Secrets
by merryme
Summary: Commençant avec l'arrivée inattendue de Draco chez les Dursley, l'été de Harry est rempli de nombreuses activités et de secrets.Il rencontre des alliés inattendus et devient le leader de son camp. HD, post HBP. Traduction
1. Chapter 1

_Disclaimer_ : je ne possède rien. Ni les personnages, (promis, Mme Rowling, on vous les rendra un jour !), ni même l'histoire, qui a été imaginée par Vorabiza (voir le lien dans mon profil). Je me suis contentée de traduire (mais je peux vous le dire, c'est pas toujours facile !)

_Avertissement_ : ceci est un slash, et le rating est là pour une raison (ou même plusieurs)… âmes sensibles, chastes jeunes gens, s'abstenir !

* * *

Chapitre 1 

Harry était assis et regardait par la fenêtre. C'était une habitude qu'il avait prise au cours des deux dernières semaines. Il avait du mal à s'endormir, et lorsque enfin il trouvait le sommeil, celui-ci était rempli de cauchemars. Son esprit refusait tout simplement de le laisser en paix.

C'était seulement la mi-juin, et il aurait dû être encore à Poudlard. Mais cela faisait déjà deux semaines qu'il était chez les Dursley, passant le temps requis pour sa protection. Il n'avait rien fait d'autre que penser pendant tout ce temps. Il avait bien trop de questions, et trop peu de réponses. Il repassait dans sa tête toutes les informations qu'il possédait, espérant découvrir le sens de tout ce qui s'était passé. Jusque là, il n'avait pas eu beaucoup de succès, et cela le frustrait au plus haut point.

Soudain, alors que son regard se perdait dans la nuit noire, il se raidit. Il regarda plus attentivement les ombres au bout de la rue. Quelques secondes plus tard, il était sûr de ce qu'il avait vu. Quelqu'un venait juste d'apparaître dans Privet Drive. Il essaya de déterminer si il s'agissait d'un ami ou d'un ennemi. C'était difficile à dire, car, quelle qu'elle soit, la personne était vraiment douée pour rester dans l'ombre.

L'inconnu était peut être doué pour rester caché dans l'ombre, mais Harry réalisa rapidement qu'il n'était pas vraiment prudent. Cette personne semblait être pressée. Quelques instants plus tard, la silhouette fut éclairée par la lumière de l'une des maisons, alors qu'elle se rapprochait pour vérifier le numéro de la maison.

Harry se raidit, choqué, en reconnaissant la tenue d'un Mangemort. A en juger par ce qu'il avait vu, il n'y avait qu'une seule personne, et il était prêt à parier que cette personne le cherchait. Alors que l'inconnu s'éloignait de la lumière, Harry aperçut des cheveux blonds, presque blancs. Il ne pouvait s'agir que d'une seule personne.

Après un bref moment d'hésitation, Harry sortit de sa chambre et descendit les escaliers. Il entrouvrit la porte d'entrée, juste assez pour se glisser dehors.

« Potter? »

« Malfoy, » cracha Harry. « Qu'est ce que tu fais ici? » Il crachait ces mots tandis que ses yeux cherchaient la silhouette qu'il avait vue depuis sa fenêtre. Il repéra rapidement Malfoy dans l'ombre au bord de la propriété.

« Potter? Oh, Merlin merci, » murmura Malfoy.

Harry fronça les sourcils, ne comprenant pas pourquoi Malfoy serait heureux de le voir. « Comment as-tu fait pour me trouver ? » demanda-t-il.

« N'importe qui peut te trouver, mais ce n'est pas important pour le moment, » répliqua Malfoy. « J'ai besoin de ton aide. »

« Tu as besoin de mon _aide_? » demanda Harry, incrédule. « Tu es mon _ennemi_, Malfoy! »

« Je sais, » cracha Malfoy. « Mais j'ai besoin que tu la prennes. »

Il sortit de l'ombre pour que Harry puisse mieux le voir, et les yeux de Harry s'élargirent. Ce qu'il pouvait voir était une silhouette dans une tenue de Mangemort, tenant quelque chose de petit, qui bougeait, enveloppé dans des couvertures. Cela ressemblait de manière bien trop troublante à la scène dont Harry avait été témoin dans le cimetière. Soudain, Malfoy lui paraissait beaucoup plus dangereux, et Harry commença à reculer.

« Ne t'approche pas, Malfoy! » cria Harry, aussi fort qu'il put.

« Ne crie pas si fort, » siffla Malfoy.

Harry déglutit péniblement. Ils étaient peut être dans un quartier moldu, en plein milieu de la nuit, mais cela lui était égal.

Malfoy fronça les sourcils, regardant le paquet qu'il tenait dans ses bras, avant de regarder Harry, confus. « C'est quoi ton problème, maintenant, Potter? »

« Qu'est ce que c'est? » demanda Harry, se maudissant en entendant la peur qui transparaissait dans sa voix.

« C'est un bébé, Potter, » répliqua Malfoy. « Tu as affronté le Seigneur des Ténèbres. Je n'aurai jamais cru que tu aurais peur d'un bébé sans défense. »

« Prouve le, » murmura Harry, fixant le paquet de vêtements.

Malfoy fronça les sourcils, mais il obéit en poussant les vêtements pour montrer le bébé qu'il tenait.

Harry respira profondément, fermant les yeux un instant avant de les rouvrir brusquement. « Tu joues à quoi, Malfoy ? Pourquoi as-tu un bébé ? Et pourquoi es-tu là ? » ajouta-t-il.

Malfoy sembla revenir brusquement à la réalité et regarda autour de lui avec peur. « Je n'ai pas le temps de tout expliquer, » dit-il rapidement. « Il faut que tu la prennes et que tu la protèges. Ils ont sans doute déjà tué le reste de sa famille. J'ai réussi à la sortir de là, mais ils vont le remarquer si je n'y retourne pas rapidement. »

Harry remarqua enfin que Malfoy semblait plus nerveux qu'il ne l'avait jamais vu. Le serpentard calme et posé que Harry connaissait semblait s'effondrer devant ses yeux.

« Allez, prend la, Potter, » dit Malfoy, d'une voix qui semblait anxieuse plus qu'impérative. « Je ne peux pas passer les protections. »

« Qu'est ce qui ne va pas avec elle? » demanda Harry, avec circonspection.

Malfoy baissa les yeux vers la petite fille dans ses bras. « J'ai dû mettre un sort de Silence sur elle afin qu'elle n'alerte personne. Sinon, je crois qu'elle va bien. J'espère, en tous cas, » ajouta-t-il doucement.

Harry secoua la tête, se demandant si après tout il ne s'était pas endormi et si tout cela n'était qu'un rêve bizarre. Il surveilla attentivement Malfoy qui prenait sa baguette, alors qu'il gardait sa propre baguette pointée vers le garçon qui se comportait si étrangement.

Malfoy se contenta de lever le sort de silence avant de rapidement ranger sa baguette dans sa poche, tout en essayant de calmer le bébé en pleurs. Les cris semblaient plus forts dans le calme de la nuit. « Potter, aide moi, » supplia-t-il.

« Je ne sais pas comment m'occuper d'un bébé, » dit Harry nerveusement.

« Je ne sais pas non plus, mais il faut que tu la prennes, » implora Malfoy. « Je n'ai nulle part où l'emmener. Potter, il faut que je parte. »

Avec une impression grandissante de se détacher de la réalité, Harry marcha jusqu'à la limite de la propriété et prit le bébé en pleurs des bras de Malfoy.

Ce dernier le regarda avec soulagement. « J'essaierai de revenir demain matin. Ça devrait être sûr. Ne dis rien à personne, ou alors elle sera probablement tuée. »

Ayant dit cela, il disparu avec un 'pop'. Harry, incrédule, fixa le point où Malfoy se tenait juste quelques instants auparavant. Qu'est ce qu'il venait de se passer ?

Un cri plus fort interrompit ses pensées, et Harry se précipita à l'intérieur de la maison avec un bébé dans ses bras.

« Qu'est ce que ça veut dire? » beugla Vernon, descendant les escaliers d'un pas lourd au moment où Harry rentrait dans la maison.

« Je ne sais pas, » répondit Harry d'un ton sec. Il n'était pas d'humeur à être confronté à sa famille. Entendant les escaliers craquer, il leva les yeux et vit Petunia et Dudley qui le regardait, stupéfaits.

« Tu ne sais pas? » dit Vernon d'une voix menaçante. Ses yeux se rétrécirent en voyant le bébé que Harry tenait. « Ne me dis pas qu'ils ont abandonné un autre monstre à notre porte! On ne va pas en prendre un autre ! »

« Ne t'inquiète pas, même si tu étais d'accord, je ne laisserai pas ça se faire, » cria Harry avec colère, ce qui eut pour résultat de faire crier le bébé plus fort.

« Fais taire cette chose! » cria Vernon, furieux.

« Je ne sais pas comment! » dit Harry impuissant.

Harry posa le bébé contre son épaule et la berça doucement. Il avait vu des gens le faire, alors ça devait sans doute marcher pour calmer les bébés. Du moins, il l'espérait.

Il resta là, écoutant son oncle vociférer et le bébé crier. Il regarda Tante Petunia disparaître dans la cuisine, souhaitant pouvoir en faire autant. Des questions tourbillonnaient dans sa tête, et il ne semblait pas pouvoir comprendre ce qui venait de se passer.

Il fut encore plus choqué quand sa tante revint avec une bouteille pour le bébé et renvoya son mari et son fils se recoucher. Ils ne souhaitaient pas partir, mais elle leur fit remarquer que si ils voulaient du silence, alors elle devait faire quelque chose. Elle ne prit pas le bébé des bras de Harry, et en fait regarda la petite fille d'un air dégoûté, mais elle montra à son neveu comment la tenir correctement et comment la nourrir.

Harry se détendit sensiblement alors que la maison retrouvait enfin le silence. Les seuls sons que l'on pouvait entendre était ceux que le bébé faisait en buvant.

« D'où vient-elle ? »

Harry regarda sa tante qui était assise, le dos droit, sur le canapé. « Je pense que c'est une autre victime de la guerre, » déclara-t-il sombrement, sans répondre tout à fait à la question.

« Il y a une guerre parmi les gens de ton espèce, n'est ce pas? » demanda-t-elle. « Toutes ces catastrophes et ces meurtres. C'est à cause des tiens. »

« Oui, » admit Harry, qui ne souhaitait pas expliquer que Voldemort et ses partisans n'étaient pas les siens. Il comprenait ce qu'elle voulait dire. « Mais Voldemort tuera aussi tout les moldus si on lui en donne l'opportunité. »

« Tu peux aider à empêcher cela? » demanda-t-elle d'une voix hésitante.

Harry la regarda curieusement, mais répondit sincèrement. « Je suis le _seul_ qui peut arrêter cette guerre. »

Elle sursauta et le regarda, partagée entre l'horreur et l'étonnement. « Tu n'es seulement qu'un garçon ! » s'exclama-t-elle.

Il grogna. « Est ce que j'ai jamais été simplement un garçon? » rétorqua-t-il amèrement. « De toute façon, ça n'a pas vraiment d'importance pour Voldemort. »

« Où est ton Directeur? » demanda Petunia.

« Mort, » répondit-il, d'une voix monotone.

Elle le regarda d'un air incrédule. « Il n'y a aucun espoir ? »

Harry réalisa finalement que sa tante avait peur. Elle était absolument terrifiée par ce qui se passait, et contrairement à beaucoup de moldus, elle avait une petite idée de ce qui se passait dans leur monde. Elle avait toujours rejeté tout ce qui avait un rapport avec le monde sorcier, mais elle savait qu'il existait. Elle savait que sa sœur et son mari avaient été tués par un mage noir. Elle connaissait suffisamment les circonstances entourant l'arrivée de Harry dans leur maison presque 16 ans auparavant pour avoir peur aujourd'hui.

Sa tante était en fait suffisamment terrifiée par les événements récents pour se risquer à parler avec lui du monde sorcier. Harry secoua la tête, se posant des questions sur sa santé mentale. Malfoy abandonnait des bébés à sa porte, et Tante Petunia reconnaissait l'existence du monde sorcier. Il savait qu'il y avait bien des choses qui n'allaient pas dans le monde, mais ces deux événements le perturbaient plus que les nouvelles des derniers meurtres.

Il regarda sa tante dans les yeux. « Je pense qu'il y a de l'espoir, » répondit-il finalement. Il baissa le regard vers le bébé qui était presque endormie dans ses bras. « Il faut qu'il y ait de l'espoir, » murmura-t-il.

« D'où vient-elle? » demanda de nouveau Tante Petunia.

Harry leva les yeux et se rendit compte qu'elle aussi était en train de regarder le bébé. Il soupira. « Je crois que toute sa famille a été tuée ce soir. Je ne sais pas grand chose. En fait, je ne sais rien du tout. La personne qui me l'a apportée doit revenir demain matin pour m'expliquer. »

Tante Petunia pinça ses lèvres, et Harry était certain que ses instincts se rebellaient contre cette idée. Elle ne voulait pas plus de monstres dans sa maison. Elle ne dit rien, cependant.

« Je ne sais pas de quoi il s'agit, mais si cette personne revient, c'est important que je lui parle. »

Elle ferma les yeux et grimaça. « J'irai sans doute avec Dudley faire quelques courses demain matin. On ne reviendra probablement qu'après le repas. »

Harry hocha la tête, comprenant ce qu'elle lui disait. Oncle Vernon serait au travail, et elle s'assurerait qu'elle et Dudley ne seraient pas dans les parages quand 'l'invité' de Harry arriverait. Cela ne lui plaisait pas, mais elle semblait l'accepter, et n'en parlerait ni à son mari ni à son fils.

Ils sursautèrent tous les deux en entendant des coups à la fenêtre. Peu importait qu'il y ait un bébé sur ses genoux, Harry dégaina instantanément sa baguette et la pointa vers la fenêtre. Puis il se sentit stupide en réalisant qu'il ne s'agissait que d'un hibou. Il jeta un coup d'œil vers sa tante, et grimaça en voyant son expression terrifiée. Il se demanda ce qui lui avait le plus fait peur : le bruit ou sa réaction.

Il se leva maladroitement et tendit le bébé à sa tante, qui la prit sans dire un mot. Il fit entrer le hibou, se demandant si il pouvait venir de Malfoy. Le hibou repartit dès que Harry détacha le parchemin de sa patte, et le sorcier fronça les sourcils à ce départ rapide.

Ses yeux s'écarquillèrent quand il reconnut le sceau du Ministère. « Merde, » dit il à voix basse, brisant le sceau précipitamment. Malfoy avait lancé le contre sort du silencio, et c'était Harry qui allait en porter la responsabilité. Ses yeux s'arrondirent pendant qu'il lisait le contenu de la lettre.

« Harry? » questionna Petunia d'une voix hésitante.

Harry cligna des yeux, se demandant si il devait lui dire ce qui était écrit. Avant les événements de la soirée, il aurait été certain qu'elle aurait détesté la nouvelle, mais maintenant… Maintenant cela la rassurerait peut être.

« Euh, la personne qui était ici a fait un peu de magie, » admit-il, regardant attentivement la réaction de sa tante. Elle se contenta d'inspirer profondément, et attendit que Harry annonce la suite.

« Le Ministère détecte la magie qui est pratiquée ici, et normalement je n'ai pas le droit d'en faire. Cette lettre me donne la permission d'utiliser la magie, même si techniquement, c'est illégal jusqu'à mon anniversaire dans un mois et demi. » Il rappela d'un ton amer la date de son anniversaire, doutant sincèrement que sa tante s'en rappelait. Il tira une certaine satisfaction en voyant sa tante qui poussait un soupir tout en fixant la baguette qui dépassait de sa poche arrière.

« Ils te donnent la permission, à cause de cette guerre? » demanda-t-elle, surveillant toujours sa baguette. Il la sortit de sa poche, et les yeux de Petunia suivirent son mouvement.

Harry regarda sa baguette, puis la lettre qu'il tenait toujours dans sa main gauche. « Oui, » répondit-il finalement. « J'ai une autorisation spéciale accordée par le Ministre lui-même, 'en raison de circonstances atténuantes'. Je parie que c'est parce que ce ne serait pas bien vu que le Ministère me persécute en ce moment, » ajouta-t-il amèrement. Il était heureux de pouvoir utiliser sa magie, mais n'aimait pas le fait que Scrimgeour le lui permettait seulement parce qu'il était l'Elu.

Petunia ne dit rien et Harry pouvait lire les sentiments contradictoires sur son visage. Il avait eu raison, d'une certaine façon : elle était à la fois en colère _et_ soulagée par la nouvelle.

Il la regarda d'un air inquiet, changeant de sujet. « Tante Petunia? Euh, qu'est ce que je fais avec elle maintenant ? » demanda-t-il, désignant le bébé qu'elle tenait toujours dans ses bras.

Sa tante lui donna à contrecoeur un cours accéléré de soins basiques pour les nouveaux-nés à deux heures du matin. Elle aida Harry à arranger un lit de fortune avec l'un des tiroirs de sa commode, et lui montra comment préparer un biberon. Elle lui apprit aussi comment changer les couches du bébé. Quand il lui demanda pourquoi elle avait des affaires pour bébé, elle lui lança un regard noir et pinça les lèvres, mais admit finalement que l'une des voisines avait un jeune enfant. Elle gardait ces affaires au cas où, pour quand la voisine venait prendre le thé.

Harry pensa qu'il n'aurait pas dû être trop surpris. Sa tante voulait toujours être perçue comme l'hôtesse parfaite, répondant au moindre besoin de ses invités. Elle avait aussi l'habitude de stocker toutes les choses possibles et imaginables.

Finalement, le bébé s'endormit profondément, et tante Petunia retourna dans sa propre chambre, laissant Harry seul avec ses pensées.

Retournant à la fenêtre, il regarda la rue vide. Est ce que Malfoy était vraiment apparu et lui avait laissé un bébé sur les bras seulement deux heures plus tôt ? Un coup d'œil rapide par-dessus son épaule en direction de l'enfant endormi lui donna la réponse, mais cela lui semblait toujours aussi incroyable.

Harry n'avait pas la moindre idée de ce qu'il devrait faire. Il était sorti, prêt à se battre avec Malfoy, pas à voir l'autre garçon le supplier. Malfoy était l'ennemi. Il avait fait entrer tous ces mangemorts dans Poudlard. Il avait essayé de tué Dumbledore. Les pensées de Harry s'arrêtèrent de nouveau.

Il avait réfléchi d'innombrables fois pendant les deux semaines qu'il avait passé chez les Dursley. Malfoy avait _essayé_ de tuer Dumbledore. Il n'avait pas été capable de le faire. Il avait hésité à la fin. Harry avait vu Malfoy baisser sa baguette.

Regardant vaguement dans la nuit, Harry laissa une fois de plus son esprit visionner ces minutes cruciales. Dumbledore avait essayé de persuader Malfoy de changer de camp. Il avait offert de protéger Malfoy et sa famille, et ce dernier avait semblé vouloir accepter.

Qu'est ce que cela voulait dire ?

Il ne pouvait tout simplement pas imaginer Dumbledore dire tout ça pour sauver sa propre vie. Cela ramena les pensées de Harry vers Snape. Harry se raidit, mais n'éprouva de sentiment de colère extrême.

Une fois sorti de Poudlard, il avait pu se calmer et essayer de penser rationnellement. Il avait réalisé que Dumbledore n'était tout simplement pas le genre de personne qui supplie pour rester en vie. Harry avait essayé de s'imaginer dans ce genre de situation. Cela n'avait pas été difficile, il se souvenait du cimetière, et des événements au Ministère. Il n'avait pas supplié pour sa vie. Il avait été sûr qu'il allait mourir, surtout au cimetière, mais il avait refusé d'abandonner.

Harry ne pouvait tout simplement pas imaginer Dumbledore supplier qu'on lui laisse la vie sauve. Il savait que Dumbledore était un sorcier fort et puissant. Le vieil homme était fidèle à ses croyances et n'aurait jamais abandonné. Harry l'avait vu abandonner, pourtant. Non ?

Harry se massa les tempes, essayant de faire diminuer son mal de crâne.

Dumbledore n'était tout simplement du genre à abandonner et à admettre la défaite. Cela semblait un manque de respect de simplement penser une chose pareille. Alors, qu'est ce que tout cela voulait dire ? Harry se rappelait de Dumbledore suppliant Snape. Il se rappelait de Dumbledore parlant à Malfoy.

Qu'est ce que tout cela voulait dire ?

Cette question continua de tourner dans la tête de Harry, encore et encore. Il essaya de forcer son esprit à se concentrer sur Malfoy. C'était déjà assez compliqué sans rajouter Snape dans l'équation.

La dernière fois qu'il avait vu Malfoy, le garçon s'enfuyait de Poudlard. A en juger par la tenue de mangemort qu'il portait, il était retourné directement auprès de Voldemort. Harry voulait savoir si il y avait été de son plein gré ou non. La conversation que Dumbledore avait eue avec Malfoy laissait des doutes dans son esprit.

Harry soupira. Il y avait trop de doutes et de questions, et toujours aucune réponse. Il se tourna pour fixer le bébé. Il y avait tout simplement plus de questions.

---

Harry s'installa devant la fenêtre du salon d'où il pouvait surveiller l'arrivée de Malfoy. Il y avait quelque chose de bizarre et d'anormal à cela, mais il le faisait néanmoins.

La nuit entière et toute la matinée jusque là lui avaient semblées irréelles. Il avait réussi à rester dans sa chambre jusqu'à ce qu'il entende son oncle partir. Il ne souhaitait pas être pris dans une nouvelle confrontation avec lui. Pour une fois, il était heureux que ce soit un lundi.

Il avait l'impression qu'il devrait être plus en colère qu'il ne l'était, mais il se sentait comme engourdi. Sa tante était au moins autant à blâmer pour son manque de réaction que le comportement étrange de Malfoy.

Quand Harry était descendu, Tante Petunia lui avait tendu une couverture pour bébé et quelques vêtements pour habiller la petite fille. Elle l'avait aussi informé qu'elle lui rapporterait quelques affaires pour bébé lorsqu'elle reviendrait. Juste après cela, elle avait appelé Dudley et ils étaient partis.

Ce n'était qu'après leur départ que Harry avait ressenti le vrai choc, même si le comportement de sa tante représentait déjà un choc en lui-même. Harry était allé changer le bébé, cependant, et s'était rendu compte que la couverture avait dû lui appartenir.

La couverture, douce et duveteuse, était rouge avec des vifs d'or dessinés dessus. Tante Petunia ne pouvait pas posséder quoi que ce soit de la sorte. Elle ne savait probablement même pas ce que les petites balles ailées représentaient. Elle ignorait certainement que la couverture était aux couleurs de Gryffondor. Elle devait l'avoir lavée, cependant, parce qu'elle sentait comme si elle sortait tout juste du sèche-linge.

Harry la regarda un moment sans comprendre. Il n'était pas conscient du temps qu'il resta assis là, pensant à ses parents. Il réalisa ce que cela signifiait. Il avait sûrement été apporté chez les Dursley enveloppé dans cette couverture. Il regarda le petit vêtement. C'était un simple pyjama bleu qu'il avait dû porter la nuit où ses parents avaient été tués.

Il regarda la porte par laquelle Tante Petunia était sortie. Elle avait dû conserver la couverture et le pyjama pendant tout ce temps. Il n'avait aucune idée de pourquoi elle l'avait fait, et avait du mal à y croire, mais il lui était reconnaissant. Elle n'avait jamais été gentille avec lui d'aucune façon, mais il réalisa qu'elle devait ressentir _quelque chose_ pour lui. Ou pour sa sœur.

Le bébé recommença à pleurer, distrayant Harry de ses pensées.

"Comment est ce que je dois faire?" marmonna-t-il, sachant qu'il n'obtiendrait aucune réponse.

Il finit par réussir, avec bien du mal, à changer le bébé et lui mettre le nouveau pyjama. Il ne pensait pas que cela la dérangerait de porter à nouveau un pyjama, bien que ce soit le matin. De toutes façons, c'était tout ce qu'il avait pour elle.

Il lui prépara ensuite un biberon et s'installa devant la fenêtre pour la nourrir, guettant l'arrivée de Malfoy. Il n'arrivait toujours pas à croire qu'il attendait Malfoy. Il regarda le bébé. Il n'avait aucune idée d'où elle venait, ou même de comment elle s'appelait. Il savait simplement qu'elle venait de perdre sa famille.

Ce simple fait lui fit mal au coeur. Cette sensation était renforcée en la voyant dans _son_ pyjama bleu.

En la regardant boire son biberon, il décida qu'elle était plutôt mignonne. Il eut un sourire en voyant la touffe de cheveux noirs, courts, qu'elle avait sur la tête. Il se demanda si c'est à cela que ses cheveux avaient ressemblé à son âge, quel que soit cet âge. Elle n'était pas très vieille, mais ne semblait pas vraiment toute petite, non plus. Harry n'avait vraiment aucune idée, étant donnée son expérience limitée avec les bébés.

Elle le regardait avec de grands yeux gris. Ses traits étaient délicats et... ronds, se dit Harry. Elle semblait si fragile et Harry n'arrivait pas à comprendre comment ça se faisait qu'il était celui à le tenir. Il fallait vraiment qu'elle aille avec quelqu'un qui pourrait s'occuper d'elle correctement.

Il ne savait toujours pas d'où elle venait, cependant. Il soupira et reprit le biberon quand elle eut fini, et la posa précautionneusement sur son épaule pour qu'elle fasse son rot, comme sa tante lui avait appris.

Levant son regard vers la fenêtre, il cligna des yeux, surpris, quand il réalisa que Malfoy le fixait intensément depuis le trottoir. Il cligna de nouveau, étonné de voir Malfoy habillé d'un pantalon gris et d'une chemise verte. Harry roula des yeux. Même avec des vêtements moldus, Malfoy était habillé comme un Serpentard.

Il se tenait debout, là, dans la lumière du jour. Harry sentit son mal de tête qui menaçait de revenir. Ne devrait il pas essayer de tuer Malfoy, au lieu de l'inviter à prendre un thé ?

Fermant les yeux, il revit encore la main tremblante de Malfoy, et la baguette se baisser. Il pouvait entendre Dumbledore dire à Malfoy qu'ils le protègeraient si seulement il rejoignait le bon camp.

Ouvrant les yeux, il fixa le Serpentard. Il l'inviterait à entrer. Il fronça les sourcils. À condition qu'il _puisse_ inviter Malfoy à entrer. Il avait dit qu'il ne pouvait pas traverser les protections.

Se sentant d'une certaine façon plus en sécurité en portant le bébé, Harry la tenait d'un bras, et avait sa baguette dans son autre main lorsqu'il sortit pour affronter sa nemesis.

« Elle va bien? » demanda immédiatement Malfoy.

« Elle en a l'air, » répondit Harry calmement.

Harry fronça les sourcils en voyant Malfoy soupirer, rassuré, avant que son masque de froideur ne se remette en place.

« Tu ne vas pas m'inviter à entrer, Potter? » demanda Malfoy d'un ton dédaigneux.

Harry lui lança un regard noir. « Tu n'as pas peur que des gens attendent à l'intérieur pour te capturer ? » répliqua-t-il.

Malfoy regarda la maison d'un air inquiet. « Tu aurais pu prévenir les aurors, c'est vrai, » admit-il calmement.

Harry ne savait pas précisément pourquoi il n'avait pas fait appel à des aurors pour capturer Malfoy. Il y avait pensé, mais avait changé d'avis. Il leva ses sourcils, surpris que Malfoy reconnaisse qu'il pourrait être capturé à tout moment.

« Tu _veux_ être capturé? » demanda Harry, incrédule.

« Non, » répliqua Malfoy immédiatement. « Mais j'espère que ta curiosité de Gryffondor t'a retenu de prévenir qui que ce soit de ma venue la nuit dernière. Pour le moment, en tout cas. »

Harry réalisa que Malfoy avait raison. Il voulait des réponses, et il ne les aurait certainement pas eues si il avait dénoncé Malfoy immédiatement.

Malfoy ricana, semblant se rendre compte par le silence de Harry qu'il avait raison. « Invite moi à rentrer, Potter, et je t'expliquerai. »

« J'espère que tu as des putains de bonnes explications, Malfoy, » gronda Harry.

« Je ne vais pas expliquer dehors, » dit Malfoy d'un ton sec.

Harry balaya du regard les environs, et ses yeux tombèrent sur la maison de Mrs Figg au bout de la rue. Il ne pensait pas qu'il y ait quelqu'un à le surveiller 24 heures sur 24, mais il ne pouvait pas le garantir. Ce n'était probablement pas une très bonne idée de rester dehors trop longtemps.

« Comment est ce que je peux te faire passer les protections de la maison ? » demanda-t-il.

« Tu ne connais rien, Potter? » répondit Malfoy d'un ton narquois.

« Je n'avais encore jamais invité de Mangemort jusqu'à aujourd'hui, » répliqua Harry.

Malfoy regarda son avant bras. Les manches longues de sa chemise alors qu'il faisait chaud était révélatrices. Il était beaucoup plus calme et moins arrogant en expliquant à Harry comment le faire entrer.

Harry hésita avant de s'exécuter. « Comment je peux savoir que tu ne vas pas m'agresser, moi, ou ma famille, dès que je t'aurai laissé entrer? »

« Tu ne peux pas le savoir, » répondit Malfoy, son regard se portant sur le bébé.

Harry fronça les sourcils. Sans comprendre pourquoi, il décida de prononcer les mots qui permettraient à Malfoy d'entrer dans la maison.

Malfoy le regarda avec surprise, et Harry réalisa que le blond n'avait pas vraiment cru qu'on lui permettrait d'entrer. Il reprit contenance rapidement. « Tu fais confiance bien trop facilement, Potter, » dit-il avec un sourire dédaigneux, en descendant le chemin jusqu'à la porte d'entrée.

L'expression de Harry se renfrogna encore plus tandis qu'il le fixait. Il ne faisait _pas_ confiance à Malfoy, mais il y avait quelque chose de bizarre. Harry faisait confiance à son instinct, et celui-ci lui disait qu'il devait écouter les explications de Malfoy.

Il secoua la tête et suivit Malfoy dans la maison, espérant qu'il n'était pas en train de commettre une énorme erreur.

* * *

Voilà pour le premier chapitre ! C'est la première fois que j'essaye de me lancer dans la traduction (sauf pour mes cours, mais bon, ce n'est pas tout à fait le même genre de textes). Alors ? vous en pensez quoi ? 


	2. Chapter 2

_Disclaimer_ : rien ne m'appartient, je ne gagne pas d'argent avec cette traduction, la preuve, je suis toujours aussi fauchée (même un peu plus qu'il y a deux jours… Promis, j'arrête de sortir !)

_Avertissement_ : relation entre deux hommes (pas encore dans ce chapitre, mais promis, ça

viendra !), rating M pour une bonne raison (très bonne, même)

Bonne lecture !

* * *

Chapitre 2

« Laisse moi la tenir, » dit Malfoy dès qu'ils furent entrés et que la porte fut fermée.

Harry le regarda avec méfiance, mais lui tendit la petite fille. Malfoy ne semblait pas plus à l'aise que Harry avec un bébé dans les bras. Il la tenait comme si elle était la chose la plus précieuse et la plus fragile au monde, comme si elle pouvait se briser à tout moment. Ses yeux parcouraient son visage, examinant chaque détail avec une émotion similaire à l'admiration.

« Malfoy, qui est elle? » demanda Harry.

Malfoy inspira profondément et regarda Harry. « Ma fille, » répondit-il.

Harry regarda son invité d'un air incrédule. « Ta fille ?! »

« Oui, ma fille, » répondit Malfoy d'un ton dédaigneux. « Tu as des problèmes d'audition? »

Harry avait l'impression qu'il entendait parfaitement bien, mais il lui paraissait de plus en plus évident que son cerveau était incapable de fonctionner correctement.

« Ce n'est pas une orpheline? » demanda-t-il stupéfait.

« Pas encore, » marmonna Malfoy, tournant le dos à Harry. Il entra dans le salon, et malgré son air dégoûté, s'assit sur le canapé, tenant la petite fille dans ses bras.

Harry le suivit et se laissa tomber dans le fauteuil. « Comment ? Quand ? »

Malfoy soupira profondément et la tendit avec précaution à Harry. Ce dernier la prit automatiquement, puis regarda le blond qui commença à faire les cent pas.

« Je te déteste, Potter, » dit Malfoy.

« Ça, je le savais déjà, » dit Harry exaspéré. « Tu veux que je fasse une déclaration, moi aussi? Parce que je peux sans problème te dire que je te déteste aussi. »

Malfoy haussa un sourcil, et Harry était quasiment sûr qu'il était amusé. « C'est bon à savoir, » prononça-t-il d'une voix traînante.

Il arrêta soudainement de marcher et regarda Harry. « Pourquoi m'as-tu laissé entrer? Pourquoi tu ne m'as pas attaqué hier soir? Pourquoi tu n'as pas appelé les aurors, alors que j'avais dit que je reviendrai? Et aussi, pourquoi est ce que tu n'es pas en train de hurler, ou de m'engueuler, au minimum? »

Harry baissa les yeux vers le bébé qu'il tenait dans ses bras. Vers le bébé qu'il avait cru être une orpheline. Il regarda de nouveau Malfoy dans les yeux. « Parce que je veux des réponses, » répondit-il froidement. « Parce que je ne pense que tu puisses me tuer, » dit il en regardant Malfoy tressaillir. Harry fit une pause. « Parce que, d'une certaine façon, tenir un bébé a tendance à me faire réfléchir avant de hurler. »

Il se demanda comment il faisait pour se contrôler. Bien sûr, il avait envie de crier, et de lancer tous les sorts qu'il connaissait à Malfoy, mais cette envie était réfrénée par le bébé qu'il tenait et son besoin d'obtenir des réponses. Il n'avait pas vraiment menti à Malfoy, mais il devait bien le reconnaître, cela semblait difficile à croire étant donné leur histoire – et étant donnés les événements qui s'étaient produits seulement quelques semaines plus tôt.

Malfoy semblait agir de manière encore plus étrange que lui. En fait, c'était assez difficile de se mettre en colère quand Malfoy ne se comportait pas comme un connard prétentieux et arrogant.

Malfoy recommença à faire les cent pas.

« Pourquoi tu m'as apporté ta fille? » demanda Harry.

« Je ne savais pas où l'emmener à part ici, » marmonna Malfoy.

« Malfoy, tu te rends bien compte que la plupart des gens n'apportent pas leur enfant à leur ennemi, » dit Harry lentement.

« Je sais bien, mais personne ne sait qu'elle existe. »

Harry cligna des yeux. « Personne ? »

« Non, du moins personne encore en vie à part moi, et maintenant toi, ne sait qu'elle est ma fille, » répondit calmement Malfoy.

« Alors, pourquoi est ce que tu me l'as confiée ? » demanda de nouveau Harry.

« A qui j'aurai dû la confier? » dit Malfoy d'un ton sec. Ses changements d'humeur allait rendre Harry complètement dingue. « J'aurai pu la confier à ma mère. Maman adorerait le bébé. Seulement, je ne suis pas certain qu'elle serait particulièrement heureuse d'apprendre qu'elle est grand-mère, » ajouta-t-il pensivement. « Mais ça n'aurait pas d'importance pour très longtemps, de toutes façons. »

« Pourquoi? » demanda Harry, mais Malfoy l'ignora.

« Je pourrai toujours la confier à ma chère Tante Bella, » ricana-t-il.

« Non, » gronda Harry, serrant le bébé dans ses bras.

Malfoy s'arrêta et lui lança un regard curieux, mais ne fit aucun commentaire avant de recommencer à marcher de long en large.

« Voyons voir, » réfléchit-il à voix haute. « Père est à Azkaban. Je ne pense pas que ce soit un bon endroit pour un bébé. Je pense que Queuedver réussirait probablement à la blesser, et à se blesser lui-même si il essayait de s'en occuper. »

« Tu sais où est Queudver? » s'exclama Harry, faisant peur au bébé qui commença à pleurer. « Merde! »

« Potter! Qu'est ce que tu lui as fait? » demanda Malfoy. « Ne lui fais pas de mal! »

« Je ne lui ai rien fait! » rétorqua Harry. « Je pense qu'elle a juste eu peur. »

« Et bien, fais quelque chose! » dit Malfoy d'une voix inquiète. « Arrange ça ! »

Harry arrêta de bercer le bébé pour lancer un regard noir à Malfoy. « Tu ne peux pas simplement _arranger_ un bébé, Malfoy. Même moi je le sais. Et elle n'est pas un 'ça', » ajouta-t-il.

Il se leva et recommença à bercer le bébé, espérant la calmer, alors que Malfoy les regardait d'un air inquiet. « Tu sais où est Queuedver ? » redemanda Harry, moins fort.

Malfoy leva les yeux vers Harry. « Oui, je sais où il est. Ou plutôt, je sais où il était, » se corrigea-t-il.

« Tu ne sais pas où il est, maintenant? » demanda Harry, d'une voix déçue.

Malfoy haussa les épaules, mais le regarda sévèrement. « Pourquoi Queudver est-il aussi important pour toi ? »

« C'est un putain de traître, » cracha Harry.

Malfoy le fixa un moment. « Tu n'as pas une très bonne opinion des gens que tu considères comme des traîtres, n'est ce pas ? En fait, tu ressembles au Seigneur des Ténèbres, sur ce point. »

Harry se raidit un moment, puis recommença à bercer le bébé. « Ce ne serait pas la seule chose qu'on aurait en commun, » marmonna-t-il.

Malfoy écarquilla les yeux. « Tu penses que tu as d'autres point commun avec le Lord Noir ? »

« Je _sais_ qu'on a beaucoup de choses en commun. Il me l'a dit lui-même, » répliqua Harry.

« Vous vous êtes assis et vous avez gentiment discuté, c'est ça? » ironisa Malfoy.

Harry pencha la tête pensivement. « Non, je crois qu'on était debout, mais au début, je pensais qu'il était amical, oui. »

Il ricana en voyant l'étonnement sur le visage de Malfoy, avant qu'une grimace de dégoût ne remplace cette expression. « Comment est ce que tu as pu penser qu'il était amical? Il est beaucoup de choses, mais je ne pense pas qu'amical fasse partie de la liste, » dit Malfoy, sa voix reflétant le dégoût qu'on pouvait lire sur son visage.

« Disons qu'il n'était pas tout à fait lui-même à ce moment, » dit Harry. « En plus, c'était il y a plusieurs années, » ajouta-t-il.

« Plusieurs années ? » répéta Malfoy, confus.

« Ecoute, Malfoy, » dit Harry, que cet échange commençait à agacer. « Il y a de toute évidence plein de choses que tu ne sais pas à mon sujet, mais on n'est pas ici pour parler de moi. On est ici pour parler de ce qui se passe avec toi. »

Malfoy le fusilla du regard. « Je ne suis pas obligé de te dire quoi que ce soit, Potter. »

« Dis moi au moins le nom de cette pauvre petite fille ! » s'énerva Harry. « Je ne sais même pas comment l'appeler ! »

« Victoria Analissa Malfoy, » dit le blond d'un ton glacial. « Elle a neuf mois et demi. Son anniversaire est le premier septembre. »

« Elle est vraiment une Malfoy ? Ta fille? » demanda Harry, tenant le bébé de manière à pouvoir la regarder.

« Oui, même si en fait personne ne sait qui elle est. Tu ne le croyais pas ? » demanda Malfoy, sur la défensive.

« Je ne sais _toujours pas_ ce que je dois croire, » marmonna Harry, regardant le bébé et essayant de retrouver Malfoy dans ses traits. « Je suppose qu'elle a tes yeux, cependant. »

« Les yeux gris viennent des deux côtés de ma famille, » dit Malfoy, d'une voix sèche.

Harry regarda rapidement Malfoy, avant que son regard ne parte dans le vague, fixé sur quelque chose que lui seul pouvait voir. Soudain, il revoyait les yeux gris de Sirius, rieurs et étincelant d'amusement, ou alors, lorsqu'ils prenait cette expression hantée.

« Potter ? »

Ce bébé, Victoria, faisait partie de la famille de Sirius. Il se souvenait que Narcissa était la cousine de Sirius. Il ne savait pas ce que Malfoy et Victoria représentait par rapport à son parrain, mais il savait qu'ils étaient aussi de sa famille.

Famille.

Harry se rappela les paroles de Malfoy.

_« Je n'ai pas le choix ! » dit Malfoy, et il devint soudain aussi pâle que Dumbledore. __« Je dois le faire ! Il me tuera ! Il tuera toute ma famille!__ »_

Malfoy essayait de se protéger, ainsi que sa famille, mais personne ne connaissait seulement l'existence de ce nouveau membre. Elle serait la plus facile à protéger et à garder en vie pour Malfoy, comme Voldemort ne pourrait pas la tuer si il ne savait pas qu'elle existait – si personne ne savait qu'elle était une Malfoy.

« Potter ! »

Harry cligna des yeux, regardant rapidement Malfoy avant de baisser les yeux vers le bébé. « Pourquoi tu me l'as confiée ? » demanda Harry, une fois de plus.

Malfoy le regarda d'un air à la fois incrédule et irrité. « J'ai déjà répondu à cette question. Où est ce que j'étais sensé l'amener sinon? C'est pas comme si je pouvais la confier à Snape, ou je ne sais qui. »

« Pourquoi est ce que tu ne pouvais pas l'amener à Snape ? » demanda Harry sévèrement. Non pas qu'il souhaitait voir la petite fille entre les mains de Snape, mais il voulait savoir pourquoi, soudainement, Malfoy avait cessé de faire confiance à cet homme.

« Potter, t'as perdu la tête? Snape est un mangemort! » cria Draco.

« Et toi aussi! » répondit Harry.

« C'est différent! »

Leurs cris avaient effrayé le bébé qui avait recommencé à pleurer, et Harry grogna de frustration, pendant que Malfoy le fixait d'un air inquiet.

« Pourquoi est ce que tu ne la prends pas ? » suggéra Harry, essayant de lui tendre le bébé en pleurs.

Malfoy secoua la tête avec véhémence. « Je ne sais pas comment la faire arrêter de pleurer. »

« Tu ne sers vraiment à rien, tu sais, » cracha Harry.

Malfoy se raidit, sur la défensive, mais Harry se détourna et monta les escaliers avec le bébé, laissant Malfoy derrière.

« Potter ! Où est ce que tu vas ? » demanda Malfoy.

Harry ne se donna pas la peine de répondre, emmenant le bébé dans sa chambre où se trouvaient les quelques affaires de bébé qu'il possédait. Il ignora Malfoy, qui se tenait dans l'embrasure de la porte et le regardait changer la couche de Victoria. Cela sembla satisfaire la petite fille, et Harry s'installa sur le lit avec elle.

Malfoy rentra prudemment et s'assit sur la chaise du bureau. « C'est ta chambre ? » demanda-t-il.

Harry fut surpris de ne pas entendre le ton méprisant. « Oui, » répondit il simplement, regardant autour de lui. La pièce était petite, et contenait peu de choses qui disaient qu'elle était la chambre de Harry, mis à part la cage d'Hedwige et sa malle.

« Tu vis vraiment comme ça ? » demanda Malfoy, d'un ton perplexe.

Harry ricana. « Quoi? Est ce que ça te dérange dans ton idée comme quoi je suis traité comme un roi ? »

« Ce n'est pas ce à quoi je m'attendais, » admit Malfoy.

Harry secoua la tête. « De toutes façons, ça n'a pas d'importance. Je pars bientôt, et je n'ai pas l'intention de revenir ici. »

« Où est ce que tu vas aller? » demanda Malfoy.

Harry le fixa, incrédule. « Tu penses vraiment que je vais te le dire? »

Malfoy lui lança un regard glacial. « Si tu as ma fille, je veux savoir où tu es. »

« Malfoy, _tu_ as perdu la tête, ou quoi? » Harry lui renvoya ses propres mots. « Tu es un mangemort! »

Malfoy baissa les yeux vers son avant bras, puis vers le sol.

Ils restèrent silencieux pendant de longues minutes, et Harry réalisa finalement que la petite Victoria s'était endormie.

« Elle dort, » murmura-t-il. Il se leva avec précautions et se dirigea vers son la fenêtre. Regardant avec circonspection, il vit Malfoy sortir sa baguette et lancer un sort de silence autour du lit, de sorte que le bébé ne pourrait les entendre. Il ramassa sa baguette, et Harry se rendit compte qu'ils pouvaient crier l'un sur l'autre à présent.

« Où est ce que tu as eu cette couverture de bébé et les vêtements ? » demanda Malfoy.

Ce n'était vraiment pas le genre de choses dont Harry souhaitait discuter. « Ils étaient à moi, » répondit-il. « C'est tout ce que j'avais pour elle. »

Le regard de Malfoy voyagea entre Harry et Victoria, qui était allongée sur la couverture décorée de vifs d'or, sur le lit de Harry. « J'essayerai d'apporter d'autres affaires pour elle, » se contenta-t-il de dire.

« Tu m'as dit pourquoi tu ne l'as pas confiée à quelqu'un d'autre, mais tu ne m'as pas encore expliqué pourquoi tu me l'as apportée à _moi_, » dit Harry, changeant le sujet, et essayant de conserver un ton neutre.

Malfoy recommença à fixer le sol. « Parce que ton camp ne va pas la tuer. »

« C'est vrai, » dit Harry, lentement. « Mais est ce qu'elle ne serait pas mieux avec quelqu'un d'autre que moi? Quelqu'un qui aurait une idée de comment s'occuper d'un bébé, par exemple, » dit-il amèrement.

« Tu étais là, cette nuit, » répondit Malfoy, d'une voix à peine plus forte qu'un murmure. « Tu es le seul que je puisse espérer convaincre que je ne voulais pas le faire. Je voulais juste me protéger, moi et ma famille, et je ne savais même pas encore que j'avais une fille. »

Harry fut surpris en entendant cette dernière phrase. Victoria avait plus de neuf mois, et Malfoy n'avait rien su à son sujet ? Le reste de ce que venait de dire Malfoy n'avait pas vraiment étonné Harry. Il était juste surpris que le blond l'admette.

« Je sais que la famille est importante pour toi, » continua Malfoy, d'une voix monotone. « C'était toujours le meilleur moyen pour te faire réagir. J'espère que tu vas aider au moins à protéger un bébé. »

« Dumbledore a offert de te protéger, » dit Harry lentement.

Malfoy leva les yeux. « Il est mort. »

Harry ferma brièvement les yeux. « Oui, mais il a offert de te protéger. Est ce que tu accepterais cette offre? » demanda-t-il, ouvrant les yeux de nouveau.

Malfoy le fixa. « Est ce que _tu_ es en train de me proposer une protection ? »

Harry haussa les épaules. Il n'avait aucune idée de ce qu'il allait faire exactement. Il se contentait de suivre son instinct. Ce n'était peut être pas la meilleure méthode, il devait bien l'admettre, mais cela semblait plutôt bien lui réussir jusque là. « Peut-être, » finit-il par répondre.

Malfoy ricana. « Tu es un idiot, Potter. Je n'ai aucun choix pour moi-même. Je le sais et tu le sais. Je suis un putain de mangemort. Mes _collègues_, » cracha-t-il d'un ton haineux, « ont tué la mère de ma fille et le reste de sa famille la nuit dernière. C'est seulement par hasard qu'elle m'a informé que j'avais une fille il y a quelques jours. C'est seulement par hasard que j'ai appris qu'il allait y avoir une attaque dans son quartier. C'est seulement par un coup de chance que j'ai réussi à partir de là avec ma fille encore en vie. Je n'ai pas été capable de sauver sa mère. Ils étaient encore occupés à la torturer quand je suis retourné là-bas. Ils n'avaient même pas remarqué que j'étais parti. Je n'ai rien pu faire ! Si j'avais essayé, je serai mort, moi aussi ! »

Harry le regarda, horrifié. Malfoy respirait bruyamment, essoufflé comme si il avait couru une heure au lieu de simplement crier sur Harry. Le blond se prit la tête entre ses mains. « Je n'ai rien pu faire pour elle, » murmura-t-il. « Je pouvais seulement rester là, à faire comme si tout ça ne signifiait rien. »

« Tu as réussi à sauver Victoria, » dit calmement Harry. « Tu _as_ fait quelque chose. J'ai l'impression que tu as pris un risque important pour pouvoir le faire, » admit-il.

Malfoy leva la tête suffisamment pour regarder le petit être qui dormait sur le lit de Harry. « Je veux quitter tout ça, Potter, » murmura-t-il. « Je ne peux pas faire partie de ça. Je n'ai jamais voulu faire partie de quelque chose comme ça. Ce n'était pas censé être comme ça."

Harry pensa à faire une remarque sarcastique, mais décida de rester silencieux face à l'expression tourmentée du visage de Malfoy.

« Tu sais que je ne peux toujours pas te faire confiance, » finit par dire Harry.

Malfoy se tourna pour lui faire face, le regard triste mais sérieux. « Tu es _le seul_ à qui _je_ puisse faire confiance, Potter. »

---

Malfoy était parti peu après, disant qu'il reviendrait le lendemain, mais ne pouvait rester plus longtemps, ou son absence serait remarquée.

Harry resta seul pour réfléchir aux événements bizarres. Il ne comprenait pas Malfoy. Il ne comprenait certainement pas ce que l'autre garçon avait voulu dire quand il avait dit que Harry était le seul à qui il pouvait faire confiance. C'était difficile de ne pas le croire, pourtant, quand on savait qu'il lui avait confié sa propre fille.

Quelques heures plus tard, il eut l'impression d'être définitivement passé dans une réalité parallèle quand sa tante revint seule, après avoir laissé Dudley en compagnie de ses amis, et ramenait plusieurs affaires de bébé pour Harry.

Harry n'arrivait pas à comprendre pourquoi il avait Victoria. Il ne saisissait pas pourquoi sa tante se mettait à l'aider, soudainement. Quand Tante Petunia lui avait dit qu'elle surveillerait le bébé pendant qu'il montait faire une sieste, il partit docilement.

Son cerveau semblait avoir cessé de fonctionner à partir du moment où il avait aperçu Malfoy la nuit précédente. Il s'allongea et s'endormit presque immédiatement.

---

Il pensa plus tard qu'il avait bien fait de dormir pendant qu'il le pouvait, car il passa la majeure partie de la nuit à arpenter sa chambre en berçant un bébé très énervé. Harry ne pouvait pas vraiment lui en vouloir. Il était sûr que sa maman lui manquait. Ils finirent par s'endormir, épuisés, en tout début de matinée.

Il se réveilla en entendant des voix, mais il lui fallut plusieurs minutes pour reconnaître à qui exactement appartenaient ces voix.

« Vous ne pouvez pas simplement entrer dans ma maison et aller où ça vous chante, » dit Tante Petunia, d'un ton grincheux.

« Je peux aller où je veux, » répondit Malfoy d'une voix dédaigneuse.

« Je ne vous laisserai pas leur faire du mal, » Petunia répliqua d'une voix cassante.

Harry se tourna et cligna des yeux en voyant les deux personnes qui envahissaient sa chambre. « Tante Petunia ? Est-ce que tu viens juste d'essayer de me protéger ? » demanda-t-il sans réfléchir.

Il tâtonna à la recherche de ses lunettes, et les mit à temps pour la voir pincer les lèvres. « Est-ce que tu le connais ? » demanda-t-elle, au lieu de répondre à la question de Harry.

Harry lança un coup d'œil vers Malfoy, qui affichait un air renfrogné. « Ouais, on peut dire ça. C'est lui qui était ici hier. »

Elle regarda Malfoy suspicieusement, mais posa s'adressa à Harry. « Est-ce que tu veux que j'emmène Victoria en bas pendant que tu discutes avec ton… invité ? »

Harry se demanda sérieusement quel esprit avait pris possession de sa tante. Il n'eut pas le temps de réfléchir à la situation quand la voix de Malfoy s'éleva.

« Tu ne vas pas laisser une espèce de moldue s'occuper d'elle, » gronda-t-il.

Harry roula des yeux. Au moins Malfoy ne semblait pas être possédé par un quelconque esprit étrange, aujourd'hui. « Et bien, si tu préfères changer les couches de Victoria, vas-y, je t'en prie. »

Malfoy écarquilla les yeux et il renifla d'un air dégoûté. « Pas question ! »

« Très bien, alors Tante Petunia va l'emmener en bas pendant un moment, » dit Harry calmement.

Malfoy n'avait toujours pas l'air content, mais il ne protesta pas quand Harry tendit Victoria à sa tante qui semblait nerveuse. Cette dernière quitta rapidement la pièce, fermant la porte derrière elle.

Harry retomba sur son lit, grognant. « Pourquoi es tu venu si tôt, Malfoy ? »

« Il est presque dix heures, » répondit Malfoy, d'un ton irrité. « Pourquoi n'es tu pas encore debout, espèce de fainéant? »

« Parce que le _fainéant_ que je suis n'a pas pu se coucher jusqu'à il y a quelques heures, » répliqua Harry. « J'ai passé quasiment toute la nuit à consoler _ta_ fille qui pleurait. »

L'attitude de Malfoy changea immédiatement. « Elle va bien ? »

Harry soupira profondément. « Je pense que sa maman lui manque, » dit il doucement. Il regarda Malfoy s'asseoir sur la chaise du bureau, un air pincé sur le visage. En fait, Harry réalisa que le garçon avait un air malade. Il semblait encore moins bien que lorsqu'ils étaient à Poudlard, et il était à peu près sûr qu'il avait l'air moins en forme que la veille.

Harry pouvait presque comprendre pourquoi Malfoy ne se battait pas plus avec lui. Il ne semblait pas avoir l'énergie de se battre, particulièrement si il devait toujours faire de son mieux pour conserver les apparences ailleurs.

Harry avait toujours peur d'examiner de trop près ses propres raisons pour ne pas se battre plus. Hermione et Ron seraient furieux après lui si ils savaient ce qui se passait. Non pas que Harry sache réellement ce qui se passait. Il savait que ses interactions avec le serpentard étaient beaucoup plus paisibles qu'elles ne devraient l'être.

« Je veux des réponses, Malfoy, » demanda soudainement Harry.

Malfoy tressaillit. « A quel sujet, Potter? » demanda-t-il d'un ton las.

« Ta fille, à qui va ta loyauté, Snape, » cracha Harry. « Ce serait déjà un bon début. »

Peu importe ce qui se passait par ailleurs, Malfoy semblait attendre les questions et paraissait être venu préparé à répondre, cette fois ci.

« Pour Noël, il y a un an et demi, mon père m'a offert une fille, » commença-t-il d'une voix monotone.

« Il t'a donné une _fille_?! » s'exclama Harry, incrédule.

Malfoy lui lança un regard noir. « Est-ce que tu veux entendre ce que j'ai à dire, oui ou non ? Si oui, alors je te suggère de ne pas m'interrompre. »

Harry le fixa, incrédule, mais lui fit signe de continuer à parler. Malfoy baissa les yeux vers le sol.

« J'avais quinze ans, et je suis un Malfoy. Mon père a estimé qu'il était temps que je devienne un homme, » dit-il, ricanant d'un air dégoûté, avant de reprendre son récit. « La famille était invitée au manoir pour le dîner de Noël. Ils étaient de sang pur, mais pas très connus. Elle allait à l'école à Beauxbatons. »

Il inspira profondément, semblant chercher le courage de continuer à raconter. « Elle savait ce qu'elle avait à faire, et moi aussi. Du moins, je croyais qu'elle savait. Un Malfoy doit être sophistiqué et expérimenté, même au lit, et je devais obtenir cette expérience avec elle. Je suppose que de ce point de vue, c'était réussi, » ajouta-t-il amèrement.

« Tu n'en as pas vraiment l'air heureux, » se risqua dire Harry.

« Je ne suis même pas _attiré_ par les filles! » cria Malfoy avant d'inspirer profondément pour se calmer.

Harry écarquilla les yeux. « Tu es gay ? »

« Ça ne te regarde absolument pas, mais oui, » aboya Malfoy. « Ce qui rend encore plus incroyable le fait que j'ai un bébé. »

« Comment ? Pourquoi ? » demanda Harry.

Malfoy ricana. « Elle est tombée enceinte, Potter. Certainement, même toi, tu dois pouvoir comprendre ça. »

Les yeux de Harry étincelèrent. « Non, c'est bon, j'ai compris cette partie. » répliqua-t-il en colère. « Mais ce que je voulais savoir c'est pourquoi est ce que vous n'avez pas pris de précaution, pourquoi est ce que tu ne l'as appris que récemment, et pourquoi est ce que personne d'autre n'est au courant? »

« Elle est tombée enceinte parce qu'elle n'avait aucune idée de ce que nous devions faire. Je ne savais pas, parce qu'elle ne m'a jamais dit. Le bébé est né avec environ deux semaines d'avance, et elle a menti à ses parents et leur a dit qu'elle avait été avec un autre garçon. Apparemment, ils l'ont cru. Pourquoi ? Je n'en ai aucune idée, » dit Malfoy d'un ton cassant. « Ils avaient sans doute honte qu'elle ait un enfant aussi jeune, et sans être mariée, alors ils n'ont pas cherché plus loin et ont gardé toute cette affaire aussi discrète que possible. »

Il s'était levé et arpentait la chambre, alors qu'il s'énervait de plus en plus. « Elle savait que je ne voulais rien avoir à faire avec elle, alors elle me l'a caché. J'aimerai pouvoir dire qu'elle était une garce, mais je pense qu'elle croyait simplement respecter ce que je souhaitais. Et puis, elle m'a envoyé un hibou il y a quelques jours, disant qu'elle avait besoin de me parler. Je ne sais pas pourquoi, mais je n'en ai parlé à personne, et j'ai été la rencontrer seul. »

Il fit une pause et prit un air dégoûté. Harry ne savait pas exactement par qui ou par quoi il était dégoûté, cependant. « Elle m'a tout raconté. Elle m'avait contacté parce qu'elle avait peur, » continua Malfoy. « Elle se doutait de ce qui allait se passer. Elle savait que j'avais des liens avec les mangemorts. Elle espérait que si je connaissais la vérité, je pourrai la protéger. Elle avait un enfant Malfoy, après tout. »

Malfoy se passa la main dans les cheveux dans un geste de frustration. « Je n'ai même pas eu le temps de trouver ce que je devais faire. Elle avait raison d'avoir peur. Le Lord Noir visait leur quartier pour une nouvelle attaque. Je n'ai pas appris cela avant qu'il ne soit trop tard, cependant. Normalement, je n'assiste pas aux attaques. J'avais été à Poudlard la majeure partie de l'année, et j'avais pu éviter d'y aller. Ils étaient contents quand je me suis porté volontaire pour y aller. Tout ce que je pouvais faire, c'était les accompagner, et espérer que je pourrais faire quelque chose. »

« Tu _as_ fait quelque chose, » glissa Harry doucement.

« Je l'ai regardée _mourir_, Potter! » cria Malfoy. « Je n'ai rien pu faire pour la sauver. »

« Tu as sauvé Victoria, » dit Harry.

« Mais je n'ai pas réussi à sauver sa mère ! Je n'ai pas pu sauver ses grands parents! » cria Malfoy de frustration. « Tout ce que je pouvais faire, c'était de rester là ! »

« Je sais ce qu'on ressent dans ces cas là, » dit Harry. Sa voix était douce, mais la tristesse qu'on pouvait y entendre réussit à attirer l'attention de Malfoy.

Celui-ci se raidit, regardant Harry avec des yeux ronds.

« J'ai regardé des gens mourir, et c'est vraiment horrible de savoir qu'on ne peut rien y faire, » dit Harry.

Malfoy s'effondra sur la chaise, et se prit la tête entre les mains. « Je ne voulais pas vraiment le tuer. Je ne voulais pas vraiment faire de mal à qui que ce soit, d'ailleurs, » murmura-t-il.

Harry regarda Malfoy qui semblait se torturer avec ses pensées, et se demanda si c'était à cela qu'il ressemblait lui-même lorsqu'il culpabilisait pour les morts qu'il n'avait pas réussi à empêcher. Il ressentait un certain détachement, mais il avait appris que c'était le seul moyen pour pouvoir faire face à tout ça.

« Je pense que tu es dans le mauvais camp, Malfoy, » dit il calmement après que plusieurs minutes soient passées. Malfoy leva des yeux rougis. « Je sais, » dit-il simplement. « Mais je ne peux pas m'en sortir. Pas vivant. »

« Si on pouvait protéger ta mère, est ce que tu quitterais les mangemorts? » demanda Harry.

« Je ne sais pas, » marmonna Malfoy. « Il y a mon père, aussi. »

Harry faillit lancer une remarque cinglante à propos de Lucius Malfoy, mais réussit à rester silencieux. Il ne savait pas pourquoi il était aussi important qu'il réussisse à convaincre Malfoy, mais il ne voulait pas tout mettre en l'air alors qu'il semblait progresser.

En fait si, il connaissait l'une des principales raisons pour lesquelles c'était si important. C'était l'une des dernières choses que Dumbledore avait essayé de faire avant de mourir. Harry essayait, à sa façon, de respecter les vœux du vieil homme.

Et puis il y avait Victoria. Harry avait passé presque toute sa vie sans ses parents. Il voulait à tout prix éviter que la petite fille ne connaisse la même chose.

Bien sûr, il y avait toujours la possibilité que Malfoy soit en train de se jouer de lui, mais Harry doutait que ce soit le cas. Il observait Malfoy depuis bien trop longtemps. Il avait su que le garçon préparait quelque chose l'année précédente, mais il n'avait pas le même sentiment à présent.

Il fallait aussi prendre en compte l'apparence de Malfoy. Le blond avait vraiment l'air malade, et ne semblait pas capable de préparer un mauvais coup. Il n'arrivait même pas à se disputer correctement. La seule fois où il avait sorti sa baguette, c'était en rapport avec Victoria. Il n'avait certainement pas essayé d'attaquer Harry en aucune façon. Peut être qu'il essayait de piéger Harry et que tout cela n'était qu'un mensonge, mais ce n'était pas son impression.

Il savait qu'il ne faisait pas confiance à Malfoy. La question était plutôt de savoir si il pouvait faire confiance à son instinct ou non.

« Potter ? »

Harry regarda Malfoy. « Quoi ? »

Malfoy fronça les sourcils. « Tu penses vraiment que tu pourrais trouver un endroit sûr pour moi et ma famille ? »

« Je ne sais pas, » admit Harry. « Dumbledore aurait réussi à faire en sorte que tout le monde le suive. Je ne suis pas sûr que qui que ce soit croit ce que j'ai à dire. »

Malfoy prit un air défaitiste, mais regarda Harry d'un air curieux. « Tu sais que tu es le chef du camp de la Lumière, maintenant, n'est ce pas? »

Harry le regarda avec surprise. « Je ne suis le chef de personne. »

« J'ai bien peur que ce soit la vérité, malheureusement, » se moqua Malfoy.

« Tais toi, Malfoy, » dit Harry en se renfrognant. « Je n'ai même pas encore 17 ans. Je ne pense pas que je puisse convaincre qui que ce soit de m'écouter. » Ce qui était entièrement vrai. La moitié du temps, il n'arrivait même pas à convaincre Ron et Hermione de ce qu'il disait, pensa-t-il en se rappelant de toutes les fois, l'année précédente, où il avait essayé de leur dire que Malfoy préparait quelque chose. Il ne voulait même pas penser à ce qu'ils diraient sur ce qui se passait à présent...

« Tu ne peux même pas utiliser la magie légalement, » réalisa Malfoy.

« Je peux toujours me défendre si nécessaire, » l'avertit Harry.

Malfoy leva les mains. « Je le sais, ça, » répliqua-t-il. « Ce que je voulais dire, c'est que tu ne peux pas faire grand chose d'autre. »

Harry grimaça. La situation avait probablement changé maintenant qu'il avait la permission d'utiliser sa magie. Il avait tout d'abord décidé de rester chez les Dursley jusqu'à son anniversaire, puis de partir une fois qu'il pourrait utiliser la magie librement. Il avait aussi décidé qu'il irait d'abord à Godric's Hollow, mais il avait depuis décidé qu'il devrait s'arrêter à Grimmauld Place.

Il se releva soudainement. « J'ai peut être un endroit où tu pourrais aller. »

Malfoy le regarda avec espoir. « Tu es sûr? »

« Non, je ne suis certain de rien pour le moment, » répondit sèchement Harry. « Mais peut être. »

« Mais tu ne peux pas aller vérifier cet endroit, » dit Malfoy avec résignation.

Harry se radoucit, malgré lui. « Je ne peux pas vérifier tout de suite. C'est juste que je ne sais pas qui a accès à cet endroit. »

« Je ne m'attendais pas à ce que tu puisses faire quoi que ce soit, » soupira Malfoy.

« Malfoy, je ne peux même pas vraiment m'occuper de Victoria, » souligna Harry.

« Mais il faut que tu le fasses ! » s'écria Malfoy.

« J'ai une guerre à mener, Malfoy ! Comment veux tu que je le fasse tout en m'occupant d'un bébé? » demanda-t-il.

« Il n'y a personne d'autre ! » cria Malfoy.

« Je pourrai l'emmener chez les Weasley, par exemple, » suggéra Harry. « Je suis certain que je pourrai trouver quelqu'un qui saurait mieux s'occuper d'elle. »

« Non ! » s'écria Malfoy. « Elle n'ira ni chez les Weasley, ni chez des Sangs de bourbe. Ni chez un putain de loup garou, non plus, » ajouta-t-il.

« Tais toi ! » cria Harry.

« Je ne veux pas qu'ils s'occupent de ma fille! » cria Malfoy, furieux. « Je ne les aime pas ! »

« Tu ne m'aimes pas non plus! » rétorqua Harry sèchement.

« Non, mais au moins je te fais confiance ! » cria Malfoy.

« Pourquoi ?! » demanda Harry, frustré et en colère, se passant la main dans les cheveux pour ne pas frapper le serpentard.

« Parce que tu ne veux pas que ma fille devienne une orpheline comme toi! »

Cela résumait bien la situation, pensa Harry. Cette... trêve se basait sur un petit bébé.

En y réfléchissant, il doutait que les autre aurait la même motivation que Harry concernant le bien être de Malfoy. Ils ne comprenaient pas vraiment ce que c'était de grandir sans parents. Ils considéreraient cela comme une bonne chose si Malfoy disparaissait de la vie de la petite fille, mais Harry n'était pas sûr que ce soit aussi simple. Malfoy restait son père, que cela plaise aux autres ou non.

« Tu fais confiance aux gens, Potter, » dit doucement Malfoy. « Presque autant que Dumbledore. »

Harry ressentit une douleur en entendant ces mots et ferma les yeux pour s'en protéger. Il entendit tout de même les mots de Malfoy quand il continua.

« Je te déteste, et tu me détestes. Et pourtant, tu restes sans doute le seul qui me donnera une chance, » murmura-t-il.

« Je ne veux pas te donner une chance, » dit Harry avec irritation.

Malfoy sembla se rendre compte que Harry ne le pensait pas vraiment et eut un sourire sarcastique. « Non, je suis sûr que tu n'en as pas envie, mais tu le feras quand même. »

« Je ne suis même pas sûr que tu _mérites_ qu'on te donne une deuxième chance, » dit Harry. « Il y a seulement quelques semaines, j'aurai fait tout ce que j'aurai pu pour te blesser. Tu as failli tuer Katie et Ron et je ne parle même pas de Dumbledore. »

Malfoy sembla peiné. « Tu as raison. Je ne suis pas sûr que je mérite une chance, moi non plus. Mais je le veux, » murmura-t-il.

Un long silence s'installa, chacun d'eux plongé dans ses propres peines et regrets.

« Hey, Malfoy? »

« Quoi? »

« Est-ce que tu as vraiment dit que j'avais raison sur quelque chose ? » demanda Harry.

« Ne t'y habitues pas, Potter, » ironisa Malfoy.

Harry sourit. « Je ne m'y attendais pas, venant de toi, » admit-il.

* * *

Voilà ! Fin du 2e chapitre… J'ai fait vite, hein ? Mais ne vous y habituez pas trop, c'est juste que j'ai réussi à prendre un peu d'avance dans ma traduction. Je pense que je mettrai plutôt une à deux semaines entre chaque chapitre.

Sinon, je voudrai remercier coqcigrue pour m'avoir aidée avec les vanishing cabinets…

Une petite review pour la traductrice ?


	3. Chapter 3

_Disclaimer_ : rien ne m'appartient. Les personnages sont à JK Rowling, l'histoire à Vorabiza (le lien est dans mon profil, mais ça, je crois qu'il y a pas mal de monde à l'avoir remarqué et être allé voir...)

_Avertissement_ : slash, rating M... ça aussi, tout le monde le sait déjà...

_Bonne lecture!_

* * *

Chapitre Trois 

« Pourquoi est ce que tu n'es pas allé voir Snape? » demanda Harry prudemment. Ils n'avaient pas eu le temps d'aborder ce sujet la veille, avant que Draco ne doive partir.

« C'est un putain de Mangemort, Potter! » s'exclama Draco. « Combien de fois est ce que je devrais te le dire? »

« Mais est ce qu'il ne t'a pas aidé, l'année dernière? » demanda Harry

Draco ricana. « Non. Il a été sur mon dos toute l'anné. Je suppose qu'il essayait de s'assurer que le travail était bien fait, » dit il amèrement. « On m'avait bien précisé que je devais le faire moi-même. Et il ne vaut mieux pas désobéir aux ordres si on ne veut pas se faire tuer. »

Les yeux de Harry s'écarquillèrent en entendant ce que Malfoy venait de lui révéler, et il baissa la tête pour cacher sa surprise. Harry sentit les battements de son cœur accélérer. Il y avait peut être une chance pour que ses espoirs soient fondés...

« Il a tué Dumbledore pour toi et a sauvé ta peau, » se força à dire Harry, qui se sentait mal simplement en repensant à cette nuit là, mais il refusait de s'attarder sur ses émotions. Il devait réunir des informations.

Draco respira profondément. « Je sais qu'il m'a sauvé, » dit-il d'un ton fatigué. « Honnêtement? Il a été d'une grande aide. Malheureusement, c'était une aide pour le mauvais côté. »

Son regard se fit distant alors qu'il continuait à parler. « Il a été forcé de prononcer un serment inviolable l'été dernier. Ma mère est allée le voir, et l'a supplié de m'aider. Tante Bella ne lui a jamais vraiment fait confiance et l'a fait prononcé un serment comme quoi il me protègerait. Je n'ai appris tout ça qu'après… Après que tout se soit passé. Quand j'ai pu rentrer à la maison, ma mère m'en a parlé. »

Harry écoutait attentivement et se raidit en entendant le nom de Bellatrix. Ses pensées tourbillonnaient, essayant de comprendre ce que cela signifiait par rapport à la loyauté de Snape. Draco semblait persuadé que Snape était du côté de Voldemort. Bellatrix paraissait en douter, cependant.

Alors qu'il écoutait Draco décrire les termes du serment inviolable, Harry réalisa que Snape était forcé par un contrat magique de tuer Dumbledore. Ce dernier avait-il eu connaissance du serment?

Dumbledore avait dit qu'il était au courant des tentatives de Draco pour le tuer. Le vieil homme avait connaissance de la tâche que Voldemort avait assignée au jeune serpentard. Comment aurait-il pu l'apprendre autrement que par Snape ? Dumbledore avait toujours l'air de tout savoir. Enfin, non, pas tout. Il n'avait rien su au sujet des armoires à disparaître.

« Est-ce que Snape était au courant pour les armoires à disparaître ? » demanda soudainement Harry.

Draco, surpris, cligna des yeux en entendant Harry avant de secouer la tête. « Je refusais de lui dire ce que je faisais. Il fallait que je prouve au Lord Noir de quoi j'étais capable. »

« Pour éviter qu'il ne te tue, » dit Harry d'un air absent.

« Oui, » admit Draco, mais il fronça les sourcils face à l'attitude de Harry. « Qu'est ce qu'il t'arrive, tout d'un coup? »

Harry le regarda et réalisa que Draco commençait à devenir suspicieux. « J'essaye juste de trouver un sens à tout ce que tu me dis. »

Les traits de Malfoy se détendirent et Harry respira, soulagé. Il ne pensait pas que c'était une bonne idée de mettre Draco au courant de ses soupçons. Parce qu'il commençait à croire que Snape était toujours du côté de la Lumière, malgré les apparences.

Harry était le seul qui savait ce qui était arrivé à Dumbledore cette nuit là. Il avait su, même si il avait refusé de l'admettre, que Dumbledore était en train de mourir. Et même si cela l'attristait, il était à peu près sûr que le vieil homme serait mort, même si Snape ne l'avait pas tué. Il était obligé de se demander si ce n'était pas la raison pour laquelle Dumbledore avait dit que Snape était le seul à pouvoir l'aider.

« Je sais que tu n'aimes pas Snape, et pour de bonnes raisons, » dit Draco calmement. « Mais il a un bon côté. Il se bat peut être dans le mauvais camp, mais il a fait de son mieux pour m'aider. »

« Et cela représente beaucoup pour toi, » dit Harry, mais cela ressemblait à une question.

« Oui, » admit Draco. « Surtout depuis que mon père a été enfermé à Azkaban. Ma mère fait ce qu'elle peut, mais... Snape m'a aidé. »

Harry tressaillit, attendant que Draco ne s'en prenne à lui pour l'emprisonnement de son père. Ils avaient évité d'aborder _ce_ sujet jusqu'à présent.

Draco grimaça. « Ça ne me plaît toujours pas, mais je sais qu'il l'a mérité, » reconnut-il.

Harry le regarda, choqué.

Cette réaction sembla déplaire à Draco qui détourna le regard. « J'aime mon père. C'est juste que… je ne suis plus aussi aveugle qu'avant. »

Harry savait qu'il n'y avait rien qu'il puisse dire, et garda donc le silence. Il s'était senti mal quand on lui avait montré que son propre père s'amusait à maltraiter d'autres élèves. Cela ne l'avait pas empêché d'aimer un homme dont il ne se souvenait même plus. Il ne pouvait imaginer ce que Draco ressentait. Il connaissait son père et l'aimait, mais avait appris que son père avait fait bien pire que simplement malmener des camarades.

Ils restèrent silencieux quelques minutes, jusqu'à ce que Harry reprenne la parole, avec hésitation. « Est-ce que tu m'en veux, pour tout ça ? »

« Pour tout quoi ? » demanda Draco prudemment.

Harry ferma les yeux. « Pour avoir fait enfermer ton père à Azkaban. Parce que à cause de son emprisonnement, Voldemort s'est intéressé à toi. »

Draco soupira. « Je t'en ai voulu, » admit-il. « Jusqu'à ce que je me rende compte qui est vraiment le Lord noir, et le genre de choses que ses partisans font aux gens. J'ai peu à peu réalisé que ça n'avait pas grand-chose à voir avec toi. C'était la faute du Lord noir, c'est lui qui t'a attiré là-bas, au départ. »

« J'essayai de protéger le peu de famille que j'avais, » dit Harry.

« Comme moi, tu as fait ce que tu devais faire, » dit Draco doucement.

« Oui, » acquiesça Harry. Il en venait à réaliser que peut être lui et Draco n'étaient pas si différents, après tout. Ils avaient tous les deux grandis alors qu'on attendait beaucoup d'eux, et l'un comme l'autre, au fond, souhaitait juste pouvoir vivre tranquillement avec leur famille.

Il soupira, réalisant qu'il n'avait plus vraiment de famille à présent. Mais il pourrait peut être aider Draco à garder la sienne intacte.

---

Le lendemain, Harry était de nouveau assis devant sa fenêtre, regardant Draco s'occuper de sa fille. Il ne semblait pas vraiment savoir quoi faire avec elle, mais il paraissait apprécier le temps passé avec elle. Harry ne doutait pas qu'il aimait la petite fille.

Il sursauta quand Hedwige vola à travers la fenêtre ouverte.

« Hey, toi, » dit-il doucement, prenant la lettre qu'elle apportait. Il lui donna quelques biscuits pour hibou avant de se rasseoir pour lire la lettre. Il ignora le regard curieux et inquiet de Draco.

_Harry,__  
_

_Nous n'avons pas eu de nouvelles de toi depuis quelques jours maintenant et nous sommes inquiet à ton sujet. Réponds à cette lettre pour nous faire savoir que tu vas bien. J'espère que tu n'as pas essayé de partir tout seul.__  
_

_Tu sais que tu peux venir au Terrier quand tu veux. Je ne pense pas que tu doives réellement rester là bas jusque ton anniversaire. Je sais que tu as dit que tu voulais rester seul quelque temps, mais je ne pense pas que ce soit ce qu'il y a de mieux pour toi.__  
_

_Le mariage est programmé pour le trois août. __Tu viendras ici pour ton anniversaire, n'est ce pas? __Je suppose qu'il faudra qu'on t'emmène faire les magasins ce jour là. On ne peut pas te laisser assister au mariage avec tes vêtements rapiécés.__  
_

_Je suis désolée, mais je n'ai pas pu trouver plus d'informations. J'espérais pouvoir entrer dans la maison de Snuffles et regarder la bibliothèque, mais je me suis rendu compte que personne ne peut entrer. Je sais ce qu'on t'a dit, mais peut être que d'autres ont pris la maison après tout. Je sais que ce n'est pas ce que tu espérais entendre, et je suis désolée de te l'annoncer dans une lettre, mais je pense que tu dois le savoir. Je ne voulais pas que tu prennes le risque d'y aller toi-même.__  
_

_Je continuerai à chercher des informations, mais je n'ai rien trouvé jusque là. __Ne perd pas espoir, Harry. On trouvera bientôt quelque chose qui t'aidera.__  
_

_Tout le monde pense à toi et demande de tes nouvelles. Ron est inquiet (mais il ne l'avouera jamais). Ginny aussi s'inquiète pour toi, mais elle répète que tout ira bien. Remus est passé ici aujourd'hui et il s'inquiète de te savoir seul, aussi. J'espère que tu vas changer d'avis et venir au Terrier.__  
_

_Répond vite,_

_Hermione_

Harry soupira et ferma les yeux. La lettre ne lui apprenait pas grand chose, sauf en ce qui concernait Grimmauld Place. Cela le dérangeait, pour plusieurs raisons, et pas seulement celles que Hermione pensait. Il avait espéré que la vieille maison serait un endroit sûr pour emmener Victoria et Draco.

Fronçant les sourcils, il essaya de se souvenir de ce que Dumbledore lui avait dit seulement quelques mois plus tôt. C'était quelque chose comme quoi Grimmauld Place ne serait accessible qu'à ceux qui en auraient le plus besoin. A l'époque, il avait pensé que cela le concernait lui, et Ron et Hermione. Mais si ils n'avaient pas pu entrer… et que personne d'autre de l'Ordre n'avait pu…

« Malfoy ! »

Draco sursauta. Il avait observé Harry attentivement, mais ne s'attendait pas à cette soudaine explosion.

« Est ce que tu as entendu dire que Voldemort ou ses partisans avaient pris une propriété appartenant au camp de la Lumière? »

Draco fronça les sourcils. « Potter, le Lord noir prend des propriétés un peu partout. »

« Oui, je sais, » dit Harry impatiemment. « Je veux dire une propriété importante. Importante pour l'effort de guerre. »

Draco secoua lentement la tête. « Je ne pense pas. »

« Je peux apparaître sans que le Ministère ne s'en prenne à moi, n'est ce pas ? » demanda Harry.

Il avait fini par montrer à Draco le message du Ministère. Ce dernier avait été irrité en apprenant qu'il avait, une fois de plus, aidé Harry sans le vouloir. Il y eut un moment de tension alors qu'ils se rappelaient l'incident du Rappeltout en première année, mais Draco était au courant que Harry pouvait désormais utiliser la magie. Harry n'était cependant pas tout à fait sûr que cette autorisation incluait l'apparition, puisque cela requérait un permis spécial. Mais il était sûr que Draco se souvenait et comprenait mieux que lui les termes exacts de la lettre.

« Oui, » répondit Draco. « Tu prévoies d'aller quelque part ? »

Harry hésita un moment. Hermione venait tout juste de le prévenir de _ne pas_ aller à Grimmauld Place. Il ne pensait pourtant pas que les mangemorts s'y trouvent, et il avait plus d'informations que Hermione sur ce sujet.

Enfin, peut être qu'il y trouverait un mangemort en particulier…

« Est ce que tu peux rester avec Victoria pour un moment? » demanda Harry, pressé d'y aller maintenant qu'il avait pris sa décision.

« Je peux rester environ deux heures, mais tu vas où? » demanda Draco.

« Alors je serai de retour d'ici là, » dit Harry d'une voix décidée.

Il ignora Draco qui lui disait d'attendre et descendit les escaliers et sortit de la maison. Il courut jusqu'à la rue derrière la maison d'où il pouvait Apparaître en toute sécurité et rassembla son courage. Il n'avait pas vraiment eu l'occasion de s'entraîner à apparaître depuis un moment, mais il était certain qu'il pouvait le faire. Il _devait_ pouvoir le faire.

_« __Destination, détermination, délibération ! »_

Harry ferma les yeux pour se concentrer. Quand il les rouvrit, il se trouvait dans la ruelle près de Grimmauld Place. Il sourit, ravi d'avoir réussi, puis se précipita vers la maison.

Il inspira profondément, puis poussa la porte et se glissa à l'intérieur. Il frissonna en fermant la porte soigneusement. La maison était sombre, et un silence lugubre y régnait. Tenant fermement sa baguette dans la main, il attendit quelques minutes, écoutant attentivement et essayant de déterminer si il était seul ou non.

N'entendant rien, il se dirigea lentement vers la cuisine du rez-de-chaussée. Il entra dans la pièce, s'attendant presque à être attaqué à tout moment. Hermione pensait que cet endroit était occupé par les mangemorts. Simplement parce qu'il avait réussi à y entrer ne voulait pas dire qu'il était en sécurité.

La cuisine était plus lumineuse que le couloir, et Harry cligna des yeux, prenant un moment pour que sa vision s'y habitue. Quand il regarda la pièce, il réalisa deux choses. Il était seul, et cette pièce semblait inhabitée depuis des mois. Une épaisse couche de poussière recouvrait tous les meubles, et bien que dans certains endroits la poussière ait été déplacée, il y avait eu une nouvelle couche de poussière.

Soudain, il se souvint de Mundungus et de l'argenterie qu'il avait volée. Cela ne faisait que deux mois environ depuis que Dumbledore avait parlé de changer les sorts protégeant la maison.

Fronçant les sourcils, il se demanda si Kreattur était venu ici. Il lui avait ordonné de travailler à Poudlard, mais ce satané elfe de maison était connu pour sa manie de fouiner partout. Cependant, il repoussa ces pensées, il ne voulait penser ni à Mundungus, ni à Kreattur.

En parcourant la pièce du regard, Harry ne vit tout d'abord rien de suspect. Jusqu'à ce qu'il remarque le livre sur la table, qui, lui, n'était pas recouvert de poussière. Harry se pencha pour lire le titre : _Occlumencie : défense de l'esprit._

Attrapant le livre usé, Harry le retourna rapidement. Et là, en bas de la page, _Propriété du Prince de Sang-Mêlé._

Harry sourit. Il avait raison! Le bâtard graisseux était du bond côté!

Il se laissa tomber sur l'une des chaises poussiéreuses, sans réaliser ni même faire attention au fait qu'il se salissait. La brève euphorie qu'il avait ressentie s'évanouit alors que les doutes et les questions envahissaient de nouveau son esprit.

Techniquement, il était toujours possible qu'il ait tort. Snape pouvait très bien être en train de tendre un piège. Même Draco avait dit et redit que Snape était un véritable mangemort et loyal à Voldemort uniquement. Il avait affirmé qu'il était à la fois le partisan le plus loyal, et le bras droit de Voldemort.

Harry frissonna alors qu'il revit Snape tuant Dumbledore. Le sorcier avait semblé enragé et plein de haine.

Croisant les bras et posant sa tête sur la table, Harry pouvait ressentir la peine et la colère qui montaient en lui. Il se rappela que Dumbledore n'aurait pas voulu qu'il perde du temps à le pleurer. Il avait déjà pleuré alors qu'il était à Poudlard, il était temps qu'il passe à autre chose.

La colère n'était pas aussi facile à ignorer, mais il se représenta Dumbledore, fronçant les sourcils avec une lueur de reproche dans le regard. Il n'avait plus que ses souvenirs du sorcier pour l'aider à présent.

Et le vieil homme avait fait confiance à Snape.

Harry soupira. Il ne savait combien de fois Dumbledore le lui avait répété. Plus de fois que Harry ne pouvait compter. Il n'aimait toujours pas les méthodes de Dumbledore, mais il ne pensait pas vraiment que le vieil homme lui ait jamais menti. Qu'il lui ait caché une partie de la vérité, oui, mais lui mentir, non. Ce qui voulait dire qu'il pouvait faire confiance à Snape.

Il grogna de frustration. La logique n'avait jamais été son point fort. C'était le domaine d'expertise d'Hermione, et, ironiquement, celui de Snape. Il pouvait facilement se rappeler du problème de logique avec les potions que Snape avait utilisé pour protéger la pierre philosophale.

Ces pensées l'amenèrent aux souvenirs de toutes les fois où Snape avait sauvé Harry, d'une façon ou d'une autre. Mais Harry n'aimait toujours pas les méthodes de Snape, non plus.

Il ne pouvait s'empêcher de se demander pour ce qui était peut être la millième fois, pourquoi Snape ne l'avait-il pas capturé en s'enfuyant de Poudlard ? Harry avait essayé de se battre avec lui, mais il devait reconnaître que Snape avait largement eu le dessus dans leur duel. Il aurait pu gagner très facilement, et capturer Harry.

Au lieu de cela, Snape était parti et avait renvoyé Harry à Poudlard. Si il était réellement fidèle à Voldemort, pourquoi n'avait-il pas emmené Harry à son Maître?

Harry secoua la tête, ce qui eu pour résultat de mettre de la poussière dans ses cheveux. Il n'y fit pas attention, plongé trop profondément dans ses pensées. Il leva la tête et regarda le livre.

Il savait que c'était celui de Snape. Le sorcier l'avait probablement laissé là récemment, étant donné l'absence de poussière. Il devait savoir qu'il n'y avait personne pour apprendre l'Occlumencie à Harry. Il savait aussi que Harry ne l'avait pas encore appris.

Soupirant, Harry feuilleta le livre. Bien qu'il ne l'ait jamais vu auparavant, il lui semblait familier. Tout comme pour le livre de potions, il y avait des annotations sur toutes les pages.

Harry n'avait jamais réussi à comprendre l'Occlumencie et avait abandonné. Snape avait abandonné l'espoir de le lui apprendre avant même d'avoir commencé. Même Dumbledore semblait avoir laissé tomber l'an passé. Qu'est ce qui lui faisait croire qu'il pourrait comprendre le concept maintenant?

Harry réalisa que si il n'avait jamais pu apprendre les potions avec Snape, avec le Prince de Sang-Mêlé, il avait réussi à comprendre le sujet. En fait, il _appréciait_ le Prince, et le considérait presque comme un ami.

Il avait été choqué et... blessé quand il avait appris de qui il s'agissait en réalité. Il avait toujours du mal à reconnaître qu'il s'agissait d'une seule et même personne.

Mais si il avait réussi à apprendre les potions, est ce que cela voulait dire qu'il pouvait aussi apprendre l'Occlumencie avec le Prince de Sang-Mêlé ?

Harry savait ce que Hermione dirait. Elle s'y opposerait formellement. Elle n'avait jamais aimé le Prince de Sang-Mêlé. Elle refusait aussi de croire que Harry apprenait quoi que ce soit. Bon, d'accord, peut être que ce n'était pas tout à fait orthodoxe comme méthode, et peut être qu'il n'avait pas appris autant que ses notes l'indiquaient, mais il avait _vraiment_ appris. Beaucoup plus qu'il n'avait jamais appris avec Snape.

Mais Snape _était_ le Prince de Sang-Mêlé. Harry grogna de frustration. Il était encore en train de tourner en rond.

Il prit le livre. Si Snape lui donnait une autre méthode pour apprendre l'Occlumencie, alors il saisirait l'opportunité. Il coinça le livre dans la ceinture de son pantalon et baissa sa chemise pour le cacher.

Il fallait qu'il retourne à Privet Drive. Toujours perdu dans ses pensées, il retourna dans la ruelle, et, se concentrant, apparut chez lui, et retourna dans sa chambre.

« Merlin! Où est ce que tu as été, Potter ? » s'exclama Draco, avec une grimace de dégoût.

Harry, surpris, cligna des yeux avant de regarder ses vêtements, se rendant finalement compte qu'il était repoussant de saleté. Il ne remarqua pas l'expression de soulagement qui passa sur le visage de Draco.

« Euh, il y avait un endroit que je devais aller vérifier, » dit Harry distraitement. Si Snape avait accès à Grimmauld Place, ce ne serait peut être pas un endroit sûr pour Draco et sa famille. Mais si Snape était _réellement_ du bon côté…

« Potter ! »

« Quoi? » dit Harry en levant la tête.

« Il faut que tu arrêtes de disparaître dans ta tête, » dit Draco d'un ton sec. « Est-ce que tu es capable de rester concentré sur quoi que ce soit ? »

Harry se renfrogna. « J'ai beaucoup de choses dans la tête en ce moment. »

« Et bien, ce n'est certainement pas ton apparence qui te préoccupe, » rétorqua Draco. « Même Granger n'a aucune confiance en toi pour ce qui est de t'habiller. »

« Tu as lu mon courrier ? » s'indigna Harry.

« Tu l'as laissé traîner, alors j'ai pensé que ça ne te dérangerait pas, » dit Draco d'une voix traînante, comme si de rien n'était.

« C'était mon courrier, Malfoy. Mais je suppose que je n'aurai pas dû m'attendre à ce que tu respectes la vie privée de qui que ce soit, » dit Harry, glacial.

« Tu t'es rendu seul à cet endroit où Granger te disait de ne pas aller, n'est ce pas ? » demanda Draco lentement, étudiant attentivement Harry.

Harry soupira. « Euh, oui. »

Le regard de Draco se promena le long du corps recouvert de poussière de Harry. « Et à en juger par ton apparence, c'est désert, mais tu as pu rentrer. »

Le regard de Harry se rétrécit. « Je ne peux rien te dire à ce sujet. »

Draco soupira de frustration. « Potter, je t'ai donné plein d'informations. »

« Je ne te fais pas confiance, Malfoy, » dit froidement Harry. « Tu n'arrêtes pas de me dire que je fais confiance trop facilement, mais même moi j'ai des limites. Pour le moment je ne peux rien te dire à ce sujet, c'est tout. »

Draco le regarda pendant un moment avant de finalement répondre. « Très bien. Je comprends. »

Harry, incrédule, haussa les sourcils. « Vraiment? »

« Si j'était à ta place, je n'aurai même pas permis à quelqu'un comme moi de se rapprocher autant. Et je ne révélerai certainement aucune information qui pourrait être importante, » admit lentement Draco. « ça ne me plaît pas, mais oui, je comprends. »

Harry le fixa. « Il y a quelque chose que je voulais te demander. »

« Quoi ? »

« Qui es tu, et qu'as-tu fait de Draco Malfoy ? » demanda Harry sur un ton de conversation.

Draco rit. « Je me suis posé la même question, » marmonna-t-il. Il secoua la tête et regarda Harry. « Vas te nettoyer, Potter. Je ne te laisserai pas approcher Victoria tant que tu seras aussi sale. »

Harry roula les yeux, mais il dû reconnaître que le blond avait raison. Il était repoussant de saleté. Il attrapa quelques vêtements propres et sortit pour prendre une douche. Il cacha le livre sous un grand tas de serviette, ayant l'intention de venir le récupérer une fois que Draco serait parti.

Une fois lavé, les cheveux encore mouillés, il retourna dans la chambre. Il ne savait toujours pas pourquoi il faisait suffisamment confiance à Draco pour le laisser seul dans la maison des Dursley. Ouvrant la porte et entendant le rire de la petite fille, il eut le sentiment d'entendre la réponse à sa question.

« Je dois y aller, » dit Draco, levant les yeux dès que Harry entra dans la pièce.

Ce dernier se contenta de hocher la tête. Ils avaient déjà établi le fait que Draco prenait un grand risque simplement en venant ici, et il ne pouvait pas prendre plus de risque en restant parti trop longtemps. Harry ne savait toujours pas où était Draco quand il n'était pas chez les Dursley, cependant. Et il n'était pas vraiment sûr de vouloir la réponse à cette question. Cela ne lui semblait pas vraiment une priorité pour le moment.

« J'essaierai de revenir le matin, » dit Draco, et Harry pouvait sentir l'interrogation dans sa voix.

Il hocha la tête de nouveau. « Ok, » dit-il. « Tu peux revenir demain, mais pas les deux jours d'après. »

« Pourquoi pas? » demanda Draco, d'un ton à la fois inquiet et irrité.

« Parce que ce sera le week-end, » dit Harry en haussant les épaules. « Je ne sais pas où se cache Dudley ces jours-ci, mais Oncle Vernon, lui, sera certainement là. Il n'y a pas moyen qu'il reste tranquille en sachant que tu viens ici. Avec le sort de silence sur ma chambre, il n'a pas eu de raison de se plaindre au sujet de Victoria, et je ne suis même pas sûr qu'il réalise qu'elle est encore ici, » dit-il, regardant la petite fille.

C'était facile de garder un pichet d'eau pour faire des biberons dans sa chambre, et de laver les vêtements pendant que Vernon était au travail. Harry donnait toujours un bain à Victoria pendant la journée. Il s'aventurait rarement hors de sa chambre quand son oncle était à la maison, et Victoria ne sortait pas du tout.

Draco fixait Harry, fronçant les sourcils. « Je suppose qu'il vaut mieux qu'il y ait le moins de personnes possible à savoir que je viens ici, » dit-il lentement. Harry était certain que Draco voulait poser d'autres questions à propos de son oncle, mais il se retint.

« Je dois y aller, » répéta Draco. Il s'arrêta brièvement à la porte. « Je crois qu'elle a besoin d'être changée, » ajouta-t-il avant de partir.

« Vas te faire foutre, Malfoy ! »

Il pouvait entendre le rire dans le couloir, mais savait que cela ne servirait à rien d'ajouter quoi que ce soit. Draco ne pouvait même plus l'entendre maintenant que la porte était fermée, à cause du sort de silence.

Il continua à maudire Malfoy tout en changeant Victoria. Il avait toujours un peu de mal, mais il était étonné de se sentir si compétent dans l'ensemble. Il ne s'occupait pas d'elle depuis très longtemps, mais il commençait à savoir s'occuper d'un bébé. Il n'était toujours pas convaincu d'être le meilleur pour le job, mais il ne savait pas quoi faire d'autre.

Draco ne voulait pas qu'il l'emmène chez les Weasley ou chez un autre de ses amis, et Harry n'était pas tout à fait d'accord avec ça, mais il devait reconnaître que cela apporterait un grand nombre de questions auxquelles il ne pourrait pas répondre.

Par contre, en ce qui concernait Draco lui-même, Harry n'avait pas la moindre idée de ce qu'il devait faire. Il pouvait encore moins en parler à ses amis. Ils étaient déjà trop inquiets au sujet de sa santé mentale.

* * *

Voilà! Le chapitre 3 est traduit, publié... (vous avez failli ne pas l'avoir, problème de connexion... Je viens de me prendre la tête pendant au moins une heure juste pour pouvoir vous envoyer ce chapitre, ça mérite bien une review, ça, non?)

En parlant de reviews, je voudrai remercier ceux qui ont pris la peine de m'en envoyer, ça m'encourage vraiment à continuer... Alors voilà, je dédicace cette traduction à tous les revieweurs! (je sais pas si ça se fait, mais c'est l'humeur du moment...)


	4. Chapter 4

_Disclaimer : _je ne possède rien, ni l'histoire, ni les personnages… Je ne suis que la modeste traductrice de cette histoire absolument géniale !

_Avertissement :_ le rating est élevé, c'est pour une bonne raison… Et il s'agit d'un slash, si vous n'étiez pas encore au courant (ce qui m'étonnerait)

* * *

**Chapitre Quatre**

Quand le lundi arriva, Harry lui-même avait des doutes sur sa santé mentale. Il était prêt à admettre qu'il ne savait rien concernant les bébés, l'Occlumencie, Draco, Snape, les Horcruxes, Voldemort, ses amis, rien. Avant, il avait pensé qu'il était totalement épuisé. Il avait eu tort.

Tante Petunia ne l'aidait pas tant que ça. Une fois qu'elle avait décidé que Draco ne représentait aucun danger (une conclusion hasardeuse de sa part), elle avait refusé d'apporter une quelconque aide quand il était là. Pendant la semaine, cela n'avait pas été si mal, même si elle n'aidait pas vraiment beaucoup le reste du temps, recommençant à traiter Harry comme elle en avait l'habitude. Mais quand Oncle Vernon était là, il n'y avait rien qui ressemble de près ou de loin de l'aide.

Harry avait essayé de lire le livre d'Occlumencie, mais n'avait pas beaucoup avancé. Il était presque toujours en train de s'occuper de Victoria, et quand il avait enfin un peu de temps, il était trop fatigué pour réussir à lire quoi que ce soit. Draco avait été de mauvaise humeur le vendredi et n'était pas resté longtemps. Juste assez longtemps pour faire savoir qu'il était là.

Harry fronça les sourcils, réalisant que c'était exactement cela. Draco faisait savoir qu'il était là, montrant à Harry qu'il était, dans une certaine mesure, prêt à le suivre. Est-ce que cela signifiait que Draco changeait réellement de camp ?

Il secoua la tête. Il n'en avait pas la moindre idée. Il ne savait même pas pourquoi il avait accepté de laisser entrer Draco au départ. Il ne savait certainement pas pourquoi il continuait à le faire.

Penser à Snape lui donnait la même sensation de confusion. Il n'arrivait tout simplement pas à penser clairement et de façon rationnelle pour le moment.

Il n'avait même pas eu l'occasion de s'attaquer au problème des Horcruxes. Son esprit refusait même d'y penser et se bloquait à la simple mention du mot. Rien que de penser à Voldemort lui donnait un mal de tête. Ayant besoin d'une pause, il était même descendu pour le petit déjeuner, et lui et sa tante s'étaient regardés quand Oncle Vernon avait parlé de la dernière catastrophe publiée dans le journal.

Quelque chose devait changer. Il était désolé pour la petite fille, mais il ne pouvait plus continuer comme ça. Il ne pouvait pas s'occuper d'elle et sauver le monde en même temps.

Harry arpentait sa chambre avec le bébé en pleurs quand Draco revint. A la seconde même où il entra dans la pièce, Harry lui tendit Victoria. Il fit sursauter Draco, mais cela lui était égal. Après avoir remis le bébé à son père, il s'écroula sur son lit, cachant sa tête sous son oreiller.

« Potter! Qu'est ce qui ne va pas avec elle? » demanda Draco anxieusement.

Harry marmonna quelque chose, mais réalisa que Draco ne pouvait pas le comprendre. Il sortit sa tête de sous l'oreiller. « Tante Petunia a dit que ses dents étaient en train de pousser. C'est pour cela qu'elle bave, et qu'elle pleure, » ajouta-t-il. « Je lui ai donné des médicaments, mais ça ne dure pas très longtemps avant qu'elle ne recommence à pleurer, » dit-il, impuissant.

« Tu ne peux rien faire d'autre? » demanda Draco, inquiet.

« Je ne sais pas! » s'exclama Harry. « Tante Petunia m'a dit de lui donner un gant de toilette mouillé à mordiller, et ça a l'air de marcher un peu. Mais Victoria a mal, et sa maman est partie, et elle est coincée ici avec moi. Moi aussi, à sa place, je pleurerai ! »

Il tourna des yeux rouges et suppliants vers Draco. « Je suis fatigué, » se plaignit-il. « Je ne l'aide pas. J'ai l'impression que tout ce que j'ai fait, c'est la tenir sans cesse pendant deux jours. C'est le seul moyen que j'ai trouvé pour la calmer un peu. »

« Elle pleure toujours aussi fort ? » demanda Draco.

Harry fronça les sourcils, regardant le bébé. « En fait, non, » admit-il. Il soupira, puis se leva et la reprit. Elle ne s'arrêta pas de pleurer, mais se calma un peu.

« Elle s'est habituée à toi, » dit Draco doucement.

« Mais je ne peux pas continuer comme ça! » dit Harry d'un ton suppliant. « Je suis en train de devenir fou ! »

Les lèvres de Draco s'étirèrent en un demi-sourire. « Tu étais déjà fou, Potter. »

Harry grogna en direction du blond, et Draco recula d'un pas, le sourire effacé de son visage. « Qu'est ce que tu veux que je fasse ? » demanda-t-il.

« Je ne sais pas! » aboya Harry. Il continua à marcher de long en large pendant les vingt minutes qui suivirent, les cris du bébés se calmant peu à peu. Il s'allongea avec précaution sur le lit, et elle finit par s'endormir contre lui, épuisée.

Harry ferma les yeux, appréciant le moment de répit. Il sursauta quand Draco parla doucement. « Tu t'es endormi, toi aussi ? »

Harry ouvrit les yeux. « Presque, » dit-il, irrité. « J'allais m'endormir quand il a fallu que tu ouvres la bouche. »

Draco lui adressa à nouveau un demi sourire, avant de redevenir sérieux. « J'aimerai pouvoir te donner un elfe de maison, » dit-il. « C'est eux qui s'occupaient de moi quand j'étais un bébé. »

« Ça explique pas mal de choses, » marmonna Harry.

Draco lui lança un regard noir, mais ne répondit pas. « Mais je ne peux pas t'en donner un, parce que des gens pourraient le remarquer. »

Avec précaution, Harry posa Victoria et se redressa, fronçant les sourcils. « Les elfes de maison aident vraiment pour s'occuper des bébés ? »

« Bien sûr, » répliqua Draco d'un ton sec.

Harry se renfrogna. « Comment est ce que j'aurai pu le savoir? J'ai été élevé _ici_, tu te rappelles ? »

Draco grimaça, puis regarda la chambre d'un air curieux. « Pourquoi est ce qu'on a l'impression que tu n'as _jamais_ habité ici ? » demanda-t-il.

Harry ferma les yeux. Il n'allait pas expliquer au blond que jusqu'à ce qu'il entre à Poudlard, cette pièce n'avait pas été sa chambre. « Je ne veux pas en parler, » dit-il. « Je t'ai posé une question sur les elfes de maison. »

Quand il rouvrit les yeux, il remarqua que Draco le fixait du regard, mais il laissa tomber et revint sur le sujet des elfes de maison. « Les elfes de maison cherchent à se rendre utiles et si tu en avais un, il aiderait avec Victoria, et tu pourrais au moins dormir un peu, » expliqua-t-il.

Harry fronça les sourcils, entendant la mauvaise opinion de Draco quant aux elfes de maison dans sa voix, mais il réussit à ne pas faire de commentaires. Il était tellement épuisé qu'il était prêt à considérer l'idée d'avoir un elfe de maison, repoussant fermement de son esprit les sermons outragés de Hermione.

Il possédait déjà un elfe de maison, en fait, mais il frissonna à la pensée de laisser Kreattur s'occuper de Victoria. Mais il devait admettre que l'elfe considérerait probablement cela comme un honneur, étant donné la façon dont il chantait les louanges de Draco. Harry se renfrogna. Il n'était pas question qu'il laisse Kreattur s'approcher de Victoria.

Dobby chantait les louanges de Harry, et il savait que Dobby ferait tout ce qu'il lui demanderait. Mais la pensée que l'elfe serait constamment dans les parages ne laissait rien présager de bon pour la sécurité de Harry, ou celle de Victoria. Il n'était pas sûr qu'il pourrait se reposer plus qu'à présent.

Soudain, il pensa à Winky. Elle avait pris soin de Croupton depuis qu'il était un bébé, après tout. Merlin savait qu'elle était loyale. Harry fronça les sourcils. Elle avait été liée à cette famille, et s'était effondrée quand elle avait été libérée. Même en travaillant à Poudlard, elle n'avait pas été capable de se remettre. Elle voulait se lier à une famille.

« Comment est ce qu'on lie un elfe de maison? » demanda soudainement Harry. « Est ce qu'on peut le lier à un bébé?"

Draco le regarda comme si une deuxième tête lui était poussée. « Premièrement, tu ne peux pas simplement trouver un elfe de maison n'importe où. Ils appartiennent aux familles les plus anciennes et les plus aisées. Et deuxièmement, comme ils appartiennent aux familles, tu ne peux pas en lier un à un bébé. Qui leur donnerait des ordres ? »

C'est ce que Harry craignait. Il n'aimait toujours pas l'attitude de Draco concernant les elfes de maison, mais il comprenait son argument concernant le fait d'être lié à un bébé.

« Mais c'est seulement temporaire, » dit Harry distraitement. « Je ne peux pas me lier à un autre elfe de maison. Et Hermione me tuerait si je le faisais. »

« Un _autre_ elfe de maison ? » questionna Draco.

Harry roula les yeux. « Ouais, j'en ai un qui chante tes louanges dès qu'il en a l'occasion, » dit-il, dégoûté.

Draco haussa un sourcil, surpris. « Il m'aime _moi_? »

« Je ne me sentirai pas trop privilégié, » dit Harry. « C'est une créature infecte. Il est absolument hors de question que je lui confie Victoria. »

Draco ouvrit la bouche pour parler, puis la referma. Harry ne le remarqua même pas.

« Mais j'ai besoin d'aide. Je ne peux vraiment pas continuer comme ça, » murmura pensivement Harry. « J'avais déjà du mal à dormir avant, et maintenant c'est presque impossible. J'ai plein de choses à faire, et je ne peux pas le faire avec un bébé. Mais je ne peux pas la laisser seule. »

Il cligna des yeux et regarda Draco. « Tu es sûr que je ne peux pas emmener Victoria chez les Weasley? Ils s'occuperaient vraiment bien d'elle. »

La grimace dégoûtée de Draco était suffisante pour répondre à la question de Harry, mais ses mots renforcèrent sa pensée. « Qu'est ce que tu crois qu'il se passerait si ils découvraient qu'elle est ma fille? » demanda-t-il sèchement.

« Ils ne feraient aucun mal à un bébé sans défense, » dit Harry, horrifié que Draco puisse penser une chose pareille.

Draco roula des yeux. « Non, mais ils s'assureraient que je ne la revoie jamais, » dit-il.

« Oh, » répondit Harry. Draco ne pensait pas une chose pareille, finalement.

Draco ricana. « Je ne pense pas qu'ils tueraient un bébé, mais je ne doute pas une seule seconde qu'ils feraient tout ce qui est en leur pouvoir pour me l'enlever, » dit-il.

Harry se frotta le visage, essayant de faire partir sa fatigue et sa frustration. « Je ne peux pas tout faire tout seul, Malfoy, » dit-il d'une voix fatiguée. « Tu m'en demandes trop. »

« Potter, si je la reprends, le Lord Noir va le savoir, et la tuera, » dit Draco d'une voix suppliante. « Je ne _peux pas_ la reprendre, mais je ne peux pas la perdre, non plus. »

Les épaules de Harry s'affaissèrent encore un peu plus alors qu'il se prenait la tête entre les mains. Ils étaient en plein milieu d'une guerre. Il fallait s'attendre à ce que des événements bizarres et complètement fous se produisent.

Prenant une décision, il se redressa. « Tu ne m'as jamais répondu. Est-ce que tu sais comment lier un elfe de maison ? Je ne pense pas que je puisse prendre le risque de ne pas la lier si elle veut bien. Il y a trop de secrets que je dois garder. »

Draco hocha la tête lentement.

« Je ne pense pas que tu veux qu'on te reconnaisse pendant que tu es ici, alors je te suggère de te cacher dans ce placard pour l'instant, » dit Harry en désignant le placard de l'autre côté de son armoire.

Draco grimaça, mais fit ce que Harry lui suggérait, se cachant dans le placard, à côté de toutes les vieilles affaires de Dudley qui y étaient entreposées.

« Kreattur ! »

Un craquement se fit entendre, et Kreattur apparut.

« Maître m'a appelé ? » demanda-t-il, s'inclinant tout en jetant à Harry un regard malveillant.

« Oui, j'ai besoin que tu fasses venir Dobby pour moi, » dit Harry d'un ton neutre. C'était difficile de ne pas jeter un sort sur la créature, mais il essayait de suivre les paroles de Dumbledore et d'être plus agréable avec l'elfe.

« Celui qui suivait aussi le beau Malfoy, » marmonna Kreattur. « Je préférerai appeler le jeune Malfoy maître, plutôt. »

« Oui, oui, » l'interrompit Harry, conscient de la présence de Draco juste à côté dans son placard. « Je n'ai pas vraiment envie de t'écouter chanter les louanges de Malfoy une fois de plus. » Il inspira profondément. « Contentes toi de faire venir Dobby, s'il te plaît, et après tu pourras retourner travailler à Poudlard. »

« Kreattur doit obéir aux ordres de Maître, » marmonna-t-il avant de disparaître. Quelques secondes plus tard, Dobby apparut à sa place.

« Harry Potter a appelé Dobby? » demanda l'elfe, les yeux remplis de larmes de joie.

« Euh, oui, Dobby, essayes de te contrôler, d'accord? » supplia Harry. « Il n'y a pas besoin de s'exciter. »

« Harry Potter m'a appelé, » soupira Dobby.

Harry passa une main dans ses cheveux. Il lui semblait que les elfes de maison représentaient surtout beaucoup de problèmes. Il devait être fou pour simplement envisager cela. « Dobby, comment va Winky ? » demanda-t-il prudemment.

L'expression de Dobby s'attrista. « Winky ne va pas bien, Harry Potter. Winky espère toujours trouver une famille. »

C'était en fait ce que Harry espérait, mais il se sentait toujours un peu mal par rapport à ce qu'il allait demander, et il n'était pas sûr de la façon dont Dobby réagirait. « Est-ce que tu penses que Winky apprécierait d'être liée à moi ? » demanda-t-il, un peu inquiet.

Dobby laissa échapper des sanglots hystériques. « Oh, Harry Potter est tellement généreux! » cria-t-il. « Il aiderait même Winky. Harry Potter est un grand sorcier. »

« Dobby ! » dit sévèrement Harry. Dobby se calma un peu, mais il continua à renifler et à regarder Harry, les yeux plein d'adoration.

Harry inspira profondément. « Dobby, je croyais que tu voulais être libre. Je ne comprends pas vraiment pourquoi tu serais heureux que je veuille lier Winky. »

« Chaque elfe de maison est différent, » répondit l'elfe honnêtement. « Dobby aime être libre, mais ça rend Winky malheureuse. Elle serait honorée d'avoir de nouveau une famille. »

« Est-ce que tu pourrais demander à Winky de venir ici, s'il te plaît ? » demanda Harry.

« Oh, Harry Potter dit s'il te plaît à Dobby! » cria Dobby, alors que ses yeux se remplissaient à nouveau de larmes. « Harry Potter est trop gentil ! »

Dobby disparut et Harry soupira de soulagement, alors qu'il entendait un ricanement amusé venant de son placard.

Il n'eut pas le temps de dire quoi que ce soit avant que Dobby ne réapparaisse, suivi par Winky. Cette dernière semblait encore plus mal habillée et triste que la dernière fois que Harry l'avait vue.

« Merci, Dobby, » dit Harry.

« Tout ce que Harry Potter demande, Monsieur, » dit Dobby joyeusement.

Harry fut soulagé quand Dobby disparut avec un grand 'crack'. Il était reconnaissant pour les sorts de silence qui protégeaient la chambre, sinon Tante Petunia se demanderait ce qu'il était en train de faire, avec tout le bruit.

« Euh, Winky? Je sais que tu as été en quelque sorte bouleversée depuis que tu as perdu ton dernier Maître, » commença-t-il, hésitant.

Elle se contenta de le regarder tristement, des larmes coulant de ses yeux globuleux.

Harry soupira. « Je sais que tu penses que c'est de ma faute. » Il s'arrêta, essayant de décider si il voulait vraiment faire ça ou pas. « Mais je me demandais si tu voudrais te lier à moi, » finit-il précipitamment.

Ses yeux s'arrondirent. « Harry Potter donnerait à Winky une nouvelle famille ? » demanda-t-elle.

« Euh, en quelque sorte, » Harry butait sur les mots. « En fait, c'est seulement moi, » admit-il, gêné. « Mais j'ai toujours besoin d'aide, » ajouta-t-il précipitamment, et il aurait pu jurer avoir entendu un autre ricanement amusé en provenance du placard.

Elle l'étudia avec circonspection, mais une lueur d'espoir brillait dans ses yeux, et ses oreilles se relevaient. « Winky aime aider, » ajouta-t-elle tranquillement. « Et Dobby a une très bonne opinion de Harry Potter, Monsieur. »

« Est ce que, hum, tu sais t'occuper des bébés ? » demanda Harry.

« Winky adore les bébés, » répondit-elle, plus enthousiaste que Harry ne l'avait jamais vue. « Harry Potter sait que Winky s'est très bien occupée de son dernier Maître. »

« Ouais, trop bien, » marmonna Harry.

Le visage de Winky redevint triste. « Maître était mauvais, mais Winky a fait ce qu'elle a pu, » dit-elle, tristement mais fièrement.

Harry lui adressa un sourire triste. « Je ne mets pas en doute ta loyauté, Winky, » dit-il.

Elle lui sourit timidement, et Harry fut reconnaissant de voir qu'elle n'avait pas l'exubérance débordante de Dobby.

« Je ne sais pas combien de temps ça va durer, mais pour l'instant j'ai un bébé dont je dois m'occuper, » expliqua Harry. « Ton aide me serait vraiment utile. J'ai besoin de quelqu'un en qui je pourrai avoir totalement confiance. »

« Et Harry Potter offre de lier Winky en échange ? » demanda-t-elle, alors que des larmes coulaient le long de ses joues. Elle renifla. « Ce serait un lien permanent ? Même quand Harry Potter n'a plus besoin de Winky pour s'occuper du bébé ? »

Harry inspira profondément. Il ne comprenait pas vraiment pourquoi, mais il savait que c'était important pour Winky. Il savait aussi que Hermione le tuerait certainement quand elle l'apprendrait. « Oui, » dit-il.

Winky cria de joie, faisant sursauter Harry. Il était reconnaissant que Draco ait pensé à mettre un sort de silence autour du lit avant que tout cela ne commence, ou Victoria se serait certainement réveillée depuis longtemps.

« Winky est tellement heureuse! » dit-elle d'une voix aiguë. Son excitation était tout de même beaucoup plus modérée que celle de Dobby.

« Euh, on va être ici pour l'instant, mais j'ai une maison qui, hum, a besoin de beaucoup de travail, » dit-il.

« Winky va s'occuper de tout ça ! » dit-elle.

« Et bien, si tu es sûre ? » demanda Harry, se sentant incroyablement mal à l'aise. C'était bien au delà de son champ d'expérience.

« Oui, Winky est sûre et certaine, » affirma-t-elle d'un ton guindé.

« Malfoy, » appela Harry.

Draco sortit du placard, regardant curieusement l'elfe de maison. Winky le fixait, effrayée.

Harry soupira. « Tout va bien, Winky. Je ne sais pas comment exécuter le sort pour te lier, et il va s'en occuper. »

Elle tourna ses grands yeux effrayés vers Harry, mais ne répondit pas.

Draco roula les yeux. « Tu sais vraiment comment les choisir, n'est ce pas, Potter ? »

« Tais toi, Malfoy, » dit Harry, mais sans conviction. « Contente toi de faire ce qu'il faut. »

« C'est assez simple, en fait, » dit Draco d'une voix traînante. « Tu inities le lien et ensuite l'elfe de maison utilise sa magie pour faire le reste. Rappelle toi que la plupart d'entre eux le souhaitent. »

Harry acquiesça avec réluctance. Voila encore une chose qu'il avait du mal à croire qu'il faisait. Draco guida Harry pour les incantations, et Winky prit la suite et effectua le reste du sort de lien. Après quelques minutes et un flash lumineux, c'était fait.

« Tu as acquis un nouvel elfe de maison, Potter, » dit Draco d'une voix agréable. « Tu remontes sur l'échelle sociale. »

« Tais toi, Malfoy, » dit Harry, agacé. Il espérait vraiment qu'il n'allait pas le regretter.

« Winky, voici Victoria, » dit Harry, attirant finalement l'attention de l'elfe sur le bébé qui dormait sur le lit. « Elle est ton principal, euh, devoir pour le moment. Quand tu n'es pas occupée avec elle, je suppose que tu peux aider à Poudlard pour l'instant. Il n'y a rien d'autre que tu doives faire. Les choses seront différentes plus tard quand on aura réglé le problème de la maison. »

Winky hocha la tête joyeusement. Harry ne doutait pas que quand elle réapparaîtrait, son apparence serait nette et soignée.

« Hum, ne dit à personne que tu es liée à moi, ou que j'ai un bébé ici, » dit Harry. « Ça doit rester secret pour l'instant. Si quelqu'un demande, tu peux lui dire que tu travailles encore à Poudlard. »

Harry regarda Draco. « Et surtout, ne dis à personne que tu as vu Malfoy avec moi, ou que tu l'as vu tout court, » ajouta-t-il.

« Oui, Maître, » acquiesça-t-elle.

Harry fit une grimace. D'une certaine façon, c'était différent quand Kreattur l'appelait Maître, parce qu'il ne le pensait pas vraiment. « Je suppose que je ne pourrai pas te convaincre de m'appeler Harry, plutôt que Maître ? »

Ses yeux s'écarquillèrent. « Oh, non! C'est impossible! Mais Winky peut vous appeler Maître Harry, » suggéra-t-elle.

« Ça ira, » soupira-t-il. Il était à peu près sûr que c'était le mieux qu'il pourrait obtenir, et il savait qu'il était inutile d'essayer d'argumenter avec un elfe de maison. Et bizarrement, il savait que cela rendait Winky heureuse, alors tant pis.

« Je suppose que tu peux retourner à Poudlard pour le moment, » dit Harry. « Je t'appellerai quand Victoria se réveillera, ou si j'ai besoin d'aide. »

« Winky attendra et sera prête, Maître Harry, » dit-elle avant de disparaître.

« A qui appartenait-elle ? » demanda Draco, se laissant tomber dans la chaise du bureau.

« Je ne peux pas te le dire, » soupira Harry, fatigué.

Draco ne sembla pas se vexer. « Tu as vraiment avoir l'habitude de ramasser les chiens errants, n'est ce pas? » dit-il.

« C'est vrai, je t'ai plus ou moins ramassé, » acquiesça Harry.

Draco se redressa et fusilla Harry du regard. « Je ne voulais pas dire moi, » s'indigna-t-il.

Harry haussa les épaules. « Tu corresponds à la description, pourtant. »

« Je ne suis pas l'un de tes chiens errants, Potter, » dit Draco dédaigneusement.

« C'est ça, Malfoy, pense ce que tu veux, » dit Harry d'une voix fatiguée. « Je me suis trompé quand j'ai pensé que tu t'étais présenté à ma porte en ayant besoin d'aide. »

Draco, indigné, continua de le fusiller du regard, mais Harry l'ignora. Il n'était pas d'humeur à argumenter avec le blond. Ce dernier semblait d'ailleurs réaliser que Harry avait raison, que ça lui plaise ou non.

« Et maintenant ? » demanda finalement Draco, brisant le silence qui d'était installé.

« Je ne sais pas, » dit lentement Harry. « J'ai obtenu un peu d'aide pour Victoria, au moins. Peut être que si je peux dormir un peu, je serai de nouveau capable de réfléchir. »

---

Les deux jours suivants se passèrent beaucoup plus facilement pour Harry. Pas parfaitement, mais mieux. Il était toujours fatigué, mais il n'était plus sur le point de s'écrouler d'épuisement. Il y avait toujours des moments où il se demandait si il n'était pas sur le point de s'écrouler mentalement, toutefois.

Il se posait régulièrement des questions sur sa santé mentale.

Il se demandait si il était réellement suffisamment stupide pour demander à Draco de l'aider à apprendre l'occlumencie. C'était insensé de lui demander de l'aide. Il se souvenait de toutes les fois où Snape avait eu accès à ses souvenirs, et il y avait plein de souvenirs qu'il ne souhaitait pas partager avec Draco. Il ricana en lui-même. D'un autre côté, il ne voulait pas les partager avec Snape, non plus; et il semblait être la seule autre personne à qui Harry pourrait demander de l'aide dans ce cas.

Le livre l'aidait énormément. Harry maudit Snape une fois de plus pour avoir rendu les leçons si difficiles par le passé. Harry avait été brusquement jeté dans le grand bain, et on espérait qu'il nage. A la place, il avait coulé comme une pierre. Il hésitait à y penser, mais il était à peu près sûr qu'il était mieux préparé pour l'occlumencie à présent. Il n'avait même pas pensé que cela était nécessaire, avant, et n'avait pas fait beaucoup d'efforts pour apprendre.

Le livre, avec toutes ses annotations, rendait le processus compréhensible. Pas forcément plus facile, mais cela avait du sens à présent. Harry comprenait qu'il devait compartimenter son esprit. Mettre différentes parties de ses souvenirs, pensées et émotions dans différents compartiments, puis les fermer, érigeant des protections pour rejeter toute intrusion. C'était plus facile à dire qu'à faire, mais au moins, maintenant, il comprenait le processus. C'était beaucoup plus facile quand Harry reliait l'occlumencie aux sorts de défense qu'il connaissait. Un bouclier restait un bouclier. Il y en avait plein de sortes, mais ils étaient toujours des boucliers.

D'après le livre, plus on pratiquait, plus cela devenait facile, jusqu'à ce que cela devienne une défense presque inconsciente. Harry avait l'impression de mieux comprendre comment Draco et Snape pouvaient être aussi froids et indifférents la plupart du temps. Fronçant les sourcils, il réalisa que Draco ne s'était pas comporté ainsi récemment, et il réalisa que le garçon avait baissé ses défenses en présence de Harry. Victoria, d'une certaine façon, aidait Draco à se détendre, à baisser ses barrières. Harry était à peu près qu'elles étaient totalement en place le reste du temps.

Beaucoup d'exercices du livre tournaient autour de différents types de méditations. Il y avait beaucoup de conseils et de suggestions écrits dans la marge, et Harry les étudiait attentivement et essayait de les mettre en pratique. Maintenant que Winky aidait à s'occuper de Victoria, Harry, pendant trois jours d'affilée, passa chaque minute de libre à étudier l'occlumencie. Une pensée le fit rire. Au moins, Hermione serait fière de lui.

Le problème était qu'il avait désormais besoin d'aide pour pratiquer. Et Draco était le seul de son entourage qui pourrait lui apporter cette aide. Il inspira profondément, rassemblant tout son courage, et se tourna vers Draco.

« Est ce que tu connais l'occlumencie ? » demanda Harry précipitamment. Techniquement, il connaissait déjà la réponse, mais ce n'était sans doute pas une bonne idée de montrer qu'il savait. Cela ne le mettait pas non plus à l'aise de savoir que c'était Bellatrix qui l'avait enseigné à Draco, mais c'était sans doute un bon point pour Snape, étant donné que Snape n'avait pas été ravi que Draco lui cache des informations.

« Evidemment, » répondit Draco avec dédain. « Comment crois tu que j'ai réussi à survivre jusque maintenant ? »

Harry ricana. « Je suis certain que Snape se pose la même question, se demandant comment j'ai réussi à survivre toutes ces années _sans_ connaître l'occlumencie. »

Draco hocha la tête. « Je dois reconnaître qu'il a raison, » prononça-t-il d'une voix traînante.

Harry ne se donna pas la peine de répondre à ce commentaire, posant plutôt la question suivante. « Peux tu m'aider à apprendre ? »

Draco se redressa et posa un regard calculateur sur Harry. « Tu me ferais confiance pour t'aider ? » demanda-t-il.

« Pas vraiment, » admit Harry. « Mais je préfère que ce soit toi, plutôt qu'un autre. »

Draco eut un rire sans joie. « Ça n'a rien de drôle quand le Lord Noir commence à s'introduire dans ton esprit, » dit-il.

« Au moins, il ne s'introduit pas dans le tien quand tu n'es pas près de lui, » rétorqua Harry.

Draco haussa un sourcil. « C'est vrai ? » demanda-t-il. « Le Lord Noir peut vraiment atteindre ton esprit à distance ? »

« Oui, » répondit Harry simplement, refusant de s'étendre sur le sujet.

Draco fronça les sourcils et prit un air pensif. « Ce n'est pas vraiment si difficile que ça à apprendre, » dit-il lentement. « C'est juste que peu de gens ont l'utilité d'apprendre l'occlumencie. Cependant, ça demande beaucoup de concentration au début, jusqu'à ce que tu y soies habitué, » ajouta-t-il.

« J'ai déjà essayé d'apprendre, avant, » admit Harry. « Mais je n'arrivais à rien. » Apparemment, Snape n'avait rien dit à Draco au sujet des leçons précédentes de Harry, ce qui était sans doute un autre point en sa faveur. Mais Harry lui déduisait des points pour ne pas lui avoir appris correctement auparavant. Il essayait toujours d'analyser tous les renseignements qu'il avait, mais n'arrivait pas à expliquer pourquoi Snape ne lui avait pas appris l'occlumencie si il était du bon côté.

« Tu dois apprendre à te concentrer, et être capable de vider ton esprit, » dit Draco.

Harry grogna. Il détestait cette phrase. « Génial, » ironisa-t-il.

« Oh, ce n'est pas si mal, » dit Draco, amusé. « Je suis certain que tu peux apprendre l'occlumencie. C'est beaucoup plus facile que d'apprendre la Légilimencie. »

« Et tu connais la Légilimencie ? » questionna Harry.

« Bien sûr, » répondit Draco avec un rictus sarcastique.

Harry roula les yeux, certain que Draco était heureux de maîtriser quelque chose que Harry ne connaissait pas. « Tu dois m'aider à apprendre exactement comment vider mon esprit avant d'utiliser la légilimencie sur moi, » dit Harry fermement.

Draco redevint sérieux et acquiesça. Harry fut surpris une fois de plus, mais reconnaissant que Draco respecte le fait que Harry devait garder certains secrets. La relation qu'il y avait entre eux, quelle qu'elle soit, était bien différente de celle qui existait entre Harry et ses amis. Il avait l'habitude que les gens lui demandent de révéler ses secrets, même quand il n'avait rien à révéler.

Draco commença donc à lui apprendre des techniques de méditations, et Harry combina les suggestions du blond avec ce qu'il avait appris du livre du Prince de Sang Mêlé. Il trouvait cela plus facile de penser à Snape et au Prince comme deux personnes distinctes. Les deux jours suivants pour Harry furent principalement consacrés à la méditation, et à apprendre comment vider son esprit. Il travaillait sur les détails du processus quand Draco était là, et s'entraînait quand il était seul. La seule autre chose à laquelle il accordait du temps était Victoria.

Le seul véritable problème de la semaine survint le vendredi matin, quand Draco et Vernon faillirent se croiser. Tante Petunia n'était pas du tout contente de cela, et elle semblait avoir atteint son seuil de tolérance.

« Vernon ne serait pas heureux de te voir, » siffla Tante Petunia, lançant un regard assassin à Draco.

« Tu ne peux plus l'amener ici, » dit-elle, tournant son regard vers Harry. « Je refuse que tu perturbe cette maison. »

« Tante Petunia, j'ai besoin de lui ici, » dit Harry d'un ton fatigué. « J'ai besoin de son aide, et ici est le seul endroit où on puisse se voir en sécurité pour le moment. »

« Tu penses que tu seras en sécurité quand ton oncle découvrira tout ça ? » demanda-t-elle. « Si il apprend ce qui se passe ici, il te mettra immédiatement à la porte. »

Harry soupira profondément. « J'ai juste besoin d'un peu plus de temps. Il y a bien un autre endroit, mais… Je ne peux pas encore y emmener Victoria ou Malfoy. »

« Pourquoi pas ? » demanda Petunia.

« Des protections ? » demanda Draco.

Harry acquiesça. Les protections étaient une partie du problème. Il y avait juste un autre petit obstacle dénommé Snape. Il ne savait même pas où était l'homme pour le moment, et le message avait été parfaitement clair : il devait apprendre l'occlumencie avant que Snape ne lui parle.

« Il y a des complications, » essaya d'expliquer Harry. « Avant de mourir, le Directeur a créé un endroit sûr pour moi. » Et Snape, ajouta-t-il silencieusement. « Pour l'instant, je ne peux pas y emmener qui que ce soit. C'est un peu comme si je devais d'abord obtenir le bon code, mais je ne peux pas simplement le demander pour le moment, parce que je ne veux pas que qui que ce soit apprenne pour Victoria ou Malfoy. Alors, j'ai besoin d'un peu plus de temps. »

Petunia regarda nerveusement Draco, avant de s'adresser à Harry. « Il est dangereux, n'est ce pas ? »

Harry regarda Draco, soulagé que le blond garde une expression calme. « Euh, en quelque sorte, » admit-il. En y réfléchissant, Harry décida qu'il y avait peut être moyen de tirer parti de la situation.

« Malfoy, » dit-il soudainement. « Montre lui ta marque. »

« Potter, » siffla Malfoy.

« Contente toi de lui montrer ta marque. »

Draco le fixa pendant un moment avant de lentement déboutonner le poignet de sa chemise, et de relever sa manche pour montrer la Marque des Ténèbres sur son avant bras. Harry la contempla une seconde et haussa les épaules. C'était toujours aussi moche.

Draco, incrédule, haussa un sourcil face à la réaction calme de Harry. Ce dernier se contenta de hausser les épaules de nouveau. Petunia, elle, avait considérablement pâli et reculé d'un pas, quand Harry se retourna vers elle.

« C'est... c'est..., » elle ne semblait pas pouvoir prononcer les mots, mais Harry savait ce qu'elle voulait dire.

« Oui, c'est le symbole qui flotte au dessus de la zone quand il y a une attaque, » dit calmement Harry. « C'est la marque des Ténèbres que Voldemort utilise pour appeler ses partisans. »

« Mais ça veut dire qu'il est..., » dit Petunia, sa voix mourant alors qu'elle regardait Draco, horrifiée.

« Oui, il est un Mangemort, » dit Harry. « Il est extrêmement dangereux, et ce n'est pas quelqu'un que toi, Vernon ou Dudley souhaitez mettre en colère. Il est ici parce qu'il a besoin de mon aide. En échange, il m'aide à son tour. »

« Victoria, » murmura-t-elle.

Harry acquiesça et attendit un moment alors qu'elle essayait d'assimiler tout ce qu'il lui avait dit. Petunia jetait aux deux sorciers des regards apeurés, avant de fixer de nouveau son neveu.

« Qui es tu, Harry ? » demanda-t-elle.

Bonne question, pensa Harry tristement.

« Je suis simplement quelqu'un qui essaye de protéger les deux mondes dans lesquels il vit, » dit-il lentement, réfléchissant. « J'essaye de protéger tous ceux qui sont importants pour moi. Pour ça, j'utilise toutes les ressources à ma disposition. »

Il fit une pause en regardant sa tante. « Toi aussi, tu en fait partie. Il y a beaucoup de personnes qui te considéreraient comme une moldue sans importance. Pour moi, tu as un rôle important. J'ai besoin de toi, maintenant. J'ai dit à Malfoy de te montrer sa marque, parce que j'ai besoin que tu saches exactement à quel point tout cela est _réel_. »

Harry se tourna vers Draco, qui leva les yeux de sur sa marque pour rencontrer le regard de Harry. « Malfoy a dû se rendre compte de la manière forte à quel point cette guerre est réelle, » dit-il calmement.

Il se retourna vers sa tante. « Je sais que tu ne m'aimes pas. Oncle Vernon et Dudley me détestent encore plus. Je ne suis pas sûr de regretter encore de n'avoir jamais fait partie de votre famille. Mais si tu veux conserver le petit monde dans lequel tu vis, alors j'ai besoin de ton aide. »

« De quoi exactement as-tu besoin ? » murmura Petunia.

« Il faut juste que tu continues ce que tu as fait jusque là. J'apprécie l'aide que tu m'as apportée pour m'occuper de Victoria. J'ai besoin que tu continues à ignorer les visites de Malfoy, exactement comme tu ignores ma présence ici la plupart du temps, » dit Harry. « J'ai besoin que tu éloignes Oncle Vernon et Dudley, et qu'ils ne m'ennuient pas au sujet de Victoria. »

« Ton oncle n'est pas au courant que l'enfant est encore ici, » admit Petunia, confirmant les soupçons de Harry.

« Je _fais_ de mon mieux pour ne déranger personne, » dit Harry, incapable de cacher son amertume. « J'ai jeté un sort de silence sur ma chambre pour qu'il n'entende rien, et j'ai même arrêté de descendre pour les repas. Ça devrait rendre Oncle Vernon et Dudley heureux. »

« Est ce que tu as de quoi manger ? » demanda-t-elle avec hésitation, son ton indiquant qu'elle s'était réellement inquiétée pour lui, au moins un peu.

« Oui, j'ai de quoi manger, » marmonna-t-il, pensant aux nombreuses fois dans le passé où elle ne s'était pas particulièrement inquiétée de savoir si il mangeait ou non. Avec Winky qui lui apportait des repas de Poudlard, il mangeait assez bien, en fait.

Petunia grimaça comme si elle pouvait entendre les pensées de Harry, et ce dernier détourna les yeux, seulement pour rencontrer le regard de Draco. Celui-ci haussa un sourcil interrogateur, mais Harry se contenta de secouer la tête. Il ne voulait pas en parler, surtout pas avec Draco, et encore moins devant sa tante.

Harry soupira. « Ecoute, je sais que tu n'as abordé le sujet que parce que Oncle Vernon a presque surpris Malfoy qui venait ici, mais je ne compte pas rester ici après mon anniversaire. » Il fixa sa tante. « Je suppose que tu te rappelles de la date, » dit-il, l'amertume perçant dans sa voix.

Petunia tressaillit, mais répondit. « Le 31 juillet, » dit-elle.

« Ce n'est pas dans très longtemps – seulement un mois. Peut être que ce serait bien si dans les semaines qui suivent tu prévoyais des sorties avec ta _famille_ pour les week-ends, » dit sèchement Harry.

Il inspira profondément. Crier sur sa tante n'allait pas lui apporter ce qu'il attendait d'elle. « Oncle Vernon ne sait pas que Malfoy vient ici, et j'aimerai que ça continue comme ça, tout autant que toi. Fais ça pour moi et je resterai à l'écart autant que possible, » dit-il.

Le regard de Petunia voyagea entre Harry et Draco plusieurs fois avant qu'elle ne hoche finalement la tête. « Je ferai ce que je peux, » dit-elle sèchement.

« Merci, » dit Harry, se retournant et remontant les escaliers jusqu'à sa chambre, Draco derrière lui.

Victoria était toujours dans son petit lit, jouant avec quelques uns des jouets que Draco lui avait apportés. Elle se releva quand elle les vit entrer dans la pièce, et Draco la prit dans ses bras pour s'asseoir par terre avec elle. Harry se laissa tomber sur le dos sur son lit, frustré et en colère.

« Est ce que tu vas m'expliquer ce qui vient de se passer ? » demanda Draco.

« Non, » répondit Harry, agacé que Draco ait tout entendu.

Draco était venu tous les jours chez les Dursley pendant les deux dernières semaines, sauf les week-ends. Ayant en commun le fait de se soucier bien-être de Victoria, les deux sorciers se comportaient à peu près civilement l'un envers l'autre. Mais cela ne voulait pas dire qu'ils s'appréciaient ou qu'ils parlaient d'autre chose que de la petite fille ou de sujets légèrement moins explosifs liés à la guerre. Ils avaient en quelque sorte conclu un accord implicite comme quoi ils n'essaieraient pas de fouiner sur la vie de l'autre, sachant qu'ils devaient conserver un semblant de paix entre eux.

Harry savait que leur accord avait d'une certaine façon changé, toutefois. Draco avait presque semblé _concerné_ par ce qu'il avait entendu en bas.

« Je vis toujours au Manoir Malfoy, » dit soudain Draco.

« Tant mieux pour toi, » dit Harry, sarcastique, malgré le fait qu'il était réellement intéressé par cette information.

« A cause du Lord Noir et de tout ce qui s'est passé, ma mère a fait ajouté des protections pour que personne du Ministère ne puisse entrer dans la propriété, » continua Malfoy, ignorant l'attitude de Harry.

Harry se tourna sur le côté et se souleva sur ses coudes, fixant Draco curieusement et se demandant pourquoi il lui donnait soudain ces informations.

Les yeux de Draco étaient sur Victoria plutôt que sur Harry. Winky avait discrètement disparu puis était revenue, tendant un biberon à Draco. Ce dernier se contentait de tenir sa fille pendant qu'elle mangeait, comme elle s'était habituée à boire son biberon du matin pendant qu'il était là.

« Elle a ajouté les protections pour nous protéger, » continua Draco. « Mais ça ne nous protège que du Ministère. La plupart du temps je reste dans ma chambre, parce que je ne sais jamais qui sera chez nous. »

Harry réalisait lentement que Draco lui offrait des informations en échange de ce qu'il avait entendu. Il avait appris un peu sur Harry, et maintenant il lui parlait de sa vie chez lui, telle qu'elle était.

« Le Lord Noir considère le Manoir comme un endroit sûr pour que ses partisans restent, ou pour les rencontrer, » dit Draco. « La plupart du temps, il n'a même pas besoin de convoquer tout le monde, parce qu'il peut trouver suffisamment de partisans dans notre maison pour accomplir la tâche qu'il a pour eux. »

Harry voulait poser des questions, mais n'osait pas interrompre. Le fait que Draco apprenne à quoi ressemblait sa vie chez les Dursley l'énervait, mais la vie de Draco chez lui, l'information qu'il lui offrait, comportait des informations importantes pour la guerre. Il n'avait aucune idée de comment il pourrait utiliser ces informations pour le moment, mais c'était toujours bon à savoir.

« C'est plus sûr de rester dans ma chambre, » dit calmement Draco, regardant brièvement Harry. « Il n'a pas vraiment confiance en mes capacités. Je n'ai pas été tué parce que je..., » sa voix mourut, et il déglutit péniblement avant de continuer. « Parce que j'ai rendu possible l'exécution de ma mission. »

Harry serra les mâchoires et ferma les yeux. Cela aidait de savoir que Draco semblait sincèrement regretter ce qui s'était passé, mais c'était toujours un sujet sensible, pour l'un comme pour l'autre.

Draco resta silencieux un long moment avant de recommencer à parler. « Après m'avoir puni pour ce qui s'est passé à Poudlard, le Lord Noir m'a plus ou moins laissé tranquille pour un moment, » dit-il, sa voix à peine audible. « Je devais essayer de faire mes preuves, et il a semblé apprécier que je me porte volontaire pour participer à l'attaque sur la maison de la famille de Victoria, mais il m'a dit qu'il ne s'attendait pas à ce que je participe jusqu'à la prochaine attaque sérieuse. »

Il inspira profondément. « Il a besoin de mangemorts expérimentés pour ces raids afin qu'ils puissent entrer et repartir sans être capturés, » expliqua-t-il. « En général, je ne suis même pas au courant de ces attaques avant qu'elles ne soient finies. Le Lord Noir se méfie de laisser ses partisans connaître des informations à l'avance. »

Harry avait écouté attentivement, mais rouvrit les yeux quand il entendit un mouvement. Victoria s'était endormie et Draco l'allongeait dans son lit pour une petite sieste. Normalement, cela signifiait qu'ils travailleraient sur l'occlumencie, mais l'atmosphère dans la chambre était extrêmement tendue.

Draco parcourut la chambre du regard, semblant un peu perdu après avoir allongé Victoria.

Harry s'éclaircit la gorge. « Et bien, ma chambre est certainement beaucoup plus petite que la tienne, mais au moins tu es le seul mangemort dans le coin, » dit il. « Et ma tante pense que tu es dangereux, » dit-il d'un ton moqueur, espérant alléger l'ambiance.

Draco se détendit un peu. « Ta tante semble penser que _tu_ es dangereux, » dit-il d'une voix sarcastique.

Harry haussa les épaules, un sourire étirant ses lèvres. « Elle l'a toujours pensé, » admit-il.

Draco réussit à s'affaler sur la chaise avec élégance. « C'est un jour bien triste quand tu es considéré comme dangereux, » se moqua-t-il, avec un sourire amusé.

« Je ne sais pas, » dit Harry pensivement. « Au cours des années, beaucoup de gens ont pensé que j'étais dangereux. Pendant un moment, on a pensé que j'étais l'héritier de Serpentard, ce qui a fait que les gens ont eu peur de moi. Et puis il y a eu tous ces articles pour lesquels tu as fourni des informations. Ils n'ont certainement pas amélioré ma réputation et on m'a considéré comme déséquilibré et dangereux. »

« C'est vrai, » concéda Draco, toujours souriant et pas désolé du tout. « Mais n'importe qui avec un minimum d'intelligence savait que tu n'étais pas l'héritier de Serpentard. Moi, je ne le pensais pas. »

Harry eut un sourire malicieux. « Je sais, » dit-il d'un ton suffisant. « Au fait, j'ai utilisé le Polynectar bien avant toi. »

Draco écarquilla les yeux. « Quand? » demanda-t-il.

Les deux sorciers réussirent à discuter presque amicalement de leurs exploits avec le Polynectar, comme aucun d'entre eux ne souhaitait revenir à la tension de précédemment – et leur relation changea encore un peu plus.

* * *

_Voici venu le temps… Non, pas des rires et des chants, je ne m'appelle pas Casimir ! mais des reviews ! Merci à tous ceux qui m'en ont déjà envoyé, continuez, ça fait toujours plaisir, qu'on soit auteur, traducteur, ou pingouin au pôle nord (faites pas attention au délire, surcharge de travail…)_

_Pour ceux qui n'ont pas encore envoyé, commencez ! Dites moi ce que vous pensez de ma traduction, de l'histoire, du temps pourri pour un mois de juin…_


	5. Chapter 5

_Disclaimer_ : Rien n'est à moi, je ne suis que la traductrice d'une histoire écrite par Vorabiza (lien dans mon profil), qui s'est elle-même servie des personnages créés par une auteure que nous connaissons tous…

_Avertissement_ : cette fic est un slash, et pour le rating, et bien, imaginez le plus élevé possible… Voila (mais bon, rien de choquant dans ce chapitre, mais ça viendra !)

_Note de la traductrice_ : je fais les RAR à la fin de ce chapitre. Bonne lecture !

* * *

**Chapitre Cinq****  
**

« Je pense que tu es prêt, » dit Draco le dimanche.

Harry déglutit péniblement. « J'espère, » marmonna-t-il. Il était incroyablement nerveux, même si il savait qu'il était nettement plus avancé en occlumencie. Snape avait complètement sauté l'étape sur laquelle Harry venait de travailler pendant cinq jours pratiquement non stop.

« Tu es prêt? » demanda Draco, contredisant sa dernière phrase, alors qu'il sortait sa baguette.

Harry regarda la baguette de Draco avec appréhension. « Non, » dit-il, mais il hocha quand même la tête.

« Vide ton esprit, » ordonna Draco.

Harry ferma les yeux, appréciant le fait qu'on lui donnait une chance de vider son esprit avant. Visionnant en pensée l'image d'un bouclier de défense, il le plaça à l'avant de son esprit, imaginant que tous ses souvenirs, pensées et émotions étaient fermement placés à l'abri derrière. Devant ce bouclier, son esprit était clair et calme, même si les pensées tourbillonnaient derrière. Lentement, il ouvrit les yeux et hocha la tête, essayant de garder son bouclier en place.

« Legilimens, » dit fermement Draco.

Harry se concentra sur son bouclier, mais au bout de seulement quelques secondes, il le sentit céder et Draco entra dans son esprit.

_Malfoy le poussant contre le mur à côté de la salle de Potions... Dans le bureau de Snape, le sorcier debout au dessus de lui et criant… Le sentiment de rage lorsqu'il a croisé brièvement le regard de Dumbledore avant de disparaître avec le Portoloin... __La porte au bout du couloir… L'arche dans le labyrinthe de pièces… Sirius qui tombe..._

Harry repoussa la présence dans son esprit, et revint à la réalité, essoufflé. Il souffrait déjà d'un mal de tête insupportable. Draco le regardait avec détachement, ne l'aidant pas, ne le gênant pas non plus.

Après quelques minutes, Harry se concentra pour reconstruire son bouclier et vider son esprit. Il regarda Draco et lui fit un signe de la tête. Il réussit à résister quelques secondes avant d'échouer, autorisant de nouveau Draco à pénétrer son esprit.

_Des visions des deux livres du Prince de Sang-Mêlé... Travailler dans la classe de Potions… Boire avec Slughorn et Hagrid dans la cabane de Hagrid…_

Harry repoussa de toutes ses forces, et atterrit à quatre pattes comme si il avait essayé de pousser tout son corps en avant, pas simplement faire sortir Draco de son esprit. Une fois de plus, il était totalement essoufflé, et sa tête lui faisait atrocement mal, mais à présent il se sentait aussi malade physiquement. Il déglutit péniblement, un goût de bile dans la bouche.

Il entendit Draco s'asseoir au bord du lit et sut que la leçon était finie pour le moment.

« Est ce qu'il y a une logique à la succession d'images ? » demanda Draco d'un ton neutre.

« Oui, » réussit à prononcer Harry, tout en se relevant lentement pour s'asseoir.

Draco le fixa un long moment, et Harry n'avait aucune idée de ce qui se passait derrière ce masque impassible.

« Pourquoi est ce que je me sens toujours aussi mal après ? » se plaignit Harry.

« Parce que la légilimencie est une forme d'invasion, » répondit Draco. « L'esprit et le corps rejettent la présence étrangère. »

« Oh, » dit Harry. « C'est logique, je suppose. »

« Ça a aussi un lien avec le fait que tu essayes consciemment de rejeter la présence, » continua Draco, prenant un ton de professeur.

Harry lui lança un regard étrange. Il reconnaissait le ton professoral à cause de Hermione, mais il n'avait pas l'habitude de l'entendre venant de Draco. Du moins, il n'en avait pas eu l'habitude jusqu'à ces derniers temps.

« En fait, si tu n'essayais pas de combattre cette invasion, ton corps ne protesterait pas autant, » ajouta Draco.

« Génial, » dit Harry, sarcastique. « Alors plus je suis malade, mieux je résiste ? »

« Quelque chose comme ça, » dit Draco avec un sourire moqueur. « Tu ne te débrouillais pas si mal que ça, en fait. Mais bon, il y a largement de la place pour progresser. » Il hésita. « Est-ce que tu es prêt à recommencer? Ce sera de plus en plus facile, et ton bouclier tiendra mieux avec de l'entraînement. »

Décidé à enfin apprendre l'occlumencie, Harry décida d'ignorer son malaise et ferma les yeux, reconstruisant son bouclier.

---

Au cours de la semaine suivante, Harry était en bien meilleure forme qu'il n'avait été depuis longtemps. Grâce aux techniques de méditation, il s'endormait de plus en plus facilement et réussissait à mettre de côté les pensées qui ne cessaient d'envahir son esprit. Il faisait encore des cauchemars, mais l'insomnie avait considérablement régressé, il dormait donc plus.

Il progressait en occlumencie. Il pouvait maintenir le bouclier en place pour des périodes de plus en plus longues. Puis Draco commença à insister plus, mettant plus de force pour passer les barrières. Harry commença à travailler sur la force de son bouclier, ainsi que sa durée. Il apprenait aussi à le mettre en place plus vite. Ce n'était pas encore automatique, mais il commençait à penser qu'il atteindrait ce point. Il s'entraînait constamment, avec l'obstination et la concentration qu'il n'appliquait d'habitude que pour des choses comme le Quidditch.

Draco faisait très peu de commentaires sur les images qu'il voyait dans l'esprit de Harry, et ce dernier était reconnaissant que Draco ne l'interroge pas. Il n'était pas vraiment sûr de la raison pour laquelle Draco se retenait, étant donné qu'en temps normal il aurait utilisé tout ce qu'il apprenait pour se moquer de Harry.

Mais Harry était obligé d'admettre qu'ils s'entendaient beaucoup mieux que par le passé. Il n'avait pas totalement confiance en Draco, mais il savait que, d'une certaine façon, il n'avait pas à craindre que l'autre garçon ne révèle quoi que ce soit de ce qu'il avait appris.

Leurs disputes étaient désormais mêlées à des taquineries amicales. Ils passaient du temps avec Victoria et avec les leçons d'occlumencie de Harry, mais il leur arrivait aussi de simplement discuter. Harry se posa des questions quant à sa santé mentale, mais il se rendait compte qu'il attendait les visites de Draco avec impatience.

En milieu de semaine, Harry décida finalement d'aborder un sujet sur lequel il se posait des questions. « Comment est ce que tu fais pour sortir de chez toi tous les jours pour venir ici ? » demanda-t-il.

Draco se raidit. « Ma mère pense que je sors rendre visite à mes amis. Ça ne lui plait pas, mais elle l'autorise parce que ça me permet au moins de sortir de ma chambre pour un moment, » dit-il.

« Malfoy, qui sont tes amis ? » demanda Harry prudemment.

Malfoy resta silencieux pendant un long moment, et Harry finit par penser qu'il n'allait pas lui répondre. « Crabbe et Goyle étaient des larbins, » dit il brusquement. « Pansy n'était là que pour mon image. Millicent était une amie de Pansy. Je les utilisais. Ce n'était pas des amis. »

« Et Blaise ? » demanda Harry avec hésitation, sachant que Draco était en colère, mais ne sachant pas contre qui ou quoi.

Draco ferma les yeux quelques moments. « Blaise était mon ami, » dit-il, sa voix serrée.

« Il ne l'est plus ? » demanda Harry.

« Potter, je ne veux pas en parler, » aboya Draco.

« Pourquoi n'est il plus ton ami ? » insista Harry. « Est ce que c'est parce que tu es ici, maintenant? Ou est ce que quelque chose s'est passé avant ? »

« Blaise n'est pas engagé politiquement, » dit Draco en colère. « J'avais une mission à accomplir, _extrêmement engagée politiquement_. Je me suis débarrassé de lui. »

Harry cligna des yeux, essayant de comprendre. « Tu t'es débarrassé de lui, » répéta-t-il, sans comprendre.

« Je l'ai éloigné de moi, Potter, » dit Draco d'un ton impatient. « Il était mon ami et je ne voulais pas qu'il soit entraîné dans tout ça, et je ne voulais pas non plus qu'il se mêle de ma mission. »

« Est ce qu'il s'en serait mêlé ? » demanda Harry.

Draco sembla se calmer un peu. « Je ne sais pas, » admit-il.

« Il te manque, » affirma Harry.

Draco détourna son regard, sans répondre.

Harry passa beaucoup plus de temps qu'il n'aurait dû à repenser à cette conversation au cours des deux jours qui suivirent. Il savait qu'il devait s'occuper du problème des Horcruxes, d'autant plus qu'il arrivait enfin à pratiquer l'occlumencie.

Mais il se posait quand même des questions sur Draco et Blaise. Cela le mettait mal à l'aise de se dire que peut être Draco souhaitait considérer Blaise comme plus qu'un ami, et il essayait donc de ne pas y penser. A la place, il se concentrait sur le fait que Draco semblait n'avoir aucun ami.

Il avait bien remarqué que Draco semblait plus heureux quand il arrivait chez les Dursley que quand il partait. Il ne pensait pas que c'était entièrement à cause de Victoria. Harry était simplement la seule compagnie que Draco avait à part sa mère, et cela heurtait sa sensibilité gryffondorienne.

Bien sûr, il ne tenait pas compte du fait qu'à part Victoria et Winky, c'est à dire un bébé et un elfe de maison, Draco était à peu près _sa_ seule compagnie. Il savait qu'il avait des amis qui l'accueilleraient les bras ouverts. Draco semblait être totalement seul.

Alors, quand Harry écrivit à ses amis le vendredi après midi, en réponse à une autre lettre de Hermione, il se retrouva à écrire péniblement une lettre à Blaise Zabini en même temps.

Il hésita avant de l'envoyer, se demandant si il était en train de commettre une erreur. Techniquement, il ne savait même pas où allait la loyauté de Draco. Ça n'avait pas vraiment de sens d'essayer de déterminer dans quel camp se trouvait un autre Serpentard. Dans quel but ? Parce qu'il se sentait désolé pour Draco? Parce que parler à Blaise pourrait lui donner plus d'informations sur Draco?

Finalement, en se disant que cela ne ferait aucun mal d'essayer d'obtenir un peu plus d'informations et de se renseigner sur un nouvel allié potentiel, Harry décida d'envoyer la lettre.

---

« Où est Snape ? » demanda Harry.

Draco lui lança un regard perçant. « Pourquoi ? »

« Parce que je veux savoir, » répondit le gryffondor.

« Potter, je ne peux pas te le dire, » aboya Draco. « Et je pense que tu le sais très bien, et que c'est la raison pour laquelle tu ne me l'as pas demandé jusque là. »

« Tu vis avec lui, » dit Harry. « Ou plutôt, il vit avec toi et ta mère, » se corrigea-t-il.

L'expression de Draco se fit plus sévère. « C'est lui qui nous permet à moi et à ma mère de rester en vie. »

Harry hocha la tête. Il était arrivé à peu près à cette conclusion, même si il ne comprenait pas tout. « Pourquoi Snape se donne-t-il autant de mal pour vous protéger, toi et ta mère ? »

Draco baissa le regard vers le bébé qu'il tenait, et sembla réfléchir avant de répondre. « Il est mon parrain, » admit il finalement.

Harry cligna des yeux de surprise. Il ne s'était pas attendu à ça, mais maintenant il réalisait que c'était parfaitement sensé. Snape faisait ce qu'il pouvait pour protéger sa famille, même si cette famille était du mauvais côté de la guerre.

Harry grogna en réalisant que Snape et lui était probablement tous les deux du côté de l'Ordre tout en essayant de protéger une famille de Voldemort – la _même_ famille. Puis il pensa à autre chose et regarda Draco intensément.

« Je sais que tu n'as pas changé de camp parce que tu essayes de protéger ta famille, » dit-il, étudiant Draco attentivement. « Est-ce que ça veut dire que tu ne changeras pas de camp à cause de Snape – parce qu'il fait réellement partie de ta famille ? »

Draco soupira. Il semblait ne pas vouloir répondre, mais le fit néanmoins. « Je n'ai aucun espoir de le voir changer de camp un jour, » dit-il d'un ton neutre. « Je pense que je pourrai convaincre ma mère de se cacher, mais il y a bien trop de choses à prendre en considération. »

Harry se rappela du fait que Draco avait besoin d'options et il ne lui en avait pas encore proposé une qui soit viable. Ils avaient jusque là co-existé dans une sorte de limbes pendant que Harry apprenait l'occlumencie, mais il était temps que les choses changent.

Draco ne semblait pas du tout à l'aise avec la direction que la conversation semblait prendre et Harry abandonna le sujet. Cependant, il se jura à lui même qu'il réussirait à trouver un choix valable pour Draco – il trouverait un endroit sûr pour que lui et sa famille puissent échapper à Voldemort.

Ce serait ensuite à Draco de faire son choix.

---

Quand Draco arriva le lendemain matin, Harry était prêt à partir.

« Tu peux rester combien de temps aujourd'hui ? » demanda-t-il.

« Jusque midi, comme je l'ai fait toute la semaine, » dit Draco d'un ton mordant. « Pourquoi ? »

« Parce que j'ai des choses à faire ce matin, et j'aurai besoin de Winky, » répondit Harry. « Tu seras tout seul ici avec Victoria pour la plus grande partie de la matinée. On est dimanche, alors même ma famille est sortie. Vous ne serez que tous les deux ici. Tu penses pouvoir t'en sortir ? »

Draco semblait un peu nerveux, et peut être même légèrement déçu. « Tu vas où ? » demanda-t-il.

Harry secoua la tête. « Je ne peux pas te dire. Il faut juste que je commence à m'occuper de certaines choses. Ça fait déjà un peu plus d'un mois que je suis ici, mais je ne peux pas rester éternellement. J'ai des pistes que je dois commencer à explorer. »

Draco regardait Victoria, semblant un peu perdu et toujours nerveux. Ce serait la première fois qu'il serait vraiment seul avec sa fille. Harry se dépêcha de le rassurer en disant à Winky de répondre si Draco demandait de l'aide au cours de la matinée.

Harry partit pour Grimmauld Place, se sentant lui même nerveux. Il n'était pas inquiet pour Draco, mais il s'inquiétait de ce qu'il allait trouver dans la vieille maison.

Harry se glissa à l'intérieur de la maison lugubre, haïssant le fait qu'il comptait habiter là. Il avait prévu d'appeler Winky et de voir ce qu'elle pourrait faire pour essayer de rendre l'endroit à peu près habitable pour lui et Victoria – et, si tout se passait bien, Draco. Mais il voulait d'abord voir si il n'y avait pas d'autre message étrange pour lui dans la cuisine, cette pièce ayant toujours été le principal lieu de rencontres dans la maison.

« _Expelliarmus_ ! »

A peine eut-il ouvert la porte de la cuisine que sa baguette s'envola de sa poche. Ses yeux parcourant la pièce, Harry aperçut Snape qui le fixait, sa baguette pointée directement sur Harry.

« Bordel de merde ! » cria Harry. « Qu'est ce qui vous a pris ? »

« Vous n'avez toujours pas appris à être prudent, Potter, » dit Snape froidement.

« Oui, et bien, cet endroit est sûr, » marmonna Harry, s'avançant vers la table avant de se laisser tomber sur l'une des chaises poussiéreuses. Il essayait d'avoir l'air parfaitement à l'aise, mais observait Snape avec inquiétude. Il était tout à fait conscient que si il s'était trompé sur la loyauté de Snape, alors il allait au devant de graves problèmes.

Le regard de Snape se fit menaçant. « Et qu'est ce qui vous fait croire que cet endroit est sûr ? »

« Et bien, d'après ce que j'ai pu déterminer, seuls vous et moi avons accès à la maison pour le moment, » répondit Harry.

Snape émit un rire désobligeant. « Vous pensez être en sécurité avec moi ? » demanda-t-il, sans nier qu'ils étaient les deux seuls pouvant franchir les protections entourant la maison.

Harry inspira profondément puis leva la tête pour regarder Snape dans les yeux. « Je le pense, » dit-il, fier de réussir à garder un ton calme.

Il fut extrêmement satisfait de ses efforts quand une expression de surprise apparut sur le visage de Snape. Bien sûr, ce dernier reprit tout de suite son expression méprisante, mais Harry s'y attendait.

« Vous ne vous croyiez pas si en sécurité avec moi la dernière fois que nous nous sommes vus, » dit Snape.

« Bien sûr que non! Vous veniez juste de tuer Dumbledore! » cria Harry, sa colère prenant le dessus. « Qu'est ce que je devais croire ? »

« Et à quoi est dû ce soudain revirement d'opinion ? » Snape eut un sourire dédaigneux, pendant que son regard se faisait suspicieux.

Harry referma la bouche alors qu'il était sur le point de répondre. Il se détourna de Snape. C'était une sacrément bonne question. Il se sentait toujours déchiré par rapport à cette situation, mais il était ici, prêt à faire confiance à Snape.

Harry croyait ce que Draco lui avait dit concernant Snape. Le blond n'avait pas essayé de le convaincre que son parrain était quelqu'un de bien. En fait, il avait fait exactement le contraire. Mais les informations qu'il lui avait données, associées à ce que Harry savait, amenait à la conclusion que Snape était toujours un espion pour le camp de la Lumière. Mais il ne pouvait pas dire tout ce qu'il avait appris à Snape.

Il soupira. « Dumbledore disait que l'on pouvait vous faire confiance, » dit Harry.

« Comme vous l'avez déjà dit, je l'ai tué, Potter, » dit Snape d'un ton sec. « De toute évidence Dumbledore a fait confiance à la mauvaise personne. »

Harry fixa le sorcier, essayant d'analyser ce qu'il venait d'entendre. « Il serait mort de toutes façons, » dit-il lentement. « Dumbledore essayait de tous nous sauver quand il vous a supplié de le tuer. Il ne vous suppliait certainement pas d'épargner sa vie. »

Il secoua sa tête, continuant de dévoiler ses pensées et raisonnements à voix haute. « Il vous faisait confiance pour nous protéger. Je pense qu'il vous a peut être supplié une dernière fois de m'aider. Je pense qu'il essayait de vous protéger, ainsi que votre couverture d'espion. »

Il rencontra le regard de Snape. « Il était de toutes façons en train de mourir, mais vous pourriez continuer à aider dans la guerre si vous gardiez votre couverture – ce qui veut dire que, étant données les circonstances, il vous suppliait de le tuer. »

Snape continua de fixer Harry avec une expression impénétrable, mais ses yeux brillaient d'une émotion que Harry ne pouvait pas interpréter.

Harry détourna encore le regard. « J'ai contribué à sa mort au moins autant que vous, » affirma-t-il, sa voix ne tremblant que légèrement. « Je pense qu'aucun d'entre nous ne souhaitait le faire, mais nous avons tous les deux fait exactement ce qu'il voulait, » dit-il, l'amertume perçant dans sa voix, remplaçant la tristesse. « L'ironie est que vous n'auriez sans doute pas été placé dans cette position si Dumbledore et moi n'avions pas fait ce que nous avons fait cette nuit là. »

« Potter, vous ne savez pas tout ce qui s'est passé cette nuit là, » dit Snape sévèrement.

« Et vous non plus, » rétorqua Harry. « Et j'en connais suffisamment, » ajouta-t-il. Il savait qu'ils évitaient tous les deux de mentionner Draco et son implication.

« Vous ne savez rien, » dit Snape d'un ton dédaigneux.

« Je sais que vous êtes un bâtard, quel que soit votre camp, » s'énerva Harry.

Il fut surpris quand Snape ricana. « Je reconnais mon erreur. Vous savez au moins une chose, après tout. »

Harry laissa tomber sa tête dans ses mains et rit, un peu hystériquement, mais il rit. Il fut surpris quand Snape lança un sort pour nettoyer l'une des autres chaises avant de s'asseoir face à lui.

« Vous pensez que nous sommes dans le même camp, » reprit Snape d'un ton méprisant.

« Oui, » répondit prudemment Harry, conscient qu'il ne s'agissait pas d'une question.

Snape hocha la tête. « Cela va faciliter les choses. » Sa grimace trahissait à quel point il pensait que cela serait facile. « J'ai besoin de vous comme liaison. »

« Quoi ?! » s'écria Harry, incrédule.

« Un agent de liaison, Potter, » dit Snape d'un ton encore plus méprisant. « J'ai besoin de vous pour faire passer des informations à l'Ordre. »

Harry le regarda, le regard vide d'incompréhension.

Snape renifla impatiemment. « Je suis moi même dans l'impossibilité de prendre contact avec l'Ordre. Vous pouvez transmettre les informations nécessaires qui permettront à l'Ordre de se battre. »

Harry comprenait ce que Snape disait, mais avait du mal à imaginer que Snape allait réellement lui transmettre les plans des mangemorts à_ lui_. « Vous ne pensez pas vraiment que l'Ordre va me croire si j'essaye de passer des informations, si ? »

« Potter, » dit Snape d'un ton glacial. « Vous pouvez faire passer ces informations comme des visions. Ceux qui sont au courant vous croiront sans poser de questions. »

Harry hocha la tête lentement, analysant cela dans son esprit. « Qui est au courant de mes visions ? » Il était à peu près sûr que Snape connaîtrait la réponse, alors que lui-même, ironiquement, n'en savait rien.

« Principalement McGonagall et Lupin, » répondit sèchement Snape. « Les autres membres de l'Ordre sont conscients qu'il existe une sorte de connexion, mais ne comprennent pas exactement comment vous êtes lié au Lord Noir. Dumbledore ne pensait pas qu'ils avaient besoin d'en savoir plus. »

« Pourquoi n'allez vous pas voir McGonagall ou Lupin vous-même ? » demanda Harry.

« J'ai tué leur chef, » dit Snape d'une voix tendue. « Je suis considéré comme un traître. On ne me faisait pas confiance avant. Personne ne me croirait maintenant. »

« Mais vous avez pensé que je vous croirai ? » demanda Harry, incrédule.

Snape le regarda un moment. « Vous semblez me croire, » dit-il simplement.

Harry cligna des yeux. Il ne pouvait pas vraiment lutter contre cet argument. « Et bien, il doit certainement en avoir d'autres qui pensent que vous êtes toujours du bon côté, » argumenta Harry. « Pourquoi pas McGonagall ou Lupin ? »

« Vous avez accès à plus d'informations, » expliqua Snape, qui ressemblait de nouveau beaucoup plus au professeur qu'il avait été. « Je sais que Dumbledore vous a dévoilé des informations que tous les autres ignorent. Vous n'en savez peut être pas autant que je le souhaiterai, mais je pense que vous savez ce qu'il faudra faire pour mettre fin à cette guerre, » admit-il.

Harry le regarda, stupéfait, alors que Snape continuait. « L'Ordre ne comprend pas les mécanismes internes de cette guerre. La clé du problème est que vous êtes essentiel pour y mettre fin. »

Harry tressaillit au choix des mots de Snape et le sorcier le regarda sévèrement. « Vous savez certainement que vous êtes au centre de cette guerre, » dit-il, ironique.

Le jeune sorcier déglutit péniblement. « Oui, je sais, » marmonna-t-il.

« Avez vous une petite idée de ce que vous devez faire ? » demanda Snape.

« Je sais ce que je dois faire, je dois juste trouver comment je vais me démerder pour le faire, » répondit Harry amèrement.

« Je suggère que vous le trouviez rapidement, » dit l'espion sèchement.

« Bien sûr, » répondit Harry d'un ton sarcastique, mais soulagé que Snape ne le questionne pas sur ce qu'il savait. Au lieu de cela, le professeur l'interrogea sur un autre sujet.

« Vous êtes vous entraîné ? » demanda-t-il.

Harry grogna, sachant que Snape faisait référence à son occlumencie, et ferma immédiatement ses yeux tout en travaillant pour élever son bouclier mental. « Oui, » répondit-il. Ce fut sans surprise qu'une seconde plus tard, il sentit Snape qui tentait d'entrer dans son esprit.

Gardant les yeux fermés, Harry concentra toute son énergie pour garder son bouclier en place. Snape abandonna au bout de vingt secondes et Harry ouvrit prudemment les yeux.

« Ce n'est pas encore suffisant, » dit Snape, mais il fixait Harry d'un regard suspicieux.

« Je fais ce que je peux ! » s'exclama Harry.

Snape se contenta de hocher la tête avant de se lever brusquement. « Vous me retrouverez ici mardi à onze heures. Malheureusement, j'ai d'autres choses de prévues demain. »

Harry soupira, pas certain de vouloir savoir le genre de choses que Snape avait de prévues. « Oui, Monsieur, » dit-il sombrement. Il ne savait pas comment il allait pouvoir s'arranger pour Victoria. « Monsieur ? » demanda-t-il brusquement.

Snape haussa un sourcil interrogatif.

« Est ce que je peux amener d'autres personnes ici avec moi? » demanda Harry. « Est-ce que les protections le permettront ? »

« Dumbledore a ajusté les protections pour n'admettre que vous et moi-même, prévoyant de toute évidence que nous aurions besoin d'un endroit sûr pour nous rencontrer, » dit Snape sèchement.

« J'avais compris ça par moi même, » dit Harry d'un ton sec. « Mais j'ai besoin de savoir comment amener d'autres personnes ici. »

« Je refuse d'avoir à faire à vos amis, » dit Snape dédaigneusement.

« Ne vous inquiétez pas! Je n'avais pas l'intention de leur imposer votre compagnie, » répliqua Harry.

L'espion prit une expression menaçante. « Dans ce cas, qui souhaitez vous amener ici ? » interrogea-t-il.

Harry détourna le regard, se mordant la lèvre. Il ne savait pas vraiment quelle explication donner pour Victoria, et ne pensait pas que ce soit une bonne idée de mentionner Draco pour l'instant.

« Hermione voulait chercher des renseignements dans la bibliothèque ici, » dit Harry, ne répondant pas tout à fait à la question, mais disant tout de même la vérité.

« Je vous l'ai déjà dit, Potter, » dit Snape froidement. « Vous ne les amènerez pas dans cette demeure. Je pensais que pour une fois vous aviez compris les risques. »

« Je comprends, » cracha Harry. « Très bien, j'ai reçu le message. »

« Vous ne pourrez amener personne d'autre dans cette maison, » dit Snape, sa voix grave et menaçante.

Harry étrécit les yeux. « Si jamais je choisissais d'amener quelqu'un ici, je m'assurerai qu'il s'agit de quelqu'un en qui nous pouvons _tous les deux_ avoir confiance. »

« Qui exactement voulez vous amener ici ? » demanda Snape. « Je sais que vous pensez à quelqu'un en particulier. »

Harry le défia du regard. « Un bébé! Un petit bébé innocent qui est simplement une victime de cette guerre. Elle n'a aucune idée de qui je suis, et encore moi de qui vous êtes. Je pense qu'on peut lui faire confiance, » dit il d'un ton sarcastique.

Snape, surpris, cligna des yeux. « Où avez vous trouvé un bébé, et pourquoi n'est elle pas avec quelqu'un qui pourrait s'occuper correctement d'elle ? »

« Peu importe! » cria Harry, furieux. « Elle est juste une victime, et je ne veux pas que qui que ce soit apprenne son existence, ou ils vont me l'enlever! »

« Vous ne pouvez pas vous approprier un bébé, et vous êtes trop ignorant pour savoir vous en occuper correctement, » dit Snape d'un ton désobligeant.

« Ça ne vous regarde pas, et je ne demandais pas votre permission! » hurla Harry. « Je voulais juste savoir comment l'amener ici pour pouvoir la mettre en sécurité ! »

« Il faut toujours que ces imbéciles de gryffondors sauvent la damoiselle en détresse, » se moqua Snape d'un ton dégoûté.

« Si vous voulez voir ça comme ça, alors oui, » aboya Harry.

Snape se pencha vers lui, le fusillant du regard. « Emmenez la aux autorités compétentes, Potter. » Puis il se redressa, lança la baguette de Harry sur la table et sortit de la pièce. Quelques secondes plus tard, Harry entendit la porte d'entrée se refermer.

Harry grogna de frustration. Il voulait rire hystériquement à l'idée que, ironiquement, Snape ferait tout ce qu'il pourrait pour protéger Victoria si il comprenait de qui exactement elle était la fille.

« Winky, » appela-t-il d'un ton fatigué.

Elle apparut dans la pièce presque instantanément. Il savait qu'elle avait attendu qu'il l'appelle. « Oui, Maître Harry? »

Puis elle vit l'état de la pièce et cria d'horreur. « Maître Harry, ce n'est pas convenable pour vous ou Maîtresse Victoria. »

« Je sais, » soupira Harry. Il détestait ce qu'il était sur le point de faire, parce que cela lui semblait abominable de donner tant de travail à une personne, mais il le fit tout de même. « Winky, j'ai besoin que tu essayes de rendre la cuisine et l'une des chambres habitables pour nous. Tu devras aussi nettoyer un endroit pour toi. » Il parcourut la cuisine, repoussante de crasse, du regard. « Je suppose que le rez-de-chaussée est le meilleur endroit pour commencer. »

Elle hochait la tête à toute vitesse. « Oui, Maître Harry. Winky va commencer tout de suite. »

« Je suis désolé d'avoir à te le demander, mais nous en avons besoin, » dit-il.

« Winky va s'occuper de tout, » dit-elle fermement. « Est ce que Maître Harry veut que Winky se procure de la nourriture aussi ? »

Harry fronça les sourcils. « Tu peux faire ça? » demanda-t-il. Il n'y avait jamais vraiment réfléchi. Il savait que les elfes de maison faisaient la cuisine, mais il n'avait pas la moindre idée de qui faisait les courses.

Winky acquiesçait avec enthousiasme. Au grand étonnement de Harry, elle lui expliqua l'existence de marchés prévus spécialement pour les elfes de maison. Beaucoup d'elfes devaient faire les courses pour leurs foyers. Quand il l'interrogea au sujet de l'argent, elle décrivit un processus qui lui fit un peu penser à système de carte bancaire. Il ne comprenait pas vraiment, mais la signature magique de Winky était en quelque sorte reliée à la sienne, et chaque fois qu'elle achèterait quelque chose, des papiers seraient envoyés à Gringott's et l'argent retiré de son compte.

Le système semblait un peu compliqué à Harry, mais elle l'informa poliment que toutes les familles possédant des elfes de maison utilisaient ce genre de transaction. Etant liée à lui, elle ne pouvait pas faire d'achats pour une autre personne, pas plus qu'elle ne pouvait acheter quoi que ce soit d'inutile.

« Bon, comment faisons nous pour que les gobelins retirent l'argent du coffre des Black et non de celui des Potter? » s'enquérit Harry.

« Maître Harry devra dire aux gobelins, » répondit l'elfe d'un ton guindé.

Harry grogna. « Génial, » marmonna-t-il. Apparemment, Winky pouvait s'occupait de la plupart des achats pour la maison, mais il devait d'abord informer les gobelins qu'elle était liée à lui. Elle assura que c'était une démarche simple et rapide, mais Harry en doutait. Il lui semblait que rien n'était jamais simple et rapide.

Harry prit Winky avec lui et se rendit discrètement à Gringott's. Ou plutôt, Harry se rendit discrètement à Gringott's et Winky apparut à ses côtés, juste après la porte d'entrée. Il fut soulagé de voir qu'il n'y avait pas les longues files d'attente qu'il y avait eu l'été précédent.

Il fut agréablement surpris en se rendant compte que la procédure était aussi simple que Winky lui avait dit. Quelques papiers à remplir, une vérification de leurs signatures magiques à tous les deux, et c'est tout. Harry fut encore plus soulagé de ne voir personne qu'il reconnaisse. Il renvoya Winky à Grimmauld Place pour qu'elle tente de rendre l'endroit habitable, puis il Apparut à Privet Drive.

* * *

_**Comme promis, voici les réponses aux reviews :**_

taraxacum.officinalis : Merci pour tes encouragements ! C'est vrai que l'histoire est super longue (il m'a fallu au moins une quinzaine d'heures pour la lire la première fois…) mais elle est tellement bien ! Sinon, ici aussi le temps est pourri…

Lynshan : alors, la suite te plait ? Ou tu as déjà hâte de lire le chapitre suivant ? (si oui, je te comprends… moi aussi, j'ai hâte de traduire la suite !)

Malie25 : merci pour les compliments ! j'espère que l'histoire te plait toujours autant (et la qualité de la traduction aussi)

eleana-lena : c'est vrai que l'histoire est vraiment bien… Et pour les update, j'essaierai de tenir le rythme le plus longtemps possible !

phenixmiyavi : moi aussi je travaille ! ça rassure de voir que je suis pas toute seule, surtout en cette période de départ en vacances. Sinon, je traduis à partir de l'anglais, l'auteur n'est pas sur ffnet, mais dans mon profil il y a un lien vers son adresse sur skyehawke. Et merci pour toutes tes reviews !

Ame Silvery : promis, je compte bien continuer cette traduction !

Tinalisa : je reconnais que j'ai hésité avant de commencer cette trad, vu la longueur de la fic. Mais bon, en faisant un chapitre à la fois, je devrais réussir à aller jusqu'au bout.

Rosaleis : je ne suis pas en vacances, mais bon, j'ai des horaires qui me laissent du temps pour traduire (et surtout rien de mieux à faire pendant la semaine, même pas d'accès internet pour me distraire). Sinon, lire des fic en anglais, ça aide à progresser ! (si si, c'est vrai, j'ai des témoignages… Mais je te conseille de commencer par des OS)

Luminalsl : ce n'est pas moi qui fais évoluer leur relation, je ne fais que traduire. Mais c'est vrai que c'est vraiment bien fait !

Lilou : moi aussi j'adore la façon dont Vorabiza fait évoluer la relation Harry/Draco. Quant à la confrontation Harry/Severus, t'en as pensé quoi ? Et petit indice pour la suite : on n'en a pas fini avec les serpentards… Je ricane en pensant à ce qu'il se passe par la suite. Pauvre Harry ! En ce qui concerne les amis de Harry, j'adore la réaction des jumeaux et de Ginny, et Ron et Hermione, et bien, ils sont fidèles à eux-mêmes…

Drudrue : normalement, tu devrais lire ce chapitre avant de partir en vacances… Ce chapitre te plaît autant que les précédents ?

Adenoide : c'est vrai que Victoria joue un rôle important pour faire évoluer la relation Harry/Draco. Et je peux te dévoiler un indice pour la suite : leur relation va encore évoluer ! (comment ça, c'est pas un indice et tout le monde s'en doute ? Mais, euh….)

Kem-liu : moi aussi j'étais contente pour Winky. Depuis le temps qu'elle attendait une famille ! Et elle va bien aider Harry. Sinon, pour les sorties des Dursley, c'était à prévoir pour les week ends avant que Harry ne parte, pour que Draco puisse venir à Privet Drive sans rencontrer Vernon.

_**Voila, fin des réponses, la parole est à vous, lecteurs, envoyez moi un petit mot !**_


	6. Chapter 6

_Disclaimer_ : pas à moi.

_Avertissement_ : relation entre deux hommes, (rien encore dans ce chapitre, mais ça viendra plus tard), rating M... Je crois que tout est dit,

_Bonne lecture!_

* * *

Chapitre Six

Le mardi matin, Harry laissa Draco et Winky s'occuper de Victoria chez les Dursley, et apparut à Grimmauld Place. Il fut amusé en voyant le soulagement visible de Draco lorsqu'il lui dit que Winky resterait l'aider cette fois-ci. Draco s'était bien débrouillé avec Victoria la fois précédente, mais il n'était pas aussi à l'aise que Harry pour s'occuper d'un bébé.

Harry était un peu en avance, et s'attendait à ce que Sape soit déjà là. Il fut surpris en voyant qu'il n'en était rien, mais fut encore plus surpris face à l'apparence de la cuisine. Il regarda, ébahi, la pièce qui seulement deux jours plus tôt avait ressemblé à un dépotoir. Elle semblait à présent parfaitement propre. La transformation était stupéfiante.

Par curiosité, Harry regarda le contenu des placards. Là aussi, tout semblait propre et bien rangé. L'idée d'habiter cette maison lui semblait tout de suite plus agréable, et il décida de faire du thé. Bizarrement, il se sentait fier, même si il n'avait rien fait par lui-même pour rendre cette pièce présentable.

Il servait une tasse de thé quand il entendit Snape entrer dans la maison. Le sorcier s'arrêta brusquement en arrivant dans la cuisine.

« Potter, » dit-il sévèrement. « Comment cette pièce a-t-elle pu atteindre un _tel_ niveau de propreté ? »

Harry le regarda brièvement. « Voulez-vous une tasse de thé ? » proposa-t-il.

Snape soupira fortement, regarda de nouveau la pièce, et, à la grande surprise de Harry, acquiesça avec reconnaissance. Il s'assit à la table, alors que Harry servait une autre tasse de thé et posait le lait et le sucre sur la table.

Harry s'assit avec sa propre tasse de thé et regarda Snape préparer méticuleusement son breuvage avant d'en boire une gorgée.

« Potter, » dit-il d'un ton fatigué. « Pourriez-vous m'expliquer comment vous avez réussi ça ? »

Harry remarqua que l'homme semblait particulièrement abattu, et ne semblait même pas avoir l'énergie de se disputer. Il lui faisait penser à Draco la première fois qu'il était venu chez les Dursley, et Harry se surprit à ressentir de l'inquiétude pour les deux mangemorts.

« J'ai, euh, en quelque sorte acquis un elfe de maison, » admit Harry.

« En plus de Kreattur ? » demanda Snape.

Harry fit automatiquement une grimace en entendant le nom de Kreattur. « Oui, Kreattur n'a sans doute pas nettoyé cette maison depuis que la mère de Sirius est morte, il y a plusieurs années. J'en ai trouvé un qui de toute évidence est bien plus efficace. »

« Potter, on ne peut pas se permettre d'avoir ici un elfe qui ne soit pas lié, » dit Snape, son ton redevenant sévère.

« Je l'avais bien compris, » dit Harry, ignorant le ton de Snape. « Alors, euh, j'en ai lié un. »

Snape l'évalua du regard. « Dites moi que vous ne vous êtes pas lié à ce Dobby. »

« Merlin, non ! » s'exclama Harry, horrifié. « Je ne survivrai pas ! »

Il aurait pu jurer avoir vu les lèvres de Snape se relever en signe d'amusement.

« Alors qui ? » interrogea Snape.

Harry le regarda avec appréhension. « Winky, » admit-il calmement.

« Ah, » dit Snape en comprenant. « Je suis impressionné, Potter. Elle est probablement un bon choix, surtout étant donné que vous connaissez son histoire. »

« Je ne m'inquiétais pas particulièrement au sujet de sa loyauté, » dit Harry d'un ton ironique. « Pas après l'avoir liée, en tous cas. »

« En effet, » dit Snape avant de boire son thé.

Harry trouvait la situation surréaliste, spécialement après les hostilités de leur précédente rencontre. Il devrait offrir plus souvent du thé à l'homme, décida-t-il.

« Est il présomptueux de croire que ce bébé que vous avez mentionné a quelque chose à voir avec votre soudaine acquisition d'un elfe de maison ? » demanda Snape d'un ton doucereux.

Harry se raidit. Il ne voulait pas recommencer à se disputer au sujet de Victoria, et il essaya de répondre sans paraître trop sur la défensive. « J'avais besoin d'aide, parce que je ne pouvais pas m'occuper d'un bébé et faire la guerre en même temps, » expliqua-t-il.

Le regard insistant de Snape mit Harry mal à l'aise, même après qu'il eut baissé son regard vers ses jambes.

« Potter, est-ce un enfant illégitime ? » demanda-t-il.

« Oui, » répondit honnêtement Harry. C'était juste qu'elle n'était pas _son_ enfant illégitime. «J'ai seulement appris l'existence de Victoria après être retourné chez les Dursley au début de l'été. Sa mère était effrayée par tout ce qui s'était passé. Je l'ai prise en charge et malheureusement sa mère et la famille de sa mère ont tous été tués récemment pendant une attaque, » dit-il calmement. « Je suis le seul sur qui elle puisse compter pour le moment. »

« Je suppose que vos amis ne sont pas au courant de cette récente évolution, » dit Snape, et Harry réalisa qu'il ne s'agissait pas d'une question.

Il se contenta de secouer la tête. Ses amis ne savaient pas et si ils l'apprenaient, il n'était pas vraiment sûr de savoir si Ron le tuerait en premier pour son association avec Draco, ou si Hermione réclamerait la priorité pour avoir lié Winky. Mis à part les problèmes politiques et de sécurité, il pensait qu'il était de toutes façons préférable de ne pas informer ses amis pour l'instant.

« Les Weasley pensent que je prévois de déménager au Terrier après mon anniversaire à la fin du mois, » expliqua-t-il calmement. « J'espère plutôt m'installer ici. Si Winky peut faire ça, » dit-il en montrant la cuisine impeccable, « alors elle sera certainement capable de rendre la maison habitable au cours des quelques semaines qui viennent. »

« Ce serait bien plus facile si vous viviez ici, » approuva Snape. « Pour aujourd'hui, nous allons travailler sur votre Occlumencie. Nous dirons à Winky de nettoyer une pièce pour pouvoir commencer vos leçons de Défense plus tard. »

Harry le regarda avec surprise. « Vous allez m'entraîner ? » demanda-t-il.

« Potter, cette dernière nuit à Poudlard, vous seriez mort si vous aviez combattu un autre que moi, » dit Snape d'un ton neutre. Pour une fois, il ne semblait pas faire de reproche, il énonçait simplement un fait.

Harry, inconfortable, se tortilla sur sa chaise. « Je m'en étais déjà rendu compte, » admit-il. « C'est en partie la raison pour laquelle j'ai réalisé dans quel camp vous étiez en réalité, même si il m'a fallu du temps pour me calmer et le comprendre. »

Il regarda nerveusement Snape. « Je veux que vous m'entraîniez. C'est juste que je ne m'attendais pas à ce que vous le proposiez de vous-même, » avoua-t-il. « J'ai travaillé mon Occlumencie constamment pendant les deux dernières semaines, et je suis sûr que je peux m'améliorer, mais je suis prêt à passer à autre chose. »

Tout se passa très vite, mais Harry ne fut pas surpris quand Snape brandit soudainement sa baguette et lança le sort de Légilimencie. Harry n'avait pas eu le temps de se préparer, mais il réussit néanmoins à ériger ses défenses suffisamment vite pour empêcher Snape de lire ses pensées. Draco avait pris l'habitude de lancer le sort à tout moment au cours des derniers jours, et Harry devenait réellement doué pour repousser les attaques.

Snape mit fin au sort et haussa un sourcil en signe de surprise. « En effet, » dit-il. « Peut être êtes vous prêt à passer à autre chose. »

« Je suis prêt à travailler dur, » affirma Harry. « J'ai besoin de m'entraîner pour mieux me battre, et j'ai besoin de travailler sur la mission que Dumbledore m'a confiée. J'ai besoin de votre aide, et j'ai compris que vous ne pourriez pas vraiment m'aider temps que je n'aurai pas appris à protéger mes pensées. »

« Nous avons des moments difficiles devant nous, » prévint Snape.

« Je sais, » dit Harry, relevant la tête pour montrer sa détermination, « mais je suis prêt à faire ce que j'aurai à faire. »

Snape roula les yeux. « Epargnez moi votre arrogance, Potter, » dit il sèchement.

« Je ne suis pas arrogant, » protesta Harry. Il pencha la tête curieusement. « Pourquoi êtes vous aussi... calme aujourd'hui ? » demanda-t-il, perplexe. Agréable n'était pas tout à fait le mot exact, mais il avait été tenté de l'utiliser.

« Cela ne vous concerne en rien, Mr Potter, » dit Snape sévèrement.

Harry le contempla un moment. « Vous semblez fatigué, comme si vous étiez resté debout toute la nuit, » se risqua-t-il à observer.

« Je suis souvent debout toute la nuit, mais oui, cette nuit était particulièrement éprouvante, » dit Snape d'un ton égal.

« Et je suppose que vous ne pouvez pas me dire ce que vous avez fait, » dit Harry, d'un ton légèrement amer. Ironiquement, Harry était déjà au courant du raid auquel avait participé Snape et il savait qu'on lui avait demandé de préparer d'autres potions. Mais c'était quand même frustrant que Snape refuse de lui dire quoi que ce soit.

« Quand j'aurai des informations que vous avez besoin de savoir, je vous le dirai, » dit Snape calmement. « Il n'y a rien que vous ne deviez savoir concernant les événements d'hier. »

Il fixa Harry d'un regard sévère. « Potter, vous ne pourrez pas sauver tout le monde, » dit il. « Le Seigneur des Ténèbres ne donne que peu d'informations à ses partisans avant les attaques, et je dois aussi protéger ma position. »

Harry soupira fortement, se massant les tempes. Il était déjà au courant de ce qui se passait grâce à Draco. Ce dernier avait pris l'habitude d'amener la Gazette du Sorcier avec lui, et donnait à Harry toutes les informations qu'il pouvait et qui _n'étaient pas_ dans le journal. Harry n'aurait rien pu faire pour empêcher les récents événements, mais c'était toujours mieux de savoir.

« Alors, comment me passerez-vous des informations quand vous _pourrez_ transmettre quelque chose d'utile? » demanda-t-il.

« Pour l'instant, votre elfe de maison pourra servir pour transmettre des messages, » dit Snape.

Harry appela Winky et lui donna l'ordre d'obéir à Snape, puis ils examinèrent l'un des salons. Le professeur expliqua comment il voulait que la pièce soit aménagée pour en faire une salle d'entraînement. Elle commença à y travailler, et Harry subit un test plus approfondi de son occlumencie.

Il était fier d'avoir aussi bien réussi, mais il se sentait horriblement malade après. Cela avait déjà été difficile d'empêcher Draco de lire ses pensées. Tenir Snape hors de son esprit semblait demander deux fois plus d'efforts. Le professeur l'avait renvoyé à la maison en lui ordonnant de revenir à Grimmauld Place le lendemain après midi, et Harry partit rapidement, avant que Snape ne puisse décider de le torturer un peu plus.

---

« Où est ce que tu vas encore ? » demanda Draco, irrité.

« J'ai des choses à faire, » répondit Harry d'un ton absent, en mettant ses chaussures. Son esprit n'était déjà plus vraiment dans la pièce, il pensait déjà à l'endroit où il allait.

« Est ce que tu vas disparaître comme ça tout le temps maintenant ? » dit Draco avec dédain.

« Probablement, » dit Harry, jetant un regard à Draco et se demandant pourquoi exactement il était en colère.

« Tu pars voir la Belette et la Sang de Bourbe, alors ? » demanda Draco avec malveillance.

En fait, non, pensa Harry. Il partait voir l'ami de Draco. Il avait reçu un hibou de Blaise le lundi, acceptant de rencontrer Harry, et aujourd'hui, deux jours plus tard, Harry se demandait encore si il n'avait pas perdu la tête.

« Ne les appelle pas comme ça, » se contenta de répondre Harry.

Draco fronça les sourcils. Harry fut satisfait de ne pas avoir réagi de la façon à laquelle Draco s'attendait. Il se demanda si Draco avait l'impression que Harry l'abandonnait, et si c'était cela qui posait problème. Et même si Draco ne le pensait pas, Harry devait reconnaître que lui le ressentait. Il s'était plutôt bien habitué à ces visites matinales.

« Je n'ai pas vu mes amis depuis que j'ai quitté Poudlard, » dit Harry. « J'ai besoin de les voir bientôt, mais j'ai été un peu occupé jusque là à essayer de trouver une solution pour toi et Victoria, » dit-il d'un ton mordant.

Draco continuait de froncer les sourcils, et il grimaça un peu à la remarque de Harry. « Est ce que tu as... Tu essayes de trouver un endroit sûr pour nous ? » demanda-t-il avec hésitation.

Harry acquiesça. «Entre autres choses, » admit-il. Ce n'était pas ce à quoi il travaillait réellement en ce moment, mais il avait finalement réussi à faire avancer les choses à Grimmauld Place. « J'espère pouvoir arranger tout ça d'ici la fin du mois, » ajouta-t-il. Il était certain que la maison serait prête, et il espérait que les choses se seraient arrangées avec Snape, d'une façon ou d'une autre.

Draco ne fit pas d'autre commentaire, mais il se détendit visiblement. Harry embrassa Victoria sur le front, lui disant qu'il serait bientôt de retour, lança un dernier regard à Draco, puis sortit.

Harry était loin d'être détendu quand il apparut au Chemin de Traverse puis se entra discrètement dans le Chaudron Baveur. Il remarqua Blaise presque immédiatement et fut soulagé de voir qu'il semblait être seul.

Malheureusement, Tom lui aussi remarqua Harry presque immédiatement. « Harry! Content de te voir! Qu'est ce que je peux faire pour toi? » demanda-t-il.

« Rien aujourd'hui, merci, » répondit Harry en secouant la tête. « Je ne fais que passer, j'ai des choses à faire dans le Londres moldu aujourd'hui. »

« Fais attention, » le prévint Tom. « Il n'y a aucun endroit où l'on soit vraiment en sécurité de nos jours. »

« Je serai prudent, » le rassura Harry, tout en passant la porte. Il marcha rapidement, s'éloignant du Chaudron Baveur. Finalement, il arriva au parc où ils s'étaient mis d'accord pour se rencontrer, et s'appuya contre l'un des bancs en attendant Blaise.

Ce dernier arriva une minute plus tard, s'appuyant de manière décontractée contre un des arbres à côté. Pour toute personne les observant, ils auraient simplement l'air de deux amis se rencontrant pour discuter. Cependant, aucun d'eux n'était aussi détendu qu'ils en avaient l'air.

« Zabini, » dit Harry d'un ton neutre, observant attentivement l'autre garçon.

« Qu'est ce que tu veux, Potter ? » demanda Blaise.

Aller droit au but convenait très bien à Harry. « Je veux savoir si toi et ta famille êtes vraiment neutres dans cette guerre, » dit-il.

Blais écarquilla les yeux. « Qu'est ce qui te fait croire que nous sommes neutres ? » demanda-t-il.

Harry haussa les épaules. « Je sais que tu n'as pas la marque, et ta mère non plus, mais vous n'avez pas non plus agi activement pour mon camp, » dit-il.

« Comment est ce que tu peux savoir que nous ne sommes pas marqués ? » demanda Blaise en fronçant les sourcils.

« J'ai demandé à Voldemot la dernière fois qu'on a pris le thé ensemble, » ironisa Harry.

Blaise tressaillit en entendant le nom et lança un regard noir à Harry. « Tu n'es pas plus en bon termes avec le Lord Noir que je ne le suis, » dit-il.

« Pourquoi est ce que tu l'appelles le Lord Noir? » demanda Harry. Le fait que Blaise disait qu'il n'était pas en bon terme avec Voldemort ne lui apprenait rien, parce que personne ne s'entendait bien avec le bâtard.

« Parce qu'il se trouve que j'attache de l'importance à ma vie, » dit Blaise avec un sourire dédaigneux. « Oui, ma mère et moi essayons de rester neutres, mais je sais qu'il veut me marquer quand je sortirai de Poudlard. » Il prit un air inquiet. « Et si Poudlard ne réouvre pas l'an prochain… » commença-t-il.

« Alors Voldemort voudra sans doute te marquer bientôt, » affirma Harry, finissant la phrase pour lui.

Blaise se contenta d'acquiescer. Harry l'étudia attentivement. « C'est pour ça que tu as accepté de me rencontrer, n'est ce pas? » Il s'agissait plus d'une affirmation que d'une question. Il avait pris un risque en décidant d'écrire à Blaise, mais il avait quand même été choqué de recevoir une réponse.

« Si il ne se passe pas quelque chose rapidement pour faire changer la situation, alors je suis foutu, » dit Blaise brusquement. « Je peux revendiquer d'être neutre tant que je veux, mais en pratique ça ne marchera pas. »

Harry ricana sombrement. «Tu es coincé entre moi et Voldemort. C'est un choix pourri pour quelqu'un comme toi, mais si tu dois en choisir un, alors tu ferais aussi bien de choisir celui qui ne commencera pas par te tuer, » dit-il. « Tu as vu ce qui est arrivé à Malfoy l'année dernière, et tu ne veux pas vraiment qu'il t'arrive la même chose. »

Blaise le scruta attentivement. « Potter, pourquoi exactement m'as tu contacté? » demanda-t-il. « De toute évidence, tu es conscient de mes choix limités, mais j'aurai cru que tu me considérerai comme un ennemi. »

Harry ramassa sa baguette dans sa poche, avant de se passer la main dans les cheveux en réfléchissant à la façon dont il allait répondre. Il ne pouvait pas parler à Blaise de ses contacts avec Draco. Il ne faisait pas suffisamment confiance au Serpentard pour ça. C'était une chose de prendre un risque pour soi même, mais une autre de révéler les secrets de quelqu'un d'autre.

« Je n'ai jamais eu de problème avec toi, » dit-il lentement. Il jeta un regard en coin à Blaise. « Tu n'as jamais vraiment eu l'air d'avoir un problème directement avec moi, non plus. »

Blaise resta silencieux, mais il était clair que Harry avait toute son attention.

« J'ai besoin de tous les alliés que je pourrai trouver, » dit Harry, et Blaise haussa les sourcils en entendant cela.

« Tu me demandes vraiment de t'aider? Moi? Un Serpentard? » demanda Blaise.

« Oui, ben, à qui d'autre est ce que je suis censé demander ? » s'irrita Harry. « Tu crois que j'aurai dû essayer d'aller voir Malfoy, plutôt ? » demanda-t-il d'un ton sarcastique.

Blaise lui lança un regard perçant. « C'est de ça dont il est question ? » demanda-t-il. « Tu essayes d'obtenir des informations sur Draco ? »

Harry se massa les tempes. « Je sais déjà ce qu'il y a à savoir sur Malfoy, » affirma-t-il, ce qui était bien plus vrai que Blaise ne pouvait le réaliser.

« Tu sais que dalle sur lui, » rétorqua ce dernier.

« Est ce que tu vas essayer de le défendre après ce qu'il a fait ? » demanda Harry, prenant un air menaçant. Il n'arrivait pas à croire qu'il se retrouvait dans cette situation, faisant seulement semblant d'agir d'une manière qui aurait été naturelle peu de temps auparavant.

« Ce n'était pas de sa faute, » s'énerva Blaise, défendant son ami.

« Je déteste ce bâtard. Il a fait entrer les Mangemorts dans Poudlard et a essayé de tuer Dumbledore, » dit froidement Harry. « N'essayes pas de me faire croire qu'il était sous Imperius. »

« Je n'essaye pas, » aboya Blaise. « Merde, Potter! Je sais que Draco a déconné, mais il s'est juste retrouvé entraîné dans quelque chose qui le dépassait. Il ne voulait pas vraiment faire tout ça. »

« Mais il l'a fait, » dit Harry. « Tu le sais et je le sais. »

« Tout le monde le sait, » marmonna Blaise.

« C'est ton ami, n'est ce pas ? » demanda Harry.

Blaise tourna la tête pour regarder le parc. « Je ne l'ai pas vu, Potter, si c'est ce que tu demandes, » dit-il.

« Si c'était le cas, est ce que tu me le dirais ? » demanda Harry.

Blaise lança à Harry un regard en coin. « Sans doute pas, » admit-il. « J'ai accepté de te voir aujourd'hui parce que ce serait stupide de ma part de laisser passer une chance d'obtenir une protection. Mais ça ne veut pas dire que je suis prêt à vendre mes amis pour obtenir cette protection. »

« Qu'est ce que tu penses que je peux faire pour toi ? » demanda Harry. «Pourquoi est ce que tu ne vas pas voir... » Il ne finit pas sa phrase. Il n'avait aucune idée de qui Blaise pourrait contacter qui l'aiderait réellement, d'une façon ou d'une autre.

« Tu viens juste de te rendre compte que je ne peux aller voir personne, n'est ce pas? » Blaise ricana. « Le Ministère ne vaut rien et si j'essayais de leur demander de me protéger, ils se contenteraient sans doute de m'enfermer. Aucun des professeurs de Poudlard ne sera prêt à me faire confiance après ce que Draco a fait. Aussi malheureux que ça puisse paraître, tu es devenu le chef du camp de la Lumière, maintenant. Tu avais tout à fait raison quand tu as dit que j'étais coincé entre toi et le Seigneur des Ténèbres, » dit-il amèrement.

« Est ce que Voldemort a déjà essayé de te recruter? » demanda Harry.

Blaise tressaillit de nouveau, mais secoua la tête. « Pas encore, » répondit-il, « mais je suis certain qu'il le fera avant la fin de l'été. » Il regarda Harry d'un air solennel. « Je ne suis pas un assassin, et je ne compte pas en devenir un. »

Harry se massa les tempes, essayant de faire disparaître le mal de tête qui s'annonçait. Ce rendez vous avec Blaise se révélait bien plus compliqué que prévu. Il avait obtenu l'information qu'il était venu chercher. Il savait où allait la loyauté de Blaise, et ce dernier était toujours loyal à Draco, même si il n'était pas d'accord avec ce que son ami avait fait.

Mais il ne s'attendait pas à ce que Blaise lui demande de l'aide, et il ne savait pas vraiment quoi faire. « Je suppose qu'il y a d'autres Serpentards coincés dans la même position, » marmonna-t-il.

« Quelques uns, » confirma Blaise, « mais pas beaucoup dans notre année. Beaucoup ont été programmés par leur famille pour croire les conneries que le Seigneur des Ténèbres leur raconte. La plupart de mes soi-disant amis ne se sont pas vraiment rendus compte de ce qui est arrivé à Draco cette année, mais moi si, et je ne veux pas faire partie d'un truc pareil. »

« Et Parkinson? » cracha Harry. « Tu essayes de me dire qu'elle n'a rien vu, avec la façon dont elle est toujours accrochée à Malfoy? »

« Pansy est une garce stupide et aveugle, » dit Blaise, un sourire malicieux s'affichant sur son visage. « Ça devrait te rendre heureux de savoir que tu avais raison sur elle depuis le début. »

« J'avais raison pour Malfoy aussi, » dit Harry, le fusillant du regard et essayant de sauver les apparences. Ses pensées se tournaient plutôt vers Pansy-la-garce que vers Malfoy, toutefois. C'était bon de savoir qu'il y avait encore au moins quelques Serpentards qu'il pouvait détester tranquillement.

« On n'arrivera pas à se mettre d'accord concernant Draco, » répondit simplement Blaise.

Harry comprit qu'ils _étaient_ d'accord, en fait. Draco manquait à Blaise, et ce dernier était inquiet à son sujet, et c'était réciproque. Harry se demanda comment il se sentirait si tout d'un coup, lui et Ron se retrouvaient dans deux camps opposés. Ça n'avait aucune chance d'arriver, mais si c'était le cas, Harry en serait certainement bouleversé.

Il n'était pas aussi content qu'il aurait dû à la pensée que Blaise et Draco pourraient probablement renouer. Il reconnaissait quand même que c'était bien qu'aucun d'eux ne souhaite être Mangemort, et c'était ce sur quoi il devait se concentrer.

« Je ne suis pas sûr de ce que je peux faire pour toi, » dit-il lentement, essayant de réfléchir en même temps. « Je suppose que pour le moment, tu es à peu près en sécurité. Tu es prêt à te cacher si Voldemort décide vraiment de te recruter ? »

Blaise grimaça, mais acquiesça.

« J'espère qu'on n'aura pas à aller jusque là, » dit Harry d'un ton sérieux. « J'ai la ferme intention d'en finir avec Voldemort dès que possible. Je pourrai avoir besoin d'informations, par contre. » Il lança un regard inquisiteur à Blaise. « Est-ce que tu es prêt à me transmettre toute information que tu pourrais découvrir ? »

« Je ne sais pas grand chose, Potter, » s'énerva Blaise. « Pour le moment, je suis toujours techniquement neutre, alors on ne me dit pas grand chose sur ce qui se passe. »

« Je pense que tu en sais bien plus que tu ne veux bien le dire, » répliqua Harry. « Mais fais comme tu veux. Voilà ce que je te propose. Tu me dis ce que tu sais et que tu peux me dire. Cependant, je veux absolument connaître les noms de tous ceux qui risquent d'être recrutés contre leur volonté. Si Voldemort te contacte, fais le moi savoir immédiatement. Prépare toi à partir dans un endroit sûr si ça devient nécessaire, et si c'est le cas, je trouverai un endroit, » dit-il.

Blaise acquiesça à contrecoeur et assura qu'il enverrait rapidement un hibou à Harry. Ils se séparèrent rapidement, et Harry se rendit à Grimmauld Place pour son entraînement, perdu dans ses pensées peuplées de Serpentards et de loyautés.

---

« Concentration, Potter ! »

« Je suis concentré! » cria Harry, se relevant pour au moins la dixième fois au cours des vingt dernières minutes.

Il regrettait que Winky n'ait pas mis des matelas bien plus épais au sol. Les matelas étaient la seule chose présente dans la pièce. Snape avait lancé des sorts sur la pièce de sorte qu'ils pouvaient s'entraîner sans problèmes, mais Harry détestait déjà cette salle de tout son coeur.

Snape lui avait fait revoir des sorts de défense qu'il aurait dû apprendre au cours de ses six années à Poudlard. Le problème était que seuls Snape et Remus leur avait jamais appris quoi que ce soit, et peut être aussi le faux Maugrey. Snape les avait fait travailler dur cette année, mais il avait dû s'occuper d'une classe entière d'étudiants à la fois. Maintenant, Harry était le seul sur lequel il se concentrait, et aucun d'entre eux n'en était heureux.

« Potter, comment espérez vous vaincre le Lord Noir si vous ne pouvez même pas vous défendre contre des sorts basiques ? » demanda méchamment Snape.

« Des sorts basiques?! » s'indigna Harry. « Je peux me défendre contre des sorts _basiques_. C'est juste que je n'ai pas la moindre idée de quels sorts vous lancez, et encore moins de comment me défendre. »

« Votre éducation en défense a été pathétique, » dit Snape d'un ton dédaigneux.

« _Vous_ étiez mon dernier professeur de Défense, » rétorqua Harry.

Snape prit un air menaçant et Harry se mordit la langue.

« Il y a de toute évidence eu des lacunes dans vos cinq premières années d'apprentissage, » dit froidement Snape. « Par conséquent, nous allons recommencer depuis le tout début. »

Le vendredi soir, Harry était à peu près certain que Snape lui avait fait pratiquer chaque sort mentionné dans ses livres des cinq premières années à Poudlard. Si il ne les connaissait pas avant, Snape lui avait appris rapidement et de manière efficace. Harry était extrêmement reconnaissant d'être doué pour apprendre la Défense pratique.

Même ainsi, Harry, plein de courbatures, se plongea avec soulagement dans son bain. Les Dursley étaient partis en week-end dès que Oncle Vernon était rentré à la maison, et Harry avait la maison pour lui. Malheureusement, ils étaient sensés rentrer un peu plus tôt le dimanche cette fois ci, mais pour le moment, il n'en avait rien à faire.

Il n'avait absolument pas hâte de rencontrer Snape tôt le matin pour recommencer encore. Il se dit que cette réluctance n'avait rien à voir avec le fait qu'il regretterait le temps qu'il passait normalement avec Draco le matin. Il ne le verrait sans doute pas avant lundi. Snape lui avait fait rater ce temps ce matin aussi. Il avait laissé un mot pour Draco, mais il réalisait qu'il n'était probablement pas très content avec Harry pour le moment.

Résigné, Harry se coucha tôt cette nuit-la, et passa tout son samedi à revoir tous les sorts qu'on lui avait jamais appris, ou qu'on aurait dû lui apprendre, en Défense.

---

Tout se passa bien jusqu'au dimanche matin. Ce matin là, trouva Snape qui l'attendait dans la cuisine, comme d'habitude, mais il lui ordonna de s'asseoir au lieu de se diriger vers la salle d'entraînement.

« Le Lord Noir a de nouveau appelé ses partisans, » Snape dit. « Il a assigné des missions à un grand nombre d'entre nous. »

Cette information attira l'entière attention de Harry. « Qu'est ce que vous et Malfoy êtes censés faire ? » s'exclama-t-il.

Snape le fusilla du regard. « M. Malfoy ne vous concerne en rien, Potter. »

Tout en se maudissant, Harry bredouilla une explication pour couvrir son lapsus. « La dernière mission de Malfoy était de tuer Dumbledore. Excusez moi de m'inquiéter pour ma propre vie, » ironisa-t-il.

Il fut soulagé quand Snape sembla croire son explication. Il ne voulait pas se poser trop de questions sur les émotions qui l'emplissaient soudain.

« Le Lord Noir ne connaît pas votre adresse pour le moment, » dit Snape avec dédain. « Je pense que vous êtes à l'abri de M. Malfoy pour l'instant. »

Harry réprima son envie hystérique de rire, étant donné que _M. Malfoy_ avait depuis quelques semaines pris l'habitude de venir le voir quotidiennement.

« Potter, » dit Snape avec impatience. « Vous venger de Malfoy ne devrait pas être votre première préoccupation. »

« Pourquoi pas? » demanda Harry, sachant qu'il s'avançait en terrain très dangereux. « C'est un putain de Mangemort, exactement comme je l'ai toujours soupçonné. Et beaucoup de personnes ont été blessées à cause de lui l'année dernière. C'est évident qu'il est une menace ! »

« Il est bien moins une menace pour vous que le Lord Noir, » cria furieusement Snape. « Vous allez oublier vos inquiétudes au sujet de Malfoy et vous concentrer sur le vrai problème ! »

« Oh, est ce que le pauvre petit Malfoy n'a pas reçu l'une des précieuses missions de Voldemort hier soir? » se moqua Harry. « Est-ce qu'il est triste maintenant ? Je suis certain que vous savez où il est, puisqu'il a toujours l'air d'être dans votre ombre. »

« Malfoy s'est enfermé dans sa chambre depuis deux jours, » dit vicieusement Snape. « Il n'est pas une menace ! Je suis fatigué d'avoir à me répéter, Potter ! »

Harry, étonné, cligna des yeux. « Pourquoi? » Il ne fallait pas que Snape sache que Harry était stupéfait parce qu'il savait que cela correspondait aux matins où Harry n'était pas chez les Dursley. « Est-ce qu'il boude parce qu'il n'a pas eu de mission cette fois ci ? » se moqua-t-il, essayant de préserver les apparences.

« Il a commencé à bouder bien avant le meeting avec le Lord Noir, » grinça Snape. « Quels que soient ses problèmes actuels, cela n'a rien à voir avec vous ou cette guerre. »

Autant pour ce que Snape savait, pensa Harry. Harry reconnaissait le sentiment de culpabilité qui l'envahissait.

Il se passa une main dans les cheveux en essayant de calmer son agitation. « Alors, qu'est ce que ce bon vieux Voldemort nous prépare ? »

Snape fronça les sourcils face au calme soudain de Harry, contrastant avec l'agitation qui l'habitait avant. Il inspira profondément avant de s'adresser à Harry de son ton froid, professionnel. « Le Lord Noir prévoit une attaque sur une petite ville cette nuit. C'est près de Little Whinging, » dit il.

Il fit une pause, remarquant le hoquet de surprise et l'expression horrifiée de Harry avant de continuer. « Je sais qu'il y aura quarante partisans envoyés là bas quand la nuit sera tombée, mais je ne peux pas vous donner d'heure précise. C'est rare que j'aie autant d'informations par avance. »

« Quelle ville? » murmura Harry.

Snape secoua la tête. « Comme je l'ai dit, le Lord Noir révèle rarement ses plans par avance. Il était assez satisfait, cependant, de se vanter du fait qu'il s'approchait autant de votre maison, » dit il en grimaçant.

« Il attaque une ville entière, pleine de gens, parce qu'ils habitent près de moi, » dit Harry d'une voix neutre.

Snape hocha la tête.

« Vous ne savez rien de plus? » demanda Harry.

« Je sais que je serai là, » affirma Snape.

« Alors vous pouvez vous sentir satisfait de me persécuter jusque chez moi, » dit amèrement Harry.

Les lèvres de Snape se relevèrent en un demi sourire, faisant semblant d'être surpris que Harry ait compris. « Oui, je crois que c'est la raison pour laquelle j'ai été informé de cette attaque. »

Harry lui lança un regard noir. « Est ce que Malfoy aussi sera là pour participer à la chasse? » demanda-t-il amèrement.

Considérant leur dispute qui s'était déroulé peu avant, Snape hésita avant de répondre. « Je pense, » dit-il lentement. « Mais je ne veux pas que vous soyez présent pour vous venger de Malfoy, » ajouta-t-il sévèrement. « En fait, je ne veux pas que vous soyez là du tout. »

« Quoi?! » s'exclama Harry, incrédule.

« Vous ne devez pas risquer votre vie dans une bataille mineure, alors que vous êtes sensé gagner la guerre. »

Harry le fixa un moment avant de répondre. « Je suis sensé simplement rester assis dans ma chambre, alors que je pourrai sortir me battre et aider? »

« Oui, » répondit Snape. « Votre rôle est de transmettre cette information à l'Ordre afin qu'ils puissent faire leur possible pour éviter qu'il n'y ait trop de dégâts. »

Harry continua de fixer Snape, assimilant ses mots. « Bien, » finit-il par dire. « J'ai du travail pour aujourd'hui, » dit-il d'une voix dure et froide. « Y a-t-il autre chose que vous puissiez me dire ? »

Snape le regarda bizarrement, considérant le brusque changement d'attitude de Harry, mais il passa les quinze minutes suivantes à expliquer ses suggestions pour un plan de contre attaque pendant que Harry l'écoutait attentivement.

* * *

_Voilà pour ce nouveau chapitre ! (savourez le, vous avez failli ne pas l'avoir avant la semaine prochaine, j'ai eu du mal à le finir à temps pour pouvoir le poster). Si vous avez des remarques, commentaires, questions, suggestions, ou si vous voulez simplement me faire plaisir, envoyez une review !_

_Et maintenant, pour ceux que ça intéresse, les réponses aux reviews du chapitre précédent :_

Adenoide : en ce qui concerne Narcissa, elle fait son apparition un peu plus loin (chapitre 10 ou 11, je crois…) Et sa rencontre avec Harry est pour le moins, hum, intéressante ! Mais je n'en dis pas plus, je ne voudrai pas gâcher ta lecture…

Kem-liu : merci pour tes compliments, je passe du temps à essayer de faire une traduction correcte, alors ça me fait plaisir quand on le remarque ! Oui, Rogue est de retour, ou plutôt 'Snape is back' (ça fait toujours mieux en Anglais, ce genre de phrase), et il va avoir un rôle important !

Rosaleis : pour l'absence de fautes, merci au correcteur d'orthographe de mon traitement de texte ! (et aussi un peu à mes profs d'il y a quelques années...) Et oui, la fic fait bien 62 chapitres… Je crois que j'aurai bien besoin de courage pour arriver jusqu'au bout ! (et de reviews, aussi !)

Drudrue : je suis désolée si tu es déjà partie en vacances, mais bon, ça te fera quelque chose à lire en rentrant ! Sinon, pour le tome 7, je sais pas si je le lirai tout de suite… Parce que c'est le dernier, alors bien sûr je veux savoir la suite, mais quand je l'aurai lu, ce sera fini, il n'y aura plus rien, alors, j'ai envie et pas envie de le lire en même temps. (je sais, je suis compliquée, on me l'a déjà dit !)

Tinalisa : et bien comme tu l'as lu, Harry compte s'installer à Grimmauld Place et ne pourra plus garder Draco et Victoria chez les Dursley. Mais bon, d'ici là, plein de choses peuvent changer ! Ne t'inquiètes pas, Harry trouvera une solution. Mais je dois avouer que pendant un moment, Harry et Draco et Victoria vont cohabiter chez les Dursley. Dans la chambre de Harry. Dans la _petite_ chambre de Harry. Niark, niark, niark…

666Naku : pour les réactions de Dray et Snape, il faut attendre un peu. Mais je t'avoue que ce sera plutôt explosif. Pauvre Harry !

Aurelie Malfoy : la suite est arrivée ! Tu aimes toujours autant ? Plus, peut être ?

Lynshan : merci pour tes compliments ! Je fais ce que je peux pour bien traduire cette fic, alors a m'a fait plaisir que tu le remarques. Merci ! Et ce chapitre 6 ? Tu en as pensé quoi ?

Ame Silvery : ouh la… j'ai l'impression que tu es accro à cette fic, je me trompe ? Ne t'inquiètes pas, je n'ai pas l'intention d'abandonner cette traduction !

Nakajima : un début de romance entre Draco et Harry… Hum, peut être ? Suite au prochain épisode…

Malie25 : merci pour tes encouragements ! Malheureusement, je ne risque pas de publier plus vite, au contraire. Je travaille tout l'été, après c'est la rentrée, j'ai aussi pas mal d'autres trucs à faire, en plus d'essayer de conserver un semblant de vie sociale… Bref, j'ai eu du mal à publier ce chapitre cette semaine, mais bon, je promets d'essayer de ne jamais laisser passer plus de deux semaines sans poster la suite !


	7. Chapter 7

_Disclaimer_ : les personnages sont à J K Rowling, l'histoire à Vorabiza (lien dans mon profil)

_Avertissement_ : il s'agit d'un slash, rating M…

_Note de la traductrice_ : aujourd'hui est un grand jour. Le tome 7 est enfin arrivé ! Vous êtes peut être en train de le lire au moment ou je publie, sinon, si comme moi vous devez attendre pour connaître la suite, j'espère que cette fic vous plaira !

* * *

**Chapitre Sept**

Harry décida de rentrer d'abord chez les Dursley. Sa cape d'invisibilité pourrait se révéler utile.

« T'étais où, bordel ? »

Harry, surpris, leva le regard et vit Draco dans les escaliers et qui le fusillait du regard. Il réalisa rapidement que Draco semblait à la fois soulagé et agité, mais pas réellement en colère.

« Potter, t'es où quand on a besoin de toi, putain ? » cria Draco, reposant sa question.

Harry grimaça et décida que peut être, Draco était un peu en colère, après tout. Il n'avait pas vraiment le temps de voir ce qui n'allait pas avec lui, cependant, et le bouscula pour monter les escaliers.

« Qu'est ce que tu veux, Malfoy ? » demanda-t-il impatiemment.

« Il va y avoir une attaque, » répondit Draco.

Harry se raidit avant d'attraper le bras de Draco et de le tirer dans la chambre. Il savait qu'il allait y avoir une attaque, mais il avait eu l'impression que Draco n'était pas au courant.

« Qu'est ce que tu racontes ? » demanda Harry d'un ton brusque.

Il n'avait pas réalisé que ses doigts s'enfonçaient dans le bras de Draco jusqu'à ce que ce dernier dégage son bras. « Désolé, » marmonna Harry automatiquement, ce qui lui valut un regard étrange.

Il ignora ce regard et demanda sans détours, « quel genre d'attaque et où ? »

Il écouta attentivement alors que Draco récitait à toute vitesse les informations que Snape lui avait révélées peu de temps auparavant. La différence étant que Draco connaissait le nom du village.

« Comment est ce que tu sais que l'attaque va avoir lieu dans ce village, précisément ? » demanda Harry rapidement. « Où est ce que tu as eu cette information ? »

« Je suis un Mangemort, Potter ! » s'exclama Draco, et Harry s'inquiéta du fait que sa voix prenait un accent légèrement hystérique. « Ça a tendance à me donner un accès privilégié à certaines informations ! »

Harry roula des yeux. « Est ce que tu l'as entendu de Voldemort lui-même ? »

Draco sembla gêné. « Et bien, non, » admit-il, bien qu'il semblait encore agité. « Mais je sais que ça va se passer ! »

« Comment est ce que tu le sais ? » insista Harry, tout en le fixant intensément.

Draco semblait ne pas vouloir répondre, mais il finit par laisser échapper la réponse. « Snape, voilà ! Il m'a prévenu de faire attention parce que je vais devoir participer à cette putain d'attaque ! »

« Tu es sûr que c'est bien cette ville là ? » demanda précipitamment Harry. C'était l'information qui lui manquait, et il devait s'assurer que le renseignement était fiable. Il savait parfaitement bien que ça ne venait pas de Snape.

« Oui, j'en suis sûr ! » cria Draco.

« Comment est ce que tu peux en être sûr, putain ! » cria Harry.

Draco recommença à arpenter nerveusement la pièce. « J'ai obtenu le nom du village par Queuedver, » avoua-t-il. « Alors, oui, j'ai eu cette information par tes deux mangemorts favoris, mais je sais qu'elle est vraie. »

Harry se mordit la lèvre, essayant de décider si il pouvait faire confiance à une information obtenue par Queudver. « Malfoy, si tu as tort…, » commença-t-il.

« Je n'ai pas tort ! » aboya Draco. « Je ne vais pas risquer ma putain de vie pour t'apporter des fausses informations. J'ai eu l'information par Snape et je l'ai vérifiée. Queuedver est une vermine, mais il est toujours au pied du Lord Noir. Il a pu me confirmer l'information de Snape et… avec un peu de persuasion… Il a été suffisamment stupide pour m'en dire un peu plus. »

_ç__a_ Harry pouvait le croire. Il se représentait facilement Queuedver déballant tout ce qu'il savait pour éviter d'être puni. « Tu l'as blessé ? » demanda Harry, peut être un peu trop enthousiaste étant donné que Draco répondit avec un sourire triomphant.

« Pas assez pour provoquer des questions, mais il risque de se sentir assez inconfortable pour le reste de la journée, » répondit Draco.

« Bien, » dit Harry en lui retournant son sourire, avant de se concentrer de nouveau sur la situation présente. Il remarqua que l'expression de Draco redevenait rapidement anxieuse.

« Tu vas bien ? » demanda-t-il.

« Non, je ne vais pas bien ! » s'exclama Draco. « Je suis censé sortir ce soir et faire de mon mieux pour faire tomber tous ceux qui croiseront ma route pour la seule raison que cela te blessera! Je ne veux pas le faire ! »

Sa voix montait à un degré inquiétant. « Malfoy, calme toi ! » ordonna Harry.

À sa surprise, Draco cessa immédiatement de crier et essaya de retrouver son souffle. Harry le poussa pour l'asseoir dans la chaise de bureau et s'accroupit devant lui. Draco avait les yeux fermés et semblait vraiment sur le point de s'effondrer.

« Je ne veux pas faire ça, » balbutia Draco. « Je n'étais pas obligé de participer aux raids avant. Ce sera la première fois que je devrais vraiment... faire ça. Même quand je suis allé dans la maison de Victoria, je n'avais pas à faire quoi que ce soit. J'étais là pour regarder et apprendre, » dit-il, semblant malade à cette pensée.

Harry inspira profondément. « Ecoute, calme toi, » dit il fermement, mais tout en gardant sa voix aussi calme et apaisante que possible. « Tu peux le faire. »

Draco rouvrit brusquement les yeux. « Tu veux que je blesse des gens ? » demanda-t-il, incrédule.

« Non ! » s'écria Harry impatiemment. « Mais tu vas faire ce que tu dois faire. Tu es un Serpentard, Malfoy, bordel! Par Merlin, tu es quand même capable de trouver comment faire ça sans réellement causer de dommage. Il faut juste que tu sois discret. »

Il ignora l'expression stupéfaite de Malfoy et continua. « C'est une attaque de Mangemorts et dans ce genre de situation, vous serez éparpillés pour essayer de causer le plus dégâts à la ville. Les autres ne seront sans doute pas en train de te surveiller de trop près. »

« Snape me surveillera, » interrompit Draco. « Il fait toujours attention qu'il ne m'arrive rien. »

« Très bien, » dit Harry. « Alors fais semblant de faire ce que tu es censé faire tout en rendant difficile pour quelqu'un qui te surveillerait de dire ce que tu fais. »

Draco fronça les sourcils en signe de confusion. Il était toujours très agité, et il semblait avoir besoin de plus de temps pour comprendre.

« Malfoy, réfléchis ! » s'exclama Harry. « Personne ne t'a jamais appris les stratégies de défense ? »

« Non, on m'a appris à attaquer, » répliqua Draco.

« Merlin, » marmonna Harry. « J'aurai pu jurer que tu étais dans la classe de Snape l'an passé. »

« Je n'ai jamais été aussi bon en Défense que toi, » dit Draco d'un ton boudeur.

Harry avait envie de crier de frustration, mais il se retint. Il n'avait pas le temps. Il n'avait pas non plus de temps à perdre à réfléchir au fait qu'il essayait d'apaiser les peurs de Malfoy concernant sa participation dans un raid de mangemorts. Il maudit le fait que Draco semblait vraiment incapable de gérer une crise.

Il inspira profondément et reprit. « Malfoy, tu es rapide. Reste en mouvement ! Ne donne à personne le temps de réellement se concentrer sur toi. Ne t'arrête pas de jeter des sorts ! Mais utilise des sorts moins dangereux. Le Stupefix serait bien, ça ferait tomber les gens sur ton chemin, mais sans vraiment les blesser. Il y a peu de chances pour que les autres mangemorts s'arrêtent sur une victime à terre et vérifient quel sort exactement les a touché. Ils continueront d'avancer, et toi tu devras faire exactement pareil, être tout le temps en mouvement. »

Harry ferma les yeux et se dit que Snape serait bien mieux à même d'aider Draco à détourner l'attention tout en faisant le moins de dégâts possible. « Reste dans l'ombre, et assure toi que ta capuche est relevée, » ajouta-t-il, ouvrant les yeux pour fixer Draco d'un regard sévère. « Si quelqu'un te reconnaît, il y a pas mal de monde qui te prendra immédiatement pour cible. »

« Oh, mon Dieu, » gémit Draco. « Je ne peux pas le faire. »

« Tu dois le faire pour le moment, » dit Harry d'un ton ferme.

« Potter, tu réalises ce que tu es en train de dire ? » demanda Draco d'une voix plaintive.

Harry se passa une main dans les cheveux. « Oui, je réalise, » dit-il sèchement.

« Pourquoi ? » demanda Draco d'une petite voix. « Pourquoi est ce que tu m'aides avec... ça ? »

« Parce que je n'ai pas vraiment envie de te voir mort ! » s'exclama Harry.

Draco, ébahi, cligna des yeux. « Non ? »

Harry sembla troublé pendant un moment. « Non. Mais, euh, » il s'interrompit et inspira profondément, espérant pouvoir éviter de bredouiller encore plus. « Tu es le père de Victoria. Elle a besoin de toi. Tu as dit toi même que tu ne peux pas quitter les mangemorts. Je sais que Voldemort te chercherait et te ferait tuer, sans parler de ta mère. Je _sais_ que tu dois faire ce genre de chose, que ça me plaise ou non. »

Il regarda Draco. « Que ça _te_ plaise ou non. »

Draco baissa le regard vers le sol, et soupira. « Je me suis mis tout seul dans ce merdier, je dois me débrouiller avec, » dit-il d'un ton résigné.

« Tu ne vas pas simplement t'asseoir et admettre la défaite, » s'exclama Harry. « Déjà, tu essayes de faire quelque chose pour changer la situation. C'est une _bonne_ chose, Malfoy. »

« Je ne suis pas fait pour ça, Potter! Je ne peux pas le faire ! » s'exclama Draco.

« Tu _vas_ le faire jusqu'à ce qu'on trouve un moyen pour que toi et ta famille vous en sortiez _vivants_ ! » cria Harry. « Tu vas remettre ton putain de masque Malfoy en place, et tu vas participer à ce raid. Tu vas oublier tout ce que tu ne peux pas changer. Tu vas faire de ton mieux, _et_ tu vas faire ce que les Serpentards font de mieux, et sauver tes propres fesses ! »

Harry ne s'arrêta dans sa tirade que pour reprendre son souffle, et recommença à crier sur le blond stupéfait.

« Et en plus de tout ça, tu vas prier pour que je réussisse à faire bouger les choses et contrer cette attaque et que tu n'aies rien à faire de toute façon! Tu vas prier que Voldemort ne décide pas que tu es l'un de ceux qui méritent le Cruciatus cette nuit pour l'échec de la mission ! Et si tu es l'un des malchanceux qui ont le _privilège_ de recevoir ce sort cette nuit, alors tu vas le subir et être reconnaissant pour la protection de Snape parce qu'il va faire en sorte que tu sois soigné correctement avec ses putains de potions ! »

Harry inspira de nouveau. « Tu as raison quand tu dis que tu t'es foutu toi même dans ce merdier, et maintenant tu dois faire avec jusqu'à ce qu'on puisse t'en sortir sans danger. Pour l'instant, reprends toi, bordel ! »

Draco le regarda, abasourdi, pendant plusieurs longues secondes avant de se reprendre, comme Harry le lui avait ordonné. Harry soupira, soulagé, regardant le serpentard se redresser, et afficher le sourire sarcastique qui le caractérisait. Les yeux rouges, les cernes noirs et les joues creuses n'étaient pas vraiment encourageants, mais au moins, Draco ne semblait plus sur le point de s'écrouler.

« Je ne savais pas que tu avais ça en toi, Potter, » dit Draco d'une voix traînante.

Harry roula des yeux et se releva enfin. Maintenant que cette mini dépression semblait réglée, il avait plein de choses à faire. Parcourant la pièce du regard, il repéra finalement Winky qui les regardait avec des yeux ronds.

« Winky, j'ai besoin que tu restes ici avec Victoria, » commanda Harry. Il n'avait pas le temps pour les politesses. « Je ne sais pas quand je serai de retour. »

« Est ce que Maître Harry a besoin de Winky pour autre chose ? » demanda-t-elle.

Harry réfléchit à toutes les choses qu'il avait à faire d'ici la tombée de la nuit. « Non, » dit-il, secouant la tête d'un air décidé. Il était déjà en train de fouiller dans sa malle et referma le couvercle d'un coup sec après en avoir extirpé sa cape d'invisibilité.

« C'est une cape d'invisibilité ? » demanda Draco, incrédule.

« Oui, » répondit rapidement Harry, la ramassant déjà dans un sac à dos qu'il mit rapidement sur ses épaules. Il ne portait pas de robe, et ce ne serait pas vraiment caché si il essayait de la rouler sous son T shirt. Pour le moment, elle serait à l'abri des regards dans ce sac. Ses yeux balayèrent de nouveau la pièce, essayant de voir si il avait besoin d'autre chose. Ne voyant rien, il se dirigea vers la porte.

« Potter, attends ! »

« Qu'est ce qu'il y a Malfoy ? » dit Harry tout en continuant de descendre les escaliers.

« Qu'est ce que tu vas faire ? » demanda Draco.

« Je vais organiser une contre attaque, » répondit calmement le gryffondor.

« Ce n'est pas ce que je voulais dire, Potter, » aboya Draco. « Je voulais dire, est ce que tu vas être là ce soir ? »

Harry se retourna pour faire face au blond. « Je ferai tout ce que je peux pour sauver autant de personnes que possible, » grinça-t-il. « D'après toi, je serai où ? »

« Potter, tu ne peux pas venir ! » s'exclama Draco.

« Pourquoi pas ? » demanda Harry, incrédule.

« Il ne faut pas que tu sois blessé ! » s'écria Draco.

Harry, stupéfait, cligna des yeux.

« Oui, qu'est ce que je suis censé faire si tu te fais tuer ? » ajouta Draco, rougissant légèrement.

Harry secoua la tête. « Je ne vais pas mourir ce soir, Malfoy, » dit-il froidement.

« Potter ! »

« Non, ce n'est pas négociable, » dit Harry, ses yeux lançant des éclairs. « Tu fais ce que tu dois faire ce soir, et je ferai ce que j'ai à faire. »

« Pourquoi est ce que tu dois être un satané Gryffondor ? » marmonna Draco tout en abandonnant le combat.

Harry roula des yeux avant de tourner ses talons et de se diriger vers la porte, Draco le suivant toujours.

Harry se rendit jusqu'à la ruelle derrière la maison et se tourna pour faire face à Draco. Il réalisa qu'il semblait de nouveau nerveux. « Malfoy, fais de ton mieux, c'est tout, » dit il doucement.

Draco secoua la tête, indiquant que ce n'était pas ce qui l'inquiétait pour le moment. « Est-ce que je peux revenir demain ? » demanda-t-il doucement. « Tu seras là ? »

Harry lui adressa un sourire en coin. « Bien sûr, Malfoy. Je serai là. »

Draco offrit à Harry un petit sourire. Harry emporta le sourire avec lui alors qu'il transplanait au Terrier.

---

Harry ouvrit la porte de derrière, et n'eut pas le temps de regarder qui se trouvait là avant d'être englouti par des bras qui l'étreignait.

« Harry, on était tellement inquiet à ton sujet ! » s'exclama Mrs Weasley. Elle le repoussa pour mieux le regarder. « Hum, on dirait que tu as un peu mieux mangé, cet été. »

Il sourit. « J'ai très bien mangé, Mrs Weasley. »

« Harry ! »

Harry se retourna à temps pour recevoir Hermione qui l'étreignit. Il l'étreignit lui aussi, puis serra Ginny dans ses bras. Après que Ron et les jumeaux lui aient tapé dans le dos en guise de bienvenue, Harry fut autorisé à se reculer et à respirer de nouveau.

« Harry, on ne t'attendait pas si tôt, » dit Hermione d'un ton excité. « Je croyais que tu avais dit que tu ne viendrai pas avant ton anniversaire. »

Harry redevint sérieux immédiatement. « Je ne suis pas ici pour rester, » dit il avant de se tourner vers Mrs Weasley. « J'ai besoin d'organiser une réunion de l'Ordre, mais, euh, je ne sais pas comment faire, » admit-il.

Il se massa les tempes en entendant les nombreuses exclamations. Cette journée commençait à lui paraître interminable.

« Stop ! » cria-t-il, amenant un silence bienvenu dans la pièce.

Harry regarda calmement Mrs Weasley. « Est ce que vous savez comment contacter l'Ordre ? »

« C'est urgent ? » demanda-t-elle nerveusement.

En fronçant les sourcils, Harry se demanda ce que _urgent_ signifiait réellement. « On a jusqu'à la tombée de la nuit, » répondit-il en haussant les épaules. Ce n'était pas comme si les Mangemorts allaient envahir la ville dans dix minutes.

Elle écarquilla les yeux, mais hocha la tête d'un air décidé. « Alors il y a assez de temps pour mettre en route le réseau de cheminette, » dit Mrs Weasley, se dirigeant déjà vers la cheminée. Harry s'avança alors qu'elle contactait McGonagall.

« Minerva, Harry est ici et il souhaite convoquer une réunion de l'Ordre immédiatement, » dit Mrs Weasley.

Harry se demanda si son professeur avait l'air aussi inquiète que les autres l'avaient été en entendant la nouvelle. Sa voix semblait aussi sévère que d'habitude quand elle demanda à parler directement à Harry. Mrs Weasley se recula du feu et fit signe à Harry de venir. Celui-ci s'agenouilla devant la cheminée et mit la tête dans les flammes vertes.

« Mr Potter ? » demanda McGonagall.

« Professeur, il va y avoir une attaque dans une des petites villes près de Little Whinging ce soir, » annonça-t-il brusquement, et il ne fut pas surpris d'entendre des hoquets de surprise. « J'ai besoin que l'Ordre se réunisse et se prépare pour une contre attaque. »

« Comment le savez vous ? Etes vous certain de ce que vous dites ? »

« Oui, j'en suis certain, » affirma Harry, hochant la tête. « J'ai eu une vision où j'ai entendu cette information, » mentit-il sans hésiter. Il s'était préparé à donner cette explication. Ou plutôt, Snape l'avait préparé, pensa-t-il en ricanant intérieurement.

Mc Gonagall le fixa pendant quelques secondes, avant de se tourner vers Mrs Weasley. « Molly, vous savez qui appeler. Je commencerai de mon côté, » dit-elle, attendant une réponse affirmative de la part de Mrs Weasley. « Une heure, » ajouta-t-elle fermement avant de disparaître.

Harry se recula de la cheminée pour que Mrs Weasley puisse faire ses appels par cheminette. Il apprit rapidement que l'Ordre avait une sorte de réseau en place pour que tout le monde soit contacté aussi rapidement que possible. Après avoir entendu Mrs Weasley informer Tonks et Mrs Figg, Harry se retourna vers ses amis qui le regardaient tous d'un air inquiet.

« Oh, Harry ! » s'exclama doucement Hermione. « Tu as de nouveau des visions ? »

« Oui, » répondit Harry d'un ton fatigué, se laissant tomber sur une des chaises.

« Comment est ce que tu sais qu'elle est vraie ? » demanda Ron.

Harry tressaillit, même si il avait su que la question serait posée. « Est ce qu'on peut prendre le risque de ne pas y croire ? » répliqua-t-il sèchement.

« Mais Harry, » commença prudemment Hermione. « Tu sais ce qui s'est déjà passé. »

Harry lui lança un regard noir. « Oui, je sais, » dit-il sèchement. « Mais cette fois ci c'est différent, et vous allez juste devoir me faire confiance. »

« Je te fais confiance, » dit Hermione. « Mais, Harry, tu ne peux pas simplement savoir que c'est différent. »

Harry inspira profondément. « Quand Voldemort commencera à entrer dans ta tête, alors on pourra discuter de ce qu'on ressent. Là, tu pourras me donner des leçons sur les différences subtiles qu'on peut distinguer entre des visions, pour déterminer si elles sont vraies ou fausses. Mais en attendant, tu vas simplement devoir me faire confiance quand je dis que j'ai moi même appris à faire la différence, » s'énerva-t-il.

Hermione était pâle et semblait blessée par l'éclat de Harry, mais il refusait de s'en sentir coupable. Elle allait juste devoir croire qu'il s'agissait d'une vision concernant les plans de Voldemort, parce qu'il savait que _jamais_ elle ne le croirait si il disait la vérité.

« Très bien, Harry, » dit doucement Hermione.

Harry hocha la tête pour montrer qu'il avait entendu.

Ils sursautèrent tous quand Mrs Weasley s'adressa à eux. « Très bien, » dit-elle d'un ton sévère. « Nous allons avoir une réunion de l'Ordre d'ici peu. J'ai besoin qu'on installe des tables et des chaises dans le jardin. Fred et George, vous savez quoi faire. »

Ils restèrent tous silencieux en préparant rapidement le jardin pour l'arrivée des membres de l'Ordre, qui allaient bientôt arriver. En fait, ils n'avaient pas encore fini d'installer quand les premiers arrivèrent. Harry n'aida pas beaucoup, car bientôt la moitié des membres de l'Ordre venait le saluer. Il fut soulagé que personne ne l'interroge, toutefois.

Il réalisa finalement que probablement personne ne savait pourquoi ils avaient été convoqués ici. Il regarda autour de lui et reconnut les expressions confuses et inquiètes. Le Professeur McGonagall le conduisit dans le salon quand elle arriva, jetant un sort de Tranquillité sur la pièce avant de parler.

« Mr Potter, tout le monde est particulièrement inquiet et un peu... nerveux, parce qu'il s'agit de la première réunion de l'Ordre qui ait été organisée depuis, » elle déglutit péniblement. « Depuis que le Directeur nous a quitté. »

Harry, stupéfait, cligna des yeux. « Pourquoi est ce qu'il n'y a eu aucune réunion de l'Ordre ? » demanda-t-il. « La guerre continue toujours ! »

Elle pinça les lèvres pour marquer sa désaprobation. « Je sais que vous êtes conscient que nous avons perdu notre lien avec Vous Savez Qui, » dit-elle. « Au cours du mois passé, nous n'avons eu aucune information avec laquelle travailler. »

« Il y a certainement d'autres choses que l'Ordre pourrait faire ! » s'exclama Harry.

« Mr Potter, nous avons perdu notre chef dans ces temps difficiles, » dit sévèrement McGonagall. « Les gens sont en deuil. Ils sont désorientés. »

« Oui, et bien ils feraient mieux de réapprendre à s'orienter, » répliqua Harry. « On ne peut pas se permettre que les gens se sentent perdus, on n'a pas le temps. »

Elle écarquilla les yeux. « Vous avez peut être raison, » dit-elle lentement. « Mais vous devez comprendre que les gens ont du mal à être confiants ces temps ci. »

« Ils feraient mieux de se remettre rapidement, » dit Harry d'un ton déterminé s'adressant plus à lui-même qu'à son professeur alors que ses yeux se dirigeaient vers la fenêtre. « J'ai assez de problèmes comme ça. Je n'ai pas besoin d'avoir en plus groupe d'adultes querelleurs. »

McGonagall le regarda attentivement avant de reprendre la parole. « Je pense qu'il est peut être temps que cette réunion commence. » Avec un mouvement de sa baguette elle désactiva le sort de Tranquillité et quitta la pièce d'un pas brusque, Harry derrière elle.

Harry n'avait même pas encore mis le pied dehors quand il entendit les cris.

« Vous n'êtes pas assez âgés pour participer à ces réunions, » criait Mrs Weasley à ses enfants et Hermione. « Je ne veux rien entendre de plus à ce sujet. »

Harry les ignora et regarda, ébahi, le Professeur McGonagall prendre une chaise à droite du bout de la table, et faire signe à Harry de s'asseoir en bout de table. Remus était assis face à elle et sourit à Harry en signe de bienvenue, bien qu'il soit légèrement crispé, étant donné les circonstances.

Abasourdi, Harry s'avança et regarda le long de la table de conférence fabriquée en mettant bout à bout plusieurs petites tables.

McGonagall lui lança un regard d'encouragement, et Harry inspira profondément avant de recommencer à écouter la dispute parmi les Weasley.

« Mrs Weasley, » dit il fermement, attirant son attention. « Je sais que vous ne voulez pas qu'ils participent à cette réunion, mais cela me ferait gagner beaucoup de temps si je pouvais leur expliquer en même temps qu'à tous les autres. »

Harry affronta son regard sans détourner les yeux. « Vous savez qu'à la seconde même où cette réunion sera terminée, je devrai recommencer à tout leur expliquer. »

Les amis de Harry étaient restés silencieux, mais écarquillaient les yeux face au combat entre les deux volontés qui se déroulait devant eux.

Finalement, Mrs Weasley pinça les lèvres pour montrer sa désapprobation, mais hocha la tête. Sans dire un mot, ils s'assirent tous rapidement à la table.

La tablée entière était silencieuse, et tous regardaient Harry. Il lança un regard à McGonagall, mais elle se contenta de lui faire signe de commencer. Il ne s'était pas préparé à cela. Il s'était attendu à ce qu'elle soit en charge de l'Ordre maintenant que Dumbledore n'était plus là.

« Vas y, Harry, » dit calmement Remus, lui adressant un sourire rassurant.

Harry lui renvoya un sourire reconnaissant, reprenant confiance en lui. « D'accord, alors j'ai convoqué cette réunion de l'Ordre parce qu'il va y avoir une attaque ce soir. »

Il se sentit de nouveau désarmé quand le chaos s'installa parmi les membres de l'Ordre. Certains semblaient paniqués, d'autres incrédules, d'autres encore paraissaient en colère, et quelques uns semblaient simplement tristes.

« _Tu_ as convoqué cette réunion de l'Ordre ? » demanda Shackelbolt, incrédule, sa voix s'élevant au dessus de la cacophonie qui régnait.

« Oui, » se contenta de répondre Harry. « Nous avons un travail à faire ce soir. »

« Mais tu ne peux pas prendre les décisions, » cria quelqu'un que Harry ne reconnut pas.

Le jeune sorcier haussa les épaules. « Il faut bien que quelqu'un le fasse. »

« Tu n'as même pas encore dix sept ans, » s'écria un autre. « Tu ne peux pas penser prendre la place de Dumbledore. »

Le visage de Harry se durcit. « Vous avez raison, » dit-il froidement. « Je ne vais pas prendre la place de Dumbledore. C'était un homme formidable, respecté de tous, et admiré par beaucoup. Tous ici nous regrettons son absence, mais vous semblez oublier qu'il ne nous a jamais vraiment laissé seuls. »

Harry était aussi surpris que les autres quand soudain, un chant d'oiseau se fit entendre. « Fumsec, » souffla-t-il.

Levant les yeux vers le ciel bleu, il vit un flash rouge et or qui se dirigeait vers eux. Il loucha quand le magnifique oiseau atterrit sur son épaule. Il cligna des yeux et tendit la main pour caresser le phénix, rempli de respect à cette vue. « Salut, Fumsec, » murmura Harry.

Fumsec chanta quelques notes pour le saluer, réchauffant l'âme de Harry.

« Il sera toujours là pour ceux d'entre nous qui ont confiance, » souffla Harry. Reprenant courage grâce au phénix, il regarda de nouveau le groupe des membres de l'Ordre. Il réalisa qu'ils semblaient tous aussi impressionnés que lui-même.

« Le Professeur Dumbledore sera toujours avec nous dans nos coeurs, » dit doucement Harry. « Il restera avec nous aussi longtemps que nous nous souviendrons de ses paroles et de ses conseils. Je ne pense pas qu'il sera jamais totalement parti, » dit-il, s'arrêtant brièvement pour regarder de nouveau Fumsec. « Je ne prétends pas prendre sa place. »

Il inspira profondément, et quand il reprit la parole, son ton était plus ferme. « Cependant, je ne le trahirait pas en ignorant ce qui doit être fait. Il considérerait cela comme un grand déshonneur si nous restions assis là à le pleurer, alors qu'il est simplement parti pour sa dernière grande aventure. »

McGonagall croisa son regard et lui adressa un sourire compréhensif. Harry lui sourit en retour, prêt à parier qu'elle avait entendu Dumbledore en parler de nombreuses fois. Il la vit sortir sa baguette et faire apparaître un perchoir pour Fumseck. Le phénix chanta de nouveau quelques notes, puis quitta l'épaule de Harry et s'installa sur le perchoir, semblant présider la réunion au côté de Harry.

« Bon, on est prêt à recommencer ? » demanda Harry avec un sourire effronté. Quelques rires incrédules lui répondirent.

Le jeune sorcier redevint sérieux et regarda d'un air solennel les membres de l'Ordre réunis. « Je suis ici et j'ai convoqué cette réunion parce que nous avons un travail à faire ce soir. »

Tous l'écoutaient attentivement, et Harry pouvait mesurer la pression qui pesait sur lui. Son lien avec Voldemort n'était pas quelque chose dont il avait l'habitude de parler, et il n'était pas certain de devoir le faire maintenant. Mais il avait besoin que ces gens croient en lui. Il décida d'éluder cette partie, à peu près sûr que c'est ce qu'aurait fait Dumbledore.

« Voldemort va attaquer une petite ville près de Little Whinging, où vit ma famille, » dit Harry. « Je ne pense pas qu'il puisse attaquer directement la ville, sans doute à cause de quelque chose que Dumbledore a fait dans le passé. Je ne suis pas vraiment sûr, » admit-il. « Mais je _sais_ qu'il a programmé cette attaque pour que ça me touche de près, littéralement. »

« Ma, hum, méthode, pour obtenir des informations n'est pas parfaite, et je ne connais qu'une partie du plan, » dit-il avant d'exposer ce qu'il connaissait, c'est à dire la ville, le nombre de Mangemorts, et le fait que l'attaque était censée se produire pendant la nuit, bien qu'il ne puisse pas préciser l'heure exacte.

« Comment est ce que tu sais tout ça ? » demanda Maugrey suspicieusement.

Harry inspira profondément avant de répondre. « C'est une méthode que Dumbledore connaissait et grâce à laquelle vous avez déjà pu agir, » répondit-il honnêtement. C'était juste la méthode-espion, plutôt que la méthode-cicatrice que certains connaissaient.

« Et quelle est cette méthode ? » demanda Shackelbolt.

Harry hésita, ne souhaitant pas répondre directement. Il doutait que les gens réagiraient bien en apprenant qu'il avait un lien direct avec l'esprit de Voldemort.

« Il s'agit d'une aptitude complexe basée sur l'histoire entre Harry et Voldemort, » dit Hermione, d'un ton docte. « Cela repose en grande partie sur le phénomène magique qui s'est produit lorsque Harry, encore bébé, a survécu au Sortilège de mort, ce qui signifie qu'il ne s'agit pas d'une aptitude que n'importe qui peut maîtriser. Le professeur Dumbledore était un grand sorcier, versé dans l'art de la Magie Ancienne, et il a pu aider Harry à développer cette aptitude. C'est malheureusement une magie imprécise, mais elle peut se révéler extrêmement utile, » ajouta-t-elle.

Harry la regarda, ébahi, alors qu'elle continuait de déblatérer son explication incompréhensible. Avec sa voix sérieuse et sa réputation de rat de bibliothèque, son explication semblait incroyablement complexe et parfaitement plausible. Etant donné qu'il était à peu sûr que Dumbledore lui même n'avait pas tout à fait compris le lien entre Harry et Voldemort, il se demanda qu'est ce que Hermione pouvait bien expliquer de manière si détaillée.

Son regard tomba sur Ron et il dut réprimer une envie de rire en reconnaissant l'expression abasourdie qu'il adoptait à chaque fois qu'il cessait automatiquement d'écouter quand Hermione se lançait dans une explication. Il risqua un regard vers McGonagall qui savait qu'il ne s'agissait que de n'importe quoi. Elle avait gardé son expression sévère, mais ses yeux pétillaient d'amusement.

Il regarda les autres personnes présentes, et plusieurs d'entre eux avaient adopté la même expression que Ron. Tonks semblait sur le point de s'endormir, alors que Remus regardait Hermione comme si il apprenait quelque chose d'important. Il se demanda si Remus connaissait ce que Hermione décrivait. Beaucoup se contentaient de la regarder, fascinés, alors qu'elle continuait d'énumérer des faits. Personne ne semblait mettre sa parole en doute, cependant, ce dont Harry était soulagé. Il allait devoir remercier Hermione pour ça. Il ne pensait pas que qui ce soit oserait questionner la façon dont il se procurait des informations à l'avenir.

« Donc, comme vous l'avez certainement tous compris, » conclut Hermione, « Harry possède une méthode incroyable et unique qui nous permet d'accéder à des informations d'une telle importance. »

Elle se rassit, bien droite sur sa chaise, et tourna les yeux vers Harry, attendant qu'il reprenne la parole.

« Euh, oui, » dit Harry. « Bon, je pense qu'on peut maintenant discuter de la stratégie à adopter pour la contre attaque de ce soir. »

Ceux qui étaient tombés dans un état d'hébétude pendant l'explication de Hermione semblèrent se réveiller en entendant cela.

« Est ce que tu as des suggestions, Harry ? » demanda Remus.

Harry lui adressa un sourire reconnaissant. Les gens avaient déjà du mal à s'habituer à l'idée qu'un adolescent dirige la réunion. Le support de membres adultes était à la fois rassurant et utile. Etrangement, la majorité du groupe semblait apprécier que quelqu'un les dirige, même quelqu'un d'aussi jeune. Il se demanda dans quelle proportion cela était dû au fait qu'il était Harry Potter, l'Elu.

Harry repoussa ces pensées, et commença à exposer les stratégies que Snape lui avait expliquées le matin même. La principale différence étant que Harry réduisait la contre attaque principalement à une seule ville. Il hésita brièvement avant de suggérer que des guetteurs soient postés dans les deux villes voisines, étant donné que Voldemort les avait envisagées et pouvait très bien changer d'avis. Il fallait que quelqu'un soit présent et puisse transplaner et prévenir les autres au cas où les mangemorts attaqueraient.

Harry laissa échapper un soupir de soulagement quand les membres de l'Ordre commencèrent à coopérer et à déterminer qui serait où. Maugrey et Shackelbolt semblait prendre en charge les décisions et Harry écouta attentivement alors que chacun se voyait assigner un poste et une mission. Ces personnes avaient l'habitude de ce genre de choses.

En se rasseyant, Harry réalisa que tout ces gens avaient simplement eu besoin que quelqu'un les secoue un peu. Une fois qu'ils avaient eu des informations et que quelqu'un leur avait indiqué la marche à suivre, comme McGonagall avait fait remarqué, le groupe semblait se rassembler en une unité cohérente.

Les choses semblaient finalement se passer sans problème, jusqu'à ce que soit posée la question des plus jeunes membres du groupe. Fred, George, Ron, Ginny et Hermione refusaient d'être laissés de côté, et affirmaient qu'ils voulaient aider. Mrs Weasley, cette fois ci, avait du support de la part d'autres membres de l'Ordre qui ne voulaient pas que les 'enfants' soient impliqués. Harry resta de se mêler à la discussion aussi longtemps que possible, mais il ne se passa pas très longtemps avant qu'il n'y soit impliqué.

« Harry aussi veut se battre, » s'exclama Ron. « Pas vrai, Harry ? »

Harry se retrouva soudain au centre de l'attention. « Je serai là où le combat se déroulera, » admit-il tranquillement.

« Vous voyez ! » s'exclama Ron, triomphant.

« Tu ne demandais pas la permission, n'est ce pas, Harry ? » dit sévèrement Remus, remarquant ce que Ron avait manqué. L'attention se dirigea rapidement vers leur bout de la table. Remus n'adoptait que rarement ce ton.

« Non, en effet, » acquiesça calmement Harry.

« Harry, » grogna Remus d'un air menaçant.

Harry ne tressaillit pas sous le regard pénétrant de Remus. « Je connais mon importance dans cette guerre bien mieux que n'importe qui d'autre ici, » dit il, ignorant les regards perçants qu'il reçut de Ron et Hermione, sans parler des autres. « Je connais et je comprends les risques que je prends, et peux t'_assurer_ que je n'ai pas l'intention d'être en première ligne des combats. »

« Cependant, je _serai_ là où se dérouleront les combats, » continua Harry, d'une voix dure et déterminée. « Si il y a la moindre opportunité d'aider, alors je le ferai. Je ne resterai pas assis à rien faire à la maison, alors qu'il y a une guerre à mener. »

« Ce n'est qu'une bataille, pas la guerre, » dit fermement Remus.

Il fut surpris quand Harry hocha la tête pour acquiescer. « Tu as raison. La guerre ne sera pas gagnée en combattant ces batailles, mais ça ne m'empêchera pas de faire tout ce que je peux pour faire échouer les plans de Voldemort. »

« Harry, tu as rempli ton rôle en nous apportant ces informations, » dit Remus. « Maintenant laisse nous faire notre part. »

« Vous allez le faire, » affirma Harry. « Mais ce soir, ce sera un effort collectif. Ce serait stupide de ne pas accepter toute l'aide possible. Plus nous serons nombreux, plus il sera probable que les mangemorts ne resteront pas se battre. En nous plaçant, nous, les 'enfants', comme guetteurs, cela permet à d'autres, plus expérimentés, de combattre les mangemorts. »

Harry désigna ses amis de la main. « Ron, Hermione, Ginny et moi avons déjà combattu contre des mangemorts. Ce n'est pas nouveau pour nous, et je ne vois pas l'intérêt de nous protéger de ça. »

Remus, reconnaissant sa défaite, soupira. « Quand tu deviens ce jeune homme intelligent se préparant pour la guerre, tu argumentes trop bien pour que je me dispute avec toi. »

Après ça, Mrs Weasley accepta à contrecoeur que les autres fassent le guet dans les autres villes. Harry savait qu'elle ne le permettait que parce qu'il n'y avait qu'une très faible chance que les mangemorts y soient. Ses amis ne semblaient pas particulièrement heureux de ne pas être là où la bataille se déroulerait probablement, mais semblaient se contenter de simplement pouvoir aider. Ron et Hermione seraient ensemble, et les jumeaux seraient dans l'autre ville. Ginny ne savait pas encore transplaner et irait avec les jumeaux qui pourraient la faire transplaner avec eux.

Harry refusa d'être où que ce soit ailleurs que là où la bataille aurait probablement lieu, mais il accepta sans problème d'utiliser sa cape d'invisibilité.

La réunion se finissait, et la plupart des gens qui ne fréquentaient pas les Weasley d'habitude étaient partis avant que Madame Pomfresh ne prenne la parole. « Nous avons un autre problème, » dit-elle d'un ton hésitant, semblant hésiter sur la personne à qui elle devait s'adresser. Finalement, elle s'adressa au Professeur McGonagall. « L'infirmerie a des stocks suffisants pour soigner les blessures qui pourraient être faites ce soir, mais si ce genre de chose se produit encore, je vais rapidement être en rupture de stock pour certaines potions. »

McGonagall pinça les lèvres jusqu'à ce qu'elles ne soient plus qu'une mince ligne. « Cela pose un problème, » reconnut-elle.

« Qu'est ce qui est arrivé à Slughorn ? » demanda Harry par curiosité.

« Mr Potter, je crois que vous étiez présent quand le Professeur Dumbledore lui a demandé de venir enseigner, » dit McGonagall d'un ton brusque.

« Il est retourné se cacher, n'est ce pas ? » demanda Harry.

McGonagall acquiesça. « Malheureusement, le problème n'est pas simplement de l'avoir perdu, lui, » expliqua-t-elle.

Harry, suspicieux, la regarda, et elle hocha de nouveau la tête. « Bordel de merde ! » s'exclama-t-il.

« Mr Potter ! Surveillez votre langage ! » s'exclama McGonagall.

Harry se contenta de rouler les yeux, pensant au problème que cela posait. « Je suppose que Snape était celui qui se chargeait de faire certaines potions, » dit-il d'un ton amer.

Il y eut de nombreux hoquets comme Harry osait prononcer le nom de Snape. Il se demanda si cela allait devenir aussi mal que de dire le nom de Voldemort. Repoussant cette idée, il se concentra de nouveau sur les potions.

« Je ne suis pas tout à fait sûre de la solution, » dit McGonagall. « La préparation de potions n'est pas un talent que tous possèdent. Je pense que nous pourrions acheter certaines des potions les plus difficiles à préparer. »

« Il peut être difficile de trouver des potions de qualité sur le marché, et si on peut les trouver, elles sont très chères, » dit calmement Remus.

Harry fixa Remus, alors qu'il réalisait ce qu'il voulait dire. « Tu n'as pas eu de potion Tue-Loup. »

Remus se contenta de secouer la tête.

Harry voulait crier que c'était injuste. Il savait où était le Maître des Potions, et il savait qu'il était toujours du côté de l'Ordre.

Ses yeux s'écarquillèrent. Il n'était pas censé avoir accès au Maître de Potions, mais il avait accès à ses notes. Il avait réussi à passer son année de potions, et avait même mieux réussi que Hermione grâce à ce livre. Il pouvait l'utiliser comme couverture alors qu'il ferait lui-même les potions – avec l'aide du Maître de Potions. Et puis, il y aurait aussi Draco pour l'aider.

Harry croisa le regard de Hermione. Elle semblait le défier du regard, et il réalisa qu'elle comprenait au moins une partie de ce à quoi il pensait.

« Non, Harry, » dit-elle. « C'est dangereux. »

« Ça ne l'est pas ! » répliqua Harry.

La discussion qui avait continué entre les adultes pendant que Harry réfléchissait, s'arrêta alors qu'ils écoutaient Harry et Hermione.

« Comment peux-tu dire ça ? » s'énerva Hermione.

« Parce que ça pourrait nous aider, » dit Harry. « Et on aura besoin de toute l'aide qu'on trouvera. »

« Pas venant de lui, » dit-elle, semblant encore plus furieuse.

« Hermione, c'est un livre, » tenta de l'apaiser Harry. « Ni plus, ni moins. »

« Tu sais que ce n'est pas vrai, » dit Hermione en serrant les lèvres.

Harry commençait rapidement à s'impatienter, d'autant plus qu'ils se disputaient à ce sujet depuis des mois. « Il ne s'agit pas de notes, cette fois, Hermione. Il s'agit de sauver des vies. »

« Exactement, » dit-elle, faisant comme si Harry venait de lui donner raison. « Et on ne va risquer aucune vie en utilisant ce livre. »

« Je n'arrive pas à croire que tu oses le suggérer ! » cria Ron, semblant à la fois en colère et confus quand il retrouva sa voix.

« C'est juste un bouquin, bordel ! » cria Harry.

« Non, ce n'est pas juste un livre, et tu le sais très bien, Harry ! » s'écria Hermione.

« Ça suffit ! » s'exclama McGonagall. Elle tourna son regard perçant vers Harry. « De quoi s'agit-il, Mr Potter ? »

« J'ai un moyen qui pourrait peut être nous permettre d'obtenir certaines des potions dont Madame Pomfresh aura besoin, » dit Harry, d'une voix ferme mais bien plus calme.

« Mais c'est dangereux ! » dit Hermione. « C'était le livre de Snape. »

Harry lui lança un regard furieux, maudissant tous les rapporteurs de la terre.

« Mr Potter, » dit McGonagall d'un ton sévère.

Harry soupira fortement et expliqua rapidement le livre, mentionnant seulement le fait qu'il contenait les notes de Snape au sujet des différentes potions.

Il ne fut pas content quand Hermione fit rapidement remarquer qu'il y avait aussi des sorts dangereux que Harry y avait appris, mais au moins elle ne mentionna pas celui que Harry avait utilisé sur Draco.

McGonagall semblait sérieuse pendant qu'elle réfléchissait à ce qui avait été dit. « Le professeur Snape connaissait ses potions, » dit-elle finalement. « Harry, penses tu pouvoir préparer certaines des potions dont Madame Pomfresh aura besoin ? »

« Oui, » répondit rapidement Harry, heureux que certaines des potions de guérison aient été au programme de la sixième année. « Et celle que je ne peux pas préparer, je les trouverai et je les achèterai, » ajouta-t-il.

« Ce ne sera pas nécessaire, Mr Potter, » dit McGonagall. « Dans ce cas, il s'agit de la responsabilité de l'Ordre, ou de Poudlard. »

« Je _fais_ partie de l'Ordre, » dit fermement Harry. « J'ai aussi les moyens de préparer ou d'acheter les potions dont nous aurons besoin. » Il n'osa pas regarder Hermione et Ron, sachant qu'aucun d'eux ne serait content de lui.

« Cela ne devrait pas être de votre responsabilité, » dit le Professeur McGonagall, ne semblant pas plus heureuse de cette situation.

Harry haussa les épaules. « Il faut bien que quelqu'un s'en occupe, et je peux le faire. »

Elle l'étudia pendant un long moment avant de soupirer. C'était une réaction à laquelle Harry commençait à s'habituer. « Très bien, alors, » finit-elle par dire.

« Euh, j'aurai besoin de passer par Poudlard, » dit Harry.

Elle lui adressa un autre regard perçant. « Je ne pense pas que je veuille savoir. »

Harry sourit. « Non, je ne pense pas. »

McGonagall sourit en retour. « Poudlard est toujours ouvert, » dit-elle en se levant pour partir. « Je suppose que je vous y verrai demain. »

Harry acquiesça, mais ses mots avaient provoqué d'autres questions. Il se retint toutefois de les poser alors qu'elle s'éloignait. Il se demandait comment était protégé Poudlard alors que tout le monde était parti. Il pensait que Rusard et Miss Teigne était probablement les seuls qui y avaient été présents pendant l'après midi, mais il y en avait peut être d'autres, après tout. Et puis, les protections du château étaient sans doute fortes, même lorsque personne n'y était, pensa-t-il.

La plus grande question, était de savoir si Poudlard réouvrirait l'année suivante, et Harry n'était pas certain de vouloir connaître la réponse ou pas. Si Poudlard n'ouvrait pas, il aurait encore plus de problèmes dont il devrait s'occuper, et pour le moment, il ne souhaitait même pas y penser.

Tous les adultes disparurent et Harry resta seul avec ses amis qui se rapprochèrent pour s'asseoir à côté de lui. Il savait qu'il était sur le point d'être bombardé de question, et cela ne l'enchantait pas du tout.

* * *

Fin du chapitre ! Désolée, manque de temps, pas de RAR aujourd'hui…

Mais continuez quand même à m'en envoyer, ça me fait vraiment plaisir d'avoir votre avis sur cette traduction.


	8. Chapter 8

Disclaimer : remercions tous JK Rowling pour avoir créé l'univers et les personnages de Harry Potter. Allez, tous en chœur : un, deux, trois, MERCI ! Remercions également Vorabiza pour avoir imaginé cette fic ! (et si le cœur vous en dit, remerciez la modeste traductrice que je suis !)

Avertissement : rating M, slash, mais ça, vous devez le savoir depuis un moment, non ?

Note de la traductrice : pas de RAR encore cette fois ci, je n'ai pas vraiment la tête à ça, désolée, j'ai quelques problèmes en ce moment.

Chapitre Huit 

« Harry, pourquoi est ce que tu te comportes de manière aussi différente? » demanda brusquement Ron. 

Harry fut surpris par la question. Il s'était attendu à beaucoup de questions, mais certainement pas à celle là. « Qu'est ce que tu veux dire ? » demanda-t-il prudemment. « Je ne suis pas différent. » 

« Si, tu l'es ! » s'exclama son ami. 

« Tu te fais des idées, Ron, c'est tout, » esquiva Harry. 

Ron se tourna vers Hermione pour lui demander de l'aide, et elle releva le défi. « Harry, » commença-t-elle lentement, réfléchissant à ses mots. « Tu viens de convoquer une réunion de l'Ordre, tu as dirigé cette réunion, donné les bases pour la contre attaque de ce soir, et tu n'as pas cédé, ni face à Lupin, ni face à Mrs Weasley. Sans parler du fait que tu as tenu tête à McGonagall, et pas seulement une fois, mais probablement deux, » ajouta-t-elle. 

Harry repensa rapidement à la petite discussion privée qu'il avait eue avec McGonagall avant la réunion de l'Ordre et réalisa que Hermione était au courant de cela, même si elle ne savait pas ce qui avait été dit. Mais elle avait vu McGonagall revenir de cette discussion et céder le contrôle de la réunion de l'Ordre à Harry. 

Avant que Harry ne trouve comment répondre, Ron avait repris la parole. « Et tu t'es _porté volontaire_ pour faire des potions ! » cria-t-il, donnant l'impression que c'était la chose la plus horrible que Harry ait faite de toute sa vie. 

Harry eut un rire désabusé. « Madame Pomfresh a dit qu'elle aurait besoin de potions, et comme je l'ai dit, j'ai un moyen pour aider. Et en ce qui concerne la réunion, j'ai peut être donné l'impression de la diriger, mais c'était seulement avec la permission de McGonagall. La seule raison pour laquelle on m'a écouté, c'est que Fumsec est venu, et j'ai eu la chance d'avoir l'aide de Hermione pour détourner l'attention. » 

Il lui adressa un immense sourire. « D'ailleurs, tu as été absolument géniale! » 

Hermione ne résista pas et lui sourit en retour. « Oui, même moi j'ai pensé que je n'avais pas été trop mal, » dit elle d'un ton guindé. 

Ron et Ginny rirent, et ils se sentirent tous un peu plus détendus. Mais si Harry avait espéré détourner leur attention, il avait eu tort. 

« Je crois que ce que mon imbécile de frère essayait de dire, » dit Ginny avec un regard appuyé en direction de Ron, « c'est qu'on ne s'attendait pas vraiment à te voir te charger de tout ça et à prendre le contrôle. Avec ou sans aide, tu es venu ici aujourd'hui avec un plan, et rien ne pouvait t'arrêter. Même les adultes... Même _Maman_ ont semblé le respecter, » dit elle, son admiration transparaissant dans sa voix. 

« On est habitués à te voir réagir en cas de crise, mais tout ça était un peu plus... complexe et élaboré, » dit Hermione, hésitant pour trouver un mot approprié. « La dernière fois qu'on t'a vu, tu étais très en colère, et tu souffrais de la perte de Dumbledore. On ne s'attendait pas à te voir aussi… calme, surtout étant données les circonstances. » 

Harry se contenta de hausser les épaules. Hermione semblait penser que Harry était sur le point d'exploser, seulement à cause de ce qu'elle venait de dire. Il supposa qu'il aurait peut être réagi comme ça dans le passé. 

« Il y des choses qu'il fallait faire. On n'a pas le temps de s'asseoir et de pleurer sur ce qu'on a perdu. Mais ça ne veut pas dire que je ne suis pas en colère. Je suis furieux qu'on doive s'occuper de tout ça, mais ça doit être fait. Je suis complètement terrifié à l'idée que des gens vont sans doute être blessés ce soir, » admit-il calmement. 

Cela ne serait sans doute pas une bonne idée d'ajouter qu'il s'inquiétait aussi pour Malfoy et Snape. Il avait encore du mal à l'admettre lui-même, et il avait pourtant une assez bonne idée de la situation. 

« On sait que tu as peur, » dit doucement Hermione. « Mais il s'est passé quelque chose qui t'a fait changer, pendant le mois qui vient de s'écouler. » 

« Avant, je pensais que tu étais déterminé, mais ce nouveau toi est stupéfiant, » ajouta Ginny. 

Harry, exaspéré, secoua la tête. « Je n'ai pas changé tant que ça, » protesta-t-il. « Vous savez tous les trois que j'ai toujours été déterminé à gagner cette guerre, quel qu'en soit le prix, et encore plus depuis la mort de Dumbledore. » 

« Mais tu n'avais pas l'air aussi adulte, avant, » dit Hermione d'un ton triste. « Je suppose que je n'avais pas vraiment réalisé combien la mort de Dumbledore pourrait t'affecter. » 

Harry pensa à ce qu'elle venait de dire. Il ne se sentait pas vraiment plus adulte qu'avant. Il avait juste l'impression de prendre ses responsabilités plus au sérieux. Il se demanda si c'était ça qui le rendait plus adulte. 

Par le passé, Dumbledore avait toujours été là. Il avait été là pour montrer l'exemple. Il avait été là pour le protéger et le guider. Il avait été un formidable filet de sécurité pour Harry. 

Harry n'essayait pas de prendre la place de Dumbledore, et il avait pensé chaque mot de ce qu'il avait dit à l'Ordre. Il n'essayait pas de prendre sa place, mais il prenait sur lui certaines des responsabilités dont le sorcier s'était chargé auparavant. Cela incluait toutes sortes de choses, depuis convoquer une réunion en urgence, jusqu'à essayer d'aider Malfoy et le ramener du bon côté. 

Il fronça les sourcils, essayant de voir si il prenait plus de responsabilités qu'il ne devrait. Y avait-il des gens mieux placés que lui pour continuer les missions que Dumbledore leur avait laissées ? Ce n'était pas comme si il essayait vraiment de tout faire tout seul. 

Pour la réunion, il avait été aidé par plusieurs personnes – et un phénix. Snape, McGonagall, Hermione et Remus l'avaient tous aidé, d'une façon ou d'une autre. 

Il avait sans doute surpris pas mal de monde en proposant de s'occuper lui-même des potions, mais c'était parce que personne ne savait pour Snape. Il espérait sincèrement que l'espion l'aiderait à ce sujet, réalisant que rien ne garantissait qu'il serait d'accord, mais il avait dit la vérité en disant qu'il avait les moyens financiers d'aider en cas de besoin. 

En ce qui concernait Snape, Harry ne contrôlait pas grand chose. Snape était celui qui prenait les décisions. Cela avait demandé beaucoup d'efforts, mais ils étaient tous deux arrivés à une sorte d'entente. Harry en remerciait Dumbledore. 

Concernant Malfoy, Harry devait bien avouer qu'il ne savait toujours pas ce qui se passait avec lui. Dumbledore avait fait le premier pas pour essayer de convaincre Draco de changer de camp, mais Harry savait qu'il y avait bien plus que ça. La situation reposait en grande partie sur une petite fille nommée Victoria. 

Oui, Harry s'occupait de certaines choses qui auraient été de la prérogative de Dumbledore si il était resté en vie, mais il ne s'en occupait pas tout à fait de la même manière. Harry avait l'impression de patauger, et il déployait des efforts considérables pour ne pas se noyer. 

« Harry ! » 

« Quoi? » demanda Harry, tiré hors de ses pensées. 

« Et bien, au moins, il y a certaines choses qui n'ont pas changé, » marmonna Ron. 

« Tu étais encore perdu dans tes pensées, » fit remarquer Ginny, avec un large sourire. 

Harry lui adressa un demi sourire avant de se tourner vers Hermione. « J'ai beaucoup de choses en tête et beaucoup à faire. Et je vais réussir. Si le fait de prendre toutes ces responsabilités fait de moi un adulte, alors je suppose que tu as raison, » dit-il. 

« Tu n'as pas à le faire tout seul, » dit Hermione sévèrement. 

Harry haussa les épaules. « Je ne suis pas tout seul. Bizarrement, je pense que j'ai plus d'aide pour accomplir tout ce qui doit être fait que je n'en ai jamais eu. » Il désigna la longueur des tables mises bout à bout. « Je crois que j'ai même l'Ordre du Phénix en entier prêt à me suivre. » 

Hermione cligna des yeux en réalisant qu'il avait raison. Il n'allait pas lui parler de Snape, Malfoy et Winky qui, eux aussi, l'aidaient. Bien sûr, Malfoy avait aussi apporté pas mal de problèmes, mais Harry n'allait pas le mentionner, non plus. 

« Il y a aussi vous trois, » dit calmement Harry. Il regarda Fumseck qui était toujours installé sur son perchoir. « Apparemment, Fumseck aussi a choisi de m'aider, » dit il d'un ton perplexe. 

« Les phénix choisissent leur propriétaire, » lui apprit Hermione. « Mais je suppose que Dumbledore l'a probablement beaucoup influencé. Il semblerait que Fumseck t'ai choisi comme son maître, maintenant. » 

« Euh, est ce que ça veut dire qu'il va vivre avec moi? » demanda Harry. 

Le phénix chanta quelques notes, ce qui semblait être une réponse affirmative. 

Hermione avait un immense sourire alors que Ron et Ginny regardaient d'un air étonné. « Je pense que oui, » dit Hermione joyeusement. 

Harry soupira. C'était super, certainement, mais ça voulait dire qu'il devait aussi apprendre à s'occuper d'un phénix. Il espérait que Fumseck serait aussi facile que Hedwige, parce qu'elle s'occupait d'elle-même. Tout ce qu'il avait à faire, c'était de lui donner un peu d'amour et d'attention de temps en temps.

« Hermione? » demanda Harry. Il n'eut même pas besoin de poser sa question avant qu'elle ne commence déjà à répondre. 

« Je vais m'en occuper, » dit elle d'un ton brusque. « Je trouverai tout ce que tu as besoin de savoir sur les phénix, pour que tu puisses t'en occuper correctement. » 

« Et aussi tout ce que tu _n'as pas_ besoin de savoir, » marmonna Ron, ce qui lui valut de recevoir un coup de coude dans les côtes de la part de Hermione. 

« C'est un grand honneur, » dit Hermione. 

« En effet, » acquiesça Harry, levant la main pour caresser le plumage de Fumsec, et se sentant plus proche de Dumbledore qu'il ne l'avait été depuis sa mort. 

« Viens, Ron, » dit soudain Hermione, se levant et entraînant Ron avec elle. « Tu peux m'aider à voir ce que je peux trouver sur les phénix dans les livres que j'ai ici. » 

« Pourquoi est ce que je voudrai faire ça? » s'indigna Ron. 

« Parce que Harry a besoin de savoir, » répondit Hermione avec impatience, tirant sur son bras et le forçant à la suivre. 

Harry les regarda s'éloigner et les écouta se disputer avec perplexité. Il entendit un soupir derrière lui, et se retourna pour faire face à Ginny. 

« Je pense que Hermione voulait nous donner une chance d'être seuls tous les deux, » dit Ginny. 

« Oh, » fut la réponse éloquente de Harry, alors qu'il regardait Ginny avec circonspection. 

Ginny roula des yeux. « Je sais qu'on n'est plus ensemble, et ils le savent aussi. Mais apparemment, ils continuent à espérer qu'on se remettra en couple. » 

« Ginny, » dit Harry avant de se taire. Il se demandait ce qu'il était censé dire. Il ne voulait pas vraiment qu'ils se remettent ensemble, mais il ne voulait pas lui faire de peine, non plus. 

« Tout va bien, Harry, » dit elle gentiment. « Je comprends, même si eux ne comprennent pas, que ce n'est pas simplement à cause de la mort de Dumbledore, la guerre, et le fait que tu doives te concentrer sur tout ça. »

« Non ? » demanda stupidement Harry. 

Ginny rit. « Oh, Harry, tu sais aussi bien que moi qu'on n'était pas vraiment faits l'un pour l'autre, comme on le pensait. » 

Elle avait raison, pensa Harry. Leur relation n'avait pas été tout à fait comme il l'espérait. C'était bien, mais il n'avait jamais vraiment été à l'aise. Il avait découvert qu'il voyait Ginny plus comme une soeur que comme une petite amie. Il n'avait simplement pas réalisé que Ginny était arrivée à la même conclusion. 

Il continua de la regarder, le regard vide, et elle se mit à rire, se moquant gentiment de lui. « Harry, je sais que tu ne voulais pas me faire de peine, et je suis sûre que tu pensais sincèrement que c'était à cause de la guerre que tu as rompu avec moi. Mais tu n'imagines pas que Ron et Hermione pourraient rompre à cause de la guerre, n'est ce pas ? » 

Harry fronça les sourcils. « Non, mais ils n'ont pas tout à fait les mêmes responsabilités, non plus. » 

« C'est vrai, » admit-elle. « Mais si on avait été aussi amoureux l'un de l'autre que Ron et Hermione le sont, tu aurais tout fait pour qu'on reste ensemble et que ça marche, malgré les circonstances. Quand quelque chose est important pour toi, tu t'investis complètement. » 

« Tu es importante pour moi! » protesta Harry. « Je ferai tout ce que je peux pour te protéger! » 

Ginny sourit. « Je suis contente de l'entendre, » dit elle, ce qui rendit Harry encore plus confus. Elle prit sa main et la serra légèrement. « Harry, à une époque j'étais complètement obsédée par toi. Même après que j'ai commencé à sortir avec d'autres garçons, j'avais toujours des sentiments pour toi, et quand j'ai pu être avec toi, j'ai sauté sur l'occasion. Mais une fois qu'on était ensemble, j'étais bien avec toi, mais je me suis rendu compte que tu étais bien plus comme un de mes grands frères, qu'un petit ami. » 

« Est-ce que tu es en train d'essayer de me dire que je suis un mauvais petit ami? » demanda-t-il, sur la défensive. 

« Non, » dit-elle, avec un large sourire. « Ce n'est pas du tout ce que je dis. Tu as plein de qualités, et tu embrasses vraiment bien... et plus, » ajouta-t-elle sournoisement. 

« Chut, » dit Harry en regardant autour nerveusement. « Je n'ai pas besoin que tous tes frères s'en prennent à moi, sans parler de ta mère. » Il fusilla Ginny du regard quand elle se remit à rire. 

« C'est une des raisons qui font que tu es un petit ami formidable, » dit elle. 

« Quoi? » demanda Harry, de nouveau confus. 

« Tu fais preuve de respect, » répondit Ginny. « Je sais très bien comment les garçons aiment se vanter. Mais tu connais mes frères, et tu respectes le fait que je ne souhaite pas qu'ils sachent ce genre de choses. » 

« Ce n'est pas du respect, c'est de la peur, » affirma Harry. 

Elle sourit. "Harry James Potter, tu n'as absolument pas peur de mes frères. » 

« Si, j'ai peur, » dit Harry en grimaçant. 

Ginny continua comme si elle ne l'avait pas entendu. « C'est dommage que je ne sois pas celle qui est faite pour toi, » dit elle pensivement. « C'est dur de trouver quelqu'un qui soit prêt à affronter tous mes frères. » 

« Est ce que j'étais bon pour quoi que ce soit d'autre? » demanda Harry, sarcastique. 

« Bien sûr, tu étais bon pour le sexe, » répondit Ginny avec insolence. 

Harry ne savait pas si il devait rire ou protester. « Je t'aime bien, tu sais, » rétorqua-t-il. 

Ginny recommença à sourire. « Je sais, et moi aussi, je t'aime bien. C'est juste qu'il n'y a rien de plus, pour aucun de nous. On est mieux en étant simplement amis. Je crois qu'on essayait de faire marcher quelque chose entre nous, parce qu'on pensait qu'il _devait_ y avoir quelque chose entre nous. » 

« Oui, » acquiesça doucement Harry, comprenant ce qu'elle voulait dire. 

« Sans rire, le sexe était bien, mais ce n'était pas non plus formidable, » dit Ginny gaiement. 

Bouche bée, Harry la regarda, incrédule. « Excuse moi, mais c'est toi qui vient juste de me dire à quel point c'était bien, et maintenant tu vas m'accuser de... de... » il se tut, essayant de déterminer de quoi elle allait l'accuser exactement. Il savait simplement que ça ne lui plaisait pas vraiment. 

« Oh, aller, Harry, c'était sympa et relaxant, mais il n'y avait pas vraiment d'étincelle entre nous, »dit Ginny. 

Harry la regarda et réalisa qu'elle avait bien plus d'expérience que lui. Il l'avait su bien avant qu'ils ne commencent à sortir ensemble. Merde, c'était elle qui lui avait appris tout ce qu'il _savait_ sur le sexe. Il n'avait simplement pas su qu'il avait été comparé à d'autres, et était arrivé dernier. 

« Je suis désolé de ne pas avoir été assez bien pour toi, » dit il, vexé. 

Ginny sembla enfin réaliser comment Harry prenait ce qu'elle disait. « Je ne suis pas en train de t'insulter, » dit-elle, semblant plus attendrie qu'irritée. « Ce n'est pas comme si j'avais été avec des tas d'autres garçons, mais je sais qu'il n'y a pas ce quelque chose en plus entre nous. On était plutôt en train d'expérimenter et d'apprendre. » 

Harry fronçait les sourcils. Il ne pensait pas qu'il réussirait un jour à comprendre tous ces trucs de relation. 

« Je n'ai pas dit qu'on était pas _bien_ ensemble, » dit Ginny. « Je pense simplement qu'on n'est pas fait l'un pour l'autre. » 

En y pensant, Harry réalisa que c'était à peu près la conclusion à laquelle il était arrivé, mais il était apparemment arrivé à cette conclusion d'une manière complètement différente que Ginny. Il se sentait toujours un peu vexé, mais il réfléchit que si il la voyait comme une sœur, alors probablement que le sexe ne devait _pas_ être vraiment bien avec elle. Il n'avait simplement pas d'autre expérience pour comparer. 

« Il y a quelque chose de bizarre par rapport à notre relation, n'est ce pas? » dit Harry. 

Ginny se détendit et se remit à rire. « Oui. Je ne pense pas à la façon dont mes autres frères embrassent. » Ses mots la frappèrent et il frissonnèrent tous les deux. « Yeuck. Cette phrase sonne horriblement faux, » marmonna-t-elle.

« Amis, » dit Harry fermement. 

"Amis," acquiesça Ginny. 

« Alors, avec qui est ce qu'on pourrait te caser? » demanda-t-elle en souriant malicieusement. « Je connais plein de filles qui adoreraient sortir avec toi. » 

Harry grogna, ne souhaitant pas qu'on le mette avec qui que ce soit. Il avait assez à faire avec Draco pour le moment. Il ne pouvait pas imaginer d'essayer d'entretenir une relation romantique avec une fille avec tout ce qui était en train de se passer. 

Peu après leur discussion, Ginny fut appelée par Mrs Weasley pour aider, et elle rentra dans la maison. Enfin seul, même pour seulement quelques instants, Harry posa la tête sur la table. La journée lui semblait déjà longue, et elle était loin d'être finie. Tant de choses s'étaient passées, et il n'avait pas vraiment beaucoup de temps pour y penser. 

Après réflexion, Harry décida que c'était peut être mieux de ne pas trop y penser pour le moment. Il se passait tellement de choses, et il n'en comprenait pas la moitié, mais il continuait quand même d'avancer. Il y avait encore des choses à faire. 

Tout le monde était tendu pendant le repas. Mrs Weasley n'approuvait toujours pas le fait qu'ils soient impliqués dans la bataille qui se déroulerait le soir. Elle continuait de lancer des regards irrités vers Harry, alternés avec des regards inquiets. Son expression inquiète mettait tout le monde encore plus mal à l'aise. 

Tous étaient anxieux à cause des événements qui devaient se passer pendant la nuit, et l'atmosphère était tendue. A la fin du repas, Harry se sentait extrêmement mal à l'aise. Prenant une décision une fois la table débarrassée, Harry attrapa son sac à dos. 

« J'ai deux trois trucs à m'occuper, mais je serai revenu avant la nuit, » dit-il, ne s'adressant à personne en particulier, et il disparut avec un _pop_ avant que qui que ce soit puisse tenter de l'en dissuader. 

Harry transplana tout d'abord à Grimmauld Place. Si Snape avait découvert d'autres informations, il avait peut être laissé un mot ou quelque chose pour Harry. Malfoy connaissait l'information, et Harry se dit qu'il la partagerait sans doute avec Snape une fois qu'ils seraient tous les deux de retour au Manoir. Il entra dans la maison et se dirigea vers la cuisine, ou il eut la surprise de trouver Snape en personne. 

« Potter, » dit Snape froidement. « J'ai plus d'information pour vous. » 

Harry se contenta de hocher la tête pour lui faire signe de continuer. Il écouta attentivement alors que Snape l'informa de ce que Malfoy lui avait déjà dit. La seule chose que cela changeait aux plans qui avaient été dressés avec l'Ordre était que les autres villes n'avaient plus besoin d'être surveillées. Mais Harry n'avait aucune intention d'en informer ses amis ou qui que ce soit d'autre. 

« Potter, que faites-vous ici en ce moment? » demanda Snape d'un ton suspicieux. 

« Euh, et bien, » commença Harry nerveusement. Il n'avait pas vraiment envie d'énerver Snape une fois de plus.

« Crachez le morceau, Potter. » 

« Madame Pomfresh a suffisamment de potions pour ce soir, mais va probablement en manquer après, » dit précipitamment Harry. 

« Et en quoi cela me concerne? » demanda Snape, un sourcil levé. 

« Vous pourriez aider, » s'énerva Harry. 

« Potter, ils ne feront pas confiance à des potions préparées par un Mangemort, » dit Snape d'un ton dédaigneux. 

« Non, mais McGonagall fait confiance à vos connaissances, » marmonna Harry. 

« Potter, qu'êtes vous en train de suggérer? » demanda Snape d'un ton à refroidir la banquise. 

Harry grogna intérieurement. Quand il s'était porté volontaire, il n'avait pas pensé que ça allait être aussi difficile à annoncer à Snape, sans parler de le convaincre d'aider. 

« J'ai dit à McGonagall que je préparerai toutes les potions qui sont enseignées en sixième année, » admit Harry. « Et je lui ai dit que je trouverai et achèterai toutes les autres. » 

« Et elle a donné son accord? » demanda Snape, incrédule.

« Oui, » dit Harry. « J'ai, euh, dû lui expliquer pour le livre. Hermione était encore en train de m'engueuler à ce sujet, » marmonna-t-il. 

« Vous vous êtes disputé avec Miss Granger au sujet de mon livre, et vous avez ensuite décrit ce livre à McGonagall, » répéta Snape, s'assurant qu'il avait bien compris. 

Harry tressaillit. « Oui. » 

« Après que vous ayez décrit le livre avec toutes mes notes, McGonagall a accepté que vous, qui êtes célèbre pour échouer lamentablement en potions, soyez en charge de la préparation des dites potions, et de l'approvisionnement de l'infirmerie et de l'Ordre, » continua Snape d'un ton neutre qui ne présageait rien de bon. 

« Oui, » répondit Harry une fois de plus. 

« Et vous pensez que vous pouvez préparer les potions sans erreur, » dit Snape. 

« Je peux faire les potions de l'année dernière, » dit Harry. « Avec le livre, » admit-il. 

Snape se pinça l'arrête du nez, les yeux fermés, et Harry n'était pas sûr de ce à quoi il devait s'attendre. Il était certain qu'il y aurait dû y avoir une explosion, et se dit qu'il n'était pas encore hors de danger. 

Quand le silence se prolongea, Harry recommença à parler nerveusement, sachant qu'il était probablement en train d'aggraver son cas, mais ne semblant pas pouvoir s'arrêter. « J'ai toujours eu du mal à apprendre les potions avec vous, et on le sait tous les deux, mais j'étais capable de suivre les indications du Prince de Sang-Mêlé. J'ai beaucoup appris cette année, » dit-il, ne réalisant pas à quel point il paraissait sincère. « Je _sais_ que je peux réaliser ces potions, au moins, même si je ne suis toujours pas très doué pour les potions en général. Je suis sûr que vous détestez cette idée, mais je n'ai même pas besoin de comprendre pour suivre ces indications. Pour l'instant, je me fous complètements de mes examens, je ne suis même pas sûr que je pourrai les passer. Ce qui compte, c'est de procurer des potions à Madame Pomfresh qui en aura besoin. » 

Harry inspira profondément avant de continuer, comme Snape était resté immobile, les yeux fermés. « Quand j'ai parlé au professeur McGonagall, j'avais espéré que vous accepteriez d'aider à préparer les potions dont Madame Pomfresh a besoin. Je pourrai les faire passer pour des potions que j'aurai achetées. Après tout, je devrai acheter les ingrédients, au minimum. Et en fait, je suppose que je pourrai vraiment vous payer pour les faire, » dit il, se rendant compte que Snape ne recevrait aucune rétribution pour son travail, comme il le faisait certainement à Poudlard. Snape n'était pas du genre à faire quelque chose sans rien attendre en retour. Il n'était du genre bon samaritain. 

Harry secoua la tête et continua. « Je sais que vous êtes le meilleur et l'Ordre a vraiment besoin de votre aide. Si vous préférez, je pourrai faire moi même les potions, mais même comme ça j'aurai besoin de votre aide. J'ai, euh, enfin, il me faudrait vos notes. Et je suppose que je devrai aussi demander de l'aide à Hermione, parce qu'elle comprend vraiment les potions. Mais si ce n'était pas trop difficile, alors je pourrai sans doute le faire moi même, parce que je ne suis pas sûr qu'elle m'aiderait de toutes façons. Elle déteste le Prince de Sang Mêlé, parce qu'il a eu une mauvaise influence sur moi tout au long de l'année. Je ne compte plus le nombre de fois où on s'est disputés sur ce sujet. » 

Harry réalisa qu'il était en train de déballer toutes ses pensées au fur et à mesure qu'il réfléchissait à toutes les complications que comportait son plan pas si bien préparé que cela, mais il ne semblait pas pouvoir s'arrêter de parler. Il n'avait jamais offert autant d'informations à Snape, mais là, c'était vraiment important. 

« Ecoutez, je vous dois sans doute des excuses pour avoir utilisé votre livre toute l'année. Je ne savais vraiment pas qu'il était à vous. Et je sais aussi que je vous dois des excuses pour ne pas l'avoir rendu quand vous l'avez demandé, » admit-il. « J'ai paniqué. Ce livre était comme un de mes meilleurs amis, et je ne voulais pas vous le donner. » 

Snape, surpris, ouvrit finalement les yeux pour scruter Harry, mais ne fit aucun commentaire. 

Harry trouvait qu'il avait bien plus de mal à parler maintenant que Snape le regardait. Il regarda l'homme, se sentant finalement horrifié d'avoir révélé autant. 

« Que d'éloquence, » se moqua Snape. « Vous arrive-t-il souvent de déblatérer autant d'informations ? » demanda-t-il froidement. 

Harry tressaillit. « Non, » marmonna-t-il. « Mais je ne vous ai donné aucune information qui pourrait porter préjudice à qui que ce soit – à part moi. » 

« En effet, » dit Snape d'un ton amusé. 

« J'ai juste besoin de votre aide, » dit Harry. « Ou plutôt, l'Ordre a besoin de votre aide. C'est juste que je semble être le seul à pouvoir faire le lien entre vous et l'Ordre. » 

« Comment s'est passé la réunion de l'Ordre? » demanda Snape. « Je suppose que comme vous n'avez rien dit à ce sujet, vous avez été capable de les convaincre d'organiser une contre attaque pour ce soir. » 

« Oui, » dit Harry d'un ton fatigué. « Et apparemment j'ai utilisé toute l'_éloquence_ que je peux avoir pendant la réunion, puisque je l'ai reperdue. » 

Harry expliqua ce qui s'était passé pendant la réunion de l'Ordre, y compris la venue de Fumseck. Il fit bien attention, cependant, de ne pas mentionner le fait que la contre attaque était déjà concentrée sur une seule ville. Il savait comment garder un secret, et n'avait aucune idée de ce qui l'avait pris de tout déballer comme ça. 

Snape le regarda d'un air étrange quand il eut fini son compte rendu. « Effectivement, vous semblez avoir eu plus de réussite avec votre discours de tout à l'heure. » 

Harry soupira. « C'est juste que ma journée a été fatiguante. Je pense que, bizarrement, mon cerveau semble savoir que je n'ai pas besoin de me méfier autant avec vous. » Il se massa les tempes, essayant d'éviter le mal de tête qui le menaçait. « Je n'ai pas arrêté de toute la journée, et ce n'est pas encore fini. Mais j'ai dû m'éloigner de Mrs Weasley pour un moment, alors j'ai décidé de m'arrêter ici pour vous laisser une note, et puis j'allais aller à Poudlard pour récupérer le livre de potions. » 

« Il est toujours à Poudlard? » demanda Snape d'un ton sévère.

« Hum, oui, » répondit Harry. « Il est toujours là où je l'ai caché quand vous m'avez demandé de vous l'apporter, » avoua-t-il. 

« Je vois, » se contenta de répondre Snape. 

Harry se demandait ce qu'il pouvait bien voir. Il savait qu'il se comportait bizarrement avec Snape, mais c'était réciproque. Il se demanda si peut être ils étaient tout simplement trop fatigués pour continuer de se battre quand ils devaient s'occuper de tellement d'autres batailles. 

Snape s'était assis et semblait perdu dans ses pensées. Incertain de ce qu'il devait faire, Harry décida de préparer du thé. Snape ne dit rien quand Harry lui versa une tasse de thé, mais il la prit et but. Harry s'assit, préférant ne pas rompre le silence étant donné que Snape s'était montré plutôt aimable. 

« Potter, vous avez les moyens d'accéder au château et de vous y déplacer sans être détecté, » dit finalement Snape. 

Harry le regarda avec circonspection. Il ne s'agissait pas d'une question, mais si cela avait été le cas, ils connaissaient tous les deux la réponse. « Oui, » répondit-il néanmoins. 

Le visage de Snape était ce masque impassible que Harry n'aimait pas particulièrement, mais c'était mieux que la colère et la fureur qui y était souvent reflétée quand il s'adressait au jeune Potter. Harry n'avait pas la moindre idée de ce qui se passait dans l'esprit du sorcier. Ce n'était pas vraiment une nouveauté, pensa-t-il, désabusé. 

« Vous me retrouverez à la Cabane Hurlant à deux heures précises cette nuit, » dit Snape. 

Harry le regarda d'un air incrédule. « Vous allez vous introduire dans Poudlard avec moi – ce soir? » 

« J'ai besoin d'accéder à mes appartements, » répliqua Snape d'un ton méprisant. « Je doute que McGonagall ait eu le temps ou la volonté d'essayer de briser les protections que j'y ai posées. Elle sera probablement occupée ce soir après la bataille. » 

« Oui, avec les victimes que vous aurez aidé à envoyer à l'infirmerie! » s'ecria Harry. 

« Exactement, » dit sévèrement Snape, court circuitant les pensées de Harry. 

« C'est une bonne chose? » demanda le jeune sorcier, confus. 

« Il y aura probablement beaucoup plus de personnes présentes au château ce soir, et McGonagall sera occupée ailleurs, et sera moins susceptible de repérer la présence de visiteurs supplémentaires dans le château, » expliqua Snape. « Par conséquent, nous irons ce soir. » 

Harry déglutit péniblement, incapable de croire ce qu'il venait d'entendre. « Je… je…, » il essaya de parler, mais ne semblait pas pouvoir trouver ses mots. 

« Oui, vous allez aider Severus Snape, un infâme Mangemort, à retourner à Poudlard pour la première fois depuis qu'il a tué Albus Dumbledore, le leader de l'Ordre du Phénix, » dit Snape d'un ton glacial.

« Bordel de merde !" jura Harry. « C'est exactement comme ça que tout le monde le verrait. » 

Snape écarquilla les yeux. « Et pas vous? » 

« Non, » répondit lentement Harry, regardant Snape dans les yeux. « C'est juste une putain de situation compliquée. » 

Les lèvres de Snape esquissèrent un sourire, qui semblait plus amusé que moqueur. « Langage, Potter, » dit il d'un ton neutre. 

Harry écarquilla les yeux, incrédule. Snape allait s'inquiéter de son _langage _? Il cligna des yeux, puis réalisa que c'était la seule chose que Snape commentait. « Oui, bon, c'est vraiment compliqué, » répliqua-t-il. 

« En effet, » reconnut Snape. 

Harry éclata de rire, presque hystérique. « Deux heures? » demanda-t-il pour confirmer. 

Snape hocha la tête. « La bataille aura certainement lieu avant minuit. » 

Harry ferma les yeux en se rappelant qu'il y aurait une bataille avant. Il repoussa ces pensées pour le moment, et réfléchit de nouveau à la manière dont lui et Snape s'introduiraient dans Poudlard. « On devrait se retrouver plus près de Honeydukes, » dit-il.

« Pourquoi ?" 

« Parce qu'on veut rentrer dans Poudlard, pas simplement sur le terrain de l'école, » répondit Harry, demandant pardon aux Maraudeurs intérieurement. 

« Cette nuit devrait se révéler hautement informative, » dit Snape. 

Harry laissa tomber sa tête dans ses mains, et essaya de se rappeler que ses secrets étaient un faible prix à payer pour les potions dont les blessés auraient besoin. 

--- 

Il transplana dans le jardin des Weasley environ trois quarts d'heure avant le coucher du soleil. Il fut immédiatement repéré par les personnes présentes. Apparemment, la majorité des membres de l'Ordre était déjà revenu. 

« Harry! » s'écria Hermione, courant à sa rencontre et le regardant d'un oeil critique. 

« T'étais passé où, Harry? » s'inquiéta Ron. 

« J'avais des choses à faire, » dit Harry, s'avançant d'un pas résolu vers la table, alors que ses amis le regardaient avec une expression blessée. 

« Mr. Potter, » dit sévèrement McGonagall, se levant de son siège et le rencontrant à mi chemin. « Pourriez vous nous expliquer où vous étiez ce soir ? »

« Non, répondit Harry. 

Elle cligna des yeux, surprise. Harry pensa qu'elle ne s'attendait pas à ce qu'il la défie en refusant de répondre. 

« Mr. Potter, » dit-elle d'un ton d'avertissement. 

« Professeur McGonagall, » répondit-il poliment. 

Elle pinça les lèvres, et Harry réalisa qu'il n'y avait pas si longtemps que ça, il aurait été extrêmement inquiet concernant son sort quand elle le regardait comme ça. A présent, il avait des dangers bien plus importants à affronter. 

Il s'était préparé mentalement avant de revenir, et s'était répété en lui même qu'il allait être calme, sûr de lui, et prêt à faire tout le nécessaire pour se préparer et préparer tous les autres pour cette bataille. Il était déterminé à se montrer fort, et à ne laisser voir aucune faiblesse. De manière déconcertante, il se demanda si Snape, et surtout Draco, se préparait de la même façon pour affronter le reste du monde. 

« Mr. Potter, beaucoup ici s'inquiètent pour vous, et particulièrement quand vous décidez de disparaître dans un endroit inconnu, sans personne pour vous accompagner » dit McGonagall. 

« J'apprécie l'intérêt que l'on me porte, madame, mais il y a des choses que je dois faire, » dit calmement Harry. 

« Pas tout seul, » dit elle sévèrement. 

L'expression de Harry se durcit. « Dumbledore m'a confié certaines tâches dont je dois m'occuper. Il n'a pas jugé bon de vous en informer quand il était vivant; je ne pense pas que ce soit une bonne idée de vous en parler après sa mort. Je respecterai son opinion de ce qui doit être gardé secret pour le moment, et je compte sur vous pour faire de même, » dit il fermement. 

McGonagall le regarda pendant un long moment avant de répondre. « Très bien, alors, » dit elle en hochant la tête. Elle fit ensuite demi tour et marcha d'un pas brusque vers la table où elle se rassit. 

Harry remarqua enfin toutes les autres personnes réunies dans le jardin des Weasley. Certains le regardaient avec désapprobation, d'autres semblaient accepter la situation, et quelques uns le regardaient avec admiration. Il jeta un coup d'œil en direction de ses amis, et leurs airs ébahis lui donna envie de rire, tout en lui faisant comprendre ce que sa discussion avec McGonagall impliquait. 

Il se dirigea ensuite vers la table avec une assurance qui n'était qu'à moitié feinte, et il prit de nouveau la chaise en bout de table. L'assemblée resta silencieuse, alors que tout le monde le regardait. Il n'était pourtant pas certain de ce qu'on attendait de lui. Il interrogea McGonagall du regard. 

« Je pense, Mr. Potter, que vous devriez peut être dire quelques mots à propos de notre mission de ce soir, » dit-elle sévèrement. 

Pourquoi moi, se demanda-t-il, mais il n'exprima pas cette pensée à voix haute. Il y avait certainement d'autres personnes mieux placées pour prononcer un discours d'encouragement. Cela ne ressemblait en rien à son expérience de capitaine d'équipe de Quidditch encourageant son équipe avant un match. 

Remus se pencha vers lui pour lui murmurer quelques moi. « Il n'est pas question de connaissance, ou d'expérience. Les gens attendent de toi que tu leur donnes de l'espoir, Harry. » 

Harry regarda Remus, qui lui sourit tristement. Il commençait finalement à comprendre un peu mieux ce que Scrimgeour avait voulu. Mais alors que le ministre cherchait avant tout une icône d'espoir pour les masses, les membres de l'Ordre étaient sur le point de sortir risquer leur vie, en se basant sur les informations que Harry leur avait fournies. 

Harry sentit ce poids sur ces épaules, mais il se redressa et se leva pour s'adresser au groupe. Il regarda tout d'abord Maugrey. « Combien de temps avons nous? »

« Trente minutes, » grogna Fol'Oeil. 

Harry hocha la tête. « Très bien. » Il inspira profondément. « Nous n'avons pas beaucoup de temps avant que chacun ne doive rejoindre sa position. Je ne peux rien affirmer, mais je pense que l'attaque se produira un peu avant minuit, et probablement peu de temps après que la nuit soit totalement tombée. » 

Il repensa à ses discours de Quidditch. « Peu importe combien de temps l'attente durera, conservez vos positions, et ne laissez pas votre attention faiblir. Le rôle de chacun ce soir est important. Nous avons l'élément de surprise et nous allons l'utiliser à notre avantage. Les Mangemorts ne savent pas quelles sont nos stratégies. Les tactiques que nous avons choisies nous aideront à gagner. » 

Ron le regardait en fronçant les sourcils, et Harry réalisa que Ron savait probablement que son discours lui paraissait familier, mais sans pouvoir reconnaître pourquoi. Ginny essayait de cacher son sourire derrière sa main. 

Harry sourit, ce qui surprit plusieurs personnes, étant donnée la gravité de la situation. « Il s'agit d'une bataille, et oui, c'est extrêmement important, et plusieurs vies sont en jeu, mais je suis persuadé que nous _allons_ gagner. Et nous gagnerons, parce que nous sommes capable de travailler ensemble pour faire en sorte que cela arrive. » 

Il s'arrêta un moment pour réfléchir avant de reprendre la parole. « On m'a suggéré cet après midi de revoir une dernière fois les stratégies avant d'aller nous battre. Je ne pense pas que nous allons le faire. » 

Maugrey protesta immédiatement. « C'est nécessaire, » grogna-t-il. 

« Non, » dit Harry, secouant la tête. « Nous avons tout préparé en détail cet après midi. La situation est bien trop sérieuse pour que qui ce soit ait oublié en seulement quelques petites heures. Tout ce que cela pourrait nous apporter, serait de rendre tout le monde plus nerveux que nous ne le sommes déjà. » Il s'adressa de nouveau au groupe dans son ensemble. « Nous avons mis au point notre stratégie, et maintenant le temps de l'action est venu. » 

« Tout cela ne me semble pas très orthodoxe, Potter, » déclara McGonagall. 

Harry haussa les épaules. « Sans doute pas, mais je suis persuadé que nous sommes aussi prêts que possible. Ce n'est pas le moment de remettre en doute nos stratégies. C'est le moment de sortir et de faire ce que nous avons à faire. » Il n'osa pas regarder en direction de Ron et Ginny. Ron avait certainement fini par se rappeler dans quelles circonstances il avait déjà entendu Harry parler de cette façon. 

En fait, McGonagall regardait à présent Harry d'un air suspicieux. « Il est important que les membres de l'Ordre aient l'habitude de travailler ensemble comme une équipe, n'est ce pas, Potter ? » dit-elle. 

« En effet, » répondit il simplement, arborant un grand sourire et sachant qu'elle avait finalement reconnu son discours de Quidditch modifié. 

Ses lèvres frémirent en signe d'amusement, mais elle hocha la tête néanmoins. Harry se retourna pour faire face aux autres. « Nous sommes prêts à le faire, alors ? » 

Il reçut de nombreux hochements de tête, et même quelques sourires. « Alors allons-y. » 

Harry allait reprendre sa cape d'invisibilité, mais Remus l'arrêta et le serra dans ses bras. « Fais attention, » murmura-t-il. 

« Toi aussi, » dit Harry, sa voix étouffée contre le torse de Remus. 

Ce dernier le laissa aller avec un sourire inquiet sans faire de commentaire supplémentaire. 

Ron, Ginny et Hermione le rattrapèrent. « Je suis vraiment contente que McLaggen ne fasse pas partie de l'Ordre, » dit Ginny avec un grand sourire. 

Le sourire de Ron était tout aussi grand. « J'adore vraiment le Quidditch, » dit il joyeusement. 

Harry haussa les épaules, mais leur sourit en retour. « Je n'ai rien trouvé de mieux. » 

Hermione les regardait tous les trois d'un air bizarre. « Pourquoi est ce que vous vous mettez à parler de quidditch maintenant? » demanda-t-elle. 

« Les leçons de la vie, » répondit Harry d'un ton désinvolte.

« Harry, » dit Hermione d'un ton menaçant. 

« Je t'expliquerai en route, » dit Ron, son ton indiquant qu'il était heureux d'avoir quelque chose à expliquer à Hermione pour changer. 

Celle ci ne semblait pas particulièrement satisfaite, mais Harry était reconnaissant pour la touche de légèreté alors qu'ils se séparaient pour rejoindre leurs postes. 

---


	9. Chapter 9

Disclaimer : je ne possède ni les personnages, ni l'histoire (écrite par Vorabiza, le lien est toujours dans mon profil)

Avertissement : rating M, slash…

Note de la traductrice : je n'ai pas vraiment le temps de relire une dernière fois, il reste peut être encore quelques problèmes au niveau de la ponctuation, j'essaierai de remplacer le chapitre la semaine prochaine par une version corrigée, mais bon, je ne voulais pas vous faire attendre.

* * *

Chapitre Neuf

Harry transplana dans la petite ville où les mangemorts étaient censés attaquer. Toute trace de fatigue disparut alors que son corps se préparait au combat, et il dut se rappeler qu'il n'était pas censé se battre ce soir, sauf en cas d'absolue nécessité. D'autant plus que beaucoup de gens auraient préféré qu'il ne vienne pas du tout.

Il regarda la ville où il se trouvait. Elle était suffisamment petite pour que Voldemort pense pouvoir la rayer de la carte avec une quarantaine de mangemorts. Harry savait que deux groupes de vingt mangemorts masqués allaient apparaître à chaque bout de la ville, d'un moment à l'autre.

Mais les mangemorts seraient incapables de rentrer dans les maisons. McGonagall avait emmené un groupe dans cette ville, plus tôt dans la journée, et l'équipe avait passé quelques heures à lancer des protections qui refuseraient l'entrée aux mangemorts. Harry ne comprenait en rien comment ces sorts fonctionnaient, mais il était à peu près certain que c'était un peu comme la maison des Dursley qui ne permettait à aucun porteur de la Marque des Ténèbres de pénétrer dans la propriété.

Pendant que la plupart des membres de l'Ordre avait assisté à cette dernière réunion, un groupe avait été dans la ville, et avait 'encouragé' tous les passants à rentrer chez eux. Harry savait que l'Ordre n'utilisait pas l'Imperius, mais ils n'hésitaient pas à modifier les mémoires en cas de besoin. Il se rappela le fonctionnaire du Ministère qui avait modifié la mémoire de Mr. Roberts à la Coupe du Monde de Quidditch. L'équipe n'aurait aucun scrupule à faire ce qu'ils pouvaient, tant que les moldus n'étaient pas blessés de manière permanente, et que cela permettait de les protéger.

A présent, la ville était calme. Trop calme. Sachant que Voldemort avait l'intention de raser cette ville, ne voir aucun signe de vie donnait une atmosphère lugubre. Harry savait que les habitants étaient là, mais cela ne semblait tout de même pas rassurant.

Harry n'avait rien d'autre à faire que d'attendre, et il laissa ses pensées vagabonder. Il était anxieux, et il savait que ce n'était pas simplement à cause des membres de l'Ordre. Les Weasley, Tonks, Remus, McGonagall… Il s'inquiétait pour chacun d'entre eux. Il savait qu'il y aurait certainement des blessés.

Mais il s'inquiétait tout autant pour Draco et Snape. Cela lui semblait particulièrement étrange de s'inquiéter pour eux, mais il ne pouvait pas s'en empêcher. Enfin, il n'était pas plus inquiet que ça pour Snape, mais il était très nerveux pour Draco.

Un seul faux mouvement, et Draco pourrait attirer sur lui la colère des deux camps.

Protégé par sa cape d'invisibilité, Harry sortit de sa cachette et regarda les deux bouts de la rue principale. Il ne savait pas de quelle direction viendrait Draco. Il savait que les mangemorts avaient prévu d'apparaître de chaque côté de la ville, de tout détruire sur leur passage, et de se rencontrer au milieu.

Harry lui-même se trouvait au centre de la ville pour le moment, alors que la majorité des membres de l'Ordre attendait de chaque côté. Ils attaqueraient immédiatement quand les mangemorts apparaîtraient.

Ce fut exactement ce qui se passa sous les yeux de Harry. Il entendit les bruits des apparitions, même de l'endroit où il était, et immédiatement après il vit les sorts fuser alors que les membres de l'Ordre lançaient la contre attaque.

Harry hésita un moment, puis courut, restant le plus possible dans l'ombre au cas où la cape glisserait pendant sa course. Connaissant les positions des membres de l'Ordre, il se dirigea à l'opposé de Maugrey Fol'œil. Celui-ci était le seul capable de le localiser alors qu'il portait sa cape. Arrivant près de la bataille, il ralentit et s'approcha prudemment.

Plusieurs corps étaient déjà à terre, et Harry ne pouvait qu'espérer qu'ils s'agissaient de mangemorts stupéfixés. Les duels se déroulaient sur un large terrain, et dans l'obscurité Harry avait du mal à déterminer qui était qui.

En se déplaçant autour du champ de bataille, Harry aperçut Remus engagé dans un duel. Alors qu'il regardait plus attentivement, il vit Remus être atteint par un sort, qui le fit trébucher. Harry en eut le souffle coupé, mais Remus se remit rapidement et lança un sort à son tour.

Il y avait très peu de sorts que Harry était capable de lancer sans prononcer un mot, mais il en connaissait un qu'il pouvait lancer sans qu'un rayon lumineux ne trahisse son emplacement. Harry pointa sa baguette sur un mangemort, et pensa _Levicorpus!_ Le mangemort fut immédiatement suspendu par les chevilles.

Remus fut surpris pendant un instant, mais stupéfixa rapidement le mangemort, et Harry le laissa retomber au sol. Il ne savait pas de qui il s'agissait, mais ce n'était ni Snape, ni Draco.

Remus tourna la tête, incapable de repérer Harry, mais il semblait savoir que c'était lui qui avait lancé le sort. « Pars d'ici ! » cria-t-il. Harry regretta de nouveau d'avoir dû parler à McGonagall du livre de Snape. Remus avait, de toute évidence, reconnut le sort.

Alors que Remus se déplaçait pour aider quelqu'un d'autre, Harry alla plus loin. Se déplaçant autour de la bataille, il chercha, ses yeux scrutant les combattants. L'atmosphère paraissait irréelle, avec tous les sorts et les flashs lumineux qui illuminaient la pénombre. Il n'arrivait toujours pas à repérer Draco ou Snape parmi les silhouettes en noir, cependant. Il était inquiet, ne souhaitant pas que l'un ou l'autre soit stupéfixés comme d'autres Mangemorts.

« Malfoy ! »

Harry entendit le cri furieux et se retourna. Il n'avait toujours pas repéré Draco, mais de toute évidence quelqu'un d'autre l'avait trouvé. Il se dirigea vers l'endroit d'où venait le cri, et aperçut finalement Draco engagé dans un duel avec Charlie. Harry jura intérieurement. Charlie avait des putains de bonnes raisons d'en vouloir à Draco, et Harry ne savait pas quoi faire.

Où était Snape quand Draco avait besoin de lui, bordel!

Soudain, Charlie fut atteint par un autre sort, et Harry regarda sur le côté, réalisant que Snape _avait_ entendu le cri, lui aussi. Malheureusement, d'autres également l'avait entendu, et de plus en plus de combattants étaient impliqués.

Harry vit Draco être atteint par un sort et tomber. Il se précipita vers lui en évitant les sorts, attrapa son bras, pria intérieurement que tout se passe bien, et transplana avec lui.

Il retourna à sa cachette au centre de la ville, n'étant pas suffisamment sûr de lui et de ses capacités de transplanage pour aller plus loin. Ils atterrirent, tous les deux jurant, mais malheureusement Draco se débattait et essayait de fuir.

"Arrête de te débattre," siffla Harry. "Et reste tranquille."

Draco s'immobilisa. "Potter?"

Harry enleva suffisamment sa cape pour que Draco voit son visage. « Tu étais censé rester à l'écart des ennuis," aboya-t-il.

"Ce foutu Weasley a deviné qui j'étais," s'énerva. "Je n'avais pas le choix."

"On n'a pas le temps d'en discuter," répliqua Harry. "Je dois y retourner. Je suppose que vous avez une sorte de point de rendez vous convenu?"

Draco acquiesça.

"Alors vas-y," ordonna Harry. "Avec un peu de chance tu auras l'air d'avoir transplané toi-même. Les autres mangemorts sont tous en train de partir, maintenant, » dit il en regardant la bataille au bout de la ville.

Draco écarquilla les yeux, et disparut avec un _pop_. Harry secoua la tête et se précipita pour retourner vers la bataille. Il réalisa qu'il n'avait même pas vu à quel point Draco était blessé. Il ne pouvait plus rien y faire, à présent. Il devait aller voir si tous les autres allaient bien.

Tout le monde semblait plus ou moins atteint. Harry trouva rapidement Charlie, qui maudissait Draco. Harry eut un soupir de soulagement en voyant qu'il semblait aller bien. Il ne pensait pas que Draco ou Snape l'aurait blessé trop sévèrement, mais il y avait eu beaucoup de mangemorts autour.

« Où est Harry ? »

Harry entendit la voix inquiète de Remus et retira sa cape en se dirigeant vers lui. Remus le serra dans ses bras, tout en le disputant pour s'être mêlé des combats.

« Je sais que c'était toi, Harry, » dit sévèrement Remus. « Je sais d'où vient ce sort, et peu de gens le connaissent aujourd'hui. »

"Tu avais l'air d'avoir besoin d'un coup de main," marmonna Harry contre le torse de Remus.

Remus serra un peu plus fort Harry dans ses bras, avant de se détendre. « Allez, on retourne à Poudlard, » dit il tranquillement. « Tonks et son équipe vont s'occuper de tout ce qu'il reste à faire ici. »

"Et Ron et Hermione et les autres?" demanda Harry.

"Molly et Arthur sont déjà partis les chercher," répondit Remus.

Harry jeta un dernier regard autour de lui avant de transplaner à Poudlard, Remus le suivant. Arrivant à l'infirmerie, ils la trouvèrent en chaos. Cependant, après un examen plus attentif, il se rendit compte que le chaos semblait être organisé. Madame Pomfresh s'occupait d'un patient après l'autre et donnait des ordres aux valides.

D'après ce que Harry pouvait voir, personne ne souffrait de blessures trop sévères, principalement des coupures et de bleus. Harry inspira profondément pour se donner du courage et se dirigea vers le coin où toutes les têtes rousses semblaient se rassembler. Madame Pomfresh avait à peine fini de soigner Charlie qu'elle repartait déjà vers un autre patient.

"Tu vas bien?" s'inquiéta Mrs Weasley.

"Je vais bien, Maman," dit Charlie en roulant des yeux. « J'aurai des courbatures pendant un moment, mais je serai comme neuf demain. »

« Qu'est ce qui s'est passé ? » s'enquérit Ron d'une voix inquiète.

"J'ai reconnu les cheveux de Malfoy," cracha Charlie, son attitude changeant du tout au tout par rapport à son attitude rassurante.

« Malfoy! » s'écria Ron, se mettant immédiatement en colère.

Charlie acquiesça et se lança dans une explication du duel. "On se lançait des sorts l'un à l'autre, et je venais juste de lancer un sort de Découpe, … »

"Tu lançais des sorts de Découpe?" s'exclama Ms Weasley.

"Ce sont des mangemorts, Maman," dit Charlie exaspéré. "Qu'est ce que tu crois que je vais utiliser contre eux? Surtout contre ceux du genre de Snape et Malfoy. »

« Snape ! » s'exclama Ron d'un ton furieux.

Harry avait envie de rouler les yeux, mais se retint alors que Charlie hochait la tête. Il essayait de plaquer une expression furieuse sur son visage, réalisant qu'il devrait être aussi indigné que Ron. Heureusement, tout le monde était concentré sur Charlie, et personne ne faisait attention à lui.

"J'ai eu Malfoy, mais les choses sont devenues complètement folles après ça. J'était en train de me battre avec Snape quand il leur a crié à tous de partir, et il a transplané, comme ça, » dit Charlie en claquant les doigts. « Malfoy doit avoir transplané, lui aussi, parce qu'il n'était plus là. »

Harry s'adossa contre le mur en écoutant Charlie donner un compte rendu détaillé du duel. Il avait l'impression qu'il aurait dû se sentir en colère pour… quelqu'un, mais il se sentait avant tout soulagé. Et épuisé.

« Tu vas bien? » demanda Hermione doucement, s'éloignant elle aussi un peu des Weasley.

« Je suis juste complètement crevé, » dit Harry en souriant.

Hermione hocha la tête. "Au moins, tout le monde à l'air à peu près en bonne santé. Et tous les habitants de la ville sont en sécurité."

Harry eut un regard vide pendant un moment. Il avait presque oublié qu'ils avaient fait tout cela pour protéger des gens. Il avait été tellement préoccupé par les membres de l'Ordre et deux mangemorts.

"Est ce que tu sais si il y a eu des mangemorts de capturés?" demanda-t-il soudainement.

Hermione grimaça. "J'ai entendu quelqu'un dire que quelques uns avaient été capturés, mais personne ne semblait avoir reconnu de qui il s'agissait. La plupart d'entre eux ont transplané, et ils ont emportés ceux d'entre eux qui étaient stupéfixés ou blessés. »

"Merde," s'exclama Harry. "ça veut dire qu'on n'a capturé aucun des plus importants."

"Sans doute pas," acquiesça Hermione. "Qui sait combien d'information ils vont nous donner."

Harry baissa la tête et frotta sa cicatrice inconsciemment. Il ne s'inquiétait pas particulièrement à propos des informations qu'ils pourraient glaner, étant donné qu'il avait accès à deux mangemorts bien informés, mais il se serait senti mieux si ils avaient pu capturés plus de mangemorts, et les mettre hors d'état de nuire.

Dobby apparut soudain à ses côtés. "Harry Potter, monsieur, Dobby a un message."

Harry regarda leur audience d'un air inquiet, et attrapa Dobby pour l'entraîner dans un coin, hors d'écoute. « Qu'est ce que c'est, Dobby ? » murmura-t-il.

"Winky a dit que Harry Potter a un invité chez lui," dit Dobby d'une voix inquiète. « Elle a demandé à Dobby d'aller chercher Harry Potter et de lui dire que c'est urgent. »

"Merde!" s'exclama Harry à voix basse, sachant que ça devait être Draco. Il se demandait qu'est ce qu'il pouvait bien se passer encore.

"N'en parle à personne, Dobby," ordonna Harry.

Dobby acquiesça, puis disparut.

"Harry, qu'est ce qui se passe?" interrogea Hermione.

"Qu'est ce que tu as entendu?" demanda Harry, lui lançant un regard perçant.

Elle prit un air suspicieux. "On n'a rien entendu, vu la vitesse à laquelle tu as éloigné Dobby pour lui parler. Dis moi, qu'est ce qui se passe ? »

"Je dois y aller" répondit Harry. Il ignora les appels de son amie qui lui demandait d'attendre, et se précipita vers la porte de l'infirmerie, avant de se mettre à courir une fois dans le couloir. Il n'eut même pas besoin de se concentrer avant de transplaner dès qu'il eut franchi le portail principal de Poudlard. Il se précipita dans la maison des Dursley, n'essayant même pas d'être discret. Il grimpa les marches deux par deux, et était à bout de souffle en arrivant dans sa chambre.

"Qu'est ce qui ne va pas?" dit il, essayant de retrouver son souffle. Puis il vit Draco. « Merde, Malfoy ! Qu'est ce qui t'est arrivé, putain?"

Malfoy le regarda depuis le lit où il était allongé. « Cet enfoiré de Weasley m'a lancé un sort de découpe, » dit-il.

"Je le savais déjà, ça," dit Harry tout en se rapprochant du lit et essayant de voir de plus près la blessure. Draco avait retiré sa robe, mais portait toujours sa chemise. « Pourquoi est ce que Snape ne t'a pas soigné ? Et pourquoi est ce que tu es ici ? »

Harry commença à déboutonner la chemise de Draco et à l'enlever pour mieux voir la blessure. Il ne remarqua pas le regard étrange que Draco lui adressa, il était trop occupé à inspecter la plaie.

"Je ne pense pas que la coupure soit très profonde, mais tu as perdu pas mal de sang," murmura Harry. C'était une longue entaille le long du côté de Draco, mais la coupure semblait nette. Il attrapa la robe de Draco qui était sur le sol, et l'appuya contre la blessure, exerçant une pression pour arrêter l'hémorragie.

Il regrettait de ne pas connaître le sort que Snape avait utilisé sur Draco avant. Ou mieux encore, que Snape ait soigné Draco encore cette fois ci. Harry regarda le visage de Draco, réalisant qu'il ne lui avait pas répondu.

Draco avait tourné la tête et semblait horriblement pâle, et sa peau avait pris une teinte grisâtre. « Malfoy, ça va ? » s'inquiéta Harry.

Draco avala sa salive avec peine. "Qu'est ce que tu me fais?"

Harry fronça les sourcils. "J'essaye juste de stopper l'hémorragie en appliquant une pression. Tu as l'air d'avoir déjà perdu bien assez de sang."

"Je savais que ça faisait un mal de chien, mais je ne savais pas que c'était si grave," dit faiblement Draco.

"C'est vrai, ça a l'air assez sérieux," admit Harry. "Mais je ne pense pas que ce soit vraiment très grave. Je veux dire, aucun organe vital n'a été touché, ou quoi que ce soit. C'est juste une blessure superficielle. »

Draco gémit misérablement. "Potter, aide moi," supplia-t-il.

Harry se rappela rapidement de l'incident avec Buck, et se demanda dans quelle mesure Draco avait joué la comédie. Le blond semblait vraiment avoir du mal à supporter la douleur. Il remarqua que Draco refusait de simplement regarder la blessure. « Pourquoi est ce que Snape ne t'a pas soigné ? » demanda-t-il de nouveau.

"Il a dit qu'il devait rejoindre le Lord Noir, et après il devait faire quelque chose, en rapport avec des potions," expliqua Draco. « Et à ce moment là, je n'avais pas vraiment réalisé à quel point c'était sérieux. »

Les yeux de Harry se dirigèrent vers l'horloge, et il jura intérieurement. Il était censé retrouver Snape d'ici une demie heure.

Harry releva le tissu précautionneusement et inspecta la blessure. L'hémorragie se ralentissait. Il recommença à appuyer sur la plaie, et regarda Draco. « Pourquoi est ce que tu es venu ici ? Ta mère ne pouvait pas t'aider ? »

"Elle l'aurait fait," s'énerva Draco. "Mais la garce est venue et l'a arrêtée. Le petit Draco doit apprendre à se conduire comme un grand, » dit il d'une voix moqueuse.

« Bellatrix, » grogna Harry.

"Ouais, ma tante adorée," dit Draco, sarcastique. "Je me suis disputé avec elle, et j'ai fini par sortir en claquant la porte."

"Et tu es venu ici," conclut Harry.

"Oui," dit calmement Draco.

Harry soupira. "Malfoy, je n'ai aucune potion, et je ne connais aucun sort de guérison. Et toi?"

Draco secoua la tête. "Tu ne peux rien faire?" demanda-t-il.

Harry se tourna et ses yeux tombèrent sur Winky, assise dans la chaise près du petit lit de Victoria. « Winky, est ce que tu pourrais m'apporter de l'eau, des serviettes, et quelques bandages ? » L'elfe disparut avec un _pop_. « Malfoy, maintiens ça en place. Il faut qu'on te nettoie. Je ne pense pas que tu iras où que ce soit d'autre ce soir. »

Draco hocha la tête. Harry prit sa main et la plaça sur la robe roulée en boule. Draco garda les yeux fermés, mais appuya sur la blessure.

Harry commença à défaire les lacets des bottes que Draco portait. Il hésita brièvement, puis entreprit d'enlever le pantalon de Draco.

"Potter!"

"Ton pantalon est plein de sang," dit Harry calmement. "Mais bon, si tu préfères, tu peux le garder pour le moment," dit il, alors que Winky réapparaissait dans la pièce. Elle avait également apporté des draps propres, prévoyant que le lit serait tâché.

Harry prit le bol d'eau qui se trouvait en haut de la pile chancelante et, ôtant le tissu ensanglanté, il commença à nettoyer la blessure.

Draco grogna et se mordit la lèvre. Harry lui lança un regard inquiet, se demandant si il allait s'évanouir. Il n'avait pas eu l'air très en forme plus tôt dans la journée, et encore moins maintenant.

"Je vais devoir mettre un bandage, à la moldue, pour le moment," dit Harry.

Draco se contenta de hocher la tête tout en serrant les dents.

Harry trouva quelques pansements dans la pile que Winky avait apporté, et referma de son mieux la plaie avoir appliqué un peu de crème cicatrisante. Il ajouta quelques bandes de gaze pour recouvrir complètement la blessure. C'était tout ce qu'il pouvait faire pour le moment.

Il consulta l'horloge, et réalisa qu'il n'avait plus de temps à perdre, et commença à enlever le reste des vêtements ensanglantés de Draco. Le blond gardait les yeux fermés, et Harry essayait de ne pas trop penser à ce qu'il faisait alors qu'il nettoyait le sang.

Winky avait apporté un pantalon de pyjama propre de la garde robe de Harry. C'était l'un des plus longs que Harry possédait, il n'aurait donc pas l'air ridiculement court sur Draco. Harry aida Draco à se lever et à s'habiller alors que Winky changeait rapidement la literie. Draco avait pris un teint gris cireux à présent, mais deux tâches de rouge coloraient ses joues.

Harry savait qu'il était mortifié par la situation, mais qu'il était trop faible et souffrait trop pour dire quoi que ce soit. Draco était resté parfaitement silencieux tout au long du processus.

Harry aida Draco à s'allonger sur le lit propre et remonta les couvertures. « Essaye de dormir un moment si tu peux, » dit il doucement. « Je sais que tu as mal. Je te donnerai bien des médicaments moldus pour soulager la douleur, mais ils ne sont pas aussi efficaces, et je ne sais pas comment ils réagiraient avec une potion anti-douleur. Je vais essayer de voir si peux en trouver au moins quelques unes pour toi. »

Draco leva un regard anxieux vers Harry. "Tu t'en vas?"

Harry acquiesça. "Je dois aller voir si je peux trouver les potions dont tu as besoin, et essayer d'apprendre quelques sorts de guérison pour te soigner correctement."

"Oh," répondit Draco, avant de grimacer en essayant de bouger.

"Je reviens dès que je peux, et Winky sera là si tu as besoin de quoi que ce soit." Harry s'adressa à Winky. « Tu as très bien fait d'envoyer Dobby pour me prévenir. Si tu as encore besoin de moi, fais pareil. »

Winky hocha la tête.

« Dors bien, Malfoy, » murmura Harry.

Draco hocha la tête et ferma les yeux. Harry réalisa en voyant l'horloge qu'il allait être en retard, et après un dernier regard à Draco, il se tourna pour partir. Il retira la Carte des Maraudeurs de sa malle, et attrapa sa Cape d'Invisibilité en sortant.

Il transplana d'une allée à l'autre, et trébucha en arrivant.

« Vous êtes en retard, » dit Snape d'un ton dédaigneux.

Harry le regarda d'un air fatigué. « Je sais. Désolé. J'ai été un peu occupé. »

Snape le regarda attentivement. Harry baissa les yeux sur ses vêtements et réalisa qu'il était recouvert du sang de Draco. « êtes vous blessé ? » demanda Snape.

"Euh, non," répondit Harry. "Mais beaucoup d'autres ont été blessés. Rien de trop grave, heureusement."

"Vous êtes recouvert de sang," observa Snape.

"Sort de découpe," l'informa Harry, sans donner plus de détails. "Finissons en," dit il, ne souhaitant pas en parler. "Je suppose que vous pouvez nous faire entrer dans Honeydukes."

« Est ce nécessaire? » demanda Snape.

« Oui, » dit Harry en haussant les épaules. « Je n'ai jamais eu besoin de le faire avant. Je suis toujours passé par là pendant la journée, quand le magasin était ouvert. »

« Mettez votre cape, » dit Snape sèchement, avant de se lancer un sort de Désillusion sur lui même.

Harry revêtit sa cape et marcha vers la porte du magasin. La rue semblait totalement déserte à cette heure, mais on ne peut jamais être sûr. Il entendit les sorts murmurés à voix basse, et se glissa rapidement à l'intérieur dès que la porte s'ouvrit.

Il se dirigea jusqu'à la cave, entendant des bruits de pas qui le suivaient. Il ôta sa cape une fois que l'on ne pouvait plus le voir depuis les fenêtres du magasin, et, à l'aide d'un lumos, il trouva la trappe conduisant à la cave. Il fut soulagé que Snape s'abstienne de tout commentaire, suivant Harry dans le tunnel qui les conduirait jusqu'à Poudlard.

Ils étaient restés silencieux pendant plusieurs minutes avant que Harry ne se décide à interroger Snape concernant le sort qu'il avait déjà utilisé pour soigner Draco. « Est-ce que vous accepteriez de m'apprendre le sort de guérison que vous avez utilisé ? » demanda-t-il. « Vous savez, celui que vous avez utilisé pour soigner Malfoy quand je l'ai, euh, blessé. »

Snape eut un rire méprisant. "C'est bien de vous, Potter, d'infliger des blessures que vous n'avez pas la moindre idée de comment soigner."

"Je ne savais pas ce que ce sort allait faire," se défendit Harry. « Je n'essayais pas de le tuer. »

Harry regardait droit devant lui, suivant le chemin obscur, à peine éclairé par sa baguette, mais il pouvait sentir le regard de Snape lui brûlant la nuque. « C'était la première fois que vous utilisiez ce sort ? »

« Oui, et la seule fois, » répondit Harry. « Je l'avais simplement lu dans votre livre, et c'était marqué que c'était pour les ennemis. C'était tout ce que je savais. Et tout d'un coup, je me retrouvais à me battre avec quelqu'un qui me lançait un Crucio, alors j'ai essayé le sectusempra. »

Snape resta silencieux pendant une bonne minute, et Harry se demanda à quoi il pensait. « Ce sort relève de la Magie Noire, Potter. Je suis étonné que vous ayez été capable de lancer ce sort avec autant de succès, et particulièrement si c'était la première fois que vous l'utilisiez. »

Harry ralentit, mais continua d'avancer. Qu'est ce que ça pouvait bien vouloir dire, qu'il soit capable de réussir à lancer ce sort au premier essai? Snape avait dit à l'époque que c'était de la Magie Noire, mais Harry n'avait jamais étudié ce genre de magie. Il n'avait jamais réfléchi au fait qu'il avait été capable de lancer le sort sans rien connaître d'autre que le nom du sort.

Harry n'y avait pas réfléchi avant, et ne voulait certainement pas y penser maintenant, non plus. « Monsieur, je ne sais pas ce que ça signifie, » dit il d'une voix fatiguée. « Et pour être honnête, pour le moment, je m'en fous complètement. Maintenant, je voudrai juste apprendre quelques sorts de guérison. Ça m'aurait bien aidé d'en connaître, ce soir. »

Snape était de nouveau silencieux, et Harry se demanda si il allait insister sur le problème de la Magie Noire. « On en reparlera plus tard, » dit finalement Snape.

Harry hocha la tête pour montrer son accord, reconnaissant pour le délai.

La voix de Snape prit son ton de professeur alors qu'il commença à expliquer le sort qu'il avait utilisé pour soigner Draco dans les toilettes de Mimi Geignarde. Harry écouta attentivement, ayant besoin de maîtriser ce sort parfaitement. Snape lui apprit aussi quelques autres sorts de guérison avant que le tunnel ne commence à remonter.

Harry s'arrêta et adressa une nouvelle fois des excuses silencieuses aux Maraudeurs en sortant la carte. Snape tenait sa baguette au dessus afin qu'ils puissent voir tous les deux, alors que Harry toucha le parchemin avec sa propre baguette. Fermant les yeux, le jeune sorcier murmura, « je jure solennellement que mes intentions sont mauvaises. »

Il ouvrit les yeux pour voir Snape qui le regardait d'un air meurtrier, mais Harry baissa le regard vers la carte. Il avait l'impression d'avoir concédé au sorcier une victoire importante, et cela le dérangeait.

Ils regardèrent tous les deux le château se dessiner sur le parchemin. En le regardant attentivement, Harry pouvait voir Rusard et Miss Teigne dans ce qu'il supposait être leur appartement. Tous les autres semblaient être encore dans l'infirmerie.

"Le couloir est libre," dit Harry à voix basse. "_Tous_ les couloirs sont libres pour le moment," ajouta-t-il.

« Très intelligent, » dit Snape d'un ton méprisant.

Harry le fusilla du regard, mais garda le silence. Ce n'était pas le moment de se disputer. Snape sembla aussi le réaliser. "D'abord, le livre," dit il fermement.

Harry inspira profondément et remit sa cape alors que Snape se lançait de nouveau le sort de Désillusion. Vérifiant une fois de plus que le couloir était vide, Harry sortit du tunnel et entra dans Poudlard. Il sentit Snape aggriper son épaule afin qu'il ne le perde pas, et Harry, bizarrement, trouva cela plus réconfortant qu'énervant alors qu'ils se glissaient à travers les couloirs silencieux.

Il arriva jusqu'à la Salle sur Demande et vérifia la carte une fois de plus, s'assurant qu'il n'y avait personne d'autre. « Attendez ici, » souffla-t-il. Il retira sa cape et tendit la carte à Snape.

Snape regarda Harry curieusement alors que celui ci commençait à marcher de long en large.

_J'ai besoin de récupérer mon livre... __J'ai besoin de récupérer mon livre... J'ai besoin de récupérer mon livre..._

Harry se sentit soulagé quand la porte apparut. Il l'ouvrit avec précaution, et fut encore plus soulagé en voyant la salle immense, remplie des objets qui y avaient été cachés au cours des années. Il sut que Snape l'avait suivi dans la pièce quand la porte se referma.

Il entendit Snape ôter le sort de Désillusion alors qu'il commençait à marcher le long des allées créées par tous les objets entassés dans la pièce.

"Bordel de merde!" s'exclama Harry en voyant l'armoire à disparaître.

"Qu'est ce qu'il se passe, Potter?" demanda Snape.

"Personne n'a enlevé cette putain d'armoire à disparaître!" s'exclama Harry, furieux. « Putain, je pourrai tuer Malfoy pour avoir réparé ce truc ! »

Snape se rapprocha, examinant l'armoire. "C'est cela qu'il a utilisé?"

"Oui!" cracha Harry, furieux. "Je suis sûr qu'il vous a tout raconté là dessus!"

"Je ne savais rien avant les événements," dit froidement Snape.

"Argh! Pourquoi est ce que personne n'a détruit ce truc? Les Mangemorts pourraient rentrer dans Poudlard à n'importe quel moment ! » cria Harry.

"Parlez moins fort, Potter," siffla Snape.

"Oh, on ne peut pas nous trouver ici," dit Harry. "Cette pièce n'apparaît même pas sur la carte. Il regarda l'armoire comme si il espérait la détruire du regard. « La seule façon dont quelqu'un pourrait nous trouver ici, c'est en passant par cette putain d'armoire, » dit il, en donnant un coup de pied à l'armoire en question.

"Calmez vous, Potter," menaça Snape.

"C'est complètement stupide," sit Harry, ignorant la remarque de Snape. "Je veux dire, comment est ce que tout le monde peut être stupide au point de simplement laisser cette chose ici?" Il commença à aller et venir le long de l'allée étroite.

"Pourquoi est ce que _vous_ n'avez rien fait à ce sujet?" rétorqua Snape.

"J'aurai dû," dit Harry, furieux, en colère contre lui même et contre tous les autres. "De toute évidence, j'ai fait une grave erreur."

Harry donna un coup de pied à une malle qui se trouvait là. « C'est de ma faute, je n'aurai jamais dû écouter les adultes. »

"Oh, on s'occupe de tout, Harry," dit il d'une voix moqueuse. « Faites confiance aux adultes, Potter. Vous êtes trop jeune pour vous inquiéter de tout cela, Potter." Il continua d'arpenter la pièce alors qu'il imitait tous les adultes qui avaient essayé de l'apaiser pendant des années. « On ne peut rien te dire parce que tu pourrais être blessé, Harry. Occupes toi seulement de tes études, Harry. »

Il imita la voix haut perchée de Hermione. "Harry, tu sais que les adultes essaient seulement de te protéger. Tu ne sais pas de quoi tu parles, Harry. Mais non, Harry, tu es ridicule. Malfoy n'est pas en train de préparer un mauvais coup. Tu es juste paranoïaque, Harry. »

"Argh!" cria de nouveau Harry. "Merde! J'ai essayé de dire à Dumbledore que Malfoy préparait quelque chose. Est-ce qu'il m'a écouté ? Non ! Evidemment, alors qu'il est en train de mourir, je découvre qu'il savait quasiment tout. Mais si il m'avait écouté, au lieu de me couper à chaque fois, il aurait pu essayer de savoir ce que Malfoy faisait dans cette pièce. Je _savais_ qu'il faisait quelque chose ici!" Harry cria sa frustration. "Est ce que qui que ce soit s'est donné la peine de m'écouter? Non ! Harry est bien trop stupide pour pouvoir sentir le danger ! »

"J'ai été capable de sentir le danger depuis que j'ai un an, bordel!" hurla Harry. « C'est bien pratique, pour survivre ! Bordel de merde ! Si tout le monde voulait bien arrêter de me couver, et me dire ce qui se passe vraiment, je serai peut être capable de faire autre chose que juste survivre. Ça me simplifierait beaucoup les choses, au moins. »

Harry arrêta de crier, et essaya de reprendre son souffle alors qu'il regardait l'armoire à disparaître. « Pourquoi est ce que j'ai écouté les adultes ? » marmonna-t-il.

"Vous avez fini?" demanda Snape.

Harry tourna son regard vers le sorcier. "On doit détruire cette chose," dit il.

"En effet," dit Snape. "D'autant plus que l'autre a mystérieusement disparu."

Harry, surpris, cligna des yeux. "Quoi? L'autre a disparu?"

Snape hocha la tête. « Le Lord Noir est très déçu que son accès facile à Poudlard ait disparu. Les propriétaires de Borgin & Burkes ont eu leurs mémoires modifiées, et personne n'a pu localiser l'armoire. »

Harry fronça les sourcils. L'armoire était l'un des sujets que lui et Draco avaient évité de discuter trop sérieusement. Est-ce que Draco avait fait quelque chose avec l'autre armoire ? Il avait été celui qui s'en était occupé, à la base. Harry se rappelait du jour où il avait suivi Draco dans l'Allée des Embrumes.

Si Malfoy avait l'autre armoire, est ce qu'ils pourraient les utiliser? Est-ce que détruire l'armoire était vraiment la meilleure chose à faire ?

"Si l'armoire était réduite, elle serait inutilisable à cette taille, n'est ce pas?" demanda Harry.

Snape fronça les sourcils. "En effet, mais pourquoi souhaitez vous la conserver plutôt que la détruire?"

"Et bien, si je trouvais l'autre," dit Harry en réfléchissant à toute vitesse. « On pourrait peut être les utiliser contre Voldemort. » Il continua, de plus en plus enthousiaste. « Après tout, les Mangemorts ont réussi à rentrer dans Poudlard de cette façon. Est-ce que ce ne serait pas possible d'amener les membres de l'Ordre jusqu'à Voldemort ? »

"Il faudrait pour ça trouver l'autre armoire," dit lentement Snape.

Harry ne pensait pas que cela serait un problème, mais ne le dit pas. « Eh bien, si je garde celle-ci en sûreté et inutilisable pour le moment, je l'aurai sous la main si on trouve l'autre. Vous pouvez toujours essayer de vous renseigner discrètement. »

"Très bien," dit Snape, et il réduisit l'armoire. Harry ramassa la petite boîte qui tenait désormais dans la paume de sa main. Cela paraissait incroyable qu'une si petite chose détienne autant de pouvoir.

"Gardez la en sécurité, Potter," ordonna Snape.

Harry la rangea rapidement dans sa poche, surpris que Snape approuve son idée.

"Bien, où est le livre?" demanda Snape.

Harry secoua la tête, se rappelant pourquoi ils étaient venus, et se tourna et commença à chercher une armoire avec le buste d'un sorcier sur le dessus. Il repéra la perruque et la tiare, et ouvrit la porte de l'armoire. Il chercha derrière la cage, et, triomphant, sortit le livre de potions. »

Snape ricana dédaigneusement. « Intéressant choix de cachette, Potter. »

Harry le fusilla du regard. « J'étais un peu pressé, quand j'ai dû le cacher, » dit il. Il tendit quand même le livre, et regarda Snape le feuilleter silencieusement.

Snape referma le livre. "Venez, nous avons encore beaucoup à faire," dit il.

Harry grogna intérieurement avant de suivre Snape. Arrivés à la porte, Snape relança le sort de Désillusion alors que Harry revêtait sa cape. Puisque Snape avait conservé son bureau dans les cachots l'année précédente, ils savaient tous les deux où aller. Snape posa néanmoins sa main sur l'épaule de Harry, ce qui leur permettait de rester ensemble dans les couloirs silencieux.

Ils arrivèrent jusqu'aux cachots sans problème, et Snape défit les protections, leur permettant d'entrer dans le bureau. Snape regarda autour de lui, paraissant satisfait, et Harry réalisa que le sorcier avait eu raison en disant que personne n'avait dérangé la pièce.

Harry, gêné, resta debout au centre de la pièce. Il ne savait pas ce qu'il devait faire, et il n'aimait pas particulièrement cette pièce. Tout ce qu'il voulait faire, c'était retourner se coucher dans son lit. Et cette pensée lui rappela qu'il avait encore un Draco blessé dans son lit. Il fut surpris quand Snape attrapa deux fioles de potion d'une étagère et en tendit une à Harry.

"Pimentine. Cela vous aidera à tenir éveillé," dit Snape, paraissant aussi épuisé que Harry.

Ils avalèrent les potions et Harry se sentit plus alerte. Il regarda Snape invoquer quelques boîtes, et lui passer l'une d'entre elles.

"Rendez vous utile, Potter," se moqua Snape. "Emballez tout ce qui se trouve sur cette étagère," ordonna-t-il, indiquant l'une des étagères de livres.

Harry soupira, attrapa la boîte et se mit au travail, emballant rapidement les livres. Il n'était pas très sûr de ce qu'il pensait en venant ici, mais il avait eu l'impression qu'ils allaient simplement récupérer quelques livres. Ils remplirent deux douzaines de boîtes avec des livres et fournitures diverses.

Harry se consola quand Snape invoqua des boîtes spéciales et lui dit d'emballer une armoire pleine de fioles de potions. Pendant que le maître des cachots travaillait de l'autre côté de la pièce, il put facilement empocher quelques potions qui lui serait utiles. Il avait pensait qu'il devrait prendre des potions à l'infirmerie.

Snape diminua rapidement toutes les boîtes de livres, et la plupart des autres boîtes. Seules les potions finies et les ingrédients conservèrent leur taille. Harry grogna en comprenant qu'il allait devoir traîner les boîtes jusqu'à Pré au Lard, parce que les réduire pourrait altérer leurs propriétés. Snape se contenta de ricaner, et conjura des caddies comme ceux utilisés dans les gares. Harry grimaça et commença à empiler les boîtes restantes.

Ils avaient vidé le bureau de tout ce que Snape voulait avant que celui ci ne se dirige vers une porte que Harry n'avait même pas remarquée. En entrant, Harry réalisa qu'ils étaient dans les appartements privés de Snape. Il grogna en voyant le professeur conjurer encore d'autres boîtes, et indiquer l'étagère de livres la plus proche. Harry se traîna jusque là, et commença à emballer les nombreux, très nombreux livres.

Comment est ce que quelqu'un pouvait posséder autant de livres, grommela Harry. Snape disparut par une autre porte dont Harry supposait qu'elle menait à sa chambre. Il leur fallut encore une heure pour emballer tout ce que Snape souhaitait de sa chambre. Ils finirent tous deux avec les poches remplies de boîtes réduites, et deux caddies complètement remplis de boîtes.

Même avec les livres de taille réduite, Harry en transportait tellement qu'il se sentait tout de même alourdi. Il regarda Snape jeter une sorte de sort de lévitation sur les caddies. Ils pourraient les guider à travers les couloirs sans qu'ils ne se heurtent contre le sol en pierre.

Harry regarda la carte alors que Snape inspectait son appartement une dernière fois. McGonagall était dans le bureau du Directeur, et Harry réalisa que c'était sans doute elle qui l'occupait à présent. L'infirmerie semblait être moins remplie et plus calme que précédemment. Harry supposa que la plupart des gens dormaient. Rusard et Miss Teigne étaient debout et arpentaient les couloirs. Harry ne savait pas ce que l'homme pouvait bien espérer trouver à cette heure là. D'un autre côté, il était déjà environ cinq heures du matin. Peut être que l'homme devait laisser sortir son chat tôt le matin, aussi.

Harry informa Snape au sujet de Rusard et ils firent un léger détour pour retourner au troisième étage et à la statue de la sorcière bossue. Le reste du voyage retour se passa en silence et sans incident, mais Harry traînait de nouveau les pieds bien avant d'arriver à Grimmauld Place. Il fut surpris, mais reconnaissant, quand Snape ralentit son allure sans dire un mot.

Ils déchargèrent tout dans la cuisine, Snape ordonna Harry de se reposer puis de revenir le voir le lendemain, et Harry fut enfin autorisé à rentrer chez les Dursley.

* * *

Voilà, c'est fini pour ce chapitre! Je vous envoie la suite dès que possible, mais d'ici là, le moment que vous attendez tous, voici venir, les... 

RAR (réponses aux reviews!) :

Lynshan : une nouvelle fan de Secrets ! Je te comprends, ça m'a fait le même effet quand j'ai commencé à la lire, je suis devenue accro immédiatement. J'espère que l'histoire te plaît toujours autant, maintenant que tu as lu ce nouveau chapitre.

Lolaboop : si je te disais tout ce qui va se passer, ce ne serait plus une surprise… Mais bon, généreusement, je te donne un petit indice : il se passe plein de choses !

Slytherin's proud : voilà la suite ! Je pense que je ne t'ai pas trop fait attendre (mais j'ai eu du mal à finir mon chapitre pour aujourd'hui… )

Lilyp : alors, qu'est ce que tu as pensé de la bataille ? Ou peut être que tu penses déjà au prochain chapitre (où Harry retrouve 'un Draco blessé dans son lit')

Zaika : voilà le nouveau chapitre ! J'espère qu'il t'a plu autant que les précédents…

Eileen Ana : elle est vraiment bien, cette fic, n'est il pas ?

Hermoni : je tiens à préciser que je ne suis que la traductrice de cette fic, l'auteur est Vorabiza. Mais c'est vrai qu'elle est vraiment passionnante et bien écrite (j'espère que ma traduction est à la hauteur de la fic originale. Pour la fic 'Ce soir', je ne sais pas d'où vient le problème, j'ai essayé d'aller voir, tout avait l'air normal… Peut être ffnet qui a eu un problème ?

Rayondesoleil94 : je mets en général une semaine entre deux chapitres, des fois deux semaines. Mais bon, comme c'est une trad, je n'ai pas le problème de la page blanche, c'est déjà ça. Pour la suite, je commence à traduire dès que possible !

Ano : tu as fini de lire la version originale ? Tu en as pensé quoi ? Elle est géniale, hein ? En tous cas, je suis vraiment contente d'avoir fait découvrir cette fic à des gens qui ne connaissaient pas encore (mais je me suis rendue compte qu'il y avait pas mal de monde qui avait déjà lu en anglais…). Et surtout, merci pour les compliments sur ma traduction ! ça fait vraiment plaisir, merci !


	10. Chapter 10

Disclaimer : l'histoire est de Vorabiza, les persos de JK Rowling, je revendique les fautes d'orthographe...

Note de l'auteur : ça y est ! J'ai lu Deathly Hallows ! (je l'ai lu cette nuit, du coup aujourd'hui je patauge dans la choucroute…). Je ne résiste pas à l'idée de vous en écrire un passage : « Ooh, you look much tastier than Crabbe and Goyle, Harry ». ça ne vous met pas l'eau à la bouche, ça ?

* * *

Chapitre Dix

Ayant entendu la porte d'entrée s'ouvrir, Tante Petunia sortit dans le couloir et eut un hoquet de surprise en voyant Harry.

« J'ai l'air d'aller si mal que ça? » marmonna Harry.

« Tu vas bien ? » s'inquiéta Petunia.

Harry la regarda bizarrement, surpris comme à chaque fois qu'elle s'intéressait à lui. Il avait parfois pensé à essayer de lui parler, mais il ne cessait de remettre cette discussion. Il avait déjà assez de mal à essayer de comprendre Draco et Snape, et sa tante était bien trop bas dans l'échelle de ses priorités pour le moment.

« Je suis complètement crevé, mais sinon tout va bien, » marmonna-t-il.

Petunia regarda le haut des escaliers. « J'ai vu ton invité, » dit-elle.

Elle croisa le regard de Harry lorsqu'elle se retourna vers lui. « Il y avait une trace de sang, » expliqua-t-elle.

« Ah, » dit Harry en regardant le sol, que sa tante avait déjà lavé. Ou que Winky avait lavé. Harry n'y avait pas fait attention la veille, mais après tout, il avait eu d'autres choses à faire.

« Est ce qu'il va s'en sortir ? » demanda Petunia.

Harry hocha la tête. « J'ai ramené quelques potions qui vont l'aider, » dit il en se dirigeant vers les escaliers. « Je vais sans doute dormir toute la journée, » ajouta-t-il.

« Harry, » dit Petunia. Il se tourna vers elle. « Est ce que... tout va bien? »demanda-t-elle nerveusement.

Harry réalisa qu'elle ne savait pas ce qui s'était passé pendant la nuit, mais avait probablement deviné que quelque chose d'important s'était produit. Il hocha lentement la tête. « Tout le monde est en vie, » répondit-il, avant de monter les escaliers. A son avis, elle n'avait pas besoin de plus d'explications.

Il ne s'attendait pas à être accueilli par Victoria en ouvrant la porte de sa chambre. Son esprit était convaincu qu'il faisait encore nuit, mais il réalisa que le matin commençait déjà. Petunia était en bas, à préparer le petit déjeuner, et Victoria était déjà prête pour une nouvelle journée.

Il tourna les yeux vers le lit, où il vit Draco qui le regardait, le visage portant une expression de douleur. En se baissant, il regarda Victoria, qui avait rampé jusqu'à lui, et essayait à présent d'escalader sa jambe, s'accrochant à son pantalon sale. Il l'attrapa avec précaution et la remit dans son berceau. « Pas maintenant, Victoria, » dit il d'un ton suppliant. « Je suis fatigué, et ton papa a besoin des potions que j'ai amenées pour lui. »

Elle l'appela et lui tendit les bras pour qu'il la porte encore. Harry lui tendit quelques jouets, ce qui eut le mérite de la distraire, pour un moment au moins. Winky poussa doucement Harry vers le lit.

Harry commença à sortir des fioles de potions de ses poches de pantalon, et à les aligner sur la table de chevet. Quand il trouva une potion anti-douleur, il l'ouvrit et la tendit à Draco, qui l'accepta avec reconnaissance. Il n'était pas vraiment sûr que le blond en ait encore besoin, mais il lui donna aussi une Potion pour le sang. Draco ne discuta pas et but celle là aussi.

« Ça va mieux ? » demanda Harry.

« Un peu mieux, maintenant, » dit Draco d'une voix fatiguée.

« Alors on va te soigner, » dit Harry en soupirant.

Draco le scruta un moment. « Tu as appris des sorts de guérison, tout d'un coup? »

« Oui, » répondit Harry. « Cette nuit a été productive. »

« Tu étais où, d'ailleurs? » demanda le blond. « Tu es parti pendant des heures. »

« Poudlard, » répondit Harry. Il enleva les couvertures et commença à ôter les bandages qui étaient rouges de sang. Il se félicita d'avoir donné à Draco cette deuxième potion.

Draco cessa ses questions et resta allongé sans bouger, regardant Harry le soigner. Une fois les bandages enlevés, Harry sortit sa baguette. Fermant les yeux, il se remémora ce que Snape lui avait appris.

Il ouvrit les yeux et se concentra sur la blessure. Il plaça le bout de sa baguette à une extrémité de la blessure, et la passa le long de la plaie en prononçant l'incantation. Une fois de plus, il se fit la réflexion que cela ressemblait à une chanson. La blessure se referma lentement, et Harry regarda, fasciné, avant de se retourner vers les fioles de potion pour retrouver celle contenant la dittanie. Il avait pensé qu'il s'agissait d'une plante, mais Snape semblait en posséder sous forme liquide. Il n'avait pas la moindre idée de ce qu'il y avait ajouté, mais il lui avait dit que ça permettrait d'éviter les cicatrices si la dittanie était bue immédiatement.

Harry espérait que 'immédiatement' signifiait juste après que la blessure soit soignée, plutôt que juste après avoir été blessé. Il ouvrit la fiole et la donna à Draco. Ce dernier le regarda bizarrement, mais avala.

Harry posa la fiole vide sur la table de chevet avant de regarder de nouveau la blessure. Elle guérissait bien et très vite. Il sursauta quand Winky apparut à ses côtés avec un bol d'eau chaude pour que Harry lave le sang. En faisant attention de ne pas trop s'approcher de la blessure qui n'était pas encore totalement guérie, Harry épongea le ventre de Draco, laissant la peau propre.

Il regarda le torse de Draco, et fut soulagé de n'y voir aucune cicatrice. Il n'avait pas voulu lancer un sort aussi destructeur, et il se serait senti encore plus coupable si, à cause de lui, le blond avait gardé des cicatrices. Il examina la blessure récente, et il était à peu près certain qu'il n'y aurait pas de cicatrice cette fois ci non plus. La blessure serait probablement très vite totalement guérie.

« Comment est ce que tu te sens, maintenant ? » demanda-t-il en regardant Draco dans les yeux.

Le regard du blessé se porta sur son côté, puis revint sur Harry. « Je me sens beaucoup mieux, » dit il doucement. « Mais encore fatigué, et pas très en forme, » admit-il.

« Oui, fatigué, » acquiesça Harry, fermant brièvement les yeux. Il les rouvrit, ayant l'impression qu'il pourrait s'endormir debout. « Je vais prendre une douche rapidement. J'espère que tu seras complètement guéri d'ici quelques minutes. »

Draco hocha la tête, regardant Harry attentivement. Ce que le brun ne remarqua pas. Le simple fait de savoir qu'il allait enfin pouvoir se reposer semblait rendre la fatigue encore plus forte. Il attrapa un pyjama de son armoire, et disparut dans la salle de bains.

Harry revint dans sa chambre vêtu seulement de son pantalon de pyjama, et essuyant ses cheveux, à peine dix minutes plus tard. Il se sentait encore complètement crevé, mais un peu plus propre, au moins.

« Da, » dit Victoria, en tendant ses bras vers Harry.

« Da à toi aussi, » dit Harry en souriant, la prenant dans ses bras et la serrant contre lui. « Je t'ai manqué hier, n'est ce pas ? »

Elle babilla et rit quand les cheveux mouillés de Harry firent tomber de l'eau sur elle. Il secoua la tête, l'arrosant encore plus. Il l'amena en riant vers Draco.

Draco la prit à son tour, mais il regardait Harry. « Tu as été blessé cette nuit, toi aussi, » dit il.

Harry fronça les sourcils en baissant le regard vers son torse. Il n'avait pas vraiment pensé aux contusions résultant de son entraînement avec Snape. « Non, c'est juste des leçons de combat que j'ai eues récemment, » dit il. « C'est toi qui as été blessé, cette nuit. »

« Wow, » souffla-t-il, en regardant le ventre de Draco. Tout ce qu'il pouvait voir à présent était la peau pâle et lisse de son abdomen. Il n'y avait aucun signe de blessure, et le sang avait été lavé.

Draco sourit, mais semblait toujours totalement à plat. « Je suis comme neuf, » dit il.

« Tu as encore besoin de te reposer, » répondit Harry. « Tu ne prévoies pas de transplaner tout de suite, j'espère? »

« Je devrai rentrer, » dit Draco. « Ma mère va s'inquiéter. Snape aussi. »

Harry ferma les yeux. Snape n'apprécierait certainement pas de devoir chercher Draco après tout ce qu'il avait déjà fait, mais Harry ne pensait pas que ce serait une bonne idée pour Draco d'essayer de transplaner tout de suite. Bien sûr, la blessure était guérie à présent, mais il avait perdu beaucoup de sang, et ne s'était pas reposé. Sang. Les vêtements de Draco étaient encore couverts de sang.

Harry ouvrit les yeux et repéra la pile de vêtements sales.

« Winky, est ce que tu pourrais prendre les vêtements de Malfoy, et, euh, essayer de les rendre à peu près propres et présentables, s'il te plaît ? » demanda Harry.

« Oui, Maître Harry, » répondit l'elfe. « Et Winky va apporter le petit déjeuner. »

Harry hocha la tête et elle disparut. Il s'assit au pied du lit. « Bon, tu ne peux pas partir avant que tes vêtements ne soient revenus, » dit il.

« C'est un moyen très sournois pour me garder ici, » se plaignit Draco.

Harry ricana. « Ce n'est pas de ma faute si tes vêtements ne sont pas mettables. Et Winky ne mettra sans doute pas très longtemps pour les laver, de toutes façons, » ajouta-t-il.

Draco ne fit aucun commentaire, et Harry se demanda si le blond l'évitait intentionnellement en jouant avec Victoria.

« Est ce qu'ils ne vont pas croire que tu as simplement décidé de rester chez un de tes amis, ou quelque chose dans le genre ? » demanda Harry en rouvrant les yeux. Il avait de plus en plus de mal à les garder ouverts.

« Sans doute... Peut être, » dit Draco, haussant les épaules. Il regarda Harry. « Il n'y a aucun endroit vraiment sûr pour le moment, et on ne sait jamais ce qui peut arriver. »

Harry soupira, sachant que Draco avait raison. Il ne connaissait pas sa mère, mais il connaissait Snape. Le sorcier ne serait pas heureux de la disparition de Draco. « Bon, ce n'est pas comme si je te forçais à rester ici, alors fais comme tu veux, » dit finalement Harry, fermant de nouveau les yeux.

Harry s'endormit appuyé contre le lit. Il ne remarqua pas Winky revenir avec des vêtements propres pour Draco, et s'occuper de Victoria. Il ne remarqua rien non plus quand Draco le fit léviter et l'installa dans le lit à côté de lui.

Quand Harry reprit conscience de son environnement, il faisait de nouveau nuit. En regardant l'horloge, il réalisa qu'il avait dormi toute la journée, et une bonne partie de la nuit. Il ne se rappelait plus de la dernière fois où il avait si bien dormi, sans parler de dormir autant d'heures à la fois. Sauf quand il était blessé, bien sûr.

Blessé. Harry se raidit en réalisant qu'il y avait probablement un Draco Malfoy blessé qui... qui se _pelotonnait_ contre lui. En fait, il espérait que c'était Draco, parce que ce n'était certainement pas Victoria, et il ne voulait pas savoir qui d'autre aurait pu se trouver dans son lit.

Lentement, Harry se dégagea du bras qui était passé autour de sa taille, et sortit du lit. Il se leva, et regarda le lit où, en effet, Draco dormait encore.

« Maître Harry se sent mieux maintenant? »

Surpris, Harry se retourna pour se retrouver face à Winky. A Poudlard, il avait l'habitude de partager un dortoir avec plusieurs autres personnes. Mais chez les Dursley, il était normalement seul dans sa chambre, et il avait encore du mal à accepter le fait qu'il partageait la petite pièce avec un elfe de maison, un bébé, et… Draco. Il regarda de nouveau le lit avant de répondre à Winky.

« Oui, je me sens bien mieux, » murmura-t-il, réalisant à quel point c'était vrai au moment même où il prononçait ces mots.

Winky alla jusqu'au bureau et ramassa un bout de papier qu'elle tendit à Harry.

Harry le regarda et grogna doucement. Hermione était venue ici prendre de ses nouvelles, et d'après la note que Tante Petunia lui avait laissée, il devinait que sa tante avait envoyé promener Hermione. Au moins, elle avait pensé à le prévenir. Harry se maudit pour avoir oublié d'envoyer un mot à Hermione pour lui dire qu'il allait bien avant de s'endormir.

Harry ne savait pas exactement combien de temps il faudrait à Hedwige pour envoyer un message, et décida que le plus simple serait d'aller chez les Weasley pour le petit déjeuner. En fait, il était affamé, et un bon petit déjeuner Weasley semblait une très bonne idée.

« Est ce que Maître Harry souhaite que Winky fasse quelque chose? » demanda l'elfe.

Harry la regarda. « Tu n'as pas besoin de dormir? » demanda-t-il, curieux.

« Winky s'est reposé plus tôt, quand Maîtresse Victoria s'est endormie, » répondit l'elfe. « Winky est prête pour les ordres de Maître Harry. »

Harry fronça les sourcils en essayant de réfléchir à ce qu'il y avait à faire. La crise semblait finie pour le moment. Enfin, en grande partie, pensa-t-il en regardant le lit. Il avait encore plusieurs heures avant de devoir retrouver Snape, et même deux heures avant d'aller chez les Weasley.

« Euh, si ça ne te dérange pas, tu pourrais travailler un peu sur la maison, » suggéra Harry. « Je crois que j'aurai besoin que tu reviennes t'occuper de Victoria d'ici pas très longtemps. Je dois aller chez les Weasley ce matin pour m'occuper de ça, » dit-il en montrant la note écrite par sa tante. « Après j'aurai moi-même des choses à faire dans la maison. Par contre, ne touche à rien dans la cuisine. Je m'occuperai de tout ce bazar après, » expliqua-t-il avec une grimace.

Il regarda Winky d'un air désolé. « Je suis désolé d'avoir mis autant le bordel, mais je devais déposer toutes les affaires, et j'étais trop fatigué pour les ranger correctement. En plus, je devais me dépêcher de rentrer aider Malfoy. »

« Il n'y a aucun problème, Maître Harry, » dit Winky en souriant. « Winky est heureuse de pouvoir aider. »

Harry lui sourit. « Je ne sais pas ce que je ferai si tu n'étais pas là, » admit-il.

Le sorcier devint pensif. « J'aurai besoin d'un endroit pour préparer des potions, mais je ne sais pas quelle pièce serait la plus appropriée. Je suppose que je devrais parler à Madame Pomfresh encore aujourd'hui pour savoir où en sont les stocks de potions. Je ne sais pas si la situation est vraiment urgente ou pas. »

Il soupira de frustration. « Enfin, pour l'instant, tu peux faire ce que tu penses être le mieux, sauf ranger la cuisine, et puis revenir ici dans environ deux heures. Oh, et est ce que tu pourrais, s'il te plaît, rapporter un petit déjeuner pour Malfoy et Victoria quand tu reviendras? » demanda-t-il, gêné de demander autant de choses à Winky.

Elle se contenta de lui adresser un large sourire, hocha la tête, et disparut avec un _pop_. Harry soupira, alla aux toilettes, puis revint en essayant de décider ce qu'il allait faire ensuite.

« Potions, Potter ? »

Harry regarda Draco, qui était à présent assis dans le lit. « Comment tu te sens ? » demanda Harry, ignorant la question qui venait de lui être posée. Il jeta un regard critique au blond. « Tu as l'air d'aller mieux, » dit il.

« A part le fait que j'ai désespérément besoin d'aller aux toilettes, je me sens beaucoup mieux que depuis très, très longtemps. »

Harry rit et désigna la porte. « Tu connais le chemin, » dit-il.

Draco grimaça avant de se lever et de disparaître dans le couloir. Harry prit sa place sur le lit et s'y étala, se sentant presque détendu. Pendant que Draco était parti, il essaya de trouver comment répondre aux questions concernant les potions. Tout ce qui reliait Harry aux potions pouvait paraître suspect, et il le savait.

Draco revint et poussa les pieds de Harry pour pouvoir s'asseoir au bout du lit. Harry accepta de bouger, se sentant généreux.

« Je pense qu'on a besoin de parler, » dit fermement Draco.

Harry grogna, sentant son humeur détendue et généreuse s'envoler en fumée. « Cette phrase n'annonce jamais rien de bon, » marmonna-t-il.

Draco lui sourit, moqueur, et acquiesça. « Je dois reconnaître que je suis d'accord avec toi sur ce point, » dit-il.

« Alors pourquoi est ce qu'on doit parler? » gémit Harry. « Je me sentais à peu près tranquille pour une fois. »

Draco resta silencieux quelques minutes et Harry se redressa à contrecoeur et s'adossa contre la tête du lit.

« Tu es une énigme, Harry Potter, » commença tranquillement Draco. « Je ne te comprends absolument pas. »

« Je ne suis pas une énigme, » rétorqua l'intéressé. « Demande à n'importe qui, toi y compris, on peut lire en moi comme dans un livre ouvert. »

Draco l'étudia du regard. « Et c'est précisément comme ça que tu réussis à tromper tout le monde, et que tous te sous estiment. »

Harry, surpris, ne sut pas quoi répondre à cette affirmation.

Draco ne semblait pas attendre de réponse et continua. « Tout le monde pense te connaître, tu réagis comme ils s'y attendent, et à côté, tu fais ce que tu veux sans que personne n'en sache rien. »

Draco fit un geste vague de la main. « Prends cette situation, par exemple. Tes amis n'ont pas la moindre idée de ce qui se passe. Tu fais tout ce qu'il faut, tu sauves la ville, mais après tu passes de l'autre côté de la scène, et tu fais ce qui marche le mieux pour toi, peu importe ce que tout le monde en pense. »

Harry haussa les épaules. « Je suppose, » dit-il.

Draco, amusé, se mit à rire. « Je t'ai toujours considéré comme un espèce de Super Gryffondor, essayant de sauver le monde. Et tu l'es, » admit-il. « Mais ce que personne ne semble réaliser, c'est que tu as un côté Serpentard qui se cache derrière cette apparence de Gryffondor. »

Harry écarquilla les yeux. À part Dumbledore, il n'avait jamais dit que le Choipeau Magique avait voulu le placer à Serpentard. Et personne ne lui avait jamais dit qu'il avait des qualités serpentardes. Et là, le Prince des Serpentards lui même parlait du côté serpentard de Harry.

Draco le regardait d'un air contemplatif, ce qui eut pour effet de gêner Harry qui se tortilla. « Tu sais, j'ai toujours pensé que tu étais un stupide gryffondor, qui se faisait toujours attraper. Mais maintenant, je serai prêt à parier qu'il y a eu de nombreuses fois où tu as été suffisamment intelligent pour _ne pas_ te faire prendre. Je suis sûre qu'il y a bien plus à savoir sur Harry Potter que la plupart des gens ne le pensent. »

Draco regarda la pièce où ils se trouvaient. « Combien sont au courant que ta famille t'a toujours traité comme de la merde et que tu vis comme ça? Cacher une enfance comme ça ressemble à ce que ferait un Serpentard. Ce n'est pas ce que ferait un Gryffondor qui cherche à attirer l'attention. »

« Je ne cherche pas à attirer l'attention, » s'énerva Harry, Draco ayant trouvé l'un de ses points faibles.

« Ce n'est pas ce que je veux dire, » dit calmement Draco. « C'est ce que j'ai toujours pensé, mais, » il regarda de nouveau la pièce presque vide. « De toute évidence, je me trompais. »

Harry fronça les sourcils, essayant de deviner ce que Draco essayait de lui faire comprendre, parce qu'il commençait à avoir le tournis à force de le voir tourner autour du pot.

« Je suis venu te voir avec Victoria, me fiant à des qualités gryffondoriennes, mais avec le recul, je pense que j'avais vu quelque chose de plus, » dit le blond. « Qu'est ce qui ce serait passé si j'avais amené Victoria à Weasley ou Granger, ou n'importe quel autre gryffondor ? » demanda-t-il.

« Ils auraient aidé, » dit Harry.

« Ils auraient aidé Victoria, » acquiesça Draco. « Ils l'auraient protégée, et ils m'auraient fait enfermé pour que tout le monde soit protégé de moi. »

Harry ne pouvait pas vraiment le contredire, et garda donc le silence.

« Mais toi, Harry Potter, » dit Draco. « Tu as gardé le silence et tu ne m'as pas dénoncé immédiatement. Tu as attendu pour voir si tu ne pouvais pas profiter de la situation. Exactement comme l'aurait fait un serpentard. »

« Ce n'est pas ce que j'ai pensé sur le moment, » marmonna Harry.

Draco haussa les épaules. « Peut être que tu n'en étais pas conscient, mais c'est ce que tes actions démontrent. »

« Je n'essaye de toujours pas de profiter de toi comme le ferait un Serpentard, » se défendit Harry. « Et ça fait presque un mois que tu viens ici. »

« Je le sais, » dit patiemment Draco. « C'est en partie pour ça que tu es incompréhensible. Je ne comprends pas vraiment comment tu réussis à être à la fois gryffondor et serpentard. Un gryffondor m'aurait dénoncé immédiatement. Un serpentard aurait essayé de tirer avantage de ma situation. Tu as en quelque sorte utilisé des méthodes serpentardes avec une attitude gryffondorienne. »

Harry haussa les épaules, ayant l'impression qu'ils tournaient en rond, et cela le faisait se sentir fatigué de nouveau. Son esprit semblait constamment en ébullition, submergé de pensées et émotions diverses, mais il n'était pas habitué à ce style détaché et analytique. En général, c'était le moment où il se déconnectait et laissait Hermione faire son discours.

« Est ce qu'il y a un but à toute cette discussion? » demanda-t-il, irritable. Il n'arrivait pas à déterminer si il s'agissait d'un compliment ou d'une insulte, et cela n'améliorait pas son humeur.

Draco tendit son avant bras, nu, montrant la Marque des Ténèbres. Harry la regarda, mais ses yeux ne s'y attardèrent pas, et il regarda de nouveau Malfoy dans les yeux. « Oui, et alors ? »

Draco secoua la tête, mais il souriait. « La plupart des gens verraient ça et s'enfuiraient en courant, mais tu la remarques à peine. »

Harry haussa les épaules. « Je ne vois pas pourquoi je devrai avoir peur d'un tatouage, » dit il.

Draco, exaspéré, secoua la tête. « Ce n'est pas simplement un tatouage, et on le sait tous les deux, » dit il. « Mais ce n'est pas là que je voulais en venir. »

« Oui, bon, _où_ est ce que tu veux en venir, alors? » demanda Harry.

« Tu viens de dormir dans le même lit qu'un Mangemort reconnu, » dit Draco.

« J'ai pas vraiment eu le choix, » marmonna Harry, rougissant légèrement.

« Peut être pas, mais tu l'as fait, » dit Draco, arborant un sourire moqueur face à la réaction du brun. « Et ça faisait longtemps que ni toi ni moi n'avions aussi bien dormi. »

« Malfoy, » soupira Harry. « Il y a certainement un but à toute cette discussion? »

Draco continua, ignorant l'interruption. « Tu sais que je suis un mangemort. Tu m'as parlé pour me convaincre de sortir participer à ce raid, et faire ce que je devais faire. En plein milieu d'une bataille, tu as pris des risques pour me sortir de là quand j'étais blessé. Tu m'as fourni un endroit sûr pour me réfugier. Tu m'as soigné du mieux que tu pouvais. Tu es sorti et tu as trouvé le moyen d'apprendre un sort de guérison, et tu as ramené les potions dont j'avais besoin, et tu t'es endormi avec moi, m'offrant le meilleur sommeil que j'ai eu depuis des mois. »

Harry haussa les épaules, se sentant incroyablement mal à l'aise. « Euh, j'ai eu une dure journée ? » suggéra-t-il.

Draco, amusa, ricana. « Je suis certain que la plupart des gens considéreraient comme une _très_ mauvaise journée pour Harry Potter quand il aide Draco Malfoy comme tu l'as fait. »

Il secoua de nouveau la tête, redevenant sérieux. « Mais je t'ai vu plusieurs fois dans cette journée. Je ne sais pas la moitié de ce que tu as fait, mais je sais que tu n'as pas eu une minute de répit. Je t'ai vu te fatiguer au point de ne plus pouvoir tenir debout. Et pourtant, tu as trouvé du temps pour moi, un mangemort, ton ennemi supposé, ton véritable ennemi jusqu'à il y a un mois. Tu m'as aidé quand j'en ai eu besoin. Tu m'as aidé, alors que tu avais de toute évidence des choses plus importantes à faire, » ajouta-t-il doucement.

Harry le fixa, une fois de plus rendu sans voix.

« Pendant le mois qui vient de se passer, j'ai vu beaucoup de signes indiquant que tu es bien le gentil gryffondor que je pensais que tu étais, mais j'ai vu aussi des signes indiquant que tu es un serpentard rusé, » dit Draco. « Les Gryffondors sont censés être courageux, et les Serpentards sont censés être ambitieux. Toi, tu es les deux. »

Il se tut un moment, semblant réfléchir à ce qu'il allait dire ensuite. « Ce que je vois me fais comprendre à quel point j'avais tort dans le passé, à ton sujet, et au sujet de la guerre. »

Les mots de Draco résonnèrent un moment. Harry savait que c'était une admission énorme de la part du blond.

Draco avala sa salive avant de continuer à parler. « Je suis venu te voir parce que j'avais besoin d'aide, et c'est tout. J'ai offert quelques informations en échange de cette aide. Mais mon but principal a toujours été de sauver ma famille et ma peau. Tu savais que tu ne pouvais pas me faire complètement confiance. Tu savais que pour le moment, ça m'arrangeait, mais pas plus. Tu as tiré avantage de mes problèmes, et tu l'as utilisé. »

« Où est ce que tu veux en venir, Malfoy? » interrogea Harry.

Draco inspira profondément avant de répondre. « Je veux changer de camp. Je ne veux pas seulement une protection pour moi et ma famille, je veux aider. »

« Pourquoi? » demanda Harry prudemment.

« Tu vas gagner cette guerre, Harry Potter, avec ou sans mon aide. Je l'ai vu dans toutes tes actions. Tu feras tout ce que tu peux pour gagner, et tu aideras tous ceux que tu peux, autant que tu le pourras. Même des mangemorts égarés, » ajouta Draco.

Il eut un sourire triste. « Tu es sans doute capable de gagner sans mon aide, mais je voudrais pouvoir faire tout ce que je peux pour te rendre les choses plus faciles. » Il regarda le petit lit de Victoria. « Pas plus difficile, » ajouta-t-il avec un soupir.

« Les Malfoy ont un talent pour dire exactement ce que les gens veulent entendre, » dit Harry, pensif.

Draco acquiesça solennellement. « Mais même les Malfoy ne sont pas immunisés contre le Veritaserum, » dit-il.

Harry le regarda, choqué. « Tu es prêt à te soumettre au Veritaserum? » s'exclama-t-il. Cette pensée n'avait jamais traversé l'esprit de Harry. Pas une seule fois durant tout le mois où Draco était venu chez les Dursley. Le serum de vérité n'était pas une chose à prendre à la légère.

« C'est le seul moyen pour moi de te prouver que je suis sincère, » répondit simplement Draco.

Harry pencha la tête en arrière et se frotta les yeux. C'était trop d'un coup.

Draco avait continué de parler. « Tu ne peux rien me dire pour le moment parce que tu ne peux pas me faire confiance. Je ne peux pas t'aider à grand-chose comme ça. »

« Tu es utile en tant qu'espion, » marmonna Harry.

Draco ricana en auto dérision. « Oui, c'est vrai que je suis un mangemort tellement doué, » dit il, sarcastique. « J'ai besoin que Harry Potter me coache pour mon premier véritable raid, et vienne me sauver et me soigner après. »

Harry enleva ses mains de sur ses yeux et sourit, voyant l'humour de la situation. « Tu as peut être raison, sur ce point, » admit-il.

« La ferme, Potter, » dit Draco d'un ton irritable, mais ses lèvres esquissaient un sourire.

« D'accord, tu n'es pas le meilleur mangemort, » dit Harry. « Mais je ne pensais pas que tu voulais disparaître. Tu voulais protéger ta mère. »

Draco grimaça et se détourna. « Je ne sais pas quoi faire, » reconnut il. « J'ai, enfin, j'ai pensé de simplement lui annoncer ma décision, et de lui demander si elle accepterait de changer de camp, mais je ne suis pas sûr que je pourrais lui lancer le sort d'Oubliettes si elle ne réagissait pas bien. »

« Tu effacerais la mémoire de ta propre mère? » s'horrifia Harry.

« Si ça permettait de nous protéger tous les deux, alors, oui, » marmonna Draco, pas spécialement fier de lui.

« C'est horrible, » dit Harry.

Draco lui lança un regard noir, mais ne fit aucun commentaire. Ils restèrent silencieux plusieurs minutes. Harry réfléchissait à toute vitesse. Draco Malfoy voulait changer de camp, et était même prêt à se soumettre au Veritaserum. Harry était certain qu'il était sincère, et ne voulait pas utiliser le Veritaserum sur Draco. Le problème était qu'il souhaitait aussi protéger sa mère.

Harry ne savait quasiment rien de Narcissa Malfoy. Elle lui semblait être une garce coincée et prétentieuse, mais il ne l'avait vue que deux ou trois fois. Il se souvint que Narcissa avait voulu que Draco aille à Poudlard parce qu'il serait plus proche de la maison. Il savait qu'elle lui envoyait toujours des colis à l'école.

Soudain, il se rappela aussi qu'elle était allée voir Snape dans l'espoir qu'il pourrait protéger son fils. Snape avait formulé un Serment Inviolable à cause de ça. Harry avait vraiment besoin de l'aide de Snape pour décider quoi faire.

Mais pourquoi est ce que Snape n'avait pas essayé de les convaincre de changer de camp avant? Qu'est ce qu'il savait que Harry ignorait concernant les Malfoy? Draco affirmait que Snape était un mangemort dévoué. Est ce qu'ils étaient tout simplement trop doués pour garder les masques qui les protégeaient?

Harry devait admettre que c'était la petite Victoria qui avait convaincu Draco de changer de camp. Jusque là, il avait été un mangemort dévoué. Bon, un peu à contrecoeur quand on lui avait donné une mission aussi difficile.

Snape ne connaissait pas l'existence de Victoria. Bien sûr, il savait que Harry s'occupait d'elle, mais il ne savait pas qu'elle était une Malfoy. Elle pourrait peut être réussir à convaincre Narcissa, comme elle l'avait fait pour Draco. D'après le peu que Harry connaissait à son sujet, elle semblait prête à tout pour son précieux Draco. Cette pensée rendait Harry malade. Cela le faisait trop penser à Petunia et son Dudlinouchet.

« Tu as besoin d'aide pour les potions, » dit soudainement Draco.

« Oui, » répondit distraitement Harry. « Maintenant que les deux professeurs de potions ont disparu, Madame Pomfresh va bientôt manquer de potions. »

« Je peux t'aider pour ça, » proposa Draco.

« J'allais te demander si tu voulais bien aider, » reconnut Harry, se concentrant de nouveau sur son interlocuteur. « C'est juste que je ne suis pas sûr encore de ce que je vais faire. »

« Tu es allé à Poudlard pour chercher de quoi mettre en place un laboratoire, » dit Draco. « D'après ce que tu as dit à Winky tout à l'heure. »

« Oui, » admit Harry. Il garda sous silence le fait qu'il avait été avec Snape et qu'ils avaient récupéré toutes ses affaires. Harry n'était même pas certain que Snape prévoie d'installer un laboratoire à Grimmauld Place. Il en était presque sûr, mais avec Snape, on ne pouvait jamais avoir aucune certitude.

Harry regarda l'horloge et soupira. Il allait devoir se préparer rapidement si il voulait aller chez les Weasley pour le petit déjeuner.

« Je ne sais pas vraiment quoi te dire, Malfoy, » dit il, semblant de nouveau fatigué. « Tu m'as entendu parler avec Winky, et tu sais qu'on avance pour mettre en place un endroit sûr. Pour l'instant ce n'est pas habitable, et je ne sais pas vraiment quand je pourrai t'y amener. Je n'aime pas l'idée de te donner du Veritaserum, et je ne le ferai pas à moins de devoir absolument le faire. Ça semblera peut être plus nécessaire avant de déménager. »

Peu importe ce que Harry en pensait, il était quasi certain que Snape exigerait que Draco soit interrogé sous Veritaserum avant de lui permettre d'entrer à Grimmauld Place. Ça n'avait pas vraiment de sens de soumettre Draco deux fois au même interrogatoire.

« Tu sais que je préférerai nettement que tu sois de mon côté et loin de Voldemort. Tu es intelligent, excellent pour les potions, et tu connais beaucoup de choses qui pourraient m'aider. Et ça, c'est sans compter Victoria. Pour elle et pour moi, je préférerai que tu sois de mon côté et hors de danger. Autant qu'il est possible de l'être, » précisa-t-il. « Ça fait des semaines qu'on le sait tous les deux. La grande question reste ta famille. »

Il regarda le lit de Victoria où elle commençait à s'agiter. « Tu es venu me voir à cause de Victoria. Il serait peut être temps que tu parles d'elle à ta mère, » dit il doucement.

Il se leva et prit Victoria dans ses bras, serrant contre lui le bébé encore endormi. Il leva les yeux et rencontra le regard de Draco. « Je ne suis pas sûr de pouvoir faire grand-chose tant que tu n'as pas pris de décision concernant ta mère. »

Draco acquiesça à contrecoeur, et Harry tourna son attention vers la petite fille. « Bonjour, toi, » dit il doucement.

« Da, » dit elle, en souriant.

Harry rit. « Tu vas devoir apprendre quelques vrais mots, » dit il. « Allez, je parie que tu as besoin d'être changée. »

Il l'allongea sur une couverture sur le sol et la nettoya et l'habilla pour la journée, puis la relâcha. Il la regarda ramper jusque la chaise, et essayer de se mettre debout. « Bravo ! » s'exclama-t-il doucement une fois qu'elle fut debout. « Tu n'es pas encore très stable, mais d'ici pas longtemps, tu marcheras partout! »

Il eut à peine prononcé ces mots qu'il fronça les sourcils et parcourut du regard la petite chambre qui semblait rétrécir sans cesse. Il n'y avait pas beaucoup d'espace, et la pauvre avait déjà été enfermée pendant un mois. Si tout se passait comme Harry le prévoyait, elle aurait un peu plus d'espace à Grimmauld Place, mais elle serait toujours enfermée.

« Je ne suis pas juste avec elle, n'est ce pas? » demanda doucement Draco.

Harry leva les yeux vers Draco et secoua la tête, avant de regarder Victoria de nouveau. « Ce n'est pas bien de garder un enfant enfermé, » dit il doucement.

« Et tu en sais quelque chose, » répondit le blond.

Harry soupira fortement et hocha la tête.

« Qu'est ce qui se passerait si tu l'emmenais avec toi chez les Weasley ce matin? » demanda Draco d'une voix neutre.

Harry le regarda attentivement, mais se heurta à ce visage inexpressif qu'il détestait. « Je serai bombardé de questions auxquelles je ne pourrai pas répondre, Victoria serait chouchoutée à un point incroyable, et elle serait heureuse de sortir d'ici un moment. »

« Et après? » demanda Draco.

Harry parut confus, mais répondit néanmoins. « Et après on reviendrait ici, je me sentirai coupable de la confier à Winky, et j'irai faire ce que je dois faire à la maison, » dit il.

« Tu la ramènerais? » demanda Draco, toujours de la même voix neutre, ne laissant transparaître aucune émotion.

« Bien sûr que je la ramènerai! » s'exclama Harry. « Je ne laisserai personne me la prendre! »

Harry écarquilla les yeux, tout comme Draco. « Merde! » s'exclama Harry à voix basse, avant de ramener ses genoux contre son torse et de cacher son visage.

Il releva la tête pour regarder Draco après quelques minutes passées en silence. « Ecoute, je sais que ce n'est pas ma fille, et je n'essaye pas de te l'enlever, ou quoi que ce soit. C'est juste… » Il ne finit pas sa phrase, incertain de ce qu'il voulait dire.

« C'est juste qu'il faudrait d'abord te passer sur le corps avant que tu laisses qui que ce soit essayer de t'enlever Victoria, » dit Draco, d'un ton toujours étonnement calme.

« Oui, » acquiesça misérablement Harry.

« Alors emmènes la avec toi ce matin, » dit Draco.

« Quoi !? » s'exclama Harry, n'en croyant pas ses oreilles.

« Emmènes la chez les Weasley avec toi. Elle y sera certainement en sécurité, et ça lui permettrait de sortir un peu d'ici, » dit Draco en grimaçant. Il regarda Harry dans les yeux. « Je te fais confiance pour la ramener, » dit il.

« Comment est ce que je pourrais me démerder pour leur expliquer que j'amène un bébé? » demanda Harry, incrédule.

Draco grimaça encore. « Tu pourrais leur dire que c'est quelqu'un que ta tante connaissait. Quelqu'un qui a été tué dans une des attaques, et maintenant ta tante s'occupe de l'enfant, » dit il, avec une expression qui démontrait clairement que cette histoire ne lui plaisait pas.

« Mais comme Tante Petunia ne supporte pas que des bébés soient abandonnés à sa porte, » ajouta amèrement Harry, « c'est moi qui m'occupe de Victoria pour le moment. »

« Exactement, » acquiesça Draco.

Harry laissa de nouveau sa tête tomber sur ses genoux, réfléchissant à ce scénario. Il pourrait sans doute le rendre plausible, surtout que personne ne savait grand-chose sur les Dursley, mais suffisamment quand même pour que l'histoire soit crédible.

« Je suppose que tu pourrais convaincre ta tante de confirmer cette version, » ajouta Draco. « Juste au cas où quelqu'un déciderait de vérifier. »

« Comme Hermione, » marmonna Harry. Il regarda attentivement Draco. « Tu avais déjà pensé à tout ça, n'est ce pas? » demanda-t-il.

Draco sourit tristement, mais acquiesça. « Il m'a fallu du temps pour trouver une explication crédible à cette situation, » reconnut il.

Harry se mit à rire. « En tous cas, je dois admettre que ce sera plus facile d'expliquer pourquoi je devais partir plus vite l'autre soir, » dit il. « Enfin, peut être pas plus facile, mais maintenant, j'ai une bonne excuse. Même si je le leur disais, je ne pense pas qu'ils accepteraient de croire que je devais me dépêcher parce que j'avais un Malfoy blessé dans mon lit, » dit il en souriant.

« C'est vrai, » répondit le Malfoy en question, lui souriant également.

Harry se leva pour s'habiller quand un autre problème lui vint à l'esprit. « Euh, est ce que je pourrais transplaner avec elle ? » demanda-t-il. « Je transplane de mieux en mieux, mais est ce que c'est prudent pour un bébé ? »

« J'ai transplané avec elle pour venir ici, non ? » fit remarquer Draco.

« Je ne voudrai pas la désartibuler, ou quoi que ce soit, » dit nerveusement Harry.

« Tout ira bien, » dit Draco, balayant les peurs de Harry.

« Facile pour toi de dire ça, » marmonna Harry, attrapant un jean et un t shirt dans son armoire. Il se changea rapidement, mais remarqua que Draco le regardait alors qu'il passait son T-shirt par dessus sa tête.

« Qu'est ce qu'il y a? »

« Rien, » répondit rapidement Draco. « Je me demande juste qui peut bien être la personne de mauvais goût qui achète tes vêtements. »

Harry se renfrogna, oubliant rapidement sa gêne. « Au moins ces vêtements sont à ma taille, » marmonna-t-il.

Draco secoua la tête, découragé, avant de se tourner pour s'habiller à son tour. Harry se surprit à le regarder un moment avant de se forcer à tourner la tête, et de prendre Victoria dans ses bras. « Qu'est ce que tu en dis, Vicki, ça te fait plaisir d'aller voir les Weasley ce matin ? » demanda-t-il.

« Vicky? » s'exclama Draco, outré. « Son nom est Victoria. »

« Mais c'est un grand nom pour une si petite fille, » expliqua Harry.

« Je m'en fous, » aboya Draco. « Elle n'est pas une... une Vicky! »

« Bon, et bien, pourquoi pas Tori? » suggéra Harry.

« Non, » grogna Draco, fusillant Harry du regard.

Harry cligna des yeux, surpris par la réaction disproportionnée. « Ana ou Lissa? » proposa-t-il.

« Non, Potter, tu ne l'appelleras par aucun de ces noms, » répliqua le blond, en colère.

Harry se mit à rire, regardant Draco qui essayait de crier sur Harry et de boutonner sa chemise en même temps.

« Qu'est ce qui te fait rire? »

« Tu te moques de mes vêtements, mais au moins j'arrive à les mettre correctement, » répondit Harry, riant encore.

Draco baissa le regard et réalisa que ses boutons n'étaient pas mis dans les bonnes boutonnières. Il fusilla Harry du regard avant de se concentrer pour fermer sa chemise. Une fois qu'il eut fini, il recommença à engueuler Harry.

« C'est déjà assez terrible que tu l'emmènes chez les Weasley, » dit Draco d'un air dégoûté. « J'ai été sympa et je n'ai rien dit là-dessus. Mais maintenant tu essayes en plus de lui changer son nom ? Pas question! Ça ne se fait pas, c'est tout. »

Harry roula les yeux. « C'est bon, ça va, calme toi, » dit il en essayant d'apaiser le blond.

Draco se renfrogna. « Son nom est Victoria Analissa Malfoy, » dit il fermement. « Appelles la Victoria ou Analissa, pas autrement. »

« Bien, » grogna Harry. Il savait que Draco pouvait se montrer bien pire quand il s'agissait des Weasley, et il permettait à Harry d'y amener Victoria. Harry n'avait aucune intention de pousser plus loin, et surtout pas en ce moment.

Il laissa Draco jouer avec sa fille un moment alors qu'il préparait un sac avec des affaires pour elle. Il était nerveux à l'idée de l'emmener, sans même parler de toutes les questions qu'on allait lui poser. Il descendit et réussit à parler avec sa tante avant que Oncle Vernon ou Dudley ne vienne. Il expliqua ce qu'il comptait dire concernant Victoria, et elle accepta à contrecoeur de confirmer l'histoire si un des amis de Harry venait de nouveau.

Winky revint avec le petit déjeuner, et Harry lui expliqua la situation, avant de partir avec Victoria, non sans avoir écouté Draco lui donner une douzaine de conseils allant d'appeler sa fille par son nom, jusqu'à ramener Victoria. Harry quitta Draco en ne lui donnant qu'une seule consigne : parler avec sa mère.

* * *

RAR :

Luminalsl : merci pour ta review ! Tu sais, ça me fait vraiment plaisir à moi aussi de partager cette fic (sinon j'aurai jamais décidé de la traduire), et je suis vraiment contente que tu l'apprécies !

Hermoni : voila le chapitre 10 ! Non, je ne traduis pas au fur et à mesure de la parution en anglais, parce que cette fic est déjà complète. Donc, tous les retards de parution sont dus à la traductrice (désolée !). Mais bon, en général il n'y a pas trop d'attente entre deux chapitres. Sinon, je suis vraiment contente que cette fic te plaise.

Winry : Voilà la suite ! ça te plait toujours autant j'espère ? Moi aussi j'ai lu HP7 (hier soir, j'ai passé une blanche… mais je pouvais pas poser le livre avant d'avoir fini !). C'est vrai que ça ne se passe pas tout à fait de la même façon… C'est le moins qu'on puisse dire !

oO-lunapix-Oo : Merci pour ta review !

phenixmiyavi : alors, qu'as-tu pensé de la suite ? Qui ne rêverait pas de retrouver un Draco dans son lit… Miam !

yusukel : merci pour ta review !

Oro-note : merci pour ta review ! J'espère que tu aimes toujours autant l'histoire.

Slytherin's proud : oui, j'ai mis un peu plus de temps pour publier cette fois ci, mais bon, mon chapitre n'était pas prêt le week end dernier, et après j'avais plus internet… Mais bon, mieux vaut tard que jamais

Lynshan : tu verras, si tu continues à lire cette fic, il se passe plein de choses, et dans chaque chapitre ! On ne s'ennuie vraiment pas (tu peux me croire, je connais quasiment cette fic par cœur…)

angelRyetdevilDray : pour traduire l'ambiance, je fais de mon mieux, mais c'est vrai que des fois c'est pas facile de traduire des idées et pas simplement des mots. En effet, Harry est bien le pilier de cette histoire, il est le seul à connaître tous les secrets, et il y en a un paquet (d'où le nom de la fic). Et pour ce qui se passe entre Harry et Draco, encore un peu de patience, mais ça va venir…

sati-san : rassures toi, Harry n'a pas fini de criser, avec tout ce qui va se passer !

lolaboop : comment ça, je ne suis pas généreuse ? C'était pourtant une super indication, que je te donnais… Bon, si tu veux savoir ce qui se passe entre Harry et Draco, voilà une indication : dès que le chapitre 17 sera publié, dépêche toi de le lire ! Et les jumeaux Weasley sont vraiment géniaux…

lilyp : voila le nouveau chapitre !

Rosaleis : bon courage si tu lis cette fic en anglais ! Elle est vraiment bien, tu verras… Peut être un peu longue si tu n'as pas l'habitude de lire en anglais, mais ça vaut le coup de s'accrocher !

Kem-liu : tu peux continuer à laisser des reviews aussi longues quand tu veux ! C'est vrai que ce n'est pas drôle pour le pauvre Harry de devoir gérer tous ses secrets, l'ordre, Snape, Malfoy, ses amis… Je n'aimerai pas être à sa place ! (en même temps, pouvoir se réveiller avec un Draco Malfoy dans son lit, ça compense pas mal de choses…)

Eileen Ana : Merci pour ta review !

DeadPsycho-MP : pour que Harry et Draco se mette ensemble, encore un peu de patience… mais ne t'inquiètes pas, ça arrivera !

Taraxacum.officinalis : merci pour les compliments !

Zaika : merci pour ta review ! J'espère que la suite t'a plue…

Kyochan95 : Merci pour ta review !


	11. Chapter 11

Disclaimer : les personnages ne sont pas à moi, l'histoire non plus…

Avertissement : slash, attention au rating… Est-ce que ça sert à quelque chose que je le dise ?

Note de la traductrice : here comes the new chapter. Read and enjoy!

* * *

Chapitre Onze

Déterminé à ne rien faire qui pourrait blesser Victoria, Harry se concentra encore plus que d'habitude pour transplaner, tout en la serrant contre lui. Ouvrant les yeux, il fut soulagé de voir le jardin des Weasley, et de se rendre compte qu'ils étaient tous les deux arrivés, sans avoir perdu aucun membre.

Il inspira profondément avant de frapper à la porte, et d'entrer dans la cuisine des Weasley.

« Harry! On était tellement inquiet, » s'exclama Mrs Weasley en le voyant. Elle allait le serrer dans ses bras lorsqu'elle remarqua le bébé qu'il tenait. Elle s'arrêta et le regarda, incrédule. Ce moment de répit permit à Harry de se rendre compte qu'ils étaient les seuls dans la cuisine pour le moment.

« Harry, où est ce que tu as trouvé ce bébé? » demanda-t-elle.

« Mrs Weasley, voici Victoria, » dit joyeusement Harry.

Juste à ce moment, la porte du couloir s'ouvrit, et Hermione se précipita dans la pièce. « Harry ! J'ai entendu Mrs Weasley prononcer ton nom. » Elle s'arrêta brusquement devant lui, comme l'avait fait Molly Weasley.

« C'est un bébé, » dit Hermione en clignant des yeux, stupéfaite.

« Très observatrice, » dit Harry, se moquant gentiment de son amie.

Elle le fusilla du regard. « Où est ce que tu as trouvé ce bébé? » demanda-t-elle.

« C'est ce que j'aimerai savoir, » dit Mrs Weasley d'un ton sévère.

« Son nom est Victoria, » répéta Harry. « Et je m'occupe d'elle pour le moment. Tu sais ce que pense ma tante des bébés abandonnés sur le pas de sa porte, » dit il avec une grimace.

« Elle a été abandonnée devant la porte des Dursley? » s'indigna Hermione. Mrs Weasley semblait sur le point d'exploser d'un moment à l'autre.

Harry haussa les épaules. « Sa famille a été victime de la guerre, » dit il tranquillement. Ce qui, après tout, était la vérité. Sa mère et ses grands parents maternels avaient été tués, et son père et ses grands parents paternels étaient des mangemorts. Cela en faisait tous des victimes de Voldemort, dans l'esprit de Harry.

Victoria a été amenée chez ma tante pour le moment, jusqu'à ce qu'elle ait un endroit où elle pourra être en sécurité.

Harry était fier de lui. Jusque là, techniquement, il n'avait pas menti. Il avait sérieusement détourné la vérité, mais il n'avait pas vraiment menti.

« Oh, la pauvre petite, » dit Mrs Weasley, tendant les bras vers le bébé. Mais Victoria ne semblait pas vouloir quitter Harry, et commença à pleurer.

Harry la consola. « Shh, tout va bien, Victoria. C'est Mrs Weasley, et elle sait très bien s'occuper des bébés, » la rassura-t-il. Il espérait que son ton la calmerait, parce qu'il savait qu'elle ne comprenait pas les mots. Elle se calma, mais s'accrocha à Harry.

Mrs Weasley recula, mais regarda Harry d'une manière étrange. « Depuis combien de temps est ce que tu t'occupes d'elle, Harry? » demanda-t-elle.

« Euh, à peu près un mois, » admit ce dernier.

« Un mois?! » s'exclama Hermione, stupéfaite. « Pourquoi est ce que tu ne nous en a pas parlé avant?! »

Victoria recommença à pleurer, et Harry lança un regard noir à Hermione tout en berçant le bébé, essayant de la calmer de nouveau. « Est-ce que ça te va comme raison ? » demanda-t-il, sarcastique.

Hermione semblait désolée d'avoir fait pleurer le bébé. « Je ne voulais pas lui faire peur, » dit elle doucement. Puis elle regarda Harry. « Mais tu aurais dû nous en parler, » dit elle sèchement. « Ce n'est pas étonnant que tu aies décidé de rester plus longtemps chez les Dursley. »

« Je ne savais pas que ça allait durer, » dit Harry, berçant toujours la petite fille. « Je ne sais toujours pas pour combien de temps, mais tant qu'elle aura besoin qu'on s'occupe d'elle, je n'ai pas l'intention de l'abandonner avec les Dursley. »

« Elle s'est déjà attachée à toi, » dit Mrs Weasley. « C'est normal à cette âge d'avoir peur des étrangers. »

« Génial, » marmonna Harry. « Et moi qui pensais qu'une sortie lui ferait plaisir. »

« Elle est restée enfermée chez les Dursley? » s'enquit Mrs Weasley.

« Oui, » marmonna Harry.

« Alors ça lui fera du bien, » dit fermement Molly Weasley. « Elle a besoin de sortir et de rencontrer des gens, et d'être confrontée à plein de choses différentes. Tu as faim ? » demanda-t-elle, changeant de sujet.

« Oui, je suis mort de faim, » répondit Harry. « Je suis debout depuis à peu près quatre heures du matin, mais j'ai dormi depuis hier matin. » Il regarda Hermione. « Ma tante m'a laissé un mot disant que tu étais passée, » dit il. « Désolé. Je ne voulais pas t'inquiéter, mais j'étais trop fatigué pour penser à t'envoyer un mot pour te dire que tout allait bien. »

Il fit une pause, regardant le bébé pour faire plus d'effet. « Il fallait que je me dépêche de rentrer chez les Dursley, et je ne savais pas ce qui n'allait pas à ce moment. »

« Est ce que Victoria allait bien? » s'inquiéta Hermione.

« Oui, mais je n'ai pas pu dormir avant sept heures du matin, » admit il, essayant toujours de respecter la vérité autant que possible. Il se sentait déjà suffisamment coupable comme ça.

« Est ce qu'elle fait ses dents? » demanda Mrs Weasley, de retour à sa position, devant la cuisinière.

« Oui, » dit Harry en grimaçant. « Je ne pense pas que vous sachiez comment je pourrai l'aider pour ça? La méthode moldue n'est pas vraiment efficace… »

« Ce n'est jamais drôle quand ils font leurs dents, » compatit Mrs Weasley. « Après le petit déjeuner, je verrai si je peux retrouver mes vieux livres de puériculture pour toi, » dit elle.

« Merci, j'apprécierai vraiment. »

Harry s'assit avec Victoria, pendant que Hermione commençait à mettre la table. Il trouvait qu'il était extrêmement facile d'éviter les questions, en disant qu'il ne savait rien. Ils étaient aussi très facilement convaincus, mais ils étaient au courant de l'attitude des Dursley avec Harry. Evidemment que les moldus ne révéleraient rien d'important à Harry.

De plus, la manière dont Harry avait dit qu'il ne souhaitait pas voir grandir Victoria sans sa famille, ou sans au moins quelqu'un qui l'aimerait, avait aussi attiré la compassion des deux sorcières.

Harry était content de pouvoir les convaincre de cette histoire, mais cela ne l'empêchait pas de se sentir coupable. Qu'est ce que les Weasley et Hermione diraient si ils savaient que Victoria était une Malfoy ? Qu'est ce qu'ils diraient si ils savaient qu'il avait laissé Draco Malfoy dans sa chambre ? Qu'il avait dormi avec Draco ?

Harry lui même refusait de penser à cela. Il fut soulagé quand d'autres Weasley entrèrent dans la cuisine pour le petit déjeuner, et encore plus soulagé quand Mrs Weasley et Hermione l'aidèrent à éviter les questions.

Mrs Weasley réussit à dénicher dans un coin une chaise de bébé, et Harry réussit à convaincre Victoria d'y aller. Elle paraissait contente tant qu'elle restait à côté de Harry, mais continuait d'observer attentivement tout ce qui se passait autour d'elle. Harry se concentra pour essayer de manger, tout en nourrissant Victoria. Il lui donna quelques cuillerées de porridge, et lui donna un morceau de toast à mâchouiller.

« Tu es doué pour ça, » s'étonna Hermione.

« Doué pour quoi? » demanda Harry, confus, ne voyant pas ce que Hermione voulait dire.

« Et bien, t'occuper d'un bébé, » dit Hermione. « Tu as l'air parfaitement à l'aise pour la nourrir, on dirait que c'est naturel pour toi. »

Harry se mit à rire. « Tu aurais dû me voir avant, » dit il. « Ce n'est certainement pas naturel pour moi. J'ai simplement dû apprendre vite pour ne pas qu'elle en souffre. »

« Qu'est ce que tu vas faire quand tu vas partir de chez les Dursley? » demanda Ron. « Ce n'est pas comme si tu pouvais emmener le bébé avec toi. »

Harry fronça les sourcils. Il n'avait pas la moindre idée de ce qu'il allait faire, mais il savait qu'il emmènerait Victoria avec lui à Grimmauld Place. Il leur avait dit que Tante Petunia l'avait gardée pendant qu'il s'était occupé de préparer la bataille, et pendant les réunions de l'Ordre. Il n'avait pas l'intention de leur dire qu'il avait été aidé par Winky. En fait, les Weasley pensaient toujours que Harry allait venir habiter avec eux après son anniversaire.

« Je ne sais pas, » dit tranquillement Harry. « Je vais peut être rester un peu plus longtemps chez les Dursley. »

« Tu ne peux pas faire ça! » s'exclama Ron, indigné que son ami puisse penser à rester plus longtemps là bas.

« On ne peut même pas entrer pour te voir, quand tu es là bas, » marmonna Hermione d'un ton frustré, et semblant d'accord avec Ron.

« Ça n'a pas été si mal que ça cet été, » dit Harry.

« Pas si mal? Ils te traitent comme un elfe de maison! » cria Ron.

« Ronald! Calme toi! » ordonna Mrs Weasley, mais c'était trop tard, et Victoria avait recommencé à pleurer.

Harry lança un regard plein de reproches à Ron avant de se retourner et de prendre Victoria dans ses bras.

« Désolé, Harry, » s'excusa Ron.

« Elle n'est pas habituée à tout ça, » dit Harry. « Je ne sais pas du tout comment c'était pour elle avant, mais c'est en général assez calme chez les Dursley. »

C'était en fait vraiment très calme, étant donné que des sorts de silence entouraient la Chambre de Harry, et parfois aussi le lit de Victoria, ou le lit de Harry. C'était intéressant quand autant de personnes vivaient dans une si petite pièce.

Harry attrapa un autre morceau de pain grillé, en donnant une moitié à Victoria avant de mordre lui-même dans l'autre moitié.

« Tu es au courant qu'elle est en train de mettre des morceaux de pain mâchouillés partout sur toi ? » demanda Ron, avec une grimace de dégoût.

Harry haussa les épaules. « Oui, elle a aussi tendance à baver sur moi, » répondit il. « On se lave tous les deux un peu plus souvent, c'est tout. »

Il remarqua que Mr et Mrs Weasley souriaient tous les deux. « Je vais te chercher ces livres, Harry, » dit Mrs Weasley, se levant de table. « Je pense que tu trouveras que les sorts de nettoyage sont assez utiles. »

Harry lui adressa un sourire reconnaissant. N'importe quoi lui serait utile, à ce point.

Ils finirent par se déplacer de la cuisine au jardin, avec une large couverture que Mrs Weasley donna à Harry. Les filles l'étalèrent pour lui, et il s'assit avec Victoria dessus. Harry fut amusé quand Ron, Hermione, et Ginny s'assirent à des bouts différents de la couverture. Victoria ne pourrait pas aller bien loin sans qu'il n'y ait quelqu'un pour l'arrêter.

Il la regarda s'amuser joyeusement au soleil. Elle avait tendance à rester près de Harry, et il la laissa s'amuser avec l'herbe sur le côté, mais elle ne semblait pas faire confiance à cette chose verte.

« Avec ses cheveux, on pourrait presque croire qu'elle est ta fille, » dit Ginny en souriant à Harry.

« Je sais, » répondit Harry. « J'espère seulement que quand ses cheveux pousseront, ils seront un peu plus faciles à coiffer que les miens. »

« Elle n'a certainement pas tes yeux, par contre, » fit remarquer Hermione.

Harry soupira, sachant de qui elle tenait ses yeux. Il ne pensait pas que Hermione puisse faire le lien avec Draco, mais il savait comment dévier cette question, juste au cas où. « Elle a la même couleur d'yeux que Sirius, » dit il doucement.

« Oh, » dit Hermione, d'un ton désolé. « Excuse moi, Harry, j'avais oublié… »

« C'est rien, » dit Harry en secouant la tête.

« Je ne pensais pas que les yeux gris étaient aussi commun, mais c'est une combinaison intéressante, avec ses cheveux noirs et des yeux aussi clairs, » dit Hermione, se mettant une fois de plus à réciter des connaissances inutiles. Harry ne serait pas surpris si Hermione décidait subitement de se renseigner sur les couleurs d'yeux, simplement parce qu'elle n'avait pas encore toutes les réponses sur ce sujet.

« Comment ça se fait qu'elle soit si pâle? » demanda Ron.

« Elle est restée enfermée, Ron, » dit Hermione en roulant des yeux.

Harry se demanda si c'était la seule raison. Après tout, Draco était tellement pâle. Pourtant, il allait au soleil de temps en temps, mais il ne semblait jamais prendre de couleur.

« Enfin, maintenant que tu es là, Harry, je peux te dire ce que tu as besoin de savoir au sujet de Fumsec, » dit brusquement Hermione.

Harry sursauta. « Je ne sais même pas où est Fumsec, » dit il. Il avait été tellement occupé, et il avait ensuite dormi tellement longtemps. Il avait honte de réaliser que tant que Fumsec avait été loin de sa vue, il n'y avait pas pensé. Le son d'un chant d'oiseau les fit tous tourner leurs têtes vers le ciel. Quelques instants plus tard, Fumsec atterrissait sur l'épaule de Harry.

Harry caressa le plumage brillant. « Je suis désolé, Fumsec, » dit il. « J'ai été pas mal occupé, ces derniers temps. »

Fumsec chanta quelques notes, et Harry se demanda si ça voulait dire qu'il était pardonné. Soudain, Victoria grimpa sur ses genoux pour essayer de se rapprocher de l'oiseau multicolore qui avait attiré son attention.

« Non, Victoria, » dit Harry. « Je ne peux pas te laisser attraper Fumsec, mais je vais t'aider à le caresser. » Il souleva Victoria, et tint son poignet et sa main afin de la guider pour caresser doucement les plumes de Fumsec. « Doucement, » dit il, la regardant sourire, heureuse.

Il la reposa sur ses genoux, à l'opposé de l'épaule sur laquelle était perché Fumsec. Harry regarda ensuite Hermione qui les avait regardé en silence. « Alors, qu'est ce que j'ai besoin de savoir ? » demanda-t-il.

Hermione secoua la tête, semblant quelque peu abasourdie par l'interaction entre Harry, le phénix et le bébé. « Pour commencer, il semblerait que Fumsec se soit accordé à toi, maintenant, » dit elle. « Il est venu quand tu as eu besoin de lui à la réunion, et il est venu quand tu as prononcé son nom. »

« Je pense qu'il est venu à la réunion de l'Ordre à cause de ce que j'ai dit sur Dumbledore, » dit Harry.

Mais Hermione secoua la tête. « Peut être en partie, mais je serai prête à parier que tu pensais à Fumsec au moment là. »

Harry fronça les sourcils en y réfléchissant. Il ne se souvenait pas d'avoir pensé à Fumsec, mais il devait admettre que c'était le genre de choses qu'il avait dites dans la Chambre des Secrets quand le phénix était apparu. « Pas vraiment, mais sans doute que oui, d'une certaine façon, » dit il d'un ton hésitant.

Hermione poussa un soupir exaspéré à la réponse plus que vague de Harry. « Fais moi confiance sur ce point, Harry, » dit elle. « Fumsec viendra quand tu l'appelleras. Il est une créature libre, en théorie, mais dans les faits, il est à toi maintenant. »

« Pourquoi? Comment? » demanda Harry, stupéfait.

« Les phénix choisissent leurs maîtres, et il t'a choisi, toi, » dit Hermione. « Il a probablement traversé une période de deuil, et maintenant il est à toi. Fais lui une place, où que tu sois, et il restera probablement à proximité. »

Harry l'écouta décrire les particularités des phénix en général. Pour la plupart, Harry n'avait pas besoin de savoir, et il fut une fois de plus ébahi par la quantité de connaissances que Hermione pouvait amasser.

Il se demanda si c'était une preuve d'immaturité de sa part d'être plus fasciné par le fait que Fumsec pouvait envoyer des messages presque instantanément, avertir du danger, et transporter plusieurs personnes. Des choses qu'il l'avait déjà vu faire par le passé. Il n'en avait rien à faire de l'histoire des phénix. Les informations sur la période où il brûlait seraient probablement utiles, mais ce n'est pas comme si cela se produisait souvent.

En fait, tout ce qu'il aurait à faire serait de lui fournir une maison, et un peu d'attention. Harry en retirait tous les bénéfices. Il se sentait encore ébahi que Fumsec l'ait choisi lui, mais il n'allait pas s'attarder là-dessus trop longtemps. Il avait l'habitude que des choses étranges lui arrivent. Il était quasiment certain que Hermione était bien plus fascinée par tout cela que lui-même.

Il avait compris la partie la plus importante : une maison et de l'attention. Ça, il pouvait faire. Harry continua à caresser distraitement les plumes de Fumsec, pendant que Hermione continuait à discourir. Victoria avait abandonné ses tentatives pour attraper l'oiseau, et était repartie à l'aventure. Harry sourit en voyant Ginny attraper la petite fille.

« Harry! Est ce que tu m'écoutes, au moins? » demanda soudain Hermione.

Harry, ainsi que Ron, sursautèrent au ton de leur amie, ce qui fit rire Ginny, et leur valut un regard noir de Hermione. « C'est important, Harry, » dit la sorcière.

« C'est un animal unique et fascinant, » dit Harry, hochant la tête.

« Tu n'as rien entendu de ce que je viens de dire, n'est ce pas? » demanda Hermione d'un ton fatigué.

Harry n'allait pas lui dire qu'en général, lorsqu'elle disait cela, ça voulait dire qu'elle était probablement la seule fascinée par ce dont elle parlait. En tous cas, en général, Harry et Ron s'y intéressaient beaucoup moins. « Une maison et de l'attention, » dit il, espérant l'apaiser.

« Oui, je suppose que c'est tout ce que tu as besoin de savoir, » dit Hermione, abandonnant.

« Je suis désolé, Hermione, » dit Harry, se sentant un peu coupable. « C'est juste que j'ai déjà beaucoup de choses à penser ces temps ci, je n'ai plus de place pour apprendre quoi que ce soit d'autre. »

« Pas de place pour des trucs inutiles, » marmonna Ron. De toute évidence, il ne l'avait pas dit pour que ce soit entendu, parce qu'il parut surpris quand Hermione se retourna vers lui.

« Ron! Ce ne sont pas des trucs inutiles, » dit sévèrement Hermione. « Tu ne sais jamais quand on pourrait avoir besoin de ces informations. »

Harry sourit, heureux qu'elle crie sur Ron plutôt que sur lui. Il pouvait presque croire qu'ils étaient à Poudlard, en train de se disputer au sujet d'un devoir à faire. Evidemment, il avait un phénix perché sur son épaule, et un bébé dont il devait s'occuper, et cela avait tendance à détruire l'illusion.

Son sourire se transforma en un soupir. Il n'avait vraiment pas de temps à perdre en rêveries. Si il voulait pouvoir redevenir un simple étudiant à Poudlard, il devait d'abord gagner la guerre. Il consulta sa montre, et réalisa qu'il ferait mieux de partir. Il devait déposer Victoria, et peut être Fumsec, chez les Dursley, avant d'aller à Poudlard pour discuter de potions avec Madame Pomfresh. Ensuite, il devait encore rencontrer Snape à Grimmauld Place, et discuter encore de potions.

Et cet emploi du temps ne prenait même pas en compte Draco, ou quoi que ce soit lié aux Horcruxes. Harry prenait en charge du travail aussi vite qu'il en déléguait. Il savait qu'il avait certainement réussir à accomplir quelque chose cet été, mais pour l'instant, il avait du mal à voir ce que ça pouvait être.

Il ne plaisantait pas vraiment en disant à Hermione qu'il n'avait plus de place dans sa tête pour quoi que ce soit d'autre pour le moment.

« Tu vas bien, Harry? » s'inquiéta Hermione.

Harry leva les yeux et vit que ses trois amis le regardaient d'un air inquiet. Il leur sourit. « Je vais bien. J'ai juste beaucoup de choses dans la tête. »

« Est ce que tu as avancé? » demanda Hermione.

Harry secoua la tête. « Non, pas vraiment, » répondit il. Ce qui n'était pas tout à fait vrai. Il avait eu un peu de tranquillité au début de l'été, et avait pensé à quelques pistes, mais il n'avait pas eu le temps de vérifier quoi que ce soit. Et puis de toutes façons, ils ne pouvaient pas vraiment en parler devant Ginny.

« On n'a pas pu trouver grand chose, non plus, » admit Hermione. « On n'avait pas vraiment accès à autant d'informations que toi. »

Harry fut soulagé que son ton ne soit pas accusateur. Il leur avait dit absolument tout ce qu'il savait concernant les Horcruxes, mais elle avait raison. Ils n'avaient pas discuté en personne avec Dumbledore, ou vu eux-mêmes les souvenirs. Mais il n'était pas certain que cela fasse une réelle différence. Le problème était avant tout de réussir à penser comme Voldemort. Ou plutôt, penser comme Tom Riddle.

« On en reparlera plus tard, » dit Harry. « Je dois ramener Victoria. »

Hermione le regarda avec suspicion. « Tu dois aussi te rendre à Poudlard, n'est ce pas? »

« Oui, » répondit tranquillement Harry, alors qu'il se relevait en essayant de ne pas déranger le phénix toujours perché sur son épaule. Il n'avait pas l'intention de lui dire qu'il avait déjà récupéré le livre. Mais il devait sauver les apparences, et de toutes façons, il devait parler avec Madame Pomfresh.

Hermione pinça les lèvres, mais ne fit aucun commentaire. Elle n'allait pas contredire la décision de McGonagall. Harry pensa brièvement qu'il devrait essayer d'avoir McGonagall de son côté plus souvent.

Harry quitta les Weasley en emportant le perchoir que McGonagall avait conjuré pour Fumsec, ainsi que quelques livres de puériculture. Il ne resta pas longtemps chez les Dursley. Il installa Fumsec, qui apparut dès que Harry posa le perchoir pour lui. Harry contempla un moment le phénix dans sa chambre, ayant toujours du mal à y croire. Finalement, il confia Victoria à Winky, et repartit.

Après un voyage rapide jusque Poudlard où Madame Pomfresh lui remit une liste des potions qui lui seraient nécessaires, il se rendit à Grimmauld Place, sans savoir exactement ce qui l'y attendrait. Il se rendit jusque la cuisine, s'attendant à y trouver Snape. Effectivement, le sorcier y était, farfouillant dans les boîtes.

Snape leva les yeux et lui adressa un regard noir quand il entra dans la pièce. Harry grogna intérieurement. Il avait le pressentiment qu'il serait celui qui serait puni pour la disparition de Draco.

« Nous devons installer un labo ici, Potter, » dit sèchement Snape.

Harry acquiesça, soulagé. « C'est juste que je ne sais pas quel endroit serait le plus indiqué, sinon j'aurai dit à Winky de nettoyer un coin ce matin, » dit il.

Snape regarda Harry d'un air étrange. « Votre elfe de maison a suivi les instructions que vous lui avez apparemment données, et a décidé de récurer tout le rez-de-chaussée de cette maison, » dit il.

Harry le regarda sans comprendre.

« Cette cuisine est large, mais vous ne pensiez certainement pas que c'était la seule pièce au rez-de-chaussée? » demanda Snape.

« C'est un endroit que j'ai exploré aussi peu que possible, » dit Harry avec une grimace.

Snape le mena jusqu'à une porte à côté du garde manger à laquelle Harry n'avait jamais fait attention jusque là. « Pourquoi est ce que je ne me rappelle pas de cette porte ? » demanda-t-il.

« Il y avait une armoire devant, avant, » répondit Snape.

Ils traversèrent un couloir avec une porte sur la gauche, et une autre au bout. Snape ouvrit la première porte et Harry se retrouva face à un amas de choses en tout genre. Des piles de choses partout, des objets cassés, et beaucoup d'objets dont Harry n'était pas certain de vouloir connaître la nature exacte. Il regarda Snape pour une explication.

« Il s'agissait probablement d'un débarras à l'origine, mais cela semble aussi être l'endroit où votre elfe a choisi de ranger tout objet discutable pour le moment, » expliqua Snape. « Cette pièce n'a pas été nettoyée, on s'est contenté d'y ajouter des objets récemment. »

Harry referma vivement la porte. Il n'avait aucune envie de s'occuper de quoi que ce soit dans cette pièce. Il suivit Snape jusque la dernière porte. Le maître de potions l'ouvrit et se plaça sur le côté, laissant entrer Harry.

Harry regarda la pièce, stupéfait. « Qu'est ce que c'est que cette pièce ? » demanda-t-il.

« Souvent par le passé, les potions achetées étaient peu fiables. Le Ministère a donc défini des normes strictes pour les potions vendues au grand public, » expliqua Snape, retrouvant son rôle de professeur. « Beaucoup des familles riches, de sang pur, décidaient d'engager quelqu'un pour préparer leurs potions, quelqu'un à qui ils pouvaient faire confiance pour ne pas les empoisonner. La pièce qui est actuellement utilisée comme débarras était leur chambre, et cette pièce leur laboratoire de potions. »

Snape tourna le regard vers Harry. « Il semblerait que vous ayez mentionné à votre elfe de maison que vous aviez besoin d'un endroit pour préparer des potions. Elle a une bien plus grande connaissance des anciennes coutumes que vous, » dit il avec dédain.

Harry se renfrogna. « Alors heureusement qu'elle m'aide, » répliqua-t-il.

« Effectivement, » dit Snape calmement. « Je pense qu'elle a pris tout ce qui était entreposé dans cette pièce et l'a transféré dans l'autre. »

Harry ignora le regard de Snape qui le suivait, et observa de nouveau la pièce. La moitié de la pièce semblait être prête pour qu'on y installe un labo de potions. Il y avait plusieurs placards pour ranger les ingrédients, et des étagères avec des vitres pour les potions finies. Deux grands établis étaient en place.

L'autre côté de la pièce ressemblait à un salon. Ça avait probablement été le cas dans le passé, réalisa Harry. Leur nouveau débarras avait probablement été une simple chambre. Ici, il y avait une large cheminée, et quelques sièges confortables. Sur le côté se trouvait un bureau. Il y avait de nombreuses étagères pour les livres tout autour de la pièce, et Harry se demanda si Winky avait arrangé tout cela ce matin, surtout après avoir vu tout ce que Harry et Snape avait laissé dans la cuisine. Quand il avait décidé d'emmener Victoria avec lui, il avait envoyé Winky travailler sur 'tout' ce qui pouvait lui sembler nécessaire.

Harry regarda prudemment Snape. « Alors, est ce que vous êtes d'accord pour installer vos affaires ici? » demanda-t-il.

« Est ce que j'ai le choix, Potter? » demanda Snape froidement.

« Oui, vous avez le choix, » répliqua Harry. « Je vous ai demandé de l'aide pour les potions parce que vous êtes le meilleur, mais il y a d'autres personnes qui peuvent m'aider. Nous savons tous les deux que cette maison est à moi maintenant, que je le veuille ou pas, et je suis sûr que vous détestez le fait de vous retrouver ici, » dit il, en essayant de rester calme. « Mais votre place est ici, au moins autant que moi. C'est pour ça que Dumbledore a arrangé ça comme ça. »

Il désigna la pièce où il se trouvait de la main. « On dirait que cette pièce a été faite spécialement pour vous, mais si vous ne voulez vraiment pas être ici, alors vous pouvez faire ce choix. »

Harry inspira profondément, essayant d'ignorer le regard furieux dirigé sur lui. « Vous n'êtes pas un servant ici. Voldemort vous traite sans doute comme tel, et je sais malheureusement que Dumbledore vous donnait souvent la même impression, » dit il amèrement. « Toujours faire ce qu'il voulait parce qu'il ne vous donnait pas d'autre choix. »

« Mais vous n'êtes pas un servant ici, » dit il fermement. « Je ne vous oblige pas à m'aider avec les potions. Comme si je pouvais vous obliger à faire quoi que ce soit, » dit il en riant devant l'absurdité de cette idée. « Je recherche juste une sorte de... partenariat? » dit il, pas vraiment sûr de comment appeler cela.

Snape le fixa du regard si longtemps que Harry dut se forcer à rester immobile au lieu de se tortiller nerveusement.

« Est ce que Madame Pomfresh a besoin des potions immédiatement? » demanda soudain Snape.

Harry sursauta après le long silence, et fouilla rapidement dans poche, à la recherche de la liste que l'infirmière lui avait donnée. Il la tendit à Snape. « Je lui ai dit que j'aurai sans doute besoin de quelques jours avant de trouver les potions, et elle a dit que ça irait jusque là, » dit Harry.

« Très bien. Installons mes affaires ici, » ordonna-t-il.

Harry soupira, soulagé, et commença à apporter toutes les boîtes dans la pièce. Il suivit calmement les ordres que Snape lui donnait. Pour la plus grande partie, il posa les boîtes sur les étagères que Snape lui désignait, alors que le professeur rangeait les potions et ingrédients.

Harry n'en était qu'à la moitié quand Winky apparut derrière lui.

« Maître Harry, » dit elle en regardant nerveusement Snape qui la fusillait du regard pour l'avoir interrompu.

« Qu'est ce qu'il y a, Winky? » demanda Harry.

« Un message pour vous, Maître Harry, » dit elle anxieusement, lui tendant un morceau de parchemin.

Harry prit la note qu'elle lui tendait, soulagé que Snape ignore que le mot ne pouvait provenir que d'une seule personne. Il lut rapidement, et pâlit. « Je vais le tuer, » marmonna-t-il. Il regarda Winky. « Apporte moi ma cape, » ordonna-t-il. « Et après, dis lui que j'arrive tout de suite. »

Winky hocha la tête avant de transplaner.

« Quel est le problème, Potter? » demanda Snape, alors que Harry prenait sa baguette et brûlait le parchemin.

« Je dois y aller, » dit Harry sans répondre à la question. « Je suis désolé de ne pas avoir terminé, mais si vous mettez les boîtes devant les étagères où vous les voulez, je reviendrai et je finirai ça plus tard. »

Winky réapparut avec sa cape d'invisibilité avant de disparaître de nouveau.

« Potter! » s'exclama Snape, faisant s'arrêter Harry qui se dirigeait vers la porte.

« Quoi? » s'énerva Harry, se retournant vers Snape. « Je n'ai pas le temps de subir un interrogatoire pour le moment. »

« Dans quel genre de problème est ce que vous vous êtes encore fourré, Potter ? » demanda Snape froidement.

Harry ricana. « À part travailler avec un homme que tous ceux qui s'opposent à Voldemort souhaitent trouver et capturer, et même tuer? » demanda-t-il. « Des problèmes autres que d'essayer de s'occuper d'un bébé tout en menant une guerre ? Oui, j'ai pas mal de problèmes, et Merlin sait combien de secrets, et je dois m'occuper de l'un d'entre eux maintenant. »

Il se tourna et sortit en courant, ignorant les cris de Snape. Harry transplana un peu plus loin de la maison qu'il ne le faisait habituellement, mit sa cape d'invisibilité, et se rendit discrètement à l'endroit où lui et Draco avaient l'habitude de transplaner. C'était plus pratique, car de cet endroit ils pouvaient entrer discrètement dans la maison par la porte arrière sans être visibles par des gens de l'extérieur.

« Maman, il va venir, » chuchota Draco.

« Draco, comment peux tu être sûr qu'il ne va pas amener des Aurors avec lui? » demanda Narcissa.

« Il ne le fera pas, c'est tout, » répliqua Draco. « Je te l'ai dit, je lui fais confiance. »

« Je t'ai dit de ne faire confiance à personne, » dit froidement Narcissa.

« Et je ne fais confiance à personne, » dit Draco. « Sauf à lui, » ajouta-t-il.

« Draco, je ne t'ai jamais vu être aussi inconscient, » dit Narcissa, son ton devenant anxieux.

« Je ne suis pas inconscient, » s'énerva Draco. « J'ai l'impression de prendre la décision la plus intelligente de toute ma vie. »

« Où est il? » demanda Narcissa, et à son ton, on pouvait deviner que ce n'était pas la première fois qu'elle posait la question.

Harry retira sa cape, fusillant Draco du regard. « Qu'est ce que tu crois être en train de faire, là, bordel ! »

Draco sembla tout de suite soulagé. « J'ai amené ma mère pour qu'elle voit Victoria, » dit il.

« Tu as amené ta mère pour une putain de visite? » demanda Harry, incrédule.

« Tu m'as dit de lui parler, et c'est ce que j'ai fait, » répliqua Draco.

« Tu n'étais pas censé l'amener _ici_, » dit Harry, furieux.

« Elle a insisté pour venir, » se défendit Draco. « Qu'est ce que j'étais censé faire? »

Harry savait que Narcissa les regardait avec un intérêt grandissant, mais il continua à l'ignorer.

« Mis à part les raisons évidentes pour ne pas l'emmener ici, » dit Harry, qui regardait Draco d'un air meurtrier, « c'est vraiment le pire moment pour une putain de réunion de famille. »

« Tu dois encore partir? » demanda Draco, et Harry détecta une trace d'inquiétude dans sa voix.

« Non, » admit le brun. « C'est trop tard maintenant, et je dois déjà essayer de trouver une nouvelle excuse pour quand je retournerai, » dit il avec ressentiment.

« Alors fais nous entrer, » dit Draco. « Tu sais que c'est dangereux de rester dehors ici. »

Harry se retourna finalement pour regarder Narcissa. C'était à cause de cette femme et de sa soeur que Sirius était mort. Cela ne l'encourageait pas à l'apprécier, mais il savait depuis un moment qu'il la rencontrerait si Draco pouvait la convaincre de changer de camp.

« Je ne souhaite aucun mal à quelqu'un qui a protégé à la fois mon fils et ma petite fille, » dit doucement Narcissa. « Je souhaite seulement la voir. »

« Et après? » demanda froidement Harry.

« Après, je pense que nous devrons parler, » dit Narcissa.

Harry grogna et frappa le bras de Draco quand celui ci commença à ricaner. Narcissa les regarda, confuse.

« Cette journée avait tellement bien commencée, » marmonna Harry.

« Cette journée a commencé avec moi dans ton lit, » dit Draco avec un sourire narquois.

Harry rougit et le fusilla du regard. « Ce n'est pas ce que je voulais dire, et tu le sais très bien, » dit il.

Draco haussa les épaules, absolument pas désolé.

« Très bien, » dit Harry, vexé, en tendant sa cape à Narcissa, avant de se diriger à grand pas vers la limite de la propriété des Dursley.

RAR

Slytherin's proud : tu sais ce qu'on dit, tout vient à point à qui sait attendre… Mais ne t'inquiète pas, ça va venir !

Muchette : c'est une des raisons qui font que j'adore cette fic, la façon dont Vorabiza (l'auteur) décrit les relations entre les différents personnages. C'est vraiment super bien fait !

Lynara : pour le titre, je me suis contentée de traduire, ce n'est pas moi qui l'ai choisi… Sinon, je t'assure qu'il n'y a aucun spoilers du tome 7, la fic était finie avant la parution !

Eileen Ana : merci pour ta review ! Surtout, continue à lire !

Sati-san : c'est vrai que ça a pas du être facile pour dray de laisser sa fille aller chez les weasley… Mais bon, il serait prêt à tout pour sa fille !

Dark Amethyste : merci pour ta review ! Tant mieux si ma traduction ne ressemble pas à une traduction, je crois que c'est le meilleur compliment qu'on puisse me faire… Mais du coup, je me demande à quoi servent les notes d'auteur ?

Incitatus : tant mieux si j'ai pu te faire découvrir cette fic… Et au point que tu ailles lire en anglais, en plus ! Tu as du passer pas mal de temps, surtout si tu n'as pas l'habitude de lire en anglais, mais ça vaut vraiment le coup, isn't it ?

Mounette : et oui, ils se rapprochent, lentement, mais surement… Pour la confrontation avec les weasley, il faut attendre encore un peu, mais ça viendra aussi !

Lorelei Candice Black : merci pour ta review !

Camille : merci pour ta review ! J'espère que ce chapitre aussi t'a plu (même si on n'y voit pas vraiment de rapprochement entre Harry et Draco)

Flore Jade : merci pour ta review ! Par contre, je suis désolée, mais traduire un chapitre par jour, je peux pas… Overdose ! En plus, je préfère prendre un peu plus de temps pour faire une traduction correcte… Mais bon, je ne mets pas trop de temps quand même ?

Nienna-lo : merci pour ta review ! et je suis vraiment contente de te faire passer un bon moment en lisant cette fic !

Luminasl : c'est vrai que la façon dont Vorabiza a fait évoluer la relation entre Harry et Draco est vraiment bien… Mais tu verras, ça va s'accélérer d'ici quelques chapitres !

oO-lunapix-Oo : alors, tu as été lire en anglais ? Tu en as pensé quoi ?

Oro-note : merci pour ta review ! Je crois que c'est un moment que tout le monde a apprécié, Harry et Draco qui partagent le même lit… Même si peut être, certains auraient préféré qu'ils ne fassent pas que dormir !

Lolaboop : un peu de patience, tout vient à point à qui sait attendre… Et l'attente rend les choses encore meilleures !

DeadPsycho-MP : pour la réaction des weasley, il faudra attendre encore un peu...


	12. Chapter 12

Disclaimer : rien n'est à moi

Note de la traductrice : je sais, ça fait un certain temps que je n'ai pas updaté, et en plus, je ne vais pas répondre aux reviews cette fois ci... Ne me lancez pas de pierres, pitié ! Je vous promets de me faire pardonner (très vite, si tout se passe comme prévu ; )

Chapitre Douze 

Harry prononça les incantations qui permettraient à Narcissa d'entrer chez les Dursley, puis entra dans la maison, suivi par Draco et une Narcissa invisible. Il jurait à voix basse, se demandant comment il avait fait pour se retrouver dans une situation pareille. 

Narcissa retira la cape dès qu'elle fut entrée dans la cuisine, ce qui se révéla être une mauvaise idée, car Petunia sortait justement de la cuisine pour voir qui entrait. 

« Harry? » interrogea Petunia. 

« C'est la mère de Malfoy, » dit brièvement Harry. La situation était bien trop surréaliste pour ne serait ce qu'envisager de faire des présentations formelles. Il ricana en voyant les deux femmes se lancer des regards dédaigneux. 

« Vous avez quelque chose en commun, toutes les deux, » dit il malicieusement. « Vous avez toutes les deux élevé des enfants gâtés qui se sont beaucoup amusés à me pourrir la vie pendant toute mon enfance. Vous devriez vous féliciter l'une l'autre pour un travail bien fait. » 

« Potter! » siffla Draco, alors que les deux femmes le regardaient, choquées. 

Harry ferma les yeux et inspira profondément. Il avait probablement passé un peu trop de temps avec Snape cet après midi. « Désolé, » marmonna-t-il. 

« Ton oncle rentre bientôt, » dit Petunia d'un ton sec. 

« Génial, » répondit Harry, avant de se tourner et de monter les escaliers. Il entra dans sa chambre et se laissa tomber sur son lit, pensant laisser Draco présenter Victoria à sa grand-mère. 

Cependant, les choses ne se passèrent pas comme il l'avait prévu. A peine entrés dans la chambre, Draco et Narcissa se figèrent, le regard fixé sur Fumsec. Harry devait le reconnaître, c'était un oiseau impressionnant, mais il semblait totalement déplacé dans cette petite chambre. Winky ferma tranquillement la porte et amena Victoria à Harry avant de retourner s'asseoir dans un coin de la pièce. 

Draco quitta finalement Fumsec du regard pour se tourner vers Harry. « Où est ce que tu as trouvé un phénix ? » 

« Il était à Dumbledore, » répondit Harry. « Apparemment, maintenant il est à moi. » 

« Il semblerait que je vous ai sous estimé, » dit Narcissa, regardant Harry, stupéfaite. 

Harry haussa les épaules, ignorant sa remarque, mais elle ne semblait pas accepter cela. 

« Monsieur Potter, les phénix ne se soumettront qu'à un sorcier extrêmement puissant, » insista Narcissa. 

Harry haussa de nouveau les épaules. Il était à peu près certain que Hermione lui avait déjà dit quelque chose du genre. On lui avait déjà dit qu'il était puissant, mais il n'était pas vraiment sûr de ce que cela signifiait. Il n'avait même pas encore dix-sept ans, et il lui restait encore une année à Poudlard. Ce n'était pas comme si il était réellement incroyable ou quoi que ce soit. Et de toutes façons, ce n'était pas quelque chose dont il avait envie de discuter avec Narcissa. 

« Tu n'en à rien à faire, Potter? » demanda Draco, incrédule, comme Harry restait silencieux. 

« Rien à faire de quoi? » demanda Harry. « Fumsec est avec moi seulement parce que Dumbledore me l'a laissé, ou un truc du genre. Il est avec moi parce que je suis l'icône de la Lumière, » dit il d'un ton sarcastique. « Ça n'a rien à voir avec mes capacités en tant que sorcier. » 

Fumsec chanta quelques notes d'un air réprobateur, et Harry se demanda comment le phénix pouvait arriver à faire ce genre de chose, ou si c'était seulement son imagination. « Désolé, Fumsec, » dit il néanmoins. 

Draco eut un rire presque hystérique. Il se tourna vers sa mère. « Tu vois ce que je voulais dire? » demanda-t-il. 

Narcissa hocha lentement la tête. « Il n'est pas tel que je l'imaginais, » acquiesça-t-elle. 

« Je ne sais pas de quoi vous êtes en train de parler tous les deux, mais je suis ici, » s'irrita Harry. 

« Encore une mauvaise journée, Potter? » demanda Draco, adressant un sourire amusé à Harry. 

« On peut dire ça comme ça, » marmonna Harry. 

« Tu sais, tes manières laissent vraiment beaucoup à désirer, » dit Draco, avançant la chaise de bureau, la seule de la pièce, pour que sa mère s'y assoie. 

Harry éclata de rire. « Excuse moi d'avoir un peu de mal à me faire à l'idée que j'accueille deux mangemorts dans ma chambre chez les Dursley, » dit il d'un ton sarcastique. « J'ai bien peur que ça ne fasse pas partie de mon champ d'expérience. J'ai pas moins de _trois_ Malfoy dans ma chambre, » dit il, secouant la tête à cette réalisation. 

« Tiens, » dit il en soulevant Victoria pour que Draco la prenne. « Présente Victoria à sa grand-mère. » 

Narcissa n'était pas tout à fait aussi froide et distante que dans le souvenir de Harry, mais il la vit s'adoucir considérablement quand Draco lui tendit Victoria. La petite fille ne semblait pas vraiment en confiance avec cette étrangère, alors Draco la gardait dans ses bras, mais restait proche de sa mère. Harry regarda pendant quelques minutes Narcissa jouant avec le bébé, pendant que Draco lui parlait d'elle avec animation. 

Harry avait l'impression d'être de trop, et s'allongea sur le lit en fermant les yeux, essayant de les ignorer. Il devait se forcer à se rappeler que Victoria n'était pas à lui. C'était eux qui formaient une famille. Il était juste quelqu'un qui essayait de les aider et de les protéger pendant un moment. 

Harry se leva brusquement et évita de croiser leurs regards en sortant de la chambre. Il s'arrêta au pied des escaliers, réalisant par les voix qui provenaient de la cuisine que son oncle et son cousin étaient à la maison. Il pouvait les entendre raconter leur journée à Petunia alors qu'ils dînaient. 

Harry ne s'était pas senti aussi seul depuis très, très longtemps. Comme hypnotisé, il ouvrit la porte du placard sous les escaliers. Il fixa un moment l'espace étroit, remarquant que son vieux matelas était toujours poussé dans le coin. Il entra, et tira sur un endroit du mur qui se détacha, lui permettant de retirer quelques feuilles de papier. 

« Potter? » 

Harry se retourna brusquement, cognant sa tête contre l'une des marches. Il grimaça tout en fusillant Draco du regard. 

« Qu'est ce que tu fais là? » demanda Draco, regardant le placard étroit, ses yeux s'attardant sur le matelas et le trou dans le mur. 

« Rien, » dit Harry. « Dégage de là avant que mon oncle ne nous trouve. » 

Harry bouscula Draco hors de son chemin, sortit et ferma doucement la porte avant de remonter les escaliers, soulagé qu'ils n'aient pas attiré l'attention de son oncle. 

Draco était juste derrière lui quand ils entrèrent dans sa chambre. « C'est quoi, ces papiers ? » interrogea le blond. 

« C'est rien, » répondit sèchement Harry, avant d'ouvrir sa malle et de les glisser à l'intérieur. 

« C'est évident qu'ils sont quelque chose, » rétorqua Draco. 

« Non, ils sont exactement ça. Rien, » dit Harry amèrement. 

« Potter, qu'est ce que c'est? » insista Draco. 

« La ferme, Malfoy! » s'écria Harry. « Peut être que ces putains de papiers sont la raison pour laquelle je fais tout ce que je peux pour t'aider, merde! Maintenant, si tu _veux_ que je t'aide, laisse tomber! » 

« C'était là que tu dormais avant, n'est ce pas? » demanda Draco, ignorant l'avertissement de Harry. 

Harry lui lança un regard furieux. « Ça ne te regarde pas, » dit il d'un ton glacial. 

Draco le défiait aussi du regard, et la scène ressemblait étrangement à leurs anciennes disputes. Seulement, d'habitude, il n'y avait pas de bébés en pleurs à l'arrière plan. Harry se retourna brusquement et réalisa que Narcissa tenait une Victoria extrêmement énervée. Draco se précipita vers elle, la prit des bras de sa mère, et la tendit à Harry. 

Harry prit Victoria automatiquement et commença à la bercer, tout en regardant Draco sans comprendre. « Tu réussis toujours à la calmer, » expliqua celui-ci en haussant les épaules. 

Harry soupira, sentant sa colère s'évaporer alors qu'il commençait à parler de manière rassurante à Victoria, réussissant à la calmer. Il s'assit sur le lit, s'appuyant contre la tête du lit, Victoria contre lui. 

Entre le coup sur sa tête et le stress, sa tête lui faisait mal, et il était certain que ça ne ferait qu'empirer. Il se rendit compte qu'il ne faisait pas vraiment une bonne impression à Narcissa. L'insulter en la comparant à une moldue, se disputer avec son fils, et faire pleurer sa petite fille n'aiderait certainement pas à la convaincre de changer de camp. 

« Potter, tu saignes, » dit Draco. 

« Ah? » fut la réponse désinvolte de Harry. « Ça pourrait expliquer pourquoi j'ai mal à la tête. » 

« Tu t'es cogné assez violemment, » dit Draco d'un ton inquiet. 

Harry grogna. « Ce n'est ni la première fois, ni la dernière, » répondit-il. 

« Laissez moi regarder, » dit doucement Narcissa. 

Harry la regarda avec circonspection, mais se redressa et se tourna légèrement. Il sentit ses doigts effleurer les bords de la blessure. « Je ne pense pas que ce soit très grave. Voulez vous que je vous soigne? » demanda-t-elle. 

Harry ferma les yeux. Est ce qu'il faisait confiance à cette femme au point de la laisser pointer une baguette sur sa tête? « Je veux bien, » dit il. 

Il sentit des picotements étranges autour de la blessure alors qu'elle lançait le même sort que celui que Snape avait enseigné à Harry. 

« Je pourrai lancer un sort de nettoyage d'ici quelques minutes, quand ce sera complètement guéri, » dit Narcissa. 

« Merci, » marmonna Harry. Il tourna les yeux vers Draco et se rendit compte que celui ci le regardait étrangement. « Qu'est ce qu'il y a ? » demanda-t-il, sur la défensive. 

« Comment est ce que tu peux rester assis calmement, et simplement laisser ma mère te soigner, comme ça? » demanda Draco. 

« Je ne suis pas calme, » répliqua Harry. « C'est juste que j'ai déjà assez de mal à essayer de comprendre tout ce qui se passe, sans devoir subir un mal de crâne insupportable encore en plus. Comme ta mère m'a soigné au lieu d'essayer de me tuer, je gagne deux choses. D'abord, je peux enfin réfléchir sans que ma tête n'explose. Ensuite, je sais maintenant que je peux faire confiance à ta mère, au moins dans une certaine mesure, puisqu'elle a réussi à se retenir de me tuer. » 

« C'est tordu, comme moyen d'éclaircir la situation, » dit Draco. 

« Je suis d'accord, » dit Harry. « Mais ce n'est pas une méthode que j'utiliserai avec n'importe qui. Il n'y a aucun moyen que je laisse ta tante s'approcher de moi avec une baguette si je peux l'en empêcher. » 

« C'est probablement une sage décision, » admit Draco. 

« Mr. Potter, vous n'avez rien à craindre de moi, » dit calmement Narcissa. « Et vous semblez l'avoir déjà réalisé. » 

Elle s'avança vers lui, inspectant la tête de Harry avant de lancer quelques sorts de nettoyage pour enlever le sang. Elle passa une fois de plus ses doigts dans les cheveux de Harry, vérifiant qu'il était totalement guéri et que tout le sang était parti. « Vous êtes guéri, mais une potion anti-douleur permettrait de faire disparaître la migraine, » dit Narcissa. 

« Rupture de stock, » marmonna Harry. « Mais même sans, je me sens déjà beaucoup mieux. » 

Draco plongea sa main dans sa poche et en sortit deux fioles, et en tendit une à Harry. « Tiens. J'ai récupéré quelques potions tout à l'heure, » admit il, en jetant un regard inquiet à sa mère. « Tu n'avais plus l'air d'en avoir après m'en avoir données. » 

Harry réalisa que Draco avait dû prendre la potion des affaires de Snape, comme il l'avait lui-même fait. Il ouvrit la fiole et en but le contenu avec reconnaissance, sentant immédiatement la potion prendre effet. 

« Draco m'a expliqué comment vous l'avez soigné, » dit Narcissa. 

Harry haussa les épaules. « Oui, enfin ce n'était pas grand chose, » dit il, gêné. « C'était juste une blessure superficielle. » 

Narcissa lança un regard appuyé à son fils, avant de se retourner vers Harry. « D'après ce que je viens de voir, je crois que vous et Draco avez des notions différentes de ce qu'est une blessure grave ou non, » dit elle. 

Harry envoya un sourire moqueur à Draco. « Peut être, » acquiesça-t-il, s'amusant de voir la grimace que Draco faisait à sa mère. 

« Je trouve tout de même intéressant le fait que, bien qu'il s'agisse selon vous d'une blessure superficielle, vous sortiez en plein milieu de la nuit à la recherche de potions et de sorts de guérison, » ajouta Narcissa, effaçant le sourire du visage de Harry. 

« Ecoutez, je devais sortir de toutes façons, » dit Harry. « J'ai juste récupéré ce dont j'avais besoin à Poudlard pour pouvoir l'aider en rentrant. » 

« D'après ce que j'ai compris, vous avez aidé Draco régulièrement depuis un mois, » continua Narcissa. 

« Mrs Malfoy, je ne suis vraiment pas d'humeur à supporter un autre discours Malfoy, » dit Harry d'un ton fatigué. « Si vous pouviez juste en venir au point, j'apprécierait. Cette journée a déjà été difficile, et j'ai encore pas mal de choses à faire. » 

Narcissa haussa les sourcils, surprise, et sourit légèrement. « Vous n'êtes pas vraiment du genre à attirer les gens de votre côté par des belles paroles, n'est ce pas ? » 

« Non, absolument pas, » répondit sérieusement Harry. « C'est à vous de prendre vos propres décisions. Je ne vais pas choisir à votre place, même si je voudrai pouvoir le faire, » admit-il. « Ce que je fais, c'est vous proposer de vous protéger dans la mesure du possible si vous décidez de changer de camp. » 

Narcissa regarda sa petite fille, puis son fils. « Vous avez aidé Draco, même sans qu'il ne change de camp, » dit elle doucement. 

Harry serra contre lui la petite fille endormie. « Victoria a besoin de son père, » dit il. « Je ferai tout ce que je peux pour éviter que cette guerre ne sépare d'autres enfants de leurs parents. » 

Ses yeux se dirigèrent instinctivement vers sa malle. Il détourna son regard rapidement, seulement pour croiser celui de Draco. Ce dernier se dirigea lentement vers la malle, et Harry se sentit incapable de l'en empêcher. Il semblait avoir perdu toute envie de se battre. 

Narcissa souleva Victoria de ses bras et l'allongea dans son lit, et Harry la laissa faire. Draco reprit la liasse de papiers et la tendit à Harry. 

Harry l'accepta, les mains tremblantes, et commença à regarder les différentes feuilles. Il n'avait pas menti à Draco. Ces feuilles n'étaient rien. Ce n'étaient que des dessins d'enfants, dessinés avec des crayons de couleur. Des bâtons qui représentaient des silhouettes, sans aucune valeur artistique. 

Mais à une époque, ces dessins étaient les images que Harry avait de sa famille. Il passait beaucoup de temps avec ces dessins, parce qu'il n'avait aucune véritable famille avec qui passer du temps. Il avait grandi et avait oublié depuis longtemps jusqu'à l'existence de ces feuilles, après tout, il s'agissait seulement de rêves d'enfant. 

La plupart des dessins étaient joyeux et colorés. Harry et ses parents. Même quelques uns dont Harry savait qu'ils étaient censés le représenter avec les Dursley. Des dessins avec des sourires heureux et des grands soleils jaunes. Le dernier dessin était comme les autres, mais Harry avait pris un cayon noir et effacé toutes les autres personnes. Il avait dessiné un éclair sur son visage. Il était seul, entouré par les ténèbres. 

Ça n'avait pas été un de ses meilleurs jours, de toute évidence. 

L'expression de Harry se durcit et il renvoya la liasse à Draco. « Tu voulais à tout prix savoir ce que c'était, » dit il sèchement. « Regarde. C'était la famille dont je rêvais, et que je cachais pour moi tout seul. J'avais oublié ces dessins. Bien avant que je ne quitte mon placard, j'avais abandonné l'idée d'appartenir un jour à une vraie famille. » 

Harry se tourna vers Narcissa. « Je pensais sincèrement ce que j'ai dit. C'est à vous de prendre votre propre décision. J'espère juste que vous saurez faire le bon choix pour votre famille. » 

« Croyez moi quand je vous dis que pendant les six dernières années, depuis que j'ai découvert la vérité sur le monde sorcier, je me suis parfois demandé si mes parents avaient fait le bon choix. Si ils avaient soutenu Voldemort, est ce qu'ils seraient encore en vie aujourd'hui ? Est-ce que j'aurai grandi dans une vraie famille, gâté comme votre fils ? » demanda Harry, la voix tremblante d'une fureur à peine contrôlée. 

Narcissa et Draco le regardaient, choqués. « Oh, croyez moi, » dit Harry. « Ce n'est pas quelque chose que j'ai _jamais_ dit à personne. Ce n'est pas quelque chose dont je sois fier, et c'est vrai, je ne l'ai jamais pensé très longtemps. Au fond, je suis fier du choix que mes parents ont fait. Mais cela n'empêche pas les regrets. » 

Il inspira profondément. « Voilà où je veux en venir. Réfléchissez vraiment bien à ce que vous voulez. Je ne peux rien vous promettre. Je sais parfaitement bien que je ne suis qu'un gamin de seize ans. Voldemort est bien plus vieux et a beaucoup plus d'expérience. Il a plein d'atouts en ce moment. Votre famille a été capable de survivre jusque là, et pour le moment vous êtes encore bien vus par Voldemort. Si vous pensez que vos chances de survie sont plus élevées avec lui, alors allez y. » 

Harry se leva et marcha jusque la porte, avant de se retourner pour faire face à ses deux invités. « Mais je vais vous dire une chose. Je refuse de perdre cette putain de guerre. » 

Il sortit de la maison, furieux, sans savoir où il allait. Il était en colère et confus. Et il savait qu'il avait très mal géré cette situation. Il se trouva un endroit pour transplaner, et alla à Grimmauld Place, espérant que Snape en était déjà parti. 

Il claqua la porte après être rentré, ayant oublié le portrait de la mère de Sirius suspendu au mur, jusqu'à ce qu'elle commence à crier. Au lieu d'essayer de la faire taire, Harry se mit à crier à son tour, rendant insulte pour insulte. Quand cela ne suffit plus à le satisfaire, il sortit sa baguette et commença à lui lancer tous les sorts qui lui venaient à l'esprit. Le portrait se contenta de crier plus fort. 

La colère de Harry face à l'injustice de ce monde sembla s'accroître. Le fait que rien ne pouvait blesser le portrait le rendait encore plus furieux. Il voulait le détruire. 

« Monstre! Espèce de créature répugnante, déchet du monde sorcier! » cria Mrs. Black. 

« Monstre?! » s'écria Harry. « Ce n'est pas moi qui essaye de détruire le monde! » Et il lança un autre sort au portrait. 

« Saleté de Sang Impur! » 

« Je vous emmerde, vous et vos préjugés! » hurla Harry.

« Comment oses-tu bafouer la maison de mes ancêtres ! »

« Vos ancêtres?! » cracha Harry. « Est ce que les ancêtres ne sont bien que dans les familles de sang pur? » 

« _Levicorpus !_ » 

« Je suis sûr que mon père adorait ce sort! C'était un connard ! C'était un connard, mais il m'aimait quand même ! J'en suis certain ! » cria Harry. 

« Fils de Sang de Bourbe ! » 

« La ferme! » s'écria Harry, furieux. « _Sectumsempra_ ! » 

« Magie Noire! La Magie Noire revient dans la Demeure des Black! » cria le portrait, mais elle semblait excitée cette fois ci. 

« Qui est ce que ça intéresse? » cria Harry. « C'est juste un putain de sort! Ça ne vous fait même pas le moindre dommage ! » ajouta-t-il amèrement. 

« _Crucio_! » 

« Pas le moindre dommage, mais vous faites une excellente cible pour m'entraîner, » se moqua Harry. « Bellatrix dit que je dois sincèrement le vouloir pour lancer ces sorts. Je veux tellement faire disparaître Voldemort, je n'ai pas de soucis à me faire pour mon intention. Je n'ai sûrement pas envie de faire de la magie noire mon nouveau hobby, mais il faudra bien que je les apprenne à un moment ou à un autre ! » cria-t-il. « Merde, je suis censé _tuer_ Voldemort. Vous avez entendu, espèce de vieille peau ? » 

« Non, non! Hors de ma vue, créature impure! » 

«_ Avada Kedavra_! » cria Harry. Il regarda, stupéfait, le portrait tomber à terre devant lui. Il trébucha en arrière, et se laissa glisser le long du mur opposé, ne réalisant pas vraiment ce qui venait de se passer. Mrs. Black continuait de crier, mais le son était assourdi, car son portrait était maintenant couché sur le sol. 

Il entendit un bruit et tourna la tête, regardant Snape entrer dans la pièce. 

« Il semblerait que vous ayez découvert la clé aux sorts de collage de cette maison, » dit Snape plaisamment. « C'était hautement improbable que l'un de ceux qu'ils considéraient comme faisant partie des non fréquentables lance le sortilège de mort, particulièrement à un portrait. » 

Harry se mit debout tant bien que mal, la main plaquée sur sa bouche, et se précipita vers les toilettes, où il vida le contenu de son estomac, jusqu'à ce qu'il ait l'impression d'avoir vomi son estomac lui-même. Il se rinça la bouche et alla dans la cuisine, où il se laissa tomber sur l'une des chaises. 

« Buvez ça, » ordonna Snape, plaçant une tasse de thé devant Harry. Harry n'était pas vraiment sûr de vouloir savoir ce que le sorcier y avait ajouté. Il but une gorgée, prudemment, puis décida qu'au moins, ça avait bon goût. 

« C'était une démonstration assez impressionnante, » dit Snape. 

« Je n'avais pas réalisé que vous étiez encore là, » répondit faiblement Harry. 

« Est ce que ça aurait changé quoi que ce soit ? » interrogea Snape. 

Harry y réfléchit un moment en avalant une autre gorgée de thé. « Sans doute pas, » finit-il par admettre. « Mais j'étais en colère, et je suis venu ici parce que je pensais que je serai seul. » 

« Quand vous avez reçu votre message tout à l'heure, vous marmonniez que vous 'alliez le tuer', » dit Snape d'un ton neutre. 

Les yeux de Harry s'élargirent démesurément. « Non, je n'ai tué personne, j'ai juste... oh mon dieu, » dit il faiblement. « Je viens juste de lancer le sortilège de mort. » 

« Avec succès, » confirma Snape. 

« J'aurai pu tuer quelqu'un, » dit Harry, sentant de nouveau son estomac se soulever. Il jeta un coup d'oeil à sa tasse, certain que ce qu'il y avait dedans était la seule raison pour laquelle il n'était pas de nouveau en train de vomir. 

« Si vous aviez visé une personne à la place d'un portrait, cette personne serait morte à présent, » dit Snape. 

Harry avala péniblement sa salive. 

« Je vous ai encore sous-estimé, Potter, » dit Snape, posant un regard calculateur sur Harry. « Jusqu'à il y a peu, je n'ai jamais vraiment cru que vous soyez capable de gagner cette guerre. » 

« Et vous le croyez, maintenant? » réussit à articuler péniblement Harry. 

Snape hocha la tête. « Je ne connais qu'une seule personne aussi déterminée que vous, » dit il doucement. 

Harry le regarda, une lueur de compréhension dans les yeux. « Vous, » dit il. 

« Moi, » acquiesça Snape. 

--- 

Harry rentra chez les Dursley, l'esprit encore embrumé, et monta les escaliers jusqu'à sa chambre. Snape lui avait ordonné de finir son thé, puis l'avait renvoyé chez lui pour se reposer jusqu'au matin. 

Il n'avait pas protesté. 

Il entra dans sa chambre, et cligna des yeux, confus par la vue qui s'offrait à lui. Il avait réussi à oublier toutes les personnes qui se trouvaient dans sa chambre. Draco, Narcissa, Victoria, Winky, Hedwige et Fumsec se tournèrent tous vers lui quand il entra. 

« Potter? Tu vas bien? » demanda Draco, le regardant avec inquiétude. 

Harry le regarda un moment avant de répondre. « Pas vraiment, » admit-il. 

Stupéfait, il laissa Narcissa le conduire jusqu'à son lit. Il la regarda avec inquiétude quand elle s'assit près de lui et passa un bras autour de ses épaules. 

« Qu'est ce qui s'est passé? » demanda Narcissa. 

Sa question le fit immédiatement replonger dans ses pensées concernant le fait qu'il venait de lancer avec succès le sortilège de mort. Il ne réalisa pas qu'il était redevenu aussi pâle que lorsqu'il était entré. 

« Est ce que tu as déjà réussi à lancer le sortilège de mort? » demanda brusquement Harry à Draco, qui pâlit brusquement. 

« Non, » dit Draco d'une voix à peine audible. « Il faut le vouloir sincèrement. » 

Harry hocha la tête d'un air absent. 

« Avez vous tué quelqu'un, Mr Potter? » demanda Narcissa d'un ton égal. 

Harry grimaça en lui lançant un regard de côté. Narcissa et Snape avaient tous les deux réussi à lui poser calmement cette même question essentielle, et cela le perturbait. Il lui répondit néanmoins. 

« Juste un portrait, » dit il. « Mais le sort était lancé avec succès. C'était suffisant pour la décoller du mur. » 

« Elle est enfin décollée du mur? » demanda Narcissa, stupéfaite, sachant de toute évidence à quel portrait Harry faisait allusion. « Je ne pensais pas que c'était possible. » 

Draco la regarda, mais Harry réussit à afficher un petit sourire ironique. « Tout le monde a essayé, mais elle était toujours accrochée là. » Il s'assombrit. « Je n'essayais même pas de la décrocher, » dit-il doucement. 

Il regarda Narcissa. « J'ai claqué la porte et ça l'a réveillée. Je me suis disputé avec elle parce qu'elle ne voulait pas se taire. Et on criait tous les deux, et j'ai commencé à lancer des sorts. C'était pas comme si je blessais qui que ce soit. Et on s'est disputé sur la magie noire et j'ai… J'ai fini par lancer le sortilège de mort et elle est tombée. » 

Il se rapprocha inconsciemment de Narcissa, acceptant le confort qu'elle semblait lui offrir. « Je sais que je devrais tuer pour finir cette guerre. C'était juste un choc de dire les mots et de savoir que je les pensais sincèrement, » dit il. 

Il y eut des coups frappés à la porte, et Harry soupira. « Qu'est ce qu'il y a encore ? » marmonna-t-il, mais il se leva pour ouvrir la porte. 

Tante Petunia était sur le point de parler à Harry quand elle se rendit compte de la présence de tous les occupants de la chambre. Il lui fallut un moment pour se remettre du choc avant de regarder de nouveau Harry. « Tu as un visiteur. J'ai refusé de le laisser entrer, mais il insiste pour te voir. Il a dit qu'il était un Ministre, où je ne sais quoi, » l'informa-t-elle. 

« Scrimgeour ?! » s'exclama Harry. 

Petunia hocha la tête. « C'est ça, » dit elle. 

« Merde! » s'exclama Harry, en colère. « Qu'est ce qu'il peut bien me vouloir maintenant? » Il se tourna vers Draco et Narcissa, qui semblaient tous les deux choqués et en colère d'avoir été trahis. 

« Je ne vous ai pas dénoncé, » leur assura Harry. « Je ne sais pas pourquoi il est ici. » 

Il se tourna ensuite vers Petunia. « Eloigne Oncle Vernon et Dudley. Je me fous de ce que tu leur diras, ou de comment tu vas le faire, mais fais le, » lui ordonna-t-il. 

Petunia hocha la tête et disparut. Harry referma la porte pour le moment et se plaça face à Draco. « Je ne t'ai pas dénoncé, » répéta-t-il fermement. « Tu as dit que tu me faisais confiance, alors prouve le maintenant. Ne fais rien de stupide. Contente toi de rester ici, et laisse moi m'occuper de ça. » 

Draco finit par hocher lentement la tête, et Harry put le voir se détendre légèrement. 

« Mr Potter, il y a encore du sang sur votre chemise, » dit calmement Narcissa, bien que son visage soit blanc et anxieux. « Je pense qu'il serait plus prudent de ne pas éveiller de soupçons. » 

Harry tourna la tête pour essayer de voir le dos de sa chemise, tout en l'enlevant. Il la retira, et Winky lui tendait déjà un T-shirt propre. « Merci, » dit-il, sa voix assourdie par le vêtement qu'il passait sur sa tête. Draco s'avança vers lui et passa ses doigts dans les cheveux de Harry. 

« Ça ne va pas arranger les choses! » s'exclama Harry, repoussant les mains de Draco. 

« Au moins, maintenant, on n'a plus l'impression que tu viens juste d'enfiler un T-shirt, » marmonna Draco. 

Harry le regarda avec irritation. « Je ne veux pas me trouver face à lui couvert de sang, mais sinon je me fous complètement de mon apparence. » 

Il ouvrit la porte, soupira fortement, et descendit les escaliers. Il sortit dans le jardin, où Scrimgeour l'attendait. 

« Qu'est ce que vous voulez? » demanda froidement Harry. 

Scrimgeour lui sourit d'un air lugubre. « Ce n'est pas vraiment une maison très accueillante, ici, » dit-il sèchement. 

« Venez en au fait, Scrimgeour, » dit Harry. « Pourquoi êtes vous ici? Ou plutôt, qu'est ce que vous voulez que je fasse, maintenant? » 

« J'avais espéré que vous auriez changé d'avis pendant ce mois, maintenant que vous avez eu un peu de temps pour réfléchir, » dit Scrimgeour. Il regarda attentivement l'expression sévère de Harry. « Il semblerait que j'ai eu tort. » 

Harry ricana. « Je vous l'ai dit il y a un mois, et je vous l'ai dit à Noël. Je n'ai pas l'intention de devenir votre petite icône pour 'remonter le moral', » dit il sèchement. 

« Le peuple a besoin de toi, Harry, » dit Scrimgeour, sa voix devenant plus froide et plus dure. 

« Vous savez, je pense que vous avez raison, » dit Harry pensivement. « Les gens ont besoin de moi parce que j'essaye vraiment de faire tout ce que je peux pour sauver leur monde. Contrairement au Ministère, je me fous complètement de mon image. Je me contente de faire ce que j'ai à faire. » 

L'expression de Scrimgeour se fit colérique. « Le Ministère fait tout ce qu'il peut pour sauver les gens. » 

Harry eut un rire sarcastique. « Oui, et c'est pour ça que vous avez enfermé des gens comme Stan Shunpike. Parce que vous vous souciez des gens, » ironisa-t-il. « C'est pour l'image, Scrimgeour. Ce n'est pas pour les gens. Votre souhait de me voir approuver publiquement l'action du Ministère est juste pour améliorer votre image, pas pour aider les gens. » 

« Le peuple a besoin d'avoir confiance dans le Ministère, sinon les choses vont très mal tourner, » aboya Scrimgeour. 

« Alors donnez leur une raison de faire confiance au Ministère, » dit Harry d'un ton incrédule. « Vous n'y avez jamais pensé ? » 

Harry secoua la tête, ayant du mal à comprendre cette attitude. « Il y a une raison qui faisait que les gens suivaient Dumbledore, et ce n'était certainement pas parce qu'il approuvait l'action du Ministère. C'est parce qu'il croyait fermement en ses idéaux et ne se laissait pas influencer. Quand la situation empirait, il faisait ce qu'il pouvait pour la changer. Il n'allait certainement pas se cacher derrière une image, ou faire des choses aussi stupides que d'enfermer des gens sans raison. » 

Il fit une pause pour réfléchir. « Scrimgeour, la raison pour laquelle les gens ne vous font pas confiance, c'est que vous n'arrivez pas à définir une position. Vous voulez mettre un garçon de seize ans devant vous, et vous pensez que ça fera en sorte que les gens vous fassent confiance. » Il fit une pause. « Vous avez sans doute raison, en fait, » admit-il. 

Scrimgeour sembla méfiant quand Harry lui dit qu'il avait raison sur quelque chose, et Harry lui adressa un sourire moqueur. « Il y a des gens qui sont prêts à me suivre, parce qu'ils voient que je fais vraiment tout mon possible pour gagner les batailles et la guerre, » dit-il. « Je refuse de laisser ces gens me voir approuver les actions du Ministère, parce que ça leur ferait perdre confiance en moi. » 

Scrimgeour inspira profondément. « J'avais peur de recevoir ce genre de réponse, » dit il. « Je suis venu prêt à négocier avec vous. » 

« Négocier comment? » demanda Harry, suspicieux. 

« Il a été porté à mon attention cet après midi que vous prenez soin d'un bébé, » dit Scrimgeour, regardant attentivement Harry. 

Ce dernier ne put s'empêcher de se raidir. Mr Weasley avait probablement laissé échapper un renseignement au Ministre, mais c'était de toute évidence trop tard pour demander aux Weasley de ne pas révéler l'existence de Victoria. 

Il fusilla Scrimgeour du regard. « Laissez ce bébé tranquille, » dit-il d'un ton menaçant. 

« Les origines de ce bébé semblent être inconnues, » continua Scrimgeour, ignorant l'avertissement de Harry. « Cela me semble suspect, et il faudrait enquêter à ce sujet. » 

« Vous pensez que ça va me convaincre de soutenir le Ministère? » demanda Harry, hors de lui. 

« Je suis prêt à négocier, » répondit froidement Scrimgeour. 

« Vous voulez négocier avec la vie des gens? » rétorqua le jeune sorcier. « Avec la vie d'un _bébé_ ? » 

« Si c'est nécessaire pour le bien général, » répondit Scrimgeour. 

Harry se retourna brusquement, donnant un coup de poing dans le mur pour éviter de frapper le Ministre de la Magie. 

« Allons, Harry, est ce que ce genre de comportement est réellement nécessaire? » demanda Scrimgeour d'un ton paternaliste. 

« Ça l'est si vous voulez que votre visage reste intact, » grogna Harry. 

Scrimgeour, surpris, recula d'un pas. Harry eut un sourire dédaigneux, tout en réfléchissant à toute vitesse à ce qu'il allait faire. 

« Je suis disposé à signer immédiatement des papiers, qui vous nommeront en tant que père de l'enfant. Sans que nulle autre question ne soit posée, » dit Scrimgeour. « Mais vous viendrez au Ministère où vous prononcerez un discours dans lequel vous apporterez votre soutien au Ministère. » 

« Non, je refuse de soutenir le Ministère de cette façon, » gronda Harry. « En particulier un Ministère qui utilise la vie d'un enfant comme moyen de négociation. » 

« Alors je serai obliger de vous retirer l'enfant, » dit Scrimgeour. 

« Merde! » s'exclama Harry, se passant une main dans les cheveux en signe de frustration, sans réalisant qu'il mettait une fois de plus du sang dans ses cheveux, cette fois ci provenant de sa main blessée. 

« Vous n'avez pas la moindre idée d'où vous mettez les pieds, » dit il furieusement. « Pourquoi est ce que vous ne pouvez pas me laisser tranquille, et me laisser faire ce que j'ai à faire pour gagner cette putain de guerre ? » 

« Le public a besoin d'être rassuré, encore plus depuis que Dumbledore nous a quitté, » dit Scrimgeour, d'un ton plus cordial. « Ça ne me plaît pas non plus de devoir en arriver là. » 

Harry commença à arpenter le jardin, essayant de déterminer ce qu'il allait faire. Draco le tuerait si il perdait Victoria. Mais il ne serait pas exactement fou de joie si Scrimgeour le nommait tuteur de l'enfant, non plus. Mais qu'il soit damné si il laissait le Ministre lui prendre Victoria. Il avait fait cet article en cinquième année qui avait atteint les gens. Est-ce qu'il pouvait encore faire quelque chose comme ça ? 

« Qui sont les parents de l'enfant? » demanda tranquillement Scrimgeour, regardant Harry avec étonnement. « D'où vient-elle ? » 

Harry réalisa qu'il avait plongé dans le piège tendu par Scrimgeour. Le Ministre avait peut être espéré, mais il ne s'était pas attendu à ce que Harry réagisse aussi fortement à ses menaces. Il était temps de renverser les rôles. 

« Tout comme moi, sa famille a été tuée, et elle a été abandonnée ici. C'est une autre victime de la guerre, » dit froidement Harry. « De mon point de vue, votre comportement n'est pas mieux que celui de Voldemort. Vous en prendre à un enfant. » 

Scrimgeour sursauta, comme si Harry l'avait giflé. 

« Voilà le marché, » dit Harry. « Vous allez signer des papiers qui me nomment parrain de Victoria et qui me donnent la garde de l'enfant. J'ai besoin de savoir que vous n'essayerez pas l'utiliser contre moi dans le futur, et je ne vous laisserai pas me l'enlever. Jusqu'à ce que la guerre soit finie, elle portera le nom de Victoria Potter. » 

« Le fait de s'appeler Potter permettra de la protéger aux yeux du public, » dit il froidement. « C'est dommage que vous me forciez à en arriver là, parce que cela en fera une cible pour Voldemort. Donc, si vous avez la moindre compassion, je vous suggère qu'une fois que vous aurez rédigé ses papiers, vous gardiez tout cela secret aussi longtemps que possible. Parce que si quoi que ce soit arrive à cette petite fille, vous serez le premier à qui je demanderai des comptes. » 

Scrimgeour, incrédule, écarquillait les yeux. « Vous n'avez pas le droit, » commença-t-il. 

« J'en ai parfaitement le droit, » déclara Harry. « C'est vous qui avez provoqué cette situation, pas moi. J'ai réussi à toucher le public, » dit il avec dédain, « dans ma cinquième année. Je le ferai encore. Je refuse absolument d'approuver publiquement les actions du Ministère. Cependant, je m'abstiendrai de les dénoncer publiquement. J'écrirai aussi un article dans lequel je ferai de mon mieux pour rassurer les gens. Mais je le ferai à ma façon, pas à la votre. Le public ne vous fait pas confiance. Vous voulez que je sois une icône ? Très bien, alors n'essayez pas de me transformer en un laquais du Ministère. » 

« En parlant de ça, je ne pense pas que vous ayez eu la bonne idée de vous débarrasser de Ombrage, n'est ce pas? » demanda Harry avec colère. « Commencez par nettoyer le personnel du Ministère, et libérer les gens comme Stan Shunpike que vous avez emprisonné sans raison, et là je ferai un commentaire public comme quoi le Ministère semble faire un effort. » 

« Mais si vous ne faites rien, n'espérez pas que je vous soutienne, » dit Harry. 

« Vous ne pouvez pas me dicter ce que je dois faire, » dit froidement Scrimgeour. 

« Je ne peux pas? » demanda Harry d'une voix menaçante. « Essayez de m'enlever Victoria, et je vous promets que le public saura que vous utilisez des bébés innocents comme moyen de pression. » 

« Le public refusera de croire ça, » s'indigna Scrimgeour. 

« Si vous êtes venu me chercher, il y a une raison, » dit Harry d'un ton méprisant. « D'après vous, qui vont-ils croire, vous ou moi? » 

Scrimgeour hésita un moment, réalisant que Harry avait raison. 

« Nous avons un accord? » demanda Harry. 

« Vous êtes dur dans vos négociations, Harry Potter, » dit Scrimgeour. 

Harry se contenta de hocher la tête. 

Le Ministre soupira. « Je vais m'occuper de rédiger les papiers vous nommant parrain de Victoria et vous donnant le droit de garde. Je vais aussi commencer les procédures pour libérer les prisonniers. Mais il me faudra beaucoup plus de temps pour étudier le cas des employés du Ministre. » 

« Si vous voulez une aide réelle et _honnête_ sur ce sujet, alors je vous conseille de vous adresser à Arthur Weasley, » dit Harry. « _Pas_ Percy Weasley. » 

« Très bien, » acquiesça Scrimgeour à contrecoeur. 

« Je vais commencer à m'occuper de l'article ce soir, mais rien ne sera publié tant que vous n'aurez pas rempli votre part du marché, » dit froidement Harry. 

Scrimgeour étudia le jeune sorcier d'un air critique. « Je me demande si j'ai pris la bonne décision en essayant de vous confronter, » dit il. 

Harry haussa les épaules. « Si votre but véritable est d'aider les gens et de les rassurer en même temps, alors vous vous y êtes pris de la mauvaise façon, mais vous obtiendrez quand même les résultats, » dit Harry. 

« Peu de gens oseraient essayer de discuter avec le Ministre de la Magie comme vous l'avez fait, » dit Scrimgeour. 

Harry sourit tristement. « Peu de gens ont la responsabilité de la sécurité du Monde Magique sur leurs épaules. » 

Scrimgeour parut surpris un moment avant de hocher la tête. « Vous devriez recevoir un hibou d'ici peu, et je vous tiendrai informé, » dit-il. 

« Merci, » dit Harry, hochant la tête en retour. 

« Je vous souhaite bonne chance, Harry Potter, » dit Scrimgeour avant de s'éloigner. 

Harry le regarda jusqu'à ce qu'il disparaisse de sa vue, puis rentra de nouveau dans la maison. 

---


	13. Chapter 13

Disclaimer : rien n'est à moi...

Note de moi : SURPRISE ! Un nouveau chapitre, tout juste traduit, rien que pour vous, chers lecteurs (trices) ! Alors, vous me pardonnez de ne pas avoir répondu aux reviews du chapitre précédent ? Je voulais me dépêcher de finir de traduire ce chapitre ; )

Bonne lecture !

* * *

Chapitre Treize

Harry ne fut pas surpris quand la porte s'ouvrit mystérieusement pour le laisser entrer. Il passa le seuil, la porte se referma derrière lui, et Draco retira la cape d'invisibilité.

« Je n'arrive pas à déterminer si tu as tout le monde de ton côté... ou personne, » dit Draco avec perplexité.

« M'en parle pas, » marmonna Harry. Encore plus après la dispute avec Scrimgeour, il avait l'impression de devoir se battre pour chaque geste de coopération de la part de ses alliés.

« Je croyais que les Weasley, au moins, étaient de ton côté, » dit Draco.

« Ils le sont, » répliqua sèchement Harry. De manière surprenante, Draco n'avait pas semblé méprisant à l'égard des Weasley, mais le commentaire avait mis Harry sur la défensive. « J'ai juste stupidement oublié de leur dire de garder le silence sur Victoria. Je ne vais pas le lui demander, parce que ça ne ferait qu'amener des questions auxquelles je ne veux pas répondre, mais je suis prêt à parier que Mr Weasley était simplement en train de dire qu'il était fier de moi parce que je prenais soin d'elle. »

Draco se contenta de secouer la tête. « Tu n'aurais sans doute pas pu leur donner une raison valide de garder le silence, de toutes façons, en tout cas pas sans éveiller les soupçons. » Il regarda Harry avec admiration. « En fait je dois admettre que je suis impressionné, Potter, » dit il d'une voix traînante.

« Je le suis également, » dit Narcissa en s'avançant.

Harry les regarda tous les deux avec circonspection. « Vous avez tout entendu, n'est ce pas? » demanda-t-il.

« Oui, ma fille sera désormais une Potter, » dit Draco sèchement.

« Oui, et bien, qu'est ce que j'étais censé faire? » rétorqua Harry, grimpant les escaliers. « C'est pas comme si je pouvais donner son vrai nom. Comme ça, elle est protégée au moins d'un côté. Si j'avais donné son vrai nom, elle serait sans doute une cible pour les deux camps. »

Harry entra dans sa chambre et se dirigea directement à son bureau, cherchant un parchemin vierge, de l'encre et une plume.

« Qu'est ce que tu fais? » demanda Draco.

« Je dois remplir ma part du marché, » répondit Harry d'un ton absent.

« Comment? » demanda Draco.

Harry trouva du parchemin, et commença à fouiller pour trouver l'encre. « Je dois d'abord écrire à Luna et lui demander de parler de tout ça avec son père. Après, je dois écrire à Hermione et lui dire de contacter Rita pour qu'on puisse faire l'article. Hermione pourra m'aider à décider ce qui doit être public et ce qui doit rester secret. »

Il s'arrêta un moment pour réfléchir. « Je vais aussi devoir trouver une explication satisfaisante pour Hermione. Elle va vraiment vouloir savoir pourquoi j'ai accepté de ne pas m'opposer au Ministère. Mais ça ne devrait pas être trop difficile. Elle sait ce que je pense de la famille. Je ne pense pas qu'elle se posera trop de questions sur mes motivations, » décida-t-il. « Elle sera capable de décider ce que je devrai dire. »

Les Malfoy restèrent silencieux alors que Harry écrivait en vitesse les deux lettres avant de les confier à Hedwige.

Harry s'assit au bord la fenêtre après avoir laissé sortir la chouette et se retourna vers Draco et Narcissa. Narcissa était assise, bien droite, au bord du lit, alors que Draco y était confortablement étendu. Harry, amusé, se mit à rire.

« Mrs Malfoy, vous n'avez vraiment pas l'air à votre place ici, » remarqua-t-il.

Elle regarda rapidement autour d'elle avant de se retourner vers Harry. « Je dois l'admettre, ce n'est pas mon style habituel, mais je vous suis reconnaissante de nous accueillir, » dit Narcissa. « Je n'ai pas à me plaindre. »

Harry, pensif, fronça les sourcils. « Vous n'êtes pas telle que je vous imaginais, » admit-il.

« Alors nous sommes à égalité, » dit Narcissa, en souriant chaleureusement à Harry. « Vous n'êtes pas non plus tel que je vous imaginais. »

Harry haussa les épaules, reconnaissant qu'elle avait raison.

« Je pense que vous avez gagné ma confiance ce soir, comme vous avez gagné celle de mon fils, et de ma petite-fille, » dit Narcissa. « Je pense que mon fils a raison, et que nous devrions accepter la protection que vous pouvez offrir à notre famille, et en retour, nous ferons tout notre possible pour vous aider. »

Harry la regarda avec surprise. C'était ce qu'il avait souhaité, mais il ne s'attendait pas vraiment à ce que cela se produise réellement.

Elle lui sourit tristement. « Ce n'est pas une décision facile à prendre, mais d'une certaine manière, cela fait longtemps que je m'y préparais, » dit Narcissa. « Je ne suis pas heureuse de la façon dont le Lord Noir a utilisé mon fils. »

Elle fit une pause, regardant son fils avec tendresse, puis Harry, pour un moment. « Je vous considère encore comme des petits garçons, mais il est clair que vous êtes tous deux des hommes, prêts à tout pour vos familles. » Narcissa regarda Harry. « Vous, Harry Potter, êtes prêt à faire n'importe quoi pour _toutes_ les familles, » dit elle. « Je respecte profondément cela, et j'admire votre force. »

Harry ne savait pas quoi dire. Narcissa semblait incroyablement triste en disant cela.

« C'est une décision difficile, de quitter ma maison, » dit Narcissa. « Mais continuer à vivre là bas représente une vie de peur quotidienne. »

Harry la regarda attentivement, comprenant soudain. « Vous avez l'impression qu'en prenant cette décision, vous quittez aussi votre mari, » dit il.

« Oui, » dit elle doucement, semblant extrêmement peinée de cette admission. « Vous n'avez aucune raison de le croire, mais Lucius est un homme bien. C'est le Lord Noir qui corrompt, » dit elle. « Lucius place sa famille par-dessus tout, et je pense que vous aviez raison tout à l'heure. Il a fait ce choix pour protéger sa famille. Il a simplement fait un choix totalement différent de celui de vos parents. »

« Lucius est un bâtard sans coeur, » répondit sèchement Harry.

Draco se redressa, en colère, mais Narcissa l'arrêta en posant une main sur son bras.

« C'est un bâtard, » admit Narcissa avec un faible sourire, « mais il n'est pas sans coeur. »

Harry se passa une main dans les cheveux de frustration, mais ses doigts se prirent dans le sang séché qui avait collé ensemble des mèches de cheveux. « On ne risque pas de tomber d'accord sur Lucius pour le moment, » dit-il. « La dernière fois que je l'ai vu, il essayait de me tuer. »

« Il obéissait aux ordres, » s'énerva Draco. « Et tu m'as enlevé mon père. »

L'expression de Harry se durcit et il regarda Narcissa plutôt que Draco. « Et j'ai perdu mon parrain, » dit-il.

Narcissa tressaillit. L'interaction stoppa Draco, et il regarda attentivement Harry et sa mère.

« Cela ne change rien, mais je suis bien plus désolée que vous ne le saurez jamais, » dit Narcissa, les larmes aux yeux.

Draco semblait inquiet, mais personne ne lui prêtait attention.

« Vous et votre famille avez fait quelques très mauvais choix, » dit sévèrement Harry.

Bien que les larmes commencent à couler, Narcissa continua à soutenir le regard de Harry. « Et on essaye de faire enfin quelques bons choix, » dit-elle. « Je sais mieux que mon fils que vous n'avez aucune raison de nous donner la moindre chance, mais si vous le faites, nous accepterons cette chance avec reconnaissance. »

« Je refuse la peur et la mort probable que jusqu'à aujourd'hui les Malfoy ont accepté, » dit Narcissa, malgré les larmes qui continuaient de couler. « Avec votre permission, je souhaite emballer les possessions qu'il me serait possible d'emmener, faire quelques arrangements financiers, puis quitter immédiatement le service du Lord Noir. »

Harry la regarda avec incrédulité. « Je n'ai nulle part pour vous où aller, » dit-il. « Tout ce que je peux vous proposer pour l'instant c'est cette petite chambre. »

« L'offrez vous sans contrainte? » demanda Narcissa.

« Euh, oui, je suppose, » dit Harry, confus. « Mais c'est dangereux ici pour vous aussi. Vous avez bien vu, Scrimgeour est venu ce soir. »

« Nous devrons faire plus attention, » reconnut Narcissa. « Mais quand il est venu, j'ai pu voir un jeune homme qui était prêt à s'opposer au Ministre de la Magie. Un jeune homme prêt à se retrouver dans des situations qui ne lui plaisent pas pour protéger ma famille. C'est ce jeune homme que je suis prête à suivre. Pas un Lord Noir prêt à sacrifier ma famille. »

Harry soupira, se sentant totalement dépassé. Et il n'avait pas la moindre idée de comment il pourrait expliquer cette situation au seul homme capable de l'aider dans ce cas.

« Je ne cherche pas des partisans, » marmonna-t-il.

Narcissa réussit à sourire faiblement. « Non, je suppose que non, » dit-elle. « Et c'est pour cela que vous en aurez. »

Harry la regarda sans comprendre. Pour le moment, ses paroles lui semblaient incompréhensibles.

« Ecoutez, j'essaye d'aménager un endroit sûr pour nous tous, » finit-il par dire. « Il me faut juste encore un peu de temps, » admit-il. « Je ne plaisantais pas en disant que pour le moment on serait tous coincés dans cette petite pièce ensemble. Si vous disparaissez, vous devenez des cibles de Voldemort, et vous êtes déjà des cibles pour l'autre camp. Vous serez coincés dans cette chambre, et je ne peux même pas vous promettre l'accès au reste de la maison, » ajouta-t-il amèrement.

« J'en suis consciente, » répondit Narcissa. « Cependant, je suis aussi consciente que nous serons plus en sécurité dans cette petite chambre que dans le grand Manoir Malfoy. Le luxe et le confort sont secondaires dans cette situation, et vous le savez sans doute mieux que moi. »

« Oui, je le sais bien, » dit Harry. « Simplement, je ne suis pas tout à fait certain que deux Malfoy puissent vraiment le comprendre, » marmonna-t-il.

« On se débrouillera, » dit Narcissa en souriant, avant de redevenir sérieuse. "Je comprends bien que techniquement, nous vous serions tous les deux plus utiles si nous restions où nous sommes. Cela vous donnerait accès à plus d'informations. » Sa voix semblait poser une question, comme si elle essayait de déterminer si c'était ce que Harry souhaitait vraiment.

« Peut être, » admit Harry. « Mais Malfoy ne vaut rien comme Mangemort. Il va juste réussir à se faire tuer si il reste trop longtemps, » dit-il, sérieusement.

« C'est l'une de mes plus grandes peurs, » admit Narcissa. « Ce n'est pas une vie pour mon fils, et certainement pas pour ma petite-fille. C'est une vie difficile et impitoyable. Je ne souhaite pas les y soumettre plus longtemps. »

« Très bien, alors, » commença lentement Harry. Il regarda sa chambre pensivement. « Je ne sais pas comment on va se débrouiller, mais bienvenue dans ma chambre. »

« Merci, Mr Potter, » dit gentiment Narcissa.

« Euh, on va cohabiter dans ma chambre, » dit Harry. « Est ce que vous pouvez au moins m'appeler Harry? »

Narcissa sourit chaleureusement. Elle se leva et marcha jusque l'endroit où Harry était assis avant de le serrer dans ses bras. « Merci, Harry, » dit-elle doucement. « Tu peux m'appeler Narcissa. »

Harry la serra aussi dans ses bras, se sentant gêné, content, et totalement stupéfait par ce qui était en train de se passer.

Elle recula, et Harry réalisa que Draco les regardait, et que les émotions qui transparaissaient sur son visage semblaient être les mêmes, l'espoir en plus, et inversement, la peur.

« On va vraiment quitter le Manoir et déménager chez Potter? » demanda Draco à sa mère.

« Oui, » répondit celle ci.

« Oh, » répondit Draco, à court de mots.

« Je suppose que tu peux m'appeler Harry, aussi, » dit le brun. « D'autant plus qu'on va probablement encore dormir ensemble. »

Draco éclata de rire. « J'attends ça avec impatience, » dit il d'une voix traînante.

---

Harry se laissa tomber sur son lit, en se disant que la nuit suivante il le partagerait probablement avec Draco. Narcissa et son fils étaient partis, déclarant qu'ils reviendraient le lendemain, pour rester. Ils ne dormiraient sans doute pas beaucoup, car ils prévoyaient de préparer toutes les affaires qu'ils pourraient emporter. Ils devaient aller à Gringotts dès le matin pour retirer de l'argent et bloquer leurs comptes, puis viendraient chez Harry. Pour rester.

Harry resta allongé un moment, essayant de déterminer qu'est ce qu'il était en train de faire. Ça n'avait absolument aucun sens. Il avait l'impression d'être tiraillé dans une douzaine de directions différentes : les Malfoy, les Dursley, Snape, les Weasley et ses amis, Scrimgeour, l'Ordre, et sans oublier Voldemort.

Il avait reçu un hibou de Scrimgeour. Il était officiellement le parrain de Victoria. Il avait contemplé le document un long moment avant de le ranger soigneusement dans sa malle.

Il pouvait presque entendre la voix de Ron crier dans sa tête qu'il était complètement cinglé, et il n'arrivait pas vraiment à contredire cette voix. Sa vie semblait devenir plus compliquée de minute en minute.

Il balaya du regard sa chambre. C'était certainement un rêve, ou un cauchemar. Les Malfoy n'allaient pas s'installer dans sa chambre, chez les Dursley!

Il y avait déjà son lit, le petit lit de Victoria, et celui de Winky. Il supposait qu'en réorganisant un peu ils pourraient s'arranger pour tous cohabiter dans sa chambre. Probablement. Et Draco et lui dormiraient vraiment dans le même lit, ce n'était pas une plaisanterie. C'était le seul moyen, et de toutes façons, ils l'avaient déjà fait une fois. Mais il n'était pas vraiment certain de ses sentiments sur la question.

D'un autre côté, il n'était pas certain de ses sentiments sur quoi que ce soit. Les événements semblaient échapper totalement à son contrôle. Il se surprit à s'inquiéter pour Narcissa et Draco qui étaient au Manoir. Puis il se demanda quelle serait la réaction de Snape face à leur disparition. Il ne savait toujours pas comment il pourrait aborder le sujet avec lui.

Comment est ce qu'il était censé expliquer qu'il offrait l'asile au Malfoy ? Techniquement, il n'avait toujours aucune preuve que ce n'était pas un piège élaboré. Il ne pensait pas que Snape apprécierait que Harry se fie à son instinct. Harry grogna avant d'enfouir sa tête sous son oreiller, et, totalement épuisé, il finit par s'endormir.

---

Il n'y avait aucun signe de Draco ou Narcissa avant que Harry ne doive partir pour rencontrer Snape à Grimmauld Place. Il pensa tout de même à prévenir sa tante qu'ils arriveraient dans la journée. Elle n'en avait pas parue spécialement heureuse, mais s'était abstenue de tout commentaire.

Harry découvrit rapidement que Snape n'était pas encore arrivé, et il n'arrivait pas à décider si c'était un bon ou un mauvais signe. Il trouva des instructions pour lui dans le nouveau laboratoire de potions. Il ne savait pas quand Snape les avait laissées, mais il semblait improbable qu'il vienne aujourd'hui, finalement.

Avec l'impression d'être en détention, il se mit au travail et finit de ranger tous les livres sur les étagères. Il commença ensuite à préparer les potions, suivant les instructions que Snape lui avait laissées. Après plusieurs heures de travail, il nettoya le labo, et décida ensuite de retourner chez les Dursley au lieu de se rendre directement chez les Weasley où il était censé retrouver Hermione.

Il entra dans sa chambre prudemment, pas vraiment sûr de ce qui l'y attendait. Il ferma la porte, et s'y appuya.

La chambre avait été réorganisée. Le lit de Harry était maintenant poussé dans un coin. Il y avait un nouveau lit de l'autre côté. Le berceau de Victoria était entre les deux tables de chevet qui se trouvaient près des deux lits. Le lit de Winky était au pied du lit de Narcissa. Le bureau de Harry était poussé contre son lit. Des commodes encadraient la porte, et deux chaises étaient posées près des lits, se faisant face. Cela laissait une petite allée au milieu de la chambre, et un espace de jeu pour Victoria juste devant son berceau. Même Fumsec et Hedwige avaient une place désignée dans la pièce, perchés à côté du bureau.

Harry contempla la scène, incrédule. Ils ne pouvaient pas sérieusement envisager de vivre comme ça. D'accord, c'était temporaire, mais quand même. Narcissa était assise sur l'une des chaises, Victoria sur ses genoux. Draco était allongé sur le ventre, sur le lit de Harry, et lisait un livre.

« Bonjour, Harry, » dit Narcissa d'un ton plaisant.

« Bonjour, » répondit Harry d'un ton abasourdi.

« Tu sens les potions, » dit Draco en fronçant du nez.

« Oui, j'étais en train d'en préparer, » répondit Harry.

« Je ne peux pas aider? » demanda le blond.

« Euh, pas pour le moment, » admit Harry. « Mais bientôt, j'espère. »

Harry les regarda attentivement. « Euh, je suppose que tout s'est bien passé, alors? » demanda-t-il.

« Si tu veux dire quitter ta maison et tout ce qui t'est familier pour venir vivre dans cette chambre minuscule avec toi, alors oui, ça s'est bien passé, » répondit Draco, d'un ton amer.

Harry soupira et baissa le regard vers ses pieds. Il ne pouvait pas vraiment en vouloir à Draco d'être contrarié par tout ça. Il savait que Draco était prêt à changer de camp, mais ça ne voulait pas dire que c'était facile.

« Je vais y aller, alors, » dit Harry, en se retournant pour partir.

« Harry, attends, » dit Narcissa.

Harry s'arrêta et la regarda. « Il n'y a aucune raison pour que tu partes, » dit elle doucement.

« Je dois aller chez les Weasley m'occuper de cet article, » dit Harry. « Je voulais juste m'assurer que vous étiez bien arrivés. »

« Tout va bien, » dit doucement Narcissa. « Il nous faut juste un peu de temps pour nous habituer. »

Harry refusa de se retourner et de regarder Draco, mais il hocha la tête pour montrer qu'il avait entendu. « Je m'en doute bien, » dit il sèchement. « Je reviendrai quand j'aurai fini. »

Ayant dit cela, Harry sortit rapidement.

---

« Qu'est ce qu'il se passe, Harry? » demanda Hermione. « Il doit y avoir une bonne raison pour que tu veuilles faire un autre de ces articles. »

« J'ai eu la visite de Scrimgeour hier soir, » répondit Harry.

« Quoi? Pourquoi? » demanda Ron. « Je pensais que tu lui avais déjà dit ce que tu pensais il y a un mois. »

Harry haussa les épaules. « Il pensait que j'avais eu suffisamment de temps pour réfléchir, » dit il d'un ton sarcastique.

« Connard, » marmonna Ron, et Harry acquiesça de la tête.

« Mais pourquoi est ce que tu as accepté? » demanda Hermione. « Tu avais refusé, avant. Ça n'a aucun sens de changer d'avis maintenant. »

Harry haussa de nouveau les épaules. « Cette fois, il était prêt à négocier avec moi, » dit il.

Harry regarda leurs yeux s'écarquiller et il sourit.

« Tu as négocié avec le Ministre de la Magie? » demanda Ginny.

Harry hocha la tête.

« Wow, » souffla Ginny.

« Allez, dis nous ce que tu as obtenu, » exigea Hermione, excitée et impatiente.

« La libération des prisonniers qui ont été arrêtés sans raison, » dit Harry d'un ton désinvolte. « Quelques changements au Ministère. »

« Tu plaisantes! » s'exclama Ginny.

Harry secoua la tête, soulagé que cela suffise à ses amis. Il espérait garder secret encore un moment le fait que Victoria avait été utilisée comme principal moyen de pression.

« Quel genre de changements au Ministère? » demanda Hermione.

« Je ne suis pas tout à fait certain, » répondit honnêtement Harry. « En fait, j'ai demandé à ce que le Ministère soit nettoyé. Je lui ai dit de commencer par virer Ombrage. »

« Génial! » s'exclama Ron.

Harry sourit, décidant de laisser Mr Weasley annoncer le meilleur. Il espérait que Scrimgeour suivrait vraiment son avis sur ce sujet.

« Bien, » dit Hermione.

« Alors, est ce que tu as commencé à t'occuper de mon article? » demanda Harry.

« Et bien, Ginny et moi y avons travaillé presque toute la journée, » admit Hermione. « Comme ce n'est pas vraiment une interview, on a pensé qu'on se passerait de Rita cette fois-ci et que tu écrirais l'article toi-même. »

« Je ne peux pas écrire un article! » s'exclama Harry.

« Tu n'as pas à le faire, » dit Hermione, en roulant les yeux. « Ça fait six ans que je relis tes devoirs. Je pense que je peux réussir à écrire dans un style qui te ressemblera. »

« Oh, ben d'accord, alors, » dit Harry d'un air penaud.

« Hey, comment ça se fait que tu vas écrire ça pour Harry? » protesta Ron. « Tu refuses toujours d'écrire quoi que ce soit pour nous ! »

« C'est différent, » s'énerva Hermione. « Ce n'est pas un devoir qui sera noté. C'est pour remonter le moral de la population. Tu penses qu'on devrait vraiment faire confiance à Harry pour ça? »

« Hey! » protesta Harry automatiquement, avant de se raviser. « Euh, non, rien. Vas-y, fais ce que tu as à faire. »

« C'est ce que je pensais, » dit Hermione d'un ton satisfait.

« Donc, toi et Ginny allez écrire un article, mais on va faire comme si c'était Harry qui l'avait écrit. Après Luna dira à son père de le publier, » récapitula Ron, essayant de clarifier les choses.

« Oui, » répondit Hermione. « Mais Harry va aussi relire, et changer des choses, ou en ajouter. »

Harry hocha la tête. « Je devrai pouvoir vous dire bientôt si je dois ajouter quelque chose sur le Ministère. »

Hermione fronça les sourcils. « Je pensais que tu n'allais rien dire sur le Ministère, » dit elle.

Harry eut un sourire malicieux. « Dis moi ce que tu as pour l'instant, » dit il.

« Et bien, on a surtout écrit des choses qu'on t'a déjà entendu dire, » expliqua Ginny.

« Comme quoi ? » demanda Harry, en pensant que cela pouvait concerner beaucoup de choses.

« Comme le fait que tu refuses de laisser Voldemort gagner la guerre, » dit Hermione. « Et que tu ne penses pas que les gens devraient juste s'incliner et admettre la défaite. Que tu penses que les gens devraient apprendre à se défendre. On a inclus un paragraphe sur les cours de défense que tu as donné, » ajouta-t-elle.

« C'était il y a plus d'un an, » dit Harry d'un ton sceptique.

« Oui, mais la plupart des gens ne le savent pas, » dit Hermione. « Mais on n'a pas menti. On a juste indiqué que tu enseignais, et que les étudiants apprenaient. »

« On a aussi ajouté quelques réflexions de Dumbledore, » continua Ginny. « Par exemple, il ne faut pas laisser la peur diriger nos vies. Et les gens ne devraient pas avoir peur d'un simple nom. »

« Ce n'est pas le moment d'oublier l'éducation des enfants, » reprit Hermione. « Que Poudlard ouvre ou non cette année, il faut s'assurer que les enfants apprennent à se défendre. On a aussi ajouté que surprotéger les enfants n'aide pas, » dit elle doucement.

« Bien, » dit Harry, en hochant la tête pour appuyer son approbation. « Au lieu d'avoir peur de ce qui ce passe, on doit apprendre à se défendre. Sinon, Voldemort a gagné. »

« Ooh, ça s'est bien, » marmonna Hermione, sa plume volant sur le parchemin devant elle.

Harry était légèrement inquiet. Il était vraiment content de s'occuper de ça avec ses amis cette fois-ci, plutôt qu'avec Rita Skeeter. Ginny semblait amusée, Ron se contentait de regarder la scène, abasourdi.

« Regardons un peu tout ça, » dit pensivement Hermione, ses yeux parcourant ce qui était écrit sur le parchemin. « Il y a aussi une partie où tu dis que Dumbledore serait déçu qu'on perde notre temps à pleurer, et que tu as l'intention de venger sa mort. »

« Non, » dit fermement Harry.

Les trois autres le regardèrent, surpris. « Non? » interrogea Hermione.

« Non, » répéta Harry. « Cet article est censé apporter de l'espoir aux gens. Il n'est pas censé parler de vengeance. »

« Mais, Harry, » protesta Ron. « Les gens veulent entendre que tu as l'intention de venger la mort de Dumbledore. Ils veulent entendre que tu feras payer Snape pour l'avoir tué. Ils veulent entendre que tu te vengeras de Malfoy pour avoir fait entrer les mangemorts dans Poudlard. »

« Non, » répéta Harry. « Les gens entendent suffisamment parler de meurtres tous les jours, dans la Gazette du Sorcier. On doit leur dire qu'il y a de l'espoir, pas simplement des plans pour tuer encore plus de personne, » dit-il posément. « Les gens doivent savoir que je fais tout ce que je peux pour éviter le plus de morts possible. »

« Mais pour Snape et Malfoy? » protesta Ron, en colère. « Ils méritent de mourir pour ce qu'ils on fait. Ce qu'ils on fait à Dumbledore, Poudlard, mon frère ! »

Harry, frustré, se passa les mains dans les cheveux. Ron avait parfaitement le droit d'être en colère. Harry lui-même avait été en colère. Et il y avait toujours une part de lui qui n'était pas apaisée.

« Qu'est ce que tu veux que je dise, Ron? » demanda-t-il. « Je m'occuperai de Snape et Malfoy quand je croiserai leur chemin. Mais ça n'a rien à voir avec répandre de l'espoir et remonter le moral ! Les gens connaissent déjà la peur et la colère, tout comme toi. Est-ce que tu veux que j'encourage les gens à haïr et crier vengeance ? Pas question ! »

Harry inspira profondément pour essayer de se calmer. Il trouvait extrêmement ironique qu'on lui demande d'écrire cet article pour donner de l'espoir aux gens et les rassurer, alors que les événements dans sa vie lui semblaient de plus en plus hors de tout contrôle.

« Harry a raison, » dit Ginny à son frère d'un ton apaisant. « Cela ne concerne pas Bill. Le but est d'essayer de rassurer les gens, pas de les affoler. Remplacer la peur par la colère ne servira qu'à faire plus de victimes. »

« Oui, bon, d'accord, » acquiesça Ron à contrecoeur.

Les quatre amis recommencèrent à parler de l'article, mal à l'aise. Depuis le départ, Harry ne se sentait pas à l'aise sur le sujet. Maintenant, il se sentait misérable. Il avait l'impression de trahir Ron – et Bill – à cause de ce qu'il faisait.

« Comment va Bill? » demanda soudain Harry.

Les trois autres se figèrent, et fixèrent Harry. C'était un sujet que tous avaient évité d'aborder. Harry n'avait pas réalisé que quelque chose n'allait pas, mais étant donné la façon dont Ron et Ginny avaient parlé, et les regards qu'ils posaient sur lui, il y avait un problème.

L'expression de Ron se fit à nouveau colérique, et il se leva brusquement et s'éloigna. Harry le regarda partir, inquiet et confus.

« Bill ne va pas très bien, » admit Ginny. « Ses blessures ne guérissent pas correctement. Il passe la plupart de son temps enfermé dans sa chambre. »

« Je ne savais pas, » dit Harry, honteux de ne même pas avoir remarqué l'absence de Bill les quelques fois où il était venu au Terrier.

« On a pensé que tu avais suffisamment de choses à te tracasser, » dit doucement Hermione.

« Alors vous m'avez caché ça, » dit posément Harry. Il savait qu'il était mal placé pour le leur reprocher, vu tous les secrets qu'il gardait, mais cela l'ennuyait qu'ils lui aient caché quelque chose d'aussi important. Il ne voyait pas pourquoi les blessures de Bill devraient rester un secret.

Ginny et Hermione détournèrent le regard, incapables de le regarder en face.

« Pourquoi est ce qu'il ne réussit pas à guérir? » demanda Harry.

« En fait, ce n'est pas tout à fait vrai, » dit Hermione. « Il guérit lentement, mais Greyback ne l'a vraiment pas raté. Ça prend du temps, et même Madame Pomfresh a des limites. »

« Il aurait dû être guéri pour maintenant, » dit Harry en fronçant les sourcils.

« Greyback avait une sorte de poisons sur ses... griffes, » dit Hermione en grimaçant. « Il a fallu du temps pour se rendre compte que Bill ne guérissait pas normalement, et après pour en comprendre la raison. Il est en train de guérir, maintenant, mais lentement. »

Harry n'arrivait pas à penser à autre chose, même quand les filles changèrent de sujet. Il se souvenait de Madame Pomfresh lui disant qu'il n'y avait aucun sort pour soigner les blessures de Bill. Mais il y _avait_ un sort. Seulement, il ne voulait pas donner trop d'espoir à tout le monde au cas où ça ne fonctionnerait pas.

Le reste de la soirée se passa sans incident. Le dîner se révéla agréable. La mauvaise humeur de Ron disparut totalement quand Mr Weasley rentra à la maison, et leur annonça qu'il aiderait désormais à contrôler les employés du Ministère. Ron, Ginny, et Hermione avaient tous regardé Harry suspicieusement, mais il s'était contenté de sourire, heureux pour Mr Weasley. Heureux aussi que le Ministère se décide enfin à adopter des mesures positives. Mr Weasley avait aussi apporté des nouvelles concernant la libération de Stan Shunpike et quelques autres prisonniers.

Les quatre amis recommencèrent à discuter de l'article, et Harry admit qu'il avait suggéré que Mr Weasley participe au nettoyage du Ministère. Les autres étaient enchantés de la nouvelle, mais Harry était toujours énervé au sujet de Bill. Il voulait essayait d'aider si c'était possible. Ça valait la peine de tenter le coup.

Finalement, il quitta ses amis et transplana à Grimmauld Place, où il chercha, et trouva, une autre fiole de dittanie. Il sortit en courant, et transplana chez les Dursley. Il monta les escaliers rapidement, et trébucha en entrant dans sa chambre, ayant déjà oublié le nouvel aménagement.

« Désolé, » marmonna-t-il. Ses yeux balayèrent la pièce. « Où est ma malle? J'ai besoin de ma cape d'invisibilité, » demanda-t-il.

« Par Merlin, Potter! Qu'est ce qui se passe encore? » demanda Draco, mais il se leva du lit pour s'agenouiller par terre, et tirer la malle de Harry qui était sous le lit. Harry l'ouvrit et attrapa sa cape.

« Tout va bien, » dit-il, avant de sortir en courant.

Il transplana de nouveau chez les Weasley, mais cette fois il s'assura de ne pas arriver trop près. Il ne voulait informer personne de sa présence. Il se couvrit de sa cape, et entra dans la maison. La plupart de la famille était dans le salon pour la soirée, et il grimpa les escaliers silencieusement. Une fois en haut, il se glissa dans la chambre de Bill.

« Qui est là? » demanda Bill, regardant la porte qui se refermait toute seule.

« Moins fort! » dit Harry en retirant sa cape.

« Harry? Qu'est ce que tu fais là? Et pourquoi tu te caches? » demanda Bill.

« Où est Fleur? » interrogea Harry au lieu de répondre. « Je pensais qu'elle était ici avec toi. »

« Elle est en France pour le moment, » répondit Bill. « Je pensais que tu étais au courant. »

Harry eut un sourire désolé. « Je suppose que quelqu'un a du me le dire. Mais, euh, je n'ai pas vraiment réussi à retenir toutes les informations ces derniers temps, » admit-il.

Bill rit. « Harry Potter serait il occupé ces temps ci? » demanda-t-il.

Harry sourit. « On peut dire ça, » puis il redevint sérieux. « Je suis vraiment désolé, mais je ne savais même pas jusqu'à ce soir à quel point tes blessures étaient graves. »

Bill était totalement défiguré, des entailles rouges parcourant son visage.

Bill soupira. « Ça va aller. Je me cache ici, parce que ça semble seulement énerver tout le monde quand ils me voient. »

« Alors, tu vas plutôt bien? » demanda Harry.

Bill sourit. « Je prévoie de me marier avec une femme formidable très prochainement, » dit-il. « Je vais très bien. »

Harry sourit. « Heureux de l'entendre, » dit-il, sincèrement content de voir que Bill gardait le moral.

« Pourquoi est ce que tu es ici, exactement? » demanda Bill. « Etant donné la cape, ça ne doit pas vraiment être une visite de courtoisie. »

Harry le regarda, soudain nerveux. « Et bien, je suis peut être capable de te soigner, » admit-il. « Mais je ne voulais pas vraiment faire espérer tout le monde, si ça ne fonctionne pas. »

« Mais tu es prêt à me faire espérer, » répondit Bill.

« Je n'ai pas vraiment d'autre choix que de te mettre au courant, » dit Harry en roulant les yeux.

Bill sourit. « Alors, Harry Potter se lance dans la médicomagie maintenant? » demanda-t-il.

Harry haussa les épaules. « En quelque sorte. Mais si ça fonctionne, j'aimerai autant que tu ne dises rien à personne. Je n'ai pas vraiment besoin qu'on s'intéresse plus à moi. Et puis, pour être honnête, je n'ai pas envie de répondre aux questions qu'on me poserait. »

« Tu as beaucoup de secrets, n'est ce pas ? » demanda Bill.

« Oui, » admit Harry.

« Vas-y, fais de ton mieux, » dit Bill. « Que ça marche ou pas, je garderai le secret. »

Harry regarda nerveusement la porte, et Bill, comprenant le message, lança un sort de fermeture et un sort de silence.

Harry inspira profondément. « Tu ferais mieux de t'allonger. Ce sera sans doute plus facile comme ça, » dit il.

Bill haussa les épaules et obéit. Il s'allongea sur son lit et se détendit, montrant sa confiance en Harry. Ce dernier se concentra sur les blessures. Il y avait plusieurs entailles partiellement guéries sur le visage de Bill, et il décida de commencer avec une le long de sa mâchoire. Il pointa sa baguette sur la blessure, et murmura l'incantation.

Il regarda attentivement, et fut heureux de voir la blessure commencer à se fermer.

« Ça marche, n'est ce pas? » demanda Bill, d'un ton émerveillé. « Je peux le sentir. »

« Oui, ça a l'air de marcher, » acquiesça distraitement Harry. Il se concentrait déjà sur l'entaille suivante. Pendant plusieurs minutes, Harry travailla à soigner chaque blessure. Quand il eut fini, il fouilla dans sa poche et sortit la fiole de dittanie.

« Tiens, il faut que tu boives ça, mais, euh, fais attention, » dit Harry. « Tu devrais sans doute éviter de trop bouger jusqu'à ce que ce soit complètement guéri. Je ne sais pas exactement, » admit-il.

Bill leva sa tête juste un peu, juste assez pour pouvoir avaler le contenu de la fiole, avant de se rallonger.

Harry s'assit au bord du lit, et regarda les entailles disparaître, fasciné. Il pensait que c'était passionnant de voir une guérison comme ça, mais réalisa que tout le monde ne serait pas de son avis. Mais comme Bill ne semblait pas avoir de problème avec cette observation, il continua de regarder.

Il n'avait pas la moindre idée de combien de temps était passé, mais il finit par revenir à la réalité. « Euh, on dirait que ça a marché, » dit il avec un immense sourire.

Bill toucha prudemment son visage avec ses doigts, là où les blessures auraient dû se trouver. « Il n'y a rien, » dit il, stupéfait. Il attrapa sa baguette et conjura un miroir. Il scruta son reflet, tournant sa tête d'un côté puis de l'autre, inspectant attentivement son visage.

Finalement, il posa le miroir et regarda Harry. « C'est formidable, Harry! » s'exclama Bill. « Merci! »

« De rien, » répondit Harry joyeusement. « Mais souviens-toi, tu m'as promis de garder ça secret. »

« Et je tiendrai parole, » dit Bill. Il fronça les sourcils. « Mais je ne sais pas comment je vais pouvoir expliquer ça. »

Harry sourit. « Je suis sûr que tu trouveras quelque chose. Peut être une potion que tu as prise ce soir qui a finalement fait de l'effet, pour une guérison miraculeuse pendant la nuit. »

« C'_est_ une guérison miraculeuse, » dit Bill.

Harry haussa les épaules, gêné. « Pas vraiment. Je connaissais le bon sort, c'est tout. »

Bill laissa tomber le sujet, semblant comprendre que Harry ne souhaitait pas en parler. A la place, ils discutèrent un moment, surtout du prochain mariage de Bill et Fleur. Bill assura toutefois Harry qu'il pouvait oublier le cadeau de mariage, parce qu'il avait déjà offert suffisamment. Fleur serait certainement agréablement surprise.

Harry finit par se glisser hors de la maison, se sentant heureux. Il entra discrètement chez les Dursley, car il était déjà tard. Toutefois, en pénétrant dans sa chambre, il attira immédiatement l'attention de Draco et Narcissa.

« Est ce que tout va bien? » s'inquiéta Narcissa.

« Euh, oui, » répondit Harry. « Très bien, en fait, » ajouta-t-il, incapable d'effacer le sourire de son visage.

« Tu étais pressé, tout à l'heure, » grogna Draco qui était allongé dans le lit de Harry.

« Désolé, » répondit ce dernier. « Je ne voulais inquiéter personne. Seulement je devais me dépêcher de retourner là bas avant qu'ils ne ferment les portes. »

« Tu parles par énigmes, Potter, » dit Draco d'un ton méprisant.

« C'est quoi, ton problème? » rétorqua Harry, sentant sa bonne humeur s'évanouir rapidement.

« Je n'aime pas quand tu parles par énigmes, » s'énerva Draco.

Harry s'avança, le fusillant du regard. « Tu n'aimes pas les énigmes? Tu veux savoir où j'étais ce soir? »

Il n'attendit pas la réponse. « J'ai découvert ce soir que quand Greyback a attaqué Bill, il y avait une espèce de poison, ou je ne sais quoi. Je n'ai pas tout compris, mais j'ai appris ce soir que ses blessures n'étaient pas encore guéries. Je ne savais pas si je pourrai le soigner, et je ne voulais pas faire espérer tout le monde. Et si je réussissais, je ne voulais pas qu'on me pose de questions. Donc, préoccupé et inquiet, j'étais assez pressé tout à l'heure, » dit-il d'une voix dure.

Draco était devenu encore plus pâle. « Tu as pu le soigner? » murmura-t-il, d'une voix à peine audible.

« Oui, » répondit sèchement Harry.

« Je ne savais pas, » murmura Draco. « Je ne savais pas qu'il serait là. »

« Je le sais déjà, » dit sévèrement Harry. Il se passa une main dans les cheveux. « Ce qui est fait est fait, » dit il. Il se retourna brusquement, et ouvrit le tiroir de sa commode, cherchant un pyjama. Encore en colère et énervé, il regarda avec surprise le contenu du tiroir.

Il regarda Draco, qui était assis sur le lit et semblait au bord des larmes. Il jeta ensuite un coup d'œil à Narcissa, qui ne semblait pas mieux. Il s'étonna qu'ils semblent tous les deux aussi terrifiés de sa réaction concernant l'attaque de Greyback.

Il contempla de nouveau le contenu de la commode. Il y avait des pyjamas, mais aucun des siens. Mais ce n'était pas le meilleur moment pour demander où étaient ses vêtements. Il finit par prendre un pantalon de pyjama et partit se changer dans la salle de bains.

Ce qui lui paraissait le plus incroyable dans cette situation était le fait qu'il allait partager sa chambre avec la _mère_ de quelqu'un. C'était encore plus bizarre que de partager sa chambre avec des Malfoy. Le fait qu'il allait dormir dans le même lit que le _fils_ de cette mère, dans cette même pièce, n'arrangeait pas la situation. Non, décidément, Harry préférait ne pas y penser.

Dans la salle de bains, il regarda le pyjama qu'il avait pris. Un pyjama en soie, vert serpentard. Il secoua la tête. Ce pyjama pourrait aussi bien avoir le nom de Draco écrit en grand dessus. Harry soupira, puis enfila le vêtement. Il décida que le pyjama était agréable à porter, mais il ne l'admettrait pour rien au monde. Draco était bien plus grand, et le bas du pyjama traînait par terre, mais Harry n'y faisait pas attention. Il était aussi un peu large au niveau de la taille, mais ça irait quand même. Et ce n'était pas comme si Harry n'était pas habitué à des vêtements trop grands pour lui. Au moins, il ne flotterait pas dedans.

Harry resta un moment dans la salle de bains après s'être changé. Il n'était pas vraiment certain de ce qui l'attendait dans sa chambre. Il s'était calmé, et n'avait pas envie de se disputer. Il rassembla son courage, et se dirigea lentement jusqu'à sa chambre.

La chambre était silencieuse, et chacun était à sa place. Il faisait sombre, mais il y avait suffisamment de lumière par la fenêtre pour que Harry puisse traverser la chambre jusque son lit. Harry soupira doucement, puis se coucha à côté de Draco.

Le blond était allongé sur le côté, face au mur, laissant le plus de place possible entre lui et Harry. Ce dernier s'allongea sur le dos, essayant de ne penser à rien. Il remarqua enfin que Draco tremblait. Pas beaucoup, mais un peu. Il réalisa qu'il pleurait, et ne savait pas quoi faire.

Harry tendit la main et toucha l'épaule de Draco. Celui ci se raidit, mais ne se retourna pas.

« Je suis désolé, » murmura Harry. Il n'avait pas voulu faire pleurer Draco.

Il ne reçut pas de réponse. Harry n'était pas sûr de ce qu'il devait faire. La dernière fois qu'il avait surpris Draco en train de pleurer, ils s'étaient battus, et Harry l'avait presque tué. En repensant à la réaction du blond dans les toilettes de Mimi Geignarde, Harry décida qu'il devrait peut être le laisser seul un moment.

Il repoussa la couverture, et était sur le point de se lever, quand une main saisit son poignet. Surpris, Harry regarda Draco.

« Où est ce que tu vas? » murmura Draco, sans regarder Harry directement.

« J'ai pensé que je devrai peut être te laisser seul un moment, » répondit Harry à voix basse, d'un ton gêné.

Draco tira sur le bras de Harry, et, comprenant le message, le brun se rallongea. Il fut surpris quand soudain Draco se blottit contre lui, la tête cachée contre son cou, pleurant. Pendant un moment, Harry, ne sachant que faire, resta immobile.

Finalement, Harry referma ses bras autour de Draco et caressa son dos. Il murmurait que tout irait bien dans des cheveux blonds et doux qui chatouillaient son nez.

Il ne savait pas exactement pourquoi Draco pleurait, et il ne demanda pas. Mais il pouvait essayer de deviner. D'après sa réaction un peu plus tôt, il savait que Draco était bouleversé par les dégâts que Greyback avait causés. Il était à peu près sûr que le blond se sentait coupable. Peut être qu'il s'en voulait d'avoir mis Harry en colère. C'était logique, ne serait-ce que parce que Draco ne souhaitait pas perdre l'aide de Harry.

Draco avait maintenant besoin de l'aide de Harry pour le protéger de Voldemort. Il aurait sûrement du mal à s'y habituer. Harry savait que ce serait difficile pour lui si les situations étaient inversées. Même si il commençait à faire confiance à Draco, ça ne voulait pas dire qu'il souhaitait dépendre de lui pour quoi que ce soit.

Ce n'était certainement pas facile pour Draco de se retrouver soudain à vivre dans une chambre moldue au lieu du manoir Malfoy. Tout changeait pour lui. Pour autant que Harry en savait, il pouvait être perturbé par le fait de devoir partager un lit avec Harry.

Harry soupira, passant sa main contre la nuque de Draco, et passant ses doigts parmi les mèches de cheveux. Il ne savait pas exactement pourquoi Draco pleurait. Ni pendant combien de temps. Finalement, Draco s'endormit à force de pleurer. Harry sourit dans l'obscurité, pensant que Draco n'apprécierait pas de savoir qu'il lui faisait penser à Victoria. Elle aussi semblait aimer pleurer jusqu'à s'endormir contre le torse de Harry.

Harry finit par s'endormit, essayant de ne pas penser à quel point il se sentait bien, et à quel point c'était différent de quand il tenait Victoria.

* * *

Réponse aux reviews :

Lilyp : et voilà la réaction de Draco et de sa mère ! Moi, j'aime particulièrement celle de Draco… pas toi ?

Camille : c'est vrai que la confrontation avec le ministre est assez explosive. C'est intéressant de voir Harry décider de contre attaquer au lieu de subir ! Et qu'est ce que tu penses de Narcissa dans ce chapitre ? Je trouve que les Malfoy sont vraiment bien dans cette fic, des personnages vraiment intéressants.

Morphyre : pense à dormir de temps en temps ! Sinon, si tu es vraiment insomniaque, tu peux aller lire tout le reste en anglais… Tu en auras pour plus d'une nuit !

Oro-note : mais non, ce n'est pas fini, la suite arrive ! (pour le prochain chapitre, il faudra attendre un peu plus qu'une journée, quand même…) Pour le passage avec les dessins, moi aussi je l'ai trouvé triste, j'ai imaginé un petit Harry tout seul avec ses dessins, dans son placard… Mais heureusement, le reste de la fic est beaucoup moins triste !

Nakajima : merci pour tes compliments ! (j'en rougis…) Mais même si ce n'est pas facile de traduire, quand une fic est aussi bien écrite, et aussi passionnante, c'est un plaisir !

oO-lunapix-Oo : merci ! Pour l'ambiance, j'essaye de coller au mieux à la fic originale, même si ce n'est pas toujours facile. Pour le passage du chapitre 16, oui, je pense que je m'en souviens… Les jumeaux sont formidables dans cette fic ! (presque mes persos préférés…)

pitch : je reconnais que Scrimgeour ne doit pas avoir l'habitude qu'on lui parle comme ça. Je le plaindrai presque !

Lorelei Candice Black : tu n'as pas trop attendu pour la suite, cette fois ci !

DeadPsycho-MP : tous les chapitres de cette fic sont géniaux (crois moi, je l'ai déjà lue plusieurs fois en entier !)

Bayla : j'espère que te voilà rassurée sur le sort de Victoria et des autres Malfoy !

Kem-liu : Draco n'a pas vraiment dit grand-chose sur le fait que Victoria devienne une Potter… D'un autre côté, il n'avait pas vraiment le choix !

Isatis : merci pour ta review ! J'espère que cette traduction continuera à te plaire !

Incitatus : je suis vraiment contente de ta review, parce que si je t'ai donnée envie de lire cette fic en anglais, ça veut dire que ma traduction est réussie… Et si tu as envie de _relire_ cette fic, ça veut dire que je ne suis pas la seule accro !


	14. Chapter 14

Disclaimer : rien n'est à moi… Ni l'histoire (écrite par Vorabiza), ni les personnages (créés par Vous-Savez-Qui).

Avertissement : slash, rating M (et non, toujours pas pour ce chapitre… Mais ça approche !)

* * *

Chapitre Quatorze

Harry fut réveillé le matin suivant par un hibou surexcité qui voletait autour de sa tête. « Dégage, Coq, » grogna-t-il en essayant de cacher son visage dans son oreiller. Mais le hibou ne s'arrêta pas, et Harry finit par l'attraper rapidement d'une main, sans même regarder.

Il ouvrit péniblement les yeux, et réalisa qu'il avait était observé. Il prit ses lunettes de sa main libre et les mit. Draco était allongé à côté de lui, regardant d'un air mauvais le petit hibou qui l'avait de toute évidence réveillé lui aussi. Narcissa était assise avec Victoria et les regardait tous les deux d'un air amusé.

Harry cligna des yeux face à la bizarrerie de la situation et détacha rapidement la lettre que Coq transportait. Il l'ouvrit, et afficha un large sourire à la lecture de la lettre.

« De bonnes nouvelles, Harry? » demanda Narcissa d'une voix chaleureuse.

Harry lui adressa un sourire heureux. « Oui, » dit-il. « Bon, en fait, c'est une nouvelle que je connaissais déjà, » admit-il. « Ron m'a écrit pour me prévenir de la guérison miraculeuse de Bill. »

« Ce que j'aimerai bien savoir, c'est comment tu as appris ce sort, » dit Draco. « Je pensais que tu l'avais appris par Pomfresh, mais j'avais tort, si elle n'a pas pu soigner Weasley. »

La bonne humeur de Harry s'évanouit immédiatement, et il fit une grimace à Draco. « Est-ce que tu ne peux pas me laisser profiter d'une bonne nouvelle de temps en temps ? » demanda-t-il.

Mais il comprenait pourquoi Draco était suspicieux, et il savait qu'il devait détourner son attention. « Quand on s'est battus, j'ai utilisé un sort que j'avais appris dans un livre qui avait appartenu à Snape. Snape a utilisé ce sort de guérison sur toi, ce jour là. Il a ensuite essayé de me forcer à lui donner le livre, mais je l'ai caché. Quand je suis retourné à Poudlard l'autre nuit, j'ai récupéré le livre et trouvé le sort de guérison, » expliqua-t-il.

« Hermione m'a déjà pris la tête toute l'année à propos de ce livre, » s'énerva-t-il. « Elle n'a pas trouvé à qui il appartenait avant la fin de l'année, et je n'ai pas besoin que qui que ce soit sache que j'ai obtenu ce sort par Snape. Tu es content, maintenant ? » demanda-t-il d'un ton sarcastique.

« Pas vraiment, » répondit Draco en se renfrognant à son tour. « Maintenant j'ai encore plus de questions. »

« Dommage, » rétorqua Harry. « Parce que je n'y répondrais pas. »

« Je veux savoir pourquoi tu as utilisé ce sort sur moi, » ordonna Draco. « Tu aurais pu me tuer ! »

« Je n'essayais pas de te tuer! » s'exclama Harry. « Tu étais sur le point de me lancer un Crucio, et j'essayais seulement de t'arrêter ! J'avais lu le sort, mais je ne savais pas ce qu'il ferait. Tout ce que je savais, c'est que c'était pour les ennemis. Je considère que quelqu'un qui me lance un Crucio est un ennemi ! »

« Les garçons! » dit sévèrement Narcissa. « Ça suffit! »

Draco se figea, mais Harry se retourna vers elle pour lui lancer un regard noir. Sans ajouter un mot, il se leva et sortit de la chambre pour aller jusqu'aux toilettes.

Quand il revint, Draco sortit à son tour, et Harry se laissa tomber sur le lit. « Je suis désolé, » dit-il à Narcissa.

Celle ci lui adressa un faible sourire. « C'est une situation difficile, » reconnut-elle d'une voix douce. « Tu t'en sors bien, dans l'ensemble. »

Harry se rallongea. « J'aimerai avoir l'impression de bien gérer la situation, » marmonna-t-il. « Je ne suis même pas certain de savoir comment on en est arrivé là, » dit-il en désignant la chambre de sa main.

Draco revint et Harry le regarda avec circonspection alors qu'il s'agenouillait à côté du lit et tirait sa malle. Il leva les yeux vers Harry avant de l'ouvrir. « J'ai apporté quelque chose pour toi, » dit-il doucement. « Mais je ne veux pas que ça te mette en colère. C'est… et bien, c'est en quelque sorte une façon de m'excuser, et quelque chose qui, je l'espère, te montrera que tu peux me faire confiance maintenant. Même si je continue de me disputer avec toi, » ajouta-t-il.

Harry continua à l'observer sans rien dire, pas certain d'avoir confiance dans les paroles de Draco. Le blond soupira et ouvrit sa malle. Il en sortit une petite boîte et la tendit à Harry.

Harry l'accepta avec précaution. Il jeta un coup d'oeil à Narcissa, qui hocha la tête en signe d'encouragement, mais paraissait inquiète. Harry ne trouvait pas cette attitude particulièrement encourageante. Il souleva prudemment le couvercle de la boîte et regarda à l'intérieur, puis laissa échapper un cri de triomphe, faisant sursauter les autres occupants de la chambre.

« Je le savais! » dit Harry, laissant tomber la boîte alors qu'il soulevait l'armoire à disparaître dont la taille avait été réduite. « C'est l'autre, n'est ce pas ? » demanda-t-il d'un ton excité. « Celle que Borgin gardait pour toi au magasin ? »

Draco hocha la tête, surpris par la réaction de Harry. « Comment est ce que tu savais qu'elle était là ? »

« Je t'ai vu ce jour là, » dit Harry d'un ton distrait. « Quand tu as semé ta mère, on t'a suivi. Malheureusement, on n'a pas réussi à deviner ce que tu étais venu faire exactement dans le magasin. »

Draco sursauta de nouveau. « Tu m'as suivi? » demanda-t-il.

« Oui, » répondit Harry. « Je savais que tu préparais un mauvais coup. J'aurai bien voulu pouvoir deviner à ce moment là. » Il parlait sans vraiment réfléchir à ce qu'il disait, se remémorant un autre moment. « Je me demande si c'est la même armoire que celle dans laquelle je me suis caché pour que ton père et toi ne me voyiez pas, » se demanda-t-il.

« C'était quand? » demanda Draco, regardant Harry d'un air stupéfait.

Harry réfléchit. « Oh, ça devait être avant la deuxième année, » dit-il. « C'était quand ton père essayait de se débarrasser de plein de trucs parce que le Ministère lançait des perquisitions. Je ne sais pas quand tu as acheté ta Main de la Gloire, mais ton père a refusé de te laisser l'acheter. Tu as aussi regardé les opales, ce jour là, » ajouta-t-il, perdu dans ses souvenirs.

Il regarda l'armoire réduite dans sa main. « Ça doit être l'armoire dans laquelle je m'étais caché, » dit-il. « Tu as failli l'ouvrir, mais ton père t'a appelé pour partir. »

Il secoua la tête pour se débarrasser des souvenirs. « Enfin bon, je suis content de l'avoir maintenant, » dit-il.

Il regarda Draco et remarqua enfin son expression choquée. « Est ce que tu t'es enfin rendu compte que je ne suis pas aussi stupide que j'en ai l'air? » demanda-t-il en riant.

« Tu n'as pas l'air stupide, » dit Draco, qui semblait abasourdi.

Harry, surpris, haussa les sourcils, et Draco rougit en réalisant ce qu'il venait de dire. Il se renfrogna. « Ne laisse pas ça te monter à la tête, » dit-il sèchement.

Harry ricana de nouveau, mais ne fit aucun commentaire et baissa les yeux vers l'armoire. « Merci. J'espérais que tu l'avais. Maintenant, j'ai les deux, et elles seront peut être utiles plus tard, » dit-il.

« Tu as l'intention de les utiliser? » demanda Draco, stupéfait. « Je pensais seulement que tu serais content d'avoir celle-ci pour être certain qu'elle ne soit pas… » Il laissa sa phrase en suspens, ne souhaitant pas aborder le sujet des mangemorts dans Poudlard.

« Pour être certain qu'elle ne soit pas utilisée contre moi? » proposa Harry.

Draco, inconfortable, haussa les épaules.

« Oui, il y a ça, » admit Harry. « Mais si ça a permis aux Mangemorts d'entrer dans Poudlard, ça permettra peut être aussi d'amener les Aurors à Voldemort. »

« Comment est ce que tu prévoies de faire ça? » demanda Draco d'un ton incrédule.

« Oh, je trouverai bien un moyen, » dit Harry. « De toutes façons, ce n'est pas comme si je pouvais partir combattre Voldemort pour le moment. »

« Pourquoi? » demanda Draco, qui paraissait de plus en plus confus.

« Je ne peux pas te le dire, » dit Harry en haussant les épaules. « Mais je dois vraiment m'attaquer à ce problème, » ajouta-t-il en grimaçant. « Si je pouvais trouver comment me débarrasser de Voldemort, ça résoudrait beaucoup de problèmes. »

« Pouvons-nous aider en quoi que ce soit? » demanda tranquillement Narcissa.

Harry réfléchit un moment à toutes les choses qu'il devait élucider. « Oui, quel était le deuxième prénom de Regulus ? » demanda-t-il soudain.

Narcissa écarquilla les yeux, mais elle répondit immédiatement. « Adrian. Qui signifie 'le ténébreux', » admit-elle doucement.

Harry, satisfait, hocha la tête. « J'ai besoin d'en savoir plus sur la période où Regulus a fait partie des mangemorts, » dit-il. « Surtout ce qui s'est passé juste avant et juste après sa mort. »

Narcissa et Draco regardait Harry d'un air étrange. « Pourquoi as-tu besoin de te renseigner sur Regulus? » demanda Narcissa.

« C'est important, » dit Harry. Il fronça les sourcils. « Enfin, je pense que c'est important. J'ai besoin de savoir, mais je ne sais pas exactement comment tout ça est relié. »

Narcissa et Draco regardaient toujours Harry d'un air dubitatif.

« Je ne peux pas vraiment vous en dire plus, » dit Harry. « Mais croyez moi, j'ai besoin de me renseigner sur Regulus. »

« Le petit-déjeuner d'abord, » dit fermement Narcissa. « Et après je te dirai tout ce que je sais. »

Harry haussa les épaules. Il n'était pas à dix minutes près, et il devait bien admettre que les plateaux de nourriture que Winky avait apportés sentaient bon. Draco repoussa sa malle sous le lit, et Harry souleva Victoria. Les deux garçons s'assirent en tailleur sur le lit, Victoria entre eux deux. Ils lui donnaient chacun des morceaux de leur petit déjeuner alors qu'elle grignotait un toast.

Narcissa était assise au bureau de Harry pour manger, et regardait les deux garçons manger avec un air de résignation.

Draco adressa un sourire moqueur à sa mère et se pencha vers Harry pour lui chuchoter de manière très audible. « Maman devient folle en me voyant manger comme ça. Et surtout en regardant Victoria, » dit il.

Harry, confus, baissa les yeux vers Victoria. « Pourquoi? On ne fait que manger. »

Draco roula des yeux. « Tu n'as vraiment _aucune_ bonne manière, Potter ? »

Harry haussa les épaules. « J'ai vu ma famille devenir coincée et formelle quand Oncle Vernon a des invités. Tout le monde est mal à l'aise. Je préfère être détendu, » dit il. « Et en plus, Victoria n'a même pas un an. Elle est tout juste en train d'apprendre à manger toute seule. Ça n'aurait aucun sens de faire une montagne pour un peu de désordre. »

D'autant plus que depuis que Mrs Weasley lui avait appris des sorts de nettoyage, il n'avait plus de mal pour la nettoyer, et nettoyer autour d'elle, après qu'elle ait mangé. Il avait de moins en moins besoin de l'aide de Winky pour ça, désormais.

Draco regarda la scène qu'ils formaient tous les trois. « Je n'ai pas l'habitude de m'asseoir en pyjama dans mon lit pour manger, » dit-il.

Harry eut un rire sans joie. « J'ai passé presque des étés entiers à manger dans ma chambre, » dit-il. Il ajouta mentalement que c'était seulement quand il avait quelque chose à manger, et il se renfrogna en regardant son assiette.

Draco sembla suivre ses pensées, et il avait assisté à suffisamment de conversations concernant les relations de Harry avec sa famille pour comprendre. « Tu sais, tu reviens souvent horriblement maigre après les vacances d'été, » dit Draco.

« Je n'ai dû rester ici que deux semaines l'été dernier, » dit Harry en haussant les épaules.

Draco soupira. « Et maintenant, tu es ici uniquement à cause de nous, » affirma-t-il. Ce n'était pas une question.

Harry haussa de nouveau les épaules. « Au moins, c'est beaucoup mieux cette année, » dit-il.

Draco le regarda, horrifié. « C'est _mieux_ ?! » s'exclama-t-il.

« De loin, » répondit Harry, oubliant son désir de cacher son passé. « Tu as l'impression d'être prisonnier dans cette pièce? Essaye d'y passer un été entier, _littéralement_ enfermé. Des barreaux à la fenêtre, une permission de sortie deux fois par jours pour aller aux toilettes, et quand tu as de la chance, un peu de nourriture passée par une ouverture dans la porte. »

Ayant perdu l'appétit, Harry poussa son assiette et commença à nettoyer Victoria.

« J'avais deviné que tout ne se passait pas vraiment bien pour toi, mais je ne m'étais pas rendu compte que c'était à ce point, » dit Draco, qui semblait bouleversé.

« Oh, ne t'en fais pas, » dit Harry. « Ça n'a duré comme ça qu'un seul été. »

« Et me voilà qui... » commença Draco, qui semblait s'en vouloir.

Harry, amusé, se mit à rire, retrouvant son sens de l'humour. « Et te voilà qui te conduit comme un sale gosse trop gâté et qui te plains d'être temporairement coincé dans cette petite chambre dans une maison moldue ? »

Draco essaya de lui envoyer un regard noir, mais acquiesça.

« Je m'_attends_ à ce que tu te conduises comme un gamin pourri gâté dans cette situation, » dit Harry en souriant. Il s'assit au milieu de l'allée et aida Victoria à se lever, mais son attention était toujours dirigée vers Draco.

« Je serai en colère, moi aussi, si les événements me forçaient à être ici, » ajouta-t-il.

« Les événements _t'ont_ forcé à être ici, » dit lentement Draco.

« Oui, mais j'ai eu des années pour m'y habituer, » dit Harry. Il balaya la pièce du regard. « Mais je dois avouer que ça, c'est bizarre, même pour moi. »

« Comment est ce que tu peux accepter tout ça aussi facilement? » demanda Draco.

« Je me contente de faire ce que je dois pour survivre, » dit Harry en haussant les épaules, pensant que ça n'avait pas d'importance.

« Harry! » s'écria Narcissa, qui semblait horrifiée.

« Quoi?! » demanda Harry, alarmé par sa réaction, mais il ne voyait pas quel pouvait être le problème. Il regarda Victoria, mais elle contentait de plier et déplier les genoux tout en s'accrochant aux mains de Harry.

« Ce n'est pas une vie! » s'exclama Narcissa.

« De quoi? » demanda Harry, confus.

« Ma mère est choquée que tu ne vives que pour survivre, » dit calmement Draco.

Harry roula des yeux. « Tu t'attends à quoi? Normalement, j'aurai dû mourir à l'âge de quinze mois. J'ai toujours dû me battre pour vivre depuis. »

Il commençait à en avoir assez de voir toutes leurs conversations devenir aussi sérieuses, où virer à une dispute, mais une fois de plus il redevint sérieux. Et il s'adressa encore à Draco, qu'il connaissait bien mieux que Narcissa.

« Draco, je ne suis pas certain que tu le croiras, mais je comprends bien mieux ce que tu as pu vivre que tu ne le penses, » dit Harry.

« Tu ne peux pas, » dit Draco, mais il ne semblait pas très sûr de lui quand il croisa le regard de Harry.

« C'est sûr, je ne peux pas tout comprendre, » reconnut Harry. « Mais je comprends l'essentiel. Je comprends des choses que peu d'autres personnes pourraient comprendre, quel que soit leur camp, » ajouta-t-il.

Il s'arrêta un moment pour choisir ses mots. « Tu as grandi en sachant de quel côté de cette guerre tu étais. Je ne pense pas que tu te soies jamais posé de question là-dessus. Tu croyais ce en quoi croyaient tes parents. Je n'ai pas besoin de croire la même chose pour comprendre ça, » dit-il.

Draco hocha la tête.

« Et puis il y a eu cette nuit de cauchemar, » dit Harry, revoyant dans son esprit les événements qui s'étaient passés au Département des Mystères. « Cette nuit là, tu as perdu ton père et j'ai perdu mon parrain. »

Le visage de Draco se ferma, et Harry secoua la tête. « Je n'essaye pas de dire qui a eu tort, qui a eu raison, » dit il rapidement. « C'est ce qui est arrivé, c'est tout. Crois-moi, j'y étais, » ne put-il s'empêcher d'ajouter amèrement.

« J'ai découvert cette nuit là que j'étais celui qui devrait vaincre Voldemort, » dit-il calmement. « Je ne sais pas exactement quand ça s'est produit pour toi, mais peu après, on t'a confié la mission de vaincre Dumbledore. »

Il tourna la tête, incapable de croiser le regard de Draco. « Je ne suis pas vraiment certain que Ron et Hermione pourrait comprendre ça. Ils diraient que ce sont deux choses complètement différentes. Je l'ai pensé aussi, » admit-il. « Et d'une certaine façon, je le pense encore. »

« A un niveau plus personnel, pourtant, ce n'est pas si différent, » dit-il, la gorge serrée. « Tu te sens désespéré et désemparé. La mission semble plus grande que qui que ce soit pourrait imaginer, ou même comprendre. Mais tu sais qu'il y a tellement de choses qui dépendent de ta réussite ou de ton échec. Tu te dis que tu fais ça pour la cause. Mais, au fond, tout ce que tu fais, c'est essayer de protéger ta famille et tes amis. »

Il arrêta de parler pendant un moment, et la chambre sembla anormalement silencieuse pour le nombre de personnes réunies dans un si petit espace. Il inspira profondément, et reprit la parole.

« Si tu veux survivre, tu apprends à accepter la situation, et à t'adapter de ton mieux, » dit-il doucement. « Sinon, tu meurs. »

Harry regarda Draco dans les yeux. « J'ai autant de mal que toi à accepter tout ça. Je suis aussi frustré et en colère. Mais comme toi, je fais ce que j'ai à faire pour survivre, » dit-il. « On n'est pas d'accord sur pas mal de choses, mais je ne suis pas certain qu'on soit si différents que ça. C'est juste que ça fait plus longtemps que toi que je me bats pour survivre. »

« On n'est peut être pas aussi différents que ce que je croyais, » admit lentement Draco.

Il pencha la tête sur le côté, observant Harry attentivement. « Qu'est ce que tu ferais, en ce moment, si tu pouvais faire ce que tu veux? » demanda-t-il soudain.

« Si j'avais vraiment le choix? » demanda Harry.

« Oui, » dit Draco. « Si il n'y avait rien de tout ça, et surtout pas la guerre. »

Harry réfléchit un moment. Il regarda Victoria, puis Narcissa, puis de nouveau Draco avant de répondre. « Et bien, il y a pas mal de choses qui ont changé, » admit-il. « Mais en général, une bonne journée d'été pour moi serait un jeu de Quidditch improvisé dans le jardin des Weasley. On rirait, on s'amuserait, et la journée se terminerait par un grand repas de famille dans le jardin, avec des tonnes de bonne nourriture. Et après, simplement traîner ensemble, se détendre. »

« Et quelques instants privilégiés avec le bébé Weasley, » se moqua Draco.

Harry sourit, ignorant l'attitude méprisante de Draco. « Je croyais qu'on parlait d'un scénario où je ne me ferai pas tuer, » dit il.

« Tu n'avais pas vraiment l'air d'avoir peur de sa famille quand tu étais à Poudlard, » dit Draco.

Harry haussa les épaules. « C'est ce que Ginny disait aussi, » admit-il. « Non, je n'ai pas vraiment peur de sa famille. Les autres nous accepteraient en tant que couple si c'était vraiment ce qu'on veut. Mais comme on n'est plus ensemble, de toutes façons, ça n'a pas d'importance. »

« Vous n'êtes plus ensemble? » s'étonna Draco.

« Non, » répondit Harry, en haussant encore les épaules. « J'ai, euh, je me suis séparé d'elle à l'enterrement de Dumbledore, » admit-il. « Il y avait trop de risques pour elle, j'avais trop de responsabilités. Mais on a discuté l'autre jour. On est comme frère et soeur, et ce n'était pas vraiment comme on l'avait imaginé, d'être ensemble. On est seulement amis, maintenant. »

« Les Weasley sont votre famille, » dit Narcissa d'une voix douce.

Harry lui adressa un sourire en coin. « Oui. Je sais que vous ne les aimez pas vraiment, mais ils ont toujours été formidables avec moi. »

Narcissa sourit tristement. « Les Weasley n'ont pas les mêmes convictions que les Malfoy, » dit-elle.

« Et ils sont pauvres, » dit Draco d'un ton méprisant.

« Draco! » dit sévèrement Narcissa, mais Draco ainsi que Harry l'ignorèrent.

Harry roula des yeux, se demandant pourquoi Draco se montrait de nouveau désagréable. « Oui, ils sont pauvres, traîtres à leur sang, » énuméra-t-il. « Ils ne sont pas de bons sangs purs suivant un fou psychotique qui souhaite détruire le monde. »

« Ça suffit! » dit Narcissa.

Harry détourna le regard.

« Draco, je pense que nous avons déjà réalisé que nous devons revoir nos opinions, » dit Narcissa, d'une voix coupante.

« Mais, Maman! » s'exclama Draco.

« Non, » dit-elle fermement. « Et de toutes façons, nous sommes des invités ici. Et en tant que tels, nous n'allons pas insulter la famille de notre hôte. »

« Il ne s'agit pas d'une réunion sociale ordinaire, » se défendit Draco.

« Non, en effet, » admit Narcissa. « Mais ce n'est pas une raison pour oublier les bonnes manières. »

« C'est une plaisanterie, c'est pas possible, » marmonna Draco.

« Narcissa, » intervint Harry d'un ton hésitant. « Je préférerai que Draco ne se comporte pas de manière formelle ou quoi que ce soit. Je respecte ce que vous essayez de dire. Mais ce ne serait pas Draco si il me traitait poliment. Ce serait trop bizarre. Et la situation est déjà assez étrange comme ça. »

« Tu préfères te disputer avec mon fils, » dit Narcissa.

« Euh, non, » dit Harry. « Mais je préfère qu'il soit honnête. Draco et moi, on ne s'est jamais entendu, et je n'y ai jamais vraiment pensé avant, mais c'est une des raisons qui font que je le respecte. J'ai toujours su ce qu'il pensait. Je n'aimais pas ce qu'il pensait avant, mais je savais. Il n'y avait pas d'hypocrisie, pas de faux semblants. Je préférerai ne pas commencer maintenant. »

« Ce n'est pas un comportement digne d'un Malfoy, » s'indigna Narcissa, « d'insulter notre hôte et sa famille. »

« Je ne suis pas un hôte parfait, non plus, » dit Harry. « Je me rends bien compte à quel point c'est ironique de ma part de dire que je préfère l'honnêteté, alors que je ne peux pas l'être moi-même en ce moment. »

Draco l'observa attentivement. « Mais tu te montres aussi honnête que possible, n'est ce pas? » demanda-t-il.

« Autant que possible, » confirma Harry.

Ils restèrent silencieux un moment, et Harry tourna son attention vers Victoria. Il n'avait pas oublié qu'ils devaient parler de Regulus, mais il avait besoin d'une pause. En plus, Victoria en avait assez d'être ignorée. Pendant un moment, Harry apprécia de se concentrer sur quelque chose d'aussi simple que de répartir des formes dans les cases correspondantes. Il était cependant conscient que Draco était allongé dans le lit et les observait. Narcissa s'était installée dans l'un des fauteuils avec un livre, mais semblait également passer plus de temps à regarder Harry jouer avec Victoria qu'à lire.

Harry ne pouvait pas vraiment le leur reprocher. Il n'y avait pas grand-chose à faire, et Victoria était drôle à regarder. Il ressortait les formes colorées de leurs emplacements quand un hibou entra dans la chambre. Il vola directement jusqu'à Harry qui prit le parchemin, alors que Draco se chargeait de lui donner quelques friandises.

Harry parcourut rapidement la lettre, puis la relit une seconde fois, plus lentement.

« De qui vient cette lettre? » demanda Draco.

Harry leva les yeux vers lui. « Qui peut bien être Daphné Greengrass? » demanda-t-il.

Draco, surpris par la question, cligna des yeux, mais répondit. « C'est une serpentarde de notre année, Harry, » dit-il. « Elle t'envoie des lettres, maintenant ? » ajouta-t-il d'un ton sarcastique.

« Euh, non, » dit Harry. Il se mordit la lèvre en essayant de décider si il devait dire ou non à Draco. Il regarda Narcissa, mais cela ne l'aida pas à prendre sa décision.

« Tiens, » finit-il par dire en tendant la lettre à Draco. « Dis moi ce que c'est, d'après toi. » Il ne s'agissait en fait que d'une liste de noms, et en bas était inscrit une date, une heure, et les mots 'même endroit'.

Draco prit la lettre, et Harry observa sa réaction à la lecture. Draco fronçait les sourcils. « Ce sont tous des serpentards, » dit-il.

« Et qu'est ce qu'ils ont tous en commun? » interrogea Harry.

Les yeux de Draco s'élargirent alors qu'il parcourait de nouveau la liste. « Ils sont neutres, » réalisa-t-il. Il croisa le regard de Harry. « Quelqu'un t'a envoyé cette liste pour que tu puisses aider ces étudiants si le Lord Noir décide de les marquer. C'est pour ça qu'il n'y a que les noms des dernières années. »

Harry hocha la tête, pas vraiment surpris que Draco ait compris. Le blond connaissait bien mieux les serpentards que lui. Il désigna la liste de la main. « Alors, elle est correcte ? » demanda-t-il.

« Je pense, » dit Draco en parcourant la liste une fois de plus. « Mais Blaise n'est pas sur cette liste. »

« Et d'après toi, qui me l'a envoyée? » demanda Harry en affichant un sourire moqueur.

Draco écarquilla les yeux. « Blaise t'a envoyé cette liste? » demanda-t-il, incrédule.

« Oui, je lui ai parlé la semaine dernière, » admit Harry. Draco avait toujours une expression incrédule et fixait Harry, comme si il avait du mal à y croire.

« Pourquoi? » demanda Draco.

Harry, mal à l'aise, haussa les épaules. « Tu m'avais dit que c'était ton ami et qu'il n'était pas si mal que ça. Alors, j'ai été le voir. Je ne m'attendais pas à ce qu'il me demande de l'aide, mais je n'allais pas refuser, » dit-il sur la défensive.

Draco baissa les yeux sur la lettre. « Blaise n'est plus mon ami. »

« Si, il l'est, » affirma Harry. Ses lèvres se relevèrent en un demi sourire, alors qu'il se souvenait de sa discussion avec Blaise. « On s'est disputé à ton sujet, et j'ai dû crier à quel point je te détestais alors qu'il te défendait. »

« Il m'a défendu ? » demanda Draco incrédule.

« Oui, » répondit simplement Harry.

Draco regarda de nouveau la lettre. « Il veut te voir encore aujourd'hui. Pourquoi? »

« Probablement pour me prévenir que tu as disparu, » dit Harry en haussant les épaules. « Ce n'est pas quelque chose qu'il pouvait mettre dans une lettre. Il s'inquiète pour toi, mais il pense aussi sans doute que je dois me méfier. Parce que tu es tellement dangereux, » ajouta-t-il avec un sourire moqueur.

« Je veux t'accompagner, » dit Draco d'un ton décidé, ignorant la moquerie de Harry.

« Draco, » dit Narcissa d'un ton menaçant, parlant pour la première fois depuis l'arrivée de la lettre. « Ce n'est pas prudent de dire à qui que ce soit où nous sommes. »

Draco sembla hésiter, regardant tour à tour la lettre, sa mère, Harry, puis encore la lettre. Harry essaya de rester à l'écart de la dispute entre Draco et sa mère, mais il écouta avec fascination. Si on considérait la gravité de la situation, il s'agissait juste d'une mère et son fils se disputant sur ce qui était le mieux. C'était assez surprenant de réaliser que Narcissa avait autant d'influence sur Draco que Molly en avait sur ses fils.

C'est pourquoi Harry fut surpris quand Narcissa se tourna vers lui pour lui demander son avis.

« Euh, je comprends vos inquiétudes, mais je ne pense pas que Zabini représente un danger, » admit Harry avec hésitation. Il n'était pas certain que ce soit une bonne idée de se mêler de leur discussion. « Il m'a demandé une protection, alors je l'imagine mal courir vers Voldemort pour l'avertir. D'autant plus que même en demandant une protection, il défendait Draco. Il ne dira rien qui puisse le mettre en danger. »

« Et quels seraient exactement les avantages si Draco se montrait à Blaise? » demanda Narcissa.

Harry était à peu près certain qu'elle connaissait déjà la réponse à cette question, étant donnée la façon dont elle le regardait. Il jeta un coup d'œil à Draco, qui suppliait Harry du regard de le soutenir. Harry se retourna vers Narcissa. « La situation est déjà assez difficile comme ça, et Draco a besoin du soutien de son ami, » dit il doucement, se sentant mal à l'aise avec cette admission directe.

Il se dépêcha de continuer. « Un autre avantage, c'est que si j'arrive avec Draco, cela me donne plus de poids face à Zabini, et par conséquent, aux autres Serpentards, » admit il honnêtement. « J'ai écrit à Zabini au départ pour Draco, mais l'excuse que je lui ai donnée, c'est que j'avais besoin d'autres alliés. Je n'y avais pas vraiment réfléchi à ce moment là, mais avoir plus d'alliés est décidément une bonne chose – surtout si ce sont des alliés que je peux empêcher de finir du côté de Voldemort. »

Narcissa hocha la tête et accepta que Draco accompagne Harry, à condition qu'ils soient prudents.

« J'ai l'impression d'avoir cinq ans, » marmonna Draco.

Harry ricana jusqu'à ce que Narcissa lui adresse un regard noir, et Draco se mit à ricaner à son tour.

« Au moins je ne suis pas le seul, » dit le blond d'une voix traînante.

Harry lui tira la langue, comme cela lui semblait convenir à la situation. Ils se mirent à rire tous les, alors que Narcissa secouait la tête face à leur comportement.

« Vous savez à quel point tout cela est sérieux, » leur dit-elle sérieusement, mais elle souriait face à leurs gamineries.

« Ce n'est pas comme si on pouvait l'oublier, » dit Harry, mais il échangea un sourire avec Draco.

« Puisque vous avez encore un peu de temps avant de devoir partir, on pourrait peut être parler de Regulus maintenant ? » proposa Narcissa.

Harry redevint immédiatement sérieux et hocha la tête. Il reposa Victoria dans son berceau et lui donna quelques jouets pour l'occuper avant de se rasseoir dans l'autre chaise, accordant toute son attention à Narcissa.

« Je ne suis pas sûre de pouvoir te dire beaucoup, pour être honnête, » dit Narcissa d'un ton pensif. « Je pourrai te raconter beaucoup d'anecdotes de quand nous étions enfants, mais les événements entourant sa mort restent un mystère. »

« Ça ne me surprend pas vraiment, » dit Harry en haussant les épaules. « Je veux surtout savoir si Voldemort l'a tué lui-même ou non. Je suis à peu près certain de savoir pourquoi il ne voulait plus être un mangemort. En fait, je pense aussi savoir ce qui l'a tué, mais j'ai besoin que quelqu'un confirme mes soupçons. »

Narcissa le regarda avec surprise, ses fins sourcils haussés élégamment. « Il semblerait que tu en saches plus que moi, » dit-elle.

Harry secoua négativement la tête. « Ce ne sont que des suppositions, » dit-il. « J'ai passé les deux semaines avant que Draco ne vienne ici avec Victoria à y réfléchir. J'apprécierai vraiment que vous me disiez tout ce que vous savez, » demanda-t-il.

Le regard de Narcissa se fit distant alors qu'elle se remémorait le passé. « Regulus était… enthousiaste quand il a rejoint le Lord Noir, » commença-t-elle. « Comme beaucoup d'entre nous, il était attiré par l'homme charmant, charismatique, qui parlait de tant d'idéaux auxquels nous croyions depuis l'enfance. »

« Dans mon enfance, j'avais été très proche de mon cousin, mais une fois fiancée à Lucius, j'ai commencé à passer moins de temps avec lui, » continua-t-elle. « Le peu que je l'ai vu, je me suis rendu compte qu'il était de moins en moins satisfait avec le Lord Noir. Il était plus jeune que moi, mais avec le recul, je dois dire qu'il s'est rendu compte de la réalité bien avant moi, » dit-elle avec regret.

Elle regarda Harry tristement. « Il a essayé de me prévenir, mais je refusais de l'écouter. J'étais amoureuse de Lucius, et je le soutenais lui plus que je n'étais une partisane active du Lord Noir, » expliqua-t-elle. « Je porte à présent la Marque des Ténèbres sur mon bras, mais en général les femmes étaient considérées comme étant plus faibles, et de simples décorations. »

Harry fronçait les sourcils alors qu'il essayait d'analyser toutes les informations qu'elle lui donnait. « Mais pourquoi est ce que vous avez la marque maintenant ? » demanda-t-il.

« Parce que lorsqu'il est revenu, seulement quelques élus en ont eu connaissance, » expliqua Narcissa. « Il a marqué ceux à qui il avait accès le plus facilement. »

« Et Lucius le savait parce qu'il y était, cette nuit là, » dit amèrement Harry.

« Oui, » acquiesça-t-elle doucement.

Harry repoussa son amertume et revint sur le sujet de son cousin. « Qu'a dit Regulus quand il a essayé de vous prévenir ? » demanda-t-il.

« Il est venu me voir deux ou trois fois, il se posait juste des questions sur les méthodes du Lord Noir, » dit Narcissa. « Ce n'était pas ce à quoi il s'était attendu. Mais un peu avant de mourir, il est revenu me voir. Cette fois il était terrifié. Ce qu'il disait n'avait presque aucun sens. »

« Qu'est ce qu'il a dit? » demanda Harry anxieusement.

Narcissa sembla inquiète face à la réaction de Harry, et elle hésita un moment avant de reprendre la parole.

« Il n'y avait rien de spécial, Harry, » dit elle. « Il ne cessait de répéter que nous étions tous en danger, et il me disait de m'enfuir, de me cacher. Il disait qu'il m'aurait expliqué tout ça plus tard, mais après il était mort. »

« Est ce qu'il aurait pu prévenir quelqu'un d'autre? » demanda-t-il.

Elle secoua la tête. « Je ne peux rien affirmer, mais je ne crois pas, » répondit-elle. « Il était paniqué en m'ordonnant de ne rien dire à personne. » Elle hésita. « Il a mentionné qu'il essayait de trouver Sirius pour le mettre en garde, mais je pense pas qu'il ait pu le joindre, comme il était rejeté de la famille à ce moment. Et Bellatrix était bien trop enthousiaste sur le sujet du Lord Noir pour qu'il l'ait approchée. »

Harry ferma brièvement les yeux, ne souhaitant pas s'attarder sur des souvenirs de Sirius ou de son assassin, ou sur le fait que la femme à qui il parlait était celle qui l'avait trahi. Ces pensées ne le feraient pas avancer.

Il se massa les tempes, tout en réfléchissant à ce qu'il venait d'apprendre. Le fait que Voldemort ne semblait pas savoir que son Horcruxe avait disparu depuis plusieurs années impliquait que si Regulus avait parlé à qui que ce soit, alors cette personne n'avait rien répété. Tout ça en supposant, bien sûr, que Regulus soit le R.A.B de la note.

« Comment est-il mort? » demanda-t-il soudain.

« Malheureusement, une fois de plus, je ne peux rien affirmer, » dit Narcissa. « Beaucoup savaient que Regulus était de moins en moins satisfait de servir le Lord Noir. Quelques nuits après cette rencontre, il est revenu chez moi. On l'a retrouvé évanoui dans le jardin et il n'a jamais repris conscience avant de mourir. Beaucoup ont pensé qu'il avait été puni pour son manque de loyauté, mais aucun des mangemorts n'a revendiqué son meurtre qui aurait été considéré comme un honneur. Le Lord Noir était simplement satisfait que quelqu'un se soit occupé du mécontent dans son groupe. »

« Voldemort l'a tué, » marmonna Harry, le regard vague. « Ce bâtard l'a tué, et il ne le sait même pas ! » Non seulement il avait tué Regulus, mais Harry était à peu près certain qu'il était aussi celui qui avait tué Dumbledore. Il n'avait pas les moyens de le prouver, mais il était persuadé qu'ils étaient tous les deux morts à cause du poison qui avait protégé le médaillon. Il était certain que le sort de Snape n'avait fait qu'accélérer le processus pour Dumbledore.

« Comment est ce que tu peux le savoir? » demanda Narcissa.

Harry se concentra de nouveau sur elle, mais ne savait pas comment lui répondre, et il n'avait pas l'intention de lui dire la vérité. Il secoua la tête. « Je le sais, c'est tout, » dit-il d'un ton lugubre. « Merci pour ces informations, ça m'a vraiment aidé. »

« De rien, » répondit elle d'un ton surpris, « mais je ne suis pas sûre que ce que je viens de dire puisse réellement être utile. »

C'était des informations utiles, mais Harry devait reconnaître que cela ne le rapprochait pas du Horcruxe manquant. Mais au moins, il était certain de l'identité de celui qui l'avait pris. Il posa la question, mais Narcissa l'informa que personne ne savait où Regulus avait été avant sa mort. Personne ne semblait l'avoir vu après elle – du moins, personne ne le reconnaissait.

Harry changea de position dans le fauteuil, posant sa tête sur un accoudoir et posant ses jambes sur l'autre, tout en réfléchissant au problème des Horcruxes.

Tout cela était assez confus. D'après Dumbledore, Voldemort pensait que personne n'était au courant pour ses Horcruxes. Et pourtant Regulus avait découvert ce secret. Mais comme le faux médaillon était toujours en place, Voldemort ignorait sans doute que Regulus, ou qui que ce soit, avait découvert ce secret. Harry ne pensait pas que Dumbledore ait su que Regulus ou un autre était au courant de l'existence des Horcruxes.

L'esprit de Harry travaillait à toute vitesse alors qu'il essayait de déterminer qui savait quoi. Il se massait distraitement les tempes tout en essayant de repérer ce qui était réellement important. Harry était au courant, Voldemort pensait que personne ne savait. Regulus était probablement celui qui avait pris le Horcruxe, et personne ne pouvait dire où il pouvait se trouver à présent.

Il grogna de frustration. Était-il possible que Regulus en ait découvert un autre? D'après ce qu'avait dit Narcissa, Regulus avait disparu pendant au moins deux jours. Est-ce que tout ce temps lui avait été nécessaire pour trouver la cave ? Est-ce que quelqu'un l'avait aidé? Dumbledore n'avait pas pu le faire tout seul. Et comment est ce que Harry était supposé trouver le médaillon? Il pouvait être n'importe où.

La tête de Draco apparut soudain au dessus du dossier du fauteuil, le faisant sursauter. « Tu vas bien ? » demanda Draco.

Harry cligna lentement des yeux. « Oui, ça va, » dit-il. « Pourquoi ça n'irait pas? »

Les yeux de Draco semblaient inquiets, mais il affichait un sourire moqueur. « Parce que le fait de réfléchir a eu l'air particulièrement pénible pour toi au cours de l'heure qui vient de passer. »

« L'heure qui vient de passer? » répéta Harry stupidement.

Draco roula des yeux. « Oui, tu as été perdu dans tes pensées depuis que tu as fini de discuter de Regulus avec Maman, » expliqua-t-il.

« Ça m'a donné pas mal de choses à réfléchir, » se défendit Harry.

Draco parut vouloir questionner Harry à ce sujet, mais ne le fit pas. Au lieu de ça, il fit remarquer qu'il était temps de partir rencontrer Blaise. Il laissa tomber les chaussures de Harry sur ses genoux, et lui ordonna de se dépêcher.

Harry regarda sa commode, puis Draco. « Où sont mes _vêtements_? » demanda-t-il, alors qu'il portait encore le pyjama qu'il avait mis la nuit dernière.

« Les tiroirs du haut, » répondit Draco. « Maman et Victoria partagent une commode, et on se partage l'autre. »

Harry ferma brièvement les yeux, mais acquiesça. Il réunit rapidement des vêtements, et se glissa jusque la salle de bains pour se changer.

* * *

Réponses aux reviews :

Malie25 : c'est pas grave si tu ne laisses pas de reviews à chaque fois, c'est déjà pas mal que tu laisses un petit mot de temps en temps. Et c'est encore mieux quand c'est pour me dire que ma traduction est bien ;-)

Mounette : et oui, je vous ai gâtés la semaine dernière… mais bon, c'est exceptionnel, il ne faut pas s'y habituer ! Sinon, je suis contente de savoir que l'histoire te plait toujours autant ! ça m'encourage à continuer de traduire…

Morphyre : pour les cours d'anglais, ça risque d'être un peu compliqué. Le plus simple, c'est que tu continues à lire ma traduction ! (mine de rien, je me fais un peu de pub…)

Poussin : merci pour tes compliments, mais je ne suis qu'une modeste traductrice… C'est vrai que j'ai un peu de responsabilité pour le style (ça fait partie du boulot de traductrice de traduire en un Français correct), mais pour le reste, il faut remercier Vorabiza !

Magicluz : je me dépêche d'envoyer la suite, avant que tu ne fasses une crise de manque… C'est vachement dangereux, quand on est accro à une fic !

Angelus Loveless Malfoy-Potter : merci pour tes encouragements ! Surtout que du courage, j'en aurai besoin, vu le nombre de chapitres qu'il me reste à traduire…

Hirymoku : félicitation pour la lecture en VO ! Tu as encore avancé ? Je suis vraiment contente d'avoir pu te faire découvrir cette super fic ! Mais tu peux prendre ton temps, si tu veux la relire en français après, il me reste encore pas mal de chapitres à traduire…

Lynshan : je reconnais que j'ai assuré, la semaine dernière avec deux chapitres d'un coup… Mais il ne faut pas trop s'y habituer ! C'est vrai qu'on voit arriver le slash, et ça se précise encore dans les chapitres suivants… Et pour le personnage de Harry, comme pour tous les autres personnages, j'aime vraiment beaucoup la façon dont Vorabiza les a décrit. En fait, c'est la raison pour laquelle je suis fan de cette fic !

Adenoide : et oui, pour un garçon de 16 ans (mais presque 17), Harry a pas mal de responsabilités… Le pauvre ! C'est vrai que Victoria a joué un rôle important pour faire changer les Malfoy, mais je pense que c'est surtout l'attitude de Harry qui a été décisive.

Nomade : merci pour ta review ! Pour me donner le courage de continuer, tu sais, une gentille review comme celle que tu m'as envoyée est suffisante…

Lolaboop : et oui, Harry change, il grandit… quant à savoir si il tombe amoureux, suite au prochain épisode !

Meliy : cette fic doit vraiment être super, vu le nombre de personnes qui décident d'aller la lire en anglais ! Je dois quand même continuer la traduction ? Sérieusement, merci pour ta review, bon courage pour la lecture, et si il y a quelque chose que tu ne comprends pas en Anglais, tu pourras toujours cliquer sur le chapitre qui t'intéresse dans la traduction !

Camille : pour la description des Malfoy dans cette fic, attends un peu, tu n'as pas encore tout vu ! Sinon, pour la réaction de Snape… hum… disons qu'elle est très 'snapienne' !

DeadPsycho-MP : et non, tout le monde ne peut pas être étudiant en langues… Et puis, si tout le monde parlait couramment anglais, ma traduction ne servirait à rien ! Sinon, merci pour ta review, et j'espère que ce nouveau chapitre te plaira aussi !

Slytherin's proud : merci pour ta review !

Oro-note : et oui, c'était un petit cadeau pour tous les lecteurs, le nouveau chapitre plus rapide… Je suis contente de voir qu'il a été apprécié ! Sinon, je dois avouer que le passage où Harry réconforte Draco est un de mes favoris… Ils sont vraiment mignons tous les deux !

Nienna-lo : la rencontre Snape – Draco va finir par arriver, encore un peu de patience ! Il y aura aussi d'autres rencontres intéressantes avant… Mais de toutes façons, Vorabiza a tellement bien écrit cette fic qu'il y a toujours quelque chose dans chaque chapitre, et on ne peut pas s'empêcher d'avoir hâte de lire la suite !

Manew : merci pour ta review ! Méfies toi, cette fic est vraiment addictive, on peut devenir accro sans même s'en rendre compte...

Anne o'nyme : merci pour ta review ! Par contre, pour le rythme de parution, je ne peux pas vraiment faire mieux (surtout que je viens de recommencer les cours, et que cette année s'annonce nettement plus difficile que la précédente). Mais je ferai quand même un effort pour updater régulièrement, pour éviter que tu ne fasses une crise de manque (après tout, si tu es accro, c'est un peu de ma faute, maintenant je dois assumer !)

Bayla : ça ne fait que commencer ! Tu penses que Harry a beaucoup à faire ? Attends un peu de voir la suite !

Incitatus : l'auteur a vraiment bien su décrire les personnages. Et ce qu'elle a fait des Malfoy (_tous_ les Malfoy), c'est vraiment super ! Je pense que c'est une des principales raisons qui font que je suis accro à cette fic… au point de la traduire !

Isatis : merci pour ta review ! Sinon, tu dois vraiment être accro pour passer par Google traduction… Surtout qu'en général les traductions de ce genre ne sont pas terribles !

Lilyp : c'est vrai que la chambre de Harry commence à être un peu petite pour le nombre d'occupants, et que le Square Grimmauld serait plus pratique. Et puis, rien ne les empêche de partager un lit là bas aussi, après tout !

oO-lunapix-Oo : merci pour ta review ! Tu as peut être fini la VO, maintenant ? Qu'est ce que tu en as pensé ? Et de ma traduction du chapitre 14, tu en as pensé quoi ? (j'aime bien avoir l'avis de quelqu'un qui a lu la VO, ça me permet de vérifier si ma traduction correspond bien à la fic originale)

Nakajima : merci pour ta review ! Pour répondre à ta question, je n'ai jamais traduit d'autres fics de cet auteur (en fait, je n'ai jamais traduit d'autres fics tout court… C'est ma première traduction !)

Muchette : merci pour ta review ! Elle m'a bien fait rire…

Rosaleis : oui, dommage qu'il n'y ait pas de suite… D'un autre côté, il valait peut être mieux s'arrêter que d'écrire une suite qui aurait forcément été moins bien (parce que mieux que Secrets, je sais pas si c'est possible !)

Eileen Ana : merci pour ta review !


	15. Chapter 15

Disclaimer : rien ne m'appartient, les perso sont de JK Rowling, l'histoire est de Vorabiza (dans mon profil, il y a un lien vers ses fics. Pour ceux qui lisent en anglais, je conseille de lire Malfoy Child, je l'ai trouvé vraiment super !)

Avertissement : slash, rating M (pour les chapitres suivants)

Bonne lecture !

* * *

Chapitre Quinze

Cachés sous la cape d'invisibilité, Harry et Draco transplanèrent jusqu'au parc où Harry avait rencontré Blaise la fois précédente. Harry n'avait aucune envie de traverser le Chaudron Baveur avec Draco.

Le brun sortit de sous la cape, et marcha jusqu'au banc où il s'adossa. De là, il observait attentivement les alentours, tout en affectant de prendre un air détaché. Il ne se passa pas longtemps avant qu'il ne voie Blaise approcher.

« Potter, » dit Blaise en le saluant d'un signe de tête. « Je vois que tu as reçu ma lettre. »

Harry lui sourit d'un air moqueur. « C'est mauvais signe, Zabini, si tu en arrives à faire remarquer l'évidence, » dit il.

Blaise parut surpris un moment avant de sourire. « Le fait que je te parle de mon plein gré m'a perturbé, » dit il.

« Je suppose que c'est une bonne raison, » admit Harry en riant. « Alors, pourquoi est ce que tu voulais me voir? » demanda-t-il en redevenant sérieux.

L'expression de Blaise se durcit immédiatement. « J'ai des informations pour toi que je ne souhaite pas voir interceptées, » dit-il. Il regarda les alentours avec méfiance. « Je ne pense pas que qui que ce soit m'ait suivi, mais on devrait peut être aller ailleurs, au cas où. »

« Est ce que tu me fais suffisamment confiance pour te faire transplaner? » demanda Harry en scrutant les alentours.

« Non, mais c'est sans doute une bonne idée, » dit Blaise en grimaçant.

Harry se sentit reconnaissant envers Draco qui avait insisté pour prévoir un autre lieu de rendez vous où il pourrait parler lui-même avec Blaise. Il saurait où retrouver Harry. Ce dernier conduisit Blaise jusqu'à un endroit discret avant de les faire transplaner tous les deux.

Ils arrivèrent derrière la Cabane Hurlante et Blaise grimaça encore quand il reconnut l'endroit. Harry sourit. Lui et Draco avaient eu une dispute mémorable à ce sujet avant de partir, mais Harry avait gagné.

« Pourquoi ici? » demanda Blaise d'un ton irrité.

« Parce que personne ne vient ici, » répondit Harry en haussant les épaules. « Surtout qu'il n'y a pas d'élèves dans le coin pour le moment. » Il installa tout de même un sort de silence sur la zone comme mesure de protection supplémentaire. Il se sentait bien plus en sécurité dans l'anonymat du Londres moldu qu'ici.

Blaise hocha la tête avec réluctance, acceptant à contrecoeur le choix du lieu, malgré son regard inquiet en direction de la cabane.

« Alors, pourquoi est ce que quelqu'un t'aurait suivi? » demanda Harry, attirant l'attention de Blaise.

« Je ne pense pas avoir été suivi, » dit Blaise. « Mais c'est difficile de faire confiance à qui que ce soit en ce moment. J'ai une information pour toi, mais je ne veux pas que tu en parles au Ministère ou à qui que ce soit. Je ne t'en parle que parce que je pense que tu devrais faire attention. »

« Je ne peux pas promettre d'en parler à personne, » dit Harry, « mais je peux promettre de ne pas avertir le Ministère. »

Blaise lui lança un regard noir, mais sembla se résigner. « Snape est venu chez moi ce matin, » dit il soudain.

« Pourquoi? » demanda Harry, bien qu'il connaisse déjà la réponse. Ce genre de conversations était vraiment étrange. Il ne fut absolument pas surpris quand Blaise l'informa que Snape avait discrètement essayé de se renseigner sur Draco.

« Avec Draco et sa mère portés disparus, c'est la preuve qu'il se passe quelque chose de pas net parmi les Mangemorts, » dit Blaise.

Harry eut un sourire dédaigneux. « Et tu t'inquiètes pour le pauvre petit Malfoy, » se moqua-t-il.

« Ça ne t'intéresse sans doute pas, mais il pourrait être mort, Potter, » rétorqua Blaise en colère.

« Et qu'est ce que tu veux que ça me foute? » demanda Harry.

« Je me suis dit que tu aimerais sans doute savoir que pour le moment, les mangemorts sont déstabilisés, » gronda Blaise. « Le Lord Noir sera absolument furieux quand il découvrira que les Malfoy ont disparu. Je ne sais pas comment il réagira, mais ce sera sûrement quelque chose d'important, et j'ai pensé qu'il fallait que tu soies averti. »

« Tu penses que Voldemort voudra te marquer? » demanda Harry.

Blaise haussa les épaules. « Je n'en sais rien, » marmonna-t-il.

« Il ne voudra pas te marquer encore avant un moment, » le rassura Draco, apparaissant soudain à côté d'eux.

Harry ne put s'empêcher de rire quand Blaise fit un bon en arrière et faillit retomber sur les fesses. Draco le fusilla du regard pour sa réaction, et il essaya de se calmer, mais il trouvait cela hilarant. Il se calma rapidement, cependant, quand Blaise sortit sa baguette.

Blaise les regardait tous les deux, abasourdi, et ne semblait pas savoir vers qui pointer sa baguette. « Qu'est ce qu'il se passe, merde ? » gronda-t-il.

« Range ta baguette, » le raisonna Harry calmement. « Draco veut juste te parler. »

Les yeux de Blaise passaient rapidement de Harry à Draco, qui se tenaient assez près l'un de l'autre. Draco commença à parler rapidement, expliquant suffisamment de la situation pour que Blaise finisse par se détendre et range sa baguette. Il avait cependant l'air de plus en plus choqué au fur et à mesure que Draco parlait.

Harry les laissa discuter tous les deux et s'assit sur une vieille souche d'arbre quelques pas plus loin. Il écoutait d'une oreille distraite, car il était déjà au courant de tout ce que Draco racontait à Blaise. Il remarqua que le blond ne fit aucune allusion à Victoria, mais précisa clairement que lui et sa mère avaient changé leurs allégeances.

Harry soupira, se sentant inexplicablement mal à l'aise, étant donné que tout se passait bien. Il frappa distraitement un rocher, repensant à ce que Blaise avait dit à propos de Voldemort.

Il n'avait pas vraiment réfléchi à la réaction de Voldemort. Il n'était pas certain que cela ait beaucoup d'importance, en fin de compte. Voldemort réagirait à la disparition des Malfoy, c'était certain, mais si ça n'avait pas été cela, ça aurait été autre chose. Voldemort n'avait pas besoin d'une excuse pour semer le chaos et la destruction.

Le fait que Blaise pense que leur disparition impliquait des problèmes parmi les mangemorts lui semblait particulièrement intéressant. Cela voulait sans doute dire que Draco et Narcissa était encore plus en sécurité avec lui qu'il ne l'avait réalisé. La majorité du monde sorcier ignorait qu'ils avaient disparu, et les mangemorts s'observaient entre eux avec suspicion.

Mais Blaise avait raison de penser que quelque chose se passerait, et probablement très rapidement. Harry frappa plus fort la pierre. La véritable question était de savoir si il serait prévenu à temps pour contrer les plans de Voldemort.

« C'est quoi son problème? » demanda Blaise.

« Il est sans doute encore en train de réfléchir, » dit Draco d'un ton exaspéré.

Harry entendit leurs paroles et leur adressa un regard mécontent.

« Quoi? Tu prépares un plan diabolique contre le Lord Noir? » demanda Blaise d'un ton sarcastique.

« Quelque chose du genre, » marmonna Harry.

« Laisse le tranquille, Blaise, » dit Draco, et les deux autres sorciers le regardèrent avec surprise.

Draco n'attacha aucune importance à leurs airs surpris, et s'adressa à Blaise. « On a besoin de lui, » affirma-t-il d'un ton hautain. « L'insulter ne l'incitera pas à continuer à nous aider. »

Harry en resta bouche bée. Ça allait bien à Draco de dire ça, lui qui continuait à l'insulter régulièrement. D'accord, c'était plutôt amical désormais, mais quand même.

« Ferme la bouche, Potter, » s'irrita Draco.

Harry referma sa bouche, faisant claquer ses mâchoires, et la rouvrit immédiatement pour interroger Draco au sujet de cette histoire d'insultes. « Tu m'insultes toujours tout le temps, » dit il d'un ton incrédule.

« Absolument pas, » déclara Draco. « Je me contente de faire certaines observations. »

« Observations, mon cul, » dit sèchement Harry. « Qui m'a insulté comme du poisson pourri pour avoir choisi cette endroit comme deuxième point de rendez-vous? » demanda-t-il en désignant la vieille cabane délabrée.

« Ce n'est pas de ma faute si tu es suffisamment stupide pour choisir un endroit hanté, » rétorqua Draco.

« Tu es juste en colère parce que tu as enfin compris comment je m'étais moqué de toi ce jour là, » dit Harry avec un sourire moqueur.

« Comment est ce que j'aurai pu savoir que tu avais une putain de cape d'invisibilité? » s'indigna Draco.

« Si tu ne t'avais pas été aussi désagréable avec mes amis ce jour là, je ne t'aurai jamais balancé de boue, » répliqua Harry. Il sembla réfléchir un moment. « Peut être que si, quand même, » admit-il. « C'était drôle. »

« Je pensais qu'on s'était mis d'accord pour oublier cette histoire, » dit Draco en le fusillant du regard.

« C'est toi qui a décidé que ce n'était plus une bonne idée de m'insulter, » dit Harry d'un ton doucereux. « Je n'ai jamais rien dit de tel. »

Draco se renfrogna. « Je ne voulais pas dire que je ne t'insulterai plus jamais, » aboya-t-il. « Merlin, je te déteste, Potter. »

« Tu dis des choses tellement gentilles, Malfoy, » dit Harry en éclatant de rire.

Draco sourit, amusé, et ils remarquèrent enfin que Blaise les regardait tous les deux d'un air incrédule.

« Vous savez, » dit lentement Blaise, « je ne prévoyais pas de parler à qui que ce soit de cette rencontre, mais je pense que ça ne changerait rien si je le faisais. Personne ne voudrait me croire. »

Harry et Draco s'entreregardèrent. « Euh, tu as sans doute raison, » acquiesça Harry. « Moi même, j'ai encore du mal à y croire, des fois. »

La conversation se dirigea vers des sujets plus légers alors que Draco et Blaise échangeaient des nouvelles. Draco ne semblait pas encore prêt à rentrer, et Harry se contentait d'écouter, assis. Il n'était pas vraiment pressé de retourner dans sa chambre étroite. C'était bien plus intéressant d'écouter les ragots des serpentards.

Ses oreilles se redressèrent quand la mystérieuse Daphné Greengrass fut mentionnée. Il se souvenait à peine de la jeune fille tranquille. Il fut extrêmement surpris d'apprendre que Blaise était sorti avec elle, mais avait rompu parce qu'elle était trop ennuyeuse.

« Pansy serait un changement excitant pour toi, » dit Draco en taquinant son ami.

Blaise eut une grimace de dégoût. « Tu ne te débarrasseras pas de cette garce en me la collant dans les bras, » dit-il.

« Je suis enfin débarrassé d'elle, » dit Draco joyeusement. « L'un des nombreux avantages de changer de camp. »

« Je suis certain qu'il y a _beaucoup_ d'avantages, » dit Blaise d'un ton plein de sous entendus, et Draco le menaça du regard. Ils jetèrent tous les deux un coup d'oeil à Harry, et celui ci les regarda à son tour sans comprendre, certain qu'il venait de manquer quelque chose, comme ils avaient totalement ignoré sa présence jusqu'à ce moment.

« Quoi ? » demanda-t-il avec curiosité.

« Rien, » rétorqua Draco, qui se retourna vers Blaise. « Blaise est juste en train de m'ennuyer. »

« Peu importe, » dit Harry, vexé d'être laissé de côté. Il recommença à frapper le rocher, alors qu'il cessait d'écouter le reste des ragots serpentards en attendant Draco. Il supposait qu'il pouvait rentrer tout seul, mais il n'avait pas vraiment envie de découvrir le genre de réaction qu'aurait Narcissa si il arrivait sans Draco.

La sorcière avait été bien plus sympathique qu'Harry avait imaginé, mais elle avait fait partie des mangemorts. Il était certain qu'elle pouvait se transformer en garce sadique si elle le devait. Cela fit dévier ses pensées vers Bellatrix. Cette femme était vraiment une garce sadique – une garce sadique _folle à lier_. Ce n'était pas vraiment une bonne combinaison, dans l'esprit de Harry.

Il pouvait faire la paix avec quelques serpentards, mais cela ne serait jamais le cas avec Bellatrix. Il reconnaissait que la haine qu'il éprouvait envers elle dépassait de loin tout ce qu'il avait ressenti pour les Malfoy, ou même Snape quand il l'avait le plus détesté. Le simple fait de penser son nom était suffisant pour le mettre en colère presque immédiatement.

Il ne pouvait pas définir ce qui la rendait différente exactement. Snape avait tué Dumbledore, et Bellatrix avait tué Sirius. Mais si il réussissait à travailler avec Snape, il était certain de pouvoir réussir à tuer Bellatrix. Il avait réussi à lancer le sort une fois, et il n'aurait aucune hésitation à la tuer si il en avait l'opportunité.

Alors qu'il y réfléchissait, il réalisa que Snape pouvait tuer si il devait le faire, mais n'en éprouvait aucun plaisir. Bellatrix, d'un autre côté, se complaisait dans le meurtre.

« Harry. »

Tout en grimaçant sur ces pensées, Harry se tourna vers Draco. « Quoi ? » demanda-t-il avec colère.

Draco semblait inquiet. « À quoi pensais-tu? » demanda-t-il.

Harry laissa tomber sa tête entre ses mains. Il se contenta de secouer la tête, ne souhaitant pas en parler.

« Potter, tout à l'heure je me moquais, » dit lentement Blaise, « mais est ce que tu étais _réellement_ en train de comploter contre le Lord Noir ? »

« Quelqu'un doit le faire, » marmonna Harry.

« Merde, Potter! » s'exclama Blaise. « Tu penses sincèrement que tu vas vaincre le Lord Noir par toi même? »

Harry leva la tête pour le regarder. « Oui, je vais le vaincre, » dit-il d'un ton assuré qui montrait sa détermination. « Mais je ne le ferai pas tout seul. Même toi, Zabini, tu participes à ta façon. »

Blaise le regarda sans cligner des yeux pendant de longues secondes avant de se tourner vers Draco.

« Il est bien réel, » dit calmement Draco.

Harry pensa que c'était une chose étrange à dire, mais Blaise sembla comprendre, hochant la tête lentement pour marquer son accord. Harry n'apprécia pas quand Draco éloigna Blaise et commença à lui parler rapidement à voix basse.

En tout cas, il était à peu près sûr qu'il n'aurait pas à les regarder s'embrasser, si Blaise cherchait à rencontrer une fille plus intéressante. Il se dit que c'était déjà difficile de rencontrer une fille, et se demanda comment Draco comptait rencontrer un garçon qui accepterait de sortir avec lui, surtout si il se cachait avec Harry. Draco devrait attendre, se dit Harry avec satisfaction.

Il n'eut pas le temps de s'attarder sur ces pensées car Draco déclara soudain qu'il était temps pour eux d'y aller. Harry était plus que près à retourner chez les Dursley.

Il se sentit très mal à l'aise quand, de retour dans la chambre, Narcissa s'agita autour d'eux pour vérifier que tout allait bien. N'ayant aucun moyen de passer ce barrage excepté en escaladant les meubles, il finit par suivre l'exemple de Draco et l'embrasser sur la joue pour la rassurer. Cela fonctionna, et elle lui permit de passer.

Pendant tout le reste de la soirée, Harry se sentit assommé par la situation. C'était bien plus simple quand il évitait d'y penser, mais il se sentit tout de même inexplicablement nerveux quand le moment d'aller dormir arriva.

Il était tard, et les Dursley étaient déjà couchés. Grâce à l'usage de Sorts de silence, ils purent chacun leur tour aller aux toilettes et se préparer pour dormir. Harry ne fit aucun commentaire quand Draco sortit des pyjamas pour tous les deux, et ils se changèrent rapidement pendant que Narcissa était dans la salle de bains.

Le fait que Draco était anormalement silencieux n'aidait pas à le mettre à l'aise. Le blond se contenta de monter dans le lit et se tourna sur le côté, face au mur, comme la nuit précédente. Harry s'allongea sur le dos. Si il se tournait sur la droite, alors il se trouvait face au dos de Draco. Si il se tournait sur la gauche, alors il faisait face à Narcissa. S'allonger sur le dos semblait la meilleure solution.

Il ne comprenait pas pourquoi il se sentait plus tendu que la nuit précédente. Il finit par décider que c'était parce que la nuit précédente, il y avait eu une sorte de crise. Quelque chose qu'il pouvait gérer. Cette nuit, il ne savait pas à quoi s'attendre.

Au moins, Draco ne semblait pas pleurer. Harry se sentit horrible d'avoir de telles pensées, mais il souhaitait presque que Draco _soit_ en train de pleurer. Au moins, il saurait quoi faire si il devait tenir Draco et le réconforter jusqu'à ce qu'il s'endorme.

Finalement, il s'endormit.

Le lendemain matin, Harry se réveilla seul dans le lit. Du moins, il était seul, jusqu'à ce que Draco ne se laisse tomber sur le lit et que Victoria ne soit posée sur son torse.

« C'est l'heure du petit déjeuner, » dit Draco en lui adressant un sourire moqueur.

Harry le fusilla du regard, se demandant comment il pouvait être d'aussi bonne humeur. Draco n'était pas censé être de bonne humeur, surtout pas le matin. Mais Victoria se montrait exigeante, à sa façon, et Harry finir par se lever à contrecoeur pour commencer la journée.

Le matin se passait de manière assez paisible, et Harry ressortait les blocs colorés des formes pour Victoria quand Winky apparut dans la pièce, semblant inquiète.

« Qu'est ce qu'il se passe, Winky? » demanda Harry avec inquiétude.

« Un message pour Maître Harry, » répondit l'elfe en lui tendant un parchemin que Harry prit avec réluctance. Il commençait à se lasser de ces messages, et comme il était avec Draco, celui-ci ne pouvait provenir que d'une seule personne.

Harry se rembrunit en lisant le parchemin. Il prit sa baguette qui se trouvait sur la table de chevet, et lança un _Incendio_ pour le brûler. « Merci, » marmonna-t-il en direction de Winky.

Elle hocha nerveusement la tête, puis disparut.

« Qu'est ce qu'il y a, maintenant? » demanda Draco.

« J'ai des choses à faire, » répondit Harry, d'un ton qui n'admettait pas de questions.

« Sais tu quand tu seras de retour? » s'inquiéta Narcissa.

« Je n'en ai aucune idée, » répondit Harry. « Je dois m'occuper de... de quelque chose. Après, il faudra encore que je prépare des potions, d'autant plus que je n'en ai fait aucune hier. J'ai promis à Madame Pomfresh que je les lui amènerai bientôt. »

« Ta famille sera partie, demain et après demain ? » demanda soudain Draco.

« Oui, je crois, » répondit distraitement Harry, alors qu'il cherchait ses chaussures. Draco les sortit de sous le lit de Victoria et les lui tendit.

« Merci, » dit Harry, en se demanda comment Draco faisait pour toujours savoir où se trouvait quoi.

« Et bien, si tu apportes les ingrédients ici, je pourrai t'aider avec les potions? On pourrait travailler dans la cuisine, » suggéra Draco.

Harry se figea, et regarda Draco, tenant dans sa main les lacets de ses chaussures.

Il réfléchit rapidement en laçant ses chaussures. C'était une idée saugrenue de préparer des potions dans la cuisine des Dursley, d'autant plus qu'il y avait un labo entièrement équipé à Grimmauld Place. Mais Harry aurait de l'aide, et Draco était doué pour les potions. Et Draco voulait désespérément quelque chose à faire.

Mais qu'est ce qu'il allait dire à Snape? Il pourrait lui dire qu'il avait demandé de l'aide à Hermione. Il réfléchit, essayant de se rappeler si il avait dit à Snape qu'il comptait faire appel à elle. Et en parlant d'Hermione, il ne savait toujours pas quoi lui dire. Il pourrait peut être simplement lui dire qu'il avait acheté les potions.

Il se redressa lentement et vit l'expression pleine d'espoir de Draco. « J'apprécierai d'avoir de l'aide, » admit-il. « Je vais voir ce que je peux faire aujourd'hui pour ramener tout ce dont on aura besoin. »

« Bien, » dit Draco, hochant la tête avec satisfaction.

Harry se leva et rangea sa baguette dans la poche arrière de son jean. Narcissa posa une main sur son bras pour l'arrêter, et il l'interrogea du regard.

« Est ce que c'est dangereux? » demanda-t-elle d'un air inquiet.

Harry fut surpris de réaliser qu'elle s'inquiétait sincèrement à son sujet, même lorsque Draco ne l'accompagnait pas. Il secoua négativement la tête. « Je ne pense pas, » dit-il. Il ne pouvait pas affirmer que ce n'était pas dangereux, étant donné que Snape était concerné. « C'est juste quelque chose dont je dois m'occuper. »

Narcissa hocha la tête, mais serra rapidement Harry dans ses bras. « Fais attention, » murmura-t-elle doucement.

« Promis, » répondit Harry avant de sortir.

Narcissa était bien moins démonstrative que Mrs Weasley, mais Harry réalisa soudain qu'elles étaient toutes deux mères, et qu'elles s'inquiétaient toutes les deux pour lui. Est-ce qu'il y avait une sorte de code universel qui faisait que les mères s'occupent des orphelins ? Et dans ce cas, comment expliquer le comportement de Petunia ? Est-ce qu'elle se montrait plus serviable récemment à cause d'une réaction tardive ? Est-ce que c'était seulement une règle de sorcières, et non de moldues ?

Harry secoua la tête pour se débarrasser de ses pensées, et se précipita vers le lieu de transplanage. Snape n'apprécierait pas de devoir l'attendre.

Il ne fut pas surpris d'être accueilli par un regard glacial en entrant dans le laboratoire de potions.

« Pourquoi n'étiez-vous pas encore arrivé, Potter? » dit Snape sèchement. « Vous avez du travail à faire. »

« Je sais que j'ai du travail à faire, » rétorqua Harry.

« Je n'ai pas de temps à perdre avec votre fainéantise, » dit froidement Snape.

« Ce n'est pas de la fainéantise, » s'énerva Harry. « Mais je ne peux pas être partout à la fois. Je n'ai pas eu une minute à moi depuis plusieurs jours. »

Snape le regarda attentivement. « Ah, oui, pourriez vous expliquer votre urgence de l'autre jour? »

« J'ai Scrimgeour sur le dos, » rétorqua Harry, passant sous silence la partie concernant Draco et Narcissa, et ne parlant à Snape que d'une partie des événements de ce soir là.

« Pourquoi? » interrogea Snape.

« Ce bâtard essaye de m'utiliser parce que je suis le putain d'Elu, » dit amèrement Harry. « Il essaye depuis Noël dernier de faire de moi la grande icône de la Lumière, et il veut que je soutienne le Ministère. »

« Et vous n'avez pas sauté sur l'occasion d'avoir un peu plus de publicité? » demanda Snape.

« Non, » répondit Harry, d'un ton amer. « Mais cette fois ci il a essayé de me faire chanter. »

Snape écarquilla les yeux, surpris. « Il a essayé de vous faire chanter? »

Harry eut un sourire ironique. « Oui, mais ça ne s'est pas passé comme il l'avait prévu, » dit-il d'un ton satisfait. « Il a essayé d'utiliser Victoria contre moi. À la place, j'ai maintenant des papiers qui me donnent la garde, Stan Shunpike et ceux qui sont emprisonnés sans raison seront libérés, et le Ministère va enfin faire un peu de ménage parmi ses employés. »

« Scrimgeour a accepté tout ça? » demanda Snape d'un ton incrédule.

« Oui, » dit Harry, extrêmement content de lui. « Et tout ce que je dois faire, c'est publier un autre de ces stupides articles, comme j'avais fait en cinquième année. Hermione et Ginny vont écrire en mon nom un message d'espoir pour le public, et Luna dira à son père de le publier. »

« Que dit cet article? » demanda Snape d'un ton soupçonneux.

« Oh, rien d'important, » répondit Harry. « Et j'aurai le dernier mot avant qu'il ne soit publié. » Il fronça les sourcils en se rappelant de la dispute avec Ron. « En fait, je me suis déjà disputé à cause de ça. Ron pense que je suis un idiot de refuser de dire que je vais me venger de vous et Malfoy pour ce qui s'est passé. »

« Je suis certain que le public aimerait entendre leur Elu parler de ses plans pour s'en prendre aux Mangemorts responsables d'une attaque aussi odieuse contre Poudlard et Albus Dumbledore, » dit Snape d'un ton pincé. « C'est certainement ce que Scrimgeour attend de vous. »

« Je me fous complètement de ce que Scrimgeour attend, » rétorqua Harry. « Il veut que je 'remonte le moral' et 'redonne de l'espoir', alors c'est ce que je ferai. Mais je le ferai à ma façon, pas à la sienne. »

Snape le regarda un moment sans rien dire, et Harry en profita pour l'observer. Le sorcier ne semblait pas du tout en forme.

« Est ce que tout va bien, monsieur? » demanda Harry, sans réaliser l'inquiétude que l'on pouvait entendre dans sa voix.

Snape se rembrunit. « Non, tout ne va pas bien, » cracha-t-il.

« Qu'est ce qui ne va pas? » demanda rapidement Harry.

« Rien qui vous concerne, » répondit Snape.

Harry, surpris, cligna des yeux. Il s'était attendu à être informé de la disparition des Malfoy.

« Alors, quel est le problème? » demanda-t-il.

« Je serai absent pendant les quelques jours à venir, » dit sèchement Snape.

Harry était certain que Snape allait être occupé à chercher les Malfoy. Il se mordit la lèvre en se demandant si il devait lui dire ce qu'il savait. Draco serait horrifié si il parlait à Snape, mais le blond ne savait pas que Snape était un espion. D'un autre côté, Harry n'était pas certain de quelle serait la réaction de Snape, d'autant plus qu'il n'avait toujours pas de preuve concrète de la loyauté des Malfoy. Harry décida finalement de garder le silence.

Snape le regardait d'un air méprisant. « Vous devrez réaliser les potions vous-même, mais je ne vous ai pas laissé sans instructions, » dit il.

Harry le fusilla du regard, mais ne dit rien. Il était soulagé que Snape attribue son silence à un autre problème.

« Peut être que Miss Granger pourrait vous aider, » dit Snape. « Merlin sait que vous avez besoin d'aide. »

Harry se mordit la langue pour ne pas répondre. Cela l'arrangeait, et il était décidé à ne pas répondre à la provocation.

« Vous êtes conscient, bien sûr que vous devrez préparer ces potions ailleurs si vous souhaitez que quelqu'un vous aide, » dit froidement Snape, observant attentivement Harry. « Cette demeure est protégée par le sort de Fidelius, et Dumbledore m'a nommé Gardien du Secret. »

Harry le regarda avec stupéfaction, sa colère oubliée. Snape semblait particulièrement satisfait de la réaction de Harry.

« Je vous ai prévenu que je ne vous permettrai pas d'amener vos camarades ici, » dit Snape d'un ton méprisant.

En réalité, ce n'était pas ce qui inquiétait Harry, mais si c'était ce que Snape voulait croire, alors il n'allait pas le détromper. Mais il réalisa que Snape _devrait_ être informé de la situation des Malfoy avant que Harry n'ait la permission de les emmener dans cette maison. Il n'y avait pas moyen d'éviter cela. Il se rendait soudainement compte qu'il avait inconsciemment espéré trouver une autre solution qui éviterait la confrontation.

« Et pour Victoria ? » demanda Harry.

« Les protections ont déjà été modifiées pour lui permettre de rentrer, » admit Snape à contrecoeur.

« Merci, » dit Harry, soulagé de pouvoir au moins l'amener _elle_ à Grimmauld Place.

« Les pièces ne sont pas encore dans un état permettant d'accueillir un enfant, » dit Snape sévèrement. « Vous laisserez votre elfe de maison rendre cet endroit habitable avant. »

« Oui, monsieur, » dit Harry, se sentant toujours un peu perdu. Qu'est ce qu'il allait faire pour Draco et Narcissa?

Harry serra les dents et subit les remarques désobligeantes de Snape alors que ce dernier passait en revue les potions qu'il devrait préparer pour Madame Pomfresh. Il était soulagé que Snape annote chacune des pages du livre, avec toutes les indications nécessaires, pour chaque potion.

Harry reçut une liste des ingrédients disponibles, et une liste des ingrédients qu'il allait devoir acheter. Là aussi, il y avait des notes spécifiques. Ce qu'il fallait vérifier concernant l'odeur, la texture et l'apparence pour chaque ingrédient. Harry se lamenta sur le fait qu'il ne comprendrait jamais rien aux potions. Enfin, il pouvait toujours suivre des indications.

Et pour une fois, les indications de Snape étaient complètes. De toute évidence, il ne laissait aucune place à l'interprétation erronée de Harry concernant les potions.

A la fin, Harry se sentait complètement submergé et se demandait comment il avait pu penser pouvoir gérer tout ça. Il se rappela pourquoi en relisant les notes méticuleuses. Snape savait ce qu'il faisait, même si Harry n'y comprenait rien.

Il soupira en parcourant les notes après le départ de Snape. Il allait devoir les recopier attentivement sur du parchemin propre. Draco reconnaîtrait certainement l'écriture de Snape, sinon. Et puis au moins, comme ça, Harry pourrait les étudier, et il aurait peut être une petite idée de ce qu'il faisait.

« Winky, » appela Harry. Il se sentait toujours stupide à chaque fois qu'il l'appelait, mais encore plus quand il n'y avait rien d'urgent.

Elle apparut presque immédiatement. « Oui, Maître Harry? » dit l'elfe.

« Est ce que tu pourrais m'apporter un peu de parchemin, une plume et de l'encre? » demanda Harry. « En fait, je ne suis pas sûr d'en avoir, mais peut être que Draco en aurait. »

Winky revint peu après avec les objets que Harry avait demandés, et un message de Draco comme quoi Harry était un imbécile désorganisé.

Harry sourit, remercia Winky, et lui demanda de lui apporter à manger, ainsi qu'aux Malfoy. Il grignota quelques sandwich et des chips en commençant à recopier soigneusement tout ce dont il aurait besoin.

Ce qui suivait sur sa liste de choses à faire pour la journée était une visite chez l'Apothicaire sur le Chemin de Traverse. Ce n'était pas vraiment son magasin préféré, mais c'était encore plus inquiétant cette fois car il allait y être seul.

Il fronça les sourcils, essayant de voir si il avait un autre choix. Le Chemin de Traverse n'était plus vraiment un endroit sûr. Mais il n'y avait personne qu'il pouvait emmener avec lui. Il ne pouvait pas emmener Hermione parce qu'elle poserait trop de questions, et se demanderait ensuite pourquoi il ne lui demandait pas d'aider à préparer les potions.

Draco était une personne toute désignée, mais Draco ne pouvait pas aller sur le Chemin de Traverse. Et il ne pouvait certainement pas aller où que ce soit avec Harry Potter. Harry frissonna en imaginant ce cauchemar. Mais tant qu'il n'était pas _vu_ avec Harry Potter...

Harry emballa les ingrédients et ses notes, et transplana chez les Dursley.

Draco parut surexcité quand Harry arriva et posa le carton contenant les ingrédients sur son –leur – lit. Harry le regarda d'un air vaguement dégoûté, alors que Draco commençait à inventorier rapidement le contenu du carton. « Il y a quelque chose de malsain dans ta fascination pour les potions, » dit Harry.

« C'est simplement trop subtile pour toi, Harry, » dit Draco distraitement, en regardant les feuilles de parchemin que Harry avait recopiées.

Harry roula des yeux, mais le regarda avec un amusement attendri. Il avait décidément choisi les bonnes personnes pour l'aider avec les potions. Il jeta un coup d'œil à Narcissa, qui les regardait tous les deux avec un sourire chaleureux.

« Tout se passe bien? » demanda-t-elle.

Harry haussa les épaules. « Plutôt bien, mais je dois encore aller sur le Chemin de Traverse pour chercher le reste des ingrédients, » répondit-il.

L'expression de Narcissa se fit tout de suite plus inquiète, et Harry avait attiré l'attention de Draco.

« Tu y vas tout seul? » demanda le blond.

Harry haussa de nouveau les épaules. « Je n'ai pas vraiment le choix, » dit il, mais il regardait Draco d'un air calculateur.

« Tes amis vont t'accompagner, au moins, » dit Narcissa. « Le Chemin de Traverse n'est pas sûr en ce moment. »

Harry, pour toute réponse, hocha la tête, mais il continuait de regarder Draco, qui parut saisir l'idée de Harry.

Harry regarda brièvement Narcissa. « Mes amis pensent que je ne fais moi même que les potions les plus simples et que j'achète le reste, » dit-il. « Il y aurait trop de questions si je les emmenais avec moi acheter les ingrédients. »

« Il est difficile de trouver des potions de qualité à acheter, » dit Narcissa en fronçant les sourcils.

« Je sais, » dit Harry. « Mais mes amis savent aussi que j'ai des contacts avec des personnes inattendues. »

Il entendit Narcissa inspirer brusquement, et il se tourna vers elle pour la regarder dans les yeux. « Scrimgeour était ici il y a quelques jours, » dit-il. « Mes amis le savent, et je pense que je peux les égarer sur cette piste. Ils ne lui parlent jamais, alors ils ne sauront pas comment j'ai obtenu les potions. »

Narcissa hocha la tête, et Harry pouvait voir qu'elle était soulagée. Cela ne faisait que souligner le fait qu'il y avait toujours de la méfiance entre eux, même si ils faisaient tous de leur mieux. Harry regarda de nouveau Draco.

« Ce serait pratique si tu avais quelqu'un pour surveiller tes arrières, » dit Draco d'un ton détaché.

Harry lui sourit d'un air entendu. « Oui, en effet, » dit il. « Surtout quelqu'un qui saurait de quoi il parle quand il s'agit d'acheter des ingrédients de potions. »

« Où est la cape? » demanda Draco, souriant en retour.

Narcissa les regarda d'un air soupçonneux. « Tu ne peux certainement pas envisager de l'accompagner? » demanda-t-elle à son fils.

« Si, » répondit simplement Draco.

« Draco, c'est dangereux pour... » Elle ne finit pas sa phrase et regarda alternativement les deux garçons. « C'est dangereux pour tous les deux, » soupira-t-elle.

« Je pense qu'on pourrait nous mettre en haut des listes des sorciers les plus recherchés, par les deux camps de cette guerre, » confirma joyeusement Harry. « Mais je ne pense pas que Draco arrive en première position, » ajouta-t-il d'un ton faussement déçu.

Draco faillit s'étrangler en regardant Harry. Narcissa adressa un regard de reproche au brun.

« Oh, allez, » dit Harry. « Il y a quelque chose d'absolument hilarant quand on imagine un Malfoy, mangemort reconnu, et Harry Potter aller faire du shopping ensemble. » Il pencha la tête sur le côté, pensif. « Je suis sûr qu'il y a une bonne centaine de plaisanteries à faire là-dessus. Je me demande si Fred et George pourrait en trouver quelques unes, » s'interrogea-t-il.

« Harry, tu as un sens de l'humour vraiment tordu, » dit Draco d'une voix traînante, mais il avait du mal à s'empêcher de sourire.

Harry haussa les épaules d'un air détaché. « J'ai le choix entre rire ou devenir fou. Je préfère rire, » dit-il.

Il se mordit la lèvre. « En fait, je pourrai peut être obtenir une escorte qui ne poserait pas de questions, » dit il, en repensant à Fred et George.

« Qui? » demanda Draco.

« Je n'avais pas pensé à eux tout à l'heure, mais Fred et George pourrait venir avec moi, » admit Harry. « Ils savent garder un secret, » ajouta-t-il quand Draco le regarda avec incrédulité.

« Ils courraient avertir les autres, » se moqua Draco. « Ce sont des Weasley, » dit-il d'un ton dégoûté.

Harry le fusilla du regard, mais ne lui reprocha pas son ton sur lequel il avait parlé des Weasley. « Je ne vais pas trahir ta confiance, mais si je voulais, je pourrai parler de _toi_ à Fred et George, et ils ne répéteraient rien, » dit-il froidement.

Les yeux de Draco s'étrécirent. « Ils le feraient. Trois de leurs frères ont été blessés à cause de moi. »

« Ils ne garderaient pas le silence pour toi, » dit Harry. « Ils le feraient pour _moi_. »

Cela fit réfléchir Draco. « Pourquoi est ce qu'ils ne diraient rien? » demanda-t-il, déviant légèrement la conversation.

C'était une bonne question, réalisa Harry, et il y réfléchit un moment avant de répondre. Ron et Hermione ne garderaient jamais quelque chose comme le fait d'héberger Draco Malfoy secret, mais il savait que les jumeaux le feraient. La question était pourquoi ?

« Fred et George n'ont pas le même respect de l'autorité que les autres, » dit lentement Harry. « Ils ne pensent pas vraiment que la guerre soit un jeu, mais ils font comme si. Ils me font confiance, et ils me respectent, je suppose, » dit-il pensivement. « Je suis en quelque sorte… » Il ne finit pas sa phrase, essayant de déterminer ce qu'il était.

« Le maître du jeu? » proposa Draco, suivant ce que Harry avait dit.

Harry haussa les épaules. « Je suppose qu'on peut dire ça comme ça, » acquiesça-t-il. « Ils ne joueront pas de la façon que les autres le voudraient, mais ils me voient comme le maître du jeu. Je suis sûr qu'il trouverait la situation à mourir de rire. » Il eut un sourire en coin. « En fait, je pense qu'ils seraient fiers de moi. »

« Ils seraient fiers de toi parce que tu me caches ici, » répéta Draco.

« Oui, » dit Harry, son sourire s'agrandissant. « Ils garderaient le secret, mais sans doute à condition de pouvoir être présent pour regarder les réactions quand tous les autres le découvriraient. Ils commanderaient du pop corn en avance, juste pour l'occasion. »

« Je suis un mangemort, » dit Draco en parlant lentement et en articulant, comme pour s'assurer que Harry comprenne bien.

Harry roula des yeux. « Je le sais, et ils le savent, » dit il. « Je sais aussi qu'ils accordent plus d'importance à leurs vies qu'à la tienne. »

Draco le regarda attentivement. « Qu'est ce que c'est censé vouloir dire? » aboya-t-il.

Harry lui lança un regard noir. « Ça veut dire qu'ils ne vont pas me prendre la tête. Si je leur disais de te laisser tranquille, ils le feraient. Ils savent que je suis celui qui essaye de protéger tout le monde, et que je peux faire en sorte que ça arrive. Ils se poseront des questions, mais ils ne m'interrogeront pas. Ils accepteront que, quelles que soient mes raisons pour te protéger, au fond, je fais tout ce que je peux pour sauver le Monde Sorcier. »

« L'Elu, » murmura Draco.

« Oui, c'est formidable que je sois l'Elu, tu ne trouves pas ? » demanda Harry d'un ton sarcastique.

Draco cligna des yeux. « Tu as enfin réalisé que tu es le leader de ton camp, n'est ce pas? »

« Ça a été assez difficile à ignorer ces derniers temps, » rétorqua Harry. « J'ai des Malfoy dans ma chambre, les membres de l'Ordre qui m'écoutent réellement, Scrimgeour qui s'incline face à mes exigences, Zabini qui me demande de l'aide, et même ma tante se montre à peu près serviable. »

« Tout le monde a peur, et ils pensent que tu es leur seul espoir, » dit doucement Draco.

« Je sais parfaitement bien pourquoi j'obtiens un peu de coopération, » dit amèrement Harry. « Tout ce que j'ai à faire en échange, c'est _de sauver tout le Monde Sorcier _! »

Draco haussa un sourcil face à cette explosion. « Donc, ce que tu essayes de dire, c'est que les jumeaux Weasley accepteraient de coopérer avec toi, » dit-il d'une voix traînante.

Harry soupira de frustration. « Non, j'essayais de dire que je voulais aller au Chemin de Traverse, » marmonna-t-il, « mais j'ai l'impression que ça a tourné au parcours d'obstacle. »

« Et tu souhaites emmener Draco avec toi sur le Chemin de Traverse, » intervint Narcissa.

Harry lui adressa un demi-sourire. « En fait, oui, j'aimerai bien. Il s'y connaît mieux que moi en potions, et il me serait d'une grande aide pour les achats que j'ai à faire. Il connaît aussi les autres mangemorts, alors ce serait logique qu'il m'accompagne pour surveiller. Ce serait aussi pas mal d'avoir avec moi quelqu'un qui sache utiliser sa baguette, au cas où il y aurait un problème. »

« Mais tu aurais quand même l'air d'être seul, » fit remarquer Narcissa.

« Il n'y a pas grand chose que je puisse faire à ce sujet, » répondit Harry. « Mais je préférerai avoir un soutien avec moi, même si il est invisible. »

« Et que fais-tu de la sécurité de Draco? » interrogea Narcissa.

Harry la regarda droit dans les yeux. « Je n'ai pas l'intention qu'il lui arrive quoi que ce soit, » dit il sérieusement. « Si il se passe quelque chose de trop grave pour y faire face, je veux qu'il revienne ici et envoie immédiatement un message aux Weasley. Il pourrait le faire de façon anonyme – dire à Tante Petunia de l'écrire, par exemple – mais donner autant d'informations que possible pour que l'Ordre puisse au moins avoir une petite idée de ce qui m'est arrivé. »

« Nous savons tous que je suis une cible privilégiée, » dit Harry. « Je ne m'attends pas, et je ne veux pas, que Draco soit vu avec moi. Mais entre nous, je pense qu'on peut réussir à faire suffisamment attention pour que rien ne se passe. »

« La cape d'invisibilité n'est pas à 100 sûre, » dit Narcissa.

« Non, c'est vrai, » acquiesça Harry. « Et en fait, ça peut être un problème si Fol Œil est dans le coin. Mais un Charme de Désillusion avec la cape pourrait résoudre ce problème, au moins. »

Narcissa soupira. « Je préférerai qu'aucun de vous n'y aille, » dit elle.

« Je sais, » dit doucement Harry. Il se sentait étrange en essayant de rassurer Narcissa Malfoy, mais il le faisait néanmoins. « Mais on va juste aller au Chemin de Traverse, rien d'autre. »

Elle hocha la tête, résignée. « Je sais que tu dois faire ce que tu as à faire, » dit elle.

« Merci, » dit Harry avec gratitude. Il se tourna vers Draco, qui avait de nouveau une expression calculatrice.

« Qu'est ce qu'il y a encore? » demanda Harry avec suspicion.

« Tu serais mieux protégé si tu avais à la fois une protection visible et invisible, » dit Draco.

Harry fronça les sourcils. « On en a déjà parlé, » dit il lentement.

Draco hésita un moment. « Oui. Et tu as dit que tu pouvais obtenir la coopération des jumeaux Weasley, » dit il.

Harry, incrédule, écarquilla les yeux. « Est ce que tu es en train de suggérer que je leur parle de toi? » s'exclama-t-il.

Draco ferma brièvement les yeux en grimaçant. « Je te fais confiance, » dit-il fermement, ouvrant les yeux pour croiser le regard de Harry.

* * *

Réponses aux reviews (pour tous les reviewers qui ont un profil sur ffnet, j'ai déjà répondu… Et oui, je me sers de la technologie !)

Magicluz : ouh la… il va falloir que je fasse attention à publier assez rapidement à chaque fois… D'autant plus qu'il reste encore pas mal de chapitres à traduire !

Camille : et oui, c'est agréable de voir un Harry un peu plus mâture… ça rend tout de suite le récit plus intéressant ! Sinon, j'espère que ce chapitre ci t'a plus aussi…

Lilyp : et voilà la rencontre Harry / Draco / Blaise ! Alors, qu'est ce que tu en as pensé ?

Nomade : pour la rencontre avec Snape, il faudra attendre un peu… Mais en attendant, il y aura la rencontre Draco / jumeaux ! (c'est absolument hilarant, je préfère prévenir…)

Anne o'nyme : merci pour ta review ! Merci aussi pour les encouragements… Vu le nombre de chapitres qu'il me reste à traduire, j'en aurai besoin. Sinon, j'espère que ce chapitre t'a plu autant que les précédents !

Manew : merci pour ta review !

Lys : merci pour les compliments ! Pour répondre à ta question, la VO est complète, et dans mon profil il y a lien vers le profil de Vorabiza (qui a écrit la fic).


	16. Chapter 16

Disclaimer : je ne possède toujours rien... Vous n'en avez pas marre de toujours lire la même phrase en haut de page ? (si il y a encore quelqu'un qui la lit, c'est pas sûr…)

Avertissement : rating M (toujours pas pour ce chapitre, mais ça approche !!!), et il s'agit d'un slash.  
Bonne lecture !

* * *

Chapitre Seize

Fred et George escortèrent Harry jusqu'à leur appartement au-dessus du magasin, et notèrent avec un grand intérêt que Harry tenait la porte ouverte plus longtemps que nécessaire avant de la refermer derrière lui.

« Comme c'est intéressant, » dit Fred. « Il semblerait que tu nous aies amené de la compagnie aujourd'hui, Harry? »

Harry hocha la tête. « Vous avez des sorts de silence, sur l'appartement? » demanda-t-il.

« Evidemment, » dit Fred d'un ton hautain. « On ne peut pas se permettre que les clients en bas se demandent quels sont les bruits étranges qui viennent d'ici. »

« Qu'est ce qu'il se passe, Harry? » demanda George avec intérêt. « On a supposé que tu cachais Ginny, mais je ne pense pas que tu aies besoin d'intimité pour Ginny dans notre appartement. »

« On ne sait jamais ce qu'ils pourraient avoir en tête, » dit Fred en remuant les sourcils, d'un air plein de sous-entendus.

« C'est vrai, » concéda George, avant de se retourner vers Harry, attendant sa réponse.

Harry roula des yeux. « Je ne sors même plus avec votre soeur, » marmonna-t-il en se tournant vers son partenaire invisible et en lui faisant un signe de la tête.

Soudain, la cape d'invisibilité fut rendue à Harry, et un sort fut entendu. Draco Malfoy apparut, se tenant à côté de Harry et regardant les jumeaux avec méfiance.

Les jumeaux écarquillèrent les yeux, et échangèrent un regard avant de se retourner vers Harry.

« Tu es au courant que Malfoy est avec toi ? » demanda Fred.

Harry hocha la tête, regardant attentivement les jumeaux.

Fred et George prirent un moment pour réfléchir à la situation.

« Et bien, Harry, » dit George lentement. « Je dois reconnaître que je ne m'attendais pas à ce que toi et Ginny restiez ensemble, mais je n'aurai jamais pensé que Malfoy serait ta conquête suivante. »

Harry, indigné, se mit à bafouiller. « Il n'est pas... Je suis pas... »

Fred et George sourirent, heureux d'avoir inversé les rôles et rendu Harry incohérent.

Draco se détendit légèrement et sourit à Harry d'un air moqueur. « On _dort_ ensemble, Harry, » dit-il d'une voix traînante.

Harry fusilla Draco du regard alors que les jumeaux éclataient de rire. « Mais on ne dort pas _ensemble_, » aboya Harry.

« Mais tu as l'air tellement sexy quand tu portes _mon_ pyjama, » ronronna Draco d'une voix séductrice.

Harry haussa les sourcils. « Mais je... on n'est pas... »

« Notre petit Harry, il a bien grandi, » dit Fred d'une voix attendrie.

« C'est bon, ça suffit, » s'énerva Harry, leur adressant à tous les trois un regard noir. Décidant qu'il ne se souciait pas si les trois sorciers décidaient de s'entretuer à coups de sorts, Harry leur tourna le dos et s'éloigna à grand pas pour se laisser tomber sur le canapé le plus proche.

« Euh, Harry, » dit George d'un ton curieux. « Est ce que ça ira si _nous_ on tourne le dos à ce type ? »

« Sans doute pas, » grogna Harry. « Il pourrait essayer de se rincer l'oeil. »

« Potter! C'est dégoûtant! » s'exclama Draco, alors que les jumeaux commençaient à ricaner.

Fred et George se rapprochèrent et s'assirent sur le canapé face à Harry, mais il remarqua qu'ils tenaient leurs baguettes à la main. Harry regarda Draco par-dessus son épaule, et il vit qu'il grimaçait d'un air dégoûté.

« Viens t'asseoir, idiot, » dit Harry.

Draco lui adressa un rictus dédaigneux, mais vint néanmoins s'asseoir à côté de lui. Il tenait aussi fermement sa baguette.

« Donc, Harry, » commença Fred, d'un ton détaché. « Tu es au courant qu'on devrait le dénoncer après l'avoir torturé sans merci. »

Harry haussa les épaules. « Oui, mais on ne va pas le faire, » dit-il.

Fred et George hochèrent la tête, analysant la réponse de Harry. « Très bien, alors qu'est ce qu'on va faire de lui ? » demanda George.

Harry jeta un coup d'oeil à Draco, qui grimaçait toujours. « Le faire dormir par terre ce soir pour être un tel chieur ? » suggéra-t-il timidement.

« Il n'y a même pas assez de place par terre, » s'irrita Draco.

« Tu le mériterais, » rétorqua Harry. « Je n'arrive pas à croire que les induises en erreur ça. Et c'est de ta faute si j'ai dû porter ton pyjama, » ajouta-t-il.

Draco n'eut pas le temps de répondre.

« Vous dormez _vraiment_ ensemble tous les deux? » demanda Fred, d'un air incrédule.

« Oui, mais c'est pas ce que vous croyez, » se défendit Harry. « Vous avez vu ma chambre chez les Dursley. Il n'y a pas beaucoup de place au départ, et maintenant j'ai... des invités, » dit-il, en se tournant vers Draco en insistant fortement sur le dernier mot.

« Victoria? » demanda George.

« Oui, » répondit Harry, décidant de ne pas mentionner Narcissa pour le moment.

Fred et George hochaient de nouveau la tête. Malgré les plaisanteries et les railleries, ils essayaient sincèrement de comprendre la situation.

« Bill et Charlie et Ron? » interrogea Fred.

Harry savait ce que Fred voulait dire. Il était soulagé qu'il n'accuse personne, mais Fred voulait tout de même savoir pourquoi ils n'allaient pas se venger de Malfoy pour ce qui était arrivé à ses frères.

« Et bien, pour Ron c'était un accident, et Draco n'était pas censé commencé un duel avec Charlie, » dit Harry en essayant d'avoir l'air raisonnable.

« Ce n'était pas de ma faute! » s'exclama Draco. « Je te l'ai déjà dit! »

« C'est à cause de tes cheveux qu'il t'a reconnu, » rétorqua Harry. « J'allais te dire que je pensais qu'on devrait les teindre, ou quelque chose du genre. »

« Je refuse de teindre mes cheveux! » s'écria Draco d'un ton horrifié.

« Ça permettrait de t'éviter d'être reconnu aussi rapidement, » le raisonna Harry.

« J'aurai l'air _horrible_ avec des cheveux noirs, » dit Draco qui commençait à pâlir.

« Mais ça serait parfaitement assorti avec les cernes noirs sous tes yeux, » dit Harry d'un ton faussement innocent. Peu importait que Draco ait lancé un sort pour les cacher, Harry savait qu'ils étaient là.

Draco frappa Harry à l'arrière de la tête, tout en le fusillant du regard. Mais Harry s'était attendu à une riposte quelconque, et éclata de rire.

« Je dois reconnaître que tes cheveux m'ont aussi permis de te trouver pour que je puisse te sortir de là, » dit Harry avec un grand sourire. Il n'allait pas admettre qu'il aimait bien les cheveux blonds de Draco.

« Si tu ne m'avais pas forcé à y aller, tu n'aurais pas eu besoin de me sortir de là, » dit Draco avec mauvaise humeur.

« Si je ne t'avais pas forcé ? » demanda Harry, incrédule. « Si je ne t'avais pas forcé à y aller, tu serais sans doute mort maintenant! »

Draco croisa les bras sur son torse. « Je refuse de continuer à parler de ça devant eux, » dit il en désignant les jumeaux de la tête. « Et je ne teindrai pas mes cheveux, » marmonna-t-il.

En donnant à Draco un dernier regard exaspéré, Harry se retourna vers les jumeaux. Fred et George les regardaient, les yeux écarquillés.

Harry sourit timidement. « Euh, oui, mais après tout, Charlie n'a pas été trop gravement blessé, n'est ce pas? »

Draco ricana, tout en râlant à voix basse.

« Tais-toi, » dit sèchement Harry. « Je t'ai soigné, oui ou non? »

Draco lui lança un regard noir, mais ne répondit pas.

« Hey, Harry, est ce que tu savais que Bill avait guéri miraculeusement? » demanda soudain George, en étudiant attentivement la réaction de Harry.

« Euh, oui, » répondit ce dernier. « Ron m'a envoyé une lettre pour me le dire. »

« Tout ça nous a paru assez mystérieux, » dit Fred. « Bill affirme qu'il ne sait pas pourquoi il a guéri aussi bien tout d'un coup. Il dit qu'une des potions doit avoir finalement fait son effet. »

« C'est bon à entendre, » dit Harry avec un sourire innocent.

Fred et George, amusés, ricanèrent. « Ouais, je suppose que ça te fait plaisir d'entendre qu'il affirme ne rien savoir, » dit Fred.

Harry redevint sérieux. « Bill ne sait rien, » dit-il. « Oui, après être parti, je me suis glissé dans la maison sans être vu, et je l'ai soigné. Ça, il le sait, mais c'est tout. »

Les jumeaux hochèrent la tête.

« Vous êtes les deux seuls en qui j'ai suffisamment confiance pour parler de Draco, » continua Harry. « J'ai besoin que vous gardiez ça pour vous. »

George haussa les épaules. « Oui, c'est sans doute mieux de ne rien dire aux autres, » admit-il, en regardant Draco.

« Alors, pourquoi est ce que tu as besoin de nous? » demanda Fred.

Harry lui adressa un sourire reconnaissant. « Deux ou trois petites choses. Déjà, j'avais besoin que quelqu'un soit au courant pour Draco. Si jamais il y a un problème, il pourra maintenant vous contacter, et vous pourrez transmettre le message aux autres. »

« Tu prévoies d'aller à la rencontre des problèmes, Harry? » demanda George avec un sourire moqueur.

« Je ne prévois rien du tout, » grommela Harry. « Ça arrive, c'est tout. »

« Tu ne prévois pas de chercher les problèmes, mais tu as décidé de t'associer avec un mangemort? » demanda Fred, avec un sourire aussi large que son jumeau.

« La ferme, » grogna Harry. Il remarqua que Draco aussi lui souriait d'un air moqueur.

« Je regrette sincèrement de te le dire, mais ils ont raison, Potter, » dit Draco d'un ton joyeux.

Harry grogna de frustration. Sans parler de tout le reste, il était vraiment mal si ces trois là commençaient à s'entendre et à se liguer contre lui. « Je vous déteste tous les trois, j'espère que vous le savez, » marmonna-t-il.

Il ferma les yeux et laissa sa tête tomber sur le dossier du canapé, essayant d'ignorer les ricanements des trois autres. Il sentit la main de Draco qui lui tapotait l'épaule. « Ne t'en fais pas, Potter. Moi aussi, je te déteste, alors il n'y a pas de raison de se sentir mal, » dit Draco d'une voix faussement compatissante.

Harry ouvrit les yeux et tourna la tête pour fusiller Draco du regard. « Pourquoi est ce que j'ai l'impression que j'aurai mieux fait de simplement venir seul ? » demanda-t-il.

Draco se rembrunit. « Ce n'est pas prudent, » se contenta-t-il de répondre.

Harry soupira fortement, et se redressa. Les jumeaux les regardaient tous les deux avec une pointe d'inquiétude.

« Si Malfoy s'inquiète, c'est qu'il y a un problème, Harry, » dit George.

« Ce n'est pas aussi terrible que ça en a l'air, » dit Harry. « Je dois juste finir de préparer les potions pour Madame Pomfresh, mais pour ça, il faut que j'achète des ingrédients. »

Il expliqua que Draco allait l'aider pour la préparation, et qu'il ne pouvait donc pas emmener les autres avec lui. Fred et George comprirent, et confirmèrent que ce n'était pas prudent de se promener sur le Chemin de Traverse seul. Surtout quand on s'appelle Harry Potter.

« Quelques uns des ingrédients sur sa liste ne se trouvent que dans l'Allée des Embrumes, » ajouta Draco.

Harry le regarda sévèrement. « Tu ne me l'avais pas dit, » dit-il.

Draco haussa les épaules. « Il y a une raison si je t'ai permis de mettre les deux là au courant, » répondit-il. « C'est déjà assez dangereux pour toi de te promener seul dans le Chemin de Traverse. Tu as besoin de quelqu'un de visible avec toi dans l'Allée des Embrumes. »

« On devrait peut être aller nous-mêmes chercher ces ingrédients pour toi, » suggéra Fred.

« On va là bas assez souvent pour des ingrédients dont on a besoin pour nos produits, » renchérit George.

Harry regardait Fred et George et ne vit pas l'expression de soulagement qui apparut sur le visage de Draco, mais les jumeaux si. Fred et George s'entre-regardèrent, puis se tournèrent vers Draco, lui lançant un regard curieux.

Harry se tourna à son tour vers le blond, et vit qu'il affichait de nouveau un air renfrogné. « Qu'est ce que c'est ton problème, maintenant ?" demanda Harry avec perplexité. « On devrait être soulagé qu'ils acceptent d'aller chercher ces autres ingrédients pour nous. Je n'ai pas vraiment envie de fréquenter l'Allée des Embrumes si je peux l'éviter. »

Draco conserva son regard vers Harry, mais celui-ci ne réalisa pas que Draco évitait délibérément les jumeaux. « Ça ne me surprend pas que ces deux là aient l'habitude de se promener dans des endroits où ils n'ont rien à faire, » dit Draco d'un ton dédaigneux.

« Merlin! » s'exclama Harry. « Ce n'est pas comme si j'avais besoin de te voir te promener dans l'Allée des Embrumes, de toutes façons. Quand tu vas faire du shopping là-bas, c'est la catastrophe assurée. Je préfère envoyer Fred et George. »

« Fais comme tu veux, » dit Draco d'un ton hautain.

Harry, exaspéré, roula les yeux. « Ecoute, est ce qu'on pourrait arrêter de se disputer deux minutes? » demanda-t-il.

Draco indiqua de continuer de la main. Harry se passa la main dans les cheveux, essayant de comprendre ce qui se passait. Quelque chose venait de se passer; il en était sûr. Mais il n'arrivait pas à savoir ce que c'était.

« Je dois d'abord passer à Gringott's, » dit Harry, renonçant à comprendre. « La dernière fois que j'y suis allé, je ne pensais pas avoir à acheter tout un stock d'ingrédients pour potions. »

« C'était quand, la dernière fois que tu y es allé ? » demanda Fred avec curiosité. « Certainement pas récemment. »

« Euh, si, en fait, ça ne fait pas très longtemps, » admit Harry, mais il décida de ne pas leur parler de Winky pour le moment.

« Bon, je t'accompagne, » dit Fred, sans poser plus de questions à Harry. « Et George peut rester ici avec Malfoy pour le moment. »

« Ça marche pour moi, » dit George en haussant les épaules.

Mais Draco avait l'air horrifié. « Il n'est pas question que je reste ici! » s'exclama-t-il.

« Bien sûr que si, » répondit George d'un ton apaisant. « Tu pourras m'aider à sélectionner quelques produits pour Harry en attendant qu'ils reviennent. »

Draco pâlit et regarda Harry, légèrement paniqué. « Potter? » implora-t-il.

Harry attrapa Draco par le bras et l'attira sur le côté. Il regarda les jumeaux d'un air soupçonneux, et décida de placer un sort de silence autour de lui et Draco.

« Draco, tu ne peux pas venir à Gringott's avec moi, » dit rapidement Harry. « Tu le sais. »

« Je pourrai attendre dehors, comme j'avais l'intention de le faire, » dit Draco. « Je ne veux pas rester ici. »

« Mais George a raison, » argumenta Harry. « Tu peux sélectionner quelques uns de leurs produits les plus utiles. Je sais que tu les connais déjà, » ajouta-t-il sèchement.

Draco sembla peiné.

« Draco, ils ne vont pas essayer de t'agresser ou quoi que ce soit, » dit Harry d'un ton rassurant. « Ils essayent juste de nous garder tous les deux en sécurité autant que possible. Comme ils nous aident, il n'y a pas de raison pour que tu prennes le risque d'attendre tout seul pendant que je suis à Gringott's. »

« Harry, ils n'ont aucune raison pour me garder en sécurité, » dit sèchement Draco.

« Est ce qu'ils ont fait quoi que ce soit? » demanda Harry. « Est-ce qu'ils ont posé beaucoup de questions ? »

« Non, »gronda Draco. « Mais ils le feront dès que tu seras parti. »

« Non, pas George, » insista Harry. « Il ne te fait pas suffisamment confiance pour te laisser ici tout seul, mais il a suffisamment confiance en mon jugement pour savoir que je veux que tu restes en sécurité autant que possible. C'est la meilleure solution. »

« Je refuse de rester ici avec un des Weasmoches, » dit Draco d'un ton dédaigneux.

Harry inspira profondément. Si Draco voulait jouer à ce jeu, très bien. « Si tu ne veux pas rester ici, alors je devrai avertir ta mère que tu as délibérément pris des risques inutiles, » dit-il.

« Laisse ma mère en dehors de tout ça, » dit sèchement Draco.

Harry sourit. « Non, » dit-il d'un ton extrêmement satisfait. « Je pense que ta mère serait très intéressée de l'apprendre. »

Draco se renfrogna, réalisant que Harry avait raison. Harry riait intérieurement. Draco était prêt à s'opposer à sa mère sur des choses importantes, mais il avait des limites.

« Je croyais que les Gryffondors étaient censés jouer fair play, » marmonna Draco.

Harry sourit, mais réussit à ne pas éclater de rire. « Comme tu me l'as fait remarqué, j'ai quelques tendances serpentardes qui peuvent parfois se révéler utiles, » dit-il. « Alors, tu restes? » demanda-t-il.

Toujours renfrogné, Draco annula le Sort de Silence et se dirigea jusqu'au canapé où il s'assit, les bras croisés, chacun de ses gestes marquant sa réprobation.

« Allons-y, Fred, » dit joyeusement Harry. « Oh, et Draco, ne mange pas et ne bois pas ce que George pourrait essayer de te donner. »

George leur fit signe de sortir joyeusement. Harry et Fred réussirent à atteindre la rue avant d'éclater de rire.

« Merlin! Tu es vraiment doué, Harry, » dit Fred, admiratif. « Je ne sais pas ce que tu lui as raconté, mais je suis surpris que ce soit aussi efficace. »

Harry sourit. « Je sais frapper là où ça fait mal, » dit-il.

Fred secoua la tête, et ils marchèrent un moment en silence. « Tu sais que le protecteur que tu t'es choisi est machiavélique, n'est ce pas ? » demanda-t-il soudain.

Harry fronça les sourcils, pensif. « Je ne l'ai pas exactement choisi, » dit-il lentement.

« Sans doute pas, » dit Fred. « Mais il est venu nous voir, sachant où on se procure certains de nos ingrédients, et espérant qu'on s'occuperait de ça pour toi. »

« Il ne vous aurait pas demandé de faire ça, » protesta Harry.

« Non, il ne l'a pas demandé, » acquiesça Fred. « Mais il a eu l'air terriblement soulagé, quand on a proposé de le faire. Je ne m'y serai jamais attendu, mais il avait l'air assez intéressé, » Fred hésita un moment avant d'ajouter « par ta protection. »

Harry haussa les épaules. « Il a besoin de moi, » dit-il. « Ça sert ses intérêts si je reste en vie. »

Fred lança un regard en coin à Harry alors qu'ils montaient les marches menant à la banque. « Si tu le dis, Harry, » se contenta-t-il de répondre.

Harry fronça les sourcils, ne comprenant pas ce que Fred sous-entendait, mais il ne posa aucune question alors qu'ils entraient dans la banque. Ils n'avaient pas grand-chose à y faire, et en ressortirent rapidement.

« Est ce que tu penses qu'ils s'en sont bien sortis pendant qu'on était partis? » demanda Harry, légèrement nerveux.

Fred haussa les épaules. « Ça dépend de ton garçon, » dit-il.

« Il n'est pas mon garçon, » s'énerva Harry.

Fred sourit. « C'est toi qui l'a ramassé, pas nous. »

« Je n'ai pas – » Harry ne finit pas sa phrase, sachant que ça ne servait à rien. Après tout, il avait lui-même taquiné Draco en parlant de ramasser des chiens errants… Ce serait probablement plus simple si il se contentait de supporter les plaisanteries.

Le sourire de Fred s'élargit encore plus. « Tu sais vraiment comment les choisir, Harry, » dit-il.

« Oui, et bien tu me connais. Je les aime fiers et combatifs, » ironisa Harry.

Fred éclata de rire. « D'abord Ginny et maintenant – oui, je crois que tu as raison, » dit-il.

Harry roula des yeux, puis regarda Fred avec curiosité. « Ça ne te dérange pas que j'ai rompu avec Ginny? » demanda-t-il.

« Non, vous êtes trop proches l'un de l'autre, comme un frère et une soeur, pour faire un bon couple, » dit Fred. « En plus, Ginny est forte, mais tu as besoin de quelqu'un de plus fort. »

Harry haussa les sourcils. « Qu'est ce que tu veux dire? » demanda-t-il.

Fred hésita, semblant sérieux pour une fois. « Tu as des responsabilités importantes, Harry. Tu as besoin de quelqu'un de suffisamment fort sur qui tu pourrais te reposer de temps en temps. Ginny est une sorcière coriace, » dit-il avec affection. « Mais je ne pense pas qu'elle soit suffisamment forte pour t'aider à supporter toutes tes responsabilités. »

« Je ne la laisserai pas, de toutes façons, » dit Harry. « Elle a déjà subi assez d'épreuves, et elle n'a pas besoin que je l'encombre avec tous mes problèmes. »

« C'est parlé comme un bon frère, pas comme un bon amant, » dit calmement Fred.

« Oh, » dit Harry. Fred avait raison. Le silence s'installa entre eux, pendant que Harry réfléchissait à ce qu'il venait d'entendre. Il se demanda si il existait une personne qui pourrait réellement comprendre tout ce qu'il vivait, et sur qui il pourrait s'appuyer.

Il trébucha quand il se rappela de sa conversation avec Draco. Draco comprenait ce que c'était de devoir essayer de tuer un sorcier puissant. Il en savait aussi beaucoup sur les activités de Harry. Tout ce qu'il ignorait, c'était le véritable rôle de Snape, ce qui normalement serait bientôt réglé, et l'existence des Horcruxes.

Il s'appuyait déjà sur Draco pour son aide. Il dormait avec Draco – confortablement. Il avait réconforté Draco une nuit. Il avait demandé à Draco de l'accompagner aujourd'hui. Il faisait tout ce qu'il pouvait pour protéger Draco. Il se sentait en sécurité avec Draco. Il avait été obsédé par Draco pendant au moins toute l'année précédente.

Il s'arrêta en plein milieu de la rue.

« Tout va bien, Harry? » s'inquiéta Fred.

Harry le regarda, les yeux écarquillés alors qu'il réalisait dans quelle direction allaient ses pensées.

Fred souriait tristement quand il se tourna vers Harry. « Tu t'es finalement rendu compte qu'il est suffisamment fort ? »

« Il n'y a rien entre nous, » dit Harry qui se sentait horriblement mal à l'aise.

« Il y a quelque chose, » le contredit Fred.

« Il n'y a rien, » protesta Harry. « C'est juste... un arrangement. »

« Un simple arrangement n'explique pourquoi vous vous inquiétez l'un pour l'autre, » dit Fred. « Je ne suis pas vraiment certain de qui soutient le plus l'autre, comme cela semble être plutôt mutuel d'après ce que je peux voir. »

« Il n'y a rien, » dit rapidement Harry.

Fred haussa les sourcils, incrédule.

« Je te l'ai dit, il a juste besoin que je reste en vie parce que ça sert ses intérêts, » s'énerva Harry.

Fred éclata de rire. « Oui, je suis sûr que c'est bien mieux quand la personne est en vie, » dit il d'un ton suggestif.

« Eww! » Harry grimaça de dégoût. Penser à du sexe avec des morts… Quelle horreur! Mais alors, ça voulait dire que... Il pensait au... sexe... avec Draco... qui était bien vivant!

« C'est un garçon, » s'écria Harry.

Fred se remit à rire. « Peu importe que ce soit un garçon, » dit-il. « Il a beaucoup de problèmes, je dois le reconnaître, mais le fait qu'il soit un garçon n'en est pas un. »

Harry fronça les sourcils. « Je ne suis pas gay, » dit-il.

« Je suis certain que tu ne l'es pas, après ce que je pense que tu a fait avec ma soeur, » répondit Fred.

« Je n'ai jamais profité de Ginny, » se défendit Harry.

« Je n'ai pas dit que tu l'avais fait, » dit Fred avec un sourire. « C'est juste que je ne suis pas aussi aveugle que le reste de ma famille. »

Harry se passa une main dans les cheveux alors qu'il essayait de mettre de l'ordre dans ses pensées. « J'aimais bien être avec ta sœur… comme ça, » admit-il.

Fred haussa les épaules. « Et alors, ça ne veut pas dire que tu ne peux pas aimer être avec un garçon, _comme ça_, aussi. Etre bi n'est pas forcément mauvais. Ça veut juste dire que tu as plus de choix, » dit-il en souriant.

Harry grogna misérablement. Il ne pourrait plus jamais dormir avec Draco. Il avait été capable d'éviter toute pensée déplacée avant, mais maintenant...

« Tu réalises bien de qui on est en train de parler, là? » demanda-t-il.

Fred eut un sourire sans humour. « Fais attention à toi, » dit-il calmement. « Je ne sais pas ce que tu fais avec lui, et je sais que tu n'as pas l'intention de parler de lui à qui que ce soit d'autre. Mais ce n'est pas à moi de te dire ce que tu dois faire, et tu sais que George et moi on te soutiendra, peu importe ce que tu décides. »

« On dirait que tu es en train de m'encourager à ... » Harry laissa sa phrase en suspens, essayant de déterminer à quoi _exactement_ Fred l'encourageait.

Fred grimaça. « Pas vraiment t'encourager. Simplement te faire réaliser ce que je vois, » dit-il. « Je pense qu'il se passe quelque chose entre vous, et je veux que tu saches que je te soutiens. »

« Merci, je suppose, » dit Harry.

Fred lui adressa un sourire en coin. « Je dois reconnaître qu'il te fait réagir plus que n'importe qui d'autre, » dit-il.

« C'est bien vrai, » marmonna Harry alors qu'il recommençait à avancer.

---

« Qu'est ce qui vous a pris autant de temps, putain? » s'énerva Draco à la seconde même où Harry passait la porte.

« Tu m'as manqué, toi aussi, » dit Harry d'un ton sarcastique. Il vit du coin de l'oeil Fred qui lui adressait un regard plein de sous-entendus. Harry se renfrogna, et bouscula Fred.

« Harry semble être de mauvaise humeur, Malfoy, » dit George d'un ton plein de regrets. « Je ne pense pas qu'il mérite toutes les choses merveilleuses qu'on a trouvées pour lui. »

« Harry est toujours de mauvaise humeur, » dit Draco d'une voix traînante.

Harry les fusilla du regard et se laissa tomber sur le canapé, ce qui fit rire Fred et George. Fred s'approcha ensuite pour inspecter la table où George avait réuni une pile de choses pour Harry.

Harry lança un regard interrogatif entre George et Draco pendant que les jumeaux étaient occupés. Draco répondit par un haussement d'épaules. Harry hocha la tête, content que ça se soit bien passé.

En retour, Draco lança un regard interrogatif entre Fred et Harry. Il haussa un sourcil quand pour toute réponse, Harry rougit. Fred se tourna à ce moment pour appeler Harry, et sourit en voyant ses joues rouges.

« Hey, Harry, » dit doucement Fred. « Sois un bon garçon et vient voir ce qu'ils ont sélectionné pour toi. »

Harry se renfrogna, mais se leva du canapé et s'approcha de la large table.

L'appartement de Fred et George était, pour la plus grande partie, un grand espace ouvert. La cuisine et le salon n'étaient pas séparés. L'espace du milieu semblait être réservé pour la création de produits, avec des étagères le long du mur, remplies de choses en tous genres.

Draco avait suivi et s'appuyait contre celle des étagères qui semblait la moins dangereuse, regardant avec intérêt Fred et George qui décrivaient avec animation les produits sélectionnés pour Harry. Pour la plupart, Harry les avait déjà vus. Les Leurres Explosifs, La Poudre d'Obscurité Instantanée, et tout ce qui, selon eux, pourrait servir à Harry.

« Mais ce n'est pas tout, » dit George d'un ton théâtral. En regardant les jumeaux, Harry réalisa qu'ils vibraient presque d'excitation.

« On a quelque chose, créé spécialement pour toi, Harry, » ajouta Fred.

George prit une boîte sous la table. Harry la regarda avec méfiance. La boîte semblait anodine, et n'était pas très large. En fait, elle ressemblait à n'importe quelle boîte de robe qu'il avait vu chez Madame Malkin's.

« Tu te souviens de notre discussion sur les Capes Boucliers? » demanda George.

« Oui, » répondit Harry, toujours un peu méfiant.

« Tu te souviens qu'on avait dit qu'elles ne protégeaient que de sorts mineurs, ou modérés? » demanda Fred.

« Oui, » répondit de nouveau Harry, regardant les jumeaux.

« Tu es certain de lui faire confiance? » demanda George en regardant Draco.

Surpris par la question, Harry regarda Draco. Draco le regarda dans les yeux, et Harry pouvait sentir la question marteler dans son esprit. Faisait-il confiance à Draco? Il y avait tellement de raisons pour ne pas lui faire confiance. Mais en regardant dans ces yeux d'un gris orageux, Harry ne pouvait trouver aucune de ces raisons. Il hocha lentement la tête, voyant la surprise, le soulagement, la gratitude, et un sentiment qu'il n'arrivait pas à définir, passer dans ces yeux gris.

Harry détourna son regard, et s'adressa à George. « Oui, » dit il tranquillement.

Fred et George échangèrent un regard rapide, plein de sous entendus, qu'Harry ne manqua pas. Il déglutit péniblement, réalisant que Fred avait de toute évidence remarqué beaucoup de choses que Harry avait manquées. Il n'osa pas regarder de nouveau Draco.

« Bien, alors, » s'exclama George, d'un ton qui paraissait d'autant plus fort après l'intensité de l'instant précédent. « On a quelque chose pour toi, Harry. C'est un objet unique. »

« Assez compliqué, » ajouta Fred. « Il nous a fallu presque un an pour le mettre au point. »

« Alors vous ne devriez pas me le donner, » protesta Harry.

« Nous savons à qui nous devons notre succès, » dit fermement George.

« Montre lui, George, » le poussa Fred, son excitation presque palpable.

George, d'un geste théâtral, souleva le couvercle de la boîte.

« Wow, » souffla Harry. « Qu'est ce que c'est ? »

George souleva une magnifique cape d'un bleu très pâle de la boîte, et la posa sur les épaules de Harry. Le corps du jeune sorcier disparut instantanément.

« C'est une autre cape d'invisibilité? » murmura Harry.

« C'_est_ une cape d'invisibilité, mais pas seulement, » dit George d'un ton plein de respect.

Harry le regarda curieusement.

Fred reprit l'explication. « Ça nous a pris pas mal de temps pour trouver une autre cape d'invisibilité, comme elles sont assez rares. On ne pouvait pas simplement piquer la tienne, comme elle est souvent utilisée, » dit il en désignant l'autre cape de Harry qui était posée sur le dossier d'un des canapés. « Disons simplement que de connaître des gens comme Fol Oeil ou Mundungus peut se révéler très utile. Enfin bon, pendant nos recherches, on a expérimenté sur des capes normales. On en a d'ailleurs usé un certain nombre, en essayant de les protéger contre des sorts d'un niveau plus élevé, » dit-il.

« Ça a été un processus extrêmement douloureux, » intervint George.

« Oui, » confirma Fred avec une grimace. « Mais on peut dire que nous avons réussi à créer cette cape de sorte qu'elle protégera de sorts d'un niveau élevé. »

« On ne peut pas garantir qu'elle protégera des Impardonnables, » dit George. « Mais on pense que si. »

« C'est encourageant, » dit Harry d'un ton sarcastique.

« Vous ne savez pas parce que vous ne pouvez pas les tester, » intervint Draco.

Trois têtes se tournèrent vers lui, et deux firent signe que oui.

Draco regarda Harry. « Tu sais que je peux en tester deux, » dit il calmement.

Harry ferma les yeux. « Je ne peux pas, Draco, » dit-il.

« Je ne te demande pas de le faire, » répondit le blond.

« Mais ce serait pratique de savoir, » dit amèrement Harry en frottant sa cicatrice.

« Entoure le portrait dans la cape, » dit Draco.

Harry ouvrit brusquement les yeux. « Tu penses que ça marcherait? »

Draco haussa les épaules. « Ça a bien marché comme cible, déjà, » dit-il.

Harry caressa la cape distraitement.

Fred s'éclaircit la gorge. « En plus des différents sorts de protection, la cape te rendra aussi silencieux. Couvre toi complètement, et personne ne pourra entendre les sons que tu pourrais faire, elle camouflera même le bruit de tes pas. »

« On a aussi fait quelques ajustements qui permettront de te rendre indétectable, même pour des gens comme Fol'Oeil, » dit George. « Il y a aussi plein de poches, et elles sont charmées pour que la cape ne pèse rien, peu importe tout ce que tu mettras dedans. »

« Wow, » souffla Harry, pensant à quel point cela aurait pu être utile au cours des années passées.

« Ce ne sera pas très utile pendant une bataille, » admit Fred. « Mais en mode espion, ça te gardera aussi protégé que possible. »

« Je ne peux pas... » Harry se tut et essaya de contrôler son émotion. Il n'arrivait pas à croire que Fred et George aient fait ça pour lui. C'était trop. « Elle devrait être à vous. C'est votre création. Vous avez passé du temps. Vous avez dépensé de l'argent pour la cape en elle-même. »

« Non, » dit George. « Tu as juste fait un investissement en avance sur cette cape. »

« Elle est à toi, Harry, » insista Fred. « Il n'y a absolument personne qui en ait plus besoin, ou qui pourrait lui trouvait un plus grand nombre d'utilisations. » Il regarda Draco. « Mais je dois reconnaître que malgré tous les mois passés à y travailler, et tous les emplois qu'on lui a imaginé, pas une fois je n'ai pensé que tu t'en servirais pour cacher un mangemort. »

« Ah, mais on était certain que notre Harry ici présent trouverait une utilisation originale pour cette cape. On n'avait aucun doute qu'elle serait bien utilisée, » déclara joyeusement George.

Draco ricana, amusé. Harry se mit à rire. « Bon, je devrai certainement faire quelque chose pour vous dédommager pour ça, au moins, » dit-il, ses yeux glissant sur son autre cape.

Fred suivit son regard. « Non, » dit-il sévèrement. « Elle était à ton père. Tu nous insulterais en suggérant de nous la donner. »

« On ne veut pas non plus de ton argent, » dit fermement George.

« Mais je ne peux pas simplement accepter quelque chose d'aussi important, » protesta Harry.

« Bien sûr que si, » répliqua George. « On voulait le faire, et on a appris beaucoup de choses utiles en le faisant. On a plein d'autres produits dérivés de ce projet. »

« C'est trop, » insista Harry.

Fred haussa les épaules. « C'est ce qu'on pouvait faire. On le ferait pour n'importe quel membre de notre famille qui trouverait aussi facilement les problèmes que toi, » dit-il avec un grand sourire.

Harry ne ressentait pas de pression de leur part pour vaincre Voldemort. Il savait que ce n'était pas leur intention. Ils savaient ce qu'il devait faire, et ils essayaient juste de le soutenir et de le protéger de leur manière toute personnelle parce qu'ils le considéraient comme faisant partie de la famille. Il n'aurait pas pu se sentir plus reconnaissant. Il avait du mal à contrôler ses émotions.

« Est ce que vous avez quelque chose où on pourrait ranger toutes ces affaires? » demanda Draco, détournant l'attention de Harry.

Fred et George se mirent immédiatement en action, reconnaissants pour la distraction.

Harry mit la capuche de la cape, comme pour la tester. Même en sachant qu'il était invisible aux autres, il s'éloigna et leur tourna le dos avant de s'essuyer rapidement les yeux.

Se sentant un peu plus calme, il étudia plus attentivement la cape. Mise à part la couleur, elle ressemblait beaucoup à son autre cape, au premier abord. Mais en la regardant de l'intérieur, il pouvait voir de nombreuses poches, certaines plus larges, et d'autres plus petites.

En se déplaçant, il réalisa rapidement qu'il n'avait pas besoin de la tenir en place comme son autre cape. Elle n'était pas raide, mais suivait ses mouvements. En fait, il réalisa qu'elle restait toujours à quelques centimètres de son corps. Elle semblait plus large que son autre cape, mais ce n'était peut être qu'une impression, à cause de la distance qu'elle gardait de son corps.

« Potter ! Où est ce que tu es, putain ? » s'énerva Draco.

Harry s'approcha juste derrière Draco et retira la capuche. « Juste ici, » dit il calmement, et sourit quand Draco cria et sursauta.

Fred et George éclatèrent de rire. « C'est génial! » s'exclama Harry, enthousiaste.

« Je te déteste, Potter, » dit Draco d'un ton boudeur.

« Awww, moi aussi, je te déteste, Malfoy, » lui dit Harry d'un ton cajoleur.

« Harry, » dit Fred, alors qu'il essayait de reprendre son souffle. « Ça en valait vraiment la peine, rien que pour ça. »

« Est ce qu'on peut enfin s'occuper des ingrédients de potion? » dit Draco d'un ton hautain.

« Oui, je pense qu'on ferait mieux d'y aller, » dit Harry. Il retira la cape et la tendit à Draco.

Le blond recula d'un pas. « Je ne la porterai pas, » dit-il.

« Pourquoi pas? » demanda Harry, fronçant les sourcils.

« Ils l'ont faite pour toi, pas pour moi, » dit Draco.

« Mais elle est géniale, et elle te protégera mieux que mon autre cape, » dit Harry.

Draco secoua la tête. « Non, Potter, » dit il en s'approchant de l'autre cape.

George l'atteignit avant lui. « Mets la nouvelle, Malfoy, » dit-il tranquillement.

« Vous ne voulez pas que ce soit moi qui la porte, » s'énerva Draco. « Vous l'avez faite spécialement pour lui. Pas pour qu'un mangemort la porte. »

« Non, c'est vrai, » dit George en haussant les épaules. « Mais on l'a faite pour Harry. Il peut l'utiliser comme il veut, et pour le moment, il veut que tu la portes. »

« Et Potter obtient tout ce qu'il veut? » dit Draco.

George sourit. « Pas toujours, mais assez souvent pour t'énerver, » dit il d'un ton moqueur.

« Je refuse de la porter, » s'obstina Draco, croisant les bras sur son torse.

« Allez, Draco, » le pria Harry. « Accepte, et puis c'est tout. »

« Non, » s'obstina Draco.

Harry lança un rapide coup d'œil aux jumeaux. « Tu te souviens de ce que je t'ai dit plus tôt à propos de prendre des risques ? » demanda-t-il d'un ton menaçant.

« Potter, tu ne le ferais pas, » dit Draco, en fusillant Harry du regard.

Harry haussa les épaules. « Tu sais bien que si, » dit-il.

« J'essaye de me montrer correct en n'utilisant pas ta nouvelle cape, et toi tu me menaces, » marmonna Draco.

« Je n'ai pas particulièrement envie d'être puni, » lui fit remarquer Harry. « Surtout que je ne sais même pas comment je serai puni. »

« Ce ne serait pas aussi terrible pour toi, » grogna Draco.

« Alors, mets la cape, » dit Harry, en la lui tendant de nouveau, « et évite nous à tous les deux d'être punis. »

« Est ce que tu réalises à quel point cette conversation a l'air dépravée ? » demanda Fred.

« Toutes ces histoires de punitions m'ont l'air assez fascinantes, » acquiesça George.

Draco sourit, amusé, et abandonna finalement en acceptant la cape que lui tendait Harry.

« Oui, j'ai vraiment hâte d'arriver à la maison pour pouvoir mettre ce pervers dans mon lit, » dit Harry d'un ton sarcastique. « Alors, si on pouvait se dépêcher ? »

Le son du rire de Draco fut étouffé quand il mit la capuche.

« Génial, » souffla Harry, regardant l'endroit d'où Draco venait de disparaître. Il regarda les jumeaux. « J'ai toujours dû faire attention à ne pas faire de bruit. »

Fred et George eurent un sourire ravi. « On s'est dit que tu apprécierais les améliorations, » dit George.

La tête de Draco réapparut soudain. « Je n'ai pas lancé le sort de Désillusion, » dit-il.

Fred hocha la tête. « Cette cape a des améliorations importantes, mais si jamais tu dois l'enlever pour une raison ou pour une autre, le sort de Désillusion te permettra de rester caché un peu plus longtemps, » dit-il sérieusement.

« Si je dois lancer un sort, » dit Draco.

« Exactement, » dit George. « Tu ne peux pas lancer de sort à travers la cape, même si tu voulais le faire, à cause de toute la magie qu'elle contient. Tu devrais ouvrir la cape, ne serait-ce qu'un peu, et quelqu'un pourrait t'apercevoir. Ou ta baguette, au moins, d'autant plus qu'il y a beaucoup de sorts qui exigent un mouvement de la baguette. »

« Pourquoi est ce qu'il faut qu'on soit quatre pour aller chez l'apothicaire, et seulement deux pour aller à Gringott's? » demanda Harry. « Après tout, j'ai eu l'air d'être tout seul quand je suis venu jusqu'au magasin. »

Draco roula des yeux. « On a transplané juste à côté du magasin, et tu n'es allé dans aucun autre magasin tout seul à part le leur. Des gobelins gardent la banque, alors ce n'est pas vraiment dangereux, et c'est proche d'ici. L'apothicaire, par contre, a tendance à accueillir une clientèle plus… discutable. En plus, l'une des raisons pour laquelle on a parlé à ces deux là était que je pourrai contacter quelqu'un de ton camp si il se passait quoi que ce soit. Je pensais qu'on en avait déjà suffisamment discuté. »

Harry haussa les épaules. « C'est juste que ça ne me paraissait pas logique quand j'y pensais de cette façon, » dit-il.

Draco secoua la tête, exaspéré, avant de se lancer le sort de Désillusion, puis disparut sous la cape.

« C'est une excellente protection supplémentaire, » dit Fred d'un ton admiratif. « Est ce qu'il t'a déjà appris ce sort? » demanda-t-il à Harry alors qu'ils se dirigeaient vers la porte.

« Pas encore, » répondit Harry. « Je n'y avais pas vraiment réfléchi avant, et j'ai été occupé à apprendre d'autres choses. »

Il sentit la main de Draco sur son bras et hocha la tête quand Fred l'interrogea du regard avant de fermer la porte. Ils descendirent la rue, Harry et les jumeaux discutant de tout et de rien. Il aimait bien les jumeaux. Ils ne se laissaient pas abattre par l'atmosphère lugubre qui régnait sur le Chemin de Traverse.

Les jumeaux lui expliquèrent qu'en étant bruyants et en s'assurant que tout le monde les remarquait, on s'en rendrait compte très rapidement si ils disparaissaient. Harry avait du mal à argumenter contre cette logique.

* * *

Réponses aux reviews :

Tinalisa : alors, qu'as-tu pensé de la rencontre Draco / jumeaux ? (moi j'ai adoré…) Par contre, pour que Harry en parle à Snape, il va falloir attendre un peu ! Mais rassure-toi, Harry ne va pas garder les Malfoy cachés dans sa chambre éternellement (enfin bon, si il n'y avait eu que Draco, je crois pas que ça dérangerait vraiment…)

Nomade : la curiosité est un vilain défaut ! D'ailleurs, en Angleterre, la curiosité tue les chats… (je m'écarte peut être un peu du sujet, là). Sinon, j'espère que la rencontre Draco / jumeaux t'a plu ? Et pour la fin, je pourrai te la raconter, mais ce ne serait pas drôle… alors je vais plutôt continuer ma traduction !

Anne o'nyme : en fait, pour la publication des chapitres, je me force à en traduire le plus possible avant la sortie du HP 7 en français… Mais bon, comme je ne connais pas la date exacte, ça ne veut pas dire grand-chose ! Sinon, je suis vraiment contente que cette fic te plaise, et pour les fautes d'orthographe, faut voir ça avec mon correcteur d'orthographe… Mais bon, je ne pense pas qu'il y en ait de trop, si ? (j'espère que non, sinon je serai obligée de suivre l'exemple de Dobby et de coincer mes oreilles dans la porte du four…)

Lovedray : merci pour ta review, et j'espère que la suite t'a plu !

Magicluz : euh… Je vais peut être passer pour une inculte, mais c'est quoi Code Geass ?

Lilyp : je ne sais pas ce que Blaise et Draco se sont dit, mais je peux facilement imaginer qu'ils ont parlé des avantages à changer de camp… Et je suis sûre que Draco a beaucoup parlé d'un 'avantage' brun, mal coiffé, avec des yeux verts ! (mais bon, ce n'est que mon imagination…)

Camille : je crois que tout le monde attend avec impatience la réaction de Snape… Mais il faudra attendre encore un peu ! Et pour George et Fred, il faut bien reconnaître qu'ils ont une importance capitale dans cette fic ! (qu'est ce que Harry ferait sans eux !)

Lys : la suite est prévue pour… Ben, en fait, tu viens de la lire ! Pour le prochain chapitre, par contre, sans doute la semaine prochaine !

Sati-san : et voilà la rencontre avec les jumeaux… ça s'est plutôt bien passé, non ? Et pour Blaise, ne t'inquiète pas, Super-Potter s'occupe de tout ! (il ne laisserait quand même pas tomber le meilleur ami de Draco !)

Adenoide : oui, la disparition des Malfoy va poser un sacré problème à Severus… Enfin, tu verras ça un peu plus loin. Par contre pour Narcissa, c'est normal qu'elle s'inquiète pour son fils, même si il a choisi le mauvais camp à la base !


	17. Chapter 17

Note de la traductrice : et voilà le chapitre que vous attendez tous! Je viens tout juste de finir de le traduire (je m'étais dit que ce serait cruel de vous faire attendre une semaine de plus, alors j'ai fait de mon mieux pour le boucler avant ce soir).

Par contre, je suis vraiment, sincèrement, infiniment désolée, mais pas de réponses aux reviews. Je sais, j'ai honte de ne pas le faire, parce que vous prenez le temps de me dire ce que vous pensez de ma traduction, et la moindre des choses serait de vous répondre, d'autant plus que vos reviews me font super plaisir, mais là, je n'avais pas le temps, j'avais le choix entre finir de traduire ce chapitre où répondre aux reviews. Je me suis dit que vous préféreriez cette solution, j'avais tort ?

Bref, toute cette longue note pour annoncer l'arrivée d'un nouveau chapitre, alors, bonne lecture !

* * *

Chapitre Dix-sept

Draco se glissa chez l'apothicaire avec Harry, entre les jumeaux. Harry ressortit la liste d'ingrédients du fond de sa poche, puis attrapa un panier et commença à le remplir. Le vendeur, ainsi que les autres clients, hésitaient à s'approcher de Harry avec le chahut provoqué par Fred et George. Les jumeaux laissaient Harry faire ce qu'il avait à faire, et discutaient à voix très forte de tout ce qui leur passait par la tête.

Harry, lui, pouvait sentir Draco qui se tenait tout près. Il ne pouvait pas le voir ou l'entendre directement, mais plusieurs objets semblèrent flotter des étagères jusqu'à son panier. Quelques autres flottèrent hors de son panier également, et il regarda sa liste plus attentivement, essayant de voir où il s'était planté.

Finalement, Harry était à peu près certain de tout avoir, et il murmura cela, comme si il se parlait à lui-même. Il sentit alors Draco le tirer par le bras, l'emmenant jusqu'à une autre étagère à l'autre bout de la pièce. Il n'avait aucune idée de ce que Draco voulait qu'il y prenne. Fred et George les avaient suivi et formaient un bouclier humain entre Harry et le vendeur, qui était bien trop proche au goût de Harry.

Plusieurs articles flottèrent rapidement de l'étagère au panier de Harry. Trop vite pour qu'il puisse voir de quoi il s'agissait. Une fois de plus, il murmura qu'il avait tout ce qu'il fallait, et cette fois-ci, il sentit qu'on lui serrait l'épaule. Prenant ça pour un oui, il se dirigea finalement vers le comptoir pour régler ses achats.

« Je déteste cet endroit, » marmonna Harry une fois qu'ils furent de nouveau dehors.

« Tu t'es porté volontaire pour ce travail, » dit Fred d'un ton joyeux.

« Ne m'en parle pas, » marmonna Harry.

Alors qu'ils redescendaient la rue, Harry sentit qu'on lui tirait sur le bras. « Hey, je veux aller là, » dit-il rapidement, coupant Fred au milieu de sa phrase, et sans même savoir où 'là' se trouvait.

Fred et George emboîtèrent rapidement le pas à Harry, et ils se glissèrent dans le magasin le plus proche. En entrant, Harry se rendit compte qu'ils étaient dans la Ménagerie Magique.

« Alors, par quoi sommes-nous intéressés? » demanda joyeusement George, alors qu'il regardait Harry qui était tourné de façon à faire face à la vitrine. Ils regardèrent deux hommes qui déambulaient dans la rue. Harry fit un mouvement comme pour ressortir, mais il fut rejeté en arrière.

Harry répondit à George d'un air renfrogné. « Je suppose que je suis intéressé par _quelque chose_ ici, » dit-il.

« Ça me semble un supposition _sûre_, » acquiesça Fred, souriant.

Fred et George racontèrent une histoire abracadabrante à la vendeuse, et Harry regarda autour de lui distraitement. Il aurait préféré suivre les hommes dont Draco les avaient cachés, quels qu'ils soient, même si il savait que ce n'était pas une bonne idée.

Il pensa à demander des friandises pour Fumsec, mais se ravisa. Ce n'était sans doute pas une bonne idée d'annoncer qu'il avait le phénix de Dumbledore. Finalement, il se mit à examiner toutes les créatures étranges de la boutique.

Il sentit de nouveau qu'on lui tirait le bras, et ce qui commençait sérieusement à l'agacer. Il se laissa quand même entraîner, et se retrouva face à un terrarium avec des serpents. Il roula les yeux. Evidemment que Draco serait intéressé par des putains de serpents.

Il sentit qu'on lui pinçait le bras. « Putain, » marmonna Harry.

« Un problème, Harry? » demanda Fred d'un ton innocent.

« Oui, » s'irrita Harry. « Apparemment, je suis intéressé par les serpents. »

Fred se mit à ricaner et Harry le fusilla du regard.

« Qu'est ce que ces serpents ont de si intéressants? » s'enquit George, s'approchant d'eux.

Harry les regarda enfin attentivement, et comprit soudain pourquoi il avait été traîné jusque là. Il s'approcha d'un pas.

« Mince alors, Harry! Ça, ce sont des serpents colorés, » s'exclama George, regardant les serpents d'un air stupéfait.

« Ce sont les couleurs des maisons de Poudlard, » observa Harry avec curiosité. Il regarda prudemment autour de la pièce. Ils étaient les seuls clients, la vendeuse était occupée par quelque chose, et la pièce était bruyante avec tous les animaux. Il interrogea Fred et George du regard.

Ils haussèrent tous les deux les épaules. « Vas-y, » dit George.

Harry s'approcha encore du terrarium.

«_ Salut_, » siffla-t-il en Fourchelangue, se sentant légèrement ridicule.

Les quatre serpents levèrent la tête et se tournèrent vers Harry.

« _Tu parles_? » siffla l'un d'entre eux.

« _Oui_, » dit Harry en haussant les épaules. Puis il se sentit de nouveau stupide, parce qu'il n'était pas sûr qu'un serpent comprenne le langage corporel d'un humain. « _Je suis intrigué par vos jolies couleurs_, » siffla-t-il.

« _Nous pensons que nous sommes les seuls comme ça_, » informèrent-ils Harry. « _La femme nous a élevé dans la salle de derrière_, » siffla le serpent, en désignant de la tête la vendeuse.

Harry lui lança un rapide coup d'oeil. Elle avait le nez plongé dans un livre et semblait ignorer ce qui se passait autour d'elle.

« _Pourquoi_? » demanda Harry, se retournant vers les serpents.

« _Nous ne savons pas. Il faudrait lui demander_, » siffla le serpent rouge. « _Nous savons qu'elle n'est pas satisfaite de nous_. »

Harry regarda de nouveau la femme en fronçant les sourcils. « _Etes vous dangereux_? » demanda-t-il aux serpents.

« _Nous avons un venin mortel_, » admit l'un d'entre eux.

« _C'est tout_? » s'étonna Harry. « _Beaucoup de serpents ont un venin mortel_. »

« _On peut faire des choses étranges_, » siffla l'un des serpents après un instant de silence.

« _Quel genre de choses_? » demanda Harry qui ne comprenait pas.

Harry se sentit soudain glacé jusqu'aux os et frissonna. Fred et George le regardaient d'un air curieux. Harry se retourna vers les serpents. « _C'est vous qui avez fait ça_? » demanda-t-il.

« _C'est moi_, » siffla le serpent bleu. « _Je peux agir sur la température dans une zone_. »

« _Que peuvent faire les autres_? » demanda rapidement Harry.

« _Tends ta main_, » siffla le serpent rouge. Harry obéit, et ressentit une soudaine douleur aigue dans la paume de la main. Il sursauta et ramena sa main contre son torse. « _Je peux faire ressentir la sensation d'une morsure de serpent_. »

Harry se frotta la paume de sa main droite avec son pouce. Il ne pouvait rien voir, mais il sentait toujours une douleur, même si elle disparaissait rapidement.

« _Merci pour l'avertissement_, » siffla Harry d'un ton sarcastique.

« _La sensation de morsure _est _l'avertissement_, » siffla le serpent. « _C'est rapide et il n'y a pas de venin_. »

Harry hocha lentement la tête, réalisant que c'était logique. Il regarda le serpent vert.

«_ Je peux changer de location_, » dit-il.

« _Qu'est ce que tu veux dire_? » demanda Harry, les sourcils froncés.

« _Tends ton bras et je bougerai jusqu'à ton poignet_, » siffla le serpent.

Harry tendit une nouvelle fois son bras, curieux. Fred et George sursautèrent tous les deux, stupéfaits, quand le serpent apparut soudain, enroulé autour de son poignet et de son avant-bras, mais Harry se contenta de le regarder.

Malheureusement, les jumeaux avaient attiré l'attention de la vendeuse. « Qu'est ce que vous êtes en train de faire? » demanda-t-elle.

Le serpent vert disparut rapidement du bras de Harry et apparut de nouveau dans le terrarium.

« Je souhaiterai acheter vos serpents, » dit calmement Harry.

« Vous ne pouvez pas les acheter, » dit-elle sèchement. « Ils sont dangereux. »

« Comment ça? » demanda Harry.

« Je pense qu'ils sont possédés, » dit-elle en jetant un regard apeuré en direction des serpents.

Harry ricana, amusé. Fred et George le regardèrent d'un air incrédule, mais gardèrent le silence.

La femme le regarda rapidement, mais ses yeux revinrent rapidement sur les serpents. Il la vit frissonner soudainement et réprima son sourire.

« D'où viennent-ils? » demanda Harry.

« C'était une expérience, » admit-elle, ce qui surprit Harry. Il s'en doutait déjà, d'après ce que les serpents avaient dit, mais il était étonné qu'elle l'admette. « Des sorts ont été lancés sur les oeufs avant qu'ils n'éclosent. Ils étaient simplement censés avoir les couleurs de Poudlard, ce qui aurait été un bon argument commercial. Mais des choses étranges arrivent autour d'eux. »

La femme cria de manière inattendue, et serra une main contre son torse.

« _Regarde ça_. » Harry entendit le sifflement, et regarda rapidement le terrarium, supposant qu'il s'agissait du serpent jaune. La robe mauve pâle de la femme fut soudain transformée en un jaune éclatant.

Harry ne put s'empêcher de rire. Il s'arrêta rapidement, toutefois, quand il se rendit compte que la femme était au bord des larmes. « Je suis désolé, » lui dit-il sincèrement. « Si vous me dites combien vous demandez pour ces serpents, je les prendrai, et vous n'aurez plus à vous en occuper. »

« Je ne peux pas, en bonne conscience, les vendre à un garçon, » dit-elle sèchement.

Harry roula des yeux et se passa une main dans les cheveux, essayant de trouver comment convaincre cette femme de lui vendre les serpents. Il vit ses yeux s'élargir. « Vous êtes Harry Potter, » dit-elle.

Et bien, voilà peut être la solution, pensa Harry d'un ton sarcastique. « Oui, c'est moi, » dit-il à voix haute. « _Maintenant_, vous voudrez peut être bien me les vendre ? »

Elle hocha lentement la tête, le regardant toujours.

« Est ce que vous pourriez rassembler toutes les fournitures dont il pourrait avoir besoin? » demanda poliment Fred, attirant son attention vers lui.

« Bien sûr, bien sûr, » dit-elle, semblant troublée.

Harry envoya un sourire reconnaissant à Fred et George alors qu'ils entraînaient la femme plus loin pour réunir tout ce dont il aurait besoin pour s'occuper de quatre serpents. Il se retourna vers les serpents. « _Si je vous amène avec moi à la maison, est ce que vous pouvez promettre de ne mordre personne – sauf si je vous l'ordonne _? » leur demanda-t-il.

« _Tu prendras bien soin de nous_? »

« _Bien sûr_, » répondit Harry.

« _Alors, toi qui parle le langage des serpents, tu es notre nouveau maître, et nous t'obéirons_. »

Harry fut surpris par cette proclamation. « _Je ne souhaite pas vous contrôler, simplement protéger ceux qui m'entourent_. »

« _Notre place n'est pas ici avec cette femme. Nous t'aimons bien, et nous serons heureux de t'avoir pour maître, plutôt qu'elle_. »

« _Je pense que n'importe qui serait mieux qu'elle_, » dit Harry, regardant la femme en question par-dessus son épaule.

« _Nul autre n'a parlé le langage des serpents avec nous_. »

« _Il n'y en a qu'un seul autre qui en soit capable_, » admit Harry. « _Mais il est démoniaque_. »

« _Pouvons nous voyager sur ton corps_ ? »

« _Quoi_? » siffla Harry, les sourcils levés, incrédule.

« _Nous pouvons nous enrouler autour de tes bras ou ton cou, et voyager confortablement ainsi_. »

Harry baissa le regard sur lui-même. Le jean et le T-shirt qu'il portait n'allaient pas être pratiques. Il regarda ensuite les jumeaux qui portaient des robes d'un rouge flamboyant. Il se tourna vers le serpent jaune. « _Si je peux emprunter une robe d'un de mes amis, pourrais-tu changer la couleur pour moi _? » demanda-t-il.

« _J'en serai honoré_. »

Harry sourit. « _Je reviens tout de suite_. » Il réussit facilement à convaincre Fred de lui donner sa robe. Heureux que les jumeaux soient moins grands que Ron, au moins, Harry enfila rapidement le vêtement. Il eut un grand sourire, quand la robe se changea du rouge flamboyant à un magnifique vert émeraude.

« _Exactement la même couleur que tes yeux_. »

« _Merci_, » siffla Harry avec reconnaissance. Il plongea ses mains dans le terrarium, et regarda les serpents se glisser sous les manches de la robe. C'était une sensation très étrange de les sentir s'enrouler autour de ses avant-bras.

« _Vous êtes bien installés_? » demanda-t-il.

Ayant reçu une réponse positive, Harry se dirigea vers le comptoir. La vendeuse était de toute évidence heureuse d'être débarrassée des serpents, parce que Harry était à peu près sûr qu'elle ne lui fit payer que le terrarium et les fournitures.

Harry se dirigea vers la porte pour sortir du magasin, se sentant étrangement content, étant donné qu'il portait quatre serpents, et une robe qui traînait par terre parce qu'elle était trop longue pour lui.

Il s'arrêta, cependant, en se rappelant pourquoi ils étaient entrés dans le magasin. Il siffla doucement aux deux serpents sur son bras droits, et attendit qu'ils aient bougé. Un s'enroula autour de son cou, et l'autre remonta sur son bras gauche. C'était assez bizarre de les sentir serpenter sous la robe qu'il portait. Il s'assura qu'il pouvait accéder à sa baguette facilement, et sortit enfin du magasin.

« Merlin, Harry ! Qu'est ce que c'était que ça ? » s'exclama Fred.

Harry eut un sourire joyeux, mais ne répondit pas, et regarda la rue avec méfiance. « Ça vous paraît OK ? » demanda-t-il. Fred et George hochèrent la tête, mais regardèrent Harry, dans l'attente d'un signal de sa part. Harry sentit qu'on lui serrait l'épaule, et hocha la tête pour les jumeaux.

Ils se mirent en marche, et Harry commença à expliquer ce qui semblait être le mécanisme de défense des serpents. « Tu es le seul qui pouvait se retrouver avec des serpents magiques, Harry, » dit George en secouant la tête.

Harry fronça les sourcils. Il n'y avait pas vraiment pensé de cette façon. Il les aimait bien, et n'avait pas voulu les laisser là avec cette femme, alors qu'ils y étaient malheureux. « Ils avaient besoin d'une maison, c'est tout, » dit-il, sur la défensive.

« Et qui mieux que notre Harry pour leur en donner une, » dit Fred joyeusement. Il regarda le bas de sa robe que Harry portait. « Mais, apparemment, j'ai dû sacrifier ma robe pour eux. »

« Je t'en achèterai une nouvelle, » s'excusa Harry.

Fred sourit. « Ah, c'est rien, ça en valait la peine. En plus, tu as l'air tellement mignon avec ta jolie robe qui traîne par terre comme ça, » se moqua-t-il.

Harry se renfrogna et essaya de le frapper, mais Fred réussit à esquiver. Lui et George riaient, et incapable de résister, Harry se mit à rire avec eux. Ils riaient encore quand ils rentrèrent dans l'appartement de Fred et George.

« Ton gars est ici? » demanda Fred avant de fermer la porte.

« Il n'est _pas_ mon gars, » protesta Harry.

D'abord la cape, puis Draco, apparurent.

« Je ne suis pas son gars, » protesta Draco à son tour.

Fred se contenta de rouler les yeux. « Et bien, tu n'es pas à moi, et tu n'es pas à George, alors tu dois être à Harry, » dit-il, comme si c'était parfaitement logique. Il ne laissa pas à Draco le temps de répondre avant de continuer. « Alors, qu'est ce qu'on doit aller chercher dans l'Allée des Embruns ? » demanda-t-il.

Draco ouvrit la bouche pour argumenter contre l'affirmation précédente, mais la referma, résigné. Harry récupéra la liste et la tendit à Draco. George sortit un autre parchemin, de l'encre et une plume sur la table, et Draco commença à relire attentivement la liste et recopier tout ce qu'il leur manquait encore sur le parchemin.

« Qui étaient ces deux hommes? » demanda Fred.

Draco leva le regard vers lui. « Deux mangemorts, » admit-il.

« Et on ne les a pas suivi parce que..., » commença Harry d'un ton interrogatif.

« Parce qu'on ne savait pas si ils étaient seuls ou pas, » dit calmement Draco. « On ne savait pas non plus si ils n'allaient pas transplaner immédiatement en te voyant, et revenir avec d'autres mangemorts. J'ai préféré ne pas prendre de risques. »

« Oh, » dit Harry. « Oui, c'est logique. »

Draco roula des yeux et revint à sa liste.

Décidant de ne plus penser à ces Mangemorts qui rôdaient, Harry déboutonna la robe qu'il portait et l'enleva pour pouvoir voir de quoi avaient l'air les serpents.

« Wow! » s'exclama Fred, qui regardait Harry.

Draco leva immédiatement la tête, et ses yeux s'élargirent de stupéfaction en voyant les serpents enroulés autour des bras et du cou de Harry.

« On peut dire que tu es haut en couleur, » dit George, qui regardait Harry curieusement.

Harry sourit, puis parla aux serpents en fourchelangue pendant un moment.

Les trois autres regardèrent, les yeux écarquillés, les serpents qui obéissaient et commençaient à se glisser le long du corps de Harry et s'installer sur le canapé.

« Oh Merlin! » dit Fred faiblement. « Et dire que je trouvais que te voir avec un phénix perché sur l'épaule était intéressant. »

« Tu as ta propre Ménagerie Magique, unique en son genre, Harry, » confirma George.

Harry sourit face à leurs commentaires, puis croisa le regard de Draco. Le blond secoua la tête légèrement et se retourna délibérément face aux parchemins sur lesquels il travaillait, sans faire de commentaire.

Harry fronça les sourcils, mais son attention fut détournée par les jumeaux qui lui demandaient de tenir un serpent. Avec la permission des serpents, les jumeaux étudièrent les nouveaux animaux de Harry.

Dès que Draco eut fini de réécrire la liste des ingrédients de potions, Fred, qui arborait une nouvelle robe identique à celle qu'il portait plus tôt, et George partirent.

« Quel est le problème? » demanda Harry. « Je pensais que tu aimais les serpents. »

Draco soupira. « C'est pas ça le problème, » admit-il. « C'est ta voix... C'est la même, mais d'une certaine façon, elle est différente. »

Harry sursauta en réalisant de quoi Draco parlait. Quand il parlait aux serpents, Harry lui faisait penser à Voldemort.

« Dans le magasin, il y avait beaucoup de bruit, » continua Draco. « Je t'entendais, mais ce n'était pas pareil. Ici, c'est plus calme et ça m'a surpris. »

« Est ce que ça va aller? » s'inquiéta Harry. Il ne voulait pas vraiment que Draco soit perturbé à chaque fois qu'il parlerait aux serpents. Et il ne voulait certainement pas que Draco l'associe à Voldemort plus qu'il ne le faisait déjà.

« Je vais bien, » dit Draco en roulant les yeux. « Laisse moi les voir, » demanda-t-il avidement.

Harry leva les yeux au ciel et présenta les serpents à Draco. Il regarda avec amusement le blond qui devenait hypnotisé par eux. Il était absolument fasciné en voyant le vert s'enrouler autour de son avant-bras.

Harry décida de profiter du fait que Draco était distrait. « Alors, qu'est ce qui s'est passé pendant que j'étais parti tout à l'heure ? » demanda-t-il.

« Pas grand chose, » répondit distraitement Draco. « Pour résumer il m'a dit de faire attention à toi, et après il s'est mis à réunir toutes les affaires. »

Harry écarquilla les yeux, incrédule. « George t'a dit de faire attention à moi? » demanda-t-il.

Draco leva la tête et réalisa ce qu'il avait dit, mais cela ne sembla pas le gêner. Il haussa les épaules. « Oui, » dit-il en prenant un air pensif. « Tu avais raison, et il ne m'a pas vraiment posé de question. Il ne m'a pas menacé, non plus. »

Il se mit à rire. « En fait, si, il m'a posé des questions. Il voulait savoir tout ce que je pouvais lui dire sur la façon dont les produits avaient marché pour moi, et ce que je pouvais suggérer comme amélioration. »

Harry, surpris, éclata de rire. « Ça ressemble bien à George, » dit-il affectueusement.

« Tes amis sont bizarres, » dit Draco, mais pour une fois, ça ne sonnait pas comme une insulte.

« C'est vrai, » dit Harry en haussant les épaules. Il ne voyait aucun intérêt à nier ce qui était la vérité.

« Tu as parlé de quoi avec l'autre? » demanda Draco.

Harry se mit à rougir. « Euh, rien d'intéressant, » dit-il en restant évasif.

Draco haussa un sourcil, et Harry réalisa avec irritation que c'était à la fois une question et une marque d'incrédulité. « Il ne t'a pas interrogé, ou dit de t'éloigner de moi ? » demanda Draco.

« Euh, non, pas vraiment, » dit Harry, en trébuchant sur les mots. « On a, euh, parlé de Ginny. »

« Ah, il t'a menacé pour avoir profité de sa soeur et ensuite brisé son pauvre petit coeur, » dit Draco d'un ton dédaigneux.

Harry fusilla Draco du regard pour le ton qu'il avait employé. « Non, » dit-il sèchement. « En fait, il m'a dit qu'il n'était pas étonné que Ginny et moi nous soyons séparés et qu'elle n'était pas faite pour moi parce que j'ai besoin de quelqu'un de plus fort. »

Harry écarquilla les yeux en réalisant ce qu'il venait de dire, et il vit une expression satisfaite sur le visage de Draco.

« Est ce qu'il avait des suggestions sur _qui_ serait fait pour toi ? » demanda Draco d'un ton détaché.

« Peut être, » s'irrita Harry. Il se maudit de ne pas avoir su garder sa bouche fermée. Il pouvait réussir à garder plein de secrets importants, mais quand ça concernait des choses qui ne pouvaient nuire qu'à lui-même, il ne semblait pas pouvoir rester silencieux.

« Alors, est ce que tu es intéressé par quelqu'un? » demanda Draco.

« Peut être," répéta Harry. C'était en fait la vérité, se dit-il, alors qu'il tournait la tête et fermait les yeux. Il n'avait pas vraiment pensé à Draco de cette manière avant, mais il avait pensé à lui. Il avait pensé à Draco _constamment_ l'année précédente. Mal à l'aise, il réalisa qu'il avait été obsédé par Draco alors même qu'il sortait avec Ginny.

Mais bien qu'il ait beaucoup pensé à Draco, il n'avait pas vraiment pensé à lui de manière romantique, ou sexuelle. Mais il ne pouvait nier qu'il avait regardé Draco avec intérêt plus d'une fois récemment. Ses joues rougirent quand il se rappela avoir déshabillé et lavé Draco quand il était blessé. A ce moment, il avait été fatigué et inquiet, et ça n'avait pas été un moment destiné au voyeurisme, mais ça n'empêchait pas Harry de pouvoir imaginer à présent le corps de Draco.

Il se rappela avoir tenu Draco dans ses bras deux nuits auparavant. Cette fois non plus, il n'y avait rien eu de sexuel, mais… ça avait été agréable. Il s'était senti à l'aise et au chaud. Et voir Draco se promener simplement vêtu d'un pantalon de pyjama qui descendait bas sur ses hanches?

Ce n'était vraiment pas le bon moment pour penser à ce genre de choses. Et il n'était pas certain qu'il y aurait jamais un bon moment. Draco n'était pas un bon choix. C'était un mangemort. Ils se détestaient mutuellement. Ils ne cessaient de se disputer.

Mais il avait changé, se dit Harry. Il pouvait toujours se montrer énervant au possible, et il avait toujours une mauvaise opinion des Weasley, des moldus et des elfes de maison, mais il avait changé. Ou peut être, réalisa-t-il, il s'était simplement rendu compte que Draco ne se réduisait pas à son point de vue sur ces sujets. Bien sûr, Draco en savait plus sur la Magie Noire qu'il n'était sain, mais il ne voulait plus être un mangemort. Ils se disputaient toujours constamment, mais ce n'était plus pareil. Harry n'aurait pas pu expliquer pourquoi, mais il y avait de la confiance entre eux, et aussi beaucoup de respect.

Il réalisa que ses sentiments pour Draco avaient évolué sans même qu'il ne s'en rende compte. Il s'était concentré sur beaucoup de choses, mais la romance, de quelque sorte qu'elle soit, n'avait pas été parmi ses priorités. Il avait commencé à éprouver ces sentiments pour Draco tout naturellement, et le fait qu'il soit un garçon ne semblait pas être important. Même avec tout ce qu'il y avait eu entre eux, Harry était attiré par Draco. Il était attiré physiquement, et il devait bien l'admettre, il était attiré par Draco en tant que personne.

« Harry, » dit doucement Draco. « A qui penses-tu? »

« Toi, » répondit Harry sans réfléchir, les yeux toujours fermés.

« Alors, ça veut dire que tu es intéressé par moi? » demanda Draco.

Harry ouvrit les yeux et tourna la tête pour regarder Draco. « Non, » répondit-il.

Draco se rapprocha de lui sur le canapé, posant les serpents de côté. « Je pense que si, » dit-il.

Harry le regarda, les yeux écarquillés. « Non, » protesta-t-il. « Je me disais juste qu'on n'était absolument pas faits l'un pour l'autre. »

« Mais tu pensais à nous deux ensemble, » insista Draco.

« Oh, euh... » Harry se tut, essayant de penser de manière cohérente sans y réussir. Draco s'était rapproché bien trop près de lui pour qu'il puisse réfléchir. Il se mordilla nerveusement la lèvre, et écarquilla les yeux quand il vit le regard de Draco descendre sur sa bouche.

« Je suis intéressé par toi, » admit Draco.

Les yeux de Harry s'élargirent encore plus. « Tu ne peux pas, » protesta-t-il. Alors même qu'il prononçait ces paroles, il réalisa qu'il y avait eu plusieurs signes indiquant l'intérêt de Draco et qu'il n'avait pas reconnu auparavant.

« Pourquoi pas? » demanda Draco.

« Parce que... parce que tu me détestes, » dit Harry, essayant de se raccrocher à cette idée. « C'est une loi de la nature, ou quelque chose du genre. Les Malfoy détestent Harry Potter. »

Draco, amusé, se mit à rire doucement. « Et Harry Potter doit détester les Malfoy? » demanda-t-il. « C'est une règle ? »

« Je suis certain que ça doit l'être, » dit Harry.

Le sourire soudain de Draco était très satisfait. « Harry Potter vit pour enfreindre les règles, » dit-il.

Harry s'arrêta un moment sur cette pensée. Il y avait une sorte de logique illogique dans ce raisonnement qui lui plaisait. Non, ce n'était sans doute pas logique pour n'importe qui d'autre, mais ça lui convenait parfaitement. Quelles qu'en soient les raisons, Draco lui plaisait, et Draco avait dit qu'il l'aimait bien. Evidemment, il y avait des risques si il s'engageait avec Draco. Beaucoup plus de risques que pour la plupart des relations. Mais Harry aimait prendre des risques. Il le faisait tout le temps. En fait, il avait l'habitude de sauter à pieds joints dans les situations risquées.

Ayant pris sa décision, Harry se leva soudain et s'assit sur les genoux de Draco. Il sourit en voyant son expression surprise. Harry ne savait pas vraiment ce qu'il faisait, parce qu'il n'avait aucune expérience avec les garçons, mais il était bien décidé à profiter du silence de Draco. Il enleva ses lunettes et les mit de côté, puis entoura le visage de Draco de ses mains et s'approcha pour l'embrasser.

Les lèvres de Draco étaient déjà entrouvertes, et Harry en profita pour glisser sa langue. Draco était d'abord passif, et Harry put explorer sa bouche. Il le connaissait depuis six ans, et pourtant, pas une seule fois il n'avait deviné que Draco avait si bon goût.

Puis Draco commença à répondre, et Harry gémit quand leurs langues se rencontrèrent. Ce n'était pas le bon moment pour penser à Ginny, mais Harry comprit soudain ce qu'elle voulait dire en parlant d'étincelles. Il ressentait des étincelles tout le long de son dos, mais il se rendait vaguement compte que ça avait sans doute un rapport avec les mains de Draco qui caressaient son dos.

Harry caressa de ses doigts la mâchoire de Draco, puis descendit le long de son cou, avant de remonter pour les enrouler dans des mèches de cheveux soyeuses. La langue de Draco entrait dans sa bouche, et Harry savourait l'exploration mutuelle.

La pression du baiser s'atténua, et après avoir effleuré une dernière fois les lèvres de Draco, Harry éloigna son visage. Encore essoufflé, il plongea son regard dans les yeux de Draco qui étaient devenus argentés au lieu de gris, reflétant son désir.

« Wow, » souffla Harry.

Draco cligna des yeux, puis secoua la tête comme pour s'éclaircir les idées. « C'était… inattendu, » dit-il, encore étourdi.

« C'est un problème? » demanda Harry.

« Putain, non, » dit Draco, se mettant soudain à sourire alors que ses bras enlaçaient plus fermement Harry, le maintenant à sa place. « Quand tu décides quelque chose, tu n'hésites pas, n'est ce pas ? »

« Non, » répondit Harry en riant. « Une rapidité d'action est souvent un avantage. » Décidant que les actes valaient bien mieux que les paroles, Harry se pencha pour l'embrasser de nouveau.

Dix minutes plus tard, ils étaient toujours en train de s'embrasser quand les jumeaux firent irruption dans la pièce. Harry et Draco cessèrent de s'embrasser, mais Harry resta sur les genoux de Draco. Ce dernier se figea, et regarda les jumeaux avec inquiétude.

Fred et George restèrent figés un moment, puis claquèrent la porte et sourirent à Harry.

« Tu as rapidement surmonté ce problème, » dit Fred joyeusement. « J'ai toujours su que tu étais un garçon intelligent, Harry, » ajouta-t-il fièrement.

« Tiens, tu trouveras ça utile plus vite qu'on ne le pensait, » dit George, en lui lançant l'un des sacs qu'il tenait.

Harry le rattrapa facilement, et regarda à l'intérieur. Il n'avait pas été embarrassé d'être surpris en train d'embrasser Draco. Maintenant, ses joues étaient cramoisies. « George ! » s'exclama-t-il, en refermant rapidement le sac.

Draco essaya de l'attraper, mais Harry le tenait à bout de bras.

« Comment est ce que tu as pu faire ça? » demanda Harry d'un ton incrédule.

« Je me suis dit que ça te serait utile, » dit George d'un air faussement innocent.

Draco réussit à baisser suffisamment le bras de Harry pour atteindre le sac. Résigné, le brun le laissa le prendre. Il fut satisfait de voir Draco rougir quand il regarda à l'intérieur, et ressentit une pointe d'excitation quand Draco sembla intéressé malgré sa gêne.

Fred sourit joyeusement. « Maintenant, tu pourras avoir un anniversaire encore meilleur, » dit-il. « Sois quand même reconnaissant qu'on te donne ce cadeau en avance, et pas au Terrier avec tout le monde. »

Harry le regarda, horrifié. "Oh, ça aurait été une catastrophe," dit-il. C'était un scénario qui l'aidait certainement à faire disparaître son érection. Il pouvait facilement imaginer la réaction de Hermione et des Weasley en découvrant le livre sur le sexe gay, et les différentes fioles contenues dans le sac. En plus de la gêne, cela aurait provoqué tout un tas de questions que Harry préférait éviter pour le moment. Il n'en connaissait pas lui-même les réponses, pour l'instant.

« Pour une fois, on doit bien reconnaître que tu as raison, » dit George avec regret. « Tu sais qu'en général, on aime bien semer le chaos, mais ça aurait peut être été un peu trop pour le moment. »

« Mais tu vas t'assurer qu'on soit dans le coin quand tu décideras de parler de Malfoy aux autres, » intervint Fred.

« Bien sûr, il faudra nous prévenir à l'avance, » ajouta George.

« Oui, pour avoir le temps de prévoir un approvisionnement en pop-corn, » acquiesça Fred.

Harry adressa à Draco un sourire satisfait, et le blond se mit à rire. « D'accord, tu as gagné, » admit Draco en souriant.

---


	18. Chapter 18

Disclaimer : je ne suis que la traductrice de cette fic, qui a été écrite par Vorabiza, et les personnages appartiennent toujours à JK Rowling.

Avertissement : il s'agit d'un slash, c'est-à-dire d'une relation entre deux personnes du même sexe ; et le rating M est là pour une bonne raison (relation explicite entre deux personnes)

Note de la traductrice : cette fois ci, j'ai fait les réponses aux reviews, et je publie le chapitre ! Il y a de l'amélioration…

Bonne lecture !

* * *

Chapitre Dix-huit

Harry et Draco rentrèrent chez les Dursley, rougissants et heureux, chargés de paquets et de serpents. Ils posèrent tout sur le lit de Harry, ne sachant où mettre tout ça autrement.

« Salut, Maman, » dit Draco en allant l'embrasser sur la joue, suivit par Harry qui fit de même.

Narcissa les regarda tous les deux avec surprise. « J'étais inquiète pour vous, » dit-elle d'une voix faible.

« Je sais, » dit Draco d'un air désolé. « C'est juste qu'on a été un peu dépassés par les événements. »

« Désolé, Narcissa, » dit Harry en s'excusant à son tour.

D'un geste de la main, elle leur fit signe que ce n'était pas vraiment important, mais les regarda tout de même d'un air perplexe. « Qu'est ce qu'il s'est passé ? » demanda-t-elle.

Les yeux de Draco s'éclairèrent. « Attends de voir ce que Harry a eu aujourd'hui, » dit-il. En compagnie seulement de Harry et de sa mère, il semblait bien plus enthousiaste qu'il ne l'avait été avec les Weasley.

« Qu'est ce qu'on lui montre en premier? » demanda Harry.

« Enlève ta robe, » dit Draco en souriant à Harry.

Harry leva un sourcil face au double sens, mais commença à déboutonner sa robe. Les deux garçons échangèrent un sourire en entendant le hoquet de surprise de Narcissa quand elle vit les serpents que Harry transportait.

Harry déposa les serpents alors que Draco parlait avec animation à sa mère de leur visite impromptue à la Ménagerie Magique. Elle fut surprise en entendant Harry commencer à parler en Fourchelangue, mais cela ne parut pas la perturber.

Pendant que Draco distrayait Narcissa avec les serpents colorés, Harry cacha rapidement le sac des jumeaux dans sa malle. Il ne souhaitait pas que Narcissa voie ce qu'il y avait dans _ce_ sac. Il regretta un moment de ne plus être seul dans sa chambre. Il avait été seul bien trop souvent par le passé, et il souhaiterait à présent retrouver un peu de solitude pour pouvoir explorer le contenu du sac.

Il soupira. Pour le moment, il ne pouvait rien y faire. Il leva la tête à temps pour voir Draco qui le regardait. Le blond lui fit un clin d'oeil avant de se retourner vers sa mère.

Harry secoua la tête en souriant. Il n'avait pas la moindre idée de ce qui se passait entre eux, mais c'était excitant.

Harry souleva Victoria de son berceau, puis s'assit avec elle par elle pour jouer un moment. Il laisserait Draco trouver de la place pour mettre les serpents et les affaires de potion. Parce que, lui, après avoir regardé la pièce déjà plus qu'embarrassée, ne voyait pas comment ils pourraient s'organiser.

« Draco, envoie moi le serpent jaune, » demanda Harry.

« Non, tu as Victoria pour le moment, » répondit Draco.

« Et alors, » dit Harry. « Je veux le lui montrer. Elle aimera celui-là. »

« Potter, tu ne vas pas donner un putain de serpent à ma fille, » dit froidement Draco.

Harry siffla en Fourchelangue, reçut un sifflement en réponse, puis se retourna vers Draco. « Voilà, le serpent ne fera aucun mal à Victoria, et je l'ai prévenu que Victoria est encore petite et devra apprendre comment le manipuler correctement, mais qu'elle risque de serrer un peu fort au début. »

« Le serpent me dira si Victoria lui fait mal pour que je puisse l'arrêter, » ajouta-t-il.

« Le serpent a un venin mortel, » dit sèchement Draco.

« Je sais, » rétorqua Harry. « Allez, Malfoy, c'est toi qui es censé être le serpentard passionné de serpents. »

« Mais pas pour ma fille, qui n'a même pas un an, » s'énerva Draco.

Harry siffla et Draco cria, retirant brusquement sa main. Harry eut un sourire malicieux alors que le serpent jaune s'éloignait de Draco en glissant.

« Je ne pensais pas que le jaune faisait ça, » s'irrita Draco.

« Non, tu as raison, » dit Harry d'un ton aimable. « Le jaune est le serpent camouflage, il peut changer la couleur des choses. Je pense qu'il devrait plaire à Victoria. »

« Je te déteste, Potter, » marmonna Draco d'un ton résigné.

« Je te déteste, moi aussi, » répondit Harry avec bonne humeur.

Le serpent jaune glissa jusque Harry, et Victoria essaya de l'attraper dès qu'elle le vit. Harry lui prit prudemment le poignet et la main pour qu'elle ne puisse pas attraper le serpent dans sa main, et lui montra comment le caresser.

« Gentiment, » dit Harry. « Tu vois, c'est doux. »

« Da, » dit Victoria.

Harry rit. « Serpent, » dit-il.

Victoria essaya d'agripper le serpent coloré. « Non, » la réprimanda gentiment Harry. « Doucement, » répéta-t-il. « Tu ne veux pas lui faire mal, alors tu dois le caresser _doucement_. »

« Da, » gazouilla Victoria.

« Serpent, » dit Harry. « Sssssss. »

« Sssssss, » répéta Victoria, à qui le son semblait plaire.

Sa réaction fit rire Harry. « Bien, » dit-il. « C'est assez proche pour le moment. »

« Tu veux voir ce que le serpent peut faire? » demanda-t-il.

« Da, » dit Victoria.

Harry roula des yeux, mais siffla quelque chose au serpent. Le serpent se transforma lui-même et adopta une jolie couleur lilas, assortie à la robe de Victoria. La petite fille, enchantée, se mit à rire, et Harry sourit.

« Violet, » dit Harry. Il siffla au serpent, qui changea alors pour une couleur bleue, la même que celle du T-shirt de Harry.

« Bleu, » dit Harry.

Victoria rit encore, et Harry continua à passer en revue les couleurs avec Victoria et le serpent.

Draco et Narcissa les surveillèrent attentivement au début, mais quand il ne se passa rien d'autre qu'une leçon de couleur, Draco commença à installer le terrarium pour les serpents. Narcissa continua à les regarder, mais elle se détendit et sourit chaleureusement quand Harry leva les yeux vers elle.

Draco enleva l'horloge de Harry de la table de chevet et la plaça sur le bureau, pour mettre le terrarium à la place. C'était un peu large, mais ça devrait aller. Une fois cela fait, il réussit à ranger toutes les affaires de potion en haut de l'armoire.

Harry était impressionné. Il n'aurait jamais été capable d'aménager la petite chambre où ils devaient vivre, mais deux personnes qui avaient pourtant l'habitude dans un manoir immense réussissaient à garder les choses organisées et sous contrôle.

« Alors, comment est ce qu'on va appeler ton serpent? » demanda Harry à Victoria.

« Il n'est pas à elle, » dit fermement Draco.

« Pourquoi pas? » demanda Harry. « Elle l'aime bien. »

« Tu ne peux pas donner un serpent mortel à un bébé, » expliqua Draco, en articulant exagérément.

« Le serpent restera quand même avec les autres, » dit Harry en roulant les yeux. Il tourna le dos à Draco et regarda Victoria. « Alors, qu'est ce que tu en penses? » demanda-t-il.

Victoria gazouilla gaiement. « Ssssss. »

« Oui, serpent, » dit Harry avec un sourire. « Donc, nous avons 'ssssss' et 'da', » dit-il pensivement. « Je ne vois pas vraiment ce que je peux faire avec ça. »

Harry se tourna soudain vers Draco. « Est ce que je peux appeler son _serpent_ 'Lissa'? » demanda-t-il, plein d'espoir. « Puisque tu refuses que je l'appelle _elle_ 'Lissa'. »

« Harry, leurs couleurs sont assorties aux maisons de Poudlard, » lui fit remarquer Draco d'un ton raisonnable. « Tu ne penses pas que tu devrais au moins les appeler en conséquence ? »

« Comment est ce que tu les appellerais? » demanda Harry.

Draco regarda pensivement les trois autres serpents pendant une minute. « Salz, Gryff, et Serda, » dit-il d'un ton décidé. Il eut un sourire méprisant en regardant le serpent que Harry tenait. « Et c'est un putain de serpent Poufsouffle que tu veux donner à une Malfoy, » réalisa-t-il, malgré que le serpent soit bleu clair pour le moment.

Harry sourit. « Mais _c'est_ quand même un serpent, et Poufsouffle semble approprié pour une petite fille, » dit-il. « Mais je ne veux pas le nommer Pouf. Et Souf non plus. J'aime bien Lissa. Il y a ce joli son 's' pour Victoria. »

Draco ferma les yeux et grimaça comme si il souffrait. « Est-ce que tu le feras, même si je dis non ? » demanda-t-il.

« Probablement, » admit Harry. « A moins que tu ne n'y soies vraiment _totalement_ opposé. »

Draco soupira, résigné. « Fais comme tu veux, » dit il. Il se redressa. « Est ce que je peux montrer ta cape à maman? » demanda-t-il.

« Bien sûr, » répondit Harry. Il était prêt à accepter ce compromis, d'autant plus qu'il savait que Narcissa finirait de toutes façons par voir la cape. Mais comme ça, Draco serait coincé et devrait l'écouter appeler le serpent Lissa.

Harry écouta distraitement la conversation de Draco et Narcissa tout en continuant à jouer avec Victoria. Il appela Winky et lui demanda de leur apporter un dîner tardif. Harry ne savait pas ce qu'il en était pour les autres, mais lui avait faim et était fatigué.

Après le repas, Harry resta simplement assis par terre, appuyé contre le lit, sans bouger.

« Harry? »

Harry leva les yeux vers Narcissa. « Quoi? Désolé, je n'écoutais pas, » admit-il.

« Tu as l'air fatigué, » dit-elle d'un air inquiet.

Harry haussa les épaules. « Oui, la journée a été longue, » dit-il.

Draco lança un pantalon de pyjama à Harry.

« Allez. Va te préparer pour dormir, » lui ordonna Narcissa.

Harry haussa les épaules, mais était pour une fois content de faire ce qu'on lui disait sans poser de question. Il se dépêcha dans la salle de bains, et revint dans la chambre où il se laissa tomber sur le lit. Il se dit qu'il devrait attendre Draco, mais il s'endormit presque immédiatement.

---

Le matin suivant, Harry se réveilla lentement, se sentant bien au chaud et détendu. Pendant la nuit, il s'était déplacé, et était à présent à moitié étendu sur Draco, une de ses jambes entre celles de Draco. Ses yeux s'écarquillèrent quand il sentit une érection contre sa hanche.

« Tu es enfin réveillé, » dit doucement Draco.

Harry leva lentement la tête pour regarder Draco. « Tu es bien réveillé, toi, » murmura Harry.

« Tu es vraiment confortable, » dit Draco, absolument pas désolé. « Et pour une fois, on a la chambre seulement pour nous deux. »

Distrait temporairement par cette information, Harry tourna sa tête pour parcourir rapidement la chambre du regard.

« Où sont tous les autres ? » demanda-t-il, stupéfait.

« Ta famille est partie, tu te souviens? » dit Draco. « Tout le monde est descendu pour sortir de cette chambre pour une fois. »

Harry sourit. « Et ils ne vont pas revenir avant un moment? » demanda-t-il.

« Non, » dit Draco d'un ton extrêmement satisfait.

Harry pencha de nouveau la tête et commença à lécher le cou de Draco. Il se délecta du gémissement qui s'échappa des lèvres de Draco. Il embrassa et suça, savourant le toucher et le goût de la peau douce et chaude sous ses lèvres. Il ne connaissait pas grand-chose sur le sexe entre hommes, mais cette partie était la même, que ce soit avec un garçon ou une fille.

Draco bougea pour s'allonger complètement sur le dos, entraînant Harry pour qu'il soit entièrement sur lui. Harry redécouvrit très rapidement la différence entre garçons et filles quand leurs deux érections se touchèrent, seulement séparées seulement par deux épaisseurs de soie.

« Oh mon Dieu, » grogna Harry. « C'est si bon. » Il n'avait jamais vraiment imaginé à quel point ce serait différent et fantastique de sentir une autre érection contre la sienne. La soie ne l'empêchait pas de ressentir la chaleur de Draco, ou la sensation de dureté.

« Et ça devient encore meilleur, » promit Draco, attirant le visage de Harry pour l'embrasser.

Sachant ce qu'il faisait quand il embrassait, au moins, Harry se lança dans cette activité avec enthousiasme. Il plongea sa langue dans la bouche de Draco presque à la seconde même où leurs lèvres se touchaient, goûtant cette chaleur moite.

Les mains de Draco, elles aussi, semblaient chaudes, lorsqu'elles descendaient le long du dos de Harry pour finir par agripper ses hanches. Harry ne savait pas où se concentrer. Toutes ces sensations étaient nouvelles et merveilleuses, et la peau de Draco était tellement incroyablement chaude.

Puis Draco écarta ses jambes, installant plus fermement Harry entre elles. Harry grogna, n'ayant pas besoin d'encouragement de la part de Draco pour se frotter contre lui. Il se releva légèrement, les yeux écarquillés alors qu'il fixait Draco. Il se sentit légèrement soulagé en voyant que Draco semblait aussi perdu dans ces sensations que lui.

« Draco, je – » haleta Harry, ses mots oubliés quand Draco se frotta contre lui.

« Harry, » gémit Draco. « N'arrête pas. »

Harry était certain qu'ils devraient faire autre chose, étant donné qu'ils étaient encore à moitié habillés, mais c'était trop bon pour discuter avec Draco. Ça marchait pour le moment. Ça marchait tellement bien qu'il n'allait pas lui falloir beaucoup plus de cette chaleur incroyable et de cette friction.

Il plaça des baisers tout le long de la gorge de Draco.

« Oui, » l'encouragea Draco.

Harry gémit, baissant ses hanches contre celles de Draco. Draco glissa ses mains pour agripper les fesses de Harry, et il avait du mal à croire à quel point ces sensations étaient merveilleuses. Il savait qu'il allait jouir, et reprit ses mouvements de plus belle. A peine quelques secondes plus tard, il éjaculait.

Draco poussa à son tour un long gémissement, et Harry sentit son pénis répandre plus de sperme entre eux. Harry ne s'était jamais senti aussi confortablement collant de sa vie, alors qu'il était allongé sur Draco, essayant de retrouver son souffle.

Harry sentit Draco bouger, et s'allongea sur le côté, regardant le blond sortir sa baguette de sous les oreillers et lancer rapidement deux sorts pour les nettoyer. Harry apprécia de sentir disparaître la sensation d'humidité.

Il n'était pas vraiment sûr de ce qu'il devait dire maintenant. C'était déjà suffisamment compliqué de trouver quoi dire à une fille. Lui et Draco n'avait même pas eu l'occasion de parler du changement dans leur relation, et cette histoire de sexe entre garçons était complètement nouvelle.

« Ça va? » demanda Draco, en regardant Harry attentivement, et le brun se demanda de quoi il avait l'air.

« Oui, » dit Harry. « Je me sens incroyablement bien, en fait. » Physiquement, il se sentait vraiment bien. « C'est juste que, euh, je ne connais pas grand chose sur le sexe entre hommes, » admit-il.

Draco se mit à rire. « Si c'est aussi bien avec toi maintenant, alors que tu dis que tu ne sais pas ce que tu fais, j'ai vraiment hâte de voir ce que ce sera quand tu sauras, » dit-il, d'un air extrêmement satisfait.

« Et toi, tu n'en sais pas plus ? » demanda Harry, curieux.

Draco resta silencieux un moment avant de répondre. « J'ai eu Victoria parce que je ne voulais pas parler à mon père de mes préférences, » dit-il.

« Mais pourquoi ne pas lui en parler? » demanda Harry. « Je pensais, et bien, je pensais qu'il te laissait faire pratiquement tout ce que tu voulais. »

« Je devais avoir un héritier, » répondit brièvement Draco. « Tu ne peux pas avoir d'héritiers en couchant avec des hommes. »

Harry y réfléchit un moment. « Mais tu peux avoir une relation avec moi maintenant parce que tu as Victoria? »

Draco sembla hésiter à répondre.

« Tu ne devrais toujours pas être avec moi, » dit Harry d'un ton sec. « Je ne suis pas une sorcière de Sang Pur avec qui tu pourrais te marier. »

« C'est pas ça, » dit rapidement Draco.

« Alors, qu'est ce que c'est? » demanda Harry.

Draco soupira. « Enfin, ce n'est pas tout à fait ça, » clarifia-t-il. « Ça n'a pas vraiment d'importance que je me marie ou pas, tant que j'ai un héritier, mais Victoria est une fille, » dit-il.

Harry cligna des yeux, essayant de comprendre ce que ce fait évident avait à voir avec le reste.

« Elle n'est pas un garçon, Potter, » aboya Draco.

« Et alors? » demanda Harry.

« Et alors elle n'est pas un héritier. Elle ne peut pas transmettre le nom Malfoy, » expliqua-t-il à Harry.

« Alors, quoi, elle ne vaut rien? » demanda ce dernier, incrédule.

« Non! » s'exclama Draco. « Une fille de sang pur a un très haut statut social. C'est juste qu'elle ne peut pas transmettre le nom de la famille. Elle se mariera dans une autre famille. »

Harry le regarda, et se demanda comment Draco pouvait parler de cette façon aussi calmement. Comme si Victoria était juste un objet qu'on pouvait manipuler. Draco semblait accepter cette situation comme normale, et Harry réalisa avec un sentiment de malaise que pour Draco, c'était probablement parfaitement normal. Draco parlait comme si c'était Harry qui était stupide de ne pas comprendre de quoi il parlait.

« Tu es complètement cinglé, Malfoy, » dit lentement Harry.

L'expression de Draco s'assombrit. « Je n'aurai pas dû m'attendre à ce que tu comprennes, » dit-il sèchement.

« Je comprend que tu penses que Victoria n'a aucun droit, » s'énerva Harry. « Je comprends que tu penses que tu n'as pas le droit d'être toi-même. Je comprends que tu accordes plus d'importance à ces conneries d'héritiers qu'à tes propres sentiments. »

« Je suis ici avec toi, non? » répliqua Draco, lui aussi en colère.

« Est ce que tu as déjà été avec d'autres garçons? » demanda Harry.

« Non, » grogna Draco.

« Pourtant, si tu sais depuis si longtemps que tu préfères les hommes, tu as bien dû expérimenter à Poudlard, non ? » dit Harry.

« Avec qui, Potter? » s'irrita Draco. « Tous ceux de mon entourage auraient immédiatement répandu l'information si ils avaient trouvé. Et de toutes façons, aucun d'eux n'avait les mêmes préférences. »

« Comment est ce que tu l'aurais su, si vous étiez tous en train de jouer le rôle de parfaits petits sangs purs? » demanda Harry d'un ton sarcastique. « Je me sens formidablement bien, en sachant que tu m'a choisi moi pour passer un peu de bon temps. »

Harry remarqua vaguement que les yeux de Draco étaient passés d'une belle couleur argentée à un gris sombre et orageux. Le blond ne semblait absolument pas heureux des commentaires de Harry.

« Les Malfoy ne 'passent pas un peu de bon temps', » dit furieusement Draco.

Harry ricana. « Non? Alors dis-moi de quoi il s'agit, » dit il, en les désignant tous les deux de sa main. « Il se trouve que j'aime mon corps tel qu'il est, et que je ne vais pas l'échanger pour pouvoir te procurer un héritier mâle. »

Draco le contempla un moment. « Mon Dieu, Potter, où est ce que tu trouves des idées aussi stupides? » demanda-t-il d'un ton incrédule.

« Moi? » s'exclama Harry. « C'est toi qui... » Il ne finit pas sa phrase. Il ne voulait pas vraiment se battre avec Draco. Il n'était même pas certain de savoir comment ils en étaient arrivés à se disputer. Ils étaient plutôt supposés rester allongés, profitant d'une sensation post orgasmique, non?

Mais cette dispute lui avait tout de même appris quelque chose. Mis à part toutes les stupidités de sangs purs, il avait appris que Draco n'avait pas plus d'expérience que lui. « Donc, Mr. Je Sais Tout, tu n'en sais pas plus que moi sur les relations entre hommes, » dit-il d'un ton satisfait.

« Oui, et bien, tu t'attendais à quoi? » se défendit Draco. « J'ai été coincé avec Pansy pendant une éternité. »

Harry se mit à rire. Il ne pouvait pas s'en empêcher. « Tu n'as jamais vraiment voulu être avec elle ? » demanda-t-elle.

Draco le fusilla du regard. « Est ce que _tu_ voudrais être avec elle? » dit il sèchement.

Cela fit rire Harry encore plus, se rappelant de toutes les fois où il avait vu Pansy accrochée à Draco.

« Arrête de rire, imbécile, » marmonna Draco.

Harry essaya, vraiment, mais il ne put s'empêcher de rire encore plus en voyant l'expression mécontente sur le visage de Draco.

« Tu n'es vraiment pas croyable, Draco, » dit Harry, d'une voix à la fois amusée et attendrie.

Draco lui fit une grimace, mais Harry pouvait dire qu'il était content. Harry sourit. Il n'avait toujours pas la moindre idée de ce qu'il se passait entre eux, mais il allait en profiter le temps que ça durerait.

Il se rallongea sur le lit, Draco à côté de lui.

« J'ai parlé à ma mère hier soir, » dit soudain Draco, faisant sursauter Harry. « Après que tu te sois endormi. »

Harry grogna. « Draco, est ce que tu pourrais juste me laisser profiter de ce moment avec toi, au moins un peu? » demanda-t-il.

« Je lui ai parlé de ce qu'il y a entre nous – quoi que ce soit, » dit Draco, ignorant le commentaire de Harry.

« Tu lui as dit? » dit Harry, sentant un sentiment de panique l'envahir. « Tu viens juste de m'expliquer que tu avais besoin d'une sorcière de sang pur pour te donner un héritier et que tu n'avais jamais été avec un autre garçon parce que cette information pourrait revenir jusqu'à tes parents. Et tu lui as _dit _?! »

Draco se tourna sur le côté, se souleva sur un coude, et de son autre main commença à tracer des arabesques sur le torse de Harry.

Harry se sentait toujours paniqué, mais c'était agréable. Il regarda Draco, confus.

« Il faudra que je me souvienne que ça marche pour te faire taire, » dit Draco d'une voix traînante.

Harry essaya de lui adresser un regard assassin, mais c'était faible et ils le savaient tous les deux. « Je peux encore parler, » s'indigna Harry. « Pourquoi est ce que tu lui as dit, Draco ? » demanda-t-il, d'un ton plus calme, mais il insistait pour avoir une réponse.

« Parce que je te veux, » dit calmement Draco.

Harry en resta bouche bée. Il n'était pas sûr de quel genre de réponse il attendait, mais ce n'était certainement pas celle-là.

Draco eut un sourire moqueur face à la réaction de Harry. « Si je suis assez grand pour prendre une décision aussi importante que changer de camp – ce qui a été approuvé par ma mère – alors je devrais être capable de décider avec qui je veux être. »

« C'est logique, » dit lentement Harry. « Donc, tu as pensé qu'elle approuverait. Alors? » demanda-t-il, plein d'espoir.

Draco sourit, et Harry se sentit tout de suite beaucoup plus calme. « Elle a dit qu'elle était fière de moi pour m'affirmer pour ce que je voulais. Elle a dit qu'il était peut être temps que d'autres choses changent. »

« Et au sujet de l'héritier? » demanda Harry avec hésitation, craignant que Draco ne reparte dans une de ses tirades.

Draco haussa celle de ses épaules qui était libre. « Je ne sais pas, » admit-il honnêtement.

Harry ne dit rien. Il n'était pas sûr de savoir quoi répondre.

« Ma mère a aussi dit qu'elle n'était pas surprise que je veuille être avec toi, » dit doucement Draco. « Que tu es une personne formidable et que tu es, » il s'arrêta un moment, et afficha un sourire moqueur avant de continuer, « suffisamment fort pour me gérer. »

Harry se mit à rire. « Tu lui as répété ce que Fred m'a dit? » demanda-t-il.

Draco secoua la tête. « Non, je ne lui ai pas dit, » répondit-il d'une voix amusée.

« Je suppose que c'est un avantage de savoir que nous sommes suffisamment fort l'un pour l'autre, » dit Harry d'un ton sarcastique. « Mais je me demande si ça ne veux pas dire qu'on a plus de chances de s'entretuer. »

Draco se mit à rire. « C'est vrai qu'on a tendance à être souvent en conflit, » admit-il.

Harry le regarda pensivement. « Il y a entre nous une histoire qui sera difficile à gérer, » dit il lentement.

« C'est vrai, » acquiesça Draco.

« Pourquoi est ce qu'on se lance dans... Peu importe ce que c'est? » demanda Harry. « Tu m'as toujours détesté. »

« Je te déteste toujours, » dit Draco d'un ton amusé.

Harry sourit. « Mais tu me veux quand même, » dit-il, semblant très satisfait de lui même.

Draco écarta les doigts et promena sa main depuis la base du cou de Harry jusqu'à la ceinture du pantalon de pyjama qu'il portait encore.

Harry eut le souffle coupé, à la fois à cause de la sensation et de l'intensité du regard de Draco. « Draco ? »

« Je te connais depuis longtemps, » dit lentement Draco. « Mais je ne suis pas sûr de t'avoir jamais vraiment vu avant il y a un mois, » admit-il. « Tu n'es pas comme je t'avais toujours imaginé. »

Sa main remonta le long du ventre de Harry et s'arrêta en haut de son torse. Harry avala péniblement sa salive.

« Tu as toujours foutu le bordel dans ma vie, » dit Draco d'un ton amusé.

Harry, surprit, se mit à rire. « Je pourrais dire la même chose, » dit-il.

Draco le reconnut en hochant la tête avec un petit sourire. « Je ne peux pas dire que j'ai jamais été attiré par toi avant le mois dernier, mais tu as toujours attiré mon attention. Les circonstances ont changé, alors de nouvelles possibilités sont apparues. Je peux te voir différemment maintenant, et il se trouve que j'aime beaucoup ce que je vois, » dit-il doucement.

Harry écarquilla les yeux. Ça lui paraissait parfaitement sensé.

« Tu le ressens, toi aussi, n'est ce pas? » demanda Draco.

« Je le ressens, » reconnut Harry. « Pendant toute l'année dernière, j'ai été obsédé par toi. Mais je n'ai pas considéré consciemment _ça_ avant-hier, » dit il d'un ton désolé, en les désignant tous les deux de la main.

Draco rit, secouant la tête et affichant une exaspération attendrie. « Tu agis vraiment sans prendre le temps de réfléchir, n'est ce pas? »

« Oui, » dit Harry, en adressant un sourire en coin à Draco. « J'admets que je n'ai pas la moindre idée de ce que je fais en m'engageant dans une relation avec toi, mais mon instinct me dit que c'est une bonne chose. Alors, je le fais. Je règlerai les détails en chemin. »

« Il y a quelques _détails_ assez importants entre nous, » dit sarcastiquement Draco.

« Oui, et si on attend d'avoir résolu tous ces détails, alors il n'y aura jamais aucune action, » raisonna Harry. « Ce n'est pas comme si on allait toujours être d'accord sur tout, de toutes façons. »

Draco le contempla un moment, bouche bée, avant de se reprendre et d'afficher un sourire moqueur. « Est-ce que tu m'utilises seulement pour le sexe, Harry ? » demanda-t-il.

Harry sourit à son tour, ce qui eut pour effet de faire écarquiller les yeux à Draco. « Non, mais je suis un garçon de seize ans, bientôt dix-sept, et je profiterai de tout le sexe que je peux avoir. »

« Je savais bien qu'il y avait une raison pour laquelle je préférais les garçons aux filles, » dit Draco d'une voix traînante.

Harry haussa les sourcils d'un air interrogateur.

« Une fille voudrait que tout soit absolument parfait avant d'accepter un peu d'action, » dit Draco d'un ton légèrement amer.

« Pansy ne serait-elle donc pas aussi affectueuse que ce qu'elle faisait croire à tout le monde? » dit Harry, pince-sans-rire.

Draco se déplaça soudainement et plaqua Harry contre le lit. Incapable de se retenir plus longtemps, Harry lui adressa un sourire radieux.

« Est ce que tu es en train de dire que ça se passait mieux avec la petite Weasley? » gronda Draco.

« C'était complètement différent quand j'étais avec elle, » dit Harry, en essayant de rassurer Draco.

« Je n'ai aucun problème avec les filles, et je n'ai aucun problème non plus avec les garçons, apparemment, » dit-il en affichant un sourire qui se fit timide. « C'est juste que je n'ai jamais pensé avant que les garçons pouvaient être une option. Mais je ne pense pas que je me sente aussi bien avec toi parce que tu es un garçon. »

Il leva la main et caressa la joue de Draco. « Je pense que c'est aussi bien simplement parce que c'est toi. » Même si cela paressait bizarre à dire, surtout à Draco Malfoy, Harry était persuadé que c'était la vérité.

Draco le regarda fixement. « Tu le penses vraiment? » demanda-t-il doucement, d'une voix hésitante.

« Oui, » dit Harry, d'une voix tout aussi douce, mais convaincue. « Tout avec toi – entre nous – semble être intense, » dit-il, réalisant à quel point c'était vrai tout en le disant.

Draco hocha la tête pour acquiescer avant de baisser la tête et de capturer les lèvres de Harry, recommençant leur activité précédente, mais cette fois ci avec Draco au dessus.

---

« Potter, tu ne connais donc _vraiment_ rien en potions? » demanda sournoisement Draco.

« Pas grand-chose, » grogna Harry. « Mes professeurs m'ont soit détesté, soit admiré. Je n'en ai jamais eu un qui accepte de m'apprendre quoi que ce soit. »

Draco s'arrêta un instant, réfléchissant à cette information, puis sembla l'écarter. « Pourquoi est ce que tu t'es porté volontaire pour approvisionner l'infirmerie en potions, bordel ? » demanda-t-il.

Harry secoua sa liasse de feuilles, qu'il était en train d'essayer de lire, devant le visage de Draco. « Je n'ai pas besoin de _comprendre_ les potions pour suivre des indications, » s'irrita-t-il.

Draco les arracha des mains de Harry, et les feuilleta sans vraiment les lire. « Je ne comprends même pas ce qui est écrit là. Je sais comment préparer le baume pour soigner les brûlures, mais ces instructions ne sont même pas correctes, » dit-il en se référant au parchemin sur le dessus.

« Est ce que tu as lu toutes les feuilles? » demanda curieusement Harry, distrait par le fait que non seulement Draco avait lu les parchemins, mais en plus, il semblait reconnaître les différences.

« Il fallait bien que je sache ce qu'on doit faire, non? » dit Draco.

« Très bien, alors qu'est ce qu'on fait ? » demanda Harry, levant ses mains au ciel et abandonnant la discussion.

« Et bien, d'abord on va réaménager cette cuisine pour que tu ne nous fasses pas exploser tous les deux, » dit Draco d'un ton sarcastique. « Ensuite, tu vas m'expliquer pourquoi tes _instructions_ sont totalement fausses. »

« Elles ne sont pas fausses, » dit Harry en essayant de ne pas s'énerver. Ce ne serait pas une bonne idée de balancer que c'était les instructions de Snape. « Il y a une raison si j'ai aussi bien réussi en potions l'année dernière. Et ça n'a strictement rien à voir avec Slughorn. »

« Alors, qu'est ce que c'est? » demanda rapidement Draco.

« J'ai juste obtenu par hasard un livre qui me donnait de meilleures instructions, » répondit Harry.

« C'est tout? » demanda Draco, incrédule. « J'ai voulu connaître la réponse toute l'année, et c'est ça? »

« Désolé de te décevoir, » se défendit Harry.

Draco montra les parchemins qu'il tenait toujours. « Et ces formules sont juste recopiées d'un livre? »

Harry se contenta de hausser les épaules. Il ne souhaitait pas répondre à cette question. Draco ne sembla pas trouver cela étrange puisqu'il se remit à feuilleter les parchemins. « Alors, comment est ce que tu peux être certain que ça va bien marcher ? » demanda-t-il.

Harry haussa de nouveau les épaules. « J'ai préparé des meilleures potions que toi et Hermione presque à chaque fois, » dit-il.

Draco grimaça. « Je t'ai détesté pour ça, » dit-il.

« Je sais, » se contenta de répondre Harry, sans s'offenser. « Hermione aussi. En fait, je suis sûr que vous me détestez toujours tous les deux pour ça. »

Draco le regarda attentivement. « Pourquoi au juste est-ce que Granger ne t'aide pas avec les potions ? J'aurai cru qu'elle aurait sauté sur l'occasion de se porter volontaire pour quelque chose comme ça. »

Harry se dandina d'un pied sur l'autre, mal à l'aise. « Je me suis disputé avec Hermione toute l'année au sujet des potions, » dit-il. « On a du mal à s'entendre sur le sujet. Elle m'aurait aidé quand même si je lui avais demandé, mais j'ai préféré ne pas le faire. »

« Tu es un connard, Potter, » dit Draco, sans conviction. « Certains d'entre nous ont vraiment travaillé pour obtenir de bonnes notes cette année. »

« Ce n'est pas comme si je n'avais pas fait le travail, » fit remarquer Harry. « En plus, je ne suis pas sûr que mes notes décentes en potions de l'année dernière compensent les cinq premières années où j'avais un zéro à chaque fois que je respirais de travers. » Il fixa Draco. « Où chaque fois que tu décidais de saboter ma potion. »

Draco ne sembla pas exactement désolé, mais il abandonna le sujet. Ils se remirent au travail, cette fois ci avec Harry suivant les instructions de Draco alors qu'ils se mettaient à préparer toutes les autres potions nécessaires pour l'infirmerie de Poudlard.

Ils suivirent toutefois les instructions sur les parchemins de Harry, et Draco reconnut à contrecoeur que tout se passait bien. La journée entière fut consacrée à la préparation de potions, avec peu de pauses. Même Narcissa passa du temps à aider, quand elle ne s'occupait pas de Victoria.

« Maman, qu'est ce que _tu_ connais en potions? » demanda Draco la première fois qu'elle proposa son aide.

Narcissa haussa élégamment un sourcil face à l'attitude de son fils. « Je ne suis peut être pas aussi douée en potions que toi et ton parrain, » dit-elle en se tenant bien droite. « Mais tout comme Harry, je suis parfaitement capable de suivre des instructions.

Harry sourit quand Draco laissa tomber. Il commençait à vraiment apprécier cette femme. Narcissa sourit à Harry quand il lui demanda de s'occuper d'un des chaudrons sur lesquels ils étaient en train de travailler. Draco les fusilla tous les deux du regard, mais tendit à sa mère le parchemin approprié sans ajouter aucun commentaire.

Harry s'absenta à un moment, et quand il revint, il resta quelques minutes, figé à la porte, perdu dans l'aspect surréaliste de la situation. Draco et Narcissa travaillaient chacun sur une potion. D'autres chaudrons, contenant des potions qui devaient rester reposer un moment, fumaient de l'autre côté de la table. Le plan de travail de la cuisine de Tante Petunia était recouvert d'une grande variété d'ingrédients.

Tante Petunia aurait certainement fait une crise cardiaque si elle avait été là pour voir sa cuisine, transformée en laboratoire de potions. Les rideaux tirés rendaient la scène encore plus irréelle, car Tante Petunia les gardait toujours ouverts. Mais ils ne pouvaient permettre qu'un moldu voie ce qui se passait à l'intérieur, et encore moins qu'un visiteur du monde magique passant par là voie qui se trouvait dans cette cuisine.

Harry soupira fortement, puis se dirigea vers le plan de travail où il recommença à découper et écraser les ingrédients.

* * *

RAR :

Lovedray : voilà la suite !

Ane o'nyme : et oui, quand Harry décide quelque chose, il n'attend pas (on le voit encore dans ce chapitre !). Et Draco n'est pas particulièrement patient non plus… ça promet !

Muchette : merci pour ta review !

Camille : c'est bizarre, à lire les reviews, j'ai l'impression que le chapitre 17 a fait l'unanimité… Non, vraiment, je ne comprends pas pourquoi ! C'est peut être à cause de la visite chez l'apothicaire ? Non ? Sinon, je ne vois pas ce qu'il s'est passé dans le chapitre… :p

Lilyp : merci pour ta review !

Sati-san : oui, j'avais bien l'impression que tout le monde attendait ce moment avec impatience… Et si le chapitre 17 t'a plu, je me demande ce que tu penses du 18 ! (j'ai l'impression qu'il devrait plaire encore plus, je me trompe ?) Pour les serpents, c'est vrai qu'ils sont sympas, et ils se montreront très utiles (et pas seulement pour apprendre les couleurs à Victoria)


	19. Chapter 19

Disclaimer : rien n'est à moi; ni l'histoire, que je me contente de traduire, et qui a été écrite par Vorabiza; ni les personnages, qui appartiennent à Vous-Savez-Qui

Avertissement : rating M, slash

* * *

Chapitre Dix-neuf

L'après-midi suivant, ils travaillaient de nouveau aux potions quand soudain Draco et Narcissa crièrent. Harry, inquiet, les regarda et vit qu'ils serraient tous les deux leurs avant-bras gauches.

« Merde! » s'exclama Harry, comprenant immédiatement ce que cela signifiait. Draco remonta sa manche, et Harry vit la marque noire. Elle avait été rouge sombre auparavant, mais à présent, elle était d'un noir presque brillant. Harry se demanda vaguement combien de temps il faudrait pour revenir au rouge sombre après l'appel.

« Il va savoir, maintenant, » gémit Draco.

Narcissa ne semblait pas aller mieux que Draco, mais elle enlaça son fils et le serra contre elle.

« Est ce qu'il peut vous atteindre à travers la Marque? » demanda soudain Harry, réalisant que c'était une question qu'il aurait dû poser bien avant.

Draco s'écarta de sa mère pour pouvoir respirer, et grimaça vers Harry. « Evidemment, qu'il peut nous atteindre. Il utilise la Marque pour appeler ses partisans, » cracha-t-il. « Je pensais que tu le savais, Potter. »

« Je le sais, ça, » dit Harry d'un ton impatient. « Je l'ai déjà vu le faire. Ce que j'ignore, c'est ce qu'il peut faire d'autre à travers la Marque. »

Il ne pensait pas vraiment que ce soit possible. Si Voldemort pouvait atteindre ses partisans à travers leurs Marques, des mangemorts comme Karkaroff n'auraient jamais pu rester en vie aussi longtemps. Il ne pensait pas vraiment que la Marque connectait Voldemort à ses partisans, de la même façon que sa cicatrice le connectait à Voldemort.

Draco fronça les sourcils, et ce fut Narcissa qui répondit. « Non, » dit-elle calmement. « La marque sert seulement à différencier ses partisans des autres, et à les appeler. »

« Est ce qu'il a un moyen pour appeler seulement l'un d'entre vous? » demanda Harry. Il savait que quand Voldemort touchait la Marque, il appelait tous les mangemorts. Mais est ce qu'il pouvait appeler simplement un – ou deux – partisans jusqu'à ce qu'ils arrivent à ses côtés ?

Narcissa secoua la tête, et Harry se sentit profondément soulagé. « Si il appelle un mangemort, il les appelle tous par la Marque. Cela nous permet simplement d'apparaître directement là où il se trouve. Il ne peut pas nous atteindre de la même façon qu'il a pu t'atteindre par le passé, » dit-elle.

« Donc, Voldemort ne peut pas vous torturer à travers cette putain de marque? » demanda Harry, souhaitant s'assurer d'avoir bien compris.

« Non, » dit simplement Narcissa. « Nous sentirons seulement la brûlure à chaque fois qu'il convoquera les Mangemorts. »

Harry soupira, soulagé. « Tant mieux, la situation est moins grave que je ne le pensais, alors, » dit-il.

« Moins grave ? » gronda Draco. « Ça fait super mal, Potter. »

Harry frotta inconsciemment sa cicatrice. « J'en suis sûr, » dit-il.

Draco écarquilla les yeux et Harry réalisa ce qu'il faisait. « Oui, j'ai ma propre putain de marque, » s'énerva Harry. « Tu peux être soulagé qu'il ne puisse pas t'atteindre à travers celle sur ton bras. »

Comme si parler de sa cicatrice avait déclenché une réaction, Harry put la sentir commencer à brûler et à le piquer douloureusement. Il grimaça, se concentrant sur son Occlumencie pendant un moment, s'assurant qu'il bloquait l'accès de ses pensées à Voldemort.

Malheureusement, Voldemort ne semblait pas bloquer son esprit. Il était suffisamment furieux pour que Harry le ressente nettement à travers le lien.

Harry ferma ses yeux pendant un moment, appuyant sa main sur sa cicatrice pour essayer de soulager la douleur.

« Harry? Harry! »

Draco et Narcissa avaient chacun une main sur ses épaules, et le regardaient anxieusement.

« Il sait, » dit simplement Harry.

« Déjà? » demanda Narcissa, qui avait pâli considérablement.

Harry haussa les épaules. « Il est furieux, » dit-il, réalisant que son visage était sans doute aussi pâle que ceux de Draco et Narcissa. « Je ne vois pas ce qui pourrait le mettre autant en colère, à part ça, pour le moment. C'est la première fois qu'il a appelé les mangemorts depuis que vous avez disparu et, vu comment il est furieux, je suppose qu'il n'a pas été chez vous depuis que vous êtes partis. »

Draco déglutit péniblement, et Harry ressentit sa peur.

« Ça va aller, » leur dit fermement Harry. « Vous saviez qu'il allait le savoir. »

« Mais c'est _réel_, » dit Draco, tremblant, en levant son bras pour le regarder.

Essayant de ne pas penser à Narcissa qui était toujours là, Harry se pencha pour embrasser Draco. Celui-ci ne sembla pas être gêné que sa mère les regarde et s'accrocha à Harry presque désespérément, plongeant sa langue dans la bouche de Harry. Il semblait vouloir effacer toute douleur et la remplacer par du plaisir. Harry réalisa vaguement que cette méthode était assez efficace.

Draco cessa le baiser et posa son front contre celui de Harry.

« Ça va mieux? » demanda doucement Harry.

Draco se mit à rire. « Oui, mais je t'interdis d'embrasser ma mère comme ça pour la réconforter, » dit-il.

Harry sursauta, horrifié à cette pensée. Il jeta un coup d'oeil à Narcissa, qui semblait toujours horriblement anxieuse, mais souriait légèrement.

« Draco, » siffla Harry. « Je n'arrive pas à croire que tu aies dit ça. »

« Moi non plus, » admit Draco, regardant sa mère. « Je m'excuse. »

Narcissa sourit tristement. « Ce n'est rien, » dit elle doucement. « Je comprends ce que tu ressens. C'est beaucoup plus réel, tout d'un coup, et il n'y a plus de retour en arrière possible désormais. »

Draco se redressa et son expression se durcit. « Je ne veux pas revenir en arrière, » dit-il, d'une voix pleine de conviction.

« Je sais, » dit Narcissa, comprenant ce qu'il ressentait.

Harry sentit de nouveau sa cicatrice brûler douloureusement, et comprit soudain que si Draco et Narcissa étaient ici en sécurité, Voldemort allait faire en sorte que quelqu'un paye. Et puisque Snape était clairement proche des Malfoy, et que, Harry en était à peu près certain, il n'avait rien dit à Voldemort de leur disparition, est ce qu'il serait la cible de la fureur de Voldemort ?

« Je dois y aller, » dit brusquement Harry, s'écartant déjà de Draco et se tournant pour partir.

Draco le saisit par le bras et le força à se retourner. « Aller où ? » demanda-t-il.

« Voldemort est furieux, » aboya Harry, essayant de réfléchir rapidement à une excuse crédible.

« Qu'est ce que ça a à voir avec le fait que tu partes? » demanda Draco, les yeux plissés.

Harry libéra son bras d'un mouvement sec, et Draco le laissa partir.

« Je dois prévenir les autres, » dit Harry, pressant la paume de sa main contre sa cicatrice. « Voldemort a de toute évidence prévu quelque chose pour ce soir si il a appelé ses Mangemorts. »

« Mais tu n'as aucune idée de ce qu'il a prévu, » dit Draco, d'un ton presque suppliant.

« Non, mais si je préviens tout le monde, on peut se préparer de notre mieux, » dit Harry d'une voix dure. « Où que Voldemort décide d'attaquer ce soir, avec un peu de chance quelqu'un pourra nous prévenir et on pourra essayer de limiter les dégâts autant que possible. »

« Je vais chercher ta cape, » dit Narcissa en quittant rapidement la pièce.

« Je dois y aller, Draco, » dit Harry en frottant sa cicatrice. « Et je dois y aller maintenant. »

Draco inspira profondément, et hocha la tête.

« Tout se passera bien, » dit Harry plus doucement. Il embrassa rapidement Draco avant de se tourner pour partir. Narcissa lui tendit sa cape dans le couloir, et après un dernier regard, Harry sortit.

Il apparut dans la ruelle près de Grimmauld Place, et il n'avait pas couru très loin quand il entendit le bruit d'un transplanage derrière lui. Il se retourna brusquement, la baguette à la main.

Snape sembla surpris de le voir, mais reprit presque immédiatement une expression neutre. « Pourquoi êtes vous ici, Potter ? »

« Ma cicatrice, » répondit simplement Harry.

Snape hocha la tête puis lança rapidement un Sort de Silence autour de la zone où ils se trouvaient. « Je n'ai pas beaucoup de temps, » dit-il. « Le Lord Noir s'apprête à attaquer Pré-au-Lard. D'ici une heure. »

Harry inspira brusquement, les yeux écarquillés face à cette nouvelle. Snape ne lui laissa pas le temps de poser de questions.

« Les Malfoy ont disparu et il est furieux, » dit Snape, son regard se portant sur le front de Harry. « Je suis capable de vous prévenir parce qu'il pense que je vais une dernière recherche pour eux. Le Lord Noir prévoit de passer sa colère sur Pré-au-Lard et intensifie ses plans pour essayer de se rapprocher de Poudlard. »

« Il saura que vous nous avez prévenu, » dit Harry, qui essayait de surmonter le choc. Il s'était attendu à quelque chose, mais pas à _ça_. Snape semblait avoir évité d'être puni, mais c'était Pré-au-Lard qui allait prendre à la place.

Snape secoua la tête. « Non. Il a envoyé beaucoup de mangemorts chercher les Malfoy. Ils doivent tous retourner d'ici quinze minutes. Il ne saura pas de qui vient la fuite, » dit-il avec satisfaction.

Il regarda intensément Harry. « Est ce que vous pourrez gérer tout ça? »

« Il faudra bien, » dit sèchement Harry, en redressant le dos.

Snape hocha la tête, comme si il s'était attendu à cette réponse. Harry regarda Snape transplaner, puis le fit lui-même, son esprit tournant à plein régime.

Il rentra chez les Dursley en claquant la porte, espérant qu'il pourrait sauver Pré-au-Lard et protéger tous ses secrets en même temps.

« Qu'est ce qu'il s'est passé?! » s'écria Draco, alarmé par le retour soudain de Harry, d'autant plus qu'il était parti à peine quelques minutes plus tôt.

Harry frotta sa cicatrice. « Je sais où Voldemort va envoyer ses mangemorts et je n'ai pas de temps pour les questions! » cria Harry. « Winky ! » L'elfe apparut immédiatement. « Est-ce que tu peux aller chez Fred et George ? » Il attendit à peine qu'elle hoche la tête. « Vas chez eux et dis leur que j'ai besoin d'eux ici tout de suite, avec autant de leurs produits destructeurs qu'ils peuvent emporter. Maintenant! »

Winky disparut et Harry se tourna vers Narcissa. « J'ai besoin de l'autre cape, de parchemin et d'encre, et vous devrez sans doute rester cachée après. Ils sont au courant pour Draco, mais pas pour vous. »

Narcissa hocha la tête et se dirigea vers les escaliers.

Harry lança sa nouvelle cape à Draco. « Tu viens avec moi, mais tu vas garder tes fesses en sécurité sous la cape, » dit-il d'un ton de commandement. « Va chercher tout ce que les jumeaux m'ont donné qui pourrait être utile, et mets ça dans les poches de la cape. »

Draco avait les yeux écarquillés, mais monta immédiatement les marches, deux par deux.

Harry cria, « Dobby! »

L'elfe de maison apparut presque instantanément.

« Ne commence pas, Dobby, » ordonna Harry. « Vas chez les Weasley et dis leur d'emmener autant de personnes que possible à Pré-au-Lard, prêts à combattre, immédiatement. J'ai déjà prévenu Fred et George. En supposant que les mangemorts n'arrivent pas en premier, je les retrouverai devant les Trois Balais. »

Les yeux de Dobby étaient habituellement larges, mais ils étaient à présent absolument énormes. « Tout ce que voudra Harry Potter, Monsieur, » dit-il avant de disparaître.

Harry inspira profondément quand Narcissa apparut tout de suite après le départ de Dobby. Elle semblait effrayée et inquiète, mais en même temps, elle paraissait déterminée. Alors qu'elle posait le matériel pour écrire sur une petite table dans le couloir, Harry appela Fumsec.

Il n'avait aucune idée de la façon dont la magie de Fumsec fonctionnait, mais le phénix apparut et se posa sur son épaule un court instant après. Harry pensa brièvement que si la magie n'était pas aussi instantanée, Pré-au-Lard n'aurait aucune chance d'être sauvé.

Il secoua la tête pour se concentrer, et regarda Fumsec tout en caressant son plumage. « Est-ce que tu pourrais livrer un message pour moi ? » demanda-t-il. Fumsec chanta quelques notes, et Harry écrivit un mot rapide pour McGonagall. Il avait pensé lui envoyer Dobby, mais il espérait que de cette façon, il pourrait réunir tout le monde aussi vite que possible.

_Réunissez tout le monde à Pré-au-Lard immédiatement._

_Voldemort va attaquer dans l'heure_

_Je serai bientôt aux Trois Balais._

_Les Weasley sont déjà au courant..._

Narcissa sécha magiquement le parchemin alors que Harry reposait la plume. Il le roula rapidement et Fumsec le prit dans son bec. « Emmène le à McGonagall, puis obéis aux ordres qu'elle te donnera, » ordonna Harry. Il espérait de tout son cœur que McGonagall savait comment utiliser Fumsec pour transmettre le message à tout le monde.

Fumsec disparut dans un éclair.

« Pré-au-Lard? » interrogea Draco, qui était revenu et avait lu le message par-dessus l'épaule de Harry.

« Oui, il veut se rapprocher de Poudlard, » expliqua brièvement Harry. « Vous devez vous cacher, ou Fred et George vous verront, » dit-il à Narcissa.

Elle se contenta de secouer la tête. « Tu emmènes Draco? » demanda-t-elle.

Harry hocha la tête, mais ne répondit pas car la porte s'ouvrit de nouveau soudainement. Son regard passa alternativement des jumeaux à Narcissa.

Fred et George regardèrent la sorcière pendant une seconde, abasourdis. « Tu te débrouilles bien, Harry, » dit George d'un ton admiratif. « Des elfes de maison et encore plus de Malfoy. »

« Alors, où allons-nous? » demanda Fred, qui s'était retourné vers Harry.

« Voldemort prévoit de prendre Pré-au-Lard dans l'heure, » dit rapidement Harry. « J'envoie Draco sous la nouvelle cape avec vous deux pour protéger Honeydukes. Faites tout ce que vous pouvez pour garder les mangemorts éloignés, » ordonna-t-il. « A vous trois, vous devriez en être capable. Utilisez certains de vos produits pour faire diversion pour que les mangemorts évitent totalement la zone. »

Fred et George hochèrent la tête, comprenant pourquoi Harry les plaçait à cet endroit. Draco sembla vouloir poser des questions, mais il ne dit rien et hocha lui aussi la tête.

Harry entra en coup de vent dans la cuisine et commença à remplir ses poches avec plusieurs potions, alors que Draco en ajoutait dans les poches de l'autre cape avec l'aide des jumeaux.

« Narcissa, il faudrait emballer le reste des potions finies, » dit Harry. En se tournant vers Winky, il ajouta, « quand elle aura fini, toi et Dobby vous les emmènerez à l'infirmerie à Poudlard. »

Narcissa et Winky acquiescèrent toutes les deux. Harry secoua la tête, essayant de se débarrasser de l'impression de bizarrerie qu'il avait à leur donner des ordres à toutes les deux de cette façon. Heureusement, tout le monde se contentait de suivre les ordres sans poser de questions. Bien sûr, il était sur le point de retrouver le reste des Weasley et qui sait d'autre. Il y aurait certainement plus de questions de ce côté-là.

Harry inspira profondément, réfléchissant à toute vitesse pour voir si il avait oublié quoi que ce soit. « Le serpent ! » s'écria-t-il soudain.

Draco partit immédiatement et monta les escaliers en courant. Harry sourit légèrement. Draco était bien placé pour savoir que le serpent pouvait se révéler une arme redoutable, car Harry l'avait utilisé plus d'une fois sur lui.

Narcissa lui tendit sa cape et le serra rapidement dans ses bras alors qu'ils attendaient Draco. Elle leva les yeux vers les jumeaux qui les regardaient, stupéfaits. « Soyez prudents, » dit-elle doucement.

Fred et George hochèrent lentement la tête.

Draco revint, dévalant les escaliers, sautant les dernières marches. Il tendit le serpent à Harry avant de serrer brièvement sa mère dans ses bras.

« Prêt? » demanda Harry, le serpent à présent enroulé autour de son cou. Les autres acquiescèrent, et ils coururent tous jusqu'à un endroit d'où ils pourraient transplaner, Harry en tête.

Avant de transplaner, Harry embrassa Draco rapidement, passionnément. « Faites attention, » ordonna-t-il en souriant et en s'adressant aussi aux jumeaux.

Les jumeaux sourirent en retour, tout comme Draco. « On sera prudents si tu l'es aussi aussi, » promit Fred.

Draco et Harry revêtirent leurs capes d'invisibilité, et ils transplanèrent. Harry espérait de tout son cœur que les mangemorts n'étaient pas encore arrivés à Pré-au-Lard.

---

Harry atterrit un peu après les Trois Balais. Il n'avait pas voulu transplaner dans un espace ouvert au cas où les mangemorts se seraient déjà trouvés là. Si il avait de la chance, Voldemort n'aurait pas encore rappelé ses mangemorts qui étaient à la recherche des Malfoy. Mais il ne savait pas exactement combien de temps s'était écoulé, comme tout semblait se passer très vite.

Il avança prudemment, après avoir vérifié qu'il était totalement caché sous la cape, et regarda la rue principale. Il fut soulagé de n'y voir que des membres de l'Ordre. Il retira la cape et s'avança à grands pas vers le groupe de gens qui se réunissaient.

« Harry! »

Toutes les têtes se tournèrent vers lui, et Harry se demanda brièvement comment exactement il en était arrivé là. Il avait dit à Draco qu'il avait fini par comprendre qu'il était le leader de son camp, mais, par Merlin, est ce que ces gens ne réalisaient pas qu'il n'était qu'un adolescent ? Il ricana doucement. Après tout, ils l'avaient mis sur un piédestal alors qu'il n'avait qu'un an. Il supposait que leur foi en lui avait au moins un peu plus de sens maintenant qu'il avait presque dix sept ans et pouvait comprendre ce qu'il se passait autour de lui.

Le groupe devint silencieux quand il s'approcha, et il regarda chacun d'eux. Il nota avec surprise que Hermione, Ron et Ginny étaient aussi présents. Il jeta un coup d'œil à Mrs Weasley qui semblaient incroyablement anxieuse, alors que ses amis s'approchaient de lui.

« Qu'est ce qu'il se passe, Harry? » demanda Remus.

Harry essaya vainement de calmer son coeur qui battait à toute allure. « Voldemort est furieux, » dit-il en frottant sa cicatrice, et pas seulement pour l'effet. « Il prévoit de prendre Pré-au-Lard pour se rapprocher de Poudlard, et il va envoyer ses mangemorts ici dans l'heure. Je pense que ce sera une attaque de grande échelle. »

Harry chercha Fol'Oeil du regard. « Est ce que tout le monde est en position, comme la dernière fois? » demanda-t-il.

« Oui, » répondit Fol'Oeil. « Un groupe s'occupe déjà de placer des protections supplémentaires sur le plus grand nombre de maisons possibles. Nous avons placé un groupe à chaque bout de la ville, prêt pour l'attaque. Le reste d'entre nous attend simplement tes instructions. »

« Nous avons besoin de plus de monde, » dit Shacklebolt d'un ton irrité. « Nous ne sommes pas assez nombreux, si ce que dit Harry est vrai. »

« Est ce qu'on ne peut pas faire appel aux autres Aurors? » demanda Harry. « Ils doivent sûrement coopérer avec l'Ordre, maintenant, non? »

« L'Ordre et le Ministère sont toujours des entités bien distinctes, Mr Potter, » l'informa McGonagall.

« Scrimgeour ne va envoyer aucune aide? » gronda Harry.

« Il faut respecter la procédure, » dit-elle avec colère.

Harry avait du mal à y croire. Respecter la procédure ? Après que le bâtard ait essayé de le faire chanter?

« Est ce que vous pouvez me mettre en contact avec lui ? » demanda-t-il.

McGonagall le regarda avec surprise, mais hocha la tête. « Suivez moi, » dit-elle.

« Attendez, » dit Harry. Il se tourna vers Hermione, Ron et Ginny. « J'ai besoin que vous alliez tous les trois à la Cabane Hurlante, au cas où, » murmura-t-il rapidement. Ils commencèrent à protester, mais Harry continua. « J'ai déjà posté Fred et George à Honeydukes. »

Ron et Hermione écarquillèrent les yeux quand ils comprirent pourquoi Harry leur demandait d'aller à la Cabane.

« On a besoin de nous ici pour se battre, » protesta Ginny.

« Non, on a besoin de nous là-bas, » dit Ron, soutenant la décision de Harry, à la confusion de Ginny.

« Je l'emmène, » dit Hermione en saisissant le bras de Ginny. « Bonne chance, Harry, » dit-elle. Ils transplanèrent tous les trois, et Harry se retourna en direction de McGonagall, mais se trouva face à face avec Mrs Weasley.

« Où est ce que tu les as envoyé? » demanda-t-elle d'une voix inquiète.

« Je les ai placé, et Fred et George aussi, à des endroits où j'ai besoin d'eux, » dit fermement Harry, qui n'avait pas le temps de discuter avec elle.

Remus posa une main rassurante sur le bras de Mrs Weasley. « Je suis certain que Harry fait de son mieux pour leur éviter d'être blessés, » dit-il d'un ton apaisant.

Mr Weasley se plaça à côté d'elle. « Laisse Harry faire ce qu'il a à faire, » dit-il à sa femme.

Mrs Weasley ferma les yeux, et hocha la tête faiblement.

« Merci, » dit doucement Harry avant de suivre rapidement McGonagall à l'intérieur des Trois Balais, laissant Fol'Oeil et Shacklebolt finir d'envoyer les combattants à leurs positions.

« Est ce qu'on pourrait avoir cette discussion dans un endroit tranquille? » demanda Harry, réalisant que beaucoup de gens s'étaient réfugiés là.

McGonagall le regarda bizarrement, mais acquiesça alors qu'elle passait derrière le bar et entrait dans une pièce située derrière. Rosmerta les laissa entrer sans poser de question, semblant à la fois effrayée et inquiète.

McGonagall jeta un nouveau regard étrange à Harry avant de lancer de la Poudre de Cheminette dans le foyer et d'appeler le bureau du Ministre.

« Rufus? » appela McGonagall.

Harry pouvait entendre Scrimgeour de l'autre côté. « Je vous l'ai dit, Minerva, il _faut_ respecter la procédure officielle pour ce genre de demande, » dit-il sévèrement.

« C'est ce que vous avez dit, » dit McGonagall d'un ton brusque. « Mais j'ai quelqu'un ici qui souhaite vous parler. » Elle n'attendit pas la réponse, et se recula tout en faisant signe à Harry de s'approcher.

Harry mit sa tête dans les flammes et sentit son estomac se tordre à la sensation désagréable de sa tête qui, seule, changeait de location.

« Potter? » dit Scrimgeour, stupéfait.

« Pourquoi est ce que vous n'envoyez pas d'Aurors ici, bordel? » demanda furieusement Harry, allant droit au but.

« Potter, il n'y a aucun signe d'activité de mangemorts dans la zone, » dit Scrimgeour, d'un ton qui se voulait raisonnable. « Il faut respecter la procédure officielle, et, comme je l'ai déjà dit au Professeur McGonagall, des Aurors seront envoyés demain pour inspecter la zone. »

« Procédure officielle, mon cul, » s'indigna Harry. « Ces mangemorts vont arriver d'une minute à l'autre pour raser Pré-au-Lard. Si vous attendez, il n'y aura peut être plus de zone à inspecter. »

« Vous ne pouvez pas le savoir, » dit Scrimgeour d'un ton hésitant.

« Je suis appelé l'Elu pour une _raison_, Scrimgeour, » gronda Harry, prêt à utiliser tous les moyens qu'il avait pour convaincre le sorcier. « Ce n'est pas parce que je suis un imbécile. »

Scrimgeour le regarda plus attentivement.

« Maintenant, bougez vos fesses et amenez autant d'Aurors que possible ici pour se battre, » dit froidement Harry. « Et demain, vous pourrez enfin dire au public quel travail fantastique vous avez accompli en empêchant la destruction de cette ville. Si vous n'amenez pas tout de suite de l'aide ici, alors je ferai mon propre rapport. »

« Est ce que vous me menacez, Potter? » demanda Scrimgeour.

« Non, je me contente d'émettre un fait, » dit Harry en le fusillant du regard. « Je pensais que vous aviez compris que je ne joue pas à un putain de jeu. Je pensais aussi que vous aviez compris que je ne me laisserai pas faire. »

Scrimgeour contempla Harry quelques secondes avant de finalement hocher la tête. « J'enverrai tous ceux que je pourrais immédiatement, » dit-il.

« Merci, » dit aimablement Harry, avant de se reculer des flammes et de couper la connexion.

« Très impressionnant, » dit McGonagall, adressant un faible sourire à Harry. « Même Albus avait encore des difficultés à obtenir la coopération du Ministère par moments. »

« C'est parce qu'il n'était pas l'Elu, » dit Harry d'un ton sarcastique. « C'est totalement ridicule tout le pouvoir que ça me donne, mais ça semble marcher avec Scrimgeour, alors je vais m'en servir. »

Soudain, plusieurs cris se firent entendre, et Harry se recouvrit rapidement de sa cape, alors que lui et McGonagall quittaient prudemment la pièce.

« Ils sont dehors, » dit Rosmerta d'un ton effrayé, désignant les fenêtres. Ils ne pouvaient pas voir grand-chose, mais il y avait assurément de la lumière provenant des sorts qui étaient lancés sur la zone. Ils pouvaient aussi entendre des cris et les bruits de la bataille.

« Fermez derrière moi, » dit McGonagall d'un ton brusque.

Harry s'assura qu'elle le sentait passer la porte avant elle, se déplaçant rapidement à côté de la porte et essayant de comprendre ce qui se passait.

C'était le chaos.

Il y avait des silhouettes recouvertes de noir partout où il regardait. Il y avait tellement de duels. Harry se sentit submergé pendant de longues secondes. Voldemort devait avoir envoyé chacun de ses partisans, il y avait tellement de mangemorts dans Pré-au-Lard.

Harry vit quelqu'un tomber. Il ne savait pas de qui il s'agissait, mais il reprit ses esprits et entra immédiatement en action.

Il siffla doucement au serpent autour de son cou. « _Est-ce que tu peux mordre la main tenant la baguette de tous ceux qui portent un masque blanc _? »

« _Oui_, » siffla Gryff. Harry regarda avec satisfaction un mangemort proche qui sursauta soudain, se tenant la main droite. La personne qui combattait contre lui en profita pour le désarmer et le pétrifier.

« _Parfait. Continue comme ça_, » siffla Harry.

« _Il faut que je sois suffisamment proche_, » répondit le serpent.

« _Dans ce cas, on va continuer à se déplacer_, » siffla Harry.

Harry ressentit une décharge d'adrénaline, et s'éloigna du mur. En essayant de ne pas se faire repérer, il commença à slalomer entre les combattants. Il savait qu'il devait éviter de se battre directement. Si l'un des Mangemorts le repérait, ils s'en prendraient immédiatement à lui.

Il savait qu'il ne pouvait pas se permettre d'être pris, mais ça ne voulait pas dire qu'il ne ferait pas tout son possible pour aider. Ça signifiait simplement qu'il n'allait pas se précipiter en plein cœur de la bataille. Il se déplaçait rapidement, évitant les combats, mais s'approchant suffisamment pour permettre au serpent d'agir. Tout en essayant de rester à couvert, il se dirigea vers Honeydukes, espérant que les jumeaux et Draco allaient bien.

Harry inspira rapidement en repérant une silhouette sur le sol, qui ne portait pas de costume de mangemort, et qui perdait son sang.

« _Mord aussi fort que tu peux_, » siffla Harry. « _Autant de personnes que possible, parce que je dois m'approcher_. »

Harry se précipita en avant, évitant les sorts, essayant d'atteindre Tonks, qui était allongée, immobile, sur le sol.

_Ne sois pas morte. Par pitié, ne soies pas morte._

« Tonks, » appela-t-il à voix basse.

« Harry? » murmura-t-elle.

« Shhh. » Il la saisit et transplana, souhaitant de tout son coeur arriver sans problème.

« Harry ! »

« Le champ est libre? » demanda rapidement Harry.

« Il n'y a personne, » dit Ginny.

« Tonks! » s'exclama Hermione anxieusement. « Harry, elle est gravement blessée. On doit l'emmener à Poudlard. »

« Attends un moment, » dit impatiemment Harry. Tonks avaient deux blessures qui saignaient abondamment, une au bras et l'autre à la tête. On aurait dit que quelqu'un l'avait découpée de la tête jusqu'au bout des doigts. Elle s'était évanouie quand Harry l'avait faite transplaner, et le sang coulait toujours, faisant paniquer Harry.

La baguette en main, il la plaça au bout de la blessure à sa tête et commença à murmurer l'incantation que lui avait apprise Snape. Il remarqua à peine ses amis qui le regardaient avec stupéfaction, concentré sur la blessure.

Il s'arrêta quand il atteignit l'autre bout de la blessure qu'elle avait à la tête. « Ginny, il y a des potions dans mes poches, » indiqua-t-il. Il préférait que ce soit Ginny qui fouille dans ses poches plutôt que Ron ou Hermione, et il ne voulait pas perdre de temps en le faisant lui-même. Il positionnait déjà sa baguette à l'épaule de Tonks et commença de nouveau l'incantation.

Il s'assit sur ses talons quand Ginny eut retiré les potions, mais resta concentré sur la blessure que Tonks avait à l'épaule jusqu'à ce qu'il en atteigne le bout.

« Ça guérit, » souffla Ron. « Où est ce que tu as appris ça? » demanda-t-il.

« Le livre, » répondit Harry. Il regarda les filles. « Essayez de la ranimer, et assurez-vous qu'elle prenne la dittanie avec les potions pour le sang et anti-douleur. »

Hermione hocha la tête, mais elle regardait Harry et Tonks d'un air stupéfait.

« Continuez de monter la garde, » ordonna Harry. « Ne partez pas, je reviendrai. » Il n'attendit pas leur réponse et transplana de nouveau, après s'être recouvert de la cape.

La bataille faisait toujours rage dans Pré-au-Lard. Harry transplana près de Honeydukes, et repéra rapidement Fred qui lançait des sortes d'explosifs qui permettaient de garder la zone déserte. Harry plissa le nez d'un air dégoûté. Apparemment, les jumeaux essayaient aussi d'éloigner les mangemorts par l'odeur. Il remarqua d'autres explosifs de l'autre côté du bâtiment, mais ne vit personne.

« Où est George? » demanda Harry, en s'approchant de Fred.

« Il a été touché, » dit Fred d'un ton énervé. « Avant que les Aurors ne viennent, ces putains de mangemorts étaient trop nombreux. »

« Où est il? » demanda Harry.

« Je ne sais pas, » dit rapidement Fred, allumant un autre produit.

« Comment ça, tu ne sais pas?! » cria Harry.

« Ton ami l'a déplacé, » répondit Fred. « Je pense qu'il est de l'autre côté du bâtiment, où dans le coin par là. »

« Je vais devoir me montrer, » dit Harry en réfléchissant rapidement.

« Je vais essayer de te couvrir, » dit Fred.

C'était la folie. Il y avait des Aurors et des mangemorts qui se battaient partout dans la petite ville. Il y avait toutefois une zone désertée par les combattants devant Honeydukes.

Harry courut vers l'autre côté du bâtiment, alors qu'un feu d'artifice rouge, brillant, et très bruyant éclatait devant le magasin.

« George! » cria Harry, ôtant le haut de sa cape, et priant pour que Draco soit suffisamment proche pour le voir et l'entendre parmi le chaos.

Son bras fut soudain agrippé, et Harry se cacha de nouveau. Il fut surpris quand on le fit transplaner, et trébucha à l'atterrissage. Il regarda autour de lui, affolé. Après la lumière des feux d'artifice, il faisait soudain noir. Il cligna des yeux, essayant d'ajuster sa vue.

La tête blonde de Draco apparut soudain à côté de lui, et se baissa alors que le blond s'agenouillait. « Il est salement blessé, Harry, » dit-il d'un ton anxieux. « Il a été engagé dans un duel avec Macnair. Je l'ai tiré de là, mais je ne savais pas où l'emmener, ni comment l'aider. Je lui ai donné une potion anti-douleur, et une autre pour le sang, mais je ne sais pas comment le soigner. J'ai seulement pu bander sa jambe pour éviter qu'il ne perde trop de sang. »

George était inconscient, mais il respirait. « Où sommes-nous? » demanda rapidement Harry.

« On est juste de l'autre côté de la colline derrière Honeydukes," »dit Draco. « Je ne voulais pas l'emmener trop loin. »

Harry hocha la tête. « Tiens, prends Gryff, » ordonna-t-il, enlevant le serpent de son cou et le donnant à Draco. « Il sait qu'il doit mordre toute personne portant un masque. Continue d'aider Fred. Je vais emmener George aux autres à la Cabane Hurlante. »

Ils échangèrent un regard rapide avant que Draco ne se désillusionne de nouveau, et ils transplanèrent tous les deux.

« C'est George! » s'exclama Ginny, horrifiée à la vue de son frère.

« Aide moi! » ordonna Harry, qui commençait déjà à ôter le pantalon de George pour dégager la blessure. Ginny l'aida et appliqua un tissu sur la plaie pour ralentir le flux de sang. Une fois que Harry eut dégagé le pantalon, il fit un signe de tête à Ginny, et elle enleva le tissu qui la recouvrait.

La blessure paraissait inquiétante : une large plaie qui séparait la chair de la cuisse de George jusqu'à l'os. Ginny gémit, vacillant là où elle était agenouillée. Harry jeta un coup d'œil à Ron, qui regardait la jambe de George avec horreur. Il ne semblait pas en meilleur état que sa soeur.

Espérant qu'ils allaient tenir, Harry pointa le bout de sa baguette sur la cuisse de George et commença l'incantation. Il ne savait même pas si le sort fonctionnerait sur une blessure aussi profonde. Il frissonna de soulagement quand la blessure commença à se refermer.

Harry se retourna vers Ron et Ginny, qui paraissaient aussi soulagés, bien que toujours inquiets. Il fronça les sourcils, regardant autour de lui. « Où sont Hermione et Tonks ? » demanda-t-il.

« Hermione a emmené Tonks à Poudlard par le tunnel, » dit Ron. « Elle était guérie, mais elle était toujours faible, et elle avait d'autres blessures, même si elles étaient moins graves. »

Harry hocha la tête. « Ginny, fait pareil pour George, » ordonna-t-il. « Il devrait aller mieux d'ici un petit moment. »

Ginny inclina la tête. « Merci, Harry, » dit-elle faiblement. Ron lui adressa aussi un regard reconnaissant.

« Je dois prévenir Fred, » dit Harry, en se redressant. Il fronça les sourcils, regardant Ron. « Ça va aller, tout seul ici? » demanda-t-il.

« Pas de problème, » répondit fermement Ron. « Je suis ici si tu as besoin de moi, et je continuerai de monter la garde. »

Harry hocha la tête, soulagé, avant d'inspirer profondément et de transplaner. Quand il apparut près de Honeydukes, il aperçut Fred adossé contre le côté du bâtiment.

« Fred? » interrogea Harry, scrutant la zone.

Fred sursauta et se redressa. « Il va bien? »

« Ça va aller, » dit rapidement Harry. « Il est en train de guérir, et je l'ai laissé avec Ron et Ginny. Ginny va l'emmener à Poudlard dès que la blessure sera complètement refermée. »

Fred s'effondra de nouveau contre le mur, soulagé.

« Qu'est ce qu'il se passe? » demanda Harry, sentant soudain une main contre son dos. C'était bizarre quand ils portaient tous les deux une cape d'invisibilité, mais Draco pouvait au moins entendre Harry, même si il ne pouvait pas le voir.

« Ils viennent de partir, » répondit Fred, semblant fatigué. « Apparemment, ils ont fini par abandonner. »

« Tu vas bien? » s'inquiéta Harry.

Fred sourit tristement. « Ça va. Ton blond t'a trouvé? »

« Oui, » dit Harry, n'essayant même pas d'argumenter que Draco n'était pas son blond. « Il est là. »

« Alors je peux le remercier et il m'entendra, » dit doucement Fred. Harry sentit la main dans son dos bouger, et il était à peu près certain que Draco montrait à Fred qu'il avait entendu, d'une façon ou d'une autre.

Fred sourit soudain et secoua la tête. « Les histoires que j'aurai à raconter, un jour. »

« Ouch! » s'écria Fred, sursautant.

Harry ne savait pas ce qu'avait fait Draco exactement, mais Fred l'avait mérité. Celui-ci devait être du même avis, car il se contenta de sourire plus largement.

« Vas retrouver Ron, » dit Harry. « Je te retrouve tout de suite à Poudlard. »

« Où est ce que tu vas? » demanda Fred.

Harry regarda autour. « Je devrai aller voir si il y a quelqu'un qui aurait besoin d'aide, » dit-il.

Fred redevint sérieux. « Je pense qu'ils ont déjà emmené les blessés au château, » dit-il. « Tu ne seras d'aucune aide pour ceux qui sont ici. »

Harry ferma les yeux, et se sentit légèrement réconforté quand Draco le serra un moment.

« Harry? » appela calmement Fred.

Harry se rappela que Fred ne pouvait toujours pas le voir. « Je suis là, » dit-il en se redressant de nouveau. « Va rejoindre Ron, » répéta-t-il. « Je vais à Poudlard. »

Fred hocha la tête et disparut.

« Je te retrouverai plus tard à la maison, » dit Harry à Draco. « Il faut que j'aille voir si je peux aider. » Son bras fut fermement agrippé, et pour la seconde fois cette nuit, Draco fit transplaner Harry.

Le brun regarda autour de lui prudemment, et s'aperçut qu'ils n'étaient pas très éloignés du chemin qui allait de Poudlard jusqu'à Pré-au-Lard. Draco le traîna derrière des arbres avant d'ôter sa capuche. Harry fit de même.

« Je veux aller au château avec toi, » dit rapidement Draco, d'un ton nerveux.

« Tu ne pourras rien faire pour aider, » dit Harry.

« Je sais, » dit Draco. « C'est juste... Je voulais juste retourner au château avec toi. »

Harry ferma les yeux. « Ce n'est _vraiment_ _pas_ le bon moment, » dit-il.

« Laisse moi venir avec toi, » supplia Draco.

« Je n'ai pas le temps de me disputer, » dit Harry d'un ton fatigué.

« Alors, je viens avec toi, » dit Draco. Il l'embrassa rapidement, posant simplement ses lèvres sur les siennes, avant de rabattre sa capuche.

Harry s'arrêta un instant avant de se diriger vers le château. « Winky, » appela-t-il doucement.

« Oui, Maître Harry? » dit elle en apparaissant devant lui.

« Est ce que tu pourrais prévenir Narcissa que Draco et moi – et Pré-au-Lard – allons bien, s'il te plaît ? » demanda Harry. « Dis lui aussi qu'on ne va pas rentrer avant un moment. »

Winky hocha la tête et s'inclina légèrement avant de disparaître de nouveau.

Harry marcha jusqu'au chemin et ôta totalement sa cape, puisqu'il n'en aurait plus besoin. Tout en réfléchissant à qui pourrait se trouver dans l'infirmerie, Harry hâta le pas, puis se mit à courir jusqu'à l'infirmerie.

* * *

RAR :

Lys : je suis vraiment contente que tu aimes cette traduction, et que tu prennes la peine de me le dire, mais je n'ai pas vraiment apprécié ta façon de le dire. Cela ne fait que deux semaines que j'ai posté le dernier chapitre, et si tu regardes les notes de traductrice du début, tu verras que j'avais prévenu que je pourrais parfois mettre deux semaines pour updater, pour une raison très simple : j'ai une vie en dehors des fanfic. Je fais des études, et j'ai pas mal de boulot ; j'ai une famille et des amis (une vie sociale, quoi) ; je ne sais pas non plus si tu te rends bien compte de tout le boulot pour traduire un chapitre. Ça te surprendra peut être, mais pour chaque chapitre que tu lis en une dizaine de minutes, je passe plusieurs heures pour faire une traduction correcte. Donc je suis désolée si tu as trouvé l'attente un peu longue, mais je n'essaye pas de me 'faire désirer' pour le chapitre suivant, simplement je ne peux pas être partout à la fois.

Lilie : merci pour ta review ! C'est un plaisir pour moi de faire partager cette fic grandiose avec les lecteurs français… Et merci pour les compliments sur ma trad !

MorganeMalefoy : t'inquiète pas, il y en a beaucoup qui ne prennent pas le temps de lire les notes tout en haut des chapitres, et qui ne se sont toujours pas rendu compte que c'est une traduction… Le point positif, c'est que ma traduction doit être plutôt bien, sinon au bout de deux lignes tout le monde se rendrait compte que c'est traduit ! Sinon, je suis bien d'accord avec toi, cette fic fait partie des meilleurs drarry, c'est d'ailleurs pour ça que j'ai décidé de la traduire ; )

Morphyre : merci pour ta review ! Je crois que c'est le seul avantage quand on laisse l'ordinateur pendant un moment… Plein de choses à lire au retour !!!

Anne o'nyme : pour le lemon, comme tu vois, il faudra attendre encore un peu... Mais bon, c'est intéressant aussi quand il se passe des choses, et que l'histoire avance, non ? (et puis, l'attente permet de mieux apprécier le lemon quand il arrive…)

Lilyp : merci pour ta review !

Nomade : merci pour ta review !

Lovedray : merci pour ta review !

Camille : tu me parlais d'un site dans ta review, mais le lien ne s'affiche pas (je crois qu'il faut mettre des espaces, sinon ffnet le supprime), donc je ne peux pas dire si je connais ou pas. Tu pourrais essayer de le remettre ? (je suis toujours plus ou moins à la recherche de bons sites HP). Merci d'avance !


	20. Chapter 20

_Disclaimer_ : rien ne m'appartient, ni les personnages, ni l'histoire… Je me contente de traduire

_Avertissement_ : slash, rating M

_Note de la traductrice_ : je suis sincèrement désolée, mais je n'aurai pas le temps de répondre aux reviews, cette semaine. Je viens tout juste de finir de corriger ce chapitre, et je dois partir dans cinq minutes, donc je ne répondrai pas à vos reviews. Je tiens juste à dire que vos commentaires me font vraiment plaisir, merci beaucoup ! Continuez à en envoyer, promis, la prochaine fois je répondrai !

* * *

Chapitre Vingt

Harry fit irruption dans l'infirmerie, à bout de souffle. Il fut surpris, étant données les circonstances, que presque personne ne semble s'apercevoir de son arrivée. Le chaos régnait dans l'infirmerie. En regardant tout autour de lui, frénétiquement, Harry repéra Hermione qui se précipitait vers lui.

Il s'attendait à ce qu'elle le serre dans ses bras. Au lieu de cela, elle lui attrapa la main et l'entraîna dans un autre coin de la pièce. « Harry, il faut que tu viennes aider, » dit-elle d'un ton désespéré.

Inquiet, Harry la suivit rapidement, et réalisa qu'elle le conduisait vers Remus. « Oh, non, pas Remus, pas lui, » gémit-il d'un ton misérable.

« Il va se remettre, Mr Potter, » dit Madame Pomfresh d'un ton brusque. « Mais j'ai cru comprendre que vous connaissiez un sort qui soignerait des blessures de ce genre beaucoup plus rapidement ? »

Harry acquiesça, se demandant si Snape allait le tuer en découvrant qu'il avait dévoilé son sort à d'autres personnes.

« Alors soignez-le – rapidement, » ordonna-t-elle. « Les mangemorts semblent utiliser de plus en plus souvent des sorts pour découper les gens, » ajouta-t-elle. « Il y a d'autres blessés qui doivent être soignés. »

Bien qu'elle ait de toute évidence d'autres patients dont elle devait s'occuper, Pomfresh resta à côté du lit, alors que Harry s'approchait pour soigner Remus. Il y avait deux larges plaies le long du torse de Remus, ce qui rappelait à Harry la fois où il avait infligé une blessure semblable à Draco. Harry guida sa baguette le long des blessures, les guérissant toutes les deux. « Il faut lui donner de la dittanie, » dit-il quand il eut fini.

Madame Pomfresh hocha la tête, et Harry réalisa qu'elle tenait déjà une fiole. « Nous parlerons plus tard, Mr Potter. Pour l'instant, suivez Miss Granger qui vous conduira aux autres patients qui pourraient bénéficier de ce sort ce soir. »

Harry fit le tour de la pièce, soignant toutes les blessures qu'il pouvait soigner. Hermione le suivait, administrant de la dittanie après. Harry réalisa rapidement que Madame Pomfresh les précédait auprès des patients, établissant des diagnostics et soignant les autres blessures.

Tellement de blessés. Certains que Harry ne reconnaissait même pas. Mais Charlie était de retour sur un lit d'hôpital, et Mr Weasley avait reçu un coup à la tête après avoir été stupéfixé.

Finalement, il s'appuya contre le mur le plus proche du lit de George. Les Weasley parlaient doucement, et Harry s'étonna que personne ne soit endormi. Pomfresh lui donnait toujours une potion pour le faire dormir quand il était à l'infirmerie. Mais, il devait bien l'admettre, les circonstances étaient différentes.

Il sursauta quand il sentit qu'on lui serrait l'épaule. Ses yeux s'écarquillèrent légèrement quand il se rappela que Draco l'avait suivi dans Poudlard. Draco était au milieu de l'infirmerie de Poudlard. Où se trouvaient un grand nombre de personnes qui souhaitaient le voir mort où à Azkaban. Et après ça, Draco disait que Harry était stupide. Harry se rapprocha quand même du corps à côté de lui.

Maintenant que la situation était bien plus calme, Harry vit McGonagall qui se dirigeait vers lui, accompagnée de Remus, Tonks et Pomfresh.

Harry fit un pas en avant, s'écartant de Draco, quand Remus s'approcha. Il fut immédiatement serré dans les bras du sorcier.

« Harry, je suis inquiet pour toi, » murmura doucement Remus.

« Ce n'est pas moi qui ai été blessé, » rétorqua Harry, la voix étouffé par le torse de Remus. Il sentit son torse se soulever quand Remus se mit à rire doucement.

« Avec tout le sang que tu as sur toi, on pourrait croire que tu as été blessé, » dit Remus en se reculant et en souriant affectueusement.

Harry baissa les yeux sur ses vêtements. « Oui, une douche et des vêtements propres paraissent être une super idée. »

« Pas tout de suite, Mr Potter, » dit McGonagall.

Harry grogna et s'appuya de nouveau contre le mur, alors que Pomfresh ordonnait à Remus et Tonks de s'asseoir. Il sentit Draco le frôler, et il se sentit horriblement exposé, malgré le fait que tout le monde s'était tourné vers McGonagall.

Pomfresh tira les rideaux, pour s'isoler du reste de l'infirmerie, puis McGonagall lança des sorts de silence autour d'eux, ce qui rendit Harry extrêmement nerveux par rapport à la présence de Draco. Il se força à se rappeler que les deux secrets les plus importants qu'il avait vis-à-vis de Draco concernaient Snape et les Horcruxes, et McGonagall n'était pas au courant non plus, et elle n'aborderait donc pas ces sujets.

Il mit de côté ses inquiétudes quand McGonagall l'informa des différentes morts. Plusieurs personnes étaient mortes, et Harry ne reconnut que quelques noms. Il ferma les yeux, posant la tête contre le mur alors qu'il enregistrait ces informations. Entendre parler de gens qui mouraient était, malheureusement, une chose à laquelle il s'habituait.

Il se sentait coupable, parce qu'il avait été là et n'avait pas pu aider. C'était lui qui avait appelé ces gens ici. Il se sentait coupable aussi de se sentir soulagé qu'il ne s'agisse de personne dont il était proche.

« Harry! »

Il ouvrit les yeux lentement, simplement pour voir que tout le monde le regardait. « Ce n'est pas ta faute, Harry, » dit Hermione d'un ton brusque, même si elle avait des larmes aux yeux et s'accrochait à Ron.

« Je n'ai pas dit que ça l'était, » dit doucement Harry.

« Mais tu le penses, » dit Ron. « Même moi je peux le voir. »

Harry eut un demi sourire. « Hermione t'a donné des cours de psychologie ? » demanda-t-il.

Le groupe éclata de rire, malgré les larmes.

« Non, je te connais, c'est tout, » rétorqua Ron, avec un faible sourire.

« Mr Potter, vos amis ont raison, » dit McGonagall. « J'ai réuni ce groupe ici pour vous annoncer personnellement ces mauvaises nouvelles, mais aussi pour vous dire que vos efforts ont sauvé la ville de Pré-au-Lard et les gens qui y habitent. »

« Je n'ai rien fait, » protesta Harry. « Je ne me suis même pas battu, » dit-il amèrement. « Je ne peux pas encore me permettre de combattre pour le moment. »

McGonagall leva la main pour faire taire les autres qui avaient commencé à protester. « Potter, je suis consciente qu'il s'agissait d'une action collective, » commença-t-elle. « Je suis également consciente que vous avez fait bien plus que simplement _ne pas combattre_. Cependant, j'ai beaucoup de questions concernant vos activités de cette nuit. »

Harry la regarda, sur ses gardes. « Il y a peu de chances que j'y réponde, » dit-il d'un ton prudent.

« Oui, j'en suis consciente, » dit McGonagall. « Vous pourriez peut être commencer par expliquer quel est le sort que vous avez utilisé pour sauver deux vies et soigner de nombreux blessés ce soir, » suggéra-t-elle.

Harry regarda Tonks, puis Remus, puis George. Puis il remarqua Bill qui souriait.

« Oui, Harry, » dit Bill d'un ton amusé. « Explique-nous. »

Harry lui sourit. « Tu es juste fatigué d'essayer de fabriquer des excuses, » rétorqua-t-il.

Mrs Weasley regarda Harry et Bill d'un air stupéfait, puis s'adressa à Harry. « Tu as soigné Bill? » demanda-t-elle.

Harry hocha la tête à contrecoeur. Elle sembla vouloir le prendre dans ses bras, mais Mr Weasley l'arrêta d'une main sur son épaule.

« Pourquoi est ce que tu ne nous as rien dit, Harry? » demanda Hermione, en fronçant les sourcils.

Harry soupira. « Parce qu'avant je ne savais pas si ça allait marcher. Et puis après je ne voulais pas attirer encore plus d'attention, » expliqua-t-il. « Et aussi parce que j'ai appris ce sort dans le livre, et je n'avais pas du tout envie que tu me prennes la tête une fois de plus avec ça. »

Hermione lui adressa un regard sévère. « Tu as essayé d'utiliser un autre sort de ce livre? »

« Oui, et ça a marché, » dit sèchement Harry, indiquant de la main toutes les personnes qu'il avait soignées.

« Ça pourrait être un sort de Magie Noire, » s'entêta Hermione, refusant d'abandonner malgré les bienfaits évidents du sort.

Harry haussa les épaules. « Je pense que c'est à la limite, » admit-il.

« Comment est ce que tu as pu apprendre un tel sort? » demanda Remus, d'un air suspicieux. « Un sort tellement puissant, et tu l'aurais appris simplement en lisant ? »

Harry soutint son regard. « J'ai appris un sort bien pire, simplement en en lisant le nom, » dit-il calmement.

« C'est vrai, » intervint Ron. « Celui avec lequel tu as failli tuer Malfoy il y a quelques mois. »

Harry grimaça alors que tout le monde se mettait à parler en même temps.

Il sentit la main de Draco caresser son bras, de manière rassurante. Cela _semblait_ rassurant, en tous cas, et Harry était soulagé de ne pas être frappé ou quoi que ce soit. Avec un peu de chance, Draco ne se sentait pas vexé par tout ça.

« Ça suffit! » dit sévèrement McGonagall. Tout le monde se calma presque immédiatement. « Mr Potter, je pense que vous avez quelques explications à fournir. »

Harry se tourna vers elle, le visage fermé. « J'avais lu un sort dans le livre de Snape, une note dans la marge. Tout ce que je savais, c'était le nom du sort, et qu'il était pour les ennemis. J'ai surpris Malfoy, et on s'est retrouvé dans un duel. J'ai utilisé le sort. J'ai presque découpé Malfoy, » avoua-t-il sincèrement. « Snape a utilisé un sort pour soigner Malfoy. J'ai récemment trouvé le sort que Snape a utilisé, et je l'ai appris. Il s'est révélé assez utile. »

McGonagall pinça les lèvres, et Harry était certain qu'elle allait lui poser d'autres questions avant de le punir sévèrement. Il fut surpris quand elle reprit la parole.

« Je pense que nous devrions garder la nature de ce sort entre nous, mais Potter, vous devrez apprendre à Poppy comment le lancer, » dit fermement McGonagall.

Harry hocha la tête.

« Il s'est en effet révélé bien utile, et nous traversons une période difficile, » continua McGonagall. « J'ai beaucoup de questions, mais bien plus fort que toutes mes interrogations est mon sentiment de fierté face à tout ce que vous avez accompli ce soir. »

Harry, mal à l'aise, se dandina d'un pied sur l'autre, et McGonagall sourit. « Je sais que vous ne souhaitez aucune reconnaissance, mais je suis stupéfaite que vous ayez réussi à mettre tout en place aussi rapidement. La façon dont vous avez géré Scrimgeour était impressionnante. Vous avez fait venir l'aide dont nous avions besoin. »

Elle fit une pause, et le regarda soudain d'un air suspicieux. « Mr Potter, j'ai discuté avec de nombreuses personnes ce soir, et plusieurs d'entre elles ont fait la remarque que les mangemorts semblaient souvent avoir des problèmes avec leurs mains qui tenaient leurs baguettes. Vous n'en connaîtriez pas la cause, par hasard? »

Harry pencha la tête et afficha un sourire innocent, ce qui ne trompa aucune des personnes présentes. « Je ne leur ai rien fait, » répondit-il – honnêtement.

« Vous ne nous direz rien, » corrigea McGonagall.

« Pas pour le moment, » acquiesça Harry. Il les aurait probablement mis au courant, mais Draco avait le serpent, et il n'y avait pas moyen de le récupérer devant tout le monde.

« Y a-t-il quelque chose que vous soyez prêt à nous dire? » demanda-t-elle.

Harry fronça les sourcils et réfléchit. « Non, je ne pense pas, » dit-il lentement.

« Vous êtes aussi secret qu'Albus, » le réprimanda McGonagall.

Harry sourit. « Merci, » dit-il d'un ton satisfait. « J'en suis honoré. »

Le groupe se mit à rire, mais la plupart continuait de regarder Harry d'un air curieux, voire avec suspicion. Hermione et Remus, en particulier, étaient définitivement suspicieux.

« Bon, si mon interrogatoire est terminé, pouvez vous nous parler des mangemorts, maintenant? » demanda Harry.

« Plusieurs ont été capturé cette nuit, » les informa McGonagall. « Mais je ne crois pas que nous ayons capturé aucun des mangemorts les plus haut placés. »

« Et Snape et Malfoy? » éclata Ron avec colère.

McGonagall secoua tristement la tête. « J'ai entendu plusieurs témoins dire qu'ils avaient vu Snape à la bataille, mais il n'a pas été capturé. » Harry n'était pas certain si elle était triste parce que Snape se battait du mauvais côté, ou parce qu'il n'avait pas été capturé.

Harry essaya de conserver une expression neutre, se contentant de suivre la conversation.

« Et Malfoy? » cracha Charlie. « Ce bâtard s'est encore échappé? »

« Je n'ai entendu aucun rapport comme quoi quelqu'un l'aurait vu ce soir, » dit McGonagall.

« Peut être que Malfoy s'est tout simplement amélioré pour se cacher depuis la dernière fois, » suggéra Fred, souriant à Charlie.

« Mais bon, tu as de toutes façons atterri à l'infirmerie, une fois de plus, » ajouta George, qui souriait lui aussi à son frère aîné.

Harry baissa la tête, essayant de garder un visage impassible. Il n'arrivait pas à croire que les jumeaux plaisantaient sur la situation ! La main qui caressait son bras s'était arrêtée, et Harry s'appuya contre le corps à côté de lui.

« La ferme, vous deux, » grogna Charlie, mais il souriait. « Ce n'est pas comme si j'étais le seul ici. »

« Je souhaite sincèement que vous cessiez de me torturer, et que vous restiez à l'écart de l'infirmerie à l'avenir, » dit sévèrement Mrs Weasley.

Harry souriait avec les autres, quand il se rendit compte que Remus le regardait d'un air pensif. Harry souleva un sourcil, interrogatif, mais Remus se contenta de secouer légèrement la tête.

« Je pense qu'il est temps pour mes patients de se reposer, » déclara Pomfresh. « Le reste d'entre vous devrait rentrer et se reposer aussi. » Elle regarda Harry. « Toi, je t'attends ici demain. »

Harry hésita un moment, mais il ne voyait aucun moyen d'y échapper. « Je serai là, » dit-il d'un ton résigné. « Mais je dors avant, » ajouta-t-il.

Elle sourit, et marqua son accord d'un signe de tête.

« Dans ce cas, je pense que vous viendrez discuter avec moi après, » dit McGonagall. « Peut être à seize heures ? » suggéra-t-elle.

Harry grogna. Il détestait toutes ces 'discussions'. Elles étaient toujours stressantes, d'une manière ou d'une autre. Et il était certain que Draco était en train de rire sous cape. « Je serai là, » marmonna-t-il.

« Nous allons parler maintenant, Harry, » dit doucement Remus, mais d'un ton impératif.

« Remus, il est tard, » protesta Harry.

« Il est très tard, » acquiesça Remus. « Mais tu m'accorderas quand même quelques instants. »

Hermione sembla déçue que Remus l'accapare. « Demain, Harry, » dit-elle.

« J'aurai déjà largement ma dose d'interrogatoire demain, » dit Harry d'un ton sarcastique. « Je te verrai mardi. »

« Mais, Harry, » protesta Hermione.

« Non, » dit fermement Harry. « Je prévoie de dormir, et après j'ai des choses à faire. »

« Alors, je serai là demain pour que tu puisses m'apprendre ce sort, à moi aussi, » dit Hermione d'un ton sans réplique.

« Moi aussi, » intervint Ginny.

« Je suppose que ça veut dire que je serai là, » marmonna Ron.

« On viendra aussi, » ajouta joyeusement Fred.

« On a toujours beaucoup appris dans les leçons de Harry, » acquiesça George.

Harry roula des yeux. « Très bien, alors je verrai tout le monde ici vers trois heures demain, » dit-il, abandonnant la discussion.

« Parfait, » dit McGonagall. « Repose toi bien, Harry, » dit-elle en souriant aimablement.

Harry lui adressa un regard noir, ainsi qu'à Hermione, sachant qu'il serait probablement interrogé sans pitié le lendemain.

« Viens, Harry, » dit Remus.

En soupirant, Harry suivit Remus hors de l'infirmerie. Il s'arrêta un moment, la porte toujours ouverte, et se retourna pour regarder tout le monde. Il avait simplement eu l'intention de s'arrêter pour laisser passer Draco, mais il hésita plus longtemps que nécessaire alors qu'il parcourait l'infirmerie du regard. Il restait encore beaucoup de monde. Certains étaient blessés, d'autres étaient au chevet des patients. Presque tous avaient combattu pour défendre Pré-au-Lard.

« Il y a eu de nombreuses autres personnes emmenées à Sainte Mangouste, » dit calmement Remus. « Beaucoup de gens étaient volontaires pour se battre. » Il regarda Harry dans les yeux. « Tous sont venus parce que tu les as appelés. »

Harry soupira et ferma finalement la porte, avant d'emboîter le pas à Remus.

« Tu te sens responsable d'eux, » nota Remus.

« Un peu, » dit Harry. « C'est difficile de ne pas se sentir responsable. »

Remus marmonna un 'mm' en réponse. Il garda le silence pendant plusieurs minutes alors qu'ils s'éloignaient de l'infirmerie.

L'épuisement avait fini par rattraper Harry et il ne faisait pas vraiment attention à la direction qu'ils prenaient, se contentant de laisser ses pieds le transporter. Ce n'est que lorsqu'il sentit qu'on lui agrippait le bras qu'il réalisa où ils se dirigeaient. En haut, vers la Tour d'Astronomie.

Harry s'arrêta en plein milieu du couloir. « Remus, où est ce qu'on va? » demanda-t-il.

Inexplicablement, Remus sourit. « Je me demandai si il y aurait un problème en montant vers là, » dit-il.

« Bien sûr, qu'il y a un problème, » dit sèchement Harry. « Tu sais ce qu'il s'est passé là haut. »

« Peut être que je le sais, » dit Remus, en hochant la tête.

Harry fronça les sourcils en entendant le ton de Remus. Il n'arrivait pas à voir où il voulait en venir.

« Viens. On est à côté de la Salle sur Demande, » dit Remus. « La nuit a été longue, et j'apprécierai de pouvoir me reposer un peu. »

Harry le regarda avec inquiétude. « Je suis surpris que tu soies sorti de l'infirmerie, » dit-il.

Remus sourit. « Heureusement pour moi, Poppy avait beaucoup de distractions ce soir, » dit-il.

Harry ne put s'empêcher de sourire en retour. Ils changèrent légèrement leur direction et se dirigèrent vers la Salle sur Demande.

_J'ai besoin d'un endroit confortable pour discuter avec Remus... J'ai besoin d'un endroit confortable pour discuter avec Remus... J'ai besoin d'un endroit confortable pour discuter avec Remus..._

La porte apparut et Remus s'avança pour l'ouvrir, et entra. « Très joli, Harry, » dit Remus d'un ton appréciateur.

Harry sentit Draco le frôler, et entra à son tour, regardant la pièce. Elle ressemblait à une salle commune confortable, mais sans toutes les couleurs de maison clinquantes. C'était beaucoup plus sobre et confortable, avec des chaises et des canapés entourant une grande cheminée.

Remus s'assit dans l'un des fauteuils, et fit signe à Harry de faire de même. Harry se laissa tomber dans un canapé, et décida immédiatement qu'il ne souhaitait plus bouger. Il posa sa tête en arrière et grogna doucement de bien être.

« Confortable ? » demanda Remus, amusé.

« Je suis fatigué, Remus, » dit Harry en faisant la moue, les yeux toujours fermés. « Cette journée a été incroyablement longue. C'est le milieu de la nuit. Ce canapé est confortable, et je pourrai m'endormir ici sans problème, » ajouta-t-il.

« Peut être que ton invité apprécierait une opportunité de s'asseoir et de se reposer également, » dit Remus calmement.

Harry ouvrit soudain les yeux et releva la tête pour regarder Remus. « Tu es mon invité ici, » dit-il lentement.

Remus hocha la tête pour acquiescer. « Mais je ne suis pas le seul, » dit-il.

« Remus, pourquoi est-ce que tu voulais me parler? » demanda Harry d'une voix dure. Remus ne pouvait pas savoir que Draco était là, si?

« Comme je l'ai déjà dit, je m'inquiète pour toi, » dit Remus, regardant Harry d'un air inquiet. « Et je souhaite aussi que tu saches que peu importe ce que tu attends de moi, tu as mon soutien. »

Harry regarda le sorcier avec circonspection. Ils n'avaient pas pu passer beaucoup de temps ensemble, mais Remus était la personne se rapprochant le plus de ce que Harry pouvait considérer comme sa famille. Bien sûr, il y avait les Dursley, mais même avec l'attitude légèrement différente de Petunia, ils n'évoquaient pas les mêmes émotions.

Remus sourit de nouveau. « Je pense que tu aurais peut être dû écrire l'essai sur les loups garous qui t'avait été assigné, » dit-il.

Harry fronça les sourcils, confus.

« La pleine lune est dans une semaine, » dit calmement Remus. « Si tu avais écrit cet essai, tu saurais qu'un loup garou a un odorat plus développé, particulièrement quand la pleine lune approche. »

Harry écarquilla les yeux en comprenant ce que Remus voulait dire. Il pouvait _sentir_ Draco dans la pièce avec eux.

« Je pense qu'il y a quelqu'un d'autre ici qui aurait aussi dû écrire cet essai, » ajouta Remus.

« Qu'est ce que tu essayes de dire, Remus? » demanda Harry. Si il était vraiment au courant pour Draco, ils étaient sérieusement dans la merde.

« Je n'ai pas la moindre idée de comment cette situation a pu se produire, » admit Remus, en fronçant les sourcils. « Mais je suis ici pour aider de quelque façon que ce soit. Si tu veux bien. »

Harry baissa la tête et essaya de réfléchir. Est ce qu'il pouvait faire confiance à Remus? Il n'était pas aussi colérique que Ron, loin de là. Et en tant que Maraudeur, il n'était pas autant à cheval sur le règlement que Hermione. Mais il avait promis à Draco qu'il ne le trahirait pas.

Harry rencontra le regard de Remus. « Je suis désolé, Remus, mais je ne peux rien te dire, » dit-il. Remus avait peut être des soupçons, mais il n'avait aucune preuve.

Remus hocha la tête, acceptant la décision de Harry, mais il semblait déçu.

« Je ne voulais pas te décevoir, » dit Harry misérablement.

« Non, Harry, » dit Remus en souriant tristement. « Tu ne pourrais jamais me décevoir. Je suis incroyablement fier de toi et de tout ce que tu fais. Je suis simplement déçu de ne pas pouvoir t'aider plus. »

« Mais tu m'aides, » protesta Harry.

« Je pense que tu te charges de tâches dont personne d'autre ne souhaiterait se charger, » dit Remus. « Où tu trouves la force de faire tout cela, je n'en ai pas la moindre idée. »

Le choix des mots de Remus fit sourire Harry. Remus le regarda d'un air interrogateur.

Harry secoua la tête, souriant toujours.

Il y eut un bruit de tissu et Draco apparut soudain, nerveux et regardant Remus attentivement. Remus avait deviné, bien sûr, mais cela ne l'empêcha pas de sembler surpris en voyant Draco.

« Draco, » dit Harry d'un ton réprobateur. « Qu'est ce que tu fous? »

« Il sait déjà que je suis ici, » dit Draco sèchement.

« Il ne faisait que le suspecter, crétin, » rétorqua Harry d'un ton irrité. « Il ne t'a même pas mentionné par ton nom. »

Draco roula des yeux d'un air impatient. « Non, mais on sait tous de qui vous étiez en train de parler. »

« Et bien, oui, » admit Harry. « Mais tu n'étais pas obligé de te montrer. »

« Je ne pense pas qu'il dira quoi que ce soit, » dit Draco.

Harry cligna des yeux. « Est ce que tu essayes de me convaincre _moi_? » demanda-t-il, stupéfait.

« Si il est au courant, et qu'il souhaite aider, alors il pourra peut être t'aider avec toutes les questions qu'on va te poser demain, » dit Draco sèchement.

Cela fit réfléchir Harry et il regarda Remus, qui les regardait tous les deux d'un air ébahi.

« Oui, et bien, asseyez vous, Mr Malfoy, » dit Remus d'un ton absent.

Draco se laissa tomber sur le canapé à côté de Harry, faisant hausser les sourcils à Remus.

« Tu ne croyais pas vraiment qu'il était là, n'est ce pas? » demanda Harry à Remus.

Remus regarda les deux garçons assis ensemble sur le canapé. « J'étais assez certain qu'il était là, mais je ne suis pas sûr d'y croire vraiment, même maintenant, » admit-il.

« Remus, tu ne peux rien dire à personne, » dit Harry d'un ton suppliant.

« Est ce que tu sais ce que tu fais, Harry? » demanda Remus.

Harry eut un rire sans joie. « Putain, non, » s'exclama-t-il. « Mais je sais que je peux faire confiance à Draco. »

« Draco? » interrogea Remus d'une voix incrédule, remarquant l'utilisation du prénom de Draco cette fois. « Comment, par Merlin, en êtes vous arrivés à vous appeler par vos prénoms? »

Harry jeta un coup d'oeil à Draco, qui avait un sourire en coin. Harry lui frappa la cuisse pour avertissement. « Ne commence pas, » dit-il.

« Je n'ai pas dit un mot, » dit Draco, souriant toujours.

Harry le regarda d'un air suspicieux, mais se retourna pour répondre à Remus. « Je, euh, lui ai dit qu'il pourrait aussi bien m'appeler par mon prénom quand il est venu vivre avec moi, » admit-il.

« Il vit avec toi? » s'exclama Remus, ses sourcils atteignant le haut de son front. « Chez les Dursley ? »

« Euh, oui, » admit nerveusement Harry.

Remus ouvrit la bouche pour parler, mais ne sembla pas pouvoir la refermer, alors qu'aucun mot ne venait.

« Remus? » dit Harry d'une voix inquiète.

Remus ferma la bouche, puis ses yeux.

Harry regarda Draco, incertain de ce qu'il devait faire. Il sortit sa baguette, et, après un coup d'oeil à Remus, lança un Sort de Silence autour de lui et de Draco.

Draco soupira. « On ne pourra pas échapper aux questions, n'est ce pas? » demanda-t-il à Harry.

Harry secoua la tête. « Je ne pense pas, non, » répondit-il d'une voix désolée. « Tu devrais peut être lui parler, » suggéra-t-il. « Je ne sais pas ce que tu acceptes de lui dire, ou ce que tu veux garder secret. »

« Qu'est ce que tu en penses? » demanda Draco en fronçant les sourcils.

Harry haussa les épaules. « Je fais déjà confiance à Remus. C'est à toi de voir ce que tu souhaites lui dire. Je sais que ça signifie que tu ne lui dirais rien si tu avais le choix, mais…, » il laissa sa phrase en suspens, et haussa les épaules en signe d'impuissance.

Draco se frotta les yeux. « Je n'arrive pas à croire que j'envisage de dire quoi que ce soit au loup, » marmonna-t-il.

« Tu n'aurais pas eu besoin de lui dire quoi que ce soit si tu avais gardé la cape, » s'irrita Harry.

« Mais tu as besoin de son aide, » rétorqua Draco en fusillant Harry du regard.

« Je me débrouillais très bien, » protesta Harry.

« Mais tu ne devrais pas être obligé de tout gérer tout seul, » rétorqua Draco. « Ce n'est pas pour moi que je lui parle, imbécile. »

« Je ne t'ai pas demandé de risquer ta sécurité, » dit Harry, une lueur dangereuse dans le regard.

« Non, tu m'as simplement ordonné de marcher en plein milieu d'une bataille avec toi, » dit Draco d'un ton sarcastique.

Harry sursauta comme si il avait été giflé, et Draco écarquilla les yeux.

« Harry, » dit Draco d'une voix implorante.

« Non, tu as raison, » dit Harry froidement. « J'avais dit que j'essaierai de te garder en sécurité, et après je change d'avis et je t'ordonne de participer à une bataille où tu es recherché par les deux camps. »

« Je ne suis pas une espèce de gryffondor inconscient, mais j'essaye d'aider, » rétorqua Draco. « Je sais qu'on est en plein milieu d'une putain de guerre. Je sais aussi que tu es littéralement au centre de tout ça. Je ne m'engage pas là-dedans sans réfléchir, mais ça reste difficile. »

Il inspira profondément. « On sait tous les deux que Lupin n'est pas une des personnes que je préfère, mais on sait aussi qu'il est important pour toi. Il savait déjà que j'étais là. C'était mon erreur, » admit Draco. « A partir de là, ça semble logique de profiter qu'il soit au courant. Il pourrait t'aider, te soutenir, et tu en as bien besoin. »

« C'est ce que tout serpentard ferait, » dit lentement Harry. « Profiter d'une situation, quelle qu'elle soit. »

Draco acquiesça de la tête. « Je sais que c'est un risque, mais il semblait accepter, » dit-il en grimaçant légèrement. « C'est beaucoup moins risqué de dire à Lupin la vérité quand de toutes façons il s'en doute déjà, que ça ne le serait de le dire à Weasmoche. »

Harry le fusilla du regard, et Draco roula des yeux. « J'ai des limites, Harry, » dit-il d'un ton hautain.

Harry hocha la tête avec réluctance. « Tu en as fait plus que ce à quoi je m'attendais de ta part, » admit-il.

« On fait souvent des sacrifices en temps de guerre, » dit Draco.

« Tu fais beaucoup de sacrifices, » confirma Harry.

« Je ne suis pas le seul à en faire, » dit sérieusement Draco. « Tu as fait beaucoup de sacrifices pour moi et ma famille. J'essaye d'en faire autant, mais ce n'est pas facile. »

Harry lui sourit chaleureusement. « J'apprécie cela, » dit-il.

Draco regarda Remus, qui les regardait tous les deux avec intérêt. « Alors, est ce que tu souhaites lui dire pour nous deux ? » demanda Draco.

« Je suppose que je devrai le faire, si tu es d'accord, » répondit Harry. « Mais je ne sais pas trop comment il va supporter le choc, » ajouta-t-il nerveusement.

« On va savoir ça tout de suite, » dit Draco, une lueur malicieuse dans le regard.

Harry n'eut pas le temps de demander comment avant que Draco ne se penche pour l'embrasser. Harry se laissa aller, sans vraiment faire attention à la présence de Remus pendant quelques instants. Draco était chaud et réconfortant contre lui, et le baiser l'aida à se détendre et à apaiser ses nerfs mis à vif.

Draco se redressa et ses lèvres esquissèrent un demi sourire. Harry réalisa que le baiser devait avoir eu le même effet sur Draco, parce qu'il semblait lui aussi beaucoup plus détendu.

Harry finit par désactiver le Sort de Silence et ils se retournèrent vers Remus. Harry eut pitié de Remus, qui les regardait, encore plus abasourdi qu'il ne l'avait été à tout autre moment de la nuit.

« Je comprends pourquoi le pop-corn, maintenant, » dit Draco d'une voix amusée.

Harry ricana, jetant un coup d'oeil rapide à Draco avant de se tourner vers Remus. « Ce n'était sans doute pas la meilleure façon de te l'annoncer, » dit-il d'un ton désolé, « mais Draco et moi sommes en quelque sorte ensemble. »

« Comment? » demanda Remus, d'une voix incrédule.

Draco attrapa soudain la cape qu'il avait posée derrière lui sur le canapé et commença à fouiller dans les poches. Il retira trois fioles et en tendit une à Harry et l'autre à Remus. « Pimentine, » dit-il. « Nous sommes tous exténués, mais je pense qu'on va encore être ici pour un moment, » admit-il.

Remus suivit l'exemple de Harry et avala le contenu de la fiole. Lorsqu'ils se sentirent tous plus en forme, Draco commença à expliquer exactement ce qu'il s'était passé depuis qu'il était arrivé avec Victoria chez les Dursley. Harry l'aida à compléter ce qui concernait Scrimgeour, Winky, et les jumeaux. Draco parla de sa mère et de leur désertion du Lord Noir.

Remus écouta tout cela attentivement, interrompant rarement, ne posant que quelques questions de temps en temps pour clarifier un point. Quand ils eurent fini leur récit, Remus se rassit et les regarda tous les deux d'un air stupéfait.

« Je suis abasourdi par tout ce que vous avez été capable de surmonter tous les deux pour en arriver à ce point, » dit-il.

Harry et Draco haussèrent tous les deux les épaules.

« Draco, est ce que ça te dérange si je parle un moment avec Harry en privé? » demanda Remus.

Draco sembla surpris qu'on lui pose la question, mais leur fit signe que ça ne le dérangeait pas. Harry se rapprocha de Remus et lança rapidement un Sort de Silence.

« Tu deviens très doué pour lancer ce sort, » remarqua Remus.

« Beaucoup de pratique, » répondit Harry.

Remus redevint sérieux. « Harry, je souhaiterai savoir si tu es aussi en contact avec Severus, » dit-il.

Harry le regarda attentivement. « Pourquoi est ce que je serai en contact avec Snape? » demanda-t-il d'un ton brusque.

« Pourquoi est ce que tu serais en contact avec Draco? » rétorqua Remus.

« Tu nous as entendu te parler de Victoria, » répondit Harry.

Remus balaya cette remarque de la main. « Tu as surmonté beaucoup de colère, » dit-il. « Tu n'es plus comme tu l'as été. Je t'ai observé cette nuit dans l'infirmerie. Alors que Ron et les autres étaient en colère, tu as à peine réagi quand Snape ou Malfoy ont été mentionnés. Si tu as été capable d'atteindre une relation… amicale avec Draco, alors peut-être as-tu été capable de former une sorte d'entente avec Severus également. »

« Snape me déteste, Remus, » rétorqua Harry. « Au cas où tu l'aurais oublié, » ajouta-t-il d'un ton sarcastique.

« Snape déteste tout le monde, » réplique Remus. « Cela ne me dit pas si lui et toi êtes en contact ou non. »

Harry se mit à rire doucement. « Draco me fait toujours régulièrement des déclarations de haine, » admit-il.

« Et regarde où vous en êtes tous les deux, » dit Remus, d'un ton plein de sous-entendus.

Harry frissonna. « Je ne couche pas avec Snape, » dit-il fermement.

Remus ricana. « Je pense que Draco te suffit largement dans ce domaine, » dit-il.

« Absolument," dit Harry fermement. Son front se plissa alors que ses pensées retournaient vers Snape et qu'il débattait pour savoir si il devait dire la vérité à Remus ou non.

Remus se pencha en avant, comme si il voulait toucher Harry, mais il ne le fit pas. « Harry, » dit-il d'une voix horriblement triste. « J'ai fait une terrible erreur une fois, en croyant le pire de quelqu'un dont je savais qu'on pouvait lui faire confiance. Je l'ai condamné, comme tous les autres, et je n'ai pas l'intention de refaire cette erreur si je peux l'éviter. »

Harry écarquilla les yeux en réalisant ce que disait Remus. « Tu ne pouvais pas savoir, » dit Harry. Ses pensées virèrent au noir. « C'était la faute de Petitgros, » dit-il d'une voix irrité. « Tu avais de bonnes raisons pour ne pas avoir confiance. »

Remus secoua tristement la tête. « Peut être, » dit-il, sans conviction. « Peter était faible. Je le savais. Je ne le pensais pas capable de te trahir toi et tes parents, mais je savais qu'il était faible, » répéta-t-il. « Sirius, de l'autre côté, était fort. Il a toujours été fort, » dit-il d'une voix triste et distante. « Je le savais, mais j'ai été rapide à croire le pire. »

« Mais la situation était mauvaise, » admit Harry. « Les apparences étaient contre Sirius. »

« Les apparences sont contre Severus à présent, » dit calmement Remus.

Il avait raison, admit silencieusement Harry, son esprit ressassant ce que Remus disait. Ses émotions ressemblaient à un ouragan intérieur.

« Severus est aussi fort que Sirius, » continua Remus. « En fait, je pense que Severus est bien plus fort sur bien des points. Je refuse de simplement condamner Severus sur la base des apparences, peu importe qu'elles soient aussi sévères. Si il a réellement changé de camp, alors je le regretterai, mais je n'y croirais pas sans avoir plus de preuves. »

« Il a tué Dumbledore, » dit Harry, reconnaissant qu'il jouait l'avocat du Diable. « La plupart des gens considèrent cela comme une preuve suffisante. Sirius n'avait en réalité tué personne, même si tout le monde pensait qu'il l'avait fait. »

« Mais _pourquoi_ a-t-il tué Dumbledore? » demanda doucement Remus. « Qu'est ce que je ne sais pas ? Nous vivons dans des temps difficiles. »

Harry hocha lentement la tête. Ils vivaient effectivement dans des temps difficiles, et beaucoup de choses se passaient qui ne devraient pas avoir lieu.

Remus soupira. « Je sais que tu as beaucoup de secrets, Harry. Je ne peux qu'espérer qu'une entente avec Severus est l'un d'eux. »

Harry rencontra le regard de Remus, et le soutint un moment. « Tu garderas mes secrets et ne me poseras aucune question sur mes actions ? » demanda-t-il.

Remus sourit pour le rassurer, et jeta un coup d'oeil rapide à Draco qui les observait attentivement tous les deux. « Oui, Harry, je garderai tes secrets. Je comprends à quel point ils sont importants. Je reconnais aussi que tout le monde ne comprendrait pas pourquoi tu agis comme tu le fais, mais je vois bien aussi les résultats de tes actions. » Il regarda Harry dans les yeux. « Je ne peux pas te promettre de ne jamais t'interroger, mais je te promets de ne pas interférer avec tes décisions. »

Harry inspira profondément. « Tu sais qu'il va me tuer si j'en parle à qui que ce soit, n'est ce pas? » demanda-t-il.

Remus se mit à rire, clairement heureux de la question de Harry. « Il ne te tuera pas. Il décidera peut être quand même de te torturer jusqu'à ce que ta vie ne tienne qu'à un fil, » dit-il.

« C'est encourageant, » dit Harry d'une voix sarcastique.

Remus soupira de soulagement. « Severus t'a prévenu pour cette nuit, n'est ce pas? » demanda-t-il.

« Oui, » admit Harry. « Mais tu ne peux rien dire, Remus. Personne ne sait à part moi – et maintenant toi. Même Draco n'est pas au courant. »

« Severus ne sait pas pour les Malfoy? » demanda curieusement Remus, les sourcils froncés.

Harry secoua la tête. « Non, mais il s'inquiète pour eux. Même si il ne l'admettra jamais devant moi. Je ne lui en ai pas parlé parce que je ne suis pas certain de sa réaction, » admit-il. « Techniquement, je n'ai aucune preuve que les Malfoy aient changé de camp. »

Remus sembla peiné. « Harry, je dois admettre que je suis aussi inquiet, mais si quelqu'un peut t'aider dans cette situation, c'est bien Severus, » dit-il.

Harry haussa les épaules. « Je sais que je vais devoir lui dire. Le plus vite je leur dis à tous, le plus vite on pourra déménager à Grimmauld Place. »

« Tu peux entrer à Grimmauld Place? » demanda Remus d'un air stupéfait.

« Oui, Dumbledore s'est arrangé pour que moi et Snape on puisse y avoir accès, » dit Harry d'un ton insouciant. « J'essaye de le rendre habitable pour pouvoir y déménager avec les Malfoy. »

Remus se passa une main sur le visage, essayant de comprendre tout ce que Harry lui disait. Harry le regarda avec sympathie. « Je pense que je t'ai déjà suffisamment donné de chocs pour cette nuit, » dit-il calmement. « Tu devrais retourner à l'infirmerie et te reposer un peu. »

Remus rit doucement. « Et qui exactement est l'adulte ici ? » demanda-t-il.

Harry lui adressa un sourire insolent. « Pomfresh dirait que ce n'est pas toi parce que tu ne peux même pas apprendre à rester au lit où est ta place, » dit-il.

Remus rit, et hocha la tête. « Je pense effectivement que nous avons tous besoin d'un peu de repos, » admit-il.

Harry leva le sort de Silence et se tourna vers Draco. « Tu vas bien ? » demanda-t-il doucement.

Draco haussa les épaules. « Ça va, » dit-il d'un ton fatigué. « J'ai désespérément besoin d'une douche, et dormir pendant vingt-quatre heures me semble être une bonne idée. »

Harry acquiesça. Il voulait aussi être propre et au lit, en train de dormir. C'est juste qu'il n'avait aucune envie de faire l'effort pour y arriver. Il se demanda également si il ne devrait pas passer par Grimmauld Place avant.

« Winky? » appela-t-il, regardant Remus avec circonspection. Mais Remus ne fit aucun commentaire. Il se contenta de regarder avec curiosité.

Winky apparut dans la pièce, semblant anxieuse et se tordant les mains. « Oui, Maître Harry ? » dit-elle.

Harry fronça les sourcils, distrait par son apparence. « Tu vas bien? » demanda-t-il.

Elle regarda Remus et Draco avant de se tourner de nouveau vers Harry avec de larges yeux interrogateurs. Harry fronça encore plus les sourcils, et, après avoir rapidement regardé les deux autres, il lança un nouveau sort de Silence, cette fois autour de lui et Winky. « Qu'est ce qu'il se passe, Winky ? » demanda-t-il. « Est-ce que Narcissa et Victoria vont bien ? »

Winky hocha la tête. « Inquiètes, mais bien. Winky a été appelée à la maison par Maître Snape. »

Harry, inquiet, écarquilla les yeux. « Il va bien? » demanda-t-il.

Les yeux de Winky se remplirent de larmes alors qu'elle secouait la tête. « Winky ne doit pas vous informer. »

« Il n'est pas ton maître. Moi si, » dit sévèrement Harry, souhaitant souligner ce fait dans ces circonstances. « Qu'est ce qui ne va pas avec lui ? »

« Maître Snape m'a fait apporter de quoi le soigner, » dit Winky, larmoyante. « Pas bien, pas bien du tout. »

« Merde! » s'exclama Harry. « Retourne là-bas et occupe toi de lui, » ordonna-t-il à Winky. « J'y serai dès que possible. » Il leva le Sort de Silence et se mit immédiatement debout.

« Harry! Qu'est ce qui ne va pas? » demanda Draco avec inquiétude. « Mère ? Victoria ? »

« Elles vont bien, » répondit rapidement Harry. « Mais tu devrais quand même rentrer rassurer ta mère et lui dire que tout va bien. »

« Où est ce que tu vas? » demanda Draco.

« Je dois y aller, » répondit Harry, en se dirigeant vers la porte.

« Harry, » appela Remus.

Harry croisa le regard interrogateur et inquiet de Remus, et hocha la tête. Ce dernier inspira brusquement. « Vas-y, » ordonna-t-il.

Quand Harry s'était arrêté, cela avait permis à Draco de le rattraper. Le blond l'embrassa rapidement. « Fais bien attention, » murmura-t-il.

Harry eut un léger sourire qu'il espérait rassurant. « Je serai de retour à la maison dès que possible, » dit-il, avant d'ouvrir la porte et de partir en courant.

---


	21. Chapter 21

_Disclaimer_ : les personnages appartiennent à J. K. Rowling, l'histoire à Vorabiza, je ne fais que traduire

_Avertissement_ : il s'agit d'un slash (relation entre deux hommes), rating M pour une bonne raison (la relation est, comment dire… explicite. Très.)

_Bonne lecture !

* * *

_

Chapitre Vingt-et-un

Harry rentra dans Grimmauld Place, claquant la porte derrière lui, alors que Winky apparaissait dans le couloir. « Par là, » dit-elle, en se précipitant dans les escaliers.

Il la suivit jusqu'à l'une des chambres. Il ne prêta que peu d'attention à la chambre elle-même, ses yeux étant immédiatement attirés par la silhouette assise au bord du lit. Il pensa brièvement que c'était une bonne chose qu'il ne soit pas dérangé à la vue du sang, parce qu'il y avait du sang partout. Le fait qu'il y en ait autant, par contre, le faisait paniquer.

« Potter, » gronda Snape, en le fusillant du regard.

« Qu'est ce qu'il s'est passé? » demanda Harry, se précipitant vers lui et ignorant l'avertissement.

« Sortez d'ici, Potter, » ordonna Snape, sans répondre à la question.

Harry ne manqua pas de remarquer le teint blême de Snape, ni sa faiblesse évidente. Il ne fut même pas choqué de voir Snape sans sa robe, simplement en pantalon. L'état de son torse et de son dos était bien plus choquant.

« Vous êtes blessé, » rétorqua Harry. « Je suis le seul ici qui puisse vous aider, alors vous allez devoir me supporter, un point c'est tout. »

« Ça va aller, » gronda Snape. « Je n'ai pas besoin de vous ici. »

Harry l'ignora. « Qu'est ce qu'il s'est passé? » demanda-t-il de nouveau, tout en étudiant les blessures qui parcouraient le torse de Snape. Le sorcier avait de toute évidence essayé de les nettoyer, mais du sang continuait à couler. Apparemment, certaines blessures avaient déjà été soignées.

Il sortit sa baguette et s'accroupit devant Snape.

« Qu'est ce que vous faites? » demanda Snape, les yeux étrécis.

« Je vais vous aider à les soigner, » répondit Harry d'une voix distraite.

« Avez vous soigné d'autres blessés cette nuit ? » demanda Snape d'un ton brusque.

Harry leva le regard, réalisant que Snape contemplait ses vêtements tâchés de sang d'un œil critique.

« Oui, » répondit Harry avec circonspection. Il ne voulait pas se disputer sur l'utilisation du sort pour le moment. Snape avait désespérément besoin d'être soigné, qu'il souhaite l'aide de Harry ou non.

« Je suppose que vous pouvez lancer le sort sur vous-même – ce qui est bon à savoir – mais l'hémorragie vous affaiblit, » dit-il. « Ça ira plus vite si c'est moi qui le fait, et de toutes façons, vous ne pourrez pas atteindre votre dos. »

Il leva sa baguette, mais son poignet fut soudain agrippé. Harry leva un regard interrogateur vers Snape. Ce dernier scruta son visage, semblant chercher quelque chose. Harry se dit qu'il avait dû trouver ce qu'il cherchait, car Snape hocha la tête et relâcha son poignet sans un mot.

Harry se concentra de nouveau sur les plaies, et commença à passer sa baguette le long des blessures. Winky apporta de l'eau et des serviettes, et il s'arrêtait le temps de nettoyer un peu de sang. Snape continua à le regarder attentivement, mais ne commenta ni n'interféra. Il n'arrêta qu'une seule fois Harry, pour sélectionner deux potions qu'il but rapidement.

Alors que les plaies se refermaient lentement sur le torse et le ventre de Snape, Harry monta sur le lit afin de pouvoir soigner son dos. Il grimaça en remarquant que les plaies étaient encore plus profondes. Se concentrant sur la tâche, il commença à les soigner.

« Potter, » dit Snape d'un ton faible. Harry s'arrêta avant de commencer à traiter la blessure suivante.

« Oui? » demanda calmement Harry, qui se rendit compte que Snape avait du mal à tenir debout.

« Besoin de m'allonger, » murmura Snape.

Harry avait sincèrement du mal à comprendre comment Snape avait pu tenir aussi longtemps, et descendit rapidement du lit. Il nota que le torse de Snape était totalement guéri à présent, et il l'aida à s'allonger sur le ventre. Snape devait vraiment se sentir mal, car il accepta l'aide de Harry sans protester.

Snape ferma les yeux et Harry se demanda si il allait finalement s'évanouir. Il remonta sur le lit et finit de traiter toutes les blessures. Une fois cela fait, il vérifia l'état du sorcier, et réalisa que sa respiration était régulière. De manière surprenante, ou peut être pas si surprenante étant données les circonstances, Snape s'était endormi. En présence de Harry. En vérifiant les fioles vides, Harry réalisa que Snape avait avalé une potion de sommeil sans rêve avant de s'allonger.

Harry regarda l'homme endormi, stupéfait. Il n'avait même pas voulu de son aide au départ, et avait ensuite avalé une potion pour s'endormir ? D'accord, il avait désespérément besoin de se reposer pour guérir, mais... il ne se serait jamais attendu à ce que Snape lui fasse confiance à ce point.

Il secoua la tête, incrédule, et tout en regrettant de ne pouvoir s'endormir à son tour, Harry commença à nettoyer Snape. Il ricana doucement pour lui-même. Peut être que Snape souhaitait tout simplement ne pas être conscient pour cette humiliation.

Tout en se concentrant uniquement sur ce qu'il devait faire, il déshabilla l'homme et nettoya le sang. Il ne savait pas où Winky les avait trouvé, mais elle lui fournit quelques vêtements de nuit propres. Harry se força à recouvrir Snape, sachant que le sorcier ne serait certainement pas heureux de cette situation. En grimaçant, Harry espérait que Snape se rendait bien compte que lui non plus n'appréciait en rien cette situation.

Comment, par Merlin, se débrouillait-il pour se fourrer dans ces situations, se marmonna-t-il à lui-même. Aucun étudiant ne devrait jamais, _jamais_, voir leur professeur nu. Harry refusa de s'attarder sur ces pensées, mais savait que, d'une certaine façon, il trouvait cela bien plus perturbant que de voir les blessures.

Avec l'aide de Winky, il réussit finalement à installer Snape dans un lit propre. Harry contempla un moment l'homme qui dormait à présent confortablement. Cet homme était un mystère complet pour Harry, mais il ne pouvait s'empêcher de se sentir désolé pour lui.

Il n'était simplement pas sûr de ce qu'il ressentait exactement pour Snape. Ils n'étaient plus vraiment professeur et étudiant. Ils n'étaient pas non plus ennemis, comme Harry l'avait pensé pendant un moment. Ils n'étaient pas tout à fait amis, non plus. Ils n'étaient certainement pas amants comme Remus avait lancé en plaisantant. Harry grimaça à cette pensée. Non, voir Snape nu ne l'avait certainement pas attiré, au contraire.

Il soupira en continuant de regarder le sorcier. Peu importe ce qu'ils étaient, Harry était inquiet pour lui. Il n'aurait jamais cru cela possible avant, mais il était réellement inquiet pour Snape. Il savait qu'il avait reçu le blâme pour la disparition des Malfoy et l'échec de la bataille pour prendre Pré-au-Lard. D'autres avaient probablement été punis, également, et Snape était sans doute chanceux d'être en vie.

Il s'était finalement rendu compte, en le soignant, que Snape avait été fouetté. C'étaient des traces de fouet qui recouvraient son dos et son torse. Harry n'avait pas la moindre idée des autres blessures ou sorts que Snape avait subis, mais une chose était sûre, le sorcier avait beaucoup souffert.

Harry devait dire à Snape où les Malfoy se trouvaient. Il venait juste de subir ces blessures pour eux et méritait au moins cela. Il serait ou ne serait pas heureux que Harry les cache, mais au moins, il n'aurait plus à s'inquiéter de savoir où ils se trouvaient. Il avait bien trop de soucis pour l'instant.

Harry sourit. Il se demanda si il devrait s'inquiéter pour la santé mentale de Snape. L'homme devait sérieusement être affaibli pour avaler une potion de sommeil sans rêve alors que le-garçon-qu'il-adorait-déterster avait une baguette pointée sur son dos.

« Maître Harry? » appela Winky d'une voix hésitante.

Harry cligna des yeux et se tourna vers l'elfe.

« Il y a des serviettes propres et des vêtement pour vous dans la salle de bains, » dit Winky.

Harry lui sourit, reconnaissant. « Merci, » dit-il. Il jeta un coup d'oeil rapide à Snape. « Est ce que les autres vont bien? » demanda-t-il.

« Ils sont encore réveillés, ils attendent, » répondit-elle doucement.

« Alors je ferai mieux de me dépêcher, » soupira Harry. « Reste ici et surveille le, s'il te plaît ? » demanda-t-il. « Il devrait aller mieux maintenant, mais viens me chercher si il y a le moindre problème. »

Winky hocha la tête.

Harry se doucha rapidement, regrettant de ne pas avoir le temps de se détendre sous l'eau délicieusement chaude. Il mit le jean et le t-shirt que Winky avait préparés pour lui et enfila ses baskets. Il vérifia l'état de Snape une dernière fois, et laissa un mot comme quoi il reviendrait le lendemain soir, mais que Winky pouvait le contacter avant en cas de besoin. Dans l'intérêt de Snape, Harry espérait qu'il dormirait durant la plus grande partie de la journée.

Il quitta finalement la maison, se demandant distraitement quelle heure il pouvait bien être.

---

« Tu vas bien? » demanda Draco, regardant Harry d'un air inquiet alors qu'il rentrait chez les Dursley.

« Ça va, » répondit Harry. « Juste complètement vanné. »

Narcissa s'avança vers lui, semblant rassurée. « Tu nous as beaucoup inquiété, » dit elle doucement.

Harry haussa les épaules. « J'avais des choses à faire, » dit-il simplement.

Le visage de Draco se crispa un moment avant de se détendre. « Harry, tu as beaucoup trop de choses à faire, » dit-il d'une voix traînante.

Harry eut un sourire fatigué. « Je sais, mais je ne peux pas y changer grand chose, » dit-il.

« Au lit, » dit fermement Narcissa. « Tu auras encore une journée bien remplie demain, et demain va arriver très vite. »

En grognant, Harry se dirigea vers les escaliers.

« Euh, Harry? » dit Draco en l'arrêtant.

Harry haussa un sourcil, interrogatif, ce qui lui valut un regard étrange de Draco.

Draco secoua la tête et se concentra de nouveau. « Lupin sera ici à 13 heures, » dit-il.

Harry jeta un coup d'oeil à Narcissa, qui hocha la tête pour confirmer.

« Oui, Draco m'a informée, » dit-elle calmement.

« Lupin veut te parler encore une fois avant que tu ne retournes à Poudlard, » expliqua Draco. « Je pense qu'il veut aussi voir par lui-même que ma mère et moi habitons bien ici, » ajouta-t-il, sarcastique.

« Ça ne vous dérange pas? » demanda Harry à Narcissa.

« Je respecte son désir de s'assurer que tu es en sécurité, » répondit-elle.

Harry hocha la tête. En d'autres mots, cela ne lui plaisait pas, mais elle l'acceptait. C'était suffisant.

Il ne lui fallut que peu de temps pour se changer et se glisser dans le lit, Draco le suivant. Ils s'endormirent rapidement, enlacés, et n'entendirent même pas Narcissa entrer dans la chambre.

---

Harry était encore au lit et essayait péniblement de se réveiller quand des coups à la porte d'entrée se firent entendre. Narcissa le regarda avec sympathie alors qu'il sortait du lit, tout en grognant sur le fait d'être obligé de se lever.

Il descendit l'escalier pour laisser entrer Remus, tout en se demandant où avait bien pu disparaître Tante Petunia. Non pas qu'elle aurait accepté de laisser entrer Remus, même si elle avait été là. Remus le regarda avec autant de sympathie que Narcissa, et cela commençait à agacer Harry. Il ne prononça pas un mot, mais ouvrit la porte plus grand et fit signe à Remus de rentrer.

« Que s'est-il passé la nuit dernière, Harry ? » demanda Remus d'une voix inquiète.

« Je n'ai pas ma baguette, » marmonna Harry.

Remus comprit ce qu'il voulait dire, et lança un sort de silence autour d'eux.

« Il était salement blessé, » marmonna Harry. « J'ai aidé à le remettre d'aplomb, et avec un peu de chance, il est encore en train de se reposer. »

« Il t'a laissé le soigner ? » demanda Remus d'un ton incrédule.

Harry haussa les épaules. « Il n'y avait personne d'autre pour le faire, » dit-il. « Il n'avait pas vraiment le choix. » Harry n'avait pas vraiment envie d'en parler. Il se tourna et commença à grimper l'escalier. « Tu ferais aussi bien de venir en haut. »

Fronçant les sourcils, Remus dissipa le sort de silence et le suivit. Il s'arrêta brusquement et regarda, les yeux écarquillés, la chambre de Harry une fois qu'ils furent en haut.

« Remus Lupin, Narcissa Malfoy, » dit Harry en désignant chacun d'eux alors qu'il prononçait leurs noms. « Je suis certain que vous vous connaissez déjà. » Il se laissa ensuite tomber sur le lit où Draco était encore assis. Ce dernier se rallongea avec lui, et ils fermèrent tous les deux leurs yeux.

« Ne vous rendormez pas, tous les deux, » dit Narcissa d'un ton menaçant.

Ils marmonnèrent quelques paroles incompréhensibles. Narcissa leur lança un regard irrité avant de se lever pour saluer Remus. Elle tendit sa main. « Mr Lupin, » dit-elle d'un ton aimable. "C'est un plaisir."

Stupéfait, mais rassuré que ses bonnes manières ne l'abandonnent pas, Remus lui serra la main. « Mrs Malfoy, » dit il en inclinant la tête. « Appelez moi Remus. »

« Et appelez moi Narcissa. Je vous en prie, asseyez vous, » dit elle en désignant la chaise. « Puis je vous proposer du thé ? Ou quelque chose de plus fort, peut être ? » proposa-t-elle en souriant.

Remus se détendit un peu et lui sourit en retour. « J'apprécierai quelque chose de plus fort, mais ce serait probablement mieux si je m'en tenais au thé, » dit-il.

Narcissa eut un sourire compréhensif. Elle avait demandé à Winky d'apporter du thé et un repas pour les garçons, qui était étalé sur le bureau. Elle prépara rapidement le thé avant de se rasseoir.

« Excusez moi pour cela, » s'excusa par avance Narcissa. « Les garçons! » dit elle d'un ton sévère. « Harry, Draco, nous avons un invité. Vous n'allez pas rester allongés là et vous rendormir. »

« C'est que Remus, » protesta Harry.

Narcissa soupira. « Harry, il est quand même ton invité, » essaya-t-elle de lui expliquer.

« C'est un truc de bonnes manières, » marmonna Draco.

« Tu devrais montrer un peu plus de respect, Draco, » dit sèchement Narcissa. « Tu as été mieux élevé que ça. »

« Merci Merlin, on ne m'a jamais appris toutes ces manières, » dit Harry, qui se mit à sourire, bien que ses yeux soient toujours fermés.

« J'ai toujours pensé que tu étais défavorisé, » dit Draco, qui souriait aussi. « De toute évidence, j'avais tort. »

« Les garçons! » s'exclama Narcissa, exaspérée.

Remus se mit à rire avec Harry et Draco alors qu'ils se rasseyaient. « Et quand on pense que la plupart s'inquiéteraient que Draco ne corrompe Harry, alors qu'en réalité c'est l'inverse, » dit-il d'un ton amusé.

« Quand ils sont ensemble, je pense que nous sommes tous en danger, » dit Narcissa. « Ils se corrompront l'un l'autre, et tous ceux qui les entourent. »

Harry et Draco affichèrent deux sourires moqueurs, extrêmement contents d'eux.

Narcissa, résignée, secoua la tête. « Allez vous habiller, tous les deux, » dit-elle.

« Ce qui veut dire qu'elle souhaiterait parler avec Lupin seule à seul, » dit Draco, tout en poussant Harry pour pouvoir sortir du lit.

« Au moins ils semblent avoir ces trucs, là, ces manières, » répondit Harry, en roulant hors du lit. « Donc je pense qu'on peut leur faire confiance pour ne pas s'entretuer. »

« Harry, est ce que tu as le moindre respect pour le sérieux de cette situation? » demanda Remus, d'un ton aussi curieux que réprobateur.

Harry haussa les épaules, insouciant, mais son regard était sérieux quand il regarda Remus et Narcissa. « J'ai suffisamment de problèmes à m'occuper, et je ne m'en fais pas vraiment pour vous deux. Je sais que vous vous inquiétez tous les deux pour moi et Draco, »dit-il. « Si pour nous protéger, vous devez vous comporter de manière civile l'un envers l'autre, alors je pense que vous le ferez. Si j'ai tort, alors dites le moi tout de suite. »

Remus échangea un regard avec Narcissa, avant de secouer sa tête pour Harry. « Non, tu as raison, Harry, » dit-il doucement.

Les bras pleins de vêtements, Draco attrapa la main de Harry et l'entraîna hors de la chambre.

« J'_espère_ que j'ai raison, » marmonna Harry alors qu'il marchait le long du couloir.

« Je pense que tout se passera bien, » dit Draco, même si il semblait légèrement anxieux lui aussi. « Il faut juste qu'on leur laisse un peu de temps pour parler. »

« Oui, » acquiesça Harry, fermant la porte de la salle de bains derrière eux. Il regarda Draco, qui posait leurs vêtements sur un meuble. En s'appuyant contre la porte, il eut un sourire malicieux. « Bon, qu'est ce qu'on pourrait faire pour perdre un peu de temps ? » demanda-t-il.

En entendant le ton adopté par Harry, Draco releva brusquement la tête. « Je suis certain qu'on va trouver quelque chose, » dit-il d'une voix traînante, s'approchant de son petit ami.

Ils furent rapidement occupés à s'embrasser à en perdre le souffle. Les mains de Draco parcouraient les épaules de Harry, le long de son cou, et vinrent se perdre dans ses cheveux. Les mains de Harry caressaient le dos de Draco, explorant la peau douce et chaude.

Harry passa ses pouces dans la ceinture du pantalon de pyjama de Draco, et hésita. Il ne savait pas jusqu'où Draco était prêt à aller, et lui-même ne savait toujours pas vraiment ce qu'il faisait. Sans arrêter son exploration de la bouche de Harry, Draco remua les hanches pour l'encourager.

Harry grogna alors que les mouvements de Draco provoquaient des vagues de sensation qui voyageaient à travers tout son corps. En se rappelant vaguement qu'il était un courageux gryffondor, Harry plia ses pouces et fit descendre le pyjama de Draco. La soie s'étala aux pieds de Draco, et le pyjama de Harry le rejoignit rapidement sur le sol.

« Oh, mon dieu, » gémit Draco, cessant un moment d'embrasser Harry.

Les deux garçons étaient essoufflés alors qu'ils regardèrent leurs deux érections qui se touchaient. Fasciné par la vue, Harry descendit lentement sa main pour entourer le sexe de Draco, enroulant ses doigts autour et serrant légèrement.

Draco gémit, et les yeux de Harry remontèrent pour regarder son visage. Ses joues étaient roses et son visage reflétait un plaisir évident. Décidant que ce qu'il faisait devait être bien, Harry baissa de nouveau le regard vers le sexe de Draco dans sa main.

Ne sachant que ce que lui-même appréciait, Harry commença à reproduire ces mouvements. Il le caressa avec son pouce, puis serra de nouveau, légèrement, avant de bouger sa main de haut en bas.

« Harry, » gémit Draco.

Les yeux de Harry revinrent sur le visage de Draco, rencontrant des yeux argentés, légèrement voilés. Soutenant le regard de Draco, il leva sa main et lécha sa paume et ses doigts. Draco inspira brusquement, sachant ce que Harry avait l'intention de faire.

Harry baissa de nouveau les yeux et prit le sexe de Draco dans sa main, et se délecta du gémissement qui s'échappa des lèvres de Draco. Toute son attention étant tournée vers le plaisir qu'il procurait à Draco, il fut surpris quand la main de Draco s'approcha de son propre sexe. Son cœur manqua un battement quand Draco le toucha.

« Mmm, tellement bon, Draco, » gémit Harry.

« N'arrête pas, » souffla Draco.

Harry reprit ses mouvements, regardant et surtout _ressentant_ alors que Draco lui faisait la même chose. Il sentit Draco se tendre et il sut qu'il était sur le point de jouir. Il accéléra ses mouvements et regarda, fasciné, alors que Draco éjaculait. Un peu de sperme atterrit sur son propre sexe, et Draco l'étala tout en continuant de caresser Harry. En grognant, Harry jouit à son tour, incapable de se retenir.

Draco s'appuya contre Harry, alors que ce dernier s'appuyait contre la porte. Ils glissèrent au sol, leurs membres entremêlés, et leurs respirations saccadées.

« C'était bien, » dit Harry quelques minutes plus tard.

En riant, Draco se déplaça pour embrasser Harry. « Oui, c'était bien, » confirma-t-il.

C'était nouveau et merveilleux, et Harry adorait tout cela. « J'ai vraiment hâte de passer à l'étape suivante, » dit-il.

« On va y venir, lover boy, » dit Draco, amusé. « Une chose à la fois. » Il pencha la tête sur le côté. « Tu n'es pas vraiment du genre patient, n'est ce pas ? »

« Parce que tu l'es, toi, peut-être ? » rétorqua Harry.

Draco eut un sourire moqueur. « Non, » admit-il. « Mais j'apprécie chaque chose que l'on fait. »

« Moi aussi, » acquiesça doucement Harry.

« Allez, » dit Draco, en se relevant, tendant une main pour aider Harry à se lever. « Viens prendre une douche avec moi. »

« Tu veux que je prenne une douche avec toi? » demanda Harry, surpris.

« Pourquoi pas? » demanda Draco. « Ce n'est pas comme si on ne s'était pas déjà vu nus, » dit-il d'un ton raisonnable.

Harry fronça les sourcils un moment. Bien qu'il ait vraiment envie d'aller plus loin avec Draco, il se demandait si ils n'allaient pas un peu vite. Il balaya son hésitation. Il allait avoir l'occasion de voir Draco, de l'eau coulant le long de son corps nu. Il serait un idiot de refuser une telle invitation.

Draco eut un sourire plein de sous-entendus, et se tourna pour faire couler l'eau.

---

« Est ce que vous avez pu discuter, tous les deux? » demanda Harry en rentrant dans sa chambre. Il prit dans ses bras Victoria que Narcissa lui tendait.

« Oui, » dit Narcissa, regardant les deux garçons, qui avaient tous deux les cheveux mouillés. « Maintenant que toi et Draco avez fini, vous pourriez peut-être nourrir Victoria, et manger aussi un peu vous-mêmes, avant que tu ne doives partir. »

Harry sourit, absolument pas désolé. « On peut faire ça, » répondit-il, en s'asseyant sur le lit avec la petite fille alors que Draco réunissait quelques assiettes de nourriture pour eux. Draco envoya une banane à Harry. Il l'éplucha et en coupa un petit morceau pour Victoria. Elle tendit les mains pour en avoir plus, mais Harry ne lui en donna qu'une autre bouchée. Il venait juste de prendre sa douche et devrait bientôt partir. Il n'avait pas la moindre envie de commencer par se couvrir de banane.

« Na, » réclama Victoria.

« Oui, banane, » dit Harry. « Mais tu ne l'auras pas en entier d'un coup. »

« Tiens, » dit Draco, en envoyant un petit pain à Harry.

« Tu veux de pain? » demanda Harry à Victoria, coupant la moitié du pain et essayant de le lui tendre.

« Na, » réclama-t-elle.

« Pourquoi est ce que tu as commencé avec une banane ? » se plaignit Harry en se tournant vers Draco.

Draco haussa les épaules. « Elle les aime bien, » dit-il.

« Je ne veux pas aller à Poudlard recouvert de banane, » dit Harry.

Draco roula des yeux. « Ce n'est pas comme si tu ne connaissais pas de sorts de nettoyage, » dit-il d'une voix traînante.

« C'est pas pareil, » marmonna Harry, en tendant à Victoria un autre morceau, qu'elle attrapa avec avidité. Il coupa un plus gros morceau pour lui-même qu'il mit dans sa bouche.

Draco posa une assiette à côté de lui avant de s'asseoir de l'autre côté de Victoria avec sa propre assiette. Il donna à Victoria un morceau de carotte cuite, qu'elle mâchouilla entre ses gencives avec autant de plaisir qu'elle l'avait fait pour la banane.

Satisfait que Victoria soit distraite, Harry prit son assiette et commença à manger. Il avait déjà avala quelques bouchées quand il de réalisa que Remus le regardait curieusement.

Harry leva un sourcil d'un air interrogateur.

Remus secoua légèrement la tête. « Je suis juste surpris de voir l'aisance avec laquelle vous semblez travailler ensemble, pour vous occuper d'un bébé. »

Harry haussa les épaules, insouciant. « On s'habitue, tout doucement, » dit-il avant de prendre une autre bouchée.

« Tous les trois, et bien, vous... » Remus ne finit pas sa phrase, incertain.

Harry échangea un regard curieux avec Draco avant de se retourner vers Remus.

« Je m'en rends compte aussi, » dit doucement Narcissa à Remus.

« Se rendre compte de quoi? » demanda Draco, que ces commentaires vagues commençaient à irriter.

Remus regarda Narcissa avant de répondre. « Tous les trois, vous ressemblez à une famille, » dit il tranquillement.

Harry sursauta, manquant de faire tomber son assiette.

« Victoria, avec ses cheveux noirs et ses yeux gris, vous ressemble à tous les deux, » continua Remus. « Et vous deux, vous paraissez être ses parents, ensemble. »

« Légalement, elle est autant Potter que Malfoy, » dit sèchement Draco.

Harry sentit son coeur se serrer. Il savait que malgré ce qu'il se passait entre lui et Draco, ils n'étaient pas une famille. Il réalisa soudain que pourtant, il le voudrait. Jusqu'à ce moment, s'occuper de Victoria et sa relation avec Draco étaient deux choses bien distinctes. Mais c'était faux. Draco et Victoria étaient ensemble, une famille. Et Harry les voulait tous les deux.

Il ne faisait pas partie de leur famille. Il ne représentait qu'un petit interlude à cause des circonstances, et ce fait ne l'avait jamais frappé aussi fort qu'à présent.

Il reposa brusquement son assiette. « Je dois aller dans la salle de bains, » dit il pour s'excuser, en quittant la pièce précipitamment. Il courut pratiquement dans le couloir et s'enferma dans la salle de bains. Il se laissa glisser le long de la porte jusqu'au sol, où lui et Draco avaient été peu de temps avant.

Qu'est ce qu'il était en train de faire? Il s'impliquait de plus en plus, et il allait juste finir par être blessé. Il se cogna la tête contre la porte. Il allait sérieusement souffrir.

« Harry? » appela Remus, frappant de l'autre côté de la porte.

En soupirant, Harry se leva et essaya de contrôler ses émotions. Il ouvrit la porte pour trouver Remus qui souriait tristement. « Viens là, » dit Remus doucement, en ouvrant les bras.

Harry se blottit dans ses bras avec soulagement, tout en se demandant à quel point il avait l'air d'aller mal pour que Remus réagisse de cette façon. « Oh, Harry, » murmura Remus. « Tu es sérieusement accroché, n'est ce pas? »

Harry ne put se forcer à répondre. Qu'est ce qu'il était censé dire? Remus semblait déjà savoir qu'il était un idiot. Il se laissa entraîner en bas des escaliers, et s'assit sur le canapé du salon. Il remarqua que Remus lança le sort de Silence avant de s'asseoir à côté de lui.

« Je suis un idiot, » marmonna Harry contre le torse de Remus.

« Non, Harry, » dit gentiment Remus. « Tomber amoureux ne fait pas de toi un idiot. »

Harry se redressa, surpris. « Est ce que c'est vraiment de l'amour ? »

Remus rit doucement. « Tu sembles en avoir tous les symptômes, » dit-il avec ironie. « Qu'est ce que tu pensais que c'était ? »

Harry fronça les sourcils. « Je ne sais pas, » admit-il. « C'est juste... J'ai juste réalisé que je me mets dans une situation où je vais souffrir. »

« Qu'est ce que tu veux dire ? » interrogea Remus.

Harry essaya de rassembler ses pensées. « Tu as dit qu'on ressemblait à une famille, et j'ai réalisé à quel point c'est ce que je veux. Je veux dire, j'ai toujours voulu une famille, mais je veux _cette_ famille. Je veux Draco et Victoria. D'une certaine façon, je n'ai jamais fait le lien entre ce qui se passe entre moi et Draco, et Victoria. Ils vont ensemble, et je ne pourrai pas les garder pour toujours, » dit-il tristement.

« Parce que ce n'est qu'une situation temporaire, » compléta Remus.

« Oui, » soupira Harry.

« Qu'est ce que tu ressens pour Draco? » demanda Remus.

Sans qu'il ne s'en rende compte, les yeux de Harry se mirent à briller. « Et bien, il peut toujours se montrer un parfait connard, mais il est incroyable, » dit-il.

Remus sourit, mais ne l'interrompit pas.

« Je sais que tout le monde pourrait penser que je suis stupide, mais je l'apprécie, » dit Harry. « _C'est_ complètement dingue, parce que je l'ai détesté pendant des années, » admit-il. « Mais il est attentionné et fort et plein d'humour. Pour lui, la famille est aussi importante que pour moi. »

Il fronça les sourcils tout en continuant lentement. « Draco me comprend et je pense que je le comprend. Pas tout, bien sûr, mais pour les choses importantes. Je ne suis pas d'accord avec tout ce qu'il a fait, mais je respecte la raison pour laquelle il a agi comme il l'a fait. »

Remus se contenta de hocher la tête, sans poser de questions ni exprimer un désaccord.

« Je lui fais confiance, » continua Harry. « Ça n'a peut être aucun sens de lui faire confiance, mais tant pis. Je veux faire tout mon possible pour le protéger et le garder en sécurité, mais en même temps je sais qu'il est capable de s'occuper de lui-même la plupart du temps. » Il sourit soudain. « Mais il fait un très mauvais Mangemort. Je n'ai pas la moindre idée de comment il a réussi à survivre aussi longtemps avec eux. »

Remus rit doucement. « Bizarrement, je pense qu'on peut considérer ça comme une force plutôt qu'une faiblesse. »

Harry acquiesça de la tête. « C'est ce que je me dis. C'est quelqu'un de fort, Remus, » dit-il. « Il lui a fallu beaucoup plus de force pour changer de camp qu'il n'en faudrait pour suivre aveuglément. »

« Je suis d'accord avec toi, Harry, » dit calmement Remus.

« C'est devenu une sorte de blague ridicule entre nous, mais il est ma force, » dit doucement Harry. « Peu importe ce qu'il se passe, il est là pour moi. » Il pencha sa tête sur le côté. « Il sera peut être là en train de se disputer avec moi, mais il sera là. »

« Vous semblez avoir une relation assez unique, » dit Remus d'un ton amusé.

Harry haussa les épaules en souriant. « Je ne sais pas si on saurait comment se comporter si on ne se disputait pas. Aussi bizarre que ça puisse paraître, j'aime ça. Il est honnête avec moi. Si il n'aime pas quelque chose, je le sais. On n'est pas en train de marcher sur des oeufs. »

Remus, comprenant ce que Harry voulait dire, hocha la tête. « On ne peut pas nier non plus que vous semblez être compatibles physiquement, » dit-il d'un ton sarcastique.

« Il est sexy, » dit Harry avec un sourire en coin. « Je m'en veux de ne pas m'en être rendu compte plus vite. »

Remus, exaspéré, secoua la tête. « Il est maigre, et on dirait qu'il n'a pas mangé correctement depuis plusieurs mois. Il a aussi des cernes immenses sous les yeux, on dirait qu'il n'a pas dormi correctement depuis des mois. »

Harry fronça les sourcils. « Euh, oui, » dit-il, sans comprendre pourquoi Remus se mettait soudain à insulter l'apparence de Draco. Il pensa que l'apparence du blond s'était en fait nettement améliorée maintenant qu'il se reposait et recommençait à manger correctement. Il avait certainement l'air plus en forme qu'au début de l'été.

« Harry, ce que je veux te dire, c'est juste que cette relation n'est de toute évidence pas basée sur une simple attraction physique comme c'est souvent le cas pour les jeunes de ton âge, » dit Remus en souriant.

« Oh, » dit Harry. « Mais je suis attiré par lui. »

« Oui, et si tu es attiré par lui, même lorsqu'il n'est pas au mieux de sa forme, alors cela dépasse les limites d'une attirance superficielle, » essaya d'expliquer Remus.

« Est ce que c'est ce que je ressens, alors – de l'amour? » demanda Harry.

Remus sourit. « Harry, je ne vous ai vu tous les deux ensemble que peu de temps, la nuit dernière et cet après-midi. Pendant ce temps, j'ai vu un couple très à l'aise l'un avec l'autre. Peu importe que vous vous disputiez, que vous preniez une décision importante, que vous nourrissiez un bébé, ou que vous vous reposiez dans un lit ensemble alors que vous avez de la visite, » ajouta-t-il d'un ton sarcastique.

Harry écoutait attentivement, mais il ne put s'empêcher de sourire.

Remus secoua la tête, mais continua d'un ton sérieux après avoir inspiré profondément. « Toi et Draco, vous me faites penser à tes parents, » dit-il.

Harry inspira brusquement, son sourire disparaissant de son visage alors qu'il fixait Remus d'un regard incrédule.

« James et Lily s'aimait sincèrement et aurait tout fait pour l'autre et leur petit garçon, » dit doucement Remus. « Il se disputaient, et étaient en désaccord sur de nombreux sujets, mais sur le long terme, cela n'avait jamais d'importance. Ils faisaient tout ensemble et formaient une bonne équipe. Leur animosité dans leur jeunesse n'était pas aussi sévère que celle entre toi et Draco, mais elle était là. Une fois qu'ils ont découvert qu'en réalité ils s'aimaient, il n'y avait rien qui aurait pu les séparer. »

Cela ramena Harry au début de ses problèmes. « Mais Remus, tout cela est seulement temporaire, » dit-il. « Les circonstances ne sont pas les mêmes que pour mes parents. »

« Des circonstances différentes, mais toujours une époque difficile, » dit Remus. « Je pense que tu te sous-estimes en disant que Draco ne souhaite être avec toi que temporairement. »

Harry soupira tout en se passant la main dans les cheveux. « Tu ne penses pas que c'est juste parce que je suis le seul disponible? » demanda-t-il amèrement. « Une fois que les choses iront mieux, il pourra avoir la garde de Victoria et passer à autre chose. »

« Je ne sais pas si ce que je ressens est de l'amour ou pas, mais je sais que je vais souffrir quand il décidera de partir, » dit-il d'un ton misérable. « Qu'est ce que je ferai sans lui ? Sans Victoria ? Ils représentent tout pour moi, Remus. »

Il fit une pause, baissant la tête alors qu'il comprenait enfin. « Je les aime, » dit-il simplement. « Aussi impossible que ça semble, j'aime Draco Malfoy. »

« Oh, Harry, » dit Remus en serrant de nouveau Harry dans ses bras. « Pas impossible. Et je pense qu'il tient tout autant à toi. »

Harry ricana. « Remus, il est probablement en haut en train de se plaindre que je me comporte encore comme un imbécile. Il ne tient pas à moi de cette manière. »

« Harry, Draco est debout à la porte, et il te regarde d'un air inquiet depuis un bon moment, » dit calmement Remus.

Harry sursauta et tourna la tête. En effet, Draco était là, appuyé contre la porte, et les regardait d'un air inquiet.

« Pourquoi est ce que tu n'as rien dit ? » dit Harry d'un ton accusateur en se retournant vers Remus.

« Tu avais besoin d'en parler, » dit simplement Remus. « L'amour peut être magnifique et superbe, mais aussi déconcertant. Je suis là pour t'écouter si tu as besoin de parler. »

« Je suis toujours confus, » protesta Harry.

Remus rit doucement. « J'en suis certain, mais j'espère que tu l'es un peu moins qu'avant, » dit-il.

« Peut être, » admit Harry en souriant. « Merci, Remus. »

Remus hocha la tête et fit cesser le sort de silence. Il fit un signe de la tête à Draco en passant, alors qu'il retournait en haut.

« Qu'est ce qu'il se passe? » demanda Draco, en entrant dans la pièce.

Harry sourit nerveusement. « Euh, juste moi qui me conduit comme un imbécile, » dit-il.

« Tu te conduis toujours comme un imbécile, » dit Draco d'un ton impatient. « Je veux savoir ce qui ne va pas. »

Harry se mordit la lèvre, essayant de trouver ce qu'il devait dire à Draco. Il n'allait certainement pas lui déclarer son amour. Il n'avait même pas eu le temps de s'habituer à cette idée lui-même. Il n'était pas non plus certain qu'ils soient prêts à parler de leur futur incertain, non plus.

« Harry, » dit Draco d'un ton menaçant, en s'asseyant sur le canapé.

« Je ne voulais pas que tu soies vexé par le fait que Remus nous compare à une famille, » dit Harry.

« Pourquoi est ce que ça me poserait problème? » demanda Draco.

« Parce que Victoria n'est pas ma fille, » dit doucement Harry. « C'est ta fille, et je ne veux pas que tu penses que j'essayes de te l'enlever ou quoi que ce soit. »

Draco ricana. « Comme si tu pouvais faire quelque chose comme ça, » dit-il. « Je sais, et tu sais, que tu ne le ferais pas. Donc, quel est vraiment le problème ? »

Harry le regarda d'un air curieux. « Tu penses sincèrement que je ne le ferai pas? »

« Non, » répondit immédiatement Draco. « La famille est trop importante pour toi. »

Harry sourit tristement. « Oui, » acquiesça-t-il. « Mais elle me manquera, » ajouta-t-il d'une voix presque inaudible.

« Qu'est ce que tu veux dire? » demanda Draco d'un ton brusque.

« Je sais que tout ça n'est que temporaire, » dit Harry.

« Est ce que tu veux que ça ne soit que temporaire? » demanda Draco, d'un air suspicieux.

Harry baissa la tête. « Non, » murmura-t-il, ayant l'impression de se dévoiler entièrement avec ce simple mot.

Draco resta silencieux pendant un long moment, et, en soupirant, Harry se releva.

« Attends! » s'exclama Draco doucement.

Harry se risqua finalement à le regarder. « Draco, ne t'en fais pas pour ça, » dit-il. « Je sais que cette situation n'est pas permanente. Je te l'ai dit, je suis juste en train de me comporter comme un imbécile. »

« Harry, _rien_ n'est certain pour le moment, » dit Draco.

« Je le sais, » dit Harry d'un ton animé. « Rien dans ma vie n'est jamais certain. À moins que tu ne comptes le fait que Voldemort souhaite me tuer. Je peux être sûr de ça, » dit-il d'un ton sarcastique.

« Tu ne vas pas le laisser te tuer, » s'énerva Draco.

« Je n'ai jamais dit que je le ferai, » rétorqua Harry. « J'ai simplement dit que c'était son intention. Et je sais que je n'aurai rien de permanent jusqu'à ce qu'il disparaisse. »

« Je ne veux pas être juste une histoire en passant que tu jetteras pour quelque chose de permanent une fois que tu auras vaincu le bâtard, » dit Draco d'un ton sec.

Harry fit une pause, et cligna les yeux, stupéfait. « C'est ce que tu penses? » demanda-t-il.

Draco grimaça, détourna le regard et ne répondit pas. Harry réalisa soudain que Draco était probablement encore plus inquiet qu'il ne l'était que tout cela disparaîtrait si jamais il gagnait la guerre.

« Draco, je ne vais pas disparaître, » dit-il doucement. « Tout se passe tellement vite, et j'ai tellement de choses à gérer, mais… Je ne m'en vais nulle part, » répéta-t-il.

Il fit une pause, essayant de réunir ses pensées et de décider exactement ce qu'il voulait dire. Il décida de prendre le risque. « Je me suis rendu compte à quel point que je veux qu'on forme une famille. Je ne veux pas te perdre, et Victoria non plus, mais quand cette guerre se terminera, tu n'auras plus aucune raison de rester avec moi. Tu pourras passer à autre chose et trouver quelqu'un de mieux. »

Draco le regarda intensément pendant un moment avant de finalement répondre. « Quand tu auras vaincu ce bâtard, tu seras la prise du siècle. Je serais complètement stupide si je te quittais à ce moment, » dit-il d'une voix traînante.

Harry laissa tomber sa tête entre ses mains, riant de l'absurdité de cette affirmation. C'était tellement Draco, mais Harry avait reçu le message. Draco ne souhaitait pas non plus que cela se finisse. C'était suffisant pour le moment.

Retirant ses mains, il adressa un sourire à Draco, qui affichait un air moqueur. « Tu es juste impatient d'en arriver aux moments pop-corn, » accusa Harry.

« Evidemment, » dit Draco d'un ton hautain. « Te regarder te tortiller alors que tu essaieras d'expliquer ma présence permet de supporter tout le reste. »

« Et moi qui croyait que c'était le sexe qui te faisait supporter tout ça, » dit Harry faussement désappointé.

Il se baissa en riant alors que Draco l'attaquait, jusqu'à ce que Draco commence à l'embrasser passionnément.

« Je pense qu'ils ont réglé leurs problèmes, » dit Narcissa d'un ton sarcastique.

Draco cessa d'embrasser Harry et leva la tête pour adresser un sourire ironique à sa mère.

« Draco, tu n'as aucun sens de honte ou des bonnes manières, » le réprimanda Narcissa.

« Harry n'aime pas trop les bonnes manières, » répondit immédiatement Draco.

Harry hoqueta, indigné, et repoussa Draco. « Ne vas pas m'accuser de tout, » dit-il, bien qu'il souriait joyeusement.

Remus secoua la tête, exaspéré et amusé à la fois. « Harry, on est déjà en retard, » dit-il.

En jurant, Harry attrapa les baskets que Narcissa lui tendait et les enfila rapidement. « Comment est ce que tu faisais avant pour t'occuper de toi ? » demanda-t-elle.

« Trop occupé à prendre soin de tous les autres, » marmonna-t-il distraitement, son esprit déjà tourné vers ce qui l'attendait. Il grimpa les escaliers quatre à quatre, revenant avec le serpent rouge, et son sac à dos pour le mettre.

Harry embrassa Draco rapidement, et disparut presque instantanément.

* * *

RAR :

Camille : merci pour l'adresse du site, j'ai pu la lire cette fois ci ! (mais en fait je connaissais déjà… C'était même le premier site où j'ai lu des fanfics !). Biz !

Morphyre : et oui, je crois que tout le monde plaint un peu Remus, en plus il était pas particulièrement en forme, et Harry et Draco ne lui ont pas vraiment appris la nouvelle en douceur… Mais bon, il semble s'en être plutôt bien remis, non ?

Hanna : merci pour ta review ! Merci aussi pour le compliment, mais bon, pour l'écriture de cette fic, je n'ai aucun mérite, je ne fais que traduire…

Andenoide : c'est vrai, la relation entre Harry et Severus commence à évoluer, ils se respectent l'un l'autre à présent, et se font confiance, dans une certaine mesure, c'est une des choses qui est vraiment intéressante dans cette histoire, la façon dont les personnages évoluent.

Saisei : merci pour les compliments sur ma traduction ! Et je suis tout à fait d'accord avec toi, cette fic regroupe tout ce qui se fait de mieux en matière de fanfics…

Magicluz : 'un Snape blessé doit être plus sympa'… Hum. Je ne suis pas certaine qu'on puisse dire ça comme ça…

Nomade : voilà ce qu'il se passe avec Snape ! (mais sa réaction quand Harry lui parle des Malfoy est plus intéressante…) Et pour la réaction de Ron et Hermione, et bien, il faudra encore attendre quelques chapitres !


	22. Chapter 22

_Disclaimer_ : les personnages ne sont pas à moi, mais à Celle-Que-Nous-Connaissons-Tous ; et l'histoire, elle n'est pas à moi non plus, elle a été écrite par Vorabiza.

_Note de la traductrice_ : Voici le chapitre que tout le monde (ou presque attendait), et qui apportera la réponse à une question cruciale : comment va réagir Severus ? (Et merci à coqcigrue pour la wartcap powder !)

_Bonne lecture !

* * *

_

Chapitre Vingt-deux

Harry et Remus étaient attendus à la porte de Poudlard.

« Harry, tu es en retard, » dit Hermione d'un ton accusateur. « Tu étais censé être là il y a presque trente minutes. »

Avant que Harry ne lui réponde avec une remarque cinglante, Remus le coupa. « J'ai bien peur que ce soit de ma faute, j'avais besoin de parler avec Harry, » dit-il doucement. « Je m'excuse. »

« Oh, » dit Hermione, qui ne souhaitait pas insister devant Remus.

Harry lui adressa un sourire reconnaissant quand Hermione se tourna pour marcher vers le château. Il arriva rapidement dans une pièce à côté de l'infirmerie où se trouvaient déjà les Weasley, Hermione, Tonks, McGonagall et Pomfresh. Harry se sentit incroyablement soulagé que Remus soit lui aussi présent.

Madame Pomfresh insista pour que Harry leur apprenne le sort de guérison avant toute chose, et il leur expliqua tout ce qu'il connaissait sur le sujet. Il aida ensuite toutes les personnes présentes à apprendre la bonne technique et l'incantation.

« Je _pense_ que j'ai compris, » marmonna Ron d'un ton dubitatif.

Harry hésita avant de se tourner vers Charlie. « Est ce que tu as un couteau sur toi ? » demanda-t-il à voix basse.

Charlie lui lança un regard perçant avant de finalement répondre. « Oui, » admit-il finalement.

« Alors prête le moi un moment, » dit calmement Harry. « Il y a un moyen simple et rapide pour voir si Ron peut lancer le sort ou pas. »

« Tu vas vraiment te couper, et laisser Ron pointer sa baguette sur toi? » demanda Charlie d'un ton plein de doutes.

Harry sourit. « Dit de cette façon, ça a l'air nettement plus risqué. »

Charlie secoua la tête mais lui tendit néanmoins le couteau. En tournant le dos et en utilisant Charlie se cacher des autres, Harry s'entailla l'avant bras. La coupure n'était pas très profonde, mais elle permettrait à Ron de s'entraîner.

« Okay, Ron, » dit Harry en se retournant. « Dépêche toi de soigner ça, parce que ça fait mal. »

Harry ignora tous les hoquets de surprise, concentrant son attention sur Ron. « Harry, qu'est ce que tu as fait ? » s'exclama celui-ci.

« Dépêche toi de soigner ça, c'est tout, » dit Harry en roulant des yeux.

Ron s'avança et, en avalant nerveusement sa salive, plaça sa baguette sur le bras de Harry et commença l'incantation. Tout le monde regarda la coupure qui guérissait presque instantanément.

« Génial, » souffla Ron. « Je l'ai fait. »

Fronçant les sourcils pour montrer sa désapprobation face aux méthodes d'enseignement de Harry, Madame Pomfresh lança rapidement quelques sorts de nettoyage pour faire disparaître le sang. Harry aurait voulu apprendre ces sorts, mais on ne lui laissa pas le temps de demander. Hermione connaissait au moins un sort pour nettoyer le sang, tout comme Narcissa. A un moment où un autre, il faudrait bien que quelqu'un lui apprenne comment faire.

« Je pense que c'est suffisant, » dit McGonagall d'un ton ferme.

« D'accord, » dit Harry. « Mais au moins, maintenant, il sait qu'il peut le faire. Et si on en a fini avec les sorts de guérison, j'ai quelque chose à vous montrer. »

Il attrapa son sac et mit la main dedans, permettant au serpent de s'enrouler autour de son avant-bras.

« Harry, est ce que c'est un _serpent_? » demanda Ron, les yeux écarquillés, en voyant le serpent glisser le long du bras de Harry.

« Oui, c'est Gryff, » dit calmement Harry en le montrant à tout le monde. Ils voulaient des réponses, et c'était ce qu'il avait de mieux à leur proposer pour le moment. Il espérait que cela les distrairait suffisamment pour qu'ils oublient de poser d'autres questions.

Il sourit en voyant qu'il avait réussi à attirer l'attention de tout le monde.

« Où est ce que tu as eu un serpent? » demanda Ron d'un ton dégoûté.

« On l'a donné à Harry comme cadeau d'anniversaire en avance, » dit George.

« Oui, c'est ça, » confirma Fred. « Pourquoi est ce que tu n'as pas amené les autres? »

Harry leur était tellement reconnaissant pour leur aide qu'il aurait pu les embrasser. Non seulement ils lui fournissaient une excuse pour posséder les serpents, mais aussi un moyen pour lui éviter d'avoir à expliquer leur véritable cadeau d'anniversaire.

« Vous avez donné à Harry des _serpents_ pour son anniversaire?! » s'écria Ron avant que Harry ne puisse répondre.

« On les a vu dans la Ménagerie Magique, » dit George en haussant les épaules. « Ils étaient brillants et colorés, et on a pensé qu'ils plairaient à Harry. »

« Evidemment, il a fallu que vous choisissiez quelque chose de brillant et coloré, » dit Bill d'un ton sarcastique.

Les jumeaux adressèrent un sourire éblouissant à leur frère aîné. « Evidemment, » dirent-ils en choeur.

Ils furent nombreux à rouler des yeux avant de reporter leur attention sur Harry.

« Alors, pourquoi est ce que tu as amené un serpent ici? » demanda Ginny avec curiosité.

« Parce qu'on m'a demandé pourquoi les mangemorts avaient des problèmes avec leurs mains la nuit dernière, » répondit Harry mystérieusement. Il regarda les jumeaux d'un air interrogateur et désolé à la fois.

Ils hochèrent la tête, résignés. « Vas-y, » dit George.

« Ce n'est pas comme si on n'avait pas l'habitude de jouer les cobayes, » ajouta Fred.

Tout en regardant le groupe avec circonspection, Harry siffla doucement au serpent. Une seconde plus tard, Fred et George poussaient un cri puis se frottèrent les mains pour en effacer la douleur.

« Et je _savais_ ce qui allait se passer, » marmonna Fred avec bonne humeur.

« Désolé, » dit Harry.

« Qu'est ce qui vient de se passer? » demanda Mrs Weasley d'une voix sévère, posant un regard réprobateur sur Harry et les jumeaux.

Harry entreprit de donner quelques explications concernant les serpents et leurs aptitudes magiques.

« Et bien, voilà une arme qu'on n'étudie pas dans la formation d'Auror, » fit remarquer Tonks en riant.

Harry se mit à rire avec les autres. Son sourire s'effaça rapidement, cependant, quand McGonagall annonça qu'elle souhaitait lui parler en privé. Harry la suivit à contrecoeur, mais insista pour que Remus les accompagne. Ron et Hermione souhaitaient eux aussi venir, mais il leur promit de les voir plus tard, à leur grand désappointement.

La visite avec McGonagall fut tout sauf agréable. Elle l'interrogea à propos de tout, exigeant des réponses. En conséquence de quoi, elle reçut une certaine quantité de mensonges et de demi vérités, ce dont Harry n'était pas fier. D'autant plus qu'il rendait Remus et les jumeaux complices de tout ça.

Harry lui dit que les jumeaux lui avaient procuré les ingrédients, ce qui était proche de la vérité, et Remus fut désigné comme celui ayant aidé Harry à préparer les potions.

Il dut aussi expliquer la situation de Winky, comme McGonagall savait qu'elle avait disparu de Poudlard. Elle n'était pas du tout heureuse que Harry choisisse de lier un elfe de maison, mais elle promit de ne rien dire à personne – surtout pas à Hermione.

Révéler cette information eut quand même le mérite d'expliquer un certain nombre de choses. Notamment comment Harry avait été capable de contacter tout le monde aussi rapidement après sa 'vision'. McGonagall semblait satisfaite avec cette explication, en tous cas. Harry fut grandement soulagé quand elle le laissa finalement partir.

Malheureusement, Hermione et Ron l'attendaient à la sortie.

« Tu pourrais peut être y aller en douceur avec lui, Hermione, » suggéra Remus avant de s'éloigner en laissant Harry seul avec ses amis.

Harry fut traîné sans cérémonie dans une salle de classe proche, où des Sorts de Silence furent immédiatement lancés.

« Je veux savoir ce qu'il se passe, Harry, » demanda Hermione. « Je sais que tu prépares quelque chose. »

Harry, amusé, se mit à rire. « Bien sûr que oui, » rétorqua-t-il.

Cela la fit s'arrêter pour une seconde, comme elle n'avait de toute évidence pas pensé que Harry l'admettrait. Ron était sagement assis sur un bureau sur le côté, essayant de ne pas se placer entre eux.

« Qu'est ce qu'il se passe? » répéta Hermione. « Tu agis bizarrement, et même Ron et moi n'avons pas la moindre idée de ce que tu fais la moitié du temps. »

« Qu'est ce que tu veux que je te dise, Hermione? » demanda Harry, s'irritant parce qu'il ne savait pas quoi lui répondre. « Tu sais que j'ai des secrets que je dois garder pour l'instant. »

« Pas de nous, » dit Hermione, qui semblait blessée. « On essaye de t'aider. »

Harry baissa la tête, se sentant coupable de blesser ses amis. Mais il savait qu'il ne pouvait pas se permettre de leur dire la vérité. Une fois de plus, il allait devoir ajuster la vérité pour qu'elle serve son but.

« Dumbledore m'a laissé plus que simplement la mission de retrouver les Horcruxes, » dit-il lentement. « Il m'a dit que je pouvais vous parler à tous les deux, et seulement à vous deux, de cette mission. Il ne m'a pas dit que je pouvais vous parler du reste. »

« Comment ça, du reste? Qu'est ce qu'il y a d'autre? » demanda rapidement Hermione.

« Je viens de te le dire, » s'énerva Harry. « Je ne _peux pas_ vous en parler. » Peu importait que Dumbledore n'ait même pas jugé utile de parler à Harry de Grimmauld Place et de Snape. Dumbledore n'avait pas non plus assigné Harry la mission de s'occuper des Malfoy, mais Harry était à peu près certain que le vieil homme approuverait la façon dont il gérait la situation.

« Je trouve que tu commences à avoir l'air aussi vague et mystérieux que l'était Dumbledore, » dit Ron.

Harry haussa les épaules. « Je comprends mieux maintenant pourquoi il était comme ça, » admit-il. « Il faut garder certaines choses secrètes, quand on est au centre d'une guerre. »

« Harry, est ce que tu as l'impression que... Et bien, pas exactement de prendre la place de Dumbledore, mais..., » commença Hermione avec hésitation, ne sachant pas trop comment formuler sa pensée après tout ce qui avait été dit à la réunion de l'Ordre.

Harry comprit ce qu'elle voulait dire. « Je ne suis plus simplement une icône, » dit-il d'un ton sarcastique. « Maintenant, je m'active pour être le symbole du camp du Bien. »

Hermione tressaillit en entendant le ton de Harry, sachant qu'il n'était pas heureux de la situation. Elle soupira, et Harry attendit nerveusement qu'elle décide si elle insistait sur ce sujet ou pas.

« Ginny et moi avons écrit ton article, » dit-elle, semblant se résigner, au moins pour le moment.

Harry lui sourit avec reconnaissance, soulagé, et accepta le parchemin qu'elle lui tendit.

« Tu n'es pas tiré d'affaire, Harry, » le prévint-elle. « Je pense simplement que pendant qu'on te tient ici, on ne devrait pas perdre notre temps. Il faut qu'on discute des Horcruxes. »

« Est-ce que tu as trouvé quelque chose ? » demanda Harry, plein d'espoir.

« En fait, non, » admit Hermione.

« Le deuxième prénom de Regulus était Adrian, » dit Harry. « Ça correspond aux initiales qui étaient sur la lettre. »

« Comment est-ce que tu as découvert ça ? » demanda Hermione. « Peu importe, » dit-elle en levant la main et prenant une expression pensive alors qu'elle réfléchissait à cette information.

« Mais Regulus était un Mangemort, » dit Ron. « Comment est-ce que ça aurait pu être lui? »

« Il s'est retrouvé impliqué trop sérieusement, et il a voulu partir, » dit Harry en haussant les épaules. « J'ignore juste comment il a pu découvrir pour les Horcruxes. »

« Peut être qu'il ne savait pas que c'était un Horcrux, » suggéra Ron.

« Ron, la lettre _disait_ qu'il savait que c'était un Horcrux, » dit Hermione d'un ton impatient.

« Oh, c'est vrai, » dit Ron d'un ton penaud.

Hermione roula des yeux, mais reprit immédiatement son air pensif. « Je ne pense pas que ce soit vraiment important qu'on sache comment il a découvert l'existence des Horcruxes, » dit-elle lentement. « Ce serait plus utile si on était sûr que c'est bien lui qui a écrit cette lettre. »

« Pourquoi est ce que c'est important de savoir de qui il s'agit ? » demanda Ron.

« Parce que comme ça nous pourrons savoir plus facilement ce qu'il a pu faire du véritable Horcrux, » répondit Hermione.

« C'était lui, » dit calmement Harry.

Hermione le regarda attentivement. « Tu en es certain ? » demanda-t-elle.

« Oui, » répondit Harry sans développer.

« Comment? » demanda sèchement Hermione.

« Je le sais, c'est tout, » dit Harry, d'un ton qui indiquait clairement qu'il ne dirait rien de plus sur le sujet. « Ce qu'on doit découvrir maintenant, c'est ce que Regulus a fait du médaillon. Il pourrait être n'importe où. J'y ai déjà réfléchi, mais pour l'instant je n'ai pas réussi à trouver quoi que ce soit. »

Hermione ouvrit la bouche pour contredire Harry, mais elle la referma sans l'interroger. Ils gardèrent le silence un long moment alors qu'ils réfléchissaient au problème.

« Grimmauld Place, » souffla Hermione.

« Quoi? » demanda Ron, confus. « Je pensais qu'on essayait de découvrir ce que Regulus avait pu faire du Horcrux. »

« C'est ce qu'on faisait. Fait, » dit Hermione avec impatience. « Il vivait toujours dans la maison de ses parents, n'est ce pas ? »

« Oui, » répondit Harry. Il n'était cependant pas certain que Regulus s'y soit rendu, comme Narcissa avait dit qu'il était apparu dans leur cour. Il avait pensé à fouiller Grimmauld Place, mais il lui avait paru peu probable que le médaillon s'y trouve.

« Donc, tu vois, Grimmauld Place serait une cachette logique, » dit Hermione d'un ton excité. « Il y avait tellement de vieilleries dans cette endroit qu'il aurait facilement pu être ignoré. »

« Hermione, on a lancé toutes ces vieilleries dehors, » dit Ron.

« Pas tout, » le contredit Hermione. « Je me souviens d'un médaillon dans le salon – quand on nettoyait. J'ai seulement entendu la description du médaillon de Serpentard, et je n'y ai jamais pensé en relation avec Grimmauld Place avant, mais je me souviens maintenant. »

Harry la regarda d'un air sceptique. « Hermione, Regulus est mort il y a longtemps, ce qui veut dire que le médaillon y aurait été pendant des années. Dumbledore était souvent à Grimmauld Place. Il aurait sûrement remarqué si le médaillon s'y trouvait. »

« Mais Dumbledore ne savait pas que Regulus, ou qui que ce soit, avait découvert le médaillon, » argumenta Hermione. « Pourquoi est ce qu'il l'aurait cherché à Grimmauld Place ? Et puis, combien de temps est ce qu'il passait dans toute autre pièce de la maison que la cuisine ? »

Harry haussa une épaule, sans conviction. « Probablement pas beaucoup, » admit-il.

« Exactement. C'est nous qui avons fait tout le nettoyage, et Dumbledore n'était jamais présent pour ça, » dit Hermione.

Harry et Ron échangèrent des regards sceptiques et Hermione leur lança un regard irrité.

« _Essayez_ de vous souvenir, au moins, » dit-elle d'un ton brusque. « On nettoyait cette grande armoire en verre, et sur une des étagères il y avait un médaillon. Certains d'entre nous ont essayé de l'ouvrir, mais on n'a pas pu, et Sirius a fini par le lancer dans le sac poubelle. »

Harry et Ron froncèrent les sourcils alors qu'ils essayaient de se rappeler. Il y avait eu toutes sortes de vieilles choses étranges. Harry pouvait se rappeler de George se protégeant la main avant de ressortir la poudre à verrue du sac poubelle.

Soudain, Harry se rappela du médaillon. Il ferma les yeux, essayant de revoir plus clairement l'image dans sa tête. C'était le même, il en était sûr. « C'était là, » dit-il d'un ton excité. « Il était à Grimmauld Place. » Son visage se rembrunit. « C'_était_ à Grimmauld Place, » répéta-t-il.

« Sirius a tout jeté, » dit Ron avec découragement.

« Pas tout, » insista Hermione. « Vous ne vous souvenez pas? Kreattur n'arrêtait pas de ressortir des choses du sac poubelle. Et si le médaillon était l'un des objets qu'il avait récupéré? »

Harry écarquilla les yeux. « Kreattur! » appela-t-il.

Kreattur apparut, de mauvaise humeur, devant Harry. « Maître a appelé ? » dit-il, d'une voix pleine de ressentiment.

Harry ne commenta pas l'attitude de Kreattur et expliqua rapidement ce qu'ils cherchaient. Ils furent tous consternés en entendant l'elfe expliquer avec satisfaction qu'il avait sauvé le médaillon, mais l'avait emmené à Lucius la nuit du fiasco au Ministère.

« Merde! » s'exclama rageusement Harry après avoir dit à Kreattur de repartir.

« Je suppose qu'au moins, maintenant, on sait qu'il n'a pas été jeté, » dit Hermione d'un ton misérable. « Et on a au moins une petite idée de l'endroit où il se trouve maintenant. »

« Malfoy, » cracha Ron avec colère. « C'est pas étonnant qu'ils soient impliqués là dedans. C'était déjà eux qui avaient donné le journal à Ginny."

Harry était lui aussi en colère, mais pas tout à fait pour les mêmes raisons. Il ne pensait pas que Narcissa et Draco connaissaient l'existence des Horcruxes, sinon ils lui en auraient parlé. Il l'espérait, du moins. Il allait devoir les interroger, mais il avait le pressentiment que Lucius était celui qui détenait la réponse, et Lucius était à Azkaban.

« Merde! » s'exclama de nouveau Harry, en donnant un coup de pied rageur à l'un des bureaux.

« Harry, arrête ça! » dit Hermione, regardant le brun avec anxiété. Elle semblait toujours devenir un peu nerveuse quand il était en colère.

« Qu'est ce qu'on va faire? » demanda Ron. « Ce n'est pas comme si on pouvait tout simplement entrer dans le Manoir Malfoy et commencer à le fouiller. »

Hermione écarquilla les yeux et regarda Harry avec inquiétude.

« Ne t'inquiète pas, je ne compte pas le faire, » ricana Harry. Ron et Hermione ne savait même pas que l'endroit était rempli de Mangemorts, et que peut être Voldemort lui-même s'y trouvait, et ils semblaient quand même paniqués à cette idée.

Hermione sembla rassurée, mais quand même irritée du ton employé par Harry. « Je ne sais pas ce qu'on va faire, » admit-elle.

Harry savait ce que _lui_ allait faire. Il allait devoir parler aux Malfoy. Mais il avait aussi pensé à autre chose, quand Ron avait mentionné le journal. Et le moment semblait bien choisi pour changer le sujet.

« Hermione, est ce que tu as pensé à la façon dont on pourrait détruire les Horcruxes une fois qu'on les aurait trouvé ? » demanda-t-il.

« Je ne suis sûre de rien, » dit-elle en soupirant. « Je me sentirai mieux si Dumbledore t'avait dit comment il avait détruit la bague. C'est comme si il souhaitait juste que tu les trouves, pas que tu les détruises. Pourquoi est-ce qu'il ne t'a pas dit ce qu'il faut faire après ? » demanda-t-elle, regrettant le manque d'informations.

« J'en ai détruit un moi aussi, » dit Harry pensivement. « J'ai détruit le journal. » Il pencha la tête en regardant Hermione. « Je me demandai si tu pourrais faire des recherches sur les basiliques et leur venin ? »

Hermione fronça les sourcils. « Je peux, mais où est ce que tu pourrais trouver un autre Basilique ? »

« Pourquoi est ce que j'aurai besoin d'en trouver un autre, quand je sais où est le premier ? » demanda-t-il.

« Ça fait des années, Harry, » dit Hermione. « Il ne te servira à rien, maintenant. »

« Tu peux chercher quand même, s'il te plaît, » demanda Harry, en lui adressant un regard de chien battu.

« Bon, très bien, je le ferai, mais je suis sûre que ça ne servira à rien, » le prévint-elle.

« Appelle ça un pressentiment, » dit Harry en haussant les épaules.

Pourquoi est ce que Voldemort voulait Poudlard à ce point ? Il ne posa pas la question à voix haute, mais, au contraire, la laissa résonner dans son esprit. Il y avait quelque chose, il en était certain.

« Tu ne penses pas y retourner, Harry ? » demanda Ron, interrompant les pensées de son ami.

« Pas pour l'instant, » répondit distraitement Harry. « Il faut d'abord que je parle à Ginny. »

« Tu ne _vas pas_ emmener Ginny là-bas, » lui interdit Ron. « Elle était terrifié. J'irai avec toi. »

« Elle en connaît plus sur la Chambre, pourtant, » dit calmement Harry.

« Harry, ça ne peut pas être bon pour elle de lui rappeler ces souvenirs, » dit Hermione d'un ton inquiet.

Harry ne répondit pas, préférant éviter de se disputer avec eux.

« Donc, tout ce que nous avons, c'est une visite dans la Chambre pour rechercher un moyen éventuel de détruire des Horcruxes que nous n'avons même pas ? » clarifia Ron.

Harry éclata de rire. « Dit comme ça, ça paraît sans espoir. »

Hermione le scruta un moment. « Est ce que tu vois quelque chose dans tout ça que nous ignorons ? » demanda-t-elle d'un ton suspicieux.

Harry haussa les épaules sans répondre.

« Harry, » dit-elle d'un ton menaçant.

« Tout ce que j'ai, ce sont des vagues idées et des soupçons pour le moment, » dit Harry, en essayant de rester calme. « Je n'ai rien de concret à te dire. »

« Si tu ne nous en parles pas, alors on ne peut pas aider, » dit Hermione.

Harry lui lança un regard noir, perdant rapidement le contrôle de son tempérament. « J'ai déjà dit que j'avais besoin de parler à Ginny, mais vous refusez tous les deux, en disant que je ne devrais pas le faire, » dit-il. Il referma la bouche avant d'ajouter quoi que ce soit.

Hermione et Ron semblèrent deviner ses pensées, cependant, car ils se figèrent tous les deux. Harry avait essayé de les prévenir pour Malfoy pendant toute l'année, mais ils ne l'avaient pas écouté. Il y avait des raisons si Harry ne leur révélait pas tous ses secrets. Et cela avait bien plus à voir avec leur manque de confiance en lui, qu'avec un manque de confiance de Harry envers eux.

Harry, frustré, se passa une main dans les cheveux. « Je dois y aller, » dit-il soudainement.

« Harry, reste, » demanda Hermione. « On va trouver une solution à tout ça. »

Il se retourna vers elle, alors qu'il était déjà presque arrivé à la porte. « Je sais que vous voulez m'aidez, et vous le faites. Vous allez juste devoir me faire confiance pour le reste, » dit-il avant de sortir de la pièce.

Il fut surpris de trouver Remus qui l'attendait de l'autre côté de la porte.

« Ça ne s'est pas bien passé ? » demanda Remus avec sympathie après avoir vu l'expression sombre de Harry.

« Ils ne sont pas vraiment heureux avec moi, mais on a découvert quelques nouvelles informations, » dit Harry. Il accéléra le pas alors qu'il réfléchissait de nouveau aux Horcruxes. Il devait absolument parler à Draco et Narcissa.

« Harry, où est-ce que tu cours comme ça ? » demanda Remus, qui semblait amusé. « Je n'aurai pas cru que tu serais aussi impatient d'arriver à ta prochaine destination. »

Harry s'arrêta, et regarda Remus avant de se rappeler. Il devait encore aller voir Snape.

Remus fronça les sourcils. « J'ai supposé que c'était là que tu allais, » dit-il.

« Pas avant sept heures, » dit Harry.

« Alors tu as juste assez de temps pour manger, » dit fermement Remus. « On va aux cuisines. »

« Mais, Remus, » protesta Harry. « Je dois... » Il ne finit pas sa phrase. Il ne pouvait pas parler de ce qu'il devait faire.

« Est ce que ça ne peut pas attendre un peu plus longtemps, peu importe ce que c'est ? » demanda Remus. « Tu n'as pas encore eu un repas correct de ta journée. »

« Je suppose que ça peut attendre, » dit Harry à contrecoeur.

Il suivit Remus jusqu'aux cuisine et permit à Dobby et aux autres elfes de maison de leur servir de quoi nourrir un régiment. Décidant qu'il était affamé, Harry mangea avec plaisir.

« Alors, est ce que tu as prévu de me suivre partout maintenant ? » demanda-t-il sur le ton de la conversation entre deux bouchées.

Remus se mit à rire. « Je le ferai si je pensais que ça pouvait aider, mais en fait je n'avais rien d'autre de prévu pour aujourd'hui. »

Presque par habitude, Harry lança un sort de silence autour d'eux. « Tu sais que je ne peux pas t'emmener à Grimmauld Place ? »

« J'en suis conscient, » dit Remus calmement. Il hésita avant de continuer. « Par contre, je souhaiterai que tu transmettes une lettre à Severus. »

« Ah, Remus, pourquoi est ce que tu me demandes de faire ça ? » se plaignit Harry. « Je dois déjà essayer de lui parler des Malfoy. »

« Quel meilleur moment que quand il est déjà irrité envers toi, » dit Remus, légèrement amusé.

Harry le fusilla du regard. « Irrité ? Il est toujours irrité envers moi. Il va être _furieux_ pour ça, » dit-il.

« Tes relations avec lui ne se sont pas du tout améliorées ? » demanda Remus.

« C'est un peu mieux, » dit Harry d'un ton sarcastique. « Mais _mieux_ qu'avant laisse toujours beaucoup de place à l'amélioration. »

Il secoua la tête face au regard apitoyé de Remus. « Peu importe. On s'entend mieux, vraiment. C'est juste que je n'ai pas vraiment hâte de lui parler de toi ou des Malfoy. »

---

Harry entra prudemment dans Grimmauld Place un peu plus tard, conscient qu'il avait quelques minutes de retard, et ne sachant pas à quoi s'attendre. Il trouva Snape dans la cuisine, qui sirotait calmement une tasse de thé, et lisait un livre qu'il posa de côté quand Harry entra.

« Savez vous seulement ce que cela signifie d'arriver à l'heure, Potter ? » demanda Snape avec curiosité.

Harry éclata de rire, et se détendit. « Je suis tiraillé dans toutes les directions, et tout le monde m'attend pour me questionner. J'ai déjà de la chance qu'on me laisse partir, alors de là à arriver à l'heure... »

Pour se donner quelque chose à faire, Harry prit une tasse et se versa un peu de thé avant de s'asseoir face à Snape. « Vous semblez aller mieux, » dit-il avec prudence.

Snape hocha la tête. « Je crois que je vous dois des remerciements, » dit-il d'un ton sec.

Harry, mal à l'aise, haussa les épaules. « Vous auriez fait la même chose pour moi, » dit-il.

Snape n'ajouta aucun commentaire, et choisit de dévier la conversation pour parler des événements de la nuit précédente. Il commença à interroger Harry sur la bataille et ce dernier répondit, prenant soin à ne pas mentionner Draco.

Il fut surpris, mais soulagé, quand Snape ne réagit pas mal au fait que Harry ait utilisé le sort de guérison et l'ait enseigné à d'autres. C'était encore une chose que Snape semblait avoir anticipé.

Les choses se passaient plutôt bien, jusqu'à ce que Snape repose sa tasse brusquement sur la table, d'un geste rageur. « Le Lord Noir n'aurait même pas attaqué Pré-au-Lard la nuit dernière si il n'y avait pas eu les Malfoy, » dit-il, en colère.

C'était le moment. Que Harry le veuille ou pas, c'était enfin le moment de révéler la vérité à Snape.

« Voldemort aurait de toutes façons attaqué Pré-au-Lard, tôt ou tard, » affirma Harry. « Vous êtes juste en colère et inquiet parce que vous n'avez pas réussi à les trouver. »

Snape lui lança un regard glacial. « Vous ne savez rien de moi ou des Malfoy, » dit-il avec mépris.

Harry haussa les épaules, se sentant étrangement calme maintenant que le moment était enfin arrivé. Pour être tout à fait honnête, il devait reconnaître qu'il se sentait soulagé.

« Je sais que vous les recherchez depuis qu'ils ont disparu il y a cinq jours, et je sais où ils se trouvent, » dit-il.

Snape, stupéfait, cligna des yeux avant de retrouver son expression impénétrable. « Vous savez où se trouvent les Malfoy ? » demanda-t-il d'une voix dangereusement basse.

« Oui, » dit Harry, qui ne se laissa pas intimider par le ton de Snape, pas plus que par le regard meurtrier qui lui était adressé.

« Potter, je commençais tout juste à penser que vous aviez peut être un cerveau dans votre crâne, » dit Snape.

« Ils ont changé de camp, » rétorqua Harry. « Ils avaient besoin d'un endroit sûr pour se cacher, je leur en ai fourni un. Qu'est ce que vous auriez voulu que je fasse ? »

« Les Malfoy ne changent pas de camp, » dit Snape d'un ton méprisant. « Vous vous êtes simplement mis en danger, une fois de plus. »

Harry roula des yeux. « Je ne suis pas en danger avec eux, » dit-il. « Narcissa est aux petits soins pour moi chaque fois que je sors, et s'inquiète des risques que je prends. Et Draco, et bien, Draco aussi est aux petits soins pour moi, à sa façon. »

Snape le regarda, les yeux vides. Harry se sentit extrêmement satisfait d'avoir réduit l'homme au silence pour une fois.

« Les Malfoy. Aux petits soins. Pour vous. »

« Oui, » dit Harry, qui s'amusait énormément.

Snape secoua la tête. « Emmenez-moi les voir. Maintenant, » ordonna-t-il.

« Vous ne voulez pas que je vous explique tout ça avant? » demanda Harry.

« Oh, vous allez m'expliquer, » dit Snape. « Mais il faut d'abord éliminer tout danger. »

« Ils ne sont pas dangereux, » dit Harry, exaspéré.

« Maintenant! » ordonna Snape.

Harry soupira. « Bien, » dit-il sèchement. « Retrouvez moi dans l'allée derrière la maison des Dursley. »

« Ils sont chez les Dursley ? » s'exclama Snape, qui ne semblait pas pouvoir s'en empêcher. « Une maison moldue ? »

Harry haussa les épaules. « Oui. Je n'ai pas encore pu les amener ici, et personne ne les cherche là-bas. »

Snape ouvrit la bouche, puis la referma en faisant claquer ses mâchoires. Il se retourna sans ajouter un mot, et sortit de la pièce à grands pas.

En soupirant, Harry le suivit, espérant avoir pris la bonne décision.

---

Snape posait sur Harry un regard inquisiteur quand il l'entendit prononcer l'incantation qui lui permettrait de passer les protections de la propriété des Dursley. « Draco m'a appris, » dit tranquillement Harry, répondant à la question silencieuse alors qu'il faisait signe à Snape de le suivre dans la maison.

« Pas maintenant, » dit Harry à sa tante alors qu'elle passait sa tête dans le couloir pour voir qui arrivait. Ses yeux s'écarquillèrent en voyant Snape, et elle disparut de nouveau. Harry pensa que c'était une bonne chose que Oncle Vernon soit occupé à regarder la télé qui hurlait à tue tête dans le salon.

Harry monta les escaliers, suivi par Snape, mais s'arrêta avant d'ouvrir la porte de sa chambre. « Laissez moi juste une minute pour que je prenne la baguette de Draco. Je n'ai pas besoin d'avoir des blessés, » murmura-t-il.

Snape le regarda d'un air suspicieux, mais acquiesça quand même.

« C'est pas trop tôt, il était temps que tu reviennes, Harry, » dit Draco alors que Harry ouvrait la porte.

« Je t'ai manqué ? » demanda Harry d'un ton moqueur alors qu'il entrait dans la chambre. Il laissa délibérément la chambre entrouverte. Même si Draco ou Narcissa le remarquaient, ça n'aurait de toutes façons plus d'importance d'ici une minute.

« Je ne sais jamais dans quel genre d'ennuis tu vas te fourrer quand tu es parti, » dit Draco d'une voix traînante.

« Est ce que tu as eu des problèmes aujourd'hui, Harry ? » demanda Narcissa.

« Euh, juste un peu, » dit Harry. « Mais je pense que ça va aller. » Il s'était avancé jusqu'au lit et il se baissa pour embrasser rapidement Draco. Il se redressa, la baguette de Draco dans la main.

« Hey, » protesta Draco. « Qu'est ce que tu fais avec ma baguette ? »

« J'essaye simplement de t'éviter de faire quoi que ce soit de stupide, » dit Harry, alors qu'il s'éloignait rapidement pour attraper la baguette de Narcissa qui était sur la table de chevet à côté de son lit.

« Harry? » interrogea Narcissa, qui commençait à s'alarmer.

« Tout va bien, » dit rapidement Harry. « Je promets que vous êtes en sécurité. J'ai juste pris vos baguettes pour m'assurer que _tout le monde_ soit en sécurité. »

« Putain, qu'est ce que tu prépares encore, Potter, » aboya Draco.

Harry inspira profondément. « Vous pouvez entrer maintenant, » appela-t-il.

Draco et Narcissa tournèrent leurs têtes vers la porte, et virent Snape entrer dans la pièce.

Harry regarda Draco, et le vit blanchir.

« Draco, tout va bien, » se dépêcha-t-il de lui assurer.

« Potter, c'est un putain de Mangemort ! » s'exclama Draco, sans lâcher Snape du regard. « Vu le nombre de fois où je te l'ai répété, je pensais que tu avais fini par le comprendre. »

« Toi et ta mère aussi, » lui fit remarquer Harry. « J'ai pensé qu'il n'y avait pas assez de Mangemorts dans ma chambre, alors je me suis dit que j'allais en inviter un autre, » ajouta-t-il, sarcastique.

Narcissa regardait Snape avec peur, alors que celui-ci regardait Harry et Draco curieusement. Harry le remarqua, mais il était trop occupé avec Draco pour s'occuper des deux autres.

« Donne moi ma baguette, Potter, » siffla Draco.

« Non, » dit fermement Harry. « Pas tant que je ne serai pas certain que tu ne lui lanceras aucun sort. »

Draco se décida enfin à regarder Harry. « Est ce que tu protèges _Snape_ ? » demanda-t-il d'un ton incrédule.

Harry grimaça. « Euh, je ne pense pas vraiment qu'il ait besoin d'être protégé, » dit-il. « Je protège plutôt le reste d'entre nous. Ça ne pourrait qu'aboutir à une catastrophe si tu décidais d'essayer de te battre avec ton parrain ici. »

Narcissa sembla se remettre un peu du choc. « Severus, tu peux t'asseoir si tu veux, » dit-elle aimablement, en indiquant l'autre chaise. « Ils devraient avoir fini de se disputer d'ici une ou deux minutes, et on pourra alors discuter de ce qui se passe exactement. »

Snape haussa un sourcil, mais décida d'accepter la chaise et s'assit face à elle.

« Mère ! » s'exclama Draco. « Comment est ce que tu peux lui proposer de s'asseoir ? »

« Il est venu ici en tant qu'invité de Harry, » dit calmement Narcissa, malgré son expression anxieuse. « Je suppose que Harry a une bonne raison pour l'avoir invité, et j'ai confiance en son jugement. »

Draco en resta bouche bée, puis se retourna vers Harry. « Qu'est ce que tu as fait à ma mère, putain ? » demanda-t-il, furieux.

Harry roula des yeux. « Je ne lui ai rien fait, et tu le sais, » dit-il. « Elle semble juste avoir ces bonnes manières, même dans des situations bizarres. Tu sais, des manières – ce que tu m'accuse toujours de ne pas avoir. »

Draco devenait de plus en plus nerveux, et Harry commençait à réellement s'inquiéter. « Draco, calme-toi, que je puisse expliquer, » demanda-t-il d'un ton suppliant.

« Je ne veux pas me calmer! » cria Draco. « Tu as amené Snape ici. Il veut te tuer, espèce de crétin ! »

« Non, il ne le veut pas, » rétorqua Harry. « Et si tu me laisser expliquer, tu le saurais. »

« Il t'a jeté un sort, » dit Draco. « Il t'a fait quelque chose. Tu sais qu'il en est capable. »

Harry siffla doucement, et Draco cria soudainement avant de secouer sa main, pour essayer de faire disparaître la douleur.

« Je déteste quand tu fais ça, » dit Draco, en le fusillant du regard.

« Alors calme toi, » rétorqua Harry. « Tu deviens hystérique. »

« Je ne _suis pas_ hystérique, » dit Draco d'un ton hautain.

Harry lança un regard à Narcissa et elle hocha la tête. Harry lui lança les baguettes qu'il tenait toujours, puis s'approcha de Draco, pas à pas. « Tu me fais confiance ? » demanda-t-il calmement.

Draco le fusilla du regard pendant encore quelques secondes avant de se calmer et d'embrasser Harry rapidement, passionnément. « Oui, » dit-il en se reculant. « Mais je te déteste quand même. »

Harry sourit. « Très bien, maintenant assis toi avec moi et écoute ton parrain, » dit-il.

« J'espère que tu sais ce que tu fais, Potter, » marmonna Draco. Il s'assit au bord du lit de Harry, le dos raide. Harry s'étala confortablement sur tout le reste du lit.

« C'était instructif... perturbant, mais instructif, » dit Snape d'un ton méprisant.

« J'aurai pu vous prévenir, » rétorqua Harry. « Mais vous n'étiez pas plus décidé à écouter mes explications que Draco. »

« Vous feriez mieux de commencer à expliquer maintenant, Potter, » ordonna froidement Snape.

Harry haussa les épaules. « Il y a des raisons pour lesquelles je n'ai rien dit jusque là. Qu'est ce que vous voulez que j'explique, exactement ? » demanda-t-il.

Le regard de Snape passa de Draco à Narcissa. « Qu'est ce que vous leur avez dit? » demanda-t-il sèchement.

« Ils ne savent rien pour l'instant, » dit Harry.

« Rien ? » demanda Snape, en haussant un sourcil.

« Rien à votre sujet, » clarifia Harry. « Mais ils ont bien deviné que vous vous êtes inquiété pour eux à en être malade, » ajouta-t-il. Il sourit en voyant Snape se renfrogner. Harry haussa les épaules, absolument pas désolé.

Personne ne semblait vouloir parler, alors Harry continua. « Ecoutez, tous les trois êtes dans le même camp – le camp qui ne _souhaite pas_ voir Voldemort gagner. Maintenant, étant donné que vous vous appréciez tous les trois, et que vous êtes plus ou moins une famille, ça devrait être beaucoup plus facile pour tout le monde maintenant que êtes tous au courant. Je suis un peu en-dehors de ce cercle familial, mais ça va certainement rendre ma vie bien plus facile. J'ai suffisamment de secrets comme ça, et j'en ai plus qu'assez d'essayer de faire le lien entre vous. »

Il fit une pause et contempla la pièce surchargée. « En plus, si tous les trois vous pouviez vous rendre compte que vous pouvez vous faire confiance, alors ceux d'entre nous qui vivent dans cette pièce pourront enfin déménager. Bizarrement, je commence déjà à en avoir assez de dormir avec mon petit ami alors que sa mère est dans la pièce, » dit-il.

Draco éclata de rire, et Narcissa sembla elle aussi amusée. Snape réussit à paraître à la fois perplexe et dégoûté face à cette information.

« Je ne suis pas certain de vouloir savoir comment cette situation a pu arriver, » dit Snape.

Harry haussa les épaules. « J'en suis pas certain moi-même, alors je ne pourrai pas expliquer, » dit-il. Il regarda Draco. « Mais on peut expliquer comment on en est venu à cohabiter au départ. » Il donna un coup de coude à l'autre garçon. « Montre que tu as quelques manières, et fais les présentations. »

Draco le fusilla du regard. « Elle dort, » dit-il sèchement.

« Qui dort ? » demanda Snape d'un ton suspicieux.

« On se calme, » dit Harry à Snape, en roulant les yeux. « Allez voir dans le berceau. »

Snape lui lança un regard noir, mais suivit la suggestion de Harry. Narcissa se leva aussi et ils regardèrent dans le berceau. « Severus, je te présente Victoria Analissa Malfoy. C'est la fille de Draco, » dit-elle doucement.

* * *

RAR :

Criket : merci pour ta review ! Par contre, si tu veux améliorer ton anglais, tu peux essayer de lire des fics en anglais (ça marche vraiment, je peux fournir plusieurs témoignages, par contre je conseille de commencer par des petits OS, c'est plus facile au début !)

Morphyre : partie hp de ste mangouste ? hp comme dans Harry Potter, peut être…

Luminalsl : pour les moments pop corn, et bien, tu as déjà la réaction de Severus, ça devrait suffire pour le moment ? Mais rassure toi, il y en aura plein d'autres un peu plus tard…

Lilyp : voilà le moment que tu attendais ! Alors, qu'en as-tu pensé ?

Akira : merci pour ta review ! Malheureusement, je dois avouer que si cette fanfic est géniale, je n'en suis que la modeste traductrice… Mais ça prouve qu'au moins, j'ai bon goût pour choisir les fics !

Camille : j'aime bien aussi la personnalité de Remus dans cette fic. En même temps, c'est un peu normal qu'il se comporte comme ça avec Harry, après tout, c'est le fils d'un de ses meilleurs amis, et il est le dernier Maraudeur à pouvoir veiller sur lui… Par contre, attends un peu avant de plaindre Snape, il est encore suffisamment en forme pour s'énerver contre Harry !

Adenoïde : c'est vrai, Harry et Draco se rapprochent tout doucement (même si par moment, ils peuvent encore se disputer !) Et si Harry fait beaucoup pour les autres, il a aussi la chance d'être bien entouré, et sa rend sa tâche un peu moins difficile.

Saisei : merci pour ta review, je vois que tu avais apprécié le chapitre précédent ! Et celui-ci ?


	23. Chapter 23

Disclaimer : rien ne m'appartient! Ni les personnages, ni l'histoire (je ne fais que traduire)

Note de la traductrice : J'espère que vous avez tous passé un Joyeux Noël, et je vous offre un nouveau chapitre en attendant la nouvelle année !

Bonne lecture !

* * *

Chapitre Vingt-trois

Snape contempla le bébé endormi pendant un long moment, puis se retourna vers Draco et Harry. « Draco, est ce que c'est ta fille ? » demanda-t-il d'un ton brusque.

« Oui, » répondit Draco avec fierté.

Snape posa un regard assassin sur Harry. « Vous m'avez dit que l'enfant était à vous. Que son nom était Victoria Potter, » dit-il froidement.

Harry haussa les épaules. « J'ai des papiers officiels qui disent que c'est son nom, » dit-il. « Mais je n'ai jamais dit qu'elle était ma fille. »

« C'est ce que vous m'avez dit, Potter, » gronda Snape d'une voix menaçante.

« Non, c'est faux, » le contredit Harry. « Vous m'avez demandé si c'était une enfant illégitime et j'ai répondu que oui. J'ai simplement oublié de corriger votre impression qu'il s'agissait de _ma_ fille illégitime. »

Snape fronça les sourcils et regarda de nouveau dans le berceau. « C'est une enfant Malfoy, » murmura-t-il.

« En effet, Severus, » dit doucement Narcissa. « Et c'est la principale raison pour laquelle nous sommes ici. » Elle fit signe à Severus de se rasseoir alors qu'elle continuait de parler, tout en s'asseyant elle même. « Draco n'était pas au courant qu'il avait une fille avant son retour de Poudlard. Quand il a appris qu'elle était en danger, il a réussi à la sauver. »

« Cette nuit-là, » dit lentement Snape, comprenant. « Ce raid pour lequel tu t'es porté volontaire, » dit-il à Draco.

Celui-ci hocha la tête. « Je n'ai rien pu faire pour sauver le reste de sa famille, mais j'ai pu sortir Victoria de là. »

« Et tu l'as emmenée à Potter? » demanda Snape d'un ton incrédule.

« C'était l'endroit le plus sûr auquel j'ai pensé, » dit Draco, sur la défensive. « Qu'est ce que j'étais censé faire ? »

Draco et Narcissa continuèrent d'expliquer la suite d'événements qui avaient conduit à la situation présente. De temps en temps, l'un d'entre eux lançaient un regard interrogateur à Harry, mais celui-ci leur faisait signe de continuer, qu'ils pouvaient tout raconter à Snape. Harry recevait également quelques regards inquisiteurs de la part de Snape.

Ils le questionnèrent tous quand ils en arrivèrent aux événements de cette première bataille. Harry commençait à avoir une migraine alors qu'ils essayaient de déterminer qui savait quoi, et qui était où à quel moment. Et rien de tout cela n'était nouveau pour lui. Il commençait sérieusement à se fatiguer de revivre les événements de la nuit où il avait protégé Draco des deux camps opposés de la guerre.

« Pourquoi est ce que tout le monde s'intéresse toujours à cette nuit là? » demanda-t-il. « D'abord Draco, après Narcissa, et maintenant Snape. J'ai juste fait ce que j'avais à faire. »

Snape se pinça l'arête du nez, tout en baissant la tête.

« Il est incroyable, n'est ce pas, Severus, » dit doucement Narcissa.

Snape regarda Narcissa, puis Harry, qui se sentait incroyablement mal à l'aise.

« Potter, je me souviens parfaitement vous avoir interdit de vous trouver à proximité de cette bataille, » dit Snape d'un ton calme.

Harry haussa les épaules. « Il fallait que je sois là, au cas où il y aurait eu un problème, » dit-il.

« Et vous deviez être là pour sauver Draco, » fit remarquer Snape.

Draco fronça les sourcils, mais Harry hocha la tête. « Il n'est pas vraiment doué, comme mangemort, » dit-il.

« En effet, » dit Snape. Il regarda Draco. « Tu peux continuer. »

Draco se renfrogna, mais recommença à expliquer tout ce qui s'était passé. Narcissa raconta certaines parties de l'histoire, mais Harry resta le plus possible en dehors de tout ça. En fait, il s'allongea sur le ventre et posa sa tête sur ses bras croisés. Les trois autres n'étaient pas encore certains de la situation, mais lui si.

Il était fatigué. Il réalisa qu'il aurait dû se douter que cette nuit allait encore être longue. Il espérait qu'ils finiraient par tous se faire confiance, et qu'ils pourraient enfin déménager à Grimmauld Place. Il était fatigué de devoir gérer les Dursley et de vivre tous ensemble dans cette petite pièce. Il était fatigué de devoir garder des secrets entre Snape et les Malfoy, quand il ne devrait pas avoir à le faire. En fait, il était fatigué des secrets. C'était ridicule, après tout, ils étaient tous dans le même camp.

Il se demanda de nouveau si il ne pourrait pas parler des Horcruxes à Severus. Il savait qu'il valait sans doute mieux ne pas en parler à Draco et Narcissa. Mais Snape. Pourquoi est ce que Dumbledore ne lui avait rien dit ?

Si ils réussissaient à régler ce problème, alors il pourrait au moins parler du médaillon aux Malfoy. Il espérait sincèrement que l'un d'eux saurait où il se trouvait. Il n'était pas certain de ce qu'il allait bien pouvoir faire si ils n'étaient au courant de rien.

« Potter ! »

« Quoi ? » demanda Harry d'un ton irritable.

Draco roula des yeux. « Je ne sais pas comment tu fais pour rester concentré en plein milieu d'une crise, » marmonna-t-il.

« Ce n'est pas une crise, » rétorqua Harry.

« Les garçons, » les réprimanda gentiment Narcissa.

Harry roula des yeux alors que Draco affichait un regard boudeur.

Snape haussa un sourcil interrogatif, regardant les deux garçons avec incrédulité.

« Ils ont une relation intéressante, n'est ce pas? » dit Narcissa d'un ton amusé.

« Ça paraît impossible, » marmonna Snape.

« Ils grandissent, » dit doucement Narcissa, mais on pouvait entendre dans sa voix la fierté qu'elle ressentait. « Ils deviennent deux jeunes hommes forts prenant des décisions difficiles, et faisant les bons choix, je pense. »

Narcissa détacha son regard des garçons pour se tourner vers Snape. « J'ai dit plus tôt que Victoria était la raison pour laquelle Draco et moi sommes ici, » dit-elle. « Mais ce n'est pas tout à fait vrai. Nous sommes ici à cause de Harry. »

Snape jeta un rapide coup d'oeil à Harry, mais se retourna rapidement vers Narcissa.

« C'est à cause de qui il est et des choix qu'il a fait, » continua-t-elle doucement. « Il a choisi d'accueillir Victoria. Il a choisi d'attendre que Draco lui donne des explications, plutôt que d'appeler les Aurors. Il a choisi d'aider Draco, tout en sachant qu'il était toujours dans le camp opposé, du moins au début. Harry a fait beaucoup. »

« Il vous a forcé à choisir un camp à cause de Victoria, » dit Snape, mais sa voix semblait mettre en doute ses propres mots. Il s'agissait plus d'une question que d'une accusation.

« Non, » dit Narcissa, en secouant la tête pour souligner ses paroles. « Harry fait ses propres choix, et nous a encouragé à faire de même. En fait, il était assez insistant quand il a dit que nous devions rester avec le Lord Noir si on le souhaitait. Il savait quels risques nous prenions en quittant le service du Lord Noir, et pas une seule fois n'a tenté de forcer notre décision. »

« Il semblerait que Potter ait réussi à accomplir une chose que j'ai passé des années à essayer de trouver comment faire, » dit Snape, sans amertume.

Harry prit la parole, refusant de laisser cette impression à Snape. « Non, je n'ai rien fait, » dit-il. « Peu importe qui j'étais. C'est Victoria qui a fait la différence. »

« Elle a été le déclencheur, » dit Snape.

« Je suppose, » dit Harry.

Snape hocha la tête pensivement.

Harry se redressa et attrapa son sac à dos qui était toujours au pied du lit, là où il l'avait laissé tomber, et en sortit plusieurs parchemins. Il se dit qu'il ferait aussi bien de transmettre à Snape la lettre de Remus pendant que le sorcier était plus ou moins calme.

« Qu'est ce que c'est? » demanda Draco, curieux.

Harry lui tendit le parchemin que Hermione lui avait donné. « C'est mon article que je suis censé relire. » Draco sembla intéressé, et commença immédiatement à le lire.

« C'est une lettre qu'on m'a demandé de vous donner, » dit Harry d'un ton égal, tendant le parchemin scellé à Snape.

« Une lettre pour moi, » répéta Snape.

« Remus a deviné la nuit dernière que je savais où vous étiez, » admit rapidement Harry. « Aujourd'hui il m'a demandé de vous donner ça. »

Les yeux de Snape prirent une lueur dangereuse. « Vous avez parlé à Lupin? » gronda-t-il.

« C'est un homme bien, Severus, » intervint Narcissa d'une voix calme.

Snape la regarda brièvement avant de poser de nouveau un regard menaçant sur Harry. « Vous avez parlé des Malfoy à Lupin ? » demanda-t-il.

« Oui, mais j'avais la permission de Draco, » répondit Harry.

Draco ricana doucement, ce qui attira l'attention de Snape.

« Tu n'étais pas d'accord ? » demanda Snape, qui avait un regard suspicieux.

Draco et Harry échangèrent un regard. Draco attrapa la baguette de Harry, et lança un Sort de Silence. Aucun d'eux ne remarqua Snape désactiver le sort subrepticement.

« Est ce que tu es certain de pouvoir faire confiance à Severus? » demanda Draco. « C'est une chose qu'il soit au courant pour moi et Maman, après tout il nous a toujours protégé. Je ne pense pas vraiment qu'il nous trahirait auprès du Lord Noir. Mais lui parler de Lupin te met plus en danger, n'est ce pas ? Je ne pense pas que tu devrais lui parler d'aucune de tes activités. J'ai bien compris que tu es persuadé qu'il est de ton côté, mais je ne comprends pas _comment_ tu peux croire ça. »

Harry pencha la tête curieusement. C'était étrange de voir Draco s'inquiéter pour lui comme ça. Il y avait une sorte d'inversion des rôles assez étrange, Harry faisant confiance à Snape, et Draco essayant de convaincre Harry de rester loin de lui.

« Draco, ça ne va sans doute pas te plaire, mais j'ai l'impression que je peux avoir plus confiance en Snape qu'en toi en ce qui concerne cette guerre, » dit-il lentement, se raidissant en prévision de la colère dont il était certain qu'elle allait venir.

Le visage de Draco se crispa visiblement. « Tu penses qu'il a été de ton côté tout du long, alors que moi je viens juste de changer de camp, » dit-il d'un ton sec.

Harry acquiesça, mais se dépêcha de le rassurer. « Je te fais confiance. C'est juste... » Il regarda Draco d'un air désemparé.

Draco lui adressa un sourire triste, pas particulièrement plaisant. « Je sais que tu me fais confiance, Harry, » dit-il. « Je ne serai pas ici sinon. »

« Draco, » dit Harry, le suppliant de comprendre.

« C'est juste que je ne pense pas que tu devrais lui faire confiance, à _lui_. Comment est ce que tu peux avoir confiance en Severus alors qu'il t'a toujours traité aussi mal? » s'énerva Draco. « C'est un Mangemort, et je l'ai écouté alors qu'il parlait de toutes les façons dont il pourrait te tuer. »

Harry se contenta d'adresser un regard insistant à Draco, jusqu'à ce que celui-ci hausse les épaules impatiemment. « Je sais que ça pourrait aussi bien me décrire, » dit-il d'un ton irritable. « Mais c'est de Severus dont on parle. Tu ne le connais pas comme moi je le connais. Il est _vraiment_ dangereux, Harry. »

« J'ai confiance en lui, Draco, » dit Harry.

« Je ne fais confiance à personne d'autre que toi, » rétorqua Draco. « Je ne fais même pas confiance à ma mère autant qu'à toi. C'est _dangereux_ de faire confiance. »

Harry prit le visage de Draco dans ses mains, et se rapprocha presque jusqu'à le toucher. « Tu as confiance en moi, alors j'ai besoin que tu acceptes cette situation, même si tu te méfies de lui. Ce n'est pas facile pour moi, non plus, mais si j'avais eu le moindre doute à propos de Snape, je ne lui aurai jamais dit où vous étiez. »

« Harry, » dit Draco, d'un ton suppliant, comme le brun un peu plus tôt.

« Draco, j'ai besoin de lui, » dit Harry d'une voix ferme. Le visage de Draco se crispa sous la colère, et il essaya de reculer, mais Harry ne le lui permit pas. « Tu me soutiens et j'ai besoin de toi aussi, » dit-il, le regard plongé dans les yeux orageux de Draco. « Mais Snape est l'allié le plus puissant que j'aie dans cette guerre. »

« Il a tué Dumbledore, » dit Draco d'un ton colérique, osant aborder ce sujet dans l'espoir de convaincre Harry. « Qu'est ce qui te fait croire qu'il ne te tuera pas quand ça l'arrangera ? »

L'expression de Harry se rembrunit, et il laissa tomber ses mains, mais sa voix ne faiblit pas quand il parla. « Ça ne _l'arrangeait_ pas de tuer Dumbledore, » dit-il froidement. « C'était juste quelque chose qu'il a malheureusement été obligé de faire. Il était simplement un pion dans les événements de cette nuit, qui a obéi aux ordres qui lui avaient été donnés – par Voldemort, par _ta_ mère, et par Dumbledore lui-même. Il n'est même pas au courant de tous les événements qui entourent la mort de Dumbledore. Il n'a même pas vraiment tué Dumbledore, si on y réfléchit. »

« Mais on l'a vu, tous les deux, » dit faiblement Draco, regardant Harry avec une expression de peur et d'admiration mêlées.

« Les apparences peuvent être trompeuses. Snape a accompli un acte de miséricorde tout en nous protégeant, » dit Harry d'un ton dur. « Je _sais_ ce qui s'est passé cette nuit-là, Draco. Pendant que tu étais occupé à conduire des Mangemorts dans l'école, j'étais avec Dumbledore loin du château. Je ne l'ai pas compris sur le moment, mais je l'ai regardé sacrifier sa vie. Merlin, je n'ai pas seulement regardé, il m'a carrément ordonné d'aider, » dit-il d'un ton amer.

« Tu veux connaître la vérité, Draco ? » demanda-t-il sans attendre de réponse. « J'ai regardé Dumbledore mourir deux fois, cette nuit. Il avait déjà abandonné sa vie pour la cause avant même qu'on ne soit revenus à Poudlard. »

Il fit une pause, le défiant du regard. « Tu veux savoir pourquoi je sais que Snape ne me tuera pas quand ça l'_arrangera _? »

« Non, Harry, » dit Draco d'une voix suppliante. « Arrête. »

Harry continua néanmoins. « La mort de Dumbledore était un sacrifice immense pour l'Ordre, mais me tuer signifierait la _fin_ de tout espoir, et le véritable début du règne de Voldemort sur les mondes magiques et moldus. »

« Snape peut me détester autant qu'il veut, mais il ne me tuera pas, quelles que soient les circonstances. Il _va_ m'aider à vaincre Voldemort, » dit Harry, avec une détermination froide.

Draco déglutit péniblement, quittant Harry du regard pour jeter un coup d'oeil à Snape. Harry se tourna lui aussi vers le sorcier, et réalisa que Snape le regardait d'un air choqué. Un coup d'œil lui montra que Narcissa avait elle aussi une expression stupéfaite. Il comprit qu'ils avaient tout entendu, et lança un regard courroucé à Snape.

Ce dernier avait déjà retrouvé une expression impassible. Il fit un mouvement de baguette pour annuler totalement le Sort de Silence que Draco avait lancé. « Il faudra que je vous apprenne à tous les deux de meilleurs sorts de Silence, ainsi que mon sort qui permet d'annuler la plupart des Sorts de Silence, » dit-il calmement. Ses mots ne correspondaient pas au regard évaluateur qu'il posait sur Harry.

Harry releva le menton, et se retourna vers Draco. « Tu veux parler de Dumbledore? » dit-il, sentant une froide colère l'envahir, tout en gardant les idées étonnamment claires. « Je commence à comprendre cet homme agaçant de mieux en mieux. J'ai besoin de tous mes alliés, et ce serait un putain d'avantage si vous pouviez tous vous entendre et vous faire confiance. Si tous mes alliés n'étaient pas opposés, je pourrais passer plus de temps à m'occuper de ce qui compte vraiment, » dit-il froidement.

« Je vous fais confiance à tous les trois, et je fais confiance à Remus, » dit-il, leur adressant à tous un regard courroucé, alors qu'il se levait et se dirigeait vers la porte. « Démerdez vous avec ça. »

« Ne vous enfuyez pas maintenant, Potter, » dit Snape d'un ton méprisant.

« Je ne m'enfuis pas, » dit furieusement Harry. « Je sors d'ici avant de faire quelque chose que je regretterai. »

« Calmez vous, » ordonna Snape, fermant la porte d'un mouvement de baguette.

« J'ai des nouvelles pistes que je dois explorer, » gronda Harry. « Je ne vais pas pouvoir interroger Draco et Narcissa comme je voudrais ce soir, alors je ferai aussi bien d'aller parler à Ginny. »

« Ginny! » s'exclama Draco.

Les narines de Harry frémirent alors qu'il fermait les yeux et essayait de retrouver le contrôle de lui-même, sans savoir quand il avait bien pu le perdre.

« Laissez. Moi. Sortir. »

Il entendit Narcissa prononcer un sort, et Harry attrapa la poignée, ouvrant violemment la porte et la claquant bruyamment derrière lui.

« Toi! Qu'est ce que c'est que tout ce raffut? » Beugla Vernon du salon, alors que Harry dévalait les escaliers.

Harry grinça des dents et l'ignora. Il sortit par la porte d'entrée avant même que son oncle n'ait eu le temps d'arriver dans le couloir.

Furieux contre tous, et réalisant qu'il avait sa baguette, mais aucune de ses capes d'invisibilité, Harry transplana à l'appartement des jumeaux sur le Chemin de Traverse. Il grimpa les escaliers rapidement et tambourina à la porte.

Fred ouvrit brusquement la porte. « Qu'est ce qui ne va pas? » demanda-t-il immédiatement, jetant prudemment un regard sur les alentours.

Harry fronça les sourcils, et entra. « Tout va bien, mis à part le fait que je vis avec des gens qui réussissent à me prendre la tête comme c'est pas possible, » dit-il sèchement.

« Ah, » dit Fred en fermant la porte calmement. « Alors, que pouvons nous faire pour toi au beau milieu de cette agréable nuit? » demanda-t-il d'un ton plaisant.

Harry finit par regarder Fred et George et fut momentanément distrait, se demandant comment il avait fait pour ne pas le remarquer à la seconde même où Fred avait ouvert la porte. « Vous êtes, euh, brillants, tous les deux, » dit-il.

Fred et George lui adressèrent deux sourires radieux. Ils portaient des pyjama vert et jaune fluo. « Merci, » dirent-ils en chœur.

« Vous réussissez à _dormir_ en portant ça? » demanda Harry d'un ton curieux. Ils hochèrent la tête, mais n'eurent pas le temps de répondre verbalement, car Harry secoua la tête, remarquant finalement le commentaire de Fred. « Peu importe. Qu'est ce que tu veux dire, 'milieu de la nuit' ? »

« Il est presque minuit, » dit joyeusement George.

« Merde! » jura Harry. « Je suppose qu'il hors de question que vous me fassiez rentrer discrètement pour que je discute avec Ginny, alors. »

Les jumeaux échangèrent un regard, les sourcils haussés. Harry les vit et roula des yeux. « C'est pas ce que vous croyez, » rétorqua-t-il. « J'ai juste besoin de parler de quelque chose à Ginny, et Ron et Hermione ne me laisseront pas l'approcher. »

« Ron et Hermione ? Ou Malfoy ? » demanda Fred d'un ton plein de sous-entendus.

« Oh, je suis certain qu'il s'est fait de fausses idées, » dit Harry avec colère. « Mais Ron et Hermione sont le vrai problème. Ils refusent que j'implique Ginny dans quoi que ce soit. »

« Mais c'est important, » dit George, d'un ton interrogatif.

« Oui, » dit Harry. « Peut être, » se reprit-il après un moment. Il faisait confiance aux jumeaux, mais ne voulait vraiment pas leur expliquer qu'il souhaitait parler à Ginny de la Chambre des Secrets. Aucun des Weasley n'appréciait particulièrement le sujet.

Harry se massa les tempes, essayant de faire disparaître les coups de marteau qui s'étaient déclenchés dans sa tête. Il ne savait pas comment Dumbledore avait géré tout ce stress, mais il savait que lui ne le gérait pas aussi bien.

« Ça va, Harry? » demanda Fred d'un ton qui semblait inquiet.

« Non, » admit Harry, tout en soupirant. « Désolé de vous avoir dérangé, » dit-il, en se dirigeant vers la porte.

George l'arrêta. « Ce ne serait pas correct de notre part si on te faisait partir dans l'état où tu es, » dit-il.

Harry ne souhaitait vraiment pas retourner chez les Dursley pour le moment. « Est-ce que je peux m'allonger un moment sur votre canapé ? » demanda-t-il. « Juste le temps que mon mal de tête se calme un peu. »

« Bien sûr, » dit George, alors que Fred allait dans la cuisine.

Maintenant qu'il n'était plus aussi énervé, Harry s'écroula sur l'un des canapés.

« Tiens, » dit Fred en tendant à Harry une potion anti douleur. Harry l'avala avec reconnaissance et s'allongea jusqu'à ce que cela fasse effet. Tout en regrettant de devoir repartir et affronter les personnes présentes dans sa chambre, Harry s'endormit.

---

Harry se réveilla en se sentant groggy et se demandant pourquoi la potion n'avait pas stoppé l'impression de martèlement dans sa tête.

« Tiens, il n'y a personne, » marmonna Fred d'un ton fatigué après avoir ouvert la porte.

Ne se sentant pas particulièrement alerte, ce ne fut qu'en entendant la voix de Draco que Harry comprit ce qu'il se passait.

« Weasley, il faut que tu ailles chercher Harry, » dit Draco d'une voix inquiète. « Il a dit qu'il allait parler à ta sœur, mais il n'est jamais revenu la nuit dernière. »

« Tu penses qu'il te trompe avec Ginny? » demanda Fred.

« Non, » répondit Draco, et Harry put entendre le mépris dans son ton mêlé à son anxiété. « J'ai besoin de savoir si il est là bas en sécurité, où si il est arrivé quelque chose à ce crétin. »

« Le crétin va bien, » marmonna Harry d'un ton sarcastique.

La tête de Draco apparut soudain au dessus du canapé, regardant Harry avec soulagement. Le soulagement, cependant, se transforma rapidement en colère. « Qu'est ce que tu fais là ? » demanda-t-il.

« Désolé, j'ai dû m'endormir, » marmonna Harry.

« Potter, tu vas finir par me tuer, » grommela Draco, contournant le canapé et poussant les pieds de Harry pour pouvoir s'asseoir.

Harry posa ses pieds sur les cuisses de Draco. Ce dernier les regarda un moment, puis sembla décider qu'il allait l'autoriser. Il caressa les chevilles de Harry tout en le regardant.

Fred et George se laissèrent tomber sur le canapé en face, ne semblant pas plus réveillés que Harry.

Harry ignora le regard inquisiteur de Draco. « Winky, » appela-t-il.

« Oui, Maître Harry, » répondit l'elfe, apparaissant à ses côtés.

« Est ce que tu pourrais, s'il te plaît, informer Narcissa que Draco m'a trouvé et que je vais bien ? » demanda-t-il. « Et apporte aussi un petit déjeuner pour quatre, s'il te plaît. »

Harry ferma les yeux quand elle eut disparu, souhaitant par-dessus tout se rendormir.

« Quel heure il est ? » demanda George d'une voix ensommeillée.

« L'heure où il fait jour, » répondit Fred.

« Désolé, » marmonna Harry. « Je ne pensais pas m'endormir. »

« C'est pas un problème, mon vieux, » dit George.

« Pour nous, » confirma Fred.

Harry grogna alors que Draco ricanait. « C'est seulement un problème pour moi, » marmonna Harry. Les jumeaux décidèrent sagement de ne faire aucun commentaire.

« Draco, est ce que tu as dormi? » demanda Harry d'un ton hésitant.

« Non, » dit rapidement Draco. « J'emballais nos affaires. »

Harry ouvrit soudainement les yeux et regarda Draco d'un air interrogateur. Le blond hocha la tête.

« Et bien, finalement cette nuit a apporté quelque chose de positif, alors, » dit Harry.

« Positif ? » demanda Fred, qui sembla incapable de poser la question à voix haute.

« Oui, positif, » dit Harry. Il ne savait pas trop quoi leur dire de plus, cependant. Draco n'apporta aucune réponse, son regard toujours fixé sur Harry. En soupirant, Harry se tourna vers Fred et George. « On déménage dans un endroit plus sûr que chez les Dursley. »

« Je suppose que c'est positif, alors, » dit lentement George. « Mais, euh, Harry, comment est ce qu'on va te contacter? »

Harry n'en avait pas la moindre idée. Il pouvait contacter tout le monde rapidement, mais personne ne pourrait le trouver.

« Avec des pièces, » dit rapidement Draco.

« Comme les pièces de l'AD? » demanda Fred.

« Oui, Draco connaît le sort, » dit Harry d'un ton sarcastique.

Draco serra la mâchoire, et Harry pouvait presque sentir la tension qu'il irradiait. Il posa les pieds sur le sol, et se tourna jusqu'à ce que sa tête repose sur les genoux de Draco. « Je suis désolé, » dit-il doucement, levant le regard vers Draco, dans une position vulnérable.

Offrir des excuses ne sembla pas apaiser le blond, et Harry soupira alors que Winky réapparaissait dans la pièce. Les jumeaux s'affairèrent pour l'aider à disposer ce qu'elle avait emmené sur la table basse entre les deux canapés, comme leur table à manger était pour le moment recouverte d'objets non identifiés.

Harry fit un mouvement pour se relever, mais Draco l'arrêta. « Harry, je… » Il s'arrêta. Une de ses mains était posé sur le torse de Harry, l'autre lui caressait les cheveux.

« Maître Harry? » demanda Winky, regardant les deux sorciers prudemment alors qu'elle attirait l'attention du brun.

Harry se tourna vers elle et vit qu'elle avait fini de décharger le petit déjeuner. « Qu'est ce qu'il y a, Winky ? » demanda-t-il.

« Winky doit dire à Maître Harry 'huit heures et demie signifie au moins un essai pour être là dans l'heure', » dit-elle, répétant le message tel qu'il lui avait été donné.

Harry sourit malgré lui. « Réponse au message : j'en ai trois, et l'un d'eux ne me laissera pas quitter son champ de vision, mais je ferai de mon mieux. » Il n'avait que trois personnes qui pourraient peut-être l'empêcher de rentrer pour l'heure de rendez-vous que Snape avait fixée.

Elle hocha la tête et les laissa à leur petit déjeuner.

Draco haussa les sourcils. « Qu'est ce que ça voulait dire? » demanda-t-il, sachant de qui devait provenir le message, mais ne comprenant pas les messages bizarres, ni la réaction de Harry.

« Ça veut dire que je ne dois pas avoir trop de problèmes, » répondit Harry, souriant encore alors qu'il se redressait pour s'asseoir. Pas si Snape plaisantait au sujet de son retard.

« Non, ça devrait aller, » confirma Draco, mais il fronçait les sourcils alors qu'il essayait de comprendre les messages. « Alors, ça veut dire huit heures ou neuf heures ? »

Harry se mit à rire. « Je dois y être à huit heures, » dit-il. « D'ailleurs, quelle heure est-il – à part l'heure où il fait jour ? »

Fred sourit. « Il est sept heures maintenant, » dit-il.

Harry regarda Draco attentivement, alors même qu'il se penchait contre lui. « Tu vas bien ? » demanda-t-il doucement.

Au lieu de répondre verbalement, Draco l'embrassa. C'était un baiser d'abord brutal, pour punir, mais il s'adoucit graduellement, passant sa langue pour apaiser des lèvres malmenées.

Draco rompit finalement le baiser et posa son front contre celui de Harry. « Je te déteste, Potter, » dit-il finalement, en respirant bruyamment.

Harry laissa échapper un éclat de rire essoufflé. « Est ce que tu veux que je te fasse une déclaration en retour ? » demanda-t-il.

Draco hocha la tête contre le front de Harry, souriant à présent.

« Alors, je te déteste aussi, Malfoy, » dit Harry.

Fred et George soupirèrent théâtralement. « Oh, comme c'est émouvant, » dit George d'un ton faussement ému.

Fred essuya ses propres larmes qu'il n'avait pas. « Cela nous rappelle des souvenirs du bon vieux temps, » acquiesça-t-il.

Harry éclata de rire alors que Draco renifla, amusé. « Vieux temps, mon cul, » dit Draco. « J'ai passé toute ma nuit insulter et à maudire Potter. »

Harry grimaça malgré le ton amusé de Draco. « Je suis certain que tu l'as fait, » dit-il. « Je _suis_ désolé de m'être endormi, tu sais. Je me suis juste allongé pour me débarrasser d'un mal de tête. J'allais rentrer. »

« Un autre mal de tête? » demanda Draco, fronçant de nouveau les sourcils.

« C'est juste à cause du stress, » dit Harry d'un ton absent, commençant finalement à manger son petit déjeuner.

« Juste à cause du stress, » marmonna Draco d'un ton sarcastique, répétant les paroles de Harry alors qu'il prenait son assiette.

« Tu sais, Malfoy, _tu_ es supposé soulager Harry de son stress, » fit remarquer Fred.

Harry sourit, adressant un regard en coin à Draco.

« Je n'arrive pas à le garder à un endroit suffisamment longtemps, » dit Draco sans rire.

Les jumeaux et Harry éclatèrent de rire. Ils commencèrent à manger, et Draco aborda de nouveau le sujet des pièces. En en discutant pendant le petit déjeuner, ils décidèrent qu'ils en transporteraient une chacun, et Draco savait comment les enchanter pour que les messages puissent aller dans les deux sens. Il était presque huit heures quand ils eurent chacun leur pièce enchantée, et quand tous savaient comment les utiliser.

« Il est temps d'y aller, Harry, » dit Draco.

Surpris, Harry regarda l'heure et grogna. « Okay, attend une minute, » dit-il. Il se tourna vers les jumeaux. « Est ce que vous pensez que vous pourriez m'arranger un moment avec Ginny ? » demanda-t-il.

« Pour combien de temps? » demanda Fred.

« Ce n'est pas une mission facile avec Maman ces temps-ci, » dit George.

« Je sais, » dit Harry, en regardant le sol sans le voir, et en fronçant les sourcils alors qu'il réfléchissait à la question. « Je ne veux pas vraiment éveiller les soupçons de Ron et Hermione, non plus. Ça dépend de Ginny. Si elle est d'accord, alors j'aurai vraiment besoin de quelques heures seul à seul avec elle. »

Il leva les yeux en entendant les jumeaux ricaner, et réalisa que leurs regards se portaient successivement sur lui et Draco. En se tournant vers Draco, il remarqua que le blond affichait un air renfrogné.

« Harry, est ce que tu as la moindre idée de ce que tu viens de dire ? » demanda Draco.

Harry plissa le front en y réfléchissant. Alors qu'il réalisait ce que ses mots auraient pu vouloir dire, son expression se fit timide. « C'est pas ça, » rétorqua-t-il. « Je pense juste qu'elle pourrait avoir une information cruciale qu'il me faut. »

« C'est une putain de chance pour toi que je te fasse confiance, » dit Draco.

« Je sais, » dit Harry avec reconnaissance. « Sinon ma vie serait bien plus désagréable. »

Il se retourna vers Fred et George. « Alors, est ce que vous pensez que vous pouvez me l'amener? »

Fred jeta sa pièce en l'air alors qu'il répondait. « On verra ce qu'on peut faire, et on te tiendra au courant. »

« Merci, » dit Harry, en se dirigeant vers la porte.

« Harry, » appela Draco, en l'arrêtant.

« Quoi ? » demanda Harry.

« On a déménagé, » dit simplement Draco.

Harry, surpris, cligna des yeux. « Tu as dit que vous aviez emballé les affaires, » dit-il lentement.

« C'est vrai, » acquiesça Draco. « Et après, j'ai tout déménagé. »

Harry ouvrit la bouche pour parler, mais après avoir jeté un coup d'oeil aux jumeaux, il changea d'avis. « Okay, » dit-il à la place. « Je suppose que je n'ai plus qu'une seule chose à aller chercher, alors. »

Draco fronça les sourcils. « La pièce est vide, » dit-il.

Harry sourit tristement. « Il y avait quelque chose de caché, » dit-il doucement. « Il ne me faudra qu'une minute pour le récupérer, et tu peux venir avec moi si tu veux, » proposa-t-il.

Draco hocha la tête alors qu'il enfilait la cape. Harry remercia de nouveau les jumeaux avant de partir.

En entrant dans la maison des Dursley quelques minutes plus tard, il eut une sensation étrange. Il savait que c'était probablement la dernière fois qu'il venait dans cette maison. Il se sentait presque mal que Petunia ne soit pas là, elle était probablement partie faire des courses. Elle avait été souvent absente au cours du dernier mois, mais elle l'avait vraiment aidé cet été. Beaucoup plus que par le passé, en tous cas, ce qui devait bien compter pour quelque chose. Il réalisa qu'elle allait lui manquer, un peu. Mais il n'allait certainement pas regretter Vernon et Dudley.

Mettant de côté ses émotions conflictuelles pour les examiner plus tard, Harry monta les escaliers une dernière fois. La pièce semblait de nouveau vide. En fait, sa chambre avait retrouvé son aspect normal, d'avant l'arrivée des Malfoy. Il avait détesté cette pièce, mais pendant le dernier mois, il avait en fait bien plus apprécié cette cohabitation qu'il ne l'avait réalisé.

Il était reconnaissant à Draco d'être silencieux, se contentant de regarder Harry attentivement. Harry tomba à genoux et souleva une lame de plancher. Mais il trouva plus que ce à quoi il s'attendait. Il fixa le petit espace, choqué, pendant un long moment, avant de retirer précautionneusement les objets, et de s'asseoir pour les regarder.

« Harry? » demanda Draco d'un ton inquiet, s'accroupissant à côté de lui.

Harry secoua la tête, incapable de répondre. Il posa de côté son propre album photos, se concentrant sur le deuxième album qu'il avait trouvé. Celui qui n'aurait pas dû être là. Il hésita, mais l'ouvrit lentement. C'était une photo de sa mère. C'était une photo moldue, mais elle ressemblait tellement à ce qu'il avait vu dans la Pensine de Snape. La photo avait certainement dû être prise pendant ses vacances d'été de cette année là.

Harry sentait ses yeux commencer à le brûler. Il ne pouvait pas le faire maintenant. Il ferma doucement l'album, n'osant regarder aucune des autres pages. Il savait qu'il allait s'effondrer sinon.

Il regarda de nouveau la cachette sous le plancher. La cachette qu'il avait cru être secrète pendant tout ce temps. « Elle savait, » dit-il d'une voix rauque. « Tante Petunia savait où était ma cachette. J'y ai caché mon album cette année. Je n'avais rien besoin de cacher pour une fois, mais j'ai quand même caché ça. Je l'y ai placé pour qu'il soit en sécurité. »

Il s'éclaircit la gorge. « Tante Petunia savait que je reviendrai, » murmura-t-il. Il baissa les yeux vers l'album qu'il agrippait, ses articulations devenues blanches tellement il serrait fort. Tante Petunia l'avait laissé pour lui, sachant qu'il reviendrait le chercher. Harry essayait de se faire à cette idée, mais il avait du mal.

« Je dois y aller, » dit-il brusquement. Il remit le plancher en place, vérifiant qu'il n'y avait plus rien dedans. En serrant les deux albums contre lui, il se tourna finalement vers Draco.

« Allons-y, » dit Draco d'un ton égal.

Harry hocha la tête, reconnaissant envers Draco de ne faire aucun commentaire. Il ne pouvait tout simplement pas gérer toutes ces émotions pour le moment. Et pas ici. En se rappelant du sort que Snape avait utilisé pour rétrécir tous les livres, Harry rétrécit prudemment les albums et les rangea dans la Cape d'Invisibilité. Draco ne dit rien quand Harry lui rendit la cape.

Ce ne fut qu'après qu'ils eurent transplané que Harry eut l'impression de pouvoir de nouveau respirer normalement. Alors qu'ils approchaient de Grimmauld Place, il réalisa qu'il ne savait toujours pas à quoi il devait s'attendre en arrivant.

Il s'arrêta un moment devant la porte, inspira profondément pour se donner du courage, et rentra les épaules. Il entra et se dirigea directement vers la cuisine, comme à son habitude. Il fut choqué d'y trouver Remus, en compagnie de Snape et de Narcissa.

« Bonjour, Harry, Draco, » dit Remus en souriant. Le sourire de Narcissa était à la fois chaleureux et soulagé.

« Huit heures et demie, pile à l'heure, » dit Snape d'un ton sarcastique.

Harry cligna des yeux et regarda l'horloge. Snape avait raison. Il secoua la tête, et remarqua que Draco l'observait attentivement, alors que Snape les regardait tous les deux d'un oeil suspicieux.

« Bonjour, » dit-il à son tour. « J'avais deux choses à faire ce matin, et la deuxième a pris plus de temps que prévu, » dit-il, servant deux tasses de thé pour lui et Draco, et s'arrêtant en chemin pour embrasser Narcissa sur la joue comme le faisait toujours Draco. C'était devenu une habitude pour lui aussi. Elle s'inquiétait toujours pour lui, et semblait être rassurée par ce simple geste.

Snape, sans un mot, tendit sa tasse à Harry. Il la prit sans poser de question et remplit de nouveau sa tasse, préparant son thé comme il l'aimait, avant de lui rendre la tasse. Remus et Narcissa semblèrent tous deux surpris, mais refusèrent quand Harry leur demanda si ils souhaitaient plus de thé.

Harry s'assit à sa place habituelle, face à Snape, sans réfléchir, et Draco lui lança un regard curieux. Draco était assis à côté de Narcissa, de l'autre côté de la table. Harry haussa les épaules et regarda Snape. « Alors, qu'est ce qui est prévu pour aujourd'hui ? » demanda-t-il, rompant le silence.

Snape renifla d'un air moqueur. « J'ai l'impression que c'est moi qui devrait vous poser cette question, » dit-il d'un ton ironique.

* * *

RAR :

Kisa san : Oula, effectivement, beaucoup de questions… Mais avant d'y répondre, je voudrai juste clarifier un point : je ne suis pas l'auteur de cette fiction (malheureusement), je ne suis que la traductrice. Donc je ne suis pas sadique ! (ou alors, juste un peu). Ensuite, pour les questions, et bien, je ne peux pas vraiment y répondre sans raconter toute la fic (et ce serait dommage de te gâcher la surprise). Je répondrais donc seulement à la dernière (ma préférée) : pour les bonnes manières de Draco, et bien, je crois qu'avec l'influence de Harry, c'est définitivement foutu…

Magicluz : et oui, Snape est le meilleur pour les expressions faciales… Il doit passer des heures à s'entraîner devant son miroir !

Lilyp : je suis désolée que tu sois restée sur ta faim, et j'espère que ce petit chapitre t'aura rassasiée !

Camille : pour le déménagement, tu as maintenant la réponse à ta question ! Et pour la réaction de Ron et Hermione, il faudra attendre encore quelques chapitres… D'autres seront mis au courant avant eux !

Sati-san : ne t'inquiète pas, si tu aimes les disputes entre Draco et Harry, c'est loin d'être fini ! (Il n'y a qu'à lire le chapitre juste au-dessus pour s'en rendre compte !)

Lys : Que veux-tu, Snape a des années d'entraînement pour contrôler son expression… Le simple fait d'obtenir un haussement de sourcil doit être exceptionnel !


	24. Chapter 24

Disclaimer : rien ne m'appartient, ni les personnages, ni l'histoire, je ne fais que traduire

Avertissement : il s'agit d'un slash, si quelqu'un l'ignore encore (ce qui m'étonnerait), et le rating est là pour une bonne raison…

Note de la traductrice : Bonne année ! J'espère que la vôtre aura mieux commencée que la mienne (tomber malade dès le 2 janvier, faut le faire…). Et sinon je vous dois à tous, chers reviewers des excuses : pas de RAR cette fois ci, en fait je me dépêche de poster ce chapitre le plus vite possible, avant de disparaître d'internet pour la semaine… Mais je tiens à dire que les reviews reçues m'ont toutes fait plaisir, même si je ne suis que la traductrice de cette histoire !

Bonne lecture !

* * *

Chapitre Vingt-quatre

Harry se massa les tempes distraitement. La tension était palpable dans la pièce. Il ne savait pas comment Remus avait atterri à Grimmauld Place, mais il hésitait à poser la question. Toutes les personnes présentes étaient particulièrement calmes et prudentes, et Harry se demandait si c'était à cause de Snape ou à cause de lui.

Il n'osait pas parler de ce qui s'était passé la nuit précédente. Snape avait de toute évidence permis aux autres d'entrer dans Grimmauld Place, ce qui était une bonne chose, mais Harry ne savait pas ce qu'il en pensait. A part peut être Remus, tous étaient fatigués et pas vraiment en forme.

« J'aimerais avoir quelques explications, Potter, » dit Snape d'un ton mielleux, interrompant ses pensées. « Personne ici ne semble vraiment avoir une idée précise de tout ce que vous avez fait. »

Harry rencontra son regard sans ciller. « Honnêtement? Personne ne saura tout. Pas tant que tout ne sera pas fini, » dit-il. « Je ne peux pas permettre que tout le monde soit au courant de tout ce que je fais. Il y a bien trop de choses en jeu. »

Snape hocha la tête. « Je le comprends. Cependant, je dois avouer que j'ai une bien meilleure compréhension des plans du Lord Noir que des vôtres. Après les événements de la nuit dernière, je me suis rendu compte que vous aviez bien plus de plans en actions que je ne pensais. »

Il regarda Harry d'un air calculateur. « Vous, Mr. Potter, avez joué un rôle bien plus actif que je ne vous en croyais capable. Vous avez délégué des tâches, tout en prenant en charge bien plus de choses que ce vous devriez être capable de faire, » dit-il.

« En d'autres mots, vous pensiez que je me contentais de suivre vos ordres, et ceux de Dumbledore, sans réfléchir, » dit Harry d'un ton sarcastique.

« Oui, » reconnut Snape franchement. « Il y a eu certaines choses qui m'ont poussé à m'interroger sur vos actions, mais avec tout ce que j'ai appris la nuit dernière, il se passe de toute évidence bien plus de choses que je n'avais réalisé. »

Harry se rendit compte que Snape ne demandait pas vraiment de précisions. Du moins, pas en ce qui concernait la mission que Dumbledore lui avait assigné. Il voulait connaître le plan général de Harry, et ce qu'il avait bien pu faire sans qu'il ne soit au courant. Harry pensa que ce serait probablement bien plus facile de répondre si il le savait lui-même.

« J'ai dû changé pas mal de mes priorités, » commença-t-il, en parlant lentement. « Quand j'ai quitté Poudlard, ma seule vraie mission était celle que Dumbledore m'a donnée. Je n'avais pas prévu de me retrouver impliqué dans tout le reste, mais Draco est arrivé avec Victoria, et vous êtes arrivé ici. »

Il expliqua calmement comment tout avait changé. Pour le groupe qui était présent – Snape, Draco, Narcissa, et Remus – il expliqua enfin tout. Tout ce qu'il avait fait. Individuellement, ils étaient tous au courant de certaines parties, mais pas un seul n'était au courant de tout. La seule chose qu'il laissa de côté était la mission de trouver et détruire les Horcruxes, mais même cela, il le mentionna indirectement.

« Et maintenant ? » demanda Draco.

« Je continue ce que j'ai commencé à faire, » répondit calmement Harry. « Tous les renseignements que Snape peut me donner, je les transmets à l'Ordre. J'essaye de m'assurer que Scrimgeour et le public se tiennent tranquilles, en leur donnant de l'espoir, » dit-il d'un ton sarcastique. « Je m'entraîne avec Snape et Remus, pour la défense et l'attaque, magie blanche et magie noire, tout ce qui m'aidera en combat. J'aide l'Ordre par tous les moyens possibles, y compris en fournissant des potions. Je continue à empêcher Voldemort de gagner trop de contrôle sur le monde sorcier, alors que je travaille sur le moyen de le vaincre. »

Il s'arrêta un moment, pensif. « J'ai une maison maintenant, ça va rendre les choses beaucoup plus faciles. J'ai des alliés et plus de ressources, et j'ai bien l'intention de les utiliser. »

« Le moyen pour le vaincre? » interrogea Snape, répétant les paroles de Harry.

« Je n'ai pas eu beaucoup de temps pour m'occuper de ce problème, avec tout ce qui s'est passé, » admit Harry. « Mais j'ai quelques pistes maintenant que je n'avais pas avant. Et j'espère que je pourrais parler à Ginny un peu plus tard dans la journée. »

« Vous avez aussi besoin de parler avec Draco et Narcissa, » dit Snape.

Harry hocha la tête, sachant que ce ne serait pas une discussion facile. Et Snape semblait avoir décidé qu'il devrait leur parler maintenant.

« Comment pouvons-nous t'aider, Harry? » demanda gentiment Narcissa.

Harry regarda Draco, ne sachant pas quelle serait sa réaction. Son père était souvent un sujet sensible. Il se sentit soudain soulagé que Draco soit assis de l'autre côté de la table.

« Ça concerne Lucius, » dit brusquement Harry, alors que Draco se raidissait et que son expression se faisait plus dure.

« Que veux-tu savoir? » demanda calmement Narcissa.

Sachant que la conversation ne risquait pas de devenir plus facile, Harry continua, s'adressant à Narcissa plutôt qu'à Draco. « Avant les événements au Département des Mystères, Kreattur a apporté un médaillon à Lucius. Est-ce que vous savez où il se trouve ? »

Narcissa semblait ne pas apprécier particulièrement le sujet, mais elle ne se vexa pas. Elle regarda Harry tristement. « Harry, à l'époque, mon esprit était concentré sur…, » elle ne finit pas sa phrase, hésitante.

Remus fit du bruit, et Harry lui jeta un regard d'avertissement, avant de se retourner vers Narcissa. « Je sais. Vous étiez concentrée sur mes points faibles et la façon de trahir Sirius, » dit-il avec impatience. « Il faut que je sache où est ce putain de médaillon. »

Elle cligna des yeux, surprise, avant de froncer pensivement les sourcils en essayant de se rappeler. « Kreattur est venu me voir en premier. Quand j'ai… fini avec lui, il a parlé d'un cadeau pour Lucius. Les événements se sont enchaînés assez rapidement, mais j'ai quand même interrogé Lucius au sujet du supposé cadeau. Après tout, en ce qui concerne Kreattur, on ne peut jamais être sûr de quoi que ce soit. »

Harry hocha la tête, sachant à quel point cela était vrai. « Qu'est ce que Lucius a dit ? » demanda-t-il.

« Harry, » dit-elle d'un ton hésitant. « Il ne m'a même pas dit ce que c'était. Seulement que ce serait très apprécié par le Lord Noir si il choisissait de le lui donner. »

« Il ne l'a pas donné à Voldemort? » demanda Harry d'un ton inquiet. Etrangement, la pensée que Voldemort ait pu récupérer le médaillon ne lui avait pas traversé l'esprit une seule fois.

« Non, » répondit immédiatement Narcissa, en secouant la tête. « Il a dit qu'il lui en parlerait le lendemain. Il l'a mis dans son coffre personnel pour le garder en sécurité. »

« Coffre? » demanda Harry. « Son coffre à Gringott's? »

Draco et Narcissa échangèrent un regard avant qu'elle ne réponde. « Non. Les Malfoy sont une famille extrêmement ancienne. Il y a un coffre caché au manoir auquel seul le chef de famille a accès. Les héritiers désignés sont inclus dans les sorts de protection, de sorte qu'à la mort du chef de famille actuel, le suivant de la lignée y aura accès, » expliqua-t-elle.

Harry était un peu confus, mais il avait bien peur de comprendre l'idée générale. « Lucius est le seul qui peut accéder au coffre où se trouve le médaillon. Draco y aura accès à la mort de son père, » dit-il pour résumer.

Narcissa tressaillit, et Draco le fusilla du regard, mais ils acquiescèrent tous les deux.

« Merde! » s'exclama Harry. « Alors, il faut que je trouve comment atteindre Lucius maintenant. »

« Tu ne vas pas tuer mon père! » s'écria Draco.

« Qui a parlé de le tuer? » rétorqua Harry. « J'ai besoin de ce bâtard pour qu'il aille me chercher le médaillon. »

Cela fit taire Draco et Harry lui adressa une grimace.

« Et comment exactement comptez vous faire sortir Lucius d'Azkaban, sans parler de le convaincre de coopérer avec vous? » intervint Snape.

« J'en ai pas la moindre idée, » aboya Harry. « J'avais espéré ne pas avoir à en arriver là. »

« Tu es sérieux quand tu parles d'essayer de libérer mon père ? » demanda Draco d'un ton incrédule.

« Est ce que j'ai le choix ? » demanda Harry. « Il me _faut_ ce médaillon. Si je dois passer par Lucius pour l'avoir, alors je le ferai. »

« Est ce que Lucius est conscient de son importance? » demanda Snape.

« Je ne pense pas, » répondit Harry. « C'est le médaillon de Serpentard, alors Lucius le considère sûrement comme important à cause de ces histoires de Sang Pur, de fierté serpentarde et d'héritage familial, » dit-il d'un ton distrait.

Il se tut en réalisant que les autres le contemplaient d'un air stupéfait. « Et ce _n'est pas_ la raison pour laquelle il est important ? » demanda Remus.

« Euh, non, » admit Harry. « Enfin si, mais seulement en partie. C'est vrai que Voldemort est l'héritier de Serpentard, alors il le considère comme un objet de grande valeur pour cette raison. Mais ça n'a rien à voir avec la raison pour laquelle je dois le récupérer. »

« Vous souhaitez le détruire, » dit Snape.

« Oui, » acquiesça Harry, se demandant si Snape savait de quoi il s'agissait en réalité. Mais le commentaire suivant de Snape répondit à cette question.

« Je ne suis pas plus près de comprendre Dumbledore maintenant que quand il était en vie, » marmonna-t-il.

Harry sourit tristement. « Cette mission serait bien plus facile si Dumbledore avait été plus clair sur ce sujet, » dit-il.

Snape marqua son accord d'un hochement de tête. Quelles qu'aient été les raisons de Dumbledore pour garder les détails secrets, Harry et Snape respecteraient tous les deux les souhaits du sorcier. Snape n'avait pas une seule fois demandé à connaître les détails de la mission de Harry. Il essayait seulement d'aider Harry comme il le pouvait.

Pour le moment, Harry avait besoin d'aide pour essayer de trouver comment faire sortir Lucius d'Azkaban.

Le groupe attablé était silencieux, et Harry hésitait à parler. Comment était il supposé demander si Lucius était encore sain d'esprit ou non ?

« Est ce que Lucius est un Animagus? » demanda-t-il, décidant que c'était probablement la manière la plus polie de demander. Il ne s'attendait pas à la réaction furieuse de Draco.

« Oui, » gronda Draco, en fusillant Harry du regard.

« Lucius est sûrement resté sain d'esprit, » dit Snape, attirant l'attention de Harry, et comprenant pourquoi ce dernier avait posé cette question.

« Mais il n'y a aucune chance pour qu'il s'échappe de la même manière que Sirius, » dit calmement Remus. « De nouvelles mesures de protection ont été adoptées après la fuite de Sirius. »

« Tu pourrais peut être obtenir de Scrimgeour qu'il coopère, » suggéra Narcissa. « Tu as certainement montré que tu pouvais le manipuler. »

Harry baissa la tête, se massant les tempes alors qu'il réfléchissait à cette possibilité. « Il m'a fallu des mois pour convaincre Scrimgeour de libérer des prisonniers qui étaient innocents, » dit-il. « Ça ne se passerait certainement pas sans problème si j'essayais de faire libérer Lucius. »

« Potter, même le Lord Noir a été incapable de trouver un moyen de libérer les prisonniers, » dit Snape. « Je ne pense pas que cela soit possible. »

« Ce n'est même pas possible de simplement _contacter_ les prisonniers à Azkaban, » dit Narcissa d'un ton amer.

« Les membres du Ministère peuvent y aller, » dit Harry, pensant à la façon dont Sirius avait obtenu le journal de Fudge. Et Croupton, aussi, était entré. Ses yeux s'écarquillèrent. Et Croupton était sorti.

« Croupton, » dit il à voix haute.

Les trois autres le regardèrent sans comprendre, mais Snape renifla d'un air méprisant. « Impossible, » dit-il.

« Non, ce n'est pas impossible, » le contredit Harry, s'accrochant à son idée.

« Vous auriez besoin de quelqu'un prêt à se sacrifier, Potter, » lui fit remarquer Snape d'un ton condescendant. « Est ce que vous avez un candidat sous la main? »

Harry se renfrogna. « Est ce qu'on ne pourrait pas tout simplement le remplacer par un autre Mangemort ? » demanda-t-il.

« Potter, il vous faudrait un mangemort que vous pourriez forcer à coopérer, » dit Snape d'un ton méprisant. « L'Imperium et les autres formes de contrainte magiques seraient détectées. Est-ce que vous connaissez par hasard un mangemort, qui _accepterait_ de sacrifier sa vie pour vous ? » demanda-t-il d'un ton sarcastique.

_Sacrifier sa vie_.

« Est ce qu'un qui me doit une dette de vie ça irait? » demanda Harry.

Snape cligna des yeux, stupéfait. « Il y a un Mangemort qui a envers vous une dette de vie? »

« Petitgros, » répondit Harry.

« J'aurais dû m'en douter, » dit Snape, en se pinçant l'arête du nez.

« Alors, est ce que ça marcherait? » demanda Harry d'un ton plein d'espoir.

« Peut être, » admit Snape. « Mais Potter, vous ne vous rendez pas compte de ce que vous êtes en train de suggérer. »

« Je sais exactement ce que je suis en train de suggérer, » dit Harry d'une voix froide et dure. « Je parle d'entrer dans Azkaban, d'y jeter Peter Petitgros – qui aurait dû y être depuis presque seize ans – et de ressortir avec Lucius Malfoy. Je parle de condamner un homme à mort. Je parle de commettre un crime qui pourrait facilement me valoir d'être enfermé là-bas. »

Son expression s'assombrit encore plus alors qu'il regardait Snape. « Une fois que j'aurais sorti Lucius de là, je vais faire chanter ce bâtard. Je ferai en sorte qu'il sache que j'ai Draco et Narcissa, et que je refuse de le laisser les voir tant qu'il ne m'aura pas remis ce médaillon. »

« Vous n'êtes pas le Monsieur Perfection que je croyais, » remarqua Snape.

« Un Monsieur Perfection n'a aucune chance de gagner face à Voldemort, » dit froidement Harry.

« En effet, » dit Snape d'un ton satisfait. « Il va falloir que je fasse des recherches sur la façon dont on va pouvoir utiliser la dette de vie, et nous mettrons ensuite au point un plan. »

Harry acquiesça d'un hochement de tête.

« Je t'aiderai pour tes recherches, Severus, » intervint Remus. « Je connais précisément les événements qui ont conduit à cette dette, si ça peut être utile. »

Snape lui adressa un bref signe de la tête.

« D'abord, le déjeuner, » dit Remus en regardant Harry. « Pourquoi est ce que toi et Draco vous n'iriez pas inspecter votre chambre, » suggéra-t-il.

Harry le regarda d'un air prudent, ayant du mal à croire que Remus ne lui faisait aucune remarque.

« Je suis ici pour aider, pas pour questionner tes actions, » dit Remus avec un faible sourire. Cela n'effaçait pas l'inquiétude du visage de Remus, mais rassura quand même Harry, un peu.

« Tu ne vas pas attendre que j'ai le dos tourné et t'en prendre à Snape à la place? » demanda Harry d'un ton suspicieux.

« Non, Harry, » dit Remus, avec un plus grand sourire. « Je ne le ferai pas. »

Draco, amusé, éclata de rire. « Harry, est ce que tu te rends compte à quel point c'est étrange de t'entendre défendre Severus? » demanda-t-il.

Sans s'arrêter de rire, Draco conduisit un Harry perplexe hors de la pièce.

Harry traversa la maison, réalisant qu'il n'avait pas fait attention à tout le travail accompli par Winky. Il avait passé la plupart du temps au rez-de-chaussée, où se trouvaient la cuisine et le labo de potions. Il s'arrêta à la porte du salon, et contempla la pièce avec stupéfaction. Elle était totalement méconnaissable – à l'exception de la tapisserie des Black qui était toujours accrochée au mur. Cette pièce paraissait désormais confortable et accueillante.

Harry monta les marches deux à deux, Draco derrière lui, confus, et ouvrit la porte de son ancienne chambre. Il cligna des yeux, stupéfait, et réalisa qu'il avait déjà été dans cette pièce auparavant. Cela semblait être désormais la chambre de Snape, et il ressortit rapidement.

« Où est ma chambre? » demanda-t-il, abasourdi.

Draco le regarda d'un air étrange. « Tu es le maître de cette maison, maintenant, » dit-il lentement.

« Et alors? » demanda Harry sans comprendre où il voulait en venir.

Draco soupira, attrapa sa main et l'entraîna en haut. Au dernier étage, Draco s'arrêta devant une porte. Il regarda Harry nerveusement avant de l'ouvrir d'un grand geste, se mettant sur le côté pour que Harry puisse entrer en premier.

Désormais inquiet, Harry entra dans la chambre. Il s'arrêta et contempla la pièce luxueuse. Il était certain que c'était la pièce de Buck la dernière fois qu'il était venu. L'endroit repoussant de saleté avait été totalement transformé, bien plus que ce à quoi il aurait pu s'attendre.

La pièce était décorée dans des tons bleus et argentés, avec beaucoup de tissus doux et chatoyants. Harry n'y connaissait pas grand chose, mais la chambre immense semblait avoir coûté cher. D'un côté se trouvaient un sofa d'aspect confortable et deux chaises devant une cheminée. Un grand lit à baldaquin occupait la plus grande partie de l'autre moitié de la pièce. Il y avait des armoires, et des étagères remplies de livres et objets divers. En prêtant plus d'attention aux détails, Harry se rendit compte qu'il y avait des dragons partout. De nombreuses figurines, toutes de tailles différentes, étaient disséminées dans toute la pièce. Même les coussins du sofa avaient des motifs de dragons.

« C'est ta chambre, » dit Harry d'un ton ébahi, se tournant finalement vers Draco, qui était resté à côté de la porte.

« Notre chambre, tu veux dire, » dit Draco, d'un ton hésitant.

« Oui, bien sûr, on partage la même chambre, » dit Harry, qui ne s'inquiétait pas de cela. « Mais ça, » dit-il en désignant les meubles, « c'est _ta_ chambre. » Il parcourut encore la chambre du regard, fasciné. « Comment est ce que ça se fait que ta chambre soit arrivée ici ? »

« Ça te plaît? » demanda doucement Draco.

« C'est incroyable, » dit Harry. « Mais comment est ce que tout ça peut être ici? » demanda-t-il de nouveau, bloqué sur cet aspect de la situation.

Draco expliqua comment lui et sa mère avait ordonné aux elfes de maison de les aider à rétrécir et emballer de nombreuses affaires du Manoir quand ils y étaient retournés pour la dernière nuit. Quand Harry demanda, d'un ton incrédule, où ils avaient mis tout ça pendant qu'ils étaient chez les Dursley, Draco admit qu'une grande partie avait été rangée soigneusement sous les lits et dans le placard qu'ils avaient vidé des vieilles affaires de Dudley.

Il décrivit également deux valises qui, pour Harry, ressemblaient fortement à la malle à sept compartiments de Fol'Oeil. Harry se souvint que Dumbledore avait utilisé une échelle pour grimper dans la malle avec une pièce suffisamment large pour y garder une personne en vie pendant des mois. Il supposa que ce n'était pas vraiment difficile d'emmener autant de choses de cette manière, surtout si elles avaient été rétrécies au préalable.

En se promenant dans la pièce, Harry découvrit leur propre salle de bains, ainsi qu'un dressing qui contenait une quantité phénoménale de vêtements. Il n'était pas particulièrement surpris de découvrir que Draco en possédait autant, mais en voir la preuve était assez intimidant, surtout pour quelqu'un qui se contentait d'enfiler ce qui lui tombait sous la main le matin.

Pendant la nuit, Draco, Narcissa et Winky avaient travaillé ensemble pour aménager cette chambre. Draco ne le dit pas de manière explicite, mais Harry comprit qu'une fois la chambre aménagée, Draco n'avait plus été capable de retenir son anxiété, et qu'il était parti à l'appartement des jumeaux pour chercher Harry.

Harry se sentit une fois de plus coupable en se rappelant que Draco n'avait pas dormi de la nuit, inquiet à propos de Harry.

« Alors, c'est vraiment ton lit? » demanda Harry, souriant d'un air malicieux alors qu'il se laissait tomber dessus en arrière.

« Oui, » répondit Draco, souriant lui aussi alors qu'il se débarrassait de ses chaussures avant de grimper sur le lit et de s'installer confortablement au dessus de Harry. « Il est bien plus confortable que ce lit minuscule dans lequel on a dormi. »

« Il me semble vraiment agréable, » dit Harry d'un ton plein de sous entendus, tout en soulevant légèrement ses hanches.

Draco inspira brusquement avant de se pencher pour capturer les lèvres de Harry dans un baiser passionné. Ils étaient très occupés à s'embrasser, quand ils entendirent finalement que Remus leur criait de descendre manger. A contrecoeur, ils se séparèrent, et après quelques minutes passées à essayer de retrouver une apparence décente, ils redescendirent.

Snape leur jeta un coup d'oeil quand ils apparurent et roula des yeux. « Je suppose que votre nouvelle chambre vous convient, Potter ? » dit-il d'un ton sarcastique.

Harry cligna des yeux d'un air innocent. « Je suis certain que la chambre est très agréable, merci de vous en inquiéter, » dit-il d'un ton aimable. « Malheureusement, je n'ai pas vraiment eu le temps de l'apprécier, étant donné que j'avais d'autres préoccupations. »

Draco faillit s'étouffer de rire, Snape renifla – amusé ou dégoûté, Harry n'était pas vraiment sûr – et Remus et Narcissa secouaient la tête, amusés.

Tout en gardant son air innocent, Harry se tourna vers Draco. « Est-ce que mes manières s'améliorent, mon amour ? » demanda-t-il.

Draco hocha la tête, riant trop pour pouvoir répondre autrement alors qu'il s'effondrait sur l'une des chaises. Harry se mit à rire avec lui, heureux d'avoir réussi à faire rire Draco comme ça. Ça faisait du bien après tout le stress qu'ils avaient subi.

Le déjeuner se déroula dans une atmosphère détendue et plaisante. Il y avait la place pour installer une chaise bébé pour Victoria, et Harry la nourrit tout en mangeant son propre repas. Il appréciait vraiment le temps qu'il passait à s'occuper de la petite fille.

Il apprit qu'elle avait passé toute la matinée avec Winky, pendant que l'elfe travaillait pour lui installer une nursery. La nursery allait être au deuxième étage, en face de la chambre de Narcissa. Il ne savait toujours pas exactement comment Remus avait atterri ici, mais il découvrit qu'il avait lui aussi une chambre, au premier, en face de celle de Snape.

Il ne savait toujours pas ce qui se passait exactement entre Snape et Remus, mais il apprit au moins que Snape avait emmené Remus à Grimmauld Place tôt le matin même. Harry supposa que ce que Remus avait écrit dans cette lettre avait eu un impact important sur Snape.

Draco n'avait pas pu lui dire grand-chose de ce qu'il s'était passé après qu'il soit parti en claquant la porte la veille. Draco avait été mis à la porte de la chambre pendant que Snape parlait à sa mère, et on lui avait ensuite ordonné de ranger les affaires et de tout déménager à Grimmauld Place. Quelle qu'ait été la discussion, cela avait semblé suffisant à Snape, et il n'avait pas obligé Draco et Narcissa à prendre du Veritaserum. Harry était à la fois surpris et heureux de ce fait. Il espérait que cela montrait que Snape avait un minimum de confiance en lui, mais admit à contrecoeur que cela signifiait probablement que Snape pensait pouvoir contrôler les Malfoy.

Il regarda le groupe, se sentant heureux malgré l'étrangeté de la situation. Il y avait décidément eu du changement pour que toutes ces personnes réunies se comportent de manière aussi détendue, mais c'était agréable. Fumsec siffla quelques notes, comme pour dire qu'il était d'accord avec les pensées de Harry. Le sorcier sourit à l'oiseau qui se reposait sur son perchoir, placé dans un recoin agréable près du couloir. Cette pièce était le meilleur endroit pour lui, comme il semblait toujours y avoir du monde.

Harry fit l'effort de s'occuper de lui un moment avant de remonter après le déjeuner. C'était assez bizarre, réalisa-t-il, que la cage d'Hedwige et le terrarium soient les seules affaires visibles de Harry dans la chambre qu'il partageait avec Draco.

En parcourant la pièce du regard, il remarqua finalement son Eclair de Feu, à côté du balai de Draco, appuyé contre le mur dans le coin. Il supposa que ses vêtements étaient dans l'une des armoires, et il y avait deux bureaux, donc l'un devait être pour lui.

On pouvait tout de même voir l'influence de Draco sur toute la pièce, et Harry se demanda si il y avait vraiment sa place.

« Est ce que ça te dérange que toutes mes affaires soient ici? » demanda doucement Draco, qui avait observé Harry depuis qu'ils étaient revenus dans la chambre.

Harry secoua la tête. « C'est juste que c'est complètement différent, et je me demande où est ma place, » admit-il. « Je n'ai pas plus l'air de vivre ici que chez les Dursley. »

« Je n'ai déballé aucune de tes affaires personnelles, » dit Draco.

« Draco, je _n'ai pas_ d'affaires personnelles, » dit Harry d'un ton sarcastique.

« Alors on va devoir y remédier, » rétorqua Draco. « Pour l'instant, viens ici et allonges-toi avec moi. Je suis complètement crevé et je sais que toi aussi tu es fatigué. »

Ils avaient en fait été envoyés dans leur chambre, avec l'ordre de faire une sieste. Harry avait eu l'impression d'avoir de nouveau cinq ans, mais il devait bien admettre qu'un peu de sommeil lui ferait du bien. Il pouvait se permettre de se reposer le reste de l'après-midi.

Une fois allongé, Draco blotti contre lui, il ne pensa plus à rien. Penser était bien trop stressant, et rester allongé avec Draco dans un lit incroyablement confortable était bien trop formidable pour perdre du temps à être stressé.

---

« Cet article est bien écrit, » dit Remus.

Harry haussa les épaules. « Hermione et Ginny l'ont écrit. Je n'aurais certainement pas été capable de l'écrire aussi bien, » admit-il. « Je suis censé le relire et voir si il y a des changements à faire avant de le rendre pour qu'il soit publié. »

Snape tendit la main pour qu'on lui donne l'article. Harry continua de jouer avec Victoria en attendant que Snape le lise. Ils s'étaient tous installés dans le salon après le dîner, et Harry pensa qu'ils formaient un petit groupe étrange. Mais le salon n'en était pas moins accueillant et confortable.

Draco et Narcissa examinaient la tapisserie avec l'arbre généalogique des Black qui était toujours au mur, et Harry les écoutait distraitement. Draco recevait une leçon d'histoire familiale concernant qui avait été exclu de la famille, et pour quelle raison.

« Potter, nulle part dans cette article il n'est fait mention des Mangemorts, » dit Snape, fronçant les sourcils.

« Je vous l'ai dit, je fais l'article à ma façon, » dit Harry d'un ton distrait.

« Vous pensez sincèrement que Scrimgeour va accepter ça? » demanda Snape.

« Ce n'est pas un devoir où il devra me donner une note, » rétorqua Harry. « C'est un article qui va être lu par Merlin sait combien de personnes. Une fois qu'il sera sorti, il aura bien du mal à renier quoi que ce soit. »

Snape renifla d'un air dégoûté. « Il n'aura aucun besoin de nier quoi que ce soit, puisque vous daignez faire des compliments au Ministère dans cette chose, » dit-il.

« C'était le marché, » dit Harry, sur la défensive. « Il a fait tout ce que je lui ai demandé, alors maintenant il faut que je fasse ma part. »

« Il ne considèrera pas cela comme l'accomplissement de vos obligations, » dit Snape.

Remus parla tranquillement. « Les compliments au Ministère sont merveilleusement minimisés. Harry ne leur donne pas son support entier, mais admet prudemment que le Ministère est peu à peu devenu plus efficace ces derniers temps. Je pense que cela devrait plaire à Scrimgeour. »

« Ça plaira à Scrimgeour, mais il souhaite avant tout se venger, comme la plupart des sorciers et sorcières, » dit Snape d'un ton méprisant. « Si Potter ne parle pas de cette vengeance contre les mangemorts, Scrimgeour va certainement une fois de plus examiner ses activités de près. Si le marché n'est pas rempli, cela pourrait vouloir dire que le certificat de Victoria pourrait être 'trouvé' et rendu public. »

« Paranoïaque, non ? » marmonna Harry.

Snape lui lança un regard noir. « Potter, vous mettez cette enfant en danger, » dit-il.

« Certainement pas! » s'écria Harry. « Je me contente de réfléchir à l'avenir! C'est pas ce que je suis censé faire? Et bien, pour une fois je le fais. Quand Voldemort sera mort et que vous pourrez arrêter de vous cacher, de quoi est ce que ça aurait l'air si je me mettais soudain à défendre des personnes contre qui j'avais crié vengeance ? Ça ne peut que rendre les choses plus faciles si je ne fais pas ce genre de déclaration dès le départ. »

La pièce fut soudain silencieuse. Même Victoria mâchouillait un de ses jouets en silence. Harry n'arrivait pas à comprendre pourquoi Snape, Draco et Narcissa semblaient stupéfaits.

« Quoi? » demanda-t-il, sur la défensive. « Est ce que c'est si difficile de croire que je peux réfléchir avant d'agir de temps en temps? »

Remus souriait et il rit en entendant le commentaire de Harry. Cela sortit Snape de son silence, et il lança un regard noir à Remus. « Cela ne te concerne pas, » dit-il d'un ton dédaigneux.

Remus le défia du regard. « Ah non? » demanda-t-il. « Au contraire, je pense que ça me concerne, parce que je serai avec Harry quand ce moment viendra. Toi et moi en avons déjà discuté, Severus. »

« Et il semblerait que tu aies transmis ta folie à Potter, » dit Snape, dégoûté.

« Je n'ai pas parlé de cela avec Harry, » nia Remus.

« Ah, c'est donc la stupidité gryffondorienne qui est brillamment illustrée par vous deux, » se moqua Snape.

« Severus, que ça te plaise ou non, Harry et moi ferons tout notre possible pour te rendre ta vie quand cette guerre sera terminée, » dit tranquillement Remus. Lui et Snape regardèrent Harry. « Et, oui, Harry a beaucoup d'influence pour rendre cela possible. »

« C'est impossible, » dit Snape d'un ton sec.

Harry avait suivi la conversation attentivement et avait compris le problème de Snape. « Nous avons de toute évidence des définitions différentes de ce qui est impossible, » dit-il d'une voix basse et dure.

« C'est impossible que Harry Potter travaille avec Severus Snape et Draco Malfoy. C'est impossible que les Malfoy trahissent Voldemort. C'est impossible que le Gryffondor modèle soit capable de lancer le sort mortel avec succès. »

Harry soutint le regard de Snape, marquant une pause pour donner plus de poids à ses paroles. « C'est impossible que le destin du monde magique repose entre les mains d'un gamin de seize ans. Je vis dans le monde de l'impossible, » dit-il froidement. « Et vous aussi. »

Snape n'allait pas s'avouer vaincu aussi facilement. « Je ne pourrai plus jamais enseigner à Poudlard, Potter, » dit-il, sa voix trahissant sa colère. « Tout ce que j'ai pu gagné a été irrémédiablement perdu quand j'ai tué Dumbledore. Il est très probable que je ne survive même pas à cette guerre moi-même. »

« Allez vous faire foutre, Snape, » rétorqua Harry. « Vous n'allez pas vous en sortir aussi facilement. »

« Vous pensez que la mort est facile? » demanda froidement Snape.

« Vous n'allez pas mourir, » s'énerva Harry. « Vous allez m'aider à faire disparaître le bâtard démoniaque, et après on retournera tous à Poudlard, à notre place. »

« Vous brillez par votre arrogance, » dit Snape d'un ton méprisant.

« Je me fous de comment vous appelez ça, » dit Harry, fronçant les sourcils d'un air furieux. « Tout ce que je sais, c'est qu'on ne fait pas tout ça pour rien. Voldemort, c'est avant tout des préjugés hypocrites. Je ne vais pas me donner la peine de le vaincre, simplement pour supporter la même chose de la part de tous les autres. »

« Vous pensez sincèrement que les idéaux gryffondoriens feront une différence dans une société pleine de préjudices? » demanda Snape. « Cela n'arrivera pas, Potter. »

« Attendez de voir, » déclara Harry. « Si on mélange les idéaux gryffondoriens et la capacité serpentarde de profiter de la situation, je _ferai_ en sorte que ça arrive. »

Snape ne répondit pas, se contentant de poser sur Harry un regard calculateur.

« Harry est un jeune homme très déterminé, Severus, » intervint Remus. « Il a aussi le pouvoir que la société lui a donné, qu'il le veuille ou non. Je pense sincèrement qu'il est prêt à utiliser ce pouvoir à présent. »

« Je ferai tout ce qui sera nécessaire pour éviter que des gens soient persécutés sans raison, » dit Harry d'un ton lugubre. Il désigna de la main le parchemin que Snape tenait encore. « Et ça inclut de ne pas faire de déclarations qui pourraient me contredire après la mort de Voldemort. Nourrir l'envie de vengeance du public ne servirait à rien. »

Snape ne donna aucun signe de céder ou d'abandonner. Après quelques instants de silence dans une atmosphère tendue, il se contenta de changer le sujet. « Cet article contient bien trop de la voix de Miss Granger, » déclara-t-il. « Il est bien trop éloquent pour qu'on puisse penser que vous l'avez écrit. »

« Je suppose que vous voulez que je le réécrive, » marmonna Harry.

Les lèvres de Snape se relevèrent légèrement en une esquisse de sourire. « Un article écrit par vous devrait contenir plus de votre expression passionnée, » dit-il. « Je ne pense pas que Miss Granger ou Miss Weasley aient réussi à capturer votre voix. »

Remus souriait chaleureusement. « Tu pourrais peut être ajouter quelques pistes subtiles pour préparer le futur, » suggéra-t-il.

« Harry – subtile? » s'étouffa Draco, apparemment amusé. « Il va avoir besoin d'aide. »

Harry s'adressa à Remus. « Tu seras responsable quand Hermione voudra savoir pourquoi mon article est changé, » le prévint-il.

Remus rit et hocha la tête pour marquer son accord. « Je pense que je lui ferai remarquer que les devoirs scolaires se rédigent différemment des autres types d'écrits, » dit-il. « C'est un fait dont je suis certain qu'elle est consciente, et pourtant elle a du mal à écrire d'une autre façon que scolaire. »

Harry n'avait aucun mal à le croire, persuadé que Hermione serait celle qui regretterait le plus de ne pouvoir aller en cours si ils ne retournaient pas à Poudlard à l'automne.

Draco se chargea d'écrire alors que le groupe retravaillait l'article rédigé par Hermione et Ginny. C'était une discussion assez animée que Harry apprécia. Quand il eut fini de réécrire l'article de sa propre écriture, il dut admettre qu'il semblait bien plus personnel qu'avant.

---

Le lendemain, la situation se compliqua quand Harry rendit l'article à Hermione. Elle était suspicieuse, et déçue que tout son travail ait été changé aussi radicalement. Remus vint et aida à expliquer la situation, mais Harry passa quand même pas mal de temps à essayer de l'apaiser.

Tout en écoutant d'une oreille distraite Hermione critiquer certains passages de l'article, il jetait des regards noirs à Ron, qui était tranquillement de l'autre côté du jardin, occupé à discuter avec Remus. Après lui avoir souhaité bonne chance à voix basse, Ron avait abandonné Harry pour affronter Hermione tout seul.

Harry ne pouvait pas s'empêcher de penser que ce putain d'article lui avait valu plus d'ennuis qu'il n'en valait la peine, et il n'avait même pas encore été publié. Heureusement, quand il sortirait, il en aurait déjà parlé avec toutes les personnes qui comptaient. Plutôt que de se disputer encore une fois sur cet article, il aurait été bien plus heureux d'aller avec Draco.

Draco ne passait probablement pas un moment particulièrement agréable, non plus, mais sûrement plus que Harry. Pendant que Harry était occupé chez les Weasley, Draco rencontrait Blaise à la cabane hurlante. Harry sourit intérieurement, se rappelant de la réaction indignée de Draco, pendant le petit déjeuner, quand Remus avait expliqué la maison 'hantée'. Mais Draco avait accepté de s'en servir comme point de rendez vous, et au moins Harry n'était pas vraiment inquiet que quelqu'un les trouve là bas.

Draco et Blaise mettaient au point des plans éventuels pour les Serpentards qui ne souhaitaient pas faire partie de l'armée de mangemorts de Voldemort. Comment ils comptaient le faire, alors qu'ils ne pouvaient rien dire à personne, Harry n'en avait aucune idée. Il savait juste que Draco avait au moins prévu de donner une des pièces à Blaise pour pouvoir communiquer.

Hermione soupira d'exaspération et posa l'article de côté, reconnaissant clairement qu'elle n'avait pas l'attention de Harry. « Harry, qu'est ce que tu as fait, ces derniers temps ? » demanda-t-elle. Son regard se posa rapidement sur Remus, de l'autre côté du jardin, puis revint sur Harry. « Je pensais que tu restais chez les Dursley jusqu'à ton anniversaire, qui est dans une semaine, mais tu apparais toujours avec Lupin. »

Il sursauta en réalisant que son anniversaire arrivait bientôt, mais il ne souhaitait pas avouer qu'il avait déjà quitté les Dursley. Cela soulèverait toute une série de questions – concernant aussi bien Victoria que le fait qu'il ne restait pas chez les Weasley – auxquelles il ne voulait pas répondre. Il savait comment la distraire, mais c'était loin d'être son sujet de conversation favori.

« Je suppose que maintenant que Sirius n'est plus là, Remus a l'impression qu'il est de son devoir de s'occuper de moi, » dit-il.

« Oh, » dit Hermione, son expression devenant immédiatement compatissante. « Ça va, je veux dire, ça ne te pose aucun problème? » demanda-t-elle avec hésitation.

Il fronça les sourcils alors qu'il y réfléchissait. Il réalisa avec surprise que ça lui allait très bien comme ça. Il se sentait légèrement coupable, mais Remus était plus comme un père que qui que ce soit avait jamais été.

Mais alors, comment Snape et Narcissa se plaçaient dans cette ligne de pensée? Ils s'occupaient de lui aussi. Narcissa avait certainement décidé de le materner, presque autant qu'elle le faisait pour Draco. Mais tout, avec Snape, était compliqué. Il ne pouvait pas parler de problèmes personnels avec Snape comme il le faisait avec Remus. Mais c'était sur Snape qu'il comptait, plus que sur tout autre, pour l'aider à survivre à cette guerre.

« Harry, » dit Hermione, interrompant ses pensées et attirant son attention. Elle le regardait d'un air inquiet.

« Je vais bien, Hermione, » dit-il doucement. « Sirius et mes parents me manqueront toujours, mais Remus, et bien, il est là. Je sais qu'il s'inquiète pour moi, et peu importe ce que je fais, je sais qu'il m'acceptera. » Si il ne l'avait pas encore su, Remus l'avait prouvé en acceptant sa relation avec Draco, sans parler de tout ce qui se passait dans sa vie.

« Tu le considères comme ta famille, n'est ce pas? » demanda-t-elle.

« Oui, » admit-il. « Je ne suis pas certain si c'est convenable ou pas, mais oui. »

« Et bien, il était proche de tes parents et de Sirius, » dit-elle. « Je pense qu'ils approuveraient. »

Harry mit de côté ses pensées de famille alors que Hermione réorientait leur discussion vers les Horcruxes et la guerre. Il écouta attentivement alors qu'elle expliquait certaines des choses qu'elle avait apprises au sujet des serpents et des basilics. Cette information serait certainement utile, en particulier quand le moment serait venu de tuer Nagini.

La conversation devint bien plus délicate quand ils parlèrent des autres Horcruxes.

« Harry, est ce que tu as pensé à un moyen pour chercher le médaillon? » demanda Hermione.

Harry haussa les épaules. Il se demanda ce qu'elle dirait si il lui avouait que Snape travaillait à une solution pour ce problème.

« J'ai pensé, » dit Hermione, en reprenant l'article, « que tu pourrais peut être parler à Scrimgeour. »

« Quoi? » demanda Harry, les sourcils haussés en signe d'incrédulité.

« Et bien, on a besoin de fouiller le manoir Malfoy, n'est ce pas? Peut être que Scrimgeour pourrait nous aider à y entrer. Tu sembles avoir de l'influence sur lui, » dit-elle.

« Les joies d'être le putain d'Elu, » marmonna-t-il d'un ton sarcastique.

Hermione grimaça, mais ne fit aucun commentaire. « Avec l'aide du Ministère et des Aurors, on pourrait chercher le médaillon. Et peut être même qu'ils pourraient capturer Malfoy, » ajouta-t-elle.

Harry se renfrogna. C'était la meilleure réaction qu'il réussissait à adopter, sachant qu'il était probablement censé s'énerver au sujet de Draco. Il réfléchit un moment, néanmoins, à l'idée d'Hermione. Si il n'avait pas eu Severus, et les Malfoy eux-mêmes, pour l'aider, il aurait probablement pensé que c'était un bon plan.

« Est ce que tu penses que tu pourrais obtenir de Scrimgeour qu'il coopère, sans lui dire ce que tu recherches? » demanda Hermione.

« Peut être, » admit Harry. Scrimgeour était un source d'ennuis constante, mais comme la plupart du monde sorcier, il avait entièrement confiance en Harry pour en terminer avec Voldemort.

« Je suppose que c'est une bonne idée, » dit-il à contrecoeur. Et avec un peu de chances, ça distrairait Hermione pendant qu'il exécutait ses propres plans. « J'irai lui parler dès que possible, et je verrai si je peux obtenir son aide. »

Hermione, satisfaite, hocha la tête. « Bon, c'est réglé. Donc, il ne nous reste plus qu'à décider quand on retourne à la Chambre des Secrets, » dit-elle.

« Je voudrai quand même parler à Ginny, » dit Harry, la mâchoire serrée.

« Harry, ce ne serait pas bien pour elle, » dit Hermione d'un ton désapprobateur. « En plus, ce n'est pas correct de l'impliquer dans tout ça. On n'a pas le droit de parler à qui que ce soit des Horcruxes. Tu le sais. »

« Je ne veux pas lui parler des Horcruxes, » dit Harry, en lui lançant un regard noir. « Je veux juste voir de quoi elle se souvient. Peut être qu'elle a un indice qui nous aiderait. »

« Dumbledore lui a déjà parlé, » dit Hermione. « Qu'est ce que tu penses que tu pourras apprendre de plus? »

Harry serra la mâchoire, n'osant pas parler. Même si il n'était pas en colère contre Hermione, il n'était pas sûr de pouvoir expliquer. Il ne savait pas pourquoi il avait un pressentiment aussi fort, mais il avait réfléchi à Voldemort et Poudlard et la Chambre des Secrets pendant longtemps.

Et Ginny avait été là bas. Elle avait parlé avec Tom Riddle. Elle comprendrait et pourrait aider plus que tout autre. D'autant plus qu'il ne savait même pas exactement ce qu'il cherchait.

Hermione sembla prendre son silence pour un accord, et commença joyeusement à suggérer des plans pour inspecter la Chambre pendant le week-end, après qu'elle ait eu plus de temps pour faire des recherches sur les basilics. Il réalisa avec amertume qu'elle ne s'attendait pas à trouver quoi que ce soit et ne le faisait que pour lui faire plaisir. La seule raison qui la poussait à accepter de descendre dans la Chambre des Secrets était le basilic. Et comment était-il censé argumenter avec elle alors qu'il n'avait que de vagues soupçons ?

Alors qu'ils se préparaient à partir, il frotta distraitement sa cicatrice. Il passait décidement bien trop de temps à essayer de penser comme Voldemort.

Ils rencontrèrent Luna et son père pour le déjeuner en ville. Le repas se passa bien, et Harry fut amusé de se rendre compte que Luna ressemblait définitivement à son père. La personnalité calme de Remus aida à atténuer un peu de l'enthousiasme des Lovegood, et Harry était persuadé que Hermione lui en serait éternellement reconnaissante.

Il était moins amusé par le fait que Ron et Hermione l'empêchait de parler à Ginny. Il faudrait encore deux jours avant que Fred et George ne puissent faire en sorte de la faire quitter le Terrier. Il n'allait pas vraiment perdre son temps, puisqu'il allait s'entraîner avec Snape et Remus à la place, mais il était quand même pressé de parler à Ginny et de suivre toutes les pistes éventuelles qu'il avait pour trouver les Horcruxes.

---


	25. Chapter 25

Disclaimer : les personnages sont à JK Rowling, l'histoire à Vorabiza, les prises de tête pour traduire sont à moi… J'ai comme l'impression d'être perdante, dans cette histoire…

Avertissement : cette histoire (et ce chapitre) contient des relations explicites entre deux personnes du même sexe, vous voilà prévenu(e)s !

Bonne lecture !

* * *

Chapitre Vingt-cinq

Harry n'était _pas_ content quand il arriva à l'appartement des jumeaux. Narcissa l'avait gentiment réveillé un peu plus tôt, et il avait dû quitter le confort des bras de Draco pour venir là. Il était déjà en retard avant même de partir, et il avait été bien conscient du sourire moqueur de Snape quand il avait quitté Grimmauld Place.

Son humeur n'avait pas été améliorée par les regards inquiets que lui avaient lancés Remus et Narcissa en voyant qu'il partait avec son balai et la cape d'invisibilité de son père. Il avait expliqué que Ginny ne connaissait pas l'existence de sa nouvelle cape – et il n'était pas certain de souhaiter qu'elle l'apprenne pour le moment – mais il avait refusé d'expliquer pourquoi il avait besoin de la cape ou du balai en premier lieu.

« C'est quoi ton problème, Harry? » demanda Ginny.

« Je parie qu'il vient juste de quitter son lit, » dit Fred.

« Il semble avoir cet air des matins difficiles, » acquiesça George. « Même si il est déjà presque dix heures et demie. »

« On aurait pensé que tu reconnaîtrais cet air, Ginny, » dit Fred d'un ton innocent.

« Ah, mais peut être qu'il n'était pas d'aussi mauvaise humeur ces matins-là, » fit remarquer George.

Harry et Ginny grimaçaient tous les deux à présent. Pendant que Ginny s'en prenait à ses frères, Harry soupira en pensant que Draco n'aurait certainement pas apprécié cette conversation. Lui non plus n'en était pas heureux d'ailleurs, et il aurait de loin préféré retourner dans son lit où il avait laissé Draco, encore profondément endormi.

Après avoir donné l'article à publier, il était retourné à Square Grimmaurd et avait passé l'après midi et la journée suivante à s'entraîner. Avant, il avait pensé que l'entraînement avec Snape était épuisant. Mais c'était loin de s'améliorer quand il avait deux professeurs qui s'alliaient contre lui !

Draco avait été soumis à la même torture, et ils avaient sérieusement souffert en tentant de maîtriser des sorts de protections de niveau supérieur. Le seul avantage que Harry pouvait discerner dans l'entraînement était que Remus s'assurait que Snape les soignait ensuite. Harry et Draco avaient désormais le bonheur douteux de posséder des fioles du baume de qualité supérieure élaboré par Snape, qui soignait à vitesse accélérée. Cela ne les empêchait cependant pas de s'écrouler de fatigue juste après l'avoir appliqué. Non, Harry n'avait _vraiment _pas voulu se lever ce matin.

Il soupira, sachant qu'il devait s'éclaircir les idées pour pouvoir gérer la situation, et stoppa les disputes et moqueries en demandant comment les jumeaux avaient réussi à convaincre Mrs Weasley de laisser Ginny quitter la maison. Son humeur s'améliora considérablement alors qu'il écoutait, amusé par les explications.

D'après ce qu'il put comprendre, Fred et George avaient élaboré une histoire abracadabrante comme quoi Ginny était la seule qui pouvait les aider à mettre au point un produit. Ils avaient réussi à embrouiller leur mère, et tous les autres, et avaient insisté jusqu'à ce qu'elle accepte.

Ginny leur fit remarquer que si ils ne l'avaient pas prévenue par avance, elle ne se serait jamais faite avoir par les jumeaux comme ça. Le fait que Ginny ait envie d'y aller avait permis de convaincre Mrs Weasley que tout irait bien. Ginny avait, bien évidemment, reçu l'ordre de ne pas quitter l'appartement des jumeaux.

« Mais on ne va pas rester ici, n'est ce pas? » demanda Ginny.

« Ça dépend de toi, » dit Harry. Il jeta un coup d'oeil aux jumeaux qui souriaient d'un air moqueur alors que Harry lançait un sort de silence autour de lui et Ginny.

« J'ai besoin que tu me parles de Jedusor et de la Chambre de Secrets, » dit-il.

« Tu ne veux pas retourner là-bas? » demanda Ginny d'une voix inquiète, alors que son visage devenait blanc comme un linge.

« Et bien, il faudra que j'y retourne, avec ou sans toi, » admit Harry. « En fait, j'espérais que tu viendrais avec moi parce que j'ai besoin d'en savoir plus sur la Chambre. »

« Tu en sais autant que moi, si ce n'est plus, » protesta Ginny.

« Peut être, » dit Harry, en secouant la tête d'un air dubitatif. « Jedusor m'a parlé pendant que j'y étais, mais tu es restée là bas plus longtemps que moi. Et tu as parlé avec lui pendant toute l'année, » dit-il.

« Oui, je lui ai parlé de toi, » dit-elle tristement. « Je ne lui ai pas parlé de la Chambre, ou de quoi que ce soit le concernant. Pour tout ce qui a un rapport avec ces sujets, ma mémoire n'est toujours pas revenue. »

« Oui, c'est ce que je me disais, » admit Harry. « Tu en as déjà parlé. Mais tu te souviens de cette nuit dans la Chambre des Secrets. Jedusor t'a certainement parlé à ce moment là. »

Ginny fronça les sourcils, repensant à cette nuit. « Harry, je ne me souviens pas de grand chose, »dit-elle lentement. « J'étais inconsciente pendant un long moment. Tout ce dont je me souviens, quand j'étais encore consciente, c'est qu'il se vantait de t'attirer là bas. »

« Il a l'habitude de faire ce genre de choses, » dit Harry amèrement.

« Qu'est ce que tu as besoin de savoir exactement? » demanda Ginny.

« Je ne sais pas, » reconnut Harry. « Mais plus je repense à la Chambre des Secrets, plus je suis persuadé qu'il y a quelque chose là bas. J'espère que si on y retourne, le fait de se retrouver là bas va nous rappeler un souvenir, n'importe quoi. »

« Je ne sais même pas ce que je dois chercher, » fit remarquer Ginny. « Est-ce que ce ne serait pas mieux pour toi de regarder mes souvenirs dans une Pensine ? »

« Je n'y avais pas pensé, » admit Harry d'un air coupable. « Je n'en ai pas, mais je suppose que je devrais pouvoir m'en procurer une. »

Ils restèrent silencieux quelques instants alors qu'ils réfléchissaient à la situation. Finalement, Ginny reprit la parole. « Mais ce ne serait pas la même chose qu'y être en vrai, n'est ce pas ? »

Harry haussa les épaules. « J'ai vu beaucoup de souvenirs dans les pensines, et c'est aussi bien qu'y être en réalité, » dit-il. « Ça ne me permettrait pas de connaître tes pensées, mais si tu venais dans la mémoire avec moi... » Il laissa sa phrase en suspens, haussant de nouveau les épaules.

« Tu dois y retourner de toutes façons? » demanda-t-elle.

« Oui, j'ai mes propres souvenirs de ce qui s'est passé, mais j'espère qu'y être en vrai me fera penser à quelque chose, » dit-il.

« Ce qui veut dire que je devrais aussi y aller, » dit Ginny à contrecoeur.

« Tu n'es pas obligée, » dit rapidement Harry. « La Pensine est une bonne idée. »

« J'irai, » dit-elle d'un ton décidé.

« Tu es sûre? » dit Harry. « Tu es te rends bien compte qu'on va sûrement revoir la carcasse du basilic, avec tout le reste de cet endroit lugubre? »

Ginny grimaça. « Super, j'ai vraiment hâte, » dit-elle d'un ton dégoûté.

Harry n'avait pas encore mangé, et ils restèrent donc pour le déjeuner. Fred et George ne semblaient pas particulièrement heureux de les laisser partir seuls, d'autant plus que Ginny était blanche comme un fantôme et angoissée, mais ils n'essayèrent pas de les arrêter.

En chemin vers Poudlard, Harry se demanda si il ne faisait pas une erreur en emmenant Ginny. Ron et Hermione étaient totalement opposés à cette idée. Fred et George étaient de nouveau inquiets. Harry avait l'habitude que Ron et Hermione ne soient pas d'accord avec lui sur certains sujets, mais ces expressions inquiètes sur les visages habituellement souriants de Fred et George le perturbaient.

Mais c'était important. Son instinct lui criait qu'il y avait quelque chose dans la Chambre des Secrets. Voldemort accordait bien trop d'importance à Poudlard, et à la Chambre elle même, pour qu'il ne s'y trouve rien. Il y dénicherait au moins un indice, certainement.

Ils arrivèrent sans problème jusqu'aux toilettes de Mimi Geignarde, et Harry ne s'était pas préparé pour toutes les émotions qui l'assaillirent quand il entra dans la pièce. Il avait été tellement concentré sur tout le reste, qu'il avait oublié ce qu'il avait fait à Draco à cet endroit.

Ginny s'occupa de Mimi alors que les souvenirs de Harry le ramenaient dans le passé. Draco en pleurs. Leur duel. Le sort que Harry avait lancé, et Draco portant les mains à son torse, alors que le sang coulait.

« Harry, tu vas bien ? » demanda Ginny.

Le sorcier hocha la tête. Il ressentait le besoin urgent de retourner à Grimmauld Place et de s'assurer que Draco allait bien, mais ça pouvait aller. Il marcha jusqu'aux lavabos et se demanda une nouvelle fois si c'était une bonne idée. Lui et Ginny allaient probablement être assaillis par les souvenirs en bas, dans la Chambre des Secrets. L'ironie, c'est qu'il _voulait_ être assailli par les souvenirs. Seulement, il n'était plus tout à fait certain de pouvoir les gérer.

Il regarda Ginny d'un air interrogateur et elle hocha la tête, déterminée. Harry inspira profondément, puis se concentra sur le serpent gravé et regarda les lavabos se déplacer.

Ils grimacèrent en regardant le conduit recouvert de moisissure. « C'est écoeurant, » dit Ginny en fronçant le nez.

« Mais ça ira plus vite de glisser jusqu'en bas que d'essayer de manoeuvrer les balais à travers la tuyauterie, » dit Harry. Ginny avait emprunté un des balais des jumeaux, de sorte qu'ils avaient tous les deux un moyen pour sortir. « Ce sera suffisamment difficile de le faire au retour. »

« Fumsec ne va pas nous aider une fois de plus ? » demanda Ginny avec espoir. Le conduit était large, mais pas assez pour voler facilement. Ils seraient capables de le faire, mais ils devraient aller lentement pour ne pas se cogner contre les murs du tuyau.

Harry haussa les épaules. « Je ne sais pas vraiment, » dit-il. « La dernière fois c'était une urgence, mais pas cette fois-ci. J'essaierai de l'appeler quand on sera prêts à repartir, mais je ne sais pas vraiment comment Fumsec réagit. Il vaut mieux avoir les balais, au cas où. »

Il balaya tous ses doutes et sourit à Ginny. « Prête à te salir ? » demanda-t-il.

« Prête pour ma prochaine aventure avec Harry Potter, » dit-elle, sarcastique, souriant aussi.

En riant, Harry commença la longue descente, Ginny derrière lui. Ils atterrirent l'un sur l'autre tout en bas. Ils se séparèrent rapidement et allumèrent leurs baguettes, puis commencèrent le chemin à travers les tunnels.

« Je me demanda comment va Lockhart, » dit Harry, grimpant à travers le trou que Ron avait créé dans la pile de rocher.

Ginny rit d'un rire forcé. Il lui jeta un coup d'oeil rapide, et commença à parler de tout et de rien alors qu'ils marchaient, remplissant le silence et essayant de la distraire de l'atmosphère lugubre.

En arrivant à la Chambre elle-même, il hésita. « Tout va bien ? »

Ginny inspira profondément. « Tout va bien."

Pas particulièrement rassuré, mais hochant tout de même la tête, Harry ouvrit la Chambre. Il prit la main de Ginny dans la sienne, et ils entrèrent ensemble. Harry regarda, stupéfait. La large pièce était _exactement_ comme dans ses souvenirs. Elle était exactement telle qu'elle était quand il était parti. Le basilic lui-même était étrangement le même. Il s'était attendu à ce qu'il se décompose, et réalisa vaguement que la puanteur était aussi la même qu'avant.

« Pourquoi est ce que ça ne pourrit pas ? » demanda Harry, sa voix résonnant dans la pièce caverneuse. Il avait vaguement espéré qu'ils pourraient utiliser les crocs venimeux pour détruire les Horcruxes, mais il ne s'était pas attendu à ce que le serpent en entier soit intact.

« Il fait froid, » dit Ginny à voix basse. « C'est préservé ici. »

Alors qu'elle prononçait le mot froid, Harry se rendit compte qu'il avait la chair de poule. Effectivement, il faisait atrocement froid. Il avait été tellement excité par ce qu'il allait probablement trouver qu'il n'y avait pas fait attention.

Il se demandait si Hermione avait déjà fini ses recherches concernant le basilic quand Ginny serra sa main à lui faire mal. Il remarqua avec surprise qu'elle fixait l'endroit où il l'avait retrouvée. Une trace de sang marquait l'endroit où Harry s'était écroulé à côté d'elle après avoir tué le basilic.

Les souvenirs l'assaillirent et le ramenèrent de nouveau dans le passé. Trouver Ginny. Parler avec Tom Jedusor. Combattre le basilic. Soigné par Fumsec. Les souvenirs le submergèrent.

Il ne savait pas combien de temps il était resté perdu dans ses souvenirs, mais il fut finalement ramené à la réalité par les sanglots de Ginny à côté de lui. Il la serra contre lui, de manière protectrice, et ils se laissèrent glisser contre la pierre. Il resta assis là, la tenant contre lui, lui murmurant des mots rassurants, alors qu'intérieurement, il se maudissait pour la soumettre à tout cela.

Il devait l'admettre, la situation était pesante. Ça n'avait probablement pas été son idée la plus brillante de revenir ici seulement tous les deux. Il sursauta quand elle commença à parler.

« Je ne me rappelle pas comment je suis arrivée ici, » murmura Ginny. Elle se redressa lentement et regarda autour d'elle, semblant retrouver une contenance.

Elle se leva et Harry fit de même, tout en la regardant attentivement. Elle semblait arpenter la pièce sans but pendant quelques instants, mais il comprit qu'elle retraçait un chemin qu'elle seule pouvait voir. Elle secoua la tête et regarda finalement Harry. Harry pensait qu'elle n'avait pas l'air d'aller bien, mais elle semblait de nouveau déterminée.

« Mon premier souvenir est d'être ici, » dit Ginny, indiquant l'endroit où elle se tenait. « Jedusor était là, pas très loin, » dit-elle en pointant du doigt. « Il riait. J'avais peur parce que la dernière chose dont je me rappelais était d'être dans mon lit. Et tout d'un coup j'étais ici. Rien entre les deux. J'étais juste ici, tout d'un coup, et il y avait ce garçon qui me parlait. Je ne savais pas qui il était. Et quand il me l'a dit, au début je ne l'ai pas cru. »

Elle regarda Harry. « Il te ressemble beaucoup, » dit elle en frissonnant.

Harry ferma les yeux, se souvenant de la manière dont Jedusor avait parlé de leurs ressemblances. Ce n'était pas une comparaison dont il était particulièrement heureux.

« Du moment que je ne ressemble pas à Face de Serpent dans cinquante ans, » dit-il d'un ton sarcastique. « Je suppose que je peux vivre avec la comparaison. »

Les lèvres de Ginny se redressèrent en une ébauche de souvenir. « Tu seras toujours plus mignon, » dit-elle.

« Heureux de l'apprendre, » dit Harry, secouant la tête à l'étrangeté de la conversation, mais appréciant cette touche d'humour.

Il écouta attentivement alors qu'elle décrivait sa conversation avec Tom Jedusor. Ce dernier lui avait donné des détails qui l'avait convaincue qu'il était bien le garçon du cahier. Il lui avait expliqué, et maintenant elle l'expliquait à Harry, comment il l'avait attirée là et comment il avait utilisé son énergie pour pouvoir adopter une forme corporelle.

Ginny fronça les sourcils. « Il a dit qu'il y avait quelque chose de spécial dans le journal qui lui permettait de revenir, » dit-elle lentement. Harry n'était pas surpris : après tout, il savait maintenant que le journal avait contenu une partie de l'esprit de Voldemort.

« Il a dit... Il a dit que c'était logique qu'il prenne cette forme ici, parce que c'était une place faite pour beaucoup de secrets, » dit-elle.

« C'était logique, » dit-elle, regardant Harry. Elle sembla soudain plus animée qu'elle ne l'avait été depuis leur arrivée. « Harry, quand j'écrivais dans le journal, il parlait souvent de secrets. A l'époque, je pensais qu'il voulait simplement parler de mes secrets, comme je lui disais tout, » dit-elle amèrement.

Harry attendit avec espoir. L'attitude de Ginny indiquait qu'elle avait découvert quelque chose d'important.

« Je me plaignais souvent d'être le septième enfant, » dit Ginny. « Quand on était ici, il disait que c'était une place logique pour le septième secret. Pas le septième _enfant_, le septième _secret_. »

Harry sauta d'excitation, ce qui l'encouragea à continuer.

« Je pensais qu'il se moquait de moi, surtout avec la manière dont il riait, mais il ne se moquait pas, n'est ce pas ? » demanda-t-elle. « Tu cherches son septième secret. »

« Pas exactement un septième secret, » dit Harry en souriant tristement. « Mais quelque chose du genre. » Il regarda autour de lui avec un regard neuf. « Alors c'est vraiment quelque part ici, » dit-il.

« Harry, » dit Ginny, attirant de nouveau son attention.

« Je n'ai jamais pensé que c'était important jusque là, mais Jedusor a dit qu'une fois qu'il se serait occupé de toi, il prévoyait de… » elle s'arrêta, ayant du mal à continuer sa phrase. « Il prévoyait de me jeter dans le nid du basilic. Il a ri et a dit que c'était une place faite pour moi, puisque j'appréciais autant les secrets. »

Le regard de Harry se porta sur l'immense statue en pierre de Salazar Serpentard. Il se souvint de Jedusor parlant à la statue, et la bouche qui s'était ouverte pour libérer le basilic. La bouche était à présent fermée.

Il avança de quelques pas en direction de la statue avant de se retourner vers Ginny. « Reste ici, » lui ordonna-t-il. Il approcha encore de la statue, et leva le regard vers elle. Ne connaissant que les mots que Voldemort avait utilisés, Harry les répéta.

_« Parle moi, Serpentard, le plus grand des quatre de Poudlard. »_

Il vit la bouche s'ouvrir, comme il l'avait vu des années auparavant. La bouche s'ouvrit jusqu'à laisser voir un grand trou noir. Un frisson traversa son corps, et il tourna la tête vers le basilic, s'assurant qu'il était mort. Lentement, il marcha jusqu'à la statue et commença à l'escalader.

« Harry! Non! » cria Ginny, courant vers lui. « Tu ne sais pas ce qu'il y a à l'intérieur ! »

Harry pensa qu'elle ressemblait de manière frappante à Hermione. Mais d'un autre côté, cet endroit avait profondément affecté Ginny, et il ne pouvait pas vraiment lui en vouloir d'être plus prudente. Il la regarda, puis le grand trou noir. « Reste ici. Il faut juste que je trouve ce qui se cache là, » dit-il d'un ton déterminé, recommençant à grimper.

En grognant, Ginny commença à grimper elle aussi.

« Non! » cria Harry. « Je t'ai dit de rester là! »

« Je n'aime pas cet endroit, mais je ne te laisserai pas y aller tout seul, » dit elle d'un ton qui ne laissait pas de place à la discussion.

Harry avait atteint l'entrée de la statue et regarda dans l'obscurité. Il s'assit au bord, Ginny arrivant derrière lui. C'était encore une fois tunnel visqueux, descendant presque à la verticale. Leurs baguettes allumées n'éclairaient pas très loin.

Harry regarda Ginny. Celle ci le défia du regard, et il hocha la tête, résigné, avant de s'élancer. Il glissa, et atterrit bien plus vite qu'il ne s'y était attendu. Il sauta sur ses pieds et alluma de nouveau sa baguette. En la tenant en l'air, ils pouvaient voir des torches sur les murs, et Ginny murmura le sort pour allumer la première.

La lumière se fit sur une plus grande zone, et en regardant autour, Harry fut persuadé qu'ils se trouvaient dans le repaire du basilic. C'était là qu'il avait hiberné pendant très, très, très longtemps. Harry supposa qu'un sort quelconque avait été lancé sur la pièce, car la température était bien plus agréable que dans l'autre pièce.

Cette pièce était large, mais pas excessivement. De forme circulaire. Il ne pouvait pas voir d'autres ouvertures que celle par laquelle ils étaient entrés. Donc, là aussi, seul un fourchelangue pouvait entrer dans la pièce. Le serpent lui même pouvait bien évidemment parler ce langage pour entrer et sortir de son repaire.

Harry, pensif, fronça les sourcils et regarda distraitement Ginny allumer d'autres torches dans la pièce. C'était un endroit idéal pour Voldemort pour cacher un de ses Horcruxes. Cette pièce avait été protégée par un basilic, et seul quelqu'un parlant fourchelangue pouvait y pénétrer. Mais il y avait tout de même le problème du basilic qui aurait lui-même pu détruire le Horcruxe.

« Je passe à côté de quelque chose. Mais quoi ? » réfléchit Harry à haute voix.

« Il n'y a rien ici, » dit Ginny d'une voix tremblante, malgré le fait que la pièce soit vide.

Mais elle avait raison. Il n'y avait rien d'intéressant dans la pièce. Des cailloux polis sur le sol, des fragments d'os et des peaux de serpent. Des torches aux murs, toutes illuminant la pièce pour le moment. Toutes sauf une, remarqua Harry.

« Ginny, pourquoi est ce que tu n'as pas allumé cette dernière torche ? » demanda Harry avec curiosité.

« J'ai essayé, ça n'a pas marché, » dit-elle en haussant les épaules.

Harry la regarda un moment avant de s'avancer rapidement pour examiner la torche. En cherchant, il repéra facilement le petit serpent gravé, exactement comme celui sur les lavabos des toilettes des filles.

Il se mordit la lèvre, réfléchissant rapidement. Le médaillon avait été protégé par des _**Inferi**_ et une potion. Le basilic et la capacité à parler fourchelangue constituaient à coup sûr les protections pour ce Horcruxe.

« Ginny, retourne dans l'autre pièce, » ordonna Harry. Cette fois, son ton ne laissait aucune place à la discussion.

« Harry, » protesta-t-elle d'une voix faible.

« Non, » dit-il fermement. « Je parle fourchelangue, et toi non. Je ne veux pas prendre le risque que tu te retrouves enfermée. » Il lança un accio pour faire venir son balai. Elle semblait terrifiée à l'idée de le laisser seul, et de retourner dans la Chambre sans lui, mais elle partit sans protester.

Harry inspira profondément, puis revint vers la torche éteinte et se concentra sur le petit serpent gravé.

_« Ouvre toi. »_

Il recula rapidement, retenant son souffle. Après tout ce qu'il avait déjà vu, il n'aurait pas dû être surpris de voir une porte apparaître, mais il le fut tout de même. Les torches dans la petite pièce s'illuminèrent. Au centre se trouvait une table.

Le coeur de Harry battait déjà vite, mais il s'accéléra encore à la vue du miroir de poche en argent qui était posé innocemment sur la surface de la table. Baguette en main, il s'avança dans la pièce d'un pas hésitant. Il inspecta rapidement la pièce, où il vit des étagères à livres vides le long des quatre murs, mais rien d'autre.

Rien d'autre que la table sur laquelle était posé le miroir.

Avançant encore d'un pas, Harry put voir la lettre R gravée sur la poignée. Rowena Serdaigle. Il en était persuadé.

Il n'était pas certain, cependant, de vouloir le toucher. Il n'avait jamais été aussi effrayé de regarder dans un miroir de sa vie. Si il regardait, verrait-il Tom Jedusor ? Voldemort ? Ou simplement une réflection de lui même?

Il regarda de nouveau les étagères. Il marcha prudemment autour de la table, vérifiant qu'il ne se trouvait rien d'autre dans la petite pièce. Sur l'étagère du bas du mur opposé, cachés par la table quand on se tenait à la porte, se trouvaient un livre et une pierre.

Il ne souhaitait pas plus toucher la pierre que le miroir. Le livre, par contre, était tentant. Il ressemblait horriblement au journal que Harry avait détruit.

Il ne lui échappa pas que si il avait immédiatement saisi le miroir, et que si l'objet était effectivement ensorcelé d'une façon ou d'une autre, il aurait très bien pu ne jamais avoir vu cet autre journal ou la pierre. Parmi ces trois objets, Harry voulait savoir ce qui était écrit dans le journal. C'était un objet avec lequel il était plus familier, et l'autre cahier n'avait été dangereux que quand on y écrivait.

Il se dirigea vers le cahier, et soupira de soulagement quand rien ne se passa quand il l'attrapa. Il l'ouvrit, surpris de voir les pages recouvertes d'écriture. Le mot « Horcruxe » semblait ressortir de ces pages. En parcourant plusieurs passages, Harry acquit la conviction qu'il s'agissait des notes de Voldemort sur le sujet.

En proie à une excitation au delà de toute imagination, mais se souvenant tout de même que Ginny était toujours dans l'autre pièce, Harry rangea soigneusement le cahier dans son sac à dos qui contenait déjà la carte des Maraudeurs et sa cape d'invisibilité. Il avait décidé de ne pas toucher à la pierre ou au miroir pour le moment. Il reviendrait bientôt, avec, il l'espérait, plus de connaissances.

En souriant joyeusement, il quitta la petite pièce, la porte se refermant derrière lui. Il fit venir son Eclair de Feu d'un Accio, et vola prudemment pour remonter le tuyau. En survolant la Chambre, il repéra facilement Ginny. Son sourire s'effaça rapidement, cependant, quand il atterrit à côté d'elle.

« Ginny? Oh, merde! » s'exclama-t-il doucement. « Je suis désolé. »

Il sut d'un seul regard qu'elle avait été absolument terrifiée en l'attendant toute seule ici. Des larmes coulaient sur ses joues et elle tremblait violemment. Il pouvait voir le soulagement sur son visage, mais ce n'était pas suffisant pour surmonter l'horreur qu'elle avait clairement ressentie.

« Tout va bien, Ginny, » dit Harry d'un ton rassurant. « J'ai trouvé plus que ce que j'espérais. Sortons d'ici. » Il rassembla leurs deux balais dans une main, puis passa son bras autour de Ginny pour la guider hors de la pièce et à travers les tunnels.

Elle ne dit pas un mot, mais suivit Harry en trébuchant. Il pouvait sentir qu'elle frissonnait, et s'inquiétait de plus en plus. Son seul souci à ce moment était de la sortir de là. En atteignant le bas du tuyau principal qui les ramènerait en haut, Harry appela doucement Fumsec. Il fut infiniment soulagé en voyant le phénix arriver.

« Est ce que tu pourrais encore nous remonter, Fumsec ? » demanda Harry. L'oiseau battit des ailes devant lui, attendant patiemment.

« Ginny, j'ai besoin de tenir Fumsec et les balais, alors il faut que tu t'accroches à moi, » la pressa Harry. « Comme ça, tu n'auras pas à voler pour remonter. Tu peux faire ça pour moi ? »

Ginny acquiesça d'un signe de tête et serra les bras autour de Harry. Il n'aimait pas l'idée de ne pas la tenir, et réussit à coincer les deux balais entre leur deux corps afin de pouvoir passer un bras autour d'elle. « Très bien, Fumsec, on est prêts, » dit-il. Il s'accrocha aux plumes de Fumsec, et ils commencèrent leur remontée à travers les tuyaux, et atterrirent dans les toilettes de Mimi Geignarde.

« Tu as encore survécu, » dit Mimi d'un ton déçu.

« Oui, » dit Harry d'un ton irrité. « J'ai besoin que tu gardes le secret sur notre venue ici. »

« Je garde toujours les secrets, » dit Mimi, semblant fière de tous les secrets qu'elle devait connaître. Harry la regarda un moment, se demandant pourquoi il n'avait jamais pensé à interroger Mimi avant. Elle aurait pu se révéler une source d'information importante dans le passé. Il secoua la tête pour se débarrasser de ces pensées, et sortit la cape d'invisibilité de son sac. Il consulta rapidement la carte, et vérifia que leur chemin était libre.

Ginny ne prononça pas un mot durant le trajet du retour, mais ses tremblements s'estompèrent graduellement alors qu'ils traversaient le tunnel. Harry essayait de lui parler de manière rassurante, mais ne savait pas vraiment ce qu'il pouvait faire d'autre pour elle. La ramener là où elle serait en sécurité était la priorité. Il lui promit une douche et un thé chaud, et elle hocha la tête à ces suggestions. Elle lui répondait, mais ses pensées semblaient toujours se ramener à la Chambre des Secrets.

Il fut extrêmement soulagé quand ils arrivèrent finalement à l'appartement de Fred et George sans autre incident.

« Qu'est ce qu'il vous est arrivé, par Merlin ? » s'inquiéta George quand ils entrèrent.

« On va bien, » dit sèchement Harry, lançant un regard aux jumeaux les prévenant silencieusement de les laisser tranquilles. Il laissa tomber les balais, son sac et la cape par terre.

« Ginny ? » appela Fred, semblant inquiet.

Elle secoua la tête, ne souhaitant toujours pas parler.

« Viens, Ginny, » dit doucement Harry, la conduisant à la salle de bains. « Tu as besoin d'une douche, et ça t'aidera à te sentir mieux. »

« Harry, » dit George, semblant de nouveau inquiet. « Tu ne peux pas aller là-dedans avec elle. »

« Bien sûr que si, je peux, » gronda Harry. « Je ne vais pas la laisser toute seule une fois de plus, » dit il, entrant dans la salle de bains après Ginny et claquant la porte.

Harry la regarda, debout au milieu de la salle de bains, semblant perdue. « Oh, Ginny, je suis désolé, » dit-il d'un ton misérable. En soupirant, il s'approcha de la douche pour mettre l'eau à couler.

« Est ce que tu peux te déshabiller ? » demanda-t-il.

Elle le regarda un moment sans comprendre avant de lever des mains tremblantes et d'essayer sans succès de déboutonner sa chemise. Le fait que ses vêtements soient recouverts de poussière et de moisissure ne l'aidait pas.

Se maudissant pour l'avoir mise dans cette situation, Harry entreprit de l'aider. Ginny se mit à pleurer quand il l'aida à enlever ses vêtements. Il hésita quand elle se trouva en sous vêtements, fermant les yeux un moment. Draco allait vouloir le tuer pour ça.

Quand il ouvrit les yeux, il la vit essayer de détacher le soutien-gorge elle-même, sans y arriver. Il inspira profondément, puis le fit lui-même et l'aida à enlever sa culotte, avant de l'envoyer sous la douche.

« Je suis un homme mort, » se marmonna-t-il à lui-même. A voix haute, il appela Ginny. « Est-ce que ça va ? » Ne recevant aucune réponse, il passa sa tête dans la cabine de douche. « Ginny ? »

Celle-ci se contenta de le regarder.

« Oh, Ginny, je sais que c'est difficile, » dit Harry misérablement.

Elle se contenta de rester là sans bouger en le regardant, des larmes coulant le long de ses joues, se mélangeant à l'eau de la douche.

Harry commença à enlever ses vêtements sales, jurant à voix basse. « Je suis un homme mort, » répéta-t-il. « La seule question, c'est de savoir qui va me tuer en premier. »

Quand il se retrouva en boxer, il entra dans la douche avec Ginny. Elle était exactement au même endroit, elle n'avait pas bougé. Harry mit du savon sur une éponge et la lui tendit. « Je vais laver tes cheveux pour toi, mais tu dois laver ton corps toi-même, d'accord ? »

Elle hocha la tête nerveusement, acceptant l'éponge. Harry attrapa la bouteille de shampoing et lui pressa gentiment l'épaule de l'autre main pour qu'elle lui tourne le dos. Aussi vite que possible, il lui lava les cheveux. Cependant, avec toute la crasse qui s'y trouvait, il dut s'y prendre à deux fois. Une fois qu'il eut fini de lui laver les cheveux, il réalisa qu'elle n'avait rien fait avec l'éponge qu'il lui avait donnée.

« Lave toi, Ginny, » lui ordonna-t-il gentiment.

Elle hocha la tête et, cette fois-ci, commença finalement à se laver. Harry Soupira de soulagement et entreprit de laver ses propres cheveux. Quand Ginny eut fini, elle sortit de la douche par elle même. Harry enleva son boxer et finit rapidement de se laver. Coupant l'eau, il attrapa une serviette et l'enroula autour de sa taille avant de sortir. Il essayait au moins de garder la situation aussi convenable que possible.

Ginny était assise sur les toilettes, enroulée dans sa propre serviette. Elle se contentait de fixer le sol. Harry tomba à genoux devant elle.

« Est ce que tu te sens mieux maintenant ? » demanda-t-il d'un ton plein d'espoir.

Elle leva les yeux pour rencontrer son regard. « Un peu, » dit-elle, parlant pour la première fois depuis qu'ils avaient quitté la Chambre des Secrets.

« Je suis désolé de t'avoir emmenée là bas, Ginny, » dit Harry, se sentant absolument misérable.

Ginny soupira. « Ça va aller, » dit-elle. « C'est juste que c'était plus difficile que je n'avais imaginé. »

« Si j'avais su que tu serais autant affectée, je... » commença Harry.

« Tu l'aurais quand même fait, » dit calmement Ginny. « Nous y serions allés de toutes façons. »

« Tu sais pourquoi je devais t'emmener, n'est ce pas ? » demanda-t-il, la suppliant de comprendre.

Ginny sourit faiblement. « Non, Harry, en fait je ne sais pas. Je sais que ça a un rapport avec Voldemort, et je sais que tu étais surexcité, alors ce que je t'ai aidé à trouver, peu importe ce que c'est, devait être vraiment bien. »

« Et bien, ce que tu m'as aidé à trouver est mauvais, en fait, » admit Harry. « Mais le fait que je l'ai trouvé est bien. Maintenant, je dois juste trouver comment le sortir de là. Mais je pense que j'ai peut être aussi trouvé la solution à ce problème. »

Ginny le regarda attentivement. « Harry, à quel point exactement est ce que cette chose est dangereuse? » demanda-t-elle. « J'étais absolument terrifiée que tu ne reviennes pas. »

Il se passa une main dans les cheveux alors qu'il essayait de trouver comment il allait répondre à cela. Il fronça les sourcils en voyant sa main, réalisant que ses cheveux étaient encore complètement trempés. Ceux de Ginny aussi, d'ailleurs. Il attrapa deux autres serviettes de l'étagère et en tendit une à Ginny avant de commencer à se sécher les cheveux.

Ginny se contenta d'enrouler ses cheveux dans la serviette sur le dessus de sa tête. « Tu es en train d'esquiver la question, Harry, » dit-elle.

Harry laissa tomber la serviette autour de ses épaules. « C'est dangereux, » dit-il simplement.

Ginny fronçait les sourcils, inquiète, et Harry secoua la tête. « Ne t'en fais pas pour ça, » dit-il. « Tu as fait ta part, et c'est fini. Personne d'autre n'avait les indices que tu avais. »

« Quelle chance j'ai, » dit Ginny d'un ton sarcastique.

Il lui sourit tristement. « Si ça peut te consoler, je sais exactement ce que tu ressens, » dit-il.

« Oh, Harry, je suis désolée, » dit-elle. « Je sais que c'est bien pire pour toi que pour moi. Je ne sais vraiment pas comment tu peux le supporter. »

Harry haussa les épaules. « Je ne sais pas non plus, des fois, » admit-il. Il secoua la tête pour éclaircir ses idées. « Est ce que ça va aller maintenant ? » demanda-t-il, changeant le sujet.

« Oui, » répondit doucement Ginny. « Je pense que c'était surtout le choc de me retrouver là bas de nouveau. Ça, et le fait que je me suis mise dans un état impossible quand je t'attendais, » dit-elle à contrecoeur.

« Ta famille va me détester quand ils vont apprendre ce que j'ai fait, » dit Harry.

« Ils ne vont pas l'apprendre, » rétorqua Ginny, semblant retrouver un peu de son caractère. « Fred et George sont les deux seuls à être courant de quelque chose. Et Merlin sait qu'ils feront tout ce que tu leur diras de faire. » Elle pencha la tête et étudia Harry attentivement.

Il la regarda avec méfiance. « Quoi ? » demanda-t-il d'un ton suspicieux.

« Qui va t'en vouloir d'avoir pris une douche avec moi ? » demanda Ginny soudainement.

Harry cligna des yeux. « Qu'est ce que tu veux dire ? » demanda-t-il.

Ginny roula les yeux. « Harry, tu as gardé tes sous vêtements dans la douche avec moi. On a déjà couché ensemble, et ce n'est pas comme si je ne t'avais pas déjà vu nu. De toute évidence, tu es avec quelqu'un, » dit-elle.

Harry grogna, baissant la tête et réalisa qu'il aurait du mal à nier étant données les circonstances. « Je suis avec une personne qui va me tuer en apprenant ça, » marmonna-t-il.

« Je suis désolée, Harry, » dit-elle d'un ton compatissant. « Je me rends compte que ça aurait l'air horriblement louche, surtout avec toi qui es aussi secret maintenant. »

« Oui, » acquiesça Harry misérablement.

« Est ce que tu vas lui dire ? » demanda Ginny. « Est ce qu'elle sait qu'on est sortis ensemble ? »

Harry grimaça, sachant que Draco n'apprécierait pas qu'on fasse référence à lui comme d'une fille. Mais il n'avait pas l'intention de corriger Ginny. C'était ce qu'elle supposait, et ça permettrait d'éviter les soupçons. « Je ne vais pas garder ça secret, mais je ne sais pas comment je vais lui expliquer, non plus, » admit-il.

« Alors, elle sait qu'on était ensemble, » affirma Ginny.

Harry se contenta de hocher la tête.

« Tu ne vas pas me dire qui elle est, n'est ce pas ? » demanda Ginny.

Il releva la tête et, souriant légèrement, il fit non de la tête.

« Tu es heureux ? » demanda-t-elle. « Est ce que tu as trouvé ton étincelle ? »

Le sourire de Harry s'élargit. « Oui, c'est incroyable, Ginny. Je n'ai jamais ressenti ça pour personne avant, et..., » il ne finit pas sa phrase, réalisant qu'il était probablement en train de l'insulter.

Ginny lui sourit sincèrement. « Harry, je suis heureuse pour toi. Je pense que c'est formidable que tu aies trouvé la personne faite pour toi. Si tu veux être incroyablement romantique, et sentimental, me faire part de ton bonheur merveilleux et me raconter tous les détails, alors vas-y, » dit-elle d'un ton moqueur.

« Je ne suis pas atteint à ce point là, » rétorqua Harry, mais il souriait toujours.

« Je pense que si, » répondit Ginny. « Dis moi comment elle est. Tu me dois bien ça, après ce que tu m'as fait subir. »

« Je pense que tu as l'air d'aller mieux maintenant, » dit Harry d'un ton moqueur, se levant finalement.

« Raconte, » exigea-t-elle, se levant à son tour et allant bloquer la porte.

Sachant qu'il ne pourrait aller nulle part sans lui en avoir dit au moins un peu, Harry s'appuya contre le mur et ferma les yeux, pensant à Draco. « C'est une personne incroyablement sexy, forte, entêtée, qui a de la répartie, un défi quotidien, imaginative, attentionnée, protectrice, possessive, » ajouta-t-il d'un ton sarcastique. « Pour cette personne, la famille est primordiale, c'est quelqu'un qui est doué en potions, incroyable sur un balai, adore les défis, déteste s'ennuyer, embrasse merveilleusement bien, quelqu'un qui est confortable et câlin au lit. »

« Harry, qui est ce ? » demanda Ginny, regardant Harry d'un air fasciné. « Est-ce qu'elle a un frère ? »

Harry fit un signe négatif de la tête en réponse aux deux questions, le sourire aux lèvres. « Je ne peux rien te dire, Ginny, » dit-il, d'un ton désolé. « On est en plein milieu de cette guerre, et ce n'est pas prudent d'en parler à qui que ce soit. Tu ne peux même pas dire à Ron et Hermione que je suis avec quelqu'un. »

« Toute personne avec toi devient une cible et Ron et Hermione se contenteraient de te harceler jusqu'à ce que tu atterrisses à Sainte Mangouste, » dit Ginny.

« Quelque chose du genre, » acquiesça Harry. « Et Ron et Hermione ont déjà assez de choses à me reprocher comme ça. Ils ne vont pas apprécier que j'aie attendu qu'ils aient le dos tourné pour t'emmener là bas aujourd'hui. Ils ne voulaient même pas que je t'en _parle_. Mais je devrai sans doute leur dire que je t'ai emmenée, » la prévint-il.

« Ils ne sont pas mes gardiens, » rétorqua Ginny, « et je vais bien. »

« Alors, est ce qu'on peut sortir de la salle de bains maintenant ? » demanda-t-il soudain.

Ginny montra ses mains, qui tremblaient toujours visiblement. « Je _vais_ mieux, Harry, mais je ne pense pas avoir eu assez de détails pour supprimer les tremblements, » dit-elle.

Harry éclata de rire. « Tant pis. Des vêtements chauds et une tasse de thé ou de chocolat bien chaud devraient te faire du bien, » dit-il.

Elle acquiesça de la tête et se tourna pour finalement ouvrir la porte.

Fred et George s'avancèrent nerveusement alors qu'ils sortaient de la salle de bains, les regardant tous les deux d'un air inquiet.

« Est ce que vous allez bien tous les deux ? » demanda Fred.

« On va bien, » dit calmement Ginny. « J'étais un peu choquée, c'est tout. »

« Traîner avec Harry a souvent ce genre d'effet sur les gens, » plaisanta George, d'une voix soulagée.

« Merci, » dit Harry d'un ton sarcastique. « Est ce que vous avez des vêtements pour nous ? »

« Ah, oui, les affaires de Ginny sont dans la chambre, » répondit Fred. « Mais j'ai peur que tu ne soies encore obligé de porter mes vêtements. »

« Encore ? » demanda Ginny d'un ton curieux, s'arrêtant alors qu'elle se dirigeait vers la chambre.

« J'ai dû emprunter les vêtements de Fred une fois, » dit Harry d'un ton nonchalant, acceptant le tas de vêtements. Il avait depuis longtemps abandonné toute prétention au sujet de sa tenue, et ne faisait plus vraiment attention à ce qu'il portait. Il réalisa qu'il y avait là une espèce d'ironie : lui, la personne la _moins_ à la mode de Poudlard, sortait avec la personne la _plus_ à la mode de l'école.

Il haussa les épaules face au regard suspicieux de Ginny et se retourna pour aller dans la salle de bains s'habiller. Il avait à peine fermé la porte qu'il fut plaqué contre le mur, et Draco apparut, l'embrassant possessivement, avant même qu'il n'ait eu le temps de réaliser ce qu'il se passait.

Il répondit automatiquement au toucher de Draco, ne se posant aucune question sur son apparition soudaine. Il gémit dans sa bouche, ses mains agrippant les épaules invisibles de Draco, s'accrochant à lui. Sentant son excitation contre son abdomen, il se haussa sur la pointe des pieds, essayant de les rapprocher.

Il fut surpris quand sa serviette fut soudainement arrachée, mais grogna quand Draco le toucha. Harry avait l'impression de se noyer dans cette vague de plaisir. Draco n'avait pas encore libéré sa bouche, sa langue explorant tous les recoins, le marquant comme sien.

Harry promena des doigts fébriles sur les attaches de la cape, voulant sentir Draco. Il n'arrivait pas à se concentrer, distrait par les mains de Draco qui le caressaient.

Il réussit finalement à défaire les attaches de la cape, et l'ôta des épaules de Draco. Il ignora sa chemise, s'attaquant directement au pantalon. La bouche de Draco s'éloigna de lui alors que sa main trouvait son sexe, le pantalon déjà défait.

« Oh, mon Dieu, Draco, » gémit Harry, alors qu'il caressait l'érection de Draco.

Il reçut un grognement en réponse, avant que Draco n'attaque son cou, mordillant et suçant avidement.

« Draco, je ne peux... Oh mon Dieu... Oui... Oui, Draco, » gémit Harry. Il se cambrait contre la main de Draco, alors qu'il tentait de garder le même rythme que Draco contre lui. Il ne pourrait pas tenir beaucoup plus longtemps.

Ce n'était pas juste l'acte en lui-même. C'était la soudaineté. C'était l'attitude intense de Draco. C'était le caractère possessif de Draco, sa façon de marquer que Harry lui appartenait. Harry avait besoin d'être revendiqué autant qu'il souhaitait marquer Draco comme lui appartenant. Mais il n'y avait pas le temps pour ça. Il allait jouir, bientôt. Maintenant.

L'assaut de Draco sur le cou de Harry ne s'arrêta pas alors que celui ci jouissait. Harry réussit à réunir quelques pensées, et changea de main pour masturber Draco, se servant de sa jouissance pour lubrifiant. Draco chancela, appuyant son front contre l'épaule de Harry alors qu'il jouissait à son tour, contre le ventre de Harry.

Ils restèrent ainsi une minute, mais finalement Draco leva la tête et regarda Harry. « Tu es à moi, » dit-il d'un ton convaincu.

« Oui, » acquiesça Harry. « A toi. Seulement à toi. »

Draco, satisfait, hocha la tête avant de reculer. Harry le regarda se nettoyer et réajuster ses vêtements.

« Harry ? »

Harry cligna des yeux, réalisant qu'il n'avait pas bougé. Son cerveau se remit finalement à fonctionner, et ses yeux s'écarquillèrent. « Tu étais ici tout du long, » dit-il.

« Oui, » dit Draco. « Tu pensais que j'allais te laisser ici tout seul avec Weaselette? »

« Ne l'appelle pas comme ça, » dit Harry automatiquement, mais ses mots n'avaient pas grande conviction alors qu'il essayait de comprendre tout ce qui s'était passé.

« Estime toi heureux que je ne l'ai pas maudite jusqu'à la quinzième génération, » dit Draco. « Elle n'est pas censée prendre de douche avec _mon_ petit ami. »

Harry le regarda nerveusement. « Il ne s'est rien passé, Draco, » dit-il.

« Je le sais, crétin, » rétorqua Draco. « Si il s'était passé quelque chose, tu aurais déjà été maudit toi-même. »

« A cause de moi, elle s'est retrouvé dans un sale état, » dit calmement Harry. « Il fallait juste que je m'assure qu'elle allait bien. Je ne voulais pas me doucher avec elle, mais elle n'aurait pas voulu que Fred et George l'aident comme ça. »

Draco se rapprocha de Harry, entoura doucement son visage de ses mains et le regarda d'un air inquiet. « Je l'ai vue. J'ai vu à quel point elle était mal, » admit-il. « Qu'est ce qu'il s'est passé, Harry? Est ce que _tu_ vas bien ? »

« Je vais bien, » dit Harry en haussant les épaules. « C'était juste une autre de ces tâches déplaisantes dont je dois m'occuper. »

Il s'illumina, embrassant Draco rapidement avant de s'éloigner pour se nettoyer et s'habiller tout en parlant. « En fait, je suis content, » dit il. « J'ai progressé aujourd'hui. »

Il continua à marmonner pour lui même alors qu'il s'appuyait. « Je suis sûr que c'est Serdaigle, ce qui couvre tout sauf Gryffondor. Il n'y en a plus qu'un, qui est Poufsouffle. »

Il s'arrêta un moment alors qu'il enfilait une robe. « Godric Gryffondor, » dit-il. Ses yeux s'écarquillèrent. « Oh Merlin, » souffla-t-il. « Est ce que j'avais raison ? »

Il enfila ses vêtements impatiemment, sans remarquer l'expression inquiète sur le visage de Draco. « Je voulais y aller, » dit-il, en colère après lui-même. « Mais je pensais que c'était simplement moi qui étais sentimental ou quelque chose du genre. Certainement que Dumbledore avait déjà recherché. Mais ça _doit_ être là. Ça relie les deux dernières maisons ensemble. »

Il s'arrêta de nouveau. « Mais comment est ce que Voldemort l'aurait fait ? Dumbledore s'en serait sans doute rendu compte. Je sais que la maison a été détruite, mais je ne sais même pas si il reste encore quoi que ce soit, » dit il amèrement.

« Harry! » s'écria Draco. « De quoi est ce que tu parles ? »

Harry cligna des yeux, réalisant qu'il n'aurait pas dû dire tout ça à voix haute.

« Tu vas encore partir, n'est ce pas ? » demanda Draco, le regardant attentivement.

« Non, pas ce soir, » dit Harry, les épaules tombantes. Il soupira. « Je suppose qu'il vaudrait mieux y aller pendant la journée. » Il se détourna, ne voulant pas parler de ses parents avec Draco.

Ses yeux tombèrent sur sa réflection dans le miroir. « Bordel de merde! » s'exclama-t-il à voix basse, ses doigts caressant l'immense suçon dans son cou.

Draco éclata de rire, entourant Harry de ses bras et posant son menton sur l'épaule de Harry. Ce dernier rencontra son regard amusé dans le miroir. « Tu es fier de toi, n'est ce pas ? »

« Evidemment, » dit Draco d'une voix traînante.

Harry sourit légèrement. « Comment est ce que je suis censé cacher ça ? » demanda-t-il.

Draco grimaça à l'idée de cacher le suçon, mais répondit néanmoins. « Lance un sort de glamour de faible intensité dessus, » dit-il, levant sa baguette et lançant le sort.

Harry fronça les sourcils alors que la marque disparaissait. Passant de nouveau ses doigts dessus, il pouvait toujours la sentir, et il retrouva son sourire.

Draco lui sourit en retour, heureux de la réaction de Harry. Il passa ses doigts à travers les cheveux du brun, essayant de les dompter, au moins un peu, pendant que Harry boutonnait ses vêtements.

« Je suis resté ici tellement longtemps, ils vont probablement pensé que je me suis noyé, » marmonna Harry.

« La paire identique sait que je suis ici avec toi, » dit Draco d'un ton nonchalant.

Harry fut tout d'abord surpris, puis réalisa qu'il aurait sans doute dû s'en douter. Il regarda Draco curieusement. « Alors, tu as décidé de traîner avec Fred et George pendant que j'étais parti ? » demanda-t-il.

Draco grimaça. « Je savais que tu reviendrais ici en premier, » dit-il, sur la défensive, ramassant la cape qui était sur le sol et l'enroulant autour de lui.

Harry se contenta de hocher la tête sans insister. Il savait que Draco s'était inquiété pour lui. Draco s'inquiétait pour lui chaque fois qu'il disparaissait quelque part.

« En plus, » ajouta Draco, « on a travaillé pour ajouter d'autres sorts sur la cape, pour faire en sorte qu'elle masque aussi les odeurs. »

« Oh, » dit Harry, essayant de se faire à l'idée de Draco travaillant de son plein gré avec Fred et George. Mais c'était une bonne idée. « Est ce que vous avez trouvé comment faire ? »

« On y travaille encore, et j'aurai besoin que Lupin nous aide à la tester, » dit Draco. « Mais, oui, je pense qu'on a trouvé une solution. »

Draco mit la capuche, et, secouant la tête, Harry quitta finalement la salle de bains.

* * *

Alias64 : merci beaucoup pour ta review, et je suis contente que l'histoire t'ai plu à ce point. Seulement, je voudrai juste préciser que je ne fais que traduire cette histoire, je n'en suis malheureusement pas l'auteur… Mais je suis bien d'accord que cette fic est vraiment super, qu'elle s'améliore à chaque chapitre, et que les relations entre les personnages sont particulièrement bien développée !

Rim999 : je comprends que tu n'aies pas pu t'empêcher d'aller lire la suite en anglais… C'est d'ailleurs pour ça que j'ai mis un lien dans mon profil pour aller lire les fics de Vorabiza ! Qu'est ce que tu as pensé de la suite de la fic ? ça t'a plu ? (je suppose que oui, si tu relis ma traduction…)

Mao : merci pour ta review !

Akira : merci pour ta review !

Adenoide : Hermione aurait préféré que Harry laisse Ginny en dehors de tout ça parce qu'elle n'était pas sûre que Ginny supporterait de se retrouver dans la Chambre des Secrets (d'ailleurs, en lisant ce chapitre, tu as pu voir qu'elle n'avait pas tout à fait tort…)


	26. Chapter 26

Disclaimer : rien ne m'appartient, ni l'histoire, ni les personnages, rien du tout…

Note de la traductrice : je sais que ça fait quelques semaines que je n'ai pas posté la suite de la traduction, et je suis vraiment désolée. Le problème, c'est que mon emploi du temps n'est pas simplement chargé, il est totalement débordé ! Et aucune amélioration de prévue pour les deux ou trois semaines à venir… Donc, je vous présente toutes mes excuses pour le retard. Je présente aussi mes excuses pour ne pas répondre à toutes vos reviews (là aussi, manque de temps, désolée!), qui m'ont fait très plaisir, je suis heureuse de voir qu'il y a autant de personnes à suivre cette histoire, ça me fait vraiment plaisir de partager avec vous une fic qui m'a autant plu. Donc, merci pour vos reviews, et bonne lecture !

* * *

Chapitre Vingt Six

« Tu vas bien, Harry ? » demanda Ginny d'un ton anxieux.

Fred et George, de leur côté, tentaient de camoufler leurs sourires.

« Je vais bien, » répondit Harry d'un ton nonchalant. « Et toi ? »

« Tu es resté là dedans pendant un sacré bout de temps, » dit-elle d'un ton inquiet, sans répondre à la question qu'il venait de lui poser.

Harry s'assit, la tête posée contre le dossier du canapé avant de répondre. « J'ai pensé à un autre endroit où il faut que j'aille, » dit-il posément, sachant que cela détournerait l'attention de Ginny, bien qu'il ne souhaite pas vraiment en parler. « Quand on était encore à Poudlard, j'avais prévu d'aller là bas en premier, mais après j'ai changé d'idée. »

« Et maintenant tu penses que c'est réellement important d'aller à Godric Hollow ? » demanda-t-elle.

Harry releva brusquement la tête pour la regarder.

Elle haussa les épaules. « Ça a échappé à Ron, » dit-elle.

Harry grimaça, sachant que Draco venait juste de l'apprendre à son tour. « Ron parle trop, » dit-il d'un ton irrité.

Ginny haussa de nouveau les épaules. « Oui, on est déjà au courant, » dit elle. « Mais il a délibérément laissé échapper cette information devant moi. »

« Pourquoi ? » demanda Harry.

« Parce qu'il s'est mis dans la tête qu'on va vivre heureux et avoir beaucoup d'enfants, » dit-elle, sarcastique. « Quand Hermione s'en est prise à lui pour ça, il a dit qu'il voudrait qu'elle soit là si il devait être confronté à quelque chose comme ça, alors il pensait que tu voudrais que je soies là. »

Il ouvrit la bouche et la referma rapidement. La situation en elle-même était ridicule. Fred, George, et Ginny savaient tous que Harry voudrait que quelqu'un d'autre vienne avec lui, mais alors que les jumeaux savaient de qui il s'agissait, Ginny l'ignorait. Ginny ne savait même pas que les jumeaux savaient quoi que ce soit, et vice versa. Et pendant ce temps, Draco était probablement en train de tous les regarder, avec un air furieux.

« J'emmène Ron et Hermione avec moi, et c'est tout, » dit fermement Harry. « Je suis sûr que ça ne dérangera pas Hermione d'attendre pendant que je botterais le cul de Ron. »

Les trois autres se mirent à rire.

« Oh, allez, Harry, » dit Fred d'un ton cajoleur. « Tu ne voudrais pas nous forcer à rater quelque chose comme ça. »

Harry lui adressa un sourire malicieux. « Il n'y aura pas grand chose à voir. Je ne peux pas me permettre de le blesser trop sérieusement pour le moment, » dit-il.

« Dommage, » dit George d'un ton faussement désespéré. « Le petit Ronnichou mériterait une bonne correction. »

« Je ne sais pas, » dit Ginny en ricanant. « Hermione a fait du bon travail sur lui, déjà. »

« Elle l'a plutôt bien dressé, » acquiesça Harry en souriant.

« Alors, il n'y a aucune chance pour que tu nous emmènes avec toi ? » demanda Ginny en redevenant sérieuse.

« Non, » dit simplement Harry. « Ron et Hermione savent pourquoi j'y vais et, non, je ne peux pas te dire. Tu en sais déjà trop, d'ailleurs, » dit-il.

« Harry, on ne va rien dire à personne, et on n'est pas du genre à raconter tout ce qu'on sait comme Ron, » dit Ginny.

« Non, » s'entêta Harry. « J'obéis aux ordres de Dumbledore sur ce sujet. Il m'a dit que je pouvais en parler à Ron et Hermione, mais à personne d'autre. J'ai besoin de trop d'aide pour vraiment suivre les ordres à la lettre, mais je fais de mon mieux. »

Ginny fronça les sourcils, clairement mécontente. « Pourquoi est ce que Dumbledore ne m'a jamais interrogée avant ? » demanda-t-elle, changeant légèrement le sujet.

« Je ne sais pas, » dit Harry d'un air pensif. « Ça n'a pas vraiment de sens. Ça doit être en partie parce que je ne lui ai transmis une information essentielle que peu de temps avant sa mort. » Il secoua la tête. « Mais ce n'est pas vraiment logique, non plus. »

_Pourquoi_ est ce que Dumbledore n'avait pas interrogé Ginny au sujet de la Chambre des Secrets ? Dumbledore n'avait même pas été certain qu'il y ait eu sept Horcruxes avant que Harry n'obtienne le souvenir de Slughorn. Cela expliquait pourquoi Harry avait compris la référence au septième secret mentionnée par Ginny, mais ça n'expliquait pas pourquoi Dumbledore ne l'avait pas interrogée.

Harry baissa la tête et se massa les tempes, perdu dans ses pensées. Il caressa distraitement sa cicatrice du bout des doigts, réfléchissant à Voldemort, Dumbledore, et aux Horcruxes.

C'était plus facile de comprendre pourquoi Dumbledore n'avait pas interrogé Kreattur. Le vieux sorcier n'avait pas su que Regulus avait découvert l'existence des Horcruxes. Harry se sentait mal à l'aise, cependant, de découvrir aussi rapidement les locations de tous les Horcruxes, alors que Dumbledore n'y avait pas réussi pendant longtemps.

Harry ne cessait de répéter que c'était simplement son instinct qui le guidait dans sa recherche. Il avait été persuadé qu'il y avait quelque chose dans la Chambre qui l'y avait attiré. Est-ce que c'était simplement son instinct ? Est-ce que c'était une compréhension des techniques de Voldemort, comme l'avait pensé Dumbledore ? Ou est ce qu'il y avait quelque chose d'autre ?

Il retraça sa cicatrice du bout des doigts. Il y avait une sorte de connexion entre lui et Voldemort, c'était évident. Mais y avait-il quelque chose, en lien avec cette connexion, qui le manipulait à présent ? Pourquoi réussissait-il à trouver les Horcruxes ? Une pensée horrible, terrible, s'installa dans son esprit. Était-il connecté aux Horcruxes? Cette pensée en amenait une autre, encore plus terrible. Voldemort avait essayé de le tuer, mais n'avait pas réussi. Etait-il _lui-même_ un Horcruxe ?

« Harry ! »

Il leva les yeux. « Je dois parler à Hermione, » dit-il, se sentant nauséeux. Il espérait ardemment qu'elle serait capable de lui dire si il était un Horcruxe ou non.

« Harry, tu vas bien ? » demanda Ginny, qui paraissait inquiète.

« Non. Je dois parler à Hermione, » répéta-t-il. Il savait qu'il devait avoir l'air d'aller mal, car même Fred et George le regardaient d'un air inquiet. Il semblait incapable de se ressaisir, des pensées des Horcruxes et de connections à Voldemort emplissant son esprit.

Il se massa les tempes, essayant de faire cesser le mal de tête qui le gagnait. Soudain, il les retira brusquement comme si il s'était brûlé. Il regardait ses mains avec horreur.

Et si les migraines n'étaient pas dues au stress ? Et si Voldemort était encore en train de le manipuler, mais plus subtilement qu'avant ? Et si Voldemort « aidait » Harry à trouver tous ces indices?

Il se sentait malade à la pensée de n'avoir encore récupéré aucun des Horcruxes. Pour quelle raison réussissait-il à trouver d'un coup tous ces indices ? C'était certainement trop simple, d'autant plus que Dumbledore avait passé des années pour essayer de résoudre ce mystère. Non pas qu'il ait le sentiment que tout cela était simple, mais quand même. C'était trop rapide.

Serait-il possible que le journal qui était à présent dans son sac à dos ait été placé là spécialement pour qu'il le trouve ?

Il avait été tellement sûr de lui, mais maintenant que le doute s'installait, et surtout après la journée qu'il avait eue, Harry se sentait terriblement mal.

« Harry, secoue toi, » dit Ginny d'un ton brusque, le secouant par les épaules.

Il se concentra et leva les yeux vers elle. « Et si j'avais tort sur toute la ligne ? » murmura-t-il d'une voix rauque. « Et si Voldemort était derrière tout ça ? »

Ginny le fixa un moment avant de répondre. « Non, » dit-elle, mais elle ne semblait pas particulièrement sûre d'elle, et Harry était loin d'être rassuré. Elle laissa retomber ses mains. « Ce n'est pas possible, Harry, » dit-elle faiblement.

George et Fred entouraient Ginny. « Ginny, est ce que tu peux garder les secrets de Harry ? » demanda Fred.

« Est ce qu'elle va pouvoir supporter un autre choc ? » demanda George.

« Je vais bien, » aboya Ginny. « C'est Harry qui va mal. »

« Non, » dit Harry, son cerveau embrouillé comprenant ce que les jumeaux voulaient révéler. « Je vais bien. »

« Tu ne vas pas bien, » rétorqua Fred.

« Ce qui a affecté Ginny tout à l'heure t'a atteint aussi, » confirma George.

Harry tint ses mains devant lui et réalisa qu'il tremblait. « Ce n'est pas la même chose, » protesta-t-il, coinçant ses mains sous ses cuisses pour qu'elles cessent de trembler.

« Il ne s'agit pas d'aujourd'hui. Pas vraiment. Il s'agit du Département des Mystères. Il m'a manipulé. Avec succès. Sirius est mort, le père de Malfoy a fini à Azkaban. Des gens ont souffert. Et si il était en train de me manipuler maintenant ? » demanda-t-il d'un ton misérable. « Je dois parler à Hermione, » dit-il, une fois de plus.

« On te l'a déjà dit, Harry, » dit George. « On ne peut pas t'envoyer voir qui que ce soit quand tu es dans cet état. »

« Et tu es dans un état bien pire que tu ne l'étais l'autre nuit, » ajouta Fred.

« On se charge d'elle, » dit George, attirant l'attention de tous avec ce commentaire étrange.

« J'ai sa baguette, » dit Fred joyeusement, en empochant la baguette de Ginny.

« Qu'est ce qu'il se passe ? » demanda Ginny.

« J'ai dit non ! » s'exclama Harry avec colère.

Draco apparut à côté de lui. « La majorité a parlé, » dit-il d'une voix traînante.

« Malfoy ! » cria Ginny, s'élançant vers lui, mais les jumeaux l'attrapèrent par les bras et la traînèrent en arrière.

« Merde, Draco ! » s'exclama Harry. « Est ce que tu te souviens que tu es censé resté caché ? » demanda-t-il d'un ton sarcastique.

« _Draco?!_ » s'écria Ginny, incrédule. Les jumeaux n'eurent pas besoin d'un sort pour l'immobiliser car elle semblait pétrifiée sur place, regardant Harry d'un air choqué.

Harry et Draco l'ignorèrent. Le blond s'assit et serra les mains tremblantes de Harry dans les siennes. « Je ne pouvais pas rester là et ne rien faire pendant que tu t'effondrais, » rétorqua-t-il.

« Merde! Je vais bien, » dit sèchement Harry.

« Si je t'entends dire que tu vas bien une fois de plus, je te jettes un sort dont tu te souviendras, » dit Draco. « Tu deviens hystérique, alors calme-toi, » ordonna-t-il.

Harry s'immobilisa, reconnaissant une inversion de leurs rôles par rapport à la scène qui avait eu lieu quatre jours plus tôt, quand il était arrivé chez les Dursley avec Snape. « Je suppose que je devrai m'estimer heureux que tu n'aies pas le serpent, » dit-il, déjà plus calme.

« Je pourrai utiliser le plaisir à la place de la douleur pour te calmer, » dit Draco d'une voix suggestive.

Harry sourit d'un air moqueur avant de lui donner un baiser.

« Ça va mieux ? » demanda Draco.

« Un peu, » répondit Harry. « Mais Draco, on est quand même dans la merde. Pour le moins, je suis connecté à Voldemort, » dit il, ses doigts retraçant sa cicatrice.

« Harry, on sait déjà que toi et lui êtes connectés. C'est pour ça qu'on a autant travaillé sur ton Occlumencie. Voldemort ne te manipule pas, » dit fermement Draco. « Ne joues pas les imbéciles. Respire profondément et réfléchis-y. Tu le saurais, si c'était le cas. »

En d'autres mots, Snape lui aurait dit si Voldemort avait un plan de ce genre. « Je sais, » dit lentement Harry. « Mais il n'empêche qu'il se passe des choses bizarres. » Il recommença à se masser les tempes.

Draco fouilla parmi les poches de la cape jusqu'à ce qu'il en retire une potion anti-douleur. « Bois ça, » ordonna-t-il.

« Je prends trop de ces potions, » marmonna Harry, vidant la fiole quand même.

« Heureusement pour toi, il n'y a pas d'effet d'addiction, » dit Draco, un plissement du front marquant son inquiétude. « Par contre, si tu développais une tolérance pour ces potions, on aurait des problèmes avec les plus fortes, » admit-il.

« Super, » ironisa Harry.

« Allonge-toi quelques minutes le temps que ça fasse effet, » l'encouragea Draco.

Harry bougea pour s'allonger, sa tête sur les genoux de Draco. « C'est comme ça que j'ai fini par m'endormir ici la dernière fois, » le prévint-il.

« Allonge-toi, » répéta Draco, passant ses doigts dans les cheveux de Harry. « Ferme les yeux. »

« J'ai quand même besoin de parler à Hermione, » dit Harry, mais il obéit et ferma les yeux.

Harry finit par s'endormir, totalement épuisé. Il n'entendit pas le sort de silence que Draco lança autour de lui, celui qu'ils utilisaient souvent pour Victoria, ni la conversation qui suivit.

Draco regarda prudemment le trio Weasley. Fred et George semblaient détendus, mis à part le fait qu'ils tenaient chacun un bras de Ginny. Cependant, cette dernière ne semblait pas vouloir aller où que ce soit. Elle avait les yeux fixés sur Harry et Draco, bouche bée.

Pour autant qu'il aimerait simplement lui lancer un sort d'Oubliettes, il ne pensait pas que Harry apprécierait cela. Par contre, il était à peu près certain qu'il pourrait la convaincre de garder le secret pour cette même raison – pour Harry.

« Qui es tu ? » demanda-t-elle d'un ton accusateur, semblant se ressaisir et fusillant Draco du regard. « Et qu'est ce que tu as fait à Harry ? »

Draco roula des yeux alors que les jumeaux ricanaient. « Tu sais qui je suis, Weaselette, » dit-il d'une voix traînante. « Et je n'ai rien fait à Harry à part le calmer et l'aider à se détendre suffisamment pour qu'il puisse s'endormir. »

« Mon nom est Ginny, » dit elle en grinçant des dents.

Draco la regarda d'un air menaçant. « Comme je l'ai dit à Harry, quand tu prends une douche avec mon petit ami, tu peux t'estimer heureuse que je me contente de t'appeler Weaselette au lieu de te lancer un sort. »

Les yeux de Ginny s'écarquillèrent en entendant cela. « Tu... tu es... tu ne peux pas être 'la personne incroyablement sexy, qui embrasse merveilleusement bien', » Ginny trébucha sur les mots, se raccrochant à la description que Harry avait utilisée pour décrire Draco.

Le blond lui sourit d'un air moqueur. « Le seul et unique, » dit-il d'une voix traînante.

Les trois Weasley s'étaient jusque là tenus debout, mais quand les jambes de Ginny menacèrent de la lâcher, Fred et George la menèrent jusqu'à l'autre canapé, l'encourageant à s'asseoir. Elle finit par regarder ses frères. « Vous étiez au courant pour Malfoy, tous les deux, n'est ce pas ? » accusa-t-elle.

« Oui, » répondit Fred. « Il n'est pas si mauvais que ça. »

« On finit par s'habituer à le voir traîner dans le coin, » ajouta George.

« Comment ça ? » demanda Ginny.

« On fait ce qu'on peut pour protéger Harry, » commença Fred, en parlant lentement pour elle, ce qu'elle ne sembla pas apprécier.

« Malfoy appartient à Harry, » dit George, parlant de la même manière.

« Alors, on accepte Malfoy, » dit Fred.

« Et on fait ce qu'on peut pour le protéger aussi, » finit George.

« Malfoy n'appartient _pas_ à Harry, » gronda Ginny.

« Si, » dit doucement Draco. « Je lui appartiens autant qu'il m'appartient. »

« Non, » dit Ginny, niant fermement ce qu'elle entendait. « Vous vous détestez. »

Draco sourit d'un air sarcastique. « Je ne peux pas le nier, » dit il d'une voix amusée.

Elle regarda Harry, qui semblait tellement paisible, les genoux de Draco lui servant d'oreiller. Les doigts de Draco continuaient de jouer avec des mèches de cheveux noirs.

« Vous n'avez pas l'air de vous détester, » admit finalement Ginny. Elle soupira, puis rencontra le regard de Draco. « Dis moi ce que tu peux ? » demanda-t-elle.

Draco acquiesça d'un signe de tête, et donna à Ginny une version très condensée et limitée de ce qui s'était passé. Il hésita, mais décida de leur parler à tous les trois de Victoria.

Cette conversation ne fut pas particulièrement plaisante, car Ginny ne se satisfaisait pas des réponses vagues de Draco, contrairement aux jumeaux, et fut désappointée de découvrir que ses frères étaient fermement du côté de Draco. Finalement, elle céda à contrecoeur. La scène qui se déroulait devant elle était une preuve difficile à ignorer.

Ginny menaça des pires tortures si Harry était blessé, Draco renifla d'un air méprisant, Fred et George avaient l'air amusé par la situation, et pendant tout ce temps, Harry dormit paisiblement.

« Est ce que Harry va bien ? » demanda finalement Ginny, regardant sa silhouette endormie avec inquiétude.

Draco soupira, et baissa le regard vers Harry. « Je pense, mais il doit gérer plein de choses pas vraiment plaisantes, » dit-il. « Est-ce que tu sais pourquoi il réclame Granger tout d'un coup ? » demanda-t-il, changeant légèrement le sujet.

« Non, pas vraiment, » répondit Ginny. « Il ne l'a jamais mentionnée jusqu'à maintenant. Je ne suis pas certaine que ça ait un rapport avec ce qu'il a trouvé aujourd'hui, il n'a pas voulu lui parler avant qu'il ne commence à s'inquiéter d'être de nouveau manipulé par Voldemort. »

Draco soupira. « Je devrai probablement le ramener à la maison, » dit-il.

« La maison ? » demanda Ginny, les sourcils haussés.

« Ce qui se rapproche le plus d'une maison pour tous les deux pour le moment, oui, » dit Draco. « Il a besoin d'une bonne nuit de sommeil. Merlin sait ce que demain va apporter. »

Ginny pencha la tête, et regarda Draco d'un air spéculateur. « Tu fais tout ce que tu peux pour l'aider à tenir, n'est ce pas ? »

Draco ne répondit pas, ne se sentant pas parfaitement à l'aise avec le fait que Ginny sache cela. Il réalisa soudainement qu'il était en train de discuter poliment avec une Weasley, l'ancienne petite amie de Harry par-dessus le marché.

« Je n'ai jamais vu Harry... se détendre aussi vite avant, » dit Ginny. « Pas après qu'il se soit mis dans tous ses états. » Elle regarda Draco d'un air reconnaissant. « Je ne comprends rien à tout ça, mais peu importe ce que tu fais pour Harry, j'espère sincèrement que tu vas continuer. »

Draco haussa un sourcil de surprise. Seulement quelques instants plus tôt elle avait à peine accepté la situation à contrecoeur (ce qui, pour être honnête, était déjà plus que ce que Draco avait espéré), et maintenant elle _encourageait_ sa relation avec Harry ? Personnellement, Draco n'en avait pas grand-chose à faire, mais il en était heureux pour Harry. Que ça lui plaise ou non, il savait que Ginny était importante pour Harry et qu'ils étaient toujours amis.

« Je le ferai, » dit-il finalement.

---

A peine étaient-ils arrivés à Grimmauld Place, que Remus serra Harry dans ses bras. Narcissa, qui se tenait à côté, l'enlaça ensuite. Harry réalisa avec surprise que même Severus se trouvait à côté, appuyé contre le mur, et l'examinait d'un œil entraîné, s'assurant qu'il allait bien.

« Merlin, je vais bien, » grommela Harry. « Pourquoi toutes ces histoires ? »

Draco l'avait réveillé peu de temps auparavant. Harry avait à peine eu le temps de s'assurer que Ginny allait bien et que les jumeaux s'occuperaient d'elle avant que Draco ne le ramène presque de force à Grimmauld Place.

« Potter, » gronda Draco d'un air menaçant.

« Je _vais_ bien, » dit Harry avec une expression boudeuse.

« Thé, » ordonna Snape.

Harry le regarda sans comprendre, essayant de trouver quel rapport le thé avait avec tout le reste. Il n'eut pas l'occasion de protester, cependant, avant d'être traîné jusque la cuisine. En entrant dans la pièce, son regarda se posa immédiatement sur Fumsec, qui se reposait sur son perchoir.

« Salut, Fumsec, » dit doucement Harry, s'avançant jusqu'à lui pour caresser doucement la tête de l'oiseau. « Content de voir que tu es rentré sans problème. » Tout d'un coup, il comprit pourquoi les autres avaient eu l'air si inquiet, et il se tourna vers eux.

« Je vais vraiment bien, » dit-il sincèrement. « Pas de situation de crise, et pas de blessures. J'ai juste eu besoin de lui pour me sortir d'un endroit difficile. »

Draco fronça les sourcils, semblant réaliser qu'il se passait quelque chose. Remus et Narcissa semblaient soulagés. Snape garda son expression impassible, mais il fit signe à Harry de s'asseoir.

Harry soupira, réalisant qu'il n'allait pas pouvoir s'en sortir sans donner un minimum d'explications sur ce qu'il avait fait pendant la journée. Se rendant à l'inévitable, il s'assit à la table. Snape posa une tasse de thé devant lui en lui ordonnant de boire. Harry se demanda ce que le sorcier avait mis dedans, mais avala néanmoins une gorgée. Il réalisa qu'il n'avait pas eu de thé chaud plus tôt, contrairement à ce qu'il avait promis à Ginny, et appréciait d'autant plus cette tasse.

« Tenez, Potter, » dit Snape, tendant une boîte à Harry. « Des gâteaux que Fumsec apprécie. »

Harry lui adressa un sourire reconnaissant en le remerciant. Il ouvrit la boîte, appela Fumsec et lui offrit quelques friandises. Le phénix se percha sur son épaule, semblant satisfait. Harry lui même se sentait de meilleure humeur, et il tourna son regard vers les autres personnes présentes. Draco était assis à côté de lui, les trois adultes leur faisant face de l'autre côté de la table.

« Pourriez vous nous expliquer pour quelle raison précise Fumsec mérite-t-il ces gâteaux ? » demanda Snape.

« Comme aurait dit Dumbledore, un voyage le long des routes du passé est parfois nécessaire, » dit Harry, affichant un sourire moqueur.

Cela fit sourire Remus et ricaner Snape. « Potter, ne pensez pas que vous pourrez vous permettre d'esquiver les explications comme Dumbledore, » dit Snape, ses lèvres esquissant un sourire.

Harry haussa les épaules, toujours souriant. « En fait, je ne peux pas vous dire grand-chose, si je respecte ses ordres, » dit-il.

Il redevint sérieux, croisant le regard de chacun. « C'est absolument vital que Voldemort ignore où j'ai été aujourd'hui, » dit-il. « C'est encore plus important qu'il ne découvre pas ce que j'ai trouvé. Non, aujourd'hui n'a pas été une journée plaisante, mais ça en valait la peine. J'ai encore avancé dans ma quête pour pouvoir le vaincre. Pour dire la vérité, je pense que j'ai même beaucoup avancé aujourd'hui, » admit-il.

Il fronça les sourcils, fixant sa tasse de thé du regard pendant quelques instants avant de lever les yeux vers Snape. « Monsieur ? J'ai besoin de savoir…, » il laissa sa phrase en suspens, se mordillant la lèvre.

« Qu'est ce qu'il y a, Potter ? » demanda Snape.

Harry jeta un coup d'oeil à Draco. « Si ça te permet de te sentir mieux, demande lui, Harry, » dit doucement ce dernier. « Mais je suis persuadé qu'il te dira la même chose que moi. »

« J'ai besoin de savoir si Voldemort me manipule, » dit Harry en un souffle. « Comme quand il m'a attiré au Département des Mystères. »

Snape réfléchit d'un air inquiet. « Il n'y a eu aucun signe de quoi que ce soit de la sorte, » dit-il. « En fait, il a exprimé une très grande frustration de ne pas avoir pu atteindre votre esprit comme il l'a fait par le passé. »

« Pourquoi est ce que vous ne me l'avez pas dit plus tôt ? » lui reprocha Harry.

Snape haussa un sourcil. « Et vous donner une raison de relâcher votre garde et de ne pas continuer à apprendre ? » demanda-t-il.

« Je ne peux pas me permettre de relâcher ma garde, » protesta Harry. « Mais j'aurai bien aimé le savoir. » Il secoua la tête, essayant de se débarrasser de ce sentiment de rancune. « Désolé, » marmonna-t-il.

« Potter, pourquoi me posez vous cette question maintenant ? » demanda Snape, fronçant les sourcils.

Les mains de Harry se portèrent à ses tempes, presque automatiquement. C'était devenu une habitude récemment. Dès qu'il réalisa ce qu'il faisait, il retira ses mains pour les regarder.

« J'ai souvent des migraines, » expliqua-t-il doucement. « J'ai pensé que c'était juste le stress, mais..., » il s'arrêta, incertain.

« Est ce que ces migraines vous paraissent anormales en quoi que ce soit ? » demanda Snape.

« Non, mais..., » commença Harry, sans finir sa phrase.

« Mais quoi, Potter ? » demanda Snape, le regardant attentivement.

Harry secoua la tête. « Je ne sais pas comment expliquer, » dit il.

« Si vous ne m'expliquez pas, alors je ne peux pas vous aider, » dit Snape, d'une voix étonnement patiente.

Draco se rapprocha et passa un bras autour de lui pour le rassurer. Harry appuya sa tête contre l'épaule de Draco pendant quelques instants, appréciant le confort que cela lui apportait, alors qu'il essayait de réunir ses pensées. Au moins, il semblerait qu'il ait réussi à trouver Snape à un moment où il se sentait d'humeur patiente.

Il se redressa, se tournant de nouveau vers Snape. « Dumbledore a passé des années à essayer de découvrir comment vaincre Voldemort. Il a passé toute cette dernière année à me transmettre toutes les pièces qu'il avait pu récolter de ce puzzle compliqué. Je l'ai moi même aidé à réunir quelques unes de ces pièces. Et une pièce extrêmement importante en particulier, » admit-il.

Snape l'écoutait attentivement, donnant toute son attention à Harry. « Continuez, » l'encouragea-t-il.

« Dumbledore a passé des _années_, » insista Harry. « Et pourtant, tout d'un coup, je rassemble les pièces du puzzle à toute vitesse. Tout se passe tellement vite que je n'ai pas le temps de suivre toutes les pistes. »

« Et vous craignez que le Lord Noir ne soit impliqué d'une certaine façon, » conclut Snape.

« Oui. Je veux dire, comment ça se fait que je puisse découvrir tout ça quand Dumbledore n'en a pas été capable? Ce n'est pas possible. Je suis juste un gamin qui ne sait pas ce qu'il fait, » dit Harry, de plus en plus agité.

Snape réchauffa le thé de Harry et lui ordonna de boire. Harry se demanda vaguement si il y avait mélangé une potion calmante ou quelque chose d'autre, mais il obéit et but son thé.

« Potter, » dit lentement Snape. Il posa ses coudes sur la table, croisant ses doigts sous son menton. « Tout d'abord, je ne pense pas que le Lord Noir soit impliqué de quelque façon que ce soit. D'après tout ce que j'ai vu et entendu, j'aurai bien plus tendance à penser que vos succès apparents soient liés à cet 'instinct de survie' au sujet duquel vous criiez de manière si éloquente, » dit-il d'un ton sarcastique.

Harry rougit, se rappelant de sa tirade dans la Salle sur Demande. « Mais mon instinct n'est certainement pas meilleur que celui de Dumbledore, » protesta-t-il.

Snape le regarda d'un air pensif. « Peut être pas, » dit-il. « Cependant, je me demande si vous n'abordez pas la situation d'une toute autre perspective. Vous bâtissez vos connaissances sur la base de ce que Dumbledore avait déjà construit pour vous. Vous avez repris cette base, et vous utilisez toutes les ressources à votre disposition pour la développer. »

Harry prit un air dubitatif, en se mordant la lèvre. C'était ce qui l'inquiétait : qu'il approche la situation d'une perspective différente, une qui ne serait pas la sienne.

« Quels sont vos autres sujets d'inquiétude ? » demanda Snape.

Harry secoua la tête. « Je ne peux pas vraiment en parler, » dit-il d'un ton misérable.

« Tu veux toujours parler à Granger ? » demanda Draco.

« Oui, » dit Harry en haussant les épaules.

Draco prit un air irrité. « Parle à Severus. Il t'écoute et essaye de t'aider, » dit-il.

« Je le sais, et j'apprécie, » dit calmement Harry, jetant un coup d'oeil à Snape avant de baisser les yeux vers la table. « Mais Hermione est la seule qui puisse m'aider à répondre à certaines questions. »

« Potter, quelles que soient vos autres inquiétudes, je ne pense pas que vos migraines soient liées au Lord Noir, » dit calmement Snape. « Vous subissez une très grande pression. Il n'est absolument pas surprenant que le stress ressorte sous forme de migraines. Elles sont probablement aussi dues à un manque de sommeil, » fit-il remarquer.

Harry haussa les épaules. « J'ai fait une sieste un peu plus tôt, » dit-il.

« Tu n'as dormi que deux heures, Harry, » dit Draco en roulant des yeux. « Viens, on va se coucher. Tu pourras parler à Granger demain matin. »

« Allez-y, » le congédia Snape.

Harry hocha la tête et leur souhaita à tous une bonne nuit avant de suivre Draco. Ils étaient tous deux silencieux alors qu'ils se préparaient pour la nuit, car ils étaient tous deux exténués. Harry s'allongea, certain de s'endormir rapidement. Le lit était confortable, et il se sentait merveilleusement bien, allongé au côté de Draco, mais son esprit refusait de le laisser dormir.

Il sortit du lit en faisant attention à ne pas réveiller Draco. A présent qu'il en avait l'opportunité, il retira le cahier de son sac et s'installa dans l'une des chaises devant la cheminée pour lire.

Au fur et à mesure de sa lecture, il se sentit devenir de plus en plus nauséeux. Il avait eu raison, il s'agissait bien des notes de Voldemort concernant les Horcruxes. Il y avait des descriptions détaillées de ce qu'était un Horcruxe. Encore pire, il y avait des notes expliquant de manière précise la façon dont on créait un Horcruxe : le processus, les incantations, et des descriptions de la manière dont l'âme était divisée. Il ne comprit pas tout, mais les notes exhaustives décrivaient de manière très précise pourquoi Voldemort avait décidé que c'était mieux de diviser son âme en sept parties.

Harry continua à lire, rendu encore plus mal à l'aise par le fait que les mots sur les pages étaient complètement impersonnels. C'était précis, logique, et _froid_. Tout ce qu'il aurait pu vouloir apprendre sur les Horcruxes était là, écrit à l'encre noire sur des pages d'un blanc crème.

Il fut surpris de trouver des informations sur la manière de détruire les Horcruxes, mais après tout, le cahier était tout sauf incomplet. Il reprit espoir en voyant que les Horcruxes en eux-mêmes n'étaient pas difficile à détruire. Ils contenaient un souffle de vie, et pouvait être détruits de n'importe quelle manière permettant de mettre fin à une vie.

Harry fit une pause pour réfléchir à cela. Il avait détruit le journal simplement en le poignardant avec le croc de basilic empoisonné. Mais qu'est ce que Dumbledore avait fait avec la bague ? Elle n'avait pas été dangereuse au toucher, puisque le vieux sorcier l'avait portée avant de la détruire, mais la détruire avait fait quelque chose de terrible à son bras. Quoi que Dumbledore ait fait, cela avait noirci à la fois la pierre de la bague et son bras.

Pourquoi? Cela n'avait aucun sens. Harry se replongea dans les pages du cahier, dans l'espoir de trouver la réponse alors qu'il continuait à lire.

Après avoir tourné la page, il fallut quelques instants à Harry pour réaliser que les mots sur les pages suivantes semblaient différents. Il lui fallut encore un peu plus longtemps pour réaliser que ces mots étaient écrits en Fourchelangue.

Le coeur battant, il lut rapidement. Les mots qu'il lisait en Fourchelangue lui firent tourner la tête.

_Et le Lord Noir le marquera comme son égal…_

Cette partie de la prophétie n'avait jamais eu plus de sens qu'à cet instant.

Voldemort, malgré tout ce qu'il avait pu apprendre, se reposait toujours énormément sur le fait qu'il était la seule personne vivante parlant Fourchelangue. Cependant, il avait transmis cette capacité à Harry.

Cela mènerait Voldemort à sa défaite.

---

« Potter, que faites-vous ? »

Harry leva les yeux, et cligna rapidement alors qu'il regardait la personne qui l'avait interpellé. Il regarda la zone autour de lui. Des livres, posés n'importe comment, qu'il avait retirés des étagères du labo de potions, recouvraient le sol. « Je fais des recherches, » répondit-il, levant les yeux vers Snape.

Snape plissa les yeux. « Tous ces livres concernent la Magie Noire, » remarqua-t-il.

« Voldemort ne fait pas vraiment dans la Magie Blanche, » dit Harry d'un ton amer, sans réfléchir. « Non, il fait plutôt dans ce qu'il y a de pire. »

« En effet, » dit Snape, haussant un sourcil face à l'attitude de Harry.

Harry se frotta le visage pour en dissiper la fatigue. « C'est déjà le matin, alors ? » demanda-t-il.

« Vous n'êtes tout de même pas resté éveillé toute la nuit ? » demanda Snape, son ton indiquant clairement qu'il connaissait déjà la réponse.

« Si on est le matin, alors si, » ironisa Harry. « Et si on est enfin le matin, alors je dois aller voir Hermione, » ajouta-t-il, commençant à empiler certains des livres.

Il s'arrêta, et regarda Snape d'un air anxieux. « Euh, en fait j'ai besoin d'emprunter certains de ces livres. Hermione est bien plus douée pour les recherches que moi. Elle a un très grand respect pour les livres, et je suis certain qu'elle ne laissera rien leur arriver. Tant que je ne lui dis pas que ce sont les vôtres, » précisa-t-il.

Snape fronça les sourcils, observant l'apparence de Harry. « Potter, est ce que vous allez bien ? » demanda-t-il, ignorant la remarque de Harry concernant les livres.

_Non, je ne vais pas bien_, voulait crier Harry. Le fait que ce soit Snape qui pose la question était probablement la seule raison qui l'empêcha de le faire. « J'ai vraiment l'air si mal que ça ? » demanda-t-il à la place, d'une voix sarcastique.

« Oui, » répondit franchement Snape.

Harry grimaça. Il sursauta quand Snape sortit sa baguette et fit apparaître un large miroir.

Harry contempla son reflet. Il ne s'était jamais vu avec un air aussi terrible. Ses yeux injectés de sang semblaient être des yeux de fous, d'immenses cernes noirs dessous. Le reste de son visage était d'une pâleur mortelle. Ses cheveux étaient pratiquement dressés sur sa tête suite à toutes les fois où il s'était passé la main dedans. Le sort de glamour sur le suçon que lui avait fait Draco avait disparu, laissant la marque contraster sur sa peau pâle.

Pour résumer, il avait l'air d'avoir été battu et laissé pour mort.

Il se secoua mentalement, et se retourna vers Snape. « Et bien, oui, je suppose que j'ai vraiment une tête à faire peur. Merci de me l'avoir fait remarquer, » dit-il d'un ton sarcastique.

« Potter, vous avez besoin de vous reposer, » dit Snape d'un ton sévère.

« Non, j'ai des choses à faire, » dit Harry, en recommençant à rassembler les livres.

« Vous ne partirez pas d'ici avec ces livres, » dit Snape.

« Mais j'en ai besoin! » s'écria Harry. « Vous devez me laisser les emprunter! »

« Vous pensez que ces livres pourront vous aider ? » dit Snape d'un ton méprisant.

« Oui! » cria Harry. « Vous ne comprenez pas! Il faut que je puisse déterminer ce que je devrais faire. »

« Pas aujourd'hui, » dit Snape d'une voix menaçante.

« Vous ne comprenez pas, » répéta Harry d'une voix suppliante. « Je suis le seul qui puisse vaincre Voldemort. »

Snape contempla Harry d'un air perplexe. « Potter, nous le savions déjà tous les deux. Ce n'est pas un scoop, » dit-il.

Harry ramena ses genoux contre son torse, assis en plein milieu d'une mer de livres. Il inspira profondément. « Je ne savais pas, ou en tout cas je ne comprenais pas jusque là ce que Voldemort avait fait exactement, » dit-il sombrement. « Je n'ai jamais vraiment cru que j'étais le seul qui pourrait le tuer. »

Snape s'accroupit face à lui, se mettant à son niveau. Harry rencontra son regard, sans se rendre compte du désespoir qu'on pouvait lire sur son visage. « Voldemort a fait en sorte qu'il soit impossible pour quiconque de le tuer, à part moi. J'ai appris cette nuit qu'il est encore plus démoniaque qu'on ne le pensait, » dit-il. « Il veut vraiment être invincible et, maintenant, je suis le seul qui se mette en travers de son chemin. »

« Pensez vous pouvoir le vaincre ? » demanda Snape calmement, sa main agrippant l'épaule de Harry.

Ce dernier baissa la tête. « Oui, mais je vais devoir apprendre plus de Magie Noire pour le faire, » dit-il. « Je ne pense pas que Dumbledore s'attendait à ça. De la manière dont il parlait, il était fier de moi parce que je n'étais pas séduit par la Magie Noire, et il semblait penser qu'apprendre la Magie Noire était synonyme de vouloir devenir un partisan de Voldemort. »

« Pensez vous que ce soit la même chose ? » demanda Snape.

« Non. Je ne serais jamais un des partisans de Voldemort, » dit doucement Harry. « Mais j'utiliserai la Magie Noire si il le faut pour atteindre mon but. Je n'ai besoin que de quelques sorts, honnêtement, » admit-il, sachant qu'il essayait de rationaliser.

« Potter, venez vous asseoir ici, » ordonna Snape, prenant le bras de Harry et l'aidant à se relever, avant de le faire s'asseoir à côté de lui sur le canapé.

« Regardez moi, » ordonna Snape.

Harry ne pouvait se résoudre à lever les yeux et secoua la tête.

« Harry. »

Surpris d'entendre Snape utiliser son prénom, Harry le regarda. « Je me disais que ça pourrait avoir cet effet, » dit Snape d'un ton moqueur.

Harry se renfrogna. « Je ne suis vraiment pas d'humeur à ce qu'on se moque de moi, » dit-il.

« Non, je m'en doute, » dit Snape d'un ton sérieux. Il hésita un moment avant de continuer. « Etant données les circonstances, je pense qu'il est temps qu'on s'appelle par nos prénoms. »

Harry, stupéfait, cligna des yeux, sans comprendre le rapport que cela avait avec leur discussion. Il était certain qu'ils avaient été en train de parler de Magie Noire, Voldemort et Dumbledore.

Snape sembla s'irriter de l'expression de Harry. « J'aurai pensé que vous auriez apprécié d'avoir un ennemi de moins, » dit-il.

« Vous n'êtes _pas_ mon ennemi, » dit rapidement Harry. « Mais vous ne souhaitez pas vraiment que je vous appelle Severus, si ? »

« Quelqu'un qui est prêt à me défendre, et en particulier dans des circonstances aussi difficiles, mérite de pouvoir m'appeler par mon prénom, » dit Severus. « Vous avez plus que gagné ce droit. »

Harry prit un air dubitatif, mais se décida à essayer. « Merci, Severus, » dit-il. Il lui adressa un sourire en coin quand Snape sourit d'un air narquois. « Et dire que Draco trouvait ça bizarre de me voir prendre votre défense. »

« En effet, » dit Snape, souriant toujours, mais il redevint ensuite sérieux. « Harry, Dumbledore ne penserait pas moins de toi si tu utilisais la Magie Noire, » dit-il.

L'humeur de Harry, qui s'était légèrement améliorée, replongea immédiatement, mais à présent ses yeux étaient fixés sur ceux de Snape. Il sentait ses yeux commencer à brûler, et il ne voulait pas pleurer, mais si Snape continuait comme ça, il allait finir par craquer.

« Il était mon mentor autant que le tien, Harry, » dit calmement Snape. « Je comprends le besoin de le rendre fier, même quand la tâche qu'il a assigné semble irréalisable. Il serait extrêmement fier si il pouvait te voir maintenant. »

Harry ne pouvait plus retenir ses larmes et baissa de nouveau la tête. « Je fais de mon mieux, mais je ne suis pas aussi fort que vous, » dit-il d'une voix misérable.

« Je pense que si, » dit Snape.

Harry fit non de la tête. Il fut surpris quand Snape l'attira contre lui, mais se blottit ensuite contre lui. Il lui fallut quelques instants pour se rendre compte que Snape le serrait lui aussi dans ses bras, tout aussi fort. Il se sut pas combien de temps ils restèrent ainsi, mais ses larmes avaient séché quand Snape le repoussa doucement.

« Cela devrait certainement satisfaire le vieux sorcier, » dit Snape d'une voix rauque.

Commençant à se sentir mal à l'aise, Harry le contempla quelques instants avant de sourire soudainement. « Oui, je suis sûr qu'il est assez content qu'on commence enfin à se comporter civilement, » dit-il.

« En effet, » dit doucement Snape, adressant à Harry un sourire, petit mais sincère.

Harry se sentait beaucoup mieux, et il était certain que Snape aussi. Malheureusement, Harry se sentait aussi encore plus fatigué qu'avant, et il grogna en regardant tous les livres éparpillés.

« C'est bon, gamin, » dit Snape. « Dis moi à quel point c'est vraiment urgent que tu ailles voir Miss Granger ce matin. »

« J'ai quelques informations extrêmement importantes à lui transmettre, » dit Harry. « J'ai parcouru ces informations moi-même la nuit dernière, et il y a des recherches à faire. » Il regarda Snape. « Hermione est celle qui s'en charge pour moi, » dit-il en haussant les épaules. « Le plus vite je lui transmets ça, le plus vite elle peut commencer. »

« Ne penses-tu pas qu'il serait plus approprié de relire ces informations après t'être correctement reposé ? » demanda Snape.

Harry s'arrêta un moment pour rassembler ses pensées. « Même si ça m'étonne de découvrir autant de choses aussi vite, j'ai quand même l'impression d'être à court de temps. Voldemort veut Poudlard. Il le veut pour plus de raisons que ne l'avait réalisé Dumbledore, et maintenant qu'il est mort, Voldemort va juste travailler encore plus pour prendre le château. »

« Le Lord Noir a mentionné qu'il prévoyait de prendre Poudlard, » admit Snape.

« Pourquoi est ce que vous ne m'avez rien dit ? » demanda Harry.

Snape le scruta du regard. « Tu le savais déjà quand il a essayé de prendre Pré-Au-Lard. En outre, je ne peux rien dire de plus précis pour le moment. Cela me semblait inutile de t'alarmer quand je ne peux pas en dire plus, » dit-il.

« Oui, et bien, aussi terrible que ce soit, j'ai moins peur de le voir prendre le château que de le voir découvrir ce que j'ai appris, » dit Harry. « Et il le saura immédiatement si il gagne accès à Poudlard. »

Snape haussa un sourcil en surprise.

Harry eut un sourire sans joie. « J'en sais plus sur Voldemort que qui que ce soit pourrait souhaiter savoir, et j'ai besoin de m'assurer qu'il n'en prenne pas conscience, » dit-il. « Plus vite je réussirai à rassembler les indices, mieux ce sera pour tout le monde. »

« Très bien, dans ce cas, » dit Snape. « Rassemble les livres dont tu auras besoin. »

Soulagé, Harry se remit à empiler les livres qui semblaient pouvoir être les plus utiles. Pendant qu'il s'occupait de cela, Snape se dirigea vers son armoire de potions et revint avec une fiole.

« Cette potion est plus forte que la Pimentine et t'aidera à rester plus éveillé, » dit-il, en la tendant à Harry. « Il est déconseillé d'en prendre trop fréquemment, mais il semblerait que ce soit l'une des circonstances où c'est nécessaire. » Il regarda Harry vider le contenu de la fiole. « Tu te reposeras cette nuit, » ordonna-t-il.

Harry acquiesça de la tête et commença à rétrécir les livres pour les ranger dans son sac à dos. Snape attendit jusqu'à ce que Harry soit prêt, puis ôta les barrières qu'il avait érigées sur la pièce. Harry le regarda avec surprise, car il ne s'était pas rendu compte que Snape avait posé ces barrières, mais ne posa aucune question.

En entrant dans la cuisine, ils furent accueillis par trois personnes très anxieuses.

« Laissez le tranquille, » les prévint Snape, essayant de stopper les questions avant qu'elles ne commencent.

« Non, » dit Draco, secouant la tête. « C'est suffisamment bizarre que Harry te défende, » dit-il à Snape. « Mais te voir défendre Harry… ça ne va pas. »

Harry échangea un regard amusé avec Snape avant de s'asseoir à côté de Draco. « Bienvenue dans le monde de l'étrange, » railla Harry. « Si quelque chose d'étrange et d'inhabituel doit se passer, alors c'est sûrement à moi que ça arrivera. »

« Ça, c'est bien vrai, » dit Draco en roulant les yeux. Il regarda Harry d'un oeil critique. « Tu as une tête à faire peur, Potter. »

« Draco, » dit Narcissa d'un ton réprobateur.

Harry haussa les épaules. « C'est pas grave. On m'en a déjà informé, » dit-il.

« Ah, alors Severus est toujours égal à lui-même, » dit Remus d'un ton amusé.

« Oui, » dit Harry d'un ton sarcastique. « J'ai déjà reçu ma dose de sermons pour aujourd'hui. »

« Je suis sûr de pouvoir en faire d'autres, » dit Snape d'un ton doucereux alors qu'il s'asseyait avec une tasse de thé.

« Je suis sûr qu'il a _besoin_ de plus, » dit Draco à Snape avant de se tourner de nouveau vers Harry. « Je veux savoir pourquoi tu as disparu du lit la nuit dernière. »

« J'avais besoin de passer quelques instants privilégiés avec Voldemort, » dit Harry d'un ton sarcastique.

« Quoi ?! » s'exclama Draco, incrédule.

« Bien que j'aurai de loin préféré dormir avec toi, j'ai trouvé quelques informations importantes concernant Voldemort la nuit dernière et j'avais besoin d'y réfléchir, seul, » dit Harry. Il jeta un coup d'œil à la pendule. Il n'était même pas encore sept heures du matin. « Est-ce que tu as sonné l'alarme en découvrant que j'étais parti et sonné l'alarme, ou quoi ? »

Les joues de Draco rosirent légèrement. « Quelque chose comme ça, » marmonna-t-il.

Harry regarda Snape. « Alors, est ce que vous vous êtes porté volontaire, ou est ce que vous avez été désigné pour aller voir ce que cet imbécile de Potter était en train de faire ? » demanda-t-il d'un ton sarcastique.

« Il nous a empêché d'entrer, » dit Draco d'un ton irrité avant que Snape ne puisse répondre.

« Si ça peut te consoler, » dit Harry en souriant, « j'ai pour ordre de rester au lit cette nuit. »

Draco haussa un sourcil. « C'est déjà ça, » dit-il. « Je suppose qu'il ne t'a pas ordonné de rester ici aujourd'hui, » ajouta-t-il d'un ton plein d'espoir.

« Euh, il a essayé, » admit Harry. « Mais j'ai des choses à faire. »

« Je ne veux pas que tu ailles là bas, » dit Draco. « Tu ne prévoies pas sérieusement d'y aller avec seulement Granger et Weasley, si ? »

« Aller où ? » demanda Snape, affichant un air menaçant.

Harry fusilla Draco du regard. « Pour quelqu'un qui en théorie ne fait pas confiance à Snape, tu parles beaucoup, » dit il sèchement.

« Tu m'as fait changer d'avis, » dit Draco d'un ton hautain.

« Draco, _tu_ n'étais pas censé savoir que je vais aller là bas, » s'énerva Harry.

« Mais je le sais, et je ne veux pas que tu y ailles sans moi, » insista Draco.

« Pourquoi ? » demanda Harry.

« Parce que je ne veux pas que tu soies dans le même état que la Weaselette était hier soir, » rétorqua Draco.

« Je peux gérer ça, » gronda Harry.

« Harry, tu n'as pas dormi. Tes migraines n'ont fait qu'empirer. Tu en fais trop, » dit Draco plus doucement. « Tu ne sais pas ce que tu vas trouver là bas, et ce serait de toutes façons une situation difficile à gérer, même dans les meilleures circonstances. »

« Peu importe, » dit froidement Harry. « Je dois y aller. »

« Je ne sais pas pourquoi c'est important, mais je reconnais que ça doit l'être, » dit Draco. « Je dis juste que je ne te laisserai pas y aller sans moi. » Il hésita un moment avant de continuer. « Weaselette et la paire identique viennent aussi. »

« Quoi ?! » s'exclama Harry. « Me dis pas que tu as conspiré avec eux pour me suivre? »

Draco se mordit la lèvre. « Je pense que Lupin devrait venir aussi, » admit-il.

« Quoi ?! Non ! » dit Harry en haussant la voix.

« Tu as emmené la Weaselette hier parce qu'elle avait le plus d'informations! » s'écria Draco. « Tu as besoin de Lupin pour ça. »

« Non, c'est faux, » rétorqua Harry. « Je croyais que tu avais compris hier soir que Ron et Hermione sont les seuls à savoir pourquoi j'y vais. »

« Alors dis nous! » s'exclama Draco.

« Je ne peux pas et tu le sais, » dit sèchement Harry. « Dumbledore m'a dit de n'en parler à personne, sauf à Ron et Hermione. J'ai déjà merdé en te laissant en savoir autant. »

« Dumbledore voudrait que tu restes en bonne santé, physique _et_ mentale, » gronda Draco.

« Putain, je te déteste, » dit Harry d'un ton irritable.

« Le sentiment est réciproque, » dit Draco d'une voix traînante, sentant Harry sur le point de céder.

« Très bien. Je vais probablement passer la plupart de la journée à faire des recherches de toutes façons, alors je vais attendre demain pour aller là bas. Tu informes le reste de mes gardiens, » dit Harry d'un ton sarcastique. « J'ai besoin d'aller parler à Hermione. »

Il lança un regard d'avertissement à Draco. « Et peu importe ce qu'il se passe, je t'interdis de te montrer à Ron et Hermione. Ça ne se passerait pas aussi bien. Et même si tu m'énerves, j'aimerai te garder encore un peu. »

---


	27. Chapter 27

**Disclaimer**: rien ne m'appartient, je ne suis que la traductrice...

**Note de la traductrice**: et oui, I'm Back... And I'm Back in Black! (désolée, j'écoute trop de musique...). Donc, je vous présente toutes mais excuse pour vous avoir fait attendre pour ce chapitre, mais je n'avais vraiment pas assez de temps pour traduire cette fic de manière correcte , alors j'ai préféré attendre que mon emploie du temps s'améliore un peu, et voilà le résultat! Mais bon, vous savez ce qu'on dit, mieux vaut tard que jamais, non?

Sur ce, bonne lecture!

* * *

Chapitre Vingt-sept

Harry s'assit sur le lit de Ron, essayant de comprendre pourquoi tout le monde pensait avoir le droit de lui dire ce qu'il devait faire. Draco n'avait même pas laissé Harry quitter Grimmauld Place avant qu'il ne se soit nettoyé, et que des sorts de glamour aient été lancés. Harry devait bien l'admettre, il avait l'air plus présentable à présent, et au moins Hermione et les Weasley ne lui disaient pas qu'il avait mauvaise mine.

Ils le bousculaient pour tout le reste, cependant. On lui avait ordonné de manger, on avait remis en question sa santé mentale concernant le livre de Snape et les serpents, et Hermione et Ron avaient jusque là passé leur matinée à lui lancer des regards inquiets.

Sa vie n'avait pas exactement été plus agréable avant les événements de ce dernier mois, mais elle avait certainement été plus simple.

« Okay, qu'est ce qu'il se passe ? » demanda Hermione après avoir lancé des sorts de tranquillité sur la pièce.

« J'ai trouvé un des Horcruxes manquants, » dit Harry sans préambule.

« Quoi ? Où ? » demanda Ron, les yeux écarquillés.

« Dans la Chambre des Secrets, » admit Harry.

« Où est Ginny ? » demanda Hermione d'un ton inquiet. « Elle est allée avec toi, n'est ce pas? C'est pour ça qu'elle n'est pas là. »

« Tu as emmené Ginny?! » s'exclama Ron.

« Ginny va bien, » dit sèchement Harry, irrité par la réaction de ses amis. « Oui, elle est venue avec moi. Fred et George s'occupent d'elle. Je suis passé la voir ce matin et elle va très bien. »

« Pourquoi est ce que tu l'as emmenée? Et sans rien nous dire ? » demanda Ron d'un ton blessé.

« J'ai essayé de vous le dire, » fit remarquer Harry. « Mais vous ne vouliez pas m'écouter, ni l'un ni l'autre. »

« C'est vrai, tu as raison, » dit doucement Hermione. « Je suis désolée. »

« Bon, c'est fait maintenant, Ginny et moi allons bien tous les deux, et j'ai trouvé un des Horcruxes, » dit Harry qui ne souhaitait pas s'attarder sur le sujet.

« Tu en as vraiment trouvé un ? » demanda Ron d'un ton stupéfait.

Harry hocha la tête, se sentant gagné par l'excitation. Il leur raconta rapidement ses recherches dans la Chambre des Secrets, passant sous silence les réactions de Ginny. Hermione semblait quelque peu suspicieuse, mais son attention fut détournée quand Harry expliqua ce qu'il avait trouvé.

« Est ce que tu l'as déjà lu ? » demanda Hermione quand Harry eut fini. « Il pourrait être dangereux. »

« Je suis d'accord, ce cahier est certainement dangereux, » dit Harry sombrement. « Mais pas de la façon que tu crois. Il contient toutes les notes détaillées de Voldemort au sujet des Horcruxes. Ce n'est pas un sujet très documenté, et ça pourrait être dangereux entre les mains de tout Mage Noir qui déciderait d'essayer d'en fabriquer. »

« C'est une bonne chose que Snape ne soit pas au courant de leur existence, alors, » dit Ron avec colère.

Harry fronça les sourcils dans une expression pensive, se demandant si c'était la raison pour laquelle Dumbledore n'avait pas confié à Snape les informations sur les Horcruxes. Snape s'intéressait à la Magie Noire, mais il ne voudrait certainement pas diviser son âme en plusieurs parties, si ?

« On en a déjà parlé, Ron, » dit Hermione, d'un ton suggérant qu'elle avait déjà répété les mots un millier de fois. « Tu avais de toute évidence raison tout du long en disant qu'on ne devrait pas faire confiance à Snape. »

« Est ce qu'il y a autre chose dans le cahier ? » demanda-t-elle à Harry, sans laisser à Ron l'opportunité d'ajouter quoi que ce soit au sujet de Snape.

« Est ce qu'il dit où sont les autres Horcruxes ? » demanda Ron d'un ton plein d'espoir.

« Non, » répondit Harry à Ron. « Il ne dit pas où ils sont, ni même ce qu'ils sont, comme il ne les avait pas tous à l'époque où il a caché le cahier. »

« Il a dû le cacher quand il est retourné à Poudlard pour demander un poste à Dumbledore, » dit pensivement Hermione.

« C'est ce que je pense, » acquiesça Harry. « Et je pense que la pierre sur cette étagère est probablement la malédiction contre la place de professeur de Défense contre les Forces du Mal. »

« Ce serait logique, » admit Hermione. « Et Voldemort n'avait certainement pas encore créé tous ses Horcruxes à l'époque. Dumbledore t'a dit qu'il prévoyait de faire son dernier quand il a essayé de te tuer, » dit-elle, regardant Harry tristement.

« C'est quelque chose dont j'aurai vraiment voulu te parler la nuit dernière, » dit Harry. « Quand j'ai parlé avec Ginny, on s'est demandé pourquoi Dumbledore ne l'avait jamais interrogée sur la Chambre. Je ne sais pas pourquoi il ne l'a pas fait, et j'ai commencé à me poser des questions sur la façon dont j'avance grâce à mon instinct. »

Il inspira profondément. « Je sais qu'il y a un lien entre moi et Voldemort, et personne ne semble comprendre comment ça fonctionne, ou de quelle manière ce lien a pu se créer. J'ai commencé à me demander si d'une certaine façon Voldemort n'avait pas essayé de faire de moi un Horcruxe, » dit-il rapidement. « Si j'avais un peu de l'âme de Voldemort en moi, alors ça expliquerait pourquoi je semble capable de trouver tout ça. »

« Oh, Harry ! » s'exclama Hermione, horrifiée.

« Ça va, » la rassura Harry. « Je me suis rendu compte que ce n'est pas possible. »

« Tu en es sûr ? » demanda Ron d'un ton hésitant.

« Certain, » assura Harry. « J'en sais plus sur la création de Horcruxe que j'ai jamais souhaité savoir. Voldemort n'aurait pas pu transférer son âme, sa force de vie, en moi. »

« Est ce que tu sais ce qui s'est vraiment passé ? » demanda Hermione, regardant Harry avec anxiété.

« Voldemort comptait me tuer, puis créer immédiatement son Horcruxe. Ça aurait été une mort 'significative', comme aurait dit Dumbledore, » dit Harry avec sarcasme.

Hermione et Ron grimacèrent en entendant les mots et le ton employés par Harry, mais continuèrent d'écouter attentivement.

« Voldemort aimait posséder ses victimes avant de les tuer, particulièrement quand il comptait en faire un Horcruxe. Je pense que les morts 'significatives' devaient être savourées, » dit Harry avec dégoût. « Il laissait un peu de sa magie dans la personne, sachant qu'il la récupérerait peu après. Sa propre magie se combinait avec celle de la victime, augmentant la force du Horcruxe quand il le créait immédiatement après. »

« Quand Voldemort a essayé de me tuer, l'amour de ma mère, et donc sa magie qui m'entourait, a interrompu le processus. La magie de ma mère, probablement combinée à la mienne, a fait que le sort a rebondi sur Voldemort. Il a disparu, mais une partie de sa magie est restée en moi, » dit Harry posément.

« Mais on ne _peut pas_ contrer le Sort Mortel, » dit lentement Hermione, essayant de comprendre ce que Harry disait. « Comment est ce que ce sort aurait pu rebondir ? »

Harry inspira profondément. « Voilà ma théorie sur ce qui s'est passé. »

« Voldemort est entré dans la maison. Il a tué mon père. Ma mère savait ce qui se passait, et a probablement lancé un sort pour me protéger. Voldemort est entré dans la pièce, et elle l'a supplié d'épargner ma vie. _Pas la sienne_. Si on en croit le concept de Dumbledore concernant le pouvoir de l'amour, ça a probablement renforcé son sort de protection. Voldemort ne s'en est pas préoccupé, cependant. Il ne s'intéressait qu'à moi. Il la tue quand elle refuse de s'écarter, sans savoir qu'en la tuant, il ne fait que renforcer encore plus le sort de protection qu'elle m'avait lancé. Il essaye de me posséder, laissant sa magie derrière lui comme il l'avait prévu, mais il n'avait pas prévu la douleur provoquée par l'amour de ma mère qui m'entourait. Cela l'affaiblit sérieusement. Il abandonne l'idée de me posséder, et lance le sort mortel, mais la magie de ma mère me protège. Le sort mortel rebondit sur son corps déjà affaibli… et il disparaît. »

« Cette théorie est un peu tirée par les cheveux, » dit Hermione d'un ton sceptique.

« Pas tant que ça, quand on y réfléchit, » dit Harry amèrement.

Il s'avança, listant ses arguments.

« J'ai dit à Jedusor que ma mère est morte pour me sauver, et il m'a dit lui même que c'était un contre sort puissant. Je n'ai pas la moindre idée si c'était vraiment lancé un Sort de Protection qu'elle a lancé ou pas, mais quoi qu'elle ait fait, ça a marché, puisque j'ai survécu.

« Dumbledore a affirmé que le 'pouvoir que le Lord Noir ne connaît pas' est l'amour. Je l'ai, Voldemort non.

« Voldemort a déjà essayé de me posséder. Au Ministère. Il n'a pas pu tenir longtemps, et c'était extrêmement douloureux pour lui.

« On sait que le Sort Mortel a rebondi. Que ce soit techniquement possible ou pas, c'est arrivé.

« J'ai la capacité de Voldemort de parler Fourchelangue. Un pouvoir que je ne devrais pas avoir. »

« Oui, » acquiesça Hermione avec impatience. « On le sait déjà, tout ça. Mais... »

« Hermione, » la coupa Harry. « Ecoute moi. Tu as raison. Je ne sais toujours pas exactement comment le contre sort de ma mère a fonctionné. Je ne comprends pas complètement cette magie. Cependant, je _sais_ comment Voldemort a créé ses Horcruxes. »

Hermione, et Ron, furent surpris par son insistance. Harry était déterminé, cependant, à leur faire comprendre.

« Je suis absolument certain que Voldemort m'a possédé. C'est sa manière de faire, et c'est la seule explication logique au fait que j'ai récupéré quelques uns de ses pouvoirs, » dit Harry.

« Donc, tu es en train de dire qu'il t'a _intentionnellement_ transféré certains de ses pouvoirs ? » demanda Ron d'un ton incrédule.

« Oui, » dit Harry. « Rappelez-vous, il ne connaissait pas cette partie de la prophétie, alors il n'aurait pas su qu'il ne _devait pas_ le faire. Il m'a possédé, me transférant une partie de sa magie. _Pas_ son âme, » insista-t-il. « En faisant ça, il a créé une connexion entre nous, mais je ne pense pas que c'était intentionnel. »

« Pourquoi est ce qu'il ferait ça ? » demanda Hermione d'un ton plaintif. « Ça n'a aucun sens. »

« C'est logique pour lui, » insista Harry. « Il place le pouvoir au dessus de tout. Posséder une personne signifie avoir du pouvoir sur cette personne. Transférer une partie de sa magie à la victime signifie contrôler leur magie. »

« La connexion entre vous ? » interrogea Hermione, le front plissé en une expression pensive.

« Je pense qu'il a dû ouvrir un lien mental pour pouvoir transférer la magie, » dit Harry. « Mais ensuite il m'a possédé. Tout a dû se passer rapidement. Quand il s'est heurté à l'amour de ma mère qui m'entourait, il a abandonné l'idée de transférer sa magie et a simplement essayé de me tuer. Etant donné qu'il ne savait pas qu'on était liés jusqu'à il y a un an et demi, je suppose qu'il a pensé qu'il avait totalement échoué. »

« Mais il n'a pas échoué, » dit Hermione. « Vous étiez reliés à ce moment, et tu as récupéré un certains de ses pouvoirs magiques. »

« Oui, » dit simplement Harry.

« Mais, Harry, » argumenta Hermione. « Tout le monde sait que tu es un Fourchelangue. Ça aurait dû être un indice évident pour Voldemort. Pourquoi est ce qu'il n'a pas réalisé plus tôt qu'il y avait un lien entre vous ? Pourquoi est ce qu'il lui a fallu attendre jusqu'à ce que tu voies le serpent attaquer Mr Weasley pour le réaliser ? »

Harry fronça les sourcils, n'ayant pas d'explication à donner pour cette question.

« Parce qu'il n'était pas là en deuxième année quand tout le monde l'a découvert, » dit Ron. « Ce n'est pas quelque chose dont les gens aiment parler. Vous Savez Qui ne savait probablement pas que Harry était un Fourchelangue. Même après qu'il ait découvert que la Chambre a été ouverte, il aurait facilement pu penser qu'il l'avait ouverte lui-même pour Harry, comme il l'avait fait pour Ginny. Ce n'est pas comme si il avait pu communiquer avec son cahier, puisque Harry l'avait déjà détruit. »

Hermione et Harry hochèrent tous les deux la tête en écoutant l'explication de Ron. « Et pour ta cicatrice ? » demanda Hermione à Harry.

Ce dernier haussa les épaules. « Ma cicatrice marque l'endroit où le Sort Mortel m'a atteint, » dit-il.

Hermione secoua la tête lentement. « Non, enfin, si, mais je pense que la cicatrice est le lien avec Voldemort. C'est en fait la trace du lien mental qu'il a créé, » dit-elle. « Tu ressens tout ce qui le concerne à travers ce lien. »

« Donc, si Harry se débarrassait de sa cicatrice, il ne serait plus relié à Voldemort ? » demanda Ron avec curiosité. « Est-ce qu'il _pourrait_ s'en débarrasser ? »

« Je ne sais pas si il pourrait, » admit Hermione, jetant un coup d'oeil au front de Harry. « Mais si la cicatrice disparaissait, je pense que le lien disparaîtrait aussi, et vice versa. »

« Et bien, voilà une raison de plus de vaincre Voldemort, » dit Harry. « Je serai heureux d'être débarrassé de cette cicatrice horrible. Débarrassons nous des deux, et puis c'est tout. »

« D'accord, » dit Hermione. « Maintenant qu'on a résolu tout ça, revenons au cahier de Voldemort. Qu'est ce qu'il nous apprend d'autre ? »

Harry prit finalement son sac à dos et en sortit le cahier qu'il tendit à Hermione. Pour quelqu'un qui adorait les livres, elle semblait beaucoup hésiter à le prendre. « Tu es sûr qu'il n'est pas dangereux ? » demanda-t-elle nerveusement.

« Ça ne va pas te blesser, mais ça va probablement t'horrifier, » dit franchement Harry. « C'est morbide et assez effrayant. Tuer des gens et diviser son âme n'est pas un sujet de lecture très agréable. »

Incapable de contrôler sa curiosité, Hermione ouvrit le cahier avec précaution, alors que Ron regardait par dessus son épaule. « Tu as tout lu ? » demanda-t-elle, levant les yeux à temps pour voir Harry hocher la tête.

« Tu ne seras pas capable de tout lire par toi même, par contre, » dit Harry.

« Quoi ? » demanda Hermione d'un ton confus. « Pourquoi ? »

« Tout ce qui concerne les Horcruxes en général est écrit en Anglais, » expliqua Harry. « Ses autres notes sont écrites en Fourchelangue. »

Hermione hoqueta de surprise avant de feuilleter le cahier jusqu'à ce qu'elle trouve des pages remplies de signes étranges.

« C'est du Fourchelangue ? » demanda Ron. « Comment ça se fait que les serpents aient un langage qui puisse être écrit ? »

Hermione étudiait les pages avec intérêt. « Tout langage peut être écrit, » dit elle distraitement. « Mais Voldemort savait certainement que ça pouvait aussi être décodé. Je pense, » ajouta-t-elle, semblant de moins en moins sûre d'elle au fur et à mesure qu'elle parcourait la page.

Elle leva les yeux vers Harry. « Tu vois vraiment des mots ici ? » demanda-t-elle.

Harry haussa les épaules et acquiesça. « Il m'a fallu un moment pour réaliser que ce que je voyais n'était pas de l'Anglais, » admit-il.

Hermione sembla fascinée, et Harry était certain qu'elle était sur le point de partir sur un autre sujet. La conversation avait déjà dévié une fois. « Tout ce dont on a parlé, au sujet de Voldemort qui transfère ses pouvoirs et tout ça, c'est important parce qu'il m'a transmis sa capacité à parler Fourchelangue, » s'empressa-t-il de dire.

« Qu'est ce qu'il aurait pu avoir transféré d'autre ? » se demanda Ron à voix haute.

« Je ne sais pas, » dit Harry avec impatience. « Le fait qu'il m'ait transmis la capacité à parler Fourchelangue, par contre, était une énorme connerie de sa part. »

« Surveille ton langage, Harry, » le réprimanda automatiquement Hermione.

Harry roula des yeux. « Je ne pense pas que tu aies percuté, » dit-il. « Si je ne pouvais pas parler Fourchelangue, je n'aurai jamais pu atteindre ce cahier, ni le Horcruxe qui était avec, » dit-il.

Hermione et Ron écarquillèrent les yeux en réalisant ce que cela voulait dire. « Tu étais le seul à pouvoir le faire, » souffla Hermione. « Même Dumbledore n'aurait pas pu… »

« Exactement, » acquiesça Harry. « Et il y a encore mieux... ou pire, » ajouta-t-il en fronçant les sourcils. Il secoua la tête pour clore ce débat mental et désigna le cahier du doigt. « Bref, ça – tout ce qui est écrit en Fourchelangue – explique les plans de Voldemort concernant ses Horcruxes. »

« Comment ça ? » demanda Ron d'un ton perplexe. « Tu nous as dit qu'il n'avait pas tous ses Horcruxes quand il a laissé ce cahier. »

« Non, il ne les avait pas, » dit Harry. « Mais il avait différents plans concernant la façon dont il comptait les protéger. Sur les pages de ce cahier sont listés des sorts possibles qui sont _compatibles_ avec les Horcruxes, » dit-il d'un ton sarcastique.

« Tu veux dire que tout est expliqué dans ce cahier pour toi ? » demanda Ron d'un ton incrédule. « Il t'a _donné_ l'information, juste comme ça ? »

« Oh, honnêtement, » s'exaspéra Hermione. « Il ne pensait pas que qui ce soit pourrait lire ce cahier. Il était le seul Fourchelangue en vie à l'époque, » dit Hermione. « Et comme il était le dernier descendant de Serpentard, il ne devait pas s'attendre à ce qu'il y en ait d'autres. C'était le point clé de sa défense pour ses secrets. »

« Exactement, » dit Harry. « Et ça rend les choses plus faciles, mais ce n'est pas pour autant que tout est expliqué dans les moindres détails, » prévint-il.

« Comment ça, si tout est écrit là dedans ? » demanda Ron.

« Parce qu'on ne sait pas quel sort il a utilisé sur quel Horcruxe, » répondit Hermione qui avait compris où Harry voulait en venir. « Par exemple, pour le miroir que Harry a trouvé, on va devoir étudier les sorts de Voldemort, découvrir les contre sorts, et apprendre comment les détecter. »

Elle se tourna brusquement vers Harry. « Est ce que ça parle de la façon dont on peut les détruire ? » demanda-t-elle.

Harry hocha la tête. « Le plus difficile sera de les trouver, et de s'occuper des protections de Voldemort. On sait déjà que ses notes ne nous seront d'aucune aide pour trouver le médaillon, » leur fit-il remarquer. « Ce cahier, pour la plus grande partie, est juste un manuel exhaustif sur les Horcruxes, et il a écrit en Fourchelangue les méthodes qu'il a utilisé personnellement pour créer les siens. Ce n'est pas vraiment utile pour localiser les Horcruxes. Mais une fois qu'on les aura, on pourra les détruire comme n'importe quelle vie. »

Hermione frissonna. « Dans ce cas, tu l'as déjà tué une fois, en fait, » dit-elle.

Harry cligna des yeux. « Je suppose que oui, » dit-il lentement, repensant à l'autre cahier.

« Tu es vraiment l'Elu, » dit Ron, qui semblait surpris et horrifié à la fois.

« Ron ! » le réprimanda Hermione.

« C'est bon, Hermione, » dit Harry sombrement. « La même chose m'a frappé aussi. »

« Oh, Harry, je suis désolée qu'il faille que ce soit toi, » dit tristement Hermione.

Harry se massa les tempes. « Je vais bien, » dit-il. « Mais tant qu'on parle du fait que je vais devoir tuer quelqu'un, je voudrai vous faire remarquer que les sortilèges et les sorts de protection de Voldemort sont de la Magie Noire. »

Comme il s'y était attendu, il finit par se disputer avec Hermione au sujet de la Magie Noire, jusqu'à ce qu'il se mette finalement à crier. « La magie reste de la magie ! Je me fous complètement que tu l'appelles Magie blanche, Magie Noire, ou Magie de singe ! Si ça me permet de vaincre Voldemort, alors je vais l'apprendre et je vais l'utiliser. »

Hermione et Ron le regardèrent, choqués, jusqu'à ce que Ron se mette à ricaner. « Magie de singe ? » demanda-t-il.

Harry ouvrit la bouche, puis la referma, haussant les épaules. Hermione lui lançait de nouveau un regard accusateur. « C'est sérieux, Harry, » le réprimanda-t-elle.

« Tu ne penses pas que je le sais ? » demanda Harry avec colère. « En dehors de ce que je savais déjà, j'ai lu des textes de Magie Noire pendant la plus grande partie de la nuit. D'après ce que je peux dire, ce qui définit la Magie Noire c'est avant tout des intentions et des lois arbitraires du Ministère. J'ai l'intention de tuer Voldemort et je me fous complètement des lois du Ministère. »

Il lui lança un regard de défi. « Tu pourras me dire que je ne vaux pas mieux que lui quand je commencerai à tuer des innocents et à essayer de conquérir le monde. »

« Tu ne ferais jamais ça ! » s'exclama Hermione, horrifiée.

« Exactement, » dit Harry avec colère. « Alors arrête de me prendre la tête avec la Magie Noire. Si tu ne veux pas m'aider avec ça, dis le, c'est tout. »

« Evidemment que si, je vais t'aider, » dit Hermione, mais elle ne semblait pas heureuse de la situation.

« Alors, qu'est ce qu'on doit faire ? » demanda Ron, espérant apaiser la situation entre ses deux meilleurs amis qui continuaient de se défier du regard.

« J'ai besoin d'aide pour retranscrire ces sorts en Anglais, » dit Harry à contrecoeur. « Il faudra aussi effectuer des recherches sur tous ces sorts. Après, d'après ce que j'ai pu comprendre, il faudra que j'apprenne à lancer les contre sorts en Fourchelangue. J'espérais aussi que Hermione lirait le cahier après pour voir si je suis passé à côté de quelque chose d'important. »

« Tu sais que je le ferai, » dit Hermione en soupirant. « Je suis désolée, Harry, je sais bien que tout ça est de la faute de Voldemort, pas de la tienne, mais c'est quand même beaucoup et ça ne me plaît pas du tout. »

« Ça ne me plaît pas non plus, » dit Harry. « Mais ça doit être fait. Je ne peux parler des Horcruxes à personne d'autre, et j'ai besoin de votre aide. »

Hermione fronça les sourcils. « Harry, pourquoi est ce que tu as besoin d'apprendre comment lancer ces sorts en fourchelangue ? » demanda-t-elle.

Harry s'assit et ferma les yeux. « Parce que ça fait partie des protections de Voldemort, » répondit-il. « Je pense que le cahier que j'ai détruit... a reconnu la magie de Voldemort qui était en moi, ou quelque chose du genre. Je ne sais pas vraiment pourquoi j'ai pu le détruire sans être blessé. »

« Mais Dumbledore ? » murmura Ron.

Harry ferma les yeux. « Je ne sais pas lequel de ces sorts étaient associé avec la bague, mais j'ai trouvé celui qui correspondait aux protections sur le médaillon. Un sort, lancé en Fourchelangue, et j'aurai pu le retirer. Sans que Dumbledore n'ait besoin de boire ce poison. »

« Harry, » souffla Hermione.

« Je sais, Hermione, » dit Harry d'un ton fatigué en ouvrant les yeux. « Le passé reste le passé, et je ne peux plus rien y changer. Trouver le cahier de Voldemort signifie que j'ai quelques réponses concernant mon passé, mais ça confirme surtout le fait que je suis le seul qui ait la moindre chance de le détruire sans en crever. »

« C'est un peu plus simple, maintenant, quand même, non ? » demanda Ron. Harry pouvait entendre dans sa voix un besoin désespéré d'être rassuré.

Il haussa les épaules. « Oui, un peu, je suppose, » acquiesça-t-il. Pas de beaucoup, cependant, voulait-il ajouter. Bien sûr, ça réduisait le champ des possibilités, mais cela ne changeait rien au fait qu'il devait toujours trouver et détruire ces maudits objets.

Il y eut un autre début de dispute quand Harry sortit les livres qu'il avait empruntés, mais Hermione se tut rapidement quand Harry lui dit qu'il les avait eu par Remus. Finalement, Harry et Hermione se mirent à retranscrire le Fourchelangue en Anglais. Ron feuilleta quelques uns des livres, faisant semblant de rechercher certains des sorts, mais en réalité, il écoutait surtout ce que Harry lisait. Harry lisait assez lentement, étant donné qu'il devait faire un effort conscient pour passer à l'Anglais, et Hermione n'avait aucun mal à le suivre pour tout écrire.

Une fois que tout fut traduit, ils commencèrent leurs recherches sur les sorts. Harry se sentit légèrement ridicule, étant donné que tout ce qu'il aurait eu à faire était de demander à Snape, et ce dernier aurait été capable d'enseigner à Harry tout ce qu'il voulait savoir sur ces sorts. Mais en dehors du fait que Harry était toujours gêné d'aller demander à Snape des informations sur la Magie Noire, Hermione et Ron étaient ceux qui l'accompagneraient pour les Horcruxes, et il semblait plus prudent qu'ils connaissent tous les trois les sorts auxquels ils pourraient être confrontés. Et ce ne serait certainement pas Snape qui apprendrait quoi que ce soit à Ron et Hermione.

Ils travaillèrent toute la journée, ne faisant qu'une brève pause pour le déjeuner, et s'arrêtèrent finalement à l'heure du dîner. « Harry, tu es au courant qu'il me faudra _au moins_ deux jours pour travailler sur toute ces informations, » dit Hermione alors qu'ils rangeaient les livres dans une malle enchantée qu'elle avait sortie.

« Je sais, » dit Harry avec lassitude. « Mais on a fait les recherches pour la plupart des sortilèges qu'il aurait pu utiliser pour garder ses Horcruxes. On n'aura pas besoin des autres avant d'être prêt à les détruire. »

« Est ce qu'il y a une raison pour laquelle tu as besoin de ceux-là plus rapidement ? » demanda Hermione d'un ton suspicieux.

« J'ai prévu d'aller à Godric's Hollow demain, » admit Harry. Il avait bon espoir de pouvoir trouver le dernier Horcruxe.

« Demain ? » demanda Ron d'un ton surpris.

« Oui, et bien, on vient avec toi, » dit fermement Hermione quand Harry hocha la tête.

« C'est ce que j'avais cru comprendre, » dit Harry d'un ton sarcastique. Il se dit qu'il leur parlerait de Ginny, des jumeaux et de Remus le lendemain. Il remerciait Merlin de ne pas avoir à leur parler de Draco. Il s'était déjà suffisamment disputé avec eux.

« Alors, on a fini pour aujourd'hui ? » demanda Ron. « J'ai faim. »

« Tu as toujours faim, » dit Hermione en roulant des yeux. « Harry a l'air d'avoir plus besoin de sommeil que de nourriture, » ajouta-t-elle d'un ton inquiet.

« Ma semaine a été longue, » acquiesça Harry.

Une bataille le dimanche. Parler à Snape des Malfoy le lundi. Le mardi n'avait pas été trop difficile puisqu'il avait échappé à la corvée de déménager les affaires à Grimmauld Place. Envoyer l'article à Luna et entraînement le mercredi. Une longue et pénible journée d'entraînement le jeudi. Visite dans la Chambre le mercredi. Rester éveillé toute la nuit à lire le putain de cahier de Voldemort. Recherche toute la journée.

Il cligna des yeux. Une longue semaine était un euphémisme. Pas étonnant que Snape et Draco aient essayé de le convaincre de rester à la maison.

« Harry, » appela Hermione pour attirer son attention. « Tu te souviens que la semaine prochaine tu as ton anniversaire, et que tu es invité à un mariage, n'est ce pas ? » lui rappela-t-elle.

« La semaine prochaine, déjà ? » s'étonna Harry.

« Harry, aujourd'hui on est samedi, ton anniversaire est mercredi, et le mariage est samedi prochain, » dit Ron. « Ça te rappelle quelque chose ? »

« Ça fait presque deux mois qu'on a quitté Poudlard, » réalisa Harry. Tellement de choses s'étaient passées dans une période si brève. Il était à la fois surpris d'être déjà fin juillet, mais aussi de ne pas être déjà à Noël, avec tout ce qui s'était passé.

« L'été a été bien rempli, » concéda Hermione.

« Oui, » dit Harry, ajoutant dans sa tête qu'elle n'en connaissait pas la moitié. Il refusait de penser à ce que la semaine suivante pourrait apporter.

« Pourquoi est ce qu'on va à l'appartement de Fred et George ? » demanda Ron.

« Je te dirai quand on sera à l'intérieur, » dit Harry. Il avait retrouvé Ron et Hermione au Terrier, et leur avait dit qu'il devait passer chez les jumeaux avant d'aller à Godric's Hollow.

Il ne se donna même pas la peine de frapper à la porte et entra directement en arrivant, à la grande surprise de Ron et Hermione. Mais Harry était venu tellement souvent que les jumeaux avaient simplement ajusté les barrières pour lui autoriser automatiquement l'entrée.

Ginny et les jumeaux les saluèrent joyeusement, et il fallut à Ron et Hermione un petit moment pour remarquer que Remus était là également.

« Harry, qu'est ce qu'il se passe ? » demanda Hermione avec circonspection, après s'être assurée que Ginny allait bien.

« Et bien, Ron, ici présent, a décidé de révéler certaines informations sans me demander si il pouvait, » dit Harry en fixant Ron du regard, alors que ce dernier rougissait. « Alors, après avoir longuement discuté, argumenté, insisté, nous allons avoir de la compagnie pour notre voyage aujourd'hui. »

« Je suis surprise que Harry te laisse venir. Je ne savais pas que tu pouvais te montrer insistante à ce point, » dit Hermione à Ginny d'un air surpris.

Cette dernière sourit. « Oh, je pense que seul quelqu'un de particulièrement proche de Harry pourrait se permettre de l'ennuyer jusqu'à ce qu'il accepte, » dit-elle.

Harry lui adressa une grimace. « La ferme, Ginny, » dit-il sèchement.

« Harry, tu as déjà emmené Ginny avec toi dans la Chambre des Secrets, tu ne penses pas que ça suffit ? » s'énerva Ron.

Harry le regarda, incrédule. « C'est toi qui lui a parlé de Godric's Hollow, » rétorqua-t-il.

« Mais c'était avant, » protesta Ron. « Je ne savais pas que tu allais commencer par la traumatiser. »

Ginny commença à se disputer avec Ron et Hermione. Harry écouta, fatigué, se massant les tempes. Il soupira doucement quand il sentit Draco derrière lui, lui massant la nuque.

« Est ce que ça a été difficile à ce point avec eux ? » demanda doucement Remus, alors que Fred et George se lançaient dans la bataille, prenant la défense de Harry et de Ginny.

« On a eu à parler de quelques sujets vraiment difficiles, et on en a encore reparlé ce matin avant de venir ici, » admit Harry. « Ron et Hermione sont simplement en train de subir la pression à leur tour. »

« Un autre mal de tête ? »

« Oui. »

Remus sourit. « Je pense que tu trouveras une potion dans la salle de bain qui devrait aider, » suggéra-t-il. « Je vais m'occuper de ce groupe pour toi. »

Harry lui sourit avec reconnaissance, et se glissa dans la salle de bains avec Draco. Après avoir avalé une Potion anti douleur, et avoir passé quelques instants privilégiés avec son petit ami, Harry se sentait nettement mieux.

« Je suppose qu'on devrait ressortir, » dit Harry en soupirant.

« Tu sais que tu n'es pas obligé de faire ça aujourd'hui, » dit Draco, regardant Harry d'un air inquiet.

« Plus vite ce sera fait, mieux ce sera, Draco, » dit Harry. « Je ne sais même pas si je trouverai quoi que ce soit là bas. Si je ne trouve rien, ça veut dire que je devrais continuer à chercher, et donc qu'il me faudra plus de temps. En plus, » ajouta-t-il en roulant des yeux, « tout le monde est déjà ici, alors on ferait aussi bien d'en finir avec ça. »

« Je serais avec toi, » dit Draco. « Les autres ont déjà accepté de détourner l'attention pour moi, si tu as besoin de moi. »

Harry pencha la tête curieusement, un sourire aux lèvres. « Qui aurait cru que Draco Malfoy pouvait être aussi attentionné, » dit-il doucement.

Draco sembla gêné. « Je ne fais que protéger ce qui m'appartient, » dit-il d'un ton irritable.

« Ton côté protecteur me rend dingue, mais j'aime être à toi, » dit Harry avant d'embrasser doucement Draco.

« Oui, et bien, tant mieux, » dit Draco, qui n'en semblait pas moins gêné.

Harry se sentait très nettement mieux, et il sortit pour retrouver les autres. Il n'avait pas la moindre idée de ce que Remus avait dit, mais ses amis ne se disputaient plus. En fait, ils semblaient presque abattus.

« Impressionnant, » dit Harry à Remus d'un ton admirateur.

Remus sourit, clairement amusé. « Je leur ai simplement gentiment rappelé deux ou trois petites choses, » dit-il.

Fred éclata de rire. « Oui, c'est ça. Je me sens suffisamment puni et maintenant je me demande où est ce que j'ai pu mettre mon essai à moitié fini, » dit-il.

« Je ressens moi aussi le besoin de rendre le mien, » acquiesça George. « Malgré le fait qu'il soit quelques _années_ en retard. »

« Je dois le reconnaître, ses sermons sont bien plus efficaces que ceux de maman, » dit Ron d'un ton lugubre. Ginny hocha la tête pour acquiescer.

Hermione roula des yeux. « Ce qu'ils ne te disent pas, c'est que Remus nous a engueulé parce qu'on ne te traite pas bien alors que tu as déjà suffisamment de problèmes, » dit-elle d'un ton désolé.

Harry, mal à l'aise, haussa les épaules. « Je suis juste fatigué qu'on remette en cause tout ce que je fais, » dit-il. « Que ça nous plaise ou pas, je fais juste ce qui doit être fait. »

« J'essaierai de faire mieux, » dit calmement Hermione et les autres hochèrent la tête.

« Merci, » répondit simplement Harry.

Les deux heures qui suivirent étaient loin d'être les plus agréables de la vie de Harry. Visiter le cimetière où ses parents étaient enterrés l'émut profondément, et il se demanda si Draco avait eu raison quand il lui avait dit que ce n'était pas le bon jour pour le faire. Il pensait qu'il n'y avait _aucun_ jour qui serait le bon jour pour ça.

Voir pour de vrai les tombes avec les noms de ses parents était un coup dur. Il ne comprenait pas pourquoi c'était aussi difficile, après tout, il savait déjà qu'ils étaient partis. Il les avait _entendus_ mourir chaque fois qu'un Détraqueur s'approchait. Merde, il avait même _vu_ leurs fantômes, dans le cimetière près du manoir Jedusor. Mais bizarrement, voir leurs tombes était tout aussi difficile, alors qu'il avait pensé que ce serait au moins un peu plus facile.

Il avait été choqué d'apprendre qu'il y avait aussi une tombe pour Sirius, d'autant plus qu'il n'y avait pas eu de corps. Remus avait simplement dit que c'était l'endroit où Sirius avait voulu être enterré. Avec ou sans corps, Remus avait fait cela pour lui.

Harry retraça leurs noms de ses doigts, des larmes coulant sur ses joues, le coeur serré. Remus, Hermione et Ginny avaient apporté des fleurs. Leur arôme remplissait l'air que Harry respirait.

Certainement, il y avait là suffisamment d'émotion pour tuer Voldemort, parce que Harry avait l'impression de se noyer. Il se mit à genoux dans l'herbe, la tête baissée.

Il sentit l'air vibrer autour de lui, et Harry se retrouva soudain enveloppé dans la cape d'invisibilité.

« Harry ? »

« Ça fait mal, Draco, » murmura Harry d'une voix rauque.

« Je suis désolé, Harry, » dit Draco d'un ton désemparé.

Harry réalisa que les yeux de Draco étaient brillants, de larmes non versées, et d'une certaine façon... D'une certaine façon, cela le réconforta. Draco s'était souvent moqué de Harry par rapport à ses parents dans le passé. Maintenant, Harry savait qu'il ne le ferait plus jamais. A l'abri sous la cape, Draco se contenta de le tenir dans ses bras.

Finalement, Harry se ressaisit et se prépara à partir. Il se tenait à côté de Remus et de Ginny, et sentait la main de Draco dans son dos, l'assurant de sa présence.

« Où sont les autres ? » demanda doucement Harry.

« Je les ai envoyés dans un pub plus loin nous attendre, » répondit Remus.

Harry regarda Ginny d'un air curieux.

« Ron et Hermione pensent que je suis restée pour te réconforter, » dit-elle avec un faible sourire. « Mais on dirait que tu as l'air en bien meilleure forme que moi. »

Harry lui adressa un faible sourire. « Il se trouve que je connais une personne narcissique qui connaît de nombreux sorts de glamour et accorde une très grande importance à l'apparence," dit-il.

Ginny rit. Son rire semblait un peu forcé, mais c'était mieux que rien. Ils sursautèrent tous les deux quand l'air frémit et que Draco attira Ginny sous la cape.

Harry, amusé, secoua la tête, quasiment sûr que Draco arrangeait à présent Ginny pour qu'elle ait un air présentable. Ça ne ferait pas bien que Harry retrouve les autres en ayant une apparence impeccable, alors que Ginny avait l'air misérable.

« Tu vas bien, Harry ? » s'inquiéta Remus.

Harry s'avança et le serra dans ses bras. « Je devrais te poser cette question, moi aussi, » dit-il d'une voix étouffée.

« Je suis déjà venu ici de nombreuses fois, » murmura Remus. « Cette visite était pour toi, pas pour moi. »

« Je ne pensais pas que ce serait aussi difficile, » dit Harry.

« Ce sera toujours difficile, » dit Remus. « Mais ça devient plus facile à supporter, avec le temps. »

« Je suis heureux que tu soies là, » dit doucement Harry, se reculant pour le regarder.

Remus lui sourit. « Tu as choisi un jeune homme très intelligent pour être avec toi, » dit-il.

Harry regarda vers l'endroit où il avait vu Draco et Ginny pour la dernière fois, puis tourna le regard vers les tombes un peu plus loin. « Tu penses qu'ils seraient heureux pour moi ? » demanda-t-il.

« Harry, tout ce qu'ils voulaient, c'est ton bonheur, » dit Remus. « Si tu es heureux, alors eux aussi l'auraient été pour toi. »

« Mais… » Harry ne trouvait pas comment exprimer ce qu'il souhaitait dire, d'autant plus qu'il n'était pas prudent de dire certaines choses à voix haute. Il était avec un garçon. Il était avec un _Malfoy_. Est ce que ses parents et Sirius auraient vraiment accepté la situation?

Remus sembla comprendre, sans même qu'il ne le dise. Il paraissait incroyablement triste, mais il souriait quand Harry se retourna vers lui.

« Je reconnais que si ils étaient là, James et Sirius auraient probablement crié, hurlé, tempêté, ils auraient insisté pour vérifier que tu n'étais pas sous l'emprise de l'Imperium, ou d'une potion, ou d'autre chose, » dit Remus, sa voix remplie d'un amusement attendri. « Lily, par contre, aurait accepté ton jeune homme avec les bras ouverts. »

« C'est vrai ? » demanda Harry avec surprise.

« C'est vrai, » dit Remus en hochant la tête. « Elle verrait ce que moi je vois. Que vous êtes heureux l'un avec l'autre. Son sourire s'élargit, et ses yeux pétillèrent. « Lily était aussi suffisamment intelligente pour se rendre compte que vous êtes tous les deux très entêtés, et elle aurait su qu'il était inutile d'essayer de décourager votre relation. James et Sirius étaient pas mal têtes de mule, eux aussi, et il leur aurait fallu plus longtemps pour reconnaître qu'ils étaient dépassés. Vous faites une équipe assez formidable, tous les deux. »

Harry haussa les épaules, mais il souriait quand Ginny réapparut. Son sourire s'élargit quand il vit qu'elle semblait définitivement mieux physiquement, toute trace de larme effacée, mais elle semblait stupéfaite.

« Ça va, Ginny ? »

« Qui aurait su, » dit elle simplement.

« Souviens toi qu'il est à moi, » dit Harry, avec un sourire moqueur.

Le visage de Ginny prit une expression perplexe. « Je ne le veux pas, » dit-elle. « Mais, tu sais, je voudrais quelqu'un qui tienne à moi autant que lui tient à toi. Je devrais peut être m'intéresser aux Serpentards, moi aussi. »

Harry éclata de rire, sentant la présence chaleureuse et réconfortante de la main de Draco dans son dos.

Remus riait lui aussi. « Je reconnais que les Serpentards ont quelque chose en plus, » acquiesça-t-il.

Harry et Ginny le regardèrent avec surprise, puis Harry prit un air suspicieux. « Remus ? »

« Je pense qu'il est temps qu'on rejoigne les autres, » dit calmement Remus, mais ses lèvres esquissaient toujours un sourire malicieux.

Harry mit de côté ses soupçons concernant Remus et Severus quand Ginny lui prit le bras. « Ginny, qu'est ce que tu fais ? » demanda-t-il.

« Je fais en sorte de sauver les apparences, » répondit Ginny. « Ne t'inquiète pas, j'ai la permission. »

« Tu as la permission de _qui _? » demanda-t-il d'un ton incrédule.

« De quelqu'un qui ne souhaite pas que Ron et Hermione aient des soupçons, évidemment, » dit elle.

Harry sentit qu'on lui serrait l'épaule de manière rassurante, mais il ne savait pas trop comment réagir par rapport à la situation. C'était assez bizarre d'être vu avec son ex petite amie, avec la permission de son petit ami, surtout quand on savait qui était son petit ami.

« On n'est _pas_ ensemble, » dit-il, ressentant le besoin de mettre les choses au clair. « Et je refuse de t'embrasser. »

« Oh, tu embrasses tellement bien, pourtant, » le taquina Ginny. Elle cria soudain et s'éloigna d'un bond de Harry.

Ce dernier la regarda d'un air moqueur. « Je crois que tu viens d'être avertie, » dit-il.

« Je plaisantais, c'est tout, » marmonna Ginny.

Ils s'arrêtèrent au portail du cimetière, et Harry regarda en arrière. Il savait que sa vie était étrange, mais il était là. Il était vivant. Cela le faisait énormément souffrir que ses parents et Sirius ne soient pas là avec lui, mais il jura une nouvelle fois de venger leurs morts.

Il réalisa qu'il avait dû exprimer ses pensées à voix haute quand Remus parla. « Venge leur mort, » dit-il doucement. « Mais rappelle-toi qu'ils souhaiteraient avant tout te voir vivant et heureux. »

Harry regarda Remus en clignant des yeux. « Ils ne souhaiteraient voir aucun de nous deux passer son temps à pleurer et être malheureux, » dit-il.

Remus ferma les yeux un moment, puis il rencontra le regard de Harry et hocha la tête.

Harry inspira profondément puis regarda Ginny. « Bon, alors, on va retrouver mes autres gardiens ? » demanda-t-il.

« Bien sûr, » dit-elle, tendant sa main pour qu'il la prenne.

Harry baissa le regard vers leurs mains liées alors qu'ils se mettaient en marche. « Je crois qu'on va devoir discuter pour savoir quel Serpentard pourrait t'intéresser, » dit-il d'un ton sarcastique.

« Tu es sérieux ? » demanda Ginny.

Harry haussa les épaules. « Qu'est ce que tu penses de Blaise Zabini ? » demanda-t-il.

Ginny cligna des yeux. « Celui qui était toujours aux réunions de Slughorn ? » demanda-t-elle.

Harry acquiesça de la tête.

Ginny pencha la tête pensivement. « Et bien, je ne sais pas grand chose à son sujet, ni de quel côté il se place politiquement, mais il est plutôt pas mal. Mais il a l'air assez lunatique. Oh, attend! J'aime les garçons bruns, séduisants, lunatiques, » dit-elle, en souriant d'un air moqueur.

Remus éclata de rire, et Harry reçut une tape sur l'épaule qui signifiait probablement que Draco était amusé lui aussi.

« Tais-toi, » grommela Harry. « On ne parle pas de moi. J'essaye de voir si tu pourrais être intéressée par Zabini. »

Ginny le regarda d'un air désapprobateur. « Est ce que tu saurais quelque chose sur lui que j'ignore ? » demanda-t-elle.

« C'est possible, » admit Harry.

Ginny hocha la tête, sachant que ce n'était probablement pas prudent d'en dire autant qu'ils l'avaient fait. Remus leur fit signe qu'ils étaient presque arrivés au pub où les autres les attendaient.

« Est ce qu'il ne sortait pas avec Daphné Greengrass ? » demanda Ginny, s'arrêtant avant d'entrer.

« Oui, mais plus maintenant. Mais comment est ce que tu peux savoir ça ? » s'exclama Harry. « Est-ce que je suis le seul à ne pas être au courant de ce genre de choses ? »

Ginny ricana. « Probablement, » dit-elle. « Tu as tendance à ne pas te rendre compte de grand-chose quand il s'agit de qui sort avec qui. Comment tu as réussi à te trouver un petit ami, je n'en ai aucune idée. »

« Hmph ! » souffla Harry. « Je te ferai savoir que je me suis parfaitement bien débrouillé. »

Ginny sourit d'un air malicieux. « Donc, tu es en train de me dire qu'il n'a pas eu besoin de se jeter sur toi dans une pièce remplie de gens pour que tu le remarques? »

« Ginny ! » s'exclama Harry, sentant ses joues chauffer, sachant que Draco écoutait, sans parler de Remus. Il n'allait certainement pas lui dire qu'il s'était jeté sur Draco de la même façon, mais il était sûr que Draco venait de faire le rapprochement. Il ne pouvait qu'espérer que Draco considère comme une bonne chose le fait qu'il ait appris de son ex petite amie comment attraper un petit ami.

En y pensant, il sourit malgré lui. Son petit ami était probablement en train de mourir de rire, caché sous la cape d'invisibilité.

Ginny riait alors qu'ils entraient dans le pub. Harry tint la porte ouverte, sentant Draco se glisser dans la pièce, Remus derrière lui. Ils repérèrent rapidement leurs amis assis à une large table dans un coin. Fred et George affichaient un sourire moqueur, mais Ron et Hermione avaient un air stupéfait.

« Hey, Harry ! » appela Fred d'un ton enthousiaste alors qu'ils approchaient. « Tu peux t'asseoir à côté de moi. »

Harry le regarda avec méfiance, se demandant quelle blague ils étaient en train de lui faire. Il lança un regard interrogateur à Ron et Hermione pour voir si ils étaient au courant.

« Je ne pense pas que ce soit un piège, Harry, » dit Ron en roulant des yeux face à l'attitude de ses frères. « Ils se sont juste amusés à inventer des histoires à propos de toi et de ton ami imaginaire. »

« J'ai un ami imaginaire, maintenant ? » demanda Harry, haussant un sourcil, et regardant Fred lui écarter sa chaise de la table d'un geste théâtral. Il était prêt à parier que cela avait pour but de donner l'opportunité à Draco de s'asseoir à côté de George.

« Je leur ai dit que c'était déplacé, » dit Hermione d'un ton désapprobateur.

« Ah, tu n'es pas drôle, Hermione, » dit George. « Allez, Harry, je suis sûr que ton ami voudrait que tu t'assoies à côté de lui. »

Ginny ricanait, et Remus écoutait avec amusement alors qu'ils s'asseyaient entre Hermione et Fred. En secouant la tête, Harry permit à Fred de l'asseoir à la table. Il fut rassuré en sentant la jambe de Draco frôler la sienne.

« Est-ce qu'il y a une _raison_ particulière qui fait que j'ai un ami imaginaire ? » demanda Harry avec curiosité, se demandant quel genre d'histoire ils avaient inventé pour permettre à Draco de s'asseoir à côté de lui.

« Oh, c'est ridicule, » souffla Hermione. « Ils s'ennuyaient, c'est tout. » Elle regarda Harry d'un oeil critique. « Je ne m'attendais pas à ce que tu reviennes d'aussi bonne humeur, » dit-elle.

Harry haussa les épaules. « J'ai juste parlé un peu avec Remus et Ginny, » dit-il.

« Alors, qu'est ce qu'on fait maintenant ? » demanda Ron.

Harry sentit son humeur insouciante disparaître rapidement de nouveau. Il faisait des efforts pour s'extraire d'émotions déprimantes, simplement pour y être ramené. Il finissait par se demander comment il faisait pour ne pas avoir encore complètement perdu l'esprit.

« Harry, est ce que tu avais un plan ? » demanda Hermione, après que Harry ait lancé discrètement un sort de Silence autour de leur table.

« Est ce que j'ai jamais eu un plan ? » répliqua-t-il, sarcastique.

« Harry, » le réprimanda Hermione.

« Hermione, ne recommence pas, » dit Harry.

« Euh, Harry, je ne suis même pas certain que ce soit logique de venir ici, » dit Ron, regardant les autres autour de la table d'un air prudent, ne souhaitant pas en révéler de trop.

« Ron a raison, » dit Hermione. « Il a dû venir à Godric's Hollow quand... et bien, quand tu étais petit. Il n'a eu aucune raison de revenir puisqu'il… a fini les choses d'une autre façon. » Ses yeux passaient d'un visage à l'autre alors qu'elle choisissait ses mots avec soin.

Harry soupira. « Je sais. J'aurai dû être le dernier, je ne l'ai pas été, et cet endroit est en fait l'endroit d'une défaite pour lui. »

« Alors, pourquoi sommes-nous ici, dans ce cas ? » demanda Hermione. « Nous avons d'autres endroits à vérifier qui semblent bien plus logiques. Qu'est ce que tu penses de l'orphelinat ? »

« Ça _doit_ être ici quelque part, » dit Harry, se passant une main dans les cheveux en un geste de frustration. « L'orphelinat était significatif, mais il s'en est occupé avec celui de la cave. Et cet endroit est bien plus _significatif_ que tous les autres endroits dont on a parlé. Godric's Hollow est l'endroit le plus logique, » s'entêta-t-il.

Ils avaient discuté de nombreuses locations possibles depuis que Dumbledore lui avait pour la première fois parlé des Horcruxes, mais aucuns de ces autres endroits ne paraissait plus logique pour Harry que Godric's Hollow.

« Remus, » dit soudain Harry. « Est ce que qui que ce soit est allé à la maison de mes parents depuis que Voldemort est revenu ? »

« Harry, il n'y a plus de maison. L'endroit a été pratiquement détruit quand Voldemort a attaqué, » répondit doucement Remus.

« Je le sais, » dit Harry avec impatience. « Hagrid me l'a dit. Et aussi que les Moldus ont tout mis sens dessus dessous après. Mais est ce que qui que ce soit a été là-bas depuis le retour de Voldemort ? » demanda-t-il de nouveau.

Remus fronça les sourcils. « Je ne sais pas, Harry, » dit-il. « Je doute que qui que ce soit ait eu une raison d'aller là-bas, puisque tu as le droit de faire ce que tu veux de la propriété maintenant que tu es en âge. Je sais par contre qu'il n'y a plus de protection sur la propriété depuis de très nombreuses années. »

« Dumbledore aurait vérifié, Harry, » tenta de le raisonner Hermione.

« Il n'a pas vérifié avec suffisamment d'attention là où Ginny et moi sommes allés, » lui fit remarquer Harry, ignorant le choc d'apprendre qu'il possédait la propriété. « Et je ne pense pas que qui que ce soit aurait été là-bas depuis qu'il est mort. »

« Oui, c'est vrai, » accorda Hermione.

« Voldemort aurait facilement pu le déplacer après la mort de Dumbledore, et je suis plus certain que jamais que c'est ce qu'il a fait, » insista Harry. « Cet endroit est important pour lui, ça représente Gryffondor, et il verrait ça comme un moyen de compenser son échec. C'est aussi un moyen d'avoir sa revanche sur moi, même si il pense être le seul à le savoir. Tout ça est parfaitement logique. »

« Et si il ne l'avait pas encore déplacé ? » demanda Ron.

Harry secoua la tête, frustré par la situation, frustré d'essayer d'expliquer des intuitions qu'il ne comprenait pas totalement lui-même. « Il ne l'a peut être pas encore fait, » admit-il avec réluctance. « Mais c'est juste que… Je pense qu'il a dû le faire rapidement après la mort de Dumbledore. Une façon de célébrer, » dit-il amèrement. « C'est sa façon de penser. »

« Je trouve ça assez dérangeant quand tu réfléchis comme Voldemort, » dit Hermione, fronçant le nez d'un air dégoûté. « Mais ça paraît logique, » admit-elle à contrecoeur.

« Est ce que ce ne serait pas encore plus logique si on se contentait d'aller là-bas et de vérifier tout ça, au lieu d'en parler ? » demanda Ron.

« La propriété est à l'extérieur de la ville, isolée pour plus de tranquillité, » dit Remus. « On peut manger et se rendre là bas après. »

* * *

Réponses aux reviews: (et oui, vous ne rêvez pas, un nouveau chapitre, des RAR, c'est presque Noël en plein mois d'avril!)

Hermoni: et non, je n'ai oublié personne, mais comme j'avais prévenu dans le chapitre précédent, j'ai été pas mal occupée ces derniers temps, et je n'avais pas le temps de continuer de traduire cette fic. Mais comme dit le proverbe, tout vient à point à qui sait attendre, et j'espère que tu as apprécié ce chapitre!

Lovedeeiji: et voilà, la suite est arrivée!

Mamarinou: ouh là, deux longues reviews... Le genre de reviews que je préfère ! Donc, cela mérite une longue réponse. Avant tout, par pure curiosité, as-tu lu la VO en entier? Et aussi je tiens à te remercier. Dire que ma trad est tellement bien que tu la préfères à la VO, ça c'est du compliment! J'en rougis encore! Pour la chambre de Draco, n'étant pas l'auteur, je n'ai pas choisi la couleur, mais honnêtement, je crois que moi aussi je préférerai une chambre bleue plutôt que verte. Vert, ça fait pelouse, ça donne pas envie de dormir! Et puis c'était peut être un moyen de montrer que Draco n'est pas uniquement un Serpentard, on ne peut pas le définir uniquement par sa maison à Poudlard ? En ce qui concerne Snape et Remus, on ne sait pas ce que contient la lettre... Mais pour leur relation, et bien, ce chapitre laisse deviner ce qu'il en est exactement! En ce qui concerne la chasse aux Horcruxes, c'est vrai que ça diffère pas mal de la version de JK Rowling, mais c'est tout à fait normal, ça a été écrit avant la parution du tome 7 (à mon avis, c'est tant mieux... Je fais partie des 'déçus du 7'). Bref, je te remercie pour ta review, et j'espère que ma traduction te plait toujours!

Marine: salut! Je suis contente que cette trad te plaise. Pour être alertée à la parution d'un nouveau chapitre, le plus simple c'est de créer un compte sur ffnet, et de mettre toutes tes fics préférées sur alerte! (En plus, quand tu reçois deux ou trois mails à la fois te disant que ces fics sont updatées, ça fait toujours plaisir...)

Mamou: merci pour ta review! Je suis désolée, mais je ne peux pas répondre à tes questions concernant Lucius... Ce serait gâcher la surprise ;) Je peux juste dire que d'ici quelques chapitres, tu en sauras un peu plus!

Neverland: merci pour ta review!

Rim999: merci pour ta review! Tu as raison, des fois je suis plus polie que l'auteur, parce que l'équivalent Français ne passerait pas toujours. Mais c'est aussi ça qui rend intéressant le fait de traduire, se prendre la tête sur certaines expressions! Et ton idée de la paire siamoise n'est pas mauvaise, je vais essayer de la garder dans un coin de ma tête pour les prochains chapitres, merci!


	28. Chapter 28

Disclaimer : rien ne m'appartient, ni les personnages, ni l'histoire, je ne suis que la traductrice!

Bonne lecture pour ce nouveau chapitre! (inédit en Français...)

* * *

Chapitre Vingt-huit

Ils quittèrent le pub, et traversèrent lentement la ville. En théorie, Harry, Ron et Hermione étaient à la recherche d'indices, mais Harry se demandait plutôt ce que cela aurait été de grandir dans ce petit village pittoresque. Cet endroit lui faisait penser à Pré-au-Lard par certains côtés, bien qu'il soit habité à la fois par des Moldus et des sorciers.

Il fut déconcerté en réalisant qu'on le reconnaissait. Il fut salué à plusieurs reprises par des signes de tête cordiaux, et beaucoup le saluèrent comme « Mr. Potter ». Toutes ces personnes semblaient agréables et respectueuses, cependant, et personne ne fit d'histoire concernant son apparence.

Remus les mena le long d'un chemin envahi par les mauvaises herbes, ombragé par de nombreux arbres, jusqu'à ce qu'ils débouchent sur une sorte de clairière. Entourée de tout côté par des arbres, la propriété était bien abritée. Le chemin serpentait le long de la clairière, menant à ce qui avait de toute évidence été une maison.

Harry fut surpris de voir des fleurs pousser dans ce qui avait dû autrefois être le jardin de sa mère. Mis à part la pelouse et le jardin non entretenus, l'endroit était magnifique, et il ne put s'empêcher de remarquer qu'il y avait largement la place de jouer au Quidditch.

La maison en elle-même était presque entièrement rasée, et la ruine détruisait l'impression de quiétude et de tranquillité que l'endroit dégageait. Harry, se sentant attiré par la maison où il avait passé les quinze premiers mois de sa vie, marcha lentement vers les ruines. Il s'avança jusqu'au porche toujours intact, mais il n'y avait plus aucune porte par laquelle entrer. Certains murs se tenaient toujours debout, un morceau d'escalier était toujours en place. Pour la plus grande partie, c'était juste un tas de bois et de pierre.

Et il avait une impression de… malaise.

Harry fut brusquement tiré de ses rêveries quand l'air sembla frémir légèrement devant lui. Draco avait soulevé la cape juste assez pour parler. « La Marque est brûlante, » siffla-t-il. « Je pense qu'il sait que tu es ici. »

Harry ne prit pas le temps de questionner Draco. Il avait ressenti la magie en traversant le porche, mais avait supposé qu'il s'agissait d'anciennes protections entourant la maison. Il se tourna vers les autres, qui, par respect, se tenaient à distance, se mettant immédiatement en mode de combat.

« Je pense que j'ai déclenché une sorte d'alarme qui a prévenu Voldemort que je suis ici, » dit Harry rapidement.

« Alors on doit partir d'ici, et vite ! » s'exclama Ginny.

« Non, ça veut dire que ce que je cherche est ici, » la contredit Harry d'un ton brusque.

« Harry! Tu n'en es pas certain ! » cria Hermione d'un ton anxieux.

« Tu as raison. Je ne peux pas en être sûr, » répondit Harry. « Mais je ne peux pas me permettre de prendre le risque de partir si c'est ici. »

« Lance le sort de désillusion sur eux, » murmura Draco à l'oreille de Harry. « Maintenant ! »

Harry cligna des yeux alors qu'il comprenait ce que disait Draco, puis donna l'ordre aux autres de lancer le sort. Pendant ce temps, Harry écrivit rapidement un mot pour McGonagall, empruntant le parchemin et un crayon à Hermione.

_Possible attaque à Godric__'s__ Hollow. Maintenant!_

Il appela Fumsec et envoya le mot. À peine eut-il fait cela que plusieurs 'crac' bruyants se firent entendre et que les Mangemorts apparurent dans la clairière. Harry éprouva une douleur intense à l'endroit de sa cicatrice, et il sut que Voldemort était arrivé avec eux.

Harry était plus certain que jamais qu'un Horcruxe était caché à cet endroit. Ici, où Voldemort avait tué ses parents et essayé de le tuer.

Il avait réussi à contrôler sa colère jusque là, le deuil occupant son esprit. Mais soudain, il ressentit une fureur noire l'envahir à la vue de Voldemort et d'au moins une vingtaine de ses Mangemorts.

Il les regarda parcourir la clairière du regard, le cherchant des yeux ainsi que toute personne qui aurait pu l'accompagner.

« Où est il ? » cria un des mangemorts.

« Il est ici, » dit froidement Voldemort. « Je peux le sentir. »

Le coeur de Harry battait à toute allure. Sa tête semblait sur le point d'exploser. Il n'était pas encore prêt à combattre Voldemort. Il devait juste trouver comment le faire partir, tout en s'arrangeant pour que lui et ses amis restent en vie. Effectivement, c'était tout ce qu'il avait à faire, pensa-t-il avec sarcasme. Il regrettait juste de ne pas avoir la moindre idée de comment accomplir cela. Il regarda autour de lui vivement, cherchant désespérément quelque chose qui pourrait les aider en attendant l'arrivée de l'Ordre.

Soudain, de nombreux feux d'artifice bruyants éclatèrent derrière les Mangemorts. Harry profita de l'occasion et lança rapidement quelques sorts de Stupéfaction, se déplaçant rapidement ensuite. Apparemment, les autres avaient fait de même, et plusieurs des mangemorts étaient tombés, pris par surprise par l'attaque.

« Harry Potter! Je sais que tu es ici! » cria furieusement Voldemort. « Sors et montre toi! »

Aussi tenté qu'il fut de se dévoiler, Harry resta silencieux, observant et attendant la suite des événements.

« Oh, est ce que le pauvre petit Potter a trop peur pour se battre comme un homme, » dit une voix moqueuse, ce qui mit Harry en colère. « Il joue à cache-cache comme un enfant. »

« Silence! » ordonna Voldemort à Bellatrix. « Potter, je refuse de jouer à ces jeux avec toi. »

Une autre série de feux d'artifices éclata bruyamment, cette fois ci de chaque côté du groupe de Mangemorts. Harry et ses amis lancèrent encore des Stupefix, et Harry se déplaça de plusieurs mètres afin de ne pas trahir sa location.

« Assez avec les jeux d'enfants, » dit froidement Voldemort. Il fit un mouvement de baguette, et leurs sorts de Désillusion furent levés.

Harry parcourut rapidement la clairière du regard. Tous ses amis semblaient aller bien, mais ils étaient tous éloignés les uns des autres, éparpillés autour des mangemorts. Soudain, Remus transplana, réapparut au côté de Ginny, l'attrapa rapidement et ils transplanèrent tous deux derrière Harry. Les autres firent de même, transplanant vers Harry.

Voldemort avait levé une main pour indiquer à ses Mangemorts de se tenir tranquilles, et ricanait, se moquant de Harry. « Quel pathétique petit groupe de partisans tu as là, » dit-il.

Harry le défia du regard, avançant d'un pas. Il espérait que tout ce qu'il aurait à faire était de gagner du temps face à Voldemort jusqu'à ce que les membres de l'Ordre, et peut être même des Aurors, arrivent. « Je n'ai pas de partisans, j'ai des amis, » gronda-t-il.

Voldemort eut un rire cruel, imité par la plupart des Mangemorts. « J'aurais pensé que tu étais déjà assez âgé pour savoir que les amis sont inutiles. C'est le pouvoir qui compte, Harry Potter, le reste est inutile. »

« J'ai des pouvoirs que tu ne connaîtras jamais ! » cria Harry, oubliant toute prudence.

« De toute évidence, tu ne connais rien au pouvoir, » dit froidement Voldemort. « Tu n'es qu'un gamin pathétique jouant à des jeux stupides. »

Harry ricana de manière méprisante. « Des jeux? Ce n'est pas moi qui m'amuse à imiter le putain de chef comme un imbécile, » dit-il avec mépris, son regard se portant sur les mangemorts qui se tenaient un pas derrière, de chaque côté de Voldemort.

Les mangemorts bougèrent nerveusement, énervé par la moquerie de Harry. Voldemort les rendit immobile, simplement en levant une main. Ses yeux rouges, comme ceux d'un serpent, se posèrent sur Harry, menaçants.

« _Crucio__!_ »

Sans avertissement, d'un simple mouvement de baguette, Voldemort lança le doloris, et le corps de Harry sembla exploser sous la douleur. Il hurla. Du feu courait dans ses veines, et sa cicatrice était brûlante.

Puis, soudain, il redevint conscient de ce qui l'entourait. Conscient qu'il était allongé sur le sol, alors qu'il ne souhaitait pas l'être. Il ramena ses jambes sous lui et s'accroupit, incertain de pouvoir tenir sur ses jambes, alors qu'il faisait le point sur ce qui l'entourait.

Tout en clignant des yeux, à cause du soleil et de la douleur, il regarda de chaque côté de lui. Ses amis semblaient aller bien physiquement, mais ils semblaient tous mortellement effrayés, et semblaient figés. Harry ne savait pas si ils l'étaient réellement ou non.

Entendant le son du rire mauvais des mangemorts, il leva les yeux et remarqua toutes les baguettes pointées sur ses amis, les empêchant de faire le moindre mouvement.

Il regarda dans les yeux rouges de son bourreau et se leva lentement, surpris d'être toujours en possession de sa baguette. Voldemort se contentait de s'amuser avec lui.

« Pourquoi es-tu là, Potter ? » demanda-t-il.

Harry avait compris ce que Voldemort essayait de savoir, mais il n'avait aucunement l'intention de lui dire qu'il connaissait l'existence des Horcruxes. « C'est _ma_ propriété ! » cria-t-il, d'une voix furieuse bien que rauque. « Tu me l'as volée il y a des années, et je suis ici pour la reprendre ! J'aurai dix-sept ans dans trois jours et je serai enfin en âge de la revendiquer. »

« Tu ne vivras pas pour atteindre l'âge de dix-sept ans, » dit Voldemort avec un sourire mauvais, apparemment satisfait de la réponse de Harry.

« Tu as tort ! » cria Harry, le défiant du regard. « Je ne te laisserai pas gagner ! »

« _Je suis le maître_, » siffla Voldemort. « _Je suis le seul qui puisse gagner avec les pouvoirs que je possède_. »

Harry entendit les autres bouger derrière lui, et il lui fallut un moment pour réaliser que Voldemort s'était exprimé en Fourchelangue et non en Anglais.

Harry prit un air menaçant. « _Je viens de te le dire_, » siffla-t-il en Fourchelangue lui aussi. « _J'ai des pouvoirs dont tu ignores l'existence. __Tue moi, et tu ne les connaîtras jamais_. »

Il put voir un éclair de surprise dans les yeux rouges de Voldemort. « _On m'avait bien informé_, » siffla-t-il. « _Tu as effectivement le pouvoir de parler le langage des serpents_. »

Harry sourit d'un air sarcastique. « _Oui_, » siffla-t-il. « _Tu ne le croyais pas? Tu préférais penser que tu étais le seul à posséder des pouvoirs _? »

Il se tut un moment avant de continuer, décidant de prendre le risque. « _C'est toi qui serais stupide d'essayer encore une fois de nouveau de me tuer sans connaître les pouvoirs que je détiens. Je connais la prophétie dans son entier, contrairement à toi. Quels sont les autres pouvoirs de l'Elu, Harry Potter _? » se moqua-t-il.

Voldemort se contenta de le fusiller du regard, sans un mot, essayant de déterminer la part de vérité dans ses paroles. Harry se concentra pour renforcer son Occlumencie, ayant beaucoup de secrets qu'il souhaitait garder. Il n'était pas inquiet, cependant, que Voldemort détecte un mensonge, parce qu'il avait dit la vérité. Peu importait que Voldemort ne considérerait probablement les « pouvoirs » de Harry comme valant la peine d'être étudiés. Il suffisait qu'il _pense_ qu'ils en valaient la peine.

Il sentit la présence de Voldemort essayant de passer outre ses boucliers mentaux, et ils continuèrent de se fixer du regard, alors même que des bruits de transplanage pouvaient être entendus dans la zone. Des duels commencèrent immédiatement, des boucliers furent érigés, et Voldemort était furieux.

« _Je ne sais pas comment tu as fait pour faire venir des renforts_, » siffla Voldemort. « _Mais je reviendrai pour toi, Harry Potter_. »

Voldemort transplana, suivi de ses partisans. Dès qu'ils furent partis, Harry tomba à genoux, et vomit son repas. Des mains apparurent presque instantanément pour le soutenir. Il en était reconnaissant, car il serait probablement tombé sur la figure autrement, car il avait une main sur son estomac, et l'autre sur sa cicatrice.

Quand il eut fini de vider le contenu de son estomac, il s'assit sur ses chevilles, gémissant misérablement. Les yeux fermés, il entendit quelqu'un lancer rapidement un sort de nettoyage, puis Hermione s'adressa à lui.

« Harry, tu vas bien ? » demanda-t-elle d'un ton inquiet. Elle avait un tissu humide avec lequel elle lui essuya le visage. Harry avait toujours une main pressée contre sa cicatrice, et elle écarta doucement cette main, la remplaçant avec un autre tissu humide.

« Harry, Remus a des potions pour toi, » dit-elle doucement. « J'ai juste besoin que tu te concentres un peu et que tu les boives. Tu te sentiras mieux après. »

Harry obéit et avala le contenu de la fiole qui était placée contre ses lèvres, penchant sa tête en arrière avec précaution. Il ne voulait pas bouger, et il ne voulait pas non plus ouvrir les yeux. Le soleil était déjà bien assez aveuglant à travers ses paupières fermées.

Alors que la douleur s'effaçait lentement, Harry recommença à prêter attention à ce qui se passait autour de lui. Il pouvait entendre des bruits de pas autour de lui, et des murmures. Il ouvrit les yeux, cligna à cause du soleil. Il grogna en réalisant qu'il venait d'être malade devant au moins cinquante personnes.

« Tout va bien, Harry ? » demanda Ron d'un ton inquiet, ses tâches de rousseur ressortant d'autant plus que son visage était pâle, et on pouvait y lire une expression de soulagement à l'état pur.

« Ouais, » marmonna Harry. Il bougea pour essaya de se mettre sur ses pieds, et Ron l'aida à se relever et le soutint.

Plusieurs personnes étaient là pour lui parler, y compris McGonagall, Maugrey, Shacklebolt et Tonks.

« Mr. Potter, êtes-vous en état d'expliquer exactement ce qui s'est passé ici ? » demanda McGonagall.

« Votre groupe refuse de parler, » grogna Maugrey avec irritation.

« Même Remus ne veut rien dire, » dit Tonks, semblant tout aussi irritée. Harry fut soulagé de constater qu'au moins, ses cheveux étaient restés roses.

Son regard se porta sur le groupe qui l'avait accompagné. Ils semblaient sévèrement secoués, mais ils se tenaient tous résolument aux côtés de Harry. Ron et Hermione se tenait de chaque côté de lui. Ginny se tenait entre Fred et George, près de Ron, et Remus était à côté de Hermione. Harry était prêt à parier que Draco se tenait près lui aussi.

« Vous allez bien ? » leur demanda-t-il.

« Nous allons _tous_ bien, Harry, » dit Remus en insistant sur le 'tous'. « Juste un peu choqué, c'est tout. »

Harry hocha la tête avant d'inspirer profondément, avant de se concentrer sur autre chose. Il regarda au-delà de McGonagall et de ceux directement devant lui, vers la foule de personnes qui le regardaient, attendant anxieusement des nouvelles.

« Je dois tous vous remercier d'être venu aussi rapidement, » dit-il, suffisamment fort pour être entendu de tous.

« Est ce que c'était vraiment Vous-Savez-Qui ? » cria quelqu'un.

« Oui, c'était Voldemort, » dit sombrement Harry, écoutant tous les hoquets de peur et de surprise, et voyant que beaucoup sursautaient. « Il avait mis en place un piège pour moi. J'ai déclenché une alerte qui l'a averti de ma présence ici. Dès que je m'en suis rendu compte, j'ai envoyé un message au Professeur McGonagall. »

Il expliqua comment ils s'étaient Désillusionnés, et comment ils avaient essayé de distraire l'attention de Voldemort et des Mangemorts. Quelqu'un demanda d'un ton condescendant comment des feux d'artifice pouvaient être utiles face à des Mangemorts. Harry ne put s'empêcher de penser qu'ils n'avaient de toute évidence pas été témoins de cette partie de la bataille à Pré-au-Lard.

« Fred, George, » dit calmement Harry. « Vous pouvez nous faire une démonstration, s'il vous plaît ? »

Ils se désillusionnèrent rapidement l'un l'autre. « A trente, » dit George. Ils commencèrent ensuite à compter à voix haute, jusqu'à dix, puis le silence s'installa dans la clairière pendant que tous attendaient de voir ce qui allait se passer.

Harry sourit en voyant de nombreux membres de l'Ordre sursauter quand des explosions simultanées se produisirent de chaque côté du groupe. Quand il eut de nouveau l'attention de tous, il expliqua qu'ils avaient profité de la distraction momentanée des Mangemorts pour lancer des Stupefix.

« Vous avez des méthodes assez uniques, Potter, » dit Shacklebolt, semblant impressionné.

Harry hocha la tête pour accepter le compliment. « Quand on a affaire à Voldemort, on apprend à improviser si on veut rester en vie, » dit-il.

« Est ce que vous vous étiez déjà entraîné à ce genre d'attaque ? » demanda McGonagall, les sourcils froncés.

« Non, » dit Harry en secouant la tête. « C'est juste qu'on travaille bien ensemble. On a tous été élèves de Remus, et ensuite on s'est encore entraîné ensemble dans l'AD. Mais on n'a tenu qu'un certain temps, avant que Voldemort ne nous trouve. »

Ironiquement, Harry était à peu près certain que c'était Draco qui avait déclenché les premiers feux d'artifice. Et c'était également Draco qui l'avait prévenu, et qui avait suggéré le sort de Désillusion. Et pourtant, il n'en tirerait aucun crédit.

Harry décrivit les événements qui avaient eu lieu après, laissant délibérément de côté la partie de la conversation en Fourchelangue. Il expliqua qu'il avait essayé de faire parler Voldemort le plus longtemps possible, jusqu'à l'arrivée de renforts, car ils n'étaient pas vraiment prêts à le combattre.

« Et bien, c'était la plus courte bataille à laquelle j'ai pris part, » dit Tonks joyeusement.

Harry sourit. « Voldemort avait préparé ce piège pour moi, et il ne s'attendait pas à ce que je réussisse à appeler des renforts. Sans votre arrivée à tous, j'aurais été sérieusement en difficulté. » Il se tourna vers McGonagall. « Professeur, est ce que je pourrais vous parler en privé un moment avant que tout le monde ne parte ? »

Beaucoup froncèrent les sourcils face à sa requête, mais il ignora ces réactions alors qu'il s'éloignait de tout le monde et lançait un sort de Silence autour de lui et de McGonagall.

« Qu'y a-t-il, Mr. Potter ? » demanda-t-elle, laissant transparaître son inquiétude.

« Voldemort va revenir ici, et je ne peux pas me permettre que ça arrive, » dit-il rapidement. « Je ne veux pas que tout le monde sache que cet endroit est important, mais j'ai besoin que des sorts de protection soient mis en place. J'espérais que vous pourriez m'aider pour ça. Vous devez savoir à qui on peut faire confiance pour mettre en place ces protections, et qui serait le plus indiqué pour faire ce travail. »

« Qu'est ce que vous souhaitez dire à tout le monde ? » demanda-t-elle.

Harry haussa les épaules. « La même histoire que celle que j'ai sortie à Voldemort devrait marcher. Je vais avoir dix-sept ans dans quelques jours, et je suis ici pour réclamer ce qui m'appartient de droit, » dit-il.

McGonagall haussa les sourcils. « Et ce n'est _pas_ la raison pour laquelle vous êtes ici ? »

Harry secoua la tête, son expression solennelle. « Non, mais c'est très important que personne ne le sache, » dit-il. « J'ai eu du mal à le faire croire à Voldemort, et j'ai besoin qu'il y croie le plus longtemps possible. Cet endroit a besoin d'être protégé, _maintenant_, parce qu'il va revenir. »

« Harry, j'espère que tu sais ce que tu fais, » dit-elle.

Harry lui adressa un sourire en coin. « J'ai beaucoup de gens prêts à m'aider, » dit-il. « Alors, même quand je ne sais pas ce que je fais, quelqu'un d'autre le sait. »

McGonagall éclata de rire. « Tu es entouré d'un groupe de personnes très loyales, » dit-elle.

« Et vous en faites partie, » dit sincèrement Harry.

Elle sembla surprise un instant, puis elle hocha la tête. « Je vais réunir les personnes qu'il faut et commencer à mettre en place les protections immédiatement, » dit-elle.

« Merci, » dit Harry avant de lever le Sort de Silence. Il regarda McGonagall prendre en charge la situation, remerciant tous ceux dont elle n'avait pas besoin, et demandant à d'autres de rester et d'aider. Il était soulagé de voir qu'il connaissait, personnellement, tous ceux qui restaient.

Remus alla lui aussi aider, et Harry rejoignit ses amis, qui étaient à présent tous assis sur le porche. Il s'assit avec eux et soupira de soulagement quand il sentit Draco l'effleurer. Il lança un sort de Silence autour du porche pour plus de sûreté avant que quiconque ne parle.

« Bordel de merde, Harry ! » explosa Ron dès que le sort fut lancé. « Dire que je pensais que te voir affronter Lucius Malfoy était terrible l'année dernière ! C'était rien par rapport à ça ! »

Hermione et Ginny acquiescèrent d'un signe de tête. Harry haussa les épaules. « J'ai été confronté à Voldemort cette nuit là aussi, » dit-il calmement. « C'était rien, franchement, par rapport à ce qui s'est passé à l'époque. C'était assez facile, aujourd'hui, finalement, quand on y réfléchit. »

« C'était facile, » dit faiblement Ginny.

« Oui, » dit Harry en haussant de nouveau les épaules. « Aucun de nous n'a été blessé. On n'a même pas eu besoin de se battre. »

« _T__oi_, tu as été blessé aujourd'hui, » le contredit Hermione.

Harry eut une grimace de dégoût. « C'était juste un seul Cruciatus, » marmonna-t-il. « J'ai été humilié devant tous ces gens, par contre. »

« Qu'est ce qu'il s'est passé exactement ? » demanda Fred avec curiosité.

« Tu allais bien, et à la seconde même où ils sont partis, tu t'es écroulé, » dit George.

« J'ai réussi à tenir tant que Voldemort était là, mais dès que le danger est passé... » dit Harry, haussant les épaules. La main de Draco caressait son bras dans un geste réconfortant, mais cela n'empêchait pas Harry de regretter que Draco soit obligé de rester caché.

« Je n'arrive pas à croire que tu lui aies parlé comme ça, » dit Ron, semblant épaté. « Tu étais carrément brillant. »

« Je n'étais pas brillant, » le contredit Harry. « J'étais juste en colère, et j'essayais de gagner du temps face à ce bâtard. »

Ginny, amusée, éclata de rire. « J'étais prête à me pisser dessus tellement j'étais terrifiée. Crois-moi, Harry, tu étais brillant. »

Harry sourit faiblement. « Je n'étais pas le seul qui a permis de gagner du temps, » dit-il. « Tous, vous avez bien aidé, je n'aurais rien pu faire sans vous. »

« Harry, comment as-tu su qu'il allait venir ? » demanda Hermione avec curiosité.

Il n'avait pas vraiment envie de répondre à cette question, et se sentait gêné parce que Draco ne recevait pas le crédit qu'il méritait. « J'ai déclenché une alarme, » dit-il posément. « J'ai senti la magie quand j'ai grimpé les marches. Au début je n'y ai pas fait attention, mais...," il ne finit pas sa phrase, les laissant tirer leurs propres conclusions.

« Enfin bref, Voldemort a confirmé que j'avais raison, » dit-il, changeant de sujet alors qu'il regardait la maison. « C'est ici, quelque part. »

« Qu'est ce qu'il a dit en Fourchelangue ? » demanda Ron.

Harry eut un sourire satisfait. « _Ça_, par contre, c'était brillant, » dit-il. « Un putain de maître, mon cul. » Il répéta à ses amis ce que lui et Voldemort avaient dit.

« Tu ne lui as pas dit la prophétie en entier ? » s'exclama Hermione, horrifiée.

« Bien sûr que non, » s'indigna Harry. « Il sait que je la connais, maintenant, par contre, et ça lui fait peur. Je pense que je me suis acheté un peu de temps, parce que maintenant il s'inquiète d'avoir manqué quelque chose d'important, et il a peur de ce qui lui arrivera si il essaye de me tuer. Il ne veut pas finir comme il l'a déjà fait. »

« Il ne veut pas vraiment croire que j'ai des grands pouvoirs, mais ça l'a déstabilisé parce que je peux parler Fourchelangue, » ajouta-t-il.

« Tu ne penses pas que... » commença Ron d'un ton inquiet.

Harry secoua la tête. « Non, je ne pense pas. C'est pour ça que j'ai dû bluffer avec la prophétie. Il valait mieux lui dire que je savais ça, plutôt que lui dire ce que je sais d'autre, » dit-il.

« On devrait déjà être en train de chercher, » dit Hermione d'un ton décidé.

« Où ? » demanda Ron, se mettant debout.

« Ça pourrait être en pleine vue, » dit Harry, se levant également et regardant autour de lui. « J'espère que l'alarme servait de protection. »

Hermione semblait pensive. « Il l'a probablement déplacé ici après la mort de Dumbledore, » dit-elle lentement. « En espérant te piéger et te tuer après. »

« Le ramener ici et ensuite me tuer aurait certainement un certain attrait pour lui, » acquiesça Harry.

« Est ce que vous pourriez nous dire ce que vous cherchez ? » demanda Ginny. « Ce serait peut être utile si on était au courant. »

Harry échangea un regard avec Ron et Hermione.

« Je ne sais pas, Harry, » dit nerveusement Hermione.

« Qu'est ce que tu en penses, Ron ? » demanda Harry.

Ron haussa les épaules. « C'est la famille. Ils ne vont rien dire, » dit-il.

Hermione hocha la tête avec réluctance. « Tant qu'on ne fait que leur décrire ce qu'on cherche, » dit-elle.

Harry décrivit rapidement la coupe de Poufsouffle aux autres, et les avertit de ne surtout pas y toucher si jamais ils la trouvaient. Ils se séparèrent ensuite et commencèrent à fouiller les ruines de la maison.

Deux heures plus tard, Harry se sentait misérable, déprimé, fatigué, plein de courbatures, d'une saleté repoussante, et toujours pas l'ombre d'une coupe. Remus revint avec McGonagall, après avoir fait partir tous les autres, pour l'informer que des sorts de protection avaient été placé tout autour de la propriété. Ils aidèrent à Harry à lancer les sorts, et Harry devint le nouveau Gardien du Secret. Désormais, même si techniquement, Voldemort savait où était situé l'endroit, il serait incapable de le retrouver avec le sort en place.

Après le départ de McGonagall, Remus ajusta les sorts pour Harry afin que tous ceux qui étaient présents à ce moment puissent transplaner dans la propriété. Ils étaient désormais les seuls qui pourraient y accéder.

Harry était heureux que Voldemort ait fait une erreur aussi énorme. Voldemort s'était certainement attendu à vaincre facilement Harry maintenant que Dumbledore était décédé. A la place, Harry avait renversé les rôles. Voldemort l'avait sérieusement sous-estimé. Malheureusement, il ne commettrait probablement pas la même erreur une nouvelle fois.

Il s'assit sur les marches du porche, se massant les tempes.

« Tiens, Harry, » dit Remus, offrant à Harry une nouvelle Potions anti-douleur.

Harry se demanda distraitement comment Draco réussissait à les transmettre à Remus, ou si Remus avait quitté Grimmauld Place avec sa propre réserve.

« Ça n'a pas l'air d'être ici, » dit Hermione, semblant mécontente et déçue alors qu'elle se laissait tomber à côté de Harry. Les autres firent de même, tous décidant de faire une pause à présent que les sorts de protections étaient ajustés.

« Ça doit être ici, » dit Harry avec colère.

« Pourquoi est ce que ça devrait être dans la maison ? » demanda Ron.

Harry et Hermione le regardèrent un moment sans répondre, en clignant des yeux. « Je suppose que ce n'est pas forcément à l'intérieur, » finit par dire lentement Harry. « Mais c'est la façon de faire de Voldemort. »

« Ce n'est pas une bonne stratégie, pourtant, » insista Ron. « Pourquoi cacher quelque chose d'aussi important dans des ruines qui pourraient être déblayées ? »

« Il l'a déjà fait avant, » dit Harry en haussant les épaules. « Du moins, d'après ce que Dumbledore a dit. »

« Il pensait tuer Harry aujourd'hui, » dit Hermione en fronçant les sourcils. « Je ne pense pas qu'il s'attendait à ce que qui que ce soit déblaye ces ruines, après que ce soit resté dans cet état pendant si longtemps. »

« Il aime les endroits froids et humides, non ? » dit Ron. « Alors, pourquoi est ce qu'il ne le cacherait pas dans un endroit comme ce puit, là-bas ? » ajouta-t-il, montrant le puit de l'autre côté de la maison.

Harry n'y avait pas fait attention jusque là, mais Ron avait raison. Sans même être conscient d'avoir bougé, Harry était déjà debout et avait parcouru la moitié du chemin. Quelques instants plus tard, ils étaient tous autour du puit, et regardaient les ténèbres à l'intérieur.

« Tu vas descendre là-dedans ? » demanda Ginny.

Harry renifla, tournant son regard vers elle. « Et bien, je n'ai pas l'impression que je vais pouvoir glisser cette fois ci, comme ça a l'air de descendre tout droit, » dit-il. « Mais je pense que Ron a raison. Ça a l'air suffisamment sombre, humide et lugubre. »

Ginny hocha la tête, grimaçant de dégoût. « N'oublie pas sale et moisi, » dit-elle. « Alors, comment allons-nous descendre ? » demanda-t-elle.

« _Nous_ n'allons pas descendre, » dit sèchement Ron. « Harry et moi on va aller en bas. Toi, tu restes en haut cette fois-ci. »

« Cette fois-ci ? » demanda Fred, secouant la tête, incrédule.

« Vous faites souvent ce genre de choses, alors ? » demanda George.

« Assez souvent, » dit Harry en souriant. « Ron et moi l'avons déjà fait, » dit-il fermement. « Hermione, est ce que tu as une idée sur la manière dont on pourrait descendre là-dedans ? »

« Harry, tu ne penses pas que je devrais d'abord finir les recherches ? » demanda Hermione d'un ton hésitant. « On ne les a pas _tous_ étudiés. »

Harry fronça les sourcils, échangeant un regard avec Ron. Ce dernier haussa les épaules, laissant Harry prendre la décision.

Hermione continua son argumentation. « On n'a pas la moindre idée de ce qu'il y a en bas. Tu sais encore mieux que moi ce que tu pourrais trouver, » dit-elle. « On n'a pas encore étudié tous les sorts, et il faudra de toutes façons que tu les apprennes. Ça n'aurait aucun sens de descendre là-dedans deux fois, » raisonna-t-elle.

« Mais j'ai besoin de savoir si il est là, » dit Harry. « Parce que si il n'y est pas, et que je ne fais que perdre mon temps ici, alors je dois commencer à chercher ailleurs, le plus vite possible. »

« Cet endroit est protégé maintenant, » insista Hermione. « La journée a déjà été longue. On aurait tous besoin de se reposer, et toi plus que les autres. »

« Comment est ce que je suis censé me reposer si j'attends ? » demanda Harry. « Je dois le faire, Hermione. »

Hermione le regarda avec colère avant de lancer un regard aux autres.

Harry fit un mouvement de baguette, lançant le sort de Silence.

« Harry, ta capacité à parler Fourchelangue, et le fait que tu aies déjà tué le basilic était des protections majeures, » dit Hermione. « Tu ne sais pas quel genre de protections il a pu utiliser ici. Et si il y avait quelque chose comme les Inferi en bas ? » demanda-t-elle, sa voix devenant de plus en plus aigue.

Harry hésita, regardant dans le puit une nouvelle fois. Il devait l'admettre, il n'avait pas vraiment apprécié sa rencontre avec les Inferi. « Tu ne penses pas qu'il en aurait encore utilisé, si ? » demanda-t-il.

« Je ne sais pas, Harry ! » s'exclama Hermione, d'une voix anxieuse. « Mais il y a certainement de l'eau dans un puit, et ils étaient dans l'eau la dernière fois ! »

« Et bien, on va devoir prendre le risque, » décida Harry. « Je dois savoir si il est ici ou pas. Voldemort aurait pu avoir des soupçons après ce qui s'est passé aujourd'hui et essayé de le déplacé – si il l'a caché à l'orphelinat, ou à un endroit de ce genre. »

Hermione le regarda d'un air résigné.

« Tu m'emmènes avec toi ? » demanda-t-elle, levant le menton, déterminé.

Harry la fixa du regard un moment. « Très bien, » finit-il par dire.

Elle sourit. « Alors appelles Fumsec, et il pourra nous emmener en bas, » dit-elle.

« Bien sûr ! » s'exclama Harry. Il mit fin au sort de silence et appela le phénix.

Une brève dispute éclata avec Ginny et les jumeaux, mais Harry resta ferme, leur faisant remarquer que Ron et Hermione savaient pourquoi il y allait. Harry était certain qu'il en entendrait parler par Draco aussi plus tard. Remus ne dit rien, mais il était évident qu'il était inquiet. Ron était le seul qui paraissait à peu près content quand ils s'accrochèrent aux plumes de Fumsec et qu'ils disparurent dans le puit.

Ils descendirent rapidement dans l'obscurité, Hermione se tenant fermement à la taille de Harry, Ron s'accrochant aux deux, laissant ainsi les mains de Harry libres : une pour s'accrocher à Fumsec, l'autre pour tenir sa baguette allumée en l'air.

« Oh, je déteste vraiment voler, » s'exclama Hermione à voix basse alors qu'ils tombaient.

Ils atterrirent dans de l'eau glaciale qui leur arrivait jusqu'aux genoux, et ils crièrent tous les trois de surprise. Ils entendirent peu après d'autres cris, venant de ceux qui étaient restés en haut.

« Tout va bien! On est juste mouillés ! » cria Harry, semblant mécontent.

Ron ricana, et même Hermione sourit face à la description de Harry. « Tu n'aimes pas particulièrement être 'mouillé', n'est ce pas, Harry ? » taquina-t-elle.

« Ça dépend des circonstances, » marmonna Harry, souriant à contrecoeur. Il regarda autour de lui et ajouta, « et là, ce ne sont certainement pas les bonnes circonstances. »

« Non, c'est vrai, » acquiesça Hermione.

« Je ne m'y connais pas vraiment en puits, » dit Ron. « Mais si Vous-Savez-Qui est descendu ici, est ce qu'on ne devrait pas voir plus de… de quelque chose ? »

Harry contempla les murs humides et couverts de mousse qui les entouraient. « Est-ce que tu as un couteau sur toi, Ron ? » demanda-t-il d'un ton distrait, sans cesser d'étudier les murs.

« Oui, » répondit Ron. « Charlie m'en a donné un et m'a dit de le garder avec moi si je devais continuer de traîner avec toi, » admit-il.

Harry le regarda par-dessus son épaule, et se mit à rire. « On pourrait croire que je finirai par avoir mon propre couteau, non ? » demanda-t-il de façon rhétorique. « Passe le moi. »

« Qu'est ce que tu veux faire ? » demanda sévèrement Hermione, alors que Ron prenait son couteau dans sa poche et le tendait à Harry.

« Je ne suis pas aussi doué en magie que Dumbledore l'était, » répondit Harry, se coupant la paume de la main gauche.

« Harry ! » s'écria Hermione, attirant de nouveau l'attention de ceux qui étaient en haut.

Ron se chargea de les rassurer alors que Harry commençait à passer la paume de sa main contre les murs, se déplaçant dans l'eau glacée. A peu près à mi chemin, il y eut un flash argenté avant qu'une ouverture n'apparaisse. Harry laissa échapper un cri de triomphe, souriant largement à ses amis qui en restaient bouche bée.

« Et bien, c'est une façon de faire, » dit Hermione.

En utilisant sa baguette, elle marmonna une incantation qui marqua la zone au-dessus de l'ouverture afin qu'ils puissent la retrouver. Elle nettoya le sang de Harry qui se trouvait sur les murs autour, ne souhaitant pas en laisser de trace derrière.

« On dirait un autre tunnel, » dit Harry, essayant de voir dans l'obscurité.

« Comment est ce qu'il pourrait y avoir un tunnel ici ? » demanda Ron. « Ça ne fait certainement pas partie d'un puit. »

« Dumbledore a créé le tunnel qui va de Poudlard à la Cabane Hurlante, » dit Hermione. « Je ne vois pas pourquoi Voldemort ne pourrait pas créer un tunnel ici. »

Après avoir échangé un regard et allumé leurs baguettes, ils se dirigèrent dans le tunnel. « Je n'aime pas cet endroit, » murmura Ron. « Il y a ce brouillard bizarre qui flotte autour. »

« Détraqueurs, » répondit Hermione, chuchotant elle aussi. Elle s'arrêta, attrapant le bras de Harry pour l'arrêter lui aussi. « Harry, je pense que Voldemort a des Détraqueurs pour garder ce Horcruxe, » dit-elle d'une voix pressante.

« Je ne les aime pas, » admit Harry. « Mais on connaît tous le sort du Patronus. »

« Harry, tu ne comprends pas. Si des Détraqueurs sont enfermés ici, de quoi se nourrissent-ils ? » demanda Hermione, ses yeux écarquillés par la peur.

« Donc, nous avons des mangeurs d'âmes extrêmement _affamés_ ici, » dit Ron sombrement.

Harry et Hermione se tournèrent vers Ron, clignant des yeux.

« Qu'est ce que j'ai dit ? » demanda Ron.

« Pourquoi est ce que Voldemort utiliserait des créatures qui absorbent l'âme des gens, pour protéger une partie de son âme ? » lui demanda Harry à son tour.

« Ça n'a aucun sens, » gémit Hermione.

« Oui, mais ils se nourrissent de ce qu'il y a de bien dans les âmes, » dit Harry posément. « Vous pensez qu'il reste beaucoup de bien dans cette partie de l'âme de Voldemort ? »

« Probablement pas beaucoup, si il en reste, » admit Hermione. « Mais ça ne nous dit pas de quoi ils peuvent bien se nourrir. »

« Ils ne se nourrissent pas bien d'animaux, » dit Ron. « On le sait par Sirius. »

Ils restèrent silencieux quelques minutes, le seul bruit audible étant les gouttes d'eau qui tombaient régulièrement.

« Je pense, » commença lentement Harry, « qu'ils ne sont sans doute pas nourris. En étant affamés, ils sont encore plus dangereux pour quiconque essaye de s'approcher. »

« Mais tu vas quand même essayer de t'approcher, » dit posément Hermione.

« J'ai déjà combattu une centaine de ces saletés de créatures, » dit sombrement Harry. « A nous trois, on devrait y arriver. »

Hermione ferma les yeux un moment, puis suivit en silence alors que Harry commençait de nouveau à avancer.

Le brouillard devenait de plus en plus dense au fur et à mesure qu'ils avançaient dans le tunnel. Harry pouvait sentir ses pensées devenir de plus en plus sombres et déprimantes. Combattant le sentiment de désespoir qui l'envahissait, il regarda ses amis. Son moral ne s'améliora pas en voyant l'air de désolation inscrit sur leurs visages.

En serrant les dents, il avança dans l'eau jusqu'à un autre tournant du tunnel, et s'arrêta brusquement. Hermione et Ron lui rentrèrent dedans, et il grogna en essayant de ne pas tomber. Les pierres glissantes, couvertes de mousse, ne lui permirent cependant pas de garder l'équilibre, et il tomba dans l'eau, ses amis lui atterrissant sur le dos.

Pour essayer de stopper sa chute, Harry mit une main devant lui, essayant automatiquement de garder libre sa main droite. Au lieu de stopper sa chute, il sentit une violente douleur le traverser alors que son poignet se cassait. Harry cria, se coupant la joue contre une roche qui dépassait de l'eau.

La douleur physique fut presque immédiatement noyée sous la douleur émotionnelle et le froid glacial qui l'envahissaient, alors que les Détraqueurs, qui l'avaient poussé à s'arrêter, s'approchaient.

_Des __flashes__ d'une lumière verte... Des __flashes__ de lumière rouge... Les cris de sa mère... Le ricanement de Voldemort... La chute de Sirius... Le corps sans vie de Cédric... Un brouillard blanc qui l'entourait... Des sifflements... Du sang qui coule... Dumbledore tombant de la tour..._

« Harry ! »

« Tu dois nous aider ! »

Harry reprit suffisamment conscience pour réaliser que Ron le soutenait, un bras passé autour de son torse.

« Ils sont trop nombreux ! » cria Hermione. « Harry, tu dois lancer ton Patronus ! »

Harry secoua la tête, sans parvenir à se concentrer.

« Harry ! » cria Ron, dans son oreille, en le secouant. « Réveille toi, putain ! »

Harry secoua de nouveau la tête, se concentrant sur les alentours. Une loutre blanche nageait dans une mer de Détraqueurs, alors qu'un terrier Jack Russell essayait de les chasser. Hermione et Ron avait réussi à faire reculer les Détraqueurs, mais ces derniers commençaient à avancer de nouveau.

Fermant les yeux, Harry essaya d'ignorer le fait que Ron continuait de le soutenir, et essaya de se concentrer sur une image de Draco, se rappelant le sentiment de chaleur, de confort et de sécurité qu'il ressentait quand il était dans les bras de Draco.

Harry ouvrit les yeux, pointa sa baguette, et cria, « _EXPECTO PATRONUM_! »

Le cerf blanc sortit de la baguette de Harry, et s'élança contre les Détraqueurs. Serrés les uns contre les autres, essoufflés, ils regardèrent tous les trois le cerf, la loutre et le terrier combattre les Détraqueurs jusqu'à ce qu'il n'en reste rien d'autre qu'un brouillard blanc plus dense qu'auparavant.

« Où sont-ils partis ? » murmura Ron d'une voix rauque.

« Ils ne peuvent pas mourir, » murmura Hermione en réponse. « Ils vont se reformer à partir du brouillard. »

« Alors on devrait se dépêcher, » dit Harry d'un ton déterminé.

Hermione et Ron le regardèrent rapidement. « Harry, tu ne peux pas continuer, » protesta Hermione. « Tu es blessé. »

Il l'ignora et avança dans le tunnel, gardant son bras gauche serré contre son ventre. Il n'était pas venu aussi loin pour s'arrêter maintenant. Ron et Hermione essayèrent de protester, mais avancèrent avec Harry quand même, de chaque côté de lui plutôt que derrière lui, cette fois-ci.

Ils n'eurent pas loin à avancer avant d'arriver dans une large caverne souterraine. Au milieu se trouvait un socle en pierre, avec une coupe en or posée dessus. Le socle était entouré d'un dôme rouge, brillant, de magie.

« Les couleurs de Griffondor, » souffla Hermione. « Avec la coupe de Poufsouffle. »

* * *

Réponses aux reviews:

Lumina : wow... une des fics que tu attends avec le plus d'impatience, vraiment? ça me fait super plaisir que tu penses que cette traduction est aussi bien réussie... En même temps, avec une histoire aussi bien, même une traduction pitoyable serait intéressante, je crois...

ElamRogue : c'est bizarre, j'ai comme l'impression que tu es une fan de Severus Rogue, je ne sais pas pourquoi... Sinon, pour répondre à ta review (et vu le nombre de questions, on peut s'attendre à un grand nombre de réponses), et bien... Je ne veux pas gâcher le suspens! Tout ce que je dirai, c'est qu'il y a encore de la place à Grimmauld Place, et pour les autres questions... Suite aux prochains épisodes! Et quant à savoir tous les combien je poste un nouveau chapitre, en fait, je publie dès que j'ai fini de traduire, et ce n'est pas vraiment régulier.

Seles : ne t'inquiète pas, Victoria est toujours là! C'est vrai qu'on la voit moins souvent maintenant, mais Harry ne peut pas être partout, et puis maintenant elle a aussi sa grand-mère pour s'occuper d'elle!


	29. Chapter 29

Disclaimer: les personnages appartiennent à quelqu'un d'autre, l'histoire aussi...

Bonne lecture!

* * *

Chapitre Vingt-neuf

Harry, Ron et Hermione restèrent immobile un moment, contemplant la coupe en silence. Ce ne fut que lorsqu'ils entendirent les autres crier qu'ils firent de nouveau attention à ce qui se passait autour d'eux. Ils se tournèrent pour voir Remus, Fred, George, et Ginny qui venaient à leur rencontre. Harry était absolument certain que Draco les accompagnait aussi.

« Bordel, qu'est ce que vous foutez ici ? » s'écria Harry. Il n'obtint aucune réponse, les autres ayant été distraits par la vue de la coupe. Harry sentit dans son dos la main de celui qui ne pouvait pas lui parler, puis essaya de nouveau d'attirer l'attention des autres.

« Hey ! » cria-t-il.

« Harry, dans quoi es-tu impliqué exactement ? » demanda brusquement Remus, détournant son regard du dôme de magie qui se trouvait au centre de la pièce. Il remarqua la façon dont Harry tenait son poignet. « Qu'est ce qu'il s'est passé ? » demanda-t-il, se précipitant vers lui.

« Je vais bien, » dit Harry d'un ton irrité. « Je suis tombé et je me suis cassé le poignet, c'est tout. La vraie question, c'est qu'est ce que vous foutez ici, bordel ? »

Remus l'ignora et sortit sa baguette. « Je peux mettre une attelle et bander ton poignet, mais je crains de ne pas pouvoir le soigner ici, » dit-il.

« Remus, je vais bien, » soupira Harry d'un ton impatient. « Je ne sais pas ce que vous faites ici, mais je dois essayer de comprendre qu'est ce que c'est exactement que ce truc, » dit-il, désignant le dôme de magie d'un signe de tête, « et après on devra se barrer d'ici avant que les Détraqueurs ne décident de se reformer, ou je ne sais quoi. »

Remus jeta un coup d'oeil vers la coupe. « Tu ne vas pas bien, Harry, » dit-il calmement. « On a entendu vos cris, et on est venu aussi vite que possible. »

Il regarda Harry dans les yeux. « On a traversé le brouillard. Je ne peux pas dire combien vous en avez détruit, mais je pense qu'ils ne reviendront pas, » dit-il.

Harry fut surpris. « Je pensais qu'ils ne pouvaient pas être détruits, » dit-il.

Le regard de Remus se porta rapidement vers le centre de la pièce. « Tout peut être détruit d'une façon ou d'une autre. J'aurai cru que tu l'avais compris, Harry, » dit-il.

Harry suivit son regard et hocha lentement la tête.

« Professeur, comment est-ce possible ? » demanda Hermione, parlant enfin.

« Le brouillard disparaît lentement, » expliqua Remus. « Ce qui indique qu'ils ne vont pas se reformer. Un Détraqueur _peut_ être détruit par un Patronus quand il a été suffisamment affaibli auparavant. Cependant, c'est extrêmement rare qu'ils soient affaiblis à ce point. »

« Mais rester enfermer ici pourrait avoir ce résultat, » marmonna Harry.

Remus hocha la tête.

« Ils n'étaient pas là pour rester, Harry, » dit Hermione précipitamment. Elle avait cet air, qui indiquait qu'elle avait beaucoup d'informations qu'elle souhaitait partager, et qu'elle ne pouvait attendre pour le faire.

Harry écouta pendant que Remus entourait son poignet d'un bandage de manière rapide et efficace.

« Voldemort a dû mettre ça en place après la mort de Dumbledore, » dit Hermione d'un ton excité. « C'est logique. Les Détraqueurs n'auraient pas pu rester ici indéfiniment, mais ils devaient durer assez longtemps pour protéger la coupe jusqu'à ce qu'il te capture et te tue. Ensuite, il aurait pu installer des protections plus permanentes. »

« Il savait que tu viendrais, Harry, » intervint Ron avec colère. « Il a installé tout ça pour te piéger. »

« Non, » dit Hermione, en secouant la tête pour renforcer ses mots.

« Il n'a pas préparé tout ça pour piéger Harry ? » demanda Ron sans comprendre.

« Non, parce qu'il ne voulait surtout pas que je trouve ce qu'il y a ici, » dit Harry calmement. « Le piège, c'était l'alarme posée sur la maison. Il savait que je ne résisterais pas à l'envie d'y venir, » ajouta-t-il amèrement.

« Exactement, » dit Hermione d'un ton satisfait. « Il pensait que tu serais mort avant de pouvoir découvrir ce qu'il y a ici. »

« Tu n'es pas obligée de te réjouir autant du fait que ma mort était prévue pour aujourd'hui, » marmonna Harry.

« Oh, franchement, » souffla Hermione. « Tu sais que je ne m'en réjouis pas. En fait, je suis extrêmement heureuse que tu ailles bien. » Elle grimaça en le regardant d'un oeil critique. « Enfin, à peu près bien, » rectifia-t-elle.

« Je préfère ne pas guérir ta joue avant que la blessure ne soit nettoyée correctement, » dit Remus. Je suppose que c'est aussi la raison pour laquelle tu n'as pas soigné la coupure sur ta main. » Remus avait bandé son poignet, au moins, et il avait lancé des sorts de séchage sur les vêtements de Harry de sorte qu'il ne soit plus trempé.

« Euh, oui, » admit Harry. « Mais ça va. »

« Il s'est fait cette blessure intentionnellement, » dit Hermione, lançant un regard sévère à Harry.

« Oh! C'est bon, je vais survivre ! » s'écria Harry, exaspéré. « Mais il se trouve que j'ai quelque chose de plus important dont je dois m'occuper, » ajouta-t-il.

« Alors, qu'est ce que c'est ? » demanda Ginny en désignant la coupe.

Harry échangea un regard avec Ron et Hermione. Aucun d'eux n'était prêt à dire toute la vérité.

« C'est la coupe que je cherchais, » répondit Harry, s'avançant vers le dôme de magie.

« Harry ! » s'écria Hermione.

« Quoi ? » répliqua Harry. « Je suis juste à côté de toi. Tu n'as pas besoin de crier. »

« Tu ne _dois pas_ t'approcher trop, » insista Hermione, d'un ton inquiet. « Tu sais ce qui s'est passé avant. »

« Oui, je sais, » dit-il avec colère. « Il se trouve que j'étais là, et toi non. Regarde ce qui se passe. »

Ignorant ses cris d'avertissement, il parcourut les derniers pas qui le séparait du dôme, et avança la main pour le toucher... et fut stoppé par une barrière invisible.

« Rien ! » cria-t-il, se retournant pour leur faire face. « Il ne se passe absolument rien ! »

Ron et Remus reculèrent d'un pas. Ils l'avaient de toute évidence suivi pour pouvoir le tirer en arrière en cas de danger.

« Comment est ce que tu savais que tu pouvais le toucher ? » demanda Ron d'un voix faible.

« Je ne savais pas ! » répliqua Harry avec colère. « Reculez un peu, tous ! »

Hermione sembla choquée, et en regardant les autres, Harry remarqua qu'ils n'avaient pas l'air plus rassurés. Fred, George et Ginny se tenaient sur le côté, regardant ce qu'il se passait avec des yeux écarquillés. Il n'avait pas la moindre idée de l'endroit où se tenait Draco, mais il était sûr que son petit ami était sérieusement en colère après lui.

Harry supposait qu'au moins, l'adrénaline qui le parcourait permettait de contrer l'effet des Détraqueurs. Sa tête lui permettait de réfléchir plus clairement qu'auparavant. Ça ne signifiait pas pour autant qu'il était d'une humeur extraordinaire.

Il ricana en lui-même, rectifiant sa pensée. Les autres pensaient probablement que son humeur était extraordinaire – extraordinairement mauvaise. Tous attendaient en silence. Harry leur tourna de nouveau le dos pour étudier le dôme.

Les faisceaux de magie rouges et entremêlés lui rappelaient un film qu'il avait vu à la télé. Dudley avait regardé un de ces films avec des policiers et des voleurs, et Harry avait été intéressé malgré lui. Ça avait certainement été plus intéressant que de nettoyer les fenêtres de la pièce.

Plus il regardait la situation, plus cela lui rappelait ce film. A la place du plus grand diamant au monde, ou quoi que ce soit, il y avait une coupe en or. A la place d'une belle vitrine en verre, il y avait le pilier en pierre. A la place des rayons laser de sécurité, il y avait le dôme rouge de magie. A la place d'un musée, ils se trouvaient dans une grande caverne souterraine.

« On dirait un mauvais film, » marmonna-t-il à voix haute, ce qui fit rire Hermione. Il lui adressa un sourire par-dessus son épaule. « Tu t'en rends compte, toi aussi ? »

« Oui, » dit-elle, en hochant la tête. « Mais je doute sincèrement que c'était son intention. L'atmosphère est bien plus sinistre, » ajouta-t-elle en frissonnant.

« Remus, est ce que tu reconnais ce que c'est ? » demanda Harry.

« Non, Harry, je ne sais pas ce que c'est, » répondit Remus. « Je peux sentir que c'est de la magie noire, mais je n'avais encore jamais vu quoi que ce soit de ce genre. On dirait que c'est une sorte de bouclier ; cependant, je ne suis pas certain que les contre sorts habituels puissent marcher. Normalement, les boucliers eux-mêmes sont le contre sort. »

« Non ! » s'exclama Harry, alarmé. « Les sorts habituels ne marcheront certainement pas. Quoi que tu fasses, ne les essaye surtout pas, ça risquerait de te tuer. »

« C'est exactement ce que Vous-Savez-Qui avait prévu si quelqu'un arrivait jusque là, » dit Ron amèrement.

« Voldemort, » dirent Harry et Hermione en même temps, tous les deux adressant un regard énervé à Ron.

« Oui, lui, » dit Ron en frissonnant.

Harry roula des yeux. Tout cela ne le menait nulle part. « Est ce que tu as tes notes, Hermione ? » demanda-t-il.

« Bien sûr que je les ai, » répondit-elle, outrée qu'il puisse en douter.

« Est ce que toi, tu reconnais ce que c'est ? » demanda Harry, se tournant vers elle.

Hermione hésita.

« Alors? Tu sais ce que c'est, ou pas ? » demanda Harry, sa voix devenant dangereusement basse.

« Et bien, oui, » admit Hermione. « C'est un des sorts qui étaient dans le cahier, et j'ai déjà fait des recherches pour trouver le contre sort, mais tu ne l'as pas encore appris, et tu ne l'as pas non plus traduit en Fourchelangue. »

« Bon, je vais l'apprendre maintenant, alors, » décida Harry.

« Harry, » plaida Hermione. « C'est de la Magie Noire. Il va te falloir du temps pour l'apprendre correctement. »

« Je ne veux pas revenir ici, » dit Harry avec impatience. « Je ferai aussi bien de l'apprendre maintenant et qu'on en finisse. »

« Je ne veux pas que tu en meures ! » s'écria Hermione.

« Et je ne vais pas mourir ! » cria Harry.

Ils se fusillèrent du regard pendant un moment, jusqu'à ce que Remus intervienne.

« Hermione, est ce que je peux jeter un coup d'œil à tes notes ? » demanda-t-il doucement.

Hermione était clairement énervée, mais même dans ces circonstances elle n'osait pas contredire pas un professeur, même un professeur dont elle n'avait plus été l'élève depuis des années. Elle enleva son sac à dos et commença à fouiller pour trouver les notes appropriées.

« Harry, est ce qu'on pourrait te parler une minute ? » demanda Fred prudemment. « Euh, en privé ? »

Harry le regarda sans comprendre pendant un moment avant de finalement réaliser ce que les paroles de Fred signifiaient.

« Je vais rester ici avec Ron, » dit Ginny, marchant jusqu'à son frère et le tenant par le bras. « Il me protégera. »

Ron regarda sa soeur d'un air incrédule, mais la diversion avait marché et il ne dit rien quand Harry disparut dans le tunnel avec les jumeaux. Hermione semblait vouloir dire quelque chose, mais elle fut distraite par les questions que lui posait Remus au sujet de ses notes.

Harry les laissa tous dans la salle de la coupe, et n'éprouva aucune surprise quand Draco apparut aussitôt qu'ils furent hors de vue. Fred et George se chargèrent de monter la garde, un sort de silence fut lancé, et Draco se mit à crier sur Harry.

« Putain, qu'est ce que tu penses être en train de faire, Potter ? » s'écria-t-il, furieux.

Harry s'adossa contre les pierres qui formaient le mur du tunnel et écouta Draco lui crier dessus. Il n'avait rien de mieux à faire tant que Hermione et Remus n'avaient pas fini de déterminer quel était le sort utilisé, et quel contre sort devait être appliqué, de toutes façons. Enfin, il avait bien une idée d'une activité plus agréable pour passer le temps, mais il ne pensait pas que Draco était d'humeur.

« Tu veux bien m'embrasser ? » demanda-t-il quand même, interrompant la tirade de Draco concernant les Griffondors stupides et inconscients.

Draco lui lança un regard noir. « Je ne veux pas te faire mal, » gronda-t-il.

Harry, surpris, cligna des yeux. « Pourquoi est ce que m'embrasser me ferait mal ? » demanda-t-il sans comprendre.

Draco ferma les yeux et inspira profondément. "Mon petit ami est le sorcier le plus stupide, crétin, insensible à la douleur, inconscient au monde," marmonna-t-il.

« Je ne suis pas insensible à la douleur, » dit Harry d'un ton perplexe.

« Et il ne nie _même_ _pas_ être un idiot, » dit Draco d'un ton dégoûté, ouvrant les yeux pour fusiller Harry du regard une fois de plus.

« Je sais déjà que tu penses que je suis un idiot, » répliqua Harry d'un ton irrité. « Je ne suis pas d'humeur à me disputer là-dessus avec toi pour le moment. »

Il se tut et afficha un sourire innocent sur son visage. « Si ça te rassure, je me disputerai avec toi à ce sujet demain, » suggéra-t-il.

Draco, agacé, souffla, alors même que ses yeux parcouraient le visage de Harry avec inquiétude.

« S'il te plaît, Draco ? » plaida Harry, sentant la résistance de Draco s'effondrer, et prêt à supplier si ça pouvait lui permettre d'obtenir ce qu'il voulait. « J'ai froid et je suis sûr que tu pourrais me réchauffer. »

« Bouge un peu, » ordonna Draco en faisant signe à Harry de s'éloigner du mur. Il prit la cape qu'il avait posée sur son bras, et la posa avec soin autour des épaules de Harry.

« C'est mieux ? » demanda-t-il.

« Non, » dit Harry en faisant la moue. « Je veux que tu viennes là-dessous avec moi. »

Draco n'était pas tout à fait rassuré, mais il glissa ses mains sous la cape et enlaça Harry par la taille. Harry garda sa main gauche serrée contre son torse, mais il posa son autre main sur la nuque de Draco, le faisant se baisser pour pouvoir l'embrasser. Le tiraillement soudain qu'il ressentit dans ses muscles faciaux lui fit réaliser pourquoi Draco avait pensé que ce serait douloureux, mais Harry ignora cette sensation pour se concentrer sur les lèvres chaudes qui s'entrouvraient, laissant passer sa langue.

Le baiser était doux et chaud, tout ce dont Harry avait besoin à cet instant précis. Il ne comprenait pas comment le simple fait d'être dans les bras de Draco et de l'embrasser pouvait lui donner une telle sensation de sécurité et de réconfort, mais il appréciait ce sentiment et se sentait bien mieux.

Draco les fit bouger jusqu'à ce qu'il soit adossé contre le mur du tunnel, Harry contre son torse, tous les deux enveloppés dans la cape d'invisibilité. Harry posa sa joue non blessée contre l'épaule de Draco, et soupira doucement.

Les bras de Draco se resserrèrent autour de lui. « Harry, tu vas bien ? » demanda-t-il, l'inquiétude transparaissant dans sa voix, même si Harry ne pouvait voir ce sentiment sur son visage. « Je ne veux vraiment que tu aies encore plus mal à cause de moi. »

« Je me sens bien mieux comme je suis maintenant, » murmura Harry d'un ton satisfait. Pour au moins quelques minutes, il pouvait ignorer la tension qu'il avait ressentie tout au long de la journée.

« Par Merlin, Harry ! » s'exclama Draco, qui refusait de se reposer tranquillement comme Harry le souhaitait. « Tu as reçu un Doloris lancé par le Lord Noir, tu as été attaqué par une armée de Détraqueurs, tu as un poignet cassé et des coupures sévères sur ta main et ton visage. Je sais que tu dois être en train de souffrir atrocement, et je suis sûr que tu as des contusions un peu partout. Est-ce que tu ne penses pas que tu en as fait assez pour la journée ? Est-ce que tu dois vraiment essayer de te tuer en essayant de contrer un sort de Magie Noire ? »

« Je ne vais pas me tuer, » marmonna Harry. « C'est justement pour éviter ça que Hermione a fait toutes ses recherches. »

« Et pourtant elle est effrayée, _elle_, » lui fit remarquer Draco d'un ton exaspéré. « Est-ce que tu l'as écoutée, au moins, quand elle a dit qu'elle n'avait pas encore fini ses recherches ? »

« Oui, évidemment, qu'elle n'a pas fini, » répliqua Harry. « Hermione n'aura jamais terminé de faire des recherches. En plus, on a étudié la plupart des sorts dont on pourrait avoir besoin aujourd'hui. Je suis prêt à parier qu'elle est restée éveillée jusque tard pour les étudier encore plus, sachant qu'on viendrait ici aujourd'hui, et souhaitant être aussi prête que possible. »

« Harry, elle a _peur_, » insista Draco.

Harry comprit ce qu'il voulait dire. _Draco_ avait peur. Il n'eut pas le temps de le rassurer que déjà il entendait les pas de Remus qui s'approchait. Harry bougea suffisamment pour le regarder, mais ne quitta pas les bras de Draco.

« Comment est ce que vous faites pour passer d'un extrême à l'autre ? » demanda Remus avec curiosité. « J'étais certain que Draco allait te passer un savon. »

« C'est ce que j'étais en train de faire, mais Harry est un manipulateur, » gronda Draco.

Harry sourit d'un air moqueur, mais jugea plus prudent de garder la bouche fermée cette fois ci. Remus sourit, mais sembla lui aussi préférer ne rien ajouter sur ce sujet.

« Oui, bon, je suis venu pour t'enseigner un sort, Harry, » annonça Remus. « Je ne suis pas vraiment familier avec le bouclier spécifique utilisé là-bas, mais j'ai entendu parler de ce contre sort. Enfin, ce n'est pas un sort couramment utilisé, bien au contraire. Heureusement, les notes de Hermione sont très utiles, et très détaillées. » Il soupira. « Les autres ne sont pas particulièrement heureux que j'ai insisté pour t'apprendre ce sort en privé, mais je pense que Draco pourra t'aider. »

« Un des avantages d'avoir un petit ami qui s'y connaisse en Magie Noire, » dit Harry d'un ton sarcastique, « c'est que ça peut se révéler utile quand on essaye de vaincre des Lords Noirs. »

Draco ricana. « Ah, maintenant je comprend pourquoi tu restes avec moi, » dit-il.

Harry hocha la tête solennellement alors qu'il s'éloignait de Draco. « Oui, c'est précisément pour cette raison, » dit-il, pince sans rire.

Draco prit appui contre le mur et donna un baiser rapide à Harry. « Je ne te crois pas, » murmura-t-il avant de s'éloigner en souriant.

Harry lui sourit en retour avant de s'adresser à Remus. « Alors, quel est ce mauvais sort que je dois apprendre ? » demanda-t-il.

« Ce n'est pas un sort particulièrement mauvais, » dit Remus en secouant de la tête. « Pas exactement de la façon dont les gens pensent à la Magie Noire. Techniquement, c'est un sort assez simple, tu te contentes de démanteler le bouclier. »

« Mais ça demande une dose très importante de magie, et ça va le vider de son énergie, » affirma Draco.

Remus hocha la tête. Harry était confus. D'accord, ça ne faisait qu'un ou deux jours qu'il s'était mis à étudier plus en profondeur la Magie Noire, mais il avait toujours cru comprendre que le principal problème était l'intention. Draco le détrompa rapidement quand il lui posa la question.

« Harry, à la base de la magie il y a le pouvoir, » dit Draco, adoptant une attitude de professeur, ce qui donna envie à Harry de rouler des yeux face à l'incongruité de la situation. Cependant, il écouta attentivement, sachant que Draco s'y connaissait beaucoup plus que lui.

« La Magie Noire peut avoir pour but de gagner plus de pouvoir, et ça signifie souvent d'utiliser une grande puissance, » expliqua Draco. « En général, c'est dans un but néfaste, pour gagner du pouvoir par rapport aux autres d'une façon ou d'une autre. Et c'est là que l'intention est importante. La magie reste simplement ça : de la magie. Elle n'est pas bonne ou mauvaise en elle-même. C'est la façon dont elle est utilisée qui détermine ça. »

« Oui, je m'en doutais déjà un peu, » admit Harry. « C'est une des choses sur lesquelles je me suis disputé avec Hermione. »

Draco grimaça, mais il se retint de faire un commentaire désobligeant. « Ce que je veux dire, c'est que la magie pourrait presque être définie par le niveau de puissance qu'elle nécessite plutôt que définie en terme de blanche ou noire. Il y a toujours des sorts qui pourraient aller dans les deux catégories, mais c'est la différence est plus mince que ce que la plupart des gens préfèrent reconnaître. »

« Très bien, » dit Harry, « mais qu'est ce que tout ça a à voir avec ce que j'ai besoin de faire maintenant ? » Il ne comprenait pas tout à fait ce que Draco venait de lui expliquer, mais il ne pensait pas en avoir vraiment besoin pour le moment. Il avait juste besoin de savoir ce qu'il devait faire pour pouvoir récupérer cette fichue coupe pour pouvoir rentrer à la maison.

Remus lui répondit. « Le sort que tu dois user ne nécessite pas que tu ressentes de la haine ou de la colère, comme pour le Doloris, par exemple. Il faudra que tu concentres ton énergie et ta magie. Draco t'a aidé pour ton Occlumencie. Je pense que les exercices que tu as utilisés pour ça t'aideront à atteindre la concentration dont tu vas avoir besoin maintenant. »

Remus et Draco le regardaient tous les deux d'un air critique.

« Tu es certain que c'est le sort dont tu as besoin ? » demanda Remus.

« Euh, je ne sais même pas encore de quel sort il s'agit, » lui rappela Harry. « Mais si Hermione dit que c'est celui-là, alors c'est le bon. »

« Elle m'a seulement dit qu'elle l'avait eu par toi, » dit Remus d'un ton suspicieux.

_Et je l'ai eu par Voldemort_, pensa Harry. « Je suis certain que c'est le bon sort, » dit-il à voix haute, d'un air sombre mais assuré. Il ne réalisa pas que son visage prenait un air satisfait, mais il vit la façon dont Remus et Draco écarquillèrent légèrement les yeux en le regardant.

« _Comment_ est ce que tu sais que c'est le bon sort ? » demanda Draco.

« C'est Voldemort qui me l'a dit, » rétorqua Harry. Draco grimaça, pensant que Harry se moquait de lui, mais c'était presque la vérité. « Allons-y, mettons nous au travail. J'en ai plus qu'assez de cet endroit. »

« Très bien, Potter, » commanda Draco. « Alors il est temps de réunir un peu de cette puissance que je sais que tu possèdes. »

Harry le regarda d'un air vaguement inquiet, mais hocha la tête.

Draco donna des instructions à Harry pour qu'il exécute quelques uns des exercices de méditation qu'ils avaient déjà utilisés. Pour Harry ces exercices étaient désormais simples et routiniers. Mais il sortit de la routine quand Draco testa sa concentration en lui enseignant un nouveau sort.

Draco pointa sa baguette sur un rocher proche. « _Contundo _! »

Harry cligna des yeux en voyant le rocher être totalement détruit.

« Le but de ce sort est de pulvériser ou de démolir quelque chose, » dit Draco calmement. « Il peut aussi être utilisé sur des objets bien plus grands, mais ces rochers seront parfaits pour t'entraîner. » Il pointa un autre rocher. « Concentre-toi et lance le sort, » ordonna-t-il.

Harry lança un regard à Remus qui se contenta de hocher la tête en signe d'encouragement. Harry inspira profondément, se concentrant avant de lancer le sort. « _Contundo _! »

Il n'était pas vraiment certain de devoir être fier ou non quand le sort réussit et que le rocher fut démoli, exactement comme l'autre l'avait été sous le sort de Draco. Il se tourna vers son petit ami, qui le regardait d'un air consterné.

« Quoi ? » demanda Harry. « Est ce que je m'y suis mal pris ? »

« Non, » dit Draco d'un ton boudeur. « Tu as parfaitement lancé ce sort, d'après ce que j'ai vu. A moi, il m'a fallu une éternité pour réussir à lancer ce sort, » ajouta-t-il.

« Oui, et bien, quand Voldemort décidera de te transférer certains de ses pouvoirs, je suis sûr que toi aussi tu réussiras à lancer des sorts parfaitement dès le premier coup, » marmonna Harry.

Les hoquets de surprise de Remus et Draco lui firent comprendre qu'il venait de révéler quelque chose qu'il aurait dû garder pour lui. Il était devenu assez confiant pour pouvoir leur parler de presque tout à tous les deux. Etant donné ce qu'ils étaient en train de faire, ils étaient même au courant pour les Horcruxes. Simplement, ils ignoraient que la coupe était un _Horcruxe_. Ils ne connaissaient pas non plus la prophétie, ni ce que Harry avait appris concernant le fait que Voldemort l'avait marqué comme son égal.

« Harry, » dit lentement Remus. « Venant de toi, ce commentaire a l'air assez sarcastique, mais j'ai tendance à penser que tu as dit cela de manière littérale. »

Harry leva les mains pour se masser les tempes et grimaça quand son poignet gauche se fit sentir. Il regarda son poignet un moment, et fut fasciné par le fait que le bandage semblait être enchanté pour s'élargir au fur et à mesure que le poignet enflait. Il était certainement plus enflé qu'avant, et pourtant le bandage n'avait pas été refait, et il ne lui coupait pas non plus la circulation. Il se rappela la fois où il s'était fait une entorse à la cheville quand il était plus jeune, en essayant d'échapper à Dudley. Il avait dû apprendre comment faire le bandage lui-même, et il était devenu assez doué pour cela, étant donné qu'il avait fallu refaire le bandage constamment. C'était bien mieux comme ça.

« Est ce que ton poignet te fait mal ? » demanda Draco.

« Pas vraiment, » répondit honnêtement Harry. « La potion anti-douleur marche encore assez bien, dans l'ensemble. J'admire juste le bandage de Remus, tout en essayant d'éviter de répondre aux questions que je suis certain que vous voulez me poser. »

Draco camoufla son rire en un soupir exaspéré.

Les lèvres de Harry se relevèrent en un léger sourire, et il haussa son épaule droite. « J'ai appris pas mal de choses déplaisantes ces deux derniers jours, » dit-il. « Je suppose que tu devrais savoir que ton petit ami est encore plus un monstre que ce que tu pensais, mais je ne vais pas répondre à tes questions ici. »

Draco le fusilla du regard. « Ne prend pas cette attitude avec moi, » dit-il sèchement. « Je suis le seul autorisé à t'insulter, imbécile. »

Harry roula des yeux. « Ça explique pas mal de choses, c'est sûr, » dit-il d'un ton sarcastique.

Puis il remarqua Remus qui se pinçait l'arête du nez, dans une attitude le faisant penser à Severus.

« Les garçons, on en discutera plus tard, quand Harry aura fait ce qu'il doit faire et que nous serons en sécurité, » dit Remus d'un ton fatigué. « Et quand Severus sera là, pour qu'on puisse comprendre quelque chose, » ajouta-t-il, marmonnant la dernière phrase plus pour lui-même que pour Harry ou Draco.

Harry et Draco échangèrent un regard en silence.

Remus soupira. « Je reconnais que c'est simplement votre manière de vous comporter l'un envers l'autre, et surtout un moyen d'évacuer le stress, » dit-il. « Mais pour l'instant, on a autre chose à faire. »

Son regard était inquiet quand il se tourna vers Harry. « Je me demande quand même ce qui est le plus dérangeant, ton commentaire ou ce que tu t'apprêtes à faire. »

Harry haussa les épaules, insouciant. « Les deux choses sont liées, » admit-il. « Tout dans ma vie semble être lié à Voldemort d'une façon ou d'une autre. »

« J'ai besoin d'un serpent, » dit-il tout à coup, et Remus et Draco clignèrent des yeux face au soudain changement de sujet.

« On n'a apporté aucun de tes serpents, » dit Draco sans comprendre pourquoi Harry parlait soudain de serpents.

« Alors, fais en apparaître un pour moi, » répliqua Harry. « Tu as bien réussi à lancer ce putain de sort en deuxième année, tu peux le faire maintenant. »

Draco cligna lentement des yeux, essayant de comprendre la raison de cette requête.

« J'ai besoin d'un serpent pour pouvoir me concentrer, » expliqua Harry. « Je dois lancer ce sort en Fourchelangue, sinon je pourrais être blessé. Je ne peux pas l'affirmer, mais je suis quasiment certain que c'est pour ça que le bras de Dumbledore était si gravement blessé. Je peux éviter ce genre de blessure. C'est le sort de Voldemort pour qu'il puisse récupérer son propre – » Il se tut soudainement.

Remus et Draco échangèrent un regard alors que Harry s'en voulait d'avoir presque laissé échapper cette information. Il les regarda d'un air sombre. « Fais apparaître un putain de serpent, c'est tout, » gronda-t-il.

Draco jeta un regard à Harry, puis fit ce qu'il lui demandait sans commentaire. « _Serpensortia _! »

Un long serpent noir se déroula du bout de la baguette de Draco et atterrit lourdement sur les roches. Harry siffla rapidement avant de plier ses genoux et de tendre un bras pour permettre au serpent de s'enrouler autour de ses épaules.

Secouant la tête comme pour clarifier ses pensées, Draco redressa le dos. « Allons-y, » dit-il d'un ton confiant, son attitude froide, détachée, malfoyenne, en place.

Harry fit de même, se tenant droit, baguette en main. Remus lui donna rapidement quelques instructions sur le sort spécifique et Draco lui fit faire encore un exercice rapide pour l'aider à concentrer son esprit et sa magie. Harry était aussi prêt qu'il était possible de l'être.

Dès que Draco fut de nouveau caché sous la cape, Harry se dirigea à pas confiants dans la large caverne. Il se rendit à peine compte que Remus dirigeait les autres à l'entrée du tunnel, les mettant à l'abri.

Il était concentré sur le dôme rouge de magie et sentit la peur l'envahir brièvement avant de refouler ce sentiment. Notant du coin de l'oeil le mouvement de la tête du serpent, il leva sa baguette sur le bouclier.

« _Confringo Tectum _! »

Draco et Remus avaient essayé de le prévenir, mais il n'était pas préparé à l'explosion soudaine de magie qui se produisit quand le sort frappa le dôme. Il avait senti la magie le traverser, passant par son bras et sa baguette. Et maintenant, cette magie lui revenait, multipliée par dix. Il trébucha en arrière, mais des mains dans son dos lui évitèrent de tomber. Un flash de lumière rouge remplit la caverne, forçant Harry à fermer les yeux contre l'attaque à sa vision.

Et puis plus rien.

La vision de Harry passa du rouge au noir alors que ses genoux commençaient à lâcher. Plus tard, il se demanderait s'il avait eu l'air de tomber avec grâce alors que Draco amortissait sa chute sur le sol.

« Harry ! »

Il toussa et recracha alors que quelqu'un versait dans sa gorge une potion qui semblait être de la Pimentine. Il ouvrit ses yeux pour fusiller du regard Remus, malgré les points rouges qui dansaient toujours devant ses yeux.

« Bordel de merde, Harry ! » s'exclama Ron. « Tu vas bien ? »

« Je viens juste de me faire rétamer par Voldemort, » marmonna Harry avec colère. « A ton avis ? »

Ron se contenta de soupirer de soulagement en entendant ces mots.

« Harry va bien aller, » dit Remus en adressant à Ron un sourire rassurant. Ce sourire disparut alors qu'il baissait les yeux vers Harry. « La magie noire peut être assez violente à la fois pour celui qui lance le sort et pour celui qui est frappé. »

« Et Harry était les deux à la fois, » réalisa Ron.

Remus hocha la tête.

« Et bien, ça explique pourquoi j'ai l'impression d'avoir été renversé par le Poudlard Express, » marmonna Harry.

« Harry, tu viens juste de lancer un sort extrêmement puissant, contrant la magie lancée par le sorcier qui peut à juste titre être considéré comme étant le plus puissant au monde actuellement, » dit Remus en secouant la tête. « C'est déjà un miracle que tu soies en vie. »

« Je suis le Garçon Qui A Survécu. Je crois que ça fait partie du job, » ironisa Harry, de mauvaise humeur, d'autant plus qu'il était toujours allongé sur le sol froid et inconfortable, alors que tous ses amis le regardaient d'un air inquiet.

Il ferma les yeux alors que tous le réprimandaient. « Désolé, » marmonna-t-il. « J'ai juste fait ce que j'avais à faire, et je me sens complètement lessivé maintenant. »

« Harry, » Hermione prononça son nom doucement, attirant son attention. « Je pense que tu l'_as_ fait. »

Hermione était agenouillée à côté de lui, et se déplaça pour qu'il puisse voir par lui même. Ils se tournèrent tous pour regarder la coupe qui étincelait sur le pilier de pierre, sans être entourée par un dôme de magie protectrice.

Après quelques secondes, Harry fit un effort pour se relever. De toute évidence, le serpent avait dû s'échapper quand Harry était tombé, car il avait disparu. Ron et Hermione l'aidèrent à se mettre debout, et le laissèrent une fois qu'il fut stable. Il lança un regard à ses amis. Tous semblaient à la fois nerveux et émerveillés, et Harry comprit ce qu'ils ressentaient quand il tourna son regard vers la coupe.

Il s'avança avec difficulté vers cette coupe, ne se sentant pas aussi stable qu'il l'aurait souhaité. Il hésita avant de la toucher, des souvenirs d'une coupe plus large le transportant ailleurs traversant son esprit.

« Remus, est ce que tu pourrais vérifier qu'il ne l'a pas transformée en Portoloin ? » demanda-t-il soudain.

Remus le rejoignit et passa sa baguette sur la coupe, marmonnant plusieurs sorts. « Il y a quelque chose d'extrêmement maléfique sur cette coupe, mais je n'arrive pas à détecter ce que c'est, » dit-il une minute plus tard. « Cependant, ce n'est pas un Portoloin. »

Harry se contenta de hocher la tête. Il savait déjà qu'il y avait quelque chose de maléfique sur cette coupe. Tant que la toucher ne risquait pas de l'envoyer ailleurs, il était rassuré. Cependant, il préféra prendre la coupe de sa main gauche, gardant sa baguette dans sa main droite, prêt à lancer un sort, au cas où.

Il grimaça en sentant la douleur dans son poignet quand il souleva la lourde coupe en or, et quand rien ne se produisit après quelques secondes, il rangea sa baguette dans sa poche et changea la coupe de main.

« Tu l'as, » souffla Hermione.

Harry leva les yeux vers elle. Les autres s'étaient réunis en cercle autour du pilier en pierre, le regardant silencieusement. Il sentit la présence rassurante de Draco derrière lui, le blond regardant probablement par-dessus son épaule.

Une pensée éclipsa toutes les autres dans son esprit. « Je les ai tous trouvés, » dit-il doucement.

« Harry ? » interrogea Hermione, l'incrédulité évidente dans sa voix.

« J'ai dit, je les ai tous trouvés, » répéta-t-il doucement.

« Il en reste un, » dit lentement Hermione, regardant Harry attentivement.

Harry cligna des yeux, réalisant que Ron et Hermione ne savaient pas ce que lui savait au sujet du médaillon. Il n'avait pas l'intention de les mettre au courant de ces détails avant un moment, non plus. Le médaillon serait assez difficile à récupérer, à sa façon.

« Oui, c'est vrai, mais on sait où il est, » dit-il.

Ron ricana. « Oui, quelque part dans un vieux manoir prétentieux qu'on n'a pas pu fouillé, » dit-il.

« Mais c'est là-bas, » insista Harry.

« On n'en est pas vraiment certain, » dit Hermione en se mordant la lèvre.

« Je suppose qu'on ne devrait pas les compter tant qu'on ne les a pas, » admit Harry. Il fit une pause. « Mais on est proche du but. Je peux le sentir, » ajouta-t-il, un sourire se formant sur son visage en voyant Ron et Hermione échanger un regard.

Soudain, tous les trois affichèrent d'immenses sourires.

« Harry va gagner ! » s'exclama Ron, excité. Il attrapa Hermione et l'embrassa, à l'amusement de tous. Cela permit d'alléger considérablement l'atmosphère pesante.

Hermione le repoussa, mais elle riait. Elle pencha la tête, regardant Harry d'un air de compréhension. « J'aurai dû m'en rendre compte. Ce n'est pas étonnant que tu aies insisté pour trouver celui-là aujourd'hui. »

« Je me sens bien mieux maintenant, » acquiesça Harry. Mentalement, il se sentait vraiment bien mieux. C'était bon d'avoir enfin l'un des Horcruxes en sa possession, et de savoir où étaient les autres.

« Je pense que c'est assez pour aujourd'hui, » intervint Remus. « Harry a désespérément besoin d'être soigné et de se reposer, et il faut encore qu'on sorte d'ici. »

Hermione acquiesça d'un signe de tête en voyant le visage pâle de Harry, sur lequel on pouvait lire une expression de douleur. « Bien sûr, » dit-elle doucement.

Harry baissa les yeux vers la coupe dans main, hochant la tête de satisfaction. « Oui, on peut y aller maintenant, » dit-il. Il passa la coupe à Ron, qui s'était retrouvé chargé de son sac à dos à un moment donné. Ron déglutit péniblement avant de l'accepter, et son visage afficha une horrible grimace alors qu'il la laissait tomber dans le sac.

Le trajet de retour à travers le tunnel fut bien plus calme, mais alors qu'ils passaient à travers le brouillard dense des Détraqueurs, Harry trébucha, se sentant extrêmement faible. Ron se contenta d'attraper Harry par la taille, le tirant vers l'avant.

« Heureusement pour moi que tu es plus grand que moi, » marmonna Harry, adressant un petit sourire à Ron pour essayer de refouler les sentiments de tristesse qui pesaient sur lui.

Ron sourit en retour. « Non, heureusement pour toi que Hermione prend bien ses notes pour qu'on n'ait pas besoin de redescendre ici, » dit-il.

« Heureusement pour vous deux qu'on n'ait pas eu besoin de connaissances en Herbologie cette fois, » intervint Hermione, d'une voix joyeuse, alors qu'ils s'éloignaient du brouillard.

Ils sourirent tous les trois en voyant les expressions confuses des autres.

Ginny secoua la tête. « Je dirai plutôt que tu as de la chance de connaître quelqu'un qui s'y connaisse en Magie Noire, » dit-elle d'un ton sarcastique.

Harry échangea un regard avec Remus. « Oui, j'ai de la chance, » dit doucement Harry.

« Et bien, je ne peux pas dire, comme on n'a pas été très utile ici, » dit joyeusement Fred.

« Mais ça a été une aventure très distrayante, » ajouta George, affichant un large sourire.

« Oui, parce que je vis uniquement dans le but de vous distraire, » ironisa Harry en roulant des yeux. Il décida sur le champ qu'il aurait dû garder les yeux sur ce qu'il y avait devant lui quand il trébucha de nouveau. Puis il réalisa que l'eau était plus profonde à cet endroit, et que même en regardant, il ne pourrait pas voir où étaient ses pieds. Il ferma les yeux, décidant que ça n'avait pas d'importance.

Fred se déplaça pour le soutenir de l'autre côté. « Harry, ce n'est pas très fair-play de ta part de diminuer la valeur du pop-corn en te blessant, » dit-il sur le ton de la conversation.

Harry, amusé, éclata de rire, mais ne prit pas la peine de répondre. C'était assez difficile de forcer ses pieds à bouger, et il sentait que l'effet de la potion que Remus lui avait fait ingurgiter se dissipait.

En bas du puit, il ignora les échelles de corde que les autres avaient de toute évidence fait apparaître pour descendre, et appela doucement Fumsec. Le phénix les transporta facilement tous en haut.

Harry se laissa tomber sur le sol, n'essayant même pas de rester sur ses pieds. C'était assez difficile d'essayer de se réconcilier avec le fait que le soleil brillait encore, et il ferma les yeux pour ne pas être ébloui. Mais la lumière du soleil, lui réchauffant le corps, était agréable.

« Fred, George, si vous et Ginny pouviez ramener Hermione et Ron à votre appartement, ça leur permettrait de se nettoyer un peu avant de rentrer, et il faudrait aussi leur donner un peu de chocolat, » commanda Remus. « Je vais emmener celui-ci et m'assurer qu'on s'occupe de lui, » dit-il, regardant Harry d'un air sérieux.

Harry entrouvrit un oeil à temps pour les voir tous hocher la tête.

« On te verra mercredi ? » demanda Ron.

« Je ne sais pas à quelle heure, mais oui, » acquiesça Harry.

« Tu as été brillant, Harry, » dit Hermione en souriant, mais gardant un regard inquiet.

« Allez, Harry, » dit gentiment Remus, soulevant Harry dans ses bras. « On te sort d'ici. »

Trop fatigué pour protester, Harry ne pouvait qu'être reconnaissant que Remus soit là, et faire confiance à Draco pour qu'il les suive.

* * *

Quelques notes que Vorabiza avait mis et que j'ai traduites:

Contundo –tundere –tudi –tusum : démolir, casser, battre, écraser

Confringo –fringere –fregi –fractum : mettre en pièces, détruire

Tego tegere texi tectum : couvrir, enterrer, protéger, cacher

* * *

Et maintenant, réponses aux reviews:

Setsuna DH: je suis contente que cette histoire fasse partie de tes préférées! Et la première, c'est quoi?

Mao: merci pour ta review!

ElamRogue: je _savais_ que tu étais fan de Severus... Je ne sais pas comment j'ai fait pour deviner, mais je savais, je suis la plus forte! Sinon, tu as vu? J'ai mis moins de 50 ans pour poster la suite!

Floooo: la suite est arrivée! Mais toujours pas la fin, pour ça il faudra attendre encore pas mal de chapitres...

Mamou: merci pour ta review!

Seles: finalement, Ry n'a pas eu besoin de remonter à la surface pour se faire engueuler par Draco...

Lovedeyaoi: pour répondre à ta question, avant que Draco ne se montre devant tout le monde, il faudra attendre pas mal de chapitres... Je crois que c'est au chapitre 46, si je ne me trompe pas, alors, patience!


	30. Chapter 30

Disclaimer : les personnages à JK Rowling, l'histoire à Vorabiza, tout le reste à moi… (comment ça, il ne reste plus rien ?)

Avertissement : slash, attention au rating (mais il ne se passe rien de choquant dans ce chapitre)

* * *

Chapitre Trente

La journée avait déjà été extrêmement longue, mais Harry n'était pas exactement enchanté d'être de retour à Grimmauld Place. Avoir Severus, Remus, Narcissa et Draco qui lui tournaient autour, s'inquiétant pour lui, aux petits soins était une expérience assez spéciale. Enfin, Severus n'était pas exactement aux petits soins ; il aboyait des ordres. Draco alternait entre l'embrasser et lui crier dessus. Remus et Narcissa, par contre, étaient aux petits soins.

Remus refusa de le reposer à terre avant d'être dans sa chambre. Harry fut alors informé qu'il avait interdiction de quitter sa chambre, à l'exception des toilettes, jusqu'à ce qu'il soit parfaitement soigné et reposé.

Harry, stupéfait, cligna des yeux. « Quoi? Vous _m'emprisonnez_ dans ma chambre ?! » s'exclama-t-il.

Les quatre personnes présentes répondirent « oui » en choeur, et il les regarda, bouche bée – ce qui sembla être l'indication pour Severus que Harry était prêt à être gavé de potion. Sa joue et sa main furent soignées, un sort de guérison fut lancé sur son poignet, et Draco reçut l'ordre de l'aider à prendre sa douche.

D'accord, Harry ne se sentait vraiment pas en forme, mais ça ne l'empêcha pas d'être déçu quand Draco se contenta strictement de l'aider à se laver, rapidement et efficacement. Ça avait sans doute un rapport avec la limite de temps fixée par Severus, et sa promesse de venir sortir Harry de là lui-même s'ils n'étaient pas sortis de la pièce dans le temps imparti.

Très rapidement, Harry fut soigné, lavé, habillé d'un pyjama sec, bordé dans un lit, entouré d'oreillers confortables, et reçut l'ordre de manger la soupe et le toast qui étaient sur le plateau posé sur ses genoux. Draco avait son propre plateau de nourriture, et il y avait aussi de gros morceaux de chocolat qu'ils devaient manger. Harry n'avait pas particulièrement faim, mais il mangea automatiquement alors que Remus et Draco mettaient les autres au courant de ce qu'ils savaient des événements de la journée.

Harry ne fut pas vraiment surpris d'apprendre que Severus avait été présent pour la rencontre avec Voldemort. Il fut surpris, par contre, quand Severus le complimenta. Enfin, il prit sa remarque comme un compliment, en tous cas.

« Harry, tu es la seule personne en vie qui oserait parler au Lord Noir comme tu l'as fait aujourd'hui, » dit Severus.

« En fait, j'ai plus peur de vous que de lui, » dit Harry en haussant les épaules.

Snape le regarda sans cligner des yeux pendant un long moment, et se mit à rire.

Harry jeta un coup d'oeil à Draco. « Est ce que tu savais qu'il pouvait rire ? » demanda-t-il, stupéfait.

Draco souriait, mais il semblait lui aussi assez surpris. « Ce n'est pas quelque chose que je l'ai vu faire très souvent, mais oui, » répondit-il.

Narcissa souriait chaleureusement. Quant à Remus... Remus contemplait Severus, semblant fasciné.

Harry regarda Severus. « Vous savez, ça aussi c'est terrifiant, d'une certaine façon, » dit-il, en lui adressant un sourire en coin.

Le rire de Severus se transforma en un rictus amusé. « Avec le nombre d'étudiants que j'ai terrorisé au cours de toutes ces années, tu es le seul, Harry Potter, à avoir plus peur de moi que du Lord Noir, » dit-il. « Je trouve cela d'autant plus intéressant que tes réactions à ma présence n'ont que rarement démontré de la terreur. »

« Peut être que ça a quelque chose à voir avec le fait que je ne me retrouve face à Voldemort qu'une fois par an en moyenne, alors que je me retrouve face à vous beaucoup plus régulièrement, » dit Harry, amusé.

Severus hocha la tête.

« Harry, j'aimerai savoir ce que tu voulais dire en disant que Voldemort t'avait transféré certains de ses pouvoirs, » dit Remus, ramenant la conversation vers des sujets plus sérieux.

« Remus, je suis fatigué, » protesta Harry. Il supposait que la seule raison pour laquelle il ne dormait pas était les potions qu'on lui avait données. Il n'était pas encore très tard, mais la journée avait été extrêmement difficile.

« Je sais, » dit Remus d'un ton compréhensif. « Tu pourras te reposer bientôt. »

« Ça a un rapport avec ce que tu as dit au Lord Noir pour le narguer ? » demanda Draco. « Quand tu as parlé en Fourchelangue avec lui ? Tu as dit que tu lui avais révélé que tu connaissais la prophétie en entier. »

Harry grimaça quand le regard de Severus sembla le transpercer. Il avait oublié que Draco avait été présent pour cette partie de la conversation, et il regrettait de ne pas avoir pensé à lui demander de ne pas en parler devant Severus.

« Je ne me sens vraiment pas bien, » dit-il faiblement.

« Tu connais la prophétie en entier ? » gronda Severus d'un air menaçant, ignorant le commentaire de Harry et son piètre état physique.

« Severus ! » s'exclama Narcissa, alarmée par sa réaction. « Harry a déjà subi assez d'épreuves pour aujourd'hui. Il n'a pas besoin que tu t'acharnes sur lui, en plus du reste. »

Severus l'ignora elle aussi. Harry, se sentant pris au piège, regarda Narcissa, Remus, puis Draco, n'importe qui pouvant le sortir de cette situation. Tous les trois se contentèrent de le regarder, les yeux écarquillés, inquiets à cause des réactions de Harry et de Severus.

Harry ferma les yeux, seulement pour voir en pensée l'image de la tombe de ses parents derrière ses paupières fermées. Il rouvrit les yeux soudainement. Il ne voulait pas parler de ça avec Severus. Jamais.

« Potter, » gronda Severus d'un ton menaçant.

« Oui, je connais la prophétie ! » s'écria Harry. Ses yeux se posèrent sur Remus, puis revinrent sur Severus. « Est-ce que Remus sait que c'était vous ? » demanda-t-il.

Severus écarquilla les yeux. « _Toi_, tu sais, » dit-il, d'une voix à peine audible.

« Oui, je sais, espèce de bâtard, » dit Harry, en le regardant avec rancoeur.

« _Qu'_est ce que tu sais, exactement ? » demanda Remus sans comprendre.

« Tais-toi et sors d'ici, Lupin, » gronda Severus.

« Non ! Vous n'avez pas le droit ! » cria Harry. Il s'extirpa de son nid d'oreiller et essaya de se jeter sur Severus qui était assis sur une chaise à côté du lit. Il n'alla pas loin, cependant, car Draco l'attrapa par les épaules et le retint fermement.

Harry essaya de se libérer, mais il était trop faible après tout ce qu'il avait subi pendant la journée. Draco passa ses bras autour du torse de Harry, lui coinçant les bras. Après quelques secondes, Harry cessa de se débattre et s'écroula contre lui.

Severus n'eut pas l'air surpris. Il n'avait pas bougé, non plus. « Tu aurais dû le laisser me frapper, » dit-il calmement à Draco.

« Vous le méritez, » cracha Harry.

Severus hocha la tête. « Cela fait des années que je sais que tu devais me détester, et j'ai encouragé ta colère à mon égard, » admit-il.

Harry avait déjà cessé de se débattre contre Draco, mais en entendant cela, il se figea totalement. Une lumière s'éclaira soudain dans son esprit, et il bougea, mal à l'aise dans l'étreinte nerveuse de Draco, ce qui les sortit tous les deux de leur état figé.

« Vous ne me détestez pas, » murmura-t-il. « Vous détestez ce que vous pensez avoir créé. »

Severus se pencha en avant, posant ses coudes sur ses genoux. Il baissa la tête et laissa ses cheveux tomber en avant pour cacher son visage. Harry n'aurait jamais imaginé voir le sorcier ainsi, et cela lui serra le cœur, surpassant sa colère. La voix de Dumbledore résonnait de nouveau dans son esprit.

« _Tu n'as pas idée du remord que le Professeur Snape a ressenti quand il a réalisé comment Lord Voldemort avait interprété la prophétie, Harry. Je pense que c'est l'un des plus grands regrets de sa vie, et la raison pour laquelle il est revenu –_ »

« Par Merlin, qu'est ce qu'il se passe ici ? » demanda Remus, la voix serrée, à la fois par la colère et l'inquiétude.

Harry et Severus l'ignorèrent tous les deux. « Dumbledore a dit que c'était votre 'plus grand regret', » murmura Harry.

« Tu as toutes les raisons de me détester, Harry, et j'ai fait en sorte que tu le fasses, » dit calmement Severus. Il leva la tête pour fixer Harry des yeux. « Mais tu es un gamin entêté, et tu as quand même réussi à mettre cette colère derrière toi cet été. »

« Désolé de ne pas encourager votre haine de vous-même, » marmonna Harry d'un ton sarcastique.

« Il y a une raison pour ça, espèce de sale gosse, » grinça Snape.

Harry ferma les yeux. Comment pouvait-il rester en colère quand il pouvait _voir_ la vérité des paroles de Dumbledore ? Il ne l'avait pas cru avant, mais maintenant, il commençait à le faire.

« Toute ma vie a été dictée par ce qui s'est passé cette nuit-là, » marmonna Harry.

« La nuit où tes parents sont morts, » intervint Remus, essayant de comprendre leurs commentaires énigmatiques.

Harry fit signe qu'il avait entendu en hochant la tête. Severus ne bougea pas. Ils se regardaient toujours dans les yeux.

« Pourquoi ? » demanda Harry d'une voix plaintive. « Je comprends pourquoi vous l'avez rapporté à Voldemort. Vous _étiez_ un mangemort. Je déteste cette idée, mais au moins c'est logique. J'ai réussi à réunir la plupart des pièces du puzzle, mais je ne comprends toujours pas comment ça peut être votre 'plus grand regret', comme a dit Dumbledore. Vous le regrettez, certainement, mais vous détestiez mes parents."

Severus pencha de nouveau la tête et ses épaules s'affaissèrent. « J'aurais voulu ne plus jamais reparler de ça, » dit-il. Harry pouvait comprendre cela, mais ça ne l'aidait pas.

« S'il vous plaît, » demanda Harry. « J'ai besoin de comprendre. »

Il essaya de nouveau d'échapper aux bras de Draco. « Les autres peuvent partir, » proposa-t-il. « Je promets de ne jamais en dire un mot. »

« Non, » dit Severus, d'une voix basse mais autoritaire. « Ils peuvent rester. »

« Donc, vous refusez toujours de m'en parler, » dit Harry avec amertume.

« Tu te rappelles ce que tu as vu de ta mère dans mes souvenirs ? » demanda Severus d'un ton brusque.

Harry cligna des yeux, surpris par la question soudaine. « Oui, » répondit-il. « Elle vous a défendu. »

« Elle le faisait toujours, » dit froidement Severus. Il leva les yeux pour rencontrer le regard de Harry, et ce dernier tressaillit en voyant l'expression tourmentée du sorcier. « Elle était la meilleure amie que j'ai jamais eu. Elle ne m'a jamais traité comme le faisaient les autres. Elle était particulièrement insistante cet été là, allant jusqu'à m'inviter chez elle à plusieurs reprises. »

« J'ai vu une photo d'elle qui date de cet été là, » souffla Harry. Il se rappela de l'album photo que sa tante lui avait donné, et, aussi irrationnel que ce soit, il éprouva soudain le besoin de le voir. Ses yeux parcoururent rapidement la chambre, ce qui stoppa Severus qui regarda Harry d'un air méfiant.

Draco avait de toute évidence deviné ce qu'il cherchait parce qu'il se leva du lit et alla sortir l'album de la malle de Harry sans poser de question. Harry ne savait même pas que Draco l'avait rangé là, mais il le lui prit rapidement des mains et commença à le feuilleter rapidement.

Il vit toutes sortes de photos représentant sa mère, qui semblaient s'étaler sur toute son enfance. Il ne fut pas vraiment surpris quand il trouva une photo de sa mère et de Severus. Il contempla cette photo pendant de longues secondes.

Il n'avait pas la moindre idée de l'endroit où cette photo avait pu être prise, car il ne s'agissait pas de Poudlard, mais la scène lui faisait penser aux fois où il s'était installé avec des amis pour étudier sur les pelouses de Poudlard. Lily et Severus étaient assis sur l'herbe, entourés par des piles de livres. Lily était en train de rire. Severus souriait, les lèvres légèrement incurvées. Cet instant était fixé à jamais sur une photographie moldue.

Sans dire un mot, Harry tendit l'album à Severus. Celui-ci le prit dans ses mains, mais grimaça comme s'il avait eu mal en voyant la photo que Harry regardait.

Remus se pencha par-dessus l'épaule de Severus et fut surpris en voyant la photo. « C'est moi qui l'ai prise, » dit-il doucement, avec un sourire triste. « Lily avait réussi à convaincre Severus d'étudier avec nous, pour finir plus vite nos devoirs de vacances. Elle avait proposé d'aider Severus pour les Enchantements, s'il nous aidait pour les potions. »

« Et tu n'as proposé d'aider pour aucune matière, » marmonna Severus.

Le sourire de Remus s'élargit. « Comme tu ne souhaitais pas me voir là, et que tu ne voulais pas me parler, c'était inutile de proposer quoi que ce soit, » dit-il.

« Je t'ai parlé cet été-là, » dit calmement Severus. « Ce n'est que l'année suivante que tu étais une fois de plus collé à tes amis. »

Remus soupira et se rassit.

Ces révélations avaient donné le vertige à Harry, et il fut reconnaissant de pouvoir s'appuyer contre Draco.

Severus le fixa de nouveau du regard après avoir posé l'album. « Harry, j'ai toujours été ennemi avec ton père et Black, » dit-il. Il grimaça quand ses yeux se posèrent sur Harry et Draco, assis, leurs mains liées posées sur le ventre de Harry.

« On était ennemis, comme toi et Draco l'étiez avant cet été, » dit-il. « Il n'y a jamais eu la moindre chance qu'une relation comme la vôtre se développe. »

Il regarda brièvement Remus. « Il semblerait que j'ai Remus pour ce genre de relation, » marmonna-t-il.

Remus sourit chaleureusement, mais garda le silence.

« Alors, est ce que vous étiez amis avec mes parents ? » demanda Harry.

Severus secoua la tête. « Non, je détestais ton père et il me détestait. Mais ta mère, elle représentait tout pour moi, » dit-il. « J'aime croire que je représentais beaucoup pour elle aussi. »

« C'était le cas, Severus, » assura Remus.

Severus grimaça et Harry le regarda. « Vous aimiez ma mère, » murmura-t-il.

« Pas dans un sens romantique, mais oui, » admit Severus.

« Harry, pense à ce que tu ressens pour Hermione, » suggéra Remus.

Pour autant que leur amitié ait été un peu mise à l'épreuve récemment, Hermione restait l'une de ses meilleures amies. Il ferait certainement n'importe quoi pour la protéger. La respiration de Harry s'accéléra, alors que des souvenirs, des pensées et des révélations dansaient dans son esprit.

« Vous avez essayé de la sauver la nuit où elle est morte, » dit-il, venant de le comprendre. « C'est pour ça que Voldemort était prêt à la laisser partir. Il était prêt à l'épargner, et il le lui a dit, mais elle ne voulait pas l'écouter. Elle refusait de le laisser s'en prendre à moi sans se battre. »

Severus écarquilla les yeux. « Comment est-ce que tu peux savoir ça ? » demanda-t-il d'un ton brusque.

Harry s'éloigna de Draco pour s'adosser contre les coussins, se tournant pour s'allonger sur le côté. « Parce que j'ai entendu comment se sont déroulées les dernières minutes de la vie de ma mère, » dit-il d'une voix blanche. « Chaque fois que les Détraqueurs s'approchaient de moi en troisième année, j'entendais les cris de ma mère. J'entendais Voldemort lui ordonner de s'éloigner de moi, lui dire qu'elle n'était pas obligée de mourir. Simplement, je ne savais pas pourquoi il lui disait ça. Mais c'est ce qui s'est passé, n'est ce pas ? Vous avez essayé de la protéger. »

Un silence froid, inconfortable, s'étendit sur la pièce avant que Severus ne reprenne la parole après de longues secondes. « Quand Voldemort a annoncé qu'il avait découvert l'endroit où vous étiez, je l'ai supplié d'épargner Lily, » admit-il. « Il a dit que je pouvais l'avoir, comme nous savions tous les deux que c'était après toi qu'il en avait. Elle aurait été ma récompense pour lui avoir apporté l'information. »

Il se tut un moment. « J'ai pu contacter Dumbledore, mais c'était trop tard. »

« Vous étiez déjà devenu espion avant ça, n'est ce pas ? » demanda Harry.

« Oui, » répondit Severus. « L'attrait du Lord Noir était grand, » continua-t-il après quelques secondes. « Je l'ai rejoint de mon plein gré, recherchant le pouvoir et la vengeance. »

Harry ferma les yeux, pas vraiment sûr de vouloir connaître tous les détails. Mais cela n'était pas important, car Severus resta assez vague.

« Ta mère était persistante, peut être plus que le Lord Noir, » continua Severus. « Elle s'est incrustée dans ma vie et a refusé d'en partir. Même en connaissant la part d'ombre qui était en moi, elle a insisté pour voir le bien en moi. » Il hésita. « Tu ressembles à ta mère sur ce point, » dit-il doucement.

Harry ouvrit brusquement les yeux pour rencontrer son regard.

« Harry, je ne savais pas ce que cette information signifierait pour le Lord Noir, » dit Severus, d'une voix rauque et qui semblait torturée. « Le jour où tu es né est le jour où je suis allé voir Dumbledore. »

Harry se contenta de le fixer du regard, observant le tourbillon d'émotions dans ces yeux noirs qu'il n'avait jamais vu exprimer d'autre émotion que la colère pendant six ans. Il regarda jusqu'à ce que les paupières de Severus se ferment, et qu'il baisse la tête. Harry ne ressentit aucun sentiment de victoire.

Il se tourna sur le dos, regardant le plafond sans le voir. Il remarqua à peine Draco serrant sa main froide entre les deux siennes. Harry récita la prophétie entière à voix haute, ce qui lui donna l'impression étrange de laisser s'exprimer Trelawney à travers lui.

« _Celui qui a le pouvoir de vaincre le Lord Noir approche… il naîtra de ceux qui l'ont par trois fois défié, il sera né lorsque mourra le septième mois… et le Lord Noir le marquera comme son égal, mais il aura un pouvoir que le Lord Noir ignore… et l'un devra mourir de la main de l'autre car aucun d'eux ne peut vivre tant que l'autre survit… celui qui détient le pouvoir de vaincre le Lord Noir sera né lorsque mourra le septième mois..._ »

« Oh, mon dieu, » souffla Draco, qui ne pouvait restait silencieux. « Ce n'était pas du bluff, ce que tu as dit au Lord Noir aujourd'hui. Tu lui as dit la vérité. »

« Techniquement, oui, » acquiesça Harry, sans lâcher le plafond des yeux. « Et quand je suis resté debout toute la nuit il y a deux jours, j'ai enfin appris exactement comment Voldemort m'a marqué comme son égal. Je ne peux pas vraiment te dire comment il m'a transféré ses pouvoirs, mais il te suffit de savoir qu'il l'a fait. »

« Tout ça tu le sais déjà plus ou moins. Comme j'ai une partie de sa magie en plus de la mienne, je peux lancer des sorts que je ne devrais pas encore être capable de lancer. Comme apprendre le Patronus à seulement 13 ans, ou réussir à lancer le Sectusempra, un sort de magie noire, simplement en ayant lu son nom, » expliqua-t-il.

Une grimace déplaisante se dessina sur son visage. « Ce qui est important, c'est que Voldemort a merdé quand il m'a transmis la capacité de parler Fourchelangue, » dit-il. « Il ne le sait pas encore, mais il est en train de perdre cette guerre simplement à cause de ça. »

Un silence froid et inconfortable se répandit de nouveau dans la pièce alors que tous essayaient d'analyser tout ce qui avait été dit. Harry n'avait pas la moindre idée de ce qu'ils pensaient, d'autant plus qu'il refusait de les regarder. Il préférait continuer de fixer le plafond.

Il se sentait mis à nu et exposé. Le fait que Draco ait relâché sa main ne le rassurait pas non plus. Il se sentait seul, et mis à part des autres une fois de plus.

Il y avait une raison pour laquelle il était différent de tous les autres, et cela venait du fait que Severus avait entendu la première partie de cette satanée prophétie. Il devrait haïr Severus pour ça. Il l'_avait_ haï pour ça.

Il était certain qu'il y avait beaucoup plus à dire pour expliquer les choix de Severus, mais il était incroyablement… soulagé que Severus ait rempli beaucoup des blancs concernant sa vie. Il comprenait enfin pourquoi Severus avait tout fait pour le sauver tout au long de ces années, alors même qu'il semblait le haïr de tout son être.

Non pas que Severus ait l'habitude de montrer de la gentillesse à qui que ce soit d'autre que ses Serpentards, mais Harry recevait une dose extra large de la haine qu'il dirigeait vers les Griffondors. Il était certain qu'une partie de cette haine avait été réelle, après tout Severus avait détesté son père et Sirius. Mais ça le rassurait de savoir qu'au moins une partie de cette haine n'avait pas été réelle. Le simple fait de comprendre ce qui s'était passé l'aidait beaucoup à accepter sa vie.

Il réalisa qu'il acceptait réellement sa vie. Il l'avait acceptée dans les jours qui avaient suivi la mort de Dumbledore. Il était Harry Potter, l'Elu du Monde Sorcier. Cela ne lui plaisait toujours pas, mais il l'avait finalement accepté.

« Je ne comprends pas tout, » dit doucement Remus, rompant le silence.

Severus se leva brusquement, lançant un regard noir à Remus. « Tout ça est ma faute, » dit-il d'une voix dure. « Qu'est ce qu'il y a d'autre à comprendre ? » Il alla à grands pas vers la cheminée de l'autre côté de la pièce, alluma le feu et resta contempler les flammes.

Remus le regarda sans savoir que faire. Il se tourna vers Harry, le suppliant du regard d'être compréhensif.

Harry ne s'était jamais senti aussi _vieux_ de toute sa vie qu'à cet instant-là. Dumbledore avait dit qu'il lui avait caché des informations pour essayer de préserver son enfance. Harry comprenait cela à présent. Merde, il n'était qu'un adolescent, il ne devrait pas avoir à rassurer des adultes. Quelqu'un, n'importe qui devrait le rassurer, lui. Mais c'était lui qui détenait les informations permettant de tout expliquer. Il soupira. Une fois de plus, il allait faire confiance à la sagesse de Dumbledore.

Il se sentit physiquement vieux quand il sortit du lit. Même avec toutes les potions qu'il avait avalées, il se sentait plein de courbatures et engourdi. Et épuisé. Ce n'était vraiment pas le bon moment pour parler de quoi que ce soit, mais Severus n'était pas réputé pour sa sympathie et sa compassion. Harry réalisa, cependant, que Severus pouvait se montrer compatissant. Simplement, il ne le montrait pas souvent. Harry devrait être celui qui essaierait de combler le fossé.

« Retourne dans ce lit, Potter, » ordonna Severus, sans se retourner.

Harry l'ignora, s'approchant de Severus pas à pas.

« Dumbledore disait que tout est question de choix, » dit-il calmement.

« Est ce que tu vas m'offrir un putain de bonbon au citron ? » demanda Severus, sarcastique. « Grâce à ça, je suis certain que tout ira mieux, » se moqua-t-il.

Harry baissa la tête. Il était trop fatigué pour tout ça. Il avait assez de mal à gérer ses propres émotions. Qu'est-ce qui lui avait fait pensé qu'il pouvait parler à Severus de ça ?

Parce que Dumbledore n'était pas là. Parce que les autres ne comprenait pas totalement de quoi il s'agissait. Parce que ça, c'était entre lui et Severus.

Ils étaient seuls.

« Vous avez fait le choix de transmettre à Voldemort une partie de la prophétie. Ça a provoqué une série d'événements qui a dicté ma vie, et la vôtre aussi, de bien des façons, » dit calmement Harry, la tête toujours baissée. « On peut choisir d'être en colère, amers, de nous détester nous-mêmes et l'un l'autre pour tout ce qui s'est passé. »

Harry s'adossa contre le mur proche. Il avait pensé qu'il pouvait faire face à Severus, mais il s'était trompé.

« Je voudrais pouvoir le faire, » admit-il. « Je veux être en colère et vous détester. »

« Tu devrais, » dit Severus d'un ton brusque.

« Mais je ne peux pas ! » s'exclama Harry. « J'ai accepté ma vie, telle qu'elle est. Je ne peux pas retourner en arrière et changer ce qui s'est passé, mais je peux faire quelque chose aujourd'hui. »

Il hésita avant d'ajouter, « le fait que j'entende la voix de Dumbledore dans ma tête, me disant que je ne devrais pas vous détester, ne m'aide probablement pas non plus. »

Severus se tourna brusquement vers lui en entendant cela. Harry ne put se forcer à le regarder, et ferma les yeux.

« Tout ça n'a aucun rapport avec Dumbledore, » dit Severus.

« Non, c'est vrai, » acquiesça misérablement Harry. « Tout ça concerne Voldemort. »

Harry pouvait sentir le regard de Severus le transpercer. La tension était tellement épaisse dans la pièce qu'il était sûr qu'il allait suffoquer. Il pouvait sentir la même sensation de peur et de déprime qu'il avait ressenti à cause du brouillard du tunnel dans l'après midi. Il croisa les bras alors qu'un frisson lui parcourait le corps.

« Tout ça a un rapport avec Voldemort, » répéta-t-il amèrement. « C'est toujours lui que ça concerne. Tout est de sa faute. » Il se tut un moment. « Je n'avais jamais réalisé avant que vous êtes aussi doué que moi pour culpabiliser à propos de choses qui sont de la faute de Voldemort, pas de la nôtre. »

« Potter, si je n'avais pas répété cette partie de prophétie au Lord Noir, rien de tout ça ne serait arrivé, » gronda Severus.

« Si, ce serait arrivé, » insista Harry. « Oh, ce ne serait peut être pas nous dans cette situation, mais Voldemort aurait de toutes façon essayé de conquérir le monde. »

Il se laissa glisser le long du mur, entourant ses genoux de ses bras.

« Ça va paraître dingue, mais en faisant ce que vous avez fait, je pense que vous nous avez probablement donné la seule chance qu'on aura jamais de nous sauver de Voldemort, » dit-il d'une voix blanche.

« Impossible, » dit sèchement Severus.

Harry leva les yeux vers l'homme qui se tenait au-dessus de lui. « Je vous ai déjà dit que nous vivons dans le monde de l'impossible, » dit-il d'un ton las.

« Explique-toi, » ordonna Severus.

« S'il n'avait pas décidé de me marquer cette nuit-là, je n'aurais jamais pu avoir la capacité de parler Fourchelangue. Et sans ça, nous n'aurions pas une chance, » dit Harry.

« Pourquoi ? » demanda Severus.

« Parce que Voldemort s'est appuyé là-dessus, » répondit Harry. « Dans ses efforts pour se rendre invincible, beaucoup de ses protections sont basées sur le Fourchelangue. Je suis le seul qui puisse le vaincre, simplement parce que je peux parler comme un putain de serpent. C'est stupide, mais c'est comme ça. »

Dans le silence qui suivit, Harry se demanda une fois de plus s'il devait parler à Severus des Horcruxes. Maintenant serait un bon moment s'il devait le faire.

Il ne comprenait toujours pas pourquoi Severus semblait ne rien savoir sur le sujet. Le sorcier était extrêmement intelligent, et avait étudié la Magie Noire depuis son enfance.

On pouvait probablement comparer Lucius et Severus en ce qui concernait leur connaissance de la Magie Noire, mais Harry se souvenait que Dumbledore lui avait dit que Lucius ne savait pas ce qu'était le cahier. Slughorn avait eu quelques connaissances au sujet des Horcruxes, mais même lui avait admis qu'il ne connaissait pas les incantations nécessaires.

Pour une raison quelconque, les Horcruxes n'étaient pas très connus, même parmi les sorciers pratiquant la magie noire.

Harry pouvait comprendre une des raisons pour laquelle il devait être rare que qui que ce soit les connaisse. Etant données les conséquences lorsque ne serait-ce qu'un seul sorcier maléfique connaissait cette information, il ne serait pas surpris si tous les écrits sur le sujet avaient été détruits au cours des siècles. Le fait que Voldemort ait ressenti le besoin d'écrire son propre livre sur le sujet en disait beaucoup sur le manque de documentation accessible.

Harry savait que Severus pourrait lui être d'une grande aide avec les Horcruxes, mais il ne pouvait se décider à lui en parler, et encore moins à Draco ou Narcissa.

Jusqu'à ce qu'il trouve le journal de Voldemort, il avait simplement fait de son mieux pour suivre les ordres de Dumbledore. Maintenant… maintenant il devait bien admettre qu'il était terrifié de laisser cette information être connue par qui que ce soit d'autre. Ce n'était certainement pas le genre d'information à transmettre à des mangemorts qui accordait une grande importance au pouvoir, même s'il faisait confiance à ces mangemorts. Faire confiance à quelqu'un et l'exposer à une tentation de ce genre étaient deux choses très différentes.

Severus n'avait pas insisté pour connaître les détails de la mission de Harry, et Harry commençait à se demander si Severus savait qu'il y avait une forme de danger inhérente au fait de connaître les détails. Cette pensée fit frissonner Harry. Il savait que Severus avait un côté extrêmement dangereux, même s'il commençait à reconnaître que Severus était plus que cela.

Il fut surpris quand Severus s'accroupit devant lui.

Harry le regarda d'un air misérable.

« Je pense que tu sais trop de choses, » dit Severus, posant sur lui un regard interrogateur.

« Oui, » acquiesça Harry, ses épaules s'affaissant encore plus.

« Même quand je pense que tu m'as informé de tous les faits importants, je découvre que tu m'as caché d'autres informations, » continua Severus.

Harry baissa de nouveau la tête, serrant les genoux contre son torse. Il savait qu'il refaisait exactement ce que Dumbledore et tant d'autres lui avaient fait. Il avait détesté cela. Et ça ne lui plaisait pas plus quand c'était lui qui cachait les informations.

« Je peux vous dire presque tout ce que je sais concernant la prophétie, » dit-il calmement. « Mais je ne veux pas vraiment vous parler de… et bien, du reste. »

« Dumbledore t'a ordonné de ne pas parler de cette mission, n'est ce pas ? » demanda Severus.

« Oui, mais… »

« Alors tu continueras à garder cela secret, » dit Severus, lui coupant la parole.

Harry leva les yeux pour rencontrer le regard de Severus, et le regarda d'un air interrogateur.

« Dis-moi, Harry, » dit Severus, d'une voix si douce que Harry était certain que les autres ne pouvaient pas l'entendre. « Est-ce que tu as la capacité de devenir un Lord Noir ? Je ne suggère pas que tu le ferais, mais est ce que tu as le savoir qui te permettrait de te rendre invincible si tu le désirais ? »

Harry déglutit péniblement, mais hocha la tête à contrecoeur, son regard toujours plongé dans celui de Severus.

« Tu garderas cette information pour toi, » dit Severus d'une voix égale. Son regard se fit plus sévère. « Et tu te souviendras toujours que ta mère est restée du côté de la lumière en toutes circonstances. Elle voyait toujours la lumière, même dans le noir. »

Les yeux écarquillés, Harry hocha de nouveau la tête. « Oui, Monsieur, » murmura-t-il.

Alors qu'il était renvoyé dans son lit, Harry réalisa que lui et Severus se comprenaient bien mieux qu'il n'avait pensé auparavant.

Confortablement installé dans le lit, Harry expliqua tout ce qu'il pouvait expliquer sans parler des Horcruxes. Il parla de la prophétie, et de tous les détails que Dumbledore avait clarifiés pour lui. Finalement, Severus fut satisfait, et Harry reçut l'ordre de se reposer.

Harry et Draco s'installèrent dans le lit, allongés sur le côté, face à face.

« Harry, tu étais brillant aujourd'hui, » dit doucement Draco. « Tu m'as fait une putain de peur, mais tu étais brillant. »

Harry soupira. « Je te dois des excuses et des remerciements, » dit-il doucement. « Je suis désolé de m'être disputé avec toi avant. Tu avais raison, j'avais besoin de toi là-bas, et des autres. Si tu n'avais pas autant insisté… si tu n'avais pas été là…, » il ne finit pas sa phrase. Tous les deux savaient que Harry aurait pu mourir à cause du piège de Voldemort.

Tout d'abord, Draco resta silencieux. Il avait déjà crié tous ses commentaires du type « je te l'avais dit » et « stupide griffondor » un peu plus tôt. Il avança sa main et caressa la joue de Harry, à l'endroit où il avait été blessé.

« Harry, je sais que tu as une mission à accomplir, et je ne vais pas t'en empêcher. Merde, même avant que je n'entende tout ce que toi et Severus avez dit ce soir, je savais que ce serait stupide de ma part d'interférer avec ce que tu dois faire, » admit-il.

Son regard devint encore plus intense. « Mais que je soies maudit si je te laisse te détruire alors que tu essayes de le vaincre. J'utiliserai tous les moyens possibles pour pouvoir protéger tes fesses. »

Harry déglutit péniblement et hocha la tête contre l'oreiller, entendant la détermination et surtout l'émotion dans la voix de Draco. Il n'était pas sûr d'oser essayer de nommer cette émotion, mais il savait que c'était bien.

Ayant déjà subi des changements émotionnels extrêmes plus tôt, Harry n'avait ni l'énergie ni le désir d'affronter d'autres émotions pour le moment, et il essaya de détendre l'atmosphère. Il sourit lentement à Draco. « Alors, qui va protéger mes fesses de toi ? » demanda-t-il avec insolence.

Draco sourit, permettant le changement d'atmosphère, et attrapa lesdites fesses, attirant Harry plus près de lui. « Tes fesses sont à moi, Potter, que ça te plaise ou non, » dit-il d'une voix traînante.

« J'en suis heureux, » dit Harry, effaçant le sourire moqueur de Draco d'un baiser. Il était trop fatigué pour faire plus que cela, cependant, et se déplaça jusqu'à être confortablement allongé, reposant sa tête sur l'épaule de Draco. Il soupira doucement. « C'est ici que j'ai voulu être toute la journée, » murmura-t-il d'un ton ensommeillé, fermant les yeux. Quelques secondes plus tard, il dormait.

* * *

Réponses aux reviews :

Nâga : je suis bien d'accord avec toi, Harry aurait besoin de se reposer un peu… Mais tu vois, même quand il est confortablement installé dans un lit, on ne le laisse pas tranquille !

Mamarinou : je suis contente que ces nouveaux épisodes t'ai plu, et j'espère que tu auras moins de mal à reprendre la suite… Par contre, je dois t'avouer que pour la lettre que Remus envoie à Severus, on ne sait jamais ce qu'il y a dedans, l'auteur nous laisse deviner.

ElamRogue : merci pour ta review ! Et j'espère que tu as apprécié ce chapitre trente, on voit beaucoup Severus…


	31. Chapter 31

Disclaimer : rien ne m'appartient, ni les personnages, ni l'histoire

Avertissement : rating M, slash…

Note de la traductrice : je me contente de passer sur ffnet en coup de vent pour poster ce nouveau chapitre, et je m'excuse du retard dans la publication, mais ces derniers temps, le peu de temps libre que je réussis à avoir, je le passe dans un état semi-comateux à force de fatigue… Alors je suis sincèrement désolée, mais ça veut dire qu'il n'y aura pas de réponses aux reviews, j'essayerai de faire mieux la prochaine fois, promis !

Bonne lecture quand même !

* * *

Chapitre Trente et un

Bizarrement, Harry se trouva seul quand il se réveilla. Il était bien reposé, mais seul, ce qui était assez étrange. Enfin, pas tout à fait seul, se corrigea-t-il quand il s'arrêta pour s'occuper de Hedwige, et qu'il siffla un bonjour aux serpents en allant aux toilettes.

En revenant dans la chambre, il repéra l'album photo sur la table de chevet. Il remonta dans le lit pour enfin le regarder. Cela faisait moins d'une semaine qu'il avait cet album, mais il avait l'impression qu'il s'était écoulé une année entière depuis qu'il l'avait trouvé sous le plancher.

Sa vie changeait à toute vitesse, et il n'était pas sûr de pouvoir y faire quoi que ce soit. Voldemort n'allait pas décider de faire une trêve pour lui. Au contraire, la guerre s'accélérait de plus en plus depuis la disparition de Dumbledore, et surtout depuis que Harry commençait à vraiment énerver Voldemort.

Et Draco. Il ne laisserait Draco pour rien au monde, mais il devait bien le reconnaître, il avait mal choisi son moment pour s'engager dans une relation. Ses émotions ne cessaient de passer d'un extrême à l'autre avec tout ce qui se passait. Certaines étaient positives, d'autres négatives, et il n'était pas sûr de savoir comment reprendre le contrôle. Il n'avait tout simplement pas le temps de contrôler ses émotions.

Il se concentra de nouveau sur l'album photos, se demandant si c'était la façon qu'avait trouvé sa tante de s'excuser. Elle n'avait jamais fait preuve d'affection pour lui. Même lorsqu'elle s'était montrée utile cet été, elle était restée assez distante. Harry continuait de penser qu'elle l'avait aidé parce qu'elle avait peur, mais il se demandait s'il n'aurait pas dû faire un effort supplémentaire pour lui parler.

En soupirant, il ouvrit l'album et commença lentement à le feuilleter. Les photos montraient que sa mère avait eu une enfance heureuse. Il y avait tellement de photos la montrant en train de sourire ou de rire, s'étalant sur toute son enfance, de lorsqu'elle était bébé jusqu'à son adolescence. Il y en avait même quelques unes où l'on pouvait voir Tante Petunia souriant à côté d'elle, mais elles dataient d'avant l'entrée de sa mère à Poudlard. Quelques portraits de famille étaient inclus, et Harry contempla ses grands-parents. Il n'avait jamais beaucoup pensé à eux, et ne savait même pas ce qui leur était arrivé.

Il arriva de nouveau à la photo avec Severus, et en trouva quelques autres sur les pages suivantes. Il y en avait une de Remus et Severus, et il se demanda s'il n'y avait pas eu une sorte d'attirance entre eux à l'époque. Puis vinrent des photos de sa mère avec les Maraudeurs. Il éclata de rire en voyant deux d'entre elles. La photo du haut représentait ses parents se faisant la gueule. La photo du bas les représentait en train de s'embrasser et de se réconcilier.

Il fut stupéfait quand il arriva aux quelques dernières pages. Il y avait des photos de lui à différents âges. Certaines avaient été prises pendant qu'il dormait. D'autres pendant qu'il était dehors à s'occuper du jardin. Quelques unes semblaient venir de son école primaire.

Il tourna la dernière page et contempla la note collée à la couverture intérieure.

_Harry,  
_

_Je n'ai jamais voulu de toi ici, comme tu le sais très bien, et je suis heureuse que tu soies enfin parti. Etant donné ce que tu es, je n'ai jamais pensé que tu méritais grand-chose. Vernon pensait que tu en méritais encore moins. Mais tu es le fils de Lily. Je t'ai rendu ce que tu avais avec toi en arrivant, et ces photos. Les gens comme toi me l'ont volée, mais elle aurait voulu que tu aies ces photos.  
_

_J'attends de toi que tu mettes fin à cette guerre, le plus tôt sera le mieux, ainsi je n'aurai plus jamais affaire à des gens comme toi.  
_

_Petunia Dursley_

Il relut la note, essayant de lire entre les lignes, mais craignant d'y voir plus que ce qu'il n'y avait. La note était assez claire. Il soupira, réalisant que ça aurait probablement été inutile d'essayer de lui parler. Elle ne l'aimait pas plus maintenant qu'elle ne l'avait fait avant. D'une certaine façon, elle lui en voulait à lui pour l'héritage magique de Lily.

Mais avec cette note, il comprit que Tante Petunia tenait toujours à sa mère. Peut être qu'une petite partie de cet amour pour sa sœur avait été reporté sur lui. Pas beaucoup, et le peu d'amour qu'elle lui portait avait été réprimé par Oncle Vernon, mais peut être qu'elle tenait à lui au moins un peu. Suffisamment pour prendre quelques photos de lui et les garder sans que personne ne le sache.

Ce n'était pas grand-chose, mais Harry en était tout de même reconnaissant.

En relisant la dernière ligne, Harry était à peu près certain que ces mots exprimaient la peur. La même peur qu'il avait détectée lorsqu'il était avec elle cet été. Tante Petunia avait toujours détesté et craint tout ce qui pouvait menacer son mode de vie. Aider Harry avait dû lui paraître choquant et détestable, mais l'autre alternative étant une guerre menaçant son mode de vie, elle avait choisi le moindre mal.

Il leva les yeux quand la porte s'ouvrit. « Salut, comment ça va ce matin ? » demanda-t-il en souriant à Draco.

Draco éclata de rire. « Harry, il est déjà trois heures de l'après midi. Je suppose que le fait que ce ne soit plus le matin explique pourquoi tu n'es pas de mauvaise humeur, » dit-il. « Comment tu te sens ? »

Harry tourna son poignet, vérifiant qu'il ne subsistait aucune douleur. « Mon poignet va bien, » dit-il. « Et ça fait du bien d'avoir pu dormir un peu normalement. »

Draco fronça les sourcils alors qu'il s'asseyait au bord du lit, repérant l'album photo sur les genoux de Harry. « Peut être que j'ai parlé un peu vite quand j'ai dit que tu étais de bonne humeur, » dit-il.

Harry haussa les épaules. « Je vais bien, » dit-il. « Un peu surpris, mais pas aussi choqué que quand je l'ai découvert pour la première fois. »

Il montra à Draco la note de sa tante, expliquant ce qu'il en pensait.

« Tu as probablement raison, » admit Draco. « Elle n'est pas particulièrement folle de toi, mais elle est complètement terrorisée et espère que grâce à toi tout rentrera dans l'ordre. »

« Exactement comme tous les autres, » marmonna Harry.

Draco lui adressa un sourire moqueur. « Peut être, mais presque tous les autres s'extasient sur ton compte en espérant que tu règleras tous leurs problèmes, » dit-il d'une voix traînante.

Harry roula des yeux et appela Winky pour lui demander d'apporter du thé alors que Draco regardait les photos. Alors qu'elle installait du thé et des sandwiches sur la table basse devant le canapé, Harry se laissa glisser au sol, étendant ses jambes sous la table. Il s'adossa au canapé, et attrapa l'un des sandwiches alors que Draco lui servait une tasse de thé.

« Alors, est ce que je suis toujours enfermé dans notre chambre? » demanda Harry, avant de prendre une autre large bouchée.

« Pas tout à fait, » dit Draco avec un sourire moqueur. « Simplement, tout le monde voulait s'assurer que tu te reposes correctement. Puis, quand tu t'es réveillé, je pense que personne n'a voulu prendre le risque de te voir simplement disparaître. »

« Pourquoi est ce que je disparaîtrais ? » demanda Harry.

Draco ricana. « Harry, tu disparais régulièrement, » dit-il.

« Pas sans prévenir avant, cependant, » se défendit Harry.

« En général, tu refuses simplement de dire à qui que ce soit _où_ tu vas, » dit Draco. Il leva une main pour faire signe à Harry de ne rien dire. « Je sais, la plupart du temps tu ne peux rien dire à personne. »

Harry haussa les épaules, attrapant un autre sandwich. « C'est mieux maintenant que nous sommes installés ici. Entre Severus et Remus, ils savent à peu près ce que je suis en train de faire, » dit-il.

Draco le regarda du coin de l'oeil. « _Personne_ ne semble savoir tout ce que tu fais, » dit-il. « Granger et Weasley en connaissent une partie, mais ils ne savent rien de ce qui se passe ici. Et nous on ne sait pas grand-chose de ce que tu fais avec Granger et Weasley, même après tout ce que tu nous as dit la nuit dernière. »

« Oui, mais je ne peux pas y changer grand chose, » dit Harry d'un ton indifférent. « Ce qui compte, c'est que Voldemort ne sache pas ce que je suis en train de faire. »

« Je veux savoir ce que tu fais avec Weasley et Granger, » dit Draco.

« Je ne peux pas t'en parler, » dit Harry. « On en a déjà discuté. »

Draco sembla vouloir argumenter, mais Harry lui lança un regard suppliant. « Draco, _je t'en prie_, est ce qu'on peut ne pas se disputer, » dit-il. « Pour autant que je sache, je n'ai besoin d'aller nulle part aujourd'hui, et je n'ai rien de prévu, je voudrai juste me détendre un moment. »

« Tu as certainement mérité une pause, » admit Draco. Cela n'avait pas l'air de l'enchanter particulièrement, mais il laissa tomber cette discussion. Harry savait que ce n'était pas fini, qu'il en entendrait parler de nouveau, mais il fut soulagé que Draco laisse cela de côté pour le moment.

« Quel genre de pause est ce que j'ai gagné ? » demanda Harry d'un ton suggestif.

Draco haussa un sourcil, montrant son intérêt. « Si tu réussis à être à la fois _ici_ et _réveillé_ ce soir, je te laisserai avoir ce que tu as mérité, » dit-il d'une voix traînante.

« Pourquoi pas maintenant ? » demanda Harry en faisant la moue, se réjouissant déjà de passer un peu plus de temps seul avec Draco.

« Parce que tu dois aller en bas et montrer aux autres que tu vas bien, » dit Draco à contrecoeur.

Descendre voir les adultes n'était pas si mal que ça, décida Harry. Pas cette fois-ci, en tous cas. Ils voulaient avant tout s'assurer que Harry allait bien après les événements de la veille. L'absence d'interrogatoire avait peut être aussi un rapport avec le fait que Severus était absent.

Harry fut surpris d'apprendre que c'était la pleine lune cette nuit. Severus avait préparé la potion Tue-Loup puis avait dû retourner auprès de Voldemort pour sauver les apparences. Draco semblait inquiet, mais Remus lui assura qu'il irait bien avec la potion de Severus et qu'il passerait la nuit enfermé dans sa chambre.

Harry s'en voulait de ne pas avoir fait attention à ce qui se passait avec tous les autres, et s'arrêta pour en parler à Remus avant de suivre Draco qui remontait pour passer un peu de temps avec Victoria.

« Remus, j'aurai dû me rappeler que la pleine lune était ce soir, » dit Harry à regret. « J'aurai dû faire quelque chose pour essayer de te procurer de la potion Tue-Loup, mais j'ai complètement oublié. »

« Harry, tu ne peux pas tout faire, » dit Remus doucement. « Ma transformation mensuelle ne devrait même pas te préoccuper. »

« Mais tu es mon ami, » insista Harry. « Et ça ne fait pas longtemps que j'ai réalisé que j'avais accès à l'aide dont tu avais besoin, mais je n'ai rien fait du tout. »

« Peut être pas toi, mais Draco l'a fait, » dit Remus avec un léger sourire.

« Quoi ? » demanda Harry, confus. « Qu'est ce que Draco a fait ? »

« Quand tu as acheté les ingrédients de potions dans Diagon Alley, j'ai cru comprendre que Draco t'a aussi aidé à acheter tous les ingrédients pour préparer la potion Tue Loup pour moi, » expliqua Remus. « Il avait l'intention de t'aider à la préparer. »

« Il a fait ça ? » demanda Harry, haussant les sourcils de surprise. Quand Remus hocha la tête, le visage de Harry prit une expression déçue. « Alors, même Draco s'en est souvenu et a pensé à toi, et moi pas. »

« Oh, Harry, je ne t'ai pas dit ça pour que tu te sentes mal, » dit Remus.

« Oui, et bien je mérite de me sentir mal pour avoir oublié mes amis, » marmonna Harry. « J'ai oublié ta transformation. Avant, je n'avais même pas demandé des nouvelles de Bill. Son mariage est seulement dans quelques jours, et je n'ai aucun cadeau. Bill a dit que je n'étais pas obligé, mais je devrais leur apporter quelque chose. »

Il regarda Remus d'un air désemparé. « J'ai laissé tomber Victoria aussi, » dit-il. « Winky est merveilleuse, mais je ne veux pas que Victoria soit élevée par un elfe de maison. Ce n'est pas bien pour un enfant. Je ne sais même pas vraiment comment elle va, ces jours-ci. J'ai soit été absent, soit pratiquement inconscient à force de fatigue, ou alors j'étais occupé à donner tout un tas d'explication, ou à planifier quelque chose. »

« Harry, » dit Remus d'un ton ferme, attirant l'attention de Harry et coupant sa tirade. « Je ne pense pas que tu oublies tes amis ou ta famille. Je pense que tu oublies que tu es humain, et que tu n'es qu'une seule personne. _Tu ne peux _pas_ tout faire_. »

« Mais Remus... »

« Non, Harry, » dit Remus en le coupant. « Je t'ai dit que Draco essayait d'aider avec la potion Tue-Loup parce que j'essayais de te faire remarquer qu'il y avait des gens pour t'aider. Et aussi incroyable que beaucoup pourrait le penser, Draco est conscient de ce qui est important pour toi, et fait tout ce qu'il peut pour toi. Même si ça veut dire aider des gens qu'il n'aiderait pas en temps normal, » fit-il remarquer.

Harry se mordit la lèvre alors qu'il réfléchissait à cela. Draco n'était certainement pas du genre bon samaritain, c'était sûr. Est ce qu'il faisait vraiment tout cela simplement pour aider Harry ?

« Mais pourquoi est ce que Draco se souviendrait de toi et que moi j'oublierai ? » demanda Harry. « C'est moi qui aurait dû me rappeler. »

« Parce que Draco, comme moi et tous les autres, sait que tu fais tout ce que tu peux pour nous sauver tous, » dit Remus avec un sourire triste. « Harry, on sait tous que tu es celui qui peut éliminer la menace qui pèse sur notre monde. On ne sait pas exactement comment, et ça ne nous plaît pas que ce soit toi qui doives le faire, mais on a accepté ce fait. Et parce que nous avons accepté cela, on comprend aussi que tu ne seras pas capable de tout faire à la fois, » dit-il.

« Maintenant, en ce qui me concerne, Draco a compris que tu serais inquiet et a fait des efforts pour m'aider, » dit-il. « Pour Bill, tes amis ont fait de leur mieux pour que tu ne t'en fasses pas à propos de choses dont ils pensaient que tu ne pouvais changer. Et en ce qui concerne Victoria… »

Harry écoutait attentivement et regardait Remus froncer les sourcils. « En théorie, » continua Remus, « ce problème est un peu différent. Draco est le père de Victoria, et Narcissa sa grand-mère, comme tu le sais très bien. Techniquement, ça veut dire qu'ils ont le droit de l'élever comme ils le veulent. »

« Tu as raison, » dit Harry en soupirant. « Je suppose que je n'ai pas le droit de m'inquiéter pour Victoria, alors que je n'ai aucun droit sur elle, qu'elle n'est pas à moi. »

« Non, » dit fermement Remus, en secouant la tête. « Ce n'est absolument pas ce que j'ai dit. »

« Alors qu'est ce que tu veux dire? » demanda Harry.

« Draco et Narcissa savent ce que tu ressens pour Victoria, » dit Remus. « Ils savent aussi très bien ce que tu penses du fait qu'elle soit élevée par des elfes de maison. Harry, tu ne le vois pas parce que quand tu es ici, et au moins à peu près en forme, il y a en général un tourbillon d'activité. Quand tu n'es pas ici, Draco, Narcissa, et même moi nous occupons de Victoria une bonne partie du temps – pas Winky. »

« Bon, tant mieux, alors, » dit Harry posément. Il _était_ content d'entendre cela. Victoria avait besoin de sa famille, et elle avait besoin qu'ils fassent partie de sa vie. Il réalisait simplement qu'après avoir passé autant de temps avec la petite fille, il ne la voyait quasiment plus désormais.

« Tout va bien, » dit gentiment Remus. « Pendant un moment, tu étais le seul à pouvoir prendre soin de Victoria et à pouvoir assurer sa sécurité, et tu as pris cette responsabilité. Mais prendre ce genre de responsabilité serait difficile pour n'importe qui de son âge, et ils font ce qu'ils peuvent pour diminuer cette responsabilité maintenant qu'ils peuvent s'occuper de Victoria eux-mêmes. »

« Mais, Harry, ça ne veut pas dire qu'ils essayent de t'exclure en aucune façon, » dit-il. « Victoria est heureuse quand elle te voit, et je suis certain que tu lui manques quand tu es parti. »

« Je ne veux pas qu'elle soit triste, » dit Harry d'un ton misérable. « Elle a déjà perdu sa maman. Elle ne devrait pas continuer à perdre des gens, et moi je l'ai laissée tomber. »

« Oh, Harry, tu ne l'as pas laissée tombée, » dit Remus. « Tu as fait en sorte qu'elle ait le reste de sa famille, lui donnant ainsi quelque chose de très important. Et elle ne t'a pas perdu pour autant. »

Remus fit une pause pour réfléchir un moment. « Harry, quand j'ai été loin de toi pendant de longues périodes, j'admets que tu m'as manqué. Ça ne veut pas dire que je t'aime moins, » dit-il. « Je ne suis pas ton père, et tu n'es pas mon fils, mais ça ne m'empêche pas de penser que nous sommes une famille. »

Harry écarquilla les yeux. Remus ne lui avait jamais rien dit de la sorte auparavant. Il avait été à peu près sûr que c'était ce que Remus ressentait, mais de l'entendre représentait énormément pour lui.

« Est ce que tu comprends ce que j'essaye de te dire ? » demanda Remus.

Harry se jeta pratiquement dans les bras de Remus, et ce dernier le serra contre lui.

« Etre un père ce n'est pas seulement combien de temps tu peux passer avec ton enfant, » murmura Remus, la tête posée sur ses cheveux. « C'est aussi être prêt à faire tout ton possible pour protéger cet enfant, même quand ça veut dire que tu ne pourras pas être là pour t'en occuper tous les jours. »

Harry était trop occupé à pleurer pour dire à Remus qu'il pensait avoir finalement compris, mais il était à peu près sûr que Remus avait de toutes façons compris le message. Il se sentit tout de même comme un idiot quand il s'écarta, séchant ses yeux avec ses manches.

« Je me transforme en véritable fontaine, » marmonna-t-il. « Toi et Severus et Draco devez commencer à en avoir plus qu'assez que je pleure sur vos épaules tout le temps. »

Remus, surpris, cligna des yeux. « Severus ? » demanda-t-il, incrédule. « Tu as pleuré sur l'épaule de Severus ? »

Harry grimaça, regrettant de ne pas avoir gardé sa bouche fermée. Au diable sa fierté – il n'aurait pas à s'inquiéter de sa fierté si Severus le tuait pour avoir mentionné ce qui s'était passé à qui que ce soit.

« Je suppose d'après ton expression qu'il s'est passé plus de choses qu'on ne l'avait pensé l'autre matin, » dit Remus d'un ton léger.

« Euh, oui, » admit Harry d'un ton embarrassé. « Je me suis en quelque sorte effondré, et Severus m'a aidé à me reprendre. Mais tu ne peux pas lui dire que je te l'ai dit, » supplia-t-il.

Remus sourit. « Ne t'inquiète pas, Harry. Je comprends que Severus ne souhaite pas que qui que ce soit sache qu'il a un cœur caché sous son extérieur glacial. »

Harry pencha la tête curieusement, distrait. « Euh, Remus, est ce qu'il se passe quelque chose entre toi et Severus ? » demanda-t-il brusquement.

« Pas autant que j'aimerai, » admit honnêtement Remus, riant quand Harry écarquilla les yeux et resta bouche bée. Harry ferma rapidement sa bouche, mais il était toujours surpris face à ce que Remus avait admis.

« Tu réalises que cela ne te concerne en rien ? » demanda Remus, mais il continuait de sourire.

« Et bien, oui, » dit Harry à contrecoeur.

« Je t'en parle pour plusieurs raisons, » dit Remus, son ton révélant qu'il comprenait la curiosité de Harry et était prêt à la satisfaire. « L'une de ces raisons est le fait que je n'ai pas honte de ce que je ressens pour Severus. Il n'y a que très peu de gens à qui je peux en parler parce que je ne veux pas mettre sa vie en danger, mais je peux certainement t'en parler à toi. »

« Je veux aussi que tu sois conscient que je comprends vraiment ce que tu dois ressentir pour Draco, » dit-il. « Ce n'est pas toujours facile d'être attiré par une personne du même sexe, surtout à ton âge. »

Harry rougit intensément, mais garda sa bouche résolument fermée. Il considérait peut être Remus comme un père, mais ça ne voulait pas dire qu'il voulait avoir _LA_ discussion avec lui. Mais c'était agréable de savoir qu'il pouvait en parler avec Remus s'il le voulait.

Remus lui adressa un regard entendu, mais continua. « Même sans parler de tous les autres problèmes généralement engendrés par une relation, ton jeune homme est aussi un mangemort avec un passé pas très net, » dit-il sérieusement. « Je comprends les difficultés supplémentaires qu'il y a quand on aime quelqu'un avec ce genre de passé. Ce n'est pas facile, mais on peut faire avec. »

« Tu comprendras, » murmura Harry pour lui-même. Il réalisait lentement qu'il pouvait vraiment demander conseil à Remus pour presque tout. C'était un concept nouveau, il n'avait jamais eu personne comme ça dans sa vie auparavant. Même avec toutes les autres personnes dont il avait été proche, il avait toujours dû cacher certaines choses. Remus, cependant, était toujours calme et compréhensif, même lorsqu'il n'était pas d'accord.

Il pouvait sentir ses yeux le brûler, mais il ne voulait vraiment pas pleurer, pas encore. Remus sembla comprendre cela, et décida d'alléger l'atmosphère.

« Bien sûr, je te dis que je suis attiré par Severus aussi parce que je pense que tu peux maintenant apprécier à quel point les Serpentards sont sexy, » dit Remus d'un ton sérieux.

« Quoi ?! » s'exclama Harry, suffisamment distrait de son envie de pleurer.

Remus ricana, et Harry comprit qu'il s'était fait avoir. « Je n'ai vraiment pas besoin de t'entendre parler du fait que tu trouves Severus sexy," dit-il à contrecoeur. Puis, il eut un sourire malicieux. « Je l'ai vu nu, et il n'est vraiment pas mon type. »

Remus hoqueta. « Harry, tu ne devrais vraiment pas dire ce genre de chose, » le réprimanda-t-il.

« Mais c'est la vérité, » dit Harry, appréciant de renverser les rôles.

Face au regard menaçant de Remus, Harry se calma. « C'est la vérité, mais c'était dans des circonstances assez extrêmes, et, eux, cliniques, » admit-il. « Ça n'avait certainement rien de personnel, et ce n'était pas une farce ou quoi que ce soit. »

« La nuit où tu as dû revenir parce qu'il était blessé, » déduisit Remus.

Harry hocha la tête et à la demande de Remus expliqua ce qui s'était passé cette nuit-là.

« Tu sais qu'il ne serait pas heureux que tu en parles à qui que ce soit, » dit Remus.

« Mais je ne te l'ai dit qu'à toi, » s'exclama Harry, paniqué.

« Je suggère pour ton propre bien que tu n'en parles à personne d'autre, » dit Remus d'un ton amusé.

« Je n'avais pas prévu d'en parler à qui que ce soit d'autre, » marmonna Harry. Il se retourna vers Remus. « Tu ne m'as pas vraiment répondu s'il se passait quelque chose entre vous ou pas. Je, euh, on a parlé du fait que je sois un peu en retard pour savoir ce qui se passe pour les autres, mais aux dernières nouvelles, tu étais avec Tonks. »

Remus resta pensif une minute, les sourcils froncés, avant de répondre. « Tonks n'a pas été aussi facile à convaincre que Ginny semble avoir été dans ton cas, » dit-il finalement. « Tonks et moi nous entendons bien mieux comme amis. Je crois qu'elle sera au mariage ce week-end avec Charlie. »

« Et quand à Severus et moi, disons simplement que j'ai bon espoir, » dit Remus. « Toi et Draco avez eu quelques histoires à régler par le passé. Severus et moi avons beaucoup plus de choses à régler, » ajouta-t-il tristement.

« Mais il te plaît vraiment, n'est ce pas ? » demanda Harry. Il n'avait pas besoin de voir le hochement de tête de Remus, ou son sourire attendri pour connaître la réponse. « Et bien, je suppose que je souhaite que tout se passe bien pour vous, alors. »

« On va y arriver, » dit Remus d'un ton confiant. « D'autant plus que tu nous as beaucoup aidé. »

« Moi ?! » s'exclama Harry.

« Oui, toi, » rétorqua Remus. « Le fait que tu l'aies accepté, ainsi que les Malfoy, malgré qu'ils aient été tes ennemis pendant si longtemps, a permis à Severus de voir les choses différemment. Tout comme ta relation avec Draco. Severus ne nie plus qu'il puisse se passer quelque chose entre nous. »

« Heureux d'avoir pu vous être utile ? » dit Harry d'un ton interrogatif.

Remus rit doucement. « Pour quelqu'un d'aussi jeune, tu es un modèle formidable pour nous autres, » dit-il, se moquant gentiment, mais son ton dénotant une affection certaine.

« Ok, là tu viens de dépasser les limites, » dit Harry en se renfrognant. « Je ne suis pas un putain de modèle. Je pense que j'en ai fini avec notre petite discussion, » dit-il d'un ton dégoûté.

« Va passer un peu de temps avec Draco et Victoria, » dit Remus agréablement, clairement amusé par l'attitude soudaine de Harry. « Tu te sens mieux maintenant ? »

Harry le serra encore une fois dans ses bras. « Oui, je me sens mieux, » dit-il doucement. « Merci, Remus. »

« C'est quand tu veux, Harry, » dit Remus avant de le chasser de la pièce.

Harry trouva Draco assis sur le sol de la nursery de Victoria, faisant rouler une balle entre lui et elle. Il se laissa tomber sur le sol à côté d'eux, simplement content d'être là.

« Coucou, citrouille, » dit-il à Victoria, en lui adressant un large sourire. Elle rampa immédiatement vers lui.

« Citrouille ?! »

« Elle adore le jus de citrouille, » expliqua Harry d'un ton innocent. « J'ai pensé que ça lui irait bien. »

« Tu ne peux pas l'appeler citrouille ! » s'exclama Draco.

« Bien sûr que si, je peux, et ça lui plaît en plus, » répondit joyeusement Harry, chatouillant la petite fille qui était sur ses genoux.

« Potter, c'est dégradant, » dit Draco d'un ton sec.

« Non, ça ne l'est pas, » rétorqua Harry en roulant des yeux. « Et ce n'est pas comme si je massacrais son nom cette fois, alors je ne vois pas pourquoi tu te plains. »

« Pourquoi est ce que tu ne peux pas tout simplement l'appeler par son nom ? » demanda Draco.

« C'est juste un surnom affectueux. Je suis certain que tu dois avoir entendu parler de ce genre de choses, » dit Harry d'un ton sarcastique.

« Harry, » s'irrita Draco. « Je sais ce qu'est un surnom. Je ne comprends simplement pas comment tu pourrais considérer que 'citrouille' est un surnom affectueux. »

Harry se dit qu'il était en bonne voie, puisque Draco était déjà passé de Potter à Harry. « J'aime ce surnom et elle aussi, » dit-il en haussant les épaules. « C'est un nom mignon, comme elle. »

Draco ferma les yeux, et Harry était à peu près certain d'avoir gagné. Draco changea légèrement le sujet. « Harry, pour quelle raison exactement est ce que tu insistes autant pour utiliser un surnom pour Victoria ? » demanda-t-il avec curiosité.

Harry, mal à l'aise, se tortilla. « J'en ai envie, c'est tout, » dit-il.

« Dis-moi, » ordonna Draco.

Il secoua la tête, essayant de simplement ignorer Draco dans l'espoir qu'il laisse tomber le sujet. Il n'avait pas la moindre idée de ce qui avait pu lui faire penser que ça marcherait quand Draco le frappa à l'arrière de la tête avec l'un des jouets de Victoria.

« Ouch! Qu'est ce que j'ai fait pour mériter ça ? » cria Harry, se frottant l'arrière de la tête.

« Si je dois t'écouter l'appeler citrouille, alors je veux au moins savoir pourquoi, » dit Draco.

« Très bien, tu n'avais pas besoin de me frapper, » dit Harry, fusillant Draco du regard. Il se détourna, cependant, incapable de regarder Draco dans les yeux pendant son explication.

« C'est juste que j'ai toujours voulu que quelqu'un me parle comme ça. Dudley a toujours eu Tante Petunia qui l'adorait et lui donnait plein de noms gentils. » Il se tut, grimaçant. « Enfin, ils étaient censés être des surnoms gentils. La seule chose qu'on m'ait jamais appelé, c'était 'monstre', ou 'gamin', » dit-il posément. Il ne le dit pas, mais il sentait que Draco pouvait probablement deviner qu'il voulait juste que Victoria se sente spéciale et aimée. Quelque chose qu'il n'avait jamais ressenti lui-même quand il était petit.

Il y eut un long silence, et Harry essaya de nouveau la méthode 'ignorer Draco'. Ça ne marcha pas plus cette fois-ci, mais il obtint un résultat différent : Draco l'embrassa dans la nuque avant de l'entourer de ses bras. « Je suppose que je peux vivre avec citrouille, » dit-il. « Elle est incroyablement douce, et elle est assez ronde, comme une citrouille. »

« Draco ! » le réprimanda Harry en riant. « Je ne l'appelle pas citrouille parce qu'elle est ronde. »

« Regarde son visage, pourtant, » insista Draco, la regardant par-dessus l'épaule de Harry. Harry pouvait sentir que Draco essayait de réprimer son propre rire. « On ne dirait même pas qu'elle a des pommettes. »

Harry tourna la tête en arrière et embrassa Draco rapidement sur les lèvres. « Tu es un crétin vaniteux, » déclara-t-il.

« Et ce n'est que maintenant que tu t'en rends compte ? » demanda Draco innocemment.

Harry roula des yeux, mais il souriait alors qu'il baissait les yeux vers Victoria. « Alors, à quoi as-tu joué avec ton papa ? » demanda-t-il.

Pendant que Harry et Draco se disputait sur les surnoms, Victoria s'était installé sur les genoux de Harry et se contentait de mâchonner un petit hibou en peluche qu'elle avait traîné avec elle. Elle leva les yeux vers lui et sourit autour du bec dans sa bouche avant de le mordre joyeusement de nouveau.

Draco rit doucement. « On était en train de jouer avec la balle, mais elle semble avoir été distraite par ton arrivée, » dit-il. Il se déplaça pour s'asseoir à côté de Harry, tourné vers lui.

« Alors, de quoi as-tu discuté avec Lupin ? » demanda-t-il finalement, levant sa main pour retracer ses pommettes avec son pouce.

Harry réalisa qu'il avait certainement une sale tête, et que Draco devait s'être rendu compte qu'il avait pleuré. « Euh, on a parlé de beaucoup de choses, » répondit-il de façon détournée.

« Ah, oui, je suis heureux de comprendre maintenant pourquoi tu étais dans un tel état, » dit Draco d'un ton sarcastique en roulant des yeux.

« Oh, tais-toi, » dit Harry tristement, sachant que Draco s'inquiétait pour lui. « Je n'étais pas vraiment énervé. Enfin, si, je l'étais au début, mais Remus m'a aidé à comprendre que je n'étais pas un si mauvais ami que je ne pensais, » admit-il.

Le visage de Draco s'était assombri. « Pourquoi est ce que tu pensais que tu étais un mauvais ami ? » demanda-t-il.

Harry ne répondit pas immédiatement, brossant doucement de fines mèches de cheveux noirs des joues rebondies de Victoria et les coinçant derrière son oreille. Il hésitait à parler de sa conversation à Draco. Cela semblait assez risqué, car il devrait admettre beaucoup de choses, et il n'était pas sûr que Draco soit prêt à accepter tout cela.

« Harry ? »

La tête toujours penchée vers Victoria, Harry jeta un coup d'oeil à Draco à travers ses cils.

« Ne fais pas ça, » grogna doucement Draco. « J'essaye d'avoir une conversation sérieuse avec toi. »

Harry leva complètement la tête, clignant des yeux de confusion. « Faire quoi ? » demanda-t-il.

« Tu ne te rends même pas compte quand tu joues les petits cons manipulateurs, n'est ce pas ? » demanda Draco.

« De quoi est ce que tu parles ? » demanda Harry, complètement stupéfait.

Draco enleva les lunettes de Harry. « Ça aurait été plus efficace sans ça, » dit-il sur le ton de la conversation, avant de se pencher pour embrasser Harry langoureusement.

« Mmmmm, » murmura Harry d'un ton paresseux quand Draco s'écarta. « Il faudra que tu me dises comment je t'ai manipulé pour obtenir ça, pour que je le refasse, » dit-il.

Draco, amusé, sourit en secouant la tête. « Tu es bien trop doué comme ça, » dit-il d'une voix traînante. « Tu n'as pas besoin que je t'aide pour ça. C'est juste dommage que Victoria soit sur tes genoux, sinon tu aurais obtenu bien plus. »

Harry baissa les yeux vers elle en souriant, pas vraiment déçu de ne pas avoir obtenu plus que ce baiser délicieusement doux. « C'est bon, » dit-il doucement. « Je suis content de pouvoir passer un peu de temps avec elle, aussi. Même si je ne fais que la tenir pendant qu'elle mâchouille son pauvre hibou. »

Quand il releva les yeux, Draco avait la tête penchée et observait Harry d'un air curieux. « Est-ce que ta conversation avec Lupin avait un rapport avec Victoria ? » demanda-t-il.

« En partie, » admit Harry. Il se mordit la lèvre nerveusement avant de répéter doucement sa conversation avec Remus, ne laissant de côté que la partie au sujet de Remus et Severus. Draco ne dit rien, se contentant d'écouter attentivement.

« Alors, Lupin compte autant que ça pour toi ? » demanda Draco quand Harry eut fini de parler.

« Oui, » répondit tranquillement Harry.

« Victoria compte autant que ça pour toi ? » demanda ensuite Draco, d'un ton trop neutre.

« Oui, » murmura Harry, se crispant alors qu'il attendait la réaction de Draco. Il ne voulait pas que Draco lui en veuille de vouloir jouer un tel rôle dans la vie de sa fille. Son cœur se serra quand Draco souleva Victoria de ses genoux, et il ferma les yeux, se maudissant pour avoir admit ce qu'il ressentait.

Soudain, Draco le poussa en arrière. Ses poignets furent rapidement bloqués par les mains de Draco alors que ce dernier s'asseyait sur lui à califourchon, le maintenant fermement en place. Harry ne résista pas, mais il fut surpris par l'attaque.

« Est ce que tu veux _vraiment_ être un père pour Victoria ? » demanda Draco, avec un regard sérieux.

« Je suis désolé, » dit Harry.

Draco le regardait toujours, ne bougeant pas alors qu'il gardait Harry cloué au sol.

« Oh, et puis merde, » gémit Harry misérablement. « Pourquoi est ce que je dois tout foutre en l'air en disant quoi que ce soit ? »

De toute évidence, Victoria n'avait pas été déplacée bien loin quand Draco l'avait posée sur le sol, parce qu'elle avait rampée jusqu'à eux et essayait maintenant de s'immiscer entre leurs deux corps.

Draco libéra les poignets de Harry pour la repousser avant d'encadrer le visage de Harry de ses mains et de l'embrasser. A cet instant, Harry fut aussi surpris par le baiser qu'il l'avait été d'être poussé sur le sol.

Harry ne put s'empêcher de répondre, mais ce baiser était si tendre qu'il en était presque douloureux. Il était horriblement confus, mais il se trouvait incapable de résister à ce garçon qui l'avait capturé.

« Harry, » murmura Draco, éloignant à peine ses lèvres de celles de Harry.

Un peu effrayé à l'idée de ce à quoi il devait s'attendre à présent, Harry ouvrit les yeux.

« Je pense que je suis amoureux de toi, » murmura Draco.

Le coeur de Harry qui s'était serré peu de temps auparavant, semblait à présent se gonfler au point de l'étouffer. Il ne pouvait pas parler, les émotions le submergeaient, et il se contenta de hocher la tête légèrement.

Draco esquissa un sourire. « Est ce que c'est ta façon de me dire que tu ressens la même chose ? » demanda-t-il.

Harry hocha de nouveau la tête.

« Je suis heureux que tu veuilles te comporter comme un père avec Victoria, » dit doucement Draco. « Je ne pourrais pas rester à long terme avec quelqu'un qui ne voudrait pas faire partie de sa vie. » Il hésita un moment. « J'espère que tu te rends bien compte que ça me fait une putain de peur. J'ai à peine dix-sept ans, je suis amoureux de Harry Potter, et je veux prévoir un avenir avec lui. »

« Ça me fait peur, à moi aussi, » murmura Harry, retrouvant enfin sa voix. « Mais je sais que je t'aime. »

Draco l'embrassa de nouveau. Harry n'aurait pu être plus heureux. C'était dingue et merveilleux, et il ne savait pas exactement où tout ça le conduirait, mais il était transporté de joie que Draco ressente la même chose que lui.

Draco posa son front contre celui de Harry, soupirant doucement. « J'ai un enfant qui essaye de grimper sur mon dos, » dit-il.

Harry, surpris, éclata de rire. « Je sais. Elle est debout sur mes jambes, » dit-il.

Draco se redressa un peu, secouant la tête d'amusement. « Comment est ce qu'on a fini comme ça ? » demanda-t-il.

« Tu as décidé de me donner une crise cardiaque en m'attaquant, » répondit Harry d'un ton sérieux.

« Ah, oui, je voulais m'assurer que tu avais bien compris que tu étais stupide de t'inquiéter à propos de ta place avec moi et Victoria, » dit Draco avec un demi-sourire. « Maintenant, aide-moi à la faire descendre de mon dos, » ordonna-t-il.

En riant, Harry passa une main derrière Draco et attrapa le pull de Victoria, puis la souleva et la reposa par terre. Draco se redressa, toujours assis sur Harry, mais Victoria revint immédiatement, essayant de grimper sur Harry. Draco la souleva et la posa sur l'estomac de Harry devant lui.

« Est ce que vous êtes bien installés, tous les deux ? » demanda Harry d'un ton sarcastique.

« Je pense que oui, » répondit Draco avec un sourire narquois.

« Dada, » dit joyeusement Victoria.

« Tu sais, Maman dit que quand Victoria nous dit ça, en fait elle nous appelle tous les deux ses Daddy, » dit Draco sur le ton de la conversation.

« Non, ce n'est pas ça du tout, » s'indigna Harry. « 'Da' est juste l'un de ses premiers sons. » Il la souleva et commença à la soulever à bout de bras, la faisant rire et crier. Il la baissa jusqu'à son visage, l'embrassa sur le nez et la souleva de nouveau, provoquant de nouveaux cris de joie.

Draco haussa les épaules, alors que ses mains dessinaient distraitement des arabesques sur le ventre de Harry pendant qu'il le regardait jouer avec Victoria. « Maman dit que pour beaucoup de bébés, leur premier mot est daddy, » dit-il. « J'aime bien l'idée qu'elle nous appelle tous les deux daddy. »

Harry garda ses bras tendus, penchant Victoria sur le côté afin de pouvoir voir le visage de Draco. « Tu le penses sincèrement ? » demanda-t-il.

« Oui, » dit doucement Draco en souriant. « Mais quand elle grandira, je serai 'père' et tu pourras rester 'dad', » dit-il.

Harry sentait son coeur prêt à exploser, mais il garda l'atmosphère légère. « Bien sûr, » dit-il en roulant des yeux. « Tu dois conserver une certaine image. » Son large sourire trahissait sa joie, et Draco lui sourit en retour.

« Tu es coincé avec nous autres Malfoy, toujours respectueux des bonnes manières, maintenant Harry, » dit Draco d'une voix traînante. « Que tu le veuilles ou non. »

« Je suis toujours surpris de m'entendre l'admettre, mais je veux l'être, » dit Harry. Il baissa Victoria, se retrouvant nez à nez avec elle. « Est-ce que tu est d'accord pour que je fasse partie de ta vie, Victoria ? »

« Dada, » dit-elle, ses grands yeux brillants de bonheur, et ses joues rouges d'avoir joué avec Harry. Ce dernier la releva dans les airs, se sentant comme s'il volait lui-même.

Une fois de plus, ses émotions partaient dans tous les sens, et il n'arrivait pas à les suivre. Au cours de la dernière heure il était passé d'un extrême à l'autre – plusieurs fois. Mais à cet instant précis, il se sentait plus léger qu'il ne s'était senti depuis longtemps.

--


	32. Chapter 32

Chapter Thirty-Two

Disclaimer : rien ne m'appartient, ni les personnages, ni l'histoire

Avertissement : rating M pour cause de relation (très) explicite entre deux (très) charmants jeunes hommes…

Note de la traductrice : et non, je n'ai pas été dévorée par les piranhas, je n'ai pas non plus été enlevée par les extraterrestres (quoique…), et je n'ai absolument pas abandonné cette traduction, juste eu un été très occupé (et fatigant… celui qui a dit que le travail c'est la santé a menti).

Un grand merci collectif à tous ceux qui m'ont envoyé une review !

Chapitre Trente-deux 

Quand Harry se laissa tomber sur le lit, il était dans un état de béatitude complète. La journée avait commencé de manière chaotique, mais le reste de la journée et surtout la soirée avaient été parfaits. Après le dîner, ils s'étaient tous réunis dans le salon. 

Remus et Narcissa avaient discuté calmement, cordialement, à propos de sujets variés, avant que Remus ne s'excuse poliment. Harry s'était senti brièvement inquiet, mais avant de partir, Remus l'avait assuré qu'il se sentait parfaitement bien, et avait dit à Harry de profiter de sa soirée. 

Draco avait défié Harry aux échecs sorciers pour le distraire, et Harry avait lamentablement perdu, mais cela ne l'avait pas empêché d'apprécier cette partie. Victoria avait joué sur le sol, se traînant un peu partout à quatre pattes, et attirant l'attention de tous. 

La soirée avait été reposante, et Harry n'avait pu s'empêcher de penser que c'était exactement comme cela qu'une famille était censée être. Cette soirée lui avait fait penser à celles qu'il avait passées au Terrier – mais en bien plus calme. 

Harry et Draco avaient donné un bain à Victoria, puis l'avaient mise au lit ensemble. Le fait qu'ils soient tous les deux bien trop jeunes pour être parents ne dérangeait absolument pas Harry. Il avait aimé chaque minute de cette soirée, et attendait impatiemment de recommencer le lendemain soir. 

« Tu as un sourire bêtement heureux, » dit Draco, debout à côté du lit, le regard baissé sur Harry. 

« Oui, et alors ? » rétorqua Harry, sans perdre son sourire stupide. 

« Je me contentais de relever un fait, » dit Draco, souriant légèrement. Ce léger sourire se fit bientôt plein de sous-entendus. « Nous avons enfin un peu d'intimité ici. Qu'est ce que tu aurais envie de faire ? » demanda-t-il. 

En un instant, les priorités changèrent dans l'esprit de Harry, et il était prêt à faire tout ce à quoi Draco pouvait penser. « Ce que tu veux, » dit-il. 

« Et si je te disais que je voulais que tu te déshabilles, puis que t'assoies sur le lit ? » demanda Draco. 

« Je peux faire ça, » dit Harry en se redressant immédiatement. 

Draco lui adressa un sourire moqueur. « Tu sembles un peu impatient, non ? » demanda-t-il d'un ton amusé. 

Harry vint jusqu'au bord du lit, agenouillé, et rapprocha Draco de lui. « Draco, j'adore être avec toi. J'aime ce que tu me fais ressentir, » dit-il. Il tira Draco plus près, jusqu'à ce que ses genoux soient contre le lit et que leurs corps soient pressés l'un contre l'autre. « Est-ce que tu sens à quel point tu m'excites ? » demanda-t-il d'une voix rauque. « Je sens à quel point tu es dur, et j'ai l'impression que toi aussi tu es impatient. » 

Draco grogna, incapable de le nier. Leurs lèvres se rencontrèrent en un baiser passionné, leurs langues explorant la bouche de l'autre avec impatience et ardeur. Ce ne fut que lorsque Harry commença à bouger contre Draco que Draco le repoussa contre le lit, haletant. 

« Déshabille-toi, » ordonna Draco. 

Harry cligna lentement des yeux pendant un moment avant de se souvenir de ce que Draco lui avait dit vouloir. Quand il s'en rappela, il se débarrassa rapidement de ses vêtements avant de remonter sur le lit. 

Nu et incroyablement excité, Harry s'adossa au dos du lit comme lui avait dit Draco. Il n'avait pas la moindre idée de ce que Draco avait prévu, mais il était plus que partant pour lui obéir, si cela impliquait qu'ils se retrouvent nus tous les deux. 

Ses yeux suivirent les mouvements de Draco, regardant l'autre garçon qui enlevait méthodiquement ses vêtements, avec des mouvements lents et délibérés. Il regarda avec curiosité alors que Draco se déplaçait jusqu'à la table de chevet et en sortit une petite fiole avec une substance claire à l'intérieur. 

Harry le regarda d'un air soupçonneux. « Draco, d'où est ce que ça vient ? » demanda-t-il. 

Draco sourit d'un air plein de sous-entendus. « Ça vient du sac que la paire des copies conformes t'a donné, » admit-il, grimpant dans le lit. 

« Tu as fouillé dans le sac sans moi ? » ne put s'empêcher de demander Harry. 

Draco fit une pause, ses yeux se levant vers Harry, observant son expression. 

« Peu importe, » dit rapidement Harry. Les jumeaux avaient dit que c'était un cadeau d'anniversaire pour Harry, mais il avait été évident que c'était un cadeau pour eux deux. Ce n'était pas la faute de Draco si Harry n'avait pas beaucoup été présent, et Draco avait de toute évidence trouvé un peu de temps et d'intimité pour inspecter le contenu. 

« Non, » dit lentement Draco, observant toujours l'expression de Harry. « Je voulais que ce soit excitant. Je ne m'attendais pas à ce que tu soies... blessé ? » dit-il, tournant la fin de sa phrase en une question incrédule. 

« Je ne suis pas blessé, » nia rapidement Harry. Il se permit de parcourir le corps de Draco du regard, nu et à genoux devant lui sur le lit. « Et _c'est_ excitant, » souffla-t-il, les yeux fixés sur l'excitation visible de Draco. 

Harry avait peut être légèrement menti en disant que ça n'avait pas d'importance, mais ce n'était pas vraiment difficile d'oublier sa peine dans ces circonstances. Il était beaucoup plus intéressé par ce que Draco avait l'intention de faire avec cette fiole que par la façon dont il l'avait obtenue. 

Draco hésita encore un moment, et Harry s'approcha pour l'embrasser. Le baiser fut d'abord rassurant, avant de devenir passionné, jusqu'à ce que Draco le rompe en repoussant Harry. Ils étaient tous les deux haletants quand ils se séparèrent. 

Harry s'adossa contre la tête de lit, regardant Draco, les yeux à peine entrouverts. Draco semblait abasourdi, mais une pointe de nervosité apparut sur son visage. 

« Je, euh, voulais te faire une surprise, » dit finalement Draco. « Tu étais absent. J'avais enfin un peu d'intimité par rapport à ma mère. » Il hésita de nouveau, regardant la fiole dans sa main. « Je n'avais pas réfléchi au fait que c'était _ton_ cadeau, » admit-il doucement. « Je voulais juste en savoir un peu plus sur ce que nous allions faire tous les deux, pour savoir comment te faire plaisir quand j'en aurais la chance. » 

« Et bien, tu m'as surpris, » dit Harry d'une voix rauque. « Alors maintenant, il ne te reste plus qu'à me montrer ce que tu as appris. » Ce n'était vraiment pas difficile de pardonner à Draco après une confession comme celle-là. 

« C'est ce que j'allais faire, » admit Draco, qui avait de toute évidence perdu son assurance. « J'allais te montrer, et après je voudrais que tu me prennes. Je ne voulais pas me comporter comme un enfant gâté, » dit-il en grimaçant. 

Harry n'entendit même pas ses derniers mots. « Tu veux que je te prennes ? » souffla-t-il, les yeux écarquillés. « Vraiment ? Tu m'as dit que j'étais impatient. » 

« J'ai été très patient. Ça fait longtemps que j'attends de faire l'amour avec un homme, » se défendit Draco. « Je suis stupidement heureux d'avoir dû attendre et que tu soies mon premier, mais ça ne veux pas dire que je souhaite attendre encore plus longtemps. » 

Harry resta assis, clignant des yeux, stupéfait. « Tu te rends bien compte que si tu as appris un peu plus spécifiquement comment on doit s'y prendre, moi non, » dit-il lentement. « Je n'ai toujours pas la moindre idée de ce que je dois faire. » 

Draco se mordilla la lèvre nerveusement. « Et bien, c'est en partie pour ça que je ne sais pas si je suis un sale gosse égoïste ou pas, » admit-il. « Je ne veux pas vraiment me montrer égoïste, mais ce que j'avais prévu..., » il laissa sa phrase en suspens. 

Harry était bien décidé à apaiser les peurs de Draco, et il était heureux que son petit ami lui parle ainsi. Il avait réalisé que Draco avait tendance à beaucoup parler, puis devenait anxieux quand il était confronté à la réalité. Cependant, étant donné qu'il était à peu près sûr qu'ils désiraient tous les deux la même chose, ça devenait un peu lourd. « Draco, je suis dur et excité – par toi, » dit-il fermement. « Je ne sais pas ce que tu avais prévu, mais j'aimerais bien que tu t'y mettes – maintenant. » 

« Je voulais que tu me regardes me préparer pour toi, » admit finalement Draco. 

Harry inspira profondément, puis hocha la tête frénétiquement pour montrer son accord. « J'ai toujours préféré apprendre en regardant plutôt qu'en lisant, » dit-il. « Je suis heureux que tu aies lu les livres des jumeaux, et tu m'apprendras – si c'est ce qui te fait plaisir, » ajouta-t-il honnêtement. Il était prêt à dire tout ce que Draco voulait, pourvu que le blond continue ce qu'il avait prévu de faire. 

Le sourire moqueur réapparut lentement sur le visage de Draco. « Est-ce que l'idée de me regarder t'excite, Harry ? » demanda-t-il d'une voix traînante. 

« Oh putain, oui, » dit Harry, ses yeux parcourant de nouveau le corps de Draco. 

« Alors regarde, » dit Draco d'une voix séductrice. Il s'allongea sur le lit, pliant les genoux et posant ses pieds à plat, écartés, sur le lit. Avec un coussin pour soulever son bassin, il était totalement exposé pour Harry. 

Harry était déjà haletant, et Draco n'avait encore rien fait. Ce dernier sembla retrouver son courage en voyant l'expression de Harry, et ses yeux restèrent fixés sur le visage de Harry alors que ses mains commençaient à caresser son propre corps. 

Harry était hypnotisé par la vue de Draco étendu devant lui comme ça. La tentation de s'approcher et de le toucher était forte, mais le désir de voir Draco faire ce qu'il avait prévu était encore plus fort. Il n'avait jamais réfléchi à l'idée de regarder quelqu'un d'autre se masturber, mais ses yeux se firent lourds de désir alors qu'il regardait la main de Draco entourer son sexe. Il serra légèrement, un gémissement s'échappant de ses lèvres, avant de commencer à se caresser. 

Harry avala péniblement sa salive, tout en résistant à l'idée de caresser son propre sexe. Il ne voulait surtout pas jouir trop vite, et mettre fin à ce spectacle érotique qui se déroulait devant lui. 

Il regarda Draco plonger ses doigts dans la fiole. Le blond souleva ensuite une jambe, la ramenant contre son torse, puis il passa sa main sous sa jambe pour caresser son entrée. Il fit entrer un doigt en lui, et Harry n'aurait pu détourner les yeux s'il avait essayé. 

Il continua à regarder Draco se préparer, un autre doigt disparaissant avant que tous les deux ne commencent leurs va-et-vient. Draco s'enculait avec ses doigts, réalisa Harry, et d'après les gémissements qui s'échappaient de sa bouche, ça lui plaisait. 

Le regard de Harry se leva vers le visage de Draco, et il gémit en voyant le désir dont témoignait son expression. « Putain, Draco, tu es sexy… » souffla Harry. 

Les cils de Draco frémirent alors que ses yeux se fermaient. « J'aime que tu me regardes, » admit-il. « Merlin, je jure que je peux même te sentir me regarder quand mes yeux sont fermés. » 

Harry s'approcha. Il avait besoin de toucher. Il caressa doucement la cuisse de Draco, le faisant trembler et ouvrir ses yeux brusquement. 

« Harry, prend-moi, » ordonna Draco, bien que son ordre ressemble plus à une supplique. Il bougea rapidement, replongeant ses doigts dans le lubrifiant. Il caressa ensuite le sexe de Harry, provoquant un gémissement chez son petit ami. 

Harry était persuadé pas qu'aucun d'eux ne pourrait tenir longtemps, mais il laissa Draco choisir leurs positions et guider le sexe de Harry là où il le voulait. Harry regardait attentivement le visage de Draco. Il vit la légère grimace de douleur alors qu'il entrait en lui, mais le blond insista pour qu'il ne s'arrête pas. 

Harry entra dans cette chaleur humide, étroite, serrant les dents pour résister à l'envie de simplement s'enfoncer d'un coup. Draco lui dit d'attendre quand il fut complètement en lui, et Harry apprécia de pouvoir essayer de regagner un peu de contrôle sur son corps. C'était difficile parce qu'il était émerveillé d'être en Draco, de faire partie de lui. Il se baissa pour l'embrasser, Draco s'empressant de répondre au baiser. 

Finalement, Harry commença à bouger, sur l'insistance de Draco. Il s'enfonça en Draco, gardant le regard sur lui. Il réussit à garder un peu le contrôle alors qu'il se concentrait sur Draco, Draco qui perdait totalement le sien. Il se donnait totalement à Harry. Il était perdu dans un brouillard de plaisir alors que Harry prenait son sexe et le caressait au même rythme que ses va-et-vient en lui. 

Draco cria, sa jouissance atterrissant sur son torse et son ventre. Harry ne s'était pas préparé à ressentir l'orgasme de Draco autour de son sexe, et cette sensation provoqua son orgasme. 

Harry resta un moment immobile, essayant de retrouver son souffle. Finalement, il leva la main pour caresser doucement le visage de Draco. « Tout va bien ? » demanda-t-il. 

Draco hocha la tête, souriant alors qu'il appuyait sa tête contre la main de Harry. Harry se retira, faisant grimacer Draco légèrement. « Douloureux ? » demanda Harry, grimaçant par compassion. 

« Un peu, » admit Draco. « Mais c'est une bonne douleur. » 

Une fois qu'ils eurent retrouvé leurs baguettes, ils se nettoyèrent avec quelques sorts, puis se rallongèrent dans le lit, épuisés. Harry ne pensait pas qu'il était possible d'être plus satisfait ou heureux qu'il l'était à ce moment, allongé, enlacé par Draco. 

-- 

Le lendemain matin, Harry et Draco descendirent pour le petit déjeuner, de bonne humeur. 

« Bonjour, » dit joyeusement Harry. 

Narcissa lui rendit son bonjour chaleureusement. 

« Dada, » s'écria joyeusement Victoria en les voyant. 

« Coucou, ma citrouille, » dit Harry, en la prenant dans ses bras. « Et comment est ce que tu vas ce matin ? » 

Elle se mit à rire alors que Draco la chatouillait, tous les deux souriants. Harry l'embrassa sur le front, puis l'installa dans sa chaise de bébé. 

Draco s'assit de l'autre côté de sa fille, et commença à lui donner quelques cuillérées de porridge. Harry lui donna quelques morceaux de banane et un morceau de toast avant de commencer à avaler son propre petit déjeuner. 

« Est ce que vous savez comment va Remus ? » demanda Harry. 

« Il va bien, Harry, » le rassura Narcissa. « Je pense que le fait d'avoir de nouveau la potion de Severus l'a beaucoup aidé hier soir. Je suis passée le voir un peu plus tôt et il se repose maintenant. » 

« C'est bien, » dit Harry. Il réalisa que même s'il connaissait Remus depuis plusieurs années, il ne savait toujours pas vraiment comment se passaient vraiment les nuits de pleine lune pour lui. 

Narcissa ramena son attention vers Victoria. « Elle semble heureuse de vous avoir tous les deux ici ce matin, » dit-elle. 

« Je suis heureux d'être ici, moi aussi, » dit Harry, souriant à Victoria. « J'ai toute la journée pour me reposer. » 

« Tu as parlé un peu trop vite, » dit Severus en entrant dans la pièce. 

Ils levèrent tous le regard vers lui. Severus semblait être de mauvaise humeur. 

« Qu'est ce qui ne va pas ? » demanda rapidement Harry. 

« Harry, suis-moi, » ordonna-t-il, se dirigeant à grands pas vers le labo de potions. 

Harry échangea un regard avec Draco et Narcissa, mais se dépêcha de suivre le sorcier. Une fois que Harry fut à son tour entré dans la pièce, Severus lança rapidement quelques sorts pour en barrer l'entrée, puis lui fit signe de s'asseoir. 

« Qu'est ce qui ne va pas ? » répéta Harry, regardant Severus qui s'appuyait contre la cheminée. Voir Severus l'observer d'un air calculateur ne faisait rien pour le mettre à l'aise. 

« Tu es absolument certain d'avoir besoin de Lucius ? » demanda Severus. 

Harry, surpris, cligna des yeux. Il ne s'attendait pas à ça. « Oui, » répondit-il. « Il est le seul qui puisse me récupérer ce médaillon. » 

Severus hocha la tête et s'assit face à lui. « Alors, nous allons nous en occuper aujourd'hui, » annonça-t-il. 

« Aujourd'hui ? » répéta Harry. 

« Tu es bien reposé ? » le contra Severus. 

Harry grimaça. « Oui, je suis bien reposé. Je pensais que j'allais enfin avoir une journée tranquille, » marmonna-t-il. Il pouvait sentir son corps vibrer sous l'effet de la tension, et inspira profondément. « Donc, je suppose que vous avez réfléchi à la façon dont on va s'y prendre, » dit-il d'une voix plus forte. 

« En effet, et j'ai une solution, » dit Severus, inclinant légèrement la tête. 

Harry passa les deux heures suivantes à discuter des détails avec Severus jusqu'à ce qu'il puisse répéter le plan à la satisfaction du sorcier. Sous les ordres de Severus, Harry appela Winky et lui dit d'amener les affaires dont il aurait besoin, et mit le tout dans son sac à dos. 

« Harry, tu ne diras rien à Draco ni à Narcissa, » l'avertit Severus. 

Harry hocha la tête pour montrer qu'il avait compris. « Je préférerais qu'ils ne soient au courant de rien avant que ce ne soit fini, » dit-il. Il regarda Severus. « Vous parlerez à Remus ? » 

« C'est nécessaire, » dit sévèrement Severus. 

« Je voulais seulement savoir si c'était vous ou moi qui lui parlerait, » s'irrita Harry. « Remus savait ce que j'avais prévu de faire et ne m'a pas posé de questions jusque là, mais je ne sais pas comment il va réagir maintenant que ça arrive vraiment. » 

« Je m'occuperai de lui, » dit Severus. 

Harry et Severus sortirent finalement de la pièce, et retournèrent dans la cuisine. Harry s'arrêta un instant sur le seuil, observant l'image que formaient Narcissa, Draco et Victoria. Victoria, assise sur les genoux de Draco, babillait joyeusement, tandis que Narcissa et Draco le regardaient d'un air anxieux. 

Severus salua les autres d'un hochement de tête avant de traverser la cuisine, sortant par l'autre porte qui menait au reste de la maison. 

« Harry ? » demanda Draco. 

« Je suis désolé, Draco, » dit Harry en s'avançant vers lui. « Il semblerait que j'ai des choses à faire aujourd'hui, finalement. » 

« Qu'est ce que tu vas encore faire ? » demanda Draco d'un ton inquiet. 

« Severus m'a donné une longue liste de choses à faire. Il est temps pour moi de compliquer un peu les choses pour Voldemort, » dit Harry d'un air sombre. 

Draco ricana. « Ce n'est pas ce que tu faisais déjà ? » demanda-t-il. 

« Peut être, » dit Harry, un sourire malicieux se formant sur ses lèvres. « Mais maintenant… maintenant j'ai Severus pour m'aider à foutre en l'air les plans de Voldemort. » 

-- 

« 6 – 2 – 4 – 4 – 2 » 

« Harry Potter et Remus Lupin, ici pour rendre visite au Ministre de la Magie, » annonça Harry. 

Harry fut à la fois soulagé et légèrement mal à l'aise quand les badges apparurent. Ces badges reprenaient effectivement l'information que Harry avait donnée. Ils ne reflétaient pas la réalité, c'est-à-dire que Severus était Polynectarisé en Remus. 

Il rencontra le regard de Severus, se sentant nerveux. Si jamais ce qu'il s'apprêtait à faire venait à se savoir... Harry préférait ne pas y penser. 

« Adopte le comportement d'un Gryffondor... Joue la situation comme un Serpentard, » dit Severus d'un ton calme, qui se voulait rassurant. 

D'une certaine façon, Harry trouva cela rassurant. Le plan de Severus avait pris en compte l'image publique de Harry – le Sauveur, et ils s'en serviraient à leur avantage. Harry regrettait le fait qu'il ne trouverait probablement jamais la moindre tranquillité dans le monde sorcier, mais il n'avait pas contesté le plan de Severus. Il ferait tout ce qu'il faudrait pour que ça marche. 

Le regard de Harry se détourna de la fontaine de Brethren qui avait été restaurée, marchant d'un pas confiant vers le bureau de la sécurité pour y donner leurs baguettes. Ou plutôt, pour donner sa baguette et celle de Remus, qui avait été prêtée à Severus. 

« Je dois voir Mr. Scrimgeour, » déclara Harry avant que l'homme ne contrôle les baguettes. Severus ne pensait pas que ce contrôle puisse détecter l'utilisation de Polynectar, puisque le faux Maugrey avait pu infiltrer le Ministère, mais Harry ne voulait vraiment prendre aucun risque. 

« Mr. Scrimgeour est un homme occupé et ne voit pas n'importe qui, » dit le garde d'un ton condescendant, occupé à peser la baguette de Harry. 

« Il acceptera de voir Harry Potter, » dit Harry, adressant un sourire moqueur au garde et regardant avec amusement alors que les yeux de l'homme se levaient immédiatement vers la cicatrice de Harry. 

« Certainement, Mr. Potter, » dit l'homme, son attitude changeant immédiatement. 

Harry écouta Severus expliquer calmement qu'il allait guider jusqu'au Harry au bon étage, puisqu'il y avait déjà été, refusant ainsi l'offre du garde qui proposait de leur organiser une escorte. 

Quand il entra dans l'ascenseur, et qu'il fut hors de la vue de la plupart des gens qui l'avaient observé après que le garde ait attiré l'attention sur eux, Harry roula des yeux. « Qu'est ce qu'on s'amuse, » marmonna-t-il d'un ton sarcastique, suffisamment fort pour que seul Severus l'entende. Severus eut un sourire ironique, mais se retint de tout commentaire, à cause de la présence d'autres personnes dans l'ascenseur. 

Harry supposa qu'il devrait être reconnaissant que ceux qui étaient dans l'ascenseur avec lui et Severus restent à une distance respectueuse. Il semblait avoir une image publique encore plus influente que ce qu'il pensait. 

Le guidant d'une main sur son épaule, Severus le dirigea vers le bureau de Scrimgeour. Harry ne reconnut pas la sorcière qui se trouvait au secrétariat, mais celle-ci l'avait clairement reconnu. 

« Harry Potter ! » s'exclama-t-elle. 

« Oui, » répondit Harry, se retenant de rouler les yeux. « J'ai besoin de voir le Ministre, » dit-il fermement. 

La secrétaire eut l'air anxieuse. « Je suis désolée, Mr Potter, mais le Ministre est très occupé aujourd'hui. Il a dit qu'il ne devait être dérangé sous aucune raison, » dit-elle d'un ton désolé. 

« Il acceptera de me voir, » affirma Harry. « Dites lui que je suis ici, s'il vous plaît. » 

« Peut être que vous pourriez revenir cet après-midi, » suggéra-t-elle. 

« Non, » dit Harry, ce qui la stupéfia. « Faites lui savoir que je suis ici. » 

La sorcière regarda Severus. « Et qui devrais-je annoncer avec vous ? » demanda-t-elle. 

« Toutes mes excuses. Voici Remus Lupin, » dit calmement Harry. 

« Je ne devrais vraiment pas, » dit la sorcière d'un ton hésitant, regardant nerveusement la porte fermée du bureau de Scrimgeour. 

« Il voudra savoir que je suis ici, » dit Harry, qui commençait à s'énerver. 

La secrétaire reporta son regard vers lui, reconnaissant son irritation. Elle inspira profondément, puis alla frapper à la porte de Scrimgeour. 

« Je vous ai dit que je ne devais pas être dérangé, » dit Scrimgeour d'une voix froide quand la porte s'ouvrit. 

« Mr. Potter est ici avec Mr. Lupin pour vous voir, » dit-elle rapidement. 

« Potter est _ici _? » demanda Scrimgeour, stupéfait. 

Harry eut à peine le temps de voir la sorcière hocher la tête, avant que la porte ne soit soudainement ouverte plus largement. Il haussa un sourcil moqueur en voyant le choc de Scrimgeour de le voir là. « Bonjour, Scrimgeour, » dit-il d'un ton plaisant. 

Les yeux de Scrimgeour s'étrécirent alors qu'il observait Harry et son invité. « Je suis surpris de vous voir ici, » admit-il. « Est-ce que je peux en conclure que vous avez changé d'avis ? » 

« Peut être, » répondit Harry sans s'engager. « Est ce que vous avez le temps de discuter sérieusement avec moi aujourd'hui ? » 

À la surprise de Harry, Mr Weasley apparut à la porte derrière Scrimgeour. « Bonjour, Mr Weasley, » dit-il chaleureusement, heureux de le voir, même dans ces circonstances. Il aurait probablement des explications à donner plus tard, mais c'était quand même agréable de le voir, d'autant plus qu'il semblait travailler en étroite collaboration avec Scrimgeour pour réformer le Ministère. 

« Harry, Remus ! Quelle agréable surprise, » dit Arthur en souriant. Il semblait curieux quant à leur présence ici, mais pas moins chaleureux. Il enlaça rapidement Harry et échangea quelques mots avec celui qu'il pensait être Remus. 

« Remus, je suis surpris de te voir sorti aujourd'hui, » dit Mr Weasley d'un ton inquiet. 

Le fait que Remus serait normalement alité le jour suivant la pleine lune avait été l'une de leurs inquiétudes, et le vrai était en fait à se reposer à Grimmauld Place, mais Severus avait calmement déclaré qu'ils devraient faire fonctionner ce plan. Il semblait épuisé, mais Severus avait assuré Harry que lui-même ne souffrait pas de l'épuisement du corps qu'il avait emprunté. Harry avait tendance à en douter, mais il savait aussi que Severus était capable d'ignorer les besoins de son corps pour faire ce qui devait être fait. 

« Je suis plutôt fatigué, mais ça va, » dit Severus calmement, exactement comme Remus aurait dit. « Je souhaitais simplement éviter que Harry ne se déplace sans escorte. » 

Harry réprima l'envie de rouler des yeux en voyant les regards apitoyés et inquiets qu'ils échangèrent. 

« Weasley, il semblerait que nous devions finir notre entretien plus tard, » dit Scrimgeour, observant les salutations amicales. Harry remarqua que la sorcière avait rejoint son poste au bureau, les regardant tous d'un air stupéfait. 

« Bien sûr, » répondit Mr Weasley. « Est ce que je devrais rester à disposition ? » demanda-t-il, adressant la question plus à Harry qu'à Scrimgeour. A la grande irritation de Scrimgeour, d'ailleurs. 

Severus parla avant que Harry ou Scrimgeour n'aient le temps de répondre. « Arthur, peut être pourrais-tu attendre avec moi pendant que Harry parle avec le Ministre ? » suggéra-t-il. 

Harry lança un coup d'oeil à Severus, alors même que Mr Weasley acceptait avec plaisir cette suggestion. Severus était censé venir avec lui quand il parlerait avec Scrimgeour. Il n'eut pas l'opportunité de questionner le changement de plan alors que Scrimgeour le faisait entrer dans son bureau. 

« Alors, en quoi ai-je mérité cette visite publique ? » dit Scrimgeour avec un amusement cynique une fois qu'ils furent tous les deux assis. 

Harry hocha la tête. Il était certain que Scrimgeour devait avoir été un Serpentard, et prévoyait d'interroger Severus à ce sujet plus tard pour satisfaire sa curiosité. L'homme semblait obéir au concept de ne donner quelque chose que pour obtenir quelque chose en retour. Une façon de penser très serpentarde, et il semblait respecter cela dans l'attitude de Harry. 

« J'ai quelques informations pour vous, » dit posément Harry. « En échange, j'ai besoin de votre aide pour que moi et Remus allions à Azkaban parler avec certains des prisonniers. » 

« Pourquoi ? » demanda immédiatement Scrimgeour, clairement surpris et alarmé par la demande de Harry. 

« Parce que moi aussi j'ai besoin d'informations, » dit Harry, comme si la réponse était évidente. 

Scrimgeour se frotta le menton d'un air pensif. « C'est hautement irrégulier pour _qui que ce soit_ de visiter la prison, » dit-il. « Cette prison est hautement gardée par les Détraqueurs, sans parler des protections magiques. » 

« J'en suis conscient, » dit Harry. « Et en fait je suis soulagé de savoir que d'autres protections magiques ont enfin été établies là bas, comme Voldemort peut prendre le contrôle des Détraqueurs, et je sais qu'il le fera. » 

« Vous savez cela ? » demanda Scrimgeour d'un ton brusque. « Dumbledore en a effectivement parlé, et les protections ont été ajoutées, mais j'ai toujours du mal à croire que Vous-Savez-Qui serait capable de contrôler les Détraqueurs. » 

Harry grimaça, repensant à son expérience au fond du puit seulement deux jours plus tôt. « Oui, je sais que Voldemort peut les contrôler, » admit-il. « Cependant, je ne sais toujours pas comment il le fait exactement. » 

« Potter, vous êtes clairement conscient de la situation, » dit Scrimgeour. « Pour la protection du peuple, tous contacts avec les prisonniers est interdit. C'est dangereux pour vous de vous rendre là-bas. Les gardes humains sont hautement protégés par la magie et n'y vont que deux fois par jour pour livrer magiquement les repas aux prisonniers. Même eux n'ont aucun contact direct avec eux. Il est de toute façon improbable que vous puissiez en trouver un qui soit suffisamment sain d'esprit pour vous donner des informations. » Il posa un œil critique sur Harry. « Particulièrement quand ils auront réalisé qu'il s'agit de vous. » 

« Et si j'ai de la chance, un discours décousu et sans aucun sens me fournira l'information dont j'ai besoin, » dit sombrement Harry. 

« Est ce nécessaire que vous alliez là bas – personnellement ? » demanda Scrimgeour. 

Harry rencontra son regard sans ciller. « Scrimgeour, j'avance dans cette guerre contre Voldemort, mais il me manque des informations vitales. Je suis certain que je peux obtenir une de ces informations par certains de ses partisans. Je n'ai aucune envie de me rendre à Azkaban, mais il le faut. » 

Le silence se fit dans le bureau alors que Scrimgeour réfléchissait à tout cela. « Votre image publique en prendrait un coup si on apprenait que l'Elu s'est rendu à Azkaban, » dit-il finalement. 

« Heureux que vous vous en rendiez compte, » dit Harry avec un sourire ironique. « Il se trouve que je suis d'accord, ça ne donnerait pas une bonne image si les gens savaient que vous étiez prêt à me laisser prendre le risque de voir des Détraqueurs et des prisonniers fous. » 

Scrimgeour se rembrunit, mais hocha la tête pour marquer son assentiment. « Alors, dites-moi, Harry Potter, qu'est ce que vous avez pour moi ? » 

« On m'a dit que l'article que je vous ai promis sera dans l'édition du premier, dans deux jours. Je vous ai aussi rendu une visite publique en venant ici aujourd'hui, » dit Harry. « Je suis sûr que la rumeur court déjà que je suis ici avec vous. » 

« Ce n'est pas suffisant pour ce que vous demandez, » dit Scrimgeour d'un ton brusque. 

Harry leva une main pour l'arrêter. « Je reconnais que ce n'est pas suffisant, » dit-il. « Le Ministère a voulu pouvoir procéder à des arrestations, pour montrer qu'ils progressent. Je vous ai indirectement permis de faire quelques arrestations mineures avec les attaques récentes de Voldemort. Je peux maintenant vous donner des noms pour arrêter d'autres personnes. » 

Scrimgeour cligna des yeux face à l'audace de Harry. « Qui êtes vous, par Merlin, Potter ? » demanda-t-il. « Vous n'êtes encore qu'un enfant. » 

Harry éclata d'un rire sans joie. « Je suis un _enfant_ qui sait se servir de ses contacts, » répondit-il. 

« J'en arrive à avoir beaucoup de respect pour vous, » dit lentement Scrimgeour. 

Harry accepta le compliment d'un hochement de tête. « Avec votre aide, et l'aide de beaucoup d'autres, je vais m'assurer que Voldemort ne gagne pas, » dit-il. « Nous aurons enfin un monde sorcier où nous pourrons de nouveau nous sentir en sécurité. Vous faites votre part en vous occupant de vraiment assainir le Ministère, et je ferais ma part en me débarrassant de ce bâtard qui essaye de nous enlever tout ça. » 

« Est ce que je devrais m'inquiéter pour mon emploi ? » demanda Scrimgeour d'un ton sarcastique. « Etant donné que vous me dictez déjà beaucoup de mes actions en tant que Ministre. » 

Le sourire de Harry ressemblait plus à une grimace. « Je ne veux certainement pas de votre travail. Mon principal problème est de m'occuper de Lords Noirs mégalomaniaques. » Son sourire se fit plus naturel, même si un peu malicieux. « Mais je suis heureux de donner des suggestions. » 

Scrimgeour sourit en retour, secouant la tête. « Je ne suis pas certain qu'accepter des conseils venant de quelqu'un d'aussi jeune fasse partie du protocole, mais ça semble marcher pour le moment, » dit-il. 

Harry haussa les épaules. « Je suis jeune, pas stupide, » dit-il. « Et, comme je l'ai déjà dit, j'ai d'excellents contacts. » Il fit une pause. « J'ai probablement autant de conseillers que vous, » dit-il, fronçant les sourcils à cette pensée. 

« Je pense qu'au final, nous avons le même but : créer le meilleur monde sorcier possible pour que tout le monde puisse vivre sa vie librement. » Sa voix se fit inconsciemment plus rêveuse. « Un monde où les familles pourraient vivre sans peur et préjudice. » 

Il rencontra le regard de Scrimgeour, et il continua d'une voix plus forte. « Je ne recherche pas la gloire et la publicité. Vous êtes plus que bienvenu pour prendre tout le crédit pour l'arrestation de ces mangemorts. Je ne cherche qu'un peu de normalité et de tranquillité, » dit-il. 

« Et pour obtenir la tranquillité, vous devez vous rendre à Azkaban, » dit Scrimgeour d'un ton sarcastique. 

« Malheureusement, oui, » dit Harry. 

Scrimgeour soupira profondément. « J'en viens à me demander si votre travail n'est pas plus difficile que le mien, » dit-il. « Ecoutons les noms, alors, et ensuite on vous enverra à Azkaban. Je suppose que vous souhaitez y aller aujourd'hui. » 

Harry hocha la tête avant de commencer à lister les noms, et les adresses, que Severus lui avait donnés. Severus lui avait assuré que cela ne compromettrait pas sa position auprès de Voldemort, mais il se demandait quand même qui prendrait le blâme pour les mangemorts qui seraient arrêtés. Cinq d'entre eux occupaient des positions au Ministère, ce qui au moins pourrait être attribué au nettoyage que le Ministère effectuait parmi ses employés. Il prévint cependant Scrimgeour de ne pas tous les arrêter en même temps. Faire comme si ces arrestations étaient dues au hasard permettrait d'éviter les suspicions. 

Scrimgeour fut surpris en entendant certains noms, et demanda à Harry d'où il tenait ses informations. Harry refusa de le dire, se contentant d'insister sur le fait que l'information était sûre. Il savait que Scrimgeour était toujours soupçonneux, mais étant donnée la valeur de ces informations, il n'insista pas. 

Ensuite, Harry fut mis au courant de renseignements détaillés et classifiés concernant Azkaban, et les protections magiques utilisées par les gardes pour rester en sécurité quand ils y allaient. Scrimgeour était tout sauf heureux quand Harry insista pour y aller accompagné seulement de Remus Lupin, mais il donna tout de même sa permission. 

Harry était surpris que Scrimgeour soit aussi coopératif. La situation était hautement inhabituelle, et c'était un peu flippant d'avoir autant d'influence sur le Ministre de la Magie. Mais cela ne l'empêchait pas d'être quand même reconnaissant pour sa coopération. 

Il ne fut pas surpris quand Scrimgeour insista pour les escorter personnellement jusqu'au hall, s'assurant ainsi qu'ils soient vus par autant de personnes que possible sur le chemin. Ce fut avec un grand soulagement que Harry se rendit enfin par Cheminette au Chaudron Baveur avec Severus, puis entra dans Diagon Alley. 

« Oh, Merlin, » souffla Harry, se dirigeant vers l'appartement des jumeaux. « Je n'arrive pas à croire que ça ce soit vraiment passé. » 

« Mais tu as réussi, » dit Severus, d'un ton à peine interrogatif, étant donné que Harry lui avait déjà indiqué par geste que tout s'était passé comme prévu. 

« Oui, » dit Harry. « C'est juste que je ne sais pas vraiment _pourquoi_ j'ai réussi. Enfin, si, je sais pourquoi. C'est parce que je suis le putain d'Elu et tout ça, mais c'est toujours assez terrifiant de se rendre compte que j'ai autant d'influence, » admit-il. 

« Tu t'es bien débrouillé, » dit Severus. « Mais le plus difficile reste à venir. » 

Harry entra dans l'appartement des jumeaux avec Severus. Il les avait déjà informé qu'il s'arrêterait brièvement, et son sac à dos avait été envoyé un peu plus tôt par Winky. Fred et George avaient laissé leur assistant s'occuper du magasin, et l'attendaient. 

« Hey Harry, Remus, » les salua joyeusement Fred. « Encore d'autres aventures dangereuses prévues pour aujourd'hui ? » 

« On peut dire ça, » dit Harry, avec un sourire sans joie. 

« On peut aider ? » demanda George. 

« J'ai surtout besoin que vous fassiez comme si vous ne m'aviez pas vu aujourd'hui, » admit Harry. « Mais je pourrais aussi avoir besoin d'autres feux d'artifice et autres choses du même genre pour refaire la réserve que je garde dans les poches de ma cape. Vous et Draco en avez utilisé pas mal l'autre jour. » 

« Ça on peut faire, » dit George, se dirigeant déjà vers les étagères. 

« J'ai juste besoin de votre chambre pour une minute, » dit Harry. 

Les jumeaux lui firent signe d'y aller, mais ils étaient de toute évidence curieux en regardant Harry disparaître avec celui qu'ils pensaient être Remus. 

Severus lança rapidement des sorts de Silence. « Je pense que je vais devoir revoir mon opinion sur ces deux-là, » dit-il. 

« Ils sont bien, » dit Harry en souriant. Il perdit son sourire, cependant, alors qu'il relatait rapidement sa conversation avec Scrimgeour. Il ne fut pas vraiment surpris quand Severus lui avoua qu'il avait profité de l'opportunité de parler avec Mr Weasley pour en apprendre plus sur ce qu'il avait fait avec Scrimgeour et pour lui transmettre subtilement quelques informations. 

Harry sortit sa nouvelle cape de son sac, pendant que Severus buvait une potion pour contrer le Polynectar dans son système, retrouvant son apparence normale. Harry lui tendit la cape. Il ne fallait en aucun cas que les jumeaux voient Severus. 

« Je vais revenir sous peu avec le rat, » dit Severus. 

Harry hocha la tête et regarda Severus disparaître sous la cape. Il retourna dans le salon des jumeaux, et regarda avec eux la porte d'entrée s'ouvrir et se refermer toute seule. 

« Je suppose que Remus avait besoin de partir, » remarqua George. 

« Il sera bientôt de retour, » dit Harry, se mordillant nerveusement la lèvre alors qu'il continuait de fixer la porte du regard. Severus avait refusé de dire comment il réussirait à kidnapper Queuedver. Harry était à peu près certain que ce serait lui qui serait puni pour sa disparition, tout comme il avait été puni pour celle des Malfoy. 

En ayant quelques minutes pour réfléchir à ce qu'ils allaient faire, Harry se sentit nauséeux. Il ne regrettait pas cette décision, Queuedver méritait son sort. Cependant, il n'était pas heureux de causer la mort de cet homme. Il avait empêché Remus et Sirius de le tuer, et maintenant, quelques années plus tard, il le faisait lui-même. 

D'un autre côté, même pendant ce qui s'était passé à la fin de sa troisième année, il avait toujours voulu que Petitgros soit livré aux Détraqueurs. Il se contentait de le livrer aux Détraqueurs dans des circonstances complètement différentes. 

Ce qui le mettait vraiment mal à l'aise était le fait de se retrouver dans la position de juge et bourreau à la fois, et il se demanda s'il était différent de Croupton qui avait condamné Sirius sans lui accorder un procès équitable. Penser à Sirius réveilla la colère de Harry. Petitgros méritait ce qui allait lui arriver, et Harry était déterminé. D'autres condamneraient peut être sa décision, mais Harry allait exécuter son plan, et il refusait d'en éprouver le moindre remord. 

« Harry, est ce que tu vas bien ? » demanda Fred d'un ton inquiet. « Tu es terriblement pâle. » 

« Je vais bien, » répondit Harry. « C'est juste qu'aujourd'hui n'est pas un de mes meilleurs jours. » 

« Encore pire que l'autre jour ? » demanda George, et haussa un sourcil, surpris, quand Harry hocha la tête. 

« Qu'est ce qui pourrait être plus déplaisant qu'une rencontre avec Tu-Sais-Qui et des Détraqueurs ? » demanda Fred d'un ton incrédule. 

Harry se demanda ce qu'ils diraient s'il leur avouait qu'il prévoyait de tuer quelqu'un. 

« Harry ? » interrogea George. 

Harry secoua la tête, sachant qu'il ne pouvait rien leur dire, même s'ils approuveraient le fait que Petitgros soit finalement puni. « Je ne peux rien vous dire, » dit-il. « Mais c'est de loin la chose la plus dingue dans laquelle je me suis lancé. » 

« C'est une affirmation lourde, venant de toi, » dit Fred d'un ton admiratif. 

« Ce n'est pas une exagération, » dit solennellement Harry. 

« Harry, » commença George, faisant une pause avant de continuer. « Tu seras encore là demain, quand même ? » 

« Je ne prévois pas de mourir ou de me faire capturer, » rétorqua Harry, mais il n'y avait pas une trace d'humour dans sa voix, ce qui indiqua aux jumeaux de façon sûre que c'était une possibilité. 

Harry était incroyablement reconnaissant que Severus soit de son côté et soit celui qui avait planifié et coordonné tout cela. Les capacités de Severus et son sens de l'auto préservation augmentaient de façon considérable les chances de succès de ce plan insensé. 

« On ne veut pas savoir ce que tu fais, n'est ce pas ? » affirma Fred plus qu'il ne demanda. 

« Non, vous ne voulez pas savoir, » répondit posément Harry. 

A ce moment, Severus revint dans l'appartement, ayant déjà repris l'apparence de Remus. Harry lui lança un regard interrogateur, recevant en réponse un court hochement de tête. Severus avait un rat pétrifié dans l'une de ses poches. Harry frissonna. 

--

J'espère que ce chapitre vous a plu ! L'autre bonne nouvelle du jour, c'est que j'ai déjà commencé à traduire le prochain chapitre, si tout se passe bien, vous pourrez le lire le week end prochain…


	33. Chapter 33

Chapter Thirty-Three

Disclaimer : rien ne m'appartient, je ne fais que traduire une fic que Vorabiza a écrite en empruntant les personnages de JK Rowling

Avertissement : comme d'habitude, rating M pour les relations entre deux charmants jeunes hommes que nous connaissons tous (mais pas dans ce chapitre !)

Bonne lecture !

Chapitre Trente-trois

* * *

Après avoir demandé aux jumeaux de remplir les poches de sa cape, Harry disparut une fois de plus dans leur chambre.

« Est-ce que tu es prêt pour la suite ? » demanda Severus, regardant attentivement Harry.

« Aussi prêt que possible, » répondit Harry.

Severus sortit le rat pétrifié, et à cet instant Harry réalisa qu'il était vraiment prêt. Avec un goût amer dans la bouche, il posa son regard sur le rat qu'il avait connu comme étant Croûtard pendant si longtemps. Il regarda d'un air circonspect Severus qui prononçait l'incantation pour lui faire retrouver sa forme humaine, puis le ligota avant de lui faire reprendre connaissance.

Pettigrow jeta un regard terrifié sur l'endroit où il se trouvait. « Où est ce que je suis ? Remus ? Harry ? » demanda-t-il, d'un ton incrédule et stupéfait.

Il ne saurait jamais qu'il s'agissait en fait de Severus. Ce dernier avait confié à Harry un peu plus tôt que Remus était extrêmement satisfait de savoir que Pettigrow penserait que c'était lui qui le conduisait à son châtiment.

« Tu vas enfin recevoir ton châtiment, Pettigrow, » cracha Harry avec colère.

« Ch-châtiment ? » balbutia Pettigrow, terrifié.

« Tu vas aller à Azkaban où tu aurais dû être depuis très, très longtemps, » dit froidement Harry.

« Non ! Vous ne pouvez pas faire ça ! Je vais mourir là-bas. Tu ne veux pas que je meures, Harry, » supplia Pettigrow, essayant de le faire fléchir.

« Ce que j'ai dit, c'est qu'il fallait te livrer aux Détraqueurs, » corrigea Harry, regardant avec satisfaction Pettigrow écarquiller les yeux alors qu'il se rappelait cette scène.

« Remus, tu ne le laisseras pas faire ça, » dit Pettigrow, essayant de s'adresser à son ancien ami à la place.

Severus eut une grimace de dégoût. « Je ne vais pas sauver un traître comme toi, » dit-il. « Harry, finissons-en. »

Harry hocha la tête et inspira profondément.

« Qu'est ce que vous allez faire ? » demanda Pettigrow d'un ton apeuré, tout en se recroquevillant sur lui-même, malgré les liens qui entravaient ses mouvements.

« J'ai sauvé ta vie il y a trois ans, » dit Harry d'un ton décidé. « A cause de cela, tu me dois une dette de vie que j'ai l'intention de collecter aujourd'hui. Tu vas bientôt être obligé magiquement de suivre mes ordres… ce qui va entraîner ta mort. »

« I-imperius ? » réussit à demander Pettigrow.

« Non, mais ça y ressemble, » admit Harry. « Ça fonctionnera en gros de la même manière. »

« Tu seras lié par la magie, Peter, » dit froidement Severus. « Contrairement à l'Imperium, personne ne pourra détecter l'utilisation d'un Impardonnable. Cette magie est bien plus ancienne, et personne ne pourra interférer. » Le sourire de Severus se fit carnassier. « Mais de toutes façons, personne ne sera au courant, bien sûr. Tu vas donner ta vie pour le camp auquel tu as tourné le dos il y a tant d'années. »

« Ta mort n'est pas seulement un châtiment, » expliqua Harry à un Pettigrow confus et terrifié. « J'ai besoin de l'aide de Lucius Malfoy, et c'est toi que va me permettre d'accéder jusqu'à lui. »

« C-comme Croupton ? » demanda Pettigrow, incrédule.

« Ah, il semblerait que tu commences à comprendre ton sort, » dit Severus d'un ton condescendant.

« Non, vous ne pouvez pas faire ça ! » s'exclama Pettigrow. Il tourna son regard larmoyant vers Harry. « Malfoy est diabolique. Tu ne peux pas m'enfermer pour me laisser mourir ! »

« Diabolique ou pas, j'ai besoin de lui, » se contenta de répondre Harry, que les gémissements et les suppliques de Pettigrow n'émouvaient pas. « Et tu mérites de mourir à Azkaban. Tu aurais dû te trouver là depuis des années. Mon seul regret en t'y envoyant est que le nom de Sirius ne serait jamais réhabilité. »

« Une confession signée sous les effets du Veritaserum devrait permettre de le réhabiliter, » suggéra doucement Severus.

Harry leva brusquement les yeux vers lui. Severus ne lui avait rien dit à ce sujet. Il ignora le discours embrouillé de Pettigrow, écoutant Severus expliquer que le parchemin pouvait être enchanté afin d'indiquer la signature magique de Pettigrow. Ce ne serait pas une preuve parfaite, mais quand le moment serait venu, Harry pourrait apporter le document au Ministère et rétablir la vérité au sujet de Sirius.

Harry et Severus furent tous les deux choqués quand Pettigrow éleva la voix et offrit d'écrire la confession sans y être forcé. Il ne semblait pas moins terrifié, mais sa voix était étrangement ferme quand il parla.

« Si je dois vraiment mourir, alors je souhaite faire au moins une chose de bien pour mes anciens amis, » dit-il calmement.

Severus lui donna du parchemin, de l'encre et une plume, et garda sa baguette fermement pointée sur Pettigrow alors qu'il commençait à écrire.

Harry le regarda sans bouger, se demandant si c'était la dette de vie qui avait influencé la décision de Pettigrow de coopérer. Si il essayait de jouer sur les émotions de Harry en faisant cela, Harry devait bien admettre que ça marchait, au moins un peu. Mais il lui suffisait de penser à ce que Pettigrow avouait avoir fait pour affermir sa résolution.

Quand il eut fini, Pettigrow avait l'air tout à la fois soulagé, résigné, et encore terrifié, regardant tristement les visages de Harry et de Remus. Severus ligota de nouveau Pettigrow, puis lut rapidement le parchemin avant de le rouler soigneusement et de le ranger dans sa poche.

Pettigrow n'ajouta rien alors que Severus ordonnait à Harry de commencer l'incantation qui permettrait d'invoquer la dette de vie. La voix de Harry était forte et assurée alors qu'il mettait le sort en place, puis donnait ses instructions à Pettigrow. L'homme - rat avait toujours son propre esprit, mais était incapable de faire quoi que ce soit pouvant contrer la magie puissante d'une dette de vie.

Il serait placé dans la cellule à Azkaban avec une provision de Polynectar et une fiole de poison. En l'espace d'une semaine, voire moins, il serait mort. Il mourrait en tant que Lucius Malfoy, et personne ne mènerait d'enquête, pas plus qu'ils n'avaient enquêté sur la mort de Croupton des années plus tôt.

Une fois que tous les sorts furent en place et qu'il eut donné ses instructions, Harry sentit son estomac se révolter. Un meurtre prémédité, de toute personne autre que Voldemort, n'était pas en très haute position sur la liste des choses dont il se pensait capable, mais c'était exactement ce qu'il était en train de faire. Aussitôt que Pettigrow fut retransformé en rat et stupéfié dans la poche de Severus, Harry ouvrit la porte de la chambre et se précipita dans la salle de bains où il se mit à vomir violemment.

Severus le suivit, agissant exactement comme Remus l'aurait fait. Il lui offrit une serviette froide pour se nettoyer et une potion pour l'aider à calmer son estomac.

« Je sais qu'il le mérite, mais ça ne m'empêche pas de me sentir horrible, » dit faiblement Harry, reconnaissant à Severus d'avoir fermé la porte, leur offrant un peu d'intimité par rapport aux jumeaux. Il n'était pas particulièrement heureux que Severus le voie dans cet état, non plus, mais au moins le sorcier savait pourquoi Harry était malade.

« Harry, je serais bien plus inquiet si tu prenais ça à la légère, » dit gentiment Severus, brossant les cheveux de Harry pour les remettre en arrière. « Mais j'ai besoin que tu restes fort. Nous sommes loin d'en avoir fini avec cette tâche. »

Harry hocha la tête, inspira profondément et se remit sur ses pieds.

Severus sortit deux fioles de potion de sa poche.

« Ça va vraiment permettre de contrer l'effet des Détraqueurs ? » demanda Harry, regardant la potion d'un air dubitatif. Severus lui avait affirmé le matin qu'il avait une potion qui les aiderait à affronter les Détraqueurs, mais Harry n'était toujours pas certain d'y croire.

Severus lui adressa un regard sévère, mais c'était bien moins efficace avec le visage de Remus. « Es-tu en train de mettre en doute ma capacité en matière de potions ? » demanda-t-il.

« Non, juste inquiet à l'idée de me faire agresser une nouvelle fois par des Détraqueurs cette semaine, » admit Harry. « Je ne m'entends pas vraiment bien avec eux. »

« Pas plus que moi, » admit Severus, à la grande surprise de Harry. « Etant donnée l'affection que le Lord Noir leur porte, j'ai créé cette potion comme moyen de défense. Ceci, » dit-il en désignant la fiole qui se trouvait dans sa main, « est la version qui est efficace. Je crois que la seule raison pour laquelle le Lord Noir n'a pas encore utilisé au maximum les Détraqueurs est parce que son Maître de Potions n'a pas encore réussi à parfaire la potion qui protégerait ses partisans de leurs effets, » dit-il avec un sourire diabolique.

Harry sourit en entendant cela. « J'espère sincèrement que son Maître de Potions continuera à avoir des difficultés avec cette potion, » dit-il, avant d'avaler la potion au goût infâme.

« En effet, » dit Severus, le sourire diabolique toujours sur son visage, même si ce n'était pas une expression que Harry avait l'habitude de voir sur Remus.

Ils retournèrent dans la pièce principale où Harry fourra sa cape remplie dans son sac à dos. Une fois de plus, Harry fut ébahi par la quantité de magie que les jumeaux avaient utilisé pour cette cape. Même avec les poches pleines, elle ne semblaient pas plus remplie que d'habitude, et pouvait facilement être pliée pour prendre un minimum de place.

Fred et George le regardaient d'un air inquiet, mais ne firent aucun commentaire sur le fait que Harry avait été malade avant même de partir. Ils se contentèrent de lui demander d'envoyer un mot lorsqu'il serait revenu de l'endroit où il se rendait, quel qu'il soit.

Harry fut amusé quand Severus leur assura qu'il enverrait un mot, même si Harry oubliait. Les jumeaux furent eux aussi amusés, bien qu'ils auraient probablement été en état de choc s'ils avaient su que c'était Severus, et non Remus, qui les rassurait.

« Harry a toujours du mal à se rappeler qu'il y a des gens qui s'inquiètent pour lui, » dit George en souriant à Harry.

« D'un autre côté, ça doit être difficile pour lui de penser à rassurer tout le monde sur sa santé quand il est inconscient, blessé, ou encore totalement épuisé, » ajouta Fred d'un ton moqueur.

« Oh, la ferme, » marmonna Harry avec bonne humeur.

Harry et Severus quittèrent ensuite l'appartement, se rendant dans la rue d'où ils pouvaient Transplaner.

« Prêt ? » demanda Severus.

« Non, » répondit Harry, hochant néanmoins la tête.

Ils transplanèrent aux coordonnées que Scrimgeour avait données un peu plus tôt à Harry. Il y avait une maison de garde à cet endroit, et Scrimgeour, ainsi que l'un des gardes, en sortirent pour les accueillir. Une chose était sure, le Ministre ferait en sorte que cette visite ne soit connue de personne d'autre.

« Vous êtes absolument certain que vous devez faire cela ? » demanda une dernière fois Scrimgeour.

« Oui, » dit simplement Harry.

Scrimgeour hocha la tête à contrecoeur, et Harry et Severus furent menés à un bateau qui les emmènerait sur l'île. Harry écouta distraitement les avertissements du garde, alors que des sorts de protection étaient lancés sur lui et Severus. Il comptait sur Severus pour comprendre et se rappeler de toutes les indications et informations qui leur étaient données.

Scrimgeour semblait partagé : à la fois soulagé de ne pas aller avec eux, mais tout de même réticent à l'idée de laisser Harry y aller. Nerveux comme il était, Harry était soulagé que Scrimgeour ait au moins une certaine décence, et respecte sa parole. Bien évidemment, cela n'empêchait pas le ministre de se décharger sur lui de la responsabilité de sauver le monde, pensa amèrement Harry. Il ferma les yeux un moment, se forçant à se souvenir qu'il devrait être reconnaissant pour la coopération de Scrimgeour.

Une fois dans le bateau, Harry, qui se sentait déjà glacé, sortit la cape chaude et épaisse de Draco qui était dans son sac à dos. Il l'ajusta pour qu'elle soit à sa taille à sa taille, puis s'enroula dedans alors qu'ils voyageaient sur les eaux agitées. Il se sentit un peu réchauffé, autant par la cape elle-même que par l'odeur rassurante de Draco qu'il pouvait sentir.

Severus ne fit aucun commentaire, tout comme il n'avait fait aucun commentaire le matin quand Harry avait demandé à Winky de la lui apporter. Les deux sorciers, tendus et impatients d'en avoir fini, gardèrent le silence durant tout le trajet.

Harry sentit un froid glacial l'envahir jusqu'aux os quand ils débarquèrent et virent les nombreux Détraqueurs sur l'île. Même avec la potion et les sorts de protection qui devaient tenir les Détraqueurs à distance, Harry ne se sentait pas particulièrement en sécurité. Il frissonna violemment alors qu'il s'était arrêté pour regarder la prison de pierre.

Il fut extrêmement reconnaissant quand Severus passa un bras autour de ses épaules et le serra contre lui alors qu'ils commençaient l'ascension des marches de pierre qui menaient à la prison.

L'intérieur de la prison n'était pas mieux que l'extérieur, et était même dix fois pire, décida Harry. Sombre et glauque était un euphémisme. L'endroit était lugubre, et, à son avis, directement sorti de l'enfer.

Ce fut encore cent fois pire quand ils entrèrent dans les couloirs où étaient situés les prisonniers. Il était heureux d'avoir rabattu la capuche de la cape, se sentant au moins un peu protégé de tous les regards qui le suivaient. Il n'aurait pas dû être surpris d'entendre tous les cris et les gémissements, mais il fut néanmoins choqué au plus profond de lui-même.

Il voulait garder les yeux clos, mais était terrifié de les fermer. Il essayait néanmoins de regarder les cellules le moins possible, laissant Severus le guider. Après avoir traversé des couloirs qui paraissaient sans fin, ils finirent par s'arrêter.

« Draco ? » demanda péniblement une voix rauque.

Harry leva les yeux pour voir Lucius Malfoy, assis sur un banc en pierre. « Non, Lucius. Je suis désolé, je ne fais que porter la cape de Draco, » dit-il calmement, surpris que Lucius ait pu la reconnaître.

Ce dernier sembla confus. « Potter ? » Ses yeux se portèrent sur Severus. « Et Lupin ? »

« Oui, » répondit Harry, se concentrant sur l'homme tourmenté qui se trouvait devant lui, et essayant désespérément d'ignorer les cris des autres prisonniers tout autour de lui. La présence forte et rassurante de Severus à ses côtés était la seule chose lui permettant de tenir le coup.

Severus resta silencieux. En tant que Lupin, il en dirait le moins possible, laissant Harry interagir avec Lucius. Il n'interviendrait que si nécessaire.

Lucius cligna des yeux rapidement, essayant de s'adapter à la situation. « Pourquoi êtes-vous ici, Potter ? » demanda-t-il avec colère, semblant se ressaisir. « Et pourquoi portez-vous la cape de mon fils ? »

« Je porte la cape de Draco parce qu'elle est plus chaude que la mienne, » dit Harry, sachant très bien que ce n'était pas ce que l'homme souhaitait savoir, et il continua rapidement. « Je suis ici parce que j'ai besoin de votre aide. »

« Vous avez besoin de mon aide ? » demanda Lucius. Sa voix était glaciale, malgré le fait qu'elle soit rauque, et malgré la surprise qu'on pouvait y entendre.

Harry se tourna vers Severus, qui lança un sort de silence autour d'eux. Il continua de parler à voix basse, malgré le sort de silence, et malgré le fait qu'il n'y ait personne autour pour les entendre étant donné que les cellules étaient très espacées. Il fut soulagé, cependant, que le sort de Severus, quel qu'il soit, bloque également les sons provenant de l'extérieur. Lucius parut également soulagé alors qu'un silence bienvenu s'établissait autour d'eux.

« Lucius, je n'ai pas vraiment envie de tout vous expliquer ici, parce que je veux quitter cet endroit le plus vite possible, » dit Harry. « Je vous emmène hors d'ici avec moi, et après je vous donnerai des explications. »

Lucius, incrédule, se frotta les yeux. « Je dois être en train d'halluciner, » marmonna-t-il.

« Je ne sais pas si vous prendrez ça comme une bonne ou une mauvaise nouvelle, mais vous n'êtes pas en train d'halluciner, » dit Harry d'un ton sarcastique. « Harry Potter est ici pour vous faire évader d'Azkaban. »

« Pourquoi ? » demanda Lucius. « Ça n'a aucun sens. Ce n'est même pas possible ! » s'exclama-t-il.

Harry roula des yeux. « Oui, on m'a déjà dit que c'était impossible, » dit-il, sarcastique. « Mais ça ne m'empêchera pas de le faire. »

« Pourquoi ? » répéta Lucius. « Comment ? »

« Je vous dirai pourquoi une fois qu'on sera sortis d'ici, » dit Harry, regardant autour de lui et frissonnant de nouveau. Le bras de Severus se resserra autour de ses épaules. « Est-ce que je peux compter sur votre coopération au moins le temps de sortir d'ici ? » demanda-t-il.

Lucius hocha lentement la tête. « Sortez moi d'ici et je vous écouterai, » dit-il.

Harry donna une explication rapide au sujet de Pettigrow, la dette de vie, et la façon dont Pettigrow prendrait sa place dans la cellule. Il ignora l'éclair de satisfaction qui brilla dans les yeux de Lucius en entendant cela.

« Il faudra que vous preniez votre forme d'Animagus, » expliqua Harry. « Remus va vous stupéfixer et vous ligoter, Pettigrow prendra votre place ici, et ensuite vous partirez avec nous. »

Lucius était toujours, de toute évidence, stupéfait par la tournure des événements, mais il était plus que prêt à coopérer. Harry lui ordonna de se transformer, et ses yeux s'écarquillèrent en voyant la forme Animagus de Lucius.

« Oh, Merlin, » souffla Harry, les yeux fixés sur la fouine blanche, bien que sale, qui se trouvait à présent dans la cellule. Il leva les yeux vers Severus. « Il est vraiment une fouine ? » demanda-t-il, d'une voix plus forte. Severus s'était contenté de dire que la forme Animagus de Lucius était petite, et qu'il leur serait facile de faire rentrer un petit animal, et de faire sortir un autre petit animal.

Severus affichait un sourire en coin. « J'ai pensé que cela te ferait rire, même ici, » dit-il.

« Pas étonnant que ça ait toujours été un sujet sensible pour Draco, » dit Harry, qui regardait de nouveau la fouine. « Ce n'était pas seulement une insulte pour lui, mais aussi pour son père. »

« Peu ont reconnu l'insulte à Lucius, » dit Severus. « J'ai appris plus tard que Croupton connaissait la forme Animagus de Lucius, mais comme Maugrey la connaissait aussi, et n'appréciait que peu les Malfoy, personne ne s'est posé de questions. »

« Et bien, » dit Harry. « Je suppose que c'est une bonne chose que j'aie déjà arrêté d'emmerder Draco avec cette histoire. Mais il va certainement m'en vouloir, maintenant que je suis au courant. »

Severus roula des yeux. « Harry, tu libères son père de prison. Je pense qu'il te pardonnera ce que tu as appris, » dit-il d'un ton sarcastique.

Harry cligna des yeux. « Oui, je suppose que vous avez raison, » dit-il, adressant un sourire en coin à Severus. Ce sourire s'effaça rapidement alors qu'il reprenait conscience de l'endroit où ils se trouvaient. Découvrir que Lucius était une fouine avait été amusant, et l'avait surpris, mais ils étaient toujours coincés dans Azkaban.

En un rien de temps, Severus ouvrit la porte de la cellule en lançant un sort que Harry n'avait jamais entendu auparavant, stupéfixa Lucius, et raviva Pettigrow après l'avoir retransformé. Harry ne comprenait pas toute la magie utilisée par Severus pour qu'il lui soit possible de transporter l'Animagus à travers les protections posées sur les cellules, mais cela n'avait aucune d'importance. Pettigrow, lié par la magie de la dette de vie, se transforma en Lucius. La magie ne l'empêcha cependant pas de supplier Harry, et le jeune sorcier sentit son estomac se nouer douloureusement.

« Tu vas enfin payer pour les crimes que tu as commis, » dit froidement Severus, avant d'entraîner Harry vers la sortie.

Quand le sort de Silence fut rompu, ils purent de nouveau entendre les cris, qui étaient toujours aussi horrifiants. Alors qu'il était guidé le long des couloirs, Harry était certain qu'il verrait et entendrait cet endroit dans ses cauchemars.

Les Détraqueurs restèrent à l'écart, mais Harry pouvait toujours sentir leur présence glaciale. Une fois de plus, il remercia mentalement Severus pour avoir créé la potion qui lui permettait de ne pas s'effondrer. Malgré tout, il se recroquevilla sur lui-même quand ils furent de retour dans la barque.

Lorsqu'ils débarquèrent de nouveau sur la terre ferme, Severus s'occupa de Scrimgeour et du garde, et Harry ne se remit à vomir qu'après que Severus les ait fait transplaner tous les deux à un endroit que Harry ne reconnut pas.

« Harry, est ce que ça va aller ? » demanda Severus, d'un ton tellement inquiet que Harry eut du mal à se rappeler qu'il s'agissait de Severus et non de Remus.

« Oui, » répondit faiblement Harry. « C'est juste que je sais que je vais faire des cauchemars sur tout ça pendant pas mal de temps. »

« Je comprends, » dit doucement Severus. Harry le regarda, réalisant qu'il ne serait probablement pas le seul à faire des cauchemars.

Une fois de plus, Harry se reprit, se forçant à ne plus penser à ce qui s'était passé. Le plus dur était fait, en ce qui le concernait. Il savait que Severus était toujours inquiet à propos de Lucius, mais Harry se prenait à avoir pitié de l'homme qu'il avait détesté pendant si longtemps.

Il doutait que Lucius soit en bonne santé. Les robes déchirées ne faisaient rien pour cacher le corps extrêmement mince et même émacié, et les plaies. Il ne serait pas surpris d'apprendre que le sorcier était réellement malade. Il avait paru un peu désorienté, et certainement tourmenté, mais au moins, il avait semblé sain d'esprit.

Severus sortit la fouine stupéfixée de sa poche, et Harry ne put s'empêcher de ricaner. « C'est vraiment dommage que je ne puisse pas en parler à Ron, » dit-il.

« Tu ne feras rien de la sorte, » dit Severus, mais son ton était léger. Ils savaient tous les deux que Harry ne dirait rien, aussi tentant que cela soit.

Severus raviva Lucius et lui rendit sa forme humaine. Ils regardèrent Lucius se réorienter, reconnaissant tout d'abord Harry et Severus avec leurs baguettes pointées sur lui, puis examinant les alentours.

Harry ne savait toujours pas où ils se trouvaient, juste qu'ils étaient dans une clairière dans une forêt. En plein milieu de nulle part, d'après lui, mais après quelques moments, Lucius sembla reconnaître l'endroit.

« Nous sommes prêts du Manoir, » dit-il d'un ton ébahi, inspirant profondément l'air de la forêt.

Severus hocha la tête pour acquiescer, mais Harry n'était pas sûr que Lucius ait remarqué. Ce dernier était trop occupé à apprécier d'être dehors et libre, malgré qu'il ne soit pas seul. Harry ne put s'empêcher de penser à Sirius. Lucius, bien que ne ressemblant en rien à Sirius, lui faisait penser à son parrain par son apparence débraillée. Ses cheveux étaient extrêmement longs, embrouillés, et sales. Malgré leur vague couleur blonde, ils étaient semblables à la tignasse embrouillée de Sirius, toutes les fois où Harry l'avait vu avant qu'il ne s'installe à Grimmauld Place.

L'émerveillement que Lucius manifestait en se retrouvant à l'extérieur faisait certainement penser à Sirius, et Harry sentit son coeur se serrer. L'homme qui se trouvait devant lui avait été impliqué dans la bataille qui avait coûté sa vie à Sirius, et pourtant il était là, vivant et de nouveau libre.

Severus sembla deviner certaines des pensées de Harry et posa une main sur son épaule, serrant légèrement pour le rassurer. Harry lui lança un regard en coin, mais les yeux de Severus ne quittaient pas Lucius, suivant attentivement tous ses mouvements.

Lucius sembla finalement prêt à se concentrer sur Harry, mais il le surprit profondément quand il parla. « Merci, Potter, » dit-il calmement. « Peu importe ce qu'il se passe à partir de maintenant, je suis reconnaissant pour le respect que vous m'avez montré en me permettant d'apprécier ces instants de liberté. »

Il fallut un moment à Harry pour se remettre de sa surprise. Il farfouilla dans son sac pour trouver la bouteille d'eau et la nourriture qu'ils avaient emmenées pour l'homme. Il les tendit à Lucius, le surprenant à son tour.

Harry eut un sourire moqueur face à l'ébahissement de l'homme. « Tout n'est pas ce qu'il semble être, Lucius, » dit-il. « Je ne suis toujours pas sûr de vous apprécier, mais j'ai de nombreuses raisons pour vous témoigner un peu de courtoisie, malgré les circonstances. » Il désigna la nourriture et l'eau. « Vous semblez en avoir besoin. Vous avez peu de raisons de me faire confiance, mais ce n'est empoisonné en aucune façon. »

Lucius le regarda d'un air inquiet, mais finit néanmoins par boire l'eau, soupirant de soulagement. Sa voix était bien moins rauque quand il reprit la parole. « Pourquoi suis-je ici, Potter ? » demanda-t-il. Il ne formula pas la question, mais ses yeux s'arrêtèrent sur la cape de Draco que Harry portait toujours.

Harry se passa une main dans les cheveux alors qu'il réfléchissait à la réponse. Il jeta un coup d'œil à Severus, mais ce dernier gardait le silence, se contentant de monter la garde. Harry savait que Severus ne pouvait se permettre de laisser Lucius connaître sa véritable identité.

« Pour résumer, j'ai besoin de quelque chose qui se trouve dans votre coffre, dans le Manoir Malfoy, » dit Harry, se tournant de nouveau face à Lucius. « En retour, je vous laisserai voir Narcissa et Draco. Ce qui se passera après dépendra de vous. »

« Qu'avez-vous fait de ma femme et de mon fils ? » demanda Lucius, se mettant en colère.

« Je n'ai rien fait d'autre que de les mettre en sécurité, » dit Harry, se sentant étrangement calme. Il savait qu'il détenait l'avantage. « Il s'est passé beaucoup de choses pendant que vous étiez enfermé à Azkaban Lucius. Je n'ai pas le temps de tout vous raconter. En fait, je pense qu'il vaudrait mieux que vous l'entendiez de Draco et Narcissa. Vous pourriez les croire, alors que si c'est moi qui vous raconte… Vous seriez trop occupé à essayer de déterminer si je vous dis la vérité ou non. »

Lucius l'examina, enregistrant et pesant les mots de Harry. « Ils sont en sécurité... avec vous ? » demanda-t-il, d'un ton laissant clairement entendre son incrédulité.

« Voldemort sait qu'ils ont quitté le Manoir Malfoy, mais n'a aucune idée de ce qui leur est arrivé, » dit Harry. « La majorité du monde sorcier ne sait même pas qu'ils ont disparu. Je fais tout ce que je peux pour les protéger. »

« Ils ne se tourneraient jamais vers _vous_, » dit Lucius. « Vous gardez ma famille en otage. »

« Les choses changent, » dit Harry en haussant les épaules. « Ils ne sont pas mes prisonniers. Et vous non plus. Enfin, vous ne le serez plus une fois que vous aurez récupéré ce dont j'ai besoin, » clarifia-t-il.

Lucius haussa un sourcil, marquant son scepticisme. « Vous m'avez libéré d'Azkaban, simplement pour me permettre de retourner auprès du Lord Noir, » dit-il posément.

« Non, » dit froidement Harry. « Je vous ai libéré d'Azkaban parce que vous êtes le seul à pouvoir retirer l'objet dont j'ai besoin. Je vous l'ai déjà dit, après ça, ce qui se passe dépendra de vous. » Il hésita brièvement. « Ma seule autre option était de vous tuer pour que Draco puisse avoir accès à cet objet et aille le chercher pour moi. J'ai décidé de ne pas choisir cette option. »

« Et quelles sont _mes_ options?" demanda Lucius, d'un air suspicieux.

« Et bien, » dit Harry pensivement. « Vous _pourriez_ choisir de retourner auprès de Voldemort. Bien sûr, vous seriez puni sévèrement pour avoir échoué à retirer la prophétie, et pour la disparition de votre famille, mais si vous avez de la chance, il vous laissera vivre. »

Il regarda Lucius d'un air faussement innocent. « Vous voyez, j'ai en quelque sorte foutu en l'air plusieurs de ses plans ces derniers temps, et il n'est pas particulièrement heureux. Puisque quelques uns de ses partisans ont été capturés, je suppose qu'il ne peut pas vraiment se permettre d'en tuer un qui a prouvé sa loyauté. »

Lucius se contenta de le regarder en silence, et Harry continua.

« Une autre option serait de rester avec moi. Vous pourriez passer du temps avec votre famille, torturer des gens ne fait pas partie de mes hobbies, et je ne demande rien de plus que ce que les gens sont déjà prêts à me donner, » dit-il. « Il y a toujours des circonstances atténuantes, cependant, et j'ai tout à fait l'intention de vous forcer à me donner ce que je veux, » prévint-il.

« Vous essayez de me faire chanter, » dit froidement Lucius. « En retenant ma famille en otage. »

« Je vous ai déjà dit qu'ils ne sont pas mes otages, » nia Harry. « Je vous assure que Draco et Narcissa ont choisi, de leur plein gré, d'être là où ils sont en ce moment. Vous m'avez demandé quelles étaient vos options, et je vous ai donné vos deux grands choix. De toutes façons, vous allez d'abord me chercher ce dont j'ai besoin. »

Il se tut un moment pour plus d'effet. « Je suis sûr que vous réfléchissez à une troisième option, sauver Draco et Narcissa de moi, avant de retourner auprès de Voldemort. Ils vous aiment sincèrement et vous leur manquez, c'est certain, mais je ne pense pas qu'ils accepteront d'y retourner, même pour vous. Ils sont conscients que ça signifierait leur mort tôt ou tard, et probablement assez rapidement. »

« Que s'est-il passé ? » demanda Lucius, sincèrement stupéfait par ce que Harry lui disait. Sa colère continuait d'essayer de faire surface, mais le comportement calme et sincère de Harry le déstabilisait.

Harry n'était pas disposé à donner trop d'information à Lucius. Il n'avait certainement pas l'intention d'avouer à l'homme qu'il sortait avec son fils. Ils tournaient en rond, cependant, et il était temps d'avancer.

« Lucius, avant qu'on ne parte d'ici, je vais vous demander de prononcer un Serment inviolable avec moi, » dit Harry. « Vous allez promettre d'aller chercher ce que je vous demanderai, et je vais promettre de vous libérer à ce moment, si c'est ce que vous choisissez. Nos obligations l'un envers l'autre seront remplies. »

Il jeta un coup d'oeil à Severus avant de continuer. « Si vous décidez de partir de votre côté, votre mémoire de votre évasion d'Azkaban sera effacée pour ma protection, » dit Harry.

Il lança un nouveau regard à Severus, sachant que ce dernier n'approuverait pas ce qu'il était sur le point de dire. « Par contre, je n'effacerai pas votre souvenir de notre voyage au Manoir Malfoy. » Il ignora le sifflement colérique de Severus. « Avec un peu de chance, Voldemort montrera un peu de clémence si vous lui rapportez l'information de ce que j'ai retiré. »

« Harry, » dit Severus, prenant la parole pour la première fois. « Tu ne peux pas permettre que cette information remonte jusque lui. »

« J'ai déjà condamné un homme à mort aujourd'hui, » dit froidement Harry. « Je ne condamnerai pas le père de Draco sans lui offrir au moins un semblant de protection. »

Sans prévenir, Severus ligota Lucius et lança un sort de Silence. Harry se demanda distraitement pourquoi il ne l'avait pas tout simplement stupéfixé.

« Potter, cette information est bien trop important pour qu'elle soit donnée _volontairement_ au Lord Noir, » cracha furieusement Severus.

« Putain, comment est ce que je pourrais continuer à regarder Draco dans les yeux si je ne fais pas _quelque chose _? » demanda Harry avec colère.

« Tu ne peux pas te permettre de laisser tes émotions se mettre en travers de ton chemin en temps de guerre, Potter, » dit froidement Severus. « Je pensais que tu avais enfin compris cela. »

Harry le fusilla du regard. « Une fois que j'aurais ce médaillon en mains, j'aurais éliminé la plus grande partie du danger, » dit-il, d'une voix aussi froide que celle de Severus. « Bien sûr, il vaudrait mieux éviter que Voldemort découvre ce que je suis en train de faire, mais il ne pourra pas faire grand-chose à ce point. Et pour être honnête, je ne pense pas qu'on en arrivera là. Si il y a une chose que j'ai apprise au cours de ce dernier mois, c'est que les Malfoy placent la famille au-dessus de tout le reste. »

Severus marqua un temps d'hésitation, et Harry insista. « Lucius a besoin de pouvoir choisir entre des options valables, » dit-il. « S'il voit que je suis prêt à prendre le risque de le laisser retourner auprès de Voldemort, alors peut être qu'il sera plus enclin à prendre le risque de venir avec moi. »

« Le danger reste trop élevé, » dit Severus.

Harry prit un air buté. « Vous ne connaissez pas exactement ce danger, » dit-il impitoyablement. « Je suis le seul qui puisse prendre cette décision, pour le meilleur ou pour le pire. »

« Potter, tu vas tous nous faire tuer avec ton impétuosité, » gronda Severus. Son expression furieuse indiquait qu'il était sur le point de lancer un sort sur Harry, mais ce dernier ne céda pas.

« Non, » dit Harry. « Je vais suivre mon instinct et essayer de garder le plus de gens possible en vie jusqu'à la fin de cette guerre. Et que ça vous plaise ou non, Lucius en fait partie. »

« Et évidemment, nous devons tous nous incliner devant l'instinct de Potter, » dit Severus d'un ton condescendant.

Harry s'enflamma. « Je ne sais pas d'où est ce que tout ça vient tout d'un coup, mais foutez moi la paix, bordel de merde, » siffla-t-il dangereusement.

D'un coup de baguette rageur, Severus mit fin au sort de Silence.

« Et bien, » dit Lucius d'une voix traînante. « Il semblerait que vous m'ayez présenté une offre hautement intéressante, quand même votre compagnon s'inquiète à ce point. »

Harry lança un regard noir à Lucius pour son commentaire, mais alors qu'il enregistrait ses mots, il se tourna brusquement vers Severus. Il eut soudain l'impression de s'être fait avoir. Il était à peu près certain que Severus venait juste de l'aider à convaincre Lucius qu'il avait des options valables, ce qui était le but recherché par Harry. Bien sûr, il ne doutait pas un moment que Severus était en colère après lui et ne permettrait pas que Lucius retourne auprès de Voldemort en étant au courant pour le médaillon. Il adressa de nouveau un regard noir à Lucius, toujours blessé après sa dispute avec Severus.

« Un serment inviolable, » gronda Harry, s'approchant de Lucius et s'agenouillant près de lui. « Maintenant. »

Severus le libéra du sort et Lucius regarda Harry fixement pendant de longues secondes avant de tendre sa main droite. Harry la serra fermement dans sa propre main droite sans hésiter, le regard dans celui de Lucius.

Severus s'était approché en même temps que Harry et il posa sa baguette sur leurs mains.

« Lucius, accepte-tu d'aller sans être repéré dans le Manoir Malfoy avec moi et Harry pour retirer le médaillon de Serpentard ? »

Lucius écarquilla les yeux, n'ayant visiblement pas réfléchi à ce que Harry voulait aller chercher. « J'accepte, » répondit-il néanmoins.

Severus lui avait déjà dit ce que ce sort entraînerait, mais Harry ne fut pas moins surpris par la fumée qui s'enroula autour de leurs mains.

« Et feras-tu tout ton possible pour revenir à cet endroit avec moi sans être repéré après avoir retiré le médaillon ? »

« Je le ferai, » dit Lucius.

« Et garderas-tu secrets les détails de ton évasion d'Azkaban ? »

« Oui, » dit Lucius.

Le regard de Harry se baissa finalement sur leurs mains jointes pour voir le filament de magie liant leurs mains ensemble. Severus prononça une incantation, et Harry vit la magie descendre sous leur peau, les liant.

Il jeta un regard à Severus, qui donna un infime hochement de tête. Il lâcha la main de Lucius. « Allons-y avant qu'il ne soit trop tard, » dit sombrement Harry en se relevant.

« Potter, je ne sais pas ce que vous savez exactement, mais il va être difficile de rester sans être détecté dans le Manoir, » dit Lucius. « Même s'il n'y a pas de... d'invités surprises, il y a toujours les elfes de maison. Pour le moins, le Lord Noir sera informé que je suis revenu, » prévint-il.

« Il n'y aura aucun invité surprise ce soir, on ne sera pas repéré par les protections du manoir, puisqu'on y va en tant qu'invités de Draco, les elfes de maisons ont reçu pour ordre de rester dans leurs quartiers jusqu'au matin, et j'ai un moyen pour que l'on se déplace dans le Manoir sans être détecté, » répondit posément Harry. « Voldemort ne saura rien sur votre retour, à moins que vous ne retourniez auprès de lui. »

Les yeux de Lucius s'écarquillèrent. « Vous êtes un jeune homme plein de surprises, Potter. »

« C'est ce qu'on m'a dit, » répondit Harry en roulant des yeux. « Vous allez devoir reprendre votre forme Animagus. Ce sera beaucoup plus facile d'entrer dans le Manoir comme ça. Vous pouvez vous mettre dans la poche de Draco si vous voulez, » proposa-t-il. « Je ne pense pas qu'il soit nécessaire de vous stupéfixer cette fois, puisque vous êtes déjà lié par le Serment. » Il se tourna vers Severus pour s'en assurer, et ce dernier sembla légèrement inquiet, mais hocha la tête.

« Potter, _pourquoi_ portez-vous la cape de mon fils ? » demanda Lucius. Il ne semblait pas en colère cette fois, simplement incrédule.

« En fait, il ne sait pas que je l'ai, » répondit honnêtement Harry. Il leva une main alors que Lucius semblait sur le point de se mettre en colère. « Je ne voulais pas qu'il sache où j'allais aujourd'hui, alors je n'ai pas demandé si je pouvais l'emprunter. Il savait qu'il y avait une chance pour que j'essaye de vous sortir d'Azkaban à un moment ou à un autre, mais je ne voulais pas lui donner de faux espoirs avant de partir. »

Il hésita un moment, se mordant la lèvre. « Draco a suffisamment de problèmes pour le moment, Lucius, » dit-il d'un ton solennel. « Ce que j'ai fait aujourd'hui – ça aurait été bien trop dangereux pour Draco d'en faire partie, et je ne voulais pas prendre le risque qu'il soit capturé, par un côté ou l'autre. Ce con aurait probablement essayé d'insister pour m'accompagner s'il avait su ce que j'allais faire aujourd'hui. »

Lucius, une fois de plus, regardait Harry d'un air abasourdi. « Et en ce qui concerne le fait que j'ai pris la cape de Draco. Et bien, elle est plus chaude que la mienne, comme je l'ai déjà dit. Et, euh, ça va sembler stupide, mais ça semblait approprié puisque j'allais essayer de libérer son père, » admit-il timidement. Il n'allait certainement pas avouer que cette cape sentait bon, l'odeur de Draco, et que cela le réconfortait. « Je lui ai déjà emprunté d'autres vêtements, et si j'avais pensé que ça le dérangerait, je ne l'aurais pas empruntée. »

« Peut être pourrais-tu leur envoyer un message pour leur dire que tu vas bien, » dit Severus, appuyant sur le mot « bien » d'un ton sarcastique.

« Merde ! » s'exclama Harry, se rappelant la conversation avec Fred et George d'un peu plus tôt. « Je suppose que je devrais le dire aussi à deux autres personnes, » admit-il.

Severus lui sourit d'un air moqueur. « Je pense sincèrement qu'ils apprécieraient d'avoir des nouvelles, » dit-il.

Harry lança un coup d'oeil à Lucius. « Et pour lui ? » demanda-t-il à Severus.

« Envoie ton message comme d'habitude, » dit Severus. « Préviens simplement Winky de ne rien dire à son sujet. »

Harry haussa les épaules, décidant de suivre l'avis de Severus, et appela Winky.

« Oui, Maître Harry ? »

« Bonjour, Winky, » dit Harry. « J'ai besoin que tu livres deux messages pour moi. Le premier est pour les jumeaux, il faudrait que tu leur dises que j'ai survécu à la plupart des dangers que je devais affronter aujourd'hui, » ironisa-t-il.

Winky hocha la tête et attendit le deuxième message.

« Deuxièmement, est ce que tu pourrais dire, » il lança un regard à Severus, toujours déguisé en Remus, avant de continuer, « à Draco et Narcissa que je vais bien, s'il te plaît ? » demanda-t-il. « Je suis sûr que Draco est en train de tourner dingue à essayer de deviner ce que je suis en train de faire aujourd'hui, et Narcissa a probablement déjà bu trois théières. »

Winky sourit et hocha la tête. « Ils sont assez inquiets au sujet de Maître Harry aujourd'hui, » reconnut-elle.

« Et bien, dis leur que je vais bien, et que Remus va bien, aussi, mais préviens les que je mettrai sans doute pas mal de temps avant de rentrer à la maison, » dit-il.

En donnant son message à Winky, il n'avait pensé qu'à Draco et Narcissa et n'avait pas vraiment réfléchi à la façon dont Lucius allait prendre tout cela. Quand il le regarda, Lucius était bouche bée, abasourdi. L'expression satisfaite qu'il pouvait lire sur le visage de Remus fit comprendre à Harry qu'une fois de plus, il avait été manipulé par Severus.

« Euh, Winky, tu ne dois absolument pas le mentionner, » dit Harry, désignant Lucius de la main.

« Winky ne dira pas un mot, Maître Harry, » dit-elle, levant fièrement la tête.

« Merci, Winky, » dit Harry, souriant pour montrer son appréciation alors qu'il la congédiait.

Il se tourna vers Lucius et eut un sourire ironique en voyant l'homme abasourdi qui se tenait devant lui. Il ne devrait pas être surpris de voir qu'il était si facile d'ébranler un homme qui venait de passer plus d'un an en prison, avec les Détraqueurs pour seule compagnie, mais cela n'empêchait pas Harry d'apprécier le moment.

« Maison ? » interrogea Lucius.

« Oui, » répondit Harry d'un air nonchalant. « Je vis avec votre femme et votre fils. »

« Harry Potter... vit avec _ma_ femme et _mon_ fils, » marmonna faiblement Lucius.

Harry se demanda s'il n'avait pas été un peu trop loin en voyant l'homme vaciller sur ses pieds. Il franchit rapidement la distance qui les séparait et sans hésiter attrapa le bras de Lucius pour essayer de le stabiliser. Severus n'avait pas bougé, mais il semblait prêt à agir en cas de besoin.

« Je suis désolé, » marmonna Harry. « Je suppose que je ne devrais pas profiter du fait que vous êtes encore affaibli, comme vous venez de sortir de prison. »

Lucius se contenta de baisser les yeux vers lui, clignant lentement.

Severus, de son côté, ricana doucement. « Tu présentes des _excuses_ à Lucius ? » demanda-t-il, semblant incapable de résister à l'envie de faire ce commentaire.

Harry, mal à l'aise, haussa les épaules. « Oui, et bien, c'est vrai que c'est drôle de le déstabiliser en lui disant la vérité, mais je ne pense pas que ce soit juste étant données les circonstances, » se défendit-il.

Severus hocha la tête, résigné et amusé, et n'ajouta rien, même si Harry était certain qu'il y avait de nombreuses choses qu'il aurait aimé dire si cela n'avait pas risqué de trahir son identité.

« Vous allez bien ? » demanda Harry à Lucius.

« Non, » dit honnêtement Lucius. « Tant que j'étais à Azkaban, j'étais fier d'avoir gardé tous mes esprits. Maintenant, je crains bien d'avoir perdu la tête en regagnant ma liberté. »

Harry sourit faiblement. « Ça fait beaucoup de choses à enregistrer, » dit-il d'un ton compatissant. « Vous allez bien assez vite comprendre tout ce qui s'est passé, retrouver la santé, et tout sera de retour à la normale. »

Lucius contempla Harry pendant de longues secondes. « J'ai l'impression, Potter, qu'il n'y aura pas grand chose de normal, » dit-il calmement.

Harry hocha simplement la tête, espérant que cela signifiait aussi que Lucius lui-même avait changé. « Etes-vous prêt pour aller au Manoir maintenant ? » demanda-t-il.

Lucius inspira profondément avant de hocher la tête. Harry s'éloigna d'un pas, permettant à Lucius de se transformer. Il fut surpris quand la petite fouine escalada sa cape et s'installa dans sa poche. Sa tête dépassait de la poche, et Harry le regarda, incrédule, pendant un moment, avant d'éclater de rire. Lucius semblait bien plus détendu que Draco concernant sa forme Animagus.

Il jeta un coup d'oeil à Severus qui avait un sourire chaleureux et amusé. « Non, Harry, » dit Severus. « Tu ne peux rien dire à personne. »

« Je sais, » répondit Harry avec un large sourire. « Mais au moins, ça a rendu cette journée plus supportable, et je peux au moins en parler à Draco. »

« J'ai dit qu'il te pardonnerait, mais tu pousses les limites à tes risques et périls, » le prévint Severus.

« Ah, je peux m'occuper de Draco, » dit Harry, son sourire se faisant malicieux. « J'ai de nouveaux moyens pour me faire pardonner. »

« Tiens donc, » dit Severus, ironique.

Harry prit son sac à dos et retira la Cape d'Invisibilité sous laquelle ils se déplaceraient. Lucius voyageant dans la poche de Harry, il suffit au jeune sorcier d'attraper le bras de Severus pour transplaner avec lui.

* * *

RAR:

La vierge folle : merci pour ta review ! alors, je ne sais pas si tu liras cette réponse, ou si tu es déjà partie lire la suite en anglais, mais je te remercie du compliment sur mes talents de traductrice (qui sont pourtant assez modestes, de mon point de vue…)

Adenoide : une fois de plus, tu as eu raison, Harry a eu besoin de bons arguments pour convaincre Lucius… mais heureusement il a bien compris que le meilleur argument pour convaincre un Malfoy est sa famille !

Saisei : merci pour ta review ! Finalement, je devrais peut être mettre des mois pour traduire chaque chapitre, ça permettrait à tous les lecteurs de Secrets de progresser en anglais… mais j'ai bien peur qu'on me lance des pierres si je fais ça ! Sinon, par curiosité, tu en es à quel chapitre dans la fic en anglais ?


	34. Chapter 34

Chapter Thirty-Four

Disclaimer : rien ne m'appartient, ni l'histoire, écrite par Vorabiza, ni les personnages, qui ont été créés par Vous Savez Qui

Avertissement : slash, rating M, si vous êtes arrivés au chapitre 34, vous devez commencer à savoir de quoi parle cette histoire…

Note de la traductrice : merci à tous ceux (et surtout celles, je suppose) qui ont reviewé cette fic, mais je suis vraiment désolée, je n'ai pas le temps de vous remercier tous personnellement (et je suis d'autant plus désolée surtout que vous avez pris le temps de me dire ce que vous pensez de ma traduction, et que ça me fait super plaisir…)

Seulement, comme je l'ai dit, je manque un peu de temps… Et ça amène la deuxième mauvaise nouvelle : pour les updates, je vous demanderai un peu de patience, il me faudra probablement au minimum deux semaines pour traduire chaque chapitre, voire parfois un peu plus, même si je ferai de mon mieux pour que l'attente ne dure jamais trop longtemps.

Sur ce, bonne lecture !

Chapitre Trente-quatre 

Lucius ne le savait pas, mais c'était en réalité Severus qui avait l'autorité et la capacité d'ajuster les protections du Manoir pour les faire entrer en tant qu'invités de Draco. Personne ne serait au courant de leur venue, puisque aucune alarme ne serait déclenchée par leur apparition sur la propriété. Severus avait également donné des ordres aux elfes de maison afin qu'ils ne quittent pas leurs quartiers. 

Harry n'avait pas la moindre idée de comment exactement Severus s'était assuré qu'il n'y aurait aucun invité imprévu au Manoir, mais il lui faisait confiance. Il ne savait pas non plus comment ce dernier réussissait à garder secrète la disparition de Pettigrow pendant aussi longtemps. Mais le sorcier semblait savoir que Voldemort ne convoquerait pas ses partisans de toute la journée. C'était d'ailleurs l'une des raisons pour laquelle ils devaient accomplir cette mission immédiatement. Harry se demanda si, d'une façon ou d'une autre, Severus ne s'était pas arrangé pour organiser tout cela, mais il n'était pas certain que ce soit possible. Ou peut être tout simplement préférait-il ignorer comment Severus avait fait en sorte que ce soit possible. 

Quoi qu'il en soit, Severus les fit transplaner directement dans le Manoir Malfoy alors qu'ils étaient toujours sous la cape d'invisibilité. Il posa une main sur l'épaule de Harry et les guida rapidement le long d'interminables couloirs de marbre, sachant de toute évidence où ils allaient. 

Harry suivit, mais ses yeux parcouraient tout ce qui les entourait. Cet endroit criait pratiquement l'argent… et c'était immense. Il était assez fasciné par l'endroit, après tout c'était ici que Draco avait grandi, mais le Manoir semblait assez froid. Il se demanda jusqu'à quel point cette impression était due au fait que Narcissa et Draco avaient emmené autant de choses, car l'endroit semblait vide. 

Lucius, toujours sous sa forme de fouine, remua contre sa jambe, et Harry baissa les yeux vers lui. La fouine était agitée. Harry se sentait assez nerveux, lui aussi. 

Ils entrèrent dans un bureau et, après avoir fermé la porte, Severus retira la cape et lança rapidement des sorts de protection sur la pièce, comme précaution supplémentaire. Lucius sortit de la poche de Harry et descendit sur le sol, se retransformant pour retrouver sa forme humaine. 

Harry observa les meubles de valeur et l'immense bureau au centre de la pièce. Lucius resta aussi un moment à contempler la pièce avant de lentement s'avancer jusqu'à son bureau et de s'asseoir, caressant la surface du meuble de la main. 

Harry était certain que le bureau et la pièce évoquaient beaucoup de souvenirs pour Lucius. Il garda le silence, laissant quelques minutes à ce dernier. Ce dernier inspecta tous les tiroirs, et finalement reporta son attention sur Harry. Il n'avait pas encore adressé la parole à Severus, qu'il prenait toujours pour Remus. 

« Potter, il n'y a rien ici, » dit-il. « Dois-je supposer que Narcissa a emmené mes affaires ? » 

« Oui, » dit Harry en hochant la tête. « Enfin, j'en suis quasiment sûr. Je n'ai jamais vraiment demandé si ils avaient aussi emporté vos affaires, » admit-il. « Mais elle et Draco ont emmené beaucoup de choses qui venaient d'ici. Entre autres choses, ils ont deux de ces malles magiques. Je me suis rendu compte que Draco et Narcissa sont vraiment pleins de ressources. » 

Lucius sourit faiblement. « Ils le sont, » dit-il doucement. Il se replongea dans le silence, et Harry attendit. Il n'était pas vraiment d'humeur patiente, plus vite il serait sorti de là, mieux ce serait, mais il était prêt à laisser à Lucius autant de temps que possible. 

Le silence était complet dans la pièce et Harry sursauta quand Lucius, tête baissée, reprit la parole. 

« Ma femme et mon fils _sont_ pleins de ressources, » insista Lucius, levant la tête pour regarder Harry dans les yeux. « Je ne suis pas au courant des événements qui se sont passés dans le Monde Sorcier au cours de l'année qui vient de s'écouler, mais clairement la situation a changé pour que ma femme et mon fils vivent avec vous. » Il hésita un moment. « Ont-ils vraiment changé de camp dans cette guerre ? » demanda-t-il. « Vous ne l'avez pas dit clairement, mais c'est l'impression que vous m'avez donnée. » 

« Oui, » dit Harry d'un ton solennel. « Ils ont choisi librement, pour des raisons qu'ils devront vous donner eux-mêmes. J'ai refusé de faire ce choix pour eux tout comme je refuse de vous forcer la main. Je leur ai offert de les protéger dans la mesure du possible, et je vous propose la même chose. » 

« Vous êtes conscient qu'il est imprudent de prendre une décision aussi drastique sans avoir la totalité des informations, » affirma Lucius. 

« Je le sais, » dit Harry, hochant la tête. « _Vous_ êtes conscient que je ne peux pas vous faire confiance. » 

« Vous me forcez à prendre une décision immédiatement, » dit Lucius. 

Harry soupira. « Ce sont les circonstances qui exigent de prendre une décision immédiatement, pas moi, » dit-il. « Croyez-moi, ça ne me plaît pas plus qu'à vous. » Il se laissa tomber sans cérémonie sur l'une des chaises de l'autre côté du bureau, se massant distraitement les tempes alors qu'il essayait de trouver une meilleure idée. 

Il se demanda une fois de plus si Dumbledore avait eu raison à propos de Lucius. Harry se souvenait l'avoir entendu dire que Lucius était sans doute _soulagé_ d'être enfermé à Azkaban, à l'abri de la colère de Voldemort. Il avait espéré que c'était la vérité, et qu'il serait donc plus facile de convaincre Lucius, mais il ne comptait vraiment pas là-dessus. Il n'avait pas la moindre idée de ce qui se passait dans l'esprit de Lucius, mais sa famille semblait être la clé. 

« Si vous restez ici, vous êtes foutu parce que Voldemort se rendra rapidement compte que vous êtes là, » dit Harry. « Et je ne peux pas vous emmener à l'endroit où on vit sans que vous n'ayez prêté serment, comme le danger est trop grand. Je ne sais vraiment pas où je pourrais vous emmener pour vous donner plus de temps pour prendre votre décision. » 

Il regarda Severus d'un air interrogateur, mais celui-ci se contenta de secouer la tête. Harry savait que Severus avait eu simplement l'intention d'effacer la mémoire de Lucius et de le laisser se débrouiller tout seul. 

Harry soupira. « Le mieux que je puisse probablement faire est d'arranger une rencontre avec Draco et Narcissa quelque part ce soir une fois qu'on aura fini ce qu'on a à faire ici, pour que vous puissiez au moins leur parler avant de prendre une décision, » dit-il. 

« Potter, voudriez vous enfin m'expliquer pourquoi je suis ici à discuter de cela avec vous ? » demanda Lucius d'un ton égal. 

Harry le regarda, surpris par le changement de sujet, et ne comprenant pas ce qu'il voulait dire. 

« Vous êtes le petit prodige de Dumbledore, mais il souhaiterait certainement mener ce genre de négociations lui-même, » dit Lucius. 

Harry le regarda sans réagir, frappé par la réalisation que Lucius n'était pas au courant de la mort de Dumbledore. Techniquement, il savait que Lucius n'était pas au courant des événements, mais il avait quand même pensé que les prisonniers avaient au moins appris _cette_ nouvelle pendant les deux derniers mois. Ils avaient été encore plus isolés qu'il ne l'avait réalisé. 

Lucius haussa un sourcil. « Je déduis de votre expression que vous avez, effectivement, décidé vous-même de vous charger de cette tâche, » dit-il d'une voix traînante. « Pourquoi donc, Potter ? » 

Harry risqua un coup d'oeil vers Severus qui se tenait raide, le visage inexpressif. Harry reporta son regard sur Lucius. 

« Dumbledore est mort, » répondit-il posément, persuadé qu'il venait d'échouer. Il enregistra le choc de Lucius sans réagir. Lucius avait considéré la possibilité de changer de camp, mais il avait de toute évidence cru que le camp de la Lumière avait toujours un réel leader. 

Harry ne se souciait pas particulièrement de Lucius, mais il avait espéré pour Draco et de Narcissa qu'il ne retournerait pas auprès de Voldemort. Lucius ne savait même pas qu'il avait une petite-fille. Harry n'allait certainement pas le lui dire, d'ailleurs. Il n'y avait aucune raison de faire courir ce risque à Victoria. 

« Quand ? Comment ? » demanda Lucius. 

Il n'était absolument pas question que Harry lui dise _comment_. « Il y a deux mois, » dit-il simplement. 

« Vous êtes la seule opposition au Lord Noir ? » demanda Lucius, qui semblait toujours sous le choc. 

Harry hocha la tête en soupirant. Il se laissa glisser dans la chaise, essayant de trouver comment il allait pouvoir expliquer la situation à Draco et Narcissa. 

Lucius hésita avant de reprendre la parole. « Quand exactement Draco et Narcissa ont-ils changé de camp ? » demanda-t-il. 

Harry haussa les épaules. « Et bien, Draco est venu vers moi il y a un mois et demi, mais ils n'ont changé de camp que depuis environ deux semaines, » dit-il. Il fronça les sourcils. « J'ai l'impression que ça fait bien plus longtemps que ça, » marmonna-t-il. 

Lucius le regarda, choqué une fois de plus. « Donc, vous êtes en train de dire que ma femme et mon fils ont décidé d'être de _votre_ côté, » dit-il. 

Harry se redressa lentement, commençant à comprendre. Il avait peut être encore une chance de ramener son père à Draco, après tout. « Oui, » admit-il calmement. « Lucius, je pensais honnêtement que vous aviez au moins entendu parler de la mort de Dumbledore. Je ne plaisantais pas en disant que vous aviez le choix entre moi et Voldemort. » 

« Que se passe-t-il donc dans le monde sorcier ? » demanda Lucius, confus. 

Harry secoua la tête. « Vous devez parler avec Narcissa et Draco, » dit-il. « Je ne pense vraiment pas être le mieux placé pour tout vous expliquer, et je n'en ai de toute façon aucune envie, ce serait bien trop compliqué. » 

Il baissa la tête et soupira. La nuit allait encore être longue. « Finissons ce que nous avons à faire ici, et ensuite on pourra réfléchir à la façon dont vous pourrez les voir, » dit-il. Il supposa qu'ils étaient déjà depuis vingt ou trente minutes dans le Manoir, et ne voulait pas perdre plus de temps. Severus n'avait rien dit, ils étaient donc certainement en sécurité, mais Harry était plus que prêt à passer à la suite. 

« Potter, » dit Lucius, réclamant toute l'attention de Harry. « Allez-vous vaincre le Lord Noir ? » demanda-t-il, son regard fixé sur le jeune sorcier. 

Harry le regarda droit dans les yeux. « Oui, » affirma-t-il, avec une calme assurance. 

« Et étant donné que je suis ici, il est clair que vous êtes prêt à tout pour atteindre votre but, » commenta Lucius. 

Harry se contenta d'acquiescer d'un signe de tête. 

Lucius resta un moment silencieux alors qu'il étudiait Harry. « J'ai déjà eu des raisons de remettre en cause ma loyauté, et je ne souhaite pas retourner au service du Lord Noir, simplement pour être de nouveau puni, » admit-il. « Azkaban laisse beaucoup de temps pour réfléchir, » ajouta-t-il avec une grimace. 

Ses mots semblèrent confirmer les suspicions de Harry, ou plutôt de Dumbledore, ce qui rassura Harry. 

« J'ai une grande confiance en Narcissa. Et c'est vous, ironiquement, qui m'avez garanti ma liberté, dans la mesure où vous en êtes capable, » dit Lucius. 

Il hésita quelques secondes, et Harry retint son souffle. 

« Je crois, Mr. Potter, que je suis à votre service, » dit Lucius solennellement. 

Harry haussa un sourcil, alors même qu'il recommençait à respirer, se demandant d'où venait cette tendance des Malfoy à être aussi solennels quand ils changeaient de camp. Il remarqua l'expression furtive de surprise de Severus, mais il se concentra sur Lucius. « J'apprécie le sentiment, mais vous ne serez jamais à mon service. Par contre, j'accepterai avec plaisir que vous changiez de camp, » dit-il. 

« Que voulez vous comme preuve de mon changement de loyauté ? » demanda Lucius. 

« Draco a proposé de se soumettre au Veritaserum, mais je ne lui ai pas demandé, » admit Harry. « Pour vous, par contre, comme vous avez déjà essayé de me tuer, je devrais probablement insister. » 

Lucius eut un sourire amusé. « C'est probablement une sage décision, » admit-il. 

« Remus ? » Harry appela Severus, interrogateur. 

Severus secoua la tête. « Nous devrions prendre ce que nous sommes venus chercher et quitter cet endroit avant. Ce n'est pas prudent de rester ici longtemps, et nous sommes déjà restés bien plus longtemps que ce que j'avais prévu, » dit-il. 

« Bien sûr, » dit Lucius, se levant et se dirigeant à grands pas vers un portrait sur le mur. 

« Les portraits, » souffla Harry. 

« Ils ne représentent aucun danger, » dit Lucius. « A l'exception de celui-ci, il n'y a que des paysages dans cette pièce. Et celui-ci ne répondra qu'à moi. » 

Harry se dit que Severus devait déjà être au courant, sinon il ne leur aurait jamais permis d'entrer ici. Il regarder calmement Lucius parler doucement au portrait avant de poser ses mains de chaque côté du cadre. Il y eut un flash de lumière blanche tout autour, avant que la peinture ne disparaisse. 

Harry ne pouvait pas voir grand chose de là où il était, mais il se dit qu'il serait malpoli de se lever et d'essayer de regarder à l'intérieur. Il fut surpris quand Lucius sortit une autre malle magique. Il fit signe à Harry de s'avancer alors qu'il déverrouillait le premier compartiment. 

« Je crois que c'est ce que vous désirez, » dit Lucius, en soulevant le médaillon et le tendant à Harry. 

Avec un large sourire satisfait, Harry accepta le médaillon. Il le reconnut immédiatement, à la fois par les mémoires de la Pensine et par le souvenir de l'avoir vu à Grimmauld Place. 

« _Oui, c'est celui que je cherchais_, » siffla-t-il. Il était concentré sur le médaillon et le S gravé sur le dessus, et n'avait pas réalisé qu'il avait parlé Fourchelangue jusqu'à ce qu'il remarque les regards surpris de Lucius et de Severus. 

« Désolé, » marmonna Harry. « Ça ressemble à un serpent. » 

« C'est ce dont tu avais besoin ? » demanda Severus. 

« Oui, » dit Harry, sans réaliser à quel point son visage reflétait son excitation. Il balança le médaillon au bout de ses doigts. « Cette petite chose a rendu l'entière journée rentable. » 

« Range-le, » ordonna Severus. 

Harry fit ce qu'on lui avait dit, le mettant tout au fond de sa poche de pantalon. Lucius sembla peiné, mais ne fit aucun commentaire. 

Par contre, il demanda à prendre la malle magique et à parcourir le Manoir à la recherche d'objets que Narcissa aurait pu laisser. Severus refusa qu'il prenne quoi que ce soit des pièces du Manoir, disant qu'ils seraient détectés. Il accorda la malle à contrecoeur, mais insista pour l'inspecter avant. Harry n'était pas certain que Lucius accepte, mais il le fit néanmoins. Severus inspecta chaque compartiment, lançant une sorte de scanner magique. Harry ne prétendait pas comprendre ce qu'il faisait, mais il regardait, fasciné. 

Tous commençaient à se sentir de moins en moins à l'aise au fur et à mesure que le temps passait, et Harry fut grandement soulagé quand Severus les fit transplaner dans la clairière de la forêt, avec la malle. Il ne restait plus qu'à interroger Lucius avec le Veritaserum.

Harry s'allongea sur le sol, s'adossant contre la malle, sans se soucier de l'endroit où il se trouvait. Il était tard, et il était épuisé. Severus fit apparaître des chaises pour lui et Lucius, et sortit une fiole de Veritaserum pour commencer l'interrogatoire. Harry était plus qu'heureux de le laisser s'en occuper. 

Il écouta tranquillement Severus poser toutes sortes de question à Lucius. Il lui fallut un moment avant de réaliser que Severus avait probablement subi le même genre d'interrogatoire par le passé. Quand enfin Severus fut enfin satisfait et donna l'antidote à Lucius, Harry n'avait plus aucun doute sur la loyauté de ce dernier. 

Lucius, par contre, semblait dans un état terrible. Encore pire qu'avant, si c'était possible. « Lucius, est ce que vous voulez vous nettoyer et nous permettre de vous soigner avant de rencontrer Narcissa et Draco ? » demanda Harry. « Si vous préférez, on peut aller à la maison immédiatement, mais… » Il ne finit pas sa phrase, incertain. 

« Si c'est possible, je préférerai qu'ils ne me voient pas ainsi, » admit Lucius, semblant extrêmement fatigué. 

« Harry, où as-tu l'intention de l'emmener ? » demanda Severus d'un ton irrité. « Pour le moment, c'est extrêmement dangereux de l'emmener dans tout autre endroit que la maison. » 

Harry haussa les épaules. « J'ai la cape d'invisibilité et les jumeaux ne me poseront aucune question si j'amène une personne invisible pour utiliser leur salle de bains, » dit-il. « Draco et Narcissa se sont suffisamment inquiétés à son sujet, et le voir dans cet état ne fera que confirmer leurs peurs. Laissons Lucius retrouver sa famille avec autant de fierté et de dignité que possible. » 

« Depuis quand respectes-tu, ou même tout simplement comprends-tu, la fierté Malfoyenne ? » demanda Severus, marmonnant la question de façon rhétorique, sans attendre de réponse. 

Harry haussa les épaules, et sourit légèrement. « J'ai appris beaucoup de choses récemment, » dit-il. 

Severus soupira. « En effet, tu as beaucoup appris, » dit-il doucement. 

-- 

Il était déjà une heure du matin quand ils se glissèrent silencieusement dans l'appartement des jumeaux. Severus se glissa dans leur chambre et leur lança un sort pour les faire rester endormis. 

« Ont-ils la moindre idée du danger que tu amènes dans leur appartement ? » murmura Severus en sortant de leur chambre. 

Harry eut un sourire désolé. « Euh, j'ai déjà amené Draco ici. Ils se sont fait à lui assez rapidement. Mais je pousserai probablement même leurs limites s'ils savaient qui j'ai amené cette fois, » admit-il. 

« Je suis dans la maison d'un Weasley, » dit Lucius d'un ton dégoûté. « Comment cela a-t-il pu arriver ? » 

« Vous vous en remettrez, » dit Harry sèchement. « Vous pouvez aller prendre une douche et vous nettoyer. » 

Lucius oublia visiblement toutes les réticences qu'il pouvait avoir concernant sa présence chez un Weasley, profitant immédiatement de l'opportunité que Harry lui offrait. 

Harry, épuisé, se laissa tomber sur le canapé en attendant. Une fois qu'il entendit l'eau couler, il regarda Severus qui s'était assis dans le canapé en face, et qui avait toujours l'apparence de Remus. « Vous savez, vous allez devoir lui dire qui vous êtes avant de rentrer, » dit-il calmement. « Le fait que Remus devrait le mettre sur la piste. » 

« J'en suis conscient, » dit Severus en se pinçant l'arête du nez. « C'est juste que je n'ai pas entièrement confiance dans la situation. » 

« C'est vous qui l'avez interrogé, et avec votre propre Veritaserum, » fit remarquer Harry. 

« J'ai été avec toi pendant tout ce temps, et j'ai pourtant du mal à croire que tu aies convaincu Lucius de changer de camp, » dit Severus, d'une voix incrédule. 

« C'est surtout le fait de pouvoir retrouver sa famille qui l'a convaincu, » dit Harry. « Ça, et le fait qu'il sait parfaitement que Voldemort est un bâtard sadique. Dumbledore a dit que Lucius avait été sévèrement puni pour cette histoire de journal. Je ne pense pas qu'il souhaite renouveler cette expérience après avoir perdu la prophétie. » 

« En effet, » reconnut Severus. Il contempla Harry un moment. « Tu es un jeune homme extraordinaire, Harry Potter, » dit-il. 

Harry rougit, le compliment le mettant mal à l'aise. Severus ne distribuait pas ce genre de compliment à la légère, et surtout pas à lui. Il appréciait les mots de Severus, mais ne savait pas quoi dire. 

« Accepte le compliment, Harry, et c'est tout, » dit Severus, semblant comprendre le problème de Harry. « Tu l'as bien mérité. » 

« Merci, » dit doucement Harry. « Ça représente beaucoup, surtout venant de vous. » 

« Tu sembles te porter assez bien, » dit Severus, d'un ton interrogatif. 

Harry se frotta le visage d'un geste fatigué. « Je vais plutôt bien, » dit-il. « J'ai décidé que je ne réagirai vraiment au fait d'avoir libéré Lucius Malfoy de prison que la semaine prochaine, ou peut être même l'année prochaine, parce que pour le moment je ne m'en sens pas vraiment la force. » 

Severus éclata de rire, bien qu'il semblait aussi fatigué que Harry. « Je crois qu'il n'est pas sain de réprimer ses émotions. Cependant, je pense aussi que je ne suis pas le mieux placé pour discuter de ce genre de choses, » dit-il. 

Harry ricana doucement. « Probablement pas, » acquiesça-t-il. Il appréciait de voir Severus aussi détendu, et se demanda en quelle proportion cela était dû au soulagement de voir la journée terminée. C'était peut être sa façon de montrer son soulagement de ne pas être enfermé à Azkaban. 

« Harry, sérieusement, tu sembles avoir développé une maturité assez unique dans ta façon de gérer tes rapports avec les autres, » dit Severus. « Je me rends bien compte que beaucoup de choses du passé te mettent toujours en colère, mais tu es plus que prêt à donner aux autres une deuxième chance. » 

« Non, je suis juste un sale gosse arrogant et égoïste qui veux que tout le monde soit de son côté, » dit posément Harry. 

Severus haussa un sourcil, mettant en doute le commentaire de Harry. 

Celui-ci haussa les épaules, insouciant. « Okay, alors peut être que je ne le pense pas vraiment, » admit-il. « Mais si je n'arrive pas à mettre de côté le passé, je réduis mes chances de survivre à cette putain de guerre. » 

« Et tu n'as pas l'intention de perdre, » affirma Severus. 

« Exactement, » dit Harry. Il soupira doucement. « Ce n'est pas facile pour moi. Mes émotions sont constamment en train de passer par des hauts et des bas, au point que j'en ai mal au ventre, mais si je me laisse aller à trop penser sur tout ce qui s'est passé aujourd'hui, je vais probablement m'effondrer. J'en suis bien conscient, alors j'essaye de ne pas trop y penser. » 

Severus le regarda un moment d'un air spéculatif. « Je pense que tu réfléchis constamment à tout ce qui se passe, bien plus que tu ne l'admets, » dit-il. « Tu réagis simplement différemment de ce à quoi les gens pourraient s'attendre. » 

Harry lui adressa un demi sourire. « On sait tous que j'ai naturellement tendance à éviter tout ce qui est normal, » dit-il malicieusement. 

« En effet, » dit Severus, souriant à son tour. 

Ils levèrent les yeux quand Lucius sortit de la salle de bains. Harry, incrédule, secoua la tête. Le sorcier, d'une façon ou d'une autre, avait réussi à trouver une robe de chambre stylée dans sa malle. « Pourquoi n'êtes-vous pas habillé totalement ? » demanda Harry. 

« J'avais cru comprendre que vous pourriez me soigner, » dit Lucius d'un ton pincé. 

« Et bien, je peux aider, mais vous préféreriez sans doute que ce soit lui qui s'en occupe, » dit Harry en désignant Severus d'un geste de la main. 

Lucius grimaça. « Je préférerai que ce ne soit ni l'un ni l'autre, » marmonna-t-il. « Mais comme vous m'avez tous les deux vus à mon pire moment, je ne vois pas l'intérêt de refuser d'être soigné maintenant. » 

Harry jeta un coup d'oeil à Severus, qui soupira avant de sortir une fiole de potion pour contrer le Polynectar. Ce dernier se transforma sous les yeux de Harry et Lucius, retrouvant son apparence normale. 

« Severus ? » demanda Lucius, incrédule. 

Malgré le fait qu'il ait semblé aller un peu mieux après sa douche, Lucius vacilla sous le choc. Harry se leva rapidement et conduisit l'homme jusqu'au canapé pour le faire asseoir. Lucius le suivit sans résister. 

Harry avait pitié de lui. L'homme qui se trouvait devant lui n'avait probablement pas dormi correctement depuis plus d'un an, et il était sévèrement mal nourri et très affaibli. Il avait aussi perdu l'habitude de toute activité physique. Etant donné cela, et les chocs qu'il avait reçu dans sa journée, Harry trouvait qu'il s'en sortait plutôt bien. Mais toutes ces émotions commençaient à faire de l'effet. 

« Oui, Lucius, » dit calmement Severus. « Je suis un espion. Je suis l'un des favoris du Lord Noir, mais ma loyauté va à l'autre camp. Je fais tout ce qui est en mon pouvoir pour aider Harry. » 

« Potter, par pitié dites-moi que vous êtes bien celui que vous semblez être, » dit Lucius, les yeux fermés. 

« Je suis moi, » dit Harry. « Et, euh, vous pouvez m'appeler Harry si vous voulez. » 

Lucius ricana en entendant cela. « Il semblerait que j'ai perdu tous mes instincts et mon bon sens pendant que j'étais enfermé, » dit-il, se moquant de lui-même. 

« Je pense que tes instincts sont toujours là, » le contredit Severus. « Tu as surtout traité avec Harry pendant tout ce temps, ignorant ma présence autant que possible. » 

Lucius ouvrit les yeux en entendant cela. 

« Ce n'était pas seulement parce qu'il n'aime pas Remus ? » s'étonna Harry. 

« Je n'ai rien contre le loup-garou directement, » dit lentement Lucius. « En fait, j'ai une histoire bien plus négative avec vous, » dit-il, en regardant Harry. « Et pourtant, c'est avec vous, l'enfant, que j'ai traité, plutôt qu'avec l'adulte, » réalisa-t-il. 

Harry se renfrogna, ce qui fit rire Severus. « Je crois que Harry n'est pas particulièrement heureux qu'on parle de lui comme d'un enfant, » dit-il. 

Lucius contempla Harry pendant quelques instants. « Je peux respecter cela après tout ce dont j'ai été témoin aujourd'hui, » dit-il. Il se tourna vers Severus. « Peut être n'ai je pas perdu toute dignité, finalement. » 

« Ah, mais tu as peut être parlé trop vite, » dit Severus, allégeant l'atmosphère avec son sourire en coin. « Parce que maintenant tu vas enlever ta robe pour qu'on puisse te soigner, » dit-il, désignant son sac contenant toutes ses potions. 

Lucius grimaça, mais ôta sa robe de chambre pour que Severus puisse soigner ses blessures. Il n'y avait rien de vraiment grave ou pouvant mettre sa vie en danger, mais l'homme avait plusieurs plaies ouvertes, et ses pieds, d'après Harry, étaient horribles. On avait l'impression que le sol froid en pierre de la prison avait contaminé ses pieds, et Harry était surpris qu'il ait pu marcher normalement. D'un autre côté, le sorcier avait principalement été promené dans leurs poches sous sa forme de fouine. 

Severus avait peut être été surpris que Lucius change de camp, mais il était de toute évidence venu avec le type de potion dont il aurait besoin. Lucius en avala plusieurs que Severus lui donna. Avec à peine un soupir, Harry prit la fiole de baume et commença à l'appliquer sur les pieds de Lucius comme on lui avait indiqué, pendant que Severus prenait un autre pot et appliquait le contenu sur les plaies ouvertes. 

Une fois de plus, Harry put se rendre compte que Severus était vraiment un maître dans son art. Les baumes firent effet immédiatement, guérissant les blessures comme si il n'y en avait jamais eu. Quelles que soient ces crèmes, cependant, Harry doutait qu'elles fassent partie du stock habituel de l'infirmerie. 

Trente minutes plus tard, Lucius semblait en bien meilleure santé. Il avait tout supporté sans faire de commentaire, jusqu'à cet instant. « Severus, tu as un véritable talent, » dit-il sincèrement. 

Severus se contenta de hocher la tête, acceptant le compliment, pendant qu'il rangeait ses potions dans son sac. 

Etant donné qu'il avait depuis longtemps perdu tout sens de modestie, Lucius s'habilla rapidement dans le salon. 

Malgré sa maigreur évidente, pour laquelle rien ne pouvait être fait pour le moment avec des potions ou des sorts, Lucius, une fois habillé, retrouva en partie son apparence aristocratique. La robe était élégante. Ses cheveux étaient propres et brillants, arrivant à la moitié de son dos. Sa peau, malgré sa pâleur extrême, semblait bien plus saine qu'avant. C'était un homme totalement nouveau qui se tenait devant eux. 

« Wow, » dit Harry en le regardant. 

Lucius sourit, amusé. « Je déduis de votre réaction que j'ai retrouvé en partie mon ancienne apparence, » dit-il. 

Harry se contenta de hocher la tête. Il n'était pas intimidé par lui, même à présent, mais il était bien plus facile de reconnaître l'ancien Lucius. 

Lucius retrouva son sérieux en s'adressant à Harry. « Je dois vous remercier, Harry, pour m'avoir permis de retrouver ma dignité avant de revoir ma famille, » dit-il d'un ton solennel. 

« Vous voir comme vous étiez avant n'aurait fait que les inquiéter un peu plus, » se contenta de répondre Harry. « Ils vont être heureux de vous voir. » 

« Peut être devrions nous enfin aller les retrouver, » suggéra Severus d'un ton fatigué. « Lucius, tu as grand besoin d'un peu de Sommeil sans Rêve, et Harry et moi-même apprécierions aussi de nous reposer. Demain sera bien assez tôt pour d'autres explications. » 

« Est ce que vous pouvez vous transformer en fouine, pour que je vous transporte dans ma poche ? » demanda Harry d'un ton plein d'espoir. 

« Pourquoi ? » interrogea Lucius en haussant un sourcil. 

« Parce que je veux les surprendre, et ce sera sans doute la seule fois où je pourrais taquiner Draco sur ce sujet et m'en sortir sans problèmes, » admit Harry. « Il sera bien trop heureux de voir son père pour m'en vouloir pour toute cette histoire de fouine. En plus, ce sera plus facile pour nous de voyager comme ça sous la cape. » 

Severus et Lucius regardèrent Harry, incrédules devant son audace, avant que Lucius ne se mette à rire, Severus l'imitant un moment plus tard. 

« Et moi qui pensais que vous faisiez tout votre possible pour de préserver ma dignité, » dit Lucius, amusé. « Mais je vais le permettre, après tout vous avez plus que gagné votre moment d'amusement. » 

« Merci, » dit Harry en souriant joyeusement. De toute évidence, Lucius était bien plus détendu au sujet de sa forme de fouine que la réaction de Draco n'indiquait. 

Ils réunirent rapidement leurs affaires, Severus annula les sorts lancés sur les jumeaux pendant que Harry griffonnait une note rapide les laissant savoir qu'il était passé par là et qu'il allait bien, puis ils partirent rapidement pour Grimmauld Place. 

Severus les fit entrer dans la maison sous la cape d'invisibilité. Il agissait comme s'il le faisait à contrecoeur, mais Harry nota la lueur d'amusement dans ses yeux. Il était impatient de voir la réaction des autres, lui aussi. 

Ils retirèrent la cape juste avant d'entrer dans la cuisine, et ne furent pas surpris de pouvoir entendre de l'autre côté de la porte les voix des autres qui les attendaient. Draco, Narcissa et Remus soupirèrent tous de soulagement quand ils entrèrent. Harry s'avança rapidement afin qu'ils ne se lèvent pas. 

Il embrassa Narcissa sur la joue pour la saluer, serra rapidement Remus dans ses bras, mais se recula avant d'embrasser Draco comme il l'aurait normalement fait. 

« Merlin, Harry, où est ce que tu as été ? » demanda Draco, fronçant les sourcils, ayant de toute évidence remarqué le manque d'empressement de son petit ami pour le saluer. 

« Winky nous a fait parvenir le message comme quoi tu allais bien, mais je n'arrive jamais vraiment à y croire avant de te voir, » admit calmement Narcissa. 

« Je vais bien, vraiment, » dit Harry avec un sourire malicieux. « Je vous ai ramené un petit cadeau. » 

Draco ricana. « La plupart des gens _acceptent_ des cadeaux pour leur anniversaire, ils ne les offrent pas, » dit-il. 

Harry cligna des yeux, surpris et momentanément distrait. « C'est déjà mon anniversaire ? » demanda-t-il. 

« Oui, crétin, » s'irrita Draco. « Et maintenant tu vas probablement dormir la moitié de la journée, et après tu repartiras chez les Weasley. » 

« Euh, je suis désolé, » dit Harry, sachant que Draco était déçu qu'ils ne puissent pas passer plus de temps ensemble pour son anniversaire. « Mais, bon, j'ai quelque chose qui va plus que me faire pardonner. » 

« Tu m'as vraiment rapporté un cadeau ? » demanda Draco, curieux malgré son irritation et l'inquiétude qu'il avait ressentie. 

Harry hocha la tête, et mit délicatement la main dans sa poche pour en sortir une fouine blanche. Draco et Narcissa écarquillèrent les yeux alors que la fouine quittait la main de Harry et descendait sur le sol. Une fois à terre, Lucius reprit rapidement sa forme normale. 

« Père ?! » 

« Oh, Lucius ! » 

Narcissa se jeta dans les bras de son mari, et Draco n'était pas loin derrière. Harry était certain qu'il était témoin d'un très rare moment d'affection entre les trois. Il regarda avec envie les retrouvailles émouvantes pendant quelques moments avant que Severus et Remus ne viennent l'entourer. Ils posèrent leurs mains sur ses épaules et le guidèrent vers le côté salon du labo de potion, laissant aux Malfoy un peu d'intimité. 

« Est ce que vous allez bien tous les deux ? » demanda Remus, serrant Harry dans ses bras. 

« Nous allons bien, » dit Severus, avant de lever les yeux au ciel en se rendant compte qu'il utilisait la réplique habituelle de Harry. 

Conscient d'assister à un autre événement rare (il ne connaissait personne de plus réservé que Severus), Harry regarda Remus lever une main pour caresser la joue de Severus. « J'étais inquiet, » dit Remus. 

Les yeux de Severus se tournèrent vers Harry, mais il ne recula pas, laissant Remus caresser sa joue. Harry cligna des yeux avant de sourire doucement. Il se dégagea du bras que Remus avait posé sur son épaule et leur tourna le dos pour s'asseoir sur le canapé. 

C'était bien que Severus ait quelqu'un qui s'inquiète pour lui. Severus n'avait montré aucune faiblesse sur le moment, mais Harry était certain que la visité à Azkaban avait été une épreuve difficile pour lui. Il était un peu mal à l'aise à l'idée qu'ils soient peut être en train de s'embrasser derrière lui, mais il n'en était pas moins heureux pour eux. 

Ils le rejoignirent une minute plus tard, et il fut amusé en voyant qu'ils étaient assis sur des fauteuils aussi loin de l'autre que possible. Harry n'enviait pas Remus, qui allait devoir faire tout son possible pour faire baisser les barrières de Severus, mais il était évident qu'il respectait les réticences de Severus, le laissant s'éloigner de lui devant Harry. 

Severus commença à raconter à voix basse les événements de la journée pour Remus. Harry était assis là, écoutant à moitié, et pensait à la notion de famille quand Draco entra en coup de vent, s'assit sur les genoux de Harry, prit son visage entre ses mains et entreprit de l'embrasser passionnément. 

Après un long moment, Draco finit par le lâcher pour respirer, laissant Harry abasourdi et essouflé. « C'était en quel honneur ? » demanda-t-il. 

« C'était parce que... Je suis heureux que tu soies de retour sain et sauf, joyeux anniversaire, et merci pour avoir libéré mon père et l'avoir ramené ici, » dit Draco, se déplaçant pour s'asseoir à côté de Harry au lieu de rester sur ses genoux. 

« Severus en a fait plus que moi, » répondit Harry automatiquement, son esprit toujours embrumé par le baiser spectaculaire. Ses joues prirent une teinte cramoisie quand il remarqua Lucius et Narcissa qui se tenaient sur le seuil. 

« Et bien, Harry, vous avez mentionné qu'il y avait beaucoup de choses à expliquer, mais vous avez omis de mentionner cette motivation particulière, » ironisa Lucius. 

« Euh, et bien, je, euh, » bégaya Harry, ne réussissant pas aligner deux mots cohérents, avant de tourner sa tête pour implorer l'aide de Draco du regard. 

« Très éloquent, Harry, » se moqua Severus. 

Les épaules de Harry s'affaissèrent et il essaya de s'éloigner de Draco. Celui-ci le fit se rasseoir rapidement, ne le laissant pas aller où que ce soit. « Ne pense pas que tu puisses t'éloigner de mon champ de vision aussi vite, » dit Draco d'un ton brusque. 

« J'essayais juste de vous laisser un peu d'intimité, » se défendit Harry. 

« Tu as disparu toute la journée, et maintenant je découvre que tu as été à _Azkaban_, » dit Draco. « Je veux m'assurer que tu vas bien. » 

« Est ce que tu ne devrais pas plutôt t'inquiéter pour ton père ? » s'étonna Harry. « Lui y a été pour plus d'un an. » 

« Oui, je le sais, ça, imbécile, » dit Draco. « Mais Mère avait besoin de quelques minutes seule avec lui. » 

« Alors tu as décidé de venir m'embrasser ? » demanda Harry, sa voix s'élevant, marquant son incrédulité. « Je pensais que tu ne voulais même pas que ton père soit au courant pour nous. » 

Draco sembla finalement un peu nerveux, mais cette expression fut rapidement remplacée par une détermination sans faille. « Je prends mes propres décisions, » dit-il fermement. 

« Draco, » siffla Harry. « Putain, tu as perdu la tête ou quoi? Tu ne veux pas commencer par te disputer avec ton père! Bizarrement, j'ai du mal à l'imaginer approuvant notre relation. Je ne suis pas un Sang Pur, et je suis un garçon, putain ! Et je suis _Harry Potter _! » ajouta-t-il, énervé.

« Père devra s'y faire, un point c'est tout, » rétorqua Draco. « De toutes façons, il s'en serait sans doute rendu compte très rapidement, puisqu'on partage la même _chambre_, par Merlin. » 

« J'aurais pu retourner dans mon ancienne chambre, » dit Harry d'un ton hésitant. 

« Imbécile, » le réprimanda Draco. « Ton ancienne chambre est celle de Severus maintenant. Tu t'en souviens ? » 

Harry grimaça. « Oui, et bien, je n'ai aucune envie de partager une chambre avec lui, » admit-il. 

Narcissa éclata de rire. « Je pense vraiment que vous êtes tous les deux complètement épuisés et secoués par les événements. Votre dispute a encore moins de sens que d'habitude, » dit-elle. 

Harry grimaça, réalisant qu'il n'avait lancé aucun Sort de Silence. Il ferma les yeux et laissa tomber sa tête sur le canapé en signe de défaite. « Je vais dormir, » annonça-t-il. « Que personne ne me réveille avant que ce cauchemar ne soit fini, merci. » 

Il n'avait pas vraiment dit cela littéralement, mais quand Draco se déplaça pour qu'il puisse poser la tête sur son épaule, c'est exactement ce qu'il fit. Il s'endormit rapidement, son esprit se fermant et refusant de faire quoi que ce soit d'autre de la journée. Il n'était qu'à peine conscient d'être emmené en haut par Remus, et n'apporta aucune aide à Draco quand ce dernier entreprit de le déshabiller et de le mettre au lit. Par contre, Harry soupira de contentement quand le corps chaud de Draco s'allongea derrière lui et l'enlaça, et il s'endormit profondément. 

--


	35. Chapter 35

Disclaimer : rien ne m'appartient, ni les personnages, ni l'histoire, écrite par VOrabiza

Avertissement : âmes sensibles et célibataires frustré(e)s, s'abstenir ! (en particulier pour le début du chapitre)

Note de la traductrice : et voilà un nouveau chapitre, tout frais traduit... J'ai bon espoir que le prochain viendra un peu plus vite, mais avec mon emploi du temps, en ce moment, c'est assez chaotique...

En tous cas, merci à tous ceux qui m'envoient des reviews, c'est grâce à vous que j'ai le courage de m'asseoir devant mon ordi et de traduire quelques lignes dès que j'ai un peu de temps!

Chapitre Trente-cinq

De retour dans la chambre après s'être rendu à pas hésitant jusqu'aux toilettes, Harry se laissa retomber dans le lit vide. Il ne se souvenait que vaguement d'être arrivé là la veille, et n'avait pas la moindre idée de l'endroit où se trouvait Draco à présent. Mais une chose était certaine, Draco avait été là pendant la nuit. Par contre, Harry n'avait pas la moindre idée de ce que les autres avaient bien pu dire après qu'il se soit endormi, ou ce qu'ils pouvaient bien dire maintenant qu'il faisait jour.

En grognant, Harry mit l'oreiller sur sa tête, se demandant si ce ne serait pas une bonne idée de se cacher dans le lit toute la journée. Il était certain de pouvoir très facilement convaincre son corps de se rendormir. Il était déjà presque midi, mais un peu de sommeil en plus était toujours une bonne chose.

Il n'avait absolument aucune envie de faire face à ses propres émotions, et encore moins d'affronter celles des autres. Il espérait presque que les événements de la veille ne soient qu'un rêve étrange. Certains moments de cette journée se plaçaient sans hésitation dans la catégorie cauchemar.

Il se contenta de rester allongé, la tête cachée sous l'oreiller, alors qu'il laissait son esprit vagabonder. Il lui arrivait souvent de plaisanter en disant que sa vie était bizarre, mais avec tout ce qu'il faisait ces derniers tout, on pouvait croire qu'il faisait tout son possible pour la rendre encore plus étrange. Combien de personnes planifiaient une évasion d'Azkaban ? Très peu, à la connaissance de Harry. Cependant, il devait admettre qu'il en connaissait deux, dont l'un avait été un membre de sa famille.

Il grogna de nouveau, admettant finalement que sa vie était vraiment bizarre. Il n'y avait pas moyen de le nier, et aucun moyen de changer cela.

Il se crispa en entendant la porte s'ouvrir doucement, mais ne leva pas la tête pour voir qui entrait. Il n'avait aucune idée de ce à quoi il devait s'attendre aujourd'hui, et n'était toujours pas certain de vouloir voir qui que ce soit. Il se détendit légèrement quand Draco s'assit à califourchon sur ses hanches et s'allongea contre son dos, poussant l'oreiller d'un coup de coude.

« Joyeux anniversaire, » murmura Draco dans son oreille.

Harry remit l'oreiller en place, marmonnant pour lui même qu'il avait oublié, une fois de plus, que c'était son anniversaire.

Draco rit doucement, et ce son permit de calmer les nerfs à vif de Harry. Si Draco riait, alors tout n'allait pas si mal. Le brun gémit quand Draco se redressa et commença à masser ses épaules.

Alors que Draco massait ses muscles tendus jusqu'à ce qu'ils se détendent, Harry devint de plus en plus détendu. Au fur et à mesure que le massage continuait, il devint de plus en plus conscient de la présence de Draco. Ses mains étaient fortes et fermes, caressant le dos de Harry. Il était assis sur les fesses de Harry, et celui-ci bougea le bassin, pour voir.

Draco inspira brusquement, et Harry sourit en lui-même, sentant son sexe durcir. Le massage était merveilleux, mais il était prêt pour plus. Il se demanda brièvement s'il était vraiment prêt pour le plus qu'impliquait la position de Draco sur lui. Sa respiration s'accéléra quand il sentit l'érection qui se pressait contre lui, et il remua encore, incapable de rester immobile.

L'oreiller fut brusquement jeté sur le côté, et Draco traça de sa langue un chemin allant le long de l'épaule de Harry, jusqu'à son cou puis son oreille. Harry frissonna. « Qu'est ce que tu veux, Harry ? » souffla Draco, avant de mordiller doucement, juste derrière son oreille.

« Mmmmm, je te veux, » répondit doucement Harry.

« Et comment est ce que tu me veux ? » demanda Draco, sa bouche se déplaçant le long de la nuque de Harry.

Les mains de Harry se crispèrent dans les draps alors que Draco soufflait doucement sur la trace humide qu'il avait laissée. « Je te veux en moi, » admit-il. « Je veux te sentir comme ça. »

Draco grogna, ses dents se fermant contre l'épaule de Harry. Ce dernier en eut la respiration coupée un moment, avant de la retrouver, haletant. Il était concentré sur la sensation du corps de Draco contre son dos, et les lèvres de Draco qui laissaient une trace indélébile là où elles touchaient sa peau.

« Tu en es sûr ? » demanda Draco.

« Mmmmhmmm, » répondit Harry.

Quand Draco éclata de rire, Harry frissonna en sentant son souffle chaud caresser son oreille. « Je me sentirai un peu mieux si j'entendais un 'oui' direct, » admit Draco. « Même si j'adore t'entendre gémir comme ça. »

Harry tourna la tête, pour essayer de regarder Draco. Ce dernier permit à Harry de se tourner un peu, mais pas trop. « Oui, je suis absolument certain de le vouloir, » dit Harry, regardant Draco droit dans les yeux, qui avaient pris une couleur argentée sous l'effet du désir. Ces yeux se fermèrent en entendant les mots de Harry, mais se rouvrirent quand le brun continua.

« Je veux te sentir en moi. Je veux que me prennes, » dit-il, se mordant nerveusement la lèvre. Il se demanda s'il n'avait pas été trop loin dans ses paroles quand Draco resta un long moment à le contempler, sans bouger.

Soudain, le blond se baissa pour capturer les lèvres de Harry, et l'embrassa passionnément. Etant donnée la position inconfortable dans laquelle ils étaient, ce baiser ne dura pas longtemps, et Draco se redressa. « Harry, est ce que tu as la moindre idée de l'effet que tu me fais ? » grogna-t-il.

« S'il te plaît, Draco, je te veux, » dit Harry.

« Tu es à moi, » affirma Draco d'un ton brusque, avant de l'embrasser de nouveau. « Ne bouge pas, » dit-il, en s'éloignant de Harry.

Harry resta allongé à plat ventre sur le lit, mais glissa l'oreiller sous sa tête, regardant avec une impatience haletante Draco qui enlevait ses vêtements. Lorsqu'il revint dans le lit, Draco enleva rapidement le pantalon de pyjama dont il avait habillé Harry la nuit précédente. Il se rassit ensuite sur les hanches de Harry, sans aucun vêtement les séparant, et tous deux gémirent à cette simple sensation.

Draco plaça un baiser sur la nuque de Harry avant que ses mains ne recommencent à caresser le dos de Harry. Ce dernier ne s'était jamais douté qu'un massage puisse être aussi incroyablement érotique. Son corps vibrait de tension sexuelle à présent, ce qui était bien plus agréable que la tension qu'il avait ressentie précédemment. Il ne pouvait s'empêcher de bouger son bassin frénétiquement.

« Harry, arrête ça, » gémit Draco. Il s'appuya de manière plus insistante contre les fesses de Harry, bougeant légèrement les hanches.

« Draco, tu es en train de me faire mourir de désir, » se plaignit Harry, à bout de souffle. « Dépêche toi et prend moi. »

« Mon cher Harry, je te trouve très impatient, » dit Draco d'une voix amusée.

« Merlin, je te déteste, » marmonna Harry.

Draco se contenta de rire, bien que le son soit beaucoup plus rauque et séduisant que d'habitude. Il s'allongea de nouveau et mordilla l'oreille de Harry, sans douceur. « Calme-toi, Harry, » ronronna-t-il. « Je veux que tu sois parfaitement détendu pour que tu puisses apprécier ce qui va suivre. »

Harry frissonna quand la langue de Draco traça le contour de son oreille, puis quand il l'embrassa le long de sa colonne vertébrale. Draco appuya sur les cuisses de Harry pour les écarter, et s'installa entre ses jambes, sans cesser de l'embrasser. Il fit Harry se soulever pour se mettre à quatre pattes, mais ce dernier laissa tomber le haut de son corps contre l'oreiller, s'y accrochant fermement.

Bien qu'il se soit plaint du fait que Draco prenait trop de temps, c'était avant tout une marque de nervosité. Il savait que Draco, lui aussi, en était conscient. Il se concentra sur la sensation des mains de Draco caressant ses fesses, attendant la suite avec impatience et une pointe de nervosité. Il fut choqué quand Draco recommença à le caresser de ses lèvres, reprenant là où il s'était interrompu à cause du changement de position.

« Draco, qu'est-ce... oh, putain, » gémit-il. Harry décida immédiatement qu'il se foutait totalement d'être choqué ou pas. La bouche de Draco sur son anus lui procurait des sensations incroyables. « Ta bouche. Formidable, » dit-il, essayant de faire passer le message à Draco.

Ce dernier rit doucement, la bouche toujours pressée contre l'entrée de Harry, et sa langue taquinant son amant. Des vagues de sensation traversèrent Harry quand il sentit la vibration. La langue de Draco se glissa à l'intérieur, et Harry perdit toute cohérence dans son langage.

Des vagues de sensation traversèrent Harry, qui n'était que vaguement conscient que les gémissements et les cris venaient de lui. Quand la main de Draco se saisit de son sexe et commença à le caresser, il ne put retenir un cri.

Il releva légèrement son torse, et tourna la tête vers le bas pour pouvoir regarder le long de son corps. Son regard tomba sur Draco qui le caressait, puis il aperçut l'autre main de Draco, qui se caressait lui-même. La vision de Harry se brouilla alors qu'il essayait de se concentrer. C'était trop, trop de sensations, trop intenses, et il jouit, éjaculant sur les couvertures.

Harry cacha son visage dans les oreillers, savourant les sensations procurées par son orgasme. Draco se recula, et Harry gémit, déçu par la perte de sensation.

« Harry, » dit Draco d'une voix étranglée. Harry tourna la tête à temps pour voir Draco se masturber, tourné vers lui. Son souffle se coupa quand il le vit éjaculer, son sperme atterrissant sur sa peau.

« Putain de bordel de merde, » marmonna Harry, regardant avec fascination ce qu'il pouvait voir depuis sa position. Draco semblait certainement fasciné par la vue, ne levant pas les yeux pendant de longues secondes, avant de finalement rencontrer le regard de Harry.

Finalement, il le regarda dans les yeux. « Et bien, » dit-il d'une voix tremblante. « C'est certainement quelque chose qu'il faudra refaire. »

Harry faillit s'étouffer de rire, et il lui fallut une minute avant de répondre. « Tu étais censé me baiser, mais je dois admettre que c'était formidable, » dit-il.

« Oh, mais ne t'inquiète pas, je vais quand même te prendre, » dit Draco. « On a seulement dix-sept ans, et si tu avais la vue que j'ai, tu ne t'inquiéterais pas d'être de nouveau en forme dans un futur très proche. Je vais finir de te préparer pour ta première fois, et ensuite je vais baiser ton joli cul, » dit-il d'un ton tranquille.

Alors qu'il sentait l'excitation le regagner simplement en entendant les paroles de Draco, il se dit que ce ne serait pas un problème pour lui non plus. Fatigué de se tordre le cou pour voir Draco, il posa sa tête sur l'oreiller, les yeux fermés et le cul en l'air, totalement exposé.

Il supposa qu'il aurait dû se sentir légèrement ridicule dans cette position, et il se sentait certainement terriblement vulnérable, mais il se sentait tellement incroyablement détendu que cela n'avait aucune importance. Il se sentait très l'aise avec Draco, et il ne voulait pas ruiner cela en se prenant la tête.

Il sentit le lit bouger sous lui alors que Draco lui ordonnait de ne pas bouger pendant qu'il cherchait le lubrifiant. Le blond l'embrassa doucement sur la tempe. « Tu es certain que c'est toujours ce que tu veux ? » demanda-t-il doucement.

Harry entrouvrit les yeux et sourit paresseusement à Draco. « Je ne pense pas pouvoir être plus détendu que maintenant, » dit-il. « Je pense que c'est le moment parfait. »

« Est ce que tu sais que tu es incroyablement sexy comme ça ? » demanda Draco, alors qu'il reprenait sa position derrière Harry.

Harry ne se donna pas la peine de répondre, mais il rosit de plaisir en entendant le ton presque révérencieux de Draco alors qu'il prononçait ces mots.

Bien qu'il soit parfaitement détendu, Harry se tendit un peu quand il sentit le doigt de Draco contre son anus. Il inspira brusquement quand ce doit glissa facilement en lui, Draco l'ayant déjà préparé plus tôt avec sa bouche. Draco fit quelques vas-et-viens avec son doigt, doucement, et bientôt Harry accompagnait ses mouvements.

Harry ne savait pas pourquoi il avait été nerveux. Il était déjà excité de nouveau, et voulait plus. A sa demande, Draco lui donna plus, faisant entrer un deuxième doigt.

« Oh, Merlin, » souffla-t-il, cherchant à profiter de ces sensations, venant à la rencontre de la main de Draco.

« C'est bon, Harry ? » demanda Draco, son autre main posée fermement dans le bas du dos de Harry.

Harry hocha la tête avec ferveur contre l'oreiller. « Oui, » souffla-t-il, alors même que les doigts de Draco bougeaient en lui, le préparant. « Putain, oui, » dit-il, malgré la légère douleur.

Il ne put s'empêcher de fermer les yeux de plaisir quand Draco toucha _quelque_ _chose_ en lui qui déclencha de nouveau ces merveilleuses vagues de sensations.

« Draco, refais ça, » haleta-t-il.

« Ça ? » demanda Draco. Il le refit – plusieurs fois – provoquant une telle réaction dans le corps de Harry que ce dernier fut incapable de lui répondre.

Lorsque Draco ajouta un troisième doigt, Harry l'accepta aisément. Il était hypersensible, et plus que prêt pour Draco.

« S'il te plaît, Draco, » gémit Harry. « Toi... maintenant... en moi. »

Draco avait de toute évidence attendu ces mots, ou en tous cas quelque chose du genre, et en quelques secondes son sexe avait remplacé ses doigts et il entrait en Harry.

« Oh mon dieu, » dit Harry, les yeux fermés. Il ressentait bien une vague douleur, mais ce n'était rien comparé à la sensation enivrante de Draco entrant lentement en lui.

« Tout va bien ? » demanda Draco d'une voix tendue.

« C'est fantastique, » répondit Harry.

Draco grogna à voix haute alors qu'il entrait totalement en Harry. Il se pencha sur lui, laissant tomber son front au milieu du dos de Harry. « Putain, tu es tellement bon, Harry, » dit-il.

Harry se contenta de souffler, s'adaptant à cette nouvelle sensation. Il ne savait pas ce qu'il s'était imaginé exactement, mais ce n'était rien de cela. Il avait dit à Draco de le prendre, de le faire sien, mais, d'une certaine façon, il avait l'impression que c'était lui qui marquait Draco comme lui appartenant. Draco était en lui, faisait partie de lui – dans un sens très littéral.

Il se recula, faisant comprendre à Draco qu'il désirait plus. Et Draco lui donna plus. Ils trouvèrent très rapidement un rythme qui leur convenait.

La nouveauté de la situation, le simple fait qu'ils soient en train de faire ça, et l'un avec l'autre, était enivrant en soi, et à cela s'ajoutaient les sensations physiques. Harry ressentait chaque mouvement, dont certains déclenchaient ces vagues de plaisir, et il se sentit partir dans une overdose sensorielle.

Il ne s'était pas aperçu que les mains de Draco serraient ses hanches, suffisamment fort pour laisser des bleus, jusqu'à ce qu'une des mains de Draco ne quitte sa taille pour entourer son sexe. Draco perdit le rythme pendant un instant, mais le retrouvant rapidement, entrant et sortant de Harry alors qu'il le caressait.

Tout comme il l'avait fait plus tôt, Harry jouit sur les draps, qui n'avaient même pas été lavés après la première fois.

« Oh, putain, Harry, » souffla Draco, son bassin bougeant frénétiquement alors qu'il sentait Harry se resserrer autour de lui, le poussant vers l'orgasme.

Harry était à bout de souffle et n'essaya même pas de parler. Il tremblait encore sous l'effet de toute cette excitation.

Draco se retira lentement et s'allongea, attirant Harry pour qu'il s'allonge devant lui, son dos contre son torse. « Tout va bien, Harry ? » demanda-t-il, l'embrassant dans le cou. « Tu trembles. »

« C'était juste tellement intense, » admit doucement Harry. « Et toi ? » demanda-t-il.

« Incroyable, » répondit Draco.

Ils restèrent allongés pendant de longues minutes en silence, détendus, jusqu'à ce que Draco ne les fasse bouger pour aller prendre une douche.

« Je ne veux pas me lever, » dit Harry en faisant la moue. « Je suis bien, là où je suis. »

« J'en conclus que tu as apprécié la façon dont a commencé ton anniversaire, » dit Draco d'un ton amusé, avant de se lever du lit et de traîner Harry avec lui.

« Certainement, » dit Harry en hochant la tête. « Mais je n'ai aucune envie de faire face au reste du monde aujourd'hui. Et ça inclut faire face à qui que ce soit d'autre dans cette maison. »

Draco démarra l'eau de la douche avant de se retourner vers Harry. « Tout va bien, Harry, » dit-il en caressant les bras de Harry pour le rassurer. « Tu sembles avoir impressionné mon père. Et Severus, aussi. »

Harry grimaça alors qu'il essayait de déterminer s'il devait être heureux ou non d'avoir impressionné Lucius. Draco le tira jusque sous la douche alors qu'il n'avait toujours pas tranché la question.

« Draco, comment est-ce que ton père a réagi quand... et bien, quand il a découvert qu'il était grand-père ? » demanda Harry. Il n'était pas certain d'être prêt à demander ce que pensait Lucius du fait que lui et Draco étaient ensemble.

« Je ne sais pas vraiment, » admit Draco en attrapant le savon.

« Tu ne sais pas vraiment, » répéta Harry d'un ton dubitatif.

« Et bien, si tu veux savoir quelle a été sa réaction immédiate, il a été choqué quand je lui ai apporté Victoria pour la lui présenter ce matin, » dit Draco. « Il… et bien, tu aurais apprécié de voir mon père rester bouche bée. »

Il jeta à Harry un regard qui le défiait de dire quoi que ce soit. Ce dernier garda le silence. Il avait vu cette expression sur le visage de Lucius plusieurs fois la veille, et ce n'était pas quelque chose qu'il avait apprécié autant qu'il l'aurait cru.

« Je n'avais jamais vu mon père à court de mots avant, » dit Draco, sur la défensive. « Je l'ai probablement déçu en mettant une fille enceinte, mais il est heureux parce que Victoria est quand même une enfant Malfoy. Mais je ne pense pas qu'il sache vraiment comment réagir face à tout ça pour le moment. Il y a tellement de choses qui se sont passées. »

Harry ricana, mais ne dit rien. Pendant qu'ils se lavaient, Draco continua de parler.

Harry apprit que, malgré le fait qu'ils se soient couchés tard la veille, les autres s'étaient levés tôt pour raconter à Lucius les événements de l'année passée. Il était soulagé qu'ils l'aient laissé en dehors de ça et qu'ils l'aient laissé dormir. Ce qui lui importait, c'était que dans l'ensemble, Lucius semblait réagir positivement face à la situation actuelle. Ce dernier n'appréciait pas la façon dont Voldemort avait traité sa famille, et dans ces circonstances, Harry en ressortait grandi.

Cependant, il n'était toujours pas certain de la façon dont Lucius réagissait au fait qu'il soit avec Draco. Celui-ci se contenta de dire que le fait que son père soit là ne changeait rien entre eux, et resta évasif sur le sujet. Harry laissa tomber pour le moment. Il était évident que Draco était enchanté d'avoir retrouvé son père, et Harry n'avait aucune envie de tout ruiner en insistant sur le sujet.

Ce ne fut que lorsqu'ils sortirent de la douche et que Harry se dirigea vers l'armoire que Draco décida de l'informer qu'il n'était pas attendu chez les Weasley avant le dîner à six heures.

« Donc, tu n'as pas vraiment à t'inquiéter au sujet de tes vêtements pour le moment, » dit Draco d'un ton négligeant.

Harry jeta un regard en coin à Draco alors qu'il attrapait le T-shirt qu'il avait de toute façon décidé de porter – pour aller avec le pantalon qu'il avait de toute façon décidé de porter.

« Euh, je n'ai jamais précisé d'heure, et la maison des Weasley n'est pas un endroit particulièrement formel, » fit remarquer Harry.

La voix de Draco lui parvint depuis le grand placard où le blond choisissait ses propres vêtements. « J'ai me suis arrangé avec les copies conformes pour fixer l'horaire auquel tu seras attendu chez les Weasley ce soir. Granger est toujours inquiète concernant ton choix vestimentaire pour le mariage, mais la Weaselette va la distraire sur ce sujet. Tu n'as pas besoin d'aller faire les magasins avec elle aujourd'hui.

Harry enfila son t-shirt, stupéfait. Draco faisait des plans pour lui? Avec les Weasley? Il devait bien le reconnaître, il n'avait pas eu le temps de prévoir quoi que ce soit lui-même.

Ces pensées dérivèrent sur ses vêtements. La plupart de la garde-robe de Harry consistait en robes d'école ou en vieux vêtements de Dudley. Faire les magasins pour trouver des vêtements n'avait jamais vraiment été une priorité, et même sa robe de cérémonie de quatrième année avait été choisie par Mrs Weasley, pas par lui.

« Euh, je n'ai pas besoin de faire les magasins ? » demanda-t-il. « Pas que je veuille y aller ou quoi que ce soit, mais tu n'approuves pas vraiment mes choix vestimentaires, non plus. Je ne suis encore jamais allé à un mariage, mais je doute sincèrement que j'aie quoi que ce soit d'approprié. » Il pourrait peut être tout simplement piquer quelque chose à Draco. Le blond avait largement assez de vêtements.

« Ne t'inquiète pas, je me suis occupé de tout, » dit Draco d'une voix assourdie.

Alors que Harry attrapait une paire de chaussettes et ses tennis, il se demanda s'il devait s'inquiéter de ce que Draco voulait dire par là.

« Est-ce que tu es bientôt prêt ? » demanda Draco, réapparaissant momentanément, complètement habillé, avant de disparaître de nouveau dans la salle de bains.

« Oui, » répondit Harry. De là où il était assis, il pouvait voir la salle de bains où Draco était en train de se coiffer.

« Ça ira comme ça, » marmonna Draco pour lui même, reposant la brosse sur la tablette. Harry se dit que Draco semblait tiré à quatre épingles, et il ne pouvait pas comprendre pourquoi il ne semblait pas satisfait de son apparence. Il se retint cependant de poser la question.

« Dépêche toi, Harry, » le pressa Draco. « On est en retard. »

Harry cligna des yeux. « En retard pour quoi ? » demanda-t-il.

« Pour le déjeuner, bien sûr, » répondit Draco. « On était censés être en bas il y a dix minutes. »

« Bien sûr, » marmonna Harry à voix basse alors qu'il rattrapait Draco à la porte. Ils se dépêchèrent de descendre, Draco traînant presque Harry dans sa hâte. Draco s'arrêta un moment devant la porte de la cuisine et Harry faillit lui rentrer dedans. Il regarda, incrédule, Draco brosser rapidement sa robe, vérifier sa tenue une dernière fois et redresser le dos avant de calmement ouvrir la porte.

Harry entra dans la pièce après lui, précautionneusement. Remus et Narcissa l'accueillirent chaleureusement, lui souhaitant un joyeux anniversaire. Severus et Lucius hochèrent respectueusement la tête.

« Merci, » dit Harry en souriant légèrement.

Lucius, Narcissa et Severus étaient assis d'un côté de la table, et Remus de l'autre. Il y avait deux chaises de libres du côté de Remus, avec au milieu la chaise de bébé de Victoria. Harry s'assit à côté de Remus alors que Draco prenait Victoria des bras de sa mère.

« En retard, pour changer, » dit Severus d'un ton sarcastique.

« Oui, et bien je n'étais pas au courant que j'étais censé être ici à une heure précise avant qu'on ne franchisse la porte de la chambre, » rétorqua Harry.

« Merci, Harry, » dit Draco d'un ton sarcastique, lui lançant un regard noir alors qu'il déposait Victoria dans sa chaise.

Harry ouvrit la bouche pour répliquer, mais la referma. Ça avait valu le coup d'être en retard, et il aurait de toutes façons été en retard, même s'il avait su qu'il était censé descendre pour une certaine heure. Draco afficha un sourire satisfait et arrogant.

« Non, nous ne voulons pas savoir pourquoi vous êtes en retard, » dit Severus avant que Draco ne puisse dire quoi que ce soit. Le blond ne perdit pas son sourire, mais il garda le silence alors qu'il s'asseyait.

La nourriture était déjà sur la table, protégée par des sorts de réchauffage ou de refroidissement selon les plats, et à présent qu'ils étaient tous arrivés, chacun commença à remplir son assiette. Harry, ne se sentant pas du tout à l'aise dans cette situation, commença par donner à Victoria quelques morceaux de fruit.

« Na, » dit Victoria, écrasant le morceau de banane alors qu'elle l'attrapait avec ses mains.

« Oui, je t'ai donné un peu de banane, » lui dit Harry.

« Comment te sens-tu aujourd'hui, Harry ? » demanda doucement Remus.

Harry haussa les épaules, se détournant de Victoria et se concentrant sur sa propre assiette. « Je vais bien. Je suppose que je n'ai rien de prévu pour aujourd'hui, alors c'est plutôt agréable, » dit-il. Il se tourna vers Severus. « D'un autre côté, la dernière fois que j'ai pensé avoir une journée tranquille, ça ne s'est pas vraiment passé comme prévu, » dit-il, ironique.

« Tu n'as rien à faire aujourd'hui, » dit Severus d'un ton égal. « Après aujourd'hui, je ne sais pas quels seront les plans du Lord Noir, et tu devras te tenir prêt à réagir très rapidement. »

Harry lança un coup d'oeil à Lucius avant de se retourner vers Severus. « Il y aura des conséquences à payer bientôt, » dit-il.

Severus hocha la tête.

Harry se mordit la lèvre. « Pourquoi est-ce que j'ai une journée libre aujourd'hui ? » se risqua-t-il à demander. « Et pourquoi est ce que j'ai pu aller au Manoir hier ? »

« Je me suis arrangé pour organiser ces deux journées, » admit Severus à contrecoeur. Harry se demanda pourquoi le sorcier se montrait aussi difficile, et pourquoi il ne le lui avait pas dit la veille.

Severus expliqua que Voldemort pensait qu'il travaillait à améliorer la potion censée diminuer l'impact des Détraqueurs. Comme il en avait déjà une qui diminuait légèrement les effets, il pourrait montrer à Voldemort qu'il avait progressé, sans pour autant lui donner une potion marchant parfaitement.

Harry fut surpris, puis réalisa qu'il n'y avait finalement rien d'étonnant, quand il apprit qu'il y avait un labo de potions au Manoir Malfoy. Comme la préparation de cette potion était un processus long, compliqué, et encore au stade expérimental, Voldemort avait ordonné à ses partisans de rester à l'écart pendant deux jours, afin que Severus puisse se concentrer sur son travail.

« Où est-ce que tous les Mangemorts sont partis ? » demanda Harry.

« Dans leurs propres maisons, je suppose, » dit Severus d'un ton moqueur.

« Je croyais que beaucoup d'entre eux vivaient au Manoir, » dit Harry. « Et Pettigrow ? Vous n'allez pas me dire qu'il avait une maison ! »

Severus le contempla un moment avant de se décider à répondre. « Ils ont d'autres endroits où aller. Il se trouve que Pettigrow restait chez moi, » dit-il.

Harry cligna des yeux. Severus avait une maison ? Le ton de Severus indiquait qu'il n'était pas prêt à en dire plus sur le sujet, et Harry choisit de poser une autre question. « Vous n'étiez pas au Manoir. Et si Voldemort décidait de vous rendre visite ? »

Severus haussa un sourcil. « Est ce que j'ai l'air d'un enfant récalcitrant qui aurait besoin d'être surveillé ? » demanda-t-il.

Harry décida d'ignorer le sous-entendu le visant. « Il vous fait vraiment confiance à ce point ? » demanda-t-il.

« Oui, » répondit Severus. Il hésita un moment avant de continuer. « Harry, je suis celui de ses partisans en qui il a le plus confiance. Il y a des ordres très stricts interdisant de me déranger, et cela concerne le Lord Noir lui-même. Il a envoyé quelques partisans dans un raid mineur hier, mais il se retient de lancer toute attaque importante tant que je ne suis pas disponible. » Il hésita de nouveau. « C'est une position que j'ai dû gagner. »

Harry baissa la tête vers son assiette, ne voulant pas penser à ce que Severus avait fait pour gagner la confiance de Voldemort. Il mangea sans y penser alors qu'il réfléchissait. Il se demandait ce qui allait se passer quand Voldemort découvrirait la disparition de Pettigrow. Severus semblait penser que Voldemort ne le soupçonnerait pas d'être impliqué de quelque façon que ce soit, mais Voldemort voudrait certainement se venger sur quelqu'un de cette disparition, et Pettigrow se trouvait chez Snape avant de disparaître.

Narcissa et Draco avaient disparu, et maintenant Pettigrow. Plusieurs de ses autres partisans avaient été capturés. Ensuite, il y avait le fait que Harry s'avait moqué de lui avec la prophétie et le pouvoir qu'il ne connaissait pas. Voldemort ne pouvait pas être de bonne humeur. La question que Harry se posait, c'était comment allait-il se venger?

Remus lui secoua l'épaule, et Harry cligna des yeux, revenant lentement à la réalité. « Hmmm ? »

« Severus te demandait ce que tu avais prévu, » demanda doucement Remus.

« Tu sais, le rituel quotidien par lequel nous commençons chaque journée, essayer de deviner ce que prépare encore Harry, » ajouta Draco.

Harry ne répondit pas au sarcasme de Draco. « J'attends, » dit-il sérieusement. Il prit une gorgée de jus de citrouille alors qu'il réunissait ses pensées. Il regarda Lucius par-dessus son verre. Ce dernier n'avait pas dit grand-chose. Narcissa avait également été bizarrement silencieuse. Harry se concentra sur Severus qui attendait patiemment que Harry finisse de répondre.

« J'ai sérieusement énervé Voldemort cette semaine, » dit Harry d'un ton pensif, jouant distraitement avec sa nourriture. « J'attends de voir comment il réagit à ce que je lui ai dit l'autre jour, et j'attends de voir s'il réagit de la même façon à la disparition de Pettigrow qu'à celle de Draco et Narcissa. » Harry leva les yeux vers Severus qui hocha la tête solennellement.

Harry ferma les yeux un moment. Le geste de Severus ne pouvait que signifier que ce serait mauvais.

« Qu'est ce que tu veux dire ? » demanda Draco d'un ton brusque. Harry ouvrit les yeux pour voir Draco qui les regardait alternativement, lui et Severus. Draco ne savait pas Severus avait été puni pour sa disparition, mais il avait de toute évidence soupçonné quelque chose.

Harry regarda de nouveau Severus avant de hausser les épaules en réponse à la question de Draco. « Voldemort fout la merde même quand il est de bonne humeur, » répondit posément Harry. « Il sera probablement encore pire maintenant que je fais de mon mieux pour foutre en l'air ses plans. »

« Et en ce qui concerne le médaillon ? » demanda Severus, détournant l'attention.

Severus avait accepté de le garder enfermé avec la coupe de Poufsouffle pour le moment. « Là aussi, j'attends, » dit Harry. « Je parlerai avec Hermione ce soir pour voir les progrès qu'elle a fait dans sa recherche, » dit-il. « Mais on sera bientôt prêts à s'en occuper. »

« Qu'est ce qu'on peut faire ? » demanda Remus.

Harry avala deux bouchées alors qu'il réfléchissait. « Je ne pense pas qu'il y ait quoi que ce soit à faire pour le moment, » dit-il en haussant les épaules. « Par contre, si jamais j'arrivais à avoir un peu plus de deux minutes de libres à la fois, je pourrais avoir besoin d'aide pour l'entraînement. »

« Et pour l'infirmerie à Poudlard ? Devons-nous préparer plus de potions ? » demanda Narcissa doucement.

Harry échangea un regard avec Severus. « Ce serait probablement une bonne idée, » répondit Severus. « La situation va probablement empirer. »

« Je voudrais pouvoir en finir avec tout ça le plus vite possible, » marmonna Harry, découpant sa nourriture d'un geste rageur.

« Comment est ce que tu pourrais aller plus vite ? » s'exclama Draco, exaspéré. « Au rythme où tu vas, tu vas finir par te tuer avant que le Lord Noir n'ait une chance de le faire. »

« Non ! » dit sèchement Narcissa. « Vous n'allez pas encore vous disputer sur ce sujet aujourd'hui. C'est l'anniversaire de Harry et nous ferons de notre mieux pour l'aider à le célébrer, » dit-elle fermement. « Il a été établi qu'il n'y a rien d'urgent pour aujourd'hui, alors mettons de côté toutes ces discussions sur la guerre. Maintenant, finissez de manger, » ordonna-t-elle.

« Bien. Je n'avais pas envie de me disputer avec cet imbécile de toutes façons, » marmonna Harry, baissant le regard vers son assiette.

« Harry, » dit Remus d'un ton menaçant.

Harry soupira, mais ne rajouta pas un mot. Il se replongea dans ses pensées, oubliant les autres. Tout le monde voulait qu'il ralentisse un peu, mais il n'avait pas vraiment le temps pour ça. Il avait dit la vérité, il se contentait d'attendre pour le moment, mais il n'aimait pas vraiment attendre, et encore moins quand des vies étaient en jeu.

Il pouvait sentir la pression qui pesait sur lui. Voldemort continuait de mener des raids de moindre importance régulièrement, et des gens mouraient. Harry avait eu de la chance d'être averti pour deux des attaques majeures. Des gens mouraient, et d'autres vies seraient perdues tant que Harry n'aurait pas réussi à tuer Voldemort.

« Harry, si tu voulais bien revenir parmi nous, il y a un gâteau pour toi, » dit Draco, passant le bras derrière Victoria pour le frapper sur la nuque.

« Est ce qu'il fait souvent cela ? » demanda Lucius.

« Oui, » répondit Draco avec une exaspération attendrie. « Il disparaît assez régulièrement dans sa tête. »

Harry lui adressa une grimace, mais fut distrait par le gâteau merveilleusement décoré que Winky faisait léviter jusqu'à le placer face à lui. Il le regarda avec surprise pendant quelques instants avant de regarder les autres. Il ne s'était pas attendu à quoi que ce soit.

« Tu es facile à surprendre, n'est ce pas, Harry ? » dit calmement Draco.

« Mes anniversaires passent habituellement inaperçus, » admit Harry. « Enfin, sauf quand j'ai eu onze ans et que Hagrid m'a emmené à Diagon Alley après m'avoir appris que j'étais un sorcier, » ajouta-t-il sans réfléchir.

Cette phrase provoqua une réaction de tous, sauf Remus et Victoria. Harry écarquilla les yeux face aux réactions outrées des Malfoy et même de Severus. Ce dernier grommelait au sujet de vieillards manipulateurs. Lucius marmonnait quelque chose à propos de Moldus imbéciles. Narcissa disait qu'elle allait retourner là-bas et donner de quoi réfléchir à cette femme. Draco s'énervait à propos de tout cela.

Draco et Narcissa savaient que Harry n'avait pas été très bien traité chez les Dursley, mais ils n'avaient de toute évidence pas réalisé qu'il avait ignoré être un sorcier jusqu'à ce qu'il n'entre à Poudlard. Harry se dit qu'il aurait dû savoir que les Malfoy, qui accordaient une telle importance à leur statut de Sangs Purs, seraient à ce point choqué qu'un sorcier ne soit même pas au courant de l'existence de la magie.

« Coupe ton gâteau, » suggéra calmement Remus. « Je pense que Victoria aimerait en avoir un bout, et je sais que moi aussi j'en voudrais. C'est du chocolat, » dit-il avec un sourire.

Harry jeta un coup d'oeil à Severus et aux Malfoy et décida d'ignorer leurs récriminations contre des directeurs dérangés et des moldus imbéciles. Il sourit à Remus et commença à servir des tranches de gâteau. Il offrit même à Victoria sa propre petite part pour qu'elle en mange. Il gémit de plaisir quand il en prit une bouchée.

« Winky ? C'est toi qui l'a fait ? » demanda-t-il, se retournant et la voyant sur le côté.

« Oui, Maître Harry, » dit-elle fièrement.

« C'est délicieux, » dit Harry d'un ton appréciateur avec un large sourire. « Merci. »

« De rien, Maître Harry, » dit Winky joyeusement. « Je fais tout mon possible. »

Harry revint à son gâteau, laissant une autre bouchée fondre dans sa bouche alors qu'il le savourait. Il lui fallut un moment pour réaliser que les autres le regardaient. « Est-ce que je ne peux pas savourer mon gâteau tranquillement ? » demanda-t-il.

Draco et Narcissa semblaient partagés, mais Severus n'avait aucun problème pour demander à Harry de s'expliquer. « Tu peux expliquer pendant que tu manges, » ordonna-t-il.

« Je pensais que vous étiez déjà au courant, » marmonna Harry.

« Il semblerait que j'ignorais beaucoup de choses, » dit froidement Severus.

« Severus, maintenant n'est peut être pas le meilleur moment, » intervint doucement Narcissa.

« Oh, c'est probablement le moment idéal, » dit Harry d'un ton sarcastique. « Il se trouve que je passais un bon moment. On ne peut pas laisser passer ça, n'est ce pas ? » Il jeta un regard à Draco. « Au moins maintenant je sais de qui tu tiens cette habitude. »

« Harry, je… » Draco se tut subitement, semblant désolé.

« C'est toi qui as amené le sujet, » dit Severus. « Maintenant explique-toi. »

Harry, résigné, repoussa son assiette. « Puisque vous pensez qu'il est aussi important pour moi de revivre aujourd'hui des humiliations passées, qu'est ce que vous voulez savoir exactement ? » demanda-t-il amèrement.

« Pourquoi ne savais-tu pas que tu étais un sorcier ? » demanda Severus, ses yeux lançant des éclairs.

« Parce que personne ne me l'a jamais dit, » répondit simplement Harry. « Prononcer le mot 'magie' chez les Dursley pouvait amener une punition bien pire que si j'avais dit 'putain' devant des gens importants. Ils n'allaient certainement pas admettre que je pouvais faire de la magie. Mon oncle a fait de son mieux pour m'empêcher de lire ma lettre de Poudlard. Des centaines de lettres sont arrivées jusqu'à ce qu'il nous fasse monter dans la voiture pour quitter la maison. »

« Hagrid est venu et m'a donné personnellement ma lettre pour mon onzième anniversaire. Il m'a aussi apporté mon tout premier gâteau d'anniversaire, » dit-il, regardant sa part de gâteau d'un air plein de regrets. « Il m'a emmené à Diagon Alley pour aller chercher mes affaires d'école et m'a expliquer ce qu'il pouvait à propos du monde magique avant de me renvoyer chez les Dursley pour attendre jusqu'au premier septembre. »

« Voilà, c'est tout, » dit-il, haussant les épaules. « En général, mes anniversaires se passent plutôt mal. La plupart du temps je passe ma journée à travailler. Depuis que j'ai commencé Poudlard, je reçois quelques hiboux à minuit de mes amis. Je suppose que ce n'est pas grave si j'étais ici la nuit dernière, puisque les Weasley et Hermione attendent probablement que je les rejoigne ce soir. Je m'attendais à recevoir au moins un hibou de Hagrid, mais... » Il ne finit pas sa phrase, haussant de nouveau les épaules. « L'année dernière, c'était plutôt bien, par contre. En fait, j'étais chez les Weasley et on a joué au Quidditch pendant une bonne partie de la journée. »

« Enfin, cette année, mon anniversaire avait bien commencé, c'est déjà ça, » marmonna-t-il, reprenant son assiette et attaquant sa part de gâteau avant d'en prendre une autre bouchée.

Remus lui serra l'épaule d'un geste rassurant. « Ils essayent simplement de comprendre, » dit-il calmement. « C'est un choc pour eux, et ils n'essayent pas de te mettre mal à l'aise. »

Harry n'était pas certain de le croire. Severus en avait toujours après lui pour une raison ou une autre. « Oui, et bien, je suis juste un peu stressé, et je n'en ai pas grand-chose à faire, » rétorqua-t-il. « Je ne voulais même pas descendre aujourd'hui. Je ne voulais certainement pas descendre et parler de ma putain d'enfance. »

« Tu ne voulais pas descendre ? » demanda Remus, surpris.

« Non, pourquoi est ce que j'en aurais eu envie ? » s'irrita Harry. Il fit un geste de la main pour désigner la table. « Je me retrouve tout d'un coup à vivre avec quatre de mes anciens ennemis. Pour une raison étrange, avoir Lucius ici maintenant me met un peu sur les nerfs, » ajouta-t-il d'un ton sarcastique.

« Tu es constamment sur les nerfs dernièrement, » dit Severus d'un ton ironique. « Il est difficile de dire si Lucius a réellement eu un tel impact. »

« Est ce que ma présence vous dérange à ce point ? » demanda Lucius, haussant un sourcil.

« Je pense que j'ai juste atteint ma limite de bizarrerie, » marmonna Harry. Draco rit doucement et Harry lui adressa un sourire à contrecoeur.

---


	36. Chapter 36

Disclaimer : je ne possède ni les personnages, ni l'histoire que je me contente de traduire.

Avertissement : euh... si vous en êtes arrivés à ce point de l'histoire, je pense qu'il n'est plus nécessaire de vous avertir de quoi que ce soit, non?

Bonne année! et bonne lecture!

* * *

Chapitre Trente-six

« Allez, viens, Harry, » dit Draco en se levant de table.

« Pourquoi ? » demanda Harry d'un ton légèrement suspicieux.

« Suis-moi, c'est tout, » insista Draco en prenant sa main, pour le forcer à se lever. « Maman va s'occuper de Victoria. »

Quand il regarda le visage des autres personnes assises autour de la table, Harry ne vit que des expressions étrangement neutres. « Où est ce qu'on va ? » demanda-t-il, se laissant traîner hors de la pièce à contrecoeur.

Draco ne répondit pas, et ne s'arrêta pas avant d'arriver au milieu du salon.

« Des cadeaux ? » demanda Harry d'un ton incrédule, regardant l'immense pile de paquets emballés.

« Qu'est ce que ça pourrait être d'autre ? » rétorqua Draco, mais il semblait particulièrement content de lui.

« Ils sont pour moi ? » demanda Harry, les sourcils haussés, incrédule.

« Je savais que tu trouverais ça bizarre, » marmonna Draco. « Oui, ces cadeaux sont pour toi, Harry, » dit-il, poussant gentiment Harry pour qu'il s'assoie sur le sol à côté de la pile de paquets.

« D'où est ce qu'ils viennent, par Merlin ? » demanda Harry, regardant la pile sans y croire. « Je suis sûr qu'il y a là plus de cadeaux que ce que j'ai reçu dans toute ma vie. »

« Tu as été privé de beaucoup de choses, » se contenta de répondre Draco.

Harry lui adressa un regard en coin. « Et toi, tu as été trop gâté, » dit-il d'un ton amusé, retrouvant ses esprits.

« Et c'est à ton tour d'être gâté, » lui dit gentiment Narcissa.

Les adultes avaient suivi et s'étaient assis de façon à pouvoir regarder Harry ouvrir ses cadeaux. Narcissa posa Victoria sur le sol, et cette dernière se mit immédiatement à ramper en direction des paquets colorés.

« D'où est ce que tout ça vient ? » demanda Harry. « Ce n'est pas comme si qui que ce soit pouvait aller faire les magasins, après tout. »

« Et bien, pour une partie, Maman et moi les avons acheté avant de venir chez toi, ce premier jour, » admit Draco. « Pour les autres, j'ai demandé aux copies conformes de m'aider. »

Harry, ébahi, cligna des yeux. « Tu te préparais à disparaître, et tu es allé faire les magasins ?! »

« En fait, c'était seulement Maman, » dit Draco. « Tu sais bien que je ne pouvais pas sortir, même à ce moment. Je lui ai juste dit ce que je voulais. »

Harry se tourna vers Narcissa, les yeux ronds. « Pourquoi est ce que vous feriez quelque chose comme ça ? » demanda-t-il. Il était certain d'avoir complètement dépassé les limites de la bizarrerie. La situation lui paraissait totalement incompréhensible.

Ce fut Severus qui lui répondit. « Narcissa a passé quelques heures dans un véritable tourbillon, à faire d'innombrables magasins, dans plusieurs villes, me laissant une trace impossible à suivre, » dit-il, sarcastique. « Ce n'était pas seulement pour ton bénéfice. »

« Merci Merlin, » dit Harry d'un ton reconnaissant. Il n'aurait jamais considéré que faire les magasins pouvait être une façon d'échapper à d'éventuels poursuivants, mais bizarrement, s'agissant des Malfoy, cela paraissait logique.

« Toi aussi tu veux des cadeaux ? » demanda Harry à Victoria d'un ton amusé. Elle avait réussi à arracher un morceau de papier de l'un des paquets, et le secouait d'un air ravi, comme s'il s'était agi d'un drapeau. « Je suis sûr que ta grand-mère t'a acheté plein de choses pour ton anniversaire le mois prochain. »

« Elle l'a fait, » dit Draco en souriant. « Mais Victoria peut s'entraîner sur tes cadeaux. Il est déjà deux heures, et tu as un horaire à respecter. »

« Tu avais dit que j'avais jusque six heures, » protesta Harry.

« Non, j'ai dit que tu étais attendu chez les Weasley pour six heures, » le corrigea Draco. « Je n'ai pas dit que tu n'avais rien d'autre de prévu d'ici là. »

« Et qu'est ce que je suis censé faire d'autre ? » demanda Harry d'une voix incrédule.

« Ouvre tes cadeaux, et tu sauras, » dit Draco en lui adressant un sourire moqueur.

« Je crois que Draco essaye d'utiliser ta curiosité pour s'assurer que tu acceptes et que tu ouvres ces cadeaux, » dit Remus d'un ton amusé.

« Mais je ne peux pas accepter tout ça, » protesta Harry. « C'est trop. »

« Tu vois, je t'avais bien dit qu'il se disputerait avec moi sur ses cadeaux, » dit Draco en s'adressant à Severus.

« Je ne me souviens pas avoir dit que je n'étais pas du même avis, » répondit ce dernier.

« Harry, » dit calmement Lucius, attirant l'attention de tous. « De toute évidence, ma femme et mon fils vous apprécient énormément, et souhaitent simplement vous offrir ces cadeaux pour témoigner de leur affection à l'occasion de votre anniversaire. D'après ce que j'ai pu comprendre, vous méritez d'être gâté pour une fois. Accepter ces cadeaux ne vous retirera pas vos qualités. »

Stupéfait, Harry ne trouva rien à répliquer au commentaire de Lucius.

« Allez, ouvre les, c'est tout, » l'encouragea Draco. « Et si Severus essaye de dire quoi que ce soit pour t'embêter encore une fois, comme pendant le repas, je lui jetterai un sort de silence pour toi. »

Harry sourit en voyant l'air renfrogné qu'affichait à présent Severus. « Et bien, avec une proposition comme celle-ci… » dit-il, laissant sa phrase en suspens.

« Dépêche toi d'ouvrir tout ça, espèce de sale gosse, » dit Severus d'un ton ironique.

« Oui, Monsieur, » dit Harry, souriant d'un air moqueur face au rire des autres.

Harry n'arrivait toujours pas à croire que tout cela soit pour lui, mais il s'amusa beaucoup avec Draco et Victoria en ouvrant tous les paquets. Beaucoup des cadeaux étaient des vêtements, ce qui ne surprit pas Harry, étant donné qu'il savait très bien ce que pensait Draco de sa garde-robe.

Ce qui surprit Harry fut le fait qu'il s'agissait de vêtements à son goût. Ce n'était pas des trucs à la mode, ou luxueux comme ce que Draco semblait préférait, et il y avait à la fois des vêtements moldus et sorciers. Il reçut de tout, depuis des jeans et des T-shirts jusqu'à des robes de cérémonies. Il sourit, amusé, quand il reçut ses propres pyjamas en soie. Il les appréciait, mais ressentit une pointe de désappointement du fait qu'il n'avait désormais plus d'excuse pour emprunter ceux de Draco. Il aimait assez porter les affaires de son petit ami.

Parmi les cadeaux se trouvait une tenue dont Draco l'informa qu'il la porterait au mariage. Un pantalon noir à pince, une chemise blanche, une cravate verte, et une robe ouverte qui était noire brodée de vert. Sur le dos, un phénix vert émeraude était brodé. Ajouté à cela se trouvait une épingle à cravate, des boutons de manchettes, et une broche pour fermer la robe, tous en forme de phénix argentés avec des yeux en émeraudes. Une ceinture et des chaussures noires brillantes complétaient l'ensemble.

Harry s'étouffa à l'idée de posséder une tenue de cérémonie. « Draco, je ne peux pas porter tout cela, » protesta-t-il. « J'aurai l'air… déguisé. »

Draco éclata de rire. « Tu auras l'air superbe, » corrigea-t-il.

« Les gens vont savoir que ce n'est pas moi qui ait choisi ça, » insista Harry.

« Evidemment qu'ils le sauront, » dit Draco d'un ton terre à terre. « C'est pour cela que tu leur diras que tu as acheté tes vêtements de base, Lupin t'a donné la robe, et les copies conformes ont emprunté les bijoux pour toi, spécialement pour l'occasion. »

« Bon, très bien, puisque je vois que tu as tout prévu pour moi, » dit Harry d'un ton sarcastique.

« Je refuse que mon petit ami aille à un mariage en ayant l'air négligé, » dit Draco, fronçant le nez à cette seule idée.

« J'allais m'habiller correctement, » protesta Harry. « Enfin, peut être pas aussi bien que ça, » admit-il, retraçant des doigts le phénix brodé sur la robe.

« Je pense que tu auras l'air incroyablement beau, » dit Draco. « Et je pense que ça te convient tout particulièrement. Le vert et l'argent représentent Serpentard, alors que les phénix représentent ton rôle au sein de l'Ordre. »

« Je l'aime beaucoup, » admit doucement Harry, caressant toujours le phénix. « Merci. »

« De rien, » dit Draco d'une voix tout aussi douce. « J'ai, euh, encore autre chose pour toi, que je voudrais que tu portes, » dit-il d'un ton hésitant. « Enfin, deux choses, pour être précis. »

Harry le regarda avec curiosité, s'étant rendu compte de la soudaine nervosité de Draco, mais sans en comprendre la raison.

Draco jeta un regard à ses parents avant de tendre à Harry un paquet qu'il avait rangé dans la poche de sa robe.

« C'est de notre part à Victoria et à moi, » dit Draco.

Harry l'ouvrit beaucoup plus lentement que les autres cadeaux, sentant par l'attitude de Draco que celui-ci était beaucoup plus important. Il ouvrit précautionneusement le couvercle de la petite boîte à bijoux, et contempla le contenu.

« Qu'est ce qu'elles signifient ? » demanda-t-il d'un ton plein de respect.

Draco tendit la main et souleva la chaîne d'argent avec les deux bagues qui y étaient accrochées. Il saisit l'une des bagues et la présenta à Harry. C'était un anneau argenté avec une frise de lierre et à l'intérieur de cette frise se trouvait une pierre bleue en forme de cœur.

« Cette bague représente Victoria, » dit Draco, ce qui expliqua à Harry son apparence plutôt délicate et féminine. « Le saphir bleu est sa pierre de naissance, et le lierre représente son mois de naissance. L'argent est mat parce que le gris est l'une de ses couleurs. »

Il regarda Harry dans les yeux. « C'est le genre de bague traditionnellement porté par les parrains ou marraines d'un enfant Malfoy, » dit-il.

Le regard de Harry se porta vers Severus. Sans un mot, ce dernier sortit de sous le col de sa robe une chaîne similaire avec une bague.

« Traditionnellement, cette bague est portée sur le petit doigt, mais Severus ne met pas la sienne à cause de ses potions, » dit Draco. « Tu ne peux pas non plus porter la tienne, parce que, et bien, les gens poseraient des questions. Normalement le nom de l'enfant devrait être gravé à l'intérieur, mais je n'ai pas osé le faire pour le moment, » dit Draco d'un ton plein de regrets. « Mais on l'y mettra dès que possible, » promit-il.

Harry se contenta de hocher la tête, essayant désespérément de garder ses émotions sous contrôle. Cette bague signifiait que la famille Malfoy approuvait son rôle auprès de Victoria. Ça avait bien plus de signification que de quelconques papiers au Ministère.

Draco prit l'autre bague, la montrant à Harry. Elle était elle aussi en argent mat, mais plus large que l'autre bague. À la place du lierre, il y avait des dessins de dragons de chaque côté, leurs longues ailes s'étendant pour entourer la perle sertie au centre de la bague, gravée en fleur.

« Cette bague me représente moi, » dit Draco. « Elle est assez similaire à celle de Severus et elle a aussi été faite quand je suis né. La perle est ma pierre de naissance, le muguet représente aussi mon mois de naissance, et je suis certain que tu comprends d'où viennent les dragons. Les détails des dragons sont plus élaborés sur cette bague, mais la principale différence devrait normalement venir des inscriptions. L'inscription traditionnelle y est, mais je ne veux pas prendre trop de risques en mettant mon nom dessus. Il y a trop de gens qui la reconnaîtrait comme étant la mienne, déjà. »

Il la tendit d'un geste brusque à Harry, alors qu'il continuait à parler nerveusement. « C'est une bague de fiançailles. Elles sont toujours plus détaillées que les bagues de mariage ou d'engagement magique. Elles _sont_ traditionnelles dans le monde Sorcier, surtout parmi les vieilles familles de Sang-Pur. Mais elles paraissent plus féminine parce que, et bien, il y a une telle importance accordée aux héritiers, ce qui veut dire qu'elles sont généralement données à une fille. Je ne m'attend pas à ce que tu la portes à la main, même si tu pouvais le faire, mais je voulais que l'aies. »

Harry avait pris la chaîne avec les bagues et lut l'inscription. « _Je me promets à vous_. » Simple et traditionnel.

« Draco, » dit Harry, interrompant le déluge de mots qui s'échappaient toujours de la bouche de Draco. « Est-ce que tu ne devrais pas te taire et m'embrasser maintenant ? » demanda-t-il. « Pour sceller la promesse, ou quelque chose du genre ? »

Draco regarda Harry d'un air scrutateur, un sourire se formant lentement sur son visage. Il s'approcha pour que ses lèvres touchent celles de Harry, et c'était tellement doux et tendre que ce dernier avait l'impression qu'il allait fondre sous l'assaut d'émotions exprimées par ce baiser.

Ils n'allaient pas se marier, ou se lier magiquement, mais une promesse de fiançailles lui paraissait suffisamment proche. Harry se sentait submergé par ses émotions, et il avait l'impression que son cœur était sur le point d'exploser. « Merci, » murmura-t-il contre les lèvres de Draco.

« De rien, » répondit Draco, chuchotant lui aussi. Il s'écarta légèrement. « Je voulais que tu saches que moi et Victoria n'allons partir nulle part. »

Harry avait l'impression qu'il allait se mettre à pleurer, mais n'avait aucune envie de le faire. C'était un truc de fille, et il ne voulait surtout pas ressembler à une fille dans ces circonstances. Les choses étaient suffisamment en sa défaveur sur ce point. Il se sentit un peu mieux quand il réalisa que les yeux de Draco semblaient plus brillants que d'habitude.

Les lèvres de Draco esquissèrent un sourire, alors qu'il essayait d'alléger l'atmosphère. « C'est à cause de ton caractère buté de gryffondor, j'avais besoin de quelque chose de plus tangible pour te convaincre de ma sincérité, » dit-il.

Bizarrement, Harry apprécia la légère insulte, et sourit à son tour. « Bien sûr, parce que nous savons tous qu'on ne peut pas faire confiance à un serpentard sans avoir de preuve, » répliqua-t-il.

Ils furent tous les deux surpris quand Narcissa fut soudain à genoux à leurs côtés, essayant de les serrer tous les deux dans ses bras en même temps. Harry était gêné, mais heureux d'avoir son approbation. Remus souriait chaleureusement lui aussi. Severus restait étrangement impassible. Harry jeta un coup d'œil à Lucius.

Ce dernier eut un sourire ironique. « Félicitations, » dit-il. « Il semblerait que vous soyez à présent un membre à part entière de la famille. »

Harry écarquilla les yeux. « Et ça ne vous pose _aucun_ problème ? » demanda-t-il, incapable de ne pas laisser son incrédulité transparaître dans sa voix. Moins de vingt-quatre heures plus tôt, Lucius se trouvait à Azkaban, et était toujours, techniquement du moins, dans le camp de Voldemort. Maintenant, il avait changé de camp et accueillait Harry dans sa famille ?

Lucius sembla peiné pendant un moment. « Je... m'habitue peu à peu à cette idée, » dit-il. « Il est certain que je respecte Draco pour avoir pris ses propres décisions. » Il fit une pause, regardant Harry d'un air pensif. « Vous souhaitez que je sois honnête ? »

Harry fut surpris par la question, mais hocha lentement la tête. Narcissa s'était écartée, et était à présent assise par terre, à côté de Draco, et tous attendaient que Lucius continue.

« Cela ne devrait pas vous surprendre d'apprendre que je respecte beaucoup le pouvoir, » dit Lucius. « Et vous avez énormément de pouvoir, Harry. »

Harry était déjà en train de secouer la tête pour nier cette affirmation, mais Lucius leva une main pour lui faire signe d'écouter.

« Vous _avez_ du pouvoir, » continua Lucius. « Je ne veux pas simplement dire que vous êtes un sorcier puissant, bien que je sois persuadé qu'une fois que vous serez parfaitement entraîné vous serez redoutable. Même sans entraînement, vous réussissez à tenir tête au Lord Noir. J'ai appris que vous aviez un certain pouvoir politique au niveau de Ministère. Vous avez un ascendant sur ceux que vous dirigez dans l'Ordre du Phénix. »

« Non, c'est faux, » le contredit Harry, qui ne souhaitait pas le laisser croire cela.

« C'est la vérité, » dit fermement Lucius. « La différence est que vous utilisez votre pouvoir de façon très différente que le Lord Noir. Vous n'utilisez pas votre pouvoir pour blesser les autres, mais pour les aider. »

« Ce n'est pas quelque chose que vous avez toujours considéré comme un atout, » dit Harry d'un ton sarcastique.

L'expression de Lucius se fit tourmentée. « Non, en effet, » admit-il. « Cependant, j'ai eu une année pour revoir mon point de vue, » dit-il rapidement.

La pièce était silencieuse alors que Narcissa retournait s'asseoir auprès de son mari. Même Victoria était silencieuse alors qu'elle grimpait sur les genoux de Harry.

« Mes valeurs n'ont pas toutes changées, » dit Lucius. « Pour être tout à fait honnête, je ne pense pas que mon fils aurait pu choisir un compagnon plus puissant ou plus influent. Je suis parfaitement conscient que vous êtes riche. Vous êtes un leader qui ne recule pas face à l'adversité. »

Harry écarquillait les yeux pendant que Lucius listait ce qu'il considérait comme les principales qualités de Harry. Il jeta un coup d'oeil à Draco, mais ce dernier avait les yeux rivés sur son père. Harry se retourna vers Lucius, essayant de déterminer comment il se sentait par rapport à cela.

Lucius eut un sourire moqueur. « Je trouve assez ironique le fait que quand mon fils a essayé de me convaincre de votre valeur en tant que partenaire, afin que je lui donne sa bague, il n'a pas mentionné une seule de ces qualités. Des qualités recherchées chez un partenaire potentiel pour un Malfoy ont été totalement écartées en faveur de caractéristiques bien plus sentimentales. »

Harry se contenta de cligner des yeux pour toute réponse, son esprit essayant d'appréhender toutes les implications de ce que Lucius était en train de dire.

« J'ai toujours quelques inquiétudes. Parmi celles-ci, il y a l'importance que j'attache au fait d'avoir un héritier pour perpétuer le nom de Malfoy. Cependant, étant donnée votre évidente dévotion à la famille, je suis certain que vous trouverez tous les deux une solution appropriée, » dit Lucius.

Une solution appropriée ? Pour un héritier ? Et bien, voilà un problème impossible à résoudre, en tant que personne de sexe masculin, se dit Harry.

« Ce n'est pas quelque chose que je puisse faire, » dit-il amèrement. Il fusilla Lucius du regard. « Vous le savez. Vous vous moquez de moi, et prenez Draco pour un imbécile. »

« Non, Harry, ce n'est pas le cas, » dit calmement Lucius. « Je dis simplement qu'il est possible qu'il y ait des solutions que je n'aurais pas accepté de considérer par le passé. Je dis que j'attends de vous que vous essayiez de trouver l'une de ces solutions dans le futur si vous souhaitez sérieusement poursuivre cette relation. C'est la seule condition pour que j'approuve le fait que mon fils soit avec un autre homme, quelles que soient vos qualités par ailleurs. Vous vous êtes montré plein de ressources, j'attends de vous que vous continuiez à l'être. »

« Donc, pas d'inquiétude, alors, » marmonna Harry d'un ton sarcastique.

« Harry ? » demanda Draco d'un ton hésitant.

Harry regarda Draco, puis Victoria, sur ses genoux, qui mordillait sa chaussure, puis la chaîne qu'il tenait toujours, et les bagues qui les représentaient. Harry ne prétendait pas comprendre les traditions malfoyennes, mais il reconnaissait que le fait qu'il avait ces bagues dans la main était probablement plus significatif que de longs discours.

Pour que Draco fasse autant d'efforts pour que son père l'accepte, et pour que Lucius donne son approbation, cela représentait une promesse essentielle. Quelque chose que Harry réalisa qu'il n'apprécierait probablement jamais à sa juste valeur.

Maintenant était le moment de tout arrêter si il devait le faire. Ce ne serait pas facile d'être avec Draco, mais... il n'était pas du genre à abandonner.

Il montra la chaîne. « Tu peux m'aider à la mettre ? » demanda-t-il.

Draco l'aida à l'accrocher, scellant la promesse par un autre baiser. Harry se sentait un peu bizarre avec cette chaîne autour du coup, mais ridiculement heureux tout de même.

« Garde-la cachée, » dit Severus d'un ton égal.

« Je le ferai, » dit solennellement Harry. Il était conscient du risque qu'il y avait à porter cette chaîne avec les bagues. Clairement, Severus n'approuvait pas qu'il prenne ce risque, mais il semblait respecter le désir de Draco de donner ces bagues, et le désir de Harry de les porter.

« Draco, » dit doucement Remus. « On va bientôt être en retard. »

Harry les regarda d'un air curieux alors que Draco jetait un coup d'œil à l'horloge. « Merde, » marmonna Draco. Il commença à fouiller rapidement parmi la pile de vêtements, sans cesser de marmonner à voix basse.

« Qu'est ce qu'il se passe, maintenant ? » demanda Harry.

« Je suis sûr que Draco te dira quand il sera prêt, » dit Remus, en regardant Draco d'un air amusé. « Tu as encore un peu de temps, et il te reste deux autres cadeaux à ouvrir. »

Harry fut distrait de l'étrange comportement de Draco par Severus qui lui tendait un paquet. Harry le regarda avec surprise. Severus lui offrait un cadeau d'anniversaire ?

« Lupin m'a aidé, » dit Severus, clairement mal à l'aise.

Narcissa reprit Victoria dans ses bras, et Harry déballa avec soin le paquet, devinant qu'il s'agissait d'une sorte de livre. Il était assez large, relié en cuir, mais ne portait aucun titre sur la couverture. Avec curiosité, Harry l'ouvrit à la première page.

_Pour Harry  
_

_Du Prince de Sang-Mêlé_

Harry leva les yeux vers Severus, mais ce dernier lui fit signe de continuer à regarder. Harry commença à parcourir les pages. Il y avait des listes de sorts et contre-sorts. Il y avait aussi de très nombreuses pages de potions, toutes annotées par le Prince de Sang-Mêlé. Harry reconnut la plupart de ces sorts et potions, la plupart lui étaient inconnus, mais il ne lui fallut pas longtemps pour découvrir que tous ces sorts et potions avaient quelque chose en commun.

« C'est sur la Médicomagie ! » s'exclama-t-il.

« Tu as semblé t'y intéresser particulièrement ces derniers temps, » dit Severus tranquillement. « J'ai réuni beaucoup de mes notes sur le sujet, et Lupin m'a aidé à les copier et les relier. »

« Merci, » dit Harry avec reconnaissance, sachant que Severus n'avait pas l'habitude de donner ses notes personnelles sur un coup de tête.

« De rien, » répondit Severus. « J'espère que tu étudieras attentivement le contenu de ce livre et que tu en apprendras quelque chose, » ajouta-t-il.

Harry était en train de feuilleter les pages du livre avec un grand intérêt, et il éclata de rire en entendant le conseil de Severus. « Je le ferais, » promit-il. Alors qu'il faisait cette promesse, il réalisa qu'il s'agissait de quelque chose qu'il avait vraiment envie de faire. Il baissa les yeux sur le livre. Peut être devrait-il penser un peu plus sérieusement à la Médicomagie.

« Encore un cadeau, » dit Remus. « Un cadeau pour chacun de vous, en fait. » Il sortit deux petits paquets de sa poche et les donna à Harry et Draco.

« Ce n'est pas mon anniversaire, » dit Draco en fronçant les sourcils.

« Ouvre, et je vous expliquerai, » dit Remus.

Harry déchira le papier, révélant un bracelet en argent. Il jeta un coup d'oeil au cadeau de Draco, et se rendit compte qu'ils étaient parfaitement assortis. Ils n'étaient pas d'apparence féminine, contrairement aux bagues, et ils ressemblaient à quelque chose que Draco pourrait porter. Ils faisaient penser à Harry aux bracelets moldus sur lesquels on inscrit le nom, d'une certaine façon, mais ils étaient presque solides, et les maillons entrelacés étaient formés de serpents. Sur une surface large et plate était écrit le nom de Victoria.

« Est ce que je me suis tout d'un coup transformé en une fille, et personne ne m'en aurait informé ? » marmonna Harry. Il portait déjà des bagues autour de son cou, et maintenant un _bracelet _? Il n'avait jamais porté de bijoux de sa vie !

Draco ricana. « Crois moi, Harry, je peux t'assurer que tu n'es pas une fille, » dit-il, lui adressant un regard plein de sous-entendus.

Remus reprit rapidement la parole, mettant fin à ce genre de discussion avant que ça ne dégénère. « Harry, je sais que tu ne portes pas ce genre de choses habituellement, » dit-il. « Mais il y a un but pour ces bracelets et à mon avis, tu apprécieras. »

Harry et Draco le regardèrent avec curiosité.

« Les bracelets sont quelque chose que tu peux porter en toutes circonstances, et ils remplaceront les pièces que vous transportez tous les deux, » expliqua Remus.

« Ils ont le sortilège Protéiforme sur eux ? » demanda Draco, haussant un sourcil pour montrer sa surprise.

« Une version modifiée, oui, » dit Remus. « Ils sont enchantés pour que des messages puissent apparaître à la place du nom de Victoria. Son nom disparaîtra et le message s'inscrira là. On pourra te connecter à plusieurs personnes, grâce aux bracelets. Il sera plus simple pour toi de recevoir les messages. Par contre, il te sera un peu plus difficile d'en envoyer aux autre, » le prévint-il.

« Parce que nous devons faire attention à qui exactement nous envoyons un message, » dit Harry, comprenant où il voulait en venir.

« Est-ce qu'ils deviendront chauds comme les pièces ? » demanda Draco. Il avait déjà accroché le bracelet autour de son poignet et attachait celui de Harry facilement, montrant qu'il avait une certaine habitude.

Remus hocha la tête. « Oui, » dit-il. « Et, tant que Harry garde le sien, il y aura moins de risque qu'il l'oublie ou le perde, comme pour les pièces. »

Draco adressa un sourire moqueur à Harry. « C'est certainement une idée brillante, » dit-il.

Harry sourit. « C'est vrai, ils sont géniaux, » acquiesça-t-il. Il n'était toujours pas très emballé à l'idée de porter un bracelet, mais l'idée semblait très bonne, et ce serait en tous cas beaucoup plus pratique que les pièces.

« Alors, pourquoi le nom de Victoria ? » s'enquit-il, curieux.

Remus afficha un large sourire. « J'avais pensé à Draco quand je les ai acheté, et encore plus quand il a été temps de choisir quel nom serait affiché, » dit-il. « Mais pour le moment, Victoria semblait être un choix plus sûr. »

Retrouvant un moral au plus haut, Harry se leva et serra d'abord Remus dans ses bras, puis Severus. Ce dernier protesta, mais Harry ne put s'empêcher de remarquer qu'il le serra lui aussi. Harry embrassa ensuite Narcissa, pour la remercier pour tous les cadeaux merveilleux. Il se tourna ensuite vers Lucius.

« Je n'ai pas envie de vous embrasser, » dit-il.

« J'en suis heureux, » dit Lucius d'une voix amusée, tendant sa main à Harry, qui la serra avec un large sourire.

« Très bien, Harry, » dit Draco, affichant lui aussi un air heureux. « Si tu as fini de tripoter tout le monde, il est temps que tu te dépêches et que tu ailles te changer. Maman va s'occuper de préparer Victoria. »

« J'emmène Victoria ? » s'étonna Harry.

Draco traîna Harry à l'étage, quelques vêtements dans la main, et lui expliqua en chemin. Harry avait un rendez-vous à quatre heures. Lupin emmènerait Harry, et garderait Victoria pendant qu'il était là-bas. Ils iraient directement chez les Weasley après. Victoria irait à la fête, et pendant ce temps, Draco resterait avec son père.

Harry se changea et mit le nouveau jean noir et le pull vert que Draco insista pour lui faire porter. Alors qu'il mettait ses nouvelles chaussures, il redemanda où il devait être à quatre heures.

« Tu as rendez vous pour un examen oculaire pour avoir des lentilles, » admit finalement Draco, alors qu'il regardait Harry dans ses nouveaux vêtements.

Harry le regarda, stupéfait. « Tu t'es arrangé pour que j'aille voir un ophtalmologiste et que j'ai des lentilles ? » répéta-t-il.

Draco hocha la tête.

« Comment ? Pourquoi ? » demanda Harry, sans comprendre. « D'ailleurs, comment est ce que tu peux savoir ce que sont des lentilles ? »

« J'en ai parlé avec Lupin, » admit Draco. « Je voulais que tu fasses soigner tes yeux magiquement, mais Lupin m'a dit que tu ne voudrais peut être pas. Mais après il a suggéré les lentilles moldues. Ce n'est pas un changement permanent, et tu pourrais décider si tu veux ou pas faire soigner tes yeux magiquement après avoir eu une chance de voir ce que c'est de ne pas porter tes lunettes. Il a pris le rendez-vous et tout ça. »

Harry cligna des yeux, regardant Draco d'un air incrédule. « Pourquoi ? » demanda-t-il de nouveau.

« Parce que j'aime bien te voir sans lunettes, » répondit Draco.

« Tu es vraiment superficiel et futile, Malfoy, » dit Harry d'un ton sarcastique.

« Ce n'est pas que ça, » répliqua Draco. « Mais c'est vrai, je pense que tu es mieux sans. »

« Alors, qu'est ce que c'est ? » demanda Harry avec curiosité. « Je suis habitué à mes lunettes. Elles ne me gênent pas vraiment. »

Draco hésita un moment. « Là, maintenant, avec tes lunettes, tu es Potter, » dit-il. Il s'approcha et lui enleva ses lunettes. « Maintenant, tu es Harry, » dit-il doucement.

« Oh, » souffla Harry. C'était certainement quelque chose qui donnait à réfléchir. Cependant, il lui était un peu difficile de réfléchir alors que Draco l'embrassait passionnément.

Rompant le baiser, Draco posa ses lèvres une dernière fois contre celles de Harry avant de se redresser en souriant. « Je préfère nettement embrasser Harry, plutôt que Potter, » dit-il.

C'était sans aucun doute une bonne raison pour aller au rendez-vous et essayer les lentilles, se dit Harry, qui avait toujours quelques difficultés à penser clairement.

« Alors, tu vas y aller ? » demanda Draco.

« Oui, » répondit Harry en roulant des yeux. « Mais je pense toujours que tu es superficiel. »

« Peut être, » dit Draco d'un ton traînant, se reculant et examinant Harry d'un regard appréciateur. « Mais je sais exactement ce que j'aime voir. »

Harry baissa les yeux pour s'examiner à son tour, essayant de voir ce qui plaisait tant à Draco. Il supposait qu'il n'était pas si mal, mais il ne se sentait pas particulièrement différent.

« Tu es magnifique, Harry, » dit Draco d'un ton amusé, en le regardant. Son ton se fit menaçant alors qu'il passait ses bras autour de la taille de Harry. « Par contre, tu as intérêt à rester éloigné de la Weaselette ce soir. »

---

Harry avait ri un peu plus tôt face à l'avertissement de Draco, mais quand il arriva chez les Weasley et qu'il vit Ginny qui le regardait avec de grands yeux, il se demanda si Draco n'avait pas eu raison de le prévenir de se tenir éloigné d'elle.

« Wow, » souffla-t-elle. « Tu es vraiment sexy aujourd'hui, Harry. »

« Euh, merci, » marmonna Harry, plaçant Victoria plus haut sur sa hanche.

Ginny secoua la tête, et lui sourit. Il jeta un coup d'oeil pour s'assurer qu'ils étaient seuls. Elle était la seule à être sortie pour accueillir Harry, Victoria et Remus.

« Il y a quelqu'un qui a beaucoup de chance de t'avoir, » dit-elle.

« Il y a quelqu'un qui m'a prévenu que je devais me tenir éloigné de toi, » rétorqua Harry.

« Je parie que quelqu'un l'a fait, » dit joyeusement Ginny. « Vu ton apparence, je suis étonnée que tu aies eu le droit de quitter la maison. »

« En fait, j'ai pratiquement été mis à la porte, » dit Harry en grimaçant.

Ginny était curieuse, et ce fut Remus qui répondit. « On était pressés parce que Harry avait un rendez vous chez un ophtalmologiste, un docteur pour les yeux, » expliqua-t-il.

Ginny réfléchit pendant quelques secondes. « Tu n'es plus obligé de porter tes lunettes ? » demanda-t-elle à Harry.

Ce dernier secoua la tête. « On m'a dit que je ressemblais à Harry sans, Potter avec, alors euh, Remus a pris le rendez vous pour moi et maintenant je porte des lentilles, » dit-il.

« Remus a tout arrangé ? » demanda Ginny.

Harry se contenta de hausser les épaules en souriant.

« Tu dois avoir eu une journée de shopping bien remplie avec Remus, » se moqua Ginny.

« Je ne sais pas trop, » répondit Remus. « Je dois dire qu'à part la visite chez l'ophtalmologiste, c'était la journée de shopping la plus reposante que j'ai jamais eue. »

Harry et Ginny éclatèrent de rire tous les deux. Remus était l'excuse de Harry pour tout, mais Ginny comprenait qu'en réalité, Draco était derrière tout cela.

« Peut être devrions-nous entrer maintenant et faire savoir aux autres que nous sommes là, » suggéra Remus.

« Euh, en fait, je voulais montrer quelque chose à Ginny avant, » avoua Harry.

Remus sourit chaleureusement. « Je ne doute pas que tu aies envie de montrer à quelqu'un, » dit-il d'un ton compréhensif. « Je vais prendre Victoria avec moi et prévenir les autres que tu arrives dans quelques minutes, alors ? »

« Si ça ne te déranges pas ? » dit Harry, d'un ton plein d'espoir.

« Pas de problème, » dit Remus en lui prenant Victoria. Elle était encore un peu endormie, comme elle venait juste de se réveiller après sa sieste.

Harry prit la main de Ginny et l'entraîna plus loin de la maison et hors de vue, au cas où quelqu'un serait en train de les regarder.

« Qu'est ce qu'il se passe, pour que tu soies aussi excité ? » demanda Ginny alors que Harry lançait un sort de Silence autour d'eux pour plus de sécurité.

En souriant, il passa la main dans sa chemise et en sortit la chaîne avec les bagues.

« Oh, wow, » souffla Ginny, son visage reflétant sa compréhension. « Il t'a donné sa bague de fiançailles ? »

Harry hocha joyeusement la tête.

« Et celle-ci ? » demanda Ginny, touchant délicatement la bague de Victoria alors qu'elle les examinait. « C'est la bague qui signifie que tu es le parrain de Victoria, n'est ce pas ? »

Harry acquiesça de nouveau. « Oui. De toute évidence, tu t'y connais plus que moi en traditions sorcières, » dit-il d'un ton sarcastique.

« Ce n'est pas que j'y attache autant d'importance que d'autres personnes, mais je _suis_ une sorcière de Sang pur, » dit Ginny. « J'ai grandi en apprenant toutes les traditions sorcières. »

« Je continue d'apprendre, » dit Harry en haussant les épaules.

« Tu comprends bien ce que représente le fait qu'il t'ai donné ces bagues ? » demanda Ginny.

« Oui, je comprends bien, » dit doucement Harry.

« Harry, je suis un peu surprise qu'il te l'ait donnée aussi vite, » dit-elle, plissant le front. « Ça ne fait pas si longtemps que vous êtes ensemble. »

« Je sais que tout se passe très rapidement, mais je suis heureux, Ginny, » dit-il.

« Je peux le voir, » dit-elle doucement. « Et de toute évidence, il s'occupe bien de toi, » ajouta-t-elle d'un ton moqueur, alors qu'elle reculait d'un pas et l'admirait.

« J'ai quasiment eu une nouvelle garde robe en cadeau, » admit Harry. « Je parie que quand je rentrerais, je ne trouverais plus aucun de mes anciens vêtements. »

« Bon débarras, » dit Ginny en souriant. « Ces nouveaux vêtements te vont vraiment bien. Je risque de regretter de t'avoir laissé partir. »

Harry lui jeta un regard perçant, soudain nerveux.

Ginny secoua la tête. « Je ne le regrette pas, Harry, » dit-elle sérieusement. « Je suis heureuse pour toi. » Elle sourit d'un air moqueur. « Par contre, j'aimerais bien savoir où se trouve mon Serpentard à moi. »

Soulagé, Harry lui sourit à son tour.

« Est ce que tu as parlé à Zabini ? » s'enquit Ginny avec curiosité.

Harry haussa les épaules. « Ça fait presque deux semaines depuis la dernière fois où je lui ai parlé, mais Draco l'a vu la semaine dernière, » dit-il. Il expliqua rapidement la situation concernant les Serpentards qui ne voulaient pas recevoir la Marque, et expliqua que Draco et Blaise mettaient en place des plans de secours au cas où Voldemort déciderait de les marquer plus tôt que prévu.

Il laissa de côté la partie concernant Narcissa et Severus qui les aidaient à former ces plans. Il y avait maintenant un système en place pour qu'ils puissent contacter rapidement les Serpentards en cas de besoin. Lui-même n'avait pas pu contribuer beaucoup. Il les connaissait à peine, et il ne comprenait certainement pas leurs façons de faire Serpentardes. Il savait seulement qu'il aurait probablement une maison remplie de Serpentards si Voldemort décidait d'envoyer ses partisans en mission de recrutement.

« Est-ce que ce Zabini est un type sympa, alors ? » demanda Ginny.

« Oui, ça va, » dit Harry. Il pencha la tête et la regarda avec curiosité. « Est ce que tu es souhaite vraiment sortir avec un Serpentard ? » demanda-t-il.

Ginny tapota son torse, à l'endroit où les bagues étaient de nouveau cachées sous sa chemise. « Ça t'a plutôt bien réussi, » dit-elle, d'un ton plein de sous-entendus.

« C'est vrai, » reconnut Harry. Il faudrait qu'il pense à parler avec Draco pour savoir si Blaise serait intéressé par Ginny. Surtout depuis l'incident de la douche, il savait que Draco serait plus qu'heureux de caser Ginny avec quelqu'un, même avec son meilleur ami, tant que cela permettrait de l'éloigner de Harry.

Ils firent demi-tour et entrèrent dans la maison, où le chaos régnait.

« Harry, tu es arrivé ! » s'exclama Hermione. Immédiatement, toutes les personnes dans la pièce se tournèrent vers lui. Il ne savait pas s'il devait se montrer mal à l'aise ou amusé alors que tous écarquillaient les yeux en voyant son apparence.

Il décida d'être amusé. « Est ce que j'ai vraiment l'air si différent ? » demanda-t-il en souriant.

« Tu portes des vêtements sympas et neufs, qui sont à ta taille, tu ne portes pas tes lunettes, et tes cheveux, pour une fois, sont coiffés, » dit Hermione, faisant une liste des différences. « Tu es magnifique, » admit-elle.

« J'ai eu une journée chargée, » dit Harry en haussant les épaules. « Remus m'a emmené acheter des lentilles et il m'a aussi emmené chez le coiffeur. » Il grimaça. « Pour le coiffeur, c'était plutôt inutile puisque mes cheveux sont toujours de retour à leur état normal dès le lendemain, mais personne ne semble vouloir me croire. »

« Et bien, ils sont vraiment bien, peu importe comment ils sont coiffés, » dit Hermione d'un ton diplomatique.

« Qu'est ce que c'est, des lentilles ? » demanda Ron, regardant Harry sans comprendre.

Harry salua les autres pendant que Hermione se lançait dans de grandes explications, donnant un cours sur la vision et les lentilles de contacts à Ron, ainsi qu'à Mr Weasley qui écoutait bien plus attentivement que son fils. Tous les Weasley, sauf Percy, étaient là, mais il n'y avait personne d'autre. Quand il demanda où était Fleur, on lui dit qu'elle passait les quelques nuits précédant son mariage dans sa famille. Bill ne la verrait pas avant la répétition du vendredi.

« Ce soir, après le dîner, et après que tu aies ouvert tes cadeaux, on sort, » annonça Charlie, s'adressant à Harry. Ses mots lui attirèrent immédiatement des regards désapprobateurs de la part de Mrs Weasley et de Hermione.

« On va retrouver quelques uns de mes amis dans une pièce privée aux Trois Balais, » expliqua Bill, regardant sa mère d'un air amusé. « Ce sera en quelque sorte une double célébration : mon enterrement de vie de garçon et ta majorité. »

« C'est déjà assez mal que vous sortiez comme ça, » dit Mrs Weasley. « Mais emmener Harry et Ron dans votre soirée de beuverie… ça ne me plaît pas. »

« Allons, Molly chérie, » dit Mr Weasley, essayant de la rassurer. « Les garçons iront bien. C'est juste une petite fête. Pas vrai, les garçons ? »

Tous acquiescèrent d'un hochement de tête. Même Harry hocha la tête, écoutant avec intérêt. Cependant, il n'était pas certain d'y aller. Il devait penser à Victoria, et il ne pensait pas que Draco serait très heureux à l'idée qu'il sorte sans lui.

Les discussions se poursuivirent alors que le dîner était servi. Ron était enthousiaste à l'idée de cette soirée, malgré l'opposition de Hermione. Etant donnée qu'elle n'était pas invitée à la sortie entre garçons, et que Ron se faisait un point d'ignorer totalement sa désapprobation, Harry ne pouvait pas vraiment le lui reprocher. Il se disait simplement qu'elle pourrait trouver un meilleur moyen de le dire à Ron.

« Hermione a peur qu'il n'y ait des filles à cette soirée, » chuchota Ginny à Harry. « Et tu sais comment était Ron avec Lavande. »

« Oh, » dit Harry, qui comprenait beaucoup mieux l'attitude de Hermione tout à coup. « Je suppose que je devrais probablement y aller pour garder un oeil sur lui, mais... » il ne finit pas sa phrase, incapable d'énoncer ses inquiétudes à voix haute.

Ginny se contenta de hausser les épaules, comprenant son problème, mais n'ayant pas de solution à proposer.

Harry se concentra sur Victoria, pour la nourrir, n'écoutant que d'une oreille Hermione qui se disputait avec Ron, et Bill et Charlie qui essayaient de rassurer leur mère. Remus discutait avec Arthur, et les jumeaux conspiraient à voix basses à propos d'on ne savait quoi.

Toutes les discussions cessèrent quand Mrs Weasley apporta un immense gâteau. Harry sourit joyeusement. Cette famille avait un bien plus grand respect pour les gâteaux, et il allait pouvoir le savourer.

« Regarde, Remus, » dit Harry en souriant. « C'est au chocolat. »

« En effet, » dit Remus, souriant.

« Je pensais que tu aimais le chocolat, Harry, » dit Mrs Weasley.

« J'adore ça, » la rassura Harry. « C'est parfait. Merci. »

« De rien, Harry, » dit Mrs Weasley, souriant affectueusement.

Harry savoura chaque bouchée de son gâteau, mais il ne donna pas à Victoria sa propre part, se contentant de lui offrir quelques morceaux de son assiette, qu'il gardait hors de sa portée.

Ils se dirigèrent ensuite au salon pour que Harry puisse ouvrir ses cadeaux. Il était assez curieux de savoir pourquoi le paquet avait été envoyé chez les Weasley, mais il fut heureux d'apprendre que Hagrid lui avait envoyé un cadeau, finalement. Evidemment, il n'était pas particulièrement emballé par les biscuits faits maison, mais il était heureux de recevoir des bonbons de chez Honeydukes, ainsi que la carte, et surtout, il était heureux que Hagrid ait pensé à lui.

De la part de Mr et Mrs Weasley, il reçut un cadeau qui était destiné à lui et Victoria. Mrs Weasley avait tricoté des pulls assortis pour tous les deux. Ils étaient vraiment jolis, mais ils étaient rouges brodés d'or, ce qui signifiait qu'il allait devoir les cacher de Draco.

« Victoria fera une adorable Gryffondor, » dit joyeusement Fred.

« Je pense qu'elle sera ravissante avec ce pull cet automne, » acquiesça George.

Ginny essayait de camoufler son rire, et Remus semblait avoir une soudaine quinte de toux.

« Je l'ai fait un peu grand pour Victoria pour qu'elle puisse le porter pendant plusieurs mois, » dit Mrs Weasley.

« Merci, Mrs Weasley, » dit Harry, jetant un regard noir aux jumeaux.

« Quoi ? » demanda Fred d'un ton innocent. « Je trouve simplement qu'il est amusant de vous voir, toi et Victoria, dans des vêtements assortis, comme aujourd'hui. »

« Comme aujourd'hui ? » demanda Harry sans comprendre.

« Je ne crois pas que tu aies réalisé à quel point toi et Victoria êtes assortis au niveau des couleurs, » dit Remus, esquissant un sourire.

« Oui, assortis en vert Serpentard, » marmonna Ron.

Harry baissa les yeux sur son pull puis regarda Victoria dont la robe était également verte, et portait aussi des chaussures noires. Il remarqua enfin qu'effectivement, ils étaient habillés de manière assortie, et réalisa que Draco les avait _délibérément_ habillés de cette façon, lui et Victoria.

Face aux commentaires de Remus et de Ron, et en voyant s'assombrir brusquement le regard de Harry, Fred, George et Ginny ne tinrent plus et éclatèrent de rire.

« Les enfants ! » les réprimanda Mrs Weasley, mais cela fut en vain, car les autres se mirent peu à peu à rire à leur tour.

« C'est assez drôle, Harry, » reconnut Hermione qui commençait elle aussi à ricaner. « D'habitude, tu n'arrives même pas à assortir tes propres vêtements. »

Fred, George et Ginny rirent de plus belle, sachant parfaitement que c'était Draco qui avait choisi les vêtements.

« Mais pourquoi en vert ? » demanda Ron d'un air étonné.

Harry haussa les épaules. Dire à Ron que c'était Draco qui avait choisi cette couleur risquait de ne pas très bien passer.

« Ne fais pas attention à Ron, » dit Hermione à Harry. « Le vert te va vraiment très bien, c'est assorti à tes yeux. Et sans tes lunettes, tes yeux ressortent encore plus. »

Ron grimaçait maintenant à Hermione.

« Oi ! Vous ne pouvez pas vous arrêter cinq minutes tous les deux ? » s'irrita Harry. « Ne me mêlez pas à tout ça. »

Hermione eut un air désolé et Ron rougit.

« Tiens, Harry, » dit Charlie, souriant alors qu'il lançait un paquet à Harry.

Reconnaissant pour la diversion, Harry déchira le papier. Quand il découvrit ce qu'il y avait à l'intérieur, il sourit à Charlie. « Je suppose que tu penses que je devrais le porter sur moi à chaque fois que je vais quelque part, » dit-il d'un ton ironique.

« On ne sait jamais quand on peut avoir besoin d'un couteau, » dit Charlie, secouant la tête d'un air amusé.

Ce fut ensuite au tour de Bill de lui lancer un paquet, et Harry l'ouvrit pour découvrir un livre sur la Médico-magie. Le brun ne fut pas aussi surpris de le voir qu'il l'aurait été s'il n'avait pas déjà reçu le cadeau de Severus. Il parcourut les pages avec curiosité.

« J'ai pensé que ça pourrait t'intéresser, » dit Bill. "Tu étais l'un des seuls à ne pas être dégoûté en me voyant avant, et tu semblais assez fasciné par la guérison. J'ai pensé que tu aimerais peut être en apprendre un peu plus sur le sujet, et t'informer sur une possible carrière. »

« Mais Harry veut devenir un Auror, » dit Ron.

« Il peut toujours changer d'avis, » fit remarquer Hermione. « Il aurait les qualifications. Enfin, si on peut passer nos ASPICs, » ajouta-t-elle.

« Oh, on pourra passer nos ASPICs, » dit Harry d'un ton confiant. « Et en ce qui concerne d'éventuelles études en Médico-Magie, et bien, je pense que ça pourrait peut être m'intéresser, » admit-il. « J'aime assez l'idée de pouvoir soigner des gens au lieu de les détruire. »

Un silence gêné tomba sur la pièce à la suite des paroles de Harry, tous sachant que Harry devrait détruire Voldemort avant qu'il ne puisse passer ses NEWT ou faire des études de Medico-Magie.

Harry attrapa le cadeau de Hermione, souhaitant alléger l'atmosphère. Il réalisa cependant qu'il avait choisi le mauvais cadeau pour cela. « Hermione, » gémit-il. « Pourquoi est ce que tu m'as offert un livre pour apprendre à faire des discours efficaces ? »

Ginny et Ron ricanèrent de là où ils étaient assis, de chaque côté de Hermione, mais celle-ci les ignora tous les deux. « Je sais que c'est un cadeau utile, mais tu es majeur maintenant, Harry. Je ne pense pas que certains discours préparés puissent fonctionner pour toi en toutes circonstances. »

Harry grimaça. « Je n'ai pas l'intention de donner d'autres discours, » marmonna-t-il.

« Je ne crois pas que tu avais l'intention de dire un discours la dernière fois non plus, » fit-elle remarquer.

« Non, je suppose que non, » admit Harry à contrecoeur.

« Ouvre ça, Harry, » dit Ron sans essayer de cacher son sourire. « C'est de notre part à Ginny et à moi. »

« On a pensé que notre Capitaine pourrait trouver ça utile, » ajouta Ginny.

Harry déchira le papier pour trouver un autre livre. Il souriait déjà en lisant le titre, _Capitaines de Quidditch_, mais alors qu'il regardait la description du contenu du livre, Les Discours Motivants des Capitaines Qui Ont Menés Leurs Equipes à la Victoire, il se mit à rire.

Harry dut expliquer la raison aux autres personnes présentes, ce qui les fit rire. Même Hermione sourit, bien qu'à contrecoeur.

« Heureusement que Harry n'a pas la même approche que Oliver pour les discours, » fut le commentaire de Fred.

George et Harry frissonèrent avec Fred, totalement d'accord. « Je ne pense pas que les discours d'Oliver étaient particulièrement motivants, » marmonna Harry.

« Tu t'es plutôt bien débrouillé avec tes discours aux réunions de l'Ordre, » dit Arthur avec fierté. « Tu as impressionné Rufus, aussi. Il a demandé de tes nouvelles aujourd'hui, il se demandait comment tu allais. »

« Euh, qu'est ce que vous lui avez dit ? » demanda Harry.

« Et bien, je ne pouvais pas lui dire que je t'avais vu depuis ta visite au Ministère hier, » dit Arthur. « Mais je lui ai assuré que tu venais pour le dîner. Il a dit qu'il passerait peut être ce soir pour te parler. » Il s'arrêta un moment pour réfléchir. « Il a dit quelque chose de bizarre, au sujet de ne pas avertir le Daily Prophet de ta visite au Ministère jusqu'à ce qu'il t'ai vu de nouveau. »

Harry jeta un coup d'oeil à Remus, ignorant délibérément les regards suspicieux de Ron, Hermione et Ginny. Techniquement, il avait vu Scrimgeour quand il avait quitté Azkaban, mais il n'avait pas été très en forme à ce moment. Il réalisa qu'il aurait probablement dû envoyer un message à Scrimgeour lui disant qu'il avait survécu à la visite à la prison tout en conservant toute sa tête. Il avait aussi oublié que quand sa visite serait publiée dans le Daily Prophet, il devrait répondre aux questions de ses amis.

Harry put remercier tout le monde pour ses cadeaux avant que Ron et Hermione ne le traînent en haut, Bill leur criant qu'ils partiraient bientôt. Harry grogna, réalisant qu'il devait aussi prendre une décision à ce sujet, et décider s'il allait ou pas à la soirée.

---


	37. Chapter 37

Disclaimer : je n'ai toujours pas les moyens d'acheter les droits sur les personnages, ils ne sont donc pas à moi… L'histoire non plus, je ne fais qu'essayer de traduire…

Avertissement : rien de particulier pour ce chapitre

Note de la traductrice : et voilà un nouveau chapitre, tout frais traduit du jour ! (et oui, je travaille même le dimanche…) Je tiens à remercier tous les reviewers !

Bonne lecture !

* * *

Chapitre Trente-sept

« Qu'est ce que c'est que cette histoire de visite au Ministère ? » demanda Hermione.

« J'avais besoin de parler à Scrimgeour, » dit calmement Harry. « D'ailleurs, c'est toi-même qui m'avait suggéré d'aller le voir. »

« Et est-ce que tu avais l'intention de nous en parler, au moins ? » demanda-t-elle, les mains sur les hanches, alors qu'elle le fusillait du regard.

Harry réfléchit un moment. « J'en avais parlé à Remus, » répondit-il, sachant que ce n'était pas ce qu'elle voulait entendre, mais il ne s'était pas préparé à cette conversation. « Il m'a accompagné. »

« Ça ne me plaît pas, » dit Hermione en fronçant les sourcils.

« Allez, Hermione, » dit Harry d'un ton suppliant. « Ce n'est pas comme si je pouvais me mettre dans un tas d'ennuis avec Remus. »

Hermione soupira en entendant cela. « La dernière fois où tu étais avec lui à ma connaissance, tu t'es disputé avec Voldemort, et tu as rencontré tout un régiment de Détraqueurs, » lui fit-elle remarquer.

« Oui, mais il s'est aussi assuré qu'on s'occupe de moi après, » se défendit-il.

« Harry, je n'ai pas envie de me disputer avec toi, » dit Hermione, « mais tout ça ne me plaît pas du tout. Tu as toujours eu beaucoup de secrets, et il y a pas mal de choses dont tu ne voulais pas vraiment parler, mais maintenant… maintenant on dirait que tu ne veux plus rien nous dire. »

Harry ferma les yeux, essayant de garder son calme. Lui non plus ne voulait pas se disputer avec eux. Il essaya de simplement changer le sujet.

« Est ce que tu as pu continuer tes recherches sur les Horcruxes ? » demanda-t-il d'une voix serrée.

« Il faut qu'on parle de tous ces secrets, » insista Hermione, refusant d'abandonner le sujet.

Harry ouvrit les yeux, lui lançant un regard noir. « Toi et Ron connaissez le secret le plus important de tous, » dit-il en grinçant des dents.

« Hermione, laisse tomber, » dit Ron, lui prenant le bras alors qu'il voyait Harry sur le point de perdre son calme.

« Ça ne te fait rien de penser que Harry pourrait avoir de graves ennuis ? » aboya Hermione, se tournant vers Ron.

« Bien sûr que si, ça me fait quelque chose, » dit Ron. « Moi non plus, je n'aime pas le voir garder des secrets et ne rien nous dire, mais je ne vois pas comment le fait de le harceler va l'aider. »

Hermione inspira brusquement. « Je ne le harcèle pas, » dit-elle. « J'essaye de lui montrer qu'on est là pour lui et qu'on essaye d'aider. »

Quelqu'un frappas à la porte et tous les trois se retournèrent pour fusiller du regard celui qui venait les déranger. Harry, d'un coup de baguette, fit cesser le sort de Silence alors que Fred les regardait en haussant les sourcils.

« Quoi ? » demanda Hermione d'un ton impatient.

Fred l'ignora et se tourna vers Harry. « Remus m'a envoyé pour te chercher, » dit-il. « On dirait que Papa avait raison et qu'il y ait un visiteur pour toi en bas. »

« Putain, je n'ai vraiment aucune envie de voir Scrimgeour pour le moment, » marmonna Harry avec colère, se dirigeant néanmoins vers la porte. Ses amis le suivirent de près, mais avec prudence.

Harry s'arrêta en bas des escaliers et inspira profondément, vérifiant sa tenue et redressant le dos avant d'entrer dans le salon où il pouvait entendre les autres discuter. La méthode avait semblé marcher pour Draco un peu plus tôt dans la journée, alors ça valait la peine d'essayer.

« Ah, voilà Harry qui arrive, » dit chaleureusement Arthur, qui ne semblait pas affecté par l'atmosphère tendue qui régnait dans la pièce.

« Bonsoir, Potter, » dit Scrimgeour. Harry ne pensait pas que qui que ce soit dans la pièce ait manqué le regard du Ministre qui inspectait Harry. Avec un peu de chance, la plupart attribueraient cela aux nouveaux vêtements et à l'absence de lunettes. « Vous semblez aller bien aujourd'hui. »

Harry hocha la tête. « Je m'excuse de ne pas vous avoir contacté plus tôt, » dit-il, rentrant dans le jeu.

Le regard de Scrimgeour se porta sur toutes les autres personnes présentes dans la pièce, qui regardaient la scène d'un air curieux. « Peut être pourriez vous venir dehors avec moi pour discuter en privé ? » suggéra-t-il.

« Certainement, » dit Harry, faisant demi-tour brusquement pour ressortir de la pièce.

Ils allèrent à l'extérieur, mais ne s'éloignèrent pas de la maison. Harry haussa un sourcil en voyant Scrimgeour lancer un sort de silence autour d'eux.

« Potter, vous semblez aller beaucoup mieux par rapport à la dernière fois où je vous ai vu, » dit Scrimgeour. « Ce que j'ignore toujours, c'est si votre mission a été fructueuse ou non. »

Harry haussa les épaules. « J'ai réussi à obtenir ce que je voulais, » admit-il.

« Et vous ne m'en direz pas plus, n'est ce pas ? » demanda Scrimgeour d'un ton désabusé.

« Non, rien à ajouter, » dit Harry avec un sourire en coin.

« J'ai découvert quelque chose aujourd'hui, » dit Scrimgeour, le regardant attentivement. « Je suis allé chez vous pour prendre de vos nouvelles, et votre cousin m'a ouvert la porte. »

Harry lui lança un regard perçant, immédiatement inquiet. Il était certain que Draco lui avait dit que les mémoires de Dudley et d'oncle Vernon avaient été modifiées, afin qu'ils ne puissent rien révéler les concernant, lui et Narcissa. Mais si Scrimgeour avait quand même découvert la vérité ? Tante Petunia les avait aidés, et sa mémoire à elle n'avait pas été modifiée.

« Oui, » dit Scrimgeour, « et il a été très heureux de m'informer du fait que vous ne viviez plus là-bas. »

Harry n'était toujours pas tout à fait rassuré, mais il hocha la tête. Il espérait que c'était tout ce que Scrimgeour avait appris. Il aurait préféré que le Ministre ne le sache pas, mais cela ne représentait pas vraiment de danger pour qui que ce soit. « Je ne savais pas que je devais informer le Ministère de mon déménagement, » dit-il d'un ton sarcastique, mais en conservant son calme, du moins en apparence.

Scrimgeour lui adressa un regard irrité. « Potter, je n'apprécie pas que vous me laissiez dans le noir en ce qui concerne vos activités, » dit-il.

Harry ricana. « Mais vous savez que je ne vous dirai rien, » dit-il.

« Je m'en doute, » dit sombrement Scrimgeour. « Cependant, étant donné que nous sommes du même côté, je pense qu'il serait utile si j'avais au moins un moyen de vous contacter en cas d'urgence, » expliqua-t-il.

Harry, surpris, cligna des yeux. « Vous me contacteriez vraiment en cas d'urgence ? » demanda-t-il.

« Il semblerait que vous ayez des ressources et des connaissances que je ne possède pas, » admit Scrimgeour. « Je serais stupide de ne pas prendre cela en compte pendant cette guerre. »

Harry haussa un sourcil, adressant un sourire moqueur à l'homme. « Est-ce que cela ne signifie pas que vous avez été stupide toute l'année passée pour ne pas avoir travaillé avec Dumbledore ? » demanda-t-il.

Scrimgeour le fusilla du regard. « Les choses changent, » dit-il froidement.

Harry roula les yeux. « En d'autres mots, vous n'avez jamais essayé de faire chanter Dumbledore, et vous pensez toujours qu'il y aurait peut être un moyen pour que vous vous serviez de moi, » dit-il.

Scrimgeour écarquilla les yeux, alors qu'il secouait la tête d'un air résigné. « On vous sous-estime assez fréquemment, n'est ce pas ? » dit-il d'un ton désabusé.

Harry, amusé, sourit. « En effet, » admit-il.

« Néanmoins, Potter, j'ai besoin de savoir où vous habitez afin que je puisse vous contacter rapidement en cas de besoin, » dit Scrimgeour d'un ton brusque.

Harry secoua la tête. « Ne pensez pas que ce soit aussi simple, » le prévint-il. « Même les Weasley ignorent que je ne vis plus chez les Dursley. » Enfin, la plupart d'entre l'ignorent, ajouta-t-il dans sa tête.

« Donc, si je comprends bien, vous n'avez pas non plus l'intention de rester ici, » déduisit Scrimgeour. « Arthur a mentionné que vous deviez venir dîner, et il a aussi mentionné quelque chose comme quoi vous viviez toujours chez votre famille. »

« C'est plus sûr si personne ne sait où je vis, » dit Harry en haussant les épaules. « Et je n'ai pas l'intention de vous le dire. Mais je _peux_ comprendre que vous ayez besoin de pouvoir me joindre. »

Il comprenait, mais ne voyait pas trop ce qu'il pouvait y faire. Il était hors de question qu'il dise à Scrimgeour où il vivait, ce qui excluait le réseau de cheminette et le transplanage. Les hiboux seraient trop lents en cas d'urgence. Scrimgeour n'avait pas de phénix. Severus avait modifié les protections sur Grimmauld Place, de sorte que même des elfes de maison étrangers ne pouvaient pas entrer. Dumbledore avait enseigné uniquement aux membres de l'Ordre comment utiliser leurs Patronus pour envoyer des messages. Harry, lui-même, ne savait pas exactement comment le faire.

Il avait utilisé les gallions avec les jumeaux, mais ça ne semblait pas vraiment une solution appropriée pour le Ministre. Mais il n'était pas certain de vouloir que Scrimgeour soit relié à la gourmette sur son poignet, non plus.

Il avait marché de long en large, restant néanmoins dans la zone du sort de silence, mais il s'arrêta soudain et s'adressa de nouveau au Ministre. « Je ne suis pas certain de connaître la solution à ce problème, » admit-il. « J'aimerai en parler à Remus avant. »

Scrimgeour semblait de nouveau irrité, mais il hocha la tête. Ils marchèrent jusque la maison, dispersant les amis de Harry qui les avaient observé en espérant entendre quelque chose.

« Est ce que vous voulez du thé en attendant ? » demanda poliment Harry une fois qu'ils furent à l'intérieur.

Toutes les personnes dans la pièce haussèrent les sourcils, incrédules, quand le Ministre accepta.

« Je vais m'occuper du thé, » dit rapidement Molly, bien qu'elle soit ébahie face à l'attitude de Harry.

« Non, c'est bon, » dit fermement Harry. « Remus peut m'aider dans la cuisine. »

Molly sembla perdue, mais se rassit alors que Remus se levait et la rassurait en lui disant qu'il aiderait Harry.

Remus lança le sort de silence et s'accouda contre la table alors que Harry commençait automatiquement à préparer un plateau pour le thé. Il s'y retrouvait assez facilement dans la cuisine, étant donné que Molly n'avait rien déplacé depuis l'été précédent.

« Qu'est ce qu'il se passe, Harry ? » demanda Remus.

Harry l'informa rapidement du dernier problème survenu. Il supposa qu'il devrait être soulagé qu'il ne s'agisse que d'un _petit_ problème cette fois, au lieu de quelque chose de réellement grave.

Remus fronça les sourcils, réfléchissant à la situation. Il hésitait à apprendre à Scrimgeour la méthode permettant de transmettre des messages à l'aide des Patronus, étant donné que c'était uniquement pour les membres de l'Ordre et que personne ne savait exactement où placer Scrimgeour.

Harry tendit la main pour attraper le sucrier qui était sur la table pour le mettre sur le plateau quand soudain, Remus attrapa son poignet.

« Hé ! » protesta Harry. « J'étais juste en train de prendre le sucre. »

Remus roula des yeux, relevant la manche du pull de Harry pour regarder son bracelet. « Tu peux recevoir des messages de ceux d'entre nous qui sont à Grimmauld Place. On devrait peut être aussi te relier à Scrimgeour. »

« Est ce qu'il n'y a pas un risque que je lui envoie par accident un message qui ne lui est pas destiné ? » demanda Harry.

Remus hocha la tête d'un air absent, les yeux sur le bracelet. « Peut être, oui, mais on a ajusté le sort pour que tu soies obligé de mettre le nom d'identifiant pour la personne à qui tu veux envoyer le message. »

« Comme un mot de passe ? » demanda Harry, se sentant confus par rapport à tout cela. Les bracelets commençaient à lui sembler bien plus compliqués que ce qu'il aurait souhaité, mais après tout, il serait ridicule de transporter plusieurs gallions pour contacter chaque personne.

« Tu t'y habitueras rapidement, » dit Remus.

« Qu'est ce que Scrimgeour pourrait utiliser ? » demanda Harry.

« Il n'est pas nécessaire qu'il ait le même bracelet pour que ce sort fonctionne, » dit Remus. « A moins que Scrimgeour n'ait d'autres sorts sur sa montre, ça devrait pouvoir fonctionner. »

Harry grimaça. « Donc, je vais devoir être connecté à Scrimgeour, » dit-il d'un ton dégoûté.

« C'est probablement une bonne idée, » dit calmement Remus. « On ne sait jamais, tu pourrais avoir besoin de le contacter rapidement un jour aussi. »

Harry fut forcé de reconnaître que Remus avait raison et hocha la tête à contrecoeur. Severus l'avait prévenu un peu plus tôt dans la journée que la situation allait probablement bientôt empirer, comme ça n'allait pas déjà assez mal dans le Monde Sorcier.

« Va occuper le Ministre, » dit Remus en se levant. « Il faut que j'ai une petite discussion rapide avec Severus avant de mettre ces sorts en place. Peut être aussi que quelqu'un d'autre aura une idée à suggérer. »

Harry essaya de protester, mais réalisa que ce serait probablement mieux s'il restait là avec Scrimgeour. « Bien, » marmonna-t-il, attrapant enfin le sucre et pour le poser sur le plateau.

Remus sortit discrètement par la porte de derrière pendant que Harry retournait au salon pour servir le thé, se demandant comment il avait fait pour se mettre dans une telle situation. Mais en jetant un coup d'œil autour de la pièce, il fut saisi d'une brusque envie de rire. Arthur était le seul qui semblait à peu près à l'aise, et tous, sauf Scrimgeour, semblaient au moins un peu ébahis.

Harry rectifia cette observation mentale quand il jeta un coup d'oeil aux jumeaux. Ils paraissaient simplement amusés par la situation. Ginny, Ron et Hermione semblaient être stupéfaits par l'attitude calme et polie de Harry envers le Ministre, car ils savaient parfaitement ce que Harry pensait de l'homme. Molly était certainement confuse quant à ce qui avait pu amener le Ministre chez elle, et pourquoi Harry jouait-il le rôle de l'hôte pour cette visite ? Arthur semblait un peu dépassé par les événements, mais il était aussi le plus à l'aise, étant donné qu'il travaillait régulièrement avec le Ministre. Bill et Charlie se tenaient en retrait, et observait l'étrange assemblée.

Un silence gêné régnait sur la pièce quand Harry entra. Il roula des yeux intérieurement, et reprit son rôle. « Remus a dû s'absenter pour quelques minutes, » informa-t-il Scrimgeour. « Je pense que l'on pourra en revenir au sujet qui nous intéresse quand il reviendra. Comment prenez-vous votre thé ? »

Harry, calme et efficace, servit le thé à chacun tout en parlant avec le Ministre, sachant déjà comment chacune des personnes présentes buvaient leur thé. Personne ne semblait vouloir attirer l'attention sur soi, et ils se contentaient d'accepter en silences les tasses que leur tendait Harry. Personne ne savait ce qu'il se passait exactement, mais il était évident que Harry était en charge de la situation.

Harry se renseigna au sujet d'éventuelles arrestations, comme s'il n'avait pas déjà été au courant de qui était arrêté. Scrimgeour joua le jeu, répondant aux questions, et Arthur fut inclus dans la conversation, les deux hommes parlant des progrès faits au Ministère.

Il sembla à Harry qu'une éternité s'écoula, mais il ne se passa pas plus de dix minutes avant le retour de Remus. « Si vous voulez bien m'excuser une minute, » dit Harry. Il avait un sourire ironique alors qu'il allait jusque la cuisine, se disant que Narcissa serait fière de le voir faire preuve de bonnes manières.

« Je présume que tout se passe bien ici, d'après ton sourire ? » demanda Remus.

« J'ai juste montré que finalement, je possède quelques bonnes manières, » dit Harry sans cesser de sourire.

Remus secoua la tête, d'un air à la fois exaspéré et amusé.

« Alors, qu'est ce que Severus a dit ? » demanda Harry.

« Pour être honnête, ça ne lui plaît pas, » dit Remus.

Harry grimaça. « Je ne suis toujours pas particulièrement heureux d'être connecté à Scrimgeour, moi non plus. »

« Il s'inquiète du fait que Scrimgeour soit venu te voir, mais reconnaît qu'il serait utile de pouvoir le contacter de manière facile et rapide, » dit Remus. « Et comme il n'avait pas de meilleure solution à proposer, je suggère qu'on le fasse rapidement pour que Scrimgeour s'en aille. »

« Oui, j'aurais préféré qu'il ne vienne pas ici, » dit Harry, se renfrognant alors qu'il faisait demi-tour pour aller chercher Scrimgeour.

« Oh, Harry, » appela Remus.

Harry regarda par-dessus son épaule. « Quoi ? »

« J'ai parlé à Draco de ton invitation pour sortir ce soir, » dit Remus.

Harry écarquilla les yeux et se tourna face à Remus. « Et qu'est ce qu'il a dit ? » demanda-t-il.

Remus le regarda d'un air compréhensif. « Il a dit que tu devais y aller, mais comme Lucius l'a fait remarquer, il vaudrait mieux que tu évites de boire. Il y aurait bien trop de risques que tu mentionnes quelque chose qui devrait mieux rester secret, » dit-il.

« Oui, je suppose que c'est vrai, » dit Harry, seulement légèrement déçu. Il était surtout surpris que Draco accepte aussi facilement qu'il sorte sans lui. « Draco a vraiment dit qu'il était d'accord ? »

Remus sourit. « Oui, c'est ce qu'il a dit, Harry, » répondit-il. « Je vais ramener Victoria, et tu vas sortir et t'amuser. C'est ton anniversaire, après tout. »

« J'aimerais que Draco puisse venir, » dit Harry en soupirant. « Mais je ne pense pas que ce soit possible. » Il secoua la tête. « Je suppose que ça n'a pas vraiment d'importance, de toutes façons. J'y vais surtout pour essayer de surveiller Ron, éviter qu'il ne fasse n'importe quoi. »

Remus rit doucement. « J'ai remarqué que tout ne semblait pas aller pour le mieux entre Ron et Hermione, » admit-il.

Harry roula des yeux. « C'est une longue histoire, et je ne pense pas que tu aies envie de l'écouter, même si on avait le temps, » dit-il, avant de faire demi-tour pour aller chercher Scrimgeour.

Il ne fallut que peu de temps pour que la montre de Scrimgeour soit enchantée, de sorte qu'il puisse envoyer un message d'alerte que Harry recevrait sur son bracelet. Ce dernier était impressionné, mais il n'allait pas le dire devant Scrimgeour. Finalement, le Ministre partit, et Harry et Remus rejoignirent les autres dans le salon.

« Et bien, qu'est ce qu'on s'amuse, » dit Harry d'un ton sarcastique. « Désolé de vous avoir infligé ça à tous ce soir. »

« Il n'y a pas de problème, Harry, » dit Molly, se levant pour ramasser les tasses sales. « Je ne prétends pas comprendre ce qui se passait entre vous, mais j'ai été assez impressionné par tes manières, ce soir. »

Harry adressa un sourire satisfait à Remus. « Je me suis impressionné moi-même, » dit-il.

« Mais qu'est ce que c'était que ça, exactement ? Pourquoi est ce qu'il est venu ? » demanda Bill d'un ton curieux.

Harry fut soulagé quand Remus répondit. « Scrimgeour préfèrerait surveiller Harry de près, » dit-il doucement. « Cependant, Harry n'a pas exactement été aussi coopératif qu'il le souhaiterait. Ils ont plus ou moins trouvé un compromis ce soir. »

« Quel genre de compromis ? » demanda Hermione.

« Montre leur, Harry, » dit Remus.

Harry fronça les sourcils, mais fit ce que Remus lui demandait, relevant la manche de son pull et montrant son nouveau bracelet.

« Bordel de merde ! » s'exclama Ron. « Où est ce que tu as eu ça ? »

Harry se rembrunit. « Par Remus, » répondit-il d'un ton brusque.

« La gourmette est jolie, » dit Hermione. « Mais qu'est ce que ça a à voir avec Scrimgeour ? »

« On utilise le même principe que celui que tu avait utilisé pour les pièces de l'AD, » expliqua Remus. « Mais c'est un système à double sens. » Il expliqua la façon dont le bracelet était connecté à la montre de Scrimgeour, et ajouta ensuite qu'il pouvait aussi le connecter à d'autres objets.

« Oh, c'est génial ! » s'exclama Hermione. « Je veux savoir comment ça fonctionne exactement. »

« Je pense qu'il est temps qu'on y aille, » intervint Bill, observant l'enthousiasme d'Hermione d'un air amusé, et préférant de toute évidence ne pas s'attarder. « C'est l'une de mes dernières nuits en tant qu'homme libre, et la passer avec Scrimgeour ne correspond pas vraiment à l'idée que je me fais d'une soirée réussie. »

« Désolé, » dit Harry.

Bill balaya ses excuses d'un geste de la main. « Ce n'est pas de ta faute, Harry. Et j'aurais pu partir, mais c'était en fait assez intéressant, » dit-il en souriant. « Mais il est temps de sortir, maintenant. »

« Harry ne peut pas y aller, il a Victoria, » intervint Hermione.

Harry roula des yeux. « J'arrive dans un moment, » dit-il en soupirant.

« Je vais avec eux, » dit Ron d'un air de défi.

« Bien, » dit sèchement Hermione.

Harry regarda tous les frères Weasley partir avec envie. Ginny s'occupait de surveiller Victoria et était assise par terre, jouant tranquillement avec la petite fille, mais elle regardait maintenant Harry d'un air curieux.

Harry haussa les épaules. « Remus a proposé de ramener Victoria pour moi, » dit-il simplement.

Hermione fronça les sourcils. « Est ce que cela ne va pas énerver les Dursley ? » demanda-t-elle.

Harry haussa de nouveau les épaules. « Tante Petunia semble plutôt bien s'entendre avec lui, » dit-il. « Elle n'est pas si mal, ces derniers temps. »

L'expression de Hermione indiquait qu'elle n'était pas du même avis. « Je veux que ce sort soit lancé sur ma montre pour que je puisse te contacter rapidement, » dit-elle fermement.

Harry enleva de nouveau son bracelet, et Remus le connecta à Hermione, Molly, Arthur et Ginny.

« Ce sera comme envoyer des SMS à travers un bracelet, » marmonna Harry alors qu'il observait la scène, provoquant un fou rire chez Hermione.

« C'est beaucoup plus limité qu'un SMS, mais c'est assez similaire, » admit-elle.

Il regretta d'avoir dit quoi que ce soit alors que Hermione se lançait dans une explication pour Arthur. Harry prit Victoria dans ses bras et attendit. Quelqu'un, probablement Molly, avait déjà réuni tous les cadeaux de Harry, et ils étaient empilés à côté du sac de Victoria. Remus serait prêt à retourner à Grimmauld Place dès que les charmes seraient lancés. Mais Harry n'était pas certain de pouvoir échapper à Hermione, par contre.

« Amuse toi ce soir, mais sois quand même prudent, » dit doucement Remus alors que Harry remettait son bracelet.

« Je ferai attention, » promit Harry. Il fourra ses cadeaux dans le sac de Victoria, puis le donna à Remus.

Ce dernier tapa le poignet de Harry. « Tu peux me joindre immédiatement maintenant, si tu as besoin de moi pour quelque raison que ce soit, » dit-il.

« Merci, Remus, » dit doucement Harry. Il embrassa Victoria sur le front et les regarda partir.

Il se retourna vers Hermione.

« Est ce que tu vas prendre le temps de me parler ou est ce que tu vas partir en courant, toi aussi ? » demanda-t-elle.

« Hermione, laisse le respirer, » dit Ginny. « C'est encore son anniversaire, après tout. »

« Oh, je suis désolée, » dit Hermione, semblant réellement contrite. « C'est juste que... »

« Ron, » dirent Harry et Ginny en coeur, finissant sa phrase pour elle.

« Oui, » dit Hermione d'un ton misérable. « Et je suppose que je suis juste fatiguée. Je ne me suis pas sentie comme ça depuis la troisième année. »

Harry, qui s'inquiétait déjà pour son amie, se sentit envahi par un sentiment de culpabilité.

« Qu'est ce qu'il s'est passé en troisième année ? » demanda Ginny d'un air confus.

Harry secoua la tête, et, attrapant la main de Hermione, il la tira pratiquement jusqu'en haut des escaliers. Il lança un sort de silence sur la pièce avant de s'asseoir à côté d'elle sur le lit de Ron.

« Je suis désolé, Hermione, » dit Harry.

« Ce n'est pas ta faute, » dit-elle, des larmes coulant le long de ses joues.

« Pas de ma faute ? » dit-il d'un ton amer. « Je pense que si, au moins en partie. Tu t'inquiètes pour moi, alors que tu n'avais vraiment pas besoin de plus de stress. Et après je te demande de faire cette recherche. Je serais prêt à parier n'importe quoi que tu as essayé d'aider les Weasley pendant la journée et que tu as passé tous tes instants de libre, et la moitié de la nuit, à lire. »

« Et bien, oui, mais c'est mon choix, » dit-elle. « Ce n'est absolument pas de ta faute si Voldemort nous a mis dans cette situation. Je comprends que tu aies besoin de te dépêcher. Je ressens la même chose. Plus vite on se débarrassera des Horcruxes, mieux ce sera pour tout le monde. »

Harry se mordit la lèvre alors qu'il débattait s'il devait mettre Hermione au courant ou non. Il devrait le faire tôt ou tard, et cela lui ferait certainement du bien d'entendre une bonne nouvelle. « J'ai déjà le médaillon, » admit-il.

Hermione leva des yeux rougis vers lui. « Tu as le médaillon ? » demanda-t-elle d'un ton incrédule.

Il hocha la tête. « Tout ce qu'il me reste à faire, c'est trouver comment le détruire sans danger pour nous, mais je ne pense pas que cela nous pose trop de problèmes, » dit-il.

Hermione s'essuya les yeux comme si essuyer ses larmes l'aiderait à comprendre la situation. « Comment ? Pourquoi est ce que tu n'es pas venu nous chercher pour qu'on t'aide ? »

Harry secoua la tête. « Je ne peux pas vraiment te le dire, Hermione, » dit-il. « Comme je te l'ai dit plus tôt, j'ai eu l'aide de Remus pour ça. Et non, il n'a pas la moindre idée de ce qu'est vraiment le médaillon, tout ce qu'il sait, c'est qu'il me le fallait à tout prix. »

Elle pencha la tête d'un air curieux. « Ta visite au Ministère avait un rapport avec l'obtention du médaillon ? » demanda-t-elle, mais il s'agissait plutôt d'une affirmation.

« Oui, » admit-il.

« Scrimgeour ne t'a pas aidé à entrer dans le Manoir Malfoy, si ? » demanda Hermione. L'idée de s'en remettre à Scrimgeour pour obtenir le médaillon était venue d'elle, mais d'après le ton de sa voix, elle ne s'était pas attendue à ce que le plan fonctionne.

« Euh, non, pas exactement, » dit Harry. Le Ministre avait simplement aidé Harry à aller voir Lucius à Azkaban pour que celui-ci puisse le faire accéder au coffre du Manoir, mais il n'allait pas admettre cela.

« Qu'est ce que tu veux dire par 'pas exactement' ? » demanda-t-elle d'un ton brusque. « Harry, dis-moi que tu n'es pas entré dans le Manoir Malfoy, » dit-elle.

Harry haussa les épaules, admettant implicitement qu'il y avait été.

« Oh, Harry, » s'exclama Hermione. « Dis moi au moins qu'il n'y avait pas que Remus avec toi pour te protéger. On a essayé de te prévenir de ne pas aller là-bas. C'est trop dangereux. »

Harry la regarda sans ciller. « Et c'est pour ça que je ne te dis pas tout, » dit-il d'un ton calme, la faisant sursauter. « Toi et Ron vous voulez respecter certaines règles, pour ne pas courir trop de danger. »

Il secoua la tête. "Voldemort ne joue pas de cette façon, et je ne peux pas me permettre de le faire non plus. Toi et Ron, vous avez tous les deux immédiatement refusé l'idée de fouiller le Manoir Malfoy. Après, vous aviez juste l'air de vouloir me calmer quand vous avez proposé que j'aille parler à Scrimgeour. Vous vouliez que je reste en sécurité. Tous les deux, vous avez essayé de m'interdire de parler à Ginny de la Chambre. Et pourtant j'avais besoin de faire tout ça, et ça m'a permis de trouver les Horcruxes. »

« On t'aurait aidé si tu nous en avais dit un peu plus, » dit Hermione, mais elle semblait douter de ses propres mots.

« Peut être, » admit Harry. « Mais combien de temps est ce qu'il m'aurait fallu pour vous convaincre que les risques étaient suffisamment peu important pour aller au Manoir Malfoy ? Sans preuve qu'il y ait quoi que ce soit dans la Chambre, combien de temps il m'aurait fallu pour vous convaincre que je devais parler à Ginny d'y retourner ? »

« Je ne pense pas avoir suffisamment de temps pour ça, Hermione, » dit-il tristement. « Ce n'est pas que je ne veuille pas de votre aide, c'est juste que je ne pense pas que toi et Ron soyez vraiment prêts à m'aider de la façon dont j'ai besoin. »

Il inspira profondément, sachant que Hermione n'apprécierait certainement pas ce qu'il allait dire, mais il sentait qu'il avait quand même besoin de le dire. « Tu ne fais pas confiance à mon jugement, » dit-il. Hermione sembla frappée, mais il continua quand même. « Après ce qui s'est passé au Ministère, vous avez des raisons de ne pas me faire totalement confiance, » admit-il.

« Mais Hermione, toi et Ron vous avez toujours eu du mal à faire confiance à mon jugement et ma capacité à prendre mes propres décisions, » dit-il. « Quand tu penses que j'ai tort, tu vas immédiatement voir McGonagall, ou quelqu'un au-dessus de moi. Avec ce que je fais en ce moment, je ne peux pas me permettre que tu courres voir quelqu'un parce que tu penses que je ne prends pas assez de précautions. »

« On ne te fait pas assez confiance, c'est vrai… » dit Hermione d'une petite voix. « Ton Firebolt, ton nom dans la Coupe, le livre de Snape, Malfoy l'année dernière. Et tu as raison, on t'a immédiatement dit de ne pas parler à Ginny et de ne pas fouiller le Manoir Malfoy. J'ai essayé de t'empêcher de chercher dans le puit, aussi. »

« Tu avais de bonnes intentions, » dit calmement Harry. « Je sais que tu essayes juste de me garder en sécurité, mais je suis obligé de me mettre en danger, Hermione. Il y a des risques que je dois prendre. »

Hermione commença à pleurer. Harry se contenta de la serrer contre lui, se sentant misérable de l'avoir faite pleurer. Il fouilla ses poches pour chercher un mouchoir, roulant intérieurement les yeux face au fait qu'il en avait un. Draco l'avait mis dans sa poche avant qu'il ne parte, insistant que Harry ne savait pas quand il pourrait en avoir besoin.

Hermione l'accepta avec reconnaissance, mais non sans lui lancer un regard étrange. Elle ne lui posa aucune question, cependant, détournant immédiatement les yeux alors qu'elle essuyait son visage et se mouchait.

« Tout va bien ? » demanda calmement Harry.

« Non, » dit Hermione en reniflant. « Je savais que tu nous en voulais, mais je ne comprenais pas à quel point on te faisait du mal. Je ne voyais pas ça comme un manque de confiance en toi. »

« Est-ce que tu t'en rends compte maintenant ? » demanda Harry.

« Oui, » admit-elle doucement. « Et je suis désolée de ne pas t'avoir fait plus confiance. Je suis supposée être l'une de tes meilleurs amis, mais je ne me suis pas vraiment comportée comme telle. »

Harry, mal à l'aise, haussa les épaules. « Tu es toujours l'une de mes meilleurs amis, Hermione. Je ne sais pas ce que je ferais sans toi. Je ne demande pas une confiance aveugle et que tu te contentes de faire tout ce que je dis. C'est juste… Je voudrais juste que tu me fasses un peu plus confiance au lieu de faire comme si tu étais la seule à savoir ce qui est le mieux pour moi. »

« Je n'ai pas été juste avec toi, n'est ce pas ? » dit calmement Hermione.

« Je n'ai pas été quelqu'un de facile à supporter ces derniers temps, » dit Harry en haussant les épaules de nouveau. « Je ne suis pas juste avec toi non plus. Je m'en veux, mais je ne peux pas tout te dire maintenant. »

Hermione pencha la tête. « Alors tu te confies à Remus et pas à nous, » dit-elle.

« Oui, » dit Harry, se sentant coupable une fois de plus parce qu'il ne mentionnait pas toutes les autres personnes à qui il se confiait. Elle allait être blessée quand elle découvrirait que les jumeaux et Ginny étaient au courant au sujet des Serpentards et pas elle.

Il ne savait pas comment lui dire que la plupart des secrets qu'il gardait... n'étaient pas vraiment ses secrets à lui. Les vies de Severus et des Malfoy étaient en jeu, et Harry n'avait pas l'intention de les risquer juste pour faire plaisir à ses amis. Remus avait deviné pour Severus et Draco. Draco avait décidé de parler aux jumeaux, à Ginny et à Remus. Narcissa avait décidé de faire connaître sa présence aux jumeaux chez les Dursley. La seule personne que Harry avait réellement mise au courant était Severus, mais cela n'avait été qu'après une sévère torture. C'était Severus qui avait été torturé, et pas lui, mais quand même…

« Et bien, je suis heureux que tu t'entendes aussi bien avec lui, » admit-elle. « L'année a été assez difficile pour vous deux. »

Etant donné que ses pensées avaient dérivé sur Severus, Harry cligna des yeux d'un air confus pendant un moment, avant de se rappeler qu'ils avaient parlé de Remus. Il était temps de changer de sujet. « Je suppose que tu n'as pas beaucoup dormi à cause de tes recherches, » dit-il.

Hermione le regarda tristement. « On a été assez occupés ici pendant la journée, avec toutes les préparations pour le mariage. Mrs. Weasley est probablement déjà de retour dans la cuisine, préparant la réception. J'ai fait une partie de la recherche, mais je n'ai pas l'impression d'avoir passé suffisamment de temps, » dit-elle. « Je suis désolée, Harry. »

« Ce n'est rien, » dit Harry. « Je t'ai trop poussée et j'ai oublié qu'il n'y a pas que ça, que les gens ont d'autres choses à faire, » avoua-t-il d'un ton contrit.

« Tu fais vraiment tout ce que tu peux pour éliminer Voldemort le plus vite possible, n'est ce pas ? » dit Hermione. « Je pense qu'on peut tous prendre cela comme une bonne chose, dans l'ensemble, mais je suis toujours inquiète à ton sujet. »

« Tu n'es pas la seule, » dit Harry. « Je ne serais pas le moins du monde surpris si Remus arrivait un peu plus tard au Trois Balais pour vérifier que je vais bien. »

« Oh, » souffla Hermione, écarquillant les yeux. « J'avais presque oublié. Tu devrais y aller, Harry, » poussa-t-elle.

« Est ce que tout va bien maintenant ? » demanda Harry, la regardant attentivement.

« Bien sûr que oui, » dit-elle en lui souriant. « Je ne suis pas tout à fait aussi confiante en ce qui concerne Ron et moi, par contre, » dit-elle.

« Ron tient vraiment à toi, » dit Harry. « Il est simplement un peu, euh, insensible de temps en temps. »

« Oh, je sais, » dit Hermione d'un ton nonchalant. « Ces derniers temps ont été un peu durs avec tout ce qui s'est passé. Si je ne l'aimais pas autant, pourtant, je l'étranglerais probablement. Je pourrais toujours le faire, » ajouta-t-elle pensivement.

Harry ricana. « Je suppose qu'il voulait juste s'éloigner pendant un moment, » dit-il. « Il sera de retour et te suppliera de le pardonner demain matin. »

« Probablement, » acquiesça Hermione en souriant. Son sourire s'effaça. « Tu vas y aller et garder un oeil sur lui ? » demanda-t-elle d'un ton plein d'espoir. « Essaye de l'empêcher de se ridiculiser de trop, d'accord ? »

« Je ferais ce que je peux, » dit Harry, se demandant intérieurement si il pourrait faire beaucoup si Ron voulait vraiment causer des problèmes. « Ses frères sont là et tout se passera probablement très bien. »

« J'espère bien, » marmonna Hermione. Elle serra encore une fois Harry dans ses bras avant de lui dire d'y aller. « Je t'ai déjà trop retardé. »

« Ça en valait la peine, » dit sincèrement Harry.

---


	38. Chapter 38

Note(s) de la traductrice: plus personne n'y croyait, et pourtant... Voilà la suite de Secrets! Je suis désolée de ne pas avoir updaté depuis aussi longtemps, mais pendant un moment j'ai été obligée de mettre de côté cette traduction pour cause de manque de temps. Pour la suite, je ne vous promets pas non plus d'updates régulières, parce que je serais encore probablement très occupée, j'essaierais simplement de mettre au moins 1 chapitre par mois, et plus si possible.

Je tiens aussi à m'excuser pour ne pas répondre aux reviews, ni aux messages qui m'ont été evoyés, toujours par manque de temps. Mais tous ces messages m'ont vraiment fait très plaisir, et m'ont vraiment motivée pour continuer cette traduction. Alors merci, et ne m'en voulez de ne pas répondre!

Maintenant, je vous laisse profiter de ce chapitre, particulièrement long et... hum, intéressant...

* * *

Chapitre Trente-huit

Harry entra dans les Trois Balais et fut immédiatement conduit jusque dans une pièce privée par Madame Rosmerta. Elle lui fit un clin d'œil et l'informa qu'on lui avait demandé de guetter son arrivée.

Il resta un moment à la porte, un sourcil haussé, incrédule. Il y avait un grand nombre d'hommes, supposés être adultes, qui jouaient à une sorte de Quidditch en salle, sans balai, dans une pièce relativement petite. Sans réfléchir, il tendit la main et attrapa le Vif quand il vola dans sa direction, alors même qu'il regardait les joueurs se battre pour le Souaffle, ou plus exactement, tomber pêle mêle les uns sur les autres, le Souaffle quelque part en dessous.

« Harry a attrapé le Vif ! » s'exclama Ron d'un ton triomphant, debout sur l'une des tables à l'autre bout de la pièce.

Tous se figèrent, regardant Harry en silence.

« Harry ne faisait partie d'aucune équipe, et il a quand même réussi à attraper le Vif et à gagner la partie, » dit Charlie, avant d'éclater de rire.

Harry lui sourit d'un air moqueur. « Il fallait bien que quelqu'un se décide à l'attraper, » dit-il.

Tous se mirent à rire, et la pile d'êtres humains entassés sur le sol commença à se démêler. Plusieurs personnes vinrent saluer Harry, bien que la plupart d'entre eux lui soient inconnus. Par contre, il connaissait Oliver, qui souriait fièrement en tapant Harry dans le dos pour le féliciter de sa victoire.

« Je lui ai appris tout ce que je sais, » proclama fièrement Oliver.

« J'en doute, si c'était le cas, il serait un mauvais joueur, » dit Charlie, lançant le Souaffle qu'il avait récupéré sur la tête de Oliver.

En riant, Harry s'éloigna de la zone de combat et s'approcha de Ron, se laissant tomber dans la chaise à côté de lui.

« Qu'est ce qui t'a pris autant de temps, Harry ? » demanda Ron, qui vibrait quasiment d'excitation.

« J'étais occupé à consoler ta petite amie, » rétorqua Harry.

Le visage de Ron se rembrunit un moment, puis il reprit un air réjoui. « Je suis sûr qu'elle va bien, » s'exclama-t-il. « Elle juste en colère parce que je sors ce soir et pas elle. »

Harry pensait que c'était plutôt parce que Ron n'avait pas fait le moindre effort pour la rassurer, mais il ne le mentionna pas. « J'avais surtout des choses à mettre au point avec elle, » dit-il à la place.

« Tu l'as fait ? » demanda Ron, lui lançant un regard en coin. « Mis les choses au clair avec elle, je veux dire. Elle s'inquiétait vraiment à ton sujet. »

« Tout va bien, maintenant, » dit Harry. « Enfin, ça ne l'empêchera pas de s'inquiéter, » ajouta-t-il.

« Vus la façon dont tu te conduis depuis quelques temps, c'est difficile de ne pas s'inquiéter pour toi, » dit Ron. « Mais ce soir, tu vas t'amuser, » déclara-t-il. « Interdiction de penser aux problèmes ! »

Il offrit joyeusement à Harry un verre de whisky pur feu qui était posé sur la table, et prit le sien. Harry regarda Ron prendre une large gorgée, avant de se mettre à tousser, s'étouffant à moitié, les yeux clignant rapidement et se remplissant de larmes.

« Ça va ? » demanda Harry d'un ton amusé.

« Génial ! » s'exclama Ron. « Essaye, » l'encouragea-t-il.

Après avoir vu la réaction de Ron, Harry prit une gorgée plus raisonnable, et grimaça alors qu'il sentait l'alcool lui brûler la gorge. « Wow, » souffla-t-il, sentant la chaleur se répandre dans son corps.

« C'est super, non ? » demanda Ron d'un ton joyeux.

« Hey, Ron, combien de verres est ce que tu as déjà bus ? » demanda Harry en regardant son ami.

« Un seul, un peu plus tôt, et maintenant celui-ci, » dit Ron.

Harry regarda son verre d'un air inquiet, se disant qu'il devrait peut être éviter de boire ne serait-ce qu'un seul verre. Ron semblait déjà de particulièrement bonne humeur, et Harry ne savait pas exactement l'effet que cela aurait sur lui.

Ils se mirent à parler de Quidditch, et Ron lui décrivit le jeu improvisé qui s'était déroulé avant l'arrivée de Harry. Tous les invités s'étaient calmés pour le moment, du moins un peu. Il y avait beaucoup de rires, de discussions, et tout le monde semblait passer un très bon moment.

Un autre éclat de rire provoqua la curiosité de Harry et de Ron qui se tournèrent pour voir ce qu'il se passait. Ils ricanèrent en voyant deux canaris particulièrement larges. Les jumeaux avaient de toute évidence réussi à trouver une victime.

« Je pense qu'ils commencent la soirée tranquillement, » dit Ron d'un ton de conspirateur. « Est-ce que tu les as vu comploter pendant tout le dîner? Ils préparaient quelque chose pour ce soir, j'en suis sûr. »

Harry acquiesça d'un hochement de tête, et ne put qu'espérer qu'il ne serait pas l'une de leurs victimes. Il pensait qu'il avait une chance de leur échapper, car ils préféraient en général s'en prendre à Ron, et puis en plus il y avait le fait que Draco était son petit ami, maintenant, et ils le savaient. Il espérait que ce serait suffisant pour éviter qu'ils ne le prennent pour cible.

« Je pensais que j'en avais bu plus, » dit Ron, fronçant les sourcils en voyant son verre.

Harry le regarda d'un air innocent. « Tu en as bu la moitié, » lui fit-il remarquer.

« Euh, oui, » dit Ron, prenant une autre gorgée, et oubliant rapidement l'incident alors qu'il se remettait à parler de Quidditch.

Harry passait un bon moment. Cela faisait longtemps qu'il n'avait pas eu l'occasion de simplement bavarder avec Ron, pas de devoirs, pas de guerre, juste deux amis qui se détendent.

Bill arriva vers eux et passa un bras autour des épaules de Harry, le faisant presque tomber de sa chaise, car il ne s'était pas préparé à ce que Bill lui tombe dessus.

« Hey, Bill, » dit Harry en lui adressant un sourire moqueur. « J'ai l'impression que tu passes un bon moment. »

« C'est vrai, » dit Bill en hochant la tête. « Mais tu es censé t'amuser, toi aussi, pas te cacher dans un coin avec Ron. »

« On ne se cache pas, » protesta Harry. « Et je m'amuse. »

Bill cligna plusieurs fois des yeux, donnant à Harry l'impression qu'il avait du mal à voir clairement. « Je ne pense pas que tu t'amuses autant que nous, et c'est aussi ta fête, normalement. Viens, » ordonna-t-il, attrapant le bras de Harry et essayant de le forcer à se lever.

Harry regarda Ron, lui demandant de l'aide du regard, mais ce dernier se contentait de sourire, et était déjà debout. Etant donné que Bill ne tenait debout que parce qu'il le soutenait, Harry se dit qu'il pourrait lui échapper, mais il décida de se laisser faire.

Charlie lui mit un verre dans les mains. « Tu es un homme maintenant, Harry. Et tu as l'air beaucoup trop sobre. Bois, » lui ordonna-t-il.

Etant donné qu'il n'avait bu qu'une seule gorgée un peu plus tôt, Harry en but une autre sous le regard de Bill et Charlie. « C'est bien, » dit joyeusement Bill.

« OK, tout le monde, écoutez moi, » cria Charlie, attirant l'attention des invités. « On a Harry ici qui est officiellement un homme à présent, » dit-il en posant fermement une main sur l'épaule de Harry. Son autre main se posa sur l'épaule de Bill. « Et ici, nous avons Bill qui va officiellement perdre son statut d'homme dans quelques jours. »

Cette annonce provoqua des éclats de rire, et il fallut une minute pour que tous se calment de nouveau. « La question, » dit Charlie d'un ton théâtral, « est de savoir ce que nous allons faire avec nos hommes ce soir ? »

Harry, paniqué, parcourut la pièce du regard, certain de n'avoir aucune envie de prendre part à ce qu'ils avaient prévu. Il fut particulièrement inquiet quand l'annonce de Charlie n'amena aucune suggestion, seulement des sourires sadiques. Il essaya de s'éloigner de Charlie, mais il ne put aller bien loin, étant donné que les autres personnes présentes s'étaient rapprochées.

« Nous allons devoir les marquer en tant qu'hommes ce soir, afin qu'ils s'en souviennent à jamais, » proclama Charlie.

« Quoi ?! » s'exclama Harry.

« Tu vas te faire tatouer ce soir, Harry, » dit Charlie avec un large sourire. « Enlève ta chemise. »

« Non, je n'enlèverai pas ma chemise, » protesta Harry, paniquant sérieusement à présent.

« Excuse nous un moment, cher frère, » dit Fred à Charlie alors que lui et George se plaçaient de chaque côté de Harry et le prenaient par les bras. « On va s'occuper de lui. »

Charlie haussa les sourcils mais ne protesta pas alors que les jumeaux entraînaient Harry.

« Je ne peux pas enlever ma chemise, » siffla Harry dès qu'ils furent éloignés des autres.

« Pourquoi pas ? » demanda George. « On a un super dessin pour toi, on est sûr que tu vas adorer. »

Harry s'arrêta un moment, le regardant d'un air curieux. « Vous avez vraiment l'intention de me faire un tatouage ? » demanda-t-il.

« Charlie nous a parlé de son plan un peu plus tôt, » dit George. « On a travaillé sur le dessin pendant le dîner, et on a fini de le dessiner une fois qu'on était ici. »

« Qu'est ce que c'est ? » demanda Harry.

"Non, tu ne voudrais pas qu'on te gâche ta surprise, quand même, » dit Fred à Harry. « Mais c'est censé être sur ton dos. Maintenant, dis-nous pourquoi tu ne peux pas enlever ta chemise ? »

« Et si je ne veux pas de tatouage ? » demanda Harry, fronçant des sourcils.

Ils roulèrent des yeux, mais Fred répondit. « Harry, ce n'est pas comme la marque de Tu-Sais-Qui. C'est un tatouage magique, mais il n'y a pas d'autre magie dedans que celle qui lui permettra de bouger comme une photo sorcière. Avec le bon sort, tu peux même l'enlever quand tu veux. »

« Oh, » dit Harry, en réfléchissant à cette nouvelle information. « Enfin, il n'empêche que je ne peux pas enlever ma chemise pour le moment. » Il attrapa soudain les manches des jumeaux, et les entraîna vers les toilettes, attirant des regards curieux de la part des autres personnes présentes. Il ferma la porte et lança quelques sorts avant d'enlever sa chemise.

Fred et George écarquillèrent les yeux en voyant les bagues que Harry portait. « En effet, ça me paraît une bonne raison pour ne pas enlever ta chemise, » dit George calmement. « La bague de fiançailles de Malfoy, et la bague qui prouve que tu es le parrain de Victoria ? »

Harry hocha la tête, heureux de pouvoir montrer ses bagues.

« Et bien, je sens que l'instant pop-corn s'améliore de plus en plus, » dit joyeusement Fred.

Harry, amusé, secoua la tête. « Peut être, mais dites moi ce que je suis censé faire maintenant. »

Ils avaient une solution toute simple, et lancèrent un sort pour rendre la chaîne et les bagues temporairement invisibles, expliquant que c'était une modification qu'ils avaient découverte quand ils avaient mis au point leurs _**Chapeaux Sans Tête Headless Hats**_. Pendant un certain temps, il n'avaient réussi à rendre les chapeaux invisibles que lorsqu'ils étaient placés sur la tête de quelqu'un, et c'était ce sort qu'ils lançaient à présent sur la chaîne et les bagues de Harry. Finalement, ils avaient réussi à trouver comment rendre la tête invisible avec le chapeau, mais ils informèrent Harry d'un ton moqueur qu'il n'avait probablement pas besoin d'avoir un cou invisible.

Quand Harry revint dans la salle principale, torse nu, encadré par Fred et George, les autres invités haussèrent les sourcils.

« _Comment_ exactement est ce que vous vous êtes occupés de Harry ? » demanda Charlie à ses frères, en les regardant tous les trois.

« Si tu savais, » dit Fred d'un ton moqueur, avec un immense sourire.

« Alors, comment et où est ce que tu me veux, Charlie ? » demanda Harry en lui adressant un sourire sarcastique.

Bill siffla. « J'ai l'impression que Harry nous a caché pas mal de choses. »

« Harry ? » demanda faiblement Ron. « Qu'est ce qu'il se passe exactement ? »

Harry roula des yeux. « Juste quelques plaisanteries sans importance, Ron, » le rassura-t-il.

« Je ne sais pas si c'est vraiment sans importance, » dit Oliver, ses yeux parcourant le corps de Harry. « Tu as bien grandi, Harry. »

Harry le regarda d'un air légèrement inquiet, réalisant qu'Oliver semblait réellement intéressé. Heureusement, il n'eut pas besoin de répondre, car Charlie reprit la situation en main et lui dit de s'asseoir sur une chaise au milieu de la pièce. Bill lui faisait face, lui aussi installé sur une chaise.

« Est ce qu'ils t'ont prévenu que ça va être douloureux ? » demanda Bill.

« Non, » répondit Harry.

Bill sourit. « La douleur ne va pas durer, » dit-il. « Ce n'est pas quelque chose que tout le monde a envie de subir, mais Charlie a l'impression que se faire tatouer est quelque chose de typiquement masculin. »

« Génial, » marmonna Harry. Il regarda un ami de Bill qui commençait à travailler sur son bras, alors qu'il sentait des mains sur son propre dos. « Je pensais que tu te faisais un tatouage dans le dos, toi aussi, » dit-il d'un ton curieux.

« Non, je n'ai pas vraiment impressionné Charlie avec ma virilité, mais j'ai décidé de me faire tatouer le nom de Fleur sur mon avant bras, » expliqua Bill.

« Je ne sais même pas ce que je vais avoir, » dit Harry. « Fred et George ont dessiné quelque chose. »

Bill haussa les sourcils. « Et tu leur fais confiance ? » demanda-t-il d'un ton incrédule.

Harry sourit en coin. « Bizarrement, oui, » dit-il. « Ils savent qu'ils sont morts s'ils essayent de faire quelque chose de trop choquant. »

Bill éclata de rire. « Oui, je suppose qu'ils vont faire preuve d'un peu de prudence quand tu es concerné, » dit-il. « Harry, » dit-il d'un ton hésitant, regardant par-dessus l'épaule de ce dernier, « est-ce qu'il se passe quelque chose entre toi et mes frères ? »

« Non, il ne se passe rien, » rétorqua Harry.

« Mais tu es attiré par les hommes ? » insista Bill.

Harry rougit, ce qui répondit à la question de Bill. Il espérait de tout cœur que personne ne faisait attention à leur conversation. « Peut être, » marmonna-t-il.

Bill sourit largement. « Y a pas de problème, Harry, » dit-il. « J'étais juste curieux. »

« Tenez, » dit Charlie, apparaissant soudain à côté d'eux et en leur tendant des verres. « On y a mélangé des potions contre la douleur, alors vous devez boire, » dit-il en lançant un regard perçant à Harry.

Celui-ci lui adressa un regard noir.

« Tout le monde ici est digne de confiance, et on a lancé des sorts sur la pièce pour que personne ne puisse révéler quoi que ce soit sur ce qu'il se passe ou se dit ici, » dit Charlie à voix basse. « Maintenant, il ne te reste plus qu'à te détendre, te saouler, et passer un bon moment. »

« Je ne peux pas me permettre d'être bourré, » siffla Harry.

Charlie le regarda d'un air sévère. « Se saouler est un rite de passage. C'est quelque chose que tous les adolescents sont censés faire au moins une fois, et c'est une occasion particulière. Maintenant, tu vas boire et t'amuser, » ordonna-t-il.

« Et si il se passait quelque chose ? » demanda sèchement Harry.

« Dans ce cas, on a des potions qui te rendront sobre presque immédiatement, » répliqua Charlie.

Harry résista pendant un moment, mais quand il sentit la douleur qui lui brulait le dos, il finit par décider qu'un verre ne serait pas une si mauvaise idée. Il vida son verre rapidement après avoir pris cette décision, et fut très vite soulagé. Il continua à parler avec Bill, ignorant les jumeaux qui se tenaient à ses côtés alors qu'ils observaient la personne qui lui faisait son tatouage.

Le tatouage de Bill fut terminé avant le sien, et il le regarda avec attention. Il devait reconnaître qu'il était magnifique avec des lettres d'un rouge profond et des traits argentés. Finalement, son propre tatouage fut terminé, et des miroirs furent conjurés pour qu'il puisse le voir.

« Oh, wow, » souffla Harry. Au milieu de son dos était dessiné un phénix dont les ailes s'étendaient jusqu'à ses épaules, et dont les plumes de la queue descendaient le long de sa colonne vertébrale. Il était magnifique, dans des teintes de rouge, vert et or. Enroulé autour du corps du phénix, était dessiné un serpent argenté dont la tête reposait sur l'aile droite du phénix. La signification du tatouage apparut clairement à Harry.

« C'est magnifique, » dit-il, regardant d'un air admiratif alors que les ailes du phénix battaient doucement et que les anneaux du serpent se serraient et se détendaient.

Fred et George avaient d'immenses sourires, de toute évidence fiers de leur dessin.

« J'aimerai bien savoir ce que vous avez tous les deux à donner des serpents à Harry, » dit Ron, alors qu'il regardait le dos de Harry d'un air fasciné.

« Ce dessin est parfait pour Harry, » dit Charlie, répondant à la place des jumeaux. « Il est en fait le leader de l'Ordre maintenant, et le serpent symbolise le danger qu'il rencontre partout où il va. »

Harry échangea un regard avec les jumeaux. La surprise dans leurs yeux montrait qu'eux non plus n'avaient pas imaginé cette signification, mais aucun n'allait contredire l'interprétation de Charlie.

« Et bien, je suppose que c'est mieux qu'un dragon sur ton torse, » dit Ron avec un large sourire.

Harry faillit s'étouffer, et Ron expliqua d'un ton satisfait aux autres que Ginny avait raconté aux autres filles de Gryffindor que Harry avait un Magyar à Pointes tatoué sur son torse.

Fred frappa Harry dans le dos, un sourire plein de sous-entendus sur le visage. « Ah, mais peut être que Harry pourra avoir le dragon plus tard, » suggéra-t-il d'un ton innocent, riant quand Harry le bouscula.

Harry n'eut pas le droit de remettre sa chemise alors que tout le monde voulait regarder son nouveau tatouage. Bientôt, les plaisanteries et les rires se firent de nouveau entendre dans le groupe. Harry refusa de prendre un autre verre, mais il se sentait détendu et passait un bon moment, s'impliquant dans les conversations autour de lui.

Il fut amusé quand les amis de Bill se lamentèrent sur la fin de sa période de célibataire, parlant de leurs relations passées. Bill sourit à Harry quand quelques relations gays furent mentionnées.

Ron aperçut l'échange de regards et le rougissement de Harry. « Tu es vraiment attiré par les mecs, n'est ce pas ? » dit-il.

« Qu'est ce que tu dirais si je te répondais que oui ? » demanda Harry, examinant la réaction de Ron.

Ron fronça les sourcils alors qu'il y réfléchissait, mais il finit par hausser les épaules. « Je suppose que ça veut dire que tu ne te remettras vraiment pas avec Ginny, alors, » dit-il.

« Peut importe si j'aime les filles ou les garçons, » rétorqua Harry. « Je ne me remettrais de toutes façons pas avec elle. Elle est comme une sœur pour moi. »

Ron soupira. « C'était plus facile de garder un oeil sur elle quand vous étiez ensemble, » dit-il d'un ton plein de regrets.

Harry éclata de rire. « C'est pour ça que tu as essayé de nous pousser à nous remettre ensemble ? » demanda-t-il.

Ron hocha la tête, mais son expression se fit inquiète. « Tu es, euh, intéressé par un de mes frères, alors ? »

Harry lui adressa un sourire moqueur. « Non, je n'ai aucune envie de sortir avec un autre Weasley, » dit-il.

Le visage de Ron apparut soudain soulagé. « Tant mieux, » déclara-t-il. « Si tu veux sortir avec un mec, pas de problème, mais je ne pense pas que je soies prêt à te voir avec Fred ou George. »

« Et un ancien capitaine de Quidditch ? » demanda Oliver, passant un bras autour des épaules de Harry.

« Je ne pense pas, non » dit Harry, échappant à Oliver.

« Aww, allez, Harry, » dit Oliver d'un ton cajolant. « Je parie que tu serais génial au lit. »

« Evidemment, que je suis génial au lit, » dit Harry, haussant un sourcil moqueur alors qu'il imitait l'attitude de Draco. « Ça ne veut pas dire que je veuille coucher avec toi. »

Oliver et Ron regardèrent Harry d'un air incrédule, mais avant qu'ils ne puissent dire quoi que ce soit, Fred et George apparurent de chaque côté de Harry, lançant un regard de défi à Oliver. Ce dernier les regarda, puis Harry, avant de décider qu'il serait plus sage de battre en retraite.

George tendit à Harry sa chemise. « Il semblerait que tu représentes une tentation trop forte, » dit-il, grimaçant en direction d'Oliver.

Harry remit rapidement sa chemise, préférant ne pas penser à ce que Draco dirait s'il savait qu'Oliver lui faisait du gringue.

« Pourquoi est ce que Oliver est ici, d'ailleurs ? » demanda sombrement Harry.

« C'est un ami de Charlie, » dit Fred, affichant un air aussi sombre que son frère. « Et on pensait qu'il était aussi notre ami. »

« Mais il ne l'est certainement pas s'il essaye de profiter de toi, » ajouta George.

Ron les écoutait parler, d'un air absolument incrédule et perdu. « Vous êtes sûrs qu'il n'y a rien entre vous ? » demanda-t-il, à voix basse.

« On se contente de protéger Harry, » dit George en roulant des yeux.

« Et Oliver est assez connu pour être un coureur, » ajouta Fred. « Harry n'a pas besoin de quelqu'un comme ça. »

« Oh, » dit Ron, en clignant des yeux rapidement. « Je pense que j'ai besoin d'un autre verre. »

« Pas de problème, petit frère, » dit Fred, souriant de nouveau.

« Je pense que j'ai besoin de partir, » marmonna Harry.

« Pas encore, » dit rapidement George. « Reste là. On revient tout de suite, et on vous apportera à boire à tous les deux. »

Harry et Ron les regardèrent s'éloigner d'un air inquiet. « Qu'est ce que tu penses qu'ils préparent maintenant ? » demanda Ron d'un ton nerveux.

« Je n'en ai pas la moindre idée, » répondit Harry, regardant les jumeaux conspirer avec Charlie. « Mais j'ai le sentiment que, quoi que ce soit, ça va être quelque chose d'embarrassant pour moi. »

Ron acquiesça de la tête. Ils continuèrent d'observer Charlie qui installait deux chaises au centre de la pièce, avant de discuter à voix basses avec quelques personnes. Fred et George réapparurent, posant des verres sur la table.

« Cul sec, Harry, » dit Fred, avec un sourire qui ne laissait rien présager de bon. « Je pense que tu devrais l'apprécier. »

« Okay, j'ai bien aimé le tatouage, » dit Harry. « Mais je pense que ça fait assez de surprises pour ce soir. »

« Oh, non, » dit George. « On a préparé une autre surprise pour toi ce soir avant que tu ne soies autorisé à partir. »

Harry essaya de protester, mais il fut réduit au silence en plein milieu d'une phrase quand Fred le pétrifia avec un _Stupefix_.

Quand il reprit conscience, Harry s'aperçut que tout le monde le regardait. Il lui fallut quelques secondes de plus pour comprendre pourquoi tout le monde le regardait aussi attentivement. Il observa la scène autour de lui, le regard suspicieux. Il était toujours à la fête, au moins. Son regard tomba sur Bill à côté de lui, et, sous le choc, il écarquilla les yeux. Il baissa les yeux sur lui-même et se mit à jurer.

« Putain de bordel de merde ! » s'exclama-t-il. « Fred ! George ! Qu'est ce que vous m'avez fait ?! »

Des éclats de rires retentirent soudain dans la pièce alors que Harry s'était levé d'un bond, et regardait sa nouvelle tenue. Il était habillé en fille, et ça ne lui plaisait absolument pas. Il était vêtu entièrement de noir. Il portait un t-shirt transparent à manches longues, avec un soutien-gorge noir clairement visible en dessous. Le bas du t-shirt couvrait le haut d'une minijupe en cuir. Il avait aussi des bas de soie et des bottes qui lui arrivaient aux genoux.

« J'ai essayé de les empêcher, Harry, » lui cria Ron, mais il avait un grand sourire. « Mais ils étaient trop nombreux. »

« Tu as vraiment l'air sexy, Harry, » se moqua Fred.

« Tu es mort, » gronda Harry. « Où sont mes vêtements ? »

« Tu ferais aussi bien de laisser tomber maintenant, » dit Bill derrière lui. « Ils ne nous laisseront pas partir tant qu'ils ne se seront pas assez amusés à nos dépens. »

Harry se tourna pour regarder Bill. Alors que Harry avait l'impression d'avoir été déguisé en femme fatale, Bill était déguisé en petite fille modèle avec la chemise blanche, la jupe plissée bleue marine, des chaussettes qui arrivaient aux genoux, et les chaussures noires vernies.

« _Pourquoi_ est ce qu'ils nous ont habillés comme ça ? » demanda-t-il à Bill d'un ton plaintif, ignorant les rires et les sifflements des autres.

« J'ai bien peur que ce ne soit de ma faute, indirectement, » admit Bill à contrecoeur. « Les enterrements de vie de garçons incluent souvent des strip-teaseuses ou d'autres filles. Une certaine humiliation du futur marié est aussi traditionnelle. »

Il s'arrêta un moment, se raclant la gorge avant de continuer. « Je ne voulais pas faire quoi que ce soit qui aurait déplu à Fleur, elle s'inquiète déjà assez avec la guerre, alors j'ai refusé qu'il y ait des filles à la fête ce soir. Et ça, c'est la façon qu'ont trouvé mes amis et mes frères de se venger, » admit-il. « Et comme c'est ton anniversaire, et que cette fête est aussi pour toi, je crois que tu t'es retrouvé embarqué là dedans. »

« Et pourquoi est ce que je ressemble à _ça _? » demanda Harry, désignant ses vêtements d'un geste. « Et que toi tu ressembles à _ça _? »

« Ils font passer un message, » dit Bill d'un ton sarcastique. « Comme je vais me marier, je suis habillé de façon très correcte, sans aucun sens de l'aventure. »

Ses yeux parcoururent la tenue de Harry d'un air amusé. « Apparemment, ils pensent que tu as un sens de l'aventure assez développé. »

Harry était encore trop en colère pour rougir en entendant ce commentaire et il se retourna brusquement, cherchant des yeux les jumeaux. « Qui m'a habillé comme ça ? » demanda-t-il, une lueur menaçante dans le regard, alors qu'il s'avançait vers eux.

Fred et George parurent soudainement inquiet et commencèrent à reculer. « Harry, laisse-nous juste une minute pour t'expliquer, » dit rapidement George.

Harry s'immobilisa en sentant une main caresser sa nuque, provoquant des frissons le long de sa colonne vertébrale. Il savait qu'il n'y avait eu personne derrière lui, d'autant plus que tout le monde avait reculé avec les jumeaux.

Fred et George s'arrêtèrent et eurent un grand sourire en voyant Harry écarquiller les yeux, comprenant ce qu'il s'était passé. « On ne te ferait jamais rien qui pourrait s'avérer exagérément dangereux pour notre santé, » dit Fred.

Draco était à la fête et avait aidé à l'habiller comme ça? Totalement stupéfait, Harry recula lentement pour s'asseoir à côté de Bill sous l'insistance des jumeaux. Si Draco était là, il supposait qu'il n'avait pas vraiment à s'inquiéter et il décida de se laisser faire.

Il redressa la tête et leur adressa un regard hautain. « Je pense que j'aimerai avoir mon verre maintenant, » déclara-t-il.

Fred s'avança, fit une grande révérence et lui offrit un verre de whisky pur feu.

« Merci, » dit Harry, lui faisant un signe de main pour le congédier.

« Et où est ce que tu as appris à faire la princesse snobinarde ? » demanda Bill, ricanant face à l'attitude soudaine de Harry.

« Il faut savoir se comporter convenablement en toute occasion, » déclara Harry, ses lèvres frémissant alors qu'il essayait de masquer son sourire.

« Merci de bien vouloir te laisser faire, » dit Bill d'un ton sincère, tout en secouant la tête d'un air amusé.

« Alors, qu'est ce qu'il se passe maintenant ? » demanda Harry d'un ton curieux.

« Cadeaux ! » s'exclama joyeusement Charlie, dévoilant une table sur le côté à laquelle Harry n'avait pas fait attention. « Je pense que la plupart d'entre nous sont d'accord pour dire que ce qui était convenable pour Bill était également convenable pour le plus jeune homme de notre groupe de ce soir, et nous avons donc simplement acheté en double ce que nous avions prévu pour l'occasion. »

« Charlie, tu n'as pas fait ça, » dit Bill, qui de toute évidence avait une idée de ce qu'il y avait dans les paquets. « Tu vas l'humilier complètement. »

« Oh, Harry peut supporter ça, » dit Charlie d'un ton insouciant. « On va juste lui donner quelque chose de bien pour commencer. » Il prit deux paquets, et en envoya un à chacun.

Certain qu'il ne voulait pas ouvrir ce paquet devant tous ces gens, Harry prit une grande gorgée de sa boisson avant de déchirer le papier. Ses joues rougirent immédiatement quand il découvrit à l'intérieur un livre sur le sexe. Il jeta un coup d'œil à Bill et réalisa qu'il tenait le même livre.

« Ça va devenir encore beaucoup plus embarrassant, » dit Bill d'un ton sérieux.

« Formidable, » dit Harry d'un ton sarcastique.

Harry se sentit complètement et totalement mortifié quand il continua d'ouvrir les paquets. Tous contenaient des objets liés au sexe, d'une façon ou d'une autre : huiles de massage, vibromasseurs, liens en soie, menottes moldues, soi-disant tout ce dont Bill aurait besoin pour la chambre maritale. Pour se protéger, Harry se mit finalement à plaisanter à son tour.

Quand il ouvrit un paquet qui contenait un corset en soie et broderie et la culotte assortie, il se leva et tint le corset devant son torse. « Qu'est ce que vous en pensez ? » demanda-t-il d'un ton séducteur, en battant des cils. « Est-ce que vous pensez que ça m'ira bien ? »

« C'est assez terrifiant, mais je pense que oui, ça t'irait bien, » dit Charlie d'un ton incrédule. « Tu as l'air bien mieux que Bill habillé en fille. »

Harry ricana, jetant un coup d'oeil à Bill. « C'est parce que Bill est absolument hideux déguisé en fille, » dit-il. « Il ne faut pas grand chose pour être mieux que ça. »

« Je veux savoir pourquoi Harry réussit à être bien, peu importe ce qu'il porte, » protesta Ron. « C'est vraiment injuste. »

Harry jeta le corset sur la pile de cadeaux et alla s'asseoir à coté de son ami. « Ron, » dit-il lentement. « Regarde moi bien et regarde ce que je porte en ce moment. Est-ce que tu veux _vraiment_ être séduisant en portant ce genre de vêtements ? »

« Euh, non, pas vraiment, » admit Ron, riant doucement.

Harry roula des yeux. « Je ne pense pas qu'on me laissera jamais oublier cette soirée, » dit-il d'un ton plein de regrets.

« Sans doute pas, » reconnut Ron. « Harry ? Est ce que tu es vraiment à l'aise dans ces vêtements ? » demanda-t-il d'un ton curieux.

Harry bougea, étirant ses jambes devant lui et les croisant au niveau des chevilles, et s'affaissant un peu plus sur sa chaise.

« J'ai eu suffisamment à boire pour que ça ne me dérange pas vraiment, » dit-il en baissant les yeux sur sa tenue. « Le soutien-gorge me tue, mais j'aime bien le haut et les bottes, » admit-il. « Le reste… C'est juste des vêtements. »

Il n'allait certainement pas avouer que la culotte en soie qui entourait son sexe était en train de le rendre fou. Ron le regardait déjà assez bizarrement comme ça.

Ron jeta un regard à la pile de cadeaux. « Tu ne vas jamais trouver quelqu'un qui serait à l'aise avec tout ça, » dit-il en ricanant.

Harry avait le sentiment que Draco serait assez à l'aise avec la majorité des cadeaux, et il sentit une pointe d'excitation en pensant aux moments qu'ils passeraient à expérimenter avec ce qu'il avait reçu. Même s'ils n'auraient probablement pas vraiment le temps d'expérimenter beaucoup avant la fin de la guerre.

« Tu vas ouvrir le reste ? » demanda Ron.

« Non, je trouve qu'ils m'ont assez humilié pour le moment, » dit Harry. « Je ne sais déjà pas comment je vais faire pour faire face à tout le monde au mariage. »

Ron haussa les épaules. « Tu es Harry Potter, » dit-il simplement. « Ils te respecteraient, même si tu venais habillé comme ça. »

Harry fronça les sourcils. Ron ne semblait pas en colère, mais Harry savait que sa célébrité avait causé des problèmes entre eux par le passé. Ron sembla réaliser ce qu'il pensait.

« Pendant un moment, j'aurais voulu être toi, » admit Ron. « Tu avais tout. Il m'a fallu quelques années, mais j'ai finalement réalisé que tu n'avais pas tout ce que je pensais que tu avais, et que ce que tu avais, tu n'en voulais même pas. »

« Mais ça va bien pour moi maintenant, » dit Harry.

Ron, incrédule, ricana. « Je ne sais même pas la moitié de tout ce que tu fais en ce moment. Et ce que je sais… Merlin, Harry, je ne sais pas comment tu peux le supporter ! » s'exclama-t-il.

Harry se contenta de hausser les épaules et Ron soupira. Ils se remirent à regarder les autres se moquer de Bill. Harry se demanda où était passé Draco. Il ne serait pas surpris si le blond surveillait l'ouverture des paquets, regardant ce que Harry allait ramener à la maison.

Deux mains atterrirent lourdement sur les épaules de Harry. « Harry, qu'est ce que tu dirais de me donner une autre chance, » dit Oliver en se penchant vers lui.

« Dégage, Oliver, » dit Harry en grimaçant.

« Allez, Harry, nous deux, on fonctionne bien ensemble, » dit Oliver d'une voix cajoleuse, embrassant Harry sur la joue.

Harry n'eut pas besoin de réagir. Ron se tourna sur sa chaise, en balançant son bras. Il plaça un coup sur la mâchoire d'Oliver et l'envoya en arrière, trébuchant avant de tomber sur les fesses.

Harry jeta un coup d'oeil par dessus son épaule. « Joli coup, Ron, » dit-il d'un ton appréciateur, se retournant vers son ami et ignorant Oliver.

« Merci, » dit Ron d'un ton satisfait.

Oliver cracha par terre. « Quoi, est ce que tous les Weasley sont devenus tes putains de gardes du corps ? » demanda-t-il d'un ton dégoûté alors qu'il se relevait.

« Oui, » fut la réponse unanime des cinq Weasley présents – et en colère.

Harry regarda de nouveau par-dessus son épaule et adressa un sourire moqueur à Oliver. « Je suis bien plus protégé que tu ne le sauras jamais, Oliver, » dit-il.

Ce dernier ricana, énervé. « Quoi, Harry Potter n'est pas capable de se mesurer à moi tout seul ? » se moqua-t-il.

Harry se leva lentement et contourna la chaise pour lui faire face. « Est-ce que tu sais ce que tu sais ce que veut dire déléguer ? » demanda-t-il calmement.

Oliver, surprit par le changement abrupt de sujet, cligna des yeux. « De quoi est ce que tu parles, bordel ? » demanda-t-il.

« Déléguer veut dire que je n'ai pas besoin de m'occuper de gens comme toi, » dit Harry d'un ton dédaigneux. « Je dois m'occuper de choses bien plus importantes, et bien plus dangereuses. »

« Tu ne t'occupes même pas de Tu Sais Qui, » cracha Oliver. « Il continue d'attaquer des familles, et tu le laisses faire sans réagir. »

Harry prit un air menaçant.

« Tu n'as aucune idée de ce dont tu parles ! » cria Ron.

Harry lui lança un regard d'avertissement, et Ron ferma la bouche mais continua de fusiller Oliver du regard.

Ce dernier ricana d'un air dégoûté. « Je sais de quoi je parle, » dit-il. « Des amis à moi ont été tués la nuit dernière, et pourtant voilà Harry Potter, qui ne demande qu'à se faire sauter. Où est ce que tu étais, Harry ? »

Harry prit un air absolument furieux. « Oliver, tu n'as pas la moindre putain d'idée de ce que je faisais la nuit dernière, » dit-il froidement. « Puisque de toute évidence tu aimerais savoir, j'étais occupé à vomir mes tripes après avoir fait quelque chose de particulièrement horrible, tout ça pour être un peu plus près du moment où je pourrais éliminer Voldemort de la surface de la terre. »

Il y avait eu des bruits de mouvements et des murmures colériques, mais en entendant Harry, un silence absolu s'installa dans la pièce. Oliver regarda Harry d'un air choqué.

Quand il reprit la parole, Harry parla d'une voix basse et menaçante. « Est-ce que tu voudrais savoir tous les trucs dangereux que j'ai fait ? » demanda-t-il. « J'ai participé à deux batailles majeures face aux Mangemorts récemment, et j'ai été confronté à Voldemort lui-même l'autre jour. »

Ils savaient que tous le regardaient, bouche bée, et qu'il en disait plus qu'il ne devrait, mais il n'allait pas laisser partir Oliver sans qu'il n'ait au moins une certaine notion de la réalité.

« Et tu veux savoir autre chose ? » demanda Harry, souriant d'un air sarcastique. « Rien de tout ça ne peut être comparé à ce que je faisais la nuit dernière. Tu ne peux même pas imaginer les galères dans lesquelles je m'embarque pour pouvoir nous débarrasser de ce bâtard démoniaque qui essaye de tous nous détruire. Je suis désolé que tes amis soient morts la nuit dernière, mais je fais de mon mieux, bordel ! »

Il ne quitta pas Oliver du regard. « La seule raison pour laquelle je te laisse partir sain et sauf, c'est que tu es bourré et que tu regrettes tes amis. Je t'aime bien, Oliver, mais je n'ai aucune envie que tu me touches, et je ne veux pas que tu t'approches de moi. Et en ce qui concerne le fait que je ne 'demande qu'à être sauté', merci bien, je me suis déjà 'fait sauté' ce matin. »

Plus d'une personne tressaillirent quand Harry sortit sa baguette qu'il avait coincée dans la ceinture de sa jupe, dans son dos, mais il se contenta de lancer un sort sur la porte.

« Tout le monde ici a fait le serment de garder le silence sur tout ce qui entoure la fête de ce soir. Quand tu passeras cette porte, tu seras encore plus engagé. Si tu laisses échapper quelque information à mon sujet de cette soirée, tu n'as aucune envie de savoir à quoi ton corps va ressembler, » dit-il avec une grimace mauvaise. « Compris ? »

Oliver hocha lentement la tête.

« Fred? George ? Vous voulez l'escorter hors d'ici ? » demanda Harry.

« Pas de problème, Harry, » dit joyeusement Fred.

« Ne va nulle part avant qu'on ne soit revenu, » le prévint George.

Harry roula des yeux. « Compris, » dit-il.

Oliver partit sans résister, et un flash rouge s'éleva autour de la porte alors qu'il passait à travers. Harry hocha la tête, satisfait, avant de se retourner vers les autres. C'était parfois bien utile de connaître Hermione.

« Bordel de merde, Harry ! » s'exclama Ron. « Comment est ce que tu peux avoir l'air aussi dangereux en portant une putain de _jupe _? »

Harry baissa les yeux sur sa tenue, puis regarda Ron, incertain de comment répondre à cette question. Il ne s'était pas attendu à cette question de Ron.

Bill toussa pour s'éclaircir la gorge. « Je suppose que Harry vient de prouver que l'habit ne fait pas l'homme, » dit-il.

Charlie se mit à ricaner, et bientôt tous étaient en train de rire, évacuant un peu la tension qui avait envahi la pièce.

« Allez, on ne va pas laisser la fête se finir comme ça, » dit Charlie. « Je pense qu'on a tous besoin d'un autre verre. »

Malgré l'annonce de Charlie, Charlie et Bill attrapèrent chacun un bras de Harry et l'entraînèrent vers la table dans le coin où Harry et Ron avaient commencé la soirée. Charlie, Bill et Ron regardèrent Harry d'un air attentif alors qu'ils s'asseyaient.

Harry se pencha en arrière, croisant les bras sur son torse. Puis grimaça soudainement et commença à défaire les boutons de la chemise. Ils attendirent en silence, quelque peu amusés, alors que Harry enlevait le soutien-gorge et remettait sa chemise. Il soupira de soulagement, puis croisa de nouveau les bras avant de regarder ceux qui l'entouraient.

« Est ce que tout ça était vrai ? » demanda Ron d'un ton hésitant.

« Oui, » répondit rapidement Harry.

« Qu'est ce que tu a foutu la nuit dernière ? » demanda Charlie.

« Rien dont je puisse vous parler, » dit Harry en se renfrognant. « Je n'aurais rien dû dire du tout. »

« Remus sait ce que tu as fait ? » demanda Bill.

Harry se contenta de hocher la tête.

« Et Scrimgeour ? » demanda Bill.

Harry le regarda d'un air surpris jusqu'à ce qu'il se rappelle de la visite reçue un peu plus tôt dans la soirée. Il regarda Bill d'un air suspicieux. Il semblait avoir les idées bien claires pour quelqu'un qui roulait pratiquement sous la table un peu plus tôt.

« Pourquoi est ce que Harry dirait quoi que ce soit à Scrimgeour ? » demanda Ron.

« Je ne sais pas, » dit Bill, « mais Harry a dit que la nuit dernière avait été particulièrement horrible pour lui, et Scrimgeour arrive ce soir, en ayant l'air inquiet pour lui. »

Harry haussa les épaules. « Scrimgeour ne sait que ce que j'ai été obligé de lui dire, » admit-il. « Mais il en savait assez pour mériter que je le contacte aujourd'hui pour lui dire que j'allais bien. »

« Mais qu'est ce que tu foutais la nuit dernière, bordel ? » répéta Charlie, regardant Harry d'un air incrédule.

« Je menais le combat contre Voldemort... et j'ai gagné une bataille, » dit Harry, satisfait et sombre à la fois.

« Est ce que... est ce que tu en as eu un ? » demanda Ron, les yeux écarquillés et pleins d'espoir.

Harry sourit et hocha la tête, et ne fut pas surpris par le cri de triomphe de son ami. Bill et Charlie regardèrent Ron d'un air stupéfait.

« Je pense qu'il y a quelque chose qui nous échappe, là, Charlie, » dit Bill.

« Je pense que tu as raison, Bill, » dit Charlie.

« Je ne pense pas qu'ils aient l'intention de nous le dire, non plus, » dit Bill.

« Non, » répondit Charlie.

Harry sourit, leur conversation lui faisant penser à Fred et George.

Bill étudia Harry d'un air intrigué. « Peut être que Harry pourra au moins nous dire qui l'a 'sauté' ce matin, » dit-il.

Harry grimaça, perdant immédiatement son sourire. Il se maudissait pour avoir dit quoi que ce soit sur ce sujet.

« C'est vrai ?! » s'exclama Ron.

« Euh, oui, c'est vrai, » admit Harry.

« Qui ? » demanda Ron.

« Je ne peux pas te le dire, » dit calmement Harry. « Je n'aurais rien dû dire à ce sujet non plus. »

« Ce n'est pas Remus, si ? » demanda Bill.

Harry grimaça. « Non, ce n'est certainement pas Remus, » dit-il, frissonnant à cette pensée.

« Alors, qui c'est ? » demanda Ron.

Harry, mal à l'aise, se tortilla sur sa chaise, regrettant sincèrement d'avoir dit quoi que ce soit. « Quelqu'un de spécial, » dit-il doucement. « Quelqu'un dont je garde l'identité secrète pour le moment parce que c'est dangereux pour qui que ce soit d'être avec moi. »

« Allez, tu peux nous le dire, » dit Ron. « On ne va pas le répéter à qui que ce soit. »

Harry secoua la tête. « Je ne te le dirai même pas à toi sans sa permission, » dit-il. « Et étant donné le danger qu'il y a maintenant, je ne pense pas que ça arrive. Risquer sa vie juste pour que je puisse parler de nous à mes amis… Ce n'est pas quelque chose qu'il souhaiterait. »

Ron prit un air pensif, fronçant les sourcils. « Est ce que c'est quelqu'un que je connais ? » demanda-t-il.

Harry hésita, mais hocha la tête. « Je ne pense pas connaître qui que ce soit que tu ne connaîtrais pas aussi, » dit-il d'un ton moqueur.

« Et c'est un mec ? » demanda Ron.

Harry haussa un sourcil alors que Bill et Charlie ricanaient. « Euh, étant donné que j'ai dit que c'était moi qui m'étais fait sauté, oui, c'est un mec, » dit-il.

Ron rougit. « Je voulais juste vérifier, » se défendit-il. « Tu ne m'as jamais dit avant ce soir que tu étais attiré les hommes. »

Harry haussa les épaules. « Je suppose qu'en fait je suis bi, mais il n'y a vraiment qu'un seul garçon qui m'attire, » dit-il.

« Harry, » se plaignit Ron, « dis moi qui c'est. »

« Désolé, Ron, » dit Harry.

« Laisse le, Ron, » dit Bill. « Qui que ce soit, c'est évident qu'il est important pour Harry. Et tu connais Harry. Il fera tout ce qui est possible pour le protéger. »

« Il ne va pas être en danger simplement parce que je sais qui il est, » protesta Ron.

Fred et George revinrent, s'étant occupé d'Oliver, et se laissèrent tomber sur des chaises autour de la table. « Alors, » dit Fred. « Est-ce qu'on en est arrivé à la partie où Harry s'est fait sauter ? »

« Ou est ce qu'on en est encore à la partie où Harry était en danger ? » demanda George.

« On en est au moment où on doit convaincre Ron qu'il n'a pas besoin de savoir qui c'est, » répondit Bill d'un ton sarcastique.

« Ah, alors vous n'avez pas appris qui c'est, » dit Fred d'un ton déçu. Harry se demanda si ils s'étaient arrêtés acheter du pop-corn sur le retour.

« Non, » dit Ron d'un ton pétulant. « Harry dit qu'il ne nous dira pas qui c'est sans que son copain soit d'accord. »

« Ron, je ne lui ai même pas demandé s'il était d'accord pour que je t'en parle, » dit Harry, refusant de placer le blâme sur Draco. « Il est comme toi, il ferait tout ce qu'il peut pour sa famille, et sa famille est particulièrement en danger en ce moment. Je ne vais pas leur faire courir plus de risques simplement pour le plaisir de pouvoir dire à mon meilleur ami avec qui je sors. »

« Mais tu voudrais me le dire ? » demanda Ron.

« Bien sûr, je voudrais le faire, » dit Harry. « C'est juste trop dangereux pour le moment. »

Ron soupira. « Très bien, » dit-il à contrecoeur. « Je suppose que tu ne veux pas que je dise à Hermione que tu vois quelqu'un, parce qu'elle te harcèlerait pour savoir qui c'est, » ajouta-t-il.

Harry grimaça. « J'apprécierai si tu ne lui disais rien, » admit-il. « Hermione est déjà assez inquiète pour moi comme ça. » En plus, elle réussirait probablement à assembler les indices, ajouta-t-il dans sa tête.

« Et bien, je propose qu'on reprenne un verre pour célébrer l'amour, » dit joyeusement Charlie. « Allez, les gars. » Il ricana, regardant Bill et Harry. « Et les filles, » ajouta-t-il.

Bill passa son bras dans celui de Harry, et la tête haute, ils retournèrent au centre de la pièce.

Environ une heure plus tard, Harry était complètement bourré, ne sentant plus rien. Ron était dans le même état.

« J'aime bien cette chanson, » déclara Harry.

« Chanson ? » demanda Ron, clignant lentement des yeux.

« Oui, la musique, » dit Harry en hochant la tête pour souligner ses paroles. « Quelqu'un a fait passer de la musique toute la nuit. Les Bizarr'Sisters. De la musique moldue, aussi. »

« Oh, » dit Ron. « Alors, quelle chanson ? »

« Ecoute, » dit Harry.

Ils se turent et se concentrèrent sur la musique qui était jouée en arrière plan.

_We've got to hold on to what we've got  
'Cause it doesn't make a difference  
If we make it or not  
We've got each other and that's a lot  
For love - we'll give it a shot _*

« _We're half way there_, » Harry chantait faux, fort, et avec un enthousiasme aviné. « _Take my hand and we'll make it, I swear. Ohhh, livin'on a prayer_. »

« C'est... je reconnais que la chanson est pas mal, » dit Ron, regardant Harry bizarrement.

« C'est moi, » dit Harry. « Et... »

Il fit la moue quand Fred le fit taire en mettant sa main sur sa bouche. « Tu chantes mal, Harry. Tu ferais mieux de garder la bouche fermée, » dit-il avec insistance.

La grimace de Harry se transforma en un froncement de sourcil, puis ses yeux s'écarquillèrent quand il comprit. Fred enleva sa main, secouant la tête d'un air exaspéré.

« J'aime quand même cette chanson, » dit Harry faisant de nouveau la moue. « Après tout, on ne sait pas si on va s'en sortir ou pas. Livin' on a prayer, c'est nous, » déclara-t-il.

« C'est qui ? » demanda Ron, clairement confus face aux élucubrations ivres de Harry.

« C'est moi et... »

Fred le fit de nouveau taire en plaquant sa main sur sa bouche. « Je pense que c'est fini pour toi, » dit-il d'un ton moqueur.

« J'emmène Ron, » dit George avec une grimace.

« Et moi Harry, » dit Fred en soupirant.

« Nous emmener où ? » protesta Ron. « On s'amuse bien ici. »

« Juste marcher un peu, » le calma George.

« Je n'ai pas vraiment envie d'aller marcher, » dit Harry en baissant les yeux vers ses pieds. « Je ne pense pas que j'arriverais bien à marcher pour le moment. »

« Probablement pas, » dit Fred, en souriant et en soulevant Harry pour le mettre debout quand même. « Tu as bu pas mal. »

Harry fronça les sourcils alors qu'il laissait Fred le guider à travers les Trois Balais. « J'devais pas boire ce soir, » marmonna-t-il.

« Et tu t'en es bien sorti jusqu'à ces deux dernières heures, » le rassura Fred.

La brusque vague d'air frais quand ils furent dehors sembla merveilleuse contre la peau rougie de Harry. « Mmmmm, il faisait chaud là-dedans. C'est agréable, » dit-il.

George disparut avec Ron, puis Fred traîna pratiquement Harry jusqu'à l'angle du bâtiment.

« Je vais m'occuper de lui à partir d'ici, » dit Draco d'une voix traînante, soulevant suffisamment la capuche de la cape pour qu'ils puissent voir son visage dans l'ombre de l'allée.

Le visage de Harry s'illumina soudain, mais le cri du nom de Draco fut étouffé par la main qui fut soudainement plaquée sur sa bouche. Pas découragé, Harry se faufila sous la cape et se blottit contre Draco. « Mmmm, tu m'as manqué, » ronronna-t-il dans l'oreille de Draco.

Il n'entendit pas la discussion à voix basse entre Fred et Draco, mais il remarqua bien les bras de Draco qui se resserraient autour de lui après les avoir recouverts tous les deux de la cape.

« Putain, Harry, » gémit Draco. « Est ce que tu sais ce que tu m'as fait toute la nuit ? »

« Je ne t'ai rien fait, » protesta Harry, se frottant contre le corps de Draco. « Mais, bon dieu, j'aurais voulu. »

Avec un grognement étouffé, Draco captura la bouche de Harry sous la sienne. Il l'embrassa passionnément, et Harry ne put que passer ses bras autour du cou de Draco pour rester debout, se sentant merveilleusement léger et insouciant. Il ne se rendit même pas compte que Draco les déplaçait, mais il apprécia de sentir un mur soutenir son dos.

Les mains de Draco serraient fermement les hanches de Harry, mais elles glissèrent ensuite, attrapant le bord de la jupe que Harry portait toujours, pour la relever.

« Mm, oui, » gémit Harry, détachant ses lèvres de celles de Draco. « S'il te plait, » supplia-t-il. « S'il te plaît, touche moi. »

Draco l'embrassa possessivement. « Reste debout, » ordonna-t-il.

Harry hocha la tête avec ferveur, gémissant doucement alors que Draco s'agenouillait devant lui, parcourant son corps de ses mains.

« Je n'aurais jamais imaginé que tu serais aussi sexy habillé comme ça, » souffla Draco, caressant le sexe de Harry à travers les sous-vêtements en soie.

« Enlève moi ça, » grogna Harry. « Ça m'a rendu fou pendant des heures. »

« Est ce que c'est agréable, Harry ? » demanda Draco d'une voix rauque.

« Non, oui, oh, je veux juste te sentir, _toi_, » dit Harry.

« Tu ferais mieux de te taire, Harry, ou je vais te prendre, ici, » dit Draco, enlevant rapidement les sous-vêtements en soie.

Harry gémit, excité à cette idée, aussi peu pratique qu'elle puisse être. Draco se figea. « Tu _veux_ que je te prenne ici ? » demanda-t-il.

« Ce que tu veux, n'importe quoi, » dit Harry. « Mais maintenant. »

Draco grogna, puis le pressa d'écarter ses jambes. Harry eut une soudaine impression de vertige et il posa sa tête contre le mur quand il sentit Draco caresser son sexe d'une main, et le pénétrer de ses doigts en même temps. Quand il sentit la chaleur de la langue de Draco sur son pénis, il fut certain qu'il allait perdre le contrôle. Quand Draco l'entoura de ses lèvres et suça, il perdit tout contrôle, et jouit dans la bouche de Draco.

Il se serait probablement effondré sur le sol, mais Draco se releva rapidement, le soutenant et l'embrassant passionnément. Harry réalisa qu'il pouvait sentir son propre goût dans la bouche de Draco, et il plongea sa langue, excité par cette sensation. Il se demanda vaguement pourquoi il n'avait jamais pensé à utiliser sa cape de cette façon jusque là.

Draco lui saisit les fesses, et Harry fut soudain soulevé contre le mur, et il glapit de surprise.

« Croise tes jambes autour de ma taille, Harry, » lui ordonna Draco.

Harry obéit avec empressement, prêt à faire tout ce que Draco voulait, croisant les jambes derrière le dos de Draco. Il renversa de nouveau la tête contre le mur alors que Draco le pénétrait, entrant en lui.

Une fois qu'il fut entièrement en lui, Draco s'immobilisa, embrassant Harry. Ce dernier s'accrocha à Draco alors qu'il commençait à le prendre contre le mur, et se laissa emporter par les sensations. Avec l'excitation qu'il avait ressentie depuis des heures, avec l'excitation de ce qu'ils faisaient, et l'endroit où ils le faisaient, l'orgasme vint rapidement et Harry jouit pour la seconde fois de la nuit. Il sentit Draco s'immobiliser alors que son propre orgasme l'emportait.

Il ne savait pas qui tenait l'autre alors que Draco le pressait contre le mur, leurs respirations haletantes. Draco se retira et Harry laissa ses jambes glisser jusqu'au sol, incertain de pouvoir tenir debout si Draco le lâchait. Ce dernier ne semblait pas tellement plus confiant dans sa capacité à se tenir debout.

« Ça va, Harry ? » demanda-t-il. « Est-ce que tu peux rester là pour une minute ? »

Harry cligna des yeux, le regard vague, avant de hocher la tête. Le mur l'aiderait à tenir, même si ses jambes le lâchaient. Draco lui sourit, l'embrassa doucement avant de se reculer suffisamment pour lancer deux sorts de nettoyage et remettre leurs vêtements en place. Draco sortit une fiole de potion de sa poche et ordonna à Harry de la boire.

« C'est pour quoi ? » demanda Harry.

« Ça calmera ton estomac, pour éviter que tu ne soies malade quand je nous ferai transplaner, » dit Draco d'un ton moqueur.

« Oh, bonne idée, » dit Harry

Draco rit doucement, prenant de nouveau Harry dans ses bras. « Je vais te laisser rester ivre, mais rentrons à la maison, » dit-il.

Ils arrivèrent à Grimmauld Place, mais marcher restait difficile. Draco essayait de convaincre Harry de monter les escaliers, calmement, mais le brun n'était pas très coopératif. Harry se trouva soudain face à quatre adultes, dans une lumière soudaine.

« Oh, mon dieu, » dit Narcissa, couvrant sa bouche de sa main.

« En effet, » dit Severus, haussant un sourcil. « Est ce que l'un d'entre vous souhaiterait expliquer ? »

« Il n'a rien révélé de compromettant, » dit rapidement Draco.

Harry rougit. « Euh, par contre, j'ai bu un petit peu de trop, » dit-il, d'un ton désolé.

Lucius ricana. « Et vos vêtements ? » demanda-t-il.

Harry baissa les yeux sur ses vêtements, réalisant que Lucius était amusé par son humiliation. « C'est la faute de Bill, » répondit-il.

« Je pense qu'on devrait laisser Harry aller se coucher, et il pourra nous donner des explications demain matin, » dit Remus, d'un air amusé. Il descendit, se plaçant à côté de Harry, et aida Draco à lui faire monter le reste des escaliers. Remus ferma doucement la porte derrière lui alors que Harry s'effondrait sur le lit.

Draco secoua la tête d'un air résigné et commença à défaire les lacets des bottes de Harry.

« Est ce que tu as déjà fait l'amour contre un mur ? » demanda Harry, se soulevant sur les coudes pour pouvoir voir Draco.

Celui-ci hésita, regardant Harry avant de répondre. « Oui, » dit-il finalement.

« C'est ce que je pensais, » dit Harry. « Tu es assez doué pour ça. »

Draco éclata de rire, retirant la première botte et s'attaquant à la deuxième. « Et bien, tu ne m'es d'aucune aide pour le moment, alors je dois être doué, » dit-il d'une voix traînante.

« Est ce que tu réalises que je viens de me faire baiser comme une pute, contre un mur dans la rue ? » demanda Harry, d'un ton presque surpris.

« Est ce que tu le regrettes ? » demanda Draco.

« Oh, non, » dit rapidement Harry. « Je pense que j'aurais pas mal de courbatures, mais je suis assez content. J'ai eu envie de toi pendant des _heures_. »

Draco ricana. « J'ai été forcé de te regarder te balader comme ça pendant des _heures_, » dit-il d'un ton sarcastique, enlevant la deuxième botte. « Et tu peux être heureux que j'aie pensé à prendre un peu de cette huile de massage, sinon tu aurais encore plus mal. »

« Qu'est ce qu'il y a de si bien avec ma tenue ? » demanda Harry d'un ton curieux. « Je suis habillé comme une fille. »

Draco caressa les cuisses de Harry. « Tu as exhibé tes jambes toute la soirée, » dit-il lentement. La jupe met tes fesses en valeur. Le haut ne fait que tenter, laissant deviner toute la peau à peine cachée dessous. Ton nouveau tatouage, » dit-il, en haussant un sourcil, « est fascinant avec le tissu noir qui projette des ombres dessus. »

« Oh, » dit Harry, essayant de comprendre tout ce que Draco disait.

« Le haut était à moi, » continua le blond. « Les bottes sont à toi. Remplace la jupe en cuir par un pantalon en cuir, et le résultat devrait être parfait. » Il défit les bas et commença à les faire glisser le long des jambes de Harry.

Harry le regarda faire, trop fainéant, et probablement pas assez sobre pour le moment, pour se déshabiller lui-même. Il était incroyablement fatigué, mais c'était une bonne fatigue pour une fois. Il n'aurait pas pu l'expliquer si on le lui avait demandé, mais il avait l'impression de flotter dans son propre petit monde avec Draco.

« Draco, d'où viennent les bas et les autres vêtements ? » demanda-t-il d'un ton curieux.

Draco ne répondit pas tout de suite, regardant Harry d'un air hésitant. « Je ne pense pas que tu souhaites connaître la réponse à cette question, » dit-il.

Harry cligna des yeux. « Je veux vraiment connaître la réponse, maintenant, » dit-il. « Je suppose que j'ai porté les vêtements de Pansy toute la soirée, ou quelque chose dans ce genre. »

Draco grimaça, ce qui répondit à la question de Harry. Ce dernier trouva la situation incroyablement drôle et se mit à rire, surprenant Draco.

« Tu n'es pas en colère ? » demanda Draco, clairement surpris. Harry se contenta de hocher la tête, riant trop pour répondre. « Les copies conformes m'ont envoyé un message pour me prévenir de ce qui allait se passer, et je n'avais pas vraiment beaucoup de temps. J'avais encore des affaires à Pansy dans le fond d'une de mes malles, et je les ai récupérées. »

« Si ça peut te consoler, cette jupe te va beaucoup mieux qu'à Pansy, » ajouta-t-il, regardant toujours Harry d'un air inquiet.

« Tout va bien, » dit Harry, essayant de se calmer. « Je suppose que si tu peux supporter que je prenne une douche avec Ginny, je peux supporter de porter les vêtements de Pansy. »

Draco grimaça et reprit sa tâche d'enlever les bas sans faire de commentaires.

« Pourquoi est-ce que tu les as laissé m'habiller comme ça ? » demanda de nouveau Harry après un moment. « Ou, plutôt, pourquoi est-ce que _tu_ m'as habillé comme ça ? »

Draco lui adressa un sourire moqueur. « C'était l'idée du Weasley un peu plus vieux, mais les copies conformes n'osaient pas te déshabiller eux-mêmes sans me dire d'abord ce qu'il se passait. Je ne pouvais pas les laisser t'humilier sans faire en sorte que tu aies l'air aussi sexy que possible, » expliqua-t-il.

« Donc, il n'y avait aucun problème pour m'humilier, du moment que je sois bien habillé, » dit Harry d'un ton moqueur.

« Exactement, » dit Draco, toujours avec le sourire. « Lève-toi, » ordonna-t-il, tendant une main pour l'aider à se relever. Il enleva rapidement le reste des vêtements de Harry, et défit les couvertures avant de gentiment repousser Harry sur le lit.

Harry s'allongea sur le côté, regardant Draco enlever ses propres vêtements.

« Draco, comment ça se fait que je ne t'aie presque pas senti ce soir ? Je ne t'ai senti me toucher qu'une seule fois, quand j'ai voulu m'en prendre à Fred et George, » dit-il.

Draco baissa les yeux vers lui. « Je n'étais pas vraiment à ma place là-bas, ce soir, et tu n'as pas beaucoup eu l'occasion de passer du temps avec tes amis, » dit-il doucement.

Harry fronça les sourcils. « Mais toi aussi, tu es mon ami, » dit-il.

Draco sourit. « Je sais, Harry, » dit-il, se glissant à son tour dans le lit, derrière Harry, et l'attirant contre lui. « C'est avec moi que tu es rentré, une fois que la soirée était finie, » chuchota-t-il.

Harry soupira de contentement, heureux de savoir que Draco avait raison à ce sujet.

---

_*__ We've got to hold on to what we've got  
'Cause it doesn't make a difference  
If we make it or not  
We've got each other and that's a lot  
For love - we'll give it a shot_

_On doit s'accrocher à ce qu'on a _

_Parce que ça ne fait aucune différence_

_Qu'on s'en sorte ou pas_

_On est tous les deux et c'est beaucoup_

_Par amour – on va essayer_

_On est à mi-chemin_

_Prend ma main et on y arrivera_

_Vivre de prière_


	39. Chapter 39

Disclaimer : rien ne m'appartient, les personnages sont à JK Rowling, l'histoire à Vorabiza, le thé avalé en faisant cette traduction à mes parents et ma sœur

Avertissement : si vous êtes arrivés à ce point de l'histoire, est-il encore nécessaire de mettre un avertissement ? Au cas où la réponse serait oui : relation entre deux hommes, suffisamment explicite pour justifier le rating maximum.

Note de la traductrice : je suis vraiment désolée pour le retard, mais rassurez vous, je n'ai pas abandonné cette traduction. Merci beaucoup à tous ceux qui ont eu la gentillesse de m'envoyer une tite review malgré mon retard !

Bonne lecture

Chapitre Trente-neuf

Harry se réveilla en sursaut, avec une gueule de bois, en plein chaos. Des hiboux qui hululaient, Draco qui criait, sa tête qui le faisait atrocement souffrir et son estomac qui était à l'envers. Il était persuadé d'être sur le point de mourir, avec une douleur pareille.

« Potter! Réveille-toi, bordel, et aide moi ! »

Harry jeta un coup d'oeil à Draco qui essayait de s'en sortir avec deux douzaines de hiboux, et rabattit la couverture par-dessus sa tête. Il savait ce que cela voulait dire. Luna lui avait dit que son article était censé paraître dans la dernière version du _Quibbler_ ce jour-ci.

« Winky ! » cria Draco.

Harry grogna, prenant sa tête entre ses mains. Draco continua de râler.

« Putains de hiboux... Tu ne boiras plus jamais... Il faudrait vingt elfes de maison pour te suivre, toi et toutes tes emmerdes... Si tu n'étais pas déjà quasi mourant, je te tuerais de mes mains… ou mieux encore, tuer Wood… il est seulement… _Tempus_... Six heures et demi du matin, bordel... Trois heures et demie de sommeil... Héros, mon cul... »

Entre deux plaintes, Draco réussit à ordonner à Winky de rediriger les hiboux vers la cuisine où les autres pourraient aider à soulager les hiboux de leur fardeau. Il lui ordonna également de rapporter une potion anti gueule de bois.

Il força Harry à s'asseoir. Ce dernier grimaça à l'idée d'ingérer quoi que ce soit, même une potion censée l'aider à contrôler son estomac.

« Bois ça, » ordonna Draco.

Harry but.

« Je te déteste, espèce de sale gosse insupportable, » marmonna Draco.

Harry gémit son accord.

Draco soupira. « Il va falloir quelques minutes pour que ça marche, mais ça va calmer ton estomac et réduire ton mal de crâne, » dit-il.

Ils s'assirent en silence pendant de longues minutes jusqu'à ce que Harry décide que le martèlement dans sa tête avait suffisamment diminué pour qu'il envisage de bouger. Ils se douchèrent, s'habillèrent, et Harry s'assit au bout du lit pour attendre que Draco ait fini, sans se plaindre.

Quand Draco revint et se tint debout devant lui, Harry leva les yeux d'un air inquiet. « Tu m'en veux encore ? » demanda-t-il.

Draco lui adressa un demi-sourire et secoua la tête. « J'étais juste énervé d'être réveillé par un putain de régiments de hiboux, » dit-il. « Tu vas bien ? »

Harry grimaça. « Ouais, je suppose que ça peut aller, » dit-il. « Mais je suis vraiment désolé pour tout ça, la nuit dernière et ce matin. »

Draco haussa les épaules. « Tu n'as pas à être désolé, » dit-il. Il eut un sourire méprisant. « Le seul qui doive être désolé ce matin, c'est Wood. »

« Donc, tu étais là à ce moment, » dit Harry en grimaçant.

« Ce connard était en train de draguer mon petit ami, » gronda Draco. « Oui, j'ai vu ça. Mais je me suis occupé de lui, » dit-il avec une satisfaction cruelle.

« Quoi ? Qu'est ce que tu as fait, bordel ? » demanda Harry d'un ton inquiet.

« J'ai jeté un sort d'oubliettes à ce bâtard, » dit Draco, sans une once de remord.

« Draco ! » s'exclama Harry.

« Ne me regarde pas comme ça, » répondit sèchement Draco. « Je ne lui ai lancé aucun Impardonnable, même si ce fils de pute le méritait pour t'avoir touché, sans parler de la façon dont il t'a parlé. Il aura peut être quelques bleus qu'il aura du mal à expliquer ce matin, mais ce connard n'allait pas partir en se souvenant de toi hier. »

Il s'arrêta, son regard se faisant vague alors qu'il se remémorait la nuit précédente. « Je pense aussi que j'ai maintenant un certain respect pour les copies conformes, » ajouta-t-il.

Harry le regarda, bouche bée. « Fred et George t'ont _aidé_ à battre et à lancer un sort d'Oubliettes à Oliver ? »

Draco hocha la tête, sans perdre son sourire suffisant.

« Draco, tu ne peux pas faire ce genre de choses, » dit Harry.

« On ne l'a pas trop amoché, » dit Draco d'un ton ennuyé. « Je ne voulais pas avoir à subir ta colère si ça avait été le cas. »

« Oh, » dit Harry, essayant de décider s'il devrait lui en vouloir ou le remercier. Il devait le reconnaître, il n'était pas particulièrement désolé pour Oliver. Il s'inquiétait plus pour les ennuis que cela aurait pu attirer à Draco.

« Euh, merci, » dit Harry d'un air étonné, renversant la tête pour le regarder. Pour m'avoir défendu et pour ne pas avoir été trop loin, ajouta-t-il silencieusement, à peu près sûr que Draco comprenait sans qu'il ait besoin d'ajouter les mots.

Le sourire satisfait de Draco était de retour. « De rien, » dit-il d'une voix traînante. Il planta un baiser sur le visage levé de Harry. « Maintenant, allons voir ce qui a amené tous ces hiboux. »

« C'est juste la parution de l'article, » marmonna Harry. En descendant, il raconta à Draco la fête impromptue ayant suivi l'ouverture du courrier à la table de Gryffondors quand l'article était paru dans sa cinquième année.

En entrant dans la cuisine, ils trouvèrent Remus, Lucius et Winky qui prenaient les enveloppes et vérifiaient qu'il n'y avait aucun sort.

« Bordel de merde, » marmonna Harry d'un ton dégoûté en voyant la pile déjà haute de courrier au milieu de la table.

Il contourna la table sans s'en approcher, et alla servir du thé pour lui et pour Draco.

« Tout va bien ? » demanda Remus.

« Oui, merci, » dit Harry.

« Vous auriez mérité de souffrir plus longtemps, » dit Lucius d'une voix traînante. « Il me semblait qu'on vous avait averti de ne pas boire la nuit dernière. »

Harry, curieux, regarda par-dessus son épaule. Lucius paraissait bien plus amusé qu'inquiet. Harry lui lança un regard noir en voyant le sourire moqueur du sorcier.

« Bâtard, » marmonna Harry.

Lucius éclata de rire, appréciant de toute évidence de voir Harry mal à l'aise. « Ce n'est pas moi qui ait trop bu et ait fini la soirée habillée en femme, » dit-il.

Harry rougit, lançant un regard courroucé à Draco. « Je n'étais pas saoul à ce moment, j'étais inconscient, » gronda-t-il. « C'est la faute de votre fils. »

Draco souriait d'un air moqueur, mais il ne dit rien. Tout cela avait peut être commencé comme un plaisanterie, mais ça avait été bien plus agréable qu'ils ne l'auraient pensé. Harry était soulagé que Draco n'avoue pas cela à son père.

Remus eut l'air surpris. « J'étais certain que Fred et George étaient derrière ça, que c'était une de leurs blagues, » dit-il.

« Oui, et bien je me doutais depuis un moment que si Draco commençait à s'entendre avec eux, j'étais mal barré, » marmonna Harry.

« Ah, » dit Remus d'un ton compréhensif, les yeux pétillants d'amusement.

« Des Weasley, Draco ? » demanda Lucius.

Harry s'était retourné pour préparer son thé, mais il se raidit en entendant les mots de Lucius. Il avait parlé d'un ton délibérément neutre, mais Harry savait que le reproche était là, même si il ne pouvait pas l'entendre. Lucius n'appréciait pas que son fils devienne ami avec des Weasley. Harry se mordit la langue alors qu'il attendait la réponse de Draco.

Draco regarda successivement Harry et Lucius avant de relever la tête et de regarder son père droit dans les yeux.

« J'ai fait l'erreur de juger les gens par leur nom, Père, » dit-il. Il releva la manche de sa robe, dévoilant la Marque des Ténèbres. « Ça m'a mené à ça, et mon propre nom est devenu honteux. On m'a donné une deuxième chance, et je n'ai pas l'intention de refaire les mêmes erreurs. Le nom de Malfoy redeviendra un nom dont on pourra être fiers. »

Harry écarquilla les yeux. Il n'aurait pas pu être plus fier de Draco, mais il comprenait aussi l'anxiété que ce dernier devait ressentir alors qu'il tenait tête à son père.

Le regard de Lucius se porta sur lui. Harry s'appuya contre le comptoir. Les yeux de Lucius étaient accusateurs, mais ils laissaient aussi voir une lucidité face à cette situation. Lucius n'était pas heureux de cette situation, et son instinct était de s'en prendre à Harry pour avoir corrompu son fils. Harry savait cela. Il s'y attendait.

Ce fut la lucidité qu'il vit dans son regard qui le retint de provoquer une dispute. Que Lucius le reconnaisse ou pas, en fin de compte, il était lui-même responsable pour avoir terni le nom des Malfoy aux yeux de la majorité du Monde Sorcier. Harry n'était pas certain que Lucius souhaite se racheter pour ses actions passées, mais il savait que Lucius voulait réhabiliter le nom des Malfoy.

Harry n'avait encore jamais autant _ressenti_ l'influence et le pouvoir politique qu'il avait qu'en cet instant. Debout, pieds nus, vêtu d'un simple jean et d'un t-shirt, ses cheveux en pagaille, il avait plus de pouvoir que l'aristocrate impeccablement habillé assis à la table. Il _savait_ que Lucius cèderait face à Draco. Parce que le nom de Harry signifiait quelque chose dans le monde sorcier, et les Weasley représentaient beaucoup pour Harry.

« Vous _avez_ le choix, Lucius, » dit calmement Harry. Simplement, il n'y avait qu'une seule décision à prendre si il voulait que son nom ne signifie de nouveau quelque chose, et si il voulait garder le respect de son fils. Draco venait de définir une frontière très claire, et s'était placé du côté de Harry.

La mâchoire de Lucius se resserra presque imperceptiblement avant qu'il ne hoche la tête.

Il regarda son fils. « Tu as raison, le jugement que l'on peut porter sur certaines familles a changé, » dit-il. « J'accepte ton choix de... d'associés. »

Harry se tourna face au comptoir, essayant de masquer son sourire soudain. Associés, en effet. Il n'était pas certain que Draco lui-même se considère ami avec Fred et George. Si Lucius le savait, il serait probablement fier. Draco et les jumeaux étaient plutôt des sortes de partenaires en crimes et méfaits.

Il prépara du thé pour lui et Draco, finalement, et apporta les tasses à table. Il était heureux de voir que les épaules de Draco s'étaient visiblement détendues. Il porta ensuite son attention vers la pile grandissante de courrier. Il repéra un paquet cylindrique qu'il attrapa et ouvrit, trouvant une copie du magazine, comme il s'y attendait.

« Tiens, » dit-il en l'envoyant à Draco.

« Est ce que l'article est dedans, alors ? » demanda Draco, feuilletant déjà les pages.

« Je suis sur la couverture, » marmonna Harry. « Je suppose que ça veut dire que l'article y est. »

« Tu es toujours en couverture des magazines sorciers, » dit négligemment Draco. « Ça ne veut rien dire. »

« C'est vrai ? » demanda Harry, surpris. Il secoua la tête. « Peu importe, je ne veux pas le savoir. Avec tout ce courrier, je suis sûr que ça veut dire que l'article a été publié. »

Draco fronça les sourcils, mais ne fit aucun commentaire alors qu'il parcourait l'article qu'il avait trouvé.

« Et vous n'allez pas commencer à ouvrir votre courrier ? » demanda Lucius, d'un air curieux.

« Je suis obligé ? » demanda Harry en grimaçant.

Lucius fronça les sourcils. « Vous n'accordez vraiment aucune importance à votre célébrité, n'est ce pas ? »

« Il était temps que quelqu'un s'en rende compte, » marmonna Harry. Il soupira avant de repousser sa tasse et d'attraper une enveloppe. « Allez, piochez. Il faut que l'on sache ce que le peuple a à dire, après tout, » dit-il d'un ton sarcastique.

« Harry, » dit Remus d'un ton réprobateur.

Harry roula des yeux. « Bon, ça va, » finit-il par dire. « Je suppose qu'il faudrait que je sache si il y a plus de réponses positives ou négatives dans cette satanée pile. »

Draco souleva le magazine. « A en juger par ça, je pense qu'elles sont plutôt positives, » dit-il.

« Génial, » dit Harry sans enthousiasme. « Je me demande combien de propositions de mariage j'aurais cette fois-ci. »

« Quoi ?! » s'exclama Draco.

« Il y a probablement des demandes en mariage là-dedans, » dit Harry. « Des fois, il y a même des photos avec. »

Draco fusilla du regard la pile d'enveloppes, jetant le magazine de côté. « Tu ne réponds pas à ces conneries, n'est ce pas ? »

Brusquement, Harry trouva la situation beaucoup plus amusante. « Tu souhaites devenir mon secrétaire ? » dit-il d'un air moqueur.

Draco lui lança un regard assassin, et Harry se mit à rire. « Non, je ne réponds pas à mon putain de fan club. Merlin, Draco, tu sais que tous ces trucs ne m'intéressent absolument pas. »

« Mais vous devez déterminer si votre article était un succès ou non, » intervint Lucius.

Harry haussa les épaules. « Oui, mais c'est tout ce que je dois faire, » dit-il. Il sourit à Draco. « Je ne suis certainement pas obligé d'étudier les demandes en mariage. Draco me suffit largement. »

Il rit alors que Draco lui tapait l'arrière de la nuque, puis gémit quand son petit ami l'embrassa possessivement.

« Assez de ça à table, » dit Remus d'un ton exaspéré.

Harry lui adressa un sourire, ne regrettant absolument pas le baiser. Draco ne semblait pas le moins du monde gêné et commença calmement à trier le courrier. Harry, qui ne souhaitait toujours pas le lire, repéra la _Gazette du Sorcier_ dans la pile et l'attrapa pour la lire à la place.

Il écarquilla les yeux en voyant la une.

« Qu'est ce qui ne va pas ? » demanda Remus, voyant son expression.

Harry leva les yeux et se tourna vers Lucius. « Vous êtes mort, » annonça-t-il en lui tendant le journal.

« Déjà ? » s'étonna Draco.

Harry haussa les épaules et serra sa tasse dans ses mains pour profiter de la chaleur. Il ne savait pas exactement ce qu'il ressentait. La sensation horrible d'avoir tué un homme. La satisfaction qu'il s'agisse de Petitgros. Le soulagement que ce ne soit pas Lucius qui soit mort, car il avait tellement d'importance pour Draco et Narcissa. La jalousie parce que Draco avait son père, et lui non. La vengeance parce que celui qui avait trahi ses parents et Sirius avait finalement été puni.

« Harry ? Qu'est ce qui ne va pas ? » demanda Draco, les sourcils froncés. « C'était un succès, non ? »

Harry le regarda, sans expression, pendant un moment. « Oui, un succès, » dit-il d'un ton fatigué.

Il regarda Remus, qui semblait horriblement triste. Harry n'était pas certain si il était triste par rapport à ce qu'il avait fait, où par rapport à ce qu'il avait perdu dans le passé, mais probablement un peu des deux.

Il rencontra le regard de Lucius qui, étrangement, était compréhensif.

« Vous avez payé un prix élevé pour cette victoire, » dit calmement Lucius.

« Je suis désolé, Harry, » murmura Draco.

Harry secoua la tête. « C'est fait, » dit-il, plus sèchement qu'il ne l'avait voulu. Il inspira profondément. « Tu as raison, c'était un succès, et ça nous rapproche un peu plus de la victoire. »

Il souhaitait désespérément changer de sujet. « Où est Severus ? Et Narcissa, et Victoria ? »

« Etant donné le bazar qu'il y avait ce matin avec le courrier, Narcissa a emmené Victoria à la nursery, » répondit Remus.

« Et Severus ? »

Remus échangea un regard avec Lucius.

« Qu'est ce qu'il se passe ? » demanda Harry.

« Severus est retourné au Manoir, » l'informa Lucius.

« Oh, » dit Harry. Il ne leva pas les yeux de sa tasse de thé. « Est-ce que vous savez quand il est censé voir Voldemort ? » demanda-t-il.

« Pas avant cet après midi, » répondit Lucius. « Il prépare des potions toute la matinée. »

« Severus a dit que tu devrais te préparer, au cas où, » dit Remus.

Harry rencontra le regard de Remus. Ce dernier était au courant du châtiment que Severus avait subi pour la disparition des Malfoy. Il hocha la tête.

« Severus pense que ce sera encore pareil, » dit-il doucement.

« Pourquoi lui ? » demanda amèrement Harry.

« Parce qu'il est le favori du Lord Noir, » répondit Lucius. « Et, en tant que tel, il reçoit le bon et le mauvais. Vous êtes conscient qu'il accepte cela. »

« De quoi est ce que vous parlez ? » demanda Draco. « Je pensais que Harry était censé se préparer pour une éventuelle bataille. »

Harry avala le reste de son thé. Au diable les secrets de Severus. Draco méritait de savoir ce qu'il se passait, bordel. Tous les autres dans la maison semblaient le savoir.

« Harry, » dit Lucius d'un ton menaçant.

« Draco n'est pas un imbécile, » dit sèchement Harry. « Il va être capable d'additionner deux et deux quand Severus arrivera, pissant le sang de partout. »

« Quoi ?! » s'exclama Draco.

« Harry, on n'en est pas sûrs, » dit Remus.

« Non, c'est vrai, » dit froidement Harry. « La dernière fois il a décidé d'attaquer Pré-au-Lard avant. Quand ça a échoué, il a eu encore plus de raisons de torturer Severus. »

Le visage de Draco refléta sa compréhension, et il sembla soudain aussi mal que Harry se sentait. « Severus a bien été torturé à cause de notre disparition, » dit-il d'une voix presque inaudible.

« Et il ne souhaitait pas que tu te sentes coupable pour ça, » dit Lucius a Draco, mais son ton et son regard glacial étaient adressés à Harry.

« Je sais que Severus ne voulait pas que Draco soit au courant, » dit Harry. « Mais, putain, il s'est fait torturé pour Draco et Narcissa. Est-ce qu'ils ne méritent pas de le savoir ? »

« Je m'en étais douté, mais comme personne n'avait rien dit, j'avais espéré que... » dit Draco d'une voix misérable. Des yeux gris, tristes, supplièrent Harry de lui dire la vérité. « Tu l'as vu ? C'était vraiment si terrible que ça ? »

« Oui, mais ça a été, » essaya de le rassurer Harry. « Je l'ai aidé à se soigner, et le lendemain il était aussi insupportable que d'habitude.

Le silence s'installa dans la pièce alors que Harry et Draco réfléchissait à ce qui venait d'être dit. Winky leur resservit du thé et Remus lui demanda de servir le petit déjeuner, déclarant qu'ils avaient besoin de manger. Le courrier fut poussé sur le côté pendant qu'ils picoraient leur nourriture.

« Mangez, » ordonna Lucius. « Vous ne savez pas ce que cette journée vous réserve. »

« Vous devez reprendre des forces, » acquiesça Remus.

Harry les regarda d'un air curieux, mais se mit à manger. C'était extrêmement bizarre de voir Lucius et Remus être d'accord sur quelque chose. Il réalisa, cependant, que ce n'était pas moins bizarre que de voir tout le monde dans la maison cohabiter pacifiquement. Lucius avait au moins autant à perdre que les autres, et il prouvait qu'il était tout autant capable d'oublier les désaccords passés dans le but d'assurer leur survie. Même si il avait des motifs ultérieurs.

Harry se demanda si tout le monde ne faisait pas que sauver les apparences devant lui. Il avait été témoin de quelques petits désaccords, mais rien d'important. En tous les cas, cette entente n'était pas quelque chose qu'il allait remettre en question. Au fond, il était soulagé que tout le monde mette de côté son animosité, même si c'était seulement quand il était là. Il avait déjà bien assez de problèmes.

Alors qu'il continuait de manger, il se demanda comment ce serait si – quand – il aurait gagné la guerre. Est-ce que cette entente serait terminée, dès que le but commun serait atteint? Il passa sa main sur son torse, sentant les bagues cachées sous son t-shirt. Peut être que pour certains oui, mais pas pour tous.

Draco posa une main sur sa cuisse, attirant son attention. Harry se tourna vers lui et lui sourit, et fut heureux de voir Draco lui sourire à son tour.

Après le petit déjeuner, ils revinrent au courrier, qui était majoritairement positif. Cela leur donnait quelque chose à faire alors qu'ils attendaient des nouvelles de Severus.

Ils découvrirent une lettre de Blaise dans la pile, adressée à Harry par sécurité, mais qui était clairement destinée à Draco. Une lettre assez vague, mais qui exprimait quand même son inquiétude. Draco ne pouvait révéler à Blaise que son père était vivant, mais il lui écrivit une réponse assez vague, lui disant qu'il allait bien et qu'il le verrait dès que possible.

« Oh, et n'oublie pas de lui demander ce qu'il pense de Ginny, » dit Harry.

« Je me suis déjà arrangé pour qu'il s'intéresse à elle, » admit Draco d'un ton absent, trempant sa plume dans l'encre.

Harry sourit en voyant ses soupçons confirmés. « Tu lui as fait la liste des qualités des Ginny, n'est ce pas ? » le taquina-t-il.

Draco grimaça. « Il vaudrait mieux pour toi que je ne t'entende pas _toi_ lister ses qualités, » le prévint-il.

Harry lui parla de la conversation qu'il avait eue avec Ginny la veille.

« Et bien, maintenant, il ne nous reste plus qu'à trouver comment les faire se trouver au même endroit en même temps, » dit Draco.

« Je n'ai pas la moindre idée de comment on va y arriver, » avoua Harry.

Ils échangèrent différentes idées alors qu'ils continuaient de parcourir le courrier. Draco trouva une lettre de Hermione qui était un peu plus inquiétante que celle de Blaise. Au lieu de se réjouir de la mort de Lucius, comme Harry s'y serait attendu, elle lui disait de se souvenir de Croupton.

« Mon père a été déclaré mort, » dit Draco. « Pourquoi est-ce qu'elle essaye de t'inquiéter plus que nécessaire ? »

« Draco, Hermione a raison d'être inquiète, » dit Harry. « Lucius est effectivement sorti de la même façon que Croupton. »

Draco grimaça. « Granger est trop intelligente pour son propre bien, » marmonna-t-il.

Harry roula des yeux. « Au moins ton père est de mon côté, » dit-il.

« En effet, » acquiesça Lucius, qui revenait dans la pièce en portant une dague.

Harry écarquilla les yeux. « _Heureusement_ que vous êtes de mon côté, » dit-il.

Lucius eut un sourire moqueur, tenant la lame protégée par un fourreau, et présentant la garde. Harry l'accepta avec circonspection.

« C'est pour quoi ? » demanda Harry.

« Une protection supplémentaire, » dit Lucius.

« J'ai ma baguette, » protesta Harry.

« Et si vous perdez votre baguette ? » demanda Lucius en haussant un sourcil.

« Je demanderai une putain d'épée, » marmonna Harry.

« Quoi ? » demanda Draco en le regardant bizarrement.

« Rien, » dit Harry. Il faudrait qu'il parle à Draco de l'épée de Gryffondor, un de ces jours, mais il n'avait aucune envie de le faire pour le moment.

Draco semblait vouloir insister, mais il demanda finalement à voir la dague. Harry regarda Draco l'examiner. Il secoua la tête, étonné à l'idée qu'il était de plus en plus souvent associé à des serpents. La poignée de la dague était décorée de serpents, des cobras, si il ne se trompait pas. Draco la retira de son étui. La lame était dangereusement aiguisée, et brillait à la lumière. C'était ce qui le dérangeait.

« Il faut être vraiment très proche pour utiliser une dague, » dit-il, en frottant inconsciemment son bras, à l'endroit où le croc de basilic l'avait transpercé.

« C'est une arme très personnelle, » reconnut Lucius. « Mais vous aurez besoin de toutes les protections possibles. » Il hésita un moment. « Et c'est pour ça que je vais venir avec vous. »

« Venir avec moi où ? » demanda Harry, confus.

« Si Severus annonce une bataille pour cet après-midi, je viendrais avec vous, » dit Lucius. « Vous m'emmènerez à la place de Draco. »

« Non, » protesta Draco. « Je vais avec Harry. »

« Lucius, vous ne pouvez pas venir avec moi, » protesta Harry à son tour.

« Je pourrais vous accompagner sous ma forme Animagus, ce que Draco ne peut pas faire, » dit Lucius, ignorant leurs protestations.

Harry regarda Draco avec prudence. Le sujet de la fouine n'avait pas été abordé depuis l'arrivée de Lucius deux jours plus tôt. Draco grimaçait, mais Harry ne savait pas si c'était à cause de la forme animagus de Lucius ou parce qu'on lui interdisait d'accompagner Harry.

« Vous serez mieux protégé avec votre nouvelle cape d'invisibilité, » expliqua calmement Lucius. « Et Draco sera plus en sécurité ici. »

Harry ne pouvait pas vraiment le contredire. Il savait qu'il avait eu de la chance de ne pas être découvert la dernière fois. L'ancienne cape demandait bien plus de précautions pour rester caché, et Harry avait appris que pendant qu'il traduisait le journal de Voldemort, Draco avait travaillé sur quelques améliorations avec les jumeaux. Draco avait aussi demandé à Severus de l'aider à la tester, et la cape protégeait effectivement des Impardonnables. Porter cette cape revenait à porter tout un ensemble de sorts de protection, et pour autant qu'il aime sa vieille cape, elle n'était pas aussi sûre quand on marchait en plein milieu d'une bataille.

Il voulait égoïstement que Draco soit avec lui, mais au fond il préférerait avant tout que Draco soit en sécurité. Et ce serait facile de cacher une fouine dans une de ses poches.

Il regarda Draco. Son expression montrait qu'il était arrivé à la même conclusion, même si cela ne lui plaisait pas.

« C'est vrai, tu serais plus en sécurité avec Père, » admit-il à contrecoeur.

« Génial, alors j'ai une satanée fouine comme garde du corps, » marmonna Harry.

« Vas te faire foutre, Harry, » rétorqua Draco.

« Draco, je ne l'ai pas insulté, » répliqua Harry. « Ton père est bien une satanée fouine. »

« Et j'ai beaucoup plus d'expérience avec les Mangemorts que vous deux, » dit Lucius, coupant court à leur dispute.

Remus était resté silencieux, mais Harry le regarda pour avoir son avis. Remus ne semblait pas vouloir être impliqué dans la discussion, même maintenant.

« Severus pense que c'est une bonne idée, » dit-il simplement.

« Mais pas toi ? » demanda Harry.

Remus hésita avant de répondre, regardant Lucius. « J'ai quelques inquiétudes, » admit-il, « mais je reconnais que si tu insistes pour aller te battre, alors il faut que tu soies aussi bien protégé que possible. »

« Et est ce que Lucius est le mieux placé pour me protéger ? » insista Harry.

Remus soupira. « C'est mieux que d'y aller seul, » dit-il.

---

Harry se tenait à côté du berceau et regardait Victoria dormir. Il regardait sa poitrine qui se soulevait régulièrement, au rythme de sa respiration. Elle dormait paisiblement, comme si il n'y avait aucun problème au monde. Et il n'y en avait pas… pas pour elle. Ou du moins, aucun dont elle avait conscience.

Il se demanda si son père était déjà resté le regarder dormir ainsi. Il était certain que cela avait été le cas. James Potter s'était sûrement demandé, inquiet, ce que serait l'avenir de son fils.

Harry sourit sombrement. Une chose que son père n'avait certainement pas imaginée, c'était son fils s'occupant d'un enfant Malfoy et s'inquiétant pour Severus Snape. Il n'était pas sûr que son père aurait approuvé, mais il était à peu près sûr que sa mère si. En tous cas, Remus, lui, comprenait.

Ce dernier était en train d'arpenter le couloir de l'entrée. Du moins, c'était ce qu'il avait été en train de faire la dernière fois où Harry l'avait vu. Lucius et Narcissa, malgré leur inquiétude, restaient calmement assis dans le salon. Draco avait tenté de convaincre son père de le laisser accompagner Harry pour se battre, et avait finalement dû abandonner. Pour autant que Harry sache, il était à présent en train de ruminer dans leur chambre.

Victoria était de loin la personne la plus apaisante de la maison tandis qu'ils attendaient des nouvelles de Severus. Harry regarda de nouveau son bracelet. Il n'y avait que le nom de Victoria d'inscrit, le message n'avait pas changé, malgré la multitude de fois où il avait regardé. Il savait bien qu'il serait prévenu en cas de nouveau message par le changement de température du bracelet, mais ça ne l'empêchait pas de vérifier quand même.

Décidément, Harry détestait attendre. Il préférait nettement quand il n'avait que cinq minutes pour se préparer. Il voulait agir. Faire quelque chose, n'importe quoi.

Il se retourna soudain, baguette à la main, quand la porte de la nursery s'ouvrit.

Narcissa haussa un sourcil parfaitement dessiné.

« Désolé, » marmonna Harry. Il utilisa sa baguette pour lancer un sort de silence autour du berceau de Victoria pour qu'elle ne soit pas dérangée, avant de la ranger dans sa poche.

« Je pensais bien que je te trouverai ici, » dit Narcissa, s'approchant de lui.

Harry haussa les épaules.

« Je ne t'ai pas encore remercié pour m'avoir ramené Lucius, » dit-elle doucement.

« Il fallait que j'aie le médaillon, » marmonna Harry.

Narcissa sourit. « Je pense que si Severus avait été seul, il serait revenu avec le médaillon, mais sans Lucius. »

Harry sourit à contrecoeur. « Peut être, » admit-il.

Il fut surpris quand Narcissa l'enlaça soudain. Il la serra dans ses bras à son tour, respirant son parfum fleuri. Il y avait tellement de choses difficiles à gérer autour de la sortie de Lucius d'Azkaban, mais, au final, il était heureux du résultat.

Quand elle le relâcha, ses yeux étaient emplis de larmes, mais elle ne pleura pas. « Je sais que tout cela a été très difficile pour toi, mais je suis incroyablement reconnaissante pour tout ce que tu as fait, » dit-elle. « Je suis aussi très heureuse que tu fasses partie de ma famille. »

« Merci, » dit doucement Harry.

Il fronça pensivement les sourcils avant de sourire. « Ça a toujours été mon plus grand souhait de faire partie d'une famille de criminels, » dit-il d'un ton insolent. « Maintenant que j'ai fait évader Lucius d'Azkaban, je devrais être à ma place. »

Narcissa éclata de rire. « Je compte sur toi pour éviter à Draco d'attirer les ennuis, Harry, » le réprimanda-t-elle.

« Oui, madame, » dit-il en souriant. « Mais est ce que les mères ne sont pas censées être du côté de leur fils ? »

« Je le suis, » dit-elle doucement.

Harry cligna des yeux.

Elle l'embrassa sur le front. « Je ne pourrais pas être plus fière de vous deux, » dit-elle.

Harry eut soudain l'impression qu'une boule se formait dans sa gorge, et il fut soulagé quand Draco déboula dans la pièce.

« Te voilà ! » s'exclama Draco. « Dis moi ce que c'est que ça, bordel ? »

Il tenait le pull que Mrs Weasley avait tricoté pour Victoria.

Harry grimaça. « Tu as fouillé dans mes cadeaux d'anniversaire, n'est ce pas ? »

Draco eut l'air peiné avant de se reprendre rapidement. « Oui, et j'ai trouvé ça. Avec un autre _assorti_, » dit-il, comme si il s'agissait d'une offense suprême, et faisant fi du fait qu'il avait assorti les vêtements de Harry et Victoria aux couleurs de Serpentard la veille.

« Je trouve ça adorable, » dit Narcissa, essayant de réprimer un sourire face à la réaction de son fils.

« Adorable ? C'est Gryffondor ! » s'exclama Draco.

« Ne le détruis pas, s'il te plaît, » dit Harry en soupirant.

Draco, surpris, mit un moment à répondre. « Je n'allais pas le _détruire_, » dit-il. « J'allais simplement le cacher avec tes autres pulls Weasley. »

Harry écarquilla les yeux. « Tu n'as pas jeté mes pulls, si ? »

« Non, » répliqua Draco. « Je viens de te dire que je les ai cachés. Par contre, toutes les autres horreurs que tu appelais vêtements ont été jetées. »

« C'est ce que je me suis dit, » admit Harry. « C'est juste que je n'avais pas pensé à mes pulls Weasley. »

« Victoria ne peut pas porter un pull Gryffondor, » dit fermement Draco, revenant à son sujet de départ.

Harry regarda Victoria, qui continuait de dormir paisiblement dans son berceau. « Narcissa ? »

« Oui, Harry ? »

« Est ce que vous pensez que Victoria a une chance de survivre à son enfance avec moi et Draco comme parents ? » demanda-t-il.

« Je pense que oui, » dit Narcissa d'un ton amusé. « Cependant, j'attends avec impatience toutes les fois où elle se réfugiera auprès de ses grands-parents, ayant besoin de s'éloigner de ses parents pendant un moment. »

« Harry et moi sommes d'excellents parents, » dit Draco d'un ton hautain. « D'excellents parents _Serpentards_. »

« Draco, chéri, » dit Narcissa. « Harry est un Gryffondor. »

« Mais il est à moitié Serpentard, » dit Draco.

« Est ce que c'est en te disant ça que tu arrives à dormir avec moi la nuit ? » demanda Harry d'un ton sarcastique.

Draco lui adressa un clin d'oeil suggestif.

« Ne réponds pas à ça, » dit rapidement Narcissa. « Vous n'avez qu'à aller tous les deux dans votre chambre finir cette discussion. »

Pris d'une impulsion, Harry l'embrassa sur la joue. « Merci, » dit-il.

« Pour quoi ? » demanda-t-elle, surprise.

Il haussa les épaules, se sentant embarrassé. « Je ne suis pas sûr que toutes les mères se montreraient aussi compréhensives, même si on est tous les deux majeurs. Surtout avec… tout ce que se passe. »

« Nous autres criminels devons nous serrer les coudes, » dit-elle sagement, les yeux pétillants d'amusement.

Harry éclata de rire, et entraîna un Draco stupéfait hors de la pièce.

---

Pour se distraire, Harry et Draco étaient en train de trier et de commenter les cadeaux que Harry avait reçu la veille quand Winky apparut dans leur chambre.

« Maître Snape requiert la présence de Maître Harry en bas, » dit-elle d'un ton anxieux.

Ils dévalèrent les escaliers. Sans dire un mot, Lucius les conduisit dans la chambre de Snape. Draco se figea dans l'encadrement de la porte, et regardait avec horreur.

« Bordel de merde, » jura Harry, s'avançant à grands pas, la baguette déjà en main. « Est-ce que ce bâtard réalise que vous faites partie de ses favoris ? »

Remus le regarda avec surprise, son regard passant de Harry à Severus alors qu'il aidait ce dernier à se débarrasser de ce qui lui restait de sa robe. « Peut être qu'en effet Harry _peut_ tenir le coup en te voyant dans cet état, » reconnut-il.

Severus était dans un sale état, pire encore que la dernière fois où Harry l'avait vu. Mais d'un autre côté, après la bataille de Pré-Au-Lard Severus avait déjà pris plusieurs potions et avait commencé à se soigner avant que Harry n'arrive. Il tremblait horriblement, sans doute l'effet de trop nombreux Cruciatus. Du sang coulait de ses nombreuses blessures.

« Est ce que c'est son habitude de fouetter les gens, où est ce qu'il garde ça pour les occasions spéciales ? » demanda Harry d'un ton sarcastique, inspectant Severus à distance.

Ce dernier avait un air ombrageux, mécontent de l'attention qu'il recevait de la part de Remus et Narcissa. Celle-ci aidait Severus à boire des potions, pendant que Remus continuait de lui ôter ses vêtements.

« Occasions spéciales, » répondit Lucius, qui était resté à côté de la porte, une main sur l'épaule de Draco. En les regardant, Harry se demanda si Draco allait tenir le coup. Il semblait avoir pris un teint verdâtre, et son visage reflétait la peine.

Pendant que Narcissa s'occupait de Severus, Harry fouilla dans le sac de potions et sélectionna une Décoction Calmante qu'il envoya à Draco.

« Bois ça, » ordonna Harry. Il espérait que cela calmerait Draco, et lui éviterait de vider son estomac.

Ce dernier but sans discuter.

« J'ai demandé Potter, pas un putain de public, » gronda soudain Severus.

Harry se demanda si il avait attendu de pouvoir contrôler sa voix avant de parler. Il ne tremblait plus, alors les potions avaient dû faire un peu d'effet.

« Severus, tu as besoin d'aide, » dit calmement Narcissa.

« Et Potter va m'aider, » rétorqua Severus. « Maintenant, reculez. »

« Euh, en fait, pourquoi est ce que vous m'avez demandé moi, précisément ? » Harry demanda avec curiosité. Remus et Narcissa l'aidaient, et ça lui paraissait bizarre que Severus le réclame, lui.

« Narcissa, soigne ça, » ordonna Severus, en levant son bras qui avait été coupé assez profondément.

Elle sembla irritée face à l'attitude de Severus, mais entreprit de soigner son bras comme il le lui avait demandé. Tout en prononçant l'incantation, elle traça les contours de la blessure avec sa baguette. Elle nettoya un peu de sang, puis lança le sort une deuxième fois.

Harry cligna des yeux, se rendant compte qu'elle avait dû le faire deux fois avant que la blessure ne commence à se refermer. Il fronça les sourcils, se rappelant ce jour dans les toilettes de Poudlard, et réalisa que Severus avait dû lancer deux fois le sort sur les blessures de Draco. Harry n'avait eu besoin de le lancer qu'une seule fois.

« Est-ce que c'est à cause de la magie de Voldemort ? » demanda Harry.

« Probablement, » dit Severus. « La démonstration est terminée. Lance le sort. »

Narcissa recula alors que Harry s'agenouillait devant Severus, commençant à soigner les nombreuses blessures sur son torse. Winky avait amené de l'eau fraîche et des serviettes, et il s'arrêtait seulement pour nettoyer le sang.

« Qu'est ce qu'il s'est passé ? » demanda Harry alors qu'il grimpait sur le lit pour soigner le dos de Severus. « Je m'attendais à une bataille. Et _après_ à ça, » admit-il.

« Il a des plans pour samedi, » dit Severus d'une voix fatiguée. « Je ne sais pas grand-chose de plus, mais on en parlera plus tard. »

« D'accord, »dit doucement Harry. Il se concentra pour soigner les marques de fouet. Severus ne protesta pas quand Remus vint le soutenir alors qu'il commençait à vaciller, à cause de la fatigue et de l'hémorragie. Quand Harry eut fini, il laissa Severus aux soins de Remus, réalisant que les Malfoy étaient déjà partis.

Il les retrouva dans la cuisine.

« Comment va Severus ? » demanda Narcissa en posant une tasse de thé pour lui alors qu'il s'asseyait à table.

Harry haussa les épaules. « Ça va aller, » dit-il. « Remus est en train de le nettoyer maintenant, et si il fait comme la dernière fois, il va s'assommer en prenant une dose de Sommeil Sans Rêve. »

« Votre magie est impressionnante, » dit Lucius. « Il nous aurait fallu au moins le double de temps pour le soigner comme vous l'avez fait. »

« Je ne savais pas que je faisais quoi que ce soit différemment, » admit Harry. « Enfin, pas différemment, juste… »

« Mieux et plus vite, » dit Lucius d'un ton ironique.

Harry fronça les sourcils. « Je ne suis pas meilleur, » protesta-t-il. « C'est juste parce que j'ai un peu de magie en plus. »

« De la magie qui vient d'un sorcier extrêmement puissant, » dit Lucius. De toute évidence, quelqu'un lui avait parlé de son lien avec Voldemort.

« Et bien, oui. Je suppose que c'est le bon côté de ce qui s'est passé, » marmonna Harry.

« Sois reconnaissant pour cela, » dit Narcissa. « Et rappelle toi que ce n'était pas le Lord Noir qui était aussi formidable là-haut. C'est toi qui as su garder ton sang froid et utilisé ta magie de manière aussi efficace. Peu importe d'où provient cette magie, c'est toi qui la contrôles maintenant. »

« C'est vrai, » dit Harry. Il inspira profondément, se sentant un peu mieux.

La discussion se porta sur ce que Severus avait dit à propos de samedi, mais personne n'en savait plus que Harry. Remus arriva dans la cuisine et les informa que Severus dormait paisiblement. Harry et Draco eurent un repas rapide, puis on leur ordonna d'aller se laver (surtout Harry, qui était couvert du sang de Severus), et d'aller dormir. Ils avaient peu dormi la veille, et la journée avait été longue et éprouvante, même si il n'était que six heures du soir.

Draco était resté étrangement silencieux depuis le retour de Severus, et Harry le regarda avec inquiétude alors qu'ils se couchaient. Son inquiétude grandit quand Draco vint se blottir contre lui, cachant son visage dans le cou de Harry.

« Draco ? »

Le blond ne répondit pas et Harry se contenta de le prendre dans ses bras, sans insister pour parler. Il sentit des larmes tomber sur sa peau, et sut que c'était Draco, cette fois, qui craquait. Merlin savait que Harry l'avait souvent fait ces derniers temps. Il caressa les cheveux de Draco, tout en maudissant l'injustice de la situation.

---


End file.
